


The Summer

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx), botanistlester (Skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Arguing, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, Dislike of labels, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Summer, Summer Camp, Teenagers, Top Phil, Trust Issues, blowjob lessons, cockslut, cumslut, dan gets punched, pansexuality, sexuality as a fluid thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 436,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonflowers/pseuds/botanistlester
Summary: Dan Howell has spent the last three summers at Camp Bergamot, but it’s never been quite like this before. This year, he faces a summer full of new friends, a new relationship, and an entirely new view on his own sexuality. Perhaps Camp Bergamot should be renamed camp self discovery  for all the changes Dan has gone through, but one thing’s for sure - despite all the hiccups and the drama, he just might have found the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 8,456 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings for this part: Bullying, homophobia, sexuality denial
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! @insanityplaysfics and I have been working on this beauty for about two months now and it’s turned into a giant mess of 300k words! How the actual heck were we even able to write this much in such a short amount of time? I don’t know but I sure do love this, and I love Eliza so much. Anyways, our posting dates are on every Wednesdays and Saturdays! The chapters all start around 8k words but gradually go up in word count as the story unfolds. Title credits go to Citizen for their song, The Summer. Hope you enjoy this because we sure did!

When Phil's mum had first come up with the idea, he'd been pretty annoyed to say the least. Phil wasn't exactly the sociable type after all, with very few friends and even fewer acquaintances that actually wanted to be seen with him, making it difficult for Phil to convince his mum that he didn't need to go to Summer Camp, thank you very much.

"It'll be fun, honey! You need to get out more. You can't spend all summer playing that video game again," she'd said, handing Phil a red and yellow brochure with a sunny picture of camp kids playing in a lake next to an overly posh looking cabin.

"You know this probably isn't even an accurate representation of it, right?" he'd complained, staring up at his mum with wide, pleading eyes. "If I promise to go out more can I just stay here instead? It's hard enough being the weird kid in school, do you really want to subject me to an entire month of camp?"

But Phil's mum hadn't budged, rolling her eyes and patting Phil on the shoulder consolingly.

"You aren't a weird kid, Phil, and I'm sure you'll make some friends. It'll be fun."

And that had been that.

Phil was pretty certain his mum was wrong though. Phil didn't think he was going to be making any friends at all, considering they'd hardly arrived at the drop off spot and already most of the other kids were looking at him like he was a freak. Was it some kind of disease? Did he have a mole he didn’t know about on his nose that gave him away as the weirdo of his school? Phil didn’t know, but they were three hours out from the actual camp and already someone seemed to have zeroed in on him - a boy with brown hair who honestly didn’t look at that different from Phil himself, his fringe going the opposite direction to Phil’s and decked out in skin tight skinny jeans as dark as the night.

Or, well, as dark as Phil’s at, least.

"Alright, sweetie. I'll see you at the end of the month."

"Yeah yeah, mum," Phil complained, sighing as she pulled him into hug. Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see the weird kid staring at him.

"Your hair smells terrible, Philip. I don't know how you convinced me to let you dye it."

Phil rolled his eyes. It only smelled so bad because he'd re-dyed it black again last night, hoping it would last long enough that no one could tell the difference by the time the month was up. "Well, now you won't have to see or smell it for an entire month," he complained, tossing it out of his eyes.

"Oh honey. You know I'm going to miss you, right?"

Then don't make me go, Phil thought, but smiled at his mum instead. "Yeah. Me too."

-

Camp Bergamot had easily become a central part of Dan's life from the moment he started going only a few years ago. He remembered how he’d dreaded going to camp at the rebellious age of thirteen, throwing a tantrum about how it was a stupid idea and how he was too old to go to summer camp, but when he got there, he met a lot of people and actually had a good time, returning each year afterwards.

Now, he was kissing his mum on the cheek, waving to his friends and jiggling his foot as his mum lectured him about his safety and well-being.

"Don't forget to put on sunscreen and bug spray! We don't want you coming home because you decided to go out and get third degree burns, yeah?"

"Mum, I'm fine," Dan laughed. He reached out and patted her on the cheek, snickering when she glared and batted him away. "Don't stress too much, alright? I've survived for the past three years at camp. Nothing will happen."

His mum pressed her lips together but nodded, sighing. She leaned forward and gave him another hug, the smell of her perfume clouding his senses. "You're right, I just like to worry. Be safe, I love you, and I'll see you in a month."

"Love you too, mum." As she walked away, Dan glanced around, taking in the appearance of everyone who’d decided to show up this year. Of course, there were his best friends, Mariah and Caleb, but there were others he recognized as well. His eyes stopped on a guy with black hair styled in a similar way to his own.

Well, he was new.

Dan’s gaze lingered a bit and he found that he wasn't able to tear his eyes away. For some reason, the guy just captured his attention, trapping him in a trance. Only when Mariah yelled out to him did he glance away, grinning at his friends. "Hey, losers," he said loudly and almost glowed when he saw the black-haired boy look over at him.

Well, this was going to be a fun month.

-

Phil's mum was teary when she finally turned away, heading back to her car so that Phil could get himself acquainted with the other kids and not be too embarrassed by his weepy mum. What Phil neglected to inform her was that there was little chance he was going to be making any friends here at all, let alone on the first day, and he turned away with a short sigh of regret that he hadn't been able to convince her to let him just stay home for the summer. A loud shout garnered Phil's attention just long enough to glance to his right and see the brown haired boy from earlier shouting at his friends, and he grimaced as he realized he was a popular kid. Just Phil's luck that he'd already managed to gain his attention early on. There was no doubt in Phil's mind that this month was going to be a difficult one, and the brown haired kid who really had no room to judge Phil when he was wearing a Doctor Who t-shirt, was definitely going to be the one leading the pack. Sighing, Phil grabbed his bag and moved into line at the third bus, hoping it would be the less crowded one so he could be alone with his thoughts for just a little bit longer. Too soon, he'd be the laughing stock of the entire camp, and he didn't even know why.

Mariah and Caleb were fraternal twins, but despite that, they both looked frighteningly alike. They both sported wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and matching cheshire grins. They enveloped him in a group hug, letting out loud cackles as the trio squeezed as tight as they could. It was as if they were trying to suffocate each other with love. "You ready to get this show on the road?" Caleb asked when they backed away, panting from the exertion of not being able to breathe. Dan and Mariah nodded eagerly, grabbing their bags where they dropped them on the floor and walking to the third bus. It was an annual tradition to always take the last bus so they could be away from most of the other people and mind their own business, talking as loudly as they wanted without having to be judged. After all, it had been about a year since they'd seen each other due to Mariah and Caleb living three hours away from Dan, so they had a lot to talk about. With delight, Dan noticed that the black-haired boy from before had gotten in line at the very bus he was heading towards and his stomach did an odd flip. "Dan? Hey, listen to me!" Mariah said, widening her eyes when she noticed who Dan was looking at. Slowly, her face morphed into a smirk. "Ooooh, Dan's got a cru-!" He cut her off by shoving her, glaring at her with as much venom as he could muster. "Keep your mouth shut, I do not," he hissed, pouting his lip out and crossing his arms over his chest.

Everyone seemed to know each other already, alienating Phil even further as he stood awkwardly in line for the third bus, glancing around himself at all the chattering kids. There had to be at least a hundred or so, maybe more, all talking amongst themselves and sending Phil side-long glances in some cases. It made his skin prickle, but he ignored it as best as he could, more annoyed than he was embarrassed or scared. Phil had been through this most of his life. Everyone thought he was weird, only it usually took him actually speaking up before they jumped to that conclusion, and it was a little off-putting to think that maybe his strangeness had spread to his looks now too. Someone had just tapped Phil on the shoulder when a loud laugh and a hiss started up behind him, causing Phil to turn and roll his eyes as he took in the sight of the brown haired boy from before shushing who was probably his girlfriend while staring at Phil rather pointedly. "Excuse me?" another voice called. Phil turned again, remembering that someone had tapped him on the shoulder before. "Hi. You must be new too. It looks like most of the people here have come before, or at least brought their friends. You look as out of place as I do, and I was hoping we could be friends?" Stood in front of him was a girl with freckles, red hair, and a pair of glasses that reminded Phil of his own pair stashed away in his bag. She was actually really cute, and wore a band t-shirt that told Phil they might possibly be able to get along. "Is that why everyone is giving me strange looks, then?" he asked, "I thought they just hated me already." The girl laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes gleamed at Phil. "You're weird. Why would anyone hate you when they don't even know you yet?" she teased. "I'm Kim." "Phil. Nice to meet you," Phil said. Kim seemed to let out a sigh of relief at that, and immediately locked her arm with Phils. "Hi Phil. Would you like to sit together on the bus?" Her grin was contagious, and Phil already liked her, so he found no reason to object.

Dan wanted to smash his head into the bus, Caleb and Mariah's snickering only making his head spin with annoyance. They had only been together for about five minutes and they were already teasing him about a possible crush. Dan didn't even know if he did have a crush in the first place, so they shouldn't assume he did either. Just because there was a nice looking person that Dan couldn't seem to look away from didn't mean anything. Besides, Dan wasn’t gay so how would he have a crush on another guy who he’d only seen for the first time five minutes ago? His friends were the worst. "Would you stop laughing at me? I was just wondering who he was because I haven't seen him before," Dan whined. This only made a new burst of laughter erupt from the twins. "Sure Dan, the last time I saw you making gooey eyes at someone was when you had a massive crush on our camp counselor, Maggie, when we were thirteen. This is practically the same," Caleb teased, earning him a hard shove in the ribs by Dan. "This is not the same thing," Dan muttered, "this is a guy. I've not had a crush on a guy before." This earned a scoff from Mariah, who rolled her eyes. "Just because you’re in denial doesn’t mean you can’t think a guy is pretty," she said. Dan wanted to murder both of them. He opened his mouth to shoot her a good comeback, but before he could, he caught sight of a cute girl with red hair and glasses talking to the new guy, smiling as she locked their arms together. Dan furrowed his eyebrows as his heart pinged almost painfully in his chest. He had never seen her before so he assumed that she was new as well. Maybe they were dating and decided to go to camp together? Dan crinkled his nose. The buses started to load and he watched as the couple boarded together. Dan grabbed his friend's' hands, almost yanking them towards the bus door, ignoring the way Mariah grumbled something about jealousy under her breath.

It was kind of weird to have a cute girl hanging off of his arm as their bags were taken from them, but Phil didn't mind too much. She seemed nice enough. Phil had never dated before, never felt that pull or actual stirring of romance outside of finding someone cute, or attractive, but he wondered if maybe something could eventually happen with Kim if she didn't eventually get scared away by Phil's admitted weirdness. The buses began loading not long after Kim had taken Phil's arm, and they climbed on together with Kim picking their seat somewhere along the back. Phil took the window seat with Kim finally releasing his arm to sit down next to him, actually leaving some space between them now as they both settled in. "Sorry if I'm a bit touchy-feely," Kim said, tossing Phil a calm smile. "I'm just a little nervous is all. I've never been to summer camp before." Phil shrugged it off easily enough. "It's fine. I've never been before either. My mum made me come. She said she was sick of watching me waste away my life with video games all summer." At that, Kim laughed, the sound soft and tingly. Phil couldn't help smiling in return. "So you’re that kind of boy then, eh?" she teased, smile wilting after a second. "While we're on the subject, my parents actually sent me away because of my girlfriend." At the word, Kim seemed to straighten up some, face grim. "They couldn't do much about us seeing each other at school, but they're homophobic, and they used to keep me locked up on the weekends. It's a bit harder to do in the summer, so they did some research, and now here I am. Is that okay with you?" Kim asked, face shadowed and stern. Well, there went any hopes that Phil might actually have a chance with the cute girl, but he wasn't as put out as he'd thought he would be ( he really didn’t understand why), and reached over to link their arms together again, elbows locked between them. "Totally," he agreed, smiling, "Can't really judge when I don't even know what I am."

Dan ended up choosing the seats in the very back of the bus, a few seats away from where the boy and girl were sitting. Mariah sat next to Dan while Caleb sat in the seat across the aisle since there were sadly only two rows of seats on each side. They both looked a bit quizzical, pursing their lips as they looked at Dan. Dan was straining to hear what the couple a few rows in front of him were saying but he could only make out soft murmurs and not actual words. After a few minutes of trying, he turned to his friends and frowned. "I can't hear what they're saying," he said quietly. "Oh my fucking god," Caleb groaned while Mariah literally smacked herself in the face. "You are hopeless," Mariah told him flatly and Dan couldn't help but agree with her. He pushed his fringe out of his face and decided to try to get the thoughts of the boy out of his mind. If need be, he would dwell on them later since he was going to be seeing him all month. "So you wanna hear about the time when I walked in on two of my teachers making out in the classroom?" His friends nodded furiously and he launched into a long rang about how he was just minding his own business when he opened the door to his class to find Mr. Wallace and Ms. Bennet getting frisky. So maybe he was talking a bit too loud for the half-empty bus, but he didn't really care.

Kim's soft laugh in reply to Phil warmed him to the core, and he couldn't help grinning back at her, feeling well at ease now that he it didn't look like he was going to spend the entire summer alone. "Well then, I guess we'll make a good pair," she agreed, and settled further into Phil's side. She seemed more relaxed now that her secret was out, and for that, Phil was glad. He'd always be the strange kid, but at least he wasn't already being ridiculed for the person he loved. Maybe one day, if things panned out that way, but for now, he was the lucky one. "So tell me about your girlfriend," Phil insisted, watching as Kim's eyes lit up, and she started to prattle on. Phil listened with half an ear, because he'd caught the boy from earlier staring at him through their reflection in the window, and the kid was talking so loud Phil couldn't help listening in to him as well. Brown eyes kept flashing in the window as the bus finally took off, and Phil couldn't help snorting and hiding his mouth against his hand as he spoke about the time he'd nearly caught his teachers about to have sex. Kim sent him a bewildered look, but didn't stop talking, and Phil just let it go, an amused smile on his face that he was certain was going to last for the rest of the bus ride. He didn't know why this kid was staring at him, nor did he understand how he could be so damn loud, but he couldn't bring himself to mind so much anymore. So long as he left Phil alone, all would be fine.

The bus ride was rather uneventful. Dan knew he was being obnoxious with the way his voice was so loud that the bus driver could no doubt hear him, but he didn't particularly care. Halfway through the bus ride, he and his two friends were sharing stories about the horrifically hilarious things that had happened to them since the last time they'd seen each other, snorting into their hands. Mariah reached into her purse and brought out three bags of maltesers, which made Dan's eyes immediately widen. "Mariah Bruner, you have my heart," he sang, making grabby hands at the bags of candy. She snickered and threw one at him, hitting him square in the forehead before it bounced away and landed on the floor with a pathetic smack. He glowered at her but ducked down and snatched it from the floor, tearing it open with vigor. He shoved a few in his mouth, most likely looking like a chipmunk. He caught sight of the black haired boy with a smile glued to his lips and Dan subconsciously smiled as well. Must have been contagious.

Phil spent most of the ride chattering away with Kim and listening to her share stories about her girlfriend. Phil confided in her that he'd never dated before, and that his first kiss had been at a stupid party during a truth or dare. He'd never been able to look at the girl twice again, and the worse part had been finding out she'd been in love with Phil the whole time. Kim teased him about it, nudging him to try and see if he'd ever had a proper crush, but Phil mostly just shrugged it off. "I don't know, I've never really thought about it," he admitted. "I guess I've found some people cute, but," he said, trailing off, to which Kim laughed and declared "You're weird," once again. It was too fond for Phil to take offense, and he just laughed and shook his head, glancing up just in time to find the boy earlier smiling at him with his cheeks full of candy, looking away only because Phil seemed to have caught him. The sight made Phil's stomach do something weird, and he frowned, turning back away. "What is it?" Kim asked. "Nothing," Phil said.

The new kid made eye contact with Dan and he quickly looked away, flushing at being caught. He chewed his candy and swallowed, feeling like a bit of an idiot for having his mouth so full and being spotted by the guy he was literally obsessing over. Now that he thought of it, he probably shouldn't be staring at the guy like a creep so he willed himself not to look at him again for a few hours. He couldn't get that stupid smile out of his head though and it was hard to not look at the guy for the rest of the drive. Dan didn't know how long they had been on the bus before Caleb threw his shoe at him, effectively hitting him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for, you bastard?" Dan hissed, rubbing his arm where it was red and stinging. "Get your head out of the clouds, nerd. Look out the window, we're a few minutes out," Caleb said. A quick glance out the window showed that Caleb was correct. They were passing the familiar Lake Eden, which was only a few minutes away from the cabins in which they were staying at. Dan's stomach twisted with excitement. What activities would he do this year? He would kill to be able to do archery again.

The rest of the ride to camp was less eventful. Every time Phil glanced over his shoulder, to the left, or into the window, he found that the brown haired boy from before did not only seem to be avoiding Phil's gaze, but was quiet and distracted as opposed to earlier. It made Phil frown, as it didn't seem right, but at the same time, helped him to relax. It was for the best if Phil didn't garner any more negative attention than he had already seemed to. "Nah, I brought the rabbit home and put it in my mum's bed, hoping she'd take care of it, but I think it was already dead, and she nearly killed me when she found it," Phil was saying, smiling at Kim's laughter, and just kind of proud that the story about the sick rabbit he'd found hadn't freaked someone out again. Excited murmuring broke Kim's chance for a reply, and they both looked forward just in time to watch a lake and a sign pass by. They were here. Sharing a somewhat disappointed glance with Kim, the two sat up and got ready to get off the bus and unload. Phil couldn't help sending one more glance to his left, but the boy wasn't looking at him. He was smiling with his friends instead. Phil sighed, and tried to put it out of his mind. It was a good thing, remember?

Dan could feel a gaze piercing into the back of his neck but he ignored it. He was probably just imagining things and the hairs prickling on his neck were just due to the chill afternoon air as the campers all piled off of the bus. He smiled warmly as he took in the gorgeous sight that was Camp Bergamot, with eight wooden cabins sitting in a circle, foliage making everything look green and earthy. When Dan took a deep breath, he could already smell the future campfires, and he bounced a bit on his feet. "Finally back," he murmured quietly, sharing a soft smile with Caleb and Mariah. This place held so many memories for the trio, from Dan's first kiss to meeting who he could now call his best friends. He didn't want to ever leave this place and he was both excited and nervous for the new memories they were going to be making this summer. There was a large fire pit in the middle of the cabins where the group of campers clumped together, awaiting for their cabin assignments. Dan crossed his fingers, hoping that he would be with Caleb - and maybe even the cute black-haired boy too.

They all piled off of the bus in droves, with Phil and Kim falling behind at the large group of teenagers rushing towards a large fire pit in the middle of eight wooden cabins all clumped in the middle of a huge clearing. The log cabins were actually looked more similar to the cabins in the brochure than Phil had been expecting,and were actually rather big, making Phil's lips quirk in somewhat of an excited smile. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so horrible after all. He was just catching up with everyone else when someone knocked into his shoulder, sending Phil to the floor with a loud "oof!" as his hands just caught him from landing straight on his face. "Watch where you're going, freak!" the person who'd shoved him shouted behind him, the boy and his friends all cackling easily. Phil glanced up, fully expecting to see the boy from earlier amongst them, but didn't find him, and for some reason, that cheered him up some. "Phil!" Kim said, and then "Hey, are you okay?" another voice asked. Pushing himself to his knees, and then to his feet, Phil wiped himself down. "Yeah, I'm cool," he replied, looking up to toss a friendly smile at whoever was speaking to him - only to come face to face with the brown haired boy that had been staring at him all this time.

"What cabin do you think-?" Dan had been mid-sentence when a movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He cut himself off, furrowing his eyebrows with concern as he saw a muscle-y guy by the name of Brad knocking his shoulder into the new kid. The action made the boy fall to the floor, barely catching himself on his hands in a way that looked almost painful. Brad yelled at him, eliciting a chorus of laughter from the other known bullies and Dan had to bite his tongue to stop himself from going off on him. The girl with the red hair yelled out a name and it was with that realization that Dan found out his name was Phil. He had to admit that it wasn't the first name he would have thought the boy to have, but it did suit him a bit. Before he could stop himself, Dan was asking Phil if he was alright, and when Phil spoke to him, he felt all of the blood rush to his face in an embarrassing blush. Then that smile was directed at him, at Dan, and oh god, he was either going to faint or puke. "Good," Dan said, grinning back at him. "Don't mind Brad, he gets angry for no apparent reason. It's nothing that you've done. I'm Dan by the way." He held out his hand, waiting for Phil to shake it. Did people even shake hands anymore? He didn't know but he was going for it apparently.

Phil was staring. Phil knew he was staring, but he couldn't really stop, and it didn't entirely make sense to him because the brown haired boy whose name was apparently Dan was a complete anomaly to Phil that he was certain would come to hate Phil if he so much as spoke to him once, which was happening now. And apparently Dan wasn't the popular kid Phil was meant to look out for. Reaching out awkwardly, Phil took Dan's hand in his, surprised by how soft it was, and shook it slowly. He was still staring at Dan. "Phil. I'm Phil," he replied, staring intently at the dimple in Dan's cheek. "Thanks. I'm kind of used to that kind of thing."

Phil's eyes were blue. They were so blue that Dan felt like he had suddenly submerged himself in water, the deepest part of the ocean, and was surrounded by just blue, blue, blue. His hand was so soft in Dan's that he had to force himself to remove his grasp, trying to make himself look as normal as possible when he felt like he was drowning. The next words out of Phil's mouth brought him back to Earth and he frowned, concern ringing through his entire body. He was used to it? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? "You shouldn't be used to something like that," Dan murmured. He was vaguely aware of his friends and the red-headed girl listening in on the entire conversation, but he tried not to let it bother him. He grinned, pointing to himself and puffing his chest out. "With me here, he'll never lay another finger on you! I'll be your own personal body guard!"

Dan’s words completely took Phil by surprise, and they left him blinking rapidly and staring at the other male in stunned surprise as he puffed out his chest and declared that he would protect Phil. This kid, this teenager who couldn’t be any older than Phil, was promising to protect him, and if that wasn’t a surprise, Phil didn’t know what was. Never had he so misjudged someone else quite so harshly. "I - sorry, what?" he asked, a little too stunned to take that in properly. He glanced behind Dan at the two kids behind him - twins, Phil now realized - that Dan had been hanging out with since the beginning. They stared back, appearing to be hiding giggles, and shrugged at Phil. Turning, Phil looked at Kim, who only seemed to be just as confused as Phil. "Could you repeat that?" he asked. "I'm not sure I heard you right."

Dan felt his entire face flame with a blush. Did he really just say that out loud? He had two options: he could repeat what he said and make a fool out of himself or pretend that he said something else. Ah fuck it, he decided. "I'll be your bodyguard! You know, against Brad and his idiot friends?" He put his hands on his hips and tried to appear more confident than he felt. He imagined that he looked a bit like superman in that pose, minus the muscles. And the spandex. And maybe the strikingly good looks. Yikes. He heard Caleb and Mariah laughing behind him and he glared over his shoulder at them. "Oi, fuck off yeah? At least some of us try to be decent human beings," he snapped at them. "Oh Dan," Mariah said between huge bouts of laughter, "You're just so cute and awkward. Lord help you." Dan scowled at her before flashing an awkward smile at Phil, scratching his head. God, this was embarrassing.

Phil could feel the flush filling his cheeks and turning them a light shade of pink that didn't come nearly as close to dark red as Dan's own were. Still, he didn't know what to say. He was left gaping at Dan as Dan struck a pose and scowled unhappily at his laughing friends, who seemed over the moon that Dan was embarrassing himself. Phil, on the other hand... was sort of endeared in a strange way. He didn't really think he needed a bodyguard, but like. No one had ever said something like that to him before. "I mean. I can take care of myself," he said awkwardly, reaching up to scratch behind his head. "It doesn't really bother me. It's not usually any more than teasing, and like, I don't really care," he said nonchalantly, because he just didn't. It had never bothered him that people thought the was weird. He was just Phil, and if people didn't like that, then they didn't like that. He wasn't going to change for them. "But uh. Thanks. That's really cool of you."

Now that Phil had said it like that, Dan was feeling like quite the dumbass. He wanted to smack himself. Of course Phil would be able to take care of himself. He wasn't a little kid. God, how much more embarrassing could he get? Defeated, Dan’s hands dropped from his hips and he could feel his shoulders drawing in, making him feel a little smaller. Phil had a lovely shade of pink dusted over his cheekbones and he looked so utterly at a loss for words that Dan wanted to wrap him up in a burrito. But alas, that was probably weird. "No! I know you can take care of yourself, I was just, y'know, offering." He laughed to swallow his awkwardness and his ears perked a bit as one of the camp leaders spoke in front of the large group of campers. Immediately, everyone ceased their talking and Dan couldn't help but feel disappointed that his conversation with Phil was being cut short.

Phil couldn't help it; when Dan's expression and pose fell, he felt bad for dashing his hopes. It didn't help when he scrambled to reassure Phil that he hadn't said it because Phil couldn't take care of himself, and immediately Phil wanted to take it at all back, if only to reassure this kid he didn't even know. Before he could even think of a way to subtly tell Dan that Phil wouldn't exactly mind if there was an extra pair of eyes out there making sure he wasn't tripped up, however, the camp counselors began to speak at the front. Phil turned to find Kim staring at him, confused and a little wary, and shrugged his shoulders as Dan appeared at his right. Phil peered sideways at him, feeling even worse now that he could see that the line of Dan's shoulders was completely defeated. "... splitting you into groups. You'll share a cabin, and do activities together. From time to time, there will be group activities, and you’ll pair with one other cabin all Summer to do these. Now let's introduce our leaders and get you sorted.”

Dan's insides were turning as the counselors came up one at a time to introduce themselves, waiting anxiously for the cabins to be sectioned off instead, and couldn’t even breathe a sigh of relief when they finally moved on to a list of names for each cabin. There were both complaints and excited whispers whenever a name got called off, and Dan was wringing his hands, waiting for his own name. His ears perked when he heard Phil's name listed and he tried not to be too upset when his name didn't follow. Phil and the red-head high-fived, so Dan was left to assume they’d gotten placed into the same cabin. He tried to hide the bile rising in his throat at that thought, unsure why he was upset at the idea of Phil rooming with his girlfriend. The cabins were a bit weird, being coed after all. The girls and boys didn't sleep together, per say, but the girls were in one room of the cabin while the boys were in the other. This made it a win-win situation for Dan, Caleb, and Mariah if they got placed in the same cabin. "Next, we have cabin four, paired up with cabin three for activities." The man started listing off names and Dan crossed his fingers. He didn't want to be weird but Phil was in cabin three and he totally wanted to do activities with him. "...Mariah Bruner, and Dan Howell." Dan hollered and hooked his arm through Mariah's, sticking his tongue out at Caleb, who’d been put in cabin two. He was sad that Caleb wasn't in their cabin, but beyond happy that he had gotten both Mariah and Phil to hang out with, assuming Phil would even want to hang out with them.

The second Phil heard his and Kim's name being called for the same cabin, he felt the relief flood through him, and he turned to Kim with a huge grin as they high fived. Kim didn't let go of Phil's hand afterwards, and Phil didn't either, letting both fall to their sides clasped together loosely and uncaring for any of the looks they received in return. Phil was, however, put out when he heard Brad's name called with his cabin, and sighed as he resigned himself to that kind of negativity in his life once again. Phil glanced at Dan, however, wondering if he was disappointed he hadn't gotten into Phil's cabin, but he looked to be crossing his fingers, so Phil put the thought out of his head, watching the reactions of the kids around him to see who'd be paired with his group for activities in the future. Phil's lips might have twitched when he heard Dan's name, but otherwise, he blamed it on the way Dan and his girlfriend teased the girlfriend's brother. "Guess we'll be spending some more time with lover boy over there," Kim teased, shoving Phil lightly. Phil glanced over at her. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly. "Oh don't be dense, Phil," she said, and rolled her eyes, but Phil still didn't get it.

The camp counselor speaking cleared his throat as they finished splitting everybody up into groups. "You may bring your luggage to your designated cabins and your camp counselor will let you know what to do from there." Dan glanced over to Phil with a grin on his face, but that fell when he saw that Phil and his girlfriend were holding hands. Phil met his gaze though, so Dan tried to hide his inner disappointment and instead smiled brightly. "Looks like we'll be hanging out a lot more, yeah?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Mariah snorted, elbowing him in the side (which was quite easy to do since they were still linking arms) and Caleb huffed at both of them, slightly salty due to being outcasted in a different cabin.

Honestly, Phil couldn't help himself. He laughed at the way Dan waggled his eyebrows at him, and shook his head at the strange boy who was not exactly what Phil had been expecting, a light smile spreading across his lips. "I guess so. It was good to meet you, Dan," he said, kind of waving an awkward hand at him as he took an awkward step back, unsure what to do with himself and Dan's sudden friendliness. Kim's hand was gone from around his, and when he glanced behind him, he saw that she'd taken off without him. "I guess I'll see you 'round," he added, and then, with another awkward smile, Phil turned tail and left. He let out a deep sigh as the pressure of actually interacting with another human being was taken off of his shoulders, and followed the rest of the crowd to the buses where their luggage had been unloaded.

"It was good to meet you too, Phil," Dan said with a kind wave. It had made him impossibly happy to see Phil laughing at one of his stupid gestures, his stomach doing strange flips. When Phil left, he couldn't help but be rather disappointed, but he knew that he would be seeing him later so he had no reason to be so pouty. He turned to his two friends and found them giving him looks of utter disbelief. "What?" He asked cautiously. "Dude..." Caleb muttered, shaking his head. "Can you be any more obvious? Like seriously, it's embarrassing." Dan spluttered and put his hands up to cover his face. "Shut the fuck up," he groaned.

Phil hadn't so much as taken a few steps towards his own recognizable blue bag before Brad seemed to catch his eye, smirking at Phil and nodding his head at him. "Guess we'll be spending the summer together, won't we?" he said. "Hope you like spiders in your bed." Phil rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn't respond. He grasped at his luggage only for Bard to swat his hand away. "Hey roomie, let me get that for you," he declared, taking hold of Phil's bag roughly. Phil knew it was coming before it even happened, and resigned himself to the inevitable embarrassment as Brad very obviously tore at the zipper and "accidentally" sent Phil's luggage flying. "Oops, sorry roomie! I'll see you later!" he said, leaving Phil behind with his mess and far too many laughing students for his comfort.

Dan heard people laughing behind him, and turned to find Phil turning away from everybody. From here, Dan could see the boy's red face and Brad laughing as he walked away, and Dan felt fury rise in his throat. "Hey Brad!" Dan called, doing a little jog over to the guy. He didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he wouldn't tolerate something like that happening. Especially to Phil. Brad turned and quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "What do you need? You come to defend your little boyfriend?" Dan scowled, turning his gaze as icy as he possibly could. His palms were shaking from holding himself back. "I swear to god, Brad. If you touch him again, you'll fucking regret it." So maybe Dan wasn't exactly the most muscular guy around, but he was tall, and that stood for something right? "Is that so?" Brad sneered. He reached out and shoved Dan's shoulder, forcefully moving him out of the way. "I'll remember that for later." Even though Brad walked away, Dan knew he would be seeing more of him. With an irritated sigh, he turned back to his friends. "Let's just get situated into our cabins," he muttered.

Collecting his clothing while the other campers laughed around him wasn't particularly unusual - only Phil wasn't usually collecting his boxers off of the concrete. Phil was much more familiar with collecting his school work and folders, but the ridicule was mostly the same. He wasn't ashamed of anything anyone was seeing either way, and calmly repacked his pack - which really just meant stuffing everything back in the same way he'd stuffed it in in the first place. Someone walking by kicked Phil's clothing as he went, sending it skittering across the empty road, but Phil just sighed and chased after it. He looked up to glare at the boy just in time to find Dan staring down Brad, who'd just reached up to shove roughly at his shoulder. The expression on Dan's face was unnecessarily angry, and Phil knew without a doubt that he'd just stood up to Brad for Phil. No one ever stood up to anyone for Phil. It wasn't necessary, either, and yet, Phil still found himself staring at Dan, curious about what he meant by it all. "Hey, Phil. You okay?" Kim asked, finally appearing beside him. Ripped out of his thoughts, Phil looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. I think I got everything. Let's head inside." The cabins were even nicer on the inside, which surprised Phil more than he could say, and they smelt amazing. There were four rooms - the lounge area with a fireplace where their leader said they might spend time together at night or before they left for the day, a door to the right that led to the girls half of the cabin and their own bathroom, a door to the left that led to the boys half of the cabin and their own bathroom, and a door directly across from the front door that led to a small suite for the leader. "Now, don't get too excited about all the bathrooms. You still have to share it with your bunk mates, so don't waste time. Make sure everyone gets a shower in if they need it. Go ahead and start unpacking, we'll be jumping into activities soon enough." Phil glanced at Kim, and then at Brad, and then sighed as he made his way into his half of the cabin. There was a lot of jostling about with the other boys, teasing glances and joking, leaving Phil trailing behind them into the room. It didn't surprise him when he was left with the final bed at the furthest end near the window on the bottom bunk. Brad was above him, and he smirked as he threw his bag on Phil's bed. "If you don't mind, I'll be borrowing your space for mine," he said. "Your little boyfriend just lost you your dresser drawer."

The cabins were just like Dan remembered last year, smelling of pine and nostalgia. He took a deep. breath, grinning and throwing his bag next to his assigned bed. He was on the bottom bunk, which was fine by him. It would definitely make it easier for him to sneak out with his friends during the weeks they would spend here. Taking a look around, he saw that most of the boys were ones he knew from previous years and they all slapped him on the back in greeting. Yes, this was definitely his second home. Dan’s camp counselor was a small American girl by the name of Brittany. She had beautiful brown hair and brown eyes lined by thick black lashes. When they were finished getting situated, she called the cabin together to hold the meeting. "Most of us have been here in previous years, but if you haven't, welcome to Camp Bergamot! Today is going to be a pretty laid back day. We will sign you up for activities, eat dinner, hold a welcome rally, and hold our first bonfire. In about thirty minutes, we will head to the dining hall, so please get yourself settled in and make some friends!"

Phil was the last in, and the last to leave, disgruntled and more annoyed than he was scared of Brad, glaring at the back of his head and promising himself that he'd be the one putting spiders in the man's bed. For now, however, he settled himself in on a sofa next to Kim who'd saved the seat for him, while most of the rest of their cabin members were forced to sit on the floor. They met their leader then, a British man named Mike with blonde hair spiked with gel, and a silly little smattering of a mustache that he joked about before anyone else could. He let the others know what kinds of activities they would be doing that day, and then he opened the floor for everyone to introduce themselves. This made Phil feel small, and he curled into himself a little to find that not only did most of the people here already know each other or at least the camp, they were all remarkably normal. When it came time for Phil to speak, he was already dreading the reactions his introduction would bring. "Hello, I'm Phil, and I used to breed hamsters before I found out it wasn't cool. Now I film videos in my bedroom, and want to become a professional editor or actor, whichever comes first. It's my first time at Camp Bergamot." For the first time, no one laughed at Phil, but a lot of them were giving him weird looks, and Phil thought he was about to be home free when Brad decided to speak up. "So are you a cam boy then? Or do you actually invite other guys over to film your porn?" The laughter was immediate, even as Mike attempted to calm everyone down, glaring at Brad. Brad just continued to smirk at Phil, however, who stared impassively back. "Cam boy. I charge too much to bring anyone home. Why, are you interested?" The entire room exploded a second time, with Brad's face falling into a mask of stunned anger. Mike was grinning, though, even as tried to bring everyone back under control, and Kim was nudging Phil with a huge smile on her face. Phil couldn't help feeling proud of himself for that one.

Dan's introduction was always the same every year, as was mostly everyone else's. "I'm Dan and I like dogs more than I like people." Everyone always chuckled and that was it. Mariah, who was sitting glued to his side, mentioned how she had a twin and they totally didn't look alike, which everyone also laughed at. Even if they weren't identical, Caleb and Mariah were basically the same person. They went around like that and Dan was enjoying hearing what everyone described themselves as, which he always found interesting. A girl spoke up and Dan furrowed his eyebrows, whipping his head in her direction and feeling his mouth fall open. Oh fuck. "I'm Valerie and I'm on my school's dance team. We won the national championship last year!" When she finished speaking, she made eye contact with Dan and her lips turned upwards, her blue eyes shining. He tried to smile back, but it was hard when his ex girlfriend, the first person he’d ever kissed back during his first year at camp, was sharing the same cabin as he was.

The entire cabin had turned into mayhem by the time introductions were over, with girls and boys alike smiling and pointing at Phil, giving him amused looks and encouraging head nod's that Phil wasn't sure how to react to. He didn't really understand how standing up to the bully had garnered this reaction, but he could already see Brad quietly seething in the background with the one croney that he'd managed to get paired with. Kim and Mike sidled over to Phil. "As funny as that was, I don't think that was such a good idea," Kim said, having finally come down from the shock of Phil's reaction. From the other side of him, their leader, Mike, shook his head. "Maybe not, but I was bullied a lot as a kid as well. It's important to stand up to them, no matter what they throw at you. They prey on the weak." Phil turned his head to look up at Mike while Mike settled a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're gonna be just find, Phil." Though Phil smiled, he wanted to say he already knew that, but allowed their leader to give him the support he thought Phil might need.

Dan could practically feel Mariah's laughter beside him, leaning on him to whisper in his ear. "Have fun with that, mate. Just your luck!" Dan tried to conceal his rude groan but it was hard when his literal ex girlfriend was in his cabin this year. The story between them wasn't too noteworthy or cringey, but she was Dan's first kiss and they dated for an entire year before she decided to cheat on him. He only found out about it thanks to the guy posting about it on Facebook. So he wasn't exactly thrilled to have to put up with her. Thankfully she didn't really say anything to him yet, instead opting for her friends, but he knew he wasn't off the hook yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part: 9,480 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil
> 
>  **Warnings** : Beginnings of sexualitiy crisis’
> 
> A/N: Hey guys, it’s Eliza back with chapter two of The Summer for you all! I just wanted to start out this chapter with a quick second disclaimer regarding Phil and his sexuality. I know the whole thing is going to get quite confusing, and when we originally set up the tags and warnings, Rachel and I labeled him as Demi. However, as I’ve been editing, Phil has melded himself into something entirely different to what I was expecting, and I’ve had to re-write a few scenes to make my vision of him come true. My fear is misrepresentation or anger at the changes I’ve made, so I’d like to disclaim that Phil is going through a similar crisis to something I’ve been through, and doesn’t fall into any one box. His confusion comes from a very real place, and is in no way intended to be disrespectful to people who identify as pan or demi. Thank you for your time, and we really hope that you’re going to love this story as it progresses! 
> 
> The next chapter will be up on Wednesday.

"Alright everyone!" Mike said, clapping his hands together to get their attention again. "Let's move out!" Phil and the rest of his cabin headed to the cafeteria chattering loudly, watching as other groups began to spill out of their cabins as well. There was a lot of shouting of names and loud laughter as it filled the large clearing, until eventually, some of the groups were forced to smush together in order to follow the trail down the way to the cafeteria. Kim kept a tight hold of Phil's fingers, huddled into his side and a little nervous as she was quite small, while Phil kept an eye out for Brad, not dumb enough to think he'd ever be completely safe from him. They made it to the cafe without incident, however, and filed in to find tables with their cabin numbers on them. Phil noticed that three and four were pressed right up against each other as he sat at one end, glancing around for familiar brown hair.

The dining hall was absolutely packed this year, as it was every other year. Dan hadn’t expected any less, but he let out a holler as he saw Caleb across the room. When Caleb looked up, he made finger guns at him and Dan did it back, the picture of a perfect friendship. Mariah was pressed to his side as per usual, talking animatedly and occasionally shouting greetings to other campers. The good thing about being a regular camper was that Dan basically knew everyone here and they knew him, signaling a chorus of shouts as he walked past. Cabin three and four had tables that were squished together, much to Dan's joy. He searched the crowd for a mop of black hair, easily finding him, looking small and sitting next to the red-headed girl from before. When Dan saw him, he saw that Phil was already looking at him, something akin to a soft smile on his face. Dan waved erratically while Mariah snorted with amusement. "Phil! Hi!" He sounded like a happy dog, but he didn't really care.

Phil caught sight of Dan almost the second he walked in. The guy really was popular, with a bright smile and a cheery energy, waving and hollering at his friends as he made his way down the hall to their tables. Dan's girlfriend was next to him, shoving at him and teasing him, which made Phil smile. It seemed to be at that exact moment that Dan caught sight of him, and was it just Phil's imagination, or did Dan light up like a Christmas tree the second that he did? Phil’s grin only spread wider as Dan enthusiastically began to wave, shouting out Phil's name like he was the best person in the world. Had he a tail, Phil was certain it would be wagging. He didn't understand this guy, but it made him laugh, and he felt kind of warm inside at the attention. "Hey Dan," he greeted back once Dan was closer, having not wanted to yell.

Phil didn't answer until Dan got closer, spotting two chairs open as close to Phil as he could be when in separate cabins. When he greeted Dan, Dan could feel his entire being straighten up, brightening like the fucking sun. If Phil wasn't in front of them, he was almost certain that Mariah would be making fun of him, telling him he was head over heels for this guy. Which wasn't true, really. Firstly, Phil was a guy, and secondly, he had only known him for about an _hour_. So what if he thought the guy was an angel sent straight from heaven? It didn't mean anything. "I hope Brad didn't give you any grief," Dan said in a hushed whisper, grabbing the chair across the table from Phil and plopping down onto it. "I tried to have a talk with him about it but he's really thick headed. I want you to have a good time this summer without having to be scared. Everyone is super friendly here aside from a few people, and I know you would get along fine if it weren't for him."

Phil really wasn't used to having many friends, and yet, here was Kim practically pressed to his side after less than a few hours of knowing him, and here was Dan, an overly happy, overly friendly teenage boy and his girlfriend who had, for some reason, decided he wanted to be Phil's bodyguard. Now, he was sitting in the chair directly across from Phil just so he could talk to him, the weird kid who no one usually liked. Shrugging lightly and not wanting to give away that Brad _had_ given him shit, Phil shook his head. "It's no big deal, Dan. You can't fix everyone," he said. Beside him, Phil watched as Kim rolled her eyes, shoving Phil over so she could talk with Dan. "You should have seen him during introductions. Brad basically called Phil a porn star and Phil asked him if he was interested. It was great, but I'm not entirely sure he's done himself any favors. Don't let this loser fool you, I think he could definitely use a bodyguard."

The girlfriend (Dan still hadn't learned her name; he seriously needed to improve his listening skills) mentioned Phil being a porn star and Dan's face immediately turned pink at the mental imagine he'd gotten from it. He could practically feel himself salivating as a picture of Phil's mouth stretched wide in a moan, eyes half-closed in bliss, filled his head. He needed to stop _immediately_. "Good on you, Phil!" Mariah said while Dan was in his stupor. She gave Dan a side long glance, an amused smile on her lips. "I bet Phil would make a good porn star since he's so pretty, huh Dan?" Dan spluttered, feeling like he was actually choking on his tongue. When he conjured up his words, he glared at his friend vehemently. "Shut up, Mariah," he muttered, rolling his eyes. His face was still hot but he turned back to Phil nonetheless to see a smile on his face and an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Good on you for standing up for yourself, I would have loved to see the look on his face. And I will _definitely_ be your bodyguard," he teased, acknowledging what the redhead had said just before.

Phil couldn't help grinning a little pridefully as Dan's girlfriend praised him, looking highly amused but also playful as she nudged at Dan, basically asking him if Dan thought Phil was pretty. Unable to hide his own mirth at the probably hard-core straight guy actually _blushing_ at the idea of Phil being a porn star, Phil chuckled to himself, pleased. If he was honest, Dan was kind of cute himself, if one wanted a puppy for a boyfriend. It wouldn't be the first time Phil had found himself even remotely attracted to a guy, but he still wasn't entirely sure that he'd _date_ one. Besides, Dan had a girlfriend - whose name was apparently Mariah, if he'd heard correctly. "You really don't have to," Phil immediately replied. "But I guess I wouldn't mind the extra support. Brad already thinks you're my boyfriend," he said, neglecting to bring up the bit about how Dan defending him had already gotten him in worse trouble as it was. He didn’t want to discourage the other boy, after all.

Dan was slightly annoyed that Brad kept referring to him as Phil's boyfriend. It wasn't like he particularly _minded_ the title, per-say, but he didn't want the whole teasing aspect to scare Phil away from him. He feared that if Brad kept referring to them as an item then Phil wouldn't want to be around him anymore, and Dan would then be the equivalent to a sad dog. "Don't listen to him, he just wants to rile you up," Dan sighed, "but I will definitely give you some more support if you need it." To exaggerate his point, Dan gave Phil a cheeky wink, feeling slightly creepy for doing so. Thankfully, he didn't have time to regret his actions before his table was being called to go grab food from the buffet table. His stomach growled angrily and he bolted over to the food table like his life depended on it.

The laugh that burst out of Phil at Dan's cheeky wink was truly unexpected, and he coughed over the sound as his eyes went wide and Dan stood up rather abruptly to go and get collect some food. The boy’s movements were jerky and awkward, like part of him just wanted to get away from what he'd just done, re-confirming in Phil's head that Dan was most definitely too-straight to function. It was slightly disappointing, but Phil put it out of his mind as he turned to Kim just as she was saying “Nice to meet you,” to Mariah, who waved and smiled at the two of them before turning to follow after Dan for food. "Stop telling Dan things before I cause him more trouble,” Phil complained. Kim rolled her eyes at him. "What's the matter? Not interested in him?" Confused, Phil frowned at Kim. "What's that supposed to mean? I just don't want to get either of us in any more trouble with Brad. This isn't my first bully, you know?" Phil complained, trying to ignore the fact that he was most definitely blushing right now. "Whatever you say," Kim replied, sighing as cabin five sat down and cabin three was invited up to join cabin four in getting their dinner.

A presence to Dan's side notified him of the fact that someone was standing right next to him. He finished scooping a spoon of mashed potatoes before turning to acknowledge who they were, fully expecting it to be Mariah and opening his mouth to rant about how he was an embarrassing entity. As soon as he saw who it was, however, his mouth clamped shut and he ground his teeth into his bottom lip. He turned back to the food table to angrily grab a biscuit, seeming a bit robotic and stiff as Valerie spoke. Her voice was as sweet as ever, one of her hands coming up to rest on Dan's forearm. "Dan! How are you? You left in a hurry before I could say goodbye to you earlier." Dan cringed but tried to force a smile her way. He saw Mariah coming towards them and sent her a quick 'help me' expression. "Sorry, I was a bit caught up," he laughed stiffly, rubbing the back of his neck. He grabbed one of the cups of milk setting on the table (for some reason, the camp made the students drink a glass of milk before drinking any soda or juice). Valerie narrowed her eyes at Mariah as she sidled next to Dan, linking their arms together. It was a long-running gag between them to trick Valerie into thinking she and Dan were dating every summer, and so far, it seemed to have been working. Mariah's voice was rude as she spoke, glaring at Valerie. "Leave him alone, Valerie. I know you're salty about Dan finding someone better than you, but just leave us _be_ for once." Dan would have to remind himself to give her his slice of cake later. Thank god for Mariah.

There was something about Dan that pulled Phil to his side, and he was just making his way in Dan's direction when a girl sidled up next to him, smiling sweetly and touching Dan like they knew each other more intimately than Phil would have liked to have known. He backed off a little at the sight, and turned instead to start at the other end of the buffet line, not wanting to get involved in whatever mess that was. Phil had been fairly certain that Mariah and Dan were dating, not whoever that chick was. Maybe it was some old feud that Phil didn't know about? Despite knowing that it was really known of his business whatsoever, Phil felt a flicker of unease at the sight of this girl with Dan. "Jealous?" Kim asked, having caught up with him pretty easily upon seeing him change direction so abruptly. "No? Why would I be jealous?" Phil asked, legitimately confused. "Come on, Phil, you can't be that oblivious. You've got a crush on the guy, and I'm pretty sure he's crushing back,” Kim teased, nuding Phil with her shoulder. Phil sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically as he spooned up some green beans just so he could claim to his mother that he _was_ attempting to be healthy (no way one in hell was he actually going to be eating them.). "Kim, shut up. The guy’s straight as an arrow, and I've know him less than five minutes. He's got a cute face, but that's about it,” he complained, because Phil really didn’t understand _crushes_ as it was. He’d never had one himself, after all. Kim tsked at him though, grabbing some carrots and placing them on Phil's plate next to his green beans with a cheeky grin before loading up her own. "Whatever you say, then. But I mean. I think you should give him a chance. He seems quite taken with you, but that might just be my opinion.” If Phil was being honest, he was taken completely off guard by Kim’s comment. He’d never had friends before who tried to play matchmaker for him, let alone so early on in a friendship, and it just didn’t make very much sense to him. Not to mention, Dan seemed to have a girlfriend, so how Kim could think that Dan was interested in Phil was beyond him.

Dan was getting more and more irritated by the second. He moved out of the way of the line so he wasn't blocking the way, trying not to crush his plastic milk cup between his fists. Valerie also looked royally pissed off but it was obvious that she was trying not to show it, her lips twitching like she was about to punch someone square in the face. That someone being Mariah, of course. "I was just trying to have a friendly conversation. No need to get your panties in a bunch, Mariah," Valerie said cooly, tapping her nails against her own glass of milk. Dan, always the peace-maker, laughed awkwardly. Mariah interrupted him before he could tell them to stop fighting, though. "Then stop trying to hit on my boyfriend and maybe I won't have such a problem with you, yeah?" Valerie rolled her eyes and started to back away. "Whatever. See you later, Dan,” she said, and with that, she walked away. Dan could feel his shoulders relaxing as soon as she was gone. "That was weirdly anticlimactic," he muttered to which Mariah laughed and patted him on the back. "Just the way we like it," Mariah said, "and by the way. Not to panic you or anything, but I saw Phil walking over here during that confrontation and it looked like he was going to talk to you? Once he saw Valerie hanging all over you, he left though. Dude probably thinks you're straight." Dan's eyes widened and he glanced over the line, eyes landing on Phil's form as he scooped green beans onto his plate. He felt strangely disappointed. "I am straight," he muttered. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Howell," Mariah replied sweetly, but her voice was obviously joking.

"You know," Kim started a little further down the buffet line, "You were saying before that you didn't really know what you were." Turning, Phil lifted a brow at her. "Yeah?" he asked, a bit confused as to what she was getting at. "So I was just wondering why that is. I mean, you don't have to label yourself or anything, but like. What exactly did you mean by that?” she asked, her expression carefully neutral as she picked up a bread roll and added it to her rather miniscule looked plate. It took Phil a minute to really think about that one, not wanting to give Kim a terrible reply, but he wasn't exactly sure how to put it. "I've just never really had any strong urge to date someone before. So. I don't know. I guess I've felt sexual attraction to just about any type of person, but romantic? Not so much," he said, causing Kim to hum in acknowledgement. "So you really meant it when you said you didn't have a crush, then?" She continued to press. Phil shrugged. "Yeah. I mean. I don't think I'm aromantic exactly, but I've just never really known someone enough to want to try and get involved. Like I said, I've only even had the one kiss, and it completely ruined my friendship with the girl." It was at that point that Phil bumped into someone along the buffet line, and looked up to find Dan smiling at him. "Oh, uh. Hey,” he greeted, a little flustered from the awkward bump and meet.

Deciding not to answer Mariah's accusation about his sexuality, Dan instead started walking over to Phil as if his legs had a mind of their own. Perhaps he was being annoying, but he had this strange wanting to be the boy's friend and he genuinely enjoyed speaking with him. He thought that Phil had such an interesting mind, despite seeming to have extremely low self-esteem. Dan wanted to be able to change that, though, to make Phil see that he was so much more than what he thought he was. Dan came to stand next to Phil, who hadn't seemed to notice him yet, and when he did, it was because he had bumped into Dan while he moved along the food line. Dan grinned at him. "Hey Phil. Finding anything good to eat?" He gestured to his own plate and milk with his hand. "The food isn't too bad, surprisingly. The only thing that sucks is that you have to have a glass of milk before you can have a soft drink, but it's not too bad."

Phil really needed to stop being so surprised when Dan appeared out of nowhere. He just seemed to be that guy who wanted to be friends with everyone, and Phil was one of the few people left who he _didn't_ know at this camp. "Oh uh. I hadn't realized that. Thanks for the heads up," he said, just now noticing the sign that literally said that about the milk placed just in front of his face. He tried not to blush because he was an idiot and smiled at Dan. "I mean, I doubt it's gonna be as good as a home cooked meal, but my mom can't cook so I guess it's fine," Phil said, grinning because Dan was laughing like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. Phil didn't often make anyone laugh unless it was at him so that was good at least. "What's your favorite then?" Phil asked, trying to look at Dan's very full tray.

It was a weird conversation they were having, but Dan didn't mind. He was just glad to be able to talk to Phil at all, and Phil seemed to be slightly interested in what Dan had to say as well. That was always a good sign, in Dan's opinion. "It doesn't beat home cooking so that's true, but it's ten times better than hospital food, that's for sure." At Phil's question, Dan hummed, cocking his head to the side as if he were thinking long and hard about the subject. He didn't really have a favourite food considering he ate whatever touched his plate, but he could come up with something. "I'm a slut for potatoes," he said without thinking. Immediately, he regretted his words. He didn't know Phil well enough to joke with him like that. But Phil seemed to like his comment, bringing one hand up to cover his mouth as he giggled into his palm. His eyes were shining at Dan and Dan wondered how this boy could be such a ray of sunshine in a darkened room.

Phil had no idea if Dan ever bothered to think before he spoke, but he couldn't bring himself to be bothered by it when the things he did say managed to make Phil laugh. He covered his mouth because he could feel his tongue starting to slip out from between his teeth the way it sometimes did when he laughed too hard, and just kind of stared at Dan, highly amused. How could someone just as strange as Phil be twice as popular and a million times lovier? He shook his head, deciding, as he removed his hand and moved down the line, to try some of the mashed potatoes. "Would you bathe your body in them if you were given the chance?" he asked, and then began to think about the logistics of actually doing that. "Never mind, you probably shouldn’t. Could you imagine how sticky that would be? So much butter," he lamented, going for some pork next and surprised to find that Dan was actually still listening to him at this point. "But like I said, anything’s better than my mum’s cooking.”

Surprised by Phil's sudden burst of confidence in the conversation, Dan couldn't stop the way his face lit up and a huge smile graced his features. Phil was just so _cute_ , and Dan could barely even believe it. The fact that Phil was becoming more comfortable with Dan as well, to the point where they could have weird conversations without a hitch, made Dan feel particularly giddy. God, Dan was disgusting. "So much butter," Dan agreed, snickering. He watched as Phil ladled some mashed potatoes and pork onto his plate, secretly pleased he’d gone for the item that Dan had claimed to love. "I would probably bathe myself in potatoes, if I was offered a thousand pounds, tbh. Hell, maybe I'd do it anyways just to say I could do." Once Phil was finished getting food, the group made their way back to their assigned tables. Mariah and the red-headed girl (who Dan had found out was named Kim) were talking in hushed voices, seeming in their own little world. Despite Dan's jealousy over Kim, he couldn't help but to feel glad that Mariah finally had another girl to talk to. "You think your mum's cooking is bad? You should see me. I can't even cook a cheese toastie without burning it."

The idea of Dan actually bathing in mashed potatoes was so ludicrous that Phil found himself laughing all over again, pleased that, in one day, he'd already found two people who didn't seem bothered by the strange things he said or did. It seemed impossible but Phil was having _fun_. Not that he'd ever admit that to his mum. Still, as they walked back to their seats, Phil found himself staring at Dan a little more than was perhaps necessary, already bumping shoulders with him companionably. It was nice. "How can you not cook that, though, like. It requires nothing more than a microwave or a toaster oven if you have one," Phil teased. "And I thought I was the ridiculous one. At least I can make myself a toastie. To be fair though, I kind of _had_ to learn to cook. I couldn't survive on my mum’s food alone." Phil pulled a disgusted face at Dan as they took their seats and grinned at him when he laughed.

Dan grinned a bit at Phil's accusations, taking a huge bite of his mashed potatoes. He’d been craving them since their bathing conversation, and he moaned appreciatively, feeling the mediocre flavour explode across his tongue. Even though they weren't the best mashed potatoes Dan had ever had, they were still like heaven. When he swallowed, he finally allowed himself to answer Phil's accusations, glancing at him to see that he had been wearing a strange expression as he stared at Dan. Dan wondered if he had potatoes on his face. (A quick dab of his napkin said he didn't). "I know, I know," he mumbled, shaking his head in disappointment at himself. He shot Mariah a smirk then, watching as she gave him a warning look. He decided to be a dick anyways. "At least I didn't burn my peanut butter and jelly sandwich like Mariah did." Mariah threw a grape at him, hissing for him to shut up. He was laughing too hard to care, though.

Phil couldn't stop staring, especially not now that Kim had tried to insist that Dan most definitely had a crush on Phil. There was something soft and sweet about Dan's face though, that kept him captivated, even as he couldn't help thinking that Kim was wrong. Surely Phil hadn't so misunderstood Dan's relationship with this Mariah girl, right? Besides, Dan was just a pretty face. Phil wouldn't know how to tell if he liked someone if it hit him in the face either way. It was a lost cause. He was just lucky to have made some friends. It was then that Dan began to tease Mariah for burning a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and that confirmed it for Phil, who couldn't help feeling a little glum. He tried for a smile though, unsure how anyone could fuck up peanut butter and jelly that much. "How did you manage to do that?" He asked, completely serious as he ignored Dan in order to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth.

Phil stopped meeting Dan's gaze and he frowned, wondering if he’d done something wrong. He really hoped not. He wished Phil would just look at him all day, if he was being honest. In the least homosexual way possible, the way Phil had been staring at him had made butterflies erupt in Dan's stomach, feeling like those eyes were being tattooed onto his skin. Dan found that he liked the feeling, and he could definitely get used to it. Mariah had Phil's attention now, though, and he looked genuinely confused as to how she had burnt a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Dan, I'll murder you," Mariah muttered, but she went on anyways, glaring at Dan the whole time. "I was just, you know, making my sandwich, as you do, and I set it on the stove for a second while I got the peanut butter out, and as it turns out, Caleb, my brother, had just made ramen so the stove was still hot. This resulted in my sandwich ending up being a bit crispy." Dan snickered, shaking his head. "What I want to know is why you didn't have your sandwich on a plate in the first place," he teased, bumping her with his elbow. "Listen," she said, "I don't have time for such useless objects." Dan almost came back with a stupid 'your mum's a useless object' joke, but he shoved a bite of pork in his mouth instead, trying to censor himself a little bit in front of Phil.

Phil couldn't stop himself from laughing, shaking with mirth as he reached up to cover his mouth again. The sound was muffled but he could feel his eyes crinkling up at the thought of Mariah putting her food down on a hot stove by accident. It was sort of ridiculous, but also something Phil might do. "You fight like an old married couple," he said once he'd managed to calm down enough he was sure his smile wouldn't embarrass him anymore. "How long have you known each other?" he asked, just stopping himself from asking how long they'd been dating. He still wasn't looking at Dan. Beside him, Kim shoved him with her leg, and Phil turned to her, bemused, but she only glared and nudged him harder. Phil couldn't even began to understand what that gesture meant.

Phil's laugh was absolutely beautiful. To Dan, it was like angels were singing and bells were ringing and all that cheesy crap from movies was suddenly coming alive. He wished Phil wouldn't hide his smile though, because he was certain that his laugh would brighten up any room. "Married couple, huh?" Dan snorted, trying to keep in his own chuckles. Phil still wasn't looking at him, so he _must_ have done something wrong. Did he say something to offend him? He really hoped not. "I've known Caleb and Mariah for about three years now. Met them when I first came to camp, actually." Mariah and he shared matching grins. Even if they bickered a lot, they still enjoyed each other's presence. If only Caleb were there, then the trio would be complete. Out of the corner of his eye, Dan saw Kim kick Phil in the leg, causing him to look at her with amusement in those bright blue eyes. Phil’s face was so soft when he looked at her and Dan felt a pang slice through his chest. "Have you and Kim known each other for long?" Dan asked carefully, glancing down at his plate of food. He pushed the rest of his meal around on his plate, awaiting the answer he'd been waiting for - confirmation that Kim was Phil's girlfriend.

There it was then. Dan and Mariah clearly seemed to know each other outside of camp, if Dan’s knowledge of embarrassing stories was anything to by, and now they were looking at each other like lovers did when they talked about how they’d met three years ago. It was cemented in Phil’s mind now. Just like with Kim, Dan was now out of bounds, and Phil wouldn't waste another second thought on any possibility that he might actually form some kind of emotional attachment to Dan that might encourage his first date, his first relationship. Phil tried to hide his reluctant sigh (Dan was incredibly cute, after all), but didn't quite manage it, and jolted a little when Dan asked Phil how long he and Kim had known each other for. He shared a smile with her, and started to laugh again, the sound truly hearty. He hadn't even considered the fact that anyone might think they'd known each other longer than they had. They'd just kind of clicked on the bus, and clung to each other because they were both severe outcasts. Phil's hand muffled his smile once again, and Kim was pressing into his side with the force of her own laughter. "One day," Phil finally managed once he'd calmed down. "We literally met each other at the drop off point," he explained, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Do we seem that comfortable with each other?" Phil guessed he could understand that; after all, Kim had been clinging to him since they'd climbed onto the bus, and he didn't mind in the least bit. It was comforting having someone who was actually willing to touch him after all.

Dan's eyes widened, feeling his entire body freeze with shock. If he’d been in a movie, he imagined that his fork would have fallen from his grip. He tried to feign nonchalance but relief was pounding through his veins and he could feel the start of a smile at the corners of his lips. Did that mean Phil was available, then? Dan could assume that since Kim and Phil had only met each other that day that they couldn't have jumped the gun and already started dating right off the bat, right? Although, they _could_ be into that, Dan supposed. He shook his head slightly, trying to get those dumb thoughts out of his head. Why did it even matter if Phil was single or not when Dan probably wouldn't date a guy anyways? He didn't know why he became infatuated with every fucking beautiful person he saw, but it just kind of happened - although Phil seemed to have a special exception considering he was the only one Dan had gone out of his way to try and talk to. Not including Valerie, but that was beside the point since that had been mutual. Mariah cast him a knowing look. Dan wanted to slap it off her face. "Is that so?" he asked, voice coming out more surprised and relieved than he'd wanted it to. He cleared his throat to try to hide the tone. "You seem like you've known each other for years. I suspected you came to camp together." To avoid eye contact with the three people who were now eying him down, Dan glanced around the room and met Caleb's gaze instead. Caleb waggled his eyebrows at him and gave him a thumbs up. Dan pouted at him.

Phil had been so busy wiping non-existent tears from his eyes and sharing another amused glance with Kim that he almost missed the strange relief in Dan's tone. He turned back just in time to see Dan's eyes had gone wide and hopeful. Phil's own narrowed at him, and he tilted his head quizzically. What was that meant to mean? Kim kicked him again. Phil was really getting sick of not being in the know. "I'm kind of a strange person. I guess I just attract weirdos," Phil quipped, just to get back at Kim. "Hey!" she screeched, shoving at Phil and making him laugh again. "What? Who becomes friends with someone in less than a minute, anyway? All you asked me was whether or not I was new, and suddenly you're attached to my hip. One might think you had a crush on me," he continued, laughing as Kim pouted at him, shoving at his side again. He was so focused on Kim that he forgot his confusion about Dan, and shoved at her back, laughing as they messed about in a way Phil rarely got to do.

Almost as soon as Dan’s suspicions about Phil and Kim had disappeared, they made an appearance again, gnawing at Dan's stomach like a rabid monster. He was annoyed. He really shouldn't let something this small get on his nerves but he couldn't help it. Phil just seemed so happy when he was talking to Kim. His entire face lit up and his shy outer shell faded into the background, leaving behind a boy with confidence and a soft spot for pretty girls with red hair. Dan wanted to curl up in a ball and sit in the corner like Takashi from Ouran High School Host Club. They just seemed so _happy_ together. When Phil mentioned Kim having a crush on him, Dan's heart restricted like a snake had wrapped around it. He was truly pathetic. There was a touch on his hand, and Dan smiled as Mariah slid her pinky into his so their pinkies were intertwined. This was something she had done since they first met whenever Dan was upset about something, a gentle touch that said, 'hi, I'm here. You don't have to be sad or alone.' Dan squeezed her finger back and smiled softly, showing his appreciation. He didn't know how Mariah always knew he was upset, but he didn't question it. That was one of the reasons she was his close friend. Phil and Kim were talking about something unbeknownst to him and Mariah took it upon herself to lean over, whispering in Dan's ear. "Want to sneak out of the cabin tonight to watch the stars? It'll be just like old times." Dan grinned at her. "I like the way you think," he replied.

Shoving had quickly become tickling, until Phil had his fingers dug so deeply into Kim's sides that she was practically screaming with laughter. Her own hands batted at Phil's chest as if that was actually going to manage to make him let her go, and he grinned, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. He was too busy tickling Kim to try and bother hiding it though, and only stopped when Kim cried "Uncle!" loudly and almost distraught. "Don't get in a tickle fight with me, then!" Phil teased her, not relenting in the least bit. "P _hiiil_ ," Kim whined, shoving at him one final time before he let her go, and then crossing her arms over her chest. "I hate you. Why are we friends?" she complained. "I don't know, you tell me. It's not like I asked you here," he gripped back, but it was good natured enough, and he let Kim shove him again. "I hate you," she moaned. Still laughing. Phil just shook his head. "No you don't," he said, even when he still wasn't exactly sure _why not_. It just felt kind of nice having someone he could mess around with, though, and now that Dan _and_ Kim seemed to be off the market for anything more than friendship, he was just kind of content moving forward like nothing was wrong. By the time he turned his attention back to Mariah and Dan, they were whispering to each other and Dan was grinning with such a fond look in his eye that Phil nearly melted on the spot. It made him grin as well. He'd never liked someone before, but that didn't change how cute he found it when someone else did. He wanted to tell them they made a cute couple, but he didn't want to interrupt their moment, so instead, he turned back to his meal and soft conversation with Kim. They'd talked a lot on the bus, clicking almost immediately with similar senses of humor, and while they didn't have all that much in common, they still seemed to entertain each other well enough. It made for good mealtime conversation. Now that Phil didn’t have to deal with any sort of anxious pondering over whether or not his physical attraction to Dan could go any further, it was easier to actually look at him, and he was even able to share a few friendly smiles with him throughout dinner. Kim gave Phil a dirty look every time, though, to which Phil promised himself he'd ask her about later. Seriously, they'd known each other all of a couple hours and she already thought he could read her mind? They were both doing it again now while they waited anxiously for the camp counselors to inform them about activities, with Phil smiling at Dan, and Kim glaring daggers into the side of his face. "Alright campers, it's time to decide what activities you’ll be doing this week. We'll be rotating week by week..."

Phil was strangely quiet during the second half of dinner, though he seemed to have relaxed quite a bit, smiling at Dan whenever they made eye contact although they had quit talking. They both seemed to be far too engrossed in their own conversations instead, and that was alright. Another guy named Miles from Dan's cabin had started a conversation with Dan about which activities they were hoping to do and which ones they weren't excited for at all. Activities were picked based on the week and rotated throughout the groups. Whereas one group may be doing swimming and canoeing one week, another one could be doing archery and hiking. It all just depended on what the camp counselors had voted on that week. As if on cue, the head counselor started to talk about how the activities worked and Dan was praying in his head. _Please be archery, please be archery_. The whole cafeteria seemed to be holding their breath. "...cabins five and six will be doing canoeing and hiking. cabins three and four will be doing swimming and-," Dan held his breath, "-horseback riding." Dan and Mariah groaned in perfect sync. "No!" They grumbled, putting their heads in their hands. Their inner turmoil was interrupted by cabin one and two hollering excitedly. Dan glared across the room at Caleb, part of the lucky cabins who got to enjoy archery first this month. Dan decided that they weren't friends anymore after all. Dick.

When the great reveal came about how cabins four and five would be spending their week, Phil groaned and shoved his face into his hands. He _hated_ horses. They were terrifying creatures, and just the thought of touching one made Phil shudder unhappily. Swimming he could be perfectly happy with, but horseback riding? Nah, he'd pass if he could. "Do we have to join in," Phil moaned to himself. He didn't remember seeing anything about _that_ in the brochure.

Dan heard Phil groan as soon as they announced horses and his eyebrow raised. He allowed himself to give Phil a searching glance. "You don't want to ride horses?" he asked, surprised. "They're pretty weird about doing activities here, but I'm sure you could get out of it if you tried. I could always help you with your horse as well." He smiled encouragingly at Phil. His eye was twitching at him to let him wink but he ignored the urge. Now was _not_ the time for inappropriate winking. The counselor went onto announce what would be going on later this evening, which Dan already knew. "In a few minutes, your counselors will be leading you to the campfire site. We will hold a rally there that introduces the camp and then hold our first bonfire! Please sit tight while we announce your cabin to leave the dining hall."

Phil glanced up as Dan began speaking to him, looking a little worried but also confused. Phil really didn't feel up to explaining any more things that made him weird, and merely shrugged at Dan's question. He had an irrational fear of horses and that's all there was too it, no need to go explaining just so that someone could come along and make fun of him for it. "I don't think you helping is going to do much good," Phil muttered, concerned when Dan's eye did a weird spasm thing. He didn't get a chance to ask about it before the counselor was speaking over them again, though, and then the entire hall was flying into a flurry of activity and sound once more. Everyone was excited about their first bonfire, even Kim, who turned to Phil with a girn on her face. "Okay, I take it back. This place is a lot cooler than I thought it was going to be!" she crowed, grabbing Phil's arm excitedly. "Aren't you excited Phil?" she asked, but Phil wasn't listening anymore. Dan and Mariah were huddled so close it almost looked like Dan was kissing her, and it sent a hot wave of _something_ through Phil that he didn't much like. "Yeah," he agreed, and turned away. Suddenly, all he wanted was to go to bed.

Dan was a bit sad when Phil rejected his help with the horse but he didn't put too much thought into it. He'd get there, he swore. He had a stupid image of Phil being a princess riding on the back of a horse while Dan was his knight leading the way. The picture of Phil dressed in a princess gown made Dan both want to laugh and stare creepily. The leaders began to call out some of the cabins then, allowing them to head over to the fire pits first, and Dan was about to stand when Mariah basically batted at his arm. Turning, he saw Mariah looking vaguely annoyed and fisting her fingers into her eye, rubbing vigorously. "Eyelash in my eye, can you get it out?" she groaned. Dan chuckled. "Want me to blow in it?" Mariah stared at him the best she could when she only had one available eye. "And what the fuck is that gonna do?" Dan shrugged and reached for her, prying her eye open and getting close enough that he could see what he was doing. He breathed in deeply and puckered his lips, literally blowing in her eye. Mariah squealed and shoved him away. "What the fuck, you dick!" she whined, sut her eye was open. Dan grinned. "Can't complain at me when it fixed it," he sang. She shook her head, laughing. "You fucking tweezer. You're lucky I love you,” she complained.

Phil stood the second his cabin was called to leave, and took Kim's hand in his for that little bit of comfort. He hadn't looked at Dan again, though he had heard Mariah squeal at him and call him a dick. The idea of Dan teasing his girlfriend was just too much for him though, and he pulled Kim along behind him as he tried to escape. "Hey, what's wrong?" she tried to ask, but Phil wasn't listening. He was too upset as it was, and he just wanted to _get out_ and away, and not have to look at Dan for a least a little while so he could calm himself down. It shouldn't even bother him so much. It's not like he even knew the guy. "Are you upset about Dan?" Kim asked, jogging a little to catch up with Phil properly. "Cause you know, it's normal to get upset when you see your crush making out with another person,” she explained, looking understanding and sweet. "I don't have a crush," Phil groaned, shaking her concern away. Kim didn’t give up that easily, though. "How do you know? You said you've never liked anyone before,” she said, and Phil couldn't deny that she had a point there. Phil just didn’t want to admit it. He was still suck on the possible notion that Dan really had been making out with Mariah back there, and it was messing with his head, because Phil - well, Phil was just really confused. He’d told Kim earlier that day that he wasn’t entirely sure _what_ he was, but he’d always had some kind of idea in the back of his mind, words like Demisexual and Pansexual being tossed around. The biggest problem for Phil was that they were both often closely entwined and similar, and it was difficult for Phil to reconcile the differences in his mind. He’d never really liked someone before, and he’d always thought it was just because he didn’t have any friends to get close enough to first. At the time, he’d been leaning towards identifying as demi, but now? Now, he was just very confused about his jealous reaction to Dan. Did that make him pan? Phil really didn’t want to think about it anymore than he had too, though, at least not right now, when things were messy and confusing enough because Phil was lost in this new sea of people, all of who, miraculously, seemed to want to be his friends. "It's complicated," he ended up groaning in reply, "Can we just drop it? It's nothing. I hardly know the guy,” he complained, and that still rang true with Phil. He didn’t feel… he didn’t feel he knew Dan at all, and that was what was making this whole thing so confusing. Maybe he was just jealous of Dan having other friends? Phil didn’t know. He’d never had friends to be jealous of before. "Oh Phil," Kim sighed, and pulled him to a stop. "You don't have to know someone to be upset they can't be yours. It's irrational but normal. You'll get over it with time, I promise." Kim's smile was kind enough to relax Phil, and he let her stop him in order to take in a deep breath. "I don't like him," he muttered ostentatiously. "I never said you did," Kim argued gently. "It's normal to be jealous of someone you find attractive kissing someone else, okay? That's all it is. Relax."

When Dan finished basically giving Mariah's eye a literal blowjob, he turned and found that Phil and Kim were nowhere to be found. He didn't try to hide the scowl that came along with that realization. They probably left so they could go make out somewhere by themselves. Dan wasn’t bitter, of course not. Their cabin name was called then, and Mariah touched the small of his back lightly to urge him forth. "Cheer up, buttercup," she said softly, "I think you and Phil will be able to get somewhere this summer. He obviously likes talking to you so Don't look so dejected. Maybe he's just shy." Dan nodded miserably, following the group out of the doors and into the night. The sound of crickets and cicadas filled his ears, peaceful and helping him to relax. "I feel like I've done something wrong. I don't want him to hate me," he admitted. "Oh Dan, he doesn't hate you and you did nothing wrong! Just give him some time. He'll come around." Dan nodded and spotted Caleb making his way towards them, trying to brighten up. He was glad to see his other best friend and he wouldn't let a beautiful boy get in his way of seeing or spending time with them.

It seemed silly, but just being reassured that he wasn't acting any weirder than normal helped Phil relax enough that he stopped trying to literally run away from Dan. He didn't have to be afraid he was being one of not understanding himself or getting a crush on someone. That didn’t change he was, and labels didn’t matter anyway. So Phil forced himself to relax as Kim took his hand again, and squeezed it lightly in his own. It wasn't entirely new to him, or bad in anyway, but Phil hoped that one day he might actually get the chance hold the hand of someone he actually _liked_. "Why were you kicking me earlier anyway?" he finally asked Kim, still annoyed about her behavior from earlier on. "You know I can't read your mind, right?" Kim sighed dramatically, the sound loud even amongst the chatter around them as everyone rushed from the cafeteria back to the large clearing between the cabins. "Are you serious? I was trying to get you to pay attention to the way Dan was looking at you!" Kim complained, sounding far too annoyed by Phil’s lack of mind reading. "He clearly likes you,” she deadpanned. "He clearly has a girlfriend," Phil deadpanned back. Kim sighed, clearly put out about the fact. "I'm not so sure you're right about that. It didn't really look like they were kissing,” she disagree easily. "It did to me," Phil sighed, letting out another deep breath and shaking his head. "Whatever. He's clearly straight. I don't know what anyone would see in a guy like me anyway." The self depreciation was too much even for Phil, and he tugged on Kim's hand before she could protest. "Race ya!" he decided, and then he was off with a pouting Kim shouting profanities just behind him.

Caleb was only slightly disgruntled that Dan and Mariah were in a cabin that wasn't his. He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked while Mariah told him about how much _fun_ they were having. Of course, her idea of 'fun' meant Dan being sad about a cute boy and teasing Dan about it, which Caleb picked up on and joined in about it quite quickly. Thanks for best friends and them trying to butt their way into his relationships, Dan supposed. They sat down on one of the log benches that were sitting around the fire pit, huddled a bit too closely together since it was getting chillier outside once the sun had set. The camp counselors were talking, welcoming the group to Camp Bergamot, and then beginning to sing the camp song, sounding absolutely ludicrous. Dan didn't bother to pay any attention. He knew what the camp was all about, knew the camp anthem by heart, so he just talked in hushed whispers to his friends about nothing and everything all at once. He was in the middle of them with his arms wrapped around their waists like some weird threesome, but he was just thankful for the warmth. They didn't care about any looks they got from anybody else. All that mattered was that they hadn't seen each other in a year, so they bet their _asses_ they were going to be overly affectionate.

They made it to the clearing far too fast, Phil's breathing heavy as he came to a sudden stop near one of the empty logs at the very back. Kim literally ran into him when she caught up to him, complaining loudly and whacking Phil's back repeatedly until he turned around and gripped her wrists in his with a wide smile and laugh in order to make her stop. "Admit it, it was fun!" he defended himself, letting go of Kim’s wrists to instead wrap his arms around her when she collapsed into his chest. "You remind me of my girlfriend," she replied. "I guess that's why I wanted to be your friend,” she admitted quite suddenly, answering the question Phil had asked about an hour ago at dinner. The thought of him reminding Kim of her girlfriend made Phil's smile soften to something sweeter, and he held Kim against her while the rest of the campers sat down around them. Phil could see Dan from here, but he didn't want to approach, and so he coaxed Kim into sitting on the log with him, and just kind of held her. His arm was around her waist and her head was on his shoulder, and Phil could hear her crying, but he didn't say a word. Instead, he swayed her and sang badly to cheer her up, and just kind of let the rest of the world fade away. Less than twenty-four hours and Phil was suddenly certain he'd made a friend for life in Kim, even if she did seem unable to leave Phil alone about Dan. Phil glanced over at the other man then, wondering why in the world he seemed so intent on being friends with Phil, and then looked away again when the cuddling from Dan and his girlfriend became too much. When the singing and dancing and general partyness of their first bonfire ended, Phil helped a sleepy but smiling Kim to their cabin, and collapsed into bed, exhausted. Phil had been in the midsts of a sexuality crisis for years, but he had a bad feeling that if he stayed friends with Dan, the whole thing might just come to a head, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

Dan had always been a slut for bonfires. He loved the heat that made his face sweat and his hair stick to his forehead in wild curls, the smoke that billowed into the air like ballerina's dancing into the sky, and the sound and smell of crackling firewood, lighting up the entire world. Shadows danced across the clearing as the campers chattered amongst themselves, catching up after a year of not being in contact. There was upbeat music playing on someone's speakers and people were dancing like idiots, making a fool of themselves, but not caring about it in the slightest. Dan was definitely one of those people. He danced with _everyone_ , from Mariah to a random gal named Natalie, and ending with Caleb twirling him around. He was having so much fun and had missed everyone so much. When the night finally came to an end and everyone retired into their cabins, Dan, Mariah, and Caleb started plotting. "At twelve, meet us by the kissing tree," Mariah told her brother. Ah yes, the kissing tree. The tree that got it's name because that's where Dan had had his first kiss with Valerie. He was _never_ going to live that down. Caleb agreed, and Mariah and Dan walked to their cabin, enjoying the sound of the crickets and thinking about their plans for rest of the night. Once midnight rolled around, Dan rolled out from under his covers and quietly climbed out of his bed. Everyone was sound asleep around him, exhausted from their first day of camp activity and the long drive up her, making it easy for Dan to tiptoe out of the cabin, quiet as a mouse. He snuck over to the familiar tree and found Mariah and Caleb already waiting for him, matching grins on their face. "Took you long enough," Caleb teased, slapping Dan on the back. Dan rolled his eyes and they started making their way into the forest. There was a clearing right in the middle where they went to look at the stars every year, letting the silence take over them and whispering about what had happened since they last saw each other. Who had kissed who, why the universe existed. Just normal stuff. The stars twinkled down at Dan, winking at him, and he was smiling widely. No other place felt like home the way Camp Bergamot did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part: 9,196 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: Bullying, sexuality denial
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading and sorry it took so long to get up on ao3 after their little shut down for a bit. I hope you're having a lovely day and that you like this chapter and we shall see you on Saturday for another chapter ^-^

Waking up was not exactly what Phil would call a pleasant experience. One second, he was snoozing happily in bed, and the next, he was being doused in cold water and waking with an unhappy shout. Of course the culprit turned out to be Brad, who’s grinning face was the first thing Phil saw after he surged off the bed and nearly overbalanced and toppled to the floor. He sent the man a murderous glare, shivering in his bed clothes, and would have punched him if it weren’t for Mike, their leader, appearing very abruptly. Clearly, he’d heard Phil’s scream of pain and all of the laughter, and was now berating a still grinning Brad with a few stern words that honestly, weren’t going to do anything. Phil seethed on his own, considering ways to get back at him as the dust settled and he climbed out of bed, dripping wet, and headed for the showers. Perhaps it was his expression, but everyone stayed out of his way, the guys letting Phil have his turn in the showers the second he walked in. They seemed a little cowed by Phil’s expression, which helped him to feel a bit better. No one had ever really been afraid of him before, either. Camp was already bringing a different side out of Phil, though. He was tired of passively accepting it when people pranked him, and he knew, this time, he was going to do something about it, and it was going to be more than a few witty words that were more than likely to come back bite him anyway. Once he was showered and dressed, bed drying and suitcase thankfully safe from the water that had been flung at him, Phil made his way out and into the lounge of the cabin where he met up with Kim, who was also glaring at Brad. “It’s fine,” he murmured when he caught up with her. “It’s not!” she hissed back. “He’s a dick, and I don’t like bullies,” she complained, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Brad. "Me neither, but I promise I’m going to get him back,” Phil reassured her, patting her on the head for good measure before gesturing out the door of the cabin. The two of them started to make their way to the cafeteria ahead of the rest of the rest of their cabin, the sun bright and blaring in the early morning. Phil found himself yawning quite a bit, unused to getting up this early in the summer, but mostly, his thoughts were on Brad. Phil had ever intention of finding some way to prank him back, and prank him back badly enough that everyone would know to stop messing with him. The only problem was, Phil wasn’t exactly a bad guy. He didn’t spend all of his time plotting ways to get back at people, so this was a new sensation for him. Of course, he also wasn’t usually getting bullied as a wake up call, so he figured this was a new low.

Dan, Mariah, and Caleb had been out stargazing until three in the morning, and they definitely regretted it the next morning when they had to wake up at eight am. Dan’s eyes cracked open slowly at the sound of their wake up call, but he was already prepared to roll over and go back to sleep. Brittany, the great camp counselor that she was, seemed to know this was going to happen, as she walked into the boy’s room without a care in the world and clapped loudly, telling everybody to ‘get their lazy butts up’. Dan wasn’t lazy, he was just sleepy, but he understood the sentiment either way. He grumbled a bit as he rolled out of bed, making his way to the showers in order to get ready. The one thing that he didn’t like about the camp was that they didn’t allow him to bring his straighteners due to 'safety reasons’ so he resembled a fucking hobbit with unruly hair that stuck up in random directions once he was done. He’d have to get used to it, though, no matter how much he didn’t want to. Once he was dressed in some black shorts and a High School Musical tank top that made him look like a fuckboy, he and Mariah met in the lounge. She looked as tired as he did, giving him an unimpressed look and slouching into his side. "Camp was the worst idea I’ve ever had,” she whined. Dan chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re right. Why would I want to see you every day?” She shoved him and Dan laughed loudly. Breakfast was Dan’s favourite part of the trip because they had the best chocolate chip pancakes he’d ever had, so he wasted no time, once he was awake enough, in grabbing Mariah’s hand and towing her off to the cafeteria for food. She grumbled a bit, but followed after him willingly, until they were stepping inside the thankfully warm room with a buffet food line that was making Dan’s mouth water, just as it had last night. It didn’t take long for Dan to start looking around for Phil, but when he caught sight of him, he was surprised to find that he looked like he was about to positively murder someone. Dan wanted to make that frown turn upside down, so he made his way over to Phil with a pep in his step, slinging an arm over his shoulders without thinking. “Good morning,” he sang. The way Phil was pressed into his side felt nice, like he belonged. Dan just hoped he hadn’t scared Phil away with how affectionate he was.

Phil was startled out of his dark thoughts and dark planning by a sudden arm being wrapped around his shoulders, and he turned just in time to catch sight of Dan in a goddamn high school musical tank top pulling him into his side. Phil shivered under Dan’s warm touch, surprised by the casual way he’d slung his arm around Phil, and felt his entire side burning with a strange heat from where his body lined up with Dan’s. It was kind of nice, but also kind of strange, and Phil stared up at Dan with wide eyes - was Dan taller than him? Holy shit - as he casually sang out a cheery good morning. Blinking slowly, Phil just kind of stared. “Morning,” he replied, hands still uncomfortably at his sides. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do with them. Did guys often wrap their arms around other guys? Phil didn’t know. He was used to causal intimacy, but rarely with other boys.

After a few moments of awkwardly hugging Phil to his side, Dan released him. Phil’s hands had fluttered when Dan attached himself to him as if he was unsure of what to do with himself. That was alright. Dan knew he was a bit touchy, but he didn’t want to make Phil uncomfortable either, so he pulled away, apologizing. He made eye contact with Kim, taken aback by the intense look on her face. Was she mad at him? She smirked at him. Dan pretended he didn’t notice. “You ready for a day full of fun?” he asked, smoothing down his shirt and running a hand through his hair. His curls tangled in his fingers, and he jostled them out angrily. “I’m glad we got swimming first at least. The lake feels really nice when it’s super hot outside despite the slight danger of getting sunscreen in your eyes.” Phil laughed quietly and Dan beamed at that. He liked Phil’s laugh.

Phil didn’t know whether to feel relaxed, or disappointed that Dan was no longer touching him, but when he pulled away, Phil was just as tense as he’d been before, confused and very much put out that he now had to analyze the way Dan was making him feel. He didn’t have very long to contemplate it however, before Dan was speaking again, his words pulling a surprised chuckle out of Phil. As soon as he thought he could handle it, Phil turned and looked at Dan properly - and promptly regretted it. Phil had hardly had a chance to take in the ridiculous tank top Dan was wearing when he’d pulled him into his side, but now, Phil was truly getting a good look at it. It framed Dan kind of strangely nicely, even as it lent him the look of a proper fuckboy, showing off all that tanned skin of his. The neckline was low, hanging between Dan’s collarbones like it had never quite actually fit, and its lack of sleeves showed off his arms. Dan didn’t look particularly muscular, but he did look soft and sweet and toned enough that his arms were still quite attractive to look at it. In all reality, Phil could not stop looking, and what had once been a pretty face was now a very pretty body. Phil just hoped Dan wouldn’t notice how Phil couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of him. “You look like a fuckboy,” he blurted out because he was a fucking idiot, finally meeting Dan’s eyes and finding himself blown away once again because curls. Fuck. Dan was - Dan was cute, okay? Dan was really cute, and the dimple/curl combination really wasn’t fucking fair.

Phil was looking at Dan with wide eyes as if he’d never actually seen him before. The look was enough to make it hard for Dan to breathe, and he distracted himself by sitting down in his chair, taking a sip of the milk that Mariah had placed in front of him at one point or another. She was too nice, clearly, and had apparently gotten him his entire breakfast while he was busy talking to Phil. “Thanks, Mariah,” he told her genuinely, flashing her a quick smile while she made finger guns and winked back. When Phil told him he looked like a fuckboy, Dan almost spit his milk everywhere. Oh god, did Phil not like fuckboys? What if he didn’t want to talk to him because of it? Maybe he shouldn’t have dressed in this tank top today, but he really liked this tank top. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, trying to think of something witty to say in response. He was always the worst at comebacks. “I suppose I do,” he laughed awkwardly. “But the beautiful Troy Bolton was a fuckboy as well, so I’m alright with that.”

Phil’s cheeks were going to stain permanently pink if he didn’t stop making an idiot out of himself. Really though, why did he care? He’d always been the weird kid, it couldn’t make it any worse that he said embarrassing things to boys he thought were really, really unfairly cute, right? And yet it felt like it did. Phil couldn’t believe he’d been idiotic enough to say that aloud, and yet thanked God that he hadn’t accidentally told Dan that he thought he was cute. The stubbornly straight boy certainly wouldn’t be cool with that, not to mention he clearly had a girlfriend. Phil didn’t care what Kim had said, Mariah had brought Dan breakfast. There was no doubt in his mind that those two were dating. Phil hadn’t even bothered to get his own food yet, and placed a hand down on the chair he’d been ready to sit in before Dan had showed up in order to steady himself as he stared at Dan. “I mean. I guess you can’t go wrong if you style yourself after Troy,” he said, and then finally turned away. “I’m - gonna go get breakfast,” he said, and took off without a glance back. How much more of an idiot could he even be?

Dan frowned as Phil turned and walked away. Why did he always feel as if he’d done something wrong to make Phil hate him? The whole idea made him want to slap himself in the face. God, Dan was infuriating sometimes. He made eye contact with Kim once more and she smiled knowingly at him. “Don’t mind him, he gets nervous,” Kim said quietly. Before Dan could ask her what she meant by that or why Phil needed to be nervous around him, she followed Phil to the buffet line, leaving Dan to sulk and Mariah to pat him on the back. “Stop sulking and brighten up for once, you small emo child,” Mariah teased, nudging his shoulder with her head. He sighed and groaned into his bite of pancakes. They were tasteless. “I feel like I keep doing weird things and it’s scaring Phil off,” Dan muttered. Mariah was right, though. He really needed to just enjoy his time here. He’d known Phil for one day. He couldn’t let him keep ruining his fun. “So if he can’t handle your weirdness then he doesn’t deserve you. I personally think he’s too embarrassed to think of anything to say to you. Did you see the way he looked at you today? With those big blue eyes, he seemed as if he had seen Jesus for the first time. I think he’s absolutely infatuated with you, just as much as you are with him.” Dan followed Mariah’s gaze to watch as Phil poured syrup on his pancakes. Kim had an arm around his waist and was speaking quietly to him, rubbing circles into his back. Dan hated the feeling that came along with seeing them in such a position. “Do you really think so?” Dan murmured. Mariah smiled, taking a forkful of pancake and bumping it against Dan’s in a weird form of saying 'cheers’. “I know so.”

For a moment, Phil was alone, drowning in his thoughts about how much of an idiot he was as he went and gathered a small stack of pancakes at the buffet line. Pancakes were a good distraction. Phil really liked pancakes, and especially loved making them, so it was a little piece of normalcy for him to stack his plate high and spill syrup over the top of them. He was so mesmerized by the way it looked that he didn’t notice Kim join him until she was wrapping an arm around his waist. “You okay?” she whispered in his ear. Phil didn’t respond for a moment, just kind of staring until he thought he’d got enough syrup on his plate to drown an entire kingdom. Then he sighed and shook his head. “I’m just - confused. It’s not weird to think I might end up with a guy, but Dan’s got a girlfriend, and the last thing I need is for my first crush to be on a straight guy,” Phil complained. “Talk about stereotypes. Can’t I just get lucky and the next person I find attractive is actually available?” Kim was looking at him with sad, sympathetic eyes. “Besides, so the guy’s cute. I’ve known him for a day. It’s ridiculous I’m this torn up over him.” The sexuality crisis that Dan had started brewing Phil’s head last night was only getting worse, and Phil didn’t know what to do with himself. How did one define themselves when their entire world had been flipped upside down. Kim pulled Phil in tighter to her side, knocking him out of his thoughts, holding him the same way Dan had done earlier, but the sensation was different this time. “It’s just a crush, Phil. And that’s fine. I get that you’ve never really had that before, but it was bound to happen eventually. Besides, Dan’s such a nice guy it’s hard not to just like him. Maybe it’s only been a day, but after talking to you all night, I’m starting to think he’s the first person you’ve found attractive to actually be friendly and nice to you. Can you really blame yourself for having a crush so fast?” Phil knew Kim was right, but he’d always thought he was just demi. That he couldn’t feel attracted to another person without having a strong bond first, some kind of strong friendship, and considering he’d never had any friends it wasn’t all that surprising to him at all that he’d never found that bond before. But now here he was, physically attracted to thsi guy and unsure what it all meant. Was it even a crush? They didn’t even know each other, how could he have a crush. Reaching up, Phil flicked Kim on the nose, laughing when she spluttered and shook her head, having to push up her glasses when they fell down her nose. “Hey!” she complained, but her expression softened when she saw Phil’s. “Thanks, Kimmie,” Phil murmured, nudging her again for good measure. Kim smiled. “Any time.” After Kim had gotten together a plate of her own, she and Phil finally made their way back to their table, sitting down across from Dan and Mariah this time. Tables three and four had already begun mixing amongst each other, and the leaders didn’t seem to mind, so Phil was going to take advantage of that fact to be a little bit closer to this person who’d for some reason decided to be his friend.

Slightly startled when Phil and Kim suddenly appeared in front of them, Dan jumped, dropping a piece of bacon on the floor. He groaned. “Five second rule!” Mariah shouted at him, snatching it up and handing it back to him gleefully. Dan frowned, giving her a look that was basically the equivalent of 'are you fucking kidding me right now’. He may have been weird, but he wasn’t weird enough to eat the goddamn piece of bacon that fell on the floor in front of a nice looking guy. “By all means, eat it,” Dan insisted, pushing it back at her. She shrugged and took a bite. “Your loss,” she said through a piece of bacon. Dan didn’t really think it was a loss. He looked back at Phil and Kim, smiling. Phil’s pancakes had so much syrup on them that he wondered if they were even edible. Even so, Phil was still eating them, taking a bite like it was the single-handedly best thing he’d ever eaten. Cute. “What do you both think about camp right now? I know it’s a bit early on to be telling, but I hope you like it at least.” He was glad that Phil seemed to be looking a bit more cheerful now compared to earlier. On the other hand, Dan could feel himself getting more and more tired, and he blinked his eyes, trying to stay awake. Maybe they shouldn’t have stayed out so late. A quick glance around the room showed that Mariah and Caleb also looked positively miserable. Glad he wasn’t the only one.

“I mean, I would have eaten it,” Phil muttered, staring glumly down at his plate as he realized he hadn’t bothered to get himself any bacon. He’d been too busy stuffing his plate with too many pancakes. Too lazy to get his ass up and go back to get some, Phil merely started in on his pancakes a bit angrily, eyes closing in bliss at the wonderful taste on his tongue. Okay, so they were kind of terrible, nothing compared to what Phil could make, but they were still better than his mum’s cooking, and the syrup hid the fact that they were kind of burnt, which was good enough in his book. Besides, pancakes were nothing without the syrup, and so long as the syrup was good, Phil was a happy guy. “Oh my God, I love it!” Kim enthused at Dan’s question, smile so bright it could light up the room. “I can’t wait to go horseback riding. I thought this was going to be the worst month of my life, but then I met Phil and I realized just how cool all the activities were going to be. I know our main ones are Swimming and Horseback riding for this week, but are there other things we get to do? Like, aside from the stuff they set up and plan. I’d love to do some crafts and…” Kim was saying, her attention diverting entirely from Dan to Mariah as the girl jumped in with an excited exclamation of her own, telling Kim about the many crafts workshops they had going on. There were actually a lot of workshops according to Mariah, and they’d be left to jump from one to another of their own accord when they weren’t at designated activities either in the morning or the afternoon. Phil, however, was less interested in that vat of information, and far more interested in the way Dans’ eyes seemed to be dropping. He stopped stuffing his face long enough to swallow and speak up. “Haven’t decided if I like camp yet or not, but you look exhausted, Dan. Are you okay?”

Dan had noticed Phil looking glumly down at his plate when they mentioned the bacon, and he slid one of his own pieces over to him. He’d gotten way too much food anyways so a single piece of bacon wasn’t going to make him starve. It was sort of like a peace offering as well, one that apologized to Phil for being so weird. Mariah as going on a long rant about the different types of crafts they could do at camp, and it was hard to pay attention when he was so tired, but he tried to anyways for the sake of his friend. There really were too many craft workshops, from a painting class to scrapbooking. He enjoyed all of it and there was never time to run out of anything to do, but Dan’s personal favourite craft class was a painting class where they walked around the forest and had to look at the different bits of nature. They would then paint the wildlife as they saw it and Dan remembered being extremely surprised when he’d ended up being relatively good at it. He was able to paint for hours and loved to just enjoy nature, putting it down on paper as he saw it. Phil was then asking Dan if he was okay, effectively breaking him out of his day dream. He really needed a nap. Too bad he had literally just woken up. “I’m fine,” he mumbled, wiping a hand down his face. He gave Phil a sleepy smile, wondering how shitty he looked just then. “Just tired. I didn’t get to sleep until pretty late last night. Caleb, Mariah, and I decided it’d be a good idea to go stargazing until three in the morning last night. Safe to say that wasn’t exactly the smartest choice.” He laughed, taking his last bite of food. He wished they served coffee at camp so he could brighten up later. He could only hope that swimming would help shock him into awareness.

Maybe Phil was sleepy as well, because it took him a little while to register the fact that Dan had pushed a piece of bacon off of his plate and onto Phil’s, smiling a little at Phil before turning back to Mariah. It sent something strange fluttering in Phil’s chest, but it also sent his mood plummeting, because Dan was clearly trying to remain interested in what his girlfriend was talking about despite looking either bored out of his mind, or too exhausted to function. Either way, Phil wished he had Dan’s gaze on him again. Maybe it was ridiculous, but he really liked Dan. As a person, not like, as a crush. Fuck. “Stargazing?” Phil asked, brightening up immediately at the thought of it, and shoving aside any jealous thoughts about Mariah getting to cuddle up with Dan all night. “I love space! Do you know the constellations? I know too many to list off. I’m kind of obsessed. I even have a telescope at home. Sometimes my brother and I go camping just so I can into the mountains where it’s not so bright and I can find even more constellations,” Phil rambled on, too excited for his own good. If it weren’t for the way Dan’s eyes had brightened at the very mention, Phil might have feared he was scaring him away. As it was, it seemed he’d picked the right conversation starter. “I’d love to go and see one night. Take me next time?” Phil asked, voice hopeful. “And me!” Kim shouted enthusiastically. “I’d love an excuse to see the stars.”

Phil was speaking at a rate of approximately one hundred miles per second, seemingly so excited that he couldn’t even sit still. Dan could see his hands twitching excitedly as he exaggerated his thoughts, trying to get across just how much he loved space. It was so cute that Dan couldn’t handle it. If he could, he would see Phil that interested in something every day. He was just too precious. Dan grinned, straightening up. He pushed his plate of out his way so he could lean on the table, leaning a bit closer to Phil. Phil’s eyes were shining so bright and Dan didn’t understand how the entire sky could be in that simple gaze. When he mentioned that he wanted Dan to take him with him next time, Dan could feel his grin widen so much that his dimple was making a literal crater in his cheek. He was happy that Phil wanted to spend time with him. He was slightly disappointed when Kim wanted to come as well, but that was expected. Even just spending time with Phil in a group would be enough for Dan. “Sure, you’re both welcome to come next time. We could make it a group thing and have Mariah and Caleb come as well. The sky is so beautiful here, I could stare at the stars for hours.” Dan thought back onto what Phil had said, biting his lip and looking at Phil under his eyelashes, a hopeful expression on his face. “But you can only come if you show me some constellations. Deal?” Dan had a sudden picture of he and Phil cuddling under the stars while Phil pointed to the different constellations, voices quiet as he whispered facts about them. Dan’s entire body felt electric as just the mere thought.

It really wasn’t fair. Dan couldn’t look at him like that. His eyes were already beautifully dark, and now he was staring up at Phil from under lashes that were far too long too exist on anyone, let alone a boy who already looked incredibly attractive to Phil. He found himself staring again, captivated by the huge smile on Dan’s face and the way that made his dimple deepen, eyes bright and happy and warm. Phil… Phil was not used to this feeling in his chest. Maybe it was that romantic tension Phil had been waiting to hit him in the face. But Dan was straight, and Phil really, really needed to stop hoping for more than he would probably ever get. “Of course,” he finally managed to get out after swallowing thickly. He was still excited, and maybe just a little bit of an emotional wreck, trying desperately to ignore the crisis going on in his head. Dan should be illegal in every country. Phil shouldn’t encourage further friendship, and yet he couldn’t help himself. “Maybe not tonight, though. You guys look dead on your feet. It’ll be a miracle if you survive the day,” Phil teased, Dan’s grin infectious.

Dan chuckled at that. He really did feel dead on his feet. He needed at least one night where he could sleep without interruption and then he would feel a lot better about himself. “I am pretty much dead, but it was worth it. Always is,” he promised. He glanced at Mariah and smiled when he found that she and Kim were gossiping about whatever girls liked to talk about. He was so glad they seemed to be getting along, even if they were talking in hushed whispers to the point where he had no idea what they were saying. After a moment, they giggled and looked at Dan and Dan had the weirdest feeling that they were talking about him. He shrugged it off, sure he was just imagining it. Someone walked past, then, trailing their hand over Dan’s shoulder, and he frowned when he saw it was Valerie, squirming uncomfortably. “Can’t wait to go swimming with you, Dan,” she giggled, winking at him. Dan grimaced, suddenly not looking forward to that activity at all anymore. It was bad enough that Valerie was in his cabin, but to be shirtless with a pining Valerie hanging off his back? That sounded like torture. Maybe he could go hide instead. That sounded fun. He didn’t answer because she was already walking off with a bit too much swing to her hips. Lord help him.

The girl from yesterday was back, her fingers trailing slowly over Dan’s shoulder blades while she flirted with him. Phil’s first reaction was to check in with Mariah, who was glaring after the girl like she wanted to murder her. Phil couldn’t blame her. Who flirted with someone who was clearly already taken? Dan looked upset as well, now that Phil turned back to him, and it made him feel bad about the entire situation. “Who was that?” he asked, brows furrowed. “Yeah, wasn’t she around yesterday? She seems really interested in you, Dan. What’s that about?” Kim piped up, avoiding the awkward don’t-you-have-a-girlfriend-already comment that Phil desperately wanted to ask just as skillfully as Phil had. It left the door wide open for Dan to say something that would prove Phil’s assumptions, right, however, and he welcomed that if it meant not only getting Kim off of his mind, but forcing him to stop crushing on someone he couldn’t have.

Dan groaned, resting his head in his hands. He really did not feeling like explaining this, but he supposed he couldn’t blame them for being curious. Dan wasn’t exactly the most attractive guy at camp so it was a little strange that he had a beautiful dancer trying to get in his pants. If he saw that happening, he’d be perplexed as well. “Valerie is my ex girlfriend. We met at camp three years ago and she was my first kiss. We dated for about a year until she cheated on me. For some reason, she still tries to talk to me even though I’m obviously not interested.” Mariah just had to butt in then, nudging him teasingly. “It’s crazy huh? Who’d want someone as sexually disappointing as Dan?” She giggled. It was obvious that she was trying to change the solemn mood, and Dan was grateful for that, even if the subject made him glance cautiously at Phil, cheeks bright pink. “I am not! I’m the most sexually satisfying person there is, thank you!” Not like he’d know that considering he’d never actually had sex and all. Mariah knew that though, and she burst into laughter, shaking her head and telling Dan he was a nerd.

The conversation came as a very unwelcome surprise. Not only was Phil now upset that someone could ever treat Dan the way Valerie had, but he also had some really horrible mental images in his head now that only served to confirm that yeah, not only was Dan far too straight to ever even want to look at Phil twice, but he was… currently very intimate with his partner. That wasn’t something Phil needed to know thank you very much, and why was Dan looking at Phil as he promised that he was quite satisfying in bed. Was that some kind of fucked up guy thing, were Dan needed to protect his masculinity by proving himself to his friends? Yeah, Phil didn’t want to be part of that at all. He recoiled from the conversation, turning an unhappy gaze down to his plate, and tried his best not to imagine the way Dan might look during sex. With how much of his skin was exposed right now, and the fact that he’d probably be shirtless when they went swimming in the lake later, Phil had a feeling he wouldn’t be keeping those thoughts away for very long. If only it were a sexual attraction, perhaps this would be easier and Phil could just go wank one out, but, and he hated to admit it, maybe Kim was right. Phil was experiencing his first crush, and it fucking sucked. Why couldn’t he just… not. “She sounds like a royal bitch,” Phil finally muttered, desperate to get Dan to stop staring at him as he waited for an answer from Phil. There was no way he was getting involved in their sex life conversation. “Sorry. I just don’t understand people who cheat on their partners.”

Phil had the saddest expression on that Dan had ever seen from anyone. He panicked. Oh god, did he say something wrong? He was going to kill Mariah for bringing the topic of sex up. Oh god, was Phil sex repulsed? By the way he cringed away from Dan at the mention of sex, he imagined that he probably was. Dan was possibly the biggest idiot on the planet. He glared at Mariah and she gave him an apologetic glance. At least she knows what she did wrong. They’d probably be having a long talk about this later. “Cheating is terrible,” Dan agreed glumly. He wasn’t sad about being cheated on anymore, but seeing Valerie every day wasn’t exactly helping him. At this point, it was more of a nuisance than anything. The conversation came to a halt as Brittany and cabin three’s counselor told them to start heading back to the cabin to change into their bathing suits. At that, Phil quickly got up and shuffled away from the table, Kim trailing slowly after him. Dan frowned. “Well that was a flop,” Dan whined. Mariah sighed. “Sorry, Dan. But at least you get to see that sexy boy in a swimsuit now.” At that, Dan couldn’t help but perk up a little. It wasn’t gay if he looked at a half-naked man, right? Just if he touched. Or something.

Phil welcomed the excuse to escape back to his own cabin and get away from Dan, taking off so fast that he once again left Kim behind. He knew she would catch up soon enough, but he didn’t really want to talk about what was going through his mind right now. The minute that she did reach his side, Phil immediately began rambling about how easily his skin burned and just how much sunscreen he was going to have to put on if he wanted to survive out on the lake all morning. Kim didn’t interrupt him, looking a little sad on Phil’s behalf, which really didn’t help matters in the least bit. He was put out, sure, and he didn’t want to think about Dan more than he had to right now, but he knew he’d get over it. The weird squeezing in his chest was nothing, surely. He shook it off, cracking a joke that finally made Kim smile, and laughing himself at how ridiculous he sounded. He was well aware that he had kind of strange mind, a strange sense of humor, but Kim seemed to like it, and that was all that mattered. Maybe he’d make a lifetime friend out of her after all. Once they got to the cabin, getting dressed was a quick thing. Brad and the other boys were already heading out of the cabin when Phil began to enter it, which helped a lot as Phil didn’t want to deal with gay comments towards him just because he was in the same room as a bunch of other changing boys. The very thought of it made him roll his eyes, and he changed into his own swim shorts quickly. When he reemerged from the cabin, he was already beginning to slather sun screen all over his body, annoyed that he couldn’t reach his now exposed back.

While he was getting dressed, Dan came up with a plan. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Phil would look in just a bathing suit, thanks to the image that Mariah had painted in his mind; he could imagine the smooth skin of Phil’s back and chest, so pale that it looked just like a beautiful canvas awaiting to be covered with artwork. And those legs, god. If Dan had anything to live for, it’d be those legs. So he came up with the single-handedly best plan that anyone had ever come up with. He was going to put sunscreen on Phil that day. Surely touching above the waist was fine and not gay at all. When he was finished getting dressed, grabbing his awesome equality towel from his luggage, he told this to Mariah. She looked taken aback for all of a second before she started laughing, shaking her head in disbelief. “You really are something else, Howell,” she mused. He beamed. He hoped that meant it was a good idea. She rolled her eyes, pushing him towards the door of the cabin. “Go get him, cowboy.” And that he did. Walking out of the cabin, Dan immediately saw his plan being set into place. It must have been fate. The good lord J.C. had definitely been watching out for him that day. Right there standing outside of the cabin was Phil, slathering sunscreen over his chest and looking perplexed when he couldn’t reach his back. Dan had been right about the way his skin would look and he almost drooled, unable to contain his excitement.

Phil had been expecting Kim to come to his rescue when it came to his inability to reach his back, but as he was looking around the cabin for his friend, he found that he couldn’t find her, and he started to feel a little bit panicked. Phil hadn’t been joking when he’d said he burned easily, and he really didn’t want to be dealing with a burn this early on in the summer, but his fear was taken right out of his hands when Dan seemed to appear right behind him. Suddenly, the other boy was plucking the bottle of sun lotion out of Phil’s hand saying rather enthusiastically, “Here, let me help you, and then you can do mine!”

Phil seemed surprised when Dan offered to do his sunscreen, practically jumping into the air as Dan took his sun lotion away, but the boy agreed slowly, biting his lip in a way that made Dan question his heterosexuality before Phil turned his back to Dan. Close up, Dan could see all the different moles and freckles scattering the skin of his back, just like the constellations Phil loved so dearly. He squirted some lotion onto his hands, shaking his head so he could stop feeling so distracted. “Ready?” He asked as a warning for Phil to back out. Making Phil uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted to do.

Phil barely had a chance to look at Dan before he was biting his lip and nodding along nervously in agreement with his plan, doing his damn best to keep his gaze on Dan’s face and not his newly naked chest. Phil could already see just how deep Dan’s collarbones went, and it was driving him crazy that the guy could be so long and lanky and be attractive at the same time while Phil just - well, Phil didn’t exactly feel comfortable walking around shirtless, let’s just put it that way. Already shaking with nerves, and trying to ignore the uncomfortable stirring in his swim trunks, Phil said “Yes,” at Dan’s prompting, and braced himself for the cold feeling of sun screen being pressed against his back. Dan’s hands were warm, that was the first thing Phil noticed, followed almost immediately after by something hot in his stomach that caused an ache between his legs. Eyes going wide, Phil suddenly wished had something to hold onto. Dan’s hands were heavenly. Had he taken a class in massage therapy or something, cause fuck. This was not good. The way Dan’s fingers felt pressing over his body really shouldn’t be having this kind of effect on Phil, and yet they were and he just couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel if Dan touched him elsewhere. The mental image of Dan pressing his hands over Phil’s hips, stroking over other aspects of his skin, made him shiver and bite his lip harder. He had to physically restrain himself from closing his eyes, and the mental effort it took to keep himself from getting any more noticeably aroused was… ridiculous, to say the least. Phil nearly wanted to scream when he saw Kim and Mariah making their way over to them, both in bikini’s that should have been what was making Phil aroused right now instead of the slight glimpse of Dan’s chest he’d gotten and the feel of his hands on his back and shoulders. “When you said you burned easily, Phil, I didn’t think you meant it quite this seriously! Your cheeks are already red!” Kim shouted, sounding concerned as she came far too close to touch Phil’s cheek. “Uh, yeah, it’s probably not that bad yet. I’m sure it’ll go away quickly,” he said, squirming under her touch, which unfortunately pressed him further back into Dan’s. Phil wasn’t entirely sure which he thought was worse.

Dan wouldn’t let Kim and Mariah interrupt his fun. He was going to get Phil to put sunscreen on his back no matter what. Even the thought of Phil running his hands over his skin had Dan quaking in his shoes, completely antsy. He almost couldn’t take the fact that he was actually touching Phil at the moment, his skin soft and smooth and so perfect under his palms. He could feel the muscles rippling in Phil’s back and he had the urge to touch him everywhere. Sadly, he refrained and instead took glory in the way Phil was leaning backwards into him. Like this, they almost felt like lovers, which was a weird thought in itself, considering Dan wasn’t even supposed to be attracted to boys. Finally, it was Phil’s turn to put sunscreen on Dan’s back. Dan heard Phil talking to Kim but he didn’t register what they were saying because Phil was slathering the lotion onto his back and it felt so good. His hands were big and soft, so gentle as if he was afraid to touch Dan at all. Dan made a noise of content, leaning into the touch and reveling in the feeling. Much to his disappointment, Phil seemed to be rushing, hands fast and quick, and when he pulled away, Dan couldn’t help but feel as if he’d been cheated of the experience. Oh well, it had happened and that had been good enough for him.

When Dan finally stopped massaging the lotion into Phil’s back, Phil turned to return the favor, but his hands were shaking like crazy and Kim was talking to him about how maybe they should find him a t-shirt to wear in case he got himself heat stroke, and Dan’s skin was so fucking soft. Phil was going crazy. Doing Dan’s back meant that Phil couldn’t just not look at all that skin laid out before him, and fuck, was that some beautiful skin. Dan’s body was perfect. He didn’t have freckles or blemishes or hair like Phil did. He was all smooth tan, with beautiful shoulder blades and arms that looked sinful. It wasn’t weird at all for Phil to wank to thoughts of male bodies, nor was it strange for him to stare at a man in a porn scene rather than a women, but this was entirely different to him. He’d obviously never had sex, and while he’d seen plenty of guys shirtless in his lifetime, he’d never been quite this attracted to them before. As such, rubbing Dan’s sunscreen in was a much quicker process on Phil’s end than it had been on Dan’s, and he jerked away from him when he leaned into Phil’s touch as if Dan was on fire. “Right, shouldn’t we get going then? I’ll be fine, Kimmy, stop worrying so much. I’ve gone swimming before, I know my limits.”

Phil had called Kim 'Kimmy,’ and Dan couldn’t help but sigh. They were already at the nickname stage and he had no doubt in his mind that they were definitely going to be dating soon. Rolling his shoulders back, bracing himself, Dan nodded determinedly. Once Brittany and cabin three’s leader had collected everybody, they were heading towards the lake. Already, Dan could feel his skin glistening with sweat, and he couldn’t wait to be drenching himself in the lake. Plus, seeing Phil with water cascading down his body was a definite plus. Soon enough, they had reached the lake and Dan set down his towel on the lawn, displaying his equality towel. Then, he was grabbing Mariah’s hand and leading her to the water, shouting at Phil and Kim to come join them as well.

The lake was beautiful to look at. Phil had gone swimming plenty of times at different lakes before, but this one looked particularly beautiful and well taken care of for obvious reasons. The sun had moved almost to the middle of the sky - a quick glance at his watch declared it to be ten am - and it made the lake sparkle invitingly. Phil hadn’t so much as placed down his towel before Dan and Mariah were taking off hand and hand down to the edge, with Dan encouraging Phil and Kim to follow. Phil, however, was taking off his shoes and doing his best to weigh down his and Dan’s towel - which he then realized was an equality one from how it had been laid out in all its glory. Phil took one long look at it before he began to smile, laughing to himself with a quick shake of his head. Phil had been thinking Dan was one of those uptight straight guys, and it had turned out to be untrue after all. “Come on,” he encouraged Kim, taking her hand again. “I’ll race you,” he teased, but he didn’t let her go as he started to run this time. Instead, he dragged her along behind him, laughing loudly as he watched Mariah shove Dan into the water from here. Dan hasn’t resurfaced before Phil was taking a running jump in himself, forcing Kim to come with him, the water breaking around both their bodies. If nothing else, Phil definitely thought swimming was the best thing in the world.

Dan resurfaced from where Mariah had shoved him under the water just as Phil and Kim jumped in, and he shielded his face from the forceful splash they made. He giggled, splashing Phil in the face as he came above water, and immediately starting a splash war between the two of them. Dan couldn’t stop himself from staring at Phil. He looked so pale in comparison to the water, the sun doing wonders to make him seem even more porcelain. The water was dripping from Phil’s hair and into his face, cascading down his cheeks and dripping down his chest just the way Dan had imagined it too. Dan couldn’t stop staring. He wondered if Phil noticed, but if he did, he wasn’t saying anything about it. Dan wanted nothing more than to feel that skin underneath his fingertips again, to feel his warmth and the smoothness of his chest. Why was Dan so creepy suddenly? He didn’t remember being like this ever before. Phil splashed so much water into Dan’s face then that he spluttered, coughing and backing up. He was laughing so hard that his abs were hurting from the force. Maybe he would get a six pack from it. He bumped into someone from behind, turning to apologize when he stopped short and frowned as he came face to face with Valerie. Couldn’t she just leave him alone, already? Apparently not, because she was then wrapping her arms over his chest, hanging onto him. “Dan! So good to see you again,” Valerie sang. Her boobs pressed against his chest and he cast an apologetic glance at Phil and then another silent scream for help in Mariah’s direction. Mariah rolled her eyes and began swimming towards them. “Can’t you please stop hanging off of my boyfriend for one second?” Mariah snapped, glaring daggers at Dan’s ex. Dan felt like he had just started World War three.

Phil hadn’t so much as surfaced above water before Dan was beginning a splash war, hurtling a wave into Phil’s face that immediately caused him to began sputtering. He coughed hard, but he was laughing as he immediately retaliated, Kim squealing and ducking under the water again to swim away. Unwilling to give up the fight himself, Phil smashed his hands hard against the water, sending his own waves crashing into Dan’s face, howling with laughter as Dan fought him back. There was almost too much water to see, but as Phil kicked his feet to back up, still shoving water at Dan, he found his vision clearing enough that he almost wished it hadn’t. Fuck, Dan looked - Dan looked fucking amazing like this. His chest was glistening and gleaming in the water, and there was no doubt in Phil’s mind that Dan was gorgeous. He couldn’t help his mind going to dirty places again either, what with how it looked when droplets trailed down Dan’s skin. When Phil finally managed to drag his eyes up from Dan’s flawless chest and to his eyes, his breath caught, because Dan was staring back and there was no denying that look in his eye. He was interested. Phil’s heart nearly stopped, and he was so surprised, he slammed his hands far too hard against the water and sent so much flying at Dan that he began to cough, almost looking like he was choking as he shoved himself backwards and - right into his ex girlfriend, Valerie. Phil’s gut twisted, the moment lost, but his mind was still whirring with the look of interest in Dan’s sharp brown eyes as he began to make strides in the water to reach Dan’s side, hoping to pry the overly attractive girl off of Dan. Mariah beat him to it, and the words out of her mouth stopped Phil dead in his tracks. He flinched back, almost having forgotten about her for that split second of hope that had barreled through him. Dan had a girlfriend. It didn’t matter if he found Phil attractive. Dan was taken, and there was nothing Phil could do to change that. Finding that Mariah seemed to have everything under control with the ex who clearly made Dan uncomfortable, Phil turned, and swam back over to Kim, who was laying on her back sunbathing in the water.

So maybe having Mariah pretend to be his girlfriend wasn’t exactly the best idea he’s ever had. Whenever they had been at camp before, Valerie was usually in a different cabin so it didn’t really matter. But the fact that she was in his cabin now made the severity of the phrase settle into Dan’s mind. He panicked. Since they lived together now, it meant there was a constant need to show Valerie that they were dating, that they were happy. Whatever the fuck they were. And while it may not be that difficult to convince her that Mariah was Dan’s girlfriend, it now meant they had to keep the act up for the entire summer. Dan was fucked. Not that he didn’t love Mariah to death but a whole summer of pretending to be in love with him? He’d rather not have to do that. He had better things to worry about, such as trying to befriend Phil. Valerie sneered at Mariah and they were glaring so harshly that Dan could almost imagine laser beams coming out of their eyes. “Why does it even matter? Dan hasn’t told me to stop so obviously he doesn’t mind,” Valerie snarled. Mariah gave Dan an annoyed look and he knew what he was supposed to do but he couldn’t form words. He had caught sight of Phil, looking dejected, and wading over to where Kim was laying on her back in the water. He mimicked her position, his skin practically shining under the sun and glistening with moisture, and they were talking in hushed whispers. Dan wished that was him. “I have a right to tell you not to bother him, considering he’s my fucking boyfriend,” Mariah bit out. Dan decided it was time to say something then, his voice quiet. “Valerie, you hurt me a lot when we broke up. I prefer if you please just leave me alone.” He and Valerie held eye contact for a moment before she nodded slowly. “About time you got up the guts to speak for yourself,” she told him. At that, she turned away, leaving Dan staring after her in shock. It was that easy? He needed a break. “I’m going to go get tanner than I already am,” Dan muttered to Mariah, swimming to the beach where his towel was and planning to sizzle away under the hot sun.

“Thought you were enjoying your water fight,” Kim said the second Phil joined his side, turning with a grin that immediately dropped from her face when she caught sight of Phil’s expression. “What’s happened?” she asked then, sounding upset enough Phil wondered what his face must look like just then. “We were,” Phil said, and moved to mimic her position floating on her back in the water. It felt nice, and it helped him to feel less heavy with all these thoughts on his mind. “But then Valerie got involved and… for a second, I saw what you see when Dan looks at me,” Phil admitted, sighing a little. He didn’t know why he felt so crushed. It wasn’t like he knew the guy well enough to have very deep feelings for him at all, after all. “I even managed to forget he had a girlfriend.” “But he do-” “He does, Kim. When Valerie was all over him, it was Mariah who called Dan her boyfriend. There’s no denying it to ourselves anymore.” Kim made a sad, surprised sound, and then reached her hand out of the water to touch the top of Phil’s with her own. Phil closed his eyes, and sighed. “I’m sorry, Phil,” Kim finally replied. “I’m just unlucky. The second I think I could pursue something, something comes along and takes it away. At least I know now, though,” he said. “The last thing I’d want is to have my first real romantic feelings for someone who I could never have, so it’s better this way.” Kim made a noncommittal sound in response. “I guess, if you say so.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 10,753 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : Bullying, physical fighting, homophobic slurs, mastrubating, self-confidence issues

The sun was hot on Dan's shoulders as he laid down on his towel. He wished he'd brought his sunglasses to camp but apparently he didn't think they were important enough to travel with him. The water clinging to his skin dried up almost immediately, leaving him slightly chilly with goosebumps on his skin. Already, he could feel his hair start curling maniacally. That was alright. He'd probably go back into the water again in a moment, but he really wasn't feeling it. Since he hadn't gotten sleep the night before, swimming was taking a lot out of him, and talking to Valerie wasn't helping either. He was glad that she had left him alone, but he felt guilty about it. Dan was never good with telling people that he didn't want to talk to them and he especially wasn’t good with being mean in general. It made guilt tear through him and made him feel like he'd done something wrong for not wanting to be friends with a person. He was just too nice and he wished he didn't care about that sort of thing. Dan laid down on his towel and closed his eyes. At least he didn't really get sunburnt and instead just got slightly tanner.

The best part about having swimming as their first activity for the week was the fact that they literally got to spend the entire morning in the Lake. Phil sunbathed with Kim, a little bit afraid he was going to burn, but unwilling to get out of the water just yet as he'd seen Dan up on the shore, the grass, and hadn't wanted to join him again until he had his emotions under control. After a while, Phil got tired of just lounging under the sun, though, and instead he began diving, touching the rocks at the bottom and encouraging Kim to do the same. They teased each other, started a small splash war, and generally just had fun. It felt nice to have a friend here, as Phil didn’t have many at home, and it relaxed him enough that when Brad eventually made his way over, Phil almost didn't even care. Almost. The sight of him reminded Phil of what they'd done to him that very morning, and he found himself reminded of his promise to himself earlier. "Hey gaylord. Where's your boyfriend?" Brad mocked him, a stupid smirk on his face as he treaded water in front of Phil. "Actually, I'm single. Were you interested?" Phil quipped back easily enough, smirking at Brad as the boy's eyes narrowed and he glared at Phil. "Fuck off," was his intelligent reply. "I was just checking in to make sure you were clean of any diseases. Wouldn't want to catch anything from the water or anything, now would we?" he asked. Phil tried not to grit his teeth too loudly. "Are you sure it's the water you're afraid of, and not your own desires? I mean, I'm clean if that's what you're into," Phil said, with Kim shoving him with a loud whisper of "Phil, don't provoke him!" Brad's expression went darker still. "What did you say to me?" he asked, looking pissed. "I asked if you wanted to fuck me,” Phil retorted. That seemed to be the last straw, because in the next second, Phil was being shoved backwards and into the water by a much heavier force than he'd anticipated. Not having had a chance to take a breath, Phil closed his mouth as fast as possible, and struggled against Brad's hold on him. They rushed towards the bottom, Phil kicking out as Brad attempted to push him against the rocks on the floor.

The sun was making Dan's skin hot, _too_ hot, and he was ready to jump back into the lake at this point. He was starting to sweat, the moisture making his skin began to glisten. Phil hadn't tried to talk to him since the whole ordeal with Valerie. He was concerned, worried that he'd done something wrong, and was watching through half lidded eyes as Phil and Kim started splashing water at each other, giggling. Earlier they had sunbathed, away from Dan, and Dan couldn't deny that he may have kept his eyes glued to Phil's body, the way the sun bounced off his skin and how his chest rose and fell with each breath. Maybe Dan was being creepy, but he didn't particularly care. Mariah had given him a knowing glance but ultimately left him alone, probably understanding that Dan wasn't exactly in the best mood at the moment. When he finally decided it was time to get into the lake again, he sat up, stretching his arms above his head, and looked around for Phil. Dan decided to suck it up and just talk to him. When he caught sight of him, Dan cursed under his breath. He was talking to Brad, a smirk on his face. Brad looked absolutely _pissed_ , a glare on his face and metaphorical smoke coming out of his ears. "Phil, what are you doing," Dan whispered, standing up quickly. He was planning to just go over there and interrupt them, hoping it wouldn't get any worse, but his worst fears came true as he saw Brad tackle Phil back into the water. Dan panicked and broke out into a run. He crashed through the water like he was trying to part the fucking Red Sea, heart pounding in his chest. They hadn't resurfaced yet but he could see movement in the water from where they’d gone under so he made his way over there. When he did, he dove down and almost yelled in triumph as he grabbed ahold of someone's arm. Surprising himself with his own strength, he hoisted them up until they broke the surface of the water and was pleased to see that he'd grabbed Phil. Dan brought him closer to his body as a way to protect him, barely even registering the fact that he could feel Phil's skin on his own because he was so pissed, glaring at Brad with so much hatred that he was nearly overcome by it. "I thought I told you," Dan snarled, voice venomous, "to leave him _alone_."

Clearly, it was more difficult to fight under water than Brad had anticipated, his movements slow and jerky with no power behind them as he seemed to try and force Phil's body to remain under him. Phil's own kicking was ineffectual, but he didn't care as he managed to shove himself away from the useless movements of Brad, and back away enough that he could kick off the ground and swim away. His only fear was Brad reaching out and taking hold of his leg before Phil could get enough air back into his lungs _not_ to pass out. It was at that moment that something grabbed Phil's arm instead, and before he knew it, his head was popping back up above the surface of the water, and he was coughing and sputtering and gasping for air. His vision had begun to go blurry, so he couldn't even make out who was manhandling him until he heard their voice, and by then, Brad had joined them above water. "And I thought I told you to watch your back," Brad snarled back. "Tell your boyfriend to watch his mouth, and next time shit like this won't happen," he added, looking like he wanted to say more, only his gaze was tracked on some movement behind Dan and Phil. He shook his head with gritted teeth, and didn't say another word as he swam away to the other side of the lake. "I didn't need your help," Phil finally managed to say, his own rage building in his chest. Why did Dan seem to think that Phil needed rescuing all the damn time? It definitely wasn't helping that Phil, for the first time, was feeling the sting of rejection coursing through him, and having so much of Dan's naked skin pressed against his was only confusing his mind _more_. "Clearly you did, or else we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?” Dan snarled back, looking confused but angry at the same time, like he actually cared about Phil. “What did you say to him? Are you an idiot? There's no point in -" he continued, only for Phil to cut him off. "What's it matter to you what I do?" Phil snapped. His vision had finally cleared, and he shoved himself away from Dan, fingers tingling from where he'd been touching him. "I don't need your protection. I can protect myself, and I had the situation under control. So just leave me alone," he snapped, and then turned just in time for Mike to have caught up with them. "Are you okay, Phil?" he asked, immediately reaching out for his camper and checking his breathing, his pulse. Phil just let him. He could feel Dan behind him, had seen the way his jaw had dropped open and his eyes had gone wide when Phil had yelled at him. He’d seen the hurt there, and while it made him feel _bad_ , made him swallow his own tears and sense of guilt, he said nothing, because he was still upset that he couldn't have Dan.

Feeling like Dan's chest was going to burst from just how upset he was, he could feel his jaw drop at Phil's words. He'd just been trying to _help_ , not do any harm. He watched with shocked eyes as Phil turned away from him, huffing and allowing his camp counselor to check his pulse and breathing. He didn't know what the feeling he was experiencing was, but he knew he didn't like it. Not at all. Lucky for him, Brittany started calling for everybody to come back to shore so they could head back to the cabins and get dressed. From past experience, Dan knew that it meant they were going to be allowed to just chill for a few minutes. He wondered if Brittany would allow him to skip lunch because he was 'feeling ill'. Dan was a good actor - he could probably slide that one past. He allowed his eyes to drop to the ground as he waded back up to shore, quickly gaining the attention of Mariah. She ran up to him, her eyes full of concern. "Are you okay? What happened and why do you look like you're about to be sick?" Dan, in turn, let out a humourless laugh. "I feel like death. Please just- leave me alone for a bit, yeah?" He was lucky that Mariah was such a good person because she nodded without questioning him, knowing that people sometimes just needed to be by themselves. He made his way over to Brittany, clearing his throat and putting on his best 'I'm so sick, feel sorry for me' look. Brittany took one look at him and asked the same questions that Mariah had, her eyes soft. "I'm feeling a bit ill," Dan lied, "Would it be alright if I skipped out on lunch to lay down for a bit? I think I may have eaten something bad." "Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Dan shook his head and she sighed, nodding. "Alright, Dan. But we will have people to come check up on you every now and then to make sure you're doing okay. Feel better, yeah?" Dan smiled gratefully at her and thanked her, beginning his trek back to the cabin like he had a tail clasped between his legs. He couldn't believe how much he'd massively fucked up this time.

Mike was quick to help Phil out of the water, leading him to the shore and then gathering a frantic and upset Kim to escort Phil back to their cabin. Brad was far off in the water at the other end of the lake messing about with his friends, but Mike was glaring at him, and Phil could hear Brittany calling her own cabin in from the water. Phil was sure Mike would follow, but he seemed to want to get Phil into the showers first by the look on his face, and he clearly wanted to have a stern talking to with Brad. "Phil, what the hell was that?" Kim practically shouted when Mike finally let them both go, her arm wrapped securely through Phil's. "Dan's right, you know. There was no reason to provo-" "Kim," Phil interrupted, his voice softer and sadder than it had been moments before. "Don't you think I know how to deal with a bully by now? If I didn't stand up to him, he'd never leave me alone. He's gonna hit me, and tackle me underwater, try and drown me and hurt me no matter what I do. There's no point in not standing up for myself. If there's one thing MIke was right about, it's that bullies prey on the weak. I might be weird, but I'm not weak." Kim's expression was pained, almost heartbroken even, and it was clear she was giving in to Phil's comment. "I just - I just don't want to see you get hurt,” she whispered. "I know, Kim," Phil whispered back, stopping to turn and pull her into his arms. He didn't even care that they were both still soaking wet in their bathing suits. Kim was a good friend, and he hated to see her so upset. She sniffled, tucking her face into Phil's neck. "I was just so scared. I didn't know if you were going to come back up, and then Dan was _there_ , and - why did you turn him away?" That was a question Phil had been hoping that Kim wouldn't ask, and he sighed, wrapping his arms around her tighter and closing his eyes. "Because it's too hard to have someone else protecting me when it means nothing more to them than a good deed," he whispered. "It's just a crush, but every time he does something nice for me, it gets worse, and I don't even understand why." Phil sighed, frustrated, but didn't let Kim go. She was still sniffling, and he could even feel her crying a little bit against his skin. Just over her shoulder, Phil could see Mike had rounded up their cabin, and cabin four was headed their way. Dan led the group, looking sad and miserable and sick. Phil finally pulled away from Kim. It seemed Kim understood what Phil needed, as she glanced over her shoulder, took one look at Dan, and let Phil lead her into their cabin. He didn't make it very far to the showers before she was grabbing Phil's arm and stopping him for a quick chat. "It's just - it's just because deep down, everyone has a desperate want for someone to take care of them. I'm willing to bet even the friends you do have have never stood up for you the way Dan does. It's normal to be attracted to that kind of behavior. It'll past. I'll be okay, Phil,” she promised him, and pushed up on her toes to kiss Phil on the cheek.

The shower was quiet without the rest of the boys pounding on the door for Phil to hurry the fuck up, and he was able to stand under the spray with a numb heart and his gaze trained on the far wall, just letting the tension drain from his shoulders. The water was as hot as Phil could stand it, and it eased all his aches and pains away from him easily enough. His mind, however, wasn't so easily tamed. All he could think about was that look on Dan's face when he'd seen Phil's body, and the way his hands had felt smoothing sunscreen down his back. Even now, the thought of it was arousing, and Phil couldn't help his body's natural reactions. He knew, he knew that Dan had a girlfriend, and he knew, in a way, that this was kind of _wrong_ , but he still couldn't help it when his hand slid between his legs and he fisted his cock in his fist. No one had ever looked at Phil the way Dan had, especially not when he was shirtless and showing off just how pale and disgusting he actually was. No one had ever touched him that way either, like Phil was something precious and important, someone to take care of - even just in massaging sun screen into his skin. No one had ever treated Phil the way Dan treated Phil, and it sucked because if Phil could have, he would have stolen Dan from his girlfriend in a heartbeat. As it was, even as he remembered that Dan was taken, Phil couldn’t stop himself from imagining what else Dan looked like under all of his clothes. Phil had a good idea of what it was, as well; hairless, smooth, perfect tanned skin. The kind of skin Phil wouldn't mind marring, running his fingernails down it, kissing at it, sucking hickies into it the way he'd seen done in one too many movies and porn video’s. He shouldn't be thinking it at all, but Phil wanted to touch every inch of him. He had no idea how he'd feel touching another guy's dick, no more than he knew how he would feel touching a vagina, but he liked the way the arousal stirred in his belly, the heat surged through his cock, at the thought of touching the rest of Dan. Phil's hand was fast and rough against his dick, his head tilted back against the shower wall as his body bowed forward into his fist. He stroked himself as quickly as he dared, muffling the sounds of his whines against his other fist, and just tried to let himself go. How good would Dan look under Phil, on top of him, behind him, in front of him, _everywhere_. How amazing would it be to give him pleasure, to see the face he would make when Phil touched him just the right way. Phil wanted that. Phil wanted it and he knew he couldn't have it, but just the thought of it was enough as his fingers moved faster and faster over engorged flesh, pulling the foreskin over the tip, and back down, faster and faster still until he was bucking his hips uncontrollably, just teetering on the edge. Dan's eyes, soft and upset, flashed through his mind, and Phil squeezed his own shut in pain. He hadn't meant to hurt him, he hadn't wanted to hurt him, but Phil was just so _sad_ that the first time he liked someone, actually, potentially liked someone, he couldn't even have them. It was the memory of what it had looked like to see Dan shirtless for the first time that sent Phil over the edge, and he cried out against his fist as he came, stroking himself through it until the cry had become whimpers and his cock oversensitive and spent. He cleaned himself up mechanically, and tried to ignore the fact that he was crying.

**

A shower was the first thing on Dan's list, feeling like he was wet with grime from the lake. Mariah was staring sadly at him the entire walk back and he did his best to ignore her, not really in the mood for talking at all. He just felt like curling up in a warm blanket and staring sadly at the ceiling like the sad lump he was. "Will you be joining us for crafts?" Mariah asked quietly, gently, as if Dan was a fragile piece of glass. He wasn't fragile, he was just a bit sad. Over a boy, nonetheless. Apparently, he was going through his awkward teenage girl stage. Dan shrugged, staring at the ground. "I dunno," he mumbled. "I'm going to lay down for a bit and see if I feel like it. I may join later but... I don't..." he swallowed, a lump in his throat. "I don't think Phil wants to talk to me right now." Mariah's eyes were sad, filled with pity. He didn't want her pity. "Dan..." she whispered. He shrugged and conjured up his best smile. "It's alright, I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later okay?" He didn't give her time to respond before he was walking into his own cabin and grabbing a clean towel. The showers were open, thankfully, due to him being the first one inside, so he quickly grabbed one, turning the water on the hottest setting. It burnt his skin, but it felt good anyways, tinging his shoulders a bright red colour. He sat there for a bit, just letting the water run over his skin and enjoying the way it felt as though he was burning all of his skin off. He didn't know how long he was doing just that, staring at the wall, until he got out and realized he had been showering for over forty minutes. Oops. Oh well, he deserved it for being such a sad potato. He dressed back into his original clothes, liking how he felt so confident in his High School Musical jersey.

The cabin was completely empty when Dan emerged, fully clothed, hair curling in the way he hated the most. The others had gone to lunch, leaving him by his lonesome and feigning 'sickness'. It was the perfect excuse to be able to roll himself into a burrito in his bed and have a pity party. The one thing that he had done every time he went to camp was start kind of like a journal. It wasn't a diary, necessarily, but he wrote things in it, drew pictures, and often taped things he wanted to remember in there. When he was sad, he would scribble as many curse words as he could in the span of thirty seconds or he would draw happy pictures of flowers telling someone to 'fuck off'. It was the perfect way to express his feelings without having to talk to anybody about them. Now, he was drawing some random berries he had seen by the lake and drew a smiley face on each berry. It was quite a good drawing. Dan had found his talent for drawing nature when he had first come to camp and had fallen in love with it since, and had since been practicing enough to make it look relatively good. When he was finished, he held the drawing away from his face and smiled, adding a little speech bubble with 'go fuck urself' written in bubble letters. His masterpiece was complete. He sighed and put his notebook away, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling.

**

Lunch was... a quiet affair. There was no Dan, and Mariah was looking a bit downcast even as she talked with Kim while Phil sat idly by, picking at his food. He wasn't really hungry anymore, and he couldn't look Mariah in the eye after what he'd done in the shower, cheeks flushed in a way that he passed off as a sunburn. The rest of him had fared remarkably fine considering even the blush to his cheeks wasn't a burn, and he did his best not to remember what Mariah looked like in a bikini, not wanting to think about how she might look pressed up against Dan. Remembering what had caused this mess, Valeria pressed to Dan, was enough to think about for Phil, and he sighed as he worked down his meal as best as he could. "So, cabins five, six, seven, and eight are done with workshops for the afternoon, and Mike said it's our turn. Will you go to one of the crafts one with me Mariah?" Kim was asking, having left Phil alone at his own request. "Yes, I'd love to! There's that one I was telling you about for finger-painting, I thought that could be good to start with." Mariah replied just as excitedly. "That sounds great. Will Dan be joining us? You didn't mention. Where is he anyway?" Phil couldn't help that he was interested as well, and he looked up cautiously, staring at Mariah's shoulder instead of her face. "Oh. No, uhm, Dan's not feeling well, so he's skipping lunch for now. I'm not sure if he's gonna join us for activities later or not, so we'll just have to see. Dan loves finger painting though, so it'll be fine either way, and we've got a couple hours so we can always leave if we don't like it, or he can join us for something later." Phil kind of tuned them back out again after that, staring glumly back down at his food. He couldn't help feeling like he was the reason Dan wasn't feeling well anymore, and all he could think about was the fact that he needed to apologize for lashing out.

**

After a while of drowning in his self depreciation, Dan decided that nothing was getting accomplished and he was just getting sadder each minute he was lying there. With a huff, he pulled himself up, mussed his hair, and made his way over to the crafts center. He vaguely remembered someone mentioning cabin three and four doing finger painting, so he slugged over that way, trying to make it seem as if he _wasn't_ feeling like death itself. That didn't change the fact that he _did_ however. If he could help it, he would totally welcome death right then and there if it meant not facing Phil ever again out of his absolute mortification. It didn't take long for him to spot Mariah, who was laughing (albeit a bit awkwardly) with Kim. Phil was sat close to Kim, so close that their thighs were touching, and Dan clenched his fists and tried to ignore them. If Phil wanted him to leave them alone, he was going to do just that. He gathered up a few art supplies from the table before making his way slowly over there. With each step, he wondered if he was making a huge mistake coming that day. His stomach was growling from lack of nutrition and he was shaking from nerves. He briefly thought about just leaving before anyone saw him, but Mariah saw him before he could do so and waved him over excitedly. "Dan!" She greeted when he got closer, face relieved. "How are you feeling?" Dan pressed his lips together and looked at the table, setting down his art supplies. "Fine," he quipped back. He didn't look at Phil. He didn't know if he could handle the sight right then.

After lunch, Kim dragged both Mariah and him off to finger painting, navigating away from the cabins and the cafeteria to the activity center easier even than Mariah, who'd been coming here for three years. Phil would never understand how she found her way around, but Kim seemed determined to cheer Phil up, and also to have the chance to paint. She hadn't stopped chattering about how much she loved it but was terrible at it, and Mariah had promised her that practice would help tremendously, so Kim seemed intent on spending all of her time in any and all painting workshops this summer. Phil didn't mind - he wasn't sure he'd know what to pick for himself anyway. When they entered the classroom, a few others were just beginning to pile in, and there was a peppy looking girl walking around setting up a bunch of tables. Phil couldn't seem to bring himself to feel proper excitement for the activity, but he smiled at Kim either way when she turned to him, and let her lead him off to a table. Phil tuned out their "instructor," and by the time they'd been let loose to paint, could think of nothing better to do than create a giant black circle on his sheet of paper. He'd just gotten the idea to work in different shades of purple and blue, pressing in with the black so he could _pretend_ he was doing something productive, when he heard Mariah shouting Dan's name, and looked up, heart picking up speed in his chest. Dan... Dan looked like shit. Phil almost would have believed he actually _was_ sick if it weren't for the way that he avoided Phil's gaze as he sat down next to Mariah, dropping down a set of art supplies that said he most definitely wasn't going to be finger painting like the rest of them. Phil bit his lip, aching to open his mouth and _say_ something, but nothing came out. Instead, he just stared forlornly at Dan while Kim and Mariah started to talk, filling in conversation and making Dan's lips quirk with humor. Phil wasn't listening. He was too busy wallowing in his own misery watching Mariah and Dan's hands brush, the way Dan would only look at her, and how soft and affectionate he truly was. " - ten minutes or so. Right, Phil? Phil?" "Huh?" Phil asked, startled out of his staring by the sound of Kim calling his name. Dan looked up at Phil just in time to catch him frowning at him, and then Phil was turning away with cheeks tinged pink. "What did you say?" "I said we were gonna go check out the gaming room in ten minutes or so, remember? You mentioned this morning how you wanted to go, said you might have to challenge Dan to a game of ping pong or something?" Phil's cheeks flushed darker, and his eyes went wide. "I, uh -" "That's a great idea! Dan's the master of ping pong, aren't you Dan?" Mariah piped in before Phil could say anything else.

Dan found himself being put on the spot, and he couldn't be less happy about it. The one person he wanted to _avoid_ and his friends were challenging them to a ping pong game? He would rather go back to the dorm than do that. He glanced down at his art supplies, picking up one of the brushes and running the bristles between his fingers. He _had_ been planning to do some nature painting, but that idea just flew out of the window and into the black abyss of nothingness. Great. Just what he wanted. Dan was miserably trying to decide what to do when Mariah nudged him with her elbow. Her eyes were glowing softly as he glanced up at her and he knew that she just wanted the best for him and for him to have fun at camp like he always did. She was right. A stupid boy shouldn’t ruin his entire month at camp. Steeling himself up (and trying desperately to put his acting skills to use), he flashed Kim and Mariah a bright smile. He was still avoiding Phil's gaze, but he assumed it'd be a while before he was able to properly look at him without feeling like he was going to throw up. "I'm the best damn ping pong player you've ever seen," he gloated proudly, flexing his muscles like he was some burly man trying to show off. He wasn't exactly a muscle man, but he could definitely hit a ping pong ball harder than anybody he knew. Mariah laughed and he grinned at her, trying to shake away any thought of Phil that tried to sneak there way into his mind. Finally, he turned to face Phil, gritting his teeth. He couldn't meet his eyes, instead keeping his eyes focused on his neck. He had a nice adam's apple and it bobbed as he swallowed. "What do you say?" Dan asked softly.

Phil hated Kim. He took back every nice thing he had ever said about her when a look of pain flashed over Dan's face at the very offer to play a game of ping pong with Phil. One murderous glare Kim's way later, the girl was giving Phil the most horrified "Oh shit" face he'd ever seen, and the anger quickly drained out of him. How could he be angry when she'd clearly made a mistake? At least playing a game with Dan gave Phil more of an excuse to apologize to him, even as the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. Phil turned to look at Dan just in time to catch the shared look between him and Mariah, and felt his heart plummet to his stomach all over again. "Uh. Yeah. I mean," Phil said, swallowing thickly as he corrected himself. "I'm definitely gonna kick your ass, Dan," he stated, trying for the same brave look that Dan was giving him, but certain he was failing, because that same hurt look still hadn't left Dan's eyes, and the boy wasn't even properly _looking_ at him. He was like a kicked puppy trying desperately not to fuck up again, and it was tearing Phil apart. He needed to apologize, and quick. It wasn't helping that Dan was back in his tank top, and that he'd just flexed at Phil, whose eyes had gotten stuck on the sight of his arms for a second. He bit his lip, mind flashing back to his desperate wank session from earlier, and the ducked his head.

It's not like Dan was expecting Phil to say no, but he was _totally_ expecting Phil to say no. The new situation was making Dan nervous all over again, confidence dropping to his toes. He laughed nervously, swallowing the godforsaken lump in his throat and pushing his unused art supplies out of the way. He stared longingly at the paint brushes and paper but left them there, instead opting for making his friends happy and following the group to the gaming lounge. It wasn't as packed as he was expecting, aside from a few people playing air hockey in the corner, but the ping pong table was sitting unused and proud in the middle of the room, looking both inviting and scary. Dan wanted nothing more than to turn tail and flee. But he couldn't, not when Mariah was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes and expecting him to make friends with Phil as if there was nothing wrong between the two of them. Dan took a deep breath, grabbing one of the paddles, and saw Phil do the same. Swallowing his pride (and his sadness), he bit his lip and finally made eye contact with Phil. What he saw there made him breathless, blinking a few times. Phil seemed almost as sad as he was feeling. Maybe... he regretted what he’d said? Dan smirked. "May the best man win, Lester."

When Dan pushed his art supplies away regretfully, Phil couldn't help feeling even more like a dick head. Not only had he lashed out at Dan and made him feel like shit for helping Phil, now he was forcing him to play a game with Phil _and_ give up the chance he'd clearly been looking forward to of painting. His expression echoed the regret, and Phil watched as he sighed before all four of them stood up and started to head out. Kim lead the way again, seeming to know where everything was - "I studied the map, that's all!" she complained when Phil teased her about it - until they'd walked into a gaming lounge. Phil's eyes were huge and excited as he glanced around, forgetting for a moment his worries about playing with Dan, just taking in all of the old school games and the pool tables sitting around. There were two kids playing air hockey in the corner, and another attempting to beat his high score on some dungeons and dragons esq retro game, and Phil couldn't wait to get his hands on the puzzle bobble one. It wasn't until Kim nudged him into the middle of the room and he caught sight of the ping pong table that he remembered why they were here, and his grin fell as he looked at Dan to find him just as miserable as before. Sighing deeply, Phil walked to one side of the table, and picked up his paddle, staring glumly at it before looking up to meet Dan's gaze. He was startled by the cocky tone of Dan's voice, and just had enough time to see Dan getting ready to hit the ball before the white blur was suddenly on his side of the small net, and shooting past him completely. Flustered and surprised, Phil turned to glare at Dan only to find him laughing already, and couldn't help himself when he cracked a smile. "I wasn't ready!" he whined. "You can't start when your partner isn't ready!"

"I do what I want!" Dan teased, sticking his tongue out at Phil. He could feel himself beginning to relax and it was nice. After lying in bed the entire afternoon, he could feel his energy levels beginning to rise. He was always good at ping pong and it made him feel on top of the world, like nothing mattered except for beating someone's _ass_ at ping pong. In this situation, it happened to be Phil. He was going _down_. He voiced this to Phil, who looked taken aback for a moment before he was smirking back, that confident streak that Dan has grown to love. "You're going down," Phil sneered back, and then he was hitting the ball, a flash of white, and... Dan hit it back, letting out a holler of victory that was short lived. Phil was good. He was _surprisingly_ good. He seemed to know what he was doing and seemed to predict exactly where Dan was going to hit the ball. Dan was impressed, and he found himself laughing, beaming at Phil and forgetting their entire spat earlier. He felt like he was in a sports anime and he was totally okay with that.

Phil couldn't believe how quickly Dan's mood seemed to turn around, finding himself bolstered by Dan's teasing and cocky attitude enough to garner it himself, growling playfully at him while they shot the ball back and forth, the clacking sound loud and obnoxious. The points went back and forth, with neither boy taking the lead for very long - "ha, take that Lester!" "Fuck off, Howell, that was luck and you know it!" - and the ping pong ball often a blur between them, flashing by so fast there were times Phil was legitimately taken by surprise when he actually managed to hit it. Despite it all, he was enjoying himself enough that he actively forgot their audience, just staring at Dan and swimming in the way his smile filled the entire room. Dan was so bright, dimple flashing and curls bouncing everywhere. His excitement was intoxicating, and it didn't matter when his fighting talk began to border on aggressive, Phil enjoyed it anyway. He could feel his heart beginning to race, and it wasn't just from the exertion of the game. He was infatuated, and he couldn't make it stop. In the end, Phil merely couldn't keep up with Dan, and he collapsed with a whine against the table when the score hit 50 to 47. "Fine. You win."

Dan hollered with his victory, pumping his fists into the air. Kim and Mariah started clapping for him and he bowed, laughing. He hesitated before walking over to Phil. They seemed to have been on a lot better terms now so he could only hope that Phil would want to talk to him now rather than shun him. He was going to take that chance because he knew that he would have a much better time at camp if he wasn't sulking all the god damned time. Phil lifted his head up as Dan walked over to him and his lip was pouting out, fringe falling into his eyes as he looked up at Dan. Dan had the sudden urge to lean forward and capture his lip in his teeth, sucking and kissing and biting, but he refrained because that was a weird thing to do when he was so obviously straight. "Good game," Dan told him quietly. He stood awkwardly for a moment before reaching out and clasping his hand to Phil's shoulder, squeezing lightly. His hand dropped and he fidgeted a bit, glancing down to stare at the ground. "I uh, I had fun." He wasn't as confident as he usually was, but he just hoped that Phil didn't despise him. He wanted to ask, wanted to talk about how he'd fucked up so badly, but the words wouldn't come out and he bit his tongue instead.

Phil was startled out of the little bubble he and Dan had created by the sounds of Kim and Mariah cheering and clapping for Dan, hiding his jolt of surprise in his arms as he continued to pout about his failure to beat Dan. He'd come _so_ close, too, nearly had him at the end there, but Dan had taken the final point before Phil had had a chance to catch up, and a fair game was a fair game. Phil couldn't help noticing he was sweating and that he probably smelled terrible again despite his recent shower, and then he was looking up at the sound of footsteps and pouting at Dan. The expression melted at the wary one on Dan's, and he stood up straight just in time for Dan to awkwardly clasp his shoulder. "Me too," Phil said, swallowing thickly. His eyes darted back and forth between Dan's, trying to work up the words to apologize to him, but struggling even now to do so. Dan looked so hopeful, so sincere, and _Mariah was right there_. All Phil could think about was how Dan had a girlfriend, and how Phil wanted to kiss him. It took Dan sighing disappointedly and turning away for Phil to reach out and catch his arm. "Wait," he said, and then hesitated as Dan turned back around. "I'm - I'm sorry about earlier. It was out of line. I was just... I was just upset about something Brad said. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm really glad you were there to help me."

Dan was overcome by happiness at Phil's words and it was just _stupid_ how Dan could be so uplifted by just an apology. He felt like everything had cleared, the storm clouds over his head moving away to show a rainbow, and he was just so relieved. Phil wanted to be friends with him, Phil didn't hate him, _Phil was glad he was there_. Dan felt as if his entire world had just been re--made and he was going to pass out from the stupid amount of happiness running through his body then. Overcome with joy, Dan didn't even think about what he was doing when he wrapped Phil up in a hug, pulling him to his chest and clasping his arms around his waist. Dan was just a touchy person- he couldn't help it when he was this happy, he just wanted to _hug_ everyone. And Phil just happened to be the first person in front of him. He could feel Phil stiffen in his arms for a moment before he was relaxing into Dan's touch, and Dan allowed himself to enjoy this. Ever since he first saw Phil, he'd been waiting to hold him like this, and he was finally getting the chance to. Phil smelled like raspberry body wash and a hint of lavender and Dan let out a content sigh.

The last thing Phil had been expecting was for Dan to suddenly pull him into his arms, and his breath caught as he found his body pressed suddenly right up against Dan's. His mind flashed back to the shower, to the mental images that had ran through his mind, and he stiffened automatically, terrified he was going to have an embarrassing reaction right then and there. The guilt that he'd touched himself to thoughts of Dan resurfaced, and Phil just managed to look over Dan's shoulder to grimace at Mariah in an apology she would most likely never understand. Phil's heart was racing, but the feeling of touching Dan was too much to resist, and before he knew it, he was relaxing and hugging Dan back, resting his face against Dan's shoulder. Phil wasn't usually the shorter one, but Dan had about an inch on him, and it was kind of really nice. He sighed as he tried to non-creepily take Dan in. His arms were so big around Phil, and he reminded him of a giant teddy bear - warm and cuddly and _nice_. He smelt good too, possibly like axe body spray but Phil couldn't be sure as it was faint and not overbearing like it often was. Phil never wanted to pull away, but all too soon, Dan was moving his hands to Phil's arm and pulling them apart just to grin at him. The expression on his face was like he could kiss Phil right then, causing Phil to glance awkwardly as Mariah, and pull away. "Ah. I guess that means you accept my apology then," he said awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Dan had to remind himself to pull away from Phil before it got too weird. He didn't want Phil to think he was strange and never want to talk to him again (as he seemed to worry about a lot), so all too soon, he was pulling out of Phil's arms and smiling warmly down at him. His eyes flickered to Phil's lips, very pink and looking _very_ kissable right then. He shook his head slightly, trying to dislodge the thoughts and trying to remember what Phil had been saying to him. "Of course I accept your apology, you spoon," Dan said affectionately. He raised his eyebrow in confusion as Phil glanced at Mariah. He'd need to talk to her about that look later. "Just don't suddenly decide you hate me again, okay?" he joked, with a slightly serious undertone. He really liked being friends with Phil, he liked the way he and Phil seemed to get along and how he was so shy and awkward and _sweet_. Dan wanted to crack open his shell and find out just who he was underneath that shy exterior, to get to know the confident Phil that he was sure lied underneath.

Phil had never known someone as... gentle as Dan. He'd seen Dan all fired up moments ago, knew he was entirely capable of aggressive fighting talk, and yet the best insult he seemed able to come up with right then was to call Phil a spoon. _A spoon_. A pre-schooler could have come up with a better insult than _that_ , and yet Phil found himself strangely endeared, smiling softly up at Dan as his heart thumped along weirdly, all twisted up and flaring with emotion. Phil didn't know what to make of Dan, he really didn't, but he did know one thing - he was determined to at least have him as a friend for life. "I never said I hated you!" Phil blurted out, surprised and a little offended, though when he thought back on it, he wasn't entirely certain he could exactly blame Dan for having jumped to that conclusion. "I don't hate you," he added, this time much more quietly. He looked up at Dan from under his fringe, and twisted his fingers in his pockets, slumping into himself again. Dan was biting his lip, drawing Phil's attention to it, and looked sad himself, opening his mouth to say something - "Hey, love birds! Knock it off with all the sappy shit, us girls wanna have fun too!" Mariah shouted, startling both boys into jumping and turning to face them awkwardly.

Phil didn't hate him! Phil didn't hate him and Dan's stomach was twitching with both happiness and sadness. Sadness because Phil had looked so upset at that proclamation, as if he was beating himself up over the fact that he'd made Dan believe he hated him, and it was tearing Dan to bits. If he'd been asked earlier, he would have been almost one hundred percent sure that he had definitely gone on Phil's number one hate list. But now he knew that hadn't been the case at all. Phil was just upset earlier, not necessarily at Dan, but at Brad. Because Brad was a dick. Dan wanted to punch him for making Phil think like that. He opened his mouth to tell Phil that he knew he didn't hate him, that he was lucky to have him as a friend and that he was sorry for making him have that damn look in his eye, but before he could get anything out, Mariah was shouting at them and he wanted to _kill_ her. He gave her a death glare, one that she visibly cringed at. Serves her right for interrupting Dan and Phil's moment. Who knows, they could have been passionately making out by then and Dan would never know. Not like he would want to know anyways, but the thought of kissing Phil did pass through his mind. Was that weird? Dan didn't know anymore. "Go have fun somewhere else," Dan whined, batting Mariah away as she drew closer to them. "Can't you see we were having a _moment_?" Dan asked dramatically, flinging out his hands in a weird display of how royally 'pissed' he was at being interrupted. The sentiment was ruined by his laughter, and Mariah snorted. "Yeah, a moment. Alright, excuse us while we just leave you two alone then." Dan gaped at her, face tinged red, but he couldn't help the giggles from bursting out of his chest and the next thing he knew, the entire group was roaring with laughter.

It shouldn't have been funny. It should have been embarrassing as hell, especially considering Phil wished they _had_ been having a moment. The worst part was that that moment had been occurring in front of Dan's girlfriend, someone Phil had to keep reminding himself existed before he fucked up any more than he already had. Still, it was funny, and when Dan started to giggle, Phil couldn't keep himself from laughing. Dan had a knack for the dramatic, always playing it up and making everyone around him laugh. That was something Phil liked about him quite a lot already, and he found himself grinning at Dan as Kim and Mariah came closer, pushing and shoving at Dan for being an idiot. If all Phil could have was Dan's friendship, then all Phil could have was Dan's friendship. Surely, that would be enough. "If you don't find a room, we will, and I'm certain you won't be wanting to hear the noises that come out of _that_ ," Phil teased, winking at Dan and tossing his head back and to the side with a false moan. "Oh, Dan," he said, cracking up in the middle of the words because he just couldn't keep the act up for that long, heart racing at the thought of that ever happening. "Touch me so good," he added, dissolving into giggles when Kim, of all people, burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Dan was already planning out his death. He couldn't believe what he was _hearing_. He pinched himself to check and make sure he wasn't having some weird wet dream, only to find that he was one hundred percent awake. His cheeks turned a dark red and he could feel his palms starting to sweat. Phil sounded so _good_. Even when he was cracking up, hardly containing his giggles, he literally sounded like a sex god. Dan had the strange thought that he kind of _wanted_ Phil to drag him off to the nearest room because that moan- oh _god_. Dan didn't know what was going on. He shouldn't be that affected by something so small, something so obviously innocent, but he could feel the blood rushing through him and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Phil, couldn't help but rake his gaze over his neck when he threw his head back. He was definitely going to hell. He decided that it would be weird to just stay silent in a situation like that, despite the fact that he was getting oddly aroused by the whole thing. Mariah shot Dan a smirk, which he promptly ignored, and Kim seemed mildly uncomfortable but amused at the same time. Dan wondered if she was uncomfortable because the guy she was interested in was moaning another man's name. _Dan's_ name. "Oh fuck, Phil!" Dan moaned back, giggling. He licked his lips for added effect, wondering what they looked like to anyone else in the room. "You make me feel so good when you-!" He was cut off by Mariah shoving him and squealing, "Oh my God, you guys are sick! Get a room or lower your boners immediately!" Dan giggled and ducked away from her, making eye contact with Phil and winking. He needed to stop being so excitable, but Phil moaning his name? He'd love to hear that every day if he could. Even if it gave him an awkward boner in the middle of his friends.

So maybe Phil had gotten a little ahead of himself. He'd grown pretty comfortable with Dan, Kim, and Mariah, that it hadn't seemed weird that he should just let himself behave the way he would normally want to behave, saying the strange comments that came to his mind without hesitation and _moaning_ Dan's name as if that wasn't exactly what he wanted to be doing just then. When Dan moaned Phil's _back_ , a surge of arousal jolted back through him, and Phil found his eyes going wide in surprise, tracking the movement of Dan's tongue across his lips and wishing he could just lean in and - but there was Mariah, shoving at _Dan_ and teasing him for being a sicko, and then there was Dan _again_ winking at Phil in a way that made him wish that wink meant what Phil wanted it to mean; a promise for something later on. But that was never going to happen, and Phil needed to get himself under control, mind racing with the thought of what he could be doing to Dan to make him sound like _that_. Was he truly loud when he felt good? Or was he one of the quiet types, breathy little sighs when you touched him just right. Phil had to bite his lip and shake his head to get rid of the thoughts, and even then, they plagued the back of his mind. What had Dan been about to say Phil was doing to him? He was desperate to know, and flushing as he turned to Kim who had a look of disapproval and worry etched deep into her features. That sobered Phil up real quick, and he finally got himself under control enough to cast his mind about for ideas of what they might do next. "Hey, so did you guys maybe want to, like, do something else in here? I'm sure there must be board games around," he suggested.

They ended up playing Monopoly, which Dan always got stupidly competitive at. Why did he get so competitive over everything? He literally didn't know. The good news was that Caleb sauntered over to them halfway through, complaining that he wasn't able to find them for a good hour. So now they had a group of five people screaming at each other over a game of Monopoly and Dan was competitive so that never went down very well. He still couldn't get those images of Phil out of his mind, but he easily distracted himself by screaming at Caleb when he put a house down, therefore charging Dan a shit ton of money whenever he landed on that spot. He hated Caleb a lot, but he was glad that workshop time allowed him to be able to see his best friend. He had missed Caleb and their stupid conversations and their bickering. "Stop being such a damn money hog!" Dan growled at Caleb, throwing a wad of (fake) cash his way. "Oh but _babe_ ," Caleb whined, "I just love when you shower me in cash!" "Well you're going to love it more when I rip your face off!" Dan sneered. But he was smiling despite it all.

The thing was, when Phil turned to Kim a few hours later, he could see the expression he was sure was on his face reflected back at him from Kim's; this seemingly tight knit group of friends, even when they were all reunited, made them both felt like they belonged. They weren't outsiders, even when they didn't know what was going on every second of their conversation. They made each other laugh equally, Phil cracking up and feeling himself fall that tiny bit more with each passing moment of Dan's insane competitive streak; the way he threw game pieces and fake money at Caleb's face, hollering when he managed to land in jail for the fifth time at the same time as Caleb landed on his property, causing him to forfeit his rent, never seized to make Phil laugh, who shared smiles with Kim and exasperated eye rolls with Mariah. It felt like a family, and Phil didn't even mind the fact that he was losing. He was too busy watching every flicker of emotion cross Dan's face, determined to make himself land on Dan's property to help him with the game, and eventually even choosing to pay for nearly every visit of Dan's to Caleb's properties. Phil didn't miss the knowing looks Kim sent him, didn't miss the raised eyebrows from Mariah, but couldn't keep himself from staring at Dan like he was the brightest star in Phil's world.

Dan knew it had been a terrible idea to play Monopoly. Monopoly meant the ending of friendships and the start of new rivals, it meant screaming at each other over stupid game pieces and bundles of cash, and groaning and mumbling as your ass landed back in jail. Dan knew it was a bad idea, but they did it anyways. And if he landed on one of Caleb's houses _one more time_ , he was gonna... gonna... "RIGHT, that's _it_!" Dan yelled as he landed his ass on another square of Caleb's property. They'd been playing for about an hour and a half now and Dan was getting more and more competitive by the minute, which _never_ went well. With fire in his eyes, he grabbed the board, refusing to listen as Mariah told him to 'calm the fuck down, it's just a game'. It was _not_ just a game to Dan. It was a _lifestyle_. So he grabbed the fucking game board and threw it at Caleb's face. Everyone groaned but Dan didn't care. He was seething, gritting his teeth, and briefly made eye contact with Phil. Phil had a small smile on his face and his eyes were so soft, as if he was looking at something extremely precious, and Dan lost his breath for a moment because Phil was looking at _him_ like that. He could only conjure a sheepish smile back, ducking his head and feeling foolish for getting pissed over a game of monopoly.

Right, then. Phil was a goner. There was no way two ways about it. The expression on Dan's face when he was _angry because he was losing a goddamn game_ was so precious that Phil could do nothing but stare as the goofball in the high school musical jersey and the curly hair quite literally picked up the board game and threw it into his best friends face. That wasn't supposed to be something Phil found cute. That was meant to make Phil afraid to date Dan, because he clearly had some ridiculous competitive issues, and yet, even as Mariah groaned in annoyance as if this wasn't the first time, even as Kim gasped in quiet shock and fear, even as Caleb stood up with a huge glower at Dan, Phil couldn't take his eyes off of Dan and the way his brow looked all furrowed up like that. In a flash, Dan was turning that glare onto Phil, his expression morphing into surprise and then sheepish chagrin, and Phil nearly melted right into the ground. _Girlfriend. He has a girlfriend_ , he tried to remind himself, but Dan was scratching the back of his head, and Caleb was screaming at him and laughing at the same time, and Mariah just seemed _over everything_ , and Phil? Well, all Phil wanted was to give Dan the world. "I think it's about time for dinner," Kim piped in shyly, seeming terrified that this was a lot more serious than it actually was. "Maybe it's for the best if we start cleaning up -" That's when an announcement over the PA system went off informing all of the camp that dinner would be served in fifteen minutes, and Phil was finally forced to tear his eyes away from Dan in order to help began cleaning up the ruined game of monopoly, houses and motels scattered all over the floor of the game lounge.

After it happened, Dan always regretted throwing the stupid game. It wasn’t the first time it had happened. and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but the cleaning up was definitely something Dan could do without. Not only did chucking the game at his friend's face make a mess, but it also made it harder to find every single little game piece. He was huffing as he crawled across the floor, looking for every little piece, when- finally! - he found the last piece! He reached for it and was taken off guard by Phil reaching for it at the same time. This made for awkward hand holding for about .2 seconds until Phil realized what had happened and snatched his hand back with a high pitched apology. For his part, though, Dan was in heaven. Having hands that big and smooth _had_ to be against the law. It was just unfair because now he wanted to hold hands with Phil and Dan had another thing to add to his list of 'Weird Things He Wants To Do With Phil That Aren't Exactly Heterosexual'. Dan just assured Phil he was alright, beaming at Phil and trying to show that he was _definitely_ not bothered by the hand holding at all. Dan blamed it on the fact that he was just an affectionate person. When they finished at last, they started to make their way over to the dining hall. After dinner was another bonfire, and Dan remembered that they were going to be making s'mores this time. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

The day had taken a surprising turn, with Phil waking up angry from being soaked with water by his stupid bunk mates, to having his feelings crushed by the great definitive reveal that Mariah was Dan's girlfriend, to the confusing twist of Phil's stomach when Dan touched his hand while they both crawled around on the floor looking for monopoly games pieces. His stomach was doing terrified cartwheels even now, ten minutes after the awkward hand holding experience, and right into eating dinner, plates piled high with how hungry they all were. Phil didn't know what to make of any of it, least of all the looks he and Dan had shared, and the spark just _touching_ him brought to Phil. The guilt at his own arousal, at what he'd done in the shower, wouldn't go away, and it only grew worse every time Phil looked a Mariah and he remembered what she was to Dan. He didn't look her in the eye, avoided her sharp gaze, uncomfortably aware that she seemed to be trying to gaze right into Phil's heart and soul. Phil didn't want her to find anything there, but he couldn't keep his emotions buried forever, especially not when Dan seemed to be attracted to Phil as well on some level. If his swimming towel from that morning was anything to go by as well, it seemed that Dan at least would not turn out to be homophobic, and that gave him some relief, but he still found himself filled with guilty regret whenever Mariah and his gazes crossed. Phil's cheeks were a permanent red as they ate dinner, until, finally, they were released for night time activities.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part: 10,149 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: Sexuality crisis, flirting, misunderstandings, rude pranks, slightly homophobic thoughts
> 
> A/N: HERES TO ME PASSING MY PSYCH STATISTICS EXAM TODAY AND THEREFORE LETTING ME PASS MY CLASS! I literally sat in the testing building afterwards sobbing like a baby. Hope you enjoy today's update!

Bonfires were a nightly ritual, bringing the entire camp together in order to really bond and get to know different people every night. According to Dan, they usually consisted of a lot of dancing, singing, and snacks while everyone hunt out around the large bonfire pit just in the middle of the eight cabins. Kim, as always, clung to Phil as they left the cafeteria, with Dan and Mariah disappearing almost immediately as they were swallowed up in the crowd. Phil sighed. Already, he missed Dan being near. There was just something particularly nice about the light he exhibited. "So what was that, earlier?" Kim asked, nudging Phil as they walked. "I'm sorry about bringing up ping pong. It was an honest mistake. Only it doesn't seem like you regret it so much now, mister pretend-to-moan-for-Dan," she teased, causing Phil to groan and shove his face into his hands. "I swear, Kimmy, I thought he was going to kiss me at one point. Mariah would have killed me, surely," he said. "In fact, I think she thinks something's up. She hasn't stopped staring at me since monopoly." Kim hummed in vague response, until Phil finally turned to find her smirking at Phil. "So, chemistry, huh?" Phil groaned again, shoving her and catching her before she could fall. "Shut up. He has a girlfriend!" he moaned. "Yeah, but he's only got eyes for you, lover boy." Kim waggled her eyebrows at him, smirking as she stuck her tongue out at Phil, but Phil disagreed. "Everytime I look, he's staring at her, Kimmy. There's nothing there but want on my end, and I have to get over this." Sighing again in defeat, Kim let it go, and the two of them settled back down on the same log at the far back of the central circle that they'd settled on last night, holding hands and just kind of watching the chaos unfold before them.

As soon as the cabins starting piling into the clearing for the bonfire, Mariah pushed Dan in the opposite direction. Dan made a noise of surprise low in his throat. "Where are we going?" he whispered, even though he already had somewhat of an idea. Mariah rolled her eyes. "We're meeting Caleb at the kissing tree. Don't worry, we'll be back in time for s'mores." Dan sighed but agreed. He hadn't really wanted to leave considering he and Phil had shared something special recently; the looks that Phil had given him, the way Dan felt like his whole body was on fire whenever he caught sight of him. Dan was sure he was going crazy. They finally came to the kissing tree to find Caleb already there, his arms crossed as he waited for them. When he saw them, he straightened and flashed them a grin. "Good evening, nerds," he teased. Dan grinned at him. "So why are we here?" he wondered, giving his two friends a slightly weary glance. The twins gave each other a knowing look. "We need to talk about Phil," Mariah said quietly. Dan's eyes widened. "What about him?" There was a moment of silence where the twins just looked at each other, communicating through their eyes. Finally, it was Mariah who spoke, her voice soft. "We think he likes you a lot. He looks at you like you're the brightest star in the sky or some shit and I think you're completely infatuated with him as well." Dan could feel his heart pounding in his ears, thinking about Phil and the way his eyes were so soft when he looked at Dan. The thought made his stomach flutter. "But I'm not gay," Dan whispered. It was Caleb who spoke this time, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently. "We didn't say you were, mate. Just think about it. We've never seen you that hell-bent on anybody before and it's honestly refreshing. We just want what's best for you and Phil obviously makes you happy, so think about it yeah?" Dan nodded slowly. He could feel his cheeks burning and his eyes were glued to the ground. "Now let's go make some s'mores!" Before they left, Mariah brought them all into a hug, squeezing tightly. "We love you no matter what, Dan," she murmured. He knew that, but he still felt a bit uneasy about the entire thing. Even on the way back to the campfire, he could still feel his uncertainty crawling through his skin.

It seemed to take forever before everyone had settled down in the camp, sitting and talking and mingling amongst themselves. Seeming to have a radar for Dan, it didn't take Phil very long at all to realize that he seemed to be missing completely. He bit his lip at the realization of Mariah and Dan seeming to have disappeared altogether, and worried it with his teeth. Was Mariah gonna tell Dan she didn't want Phil around anymore? He could hardly blame her when it seemed pretty obvious she was more than aware of Phil's attraction to Dan. Who would want their boyfriend or girlfriend hanging out with someone who clearly had a crush on them after all? Surely not Phil, so he could understand it, but was put out about it anyway. He'd already decided if he couldn't have Dan, than he'd settle for just being his friend. Besides, from the sounds of it, Dan and Mariah actually lived close enough to see each other outside of camp, and Phil had no clue whether or not that same could be said about himself. He sighed and willed away the time before s'mores by talking with Kim instead. It had only been two days, but they were quickly setting into a routine, and Kim was still feeling the ache of missing her girlfriend. There were no cellphones here, and limited internet for the camp counselors alone, so Kim couldn't even communicate outside of letters, which didn't seem like enough and hadn't began to arrive yet. Phil didn't mind listening to her talk about her girlfriend though, laughing and teasing her and admitting that he'd thought of Kim as cute at first as well. Finally, seemingly out of nowhere, the next time Phil looked up, he caught sight of Dan, only he looked... sad. Like his mind was elsewhere, and he hadn't quite come to terms with whatever he was thinking about. Phil's stomach fell to his knees, and he swallowed thickly as Mariah, Dan, and Caleb headed straight towards them. This was it then; Dan was going to tell Phil they couldn't be friends anymore. He was going to confront him, and Phil was tensed and ready for it - only it didn't come. Instead, Mariah launched into excited conversation with Kim, and Caleb started quizzing Phil, seeming genuinely interested in what he had to say. The whole time, Phil cast subtle glances at a strangely quiet Dan, and wondered what was going through his head.

Dan could barely look Phil in the eyes. It was like earlier that day was occurring all over again, except that this time it wasn't because Phil was mad at him but because Dan couldn't really think when he had so much going through his mind. He was thinking about what Mariah and Caleb had talked to him about, about how he was infatuated with Phil and how Phil most likely felt the same. He had to admit that they had some truth behind their words. He had noticed the way that Phil looked at him, how he was obviously flustered when they were swimming together earlier and how he let his eyes linger on Dan's face in a way that wasn't necessarily friendly. Dan also had to admit that he had also had a few more-than-friendly thoughts going through his mind. Dan wasn't really listening to what was going on around him as he sat down next to Phil, his little group of friends chattering amongst themselves. He felt Phil's eyes on him the whole time, laced with worry, but he couldn't bring himself to meet his gaze and smile reassuringly at him. Did he like Phil? Obviously he liked him as a friend, but did he like Phil? Did he want to be with him in a romantic way? He'd obviously thought about it a few times, considering he wanted to touch Phil and how he'd gotten quite aroused when Phil was moaning his name, but that was just because he was a horny teenager. Teenage boys got aroused by anything, boy or girl. It didn't mean anything. It couldn't mean anything. Dan and Phil were friends, that was it. Phil was interested in Kim and that was all that Dan needed to know. So Dan thought about it. He thought about kissing Phil and telling him that he was pretty. His eyes flicked over to Phil and he watched, mesmerized, as Phil threw his head back and laughed at something Caleb had said. Caleb, who was currently quizzing Phil about anything and everything - "what's your favourite colour, what type of flowers do you like, what do you look for in a partner?" - and Phil looked mildly uncomfortable as he explained - "my favourite colour is blue, I like tiger lilies, and I'm not sure but I think it'd be nice if they had a sense of humour". He let his eyes fall to Phil's lips, deliciously pink and seemingly so soft. He thought about kissing him, the feeling of Phil's lips against his, tangling his fingers into the locks of black hair, touching the skin of Phil's cheek and bringing him in closer by his waist. It didn't make Dan sick to think about. In fact, it was kind of nice to think about. But, that couldn't happen. Dan was straight, a complete heterosexual... Right?

It didn't really bother Phil that Caleb seemed to want to know everything about Phil, not even when he forced Phil to explain to him what he looked for in a partner, but it did make him wonder if Mariah had said anything to Dan about Phil's feelings, and if she was as bothered by it as Phil thought she would have been. She seemed fine, laughing with Kim and nudging Caleb from time to time when he asked something too personal that Mariah assured Phil he didn't have to answer. Dan wasn't sitting next to his girlfriend either, which struck an odd chord with Phil, as Dan was settled in next to Phil instead. They weren't close enough to be touching, something Phil wished he could change, but he was close enough that Phil could have put his arm around him if he'd had the confidence to do so. Phil was quickly becoming aware of the fact that he did want to do that, as well, for the first time wanting to be the confident guy he knew he could be. He wanted to show Dan someone who could treat him right, unlike Valerie had, but Dan had a girlfriend who he seemed to be enamoured with, and Phil really needed to let it all go. "I mean. I'm a pretty open person, but I don't like labels, so... I'd just say I'd go for anyone. It doesn't matter what they are, so long as we have something in common and I find them attractive. Looks aren't everything though," Phil was saying, trying not to flush as the thought of attractiveness reminded him of Dan once again. Caleb was nodding along seriously, though, like he was really intrigued about it all. "No, I get that. Honestly, I don't know what I am either, but I feel that. It's so much more than looks, and gender identity, and sex." Mariah snorted. "I'm beginning to think they need to rename this came "Discover your Sexuality." They all laughed, with Phil ducking his head and refusing to look at Dan. Was that something that applied to him as well? Was Mariah sitting so far away from Dan because Dan was confused? Phil stamped hard onto the hope that bloomed, and strategically changed the subject.

The camp fire was creating an atmosphere that made Dan want to cuddle someone. Being next to Phil was definitely not helping. It would be so easy to scoot over that extra inch, to nudge himself under Phil's arm and cuddle the fuck out of him. That was platonic enough. Not kissing or doing anything romantic. Dan was just a person who liked affection and there was nothing wrong with that. He didn't though, and his ears perked when Phil started talking about his sexuality. His words made Dan even more confused. Did that mean Phil wasn't straight? He would date a man if he liked that person enough? His heart started pounding in his chest and when Mariah mentioned the whole 'discovering your sexuality’ thing, he glared at her, a bit peeved. He wasn't discovering anything, thank you very much. So what if he was a tad confused? He had never had a crush on another boy so therefore he wasn't discovering anything. He was straight. That was it. Dan opened his mouth to mention something when Phil changed the subject to a completely different topic. He was talking about dogs, now, which Dan was definitely all for. He perked up at that, always loving a dog discussion. "I have a Boxer named Leonidas!" he said excitedly. "We named him after the movie 300, and he is the cutest fucking thing I've ever laid eyes on." Well, besides Phil, but nobody needed to know that.

The second Dan spoke up, Phil was turning to stare him at expectantly, smiling at the thought of Dan owning a dog named Leonidas. The thought of it made him snort out a laugh, but his grin was big and gummy enough that he raised his hand to hide it, feeling his tongue poking out the side and not wanting Dan to see that ever if he could avoid it at all. "That's so cute," Phil said as he calmed down some, voice muffled by his hand because he couldn't get his smile under control. "I wish we had our phones. I'd definitely be bribing for pictures," Phil admitted. "Dan's dog really is the cutest little thing! He's tiny, and I love him," Mariah piped in. "He's always sending me pictures. I think Dan's only true love is his dog," she continued, making Phil turn to look at her. He scanned her expression for the expected annoyance that Dan would care more about his dog than her, but it wasn't there, and Phil found himself taken aback. Maybe Mariah wasn't the insecure jealous type then. Maybe... maybe she wouldn't make Dan stop being Phil's friend. Maybe it wouldn't bother her too much if Phil sometimes couldn't tear his eyes away from her boyfriend. "I've never had a dog, but I love cats," Kim said then. "At home, we have a lot of strays, and my mom and I feed them every morning. There's at least four of them who are friendly enough to let me pet them, but the rest get spooked if I so much as open the back door while they're eating." Mariah cooed over that, with Caleb jumping in about the parrot he and his sister had, who wasn't nearly as entertaining as a dog or cat. Phil wasn't listening though, because Dan had nudged him, and Phil's stomach was doing somersaults as he turned to him. "Yeah?" he asked. "Maybe before we leave we could exchange numbers. Then I could snapchat you all the pictures of Leonidas," Dan offered, that overly happy, sweet smile back on his face. God, Phil hadn't' realized how much it bothered him not to see it there. Grinning immediately in response, Phil reached his hand out for Dan's and shook it when Dan gave him his. "Deal. Anything you want in return?"

Things Dan wanted in return? He was at a loss for words for a moment, his voice dying in his throat. There were so many things Dan could think of in that moment. How could he pick just one thing? His eyes flickered back down to Phil's lips and he licked his own in turn. He could ask for a kiss, to finally see what Phil tasted like. He could ask for a hug, a fucking massage to feel Phil's hands over skin. How was he supposed to choose? Instead, Dan smirked. "Just pictures of that cute face of yours," he teased, with a slightly serious tone. He wondered why type of pictures Phil would send on snapchat. Would they be silly pictures, pictures where the light captured his eyes? Nudes? Dan almost groaned at the thought. He had to distract himself from that possibility because that's not something friends sent to each other. Brittany came around then, and handed them the metal rods for toasting marshmallows and gave them each a small baggie of ingredients. Dan could feel his mouth watering already with anticipation for the food.

The last thing Phil was expecting to see was Dan's eyes dropping to his lips before he’d even come up with an answer to Phil’s question, the pink of his tongue darting out for just a second as he licked his own lips in reaction. Arousal surged through Phil at the action, and he felt himself suck in a sharp, surprised breath, heart flipping hard in his chest. He nearly wanted to lean in and kiss Dan right then and there, only he was uncomfortably aware of Mariah sitting just across from them, uncomfortably aware of the fact that Dan had a girlfriend. Why was Dan looking at him like that? And then he was asking Phil for pictures in return, only his words and his voice conveyed so much more. Phil could try all he wanted to convince himself that Dan meant nothing by calling Phil's face cute, but he knew from the way that Dan had said it that he'd meant it exactly the way that it had sounded. Despite the lilt of a joke in his tone, Dan was dead serious, and Phil truly had no idea how to deal with that information. Before he could respond in anyway, however, the camp four counselor was coming around handing out bags for s'mores and metal skewers, directing Phil and the rest of them over to the camp fire if they wanted to eat them. "Finally!" Caleb exclaimed, jumping up immediately to join the masses already crowding around the main and only currently burning campfire. Mariah snorted and rolled her eyes, but followed after him, and Kim turned to tilt her head questioningly at Phil.

Dan had seen the way Phil sucked in a breath at the words. His face had shown disbelief and he looked so utterly surprised that Dan had to hide another smirk. He had done that to Phil, and Phil looked as thought he was on the verge of fainting. Dan loved getting a response out of him like that. In fact, he would love to see more responses such as that one, already wondering what else he could do that would elicit the same kind of response. Instead of answering him, Phil grabbed one of the skewers offered to him, and Dan took that as his cue to start heading to the camp fire. When Dan realized that Phil wasn't following, he turned to stare expectantly at him, grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Phil was talking to Kim, so lowly that Dan couldn't hear him/

Phil was expecting Dan to disappear as well, but when he turned around, the other excited boy was merely staring at Phil while he bounced on the souls of his feet. "Are you coming?" Dan asked, looking like he wasn't going to leave until Phil came with him. Swallowing thickly, and still trying to come to terms with the fact that Dan had... had maybe been flirting with him in some sick twisted way considering his girlfriend had been right there, Phil merely nodded. "Uh. Yeah. Of course. Who doesn't love a good s'more?"

When Phil nodded and started heading towards Dan, Dan grew even more excited, happy to finally be able to enjoy a good campfire with Phil. The fire was warm on his face and made his hair curl even more than it already had been. Dan longed for his straighteners, wondering if Phil would maybe like him better if he didn't look like such a hobbit. "The best s'mores are made with slightly over-cooked marshmallows," Dan informed him, stabbing his skewer into a large marshmallow and sticking it right into the flame. He watched it intensely as it caught fire, turning it a darker shade of brown. He pulled it out and stuck it out to Phil. "Blow on it," he said, smiling gently at Phil. Phil smiled at him and did just that, leaving Dan's marshmallow the perfect shade of golden-brown. He grinned, sticking it on his graham cracker and putting on a piece of milk chocolate. When he was finished, he handed it to Phil, pretending to tip an invisible fedora. "For you, m'lady."

Phil couldn't help it. When Dan asked him to blow on his s'more, he did so immediately, smiling at the way Dan was looking at him with the utmost joy on his face, as if Phil simply letting Dan flirt with him was the greatest gift in the world. Phil didn't understand it, wouldn't ever pretend to, but his heart fluttered at the way Dan built the s'more and immediately handed it over to Phil, tipping an imaginary hat and calling Phil "M'lady." Why was Dan flirting with him, and why did Phil have to love it so much? He could feel his cheeks burning hot as he took the snack, looking up and into Dan's eyes and never breaking eye contact as he took the first bite. The taste burst across his tongue, heavenly and perfect in the marshmallow's outer crispiness. Phil closed his eyes with a small sigh of appreciation that boarded on a moan, and when he opened them again, reached over to press the s'more back to Dan's lips. "It's perfect," he murmured, not bothering to hide the husky aspect of his voice, watching, mesmerized, as Dan stared back and took the food offered to him into his mouth.

Dan didn't want to admit it, but the way Phil had let out a breathy moan as soon as he took a bite of the s'more made Dan feel arousal much like he had earlier that day. He didn't know where it came from or why it was there, but Phil sounded so good and Dan wondered what he would sound like if he was moaning Dan's name. When he held out the s'more to Dan's lips, Dan almost couldn't believe it. They were on sharing food terms already and it was basically like sharing an indirect kiss. He shuddered, taking the food into his mouth and letting out his own groan. It truly was good. Sadly, Caleb had to come over just then, slinging his arm over both of their shoulders. Dan shot Caleb a glare for interrupting their moment yet again, which Caleb seemed a bit apologetic for - but not really. "Stop fucking flirting with each other and share with the rest of us, yeah?" Caleb teased. Dan shoved him, huffing. "Fuck off Caleb. I'm glad you didn't get put in the same cabin as me." Caleb pouted but leaned forward and gave Dan a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. Dan made a grossed out noise, wiping it off. His glare didn't lessen. "Kiss my ass," he mumbled. Mariah snickered from a few feet away. "I bet you'd like it if-!" Dan stopped her with a glare and she widened her eyes and cut herself off, biting back a laugh. He was going to kill his friends one day. Couldn't he make pretty boys blush in peace?

It was Caleb who broke the spell this time, jolting Phil out of the moment when he slung one arm over Phil's shoulder, and the other over Dan's, drawing all three of them so close together Phil could almost feel Dan's breath against his face. In any other situation, Phil might have enjoyed it, been happy about it even, but not with Caleb so close and literally being Dan's girlfriend's twin brother. As it was, Phil turned a deeper shade of red, unable to help himself when he laughed at Caleb's teasing. Dan jerking free from Caleb's hold caused Caleb to let go of Phil as well, and Phil watched on as the two boys teased each other, Dan groaning in disgust when Caleb leaned in to kiss him. Meanwhile, Phil was trying not to react to the sound Dan had made in enjoyment earlier over and over again in his head, not wanting to pop another boner in front of his new friends. "Who said we were willing to share?" Phil finally quipped back, hiding his own bag of snacks behind his back. "I was fully intending to freeload off of you guys and eat the rest by myself. Dan was my first victim," he claimed, voice dead serious for all of a few seconds before he burst into laugher, Kim reaching over to shove him and then fight him, body dodging around Phil in an attempt to steal his goodies bag back. "Stop being a hog, Phil! Give it up!" she complained, but she was laughing too, even as the two fought until Phil finally merely lifted the bag above his head. Kim was a fair bit shorter than him, and jumped to try and reach it, but couldn't, and she pouted and glared as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Daaaaan," she whined. "Help me out here! Phil won't hand over his treats!"

When Phil started to tussle with Kim, Caleb began speaking in a low voice to Dan, tone extremely serious. His eyes mimicked his voice, green eyes glinting in the light of the fire. "You need to bump your flirting to the next level, mate. He obviously likes you. Why aren't you going for it already?" Dan glared at him and angrily dug his toe into the ground, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not doing anything because I'm not gay, Caleb," he hissed as quietly as possible. He cast a quick glance over to Phil to see Kim trying to get the bag of ingredients from him. He smiled softly, but it was quick to disappear. "I don't know what's going on, okay? I need time to digest... whatever this is. I know it looks weird and I know that I like being around him, but I don't know if I like him like that. Just leave it. Okay?" Caleb sighed but nodded. He brought them into a hug and Dan relaxed into it. "Sorry, just want you to be happy," Caleb said. Dan nodded, about to accept the apology, when Kim called his name and demanded for him to reach the bag Phil was holding over his head. Laughing quietly, he detached himself from Caleb and walked over to Phil. Phil glanced wearily over at him as Dan stepped in closer, so close that their chests were almost touching and Dan could see how much shorter Phil was than him, even if it was only by an inch. He smirked down at Phil and them reached up and plucked the bag from his hand. Dan liked being this close to him, liked feeling Phil's chest pressed against his. Just a couple more inches and he would be able to press his lips to Phil's. The thought was intoxicating. He backed away slowly before he could act out his ideas, head fuzzy with a confusing want.

The last thing Phil had been expecting was for Kim to ask Dan for help grabbing the bag of s'mores from him, and so he swallowed visibly as he watched Dan making his way over. Of the group of them, Dan truly was the only one with an actual chance of stealing the bag back from Phil, and it was only partly due to his height advantage. The other contributing factor was Phil's inability to think straight when Dan got too close, and he knew before Dan even stepped in front of him, replacing Kim's body entirely, that he was done for. He froze, seeming unable to more or even bother to try and keep the bag from Dan, as Dan stepped so close that their chests were almost touching. Phil was certain Dan must have been able to hear how hard his heart was beating, lips automatically parting as Dan smirked at him and reached up to pluck the bag out of Phil's fingers. He didn't even put up a fight, feeling like he was trapped in a trance as he stared at Dan's lips and practically begged the other boy to kiss him. He didn't, backing away from Phil with that same infuriating smirk painting his lips, and easily handed off the bag of s'mores to Kim, who cheered happily and turned to stick her tongue out at Phil. "Cheater," he grumbled, blinking hard to get himself back under control, and sticking his own tongue out at Kim. "And you! Traitor!" Phil complained, turning on Dan but refusing to look him directly in the eye.

Dan's mind was plagued with the thought of Phil's lips. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about them, but he knew that he was truly going mad. Phil was so beautiful and Dan didn't quite understand what was going on with him. The campfire raged onwards until the moon was high in the sky and he could see several stars make an appearance. They laughed and ate and Dan felt slightly nauseous from the amount of sugary food he had consumed. Mariah nudged him, teasing him, and Caleb would do silly dance moves that Dan found truly and utterly embarrassing. Phil and Kim would whisper into the night and Phil's cheeks were stained permanently pink. Dan found him absolutely breathtaking. When it was finally time for them to retire to bed, Dan had a hard time saying good night to Phil. It was hard to take his eyes off of him when they'd been glued to him the entire night. But he did because he was supposed to. Because he was such an affectionate person, he drew Phil into a brief hug, breathing in his shampoo and listening to the way Phil's breath stuttered at his touch. It was music to his ears. "Night, Phil," he murmured, and pulled away, avoiding Phil's starstruck gaze to give Kim and Caleb a quick hug as well. He did it so it wouldn't look weird, even though he really only wanted to keep hugging Phil. Did that make him weird?

The night was winding down, and Phil was exhausted. He hadn't had this much fun in ages, nor had he laughed nearly as much, and he could feel how his cheeks ached from all the smiling. He yawned as Caleb and Mariah waved bye to him and Kim, and was just about to turn and offer a quiet goodnight to Dan when said boy appeared in front of him and drew him into a hug. Phil's breath stuttered, and he didn't even have enough time to hug Dan back before he was gone, but Phil was still able to feel every place Dan had touched as he moved on to hug his friends and Kim as well. Eyes soft and affectionate, Phil smiled at Dan, and waved good night. He knew he shouldn't be reading into all the flirting and teasing that had been going on since they'd played ping pong, and he knew he shouldn't be letting himself fall any harder, but Phil couldn't seem to keep Dan's smile from his mind, nor could he completely erase the way he smelt. Phil wanted to hold onto every memory of Dan that he could, because he was terrified of the inevitable fall out that was coming. Surely, surely Phil was going to have his heart broken this summer, and he couldn't even care if it was going to be Dan. "Come on sleepyhead," Kim was saying. "Stop making gooey eyes at Dan, he can't see you anymore. Let's head to bed." Phil made a whining noise at Kim's teasing, but didn't protest, following her easily. Her fingers were intertwined with Phil's the way they'd been for the last two days - and had it really only been two days now? Phil felt like it had been so much longer for all the things they'd already done at camp - but Phil enjoyed the warmth, so he didn't let go. It wasn't until he tripped over a bag of slightly melted chocolate that Phil looked down and remembered his promise for revenge. He stooped to pick it up, smiled mischievously at Kim, and allowed the girl to lead him to bed.

**

Come morning, Phil woke up to the sounds of disgusted screaming, and smirked to himself, hiding the expression in his pillow and pretending to be asleep for far longer than he actually was. "Who the fuck!?" Brad’s voice screamed through the cabin. "Mate, did you shit yourself last night?" another boy asked, sounding disgusted. "Fuck off, Cade, someone's messing with me!" Brad shot back. "How's someone gonna get shit stains on your sheets/?" the boy, Cade, asked, starting to sound almost angry at Brad. "It wasn't me!" Brad insisted again, and suddenly, it sounded like there was a scuffle going on behind Phil. Phil refused to open his eyes or roll over to see it, though he was tempted too. The argument continued on like that until Mike came along to disperse it, more boys getting involved until they were all discussing and teasing the situation with Brad’s sheet’s. Phil continued to play at sleeping, hiding his smile and wondering if his name was going to be brought up, but it never was, and Phil realized that neither Brad nor his friends seemed smart enough to figure out that Phil had smeared melted chocolate all over his sheets long after he'd fallen asleep the night before. It seemed Phil was home free as the boys were forced to settle down by MIke, and then Mike was shaking Phil awake, looking apologetic for the wake up call. Not long after, they were all off for breakfast in the cafeteria. If Phil's first instinct was to find Dan, well, no one had to know.

Dan woke up the next morning feeling much more refreshed and less disgusting than the day before. He needed to remind himself that maybe staying up until the early hours of the morning wasn't exactly the smartest plan, but it truly was the funnest. He hopped out of bed, energized, and took a shower, feeling the grime of the day wash off from his skin. It was relaxing and he didn't bother to completely dry off his hair that morning, humming to himself as he slipped on his button up moth shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that should be too tight to be legal. He was in a good mood already and he had just woken up. Last night, he felt as if he and Phil had bonded quite a bit, to the point where Dan was almost sure that Phil felt as infatuated with him as he seemed to feel about Phil. Granted, he didn't exactly know what that meant, but it did make butterflies erupt nicely in his stomach and a smile smear over his face. "You look cheery today," Mariah commented when she saw him, giving him a contemplative look. Dan rolled his eyes. "What, can I not be in a good mood?" he teased. They began making their way to the dining halls and Dan couldn't hide the fact that he was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. They were doing horseback riding as their activity today after lunch, and he was really hoping he could do some painting this morning. It was going to be a great day. "I'm glad to see you happy," Mariah said softly and she slipped her pinky finger into Dan's, giving it a little squeeze. He grinned down at her, no words forming in his throat. Instead, he caught sight of Phil and took off towards him, feeling quite electric that morning.

When Phil's eyes finally landed on Dan, able to pick him out amongst the masses quite easily by now, it was just in time to see Mariah and Dan linking pinkies, talking lowly to each other. Mariah's expression was soft with happiness, and it made Phil's heart drop all over again to see it. It was a harsh reminder that Phil had no chance; Dan was with Mariah, and Phil would not read into the fact that her expression was just a little bit pained when Dan seemed to catch sight of Phil as well and started making his way over without Mariah by his side. Phil plastered a smile across his face that wasn't all that hard to fake considering he really was excited to see Dan, and laughed when Dan immediately scooped him up into a hug. The boy was particularly touchy, and Phil couldn't even bring himself to mind. "Morning, Dan," he said, wrapping his own arms around Dan's shoulders and squeezing lightly, enjoying the way Dan's breath puffed against the top of his head when he laughed as well. "Happy to see me?" he teased, trying not to let his heart skip a beat in excited hope that Dan was.

Phil's hugs were so welcoming and warm that Dan literally could not get enough of them. He squeezed the life out of the boy, enjoying the way Phil felt so soft under his touch. Phil's voice was muffled when he spoke and Dan laughed along with him, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away. Already, he missed having Phil in his arms, and wished he could do so every day, all the time. "Of course I'm happy to see you, you tweezer," Dan teased, bumping Phil's hip. He glanced at Mariah as she slunk over to them, and gave her a concerned look. She didn't seem quite as happy today, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. He reminded himself that he'd need to pull her over in a few to see what was wrong. He didn't like that look on her - she deserved to be as happy as Dan was because camp was supposed to be fun. They always had fun, so what was going on with her? "Let's get our food and then continue with the conversation?" Dan offered. As soon as Phil and Kim disappeared to the buffet line, Dan pulled Mariah away from the throng of people. "Mariah," he said seriously. "What's wrong?" She sighed, letting out a groan with it, and shrugged her shoulders. "It's honestly stupid," she muttered. "Your feelings aren't stupid,” Dan argued back. Mariah nodded and pursed her lips, glancing up at Dan apologetically. "I just- I feel like a third wheel I guess? It sucks because Caleb isn't around and you're super enamoured with Phil, so it's just Kim and I. Don't get me wrong, Kim is a lovely person but... I miss you guys." Dan felt his cheery attitude deflate a little and he felt guilty. Truth be told, he had been kind of blowing her off and he felt absolutely terrible about it. He was going to fix it as much as he could. Camp was their thing, and Mariah was his best friend above anyone else. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a dick," Dan sighed. He brought her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I'll try to be better okay? And if I ignore you, I give you permission to punch me in the face." Mariah laughed and nodded into his chest. "Now let's go get something to eat, yeah? Don't want all the bacon to be gone before we get a chance to grab some."

Phil was never going to get over Dan's excuses for an insult, laughing at today's creative term and shaking his head in an attempt to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Dan was just such a kind person, open and optimistic and light-hearted in every way. To Phil, it didn't seem so obvious that anyone would be happy to see him, and yet Dan truly was, thinking nothing of it as anything other than being normal. Their moment didn't last all that long, however, before Mariah was walking over, and was Phil insane or was there a definite slump to her shoulders? He bit his lip, desperate to know if Dan and her were fighting, but unwilling to voice the question, especially not when she was so close. "I'm starving. I didn't expect to be so hungry here, but considering we're never not doing something, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised," Phil said, agreeing with Dan and wanting to lighten the heavy atmosphere that Mariah had brought with her. If they were fighting, was it over Phil? His mind flashed back to her comment last night about discovering sexualities, and he couldn't help the wish that Dan was falling for him. It was cruel to want Dan to leave Mariah for Phil, but he found it was hard to let go of. Taking Kim's hand in his for support, Phil started to head for the buffet line, not missing the fact that Dan caught Mariah's hand before she could follow to instead lead her off to the side. Phil hid a small sigh of regret, and started chattering on with Kim. "Don't tell anyone, but I totally pranked Brad this morning," he whispered to her as he grabbed a plate and a carton of milk. He was already coming to hate the stuff, but if he wanted anything else to drink, he was going to have to deal with it. "What!?" Kim whisper shouted, turning wide eyes onto Phil. "The - bed shitting thing, that was you?” she added, voice hushed as she leaned in close to whisper it into Phil's ear. "Oh my God, Phil, you didn't!" she shouted with a loud laugh as Phil assured her that had been him. Her laugh was loud enough to garner them attention, causing people to give Phil the same strange looks they often gave him, but not seeming to give away anything. Brad wasn't even paying attention to them. Kim slapped Phil's arm. "You're such an asshole, holy shit, Phil!" she shouted in glee. "I can't believe it, that's amazing!" "Thanks," Phil murmured proudly. "It's the least I could do after yesterday," he added with a sharp laugh of his own, rolling his eyes as Brad sent him a somewhat suspicious look as Phil passed by him for some bacon. "Are you sure it was a good idea, though?" Kim asked as she too grabbed some bacon. "I mean, what if he finds out?" Phil shrugged loosely, glancing to the right as he saw Dan lead Mariah to the plates and start to slowly going down the line with her, like he was making an effort not to leave her side. "Doesn't matter. If it causes an epic prank war, I'm sure I'll win."

Dan was trying to brainstorm ways that he could include all of his friends in an activity that wouldn't lead them to feeling left out. He felt as if he was trying to juggle too many things at once, a bit defeated as he scooped a cheese omelet onto his plate along with his beloved bacon. "Stop gnawing on your lip," Mariah murmured, and it was then that Dan realized he was chewing on his lip so hard that it had actually torn and began to bleed. He sighed. "I want to make everyone happy," he whined,"it's not fair!" Mariah laughed and threw a piece of toast on his plate. "Stop worry about everything. I'll be alright." She paused, scanning her eyes over to where Kim and Phil were chattering away, giggling about something like it was a huge secret. Dan couldn't help the surge of jealousy that ran through him at the way they were touching so familiarly. Dan wished Phil would touch him like that. "Don't get me wrong, I am so happy that you finally have someone you like to talk to, but don't forget about everyone else, okay?" Mariah said gently as if she was afraid to break him. Dan nodded miserably, grabbed a carton of milk, and started over to the table. He set his tray down with a loud bang, earning the attention from everyone there. "Me, you guys, kissing tree, midnight. Meet me there." They all stared at Dan in confusion (well, Mariah looked amused), before bursting into laughter. "Kissing tree?" Phil giggled, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Dan wished he wouldn't do that and would let Dan see the beautiful grin underneath. Dan's cheeks turned red as Mariah started explaining in a teasing voice. "There's a willow tree by cabin one where Dan had his first kiss," she snickered. "It's our general meeting place now." Dan pouted as the group laughed at him. 

 

Phil and Kim were the first back to their table, with Caleb sneaking over as if he weren't part of cabin two instead of three and four. Just as hungry as Phil had claimed to be earlier, he immediately began digging into his food, stuffing his face with bacon and toast while Caleb stared at Phil like he was insane. "Slow down, there, the food isn't going anywhere," he teased, but he was buttering up his own toast pretty quickly himself, shoving more than half of it in his mouth the moment he was done. Swallowing thickly, Phil said "You're one to talk," before grabbing his milk to wash down the food in his mouth. They didn't have a chance to talk more before Dan was returning and slamming his food tray down on the table, Mariah right behind him rolling her eyes fondly. Phil hated how she seemed to be back to normal, and hated himself for thinking so miserably of her. He'd just managed to swallow his mouthful of milk before bursting into laughter, covering his lips and glad the milk hadn't escaped from his nose. "So you guys hang out at a tree with a very fond memory for Dan, then?" Phil teased, smirking at a pouting Dan who seemed very put out about the whole conversation. "I feel like you come here far too often," he added, laughing again. "What's the story then. I wanna hear it," Phil insisted. "And what are we doing at midnight? Am I finally going to get the chance to show off my extensive knowledge of constellations?" he added more excitedly.

Dan nodded, brightening up and looking around the table. He was a bit embarrassed that the tree was basically a part of his whole camp life now, but the story wasn't too embarrassing to disclose. "Well, as you know, Valerie and I had a thing. We used to sneak out together and walk around the woods and stuff and always hung out under the tree to get away from everybody. One night we were just chillin' - I was about thirteen at the time - and she asked me if I'd ever kissed anyone before. I said no and she said she hadn't either, but she'd like me to be the first one. So we kissed. Nothing special beside the fact that we didn't really know what to do with our tongues. Like seriously, it was like making out with a dog." Dan pretended to act it out, sticking his tongue out and moving it sloppily against his lips while the entire group laughed at his story. He smiled and wiped the slobber from his face, looking down at Phil. He was still standing, so he decided to take a seat, a little too close to Phil than he originally planned. He could feel their thighs touching through his skinny ass jeans, and adjusted the collar of his shirt out of nervousness. "I would love for you to show us some constellations," Dan said quietly, wishing that it had been just he and Phil that night. Next time, he supposed.

Phil had been hoping for a better story, but if he was honest, this was probably all that he could take. He was starting to disgust himself a little with just how enamoured he was with this kid he'd only just met, and it shouldn't be so cute to see him acting out some really bad making out, but his tongue was cute and the expression on his face rather amusing, so Phil found himself staring and smiling, distracted from his hunger by Dan. "Let me guess, it was so awkward you went and told Mariah and Caleb immediately, and now it's an inside joke. No wonder Valerie hates you guys so much; you know her secret shame," Phil said, laughing a little at his own dumb joke. Dan finally took a seat, then, for the first time sitting next to Phil instead of across from him, and Phil felt his heart nearly stop when their thighs touched. The warmth of Dan pressed against him didn't disappear as Caleb and Mariah started to share more embarrassing stories about Valerie and Dan from their first year at camp, but neither Phil nor Dan were listening because Dan had leaned in close to speak quietly to Phil. The sound of his voice so close to Phil's ear was kind of intoxicating; what he wouldn't do to get Dan alone, and not just because he was a horny teenager. The flirting wasn't so intense today, but Phil could still hear it in Dan's voice, and his desire to know all of Dan was only increasing with the passing hour. If he could just get Dan away from Mariah, get him to open up to Phil... but he shouldn't want that. It was only going to hurt worse if he got too close too soon. "I'd be happy to show you," Phil murmured in reply, turning to lock gazes with Dan.

"She just hates me because I wouldn't take her back," Dan replied, shrugging. His relationship with Valeria wasn't that deep, honestly. They had their first kiss under the kissing tree, hung out a lot, and Dan genuinely thought of her as his first love. When they broke up a year ago, it was because Valerie had cheated on Dan. That was it. It wasn't too deep, nothing happened. They were just different people and Valerie wanted more than what Dan could give her. There was nothing wrong with that; he just wished she'd told him rather than just letting him figure it out over Facebook. Mariah and Caleb were currently talking about embarrassing moments between Dan and Valerie that he'd rather not have anybody knowing, like the time he totally got a boner the first time he saw Valerie in a bathing suit or the time when he had been making out with her and he ended up getting a nosebleed in the middle of it. Needless to say, those were things he'd rather not tell the world. "Stop talking about my love life," Dan whined, pouting. "Oh, you mean the lack of it?" Mariah asked, feigning cluelessness. He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him, flicking a grape at him. He hesitated, taking a small bite of his omelet. Mariah and Caleb weren't looking at him so he leaned in closer to Phil, enough to whisper in his ear. "Sometime we should sneak out together. Just the two of us? If you want at least." He would love to get Phil alone. The things he would do to that boy.

Phil just caught the tail end of a story about Dan popping his first boner at the sight of his ex girlfriend in a bikini, and he turned to laugh about it and ask a ton of questions when Dan cut them all off, complaining that his friends would reveal such secrets as that. Kim was cracking up beside Phil, leaning into his side and consequently pushing Phil into Dan's, the heat of Dan's body making Phil's tingle. And then the world stopped, because Phil hadn't heard that correctly, surely? Mariah claiming that Dan had no love life? His head was spinning so much that he didn't even have a chance to react to her comment, turning to look at Dan with wide eyes just as Dan leaned in to whisper in his ear, words soft and silky and everything Phil could have hoped to hear. A chance to be with Dan alone? Even better, if what Mariah had said was true. Were they not dating then? But he'd heard her say she was Dan's girlfriend. Too taken aback to bother with the pretense of whispering, Phil merely said, "Yeah, sounds good. Wait, you two aren't dating?"

Dan's words died in his throat at Phil's question. He turned to stare at the boy, a confused undertone to his gaze. Did... did Phil think he and Mariah were dating? Is that why he was so reluctant to touch Dan and to be as touchy with him as Dan was to him? Everything suddenly made more sense, and Dan felt a cloud of confusion withering away from his thoughts, replaced with a fucking lightbulb of all this. He laughed, surprised. "Wait, wait," he said a bit too loud, drawing the attention of his three other friends. He hadn't meant to involve them, but his surprise was bubbling up so much that he was speaking louder than intended. "You thought... you thought I was dating Mariah?" He giggled a little, nudging Phil with his elbow. He felt like he was absolutely glowing because if Phil was wondering about that, then that meant he had been thinking about Dan dating someone else. "Mariah is literally like my sister. We see each other once per year at this camp and she pretends to be my girlfriend around Valerie to make her back away from me. I would literally rather have sex with anybody but her," he said, snickering as Mariah made a noise of complaint. "You don't know what you're missing!" Mariah hissed seductively and Dan rolled his eyes. "I'll pass, thanks," he teased back.

Suddenly, it felt like the world had turned three shades brighter. Phil's shitty mood and dislike of Mariah evaporated in a second, and his heart thumped hard in his chest as he realized that all of Dan's flirting, all of the looks he'd given Phil that had implied more, hadn't just been coincidence or anything of the like. They meant something. There was a possibility that Dan actually liked him, was actually interestested in him, and fine, so it was barely going on three days of knowing each other, but Phil was finally beginning to understand the feeling of a slow forming bond. A crush wasn't that strange to get on someone new, and nice, and cute, and the more Phil got to know about Dan, the more he felt like he could like him. He'd seen so many sides of Dan already in such a short amount of time. His lips quirked in a pleased grin even as Dan jabbed Phil's side with his elbow, even as he teased Mariah and she teased him back. He could feel the happiness bubbling forward that he had a chance. Still, in the back of his mind, something was reminding him of Mariah's comment from last night. Everyone was discovering their sexuality at this camp... was Dan maybe unsure? Phil bit his lip. He seemed open enough to those kinds of things, but it was an entirely different ball game coming to terms with your own sexuality. Maybe Phil needed to play it carefully from here on out. Still, he finally felt safe enough for his body to relax into Dan's, the hand he had braced on his own thigh inching over that tiny bit more so that he could feel the heat of Dan's thigh against his pinkie finger. His cheeks were red, he was sure, and he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't even began to bring himself to care. "I was convinced you were together. You'd make a cute couple, I'll be honest," he said, laughing at himself to try and prevent the entire table from figuring out just how happy Phil was to know that Dan was single.

Phil was grinning so hard that it almost took Dan entirely off guard. Was he really that happy from just hearing that Dan and Mariah weren't together? A small sliver in Dan hoped that was the reason, but he was mostly worried. Sure, he liked Phil. He liked Phil a lot. But he couldn't wrap his head around if he liked him romantically or not. Kissing didn't mean anything, especially if he didn't act on it. Surely straight guys thought about kissing other boys sometimes. It wasn't weird. Dan wasn't weird. But then Phil was relaxing into his chair and Dan could feel Phil's pinky sliding over his thigh. He wanted to reach out and entwine their pinkies together, like he did with Mariah, but he didn't want to cross a line. He knew something was up then, that something was wrong with him, and he didn't know how to feel. Phil was so beautiful, so gorgeous that it made Dan's entire head fuzzy and his eyes want to stay glued to Phil's face. His smooth pale skin, those peony pink lips, the way his eyes shone a thousand shades of blue. Dan felt like he was drowning. But was he okay with that? He didn't know if he'd ever figure it out. Instead, Dan did as he was supposed to and laughed at Phil's comment, just like everyone else was. He watched Kim and Phil exchange wide-eyed looks as if they were communicating through their eyes, but he didn't ask. Instead, he smiled and took another bite of food. "Dating Mariah is like dating my sister. We might as well be triplets at this point," Dan said. Caleb and Mariah smiled warmly at him and he couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky as to have such wonderful friends who supported him through literally any obstacle.

Kim kept kicking him under the table, and Phil was just about ready to reach over and stab her hand with his fork for being so annoying about the fact that she'd been right all along. Even still, Phil couldn't stop smiling. His other worries didn't matter; the fact that he had a chance now was just too much to bear. He couldn't bear to put out the fire in his belly that was the hope and possibility that he could have Dan, and this might not all end in heartbreak. So Dan was potentially having a sexuality crisis. Phil could be his friend and only his friend if he had to be, but the chance was there, and like hell was Phil going to give that up. A little flirting here and there, a little encouragement, a friendly hand to hold if Dan needed someone to help him through this... Phil could do that. Phil could try. He wasn't a monster. If it made Dan uncomfortable, he would stop, but Dan had already been flirting with him, had suggested hanging out alone for no real reason, and some part of Phil thought this could be okay. He'd never do anything out of line, no, but he could push and test the boundaries, and if Dan came to him with questions, he'd be there. The relief was palpable as the four of them continued to eat breakfast together, with Phil no longer afraid of the way he leaned into Dan automatically, exchanging friendly banter and fun conversation that constantly resolved around strange stories they each had about each other. Phil wasn't afraid of doing or saying anything wrong anymore, and for the first time since he'd come to camp, he truly felt free.

Phil was leaning into Dan for the rest of breakfast. He seemed relaxed, at ease, and was chattering as if he didn't have a care in the world. Dan didn't know what had happened or why he was suddenly confident enough to speak what he wanted and to poke fun at Dan, but he decided that he liked it. He liked it a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Kudos and comments are appreciated greatly and we shall see you on Saturday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **This Part** : 10,148 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : fear of horses, unresolved sexual tension

 

As soon as they were finished eating, their camp leaders rounded them up and split them into either their activities or into workshops. Because they'd done activities first yesterday, cabins one through four were now ready for workshops first. Dan could barely contain his excitement. Workshops were always his favourite thing to do at camp because it gave him the freedom to do whatever he pleased for a few hours. As the cabins filed off to workshops, Dan turned to his friends. He was extremely happy that he had so many friends now, an entire group that he felt comfortable enough with that he would joke with them and go star-gazing with them in the middle of the night. Dan was truly lucky. "Can we paint today?" Dan asked, nearly quivering with excitement. "I've been dying to go paint some shit since I first got here." He made eye contact with Phil, who was gazing at him with the softest look in his eyes. It made Dan's chest feel a bit funny, and he grinned back.

It was probably ridiculous, but Phil was having even more trouble keeping his eyes off of Dan now than he had been earlier, smile soft as he just kind of stared at him and thought to himself that he'd do any activities today that Dan wanted to do. Dan caught his eye, his own smile spreading across his face until he was beaming himself. "Painting sounds great," Phil agreed instantly, unlike yesterday when he'd been subdued and hadn't cared what they decided to do. Mariah was looking at Phil funny, but Kim was just kind of smirking, and Phil could see her itching to nudge him with her elbow. "Why are you so keen on painting today, Phil?" she asked, because he was friends with a brat who couldn't seem to help herself. Shrugging his shoulders, Phil tried not to be overly jerky in his movements, or give away his anxiousness. "I didn't get to finish my finger painting yesterday," he complained, pouting. "And besides, by the time Dan joined us, he didn't even get to start something." Kim was smirking in a self-satisfied way, merely nodding at Phil, while Mariah stared at Phil was narrowed eyes for a second before she burst into a grin. "Alright! Painting it is! Lead the way, Dan!"

Dan could barely contain the happiness he felt when his entire group agreed to paint with him. He felt his stomach grow fuzzy with pure joy as he led them to the right classroom, and then he was grabbing his painting supplies and sat down at a table. _Finally_. The rest of the group were finger painting, but he opted for his usual paint brushes, not particularly caring that he stuck out like a sore thumb for that reason. He vaguely heard Phil ask Caleb why Dan didn't want to finger paint like the rest of them, but he paid no mind to that or how Caleb told Phil to quietly 'just watch'. Dan closed his eyes, picturing something to paint, something that would be easy enough to portray on a simple piece of computer paper. Finally, he knew what he was going to do. He felt his friend's eyes on him as he began to paint. It was easy to get his thoughts on paper, a flash of blue here, specks of orange, and lines of pink, until there was paint spattered on his arms and face, different blues that made him look like he had starry freckles. When he was finished, a sunset over an ocean stared back at him and he could basically _feel_ the breath his friends were holding. "As good as always," Mariah murmured, smiling at Dan. He smiled back and wiped some paint from his brow, leaving behind a smear of blue. "It's nothing," he laughed, although the compliments made him feel as though he were flying.

Dan was the one to lead them to the workshops, grabbing different supplies to Phil and the rest of the group, to which Phil asked Caleb what Dan was doing. Finger painting was liberating, and Phil couldn't understand why Dan would choose something more structured when he could just enjoy himself _this_ way instead. Caleb insisted he just watch, though, and so Phil did. While the others worked, occasionally looking up to see what Dan was doing, and how far along he was getting, Phil merely propped his face in his hands and watched him go. His hands were precise and sure in each of their movements, and each brush stroke seemed placed exactly and accordingly, even as Dan occasionally reached out with a different color to completely paint over the first. There was no pause for reconsideration, or confusion in Dan's movements. Instead, he moved like he was merely an extension of his paintbrush, creating the most beautiful sunset Phil had ever seen. "It's amazing," Phil disagreed, reaching out with tentative fingers to drag the painting closer to himself, hesitating until it seemed that Dan was not going to stop him. He didn't touch, but he did look, his eyes dragging over the artwork to capture every last detail, every last smudge that made up part of the sky in a kaleidoscope of colors.

The way that Phil was looking at the painting made Dan's heart ache in a way that it never really had before. He could feel his heart about to burst out of his chest, and he was sure that he was grinning so largely that his face was going to split in half. Phil's eyes were so full of wonder, pulling the picture closer to him and looking as if it were the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. In reality, that had been one of the paintings that Dan didn't do so well on. He could do _much_ better, but his fingers were cramping from his work and he knew he needed a break already. He stretched his fingers, observing Phil. "You can have it if you want," Dan offered, smiling when Phil glanced up at him in shock. "I don't think I trust anyone else with it," he added when Phil's expression showed he was quite unsure. It was worth it to see the smile overcome Phil's face and the way he seemed as if he'd had the world handed to him. Dan wanted to be able to provide anything to help that smile show on Phil’s face.

Phil's heart was thumping hard in his chest. He was almost certain that everyone else at the table could hear it as well, but no one was saying anything as Phil's lips spread into a delighted smile. Dan was giving him his painting, but not only that, he was _flirting_. Phil wasn't dumb; Dan might want Phil to have this particular masterpiece, but Phil was certain he'd given his art to his friends before as well, so what else could he possibly mean by “I don’t think I can trust anyone else with it,” except to be flirty. But it didn’t matter if he was being flirty or not, not really, because he was looking at Phil with bright eyes, smiling and nodding to reassure Phil that he meant it. Phil didn't care if he was wrong, didn't care if what Dan had said was merely a flirtatious comment to win Phil over, because he already felt like he’d won, and he was going to keep the painting for as long as he could manage. Nodding at Dan, Phil continued to gaze at the beautiful work. "Thank you," he said, and hummed as he tucked it next to him, looking up just in time to see the others staring at him. "What? No one's ever given me something before," he said, deflecting the knowing looks he could see on all of their faces.

No one had ever given Phil anything before? Dan's heart hurt from the statement. He frowned in response, feeling a bit sad. If he could, he would give Phil the world. He made eye contact with Mariah across the table, and she gave him a knowing smile to which he blushed and looked down abashedly. "I'd give you the world if I could," Dan said before he could think better of it. Was this flirting? Oh god, he was _flirting_. With a _boy_ , no less. Not that Dan minded, of course, especially when Phil was staring at him through dark eyelashes, cheeks the colour of the flowers Dan saw in the woods sometimes. Maybe... maybe Dan could get used to it. He cleared his throat, ready to change the subject. He was a bit embarrassed for his remark and wanted to speak of something else. "So what are you guys painting, then?" he asked, glancing around. "I'm painting a flower," Mariah said, while Caleb shouted that he was painting Jesus and the Devil having coffee together. Dan laughed at that, needing a moment before he could speak. When the laughter died down, he saw that Kim was painting a dog. He turned to Phil. "What about you?" he asked quietly. Why was his voice so gentle whenever he spoke to Phil?

Phil's mouth had gone completely dry. Right, then. That just wasn't fair. His cheeks had to be absolutely flaming by now, and his heart felt like it was actually going to burst out of his chest. Who talked liked that? Apparently Dan, and if Phil was honest, himself as well - at least in his own head. It was just that no one had ever flirted with Phil before. In fact, other than the girl he'd kissed that one time in like sixth form, he didn't think anyone had ever _liked_ him before. This was different, and new, and hard to wrap his head around. He was dizzy with all the emotion thrumming through him, the surprise and affection and absolute adoration he was feeling towards Dan. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he couldn't. Instead, he allowed Dan to change the subject while he tried to get his own breathing back under control. "Huh?" he startled as Dan turned his attention onto Phil once more, realizing belatedly that Dan had been asking everyone what they'd been painting. Phil glanced down at his empty sheet of paper and stainless fingers, and then back up at Dan. He bit his lip, and admitted, "Nothing. I - I hadn't started anything yet." It had been at least a good hour since they'd started, but the whole time Phil had been watching Dan work instead, mesmerized by the way he moved. Now, now he couldn't even blush in embarrassment at being caught because his cheeks were already still far too red from Dan's comment.

Dan raised his eyebrow, smirking at Phil's flustered state. It seemed as if he'd been in a stupor from Dan's previous words and had been day dreaming, distracted, while Dan had been looking at everyone's paintings. He wanted to know what Phil had been thinking about, wanted to know why it looked so hard to form words. Had Phil been thinking of him? Dan always thought of Phil. Dan licked his lips, wrinkling his face when he realized he'd gotten paint on them. He literally just ate _paint_. How attractive was that? "Run out of things to paint?" Dan asked smoothly. His words were way too calm, and he really didn't feel like that on the inside. In reality, he was having a hard time breathing and his chest was pounding. "How bout you paint me then?" he teased, striking a pose and sticking his tongue out at Phil so it wouldn't be weird. "Draw me like one of your french girls."

Fuck. _Fuck_. Phil's head was spinning, and all he could think about was that scene from Titanic. Suddenly, he understood why people found it so erotic. Phil licked his lips, eyes trailing over Dan's body, remembering how he looked without a shirt and how badly Phil had wanted to see what he looked like without _any_ clothes. The idea of seeing Dan completely naked, of drawing him like that, was giving Phil some really bad physical reactions, to the point where he was beginning to feel something stir. He sucked in a deep breath, and tried to laugh it off. Even Dan's ridiculous poses weren't enough to shut off the hormones rushing through Phil. "Would you like that, Dan?" he teased, voice low and husky, something he'd never heard from himself before. He winked, trying to play along with it, and licked his lips again, this time intentionally, before the entire table erupted into laughter, seeming to understand that Phil was fucking around. "I'm not nearly as good at art as you, though, I have to admit. It might just turn out a stick figure," he added, still laughing.

Dan was frozen into silence. He _saw_ the way Phil's eyes trailed down his body, the way he was eyeing his chest as if he was imagining him without it. Dan's poses faltered, and he could feel his entire body turn electric. The way Phil was staring at him, basically eye-fucking him, was making him _feel_ something. But fuck, he wasn't supposed to be turned on like this, especially not by one of his friends. When Phil started speaking, voice low and husky and just plain _sexy_ , Dan almost lost it. He was tempted to just pull Phil into another room and have him press Dan into the wall. He could almost _feel_ Phil's breath on his skin, the way he would growl, "you like that, Dan?" into his ear. Dan had to hide a moan from forming in his throat at the image and he swallowed it down, squirming a bit as he tried to discreetly hide the growing problem in his jeans. He just hoped nobody would notice. Thankfully, the group burst into laughter and Dan was off scot-free, a successfully concealed boner in his pants, and a face as red as a tomato. It took a moment before he registered what Phil had said, and he cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter if you're good or not," he said, voice raspy. He took a drink to clear it. "All that matters is if you have fun doing it. I'm sure I'd love it either way."

Phil's heart fluttered. It wasn't fair; Dan couldn't be attractive _and_ friendly _and_ literally the nicest person on the planet all wrapped up in one. There was something so tender about the way he refused to let Phil believe that he had to be good at art to do art. Phil knew that, sure, but it was different when he was insecure around someone he apparently had a crush on. "Yeah," he agreed, staring at Dan again. "Yeah, I mean, you're definitely right," he agreed, tilting his head and smiling, because Dan surely couldn't possibly be real, right? Phil refused to believe that he was real. His heart fluttered and he grinned as he dipped his finger into the brown paint. "I guess I'm painting you then," he teased. Kim giggled and pressed into his side, saying "I have to see this," loudly as the others giggled and teased the both of them. "Daniel Howell, put your dick away," Mariah was saying. "Get a room," Caleb added, with Dan complaining back. Phil didn't care, because Dan was flirting with him, and if the dark blush on his cheeks was anything to go by, than he most certainly was embarrassed by his friends teasing because it was true. Phil was gonna do the best damn painting of his life.

**

So best painting didn't exactly mean... _good_ painting. As Phil finished it off, signing the bottom dramatically, even he could tell it was kind of terrible. It was essentially a stick figure on top of a couch with really bad hair and brown splotches for eyes. The body didn't even look like a body, just a large round _thing_ , and you couldn't tell it was naked except Phil had drawn a really crude dick and balls. The whole table was cracking up as Phil handed it off to Dan with his own grin on his face.

Dan couldn't stop laughing, taking the picture from Phil and giving it a looksie. Phil had actually drawn him _naked_. Did that mean Phil had been thinking about him naked then? Dan wanted to go into his mind and find out what was going on in there. "Phil, I look like a potato with a scrotum!" he cackled, laughing so hard that his laughter rang around the room. It drew stares from the students around them, but he didn't care. They could look all they wanted; he was happy and that's all that truly mattered. His comment was met by Phil pushing his shoulder, pouting his lip out in that irresistible way that made Dan just want to suck it between his own teeth. Phil's touch left sparks in it's wake, and Dan was surprised by how much he began to welcome it. "I'm just kidding, it's beautiful. Even the big crinkly balls that are totally an accurate portrayal of what I look like beneath my trousers." Dan grinned at the look on Phil's face and added, "Can I keep it?"

Even though Phil was choking on his own laughter at the ridiculous drawing he'd created, he still pouted and fluttered his lashes at Dan sadly as he made fun of Phil's drawing. "No, you look beautiful," Phil complained, reaching out and shoving Dan even as he snorted, unable to hold back the laughter completely. His lips were spread so thin his cheeks hurt from smiling, and Phil didn't' even care about all the looks they were garnering. He was far more interested in the way Dan was looking at him, and the words coming out of his mouth. He was certain that wasn't what Dan looked like under his trousers, but the mental image that invited was making his cheeks flush pink all over again. Mouth dry once again, because Dan really needed to stop turning Phil on, he nodded. "Yeah. Of course," he said, clearing his throat, still managing to smile and act like he wasn't having a very physical reaction to what Dan had said.

Dan smiled and pocketed the painting. Phil had seemed so happy when he asked for his painting, as if he was truly proud about the thing that he made, but Dan was just completely glorified with the fact that he was able to have something that Phil had made. Something that Phil had painted of _him_ , nonetheless. Even if Dan looked like a terrible version of a potato, it was still special to him because Phil had made it.

**

The rest of the workshop flew by before Dan knew it, along with lunch, and then they were heading out towards the little barn area in which the camp held the horses. Dan wasn't a big fan of horseback riding, just because he didn't really see the _point_ , but he did like to pet the horses and give them little kisses like they were big dogs. His favourite horse was named Scooby, who had a beautiful brown body with black hair far more beautiful than his own. He glanced over to Phil to see that he was hanging - no _clinging_ \- onto Kim, and Dan frowned. Partially out of worry, but also because he wanted Phil to hang on to _him_ like that. He shook off that feeling as soon as it appeared. It was okay. He was straight, a heterosexual, and he was about to ride some fucking horses. Dan turned to Mariah. "Ready to get a weird ab workout from doing literally no exercise at all?" Dan joked, because somehow riding an animal worked out his abs. Mariah laughed and linked her arm through his. "Ready as I'll ever be, lover boy," she teased.

Before Phil knew it, the very thing he was dreading the most had arrived, and the four of them were separating from Caleb and going out to the barn and back trails for horseback riding. The entire walk there, Phil attempted to act as if nothing was wrong, hands shaking at his sides while Mariah teased Dan, and they talked about the horses. Apparently, Dan had a favorite that he'd ridden every year since he'd started coming to the camp, but Phil didn't hear the rest of the story because his heart was beating so loudly in his ears. So he had an irrational fear of horses, could you really blame him for that? He was still shaking as the two cabins approached the stables, and it wasn't until the first horse came into view that he finally gave in to his fear and grabbed onto Kim's arm. Dan and Mariah had disappeared the minute the horses came into view to go and greet them, while Phil and Kim slowly fell behind from Phil clinging too tightly to her and dragging his feet. "Phil?" Kim finally asked, staring anxiously at him. "Are you okay?" "I hate horses," Phil whined, tucking his face into Kim's neck. He wondered how ridiculous he looked, being a good three feet taller than the smaller girl. "No, I don't hate them, I'm terrified of them. I don't trust their hooves," he complained, still shaking as he heard all the rest of the campers cooing excitedly over the horses.

As soon as Dan caught sight of Scooby, he broke into a run. He didn't mind that he literally never ran, but his excitement about seeing Scooby again masked his inability to do any sort of exercise. Scooby whinnied as Dan walked to his side, and Dan held up his hand to allow the horse to nuzzle into his palm. "Hey boy," Dan murmured, running his hand over his flank. Brittany was explaining what to do, how to saddle the horse, all that good stuff, but Dan wasn't listening. He already knew what to do. He saddled Scooby and fed him a carrot for being a good boy, barely able to contain his excitement. "Hey Dan," Mariah called, and then she was walking up to him just as he was about to jump onto Scooby's back. He paused, confused, and turned to look at her. "Yeah?" She glanced around and her voice was quiet as she spoke. "I don't know what's going on, but look at Phil." It took a moment for Dan to locate Phil because he was away from the entire group, but when he did, his eyes widened. He felt a jealous pang go through him as he realized that Phil and Kim were hugging so tightly that Phil's face was buried in her neck. Why did Mariah want to show him this? Did she _want_ to hurt him? But then he looked closer, noticed the way Phil was shaking and how his fingers were grasping on her sides so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Was he... scared? "I'll be right back," Dan muttered and walked over towards the hugging couple.

Kim was patting Phil's back, her voice low and comforting against the shell of Phil's ear, but it wasn't really helping, because he didn't want to be here. Suddenly, he wished he'd faked sick after lunch, only he wasn't a very good actor. Anything was better than _this_ , though. He knew it was maybe irrational just how terrified of horses he was, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault. If he could make it go away, he would. He knew he was embarrassing himself, clinging so tightly to Kim, and he knew he was holding too tightly, but he couldn't stop. Tears pricked at his eyes at the very idea of having to touch one of those things let alone ride one, and he was sniffling into Kim's neck when he heard Dan's voice. "Phil?" he asked. "Hey. Are you okay?" Phil shook his head aggressively against Kim's neck, but didn't let her go, clinging tighter. "He's afraid of horses," Kim murmured to Dan. "And I think it's like... deathly afraid, if the way he's holding me is anything to go by." Phil shook against her, but didn't move. He wanted to release her at least even a little bit, but he didn’t seem capable of that, and so he just kept holding onto her until, suddenly, another body was manhandling their way into Phil's grip. Surprised by the feeling of Dan's body fighting against his, Phil let Kim go, and found himself held in Dan's arms instead. His fingers grasped the front of Dan's shirt, and though his heart was beating wildly for a different reason now, he still tucked his face into Dan's neck to hide from the large animals behind them.

Dan couldn't help but feel absolutely terrible for Phil. If he'd known that Phil was deathly afraid of horses, he would have talked to the camp counselor and tried to get him to do a different activity instead. He was brainstorming what to do while his body moved of his own accord, and suddenly he was gripping Phil in his arms as Phil buried his face in his neck. Dan shivered. He could feel Phil's breath against his neck, short and ragged, and he could feel the way that Phil's chest was literally pressed so tightly to his that there was no space whatsoever between them. Phil's fingers were clasped in his shirt, bringing them closer together, and Dan allowed himself to trail his fingers over Phil's spine in a way that he hoped was soothing rather than annoying. He hesitated before burying his face into Phil's hair, holding him close. "Don't be scared, they won't hurt you," Dan mumbled. His fingers were rubbing circles into Phil's back above his shirt and he wished so badly that he could be touching his bare skin underneath his shirt. He tried not to think of that right now, and instead focused on Phil's wellbeing. "If you want, I could try to show you that horses aren't so scary? Scooby is so nice and basically like a big dog. But if not, maybe I can talk to Brittany and see if we can let you do something else for right now. Either way, I'll be by your side the whole time."

Phil shuddered, surprised when Dan began to press soothing palms down his spine, fingers rubbing at the small of his back in an attempt to calm him down. His eyes were closed as he inhaled deeply, just trying to focus on Dan rather than his fears. He should be overjoyed that he was in Dan's arms right now, but he _wasn't_ because he was too fucking scared to focus on the fact that Dan was currently holding him. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. This was just another reason for the entire camp to think he was a freak. Fuck, Phil just wanted to be normal. He didn't usually _care_ , loved that he was different than the masses, but right now, for Dan's sake, and for the sake of his own enjoyment, he desperately wished that he could claim normalcy. He sniffled into Dan's neck, trying not to actually cry, and relaxed against him some, though his fingers still dug into Dan's shirt. "How do you know?" Phil whined. "One wrong move and they step on your foot and won't let go," he complained. "I've seen it happen," he cried, not wanting to do this at all. The idea of leaving though... as much as Phil _wanted_ to do a different activity, as much as he _wanted_ to just get away from it all, he didn't know if he could. He didn't want to be weird because he was terrified of horses of all things. Shaking his head, Phil pressed himself tighter to Dan. "Promise you won't leave me alone?"

Phil was so sad by the fact that they had to ride horses and it made Dan's chest hurt. He was worried. He really hoped that Phil was going to be okay if he decided that he did want to ride a horse. And if he decided to, Dan would make sure that Phil would ride Scooby because he was such a gentle horse and he was _Dan's_. Dan didn't think about it before he was pressing a kiss to the top of Phil's head, trying his hardest to calm him down and make him feel more at ease. "Scooby is really gentle. He likes to nuzzle into your palm and he knows exactly what you're asking him to do. I've been riding him for three years and he's trained so well that he literally never freaks out." Phil pressed himself closer to Dan and Dan thought he might as well be in heaven. "I promise that I won't leave you alone. I'll show you exactly what to do if you decide to give it a shot and I'll make sure that Scooby doesn't do anything at all to scare you. I promise that I will protect you," he murmured. He pulled away from Phil, giving him a wide smile and trying to look Phil in the eye. His blue eyes were glossy and he looked on the verge of tears, but Dan still thought he was so beautiful. With a confident hand, he brushed Phil's fringe out of his face. "Want to give it a shot?"

Had Dan just _kissed_ him? Of all the places to press a kiss to Phil, he'd chosen the top of his head in the middle of a stupid break down over stupid horses. Phil wanted to scream, but at the same time, there was something floaty in his chest, and he couldn't help hiding a smile in Dan's neck. If this is what he got when he was terrified of something, maybe he should pretend to be terrified more often. He didn't know where Kim had gone off to, but Phil was soaking in the comfort of Dan's arms around him and his soothing voice as he promised and reassured Phil that everything would be okay, and that he'd be with Phil every step of the way. Phil's grip was so lax that by the time Dan was pulling them apart, he was able to do so with ease, hands on Phil's shoulders as he looked at him with the softest of smiles. Breathing under control again, Phil stared as Dan reached out and brushed his fringe from his face. "But - Scooby is your horse," Phil said. "I - I don't want to take your horse." He bit his lip. He really didn't want to take Dan's horse, but he also didn't think he'd be comfortable with taking a different one that Dan couldn't reassure him about. Scooby at least _sounded_ trustworthy, even if Phil _was_ still terrified of his hooves.

Dan shrugged. He really didn't care if Scooby was his horse or not. Scooby was a horse that he trusted and one that he knew wouldn't hurt Phil in any way. If Phil was terrified of horses, he wanted to introduce him to the one that he had the most trust in. "That's alright, I would rather you be comfortable with a trustworthy horse rather than a random one that I know nothing about." He looked over his shoulder at where his horse was standing patiently, waiting. Dan smiled. "Maybe Scooby will even let _both_ of us ride him when you're comfortable enough. I was planning on introducing you very slowly if you'd like to. Maybe we can focus less on trying to ride him and more with trying to get comfortable around him." Dan was deep in thought, ranting about his horse until the words were bubbling out. He didn't even know if he was making sense at this point. "So maybe today we can have you brush his hair and feed him snacks or something, and then the next day we can work on riding him. I don't want you to be scared at all by the time we’re finished." Dan paused before adding, "But only if you're comfortable with that."

Phil's eyes were wide as he watched Dan, who looked quite a bit more excited about all of this than Phil himself did. His eyes were bright as he promised Phil that he didn't mind sharing his favorite horse, going on to plan how they could make this work. At the mention of Dan riding the horse _with_ Phil, a thrill shot through him - half fear, half excitement. Maybe if Phil wasn't alone he wouldn't be so scared, not to mention having one or the other of them wrapping their arms around the other's waist. He blushed, feeling a buzz under his skin, and turned as Dan did to stare at the horse that appeared to be waiting for them. Most of the other campers were already crowded around their own horses, petting them and some even riding them. Brittany was shouting something about taking those who were ready on a walk through the trails, while Mike promised to hang back for those who needed help until everyone was ready to set out. Dan's words reassured Phil that they didn't _have_ to ride horses today, though, and slowly, he reached over and took Dan's hand tightly in his. "Okay," he whispered, voice far too small for his usual confidence. He wished he could lace his fingers through Dan's, but honestly, he just needed something to cling to right then. "Okay, I'll - I'll try," he agreed, though he _really_ didn't want too. They had three days for each activity though, so three days of riding horses. Phil needed to at least _try_.

Phil's hand felt warm and nice in Dan's, a little smaller than his own but smooth and soft. He couldn't help himself when he entwined their fingers together, squeezing Phil's hand tightly for support. He was just an affectionate person, so this was okay. Even if it felt way too good to just be his usual affection. He started to tug Phil towards Scooby, meeting only a slight resistance because Phil was literally so terrified that it seemed as if Phil had to _force_ his legs to move. Dan just rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand, urging him ever so slowly forward until they were standing close to Scooby. "Watch," Dan instructed quietly. He leaned over and picked up one of the sugar cubes from a bucket and held it in the palm of his hand. Scooby made a happy noise and licked it out of his hand, little hairs on his lips tickling Dan's skin. He turned to Phil and gave him a sugar cube. "You try?" He asked, taking Phil's hand that was holding the sugar and guiding it towards Scooby's mouth. He didn't want to force him though, so he did it slowly, giving Phil enough time to back out if he truly wanted to.

It was difficult to get himself to move forward, but Phil did his best, taking smaller steps than Dan and feeling it as Dan tugged on his hand a little he was so far ahead of Phil. Phil was biting his lips the entire time, trying not to give away just how terrified he was to the horse because he was convinced they would sense his fear. His heart was racing when they were finally close enough, and he watched as Dan picked up a sugar cube and fed it to the horse, eyes wide the entire time and waiting for the moment something bad would happen. It never came, and then Dan was turning to Phil with a smile on his lips, asking if he wanted to try. Hands shaking, Phil let go of Dan, and reached out for the sugar cube. Dan dropped it in the palm of his hand, and Phil stared at it and then the horse for a long minute, swallowing thickly as he tired to work up the courage. "Please don't' step on me," he begged, and finally creeped forward. He held his palm out to Scooby, who snorted a little and looked at Phil before leaning down and taking the sugar cube into his mouth, his tongue licking along Phil's palm and the hair at his jaw tickling Phil's skin. He laughed a little, the sound breathless, and snatched his hand away the second the horse was done eating, shaking with nerves. His breathing was a little heavy and he felt like he was going to cry, but feeding him hadn't been so hard after all.

Dan smiled down at Phil as he let out a laugh, seemingly both terrified and relieved at the fact that Scooby hadn't bitten his hand off. He couldn't help the way that his eyes were so soft as he gazed at Phil, and when Phil caught his eyes, he didn't even try to hide it. Phil was just so _precious_ and he seemed so proud that he was able to feed the horse. "Well done, Phil," Dan murmured quietly. He reached out and ruffled Phil's hair, grinning. "You wanna try to pet him? He won't bite." He waited patiently for Phil's answer, and seeing that Phil was hesitating quite a bit, he decided to show him just how truly harmless this horse was. "I swear that Scooby is the nicest horse ever," Dan told him, ruffling through the horse's mane. "I could kiss him and he wouldn't do a damn thing!" To prove his point, Dan leaned forward and gave the horse a kiss on the neck. When he turned back to face Phil, he grinned. "You're safe with me."

Phil's eyes were wide as Dan pushed his fingers through the horse's' mane, going so far to prove his point that he leaned in and kissed the beast's neck. Phil wanted to scream, because holy shit, what if it turned and smacked Dan in the head with it's giant fuckcing _mouth_ , but that didn't happen, and if Phil didn't know better, he would have said the horse was _grinning_ as he whinnied at Dan. Unable to help the smile that spread on his lips at Dan's words, Phil took a scared step forward, and then pushed himself forwards until he was literally pressed to Dan's side, cowering into him as he stared up at the horse with wary eyes. He wished he could make some kind of comment about Dan kissing him for courage or some shit like that, but he was too terrified to speak, the giant horse staring at Phil like he was insane. "I think he wants to eat me," he complained, shaking again as he wound his hands around Dan's arm so he could cling to that instead.

The feeling of Phil pressed into Dan was nearly ethereal. He could feel his warmth through their clothes, pressing against his side and clinging to his arm. Dan chuckled a little bit and removed his arm from Phil's grip so he could wind it around his waist, settling his hand right where his hip bone was. Dan didn't think he could be attracted to someone's _hip bone_ , but there he was, squeezing Phil's side and wondering what it would be like if he could press kisses to it and what Phil would sound like as he did so. Dan shivered at the thought and shook it away. Right. Horses. "I mean, I'd want to eat you too if I were him," Dan teased, tickling Phil's side and enjoying the way he squealed and leaned further into him. Dan grinned at Phil and then pet Scooby with his free hand. "Why don't you try giving him a pat on the neck? He isn't going to bite you."

Phil shivered as Dan's arm moved to wrap around his waist, dislodging Phil's hands from their terrified grip, and sending waves of want through his body. It really was unfair that Dan was able to touch him like that when Phil was already so desperate for him. He finally understood why everyone complained about teenage hormones now, at least, and tried to ignore the way it felt like Dan's hand was burning straight through his clothes and onto his skin for now. Of course, that's when Dan had to make the most inane, crazy comment, acting as though he hadn't said _anything_ , as he moved to reach out and pet Scooby's neck. Dan wanted to fucking _eat_ him, and Phil wondered if he had any idea what he'd just said. He had to swallow hard around the desire in his throat as he stared at Dan in awestruck wonder. Was this flirting, or just awkwardness? Phil wasn't sure, but he really hoped that on some level Dan meant it. "You can eat me anytime," he said, and sighed as he realized how ridiculous _that_ fucking sounded as he turned back to the horse and tried to get his mind back on facing his fear. He could still feel the terror sizzling away in his stomach, and he worried his bottom lip between his lips as he stared Scooby down. "Okay. Alright. I'm - I'm going to pet you now," he said carefully, and then reached out slowly to place his palm to Scooby's neck. The horse nickered, but didn't freak out, just staring at Phil until Phil finally, carefully drew his hand down in short strokes and pats of the horse's neck. His lips twitched with terrified glee, and he turned to look at Dan as if to say 'look, I'm doing it!'

Dan paused, freezing at Phil's words. So maybe Dan had urged Phil to say those words with what _he_ had said, but Dan didn't actually think that Phil would say something to that effect. He wondered if Phil had even known what he'd said, how dirty it sounded, and how his voice had gotten lower with the words. It made a pang of arousal burst through Dan and he had to push it away for the umpteenth time. He was getting annoyed with how often Phil was turning him on. His friends weren't supposed to make him feel like this, especially because he was straight. His feelings for Phil were purely platonic. Even so, hearing Phil say he could eat him anytime made Dan's mind go straight to the gutter about what he could possibly _do_ to the boy. His dirty thoughts were interrupted when Phil reached forward and slowly ran his hand down Scooby's neck. He then turned to beam at Dan, looking so incredibly proud that it made Dan's heart stutter for a moment. Dan smiled widely. "See? He's not bad at all!" Dan said. "We’ve still got plenty of time left, so why don't we just pet Scooby until dinner? I think you've done really good today. Maybe next time we can work on riding him?" At Phil's distressed glance, he went on, "Don't worry, when we have you ride him, I'll be riding him with you. That way it's less scary than doing it by yourself."

Phil's eyes went wide with terror as Dan suggested riding the dumb horse the next time they had this activity, his heart nearly wrenching right out of his chest as he sent the horse a distrustful glare, stomach flipping with nerves. He hardly wanted to touch the thing, let alone _ride_ it, whether petting him had just been successful or not. Still, the idea of riding the horse _with_ Dan kind of helped cheer him up a bit, and he couldn't help his lips twitching and his heart twirling with excitement. Perhaps it wouldn't actually be so bad if Dan was right there with him? Phil wasn't sure, but he could feel his hands shaking as he glanced at the time. They still had a good three hours before they'd be released back to dinner, and he knew most people would be riding the trails by the end of this, enjoying their time with nature, but Phil didn't want to so much as take another step in Scooby's direction. "What if he bites me?" Phil asked, sending Dan a terrified look. "Maybe... maybe he'd like me better if we groomed him together?" he suggested, not wanting to make Dan feel as though Phil would be ready for much more than that at least for another _day_.

"He would probably like it if you brushed him. He won't bite you," Dan said gently. He could tell just how scared Phil was, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to make Phil feel comfortable, at least comfortable enough that Phil could look at the horse without shaking, but the task seemed harder than he thought it would. Brushing the horse sounded like a good bonding experience for Phil though, and one that might help him feel a tad more at ease. Dan led Phil over to the grooming table which held a bunch of different items solely for taking care of the horse. This also included a few accessories like hair bows, which Dan stored in his memory. Maybe they could do Scooby's hair as well, just for a little extra fun. He didn't want to force Phil to do anything he didn't want to, but he also wanted Phil to be more comfortable by the end of this. Enough that he would be able to actually ride the horse with Dan next time and by himself on the very last day. He felt proud for getting Phil this far. Grabbing two brushes, one for himself and one for Phil, he slowly made his way back to Scooby. Phil was attached at his hip, not removing himself from Dan for even a moment. Dan wouldn't lie and say he didn't like it. He handed one of the brushes to Phil, smiling. "It's kind of just like brushing a huge dog," Dan told him, raising his own brush to Scooby's hair and brushing in a downward motion. "Just be gentle with him. He's not going to hurt you."

Phil had honestly never been this clingy in his entire life. He could feel that Dan might be annoyed with him because he was literally attached to his hip right then, but he couldn't seem to make himself leave Dan's side. He kept reaching for him, taking his hand and then his arm and then his shirt, just trying to stay attached to him when the horse was right behind them and out of Phil's direct line of sight. If Phil was going to be taken down by a rampaging horse, than Dan could go down with him. The fear was real, even after Phil had pet it and fed it a sugar cube, but he did feel kind of proud of himself for having done that much, and he even thought he might be able to brush the horse assuming Dan didn't leave his side. "Aren't you bored?" Phil asked, unable to help feeling like he'd stolen Dan completely from the fun of the activity for himself. He watched as Dan brushed the horse, the way he did it and the way the horse seemed to like it, before he was scuttling over to Dan's side and mimicking his movements. It was probably bad that they were doing the same side at the same time, but Phil refused to be parted from Dan. His heart was racing so hard in his chest that when Scooby snorted and stamped his foot a little, tail swaying, Phil squealed and dropped the brush, pressing his face into his hands out of fear.

Phil was mimicking his motions and Dan couldn't help but smile at that fact. He wanted nothing more than to protect this precious boy and he was beyond thankful that he could spend this time with Phil. When Phil asked if Dan was bored, he frowned. "Of course I'm not bored," Dan said. "I enjoy spending time with you." Scooby snorted and stamped his foot then, which made Dan giggle. Scooby was a little stubborn at times, especially when there were bugs around. He always got super annoyed when there were flies around him and always made noises and moved as a way to scare them off. Apparently, Phil didn't think it was amusing though. He made a noise of terror and dropped the hairbrush, hiding his face in his palms. Dan's heart hurt for the boy and he shuffled closer to him, putting an arm around him. Phil seemed to like it when Dan was close to him while he was scared, so he used this to his advantage to try and calm Phil down. Rubbing his hand over Phil's skin soothingly, Dan hushed him. "He was just trying to scare off the bugs," Dan told him. "He wasn't annoyed at you. He likes being brushed and he has no problem with you." Phil lifted his head and looked at him with terrified eyes. Dan was overcome with the urge to kiss him (again) but he just smiled and gestured to the horse instead. "He's just a stubborn little shit."

It was stupid, but Dan's comment made Phil laugh, and he was too busy staring at this boy with the unfairly handsome face and perfect sense of humor to realize that his tongue was sticking out and he inadvertently let Dan see that because he'd been too distracted to hide his face. Blushing, Phil immediately hid it, and then ducked to the ground to grab his brush again. He was too distracted by Dan to function properly, and he realized after a second that he was also so distracted that he hadn't even realized that by crouching down to get his brush, he'd be right next to those legs he hated so much. Squealing again as Phil glanced up and noticed, Phil scrambled back some and moaned in agitation and fear. "I don't trust it, I don't trust it, I don't trust it!" he complained, scrambling back until he quite literally fell on his ass in front of the cute boy he liked. Could he make any more of a full of himself? _Seriously Phil, pull yourself together, fuck_ , he thought. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he thought he was going to cry, but Dan was looking at him with such fondness in his eyes even as he laughed that Phil couldn't help sputtering out an awkward laugh as well, until tears were slipping down his cheeks and his dumb tongue was doing the dumb _thing_ where it refused to fit in his mouth.

As Phil laughed, Dan suddenly realized why Phil always covered his mouth as he did so. There was his tongue, cutely sticking out from between his teeth and making him look so incredibly happy and so _precious_ that Dan could hardly conceal his own emotions. He had already been so infatuated with Phil, but he could feel that growing with each moment. Blushing, Phil then reached down to grab his brush and freaked out, falling on his ass right in front of Dan. Dan couldn't help the fact that he was giggling, the entire situation was just so _adorable_. He didn't understand how one boy could make Dan forget about everything else, but he kind of liked it, liked the way that Phil made him feel all tingly inside. Phil glanced up at him in embarrassment and then they were a laughing mess, tears leaking from their eyes, and Phil didn't even try to hide the way his tongue poked out from his mouth as he laughed that time. Dan extended his hand, trying to still his laughter but failing miserably. "Get up, you spoon," Dan murmured. He was grinning, basking in the feel of Phil's hand in his as he pulled him up. He would never get used to holding Phil's hand, the way his skin was so smooth and their hands fit perfectly together. Even when Phil was standing, Dan didn't let go of his hand, and Phil didn't try to do so either. They probably looked dumb, staring at each other with giant grins on their faces and holding hands in front of a horse, but Dan really didn't care at that moment because he was having more fun than he'd ever had.

Phil took Dan's hand easily enough, feeling silly now for being so terrified of Scooby. Dan had merely laughed it off, and other than a small nicker, the horse hadn't even moved in reaction to Phil falling over in front of him. He could have easily stepped on Phil, too, but he hadn't, and though the fear lingered, Phil wasn't so terrified anymore. Besides, how could he even bother to think of the horse when Dan was staring at him with such a soft expression, hand still in his. For a moment, Phil actually considered leaning in and kissing him. His heart picked up speed at the thought, but he wasn't entirely sure if that would be okay, and so he just smiled at Dan and tilted his head. "What? Have I got something on my face," he teased, mesmerized by soft brown eyes.

Dan's eyes widened with embarrassment and he ducked his head to hide his blush at being caught staring at Phil. He cleared his throat, trying to think of something witty as a comeback, but his tongue felt like jelly and with Phil looking at him as if he was going to fucking _kiss_ him, Dan's brain was basically useless. He licked his lips, biting on them for a moment and rubbing his thumb over the soft skin of the back of Phil's hand because they were _still_ holding hands and Phil wasn't trying to pull away from him. "Yeah, you got something on your face," Dan teased back. With his free hand, he flicked Phil on the nose. "There. Got it," he said triumphantly, and giggled as Phil glared at him.

Right, so Phil hadn't really expected Dan to _kiss_ him or anything, considering he had a feeling this was all very new to the kid, but he hadn't been expecting him to flick him on the frigging _nose_ either, and he blinked rapidly a few times in surprise before glaring at Dan. "Hey!" he shouted, letting go of his hand - and the motion of Dan rubbing the skin there had been far too addicting, okay? - just to shove him away from him, reaching out the second Dan had moved away to grab him in a headlock, stabbing his fingers into Dan's armpit and tickling him mercilessly. "My nose is great, okay? There's no need to get rid of it," he teased, knowing that had nothing to do with why Dan had flicked him, but uncaring as he laughed and messed about, skin buzzing everywhere that he touched Dan. The moment was broken, but the tension wasn't really gone, and Phil didn't mind waiting for Dan. He promised himself right then and there that he wouldn't make the first move. He wasn't even _certain_ that Dan liked him back despite all of the flirting, and if he did, Phil wasn't entirely certain he would even be okay with Phil kissing him.

Phil was touching Dan almost everywhere, and his skin felt like it was on fire. Even as he squealed and tried to move away from Phil's torturing tickling, Dan could feel his entire body buzzing with energy. Phil was basically _pressing_ into him, his chest pressing against Dan as he took him in a headlock, rubbing his fingers over Dan's body and trying his best to tickle Dan to death. "I give in! Your nose is too sexy to get rid of it!" Dan gasped through his laughter. Phil tickled him for a bit longer at his comment before releasing him. Dan scrambled away from him, putting his fists up jokingly as if he was ready to fight with Phil. "Fight me," Dan teased, winking at Phil before putting his hands down and heaving a big sigh of relief. He _hated_ being tickled, but if it was an excuse to be held close to Phil, he'd do it any day.

Phil roared with laughter as Dan essentially called him sexy, tickling him one last time before finally releasing him, his cheeks hurting from his own laughter, and he hadn't even been the one getting tickled. Still, he let Dan go in an effort to collect himself both physically and mentally, skin still buzzing with the feeling of having touched so much of Dan. He would have been happier had he'd gotten to touch him a little more intimately and slowly, but this worked too, and he wasn't one to complain as Dan lifted his fists and claimed that Phil should fight him, winking one last time before heaving out a sigh of relief. Maybe Phil had gone a little overboard with the tickle fight, but he'd really just wanted to tease the other boy. Besides, if he could... encourage something _more_ , than he would. Phil sniffed haughtyly. "Next time, don't insult me then," he teased, and then looked at Dan from under his lashes. "Or your punishment might be worse."

Pausing at Phil's comment, Dan felt his jaw go slack. He stared at Phil for a minute, feeling arousal rugh through him. He realized that he must have looked a tad strange considering he was just _staring_ at Phil with his cheeks red and his mouth slightly ajar, but the way that Phil was _looking_ at him... Dan had never felt so turned on in his life. He didn't know what this meant for him. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to insult Phil and see what other punishment he could get. What would Phil do to him? He had an image in his head of Phil pushing him against the wall and attaching his lips to Dan's neck, biting at the skin harshly. Dan tried to clear his mind, blinking. He needed to be doused in holy water. He adjusted himself in his pants as discreetly as possible, hoping that Phil wouldn't catch on to his arousal and tried to think of something to say in response. Phil seemed a lot more confident around him now, and it made Dan so unbelievably happy. He turned to look at Scooby, feeling a bit dazed. "I'll keep that in mind for next time," Dan said slowly. His voice was strained from having to contain his body's excitement, and he knew that if Phil so much as _touched_ him right then, he was going to lose it and cum in his pants. He cleared his throat, trying to clear his mind as well. "Somehow, you don't seem as scared of horses anymore, now that you're relaxed." He flashed Phil a bright smile, trying not to let his gaze linger on Phil's lips. It didn't work.

So maybe Phil had gone a little overboard, but he wasn't even going to feel bad as he watched Dan not so discreetly adjust himself, cheeks flushed red and eyes wide with... well, Phil was going to take a leap and assume that was _desire_. The smirk spread across his lips before he could stop himself, armed now with the knowledge that Dan was definitely at least _physically_ interested in Phil. He wasn't sure what to _do_ with that knowledge, but he figured a few well aimed questions might help him figure a few things out. Besides, it had been three days. They still had a month of camp left to enjoy each other's company. There was no reason to rush something that would be so much better if Phil just gave Dan some space. His own dick was starting to get a little hard in his pants as well, but he was going to just ignore it and let it go away on it's own. He shivered a little at Dan's words as the other boy turned around, and inhaled deeply to relax himself. Dan clearly needed some time before either of them pushed this flirting any further than it already had gone. Still, Phil's heart was beating faster now with the knowledge that things seemed to be going well for them. "Maybe it's just you," Phil said, walking to Dan's side and feeling his confidence rise. "Maybe I just want to be brave for you." Phil leaned down and picked up his brush, then, and without looking at Dan, began to brush Scooby with shaking hands. He could do this. This was something he could do. And if he did well enough, maybe in two days, he'd even get to go horseback riding with Dan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 14,202 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: sexuality crisis, bullying, minor-violence (this chapter includes a physical fight with punches being thrown, but nothing other than vague bruising and very minor description around the event)

They finished brushing Scooby in near silence, but Phil didn't seem to mind. Dan just needed a moment to sort himself and his thoughts out, but this damn boner wasn't going away, and he was getting embarrassed about it. Even so, Phil didn't seem to notice the situation he was in, instead allowing Dan to obsess over his own thoughts, which was good enough for him. When they finished, Phil bid Dan goodbye and started walking off in the direction of Kim, leaving Dan alone with his horse. They still had a few more minutes until the activity was over completely, so Dan tried his best to spend a little bit of time with Scooby, trying to get the earlier situation sorted in his head. So obviously he had some sort of attraction to Phil. He didn't think it was anything to be too worried about - it wasn't compromising his heterosexuality that much. He had gotten a boner, that's it. Nothing strange considering he was a horny teenage boy. He could get turned on by just about anything at this point. Although the fact that he’d imagined Phil pushing him against the wall and kissing his neck... okay, he was panicking a little. Because what the fuck was that about. His thoughts were interrupted by Mariah walking up to him, a strange expression on her face as he stroked Scooby in the same place over and over again, feeding his horse carrots. "You okay?" she asked slowly. Dan nodded mutely, glancing around to make sure that Phil wasn't in the area before he spoke. "I think something's wrong with me," he muttered. His friend raised her eyebrow, urging him to go on, and he sighed. "Phil and I were just joking around and wrestling and he said something that... ah.. made me get turned on?" Mariah rubbed his arm, saying, "Oh honey," as she enveloped him in a hug. "It's nothing to be ashamed of to be feeling like that. I'm sure everyone has those moments. There is nothing wrong with you at all. Just let yourself think about it and what you truly want. We’ll meet up with Kim and Phil at the kissing tree tonight and have a lot of fun. But don't worry about a thing, okay? You are perfectly normal." Dan nodded miserably. He wasn't convinced, but he couldn't say so, Brittany and Mike urging them out of the area and signalling the end of their activity.

"Are you okay, Phil?" Kim asked, approaching him cautiously. "I never saw you get on the trail," she added, staring behind him anxiously at where Phil knew Dan was helping Scooby out, patting his flank and giving him some love before he left as well. "I'm okay," Phil agreed, grinning mischievously. "I'm quite proud of myself, in fact," he added, and winked at the other girl, who slowly began to grin. Shoving Phil, Kim laughed. "What have you done now, you dog," she teased, but Phil reached up and pretended to lock his lips, throwing away the key. "I know it's more to do with Dan than the horse, so you might as well tell me!" she complained, but Phil could see Mariah approaching, and he really didn't want her to overhear. Besides, Phil was getting ahead of himself. "I'll tell you later. On the way to the tree at midnight. Promise," he said, and turned to Mariah with a grin. "Hey, Phil! Where's Dan?" Mariah asked, to which Phil, who was no longer consumed by his own jealousy, pointed behind him. "With Scooby. I think he's trying to make up for the fact that he didn't get to ride him today." Mariah smiled and nodded at him before turning to go find Dan, and then Kim was taking Phil’s hand and leading him off to the cafeteria for dinner. The whole time, she chatted about riding horses with Mariah and how funny she was, but mostly that it was nice to have some female company around when Phil was busy with Dan. Feeling guilty, Phil squeezed her hand, and Kim rolled her eyes, nudging his shoulder and promising him that it was okay.

Dinner that night passed in a blur. The campers were already beginning to break the rules and hanging out at the wrong tables to eat, so Caleb didn't even try and pretend he wasn't sitting with Phil and the others. They joked around, and told dumb stories that made Phil feel less alone for being weird. No one here seemed to think he was all that strange, though they teased him, and Phil began to wonder if he didn't just hang out with the wrong people back home. Maybe he needed new friends, people who flew under the radar unlike Phil, who always put himself in the direct line of sight of the people who didn't want to feel so weird by calling Phil that. It was good, though, eating with these people and sharing jokes and learning more about Dan. Dan was literally like a puppy. He was so easy to excite, so easy to tease, and he was always grinning. He had the softest, kindest hard, even as he tried to hide it, and though he joked about things, he always made sure to get serious when it seemed like the situation needed it. Phil... was really beginning to like him. He liked his sense of humor, and the way he seemed so willing and open to new things, asking questions about stories and showing genuine interest in what everyone had to say. It was just. Different. Good. Familiar and comforting in a way that things weren't always for Phil. He liked it, and the more Dan talked, the more Phil wanted to know.

**

Dan needed to talk to Mariah. His head was confused, and he needed to get everything sorted out, but everything was just so hard. Literally. He didn't know what had happened, why there was suddenly a switch and he'd gone from a straight guy who wanted to have sex with girls, to being completely confused about his sexuality. Why did he find a boy so god damned pretty that he was literally getting hard over him? Ten minutes before midnight, Dan met Mariah in the lounge. "I need help," Dan said immediately, and he watched as Mariah paused, tilting her head to the side. His voice was so serious that she ended up giving him her full attention without questioning it. "I can't stop thinking about how I got turned on by Phil earlier. I'm so terribly confused that I can't fucking think straight. I have the urge to do things with him, but I know that I'm not.. I'm not gay." Mariah sighed quietly, linking her pinky finger with his as they made their way slowly to the tree. She was silent for a moment before she spoke, voice quiet in the midnight breeze. "You know there's more than just one sexuality, right Dan?" She asked softly, so gentle as if she thought Dan was going to break. Dan froze. Mariah stopped with him and her pinky tightened in his. He furrowed his eyebrows. "I... I can't," he finally got out and Mariah nodded in understanding. "No one is telling you what you can and can't be, dear. I just think you shouldn't dwell on it so much and deny your feelings or you will truly be unhappy." Dan huffed out a breath. He suddenly didn't want to talk about it anymore, and he voiced that to Mariah as they came to the tree.

At midnight, Phil climbed carefully out of his bunk bed and began to rummage around in his bag for his glasses, having already taken his contacts out before bed to at least try and pretend he would be sleeping that night. He was a little embarrassed as he stuck the frames on his face, having avoided using them even before getting his contacts on so far this trip because of Brad and his unbearable teasing, but he had a feeling that no one would make fun of him at the tree that night. He was quick to round up Kim, meeting her in the lounge on the sofa, and the two of them headed out to the tree. "So what happened with Dan, then?" Kim asked quietly, with Phil grinning at the reminder. "We were flirting, the way we have been lately, you know? And I might have caused him to pop a boner, only it seemed like he definitely didn't want me to know, and I'm... well I'm kind of really excited, because surely that means i might have a chance, right?" Phil asked, anxious and unsure. "Like, I mean, I got the impression he was pretty straight, if not a little open, but it's one thing to be okay with gays, and an entirely different thing to have a crisis, and I'm getting the feeling he isn't sure how to deal with me?" Phil admitted. Kim didn't say anything as they walked, and finally, sick of the silence, Phil turned to look at her. She was covering her mouth and staring at Phil with wide eyes, clearly holding in her loud chuckles. Phil smacked her arm. "Shut up!" he moaned, blushed darkly and wishing his best friend would just be supportive of him for a moment. "I’m sorry!” she said. “It's just - it's just - you turned your crush on, and told me about it," she continued, laughing harshly into the cold night air. Phil smacked her again. "Shh, do you want to get us caught! Besides, what if Dan heard that. Keep it down!" Phil hissed, and smacked her a third time for good measure. Kim whined a little. "It's your fault. I mean, wow, Phil. That's - that's something," she said. Phil shrugged, but he was still proud of himself for it. "I mean, even if he is just a straight boy, that says something about me if I managed to get him hard, right?" he teased, to which Kim laughed again, the sound muffled by her hand this time. "Shut up. I think he likes you, but you're right. I can see where you're coming from. Just give him some time, and maybe a little space? Though I feel like when he see's you in your glasses he might just explode." Phil's cheeks reddened, and he shook his head. "My glasses make me look ridiculous, that's totally not happening," he complained, but he took the rest of her advice to heart as they maneuvered their way to the tree the others had told them about.

**

Three figures stood by the tree, showing that they were all waiting for Mariah and Dan. When they arrived, Dan smiled at everyone and tried his best to act like his sexuality wasn't bothering him at all right now. He and Caleb did a cool little fist bump, showing that they were 'true bros,' and he waved hello to Kim in a polite manner. When he turned to Phil, he nearly lost his breath. Phil was... Phil was gorgeous. His hair was mussed and he was still in pyjamas that clung to his hips in the best of ways. And, oh god. He was wearing glasses. Dan didn't know he had a thing for glasses until then, but the frames just suited Phil's face so nicely, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight and his lips turned upwards in a smirk. "Hey Dan," Phil said, and Dan opened and closed his mouth a few times (he could hear Mariah snickering in the back) before he finally got up the courage to say something. "I... I like your glasses," Dan stuttered. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to talk to Phil much that night or else he was going to jump him right then and there.

So Phil was... feeling pretty confident with the way Dan was looking at him, mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. Phil greeted him with a smirk and a small wave, almost wishing he could wink, but unsure of himself and what Dan might be feeling right now. There was something anxious behind his eyes that told Phil he might not want to push it tonight, and so he merely ducked his head with a shy smile as Dan complimented his glasses. "They make me look like a nerd, but thanks," he said, and then turned his attention from Dan completely, thinking he might need a moment to himself - or a night to himself. As Kim had said, it might be safer for Phil to give Dan some space. "So who's ready to learn about some stars?" he exclaimed excitedly, just wanting to settle back in the grass and point out the constellations to his new friends. The others shouted their excitement, and Phil ushered them all of into the middle of the clearing where the sky was most apparent. Kim lay on one side of him, with Dan's head pressed to his and his body sprawled out in the opposite direction of Phil's. Caleb and Mariah lay sprawled in opposing directions, until they resembled a compass with one too many points headed south. Phil liked it though, it made him laugh, and it gave him the freedom not to overwhelm Dan any more than he absolutely had too. "Dan's terrible at constellations,” Caleb started. “So far, all I know is that cluster apparently looks like a lion, and that one's a cloud," Caleb complained, causing Phil to laugh and Dan to apparently smack his arm if the whine of protest was anything to go by. "I don't think there's a cloud constellation," Phil said when he'd calmed down a bit, a fond smile on his face that no one could see, "but there's definitely a lion. It's just not in our hemisphere, so there's no way I could show it to you. I think Dan just likes to make things up." This time, Dan sat up to glare down at Phil, and Phil merely laughed at him. "Am I wrong?" he asked playfully. "Definitely not," Mariah agreed, to which Dan pouted and smacked her too. It didn't escape Phil's notice that Dan didn't seem to dare touching Phil, and he felt his smile wilt a little, but he didn't let it hurt him too much. He'd known that something was up with Dan just from what Mariah had said, but even more so now with the strange way Dan had been acting since Phil had turned him on. There had been a contemplating silence the entire last hour and half of activities that day, and now, Dan seemed unwilling and unable to engage in physical contact with Phil. Sighing as Dan settled back in, Phil said "Now shush, and let me teach," he complained. And then he began.

Dan just needed some time. He didn't know what was going on with his mind and why he felt so uncertain all the time now, but he just needed to relax. He wanted to sit in silence in his cabin and sulk, try to figure out what was going on with him and why he was so unsure about everything. There had been arousal flowing through him since Phil had turned him on earlier, and he didn't know what to make of it. He felt as if he didn't even know who he was anymore, and even the idea of that was making him panic. He couldn't touch Phil, he wanted to but he couldn't. He didn't trust his body, and he didn't want to risk something happening and him regretting it later. Phil was one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen. Did that mean he wasn't straight? Did he want Phil? His body definitely thought so, but his mind was a confused jumble that wouldn't allow him to think clearly. It was as if everything he'd ever known about himself had suddenly been torn out from under his feet and he had to suddenly learn his own identity again. The night was pretty normal. Phil seemed to understand that Dan didn't want to talk much, and he didn't try to ask questions. Mariah was trying too hard to get Dan to smile, and Caleb was telling stupid jokes about how Dan was absolutely awful at everything star-related. It was familiar but there was still the constant nagging in his brain that reminded him of Phil, laying right by him and pointing out the different constellations. Even so, Dan couldn't concentrate. He watched as Phil pointed his finger into the air, heard the words coming out of Phil's mouth, and drew the pictures in the sky, but he couldn't seem to connect anything to make it make sense. Finally, the group lapsed into silence. The sound of their breathing and the crickets and the wind were the only noises interrupting the still night air. The moon was bright tonight, and Dan stared up at it longingly. "Do you ever wonder if there's life outside of Earth?" Kim asked quietly, and Dan really didn't want to talk about the universe and existing right then because he was already going through a crisis. "Of course there is. We can't be the only living beings in the entire universe. It'd be rather selfish to think so," Mariah shot back. Dan thought his brain was going to explode. "We’re all just little specks of dust in a giant fishbowl. Space is amazing." That was Phil and Dan closed his eyes, not wanting to think about anything else. He blocked the words from his mind and hardly noticed when he began to drift into a mindless sleep, dreaming of being a tiny speck of dust wandering through countless worlds far too exotic to imagine.

"I mean, think about it. Have you ever looked up just how many galaxies are actually out there? How many planets and stars and - and -" Phil couldn't even continue. He loved space, and he loved talking about his theories on aliens and other life, but sometimes, it was so easy to get tongue-tied. "We can't be the only ones," he said, quieter. "Have you ever read The Left Hand of Darkness?" Mariah asked. Phil perked up, sitting to take in her expression. "Yes! It's one of my favorite books back home," Phil admitted. "But no one else in my life even likes science fiction, let alone reading, so I never get to talk about it!" Kim and Caleb were looking at Phil like they were confused, with Mariah equally as excited as Phil and sitting up to talk about it with him. Dan, on the other hand, had his eyes closed and was as quiet as he'd been most of the night. Phil tried not to let his gaze flicker to him too much now that he was sitting up. "Right, so, it's this story about an envoy going to a new planet where gender and sexality aren't a thing at all. One publication had all female pronouns, and the other male pronouns because the narrator of the story didn't know how else to identify this species, and basically he's trying to get all the alien species to come together in this confederation of planets..." As Phil spoke and argued with Mariah over his favorite parts of the story and the sweet relationships in the background, the others teased and laughed and joked that they were both nerds, while Dan remained suspiciously quiet. It wasn't until it seemed to have gotten very late that the four of them collapsed, exhausted, and Phil realized that Dan was snoring softly. His lips twitched, and he reached out with a fond hand to stroke Dan's fringe from his face, before catching himself and avoiding everyone else's gazes. "I think he's asleep," Phil murmured. "I suppose we should all sleep," he added. "It's getting quite late." Mariah was the one to wake Dan, with Phil and Kim saying quick goodbyes before taking off, talking happily but sleepily. Phil cast one last glance back at Dan as he sat up, and turned before Dan could see that, smiling softly to himself at all that had happened. He'd enjoyed the night, had enjoyed Dan's friends and Dan himself despite the boy being quiet, and thought that things could go alright. He just wished that Dan would talk to him.

Dan was awoken by a soft touch on his shoulder and he blinked open bleary eyes to look at Mariah. She had a gentle look on her face as if she was waking a small child, and he sat up, blinking harshly and glancing around. "Where did everybody go?" he grumbled, wiping his eyes and yawning. The only two who were still there were Caleb and Mariah. Kim and Phil were nowhere to be found. Caleb laughed, shaking his head. "You fell asleep, you nerd. Kim and Phil just left to get some sleep and we decided not to leave you in the woods to get eaten by a bear." Dan glared at Caleb and stood up, groaning and trying to stretch out a bit. His entire body was stiff from sleeping on the hard ground, and he was a bit annoyed that he'd fallen asleep in the first place when he could have enjoyed his time with his friends. However, his body had other ideas apparently. He wasn't exactly mentally stable at the moment, and he supposed that his body understood just how damned tired he was because of it. "Alright, let's go back," Dan said, and his voice was disappointed. Mariah and Caleb slung their arms around Dan's shoulders and started leading him back to the cabin. "Cheer up, Dan! You'll figure everything out. Just try to enjoy the camp while you can, yeah? We love you and we're all here for you no matter what!" Mariah said while Caleb nodded in agreement. Dan didn't say anything, but he sighed, nodding in defeat. Caleb bid them farewell a few minutes later and went back to his cabin while Mariah and Dan made their own way back to theirs. It didn't last long for them to both collapse into their cabins, and as soon as Dan's head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

The second Phil's head hit the pillow, he was out, his glasses safely tucked away for safe keeping in his bag, and Brad snoring along next to him. Grateful that the bully had given Phil the day off from his torture - probably because he'd been thoroughly hounded all day for nearly drowning Phil the day before and because everyone thought he'd shit the bed - Phil still expected hell come morning. It didn't come quite the way Phil had been expecting, and it was almost docile in nature, but he did find that all of his clothes had been mysteriously misplaced outside of their cabin with the majority of them stashed in the bushes and trees. Phil was lucky enough to remember what most of his favorite clothes were, and how much he'd brought, able to locate everything easily enough though it set him so far back, and he was so exhausted, that he never got a shower that morning. He was dragging his feet to the cafeteria, bramble in his hair, when Kim finally caught up with him. "What happened to you?" she asked. Phil shrugged, too tired to reply. "Are you okay?" she asked, stopping Phil in his tracks to pull twigs out of his hair. "I mean, I know we were out late, but that's no reason to skip a shower." Mariah, Caleb, and Dan rounded the corner then, catching sight of a miserable and bent over Phil while Kim dusted off his clothes and messed with his hair. He couldn't even bring himself to care, just waiting for that shot of coffee he might actually manage if he drank his milk fast enough that morning. "Wow, what happened to you?" Caleb asked as they got closer, taking in the dark circles under Phil's eyes. Kim shot Phil a look. "Apparently, he's not talking." "Prank," Phil mumbled, yawning hugely the moment his mouth was open, and shrugged it off. "'M fine. Need coffee," he declared, pulling back from Kim so she couldn't fuss over him anymore. "Can we just go?" he whined, and waited for the others to share concerned looks before they all began making their way to the cafe again.

Phil looked like absolute shit that day. Well, as much like it as a boy who was absolutely gorgeous could. He had small twigs in his hair and it was obvious he hadn't been able to take a shower that morning by the way his hair was sticking up in unusual places. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked so completely done with the world that Dan almost wanted to go up to him and cheer him up. Almost. He didn't, however, because he was still dealing with himself and his own emotions. He hoped Phil would understand when he gave him an uncertain smile and said he hoped he felt better before ducking away from him to mope beside Caleb and Mariah. Luckily, they understood Dan's need to be away from Phil and had found a table in the corner where Dan could sulk in silence while Caleb told him lame jokes to try to get him to laugh. "You know what's funnier than twenty-five?" Caleb asked. Mariah groaned and rested her face in her palms. "Twenty-six!" Dan couldn't stifle a chuckle at the pure stupidity and Caleb grinned proudly.

Phil wasn't going to lie. It hurt a little to have Dan duck away from him after a brief word about feeling better today, Mariah and Caleb going with him across the hall in the cafeteria. All the tables had been disbanded now that it seemed no one was paying attention to the rules anyway, the camp counselors loosening up on them. Phil didn't mind so much that Dan needed space, but he was lonely and scared that he'd done something wrong. He hadn't meant to cause Dan any turmoil, but now that he was clearly avoiding Phil, it was becoming more than obvious that what Phil had done to Dan the other day was really taking it's toll on Dan's mind. Phil bit his lips, staring at Dan from across the cafeteria now that he'd managed a cup of coffee, and feeling like they were more than a room apart. "Stop pouting at him," Kim berated him, shoving a spoonful of yogurt at Phil's face that he took easily enough. "I told you, just give him some space,” she insisted. "I know," Phil said around the mouthful, swallowing quickly. "I guess I'm just scared I fucked up." Kim smiled at him and patted his arm comfortingly. "I'm sure it's not that. Just give it a day or two, I'm sure he'll come back around. You can't be upset if he doesn't want to date you, though, okay? It wouldn't be fair on you anyway, to date someone who can't come to terms with their sexuality, if! - and I mean if - that's what happens. I'm not saying anything. I'm not in his head. But you can't fight this, Phil. Just let it happen."

The rest of the day went by like that. Dan was trying his best to keep away from Phil so he could get his damned emotions under control, but he felt sad about it the entire day. Often, he would see Phil staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and the fact made a flash of guilt rip through his chest. He willed Phil to understand, hoped he would be able to understand that Dan was going through some stuff at the moment and it wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Phil, but because he needed to figure out why the hell he wanted to snog the fuck out of Phil instead. He wasn't used to the feeling, and it was tearing him apart. Swimming went by in a blur. Dan had to avert his eyes whenever he saw Phil's bare chest because it made those feelings arise, and he felt bad when he swam in the opposite direction and tried to distance himself completely. He just hoped Phil understood, and that things would go back to normal when he figured his shit out.

Phil let it happen, getting changed into his swim clothes and letting Kim do his back this time before lounging about in the water cloud gazing with her. From time to time, he'd see Dan coming closer only to see Phil and immediately back track, the wide expanse of his shoulders and back making Phil shudder with the desire to touch, but he let him go and didn't try and get his attention. Instead, he considered another lengthy wank session if only to get this out of his system a little, because seeing Dan shirtless was still plenty of fodder to get Phil off. The water was relaxing, and eventually Phil played some games with Kim, but she was much less playful than Dan, so Phil eventually ended up giving up in lieu of sun-bathing. It was relaxing either way, better than being back home and stuck with his mum yelling at him. Brad also left him alone, jeering from time to time from across the water, but otherwise not bothering with any banter. He and Kim had lunch together outside of the cafe, sneaking outside with their trays to enjoy the hot summer sun and chat without Phil having to watch Dan stare at him guiltily, and then, afterwards, Phil decided to take advantage of workshop time by doing something he didn't think he could do with anyone else around - reading. Kim left him to wander off to another painting class while Phil found the library and picked around for a novel he could enjoy, finding that this camp was actually quite a bit better set up than Phil had been anticipating. It made sense, though, considering during the year it was more of an activity center for younger and older teens that needed a place to study and learn. It worked kind of like a gym in terms of payment, and Phil wished he lived closer by, if only so he could make use of it during the year.

The day went by quickly until it was time for workshops. Dan, wanting to be alone, ended up grabbing his trusty painting supplies and heading into the forest where he could properly think without anyone badgering him. The sun was hot on his skin and he was sweating, hair sticking to his forehead, but he tried not to let the heat get to him and opted for some shade under his beloved kissing tree. He sat against the trunk for a bit, watching as the clouds simpered by and birds sang to each other as they glided through the air. It was relaxing and for the first time that day, Dan could feel himself relaxing. He dipped his brush in some water and began to paint, the feeling coming naturally to him. His fingers were precise, movements languid, and he spent the entire time just painting everything in sight. He painted a clover, some pretty daisies that were blooming closeby, some mushrooms popping up around the tree roots. Everything and anything. By the time dinner came around, he felt loads more relaxed. Just the smooth motions of painting and enjoying the scenery were enough to make his mind go blissfully blank and for Dan to appreciate the world around him. For once, he wasn't thinking about Phil, wasn't thinking about his sexuality, he was just painting. Dinner was much like breakfast and lunch where Dan was tucked away in a corner with his two closest friends. They seemed to notice he was more relaxed, commenting about it, but Dan decided not to say anything about it for fear that he would ruin his good mood. Instead, he shoveled food in his mouth and laughed as Caleb told more lame jokes, and watched in amusement as Mariah challenged Caleb to arm wrestling. It was fun, it was entertaining, and Dan didn't have to think about his stupid feelings. When he saw Phil, he turned and smiled apologetically at him, waving shyly. He would talk to Phil tomorrow, but today he just needed this time for himself.

By dinner, things already seemed to be better. Phil had only just walked in rather late because he’d been so distracted reding when Dan turned with an apologetic smile to wave at him, turning away again almost immediately as a sign to Phil that he still wanted to be alone, and Phil took it easily enough. Leaving Dan alone was something he would do without hesitation if that's what his friend needed, and besides, he had Kim. Kim, who was currently crying at a table over her food, which Phil didn't notice until he'd grabbed his own tray. "Kim!?" he asked, voice urgent. "Hey," he consoled, sitting down in the seat directly next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her quietly, pulling her into his side and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. She shook her head, still crying, but leaned into Phil. "Okay, I've got you," he decided instead, not wanting to force anything out of her. "You're okay," he reassured, and just held her until she was ready to talk. They ate in silence, but Phil had lost his appetite, and Kim only seemed to be trying to force herself to keep going. Her fingers were covered in paint, dried up but colorful and exciting. No one was looking at the two of them. It wasn't until they were about to head out for bonfire though, that Kim finally spoke up, her voice subdued. "Brad uh. Brad knows it was me who put the chocolate in his sheets," she murmured. Phil's eyes went wide, and he immediately turned to Kim with a horrified gaze. "No. No, no, no, no, I'm so sorry, Kim. I never intended for you to get in trouble for my dumb prank, I -" he tried, but Kim cut him off before he could finish. "Shut up, Phil," Kim insisted. "It's fine. I took the blame. I didn't mind. He was at my art class for some reason, and someone pointed out to him that it was possible someone had just... made it look like he crapped his pants that night. Someone brought up your name, and I - well I kind of jumped in there. He looked like he was going to beat the shit out of you, and I thought maybe he'd go easier on me if it was a girl, and -" Kim swallowed thickly, the tears flowing down her cheeks freely again. Phil reached up and swiped them away, heartbroken. "You didn't have to do that for me,” he whispered, heart broken. "I know," Kim spat back. "I know, Phil, but you're my friend, and you've put up with enough of his shit," she explained. Phil didn't know how to argue with that, and so instead stayed quiet. Kim was still pulling herself together. "He didn't hit me at least, but he destroyed my painting, and I know it's a silly thing to be upset about, but he threatened me too -" Phil didn't let Kim finish. That was the last straw for him, and immediately he was sitting up and scanning the quickly emptying cafeteria for any sign of Brad. Dan had just disappeared out the door with his friends, thankfully disappearing before Phil got any of his other friends involved, and then Phil’s gaze flitted over Brad who was just off in a corner with his posse,, laughing as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Balling his hands into fists, Phil began to make his way towards him. "Phil, no, Phil stop! You don't have to do anything -" Kim rushed to say, following after Phil and trying to grab at his arm to make him stop, but Phil wasn't listening and he shook her hand away from his arm to make her let go. He was so angry, he wanted to punch something - preferably Brad. He'd just made it behind the other boy when Brad's friend nodded to him, garnering Brad's attention, and Phil pulled his fist back just in time for Brad to turn before swinging it at his face. He just managed to clip Brad's cheekbone before Brad caught on to what was happening and swayed out of the way of another punch from Phil. Chest heaving with anger, Phil said "Next time you threaten Kim, I'll kick your ass." Brad snarled at him, turning to him with his own fists raised. "Oh yeah, pretty boy?” he asked. “Don't you need your boyfriend to take care of shit for you?" he taunted, cheek glowing red from where Phil had struck him. Phil grit his teeth. "Clearly not, or there wouldn't have been chocolate in your bed the other night," he said, taking back all that Kim had done for him in an instant, determined not to let Brad have his way. The boy's face darkened until he was a deep purple of anger, and then, before Phil knew it, he was launching a punch at Phil's stomach. Phil doubled over in pain, the breath knocked out of him, and collapsed to his knees while Brad and his friends laughed. "Careful, gaywad. You're gonna need some brawn behind that bark." And then he was gone. Grateful Dan hadn't been there to get involved or see what had just happened, Phil allowed Kim to help him back up once he was able to breathe again, and shrugged off her concern. He was sure he would be sore in the morning, probably bruised as well, but the last thing he needed was her getting anyone's attention or else Phil and Brad could be kicked out. "It's fine, Kim. I wasn't going to let him get away with making you cry. Let's just... let's just go outside." On the plus side, the rest of the night was pretty uneventful, but Phil turned in early when his stomach really started to hurt, breathing causing him far more pain than it should have. With one last glance at a seemingly happy Dan, Phil smiled and headed to bed.

Dan was almost too grateful when the night began to slow to an end. They had their usual bonfire where Dan and his small group of Mariah and Caleb whispered secrets to each other in the corner, away from anybody else. He liked it like that, and he tried not to let his mind get him down for the rest of the night. He kept notice of Phil throughout the whole thing though, and he seemed to be smiling happily with Kim. It seemed like nothing was bothering him and Dan was glad for that. He didn't want anything to be bothering Phil, especially not if it was Dan who was bothering him. Mariah and Caleb made him sing along to stupid campfire songs and he ended up a laughing mess, resting his head on Caleb's shoulder and smiling, closing his eyes when Caleb began to comb through his hair with gentle fingers. He was so happy that he had friends who actually understood him, friends who he could be himself with and who would listen to or comfort him when he was sad. They let him be as affectionate as he wanted to be and understood when that was exactly what he needed. Yes, he would do anything for his friends. They ended up retiring when Mariah smeared a melted marshmallow all over Dan's face and he, in turn, smeared chocolate over hers, a burst of giggles erupting from the entire group. That night, Dan went to sleep worrying about what was going to happen tomorrow when he and Phil would finally ride the horse together. His mind was plagued with thoughts of Phil, Phil, Phil and he couldn't help but wonder what it all meant. Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep that night.

Phil's bed was a wreck when he got in, with no sight of any of the other boys in the room, but Phil wasn't stupid enough not to know why there was red and black paint all over the sheets he'd be sleeping in. In too much pain and far too tired to care, Phil merely pulled on the pair of clothes he liked the least, and went to bed. He could shove everything into his laundry pile come morning, but for now, he just wanted to sleep. The only thing currently cheering him up was the knowledge that tomorrow, he'd get to go horseback riding with Dan if the other boy was still feeling up to it. The last thing Phil wanted was to force anything on him, though, and so he promised himself not to get his hopes up or to approach Dan first. It would have to be Dan's idea instead.

**

No more late nights, Phil decided come morning when he found just how refreshed he actually was, knowing already he'd break that promise in an instant should Dan invite him out at night. The other boys were chuckling at Phil as he rolled out of bed, and he stared at them for all of three seconds before he touched the top of his head and found that paint had been applied there after he’d slept. Frustrated, but unwilling to back down, Phil merely said "Did you enjoy touching me in my sleep?" to Brad, before walking off to the bathroom to take a shower. The paint was mostly stuck in his black hair, but Phil scraped as much out as he could, using copious amounts of his limited shampoo with an irritated sigh, and shouting at the people who knocked on the door crying for their turn. Things eventually went quiet, and Phil allowed himself to cut into his breakfast time in order to get the paint out to the best of his ability. By the time he got out of the shower, his stomach was throbbing and he could just see the angry red of a forming bruise. There were still flakes of dried pink paint in Phil's hair, and a little purple here and there, but he toweled of and gave it up for a lost cause for now. The cabin was empty as he got dressed and put in his contacts, so Phil went about taking down all of the bedcovers on each boy's bed, the pillows too, and began to stack them outside the cabin in the back so it would take a while for someone to notice. He got a few strange glances from campters milling about, but no one stopped him, and by the time Phil was done, Kim, Caleb, Mariah, and Dan were walking up to him. He'd missed breakfast entirely then. "Hey," he greeted with a tired smile, wincing a little as he turned from the pain in his abdomen. They'd be doing workshops first this morning, and Phil was wondering if this meant Dan would be joining them today.

Dan had already decided as he woke up that day that he would stop moping around and actually talk to Phil. He was already quickly learning that he was a bit codependent on the boy, even after only a few days of knowing him. It was hard not to get codependent after how much they’ve talked lately, realizing just how much they had in common together. To stop talking to him made Dan feel a hole in his chest and he missed him terribly. He also decided that he was going to confront Phil while they were horseback riding. He wouldn't tell him about his own feelings, definitely not, but Phil was the only person he knew of who kind of had a feel of what his sexuality might be, and Dan was honestly curious as to how Phil had figured it out. Even just thinking he could be something other than straight was making Dan's head hurt. Phil ended up not showing up for breakfast though, and Dan couldn't say that he wasn't worried about him. He made casual chat with his group of friends, but his mind was elsewhere, wondering where the object of his attention was. Phil showed up after breakfast when they were heading to the workshops, looking a bit put-out with bits of pink and purple in his hair. Dan opened his mouth to ask Phil what had happened but Mariah beat him to it. She really could never shut her mouth. "When did you decide to dye your hair?" she asked and Dan slapped her arm, glaring at her. In a gentler voice, Dan touched Phil's shoulder and spoke. "Are you okay?" Even though his touch was soft, he could still feel electricity flow through his entire body. He was truly going crazy.

So Dan was back to touching him then. Phil had to admit he was relieved, and he sank into the feeling of Dan's hand against his arm, relaxing from the horror that had been his morning so far. He couldn't even be annoyed by Mariah's strange comment about dying hair when Dan was touching him, and he ended up giving Dan a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Just...in the midst of a prank war," he explained, and, in an attempt to change the subject before Dan realized just how bad things were getting with Brad, said "Actually, I dye my hair black. Didn't you know?" and touched his head self-consciously, wondering if the roots were showing yet, and then realized how dumb that was - it hadn’t even been a week since his last touch up. "But I just got some paint in my hair on accident, that's the pink," he dismissed, avoiding Kim's curious and worried eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Phil cut her off - "So what are we doing today? I'm sure there's plenty of the camp we haven't seen yet. What's your favorite workshop, Dan?" he asked, trying to act casual about it.

Dan's eyes widened as Phil revealed that he dyed his hair. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense. Nobody could have hair that beautifully black. He couldn't help but wonder what Phil's natural hair colour was then. He was about to ask when Phil hurried the subject along to ask Dan what his favourite workshop was. Dan shrugged, scratching his head. "Honestly, I like most of the painting stuff. My favourite thing ever is doing nature painting. I do it whenever I have the chance, honestly." He already had his art book in his hands so he opened it, showing Phil some of the pictures he drew yesterday while he was being a sad potato. "You basically just paint or draw whatever you find in the woods. It's strangely therapeutic." He watched as Phil flipped through his notebook before adding, "I know we've done a lot of painting recently though, so we can do something else if you want?"

The last thing Phil was expecting was to have Dan shove his art book into his hands and give him free reign to look through all of the pages while Dan talked about his art and how much he loved doing it. It made Phil's heart stutter in his chest, excited chills running up his spine, and he grinned as he flipped through the pages of what Dan had apparently drawn just yesterday afternoon. Dan had been right... these were ten times better than the picture Dan had gifted Phil, and yet, he still treasured the item. It would always be one of Phil's favorite objects ever. He was still smiling when he handed Dan his book back, not wanting to take advantage of him being so open with his art, but kind of wishing he could look through every single page of the hefty book. "I'm not a very good artist," Phil complained again with an apologetic smile. "And considering the paint in my hair, I think I'd be... happier if we avoided the art classes for a little while. But I mean, we can all do our own thing as well," he tried to say, not wanting to sound like the others couldn't do whatever they wanted. "It's just nice to spend time with friends," he added. Kim was still glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest as she knew what had really caused the paint in Phil's hair, but she was a good enough friend not to say anything, to which Phil tossed her an appreciative smile.

Dan tried to wrack his brain for an alternate solution for a workshop. He began to list off a few, leaving his friend group with the choice to pick the one they wanted to do. "Well, there's pottery, ceramics, scrapbooking, gaming, and various sports? There's more too but I can't even think of them all because there's so many of them." Dan smiled at his group, wondering what they were going to do today. He noticed that Kim was glaring at Phil but decided not to ask about it. If Phil didn't want to say what was wrong, then he wouldn't pry. He wanted Phil to be comfortable telling him what was wrong by himself and without the prompting of anybody else.

"There's also a survival class," Caleb piped in then, perking up in excitement. "Kind of like the training in hunger games. We can learn how to make traps and nets, while the teacher drones on with survival tips. It's kind of a one time class, but, I mean, Dan never let's us go," Caleb whined, turning pleading eyes onto Phil as if it he were the deciding vote in all of this. Dan made a whining noise, but Mariah was beginning to grow excited, and even Kim had stopped glaring at Phil with interest in the current subject. Glancing apologetically at Dan, Phil shrugged his shoulders. "I mean. Why not, right?" he said, and smiled at Caleb, happy when the other boy smiled back and clapped Phil hard on the back. He winced, but it was more because the sudden jolt forward had reminded him of the forming bruise on his stomach, and he winced. Caleb laughed at him while Kim turned concerned eyes onto him once again. "Did I hurt you?" Caleb teased. Phil rolled his eyes. "You slapped me so hard the whole world could hear. Course you did," Phil teased back as they began walking, this time following Caleb.

Dan whined in his throat when Caleb suggested they go to survival training. He wasn't exactly the type of person who was good with survivalist stuff, especially because he had a hard time surviving in the real world anyways. As soon as Caleb mentioned it though, Phil's eyes brightened and he looked so excited that Dan just couldn’t say no. He let out a minuscule sigh and tried to defend himself. "The only reason I didn't want to do it was because I like to paint," Dan muttered, trying to hide the fact that he actually didn’t want to do it, but that he really couldn't just let Phil down like that. "I would be fine with it as well if you guys are." Caleb and Mariah pumped their fists in the air and Phil grinned at Dan, his eyes sparkling, and Dan decided that he didn't regret his decision anymore. Maybe he could have fun doing stupid stuff like tying knots if Phil was there.

Phil's guilt lessoned at least ten fold when Dan reassured him that he didn't mind trying to class out, and he grinned as the other boy matched his stride to Phil's until they were walking right next to each other. Kim was up ahead chatting with Mariah, who seemed to be fast becoming a really close friend to her, with Caleb piping in from time to time with his excitement over the class they were going too as well. He seemed really intent on the net thing, while Phil was just trying to imagine what they'd do at all. Dan's hand brushed against his, and then his arm, for just a moment before it stopped, and then it happened again, and again, and again, sending sparks up and down Phil's arm. It caused him to hide a grin, and if he'd felt more secure in whatever this thing was between them, he'd have reached out to tangle their fingers together. As it was, he chose instead to just revel in the way Dan seemed to need to touch him, even just a little bit.

Dan couldn't seem to keep to himself when he was around Phil. He liked to touch him, even when it was little touches of their arms bumping together or their hands brushing lightly. They sent shivers down Dan's spine and made him feel electric. Mariah seemed to understand Dan's inner dilemma and was talking excitedly to Kim while Caleb was making the occasional snide comment. He gave Dan a smirk as Dan nonchalantly brushed his hand over Phil's again. He wanted to just reach out and grab Phil's hand, but he resisted because he didn't even know if that was alright. He didn't even know if that was something straight guys did.

By the time they'd reached the course classroom, Dan had begun to drag his feet. Phil glanced sideways at him. "We don't have to go," Phil said lightly. "We could go paint, if you want too?" Even though it was the last thing Phil wanted knowing that Brad was around haunting the painting workshops, he'd do anything if it meant Dan would be happy.

The closer they got to the class, Dan could feel his feet begin to drag. He really didn't feel like trying to tie knots as it wasn't his favorite thing to do in the world, but when Phil gave him the chance to back out, he immediately shook his head. He had seen the excited look that had overcome Phil's face earlier and he didn't want to be the reason to ruin that. "No, no," he said, giving Phil a reassuring grin. "I'd be happy doing anything with you." He swallowed then. Did that sound too gay? Because he was terrible, he added, "And with everyone else."

Phil was far from clueless, regardless of what anyone else might tell you, and when Dan tripped over bashful words about being happy doing anything with Phil only to correct himself and mention the rest of his friends as well, it struck Phil just how hard this was for Dan. Had he had any doubt that Dan was having a sexuality crisis, the reality of it was confirmed to him now, as his eyes kept darting away from Phil's as if he was terrified of saying the wrong thing and forcing himself into a box he clearly wasn't ready for yet. Phil's lips quirked, his heart fluttering in his chest at the idea of Dan possibly liking him, but the understanding that Dan wasn't completely okay yet kept him from grinning too obviously. It would be okay. He smiled a little sadly at Dan, and reached for his hand, threading their fingers together and squeezing gently. "Whatever's bothering you," he said, hesitating on pointing out what he thought he knew - that he'd seen Dan get turned on by Phil, watched his mind shut down, and could tell that he was struggling with his own identity right now - "It's going to be okay." Phil squeezed Dan's fingers in his one more time, and then let him go casually, despite never wanting to let go at all. It felt so good to hold Dan's hand, but he didn't want to overwhelm the poor thing, and he didn't want him to think there was anything wrong with the causal affection he already usually shared with Phil. Nothing was changing, that's what Phil wanted to convey to him. "Come on. You can stick with me. If you get bored, I promise to entertain you."

 

Dan could feel himself literally melt into Phil's touch. The way their fingers locked together was pure bliss and Dan didn't ever want to let go. Phil's voice was soft as he assured Dan that everything was going to be okay and Dan couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed that Phil could tell something was wrong with him at all. He hoped that Phil hadn't caught on to what the reason actually was or else that'd be too embarrassing. However, his joy about holding hands was short lived, both by Dan panicking that his feelings weren't exactly normal and by the fact that Phil had squeezed his hand once more and let go. Dan had a moment where he was dazed, Phil's words running through his head as if he were in a dream, and then he snapped out of it to grin at him. "Thank you," Dan said quietly. They were nearing the classroom now and Dan decided that sometime during their time, when he got his courage up, he was going to ask Phil about his sexuality and try to figure everything out on his own end. Dan steeled himself a bit and smiled, trying to get back to his usual excited self. "You guys ready for some fucking knot tying?" he hollered, laughing as his group of friends cheered and headed inside.

There was the Dan that Phil knew and loved, shouting out dumb comments that belied his dislike of the activity they were about to do. Phil would have felt worse about making him do it if it weren't for the fact that Dan seemed like he really did just want to spend time with Phil. He was so tempted to take Dan's hand again as they headed inside of the room, but he didn't, bumping his shoulder instead and dragging him off towards where he could see the net making. "Come here," he insisted, laughing as Kim immediately wandered over to a puzzle that seemed to have to do with figuring out which berries were poisonous and which were not, and Caleb and Mariah high tailed it off to the traps. It seemed as good a time as any for Phil to get Dan semi-alone, and besides, Phil was kind of interested in the net making. Really, he just wanted his mind off of anything art related, and this seemed as far from that as any. "Figure this out with me," he teased, throwing a bundle of reeds at Dan and ushering him closer to watch the video playing already. It was half way through, but from what Phil understood, it was a little like braiding. The video was telling them how in the wild, they'd have to find the right reeds themselves so they wouldn't snap the way they currently were on video, and Phil rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long into the class that Dan realized how literally awful he was at trying to tie a net. He was more of an artsy person, one who liked to paint and admire nature, not someone who was good with hands-on stuff. The video they were watching made next to no sense to Dan. He fidgeted uncomfortably, casting a look over to Phil to see that he was watching the screen intensely. He seemed as if he was having a bit of fun, but Dan was distracted and didn't understand a damned thing. When the time came to actually mimic what was on the screen, Dan's hands suddenly were useless stubs of butterfingers and nervous sweating. He groaned in frustration as he messed it up once again and turned to glare at Phil as he giggled at Dan's helplessness. "Don't just sit there, come help me," Dan whined, pouting out his lip.

Phil couldn't help it; about three minutes into his own successful net braiding, he looked up to find that Dan was more than just struggling. He looked frustrated as his reed's snapped the way they shouldn't have even been able to do. Giggling into the palm of his hand despite Dan already having seen the embarrassing tongue thing he did, Phil stared at him, shaking with laughter and wondering if he should go help. So when Dan asked him too, of course he went, sobering up and standing behind Dan out of instinct. His fingers were trembling and his breathing was a little unsteady as he reached around Dan, who'd turned to look at him, and took both his hands in his. "Here," he murmured. "Just... do it like this," he explained, moving Dan's hands with his and instructing him lowly with both words and his own hand movements how to weave the reeds together, tying them together and continuing on in the vague pattern the video had taught them. Dan was suspiciously quiet, but after Phil had smiled at him, he'd turned around and allowed Phil to physically demonstrate for him what he was meant to be doing.

The feeling of Phil standing behind him made Dan feel strange. Well, not strange, per say, but as if his whole body was on fire. He turned to stare at Phil dumbly, his entire face red. He was aware that he was gaping but he couldn't seem to care as Phil took his hands in his and started guiding him through the exercise. He could feel Phil shaking against his body, breath coming out in shallow gasps, and wondered if he was just as nervous as Dan was. It took Dan a moment to get his wits together - he was suddenly very aware that he could no longer pass these feelings off as friendly and it was bothering him - but when Phil smiled at him, he tried to calm himself down and turned to watch as Phil guided his hands. The words asking about Phil's sexuality were stuck in his throat and he could no longer remember anything he wanted to say. His tongue felt as if it was in tangles. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Phil finished showing him what to do and stepped away and Dan couldn't deny the fact that he was disappointed by it. He wanted Phil to wrap his arms around him and properly hug him, bringing him closer to his body and letting him feel all of him against him. "Thank you," Dan murmured, and when he tried to do the same thing that Phil had showed him, he succeeded. He turned to glance at Phil proudly, grinning so widely that his face was practically splitting in half. "I did it!" he exclaimed, surprised at himself.

Phil's heart was racing. He was certain with the way his chest was pressed to Dan's that Dan must be able to feel it, and yet the other boy didn't say a word, just watching Phil with unsteady breathing that matched Phil's until Phil finally pulled away. He didn't truly want to, disappointed when the warmth of Dan's body had disappeared from his own, but he let go in the hopes that both of them could get themselves back under control. It had been nice to hold Dan like that, though, had been nice to teach him something and get to pull that cheesy move Phil was always seeing in romance movies. He was grinning stupidly to himself when Dan cheered and turned back to Phil excitedly once he finally managed to do it right on his own. "Good job," Phil encouraged, voice husky with his emotions. He cleared his throat as he smiled at Dan, and patted his back in as friendly a manner as he could manage. "Not so bad a workshop then, is it?" he teased, though he could still tell Dan would prefer to be painting right now. Subconsciously, Phil reached up and touched his hair, swiping at the spots where he could feel the dried paint was still there. "Did you want to play that poison game? Kim's done with it, and no one else is there. We could see who gets the better score. Loser has to do whatever the other person asks."

Dan grinned at Phil, his eyes following Phil's movement as he touched the specks of paint in his hair. He wanted to ask what had happened and how it had gotten there, but he decided that it may have just been pushing his luck so he stayed quiet. "The workshop is alright when you're there to help me," Dan said quietly, a little embarrassed that he wasn't very good at doing this sort of thing. It wasn't so bad though, he decided, especially not when it gave Phil an excuse to touch him. He briefly wondered how horseback riding was going to go that day but pushed it out of his mind as Phil asked if he wanted to play the poison game. Dan shrugged. They still had about an hour or so left of the workshop, so they might as well do some more stuff other than figuring out how to tie nets. "May as well. No promises that I'll be good at it though." Dan was wondering if he might be better at this one, though, considering that Dan was familiar with a lot of the plants around the camp. His mind raced as he thought about Phil's proposal. If he won, what would he make Phil do? He couldn't even put his finger on all of the endless possibilities. He held his hand out for Phil to shake in agreement. "Deal. But you're going down, Lester."

Phil laughed, easily taking Dan's hand in his to shake on it, excited to do something competitive with the other boy again. Plus, he needed to redeem himself, and he was hoping that if he won, he might be able to get Dan to relax around him. The other boy still seemed tense and unsure of himself with Phil, and it made Phil sad to see. He wanted to get Dan to trust him, no matter what direction this whole thing went in. The last thing Phil was going to do was lose a good friend just because Dan decided he wasn't into boys after all. "Deal. I promise I'll kick your ass, Howell." Phil giggled, covering his face as Dan made a funny face at him, and then he was gripping Dan's hand and tugging him off towards the puzzle before anyone else could take it. He blushed as he realized that he was holding Dan's hand again, but didn't let go until they were stood in front of it. There was a button to push for them both to watch a quick video, and another button to start the electronic game, so Phil gave Dan a look and said "We watch the video once, and then we both get one try each, sound good?" he offered, waiting for Dan's nod of the head before grinning, all teeth, and turning to jab the button.

The game was fucking intense. More intense than Dan had been expecting from a stupid competition about poisonous plants. He couldn't help but admit that he was definitely a bit distracted. He couldn't seem to think clearly when Phil was leaning over him, watching every move that he made. Dan was ashamed to admit that he would click the wrong answer that he knew was the wrong one because he was just so damned distracted, some strange part of him wanting Phil to win. Both boys tried to distract each other by pushing and tickling, and before Dan knew it, he was having a fun time, laughing so loudly that he sounded like a fucking hyena. Phil was doing that cute laughing thing where his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, and Dan thought he was definitely fucked. He couldn't help but be worried. If Phil won, what would he want from him? He and Phil had definitely been flirting around lately, and Dan couldn't help but shake the feeling that Phil might want a kiss from Dan. He didn't know what he thought about that yet, didn't know if he'd be okay with that, and the idea was torturing him throughout the entire game until he had lost and Phil was pumping his fists into the air, letting out an excited noise and grinning largely. Dan pouted and turned to Phil, crossing his arms over his chest. He thought about Phil proposing to kiss him and his heart beat so hard he was sure Phil could hear it. "Well, you won I guess. What do you want me to do?"

Phil went first, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he started the game, clicking as fast as he could and laughing every time Dan shoved him over or attempted to tickle him. HIs sides hurt from laughing and wiggling away, but he thought he got a decent score, and as Dan took his place to try as well, Phil didn't relent on him - he managed to wiggle his fingers under Dan's arm, talking nonsense into his ear, breathing against his apparently sensitive neck, and screaming in victory when Dan fell short of Phil's score by a long shot. Dan was laughing as well, though when he turned to Phil he was pouting. "Told you I'd get you back for ping pong, Howell," Phil teased, shoving at him again and grinning excitedly as he realized this was his chance. His heart was racing with nerves, but he knew what he wanted, and there was no way in hell he was turning back now. "Ready for your forfeit?" Phil teased, and because he couldn't help it, got right up into Dan's face before leaning in to whisper in his ear. This was the moment. It was now or never - "Help me get the rest of this paint out of my hair," he whined, pulling back with a pout of his own and reaching up to mess with the dry strands. "There's so much of it! I tried really hard this morning," he added, pouting and acting like the whole paint in his hair thing was a bigger deal to him than it actually was. Meanwhile, he was watching Dan's expression carefully. He'd heard it when his breathing had sped up as Phil had leaned in, and he'd felt it as his hand came up to brace himself on Phil, but he'd never gotten the chance, and Phil was certain that his plan had worked. He'd flirted with Dan, hopefully convinced him that he was going to ask something far less innocent, and then proved to the boy that Phil would never force him to do anything he might not want, including going any further than flirting and teasing.

Bracing himself, Dan nodded and told Phil he was ready for whatever he was planning for him. When Phil got close to Dan’s face and whispered in his ear, Dan could feel his breath against his neck, and he was literally preparing himself for Phil to lean forward and press their lips together. He didn't. Instead, he told Dan to help him get the paint out of his hair and Dan could feel his eyebrows raise into his fringe out of pure surprise. The forfeit was surprisingly innocent, something Dan hadn't been expecting, and he couldn't help but be relieved. "Get the paint out of your hair," Dan repeated, letting out a somewhat shocked chuckle. Phil grinned and nodded at him, pointing to his colourful head. Dan was full-on laughing by that point. "Fine, get over here, you nerd," Dan said, making grabby hands at Phil and ushering him towards him.

Dan was literally the cutest person Phil had ever seen, endlessly gentle even in the way he made grabby hands at Phil to usher him closer. Laughing in Dan's face, Phil stepped towards him but shook his head. "What are you planning to do? Scrub it out with your fingernails? I used half my bottle of shampoo this morning and only managed this much," he said, teasing as Dan forced his head down to inspect the damage himself. Phil didn't really mind, but he knew there had to be a better way to do this. "How's it look? Am I a pretty pretty princess?" He said, laughing at himself. Once Dan let him up, Phil peered at him carefully to judge how to go about this. "Would you be up for helping me out in one of the bathroom sinks?" he requested. "Otherwise I have no idea how we're gonna manage this."

"Who knows? Maybe I have magical fingers," Dan teased, combing through Phil's hair. He marveled at how soft it was, like smooth silk. If he could, he would rifle through Phil's hair any day. Or at least replace his own hair with Phil's. That would be just as good. Much to his disappointment, Phil was right though, and the paint didn't seem to be going anywhere. He sighed in frustration. "You are definitely a pretty princess. Sadly, I think I'll have to scrub your head out in a sink. Considering you didn't even get it out when you showered, I don't have high hopes." With that, he led Phil to some bathrooms and turned on the faucet, making sure the water was warm enough. He pursed his lips, surveying Phil and wondering how they were going to do this. They didn't have a chair so he couldn't do it like he was a hair stylist, and if Phil just put his head under the water, it would surely drown him. "Looks like you'll have to lay on the counter," Dan instructed. He ignored the way that Phil raised an eyebrow at him and basically had to force him to lay on his back on the counter with his head under the running water. Dan started scrubbing vigorously, trying to use his nails to get some chunks of paint out while also trying to make it at least enjoyable for Phil by massaging his head.

Climbing up on top of the counter in order to lay across them and stick his under the running faucet was definitely not something Phil had ever thought he would be doing, nor was it particularly comfortable. In fact, he hand to bend his knees awkwardly, his stomach hurt, and the water was still freezing, having not heated up yet, but Dan was insistent that this be done, and Phil really did want the paint out of his hair. It felt uncomfortable and left a bad taste in his mouth as if Brad and his friends had won. "This sucks," he complained, even as Dan began to scrub. The first time his fingernails scraped Phil's scalp, he inhaled sharply, surprised by how nice it felt, and then suddenly it was like Phil was getting a massage as Dan worked at his locks, pulling away strips of paint and hair, but also pressing his fingers against Phil's scalp and both scratching and kneading along. Phil sighed at the nice feeling, and couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Although your fingers feel quite nice."

Dan smiled, feeling successful as more and more paint started to come out of Phil's hair. It was a hard task, but it was slowly and surely coming along. Phil seemed as if he was enjoying himself as well, even going so far as to say that Dan's fingers felt nice. "I think this is finally working," he told Phil as some pink fluttered down the drain. He watched Phil's face and how it looked completely relaxed and his stomach lurched. It was that feeling that had come back again and he could already feel his confused emotions come back with it.

Phil had gone completely relaxed. His body felt nice and light. He'd never had someone take care of him like this before, and he was finding that he actually really liked it. Dan's fingers were rough in his hair from time to time, but it wasn't his fault - he was trying to pull out paint for fucks sake - and most of the time, he soothed the pains away from Phil's scalp with gentle movements along with it.

They were alone and Dan could finally ask what had been on his mind since yesterday - how Phil had figured out his sexuality and what made him so sure. His throat felt raw all of a sudden, as if he'd been doing opera for fourteen hours straight, but he opened his mouth anyways. "Can I ask you something?" he rasped, and then those eyes, wide and blue, were looking up at him through thick eyelashes. Phil hummed, showing that he was listening. "How-?" It was then that he heard the bell announcing that it was time for lunch going off just outside, rather loud as it echoed through the camp and effectively cutting Dan off. He clenched his teeth together and swallowed. Phil's hair was mostly paint-free at this point, so he grabbed a bunch of paper towels and turned off the tap. "Your hair is pretty good, I think. There's still some paint in there but it's not nearly as bad as it was." He didn't ask the question stuck in his throat. Instead, he shoved the towels in Phil's face and told him to dry up.

The water had just finally started to heat up when Dan called for his attention, and Phil opened his eyes with a hum of approval. He could feel his heart racing as he took in the expression on Dan's face that warned him what Dan was about to ask, and Phil was so ready for this. He'd never had a personal crisis about his sexuality before, not really, but he wanted to be there for Dan so bad. He was practically begging him to ask Phil for advice - and then the PA for lunch was echoing through the camp. As if on cue, Phil's stomach rumbled, and he realized belatedly just how starving he actually was. He'd skipped breakfast, and it was really beginning to catch up with him. It only took Dan another few seconds to shut off the tap and start rambling about things determinedly not related to what he'd been about to ask Phil, shoving a wad of paper towels at him but completely avoiding helping Phil down. Brow furrowed, Phil reached out and snatched Dan's wrist. "Hey," he asked carefully. "Are you okay?” "Yeah. I'm fine," Dan reassured him, but Phil could see the anxiety in his eyes, as well as the fear. Dan had lost his nerve, and Phil sighed as he realized the stupid call for lunch had completely ruined the moment for both of them. Wiping down his head and neck to keep himself from dripping everywhere, Phil pushed himself down from the counter, wincing a little at the feeling of his bruised stomach flaring at him, and then allowed Dan to lead them both to lunch. For now, Phil would just focus on eating, and not the happy butterflies that came with the knowledge that he'd be - hopefully - sharing a horse riding session with Dan today, while also ignoring the unhappy tingle in the back of his mind that reminded him that Dan needed someone right then and Phil hadn't gotten to be that for him. Maybe it'd come up later. Phil hoped so.

Dan almost wanted to curse at the alarm that had reminded them it was lunch time. He knew it wasn't it’s fault, it was his for waiting too long to ask Phil about the sexuality topic, but he couldn't help but sulk a little on their way to lunch. He tried not to, of course, but that was hard when he literally wanted to pull his hair out all the time from being so confused about everything. They met up with the rest of the group and Mariah started rambling about how much fun she'd had at that workshop. It made Dan smile a bit because he'd made his friends happy by doing such a simple thing for them. "I had a surprisingly good time too," Dan said quietly, giving Phil a shy smile. Phil's hair was still drying, but it was back to it's usual colour, which Phil seemed to be ecstatic about. He was rifling through his hair as if he couldn't get enough of the feeling of paint-free hair, and he beamed up at Dan when they locked eyes. Dan decided then that he wasn't going to wimp out next time. During horseback riding, he was definitely going to ask Phil as soon as Phil seemed ready for his endless questioning.

Phil couldn't seem to help himself; he kept reaching up to ruffle his hair, running his fingers through it and grinning when they came through easily, the majority of the paint gone and no longer a bother to Phil. He kept catching Dan's eye as well, beaming at him one, because he was thankful, and two, because Dan just made him want to beam. He hoped maybe it would help relax Dan as well if he saw just how much Phil enjoyed his company, and then maybe it wouldn't be so scary to ask Phil questions about sexuality the way Caleb had even done the other day. "Where'd you two run off too, then?" Kim asked as her and Mariah shared a strange look that Phil wasn't even going to try and decipher. "We made a bet. Dan had to help me get the paint out of my hair because he sucks at memory games," Phil said, laughing when Dan whirled on him with a glare. The four of them were making their way down the food line now, and Phil was so hungry, he was probably piling his plate up too high. "He did a good job," Mariah commented lightly. "Although you did look nice in pink and purple. A bit like a fairy," she said, laughing. Phil couldn't help thinking that had been the point in the first place. Before anyone could ask anything else about the paint, Phil said "Yeah, well, Dan had to, or else I was going to shove him in the lake as a forfeit."

Dan glared at Phil and pushed him with his shoulder. "How rude!" he complained and then he paused, smirking. "Bet you'd have liked to see that, me all dripping wet," he said, ignoring the way that his head was confused once again. It was just a joke, he would joke like this with all of his friends and Phil wasn't any different. Besides, seeing Phil's cheeks turn pink was definitely worth the comment, even as he shoved Dan and tried to get him to stop saying things like that. He liked the friendship that he was slowly forming with Phil, and he appreciated the fact that Phil seemed to become more and more confident around him. His stomach did flips around Phil ,and he may have been a confused mess all the time, but he knew that he liked what he had with Phil either way. If only he could be more confident in himself, then he would be just peachy.

Phil blushed a bright red as Dan teased him about how he'd surely want to see Dan all wet, and leaned over to shove him. "Shut up!" he whined, but mostly because it was true. Phil would be more than happy to see Dan all wet with his clothing clinging to him. Even now the mental image was almost too much to ignore. The four of them finally began heading back to a table, setting around each other and guzzling their milk in the hopes of having a soft drink. They took turns heading up, with Kim falling behind to stick with Phil. "So what really happened?" she asked, seeming concerned. "With your hair, I mean?" Phil shrugged. He had a mouthful of bacon because he was so hungry and couldn't reply until he swallowed. "Revenge for yesterday, I suppose," Phil explained. "I removed all their bedsheets though so we'll see how they like it." He laughed at the face Kim made, but she didn't have a chance to yell at Phil before the others were coming back and Phil was getting up for a drink, ready to exit this conversation as soon as possible. He didn’t want to talk about how badly things had gone yesterday and how much worse they’d made things for Phil this morning. He didn’t want to feel Kim’s guilt or have her blaming herself when the whole thing was mostly just Phil’s fault to begin with. Instead, he just wanted to enjoy a well deserved lunch, and move on from the events of this morning. Besides, he had horseback riding with Dan to look forward too, and even his fear of horses couldn’t keep him from being determined to enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **This Part** : 10,075 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : Unresolved sexual tension, Sexuality crisis, Fear of horses, Masturbation, homophobic comments, **minor violence (this chapter includes more punches being thrown, but nothing graphic)**
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve! Please don’t hate us <3

 

Lunch was filled with the usual banter, and Dan was starting to feel a lot more like himself. Caleb stole a piece of his bacon, resulting in an all-out food war between them, and Phil and Kim were talking about their experiences with horseback riding and how Phil was happy that he'd actually had enough nerve to pet one. Dan was not so secretly glad that his nervousness was going away, but it always swelled back up when he thought about how he and Phil were going to be riding the horse together very soon. The thought alone made Dan's palms sweat, and he was angry that such a small thing was making him so nervous, but the thought of Phil wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing their bodies together while they rode a horse together... Dan didn't know how long he'd be able to last. Lunch was finished before Dan was truly ready for it to be, and then they were heading off to the stables, anxiety swelling in Dan's stomach.

Phil felt like he went back for seconds at least four times he was so hungry, and it didn't go unnoticed by his new friends who were happy to tease him about it. Dan seemed to have a little worried crease to his brow that told Phil he seemed concerned about why Phil had even missed breakfast in the first place, though he didn’t say anything. Phil was kind of relieved that he didn’t push, that he didn’t ask Phil anymore about his hair or try and get him to tell Dan what was going on with him today, and then, before he knew it, they were getting ready to head back out for horseback riding. Phil's heart was racing and he kept swallowing as his eyes flickered to Dan, wondering what it was going to feel like to be held or to hold Dan as they rode together. He hadn't asked yet, but Dan kept sending him nervous looks and small smiles like he still fully planned to go through with their original plan, and it was making Phil's stomach do strange flips. He was excited for it at least, and hoped the trail would be boring enough that Dan would want to talk. Soon enough, the horses had come into view, and Phil could feel the fear seeping back into him. He bit his lip, hands shaking, but forced himself to follow Dan right up to Dan's favorite horse Scooby. He smiled at the horse despite being terrified, and reached out to stroke his nose. Scooby’s tongue flicked out and licked Phil's hand, to which he giggled and turned to stare at Dan. "I guess that means he likes me?" he hoped.

Dan laughed and beamed at Phil. Phil seemed a lot less nervous that day, and Dan was extremely relieved about it. He hadn’t known what he'd do if Phil was still as terrified of horses as he had been that first day, or if he didn't want to ride the horse with him anymore. Maybe he was a terrible person for wanting to have Phil as close as possible, but he just couldn't pass up this opportunity. Plus, maybe if they could talk, it would clear Dan's worries a bit. He fully intended to have them take a relaxing path, that way it wasn't so stressful for Phil, but also so that he could ask the questions that have been nagging at him for the past few days now. "Of course he likes you, who doesn't?" Dan told Phil, grinning and trying to ignore the way his ears were definitely turning red at his own comment. He cleared his throat and pet Scooby on the nose before feeding him a carrot, trying to ignore the dumb pit in his stomach and the way he felt as if there was cotton wool in his throat. "So d'ya wanna ride him today? I'll let you decide if you want to sit behind me or in front of me. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

Immediately, Phil was blushing, not having been expecting for Dan to say something like that. Phil felt more like no one liked him than that everyone did, but he was still pleased by it, grinning at Dan and proud of himself for the fact that he'd even walked up to Scooby at all. He watched Dan feed the sweet horse a carrot, smiling at him, and then froze as Dan's words sunk in. So he'd been hoping they would ride together, had been waiting for this moment all morning, and had hoped that Dan wouldn't change his mind, but now that the moment was hwre, he was terrified. For as confident a person as Phil was, he'd never gone beyond hugs and one single kiss. While riding a horse with Dan didn't imply anything romantic, it was making Phil's stomach twist and flip with the wish that it _was_. Phil knew the entire ride would feel like the most erotic thing he had ever done with anyone. "Ah. Uhm. Can I - I'd feel safer if I was... behind you," Phil muttered, both embarrassed and terrified - for multiple reasons. Dan agreed easily enough, though, and climbed onto the horse first after saddling him, offering a hand down to Phil the moment that he was settled. Mike was just about to leave with a group down a trail, and Phil bit his lip as he stared at Dan's hand. "Don't let me fall," he begged, before taking the leg up and nearly whimpering in fear the second both his legs were on either side of the horse. "It's is high," Phil moaned pathetically, immediately wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and clinging tightly. He was so terrified that he didn't even have a moment to take in how good it felt to hold Dan against his body at all, and he ducked his face into Dan's shoulder and squeezed tighter around his waist. "I can't believe I'm willingly doing this," he muttered, eyes squeezed shut in fear.

Before Dan knew it, Phil was burying his face into his shoulder, and he was so _warm_ and _soft_. Phil’s arms were around Dan's waist, and he was squeezing tightly, so close that Dan could feel his entire chest pressed against his back. For a moment, Dan forgot everything they were supposed to be doing and just basked in the feeling of Phil burrowing into him, breathing against his back with short huffs. Finally, after a moment of silence, Dan realized that Phil was _terrified_ , his hands shaking and his breath coming out in horrified gasps. "Don't be scared, I've got you," Dan told him. His own voice was shaking, but mostly because he could literally feel all of Phil and it was making him feel foggy, those damned emotions returning tenfold. Even so, he allowed himself to lean into Phil's embrace, trying to reassure Phil a bit while also giving himself an excuse to be closer. "We won't start moving until youre ready."

Dan's voice was equally as shaky as Phil's, and it really wasn't helping Phil's confidence in the situation. Instead, it brought the panic back full throttle - right up until the moment Dan leant back into Phil's embrace, and Phil was suddenly hyper aware of just how much of Dan he could feel. His back was sturdy against Phil's chest, his bum nestled just between Phil's legs, and if he weren't on a horse, he could have wrapped his limbs around Dan easily. The thought was tempting and made his breath hitch for a different reason entirely, cheeks flaming red. He liked holding Dan like this, liked having his backside pressed up to Phil's front, like the heat it sent through Phil's veins. He swallowed thickly and begged himself not to get aroused. His vision was a bit blurry when he opened his eyes again from all the heavy breathing, but Dan's fingers were tracing light designs on Phil's arms, which nearly overlapped with how tight he was clinging to Dan. "I - I," he began, and gulped. He just needed to focus on Dan's body against his and maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "I'm ready," he decided, swallowing thickly. "Let's just get this over with," he begged, and went back to burying his face into Dan's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked slowly, trying to straighten himself up as much as he could with Phil literally clinging to him like superglue. Phil made a noise of uncertain approval, and Dan decided to take it as a good sign - otherwise they would never make it out to the trails. Mike had already left with a group of other campers, leaving them to their lonesome. This was a perfect opportunity for Dan to shoot questions at Phil, and this time he wouldn't wimp out. He carefully brought Scooby to a slow walk, and then to a slow trot, and Dan quickly realized that _maybe_ he hadn’t really thought this fucking situation through enough. His cheeks turned the colour of cherries, and Dan could barely concentrate on the path ahead of them because yeah, he could definitely feel all of Phil pressed against him. _All_ of him. With the way the horse was moving, it was basically making Phil grind on his bum, and Dan was _not_ okay. He bit his lip and tried not to make a noise at the utter arousal that was surging through him. Instead, he cleared his throat. "You doing okay?" He didn't do a great job hiding his feelings, but Phil didn't have to know that.

When the horse began moving, Phil immediately whimpered and pulled himself tighter to Dan, scooting forward out of fear that he would fall off the back. This brought his crotch right up against Dan's bum, and it wasn't until the horse moved into a swift trot that Phil began to realize what this position had done for both of them - with each bounce of the horse's walk, Phil's cock pressed up against Dan's bum, and he was left begging his body _not_ to react in an inappropriate manner where Dan would most certainly be able to feel it. Due to that desire, Phil forced his eyes open, and turned his neck to stare out at the fast moving trees besides them. The fear was enough of a distraction for Phil to forget that the whole of his dick was practically fucking the crease of Dan's bum. "Mm," Phil managed in reply to Dan, heart racing so hard he was sure Dan could feel it against his back. "Not sure," he admitted. The movement of the horse wasn't even that fast, but Phil felt kind of sick to his stomach. He turned his face back into Dan's shoulder with a shudder, and then, once again, forced himself to watch what was happening. He propped his chin onto Dan's shoulder, and clung to him tighter. "Sorry, sorry," he breathed against Dan's neck, fast and quick. "It's - it feels like I'm going to fall off."

"It's fine," Dan squeaked, althought it really wasn't. He didn't know what to think, just knew that it was like Phil was literally fucking himself against his ass, except without the actual sex and less boners. On Phil's part, at least. Dan couldn't help but be ashamed that he was getting hard very quickly and very easily right now. He was truly _weak_. Dan forced himself to pay attention to their surroundings, trying to focus instead on trying to navigate the horse so that they didn't get killed. Dan would never forgive himself if he allowed Phil to get hurt his first time riding a horse. Phil buried his face into his neck then, and Dan could feel him breathing against his skin. Sadly for Dan, his neck was... _very_ sensitive. He ended up letting out a strangled noise, disguising it as a cough. "You're not going to fall. Just hang on. I've got you."

Self control was indeed a virtue. Phil had no idea what he would have done had he gotten an erection while clinging to Dan, unsure how he'd explain it or what that might do to Dan. Phil was already afraid of scaring the poor boy off, now would be the most inopportune of times to get aroused. He had been hoping they could talk about Dan's sexuality issues, which Phil had been _so certain_ he'd intended to ask earlier before they'd gotten interrupted. Unfortunately for him, he was now breathing heavily into Dan's neck and trying not to hyperventilate. He was sure his arms were quite literally squeezing the life out of Dan's mid-section, but he was too frightened to loosen up even a teeny bit. "Ah. Could we maybe like - talk about something? It might help me to stop thinking about the fact that this thing is at least two-hundred pounds and could crush me should I fall off," Phil said, pressing his face so close to Dan's neck his lips were fluttering against the salty skin. What Phil would have given to stick his tongue out and taste Dan, but he didn't, refusing to push the other boy in anyway.

Suddenly, the opportunity to talk to Phil about his sexaulity crises had arisen again, and Dan was both grateful and horrified. Of course he had to be literally turned on while they were having this conversation. He didn't know if he could even _think_ with Phil's fucking lips fluttering against his neck. Oh _god_ , Dan didn't know what he was doing. He was breathing harshly, and he felt as if there was a piece of cotton wool in his throat. He cleared it to dislodge the feeling and tried to think past the fact that Phil could lean forward and press hot kisses to his neck at any moment. "Err, yeah," Dan said as nonchalantly as he could. He hesitated, trying to figure out a way to express his feelings without actually telling Phil _what_ he was thinking about the past few days. "Maybe this is a bit rude to ask, but I've been wondering? Er, how did you... figure out your sexuality? I don't know. I guess I'm wondering how you knew you... liked boys?" Great, Dan. Smooth as always. God he was a fucking _idiot_. He just hoped Phil thought he was trying to distract him and didn't take his wondering too seriously.

Phil could hear it - Dan's breathing was unsteady and unfocused, and Phil had a horrible suspicion that this was having just as much of an effect on Dan that it was on him. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be putting Dan through that, and so he tried to subtly pull his hips back without pulling too far away from Dan, too upset and afraid of the freaking horse to really let get. His arms subtly unlocked a teeny bit, and he tried to force himself to stop breathing into Dan's neck. A flush of shock and excitement flashed through Phil when Dan finally asked the question, though, and he couldn't help laughing shakily, a little giddy. "I'm not gay, if that's what you're thinking," Phil explained firstly, though he knew Dan knew that. He was certain the other boy had just been trying to subtly ask without giving away that he himself was afraid of his own physical reations to Phil. "But I think I know what you mean." Phil's own breathing was still uneven and unsteady, his eyes darting around the forest before finally settling on the top of Scooby's head, hoping staring at that would keep him relaxed. "Uhm. I guess I've just always kind of known? Like, ah -" Phil made a small yelping noise as Scooby abruptly seemed to speed up for a second, before settling back into a firm rythym. "I always thought boys were just as cute as girls, but then, I've always found everyone attractive," Phil tried to explain, a little frustrated he was so distracted he couldn't keep his thougths straight. "For me it was just always that - that I would look at everyone the same way? Like, it never occurred to me as a kid to discriminate my affections based on... on _parts_ , I guess. I think that's where people thinking I was weird started, though. I've never been afraid to speak my own mind, and I guess I realized that finding everyone attractive on some level or another was strange the first time a kid gave me a funny look for saying I thought Max was just as attractive as Elizabeth, and that I'd like to kiss them both," Phil said, biting his lip as he found he was beginning to calm down a little. "I've never really _liked_ someone before, though, but... but there's an equal chance of a boy turning me on as there is a girl, from even the most arbitrary of things." Phil didn't like that he was leaving out genderqueer aspects of his feelings and attraction, but he thought that for right now, Dan just needed to hear that it was okay to find yourself aroused by more than one gender, and he wasn't sure shoving _so much_ information into his mind about all the different genders and how Phil didn’t much think on that was really going to help right now.

Gulping, Dan found himself nodding along to Phil’s words. He couldn't help but feel sad that Phil had pulled away from him, although he was a tad relieved that Phil wasn't grinding up in him anymore. He could finally _think_ , his head clearing just a bit so that he could fully understand what Phil was telling him. "I didn't think you were gay," Dan murmured awkwardly - that definitely hadn’t been the term he’d _meant_. He steered Scooby around the trails, blinking and watching the different plants pass by them. It was a good distraction to what they were talking about, his palms sweating with nervousness. He shuddered at Phil's words, and it struck him in an odd way that Phil had never had a crush on anyone before, but he couldn't understand why. "You've never had a crush on anyone?" Dan asked. He was curious, but he didn't want to pry. He could understand how Phil had wanted to kiss both boys and girls though, and it _did_ relax him a bit knowing that it was so easy for Phil to accept that. However, Dan had never wanted to kiss any boys until he met Phil, and even then he didn't know if he truly wanted it. Maybe it was just because Phil was pretty? "Then how would you know you would want to date or kiss someone? I don't understand how people can decipher between being romantically attracted to someone rather than just finding someone aesthetically pleasing to look at? Does that even make sense? Sorry, I'm trying to think of how to put this into words." Dan was babbling, but he hoped Phil didn't mind. He was already feeling more relaxed getting his emotions out, melting into Phil's embrace.

Things seemed to be going well, at least. Phil could feel Dan relaxing against him as he spoke, and he didn't sound like he was choking or shaking anymore. His words were more clear, as were his questions as he dug deeper at what he wanted, needed to know. Phil had to think for a minute, though, unsure how to answer. "Well, I mean... I guess I've had a crush on one person, before," Phil admitted, wondering if that would scare Dan off, or if he wouldn't put two and two together. "But it's just always been about _more_ than looks for me, and I've rarely gotten to know anyone I found attractive. And when I do, they often don't attract me mentally, and then the physical is gone as well." And that's where Phil thought Dan might be getting at. How did he know he wasn't just confused because Phil was something pretty to look at - or, even more likely, Dan was just an exciteable teenager who got horny at the simplist of things? It made Phil's hopes crash a little, but he shook his head, determined to help Dan through this regardless of the outcome. "For me," Phil admitted, "in the beginning, at least, as a little kid... I didn't think much of it at all. In fact, I stopped talking about it at all the first time it got me bullied, but then I got older, and the hormones hit, and suddenly... well, jacking off was a thing," Phil said, and bit his lip. "I mean, if I'm understanding your question right, for me it was natural. I'd long since accepted that at the very least, I thought people, regardless of their gender or sex, were attractive. So, when I started... having needs, I found that it turned me on to think of doing things to... either sex." It was kind of awkward to talk about jacking off with the guy Phil had jacked off too, but he was determined to get through this. "It was never planned, but I could start off imagining a girl, and then suddenly it was a guy, and then suddenly it was that person from my math class who was so androgynous it hurt, but it didn't matter. And when I moved on to porn, I found that it happened just as often then. Depending on the people, or what I was watching, I could be more attracted or interested in one person involved in the activities than the other, and there was no ryhme or reason to it." Phil was sure he was blushing. "But then, for teenagers, adults even, it's not always that easy. It's hard when someone first starts finding themselves attracted to someone they don't think they should be attracted to, and in those situations... it's just... experimentation. Does the thought of a dick turn you on as much as the thought of a vagina? When you fantasize having sex with that someone who messed you up, does it make you feel physically ill? Or is it nice?" Phil explained. "I mean. If someone was struggling, I suppose it could be just as helpful to experiment with an actual person, but. I feel like that's kind of cruel. It's something you'd know, though. Someone once told me that they used to watch straight porn because they thought they were meant to, but watching a man fuck a women, seeing boobs and the like, made them feel ill. I can't relate as much because I like _everything_ , but... but I imagine a straight guy looking at a dick would feel the same. It wouldn't be arousing, and if it _was_ , it might just be because they were watching the guy fuck a girl and the idea of fucking a _girl_ was the part that was arousing, not the man himself."

The way Phil was talking was so dirty that Dan couldn't believe he was even _hearing_ the words coming out of his mouth. Phil was talking about how he would jack off to boys and girls alike and how he would find pleasure in anybody's body parts, and the thought of that was so erotic that Dan could feel his pants growing just a bit tighter all over again. He could imagine it now, Phil watching porn, fingers curled around his own length with his jaw slack and moans slipping from his mouth. His cheeks would be flushed pink and his hair would be sticking to his forehead and _God_ , Dan didn't know what this was but he knew Phil turned him on to no end. He could barley even catch the fact that Phil had said he'd had a crush on someone before. Instead of that picture in his head, he tried to focus on what Phil was saying, and it made sense. Dan pondered a moment. Would he like it if he and Phil had sex together? He knew that Phil turned him on immensely, but he didn't know if he would be able to think about Phil while he was masturbating. Did that mean he didn't like Phil then? He hadn't tried to masturbate to Phil, so he couldn't really know for sure. Did that make Dan a creep for thinking about his friend that way? Dan shifted himself on the horse and tried to calm his breathing down a bit. "I see. I can imagine it's hard for someone to start having those types of feelings. Have you, ah, kissed a guy before? Or experimented? I don't know anybody who's really experimented on a member of the same sex before. Who would even agree to that? It sounds a bit worrisome to me."

Phil almost wanted to laugh, but he knew how horrible that would make Dan feel, and he held it back, even as Dan very obviously tried to cover up the fact that he was the one who was confused. Phil could hardly blame him. "I can't imagine what it must be like for someone to go through a sexuality crisis," Phil admitted. "I've always been so secure in myself. And I imagine it's harder for someone who was straight to suddenly find themselves attracted to someone of the same sex for the first time. It doesn't negate the fact that they liked the opposite sex before, though," Phil said gently, hoping he wasn't pressing too close. "I've known people to struggle with it, to be confused even. It's hard to differentiate wanting to have sex with someone, and wanting to be with them, though," he mused, momentarily getting distracted in the thought. "It's the same as wanting to be with someone of the opposite sex, though. Do you want to be close to them, intimate in a way you wouldn't want with just a friend?" he mused. Sighing, Phil shook his head. He wasn't even sure he completely understood that for himself, not even with Dan, though Dan was the first person he'd ever wanted to _try_ with. "I've never kissed a boy, no," Phil admitted. "I've only ever kissed one person, and that was a girl during a stupid game, but I still know that I'd _like_ too. As for experimenting, I've never done that before either. But I did have a friend once who admitted to me that he let a straight guy experiment with him, and... and it was cruel, in that cirumstance, because my friend gave this guy everything and the guy... never planned to take it any further. Essentially, he was just using my friend to get it out of his system. I find it cruel, to do that to someone." At the same time, Phil could understand how it could be beneifical, he just never wanted to be the one being used. "I think it might have been different had the guy actually been honest with my friend. Feelings got involved because it went on too long... I don't know. It's worrisome to me as well."

Dan nodded slowly. He wanted to turn around so he could look Phil in the face as they talked, but then again he would probably be too damned embarrassed too anyways. So Phil hadn't kissed a boy then. Dan still couldn't grasp how Phil could decipher _wanting_ a person let alone wanting to _be_ with them. Well, Dan supposed he could understand in a sense because he'd had those feelings towards girls before, but was it still the same thing when it was _Phil?_ A _boy?_ He didn't know, and he didn't know if he'd ever figure it out. Phil turned him on, yes, he wanted to kiss Phil sometimes, yes, but did he want a _relationship_ with Phil? He didn't know. He frowned. "It must be nice to be sure of yourself," he muttered before he corrected himself, "I mean. It _is_ nice to be sure of yourself. I don't think I'd be comfortable leading someone on like that. I'd want to be one hundred percent sure of everything before I did something like that. But I suppose that wouldn't exactly be 'experimenting' then, would it?"

It finally occured to Phil, then, that he'd been so distracted attempting to explain how these things felt to Dan, that he hadn't had time to be afraid of the horse anymore, and Phil blinked as he realized that he'd been staring out at the trail as they'd moved on to avoid looking at Dan. Phil was blushing, but his hand's weren't shaking anymore, and for as nervous and open as he felt right now, he didn't completely mind. It was... it was kind of nice, special even, to have shared that with Dan. "I guess so," Phil agreed, ignoring Dan's slip up. "I feel like if the world were less harsh, it would be easier for people to accept their own true feelings. It shouldn't matter if you label yourself or know yourself one-hundred percent. You're allowed to try things out and see if they work for you, and no one should judge us for that," Phil said, sighing. But even he knew that was easier said than done. "I mean. What happened to my friend was definitely fucked up. But I can see why it works for some people. I don't think I could ask a friend if I could kiss them, though. That could potentionally ruin an entire friendship, and what if that friend liked me or something?" Phil shook his head. He'd never understand it. "But it's different to look at someone, think you like them, and mutually decide to try dating and see if it works. That's - that's not leading someone on, is it?" Phil wondered.

Dan's breath hitched when Phil said he didn't think he'd be able to ask a friend to kiss him. He wondered if that meant that he had no chance with Phil. Obviously, Phil didn't want to kiss a friend, especially if it could ruin their friendship. He could feel himself deflating a bit, not understanding why he felt so fucking _let down_ just then. Did that mean he wanted to kiss Phil? He didn't know. His head hurt and he leant back against Phil a little, just so he could be comforted by him. Phil was so warm. Even if Dan may or may not be romantically attracted to him, he definitely knew that he liked being affectionate towards him. "That's not leading anyone on. If it's mutual then I don't see anything wrong with it." It was then that Dan realized that Phil wasn't shaking anymore, his arms stable around his mid section. Dan grinned "Phil! You're riding the horse! You're doing so well!"

Was it just in Phil's imagination, or did Dan suddenly sound downtrodden as he reassured Phil that that wasn't leading someone on? Before Phil could contemplate it further though, his breath was catching as Dan seemed to lean back into him. Phil's arms tightened, a buzz starting under his skin to remind him of just how much he liked this. He could feel the butterflies fluttering away, and his pulse had most definitely refused to slow down. His lips quirked into a slow smile at Dan's obvious excitement for him, and because he couldn't help it, Phil nuzzled Dan's neck, laughing against the skin there. "I'm doing it!" he exclaimed, excited as well. "All thanks to you," he added, because he didn't think he could have done it without Dan.

Being held by Phil was quickly becoming Dan's new favourite thing. He'd thankfully (mostly) gotten the dirty thoughts of Phil out of his mind and could now just appreciate the way it felt to be completely engulfed in Phil's arms. Phil tightened his grip, his arms flexing around Dan's abdomen and bringing him closer to his chest. He laughed and buried his head into Dan's neck, and Dan could feel the goosebumps raise on his skin. He didn't want to think about sexuality anymore. He just wanted to appreciate the way he seemed to fit perfectly against Phil's chest and how Phil then lifted his head and rested his chin on Dan's shoulder. "You were able to do it because you're a strong person. You should be proud of yourself, Phil," Dan said softly. He was glad that they could just wander around the woods now and try to appreciate the ride without Phil scared out of his mind, and he liked the idea of helping Phil overcome his fear of horses. "I'm glad we're friends," he added, voice so quiet that he almost hoped Phil wouldn't hear it.

It was strange, hearing someone else call him strong. Chin propped on Dan's shoulder, Phil turned to look at him with soft eyes, smiling sweetly up at him. It really did feel like Phil was falling for this boy, and he couldn't help but see the stars in his eyes. Sighing a little, Phil nodded against Dan, and buried his face in his neck again. Phil had always thought of himself as a strong person, but it meant more coming from Dan. His heart beat faster at Dan's murmured words, and he sighed against the skin of his neck again. This was a spot he quite liked to be, even as he kept feeling Dan tense and shudder under the touch of his lips. His lips quirked; so maybe he was doing this partly to flirt. "I'm glad we're friends too," he whispered back, equally as quietly, and hugged Dan a little tighter to himself. Nothing mattered to Phil more than keeping Dan his friend, and so he pulled away from his neck, sat up straighter, and tried to enjoy the ride.

**

After a lot of giggling, squealing, and general buffoonery out on the trails, the two boys were finally headed back to the ranch, Scooby trotting happily as soon as it came into view. For as relieved as Phil was to finally get off the horse - and his thighs felt fucking chaffed - he was going to miss this closeness with Dan. He'd so enjoyed being able to hold him without reservation, without the fear of judgement or worry that Dan would take it the wrong way. He didn't want to give it up, but he also thought it was best that he did. Until Dan had figured himself out, Phil shouldn't get his hopes up, and doing things like this were only encouraging his desire for the other boy. Not to mention, the longer they flirted, the more Dan told Phil about himself, the more Phil felt like he really was going to get his heart broken. Dan jumped down from the horse first, with Phil following along behind with a little help from Dan, wincing as his stomach ached from bending over. He clutched at it because he coudln't help himseslf, and then tried to play it off as adjusting himself in his pants. "I'm fine. Does it always hurt like that afterward?" he answered Dan's unspoken question.

Dan's eyes flitted down to where Phil was adjusting himself in his pants, doubled over on himself. He tried not to look too long, though, and was observing Phil's face with concern in his eyes. "It can. You just have to be careful and stretch a bit. I suppose I'm immune to it now." Dan straightened his clothes a bit and noticed as Caleb, Mariah, and Kim started making their way over to them, weating matching smirks. "Evening, lovebirds! You enjoy yourselves on the trails then?" Mariah teased and Dan glared at her, shoving her so she was stumbling. She was laughing despite itm and shoved Dan back just as harshly. "We had a great time. Just doing things _friends_ do and enjoying a nice _friendly_ horse ride on the trail of _friendship_ ," Dan told her sarcastically, earning a laugh from the entire group.

Phil couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed when the twins showed up to tease them, calling them both love birds in the way that Phil wished they were. His cheeks went red, but he tried not to give himself away as Dan shoved at Mariah and replied as sarcastically and annoyingly as he possibly could. It made Phil laugh, and he shook with it, covering his mouth, as the others teased and jabbed at Dan. Kim arrived not long after, and Phil regaled to her how brave he'd been on his horse as they all started to make their way to dinner with Mariah and Caleb telling the rest of them how they'd nearly fallen into the river on the trail they'd followed with Mike; something about them getting into a fight, and Caleb shoving Mariah so hard her horse reared back, causing Caleb's to do the same, until they were splashed with water from unruly hooves. Dan made fun of them, and Phil laughed, relaxed and happy and still a little shaky from the adrenaline rush of the entire ride. He missed touching Dan already, but kept his distance, wanting Dan to have a moment to think for himself.

Feeling more relaxed now that he'd actually talked to somebody about his feelings, Dan allowed himself to joke around. He shoved at Caleb and Mariah all throughout dinner, made lame jokes to try to get Phil to laugh, and even started a mini food war between the five of them where they threw grapes and carrots at each other. Dan's cheeks were starting to hurt as the night continued on, the bonfire doing so much to make him feel more relaxed. The smell of a campfire just made him realize how stupid he'd been the past few days and how he should have just been enjoying his time with his friends rather than sulking the entire night. He tried not to let that get him down. He was feeling better already, his mind was cleared for once, and when they headed back to the cabins that night, Dan actually couldn't wait for tomorrow.

***

Dan ended up being one of the last people to shower that night, much to his dismay. The other boys had all beat him to it, leaving him a grumbling mess in bed. He spent his time thinking about what he and Phil had talked about that day, how someone might be able to tell if they were having feelings towards someone of the same sex and how there was nothing wrong with it. Then he started thinking about how Phil had said he'd masturbated to literally anybody regardless of gender. He thought about what he'd pictured Phil to look like as he did so, how his head would be thrown back and his fist would be swiftly pumping his cock, skin tinged red with pleasure. Dan could feel himself getting turned on again and being able to hop in the shower was almost a relief. He hestated a bit as he washed through his hair. He was massively turned on, his dick hard like a rock and pulsing with need. Gulping, he took himself into his palm, feeling pleasure immediately take over his body at that action and all of his thoughts were suddenly wiped away. He remembered earlier, how Phil's crotch had been pressed up to his ass and how he'd basically been grinding on Dan. The thought made Dan stroke himself harder, bucking into his own hand as he remembered the way it'd felt and how Phil was gripping him so tightly it's almost been as if he was _fucking_ him. He then imagined Phil leaning over him, kissing and nipping at his neck, pounding into Dan over and over until he was a whining mess and how Phil's face would be scrunched up in pleasure the whole time he was fucking Dan. _Oh God_ , Dan's groin clenched, and he stuffed his free hand into his mouth to stifle his moans. He came to the thought of Phil coming undone, his jaw slack and his eyes glazed over. When Dan was finished, he slumped against the wall and looked at the mess he'd made on the tile floor and his mind was blissfully quiet. He remembered how Phil had said he'd know if he wanted to have sex with someone if the thought of doing so pleasured him. Dan was _fucked_.

**

So maybe hiding all of the boys sheets and pillows outside of the cabin hadn't been Phil's best idea, but he had a few friends in the cabin, and not _everyone's_ things had been removed, so at the very least, Phil avoided any trouble with _Mike_ merely because the other boys stood up for him, and there was no proof that Phil's bed had been the only bed left alone - because it hadn't been. Mike seemed to know it was Phil regardless, smiling and winking at him as he left the room, telling the boys Phil had pranked to get their shit together and fix it. Phil liked the way Mike seemed to dislike Brad as much as Phil and most of the other campers did, but also knew from the look on Brad's face that this was far from over now. Getting changed quickly, Phil only had a brief moment to see his stomach, and he moaned a little at the way it had begun to darken, the sides yellow, turning into green, and then a dark black in the middle. Tomorrow was swimming, and there was no way he'd be able to hide this from his friends. They were going to notice. He might be able to shrug it off as something else if Kim didn't say anything, but he also wasn't sure how well that was going to work.

Phil attempted to sleep with one eye open that night, but come morning, he found he'd been relocated to the middle of the lake, floating on a fucking blow up mattress. It was the sun and the sound of laughter that woke him up, and he scrambled on the air mattress when he nearly overbalanced it and landed himself in the water. When he looked to shore, he could just make out the forms of a couple of boys, one of whom saluted at him who Phil assumed was Brad. How the boys had managed to strip him down to his boxers - because yes, when Phil looked down, it was to find that he was _mostly_ naked - and move him from his bed, to an air mattress, to the lake, Phil would never know. He thought something like that would have woken him up, but he was apparently a very deep sleeper. Sighing heavily, Phil tried not to panic as he came awake, blinking up at the sun that had already risen rather high, and then back down at the water of the lake. Surely, surely that was going to be even more freezing than normal, and Phil was not looking forward to touching it, but he had a terrible feeling he was going to end up swimming back to shore. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to swim, but who would want to swim this early in the morning when they hadn’t even woken up yet? In that moment, Phil hated Brad more than he ever had before. Besides, by the time Phil climbed out of the lake, he’d still have to walk back to the cabin, and the idea of walking back in clinging, soaking wet boxers was not exactly appealing. Phil didn’t need anyone looking at him like that. All he could hope was for Dan not to be around to see him. Taking one last frustrated look at the water below him, Phil sighed and decided to just go for it. As he dived into the lake, he felt the sharp sting of the water strike his body _hard_ , and gritted his teeth as his limbs nearly gave up on him from the shock of cold water. He didn’t stay down long, though, managing to get his head back above water as he swam back to shore, sight obscured by water and his lack of glasses or contacts. By the time he got back to shore, he was shivering, teeth chattering as he wrapped his arms around his naked body and headed back to his cabin. Their must have been some kind of mutual agreement that some of the boys who actually seemed to _like_ him would hog the bathroom until Phil arrived, because once he entered, he found that Brad and the others had long since gone, and the bathroom was immediately evacuated for him. The other boys looks of sympathy made Phil feel _marginally_ better, and he jumped into the shower immediately in order to warm up. By the time he finished, he was warm, upset, and hungry, as he’d once again missed breakfast. He managed to get his contacts in just barley, and didn’t even bother getting dressed, instead opting to put on his swim trunks immediately. He just had enough time to look down and see that his bruise officially looked absolutely horrendous, and then he was heading out of the cabin with a sigh to meet up with his friends.

**

Dan wasn't able to sleep very well that night. He had too much on his mind once _again_ and he was plagued with guilt and the knowledge that he was apparently sexually attracted to Phil. _Very_ sexually attracted to him, considering he;d actually imagined Phil fucking him last night. He didn't understand how he'd suddenly gotten an attraction to men, but the thought of a penis that _wasn't_ Phil's just made Dan feel a bit strange, so he figured that it could definitely just be Phil he was attracted to and nothing else really mattered. The idea was foreign to Dan, and he couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind, the ones plaguing him and telling him that he may just be bisexual. Obviously Dan didn't think there was anything wrong with it, but it had come as more than a shock to him that he wanted Phil, possibly even wanted to be with him. He thought about that as well, being with Phil and how it might feel. He thought about holding his hand, pressing soft kisses to his lips, and possibly even going on cute dates together. The idea made butterflies erupt in Dan's stomach, and he knew he was truly screwed. He had a fucking _crush_ on Phil. A romantic _and_ sexual one. Did that make Dan a different person? He didn't feel different besides the fact that he definitely had a thing for Phil. When his alarm went off in the morning, he knew it was going to be a rough day.

"You look like shit," Caleb complimented simply when Dan sat down with a plate of food. A quick look around the cafeteria showed that Phil was nowhere to be seen, and Dan couldn't help but be extremely worried about that. He was also relieved, though, because he didn't know if he would be able to make eye contact right now considering the things he'd thought about just the night before. Dan was a terrible friend. He glared at Caleb. "Thanks, man. Appreciate it." Caleb rolled his eyes and snorted, squinting at Dan. "No but seriously, are you alright?" he asked and Dan just shrugged. He didn't feel like getting into it right then, especially not with Kim listening in, and breakfast went by in a quiet blur, Dan too out of it to even try and make conversation. When the time came to go swimming, Dan was ready for it. The feeling of the water on his body, soothing his thoughts, was something he'd been looking forward to all morning. He wondered if Phil would show up for swimming that day and if he was doing alright. To dislodge the thoughts nagging at him, telling him that maybe Brad had done something to Phil, he shook his head and changed into his swimsuit. Everything was fine. Phil was fine. Dan would be fine too.

**

"Phillip Michael Lester!" Kim shouted the second she arrived outside of the cabins and found Phil making his way down the trails to the lake he'd just been dunked in earlier. "Get back here! Stop running away from me and tell me what happened!" she complained, chasing Phil down the path. He wasn't looking at her, back turned as he walked fast, having hoped maybe he could hide in the water before one of his friends saw him or questioned what he'd been up too. "Kimberley Ann Sanders," Phil mocked back, tossing her a tense grin as she caught up with him and gripped his hand to keep him from walking so fast. "Nothing happened. I'm fine. I just woke up late, that's all," he claimed, and laughed a little akwardly as Kim began to rake her eyes over Phil's body. Phil knew she was going to see the bruise, and was unsurprised when the sight of it made her gasp and cover her mouth in horror. "Phil," she whispered, reaching out to touch it. Phil flinched away. "I'm fine," he insisted. "Please don't worry about it. It'll heal. I've had worse," he said, only to wince and close his eyes as another voice popped in. "Had what worse?"

Dan was zoning out as he made his way down to the lake. Mariah had stayed behind because she’d apparently started her period and needed to go to the nurse for some supplies, so he was walking alone, enjoying the sound of the birds chirping in the trees. He was almost to the edge of the path leading down to the lake when he spotted Phil and Kim talking, and his heart sped up at the sight of Phil. He was shirtless and he could see his back muscles, tense and rigid, and he wondered if Phil truly _was_ okay. He sped up to try to get caught up with them and overheard the tail end of what Phil had been saying. "Had what worse?" Dan asked, feeling his stomach lurch uncomfortably. He didn't like the sound of that. Slowly, Phil turned his head to look at him. He didn't actually turn his body, though, which was weird, and Phil seemed to cave into himself. "Nothing!" Phil piped up, voice high pitched and obviously _lying_. Dan narrowed his eyes at him and frowned. "You can tell me, Phil," he said softly. Out if the corner of his eye, he saw Kim with a terrified expression on her face. Dan _really_ did not feel good about this. He took another step forward - and that's when he caught sight of Phil's stomach. A large bruise was displayed on Phil's abdomen, black and blue and yellow and looking so painful that Dan wondered how he'd been able to hide that, because it had definitely been there for a couple of days. Bile rose in Dan's throat and he was suddenly _pissed_ , fire in his eyes. " _Brad_. I'm gonna fucking murder him," Dan spat, and began stalking toward the lake with Phil yelling at him to stop.

Phil knew the second Dan's eyes manged to find his stomach, despite Phil having done his best to keep his body turned away carefully from him. Something fiery filled Dan's expression, his breathing hitched, and he spat out something Phil hadn't been expecting before taking off down the trail towards the lake. Phil's eyes went wide, and he yelled out "Stop!" before beginning to race after Dan. "Hey, Dan, wait! It's fine, it's okay! Look, I'm fine!" he exclaimed, grabbing Dan's hand and forcing him to turn and look at Phil. He couldn't seem to prevent himself from wincing as the sensation pulled on his bruise, but he tugged harder on Dan's hand when this made Dan's face turn an ugly, angry red and he tried to pull away from Phil again. "Dan, stop, it's not worth it! I've got in under control, please. I don't want him to hurt you," he insisted, heart racing with the fear of what might happen should Dan get involved. No one else needed to put up with the other boy when Phil had already caused Kim to have her painting destroyed. Phil could see that Dan was about to argue, so he moved his hands to both of Dan's shoulders. "Don't you trust me? I'm fine. Brad's not going to do anything else to me, I promise," he insisted, voice and face pleading as he gripped hard to Dan. "Just. Just don't do anything, okay? I don't want you to get hurt too."

Dan was practically _seething_ , his hands shaking from the force of trying to hold back his anger. Phil was begging him not to do anything and to trust him that nothing else would happen, and Dan was trying so hard to listen to him but it was hard when his ears were ringing and he just wanted to punch Brad straight in the face. Phil had grabbed him by both of his shoulders and was rubbing his skin in soothing circles. Dan was too pissed to even realize that Phil was practically caressing his naked skin. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Every time his eyes saw Phil's stomach, a new wave of anger overcame him, and he just wanted to tear out of Phil's grip to go after Brad. "I promised he wouldn't fucking hurt you and he did. What kind of bad body guard am I?" Dan ran a hand through his fringe wildly, eyes darting around the trees. "I want to fucking hurt him for what he did to you."

Phil was doing his damned best to keep Dan safe, rubbing at his skin carefully and trying to get Dan to calm down. He bit his lip as Dan tore his gaze from the lake to look at Phil, anger dancing in his expression. He was shaking under Phil's hold, and his words made Phil actually feel like shit. "You aren't a bad body guard," Phil insisted. "It's hardly your fault if I'm the one who provoked him. You can't be by my side twenty-four seven, Dan, it's not you fault," he said, and shook Dan a little when he stopped looking at Phil. His fingers pressed against Dan's skin, attempting to relax him, but it wasn't working as well as he would have liked. "Hey, hey, look at me. I hurt him, okay? I hurt him first," he said. "I punched him in the face, okay? He was making fun of Kim, and I wasn't going to put up with that shit, okay? So I punched him, and he punched me back, and now we're even. It's over, Dan, it's fine. Please just calm down." Despite all that, though, Phil could feel something warm settling in his stomach, because it was clear to him that Dan _cared_ for him, and cared for him deeply. Phil had never had a friend who wanted to hurt someone for hurting him, and it made him feel warm all over.

Dan's eyes widened and he gaped at Phil, going still underneath his hold. "You- you _punched_ him?" Dan asked. His mind was spinning, and he was trying to picture Phil just straight up decking someone in the face. Phil, with his pretty hands and his wide smile and the kind heart. He couldn't imagine it at all. Dan blinked and unclenched his fists, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't like the thought of someone hurting you." He glanced down to Phil's stomach again and frowned deeply. He couldn’t even look at it without wanting to murder Brad. Instead, he flickered his eyes back to Phil's and didn't try to stop himself as he reached a hand up to push back Phil's fringe affectionately. "You're too good of a person to get hurt."

God. Phil's stomach twisted, stupid heat rushing to his dick just from the feeling of Dan pushing his fringe back. There was affection in that motion, and something in Dan's eyes, but Phil didn't want to get his hopes up. He swallowed thickly, realizing for the first time that he was happy Dan wanted to protect him so fiercely. From the moment he'd stepped foot in this camp, Dan had attempted to protect him, and Phil thought that's what got him. "I -" he started to reply, staring into deep brown eyes and wishing he could kiss him right then and there - only he didn’t even get the chance to seriously consider it when Kim interrupted them, huffing as she caught up to them and looking like she was about to cry. "Please, just stop fighting with Brad. This war is becoming ridiculous. Bridgitte just told me that she saw you floating out on a frigging blow up mattress this morning. And the hair thing, I know he painted your hair because of me, but Phil, Dan, just leave him alone. No more, please!" she begged. Phil's eyes went wide instantly, and he turned to look at Dan only to find that the other boy had such a dark look on his face that Phil knew he had no hope of stopping him now. "Dan," he tried cautiously. But it was too late. The damage had been done.

The blood was pulsing through Dan's veins and he was so _angry_. Not only had Phil _lied_ to him, but he had hid the fact that Brad was literally terrorizing him every fucking day since they'd gotten here. This time, Phil wasn't able to stop Dan from tearing away from him. He wasn't necessarily a violent person, but he was _mad_. So mad that his fists clenched at his sides and his vision was blurring from pure fury. He didn't know what he was doing, but he did know that Brad wouldn't be getting off so easily this time. And why hadn't the fucking camp counselors done anything about this? Phil was getting seriously hurt by this, and they weren't doing a damned thing! Ignoring Phil's calls for him to come back and just listen to him, Dan emerged from the woods and came face-to-face with the lake. He scanned the damn thing, his eyes narrowed until they settled right on the very person who had hurt his Phil. Brad was laughing with a bunch of his friends like they didn't have a care in the world. Dan was going to give him a piece of his fucking mind. Feet stomping on the ground, Dan tore his way over to Brad with purpose, ignoring the way that everybody's heads turned to stare at him, including the one person who he was zeroing in on. "You!" he snarled. Brad raised his eyebrows, amused. Dan wouldn't be having that. "I told you to stay the _fuck_ away from Phil! What makes you think you're so much better than everybody else that you can just bully on people like that?! Who do you think you _are?!_ " Brad snorted, hiding his laughter, and Dan could only feel his face growing hotter. He was sure that Phil was standing horrified behind him, along with all of his friends, but he did not give a single fuck about it. "And what are you going to do about it? He deserves it for being a little fag," Brad sneered. Dan clenched his fists. He would not punch him, _he would not punch him_. But _God_ did he want to. "And what about that even makes him deserve being a punching bag? If I knew better, I'd think you were just hiding the fact that you're also into guys." Dan laughed humourously. "Or maybe you _like_ him. You know what they say, 'if he picks on you, that means he likes you!'" Dan didn't particularly care for that saying because it definitely wasn't true, but it was worth it to see the way Brad's face turned red and murderous. "You shut the fuck up, Howell," he said darkly. Dan rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip. "Or what? You're obviously repressing something with all of that anti-gay speech you got there. Who knows, maybe you're actually g-!" And that was when Dan got punched in the face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 10,173 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: blood, aftermath of bullying, misunderstandings, jealousy

Phil thought he was going to scream. Had Kim really just done that? Had she really just gotten involved and fucked up everything? For a moment, Phil whirled on Kim with a murderous glare, all prepared to give her an earful when he remembered that Dan was about to run off in some vain attempt to protect Phil, and ended up merely shaking his head at the girl before turning back around again, and chasing after Dan. Phil had never seen the other boy look so angry, and he knew it was his own damn fault for not having told Dan what was going on, but he just hadn’t wanted to get anyone else involved in his problems. Was that so bad? Apparently. Shouting Dan’s name, Phil chased after him, begging him to stop before it was too late, but before he knew it, Dan had marched right up to Brad, and Phil felt like there was nothing else he could do about it. His own steps faltered and turned into a careful walk, and then he was approaching the arguing pair in trepidation. All he could do as he got right behind Dan was hope that things did not end badly - of course, that totally meant they did. One second, Dan was calling Brad out on his homophobia, and then next, Brad was throwing a punch, striking Dan directly in the middle of the face. Dan collapsed backwards into Phil’s arms, thankfully enough, right as Phil gasped and reached to grab for him. “Dan!” Phil yelled, horrified, and scrambled to touch his face, forcing Dan’s hand away from his nose to check and see if it was broken before turning back with an angry glare towards Brad. “You fuck -” he started to stay, taking a menacing step forward and dragging Dan with him as he raised one fist like he was going to strike Brad back, but that’s when the camp counselors seemed to deem it appropriate to step in. Before Phil could do anything, Mike was stepping in between he and Brad, grabbing hard at Brad’s arm and beginning to tow him away while shouting about expulsion and violence and bullying. Besides him, Phil felt Dan being tugged away by Brittany, and with a panicked start, whirled around and rushed back to Dan’s side. He could vaguely hear Brittany saying something about the nurse’s room, but Phil was too distracted with staring at Dan’s quickly swelling face to really pay her any mind. “I’m coming with,” he insisted, grasping hard to Dan’s arm and glaring at Brittany when she looked like she was about to protest. With a frustrated sigh, Brittany agreed, and then Phil was turning back to Dan. “You idiot,” he complained, shaking his head and praying that Dan couldn’t hear the fear in his voice.

Dan barely had enough time to register what was happening because all he could focus on was the fact that he had actually gotten punched in the face. He heard Phil and Brittany and Mike shouting at Brad but he could barely hear anything, as his ears were ringing. He reached up to touch his bleeding nose, dazed, and stared at the blood that stained his fingers. Then he was being dragged away, and finally he could feel the pain spreading through his nose and making his whole face ache like a giant bruise. He seriously hoped that he hadn't gotten his nose broken. Phil was rushing to be by his side and linking their arms together, and Dan was so dazed that he barely noticed. He wondered what a mess they looked like then, both boys in their swim trunks, Phil with a huge bruise on his abdomen and Dan with a bloody nose. "Are you okay?" Phil asked, his voice tinged with worry. He was clinging onto Dan so hard that Dan could feel his nails digging into the skin of his arm. "Yeah," Dan muttered. "Pissed off. Hope the fucker didn't break my nose."

"You shouldn't have done that," Phil insisted, but the heat was gone from his tone now that he could see Dan's nose was bleeding. He'd caused that. He'd allowed his friend to get punched in the face because he hadn't been able to keep the fact that was being bullied hidden. Phil couldn't say how mad he was at himself. "I wish you hadn't done that," he added softly, nails digging into the fleshy part of Dan's arm as they moved. "You're too good to get punched," he said, mimicking what Dan had said to him earlier. Phil gripped Dan's chin and forced the other boy to look at him. He didn't know much about broken noses but he didn't think Dan's was too damaged. "I think you'll be fine. But don't you ever do that for me again." Before Dan could reply, they were being ushered into the nurse's office and the nurse was dragging Dan from Phil's arms in an attempt to clean him up, dabbing away the blood and putting pressure on the wound to check it was okay. Meanwhile, as Dan hissed in pain, Brittany pulled Phil to the side with a significant look at Phil's abdomen. "Did Brad do that to you?" she asked, eyes shrewd and serious. Phil swallowed thickly, and realized in that moment that he was going to have to tell her everything.

The nurse was dabbing at Dan's nose with a cloth and he was trying not to make a disgusted face at the pain that shot through his face. The wipe she was using was full of blood, and she ended up telling him to hold a tissue to his nose until the bleeding stopped. "Good news is that it doesn't look broken," the nurse, Mrs. Shirley, said, and Dan thought she was way too cheerful for the situation. Dan grimaced, his eyes flickering over to where Phil was talking to Brittany, his bruised stomach on display for the world to see. He caught bits and pieces of the story, of how Brad had been terrorizing him since they got to camp. Brittany reassured him that Brad would most likely not be returning to camp, but it didn't make Dan feel better in the slightest. Not when Phil had gotten hurt so badly and he hadn't even known about it. He felt so terribly guilty that he didn't even realize he was pouting until Mrs Shirley pointed it out. "I bet you'd be pouting too if you got punched in the face, Miss," Dan sighed, slightly joking. She seemed to take it as a joke thankfully and let out a booming laugh. "I'm sure I would be," she told him, and instructed Dan to take away the tissue again. On top of the bloody nose, apparently he'd gotten a bruised cheekbone as well, which made Dan want to groan. At this point, he just wanted to cuddle the fuck out of Phil and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but of course that couldn't happen because he was now in the fucking clinic. How great.

Phil didn't bother leaving out the prank war they'd been having, explaining how he'd tried to defend himself as best he could so Brad would leave him alone. Brittany looked on with sad eyes, but it seemed what Brad had done had been worse. The only thing Phil left out was him hitting Brad in the face for what he'd said to Kim, or the fact that Kim had gotten involved at all, not wanting any more trouble for his friends. "You should have come to your camp leader," Brittany said softly, but she was smiling like she knew Mike, like she knew that he would have told Phil to do exactly as he'd done - because he had done, just not in so many words. "I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore, though. Not after these stunts he's pulled. Would you prefer to be transferred cabins?" Phil shook his head. "I think I'll be okay. I think the others will leave me be, now," he reassured Dan's leader. After a few more questions, she was heading off with a small wave to deal with Brad, informing Dan and Phil that they could continue on with activities when they felt up to it. The nurse pulled Phil down beside Dan to check his abdomen after that, giving Phil a strange stare as she prodded at the tender skin to make sure he was okay. “This looks quite painful. The next time something like this happens, you should really go and have it checked out right away. Any number of damage could of had been done,” she lectured him. Phil stared down at his lap apologetically, unable to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry,” he replied, unsure of what else to say. He knew she was right, he just hadn’t wanted to cause any fuss. After prodding for a few more minutes, the nurse handed both boys an ice pack, and finally left them alone, telling them they were free to go if they kept their ice packs on for ten minutes at the least. Phil wouldn't look at Dan.

Before Dan knew it, Phil was lying down beside him on the bed and the nurse was placing an ice pack similar to Dan's own on his bruised stomach. Dan listened with a frown as Mrs. Shirley lectured Phil, and wondered why the other boy hadn’t just… told someone. Even the thought of what Phil had been going through made Dan's body tense up as if he was preparing for yet another fight, and god, he was fucking furious. Phil wasn't looking at him, which was making it worse, and they sat in silence for a few minutes until Dan finally spoke up. "You should have told me what's been going on," he said quietly. He didn't look at Phil, instead opting for staring at the wall. "I would have tried to help somehow. The thought of you getting hurt... I can't even stomach it."

Phil was tense, waiting for the moment when Dan would speak up and either berate him, or apologize to him. Being berated was more likely, and that's what Phil was so afraid of. He didn't want to fight with Dan, but it felt like they were about to, and fighting over Brad was the last thing Phil wanted. When Dan spoke up, Phil's greatest fears were realized. Laying down as he was, he had no choice but to stare up at the side of Dan's face as Dan avoided his gaze as well. "I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want him to hurt you too," Phil insisted, a little frustrated, though butterflies were going crazy inside of his stomach at Dan not being able to stomach Phil getting hurt. It was silly; friends didn't like friends getting hurt either, so it didn't mean anything, but it made Phil happy. Still. "The last thing I wanted to happen was exactly what did happen. Of course I didn't tell you. Knowing you wanted to protect me was enough. I wanted to protect you too." Phil couldn't help the fact that he sounded stubborn - he was stubborn, and the sooner Dan realized that, the better.

Dan pouted his lip out and finally looked over at Phil, finding that the boy was already staring at him. "It's not fair," Dan whined. He was aware that he sounded like an actual child, excluding him stomping his foot, but he couldn't care less. "I'd get punched every day if it meant you'd be safe. Camp is supposed to be fun! You're supposed to come here and make friends and not give a shit about anything. But instead, you had to deal with a fucking bully who hurt you, and a dumb, moody boy who couldn't even protect his own friend." Dan sighed and slumped a bit in the bed, removing the ice pack from his face to let his nose thaw a bit. He didn't like fighting with Phil. It left an awful taste in his mouth, so he held out a hand in the space between their beds, hoping Phil would get the idea and hold his hand for comforting reasons. Purely comforting reasons. And maybe also just to touch Phil, that'd be nice too. "You're my favourite person," Dan grumbled under his breath, averting his eyes, cheeks glowing red.

It was frustrating, hearing Dan whine at him for not letting the other boy protect him when all Phil wanted was to convince Dan that Phil had done it to protect Dan. They were both far too stubborn for this, both far too concerned for each other's safety, and Phil just wanted to tell Dan that he liked him, that he'd done this to keep the other boy safe because the thought of Dan getting hurt on Phil’s behalf made him physically ill. Right this second, he felt physically ill. Sighing in frustration, Phil turned away from Dan as the other boy settled back on the bed they were currently sharing, and turned his gaze up to the ceiling to sulk. There was no point in arguing now. Still, Phil couldn't help the small jab - "If Brad was bullying you instead of me all summer, how would Camp have been fun for you? That doesn't make sense, Dan," he muttered, closing his eyes for a second. He felt more than saw Dan's hand move towards him, and opened his eyes to see Dan avoiding his gaze while his hand lay innocuously palm-up between them. Heart twisting a bit, Phil reached out and took it, squeezing around Dan's fingers and feeling Dan squeeze in turn. He wasn't expecting Dan to call him his favorite person, though, and he inhaled sharply in surprise as he turned to look at Dan, who was still carefully avoiding Phil's gaze. A slow, happy grin began to creep onto Phil's face, and he closed his eyes as his heart swelled in his chest. "You're my favorite person, too. So don't ever do that again."

Dan deflated, feeling Phil entwine their fingers together. He wanted to stop arguing because arguing with Phil was dumb and he was so stupidly enamoured with the boy when he really shouldn't be. He wanted to scoot over those extra few inches and cuddle into Phil and rest his head on Phil's chest just to listen to his heartbeat. It was so sappy, and Dan hated himself for it, but he had basically embraced it since he fucking masturbated to Phil last night. He might as well just accept his feelings, no matter how creepy they were. Dan hummed a bit, eyes fluttering shut at Phil's words. He was clinging to Phil's hand so tight it was as if he were Dan's lifeline, and he hoped Phil didn't mind. "No promises that I won't do it again," Dan said, smirking, voice joking. "Who knows what'll happen if someone decides to pick on you? Maybe next time it'll be me doing the punching." Dan snickered as Phil pulled his hand away only to shove at Dan so hard that his head lolled to the side. He used that as an excuse to rest his head on Phil's shoulder, pretending as if it were an accident but not trying to move away.

Dan was holding onto him so tightly, Phil could feel his fingers going numb, but he couldn't find it in himself to mind, let alone be annoyed. He could see the stress on Dan's face, knew from how angry he'd been that the thought of Phil being tortured or hurt all week was painful to him, and he figured Dan might feel just as physically ill as Phil did right then. He squeezed back, just not as hard, and tried to reassure Dan that he was okay. Then Dan was basically promising Phil that he'd be the one doing the punching next time, and Phil released his hand to shove at him, laughing but also annoyed as he said, "Shut up! No you won't!" The last thing he wanted was for Dan to fight on his behalf. In the next second, Dan's head was lolling onto Phil's shoulder, and he wasn't moving away, and Phil could feel his breath hitching, heart racing, nearly giving him away. What are you doing, was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit down hard, terrified to ruin the moment. For a second, he didn't even breathe, just stared down at Dan, who had his eyes closed, and begged him not to move. He didn’t. They were silent, just resting together, and Phil forced his body to relax. He inhaled sharply, surprised at the intensity of it all, and then did his best to regulate his breathing, his heart beat, so Dan wouldn’t be able to feel just what this was doing to him. "I don't want you to hurt for me," he whispered after another moment. He itched to reach up and card his fingers through Dan's hair, but he refrained.

Dan's heart was pounding in his chest, and Phil was so warm next to him. He wondered if this was okay, if maybe he'd crossed a line by resting his head on Phil's shoulder because Phil had gone all tense and wasn’t speaking anymore, but he relaxed as Phil finally spoke, his voice soft like velvet, his body relaxing under Dan. Phil sounded as if he was having a hard time breathing, and Dan was right there with him. It was hard to breathe when he had the most beautiful boy in the world cuddled up to him. Dan paused, his breath stuttering at Phil's words, and his mind went blank. He forgot how to speak for a moment and instead tried to focus on the way Phil's skin felt under his cheek because they were both still in their bathing suits and, Jesus, he shouldn't be thinking about that right now. "I hurt when you hurt," Dan told him. His voice was quivering a bit, and he opened his eyes into little slits, looking down at Phil's stomach and frowning again. With gentle fingers, he reached out and ran the pads of his fingers over it, so softly that he was barely even touching Phil. In response, he could see goosebumps raise on Phil's skin, but he ignored it and withdrew his hand back to his side. "I'm really sorry you had to deal with that. Next time just know - you're not alone. If something like this happens again, just talk to me about it and I promise I won't go around being a punching bag," Dan joked.

This couldn't really be happening. Dan's words were so soft and unbelievable, somehow better than anything anyone had ever said to Phil before. It made his breath catch again, the sound already labored enough as it was, and he had to swallow thickly to avoid giving away just how that made Phil feel; as if someone cared enough for him to feel Phil's pain, to be distressed just at the sight of a nasty bruise on his abdomen that wasn't even the worst that Phil had ever received. And then, to top it all off, Dan was reaching out with gentle fingers to trail so lightly against Phil's skin that he almost couldn't feel it all, and he had to physically restrain himself from flat out shuddering under his touch. Dan was so warm against him, and Phi's chest was turning red from the effect of having a half-naked Dan pressed to his own half-naked body, wrist just brushing over the top of his swim trunks as he pulled away. Phil's breath stuttered the next time he let it out, and he was certain that Dan could hear just how hard his heart was beating, but he was laughing, shaking under Dan, and wishing that he could just kiss him now. Oh, why couldn't Phil just kiss this boy who'd wormed his way into his heart? "If I can help it, you'll never, ever be a punching bag again," he whispered. His voice was shaking.

Trying to ignore the way that Phil's breath was stuttering and his voice was shaking as Dan pulled his hand away, Dan smiled at the tone in Phil's voice. Phil was so warm, and Dan was living. This was better than he'd ever imagined, and he felt like melting butter when he was lying so close to Phil like this. He pulled his head back a little so he could look Phil in the face, watching Phil's expression through his eyelashes. Phil's face was as red as Dan's was, and he was nearly glad that the bruising of his cheek was probably hiding his own blush. And Phil was so close. If he’d leaned up just a little bit more, Dan would be able to connect their lips and finally know just what Phil tasted like. Dan's eyes flickered down to Phil's lips, so plump and pretty pink and inviting. He could feel himself getting faint from their closeness, and tried to hide the fact that he may be just a little bit turned on. It was hard not to be when he'd thought about Phil in a compromising position just last night, and now here they were, half naked and so close that Dan could feel Phil's breath against his face. "Maybe we can watch out for each other this time. That way neither of us gets hurt," Dan whispered, licking his lips. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dan was moving, and for all that Phil did not want Dan to ever move away from laying his head against Phil's shoulder, he also did not want Dan to stop getting so close to his face. Glancing down at how they were positioned now, Phil realized that Dan was now practically hovering over him, putting both of their bodies in a very precarious position that Phil wished could turn into more. He had to hold back a gasp, eyes flicking back up to Dan's face so fast, it actually kind of hurt. It was impossible to see much of Dan when Phil couldn’t get his eyes to focus, but he could see Dan's face since it was so close to his own. His breathing had gone completely ragged as he watched Dan stare at him, gaze flicking to Phil's lips, and then he was speaking and Phil wished he would just shut up and kiss Phil already. He thought he was going to explode, and he could feel himself growing excited, something hot and intense building in his stomach. He'd never felt like if someone touched him right then and there, he might just come, but he did now, and he wanted to surge up and draw Dan's body into his own. He didn't, huffing out a laugh, and watching as Dan's tongue darted out to lick his lips. "Yeah," Phil whispered in response. "That'd - that'd be good," he breathed, and then his eyelashes were fluttering, and he was leaning up, and -

Dan froze. His eyes widened as Phil whispered something in response before his eyelashes fluttered shut and he began leaning up to where Dan was practically a few inches away from his face. He was basically inviting Dan to kiss him, and Dan- well he wanted to, don't get him wrong. He had never wanted anything more in his entire life. Phil looked so fucking good like that, and Dan was so aroused that it was hard to think clearly. It took him a moment to realize that he had begun shaking, and his hands fluttered up to lightly brush a piece of Phil's fringe away from his forehead. He leaned down, fully intent on actually kissing Phil, and he was holding his breath because he was so fucking nervous. Their noses bumped together lightly, and Dan just had to lean forward that millimeter more and- he backed away. His mind was screaming at him, his body cursing at him to just kiss Phil, but he didn't know if he was ready. So with a face flaming red, he pulled away and buried his hot face into Phil's neck instead. "S-sorry," Dan stuttered. He was so fucking embarrassed he just wanted to die right then and there.

\- and their noses bumped, but the kiss never came. Instead, as Phil's heart seemed to reach a crescendo of epic proportions, Dan backed away instead. Phil let out the breath he'd been holding, and felt his entire body collapse in on itself, like he'd just had an adrenaline rush for no reason, and his body was wilting under the stress of the excess endorphin. Phil could feel the rejection coursing through him, the heartbreak as Dan buried his face into Phil's neck instead, and wished that Dan would just leave him alone now. He wanted to cry more than he'd ever wanted to cry before, and all because Dan had been so close, and Phil had been so certain that Dan was about to kiss him, and then... he just... hadn't. It was crushing, the realization that Dan just didn't want him that way, and Phil couldn't even focus on the way Dan's breathing was uneven and ragged against Phil's neck, nor could he bother to register the stuttered apology that left the other boys lips. He closed his eyes, and just sagged back against the bed with a sad little whining noise. "What - what do you want from me?" he whimpered, the words sounding just as choked as Phil felt. "I - please don't lead me on."

Dan's eyes widened at the words, and his head shot up from where he'd buried it in Phil's neck. He was gaping at Phil, and his heart hurt so bad. God, he was such a dick. He wanted to take everything about him wimping out back and show Phil just how much he meant to him, but he just- he wasn't ready, and he kind of hated himself for it now. Dan's face screwed up in pain at Phil's words and the expression of despair Phil wore. "No, no, Phil- I," Dan started, voice shaking. His hands were making wild gestures as he sat up, looking down at Phil and trying to explain just how much he wanted Phil, "I'm not leading you on, I would never want to do something like that. You're so important to me and- er, I just-," Dan paused, trying to clear his throat to be able to form a proper sentence. He probably sounded like an idiot, and he closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at Phil when he admitted his emotions. "I'm not ready. I literally figured out my, my sexuality last night. That I'm-" he swallowed, "-that I'm bi.” Getting the words out was both the most relieving and hardest thing Dan had ever done. He’d never said anything of that sort before and his mind was a bit fuzzy at the realization. His throat felt as if it was filled with cotton wool, but he tried to continue anyways as if the words didn’t affect him as much as they actually did. “I want to kiss you so bad, but I don't think I'm personally ready for it? I don't know what to do because I want to be with you, but I don't think I'm necessarily ready for all of the kissing stuff yet." He hid behind his hands, face burning at what he admitted. "I'm sorry, I'm the worst."

Phil's eyes were red, he was sure of it. He could hardly see, and his eyes were red, and he was certain that if Dan waited even a second longer to speak, Phil might just shove him off of him and hide away from the rest of humanity for a good cry. He sniffled, throat swollen shut with an annoying giant lump. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes and blinked aggressively to make them go away. He wasn't going to make an idiot out of himself in front of his crush, the boy he liked, the first person to ever make Phil interested enough to want to date them. And he'd just been rejected, refused a kiss that he'd been so sure would come, leaving him confused and heartbroken and an overall mess. Surely, surely Dan couldn't explain this one away. Surely, surely Phil was just an experiment gone wrong, and he was about to lose the closest friend he'd ever had. Sniffling as Dan pulled back from his neck, Phil stared up at his blurry face, and just... tried to listen, despite the way his heart felt like it was splintering right down the middle. It was difficult to understand Dan, but Phil forced himself to swallow and listen, trying to wrap his mind around the words Dan was saying. And then it hit him, and oh, oh. Of course. Phil had known Dan was having a sexuality crisis, had known that yesterday afternoon he'd been asking all those questions for himself, and yet he hadn't even considered how Dan might not be ready for something more physical with Phil. Of course he wasn't ready. He'd only just realized that he was bi, and - wait, last night? As in, after he'd talked to Phil? Phil's cheeks went scarlet again as the unbidden thought of Dan potentially having masturbated to Phil last night rose to his mind. It was the only real advice Phil had given him, but surely not -? His cheeks were flaming, and he averted his gaze from Dan to avoid imagining what Dan looked like while having a good wank. His dick twitched with interest. "Ah," Phil managed, clearing his throat. "You're not an idiot," he managed, still refusing to look at Dan, who was now practically straddling Phil without actually touching him in anyway. God, Dan needed to put a shirt on. Or something. Phil thought he was going to go crazy. It took another moment or two for Phil to calm down enough to think straight, but when he did, the rest of what Dan had said hit him. "Wait," he backtracked, opening his eyes after realizing he'd closed them to get himself back under control. "You - what was that about me?" he asked nervously, biting his bottom lip. Surely, he hadn't heard that right. Surely, Dan didn't want to actually date him, did he?

Phil had looked so hurt that Dan nearly wanted to cry himself. He actually felt such a strong hatred for himself that he suddenly felt as though Phil deserved better than him, better than someone who had been having a sexuality crisis for the past week. So Dan wanted to be with Phil, but he couldn't even kiss him? How the fuck did that make sense? And it wasn't like Dan didn't want to kiss Phil - because he did more than anything - but he was also a nervous wreck and had never kissed a guy before and just needed some time for his sexuality to sink in. As Phil looked up at him, his cheeks were darkening at each word Dan uttered until he was somewhat gaping at him. Dan's cheeks turned their own shade of red, and he was utterly embarrassed. The way he was basically straddling a half-naked Phil was not helping. It made him remember exactly how he'd figured out his sexuality last night, and now he was hovering over Phil looking like a fucking porn model. Dan shook his head slightly as Phil started to speak, and he bit his lip when his words sunk in. "You're gonna make me repeat myself?" Dan asked, chuckling and mortified as hell. What if Phil didn't want to be with him? He didn't know what he'd do. His voice was quiet when he spoke again, shrinking under Phil's blue gaze. "I said I wanted to be with you, but I don't know if I'm ready for the physical stuff yet. I like you a lot. This sexuality stuff is just really hard." He looked down to avoid Phil's eyes, and ended up staring at Phil's stomach, feeling a bit sick at what he'd admitted and also at the sight of the bruise.

Dan liked him. Dan liked him. Apparently, Dan really liked him, and Phil couldn't seem to think past that fact for a moment, head spinning with the realization that not all was lost. So Dan wasn't ready to kiss him, oh fucking well. Dan liked him, wanted to be with Phil, and Phil could feel his heart racing for an entirely different reason now. Slowly, a grin started to spread against his cheeks, until he was beaming up at Dan so brightly he thought he might make the other boy blind. "Really?" he asked, voice small and unsure. This was not something that had ever happened to Phil before. He swallowed, still grinning like a mad-man, and asked again, "You actually want to date me?" His hands shook as he stared up at a blushing Dan who was biting his bottom lip so hard that Phil wondered if he'd been worried Phil would reject him, and then laughed. He laughed, and for once, he didn't try and cover his mouth when it did the stupid tongue thing. He just kind of let himself go, laughing and grinning at Dan and reaching out for one of Dan's hands so he could thread their fingers together, squeezing when Dan looked down at him, confused. "I like you too," Phil said finally, after what seemed like hours.

Beaming so hard like that, Phil's face almost looked as if it would split in half. Dan was taken aback when Phil started laughing, his tongue poking out, and he didn't know if he should be offended or not by the fact that Phil was laughing at his confession. He decided not to be when Phil laced their fingers together, hand warm in Dan's and squeezing tightly. Then he was saying he liked Dan too, and Dan could feel his heart swell out of his chest. Phil liked him too? Dan gaped down at him and then his expression was slowly morphing into an ecstatic one, grinning widely. "Of course I want to date you," Dan told him softly, and he was giggling so hard, happiness bubbling from his chest, that he basically collapsed on Phil's chest, burying his head in Phil's neck. "Do you want to date me too?"

Phil's heart felt like it was going to implode. He'd never had a moment like this before. For as painful as it had felt to get rejected, this felt just as intense in the opposite way. These were things Phil had never felt before, and now he was kind of sad for it. If it could feel this good to be liked by the person you also liked, the rejection could be worth it to find the right person in life. "Yeah," Phil said, laughing. "’Course I want to be with you, you spork," he teased, wishing he could lean up and kiss Dan now, but aware that he wasn't ready for something like that just yet. Phil didn't want to spoil the moment any more than it already had been. Instead, he squeezed his fingers more tightly around Dan's and sat up, forcing Dan to climb off of him to stand. Then, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and drew him close for a hug. He thought Dan would be okay with that, at least, and if he kept hovering over Phil the way he had been, Phil wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself after all. "I want to date you," he whispered, shuddering at how it felt to have Dan touching him.

Dan relaxed into Phil's embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist and properly hugging him for the first time. It felt intimate; they were so close, and Dan could barely hide the fact that he was radiating happiness. Phil's skin was warm, and their bare chests were pressed against each other, but Dan wasn't even worried that he'd get turned on for once. He was too happy to even be holding Phil at all, so he didn't try to focus on the fact that he might just get turned on by Phil and focused more on what it felt like to be embracing him. Phil's skin was smooth and soft and he was so comfortable. Dan found himself running his hands down Phil's bare back, essentially petting him. Dan couldn't believe that he was actually holding Phil. That Phil was telling him he wanted to date him. Was Dan dreaming? "I want to date you more," Dan teased, and his voice was muffled by the way he was burying his face into Phil's skin, inhaling his scent. "Can we... can we date? If you want to?"

Dan's hands sent prickles of heat through Phil, and while he clutched Dan tighter, he was terrified he was going to have an embarrassing reaction to Dan's touch to his bare skin that might just scare the other boy away entirely. He didn't let go, though. He didn't have it in him to let go. It felt too nice to be touching Dan like this for once. He was just... happy. Happier than he'd ever felt before because Dan wanted to be with him, Dan liked him back. "Shut up," Phil murmured, laughing as he pushed one hand against Dan's chest, the other keeping him close around Dan's waist so he couldn't actually go anywhere. He liked the way Dan's face was buried in his neck far too much, even if his lips and breath against his bare skin were doing things to Phil's dick. He did his best to ignore it, ignore the way it finally felt to have his hands on Dan's skin as well. "Ask me properly, Howell," Phil teased. "I'll be your boyfriend if you'll be mine," he added quietly, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks in embarrassment at having said something so ridiculously cheesy. "We can take it slow," he added. "Promise. We'll take it at your pace."

Dan huffed at Phil as he told him to ask him out properly and rolled his eyes. He was glad that they were able to joke around like this, both high on the happiness of realizing they had mutual feelings for each other. "Fine. Will you pretty please with cherries on top be my boyfriend? I'll even get down on my knees and beg if you want me to." To help prove his point, Dan started to get down on his knees, only stopping when Phil pulled him back up, laughing so hard it was echoing around the room. Dan had a brief moment of wonder where the nurse went, but he didn't give a shit when Phil was looking at him as if he was his entire world. "Thank you for understanding," Dan told him on a more serious note, his lips tinged up in a smile. "It makes me really happy that you want to date me even though I'm the world's biggest asshole who isn't ready for anything else."

Dan was a goofball, overly silly and obnoxious in the best way, and Phil couldn't keep himself from laughing, yanking Dan back to his feet before he could get down on his knees, and staring at him like Dan was the best thing in his world - because he was. Dan was the best thing in Phil's world, and just looking at him made Phil's heart do funny things. His smile wilted a little at Dan's comment, though, and he managed to find Dan's hand, carefully threading their fingers together again. "You aren't an asshole," Phil said. "How could you think that? Not every couple kisses for the first time in the first few hours of their relationship. Some take weeks, and that's okay. Don't think like that. You don't owe me anything just because you like me, just because we're dating. We'll take it at your pace because I want to, and I want you to be comfortable. It's not as if I've done much more than you anyway."

It was quite the shocker to hear the words 'we're dating' for the first time. Dan was pretty sure he had an aneurysm just from hearing the phrase. His heart lurched in his chest, and his stomach filled with stupid butterflies, and his jaw was hurting because he was smiling so hard. He wanted nothing more than to lean forward and press their lips together, to seal the deal because that's what a relationship is usually like, right? Normally people aren't too nervous to kiss because it was just kissing, and they didn't have to go through a sexuality crisis. Dan didn't do that though because he was still a bit uncertain, worried that he would somehow fuck it up and that Phil wouldn't want to be with him afterwards. Besides, it was just a lot to take in. Just last night, he was masturbating to the mere thought of Phil and realizing that he was actually attracted both romantically and sexually to Phil, and now he was dating him. It was a lot for Dan's mind to process. "Thank you," Dan murmured, squeezing Phil's hand. He was sure his face looked like a tomato from how warm he suddenly felt. "We can figure stuff out as we go along then. You're the best person, and I'm happy to finally call you mine."

So Phil wasn't used to being complimented as much as Dan seemed to want to compliment Phil, and he could feel his cheeks burning hot and red, probably dark enough to rival the blush on Dan's cheeks. Dan's blinding smile was making Phil smile as well, though, his heart feeling light and buoyed over the fact that they were dating, that Dan was calling Phil mine. Phil quite liked the idea of belonging to Dan, and pulled him in close, resting his forehead against Dan's, eyes closed. He could feel Dan's breath against his lips, but didn't ask for anything more than this. "Am I yours, then?" Phil teased, hands reaching to wrap around Dan's hips again. He hummed, and then laughed, running the flats of his palms up Dan's back lightly. "I think I can be happy with that," he said, and opened his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. So Dan wasn't ready to be physical with Phil, that was fine. It didn't mean Phil couldn't flirt. He pulled away again when Dan licked his lips, releasing him to give them both some space to calm down, and then picked up the ice pack that had fallen. HIs abdomen was currently pleasantly numb. "How's your face?" he asked, turning around to find Dan's ice pack as well. "It looks like it's starting to swell. Maybe you should put this back on."

"You're all mine," Dan told Phil, making a noise of content when Phil got close and rested their foreheads together. It was almost too much for Dan when Phil reached out and grasped his hips, running his fingers over his skin, but thankfully Phil didn't stay in the position for very long. He pulled away just as Dan could feel himself getting turned on, his chest a bit flushed, and he licked his lips, nearly overcome with the feeling. "My face hurts a bit," Dan admitted, pouting. He wondered how it was looking now, if he looked as terrible as it felt or even worse so. He allowed Phil to man handle him back onto the bed, and watched through his eyelashes as Phil pressed the ice pack back against his face. Dan smiled at Phil. He quite liked being taken care of like this by Phil. By his boyfriend. He couldn't stop the grin from taking over his face, giggling a bit when Phil asked him what he was grinning about. "You're my boyfriend," Dan told him and he snorted at himself and the way he sounded like a child when he said it. He seriously couldn't get over this moment because he was sure he was currently the happiest man on earth.

Phil didn't waste a second man-handling Dan back into a sitting position on the bed, standing in front of him and carefully pressing the ice pack back over the swelling of his cheekbone and nose. His nose wasn't so bloody anymore, though it looked a little off - not crooked exactly, but squashed and bruised - but it was his cheekbone that really worried Phil. It was more than just bruised. It was swelling up to where one of Dan's eyes looked a little squished on his face as well, though it didn't seem Dan was having any trouble vision wise. He stared at Dan with soft, concerned eyes, still unable to believe this boy had taken a punch for him. "What are you giggling about?" he teased, not expecting Dan's response and feeling an answering thrill rush through him. He cleared his throat, but nodded. "Yeah. And you're mine," he whispered softly, still giddy with the feeling. "I've never had a boyfriend," he murmured, and sighed, trying to focus less on his affection and more on the way he was dabbing the ice pack along the worst of the swelling. "Now shush and let me take care of you. It's the least I can do after you stood up for me. Or attempted too," he teased.

Dan hummed, pretending to think about what Phil was saying. "I've never had a boyfriend either," Dan said, laughing loudly when Phil slapped his chest and told him to shut up. His face was starting to hurt quite a bit and he was glad that Phil was there to take care of him. "Fine, I'll let you look after me. Mom," Dan teased. Phil just glared at him and Dan felt warm inside. He was admittedly a bit disappointed that they weren't able to swim that day, but the fact that he and Phil had started to date made everything a hundred times better. Now he could touch Phil whenever he wanted and it wouldn't be so wrong to allegedly get off to the thought of Phil. He could hold Phil's hand and be as affectionate as he wanted and, when he was ready, he could even kiss Phil. And nobody could fucking stop this feeling of pure bliss residing inside of Dan.

Dan was so annoying, and yet Phil was grinning anyway, shivering every time their skin brushed in even a vaguely more intimate way than just Phil prodding at Dan's face. He liked the sparks it sent through him to know that, now, when Dan touched him, it did mean more than it would have even just a few hours ago, and he wanted to cling to that knowledge more than he'd wanted to cling to anything before. His fingers worked to relax Dan's face as Dan finally settled down, and from time to time, their eyes would meet and they'd smile at each other, but mostly, Dan let Phil prod at his face until he thought most of the swelling had gone down. By then, it seemed like it was about to be lunchtime, and Phil realized just how long he'd spent trying to ice Dan's face on and off as he glanced at the clock and realized, in a way, they'd wasted their time together. Phil's abdomen was beginning to hurt again, but he ignored it in favor of Dan, and placed the ice pack down on the bed next to him as he studied his face. Dan was smiling at him again, but Phil was trying to ignore what that did to his stomach as he tenderly touched Dan's face with the pads of his fingers. "How's that feel?" he murmured.

"Feels good," Dan hummed, his eyes shining up at Phil when he asked how he felt. Dan sat up, stretching, and his bones cracked a bit as he did so. He felt Phil's eyes on him and he had a hard time concealing his stupid grin, standing up and leaning into Phil's side a bit. It was disgusting how he was basically all over Phil, but he just couldn't help it when he was just so overcome with joy that he was Phil's and Phil was his. He wanted to press into Phil's side forever. But it ended soon after as they decided to leave the nurse's office, making a deal to meet up back in the cafeteria after they put some actual clothes on. Dan was sad to see Phil leave his side, but the thought of seeing him again in a few minutes made him feel better. The entire time he was getting dressed, he couldn't stop smiling. But that's just what Phil did to him, he supposed.

Phil's mind was absolutely reeling when they finally parted ways, the warmth of Dan having seemed to burn a mark into his side as he walked away. He could still feel the tingles moving all up and down his spine, and he wanted nothing more than to make Dan stay by his side, but they couldn't do that, and Phil was just going to have to let go. He turned before he walked into his cabin to cast one last look at Dan's perfect, tanned back, and then finally headed inside with a small sigh. He was grinning, and he couldn't help himself, going over and over and over again everything that had just happened, feeling giddy laughter bubbling out of him as he remembered the way Dan had looked just before he tried to kiss Phil, the way he'd looked when he'd promised Phil that he did like him, and the way he'd looked when he was giggling about Phil being his boyfriend. It was the best feeling in the world, and Phil just had to sit for a moment on his bed and take it all in, butterflies in his stomach as he laughed and grinned. He was so happy, he was dizzy with it. The only thing that would make this better was the chance to kiss Dan, to taste him, to feel his body close like that and actually get to do something about it - but that could wait. Phil could wait. It would be even better when Dan was ready for it, when he leaned in close and pressed those lips - Phil needed to stop. If he didn't stop now, he was going to get something going in his pants, and then Dan was going to wonder why it took Phil more than ten minutes to get changed.

Dan got changed as fast as he could, discarding his swim trunks for a pair of black shorts and a gray tank top that showed off his arms and collar bones. He made sure that his hair was a bit more contained and that the blood was off of his face before just staring at himself in the mirror for a moment. He looked so stupidly happy that he almost wanted to punch himself in the face like Brad had. He always thought it was dumb for other people to get so happy about a crush, but here he was grinning like a total madman. "Right, you can do this," Dan mumbled at his reflection, pushing a hand through his curly ass hair and making his way out of his cabin to meet Phil. Everybody was at lunch already so it was just them when they found each other, isolated from the rest of the world. Phil tangled their fingers together and Dan couldn’t hide the fact that he was slightly terrified. He wanted to shout to the world that he was Phil's and that Phil was his, but at the same time, he didn't want to destroy this bliss with any hate or annoying comments. Besides, he wanted to figure everything out and be able to be a proper boyfriend to Phil before gloating about it. He voiced this worry to Phil, who only smiled at him in understanding and brushed some curls out of his face while Dan rambled on like an idiot. "I want to tell people about us but at the same time I kind of feel like we should keep it to ourselves? I'm still getting used to... to being with another man and I think I'd feel better if we figured this out together. I know that Mariah and Caleb would never let me see the end of it if I told them, and I kind of just want to enjoy this time with you without everybody watching our every move. Is that okay? If not, I understand."

By the time Phil got dressed, he was scrambling around to get his contacts out, as they were beginning to irritate his eyes more than anything a little afraid that Dan would assume he was doing something else if he took too long. Frustrated once he finally managed to get them out of his eyes, Phil rushed to shove his glasses on instead, even though he hated how he looked with them on. He smirked a little as he remembered how he'd made Dan speechless the last time he wore them, and decided that maybe if Dan liked them it wouldn't be so bad to have to wear them. He was yawning by the time he left his cabin, starving but also nervous as he looked around for Dan. It didn't take long to spot him headed Phil's way, so Phil turned and met him halfway, immediately tangling their fingers together because now he knew he could. If he'd been a little more confident, he might have leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dan's cheek as well, but he didn't want to push the other male, especially not when he nervously started talking, voicing his concern over figuring himself out and wanting to show Phil off but also wanting to keep this to himself for a little while. Phil reached up and brushed away Dan's stray curls from his face, and then squeezed his fingers. "Are you done?" he asked, once he was certain that Dan had finished rambling. He'd considered telling their friends for a brief moment back in the cabin as he'd gotten changed, and so this came as no surprise to Phil, who was on the same page as Dan. "I'm good with that. Great, even. I... I don't want the pressure of everyone else watching us when - when I know that you're still struggling a little, and I'm - well, I've never been in a relationship before. I'm nervous I'm going to fuck it up, or at the very least, that someone else will get in our ears and tell us we're doing it wrong. I want to take this at our own pace, without the pressure of everyone else knowing. At least for a little while," Phil reassured Dan.

Feeling his shoulders sag in relief, Dan grinned down at Phil. He couldn't get over the way his boyfriend looked in his glasses, framing his face and accentuating his eyes. He could hardly believe that he was able to call Phil his. Finally. "I'm glad we're on the same page," Dan sighed in relief, squeezing Phil's fingers. They made their way over to the dining hall slowly, walking as if they were in their own little world with not a care in the world and their fingers tangled together. Their hands were swinging between them and Dan felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest with emotion. "I'm sure you won't fuck it up, by the way. If anyone fucks it up, it's going to be me," Dan teased, poking Phil in the stomach and watching as he squirmed and swatted Dan's hand away. "Me and my obnoxious ass." They ended up breaking apart as soon as they got to the dining hall, much to Dan's regret. He suddenly wished they wouldn't give a fuck because holding Phil's hand was nice, but he knew it would ultimately be something he wanted to keep to themselves, a little exhilarating secret between just them. Dan could picture it already; sneaking around behind everyone's backs, sneaking kisses when nobody was looking, holding hands under the table. Dan's stomach growled, interrupting his thoughts, and he laughed. "I suppose we better go in then, before I starve to death."

"Oh, you're gonna starve to death?" Phil complained, his own stomach growling as well. "At least you didn't miss breakfast," he complained, taking one more second to stare at Dan and take in the fact that they were actually dating before Dan pushed open the cafe doors and they were forced to make their way inside as if they weren't a couple. Kim was the first to spot them, running over with a stern look on her face. She started hitting Phil in the chest immediately before drawing him in for a hug, doing the same to Dan. When she pulled away, Phil realized with a jolt that she had been crying, and his brow furrowed in pain for her. "Kim?" he asked, but she shook her head. "You idiots," she complained, and then drew Phil back in for another hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek when she was done. "Don't ever do something so stupid again."

Almost as soon as the door opened, Kim was flinging herself at both of them, claiming that they were stupid and idiotic, but her voice was raw and it was obvious that she had been crying. Dan tried to keep in his grimace at the way she pressed a kiss to Phil's cheek, instead biting his lip. Apparently, he was the jealous kind of boyfriend. Great. And he couldn't even say anything because he and Phil were laying it low, what a fantastic idea if Dan had ever had one before. It was then that he made eye contact with Mariah and her eyes widened as she took in his appearance, gesturing at him and mouthing at him to 'get the fuck over there right now'. He chuckled and dragged Phil and Kim over to where the twins were sitting, immediately being forced into a chair for Mariah and Caleb to faun over him. "Dude, sick injuries!" Caleb told him, high fiving Dan. Mariah scoffed and shoved her brother, inspecting Dan's face with disapproval. "You, Dan Howell, are the world's biggest idiot. What the hell were you thinking getting punched by Brad?!" Now it was Dan's time to scoff, rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah, because I totally knew that Brad was going to punch me in the face." Mariah glared at him, crossing her arms, and then turned to Phil with the same expression. "And don't think you got off easy either, mister Philip! You're just as idiotic as Dan is! You guys are fucking perfect for being dumb together," she told them sarcastically. Dan smirked and gave Phil a smug look. If only she knew just how perfect they were together.

Phil couldn't help it. He started laughing immediately, finding it the most hilarious thing that everyone might see them as perfect together. Phil felt pretty perfect together if he did say so himself, but he wasn't going to tell the rest of them that when this whole thing was still so new to them both. Phil didn't want any pressure from anyone to be on either of them, and so he just shrugged it off. "I wasn't going to just stand there and let him torture me every night," Phil explained, and thus began the debate of the century as the five friends got their food and argued over everything that had happened with Brad. Caleb seemed pretty awed by how Phil had stood up for himself, while Dan looked furious for what Brad had done, and the two girls looked disapproving. Phil just laughed it off, and soon they were on to other things. Phil did his best not to give away to his friends the looks he sent Dan for the rest of the afternoon, but he figured it was obvious by now that Phil had a crush, and at least he was careful with overly friendly touches. His stomach still did flips and cartwheels everytime Dan so much as looked at him a certain way, but every time they tried to split from their friends, someone caught up with them before they could so much as hold hands. Phil eventually gave in, winking at Dan and mouthing tomorrow at him in reassurance of their horseback riding.

That night, Phil went to bed with a smile on his face and dreamt of Dan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 10,132 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : mentions of past bullying and cheating, schmoop

Dan woke up feeling like a million dollars. He didn't remember being so happy in his damn life, and it was quite ridiculous that a single boy could do that to him, and yet there he was. His friends noticed this during breakfast, raising their eyebrows and mentioning how Dan 'looked like he'd gotten laid last night'. Whatever that meant. Phil blushed across the table from him (Dan could practically _see_ him thinking about the sentence) and Dan just rolled his eyes, kicking Caleb from under the table and flicking Mariah on the nose. He had a bounce in his step the entire day, right up until they were going back to the stables where Scooby was waiting patiently. The workshops had gone by relatively quickly that day, the five teenagers mutually agreeing on doing arts and crafts and bickering over a pile of cut up paper. Dan ended up with pink glitter in his hair and Caleb ended up with a splotch of glue on his cheek that ended up drying and peeling off like an extra layer of skin. Mariah winked at him as she, Kim, and Caleb sauntered to their own horses, and Dan made a displeased face at her, hanging behind to get Phil situated with Scooby. He'd talked to her after the first day about how he was helping Phil overcome his fear of horses and she was beyond ecstatic about it for no reason at all. Dan would never understand girls. Scooby whinnied at Dan and Phil as they approached him, and Dan fed him a carrot, smiling at the way he licked the food out of his palm. "Phil is going to ride you today," Dan told the horse. "I'll be riding a different horse today, but I'll still be by your side. Please be nice to Phil, I'm trusting you." He felt a little silly talking to his horse, but Phil was looking at him with soft eyes and touched his arm as if to say 'thank you,' and suddenly Dan didn't care how ridiculous he looked when he was talking to a fucking horse.

It was a lot harder pretending _not_ to be dating Dan when Phil was so happy about it than he'd expected it to be, but he didn't regret their decision in the slightest. He felt like things would be harder if they were open about their new relationship, what with how much Dan's friends were already teasing him just for being in a good mood (the comment about Dan getting laid had made Phil's cheeks turn red, but more than that, had made his dick twitch in interest. He didn't know how a teenage boy could be so ridiculously horny all the time, but he was managing it). Phil wasn't sure how much worse they would be if they knew the two were actually dating, let alone if they knew just how uncomfortable it would make them both to have their sex life, nonexistent as it was, discussed among the others, as that would probably encourage them to do it more. Mariah and Caleb seemed the type to mess about like that, poking fun at Dan when they saw his cheeks go red, and bothering him more when it did happen. Finally though, after crafts and workshops, Dan and Phil were making their way up to the stables, were Phil's heart began to race for two reasons; one, he was about to ride a horse alone for the first time, and two, he was finally going to have more than two minutes alone with his boyfriend. He was grinning as he made his way towards Scooby, delighted with the chance to spend time with just Dan. Unsure how he was meant to be acting now, Phil bit his lip, and merely laughed as Dan spoke to Scooby and begged him not to give Phil a hard time. It was kind of cute, the way Dan patted the horse and reassured Phil at the same time, and he leaned into the other boy easily enough, tangling their fingers together gently. "So... you aren't going to leave my side either, are you?"

Dan raised his eyebrows, surprised at the fact that Phil would even think for a _second_ that Dan would leave his side. He would never dream of it; he'd be by Phil's side as long as he wanted him to be. Dan smiled as Phil entangled their fingers together. They hadn't really been able to have alone time since yesterday, and Dan was seriously craving some time with his boyfriend. Of course, he loved spending time with the rest of his friends as well, but he would love to just stay attached to Phil's hip for about a week or two. "I wouldn't dream of leaving your side," Dan told Phil, and he wanted to lean forward and brush his lips against Phil's cheek, but there were people around and that was for another day. He grinned, gesturing to the horse. "Are you ready to get riding then?" It took Phil a good five minutes or so until he was actually feeling comfortable enough to even mount the horse, but when he was, Dan helped him up, lending a hand for Phil to grip and a hand on the small of his back to help him climb up. Phil was taller than him and his eyes were so terrified that Dan felt almost guilty for making him ride the horse. He bit his lip and glanced around, making sure that no one was around. When he didn't spot anyone, he lifted Phil's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. "Relax," he murmured against Phil's skin. "I'll be here for you every step of the way and Scooby wouldn't dare hurt you."

Phil was still too terrified to climb onto Scooby's back right away, though he smiled and laughed at Dan when he reassured Phil that he wouldn't dream of leaving Phil's side as if he hadn't caught onto the joke. Deciding to let it go, Phil merely shook his head at Dan's questioning gaze, and went about stroking his fingers down Scooby's side. He even managed to feed him another carrot before he felt safe enough to climb onto him, but when he did, Dan helped him every step of the way. The heat of Dan's hand on the small of Phil's back caused a shiver to go up his spine, and he inhaled sharply, apparently incredibly sensitive to Dan's touch against his skin. Then he was on top of the horse, and all other thoughts fled his mind as he found himself alone, the reins laid out in front of him. Last time, Dan had been the one to lead the horse for Phil, controlling him whenever he seemed about ready to wander off the trail, and reassuring Phil merely by hiding just how high up they were with his body and Phil's ability to hide his face in Dan's neck. For all of Phil's bravado, he was still terrified of horses, and he swallowed roughly as he began to panic slightly, staring out at just how far up he was. What if he fell? There was no Dan to hold onto this time, and Phil was _this_ close to jumping back down with a panicked "I can't do this, I can't do this," when Dan reached for him. His fingers curled around Phil's, warmth blossoming out at the touch, and Phil looked down just in time to watch Dan lean in and press his lips to the skin of Phil's knuckles. His heart lurched, and he was only half listening as he focused on the sensation of Dan _kissing him_. Dan's lips were as chapped as they looked, but it still felt amazingly _good_ to be kissed by him. "O - okay," he managed to stutter out, breathing still uneven, but his mind reeling with thoughts of Dan instead.

The fact that Phil had been so taken aback by just Dan's lips against his hand made Dan feel somewhat proud of himself. He almost wanted to do it again, just to get another reaction like that, but he didn't because his body was already panicking about him doing something like that in the first place. His thoughts had been replaced with _Oh my god, I actually kissed a part of a boy_ and also _wow, I'd like to do that again,_ and they were such different emotions that Dan's brain was horribly confused. He ended up trying to disperse his uncertainty by grinning up at Phil and patting his boyfriend's leg. "I'm going to get on my horse now, okay? While I'm doing that, just get used to the feel of Scooby. You can do this, believe in yourself." Phil nodded subtly, and Dan made his way over to one of the extra horses that he knew by the name of Simba, one of the younger horses that was all white. Dan pet him for a few minutes to calm him down, feeding him sugar cubes and carrots until he trusted Dan enough to allow Dan to saddle him and climb on his back. It was weird riding another horse other than Scooby, but it was worth it to see Phil overcoming his fear. When he was comfortably seated on Simba, Dan steered the horse over to Phil and grinned at him. "Ready, Partner?" Dan teased, doing a terrible country accent in that hopes that Phil would be able to relax.

So Dan really needed to stop touching Phil before he completely imploded. Maybe it was just the newness of their relationship, or the fact that Phil knew that Dan was still so uncertain about touching another boy, but it didn't change the fact that even just him patting Phil on the leg was causing Phil heart palpitations and an annoying heat between his legs that Phil really wished he could ignore. He didn't like the fact that a simple touch could make him want as much as it did, but then again, Phil had never been touched by someone he knew liked him, either. How could he blame his body for being so receptive to Dan's touch? Still, Phil hardly paid Dan any attention as he walked away to get another horse, instead forcing his mind onto Scooby below him. The horse's mane was _right_ there, and in an attempt to calm down, Phil pushed his fingers through the hair. The horse neighed and whinnied, making Phil jump, but didn't snort or stomp it's feet the way Phil had seen horses do before, and it helped him to relax a little as he patted the horse between his ears and took the reins in his hands. Surely, this wasn't as terrifying as it seemed. Phil could do this. "Be good for me, alright Scooby?" he whispered, not wanting Dan to know he was talking to the horse the way Dan had. "I'd really rather stop making a fool of myself in front of my boyfriend, and considering this is our first date, I'd really appreciate it if this went well. So please, please don't throw me off your back," he begged, and patted the horse's neck again for good measure. He thought Scooby heard him, because the horse turned to look at him with one soft eye, and tossed his head like he understood before turning back around and waiting for Phil to be ready to ride him. Phil grinned, and his hands stopped shaking for the first time as he relaxed, letting out the breath he'd been holding. He turned to Dan when the other boy joined him, and laughed and rolled his eyes as his terrible accent. "Ready when you are," he agreed, winking. "Glad to finally spend some alone time with you as well."

Dan's face turned crimson as Phil admitted he couldn't wait to spend alone time with him. To be honest, he could hardly wait either. He’d been waiting for a time when they could be alone together since yesterday, and the time had finally come. Dan half wanted to just ditch his own horse and ride Scooby with Phil again, just to feel Phil pressed close to him like he had the last time, but he told himself not to after remembering how he'd gotten horribly turned on. Considering they'd just started dating, Dan didn't want to freak Phil out by being a horny little bastard. Damn Dan and his sexual needs. To make it worse, they always seemed to amplify around Phil, which was both embarrassing and horrifying. "I know right?" Dan finally replied after they had begun to steer their horses out of the stable. Dan was proud of Phil, he seemed a hell of a lot less nervous today, verging on almost confident. "Maybe we can even stop somewhere and have a corny little cuddle fest watching the butterflies or some shit in the forest. I'm always down for a Phil cuddle, if I'm being honest." His seriousness was lost by Dan's choice of wording, and he heard Phil scoffing at him, making him grin. "Who knew I could be such a romantic, right?"

It should have been sweet, maybe romantic even, but Dan was such an idiot that he merely ended up making Phil snort and began laughing. While the idea of cuddling with Dan was a sweet one, the way he'd chosen to phrase it ruined everything, and left Phil wondering if Dan wasn't just as nervous as Phil was, or if he was always going to be like this. Part of him hoped Dan would always be awkward, and he would have elbowed the other boy had he been able to reach him without fearing falling off of his horse. "I've never known romance," Phil said in a falsetto voice, batting his lashes at Dan coquettishly. He stared up at him from under said lashes as he continued, this time voice serious, "I'd love to cuddle you in the middle of a forest, Dan."

Dan's cheeks flamed at what Phil had said and he let out a giggle, grinning so hard he could feel his dimple making a crater in his cheek. Phil was staring at him from under his eyelashes and he looked so _good_ , especially with his glasses settling on the bridge of his nose, hair dancing in the wind as Scooby trotted down the forest pathway. Goosebumps rose on Dan's arms as Phil told him that he'd love to cuddle him in the middle of a forest, and he suddenly wanted to forget about the fucking horses and just have a cuddle right there and then. He didn't though because Phil was finally riding a horse on his own without any worries whatsoever. So instead, Dan just ducked his head as his cheeks turned the colour of cherries and his fingers gripped the reins just a little harder. If Phil kept saying stuff like that, he didn't know how much longer he could last before he actually jumped the boy. "I'll show you romance," Dan told him, winking, and tried to think of something to say that _wasn't_ witty or sarcastic. He came up short, so he just settled on making soft eyes at Phil and smiling. Phil was too gorgeous for his own good.

Dan was an idiot, and Phil... really liked him. He rolled his eyes as Dan failed to come up with a comeback, but his cheeks went red from the way Dan looked at him afterwards, like he wanted nothing more than to have a cuddle with Phil just the way he'd said. It made Phil's skin prickle hotly with nerves, and he giggled and tried to hide his face by turning forward. This brought him up short a little, as he'd nearly forgotten that the horses were walking along. He'd been able to feel the constant sway of his body from the horse's movements, but it was different when he was looking forward and could actually see the trail up ahead. Patting Scooby's neck anxiously, Phil took a deep breath, and turned back to Dan in an attempt for distraction. He wanted to ask if they could maybe hang out alone one night as Dan had said he'd like to one day, but felt like it was too soon, and ended up shutting his mouth, afraid to scare Dan off so soon in case he thought Phil meant something _more_ by that comment. "Dan?" he ended up asking, waiting for Dan's hum of approval before going on. "What's the real story about you and Valerie?" _Great first date conversation starter_ , _Phil_ , he thought to himself, and bit his lip. "Sorry. You don't have to answer that."

Dan pressed his lips together, turning back to look at the trail in front of them with squinted eyes. He didn't mind that Phil had asked about Valerie of course, he just didn't particularly like talking about it. Valerie was a touchy subject, one that made his experience at camp dimmer just a bit with dumb feelings of betrayal and a broken first love - if he could even _call_ that love. It was truly nothing compared to what he felt with Phil, after all, and this was just a crush. Shrugging, Dan looked back at Phil and gave him a reassuring smile. Phil had an expression on his face as if he was ashamed for what he'd asked, but Dan wasn't mad at all. "It's really not a deep story, if I'm being honest," Dan murmured quietly, so quietly that Phil probably had to strain to hear over the clicking of the horse's hooves. "We met at camp when I came here for the very first time. We were fast to become friends, and I spent a lot of time with her. We liked to sneak out of the dorms to see each other and would just spend time with each other whenever it was dark out. We kissed for the first time at the kissing tree, and I was so stupidly happy because she liked me as much as I liked her." Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes. "We agreed to date even after camp but we didn't see each other much. We lived about two hours away from each other and my mum didn't really want me traveling too far because I was so young. It went on like that for about a year, where we would skype and talk on the phone, but we never saw each other. A few weeks before we were meant to be going back to camp, I was so excited because I would finally be able to see Valerie." Dan gulped, grimacing at the memory. "And that's when I saw the facebook post. It was stupid, honestly. Some guy posted a picture of them kissing and tagged her in it, and obviously I saw it. The guy wrote some shit about how he was so happy to have been dating her for the last six months, and there I was in London, two hours away from Valerie and seeing a picture of her kissing another guy. I didn't even have to tell her that I'd seen it because she already knew, and we just kind of... stopped talking." Dan rolled back his shoulders, a picture of nonchalance. "That's it. Nothing special."

Phil wasn't sure he actually wanted to hear this story with the way it made Dan's voice go all quiet and sad. His eyes had dimmed some, and Phil wanted to punch himself for being an idiot and asking about it at all. Dan was already speaking, though, explaining how they'd met at camp and how it had all gone down, so there was no turning back now. It made Phil's stomach twist to hear that they used to sneak out to see each other a lot, secretly wondering just how far the two had gotten with each other, and worried that that would prevent Dan from wanting to sneak out with Phil as well. He bit his lip on asking if _they_ could sneak out to see each other for now, though, and just listened, finding himself filled with revulsion at the very idea of another person caring so little for their boyfriend that they started dating another guy without breaking up with the first one, and letting a picture say it all. "Maybe not special, but hard," Phil agreed. He was itching to know more, though - about how far they'd gone, if that had been Dan's only relationship, etc.. But then it hit him that Dan had mentioned _London_ , and Phil was grinning before he know it. "Well. If it makes it any better, _we_ live in the same city."

It took Dan a moment to process exactly what Phil had been saying, but when he did, his head whipped around to look at Phil and he was gaping at him with wide eyes. Phil lived in _London?_ "You're shitting me," Dan told him, disbelief evident in his tone. Phil was grinning largely as he shook his head no, that he _wasn't_ 'shitting' Dan, and Dan felt his face split into a wide grin as well. "We live in the same fucking city!" Dan exclaimed. If he was being honest, he probably didn't need to repeat it, but he was so fucking happy that he could barely believe it. "We can see each other still and go on dates and hang out at each other's houses, and _Phil!_ Holy shit!" Dan couldn't stop the giggles from pouring out of his mouth, and he wanted nothing more than to fling himself at Phil in a tight embrace. Sadly, that wasn't possible considering he was currently on a horse, but he was thinking about it at least.

Dan sounded so excited, so _happy_ , and Phil just couldn't stop grinning, because Dan's expression was all that he needed. Just knowing that the two of them could actually see each other _after_ camp was good, but seeing how happy it would make Dan to be able to do that was even better. Phil hadn't completely expected that response, worried that Dan would be worrying over whether or not this worked out beyond camp. Now, though, Phil didn't have to feel so scared. His fingers itched to reach out and touch Dan, but they were clinging tightly to the reins of his horse instead, and he wasn't willing to let go. "I'm gonna hold you to at least one date, Howell," Phil teased, but his heart was melting and he wanted that more than anything. "I'm surprised we don't got to the same school, but. Maybe that's better," Phil mused, the thought of school right now not something he wanted to dwell on. "Regardless, I can see you outside of school. It'll be nice."

"It probably is better, considering I'd probably try to snog you every moment I got if we went to the same school," Dan snickered, wiggling his eyebrows at Phil and smiling when he saw the boy blush harshly. He basically prided himself on being able to make Phil blush like that. "Even so, I'm just glad I'd be able to spend a lot of time with you."

Phil's cheeks were absolutely _blazing_. Fuck, he'd love it if Dan wanted to snog the life out of him. He'd probably go dizzy with it, and he could imagine it now already; Dan pressing Phil up against a wall, the way his lips would feel against Phil's, and Phil's fingers locked up in his shirt. It was hard to imagine Dan being the dominant one, but Phil could still crave it, wondered if Dan would ever have the confidence to shove Phil up against something and snog the life out of him, or if it would be up to Phil to do that to him. For that matter, Phil wondered what it would be like to kiss Dan. Would he go pliant under Phil, or fight back, kissing just as passionately as Phil kissed him?

It was then that Dan realized that if they wanted to cuddle romantically in the forest, they better do it now before they got too far down the trail and had to turn around to head back to the stables. He stopped his horse in a clearing he knew where the trees thinned out and they could make out the sky while still hiding from the heat of the sun. "You up for cuddling?" Dan asked, beaming when Phil nodded his head and stopped Scooby as well. Dan climbed from Simba quickly so he could help Phil from Scooby, holding his hand out for him to take.

Phil was drawn from his slightly inappropriate thoughts by Dan drawing his horse to a stop, and Phil mimicked the action just in time for Dan to offer that cuddle in the forest. Lips twitching, Phil immediately said yes, and waited for Dan to come and help him get down from Scooby. The second his feet his the ground, Phil was staring at Dan, wondering if it would be weird if he reached out and stroked a finger over the dimple he could see right now. He decided it wouldn't be, and reached up to do just that. His hand cupped Dan's jaw, and in any other circumstance, he might have leaned in and kissed him. Instead, able to see the nervousness in Dan's eyes, Phil let him go. "You're pretty," he stated bluntly as an excuse for his behavior, and then laced his fingers through Dan's with a little giggle. "Come on. I want to cuddle with you before we have to go back to pretending I don't want to touch you every chance I get."

As soon as Phil was hopping down from Scooby and they were finally standing face to face, Phil was reaching out and touching Dan's face, dipping his thumb into the area where Dan's dimple sat. For a moment, Dan thought he was going to kiss him. He didn't know if he would seriously mind that. In fact, his demeanor about kissing almost immediately dropped with that touch, and Dan's face heated up as he imagined finally kissing Phil. He could picture Phil leaning in slowly, having to stand on his toes a bit to be able to reach Dan's lips, his palm soft on Dan's cheek as he brought them together. Phil's lips so soft. Dan bit his lip thinking about tasting him, moulding their lips together as his hands wound around Phil's waist to bring him closer. But then he stopped. He would like to kiss Phil, of course he did, but not now. Not when he'd just figure himself out. His stupidly horny demeanor immediately turned into a nervous one and he was slightly relieved when Phil released him, blaming his actions on the fact that Dan was pretty and they should cuddle before having to pretend they didn't want to touch anymore. Dan laughed at that and squeezed Phil's hand from where he tangled their fingers together, beaming at his boyfriend and tugging him to the clearing where they could lay on the grass. He flopped onto the ground not very gracefully, bringing Phil down beside him. He then pushed Phil down so he was lying on his back and curled up against him, Dan's head on his chest. He could hear Phil's heart pounding and Dan was sure it was mimicking his own.

Maybe Dan was a power-bottom, then. Phil really needed to stop thinking about their relationship in those kinds of terms, but Dan was manhandling him the moment they stepped foot in the grass clearing he'd picked out for them, forcing Phil to settle down exactly as Dan wanted him to be, and Phil couldn't seem to help himself. All thoughts were wiped away by Dan laying against his chest, though, pressing his head just over Phil's heart, and he could feel his heart beginning to race. There were nervous tingles everywhere that Dan touched, and Phil tentatively reaching his arm around Dan's body to hold him in place. He was grinning like an idiot, he was sure, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. For once, as Dan was touching him, Phil wasn't thinking about sex. Instead, he was quite calmly thinking about how he'd like to stay like this for the rest of his life. "You're warm," Phil murmured quietly, reaching his other hand over to card his fingers through Dan's soft curls. He quite liked the way they looked against his head, soft and warm, giving Dan a look like he was younger than he actually was. His face was soft as well, and his body small and slight against Phil's. Phil felt absolutely huge against Dan, despite the fact that Dan was taller than him - by like an inch, but still taller than him. Humming softly, Phil stared up at the sky, and let go of Dan merely to point up at it. "Look. You see that cloud right there? It says you're a nerd."

Dan giggled and shoved Phil without trying to move his head. "Shut up!" he exclaimed, but he was laughing so the venom didn't reach his words. He wrapped his arm around Phil's mid-section, humming as his did so and squeezed Phil's side. Phil jumped away from him as he did so, but Dan honestly hadn't meant to tickle him; he just liked squeezing Phil because he was soft and warm and _squeezable_. He turned his face into Phil's chest so his nose was buried in his shirt and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Phil and how he smelled somewhat like raspberries. In turn, Phil was reaching forward to brush his fingers through Dan's hair. Since his hair was so curly, they kind of just got tangled, but that was alright because Phil was gently brushing out the curls in a way that made Dan let out an appreciative noise. He _loved_ when people messed with his hair. "If you stop messing with my hair, I will personally murder you," Dan mumbled against Phil's shirt, voice and body completely lax.

Phil hadn't realized just how sensitive his sides were until Dan was wrapping his arms more securely around Phil's torso and squeezing. He jumped, letting out a little squealing noise that was honestly incredibly embarrassing, and then settled back against the grass as Dan grumbled and curled into him, turning his head to press his face into Phil's chest. It was a good feeling, having someone cling to him like that, seemingly less embarrassed to touch Phil than Phil was to touch Dan. His fingers found the curls again, and he combed through them gently, grinning when Dan demanded that he not stop. Phil could do that easily enough, and he hummed simply in response. "You're cute when you're all pliable like this," he teased, curling the hand around Dan's body a little lower, so his fingers rested against his hip. "How is this for you? Is it okay? Or weird?"

Dan chuckled as Phil called him cute and he shook his head. "I can't help that I'm so incredibly relaxed. You must have magical fingers or something," Dan murmured, referring to how Phil's fingers were massaging his head in just the right way. It made him a bit sleepy, his eyes closing as he let out a content sigh and allowed himself to listen to Phil's breathing. He only woke up a bit when Phil's hand around his body started to move lower until it was resting against his hipbone, and Dan hummed a bit, listening to Phil's worried thoughts about if it was alright. He thought about it for a moment. He would honestly probably be fine with Phil touching him anywhere as long as he didn't, like, squeeze his dick or anything. The fingers lightly caressing his hip was rather exhilarating, and Dan didn't want to admit that he was getting a bit too _interested_ in the feeling. He willed it away and instead focused on whether or not he was fine with it. He enjoyed how Phil had asked him first as his thoughts were obviously innocent, and Dan smiled. "It's perfectly fine by me. I like it," Dan told his boyfriend, wiggling his hips a little just to feel Phil's fingers on him more.

Phil had honestly been worried Dan wouldn't be comfortable with where Phil's hand was, and he didn't even mean it in any sexual way. He just wanted to hold Dan a little more intimately, and he liked the spot on his hip where he could rub his fingers a little. It made this feel less like two friends, and more like a couple, which is what Phil was aiming for. He wanted Dan to feel comfortable more than he wanted to feel special, though, and he was relieved when Dan promised he liked it, wiggling his hips a little for emphasis. Phil laughed against him, his other hand still massaging Dan's scalp. He could still feel a nervous thrum running through him, but he was kind of extra happy that he could cuddle Dan like this. "I'm surprised you were the one to suggest this," he admitted quietly. "I was worried it would be too much for you. Hand holding is one thing..." he trailed off. He was still thinking about the times Valerie and Dan had snuck of together, and because he had no filter, he said "How far have you've gone with someone before?" and blushed immediately. He had a feeling that both of them knew Phil meant Valerie. Phil had the vague idea that Dan had once said that he'd only ever dated the beautiful girl at camp.

Was Phil nervous? Dan could hear it from the constant thrum of his heart, the way it quickened when Dan admitted he liked having Phil's hand on his hip and how Phil seemed to let out an almost relieved breath. Dan didn't know why he was alright with this either, if he was being honest. It made him nervous, but he was already an affectionate person in the first place, so it wasn't too different besides the fact that Phil was holding him more intimately than how just a friend would. "I think I'm just an affectionate person," Dan told Phil in a voice more confident than he felt. "I've been wanting you to hold me like this for a while now. Even when I thought it was just because you were my friend. I'm just a cuddly person and you're so _comfortable_. I think right now I'm just a bit uneasy about the kissing and, er, _sexual_ stuff. Not because I don't want to do that stuff with you, but because I'm generally a nervous wreck." Dan giggled at Phil's other question about how far he'd gone with someone before. He sounded so unsure of himself, like he'd done something completely wrong, and Dan thought it was absolutely precious. "I'm pretty inexperienced about sex and stuff. The most I've done before is some intense making out, and I may have felt a boob once." Dan snickered at his own choice of words. _A_ boob. Just one. He was so childish.

Phil curled sideways at the reassurance that Dan had been wanting this for a while now, and pushed himself into Dan's hold as well, craving the affection and attention that would get him. Dan's arms wound tighter around him in reaction, and Phil smiled, removing his hand from Dan's hair at the other boys protest to instead bury his face there, nuzzling at him gently as his fingers kept painting small circles in Dan's hip. Phil had never done anything like this before. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that he liked it. He'd cuddled a bit with Kim, and some of his old friends back at home before they decided he was too weird to hang out with,, but never with someone he had an invested interest in, let alone wanted to do _more_ with. He was smiling though, curled up like this, happy despite his racing heart that he could have this. "More than me, then," Phil admitted, hoping it would help calm Dan down about the sexual things he was afraid of. "Just an awkward attempt at a chaste kiss that turned far more wet than I would have liked when the girl tried to shove her tongue down my throat." Phil's cheek's went red immediately at the memory, but he kept his face hidden in Dan's hair.

Phil had moved them until they were practically curled together, his face burrowing in Dan's hair and his fingers rubbing circles into Dan's hip. It was relaxing and kind of reminded him of two cats snuggling together. Dan hummed, taking one of his legs and linking his foot between Phil's ankles, just to bring them that little bit closer. He cackled a bit at Phil's description of his one and only kiss. "Well when we try the kissing thing, I'll be sure not to shove my tongue down your throat immediately." Sometime he would like to try to kiss Phil like that, but he would only do it when they both were comfortable with that level of kissing. Even the thought of it, Dan tangling his tongue with Phil's and maybe even nibbling at his lip, was unbelievably _hot_ and Dan was such a horny fucking teenager who needed to quit thinking about that stuff immediately. "Tell me the story of your first kiss then. How did it happen? I want the deets on who was coming onto my boyfriend." Dan pulled away a bit to make a face at Phil. "I'll fight her."

Phil was never going to get over the way Dan said boyfriend like he couldn't get enough of the word. It sounded so nice coming from Dan's mouth, and every time Phil heard it, his heart did that little stutter thing again. He tried to hide his grin in Dan's hair again, but the other boy was looking at him with his face all screwed up, clearly trying to make Phil laugh. How they were all tangled up in each other so easily was still coming as a shock to Phil, but he liked it, liked the way his body felt warm everywhere Dan touched . "I don't think you need to fight her," Phil teased back. "She's never spoken to me again. Apparently, she had a crush on me, only I didn't feel the same way back. It was back when we were like thirteen, so three years ago, and we were at this stupid party where everyone decided they wanted to play a game of spin the bottle. When it landed on us, I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, only she seemed to have other ideas." Even now, Phil was cringing at the memories, and he settled back so he could look at Dan as he told the story. They were still pressed up in all the ways that mattered, but Phil was keeping as much space between their faces as he could; one, to avoid bad breath sharing, and two, because he didn't want to make Dan feel pressured to kiss him now. "I should have known she liked me, but I'm kind of dense. I tried to just give her a quick peck, and she... really went in there. She was embarrassed because at the first touch of tongue, I was gone, and she was left looking like an idiot. It still feel bad about it, but.. she doesn't exactly lend herself to sympathy. She's made it her life goal to make everyone think I'm a freak. As if I don't do that enough to myself."

Dan screwed up his face as Phil went on with the story. This girl honestly didn't seem like the type of person that Phil deserved, but he could also be a bit biased. He _was_ Phil's boyfriend now after all. The thought of Phil kissing anyone else was just unappealing at this point, and Dan was kind of glad that it was the only form of kissing Phil had ever done, even if he seemed embarrassed about it. Once Dan got over his inner demons, he would definitely give Phil a kiss that he would remember for the rest of his life, one that wasn't so mortifying. His heart broke a bit when Phil had said she'd told everybody he was a freak, and he felt himself frown deeply when Phil admitted _he_ even thought of himself as one. "Phil, Phil, Phil," he said softly, taking his hand from Phil's side to rest it on his cheek. He rubbed his thumb there in a comforting manner, not intending to do anything more with the touch than to comfort. He then leaned forward to put their foreheads together. It was a bit of an awkward angle because he couldn't really make eye contact with Phil like this, but he liked the closeness and needed to emphasize his point. "You're not a freak. She’s wrong, and you deserve better than to get made fun of for not expecting her to kiss you like that. You were _thirteen_ for christ's sake. Most people at thirteen are still grossed out by the opposite sex. It doesn't make you a freak for not wanting to kiss someone." When he was done proving his point, he pulled away from Phil and gave him a bright smile. "You're great, yeah?"

Oh. Was this really happening? Phil's cheeks were bright red, and Dan was _right there_ , their foreheads pressed together while Dan’s finger stroked over Phil's cheekbone. He wasn't expecting a kiss, but he also wasn't expecting the passionate lecture, and he found himself melting under the touch and Dan's words. Phil... Phil hadn't meant to make Dan think that Phil thought badly of himself. In fact, Phil thought he had pretty great self esteem. It was only a matter of fact that he was a strange boy, a strange child, not a matter to be argued or upset about, and yet, Dan _was_ , as if Dan didn't think the strange odds and ends about Phil were strange at all, and that he was actually really great. Ducking his head once Dan released him, Phil merely nodded his head. "Okay. If you say so," he decided, reaching out to catch Dan's hand in his.

Dan smiled victoriously as Phil agreed with him, and tangled their hands together. He then adjusted himself so his face was buried into Phil's neck, and he was so tempted to press a kiss to Phil's skin, but he didn't, his own lack of courage freezing him in place. _One of these days_ , Dan promised himself, and instead wrapped his arms around Phil's waist to pull them closer together. He ended up just squeezing Phil as tightly as he could, and Phil laughed, squirming away from him as he claimed Dan was suffocating him. "Suffocating you with my _love_ ," Dan cackled, but he quit his actions anyways and let his arms go limp around Phil.

Phil really liked the feeling of Dan's lips stuttering against his neck, and didn't even mind it when Dan squeezed around his body as tightly as he could like he wanted to hold Phil for the rest of his life. It was intoxicating, feeling like someone wanted him close all the time, and Phil pressed his face into Dan's hair and just inhaled deeply, only giving up and pulling away when Dan's squeezing began to make it hard to breathe. "You're suffocating me," he whined, and reached up to squeeze Dan back just as tightly to show him what he was doing to Phil. "Stop it," he whined, laughing as Dan teased him, throwing out the "L" word like it was nothing. Phil didn't freeze, but he did feel his heart skip a beat as Dan finally relaxed against him. Phil's cheeks hurt from grinning, and because he could, he leaned in and kissed the top of Dan's head, unable to keep it to himself anymore. "You smell nice," he muttered, to change the subject. "And I think our cuddle time is nearly up."

Dan felt Phil press his lips to the top of his head, and his eyes widened and he felt his face flush. He liked the feeling of Phil kissing him, and wondered for the hundredth time what it'd be like to actually have those lips on his. He whined a bit as Phil told him there wasn't much cuddle time left, and moved to grip him tighter, immobilizing him. "Don't wanna move, too comfy," Dan muttered, sounding like an actual eight year old. Phil chuckled and tried to pry Dan off, but Dan wouldn't let him, clinging on for dear life. Only when Phil began to tickle his sides did he screech and pull away, sitting up and pouting like the child he was. "I was _comfortable_ ," Dan seethed, glaring at Phil without menace.

Phil was never going to admit just how much he liked the feeling of Dan clinging to him, refusing to let Phil go at the notion that they needed to head out again. For a moment, Phil even allowed himself to enjoy it, heart racing with the desire to keep Dan close and cradled in his arms forever. He wanted to stay in this happy little bubble of aloneness for as long as he could, but he knew they had to leave soon or someone was going to come looking for them. Besides, it was nearly dinner time. Finally giving in to it all, Phil reached up and shoved his fingers into Dan's side, tickling mercilessly until the other boy let him go, glaring at a laughing Phil and curling away from him. "And we need to go, my silly boyfriend," Phil teased back, standing up and wiping himself off before offering Dan a hand. Despite his pouting, Dan didn't hesitate to take the offer of help up, and because he could, Phil pulled Dan in and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pressed their foreheads together again, breath against Dan's lips. "Until next time, then," he teased, and moved to press his lips very lightly to Dan's cheek before finally releasing him. “Is that alright?” he asked quietly.

One moment, Dan was pouting at the fact that they had to leave to go to dinner and the next, his face was heating up at Phil leaned into him and pressed his lips to his cheek. As soon as Phil's lips touched his skin, Dan's mind went blissfully blank. What was probably only a millisecond of kissing felt like an eternity to Dan because he was so shocked that Phil had done that, and he liked it _so fucking much_. When Phil pulled away, he was smirking, and Dan was left gaping at him, his face probably looking completely wrecked. He blinked slowly, and it was then that he realized that he had grabbed onto Phil's shirt and was bunching it up in his fist, keeping him close. Dan released Phil and finally snapped out of his stupid trance, covering his face with both hands. He was giggling like a fucking schoolgirl, and Phil was asking him if that kiss was alright. "Fucking- yeah," Dan gasped out. "I liked that, yeah." Taking a deep breath, he took ahold of Phil's hand and finally grinned at him even though he was a bit shaky from the shock of just a _cheek kiss_. "We should probably get back before they think we're having cheeky sex in the forest," Dan joked.

Phil definitely liked they way that Dan was gripping onto his shirt tightly, as if Phil had actually kissed him and hadn't just pecked his cheek. Phil couldn't help thinking of just how good it was going to feel when he finally did get to kiss Dan. The thought of how Dan would cling to him then was definitely intoxicating. After making sure that kissing Dan on the cheek had been okay, Phil merely smirked at him, unable to help laughing over the fact that Dan was hiding his face in his hands. The fact that Dan was so willing to be open with him about how much he'd liked that, how much it had flustered him, only excited Phil more. He liked that about Dan, his lack of fear. His fingers laced through Dan's easily, and he threw his head back to laugh when he made his joke, following him obediently back over to where they'd left their horses on the trail. Dan helped Phil back onto his, and while he still felt shaky and scared, the rest of their ride was easy and familiar, with Dan and Phil sending each other covetous little glances, and Phil ducking his head every time Dan laughed. His stomach was filled with excited little butterflies again, and all he wanted was to take Dan's hand back in his and just spend the rest of the night with him.

"Jesus, what took you guys so long?" Mariah whined at them when Dan and Phil had made their way back to the stables and secured their horses. Dan snorted and flicked her nose. "I'm Dan, not Jesus, first of all. Second of all, we were enjoying nature and lost track of time," Dan said sarcastically while he saw Phil grin smugly from the corner of his eye. Mariah snorted and rolled her eyes. Always the dramatic one, she was. "Yeah, sure. 'Enjoying nature',” she mocked, making air quotes and nudging Kim in the side. "More like enjoying each other, amiright?" Dan stuck his tongue out at her and they started making their way to the dining hall. "Better than spending time with you losers," Dan told her. He yelped when she elbowed him in the rips, listening to Phil's laughter like music in his ears.

For as much as Phil hated not getting to touch Dan around their friends because they hadn't bothered to tell them about their relationship yet, he kind of loved having it a secret. It felt even more special coming back to the stables after having spent a good twenty minutes cuddling when the others had no idea what they'd been doing. The teasing was light and easy, Dan directing it perfectly to avoid raising suspicion, and Phil laughing more because they were dead on than because any of it was really all that funny. It was good, though, because the moment they'd shared wasn't being spoiled by nosy friends, or people who wanted to make fun of them for whatever reason. Phil much preferred things like this right now, and even when he saw Mariah linking pinkies with Dan, he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd had something much more special with the sweet boy in front of him, and hoped for far more special things come their future.

**

The five friends had supper together, and hung out at the bonfire together for once, though Dan avoided Phil a little bit more in order to hang out with Mariah, who seemed a little put out that Dan hadn't been spending much time with her. Phil didn't mind it, still riding high on the fact that he got to call Dan his at all, and messed about with Kim and Caleb - who was making eyes at Kim. It was becoming painfully obvious that Caleb had a crush, and it occurred to Phil that someone really needed to bring up Kim's relationship status so they'd known she was taken. At that thought, Phil looked over at Dan, who was dancing with Mariah happily, and wondered if Dan had ever been jealous of Kim, or if his feelings for Phil had been too sudden for that. He grinned, and decided to dance with his best friend as well, partially to get her away from Caleb, and partially because Dan dancing with Mariah had inspired him too. "You'll have to lead," he told her, half-shouting as the music was quite loud. "I have no idea how to dance!"

The rest of the night went by in a blur, and Phil didn't seem all too bothered by the fact that Dan was trying to spend a bit more time with Caleb and Mariah. He was happy that Phil was an understanding boyfriend who just settled for making love eyes at him whenever they made eye contact, and while Dan preferred to dance with Phil over Mariah, he'd have to settle for the time being. He and Mariah danced like fucking _idiots_ , flailing their arms around and basically looking like old white dads having a barbecue. Caleb had actually stepped off to the side after claiming they were 'so embarrassing it was making his stomach hurt', leaving he and Mariah alone - which of course meant she badgered him about asking Phil out, to which he just giggled and told her to shut up. Unbeknownst to her, he already had, but she didn't need to know that yet. After glancing over at Phil, Dan frowned a bit as he saw Kim and Phil dancing together a bit more _closely_ than he had been with Mariah. Dan was ashamed at the fact that he felt jealous again, and wondered if Phil knew that Kim had a crush on him or if he was just super oblivious. Phil made eye contact with him and beamed at Dan, and Dan could feel himself relaxing a bit. Phil was his. Nobody else's. He ended up pouting back at Phil and sticking his tongue out before laughing to show he wasn't serious.

Phil's stomach fluttered a bit when Dan pouted at him, seemingly in reaction to how closely Phil was dancing with Kim, off setting it almost immediately with a grin of his own. He liked the tiny but of possessiveness in the reaction, but was relieved to find that Dan wasn't angry in anyway. Maybe he could tease that kind of reaction out of Dan a little bit more in the future if that was the case. It could be good fodder for more intense make out sessions once they got there. Kim teased Phil as they danced for all the love eyes he was making at Dan throughout the night, but she didn't push him, giving him knowing little nudges that Phil returned with little winks instead. By the time the night was winding down, Phil was exhausted. He and Kim agreed to go and find Dan and Mariah before they turned in, Caleb long gone with a headache that Phil secretly thought was jealousy because Kim had been dancing with Phil. "Did they ever tell what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Kim asked. Phil shrugged. "Something about a free day?" he asked. "And I think we have free run of the campfires tomorrow as well." It was something Phil was particularly looking forward too, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He was getting tired of the loud music and the huge bonfire pit that was still too small for all the campers to enjoy properly. Finally, they found Mariah and Dan sat in the back on a log, with Mariah practically sprawled in Dan's lap. The sight made Phil giggle, because Dan was shooting him apologetic looks more than anything else. "Hey," he greeted. "We were just checking in to see if you guys were ready to sleep, but I guess this is answer enough. Kim was wondering what the plan for tomorrow is as well."

"Ah, tomorrow!" Dan exclaimed, brightening up a little. Sundays were always the _best_ because they were basically given free reign of the entire camp, able to do whatever their little hearts desired (as long as they weren't breaking the rules). Dan shoved Mariah off of his lap, laughing when she ended up rolling off the entire log and onto the hard ground. She glared up at him and mumbled something about being an asshole as she brushed herself off. "We basically get to do whatever we want. So I was thinking that we could have like kind of a chill day of watching movies and just having fun, and then at night, we can venture into the forest and just camp out for a while. Maybe tell some spooky stories and stuff our faces with popcorn." Dan glanced around the group, happy when they all murmured their agreement. "We can always do something else as well, we have an entire day to ourselves!"

The idea of watching movies all day in the home theater classroom Phil had only caught a glimpse of and then telling spooky scary stories in the middle of the forest at one of the bonfires was the best thing that Phil had ever heard, and he was immediately grinning, wondering if there would be a moment where he could sneak off with Dan, or if it would ever be dark enough while they watched movies for Phil to hold his hand and pretend like it was a real date. Some of his excitement at the prospect had to have shown through because Kim asked "Why are you so happy, Phil? Planning to ask someone out on a date?"nudging him knowingly. Phil did his best not to blush, and shook his head. "No, I just really love popcorn. It's my favorite snack, you know," he explained, tossing Dan a cheeky wink. They all laughed before agreeing that they'd meet up at breakfast, and then they were parting ways and Kim was linking fingers with Phil as they headed to their cabin. "I missed you today," Kim said. "More like I never got to go horseback riding with you, but I hope you enjoyed your time with Dan," she said, winking. Phil sighed but didn't hide his smile. "Yeah, I did, actually "

Dan watched as Kim and Phil walked away, and he couldn't hide the pang of jealousy that followed when he saw Kim link their fingers together. That should be _him_ , not Kim holding Phil's hand and walking by his side. At that moment, he questioned their idea about not telling their friends anything. If they told their friends, maybe Kim wouldn't be all over Phil like that anymore. He shook his head to disperse the thoughts. He had nothing to worry about, Phil was his, he wasn't like Valerie in the slightest. "Jealous much?" Mariah asked as Dan turned around to walk in the direction of their own cabin. He scoffed and glared at her. "As if," Dan mumbled, and her expression softened some. She threw her arm around his shoulders. "My little Dan, all grown up," she said dramatically, winking at him. He shoved her off of him and muttered for her to shut up, but he couldn't hide the grin from his face as he did so. He was excited about tomorrow and already planning when he could sneak Phil to the side, away from everyone, and have a little bit of alone time together. He was the worst person ever, too fucking corny for his own good, but he fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, thinking about Phil and how they'd had a really good cuddle that day.

Phil was a little... excited when he headed for bed that night, and he felt incredibly guilty for it, but Dan _had_ been all over him that afternoon, and Phil had never had so much attention placed on him before now. He wasn't going to do anything about it, but he could feel something burning under his skin despite the fact that he wasn't hard at all. He was just... feeling a lot of lusty feelings towards Dan, and it was making Phil feel like a right pig. The last thing he ever wanted was to make Dan feel uncomfortable, and while Dan never had to know that Phil had masterbated to him, Phil would know, and he'd feel like he'd done something wrong. It had felt different before they started dating, felt different before Dan had expressed he wanted to wait until he felt comfortable to do other things. If Phil touched himself now, he felt like he'd be betraying Dan's need to wait. He knew it wasn't logical, but in his mind it was, and that was all that mattered. He ended up falling asleep guilty and massively turned on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 8,695 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: jealousy, inappropriate humor
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! Eliza and I are super excited to announce that this fic has been nominated for two phanfic awards :D So if you're enjoying this story and want us to win something for it, you can vote for us to win Best Collab or Best Chaptered story! Hope you enjoy this new installment of the summer :D Here are some links to vote for us c:  
> Best Collab: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSedpjWYVpj_esfgmbL7-22Wlt6ynpNo4YrhbIxqHpM3K5hORw/viewform  
> Best Chaptered: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf3xb3UDCBH4y0DKWuh8QGDEGAC6QbUsvqY6hdaKLJHtBILgA/viewform

Dan woke up feeling excited for the rest of the day. He hopped in the shower almost immediately upon waking, threw on some clothes he thought he looked good in, and made his way out of the cabin without waiting for Mariah. He was thrumming with the need to touch Phil that morning, to clasp their fingers together, and to just be with him before everyone else got there. He only hoped he would be able to spot him alone. Luck seemed to be on his side because he found Phil walking past the fire pit and called his name, waving excitedly. Phil jogged lazily over to him and then Dan was dragging him behind the cabins where nobody would lay eyes on them. Only then did Dan fling himself at his boyfriend, burying his face in Phil's hair and loving the way Phil was laughing about his excitement. "Morning," Dan mumbled, tightening his grip on Phil just a little bit more. He never wanted to let him go. 

By morning, Phil was relaxed but tired, and he headed out to breakfast with the hopes of finding Dan first for even just a second of attention. He'd loved a hug right about then. He hadn’t so much as made it a few feet away from the front of his cabin before he was hearing a call of his name, and he turned and immediately grinned upon seeing Dan. He jogged lazily to him only for Dan to grip his hand and drag him behind one of the cabins. Phil was half expecting a kiss for all the secrecy, but wasn't disappointed when Dan threw himself into Phil's arms for a hug. It was nice, better than a kiss even, and made Phil chuckle. His face was practically pressed into Dan's neck, steaming up the glasses he always wore on Sundays. Plus, if Dan liked the look, Phil wasn't to give it up except for the days where he felt unhappy with them. "Morning," he greeted back, a whisper against the shell of Dan's ear. Dan squeezed him tighter, making Phil smile fondly and sighed against Dan as he closed his eyes and just stood there. "Wish we could stay like this all day," he whispered, a secret just for Dan.

Dan hummed in agreement, shivering at the way Phil's breath tickled his ear as he spoke in hushed whispers. The entire secrecy thing was pretty exhilarating, as if they had a huge secret that nobody else could know about except for them. Dan loved it, loved hiding behind the cabins just to be together, and loved sneaking little hand squeezes in when nobody else was looking. It made everything exciting, and although sometimes he just wanted to scream it for the world to know that Phil was his gorgeous boyfriend, he also loved this as well. "We could always ditch everyone else and just hug for an entire twelve hours," Dan joked. Before he pulled away, he rubbed his hands over the small of Phil's back, enjoying the way he felt in his arms. His fingertips brushed against a patch of skin where his shirt was riding up, and Dan rubbed his fingers over it for a moment before he pulled Phil's shirt back down and pulled away. "You look so good in your glasses," Dan told him and he bit his lip until he decided to be ballsy for a split second and kissed Phil's forehead. Immediately, Dan blushed and looked at the ground, but he was grinning so wide that he felt as if his face would split in half.

The feeling of Dan's fingers on his back was incredibly nice. For once, Phil hormones seemed to be under control, but he still liked the way it felt when Dan's fingers stroked over the soft, exposed skin, and he couldn't help being endeared by the way that Dan pulled his shirt down for him afterwards. Out of possessiveness, or just a need to keep Phil taken care of, he didn't know, but it was sweet and nice and more than Phil had ever had in his life. He hated when Dan had to pull away, so tempted to beg for those twelve hours of alone time, but let the other male go begrudgingly. Smirking slightly as Dan complimented his glasses, Phil was about to make a flirty remark in kind when Dan leaned up and pressed chaste lips to Phil's forehead. His eyes went wide and his heart stuttered and he was just left to stare at the other male as Dan avoided his gaze intently, grinning like he was proud of himself. Reaching out, Phil took Dan's arm in his hand, and drew him close, pressing calm lips to Dan's cheek in contrast to what he'd done, smiling softly when he pulled away. "That's definitely okay then?" he asked, always checking in. He wanted Dan to be as comfortable as he could be.

Dan didn't think he'd ever get tired of feeling Phil's lips pressing on the skin of his cheek. He beamed at Phil, happiness bubbling out of his throat in the form of a giggle, and nodded erratically. "More than okay," he promised, reaching forward and clasping their hands together. He nearly leaned forward and kissed Phil’s forehead once more but decided he'd been ballsy enough doing so already and just settled for another hug. "We should probably head to breakfast," he murmured after a moment, pulling away with obvious disappointment. He honestly could have just stayed there all day, but his stomach was growling at him to get food in himself. "Despite how much I'd love to skip breakfast with you, it's not healthy for you to keep missing breakfast. You're a fast growing teenage boy who needs a nutritious meal," he teased, poking Phil in the stomach and laughing at how ridiculous he sounded. 

As Dan poked at his stomach, Phil let out an embarrassing half-moan, half-groan thing that couldn't even be saved by being erotic. It was just weird, which pretty much perfectly summed up Phil to a T. He would have blushed as well, except Dan was laughing at him with this fond, happy look in his eye, and Phil couldn't bring himself to be upset about making Dan laugh like that; his eyes crinkling up into cute little u-shapes, and his dimple cratering his cheek. Phil loved that smile. Phil wanted to put that smile on Dan's face forever. 

The noise Phil made when Dan poked him in the stomach was a mixture of both erotic and funny, leaving Dan quite flustered but laughing. Somewhat a moan, somewhat a groan, Dan didn't know whether he should be turned on or if he should just make fun of Phil for it. In the end, he did both. He was giggling at Phil, poking fun at him for the noise, while Phil protested at him and poked him back. The touch went straight to Dan's dick but he ignored it, catching Phil's hand to squeeze their fingers together.

Phil grinned at him, and poked Dan's stomach as well. "Hey. Shut up. You should hear the sounds you make when I tickle you," he teased back, squeezing Dan's fingers before sighing reluctantly. "But you're right. We should get going. I am starving, and missing breakfast sucks." Dan smiled at him, squeezing Phil's fingers in reassurance that he wouldn't let it happen again, and then both boys were letting go of each other and talking casually as they made their way to the cafeteria. Phil's stomach growled, and Dan joked about it, and Phil felt himself go all warm. He was happy to have this. 

They ended up making their way to breakfast soon after, and Dan was disappointed to have to let go of his boyfriend's grip. He caught sight of Mariah as soon as they walked in though, apparently a bit late due to their secret shenanigans. "Dan! Phil! Where have you been?" Mariah whined, and Dan chuckled, resisting the urge to turn and smirk knowingly at Phil. Instead, he shrugged and nudged Phil with his foot before walking towards their table, greeting Kim and Caleb. "I was running late and ended up finding this nerd as well." He bumped his shoulder into Phil's for emphasis and tried not to laugh at the look of disbelief on their friends' faces. "It's like I woke up in a fucking high school romance," Caleb muttered under his breath. Dan pretended not to hear him and dragged Phil to the buffet to get their food instead.

It didn't escape Phil's notice when Caleb made a comment under his breath about high school romances, and he was pretty certain it hadn't escaped Dan's notice either, but it made Phil laugh as Dan ignored it and merely dragged him and away and off to the buffet line for breakfast. It felt nice to have breakfast again for the second day in a row, and Phil's days of missing the most important meal of the day seemed to be over. Once back at the table, they filled Caleb in on the plan they'd made last night, and then Mariah started talking. "There's no pre-designated lunch time today. We can come in and eat when we want, so I was thinking that we could bring snacks to the theater hall and maybe just enjoy those until tonight? Then we can have a maximized movie day and hog the TV from everyone else," she explained, laughing as the others considered her idea and then decided it could be a good one. There were small take-away boxes hidden in the back that Caleb knew where to find from experience, and he was friends with the cooks, so he promised to pick up what he could when they were done eating. Plans sorted, Dan started another food fight, and Phil chucked a grape right at his head, where it bounced off and hit Mariah. "Damnit Dan, flirt somewhere else!" she complained, picking up said grape and tossing it at Dan's forehead again. Dan pouted, and Phil laughed at him, tossing another grape at him that Dan attempted to catch in his mouth this time, until all four of them were tossing food at Dan. By the time breakfast was over, Phil's stomach was aching from all his laughter. 

Breakfast was definitely a blast. Dan was beyond happy to have all of his friends together, laughing and joking and throwing grapes all around the table at each other. Plus, seeing Phil's expressions as they made eye contact with each other was definitely his favourite thing in the world - the way Phil's eyes turned soft and his lips had that sweet smile reserved just for when he was looking at Dan. It made Dan's heart erupt in butterflies and made him feel dizzy with emotion. After breakfast, they swiped some take-away containers and stuffed various food items in it, making a quick getaway before any of the camp counselors could see them. They headed quickly to the theatre room to find that they were the first and only ones there, and they cheered at the realization. The 'theatre room' wasn't necessarily like a theatre in any way besides the fact that the camp decided it'd be a good idea to connect a projector to the room where it could display the movie largely on a screen on the wall. Then there were a few cushy armchairs and couches and bean bags sprawled across the room to let the students have a comfortable place to sit. They ended up choosing a movie called Shaun of the Dead, which was basically a dumb zombie movie that was a complete spoof. The lights were quickly turned off and everybody flung themselves into their desired seats. Dan ended up dragging Phil to one of the couches behind everyone else, trying to make it seem inconspicuous, but he just wanted to sit next to his boyfriend dammit. Nobody questioned it thankfully and they ended up curled on the couch next to each other, Dan's socked foot hidden under Phil's thigh. 

Phil was relieved when Dan managed to find a way to get them alone, dragging him off to a sofa directly behind the one Kim, Caleb, and Mariah were all cuddled up on. Trying to be inconspicuous, they still sat at opposite ends, but Phil didn't mind when Dan ended up sprawling out anyway, tucking his feet up under Phil's thighs. The warmth of Dan touching him any where made Phil happy, and he couldn't wait for the day he could drag Dan to see a real movie and have the chance to pull the "arm over the shoulder" move on him. For now, he was just content with this, smiling at the movie on screen, and edging his hand under his own thighs so he could press a hand over Dan's socked feet. It should have been gross, but it just made Phil feel connected to Dan instead, and he sighed as he tried to focus on the movie rather than the warmth of Dan against him. He wished he could lean over and kiss him... Instead, he found his gaze wandering to the three in front of them, and found his brow crinkling a little when Caleb pulled the exact move Phil wanted to pull on Dan, on Kim. He watched Kim's shoulders grow heavy with disinterest, clearly uncomfortable, and glanced at Dan, who was smiling softly at him, happier than Phil had ever seen just to spend some time alone with him. Grimacing, Phil shut his eyes, and settled back in his seat. Fuck. He knew Kim was uncomfortable and would never blame him for not helping her, but... as much as Phil wanted to have some time with Dan... he didn't want to leave his friend like that. Scooting over as the movie progressed, Phil shifted Dan's legs until they were pressed shoulder to shoulder. Dan was giving him a quizzical look. "Don't hate me," he began, linking his fingers with Dan's for a quick squeeze, and holding onto him tightly thereafter. "But... I think Kim is uncomfortable. And there's room on our sofa... do you think... I want to invite her over here."

Don't get him wrong, Dan loved the way Phil was scooting over to him until their shoulders were pressing together. He could feel his thigh pressed against Phil's, almost no space between them, and it was making strange tingles crawl underneath Dan's skin until he could only think about Phil's thigh and how he wanted to rest his hand on it, maybe even squeeze it a bit. But at the same time, he didn't want the others to know anything was going on between them. He cast a nervous look at Phil, questioning him, and then Phil was tangling their fingers together and leaning over to whisper in his ear. Dan bit his lip as Phil's breath tickled his neck, making him shiver. There were goosebumps on his skin and he was imagining Phil leaning a bit closer to press his lips to his neck. And then he was processing Phil's words and he frowned a bit. He didn't hate Phil, of course he didn't, but he was a bit disappointed that he wanted to invite Kim over to their own little bubble. He thought they could maybe have their own time together, but he couldn't really say that to Phil. Instead, he clenched his teeth together and tried to pay attention to the movie where Shaun was walking through the streets completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was, well, dead. "I don't hate you," Dan said quietly and bit his tongue because a dumb pet name was about to come out with it. "It's fine. She can join us." Even if Dan didn't want Kim to come over here because she so obviously had a thing for Dan's boyfriend, he couldn't deny how uncomfortable she looked sitting next to Caleb with his arm over her shoulders. He felt bad for her, and he also didn't want to upset Phil, so he agreed despite his own disappointment.

Phil let out a relieved breath as Dan agreed to let Phil come join them, sounding disappointed but not angry with him. In an attempt to cheer him up and thank him for being so understanding, Phil leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, glancing at their friends to make sure they hadn't seen anything. "Thank you," he murmured, kissing him again quickly for good measure. "You're the best boyfriend," he teased, poking at Dan's side and making love eyes at him, pleased to note that Dan was blushing and looking incredibly pleased with the compliments and kisses. Giggling to himself, Phil stood up quietly and went to Kim's side. Caleb looked up first, and something annoyed curled between his eyes. Caleb was just about to open his mouth when Kim looked up, upset expression turning to a happy grin immediately. "Hey Phil," she whispered, eyes practically begging Phil to get her out of here. He smiled at her and offered her his hand. "Dan's stealing all the popcorn and I need your help keeping his grubby hands off of it," he teased, Mariah bursting into laughter at the words. She turned and glanced at Dan, who had indeed picked up the popcorn and was eating it now, and then back to Phil and Kim. "He's such a hog," she teased. Caleb was silent, and while Phil felt bad for him, he was more concerned with his own best friend. Kim stood and waved to Mariah and Caleb before making her way with Phil back to the other sofa. Before she could sit, Phil was settling down right next to Dan, the sofa small enough he could pretend that it was absolutely necessary for him to sit with his thigh pressed to Dan's. He was hoping it would make up for the fact that he'd ruined their time alone. 

Dan couldn't help but admit that getting cheek kisses from Phil did make up for it a bit. And how Phil had called him the best boyfriend? Yeah, Dan almost wanted to faint like a girl straight of of an anime talking to her senpai. Thankfully, Dan didn't end up passing out, but his cheeks did heat up so much that he was wondering why he hadn't. He nearly turned his face a bit to press their lips together in a real kiss, but he didn't, half because he didn't want to have their first kiss in front of their friends and half because Phil stood up before he could actually go through with it. To distract himself from the way Phil was suddenly reaching out to grasp Kim's hand, Dan grabbed the popcorn and started to shove it into his mouth, probably looking like a chipmunk with a shitton of nuts in its mouth. He giggled at the thought. Dan truly was childish sometimes. A moment later, Phil and Kim were sitting back down with Phil sitting a bit closer to Dan which made him feel better about himself. He ended up curling his legs under himself, sticking his toes back under Phil's thigh as well as letting his hand linger a bit too close to Phil's leg. He let his fingers brush over the material of Phil's trousers, smirking a bit when Phil squirmed a bit closer as if he wanted Dan to just flat out put his hand on his leg. He didn't, obviously. Kim was too close, and they were hiding their relationship, so he enjoyed just allowing his fingers to rest innocently on Phil's thigh, pretending like he wasn't actually doing anything. Served him right for trying to get Kim involved in their alone time. (Even if Dan was only touching Phil because he wanted to).

Dan's hand pressing lightly to his thigh sent heat straight through Phil. He didn't know why it felt so nice to have Dan touching him so lightly, so casually and intimately, but it did, and he scooted a little closer in the hopes that Dan would give him more. The other boy didn't, letting his fingers stay lightly just pressed to Phil's thigh instead, his legs tucked up under him and pressing just under Phil's thigh as well, and Phil was left to just take what he could get, pouting and put out that he couldn't have more. What he wouldn't give to wrap his arm around Dan's shoulders and drag him into his body, holding him there and having Dan rest his head in the crook of Phil's neck. Just the image of it was making Phil sigh with regret. He still didn't want their friends to know about them just yet, though, anxious enough as it was to make things go right for Dan. The last thing he needed was for either of them to be pressured into wanting more too early on in their relationship. No one got to decide for them when the right time was to kiss, and Phil had watched his friends heart get broken by the pressure of a supposed straight boy trying to tell him how a gay relationship was meant to go. Phil wasn't going to let that happen to them, especially when Dan was still struggling with understanding himself. Phil let his hand drop down between their bodies, and pressed the side of his hand against the side of Dan's. Had he thought Kim wouldn't see, he'd have linked their pinkies, but as it was, he didn't. This would have to do for now. 

The feeling of Phil's hand pressing against his own, not moving to hold his hand or anything, was enough to make Dan wish they could just hold hands and say fuck it to everyone who they were trying to hide this from. He didn't think it'd be this hard to hide their relationship, but it was. It was hard because Dan just wanted to touch Phil, to lean into him and to maybe even sit in his lap. Dan could picture himself climbing into Phil's lap and nestling into his touch, Phil's arms wrapping around his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder while they watched the movie. Dan almost gave in. He wanted to do it so bad that he had to physically hold himself back, hands shaking a bit as he tried to stop the stupid wanting from filling him and making him do something rash. Dan pouted a bit, trying to focus on the movie and a bit sad that they'd gotten through a relatively good portion of it and he couldn't even remember anything that had happened so far. Phil cast him a questioning look, seeming as if he was going to say something, and then Kim was leaning over and whispering in Phil's ear, taking his attention away from Dan. Dan pressed his lips together and grabbed a handful of popcorn to shove it angrily into his mouth. Damn his stupid jealousy.

Phil had intended to do his best to give Dan as much of his attention as possible even with Kim sitting next to them, but he quickly found that it was far harder than he'd anticipated. The happy chills of having Dan so close to him were being replaced by vague annoyance every time Kim leaned over to talk to him, and he hated himself for that. He didn't want to be annoyed with his friend, didn't want to drop everything for a relationship when he'd spent so much of his life having so little friends, but he couldn't help it, seeming able to feel Dan's annoyance coming off of him in waves. Phil wanted nothing more than to calm him down, remind him that Phil was his, but he couldn't when Kim was so close. He suddenly wondered if hiding this had been a good idea, and then glanced at Kim's face and realized that she just missed him. He'd been spending a lot of time with Dan lately, had been leaning into him at all of their meals, leaving Kim to make friends with Caleb and Mariah while Phil flirted and messed about. Suddenly, he felt terrible, and when Kim leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, he didn't protest. Eyes straight ahead, Phil swallowed and took Dan's hand in his, quickly hiding the gesture between their bodies, and squeezing so hard he thought he might be hurting him. Dan squeezed back equally as hard, and Phil closed his eyes. He didn't mean to be hurting either of his friends, and yet here he was. Sighing heavily, Phil settled in for a long afternoon of juggling two very important people in his life. 

It wasn't fair. While Dan wanted to be able to hold Phil's hand but couldn't because they were babies who wanted to hide their relationship, Kim was all over Phil, and he couldn't really say anything about it, especially when his behavior was so unjustified. He was just a jealous person, damn it, and seeing Kim resting her head on Phil's shoulder was practically torture. Phil didn't object though and seemed fine with it (despite how he'd gripped Dan's hand so hard he thought he'd break his bones) so Dan couldn't object to it. He wouldn't let his jealousy get in the way of Phil's happiness, especially since restricting Phil was a pretty toxic thing to do. He'd be happy with what he could get, and he felt slightly better with Phil holding his hand like this but still a bit agitated, his leg doing that annoying bounce thing that made his entire body shake. Phil didn't seem to mind though, especially not when he'd seemed nearly as fidgety as Dan was. The movie went by in a blur, Dan thankful that he'd already seen it because he wasn't able to focus at all. Apparently they were in the mood for the same movie director because they ended up turning on Scott Pilgrim Vs the World after they'd finished Shaun of the Dead, and Dan was thankful because this was his favourite movie of all time. He ended up breaking his envious eyes away from Kim and absorbed himself into the movie, trying not to think about how his boyfriend was cuddled up to another woman. It worked. Kind of. 

The movies went by in a blur. Phil didn't pay attention to any of them, too overly sensitive to everything that was going on around him to focus on any one thing. Caleb kept shooting daggers at Phil, and Kim kept murmuring commentary to Phil while Dan seemed to be exuding annoyance next to him, though once they changed the movie, he seemed a lot more focused on being entertained than he had been before. Eventually, Phil ended up sighing and closing his eyes, leaning back and just trying to ignore it all. He wished that things could be more simple than this, but for now, he was trapped, and for the most part that was fine. He had Dan's hand in his, slightly sweaty fingers clinging together aggressively, and he had his best friend cuddled up next to him in the most platonic embrace he'd ever been able to take. He'd much rather that be Dan, but he'd take what he could get, and he was already planning a moment for the two of them to be alone together later, so Phil could make up for all the cuddling he'd done with the wrong person. He just hoped Dan wasn't too angry with him. 

**

"I mean, the last one was kind of corny," Caleb was complaining, eyes still darting daggers at Phil. They were all still sat in the sofa’s, Mariah and Caleb turned around so they could stare over the back of theirs. Kim was holding his hand, and Dan looked thunderous, though it was clear he was trying to hide it. Phil pretended not to notice, wanting to give his best friend some comfort for having ditched her so much these last two days - he also had a feeling she was trying to ward Caleb off by touching Phil so much. 

Don't be upset, don't be upset, don't be upset. The mantra had basically taken over Dan's mind at this point, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything at all. He was also getting quite pissy in general, which was never a good thing for him. He could practically feel himself getting acne as the day moved forward. Caleb kept sending rude glances Phil's general direction that were pissing Dan off to no end. Just because he had a crush on a girl didn’t mean he had to take it out on his friend. But then again, isn't that kind of what Dan was doing? Except not really because he kept his annoyance to himself, allowing Phil to hold both his and Kim's hand and also trying to make casual conversation with Kim despite the fact that he really just wanted to bite her head off and claim Phil as his to get her to back off. As long as Phil didn't say anything about it, though, neither would Dan. After nearly three hours of those stupid glares Caleb kept throwing, Dan snapped. It was as soon as they finished Scott Pilgrim and Phil had been holding Kim's hand for a while now, which was fine. Dan was fine. Caleb kept making daggers at Phil, leaned over to Mariah and whispered something in her ear which made her shove him and chuckle. "Caleb will you stop being a fucking baby?" Dan snapped, glaring at his friend. He felt Phil tighten his grip, most likely to calm him down, but he was already built up so much that he was unable to at this point. Caleb seemed taken aback, his eyebrows raising into his curly brown hair. "What'dya mean?" he mumbled and Dan snorted, trying to lose his demeanor a bit. He didn't want to offend Caleb, he just wanted him to stop throwing those dumb glances at Phil. "Keep your dick in your pants, man. We're all friends here. Start acting like it." At that, Caleb ducked his head into his chest, looking extremely embarrassed. Dan hadn't meant to call him out, he really hadn't, but he couldn't be bothered by feeling guilty about it. He understood when Caleb called him an asshole without any sort of toxic tone to his voice. Maybe Dan was an asshole, but at least he wasn't someone to get so jealous that he outwardly hated someone simply for being affectionate. 

Phil's fingers automatically tightened around Dan's, trying to calm him down as he suddenly seemed to implode with pent up annoyance and frustration, taking it out on his friend. Phil didn't want Dan to be fighting with anyone, let alone someone he'd known for three years, and he was already beginning to feel a little tense when it all seemed to blow up in their faces. Caleb's face went a dark red, as did Kim's, who Phil knew had been trying to avoid the whole thing outright. And then, suddenly - "I'm gay!" Kim blurted out, hiding her face in her hands and letting go of Phil's. Instantly, Phil was releasing Dan - shooting him an apologetic look as he did so - and pulling Kim into his chest with both arms wrapped around her. "Hey, shh, you don't have to," he tried to reassure her, but Caleb and Mariah and Dan were all looking at her with incredibly startled faces, jaws practically hanging open. Kim shuddered against Phil, and then sat up straight, pulling out of Phil's arms decisively, and glared at all four of them. "I have a girlfriend, and my parents sent me here because they're not okay with it, and the only way to keep me from her was to make me come to camp for a month!" Phil bit his lip. Kim hadn't been afraid to share that truth with him from the very beginning, but she'd expressed an interest to him that she wanted it to remain between just them for now. She'd thought she could trust Phil from the beginning, but rejection was not uncommon to her, and she hadn't been ready to face that possibility before now. Phil reached out and squeezed her hand again, but Kim was staring at Caleb now. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to lead you on anymore."

The entire room went silent and Dan could feel himself freeze. Kim was gay? And had a girlfriend? The knowledge that he really and truly had nothing to worry about Kim in the first place made Dan feel like the world's biggest asshole. He felt Phil's hand fall from his grip and decided right then that he was the worst boyfriend ever. Here he was, assuming Kim had been all over Phil, when really she was just the same way as Dan and liked the affection. As someone who liked affection himself, he should have known and he was a fucking dick. "Thank you for telling us," Dan told Kim quietly while Phil tried to comfort her. He cleared his throat and tried to make it easier to speak for himself. He wanted to apologize to her and also to Caleb, who looked absolutely heartbroken. But he also wanted to apologize to Phil for being a jealous wreck. "You didn't have to tell us that at all, but thank you for doing so. We're all here for you and the last thing we want is for you to get hurt because of our dumb asses." Dan looked around at his friends, at Phil who was gripping Kim's hand tightly, and Dan didn't feel the slightest bit jealous anymore. He grinned at Kim and held out his arms. "Group hug?" he suggested, and then everyone was launching out of their chairs to envelope Kim in a large and slightly too warm hug. "Guys!" she giggled, trying to push them off. "It's fine, I'm fine! Stop trying to suffocate me!" They moved away after a moment, and it was Caleb's turn to stare abashedly at the ground. "I'm sorry for coming onto you. I should have asked if you were comfortable with it." He looked up at her and smiled shakily. "Friends?" Kim grinned and nodded happily. She looked absolutely shining, full of a room of people who liked her and were accepting of her, her entire face filled with wonder. "Friends," she agreed. 

Phil wasn't looking at Dan, afraid that he'd see something like anger at Phil for having not told him about Kim, the girl Phil had been able to tell Dan was a little jealous of last night. His fingers were instead tight around Kim's as he tried to catch her determined gaze with an offer of comfort in his own. Only Dan began talking, then, thanking Kim with a voice so warm Phil had to turn and look at him. Dan's gaze was soft, a little surprised, but mostly more warm towards Kim than it ever had been before. Phil's shoulders relaxed, and he laughed as Dan and the others all surged in for a group hug, his own arms tight around Kim, even as she batted the rest away. Phil shoved his face in her neck, and laughed there, glad she'd gotten to have this acceptance, open-minded and easy. So much different than anything else she'd ever had before. "At the very least, when we say there's plenty more fish in the sea, we're probably offering you the whole sea," Phil teased as he looked at Caleb, who shrugged and grin. "I mean. That's true enough," he agreed, with Phil just happy that he'd cheered the mood of the room up a little bit. It really had been a summer of discovering sexualities so far, and Phil only hoped it would get better. "Got your eye on anybody else?" Phil asked, truly curious. "Or was Kim it for you?" he teased. "She's a man-eater, you know. Literally. Wouldn't let one get near her if they wanted to keep their dick." The others laughed, with Caleb shaking his head ruefully, a glint coming into his eye as he stared Phil down, apparently about to exact his revenge. "Well, once Dan here accepts the fact that he likes dick, I'll finally be able to make my move." Phil choked, coughing and spluttering as Kim and Dan alike slapped at his back, and Phil was left to turn a glare up at his new friend who seemed to want nothing more than to embarrass Phil for his obvious attraction to Dan. If only he knew he'd already gotten what he wanted. "As if he'd have you," Phil replied once he'd collected himself. "Alright, Children. I think we've hogged the theater room long enough, don't you think? Let's eat our snacks and find something else to do," Mariah piped in, shoving her hand over Caleb's mouth before he could retort and sending Dan an apologetic smile that she didn't seem to think Phil would see. Shaking his head to get rid of the competitive bits of him, Phil sat up with a smile. "I was thinking we could head back to the game room? I've got a score to settle with Howell."

After agreeing to go back to the gaming lounge, Dan and Phil detached for a moment while Phil was talking in hushed voices to Kim and Dan was trying to spend some time with his best friends that he'd been neglecting. "Phil really is a cutie, isn't he?" Mariah murmured quietly so Phil wouldn't be able to hear them. Dan wanted to laugh and tell her to back off, but he didn't, choosing instead to hum. Caleb nudged Dan with his shoulder, winking at him. "When are you gonna ask him on a date, you lovesick bastard?" he teased and Dan snorted, rolling his eyes. If only they knew. "Ah yes, I'll just take Phil on a date to the dining hall. Sounds pretty romantic to me." His friends laughed and Dan felt warmth in his entire body. He would never get over how much he loved his friend group. Dan sighed and watched as Phil threw his head back and laughed at something Kim had said, showing a beautiful expanse of porcelain skin. Dan wanted to just kiss the skin there, maybe even leaving little purple marks as well. He really should just get over himself and kiss the boy already. He was craving it, more than he'd ever wanted something before, and he didn't understand why he was holding himself back when he was so certain. Caleb threw his arm over Dan's shoulders right before they found the gaming lounge, sheepish smile on his face. "I really am sorry about being rude to Phil," Caleb told him. "I thought he was trying to steal my crush." Dan smiled and bit the inside of his cheek, letting out a chuckle. "Don't worry, mate. I was thinking the same thing." With that, he winked at his friends who were gaping at him before he waltzed into the gaming room. So what if they knew he had a crush on Phil? It was basically obvious by now. He could only imagine their faces when they found out that he and Phil were actually dating. 

The moment they walked into the gaming lounge, they found it wasn't nearly as deserted as the last time they'd been there. In fact, there were plenty of people playing, hoarding the video games and standing in lines for a turn, while others played at pool and ping pong. There was a spare foosball table open that Phil snagged immediately upon seeing it, waving Dan and the others over excitedly. "Who wants to see me get my revenge?" he joked, excited for the prospect himself. Dan stepped up, a grin dancing at the edge of his face, and his dimple popping while he laughed at Phil. "This hardly seems fair to you. I'm the foosball champion," he joked, to which Phil smirked and said "Prove it, then." Mariah was the one to get the ball going, setting it down in the middle and waiting for the magic to happen. The first loud crack of the ball startled everyone except Dan and Phil, who were staring intently at the longboard and grasping for handles to spin their players and send the ball flying across the opposite way and into each other's goal posts. Phil was the first to score, not bothering to cheer as this was serious business, and they were off again, with the others stood watch, terrified at the loud, horrifying sounds of a too emphatically played game of foosball. Phil didn't have time to feel bad, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration, his hands quick on the bars, spinning them with deft precision and ease which really just meant a lot of concentrated flailing, until the score was dead even, and both boys were panting and glaring at each other. Phil could still see that soft smile pulling at the corners of Dan's lips, felt his own curling in response, his eyes going soft and delighted. Phil was just about to call a truce when Dan's fingers suddenly worked against his polls, and the foosball struck home for the final time. "Cheater!" Phil groaned, taken aback as Dan winked at him and started cheering, throwing himself at their friends for a large group hug, and ignoring Phil entirely, who couldn't believe his boyfriend had done that to him. 

Dan didn't feel bad, not really. He loved competition, basically lived for it, so any prospect of challenge was basically a death wish when playing against Dan. Even when Phil glared at him, a small pout on his lips, Dan didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. He’d won fair and square, and his boyfriend was just going to have to deal with the fact that Dan was at least better at foosball than Phil was. Besides, after Phil won their competition last time, he had to get his revenge (even if he hadn't been upset in the slightest for having to get all of that paint out of Phil's hair). When they calmed down a bit and Phil seemed to have relaxed from his loss, Caleb started exclaiming in excited whispers about how he'd smuggled Cards Against Humanity into his suitcase. Apparently he had even brought a few expansion packs as well as a spoof expansion called 'Crabs Adjust Humidity'. Dan almost pissed his trousers upon hearing that. While Caleb left to grab the game, Dan slipped to Phil's side and bumped their shoulders together, smiling. "Cheer up, buttercup," Dan said softly. When he saw that Mariah and Kim weren't paying attention, too into their own bubble, he linked their pinkies together, smiling softly. "I'll make up your loss to you later." He didn't know what he meant by that, but he still winked anyways, enjoying the way Phil's cheeks turned a rosy pink.

It wasn't fair. Dan was a sneak, a dirty cheat, and then he came up to Phil and had the balls to flirt with him, promising nothing and everything all at once. Dark blush filling his cheeks, Phil couldn't help wondering what Dan would have planned for later, if he had anything planned. It felt so good to just know that he did plan for them to have some alone time, though, because Phil craved alone time with his boyfriend, craved a chance to spend some actual good quality time with him, even if it was just cuddling. Phil missed the cuddling already. For the nearly three days now that they'd been together, Phil had more than once just wanted to walk right up to Dan and press into him, or hold his hand - anything to incite some physical connection and comforts. He strongly felt they were doing the right thing keeping this from their friends, though, and decided he needed to just get over himself and ask Dan to spend some time with him after dark. Just them, alone, with no pressure. Phil wanted that more than anything. He'd love to go stargazing with Dan again. Eventually, Caleb was returning and drawing the rest of the group out to where he'd set the game up, hidden just inside the tree line at a clearing that wouldn't get them into trouble if they were caught, though the game might. "I've never actually played this before," Phil said as they all sat down, with the other four quickly looking at him in surprise. "The weird kid, remember? I don't have that many friends," he said, laughing it off. "Oh, man. You're in for some crazy fun, Phil," Caleb said, grinning, and then began to explain the mechanics to Phil while Dan settled in on one side of him, and Kim on the other. Their thighs touched, and Phil's skin prickled at the feeling. 

If Dan had to use one word to describe how he was during Cards Against Humanity, it was 'annoying'. If he had to use two words, then he'd be 'fucking annoying'. In Dan's defense, it was a funny game. Everybody cackled every time a card was read aloud and the cards were some of the most ridiculous things he'd ever heard in his life. Nobody could blame him when Dan laughed so loud that he sounded like a hyena and ended up a hot mess with tears running down his cheeks. Phil and Kim seemed surprised by the sudden change of behavior, how Dan could hardly finish reading a card without bursting into unstoppable laughter, but Caleb and Mariah just rolled their eyes and told him to just 'shut the fuck up for once, oh my god.' Phil's thigh was pressed against his own, making Dan a bit more giddy than usual, and he enjoyed the way his arm would 'accidentally' brush against Phil's leg if he moved (Or flailed, in his case) in just the right way. "Okay, okay," Dan said, clapping and trying to take a breath to calm down. It was his turn to draw a black card for the others to put their white cards down for him to pick from. He drew a black card and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Serious question, guys. What is my guilty pleasure?" Immediately, his friends were wracking their brains to figure out which card to put down, brows furrowed in concentration. Caleb slapped down a card so fast that it made a loud slapping noise on the ground and Dan raised his eyebrow. He picked up the cards when everyone was finished and started reading them aloud. "Apparently you think my guilty pleasure is watching spongebob naked, a home video of Oprah Winfrey sobbing into a Lean Cuisine, the blood of christ, and-" Dan's eyebrows shot up so high that they got trapped under his fringe. He let out a hyena laugh as his face turned red and looked around the group with disappointment. "Daddy's belt," Dan finished, and the entire group erupted with immature giggles. He ended up choosing 'Daddy's belt' and watched with wide eyes as Phil claimed the card, smirking at Dan. It made him think that maybe Phil wasn't quite as innocent as he let on.

The best bit about the game was realizing very quickly that he could get away with saying just about anything in the right context, and it really left Phil's mind to be free. His strangeness wasn't always appreciated, but he never had to own up to it when the others didn't get it or didn't find it funny, and there was a constant jokey stream of "I'm just getting rid of my junk cards!" that always helped to protect Phil the first few turns round. It wasn't a difficult game to get used to, but Phil was quickly noticing a pattern. Each of his friends had a different sense of humor, and what might have won Phil's curry didn't always win everyone else's. After the first few rounds, Phil began to play cards tailored towards different people, but it didn't really work out for him until Dan was asking for his guilty pleasure, and Phil's gaze was alighting on "Daddy's belt." He smirked, played it, and almost didn't expect to win, but when he did, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Dan, and dissolved into amused giggles all over again, drawing his own black card to play. His sides were aching from all the laughter so far, and his skin burned every place Dan touched. The harder Phil laughed, the more he used it to his advantage in order to press into Dan, and as the game was winding down from excessive giggles and breathless abandon, Phil allowed himself to fall over until he was literally laying in Dan's lap, face buried in his crossed legs as he laughed. The card currently in his hand was "a bigger, blacker dick," and he threw it on the ground with a thumbs up while he laughed uncontrollably, unsure why it was even so funny at this point. 

Dan almost had a heart attack when Phil threw his face into Dan's lap. It made him jump a little but he was grinning and laughing, and the way Phil felt leaning into him was the best thing in the entire world, something that Dan had missed so much. He wondered if Phil would be up for sneaking out with him that night, to spend a little bit of alone time together and to get away from the other’s watching eyes. He would have to ask later because for now, he had Phil's face practically buried next to his crotch and Dan was trying very hard to concentrate on not getting turned on. He could feel the little puffs of breaths that Phil was letting out as he laughed, and it was driving Dan insane. Mariah cast him a knowing glance and Dan glared at her and rested his palm in between Phil's shoulder blades, pretending to rub as if he was comforting him. Really, all he wanted to do was tangle his fingers into Phil's hair, but that wasn't exactly 'friendly'. Phil didn't bother to lift his face from Dan's legs for a while, probably craving Dan's touch as much as Dan was. Before they knew it, they had played through the entire deck of cards and Dan's abdomen hurt from the amount of laughing he'd done. He was sure that he'd probably gotten a six pack just from this game. After counting their cards, it was Phil who won, and everyone made fun of him for being the 'worst person in the world', all in good fun. Dan came in last because he found stupid cards funny that nobody else did, such as 'sharks with legs' and 'geese'. By that time, it was already nearing time for dinner, and Dan was surprised because they'd spent three fucking hours just playing this stupid game. No wonder he'd gotten a six pack.

It shouldn't have been something to be proud of, and yet Phil was when he started to count through his black cards with a large grin only to realize he definitely had more than everyone else. His eyes sparkled as he turned to stick his tongue out at Dan - they were back to even when it came to their competitive streak, and Phil was hoping to overbalance that in his favor soon. "I'm the best person," he argued back, wishing he could lean back into Dan again, only he no longer had an excuse to do so. He did take Dan's offer of a leg up when he stood and dusted himself off before Phil, clasping their hands together and practically melting into the way it felt to finally be able to do that again. All he could hope for was Dan willingly letting them sneak off later. But for now, it was dinner time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part: 8,921 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : masturbation, ruined orgasm, unresolved sexual tension, dirty talk, scary stories

The five of them headed off to dinner then, watching as the counselors set up bonfire pit numbers on the tables for groups to take at their leisure, informing everyone that they would be making rounds that night to make sure all was in good fun and not to leave your campfire for long periods at a time or a search would be made for you - and no one wanted the embarrassment of being caught necking in the woods. The very sound of that phrase coming from Mike, Phil’s counselor of all people, made Phil laugh, though it also sent heat straight to his face because he'd love to have a chance to "neck" with Dan in the woods. He'd love any chance to kiss Dan, in fact, despite his lack of knowledge on how to actually do that, or his lack of experience with said boy.

As they were actually getting their food, Dan walked up to Phil and leaned into him to whisper in his ear. "Want to come back to my place later tonight, baby?" he joked in a stupidly manly way, winking. Phil laughed and swatted at him, which Dan dodged with a giggle. He became more serious than, actually wanting to have their alone time later. "No but in all seriousness. Meet me at the kissing tree tonight? Alone?" The way the sentence was structured made it sound rather dirty, and Dan nearly blushed. He wanted to see Phil alone tonight, but not because he wanted to do anything dirty with him. He wanted a cuddle and to just enjoy Phil’s entire being without anybody else having to look their way. He'd been thinking about it a lot that day, about kissing Phil. He didn't want to deny it to himself anymore. He was ready for it, ready to finally see what it was like to press his lips to Phil's and to drink him in. While he was waiting for Phil's answer, his eyes flicked down to Phil's lips and he licked his own in response. He wondered what it would be like and if Phil's lips would be as soft as they looked.

Dan was such a dork. Phil swatted at him playfully despite the way the words had made his heart race for the want of that - at least if he ignored the creepy older man voice and the gross pet names that made Phil's skin crawl a little bit to hear. It was still quite funny though, and he wasn't averse to Dan leaning into whisper to him again a real request for them to get some time alone tonight. Phil smiled immediately, turning to look at Dan with the desire to accept his invitation, only to find that Dan was already staring at him - his lips, to be precise. Lips parting a little with the desire he could see in Dan's eyes, Phil had to swallow and take a moment before he could respond. He licked his lips at exactly the same time as Dan, and finally looked up to meet his eyes again. "I'd love to meet you alone tonight," he said. "Mighten spoil your good boy resolve, though," he teased with a cheeky wink, and laughed as Dan's cheeks turned pink. "I'm only kidding. Yes. I'd like to have some proper time alone with you, if it's all the same to you," he said, piling his plate up high with dinner. Dan was pressed to his side, they were so close, while he mimicked Phil, seeming to pick out the same things as him. Phil gave him a funny little smile, eyes twinkling as he watched Dan pick up something he normally didn't eat for dinner at all, seemingly just to see if he liked it as much as Phil, and pressed his shoulder companionably into his. "You're cute, Howell," he said, wishing he could lean in and kiss him. "I'll see you tonight," he added with one final wink, and then headed back to their table.

At Phil's words about spoiling his good boy resolve, Dan's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. He could hardly believe the words coming out of Phil's mouth, and it rendered him absolutely speechless, words dying in his throat. Before he could respond, Phil was agreeing to spend some time with him tonight, and he relaxed, trying to get those words out of his head. "Of course I want to spend alone time with you," Dan murmured. He barely noticed that he was copying Phil, choosing the same foods that Phil piled on his plate without any thought. He didn't notice until Phil called him cute, and Dan was a bit embarrassed even though he knew he didn't need to be. Phil made him feel good and didn't judge him no matter what he did. He even liked being called cute, although he could be a bit biased since it was coming from Phil's own lips. With one final wink, Phil started heading back to the table and Dan was left to follow him like a dog trying to keep up with his owner.

Kim and Mariah had already began to eat, but they waved hello as Phil sat down across from them, Caleb immediately following and sitting beside his twin sister. Phil felt a thrill go through him as he realized that this meant Dan would have to sit next to him, and they might possibly be able to get away with a little bit of hand holding if not finger touching while they ate. Phil loved secret little moments like that, but mostly just craved Dan's gentle touch against his skin. "So!" Caleb demanded the second that Dan sat down. "Who's up for scary stories tonight!?"

The only open seat was next to Phil, so Dan was beyond delighted to sit next to him. Almost immediately, and thanking the gods that he was left handed and Phil was right handed, he reached over and clasped Phil's hand in his own under the table. His other hand was shovelling food into his mouth without a second thought. He really _was_ hungry and he didn't even notice until he took a bite of chicken, groaning rather erotically in appreciation. Food was amazing. Dan perked up at the mention of scary stories and swallowed his food quickly in order to answer. "Yes! Scary stories!" he exclaimed, doing a little dance in his seat. "He turned to Kim and then to Phil, his eyes shining. "Just wait until you hear the spooky things that have happened at this camp. You'll never look at this place the same again!"

It wasn't fair. Dan wasn't allowed to make noises like that, especially not around Phil. Especially not when Phil couldn't properly react. He was so distracted by the sound Dan had made, though, that he forgot to answer Caleb's question until Dan swallowed his food and answered for all of them. Phil's cheeks had to have been a dark red, mottled and hot, but all he could think about was how erotic Dan sounded when he was enjoying something the way he was enjoying food. Phil couldn't help imagining how Dan would sound if Phil were to go down on him, and jerked violently away from Dan at the thought, eyes going wide as he imagined having his mouth on Dan's dick. He shouldn't be thinking about that, he shouldn't be considering that, and yet he _couldn't stop_. The thought of it was intoxicating. "Are you alright?" Mariah asked, concerned. Dan was looking at him with a small pout on his features, and it was more than obvious that he was upset Phil had jerked away from him. "Yeah," Phil replied hoarsely, wincing dramatically and reaching down to touch his knee. "I just.. Leg spasm. I hit my knee on the table, sorry about that," he excused himself, and turned back to his food, shoving a large mouthful into his mouth. Dan was looking at him quizzically, but Phil waited a moment before he reached back out and twined their fingers together under the table where no one could see. "Anyway," Caleb said. "Scary stories. We've got loads!" he exclaimed, already clapping his hands together excitedly. "I hate scary stories," Kim whined, but she was kind of smiling at the same time. "I'll kill you all if you try any jump scares," she insisted, but Phil wasn't really paying attention, because he could feel himself growing interested in his jeans, and he couldn't stop thinking about the way Dan had sounded gobbling his food down like it was the best thing in the world. Phil wanted to be the one getting Dan to make that sound.

Dan let out a noise of surprise when Phil suddenly jerked away from him, violently ripping his hand away from Dan's grip as if he'd been burned. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out why Phil had suddenly done that. He blamed it on a leg spasm but Dan didn't really believe him. He was too flustered for that, his cheeks extremely red and his pupils dilated, and Dan got a feeling that Phil hadn't quite been telling the truth. He narrowed his eyes at him as Phil tangled their fingers together again. It was then that Dan noticed how sweaty Phil's palm was, skin hot to the touch. Was he sick? He seemed as if he was very clammy, almost as if he was going to throw up everywhere. While the rest of the group chattered away, Dan leaned closer to Phil until his lips were right at his ear, close enough that he'd be able to whisper without anyone overhearing. "You don't look like you're feeling well. Are you alright?" He reached out with his hand and put a comforting hand on Phil's knee, rubbing his thumb over the area of skin that was showing just at the cutoffs of his shorts.

As Phil tried to calm down from the thought and image in his mind of Dan being underneath him, moaning and writhing as Phil used his tongue against his sensitive skin, he allowed the others to go on about the plan for the night. Caleb was full on planning to snag a few extra bags of things for s'mores, intending to stash them away where no one would notice so they could have a s'mores party, while Mariah and Kim were chatting about how they would find a way to get their revenge on the boys for inevitably terrifying the girls during scary stories. They had a few ideas, it seemed, but Phil wasn't listening. Skin damp and clammy from the sudden rush of desire through him, Phil hoped that Dan wouldn't notice, and went about eating as if nothing was wrong. He was sure he looked entirely too flushed, though, and he was internally attempting to relax when Dan leaned in close to whisper in his ear, his hand coming down just over Phil's knees, where the end of his shorts stopped. Dan's fingers inadvertently teased at the skin there, his breath hot on Phil's neck, and Phil gasped out a strangled sounding moan as Dan asked him if he was okay. Shooting up and praying that his shorts weren't tented, Phil swallowed his mouthful quickly and murmured a quick "Bathroom," before he was rushing off, entirely mortified, and incredibly turned on.

All of a sudden, Phil let out something that sounded like a moan (it wasn't a moan, surely not) and ran off towards the bathroom. Dan tried to catch his hand, to call after him to see if he needed help, but Phil was gone before he could so much as stutter out his name. The table had gone awfully quiet, staring at Dan strangely as if he'd done something wrong. "What did you _do_ to him?" Kim asked accusingly while Dan made wild gestures with his hands to try and show that he literally had no clue what just happened. "I don't- I asked him if he was okay!" Dan squeaked, trying to defend himself. "And he just got up and went to the bathroom!" Caleb and Mariah shared a look that Dan couldn't read. He was trying to figure out if he'd done anything wrong or if Phil needed someone to help him. What if he was puking? Dan stood up suddenly, pushing back his chair with a loud screech. "I'm gonna go check on him to see if he's okay," Dan informed the group and began walking in the direction of the bathroom. He was beyond confused. What the hell had _that_ been all about?

The second the stall door shut behind Phil in the bathroom, he was leaning his back against the wall and throwing his head back with a loud groan of annoyance. His dick was _throbbing_ with want and desire, and he could feel it beginning to press up against the zip of his pants, insistent and begging for attention in a way it hadn't even been doing last night. Phil didn't know why he was so fucking horny, but he was, and the way Dan had sounded, the way he'd touched him, and how it had felt to have him breathing against the skin of his neck had just about been too much. Phil's breathing was erratic as he stared disparagingly up at the ceiling, begging his insistent hard-on to go away. The last thing he wanted to do was be disrespectful to Dan's boundaries, knowing already that Dan was uncomfortable with sexual things, but he also wanted to jerk off so freaking bad this his fingers were already massaging over his bulge, itching to pull down his zip and get his dick out. He bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut, and wondered if Dan would hate him for jerking off to him. It wasn't as if Phil was pressuring Dan to have sex with him or anything like that. He'd never do that, but the silly boy was just such a goddamned tease that Phil seemed unable to control himself, and his dick was throbbing so hard that when he put even the slightest pressure on it, it made him huff out a quiet breath just short of a moan. Surely, surely this was okay? He didn't think he was going to be able to sneak way to the showers and get rid of this with freezing cold water after all, but he also didn't think he was going to be able to will it away when all he could think about was the way Dan looked shirtless and how he probably looked without his pants on. Phil had enough porn knowledge to draw on to have an idea of what Dan's dick might look like, and what it might feel like to give him a blowjob, and the sound of Dan's overly erotic moan was still filtering over and over again through his head. He couldn't seem to stop himself when he finally undid the zip and pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough to get his fingers wrapped around his dick, all the while thinking a constant stream of apologies at Dan. His heart was beating hard in his chest, dick throbbing in his fingers, and the first quick draw of his hand over his skin, drawing the foreskin up and over the tip, make him moan instantly. He couldn't even try and hide it or hold it back, fingers working furiously over his intensely hard cock while he thought of Dan, and the way his face looked when he was blushing and biting his bottom lip - he could see it now, Phil pressing Dan down and into the forest floor, trailing his lips over his body until he'd found his cock, licking and teasing along the slit and watching with hooded eyes as Dan stared down at him with dark cheeks and bitten lips, little huffing plea's puffing from his lips. God, Phil could already see it now, the way Dan would look when he got his lips properly around him. He reached down to press his fingers up against his balls, drawing them tight to his body, and tried to muffle himself by biting his bottom lip, but it just felt so _good_ to touch himself, and he was throbbing with just the _thought_ of Dan underneath him. Why was it such a turn on to imagine giving Dan a blow job? Probably because Phil would do anything to give him the intense sensation of pleasure, and he thought he knew from porn that blowjob's were pretty amazing, not to mention not all gay guys enjoyed getting fucked. Huffing roughly, Phil fisted his cock harder, and rutted up into it, moving as fast as he dared while little gasps and moans tumbled from his lips.

Dan stood outside the bathroom door for a moment, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He didn't know why he was so nervous if he was being honest, but he felt like he’d upset Phil in some way and that was maybe why Phil hadn't really wanted to talk to him before he’d fled to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm the pounding of his heart, Dan finally grasped the handle of the bathroom and pulled it open, letting it close quietly behind him. He stepped into the bathroom and looked down the row of stalls, wondering if Phil was in one of them. That's when he heard something. Dan froze, eyes widening. He could hear it clearly thanks to the echo of the tiles and the way it bounced off the walls. Was that... _moaning_? Dan hesitated before he made his way slowly over to the row of stalls and yes, that was _definitely_ moaning and that was _definitely_ Phil. He didn't know what to think of it, his mind trying to wrap around the fact that he was literally listening to Phil's erotic noises, and his dick twitched in interest. It reminded him of that night where he had jerked off to the thought of Phil and this was _so_ much better than he'd imagined Phil would sound like. His moans were soft and breathy, as if he was trying to be quiet, and there was a soft rustling as if he was brushing against fabric. It hit him then that Phil was getting off. In the bathroom stall. He almost didn't want to interrupt him, trying to talk himself into leaving before he was noticed, but his feet were glued to the floor and he was definitely sporting an erection now. Phil sounded more and more desperate with his noises, like he was getting close to the edge, and Dan could _imagine_ it, Phil's hand wrapped around his dick, his head thrown back against the stall, hips stuttering into his palm. It took Dan a minute to realize he was palming himself through his jeans, the hardness starting to ache. He really needed to stop, he needed to leave _right now_. He ended up letting out a whimper at the feel of his palm pressing into his bulge and then bit his lip, freezing. _Shit_. Phil had gone quiet and Dan knew he'd been heard, so before he looked suspicious, he straightened himself out, adjusted his dick in his trousers, and called Phil's name softly.

He was so close, so _close_ , could feel his balls drawing up tight to his body even as he pressed on them himself, teasing along them and encouraging his orgasm as fast as he could make it approach, afraid that someone would start looking for him or notice that he was taking far longer than a normal person might in the restroom. He worked himself over faster, fingers tight around the base of his dick, thumb swiping up through the slit, collecting beading pre-cum until he was using that to lube himself over just that tiny bit. He could feel his orgasm rushing at him, as well, could feel it in the way his stomach was filled with something hot and tight, and he found himself rutting hard into his fists in fast, staccato little bursts, gasping one last time before he was letting out a breath and his release at the same time, cock spasming in his hand as he came. That's when he heard the quiet whimper. Just as he was getting to the good part, head falling back against the bathroom stall door, fingers working him through his orgasm, he heard a whimper, soft and tiny and unsure, but definitely there. Phil's fingers stilled, and he scrambled to clean himself up in an instant, adrenaline rushing through him and over him as his interrupted orgasm seemed to quickly dissipate into the most unsatisfying sensation he'd ever had. He'd just managed to yank his jeans up and swipe away his sticky sweat with a bit of toilet roll when he heard his name being called by Dan's voice, and groaned loudly as he sunk to the floor. Fuck, _fuck_ , Dan hadn't been meant to hear that. "I'm sorry. Shit, Dan, I'm sorry," he said, and shoved his face in his hands, uncaring if he was sitting on an unsanitary floor when he'd just been caught by his boyfriend _masturbating_ when said boyfriend wasn't even ready for their first _kiss_ yet.

Immediately, Phil began apologizing, sounding completely and utterly mortified. Dan was - well he didn't know what he was exactly, but he was definitely not angry in the slightest judging by his own reactions. Fuck, they were both teenage boys. He understood. And Phil sounded like he just wanted to die. Shuffling forward awkwardly, Dan cleared his throat and tried to calm himself down a bit more. His boner _really_ needed to go away. "Phil I don't give a flying fuck. You can't help you're feelings and I understand. You don't have to be upset. I'm not mad." Dan walked over to the stall that Phil was in. He could see that Phil had sat on the ground as he saw his legs from under the door. He smiled at that but felt completely horrible for interrupting Phil's alone time. And what had even set him off in the first place? Dan felt a thrill go through him at the thought of it being _him_. "Can I open the door?" Dan asked unsurely, biting his lip.

Phil was absolutely mortified. He couldn't believe he'd just been caught doing that, couldn't believe it had happened at all, let alone that Dan had walked in and embarrassed him. He should have known Dan was going to follow him to the bathrooms when he'd stopped to ask Phil if he was okay in the first place. He groaned again as he heard Dan coming closer, and tried not to react to horrifyingly as the other male promised him he wasn't angry, because all he wanted to do was shout about how much of an asshole he was for getting himself off to thoughts of Dan. It didn't feel like it was okay to do that when Dan wasn't comfortable with the sexual side of their relationship yet. This was part of why he hadn't wanted their friends to know they were together, as well. There would have been so much more pressure than there was now. "You actually want to see me right now?" Phil asked, already reaching up to pop open the lock on the stall door, huddled back against the stall wall and staring miserably up at Dan as Dan's face was revealed. He must have been red as hell, and he probably looked disheveled for his fast clean up, but it was Dan's appearance that surprised him. He could just about see the outline of Dan's dick in his trousers, and the sight of it was... not an unwelcome surprise, though it was a surprise. Phil was gaping as he looked up at Dan, who stared back at him sheepishly. With shaking hands, Phil pulled himself to his feet and stared at Dan, a little awestruck by the fact that he'd managed to turn him on. He was nervous as well, though, unsure what was going to come of this, but terrified that Dan would feel pressured by his own obvious erection and the fact that Phil had just been masturbating.

At the way Phil was staring at him, Dan nearly wanted to melt into the floor. He knew he probably looked like a wreck, but Phil did too and it was rather enticing if Dan was being honest. He could feel his dick twitch at the sight of Phil and he took a deep breath to help himself calm down. Phil had mussed hair and his cheeks were red and he looked like he'd just had sex. He was _gorgeous_ and Dan had never been so turned on in his life. "Of course I want to see you, you tweezer," Dan murmured. He would have brought Phil into a hug, but he was too horrified that he may just come in his pants so he settled for giving Phil a peck on the cheek, instead, smiling softly at him. Truth be told, he wanted to just make out with Phil right then and there, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back and he'd rather be ready to do everything than to be compelled by lust. Phil still looked mopey so Dan patted his cheeks, a bit nervous. "I swear it's okay. Stop looking like I'm going to murder you."

Ashamed, Phil dropped his gaze, only to look back up when Dan leaned in and kissed his cheek sweetly before pressing his hand to his cheek and patting carefully. "Aren't you - aren't you freaked out? I didn't - I didn't mean to," he whispered, biting his bottom lip. "I mean - I just. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable when I know you're not ready for anything like this, and it felt disrespectful to do it at all, but shit, Dan, do you have any idea what you sound like when you moan like that?" Phil's cheeks were beyond flushed, and he was refusing to look at Dan again. "I'm sorry. It's not - it's fine. It won't happen again. I don't want you to feel pressured or, or... like freaked out or anything. I swear it won't happen again."

Dan didn't want Phil to feel bad for masturbating. Especially because he had masturbated to the thought of _Dan_. Just the thought made Dan hide a whimper with a cough, biting his lip so he wouldn't embarrass himself more than he already had. "You- you don't have to apologize," Dan finally gasped out, and his cheeks burned red with just how wrecked up he sounded. He sincerely hoped Phil wouldn't notice, and it was a bit of a shocker that he was this turned on in the first place. Here he was, all worried about the fact that he was dating a boy and that he may not like the physical stuff, and now he was standing in front of his boyfriend with the biggest boner ever and an urge to roughly slam their lips together. He took a breath. "I would rather have you masturbate to me than to anyone else. I'm not upset about it. You can do it all you want," he admitted.

Phil's breathing hitched. Dan's voice had gone hoarse with desire - he could hear how clearly he'd effected Dan - but his eyes were showing fear and something like nervousness that told Phil to back off, to leave him be, to pretend he couldn't hear Dan's want for him in his voice. Dan's pupils were blown as well, hiding the soft brown of his iris all together, and his cheeks were so flushed that Phil felt like he could feel the heat of them from here. He felt a shock of leftover arousal burn through him, and shook himself, dropping his gaze again to the floor because he couldn't bear to look at Dan right then. "But - you aren't comfortable with it," Phil mumbled. "It feels like I'm violating you to think of you that way." Phil's voice was hoarse as well, he was sure of it, and he cleared it as he reached up to adjust his clothing and mess with his fringe, trying to keep busy when Dan had him backed into a bathroom stall with no way out and an erection in his jeans that he clearly wasn't comfortable with dealing with just yet. Phil licked his lips, remembering the image's he'd gotten off too, and how much he wanted to do that now, whether he got relief of his own or not afterward. He just wanted to make Dan feel good, only he would never, ever even think of overstepping his boundaries like that.

Dan was so uncomfortable, and not because he'd caught Phil masturbating to the thought of him at all. He was more uncomfortable that he was so fucking _hard_ and he couldn't do anything about it; he couldn't tell Phil to leave the restroom so he could get off, and he couldn't just whip it out because he didn't think either of them were ready for anything yet, especially since they hadn't even kissed yet. No offense to Phil at all, but Dan would rather kiss first before they did anything remotely sexual. Maybe once the kissing milestone was done, then Dan would feel more comfortable doing stuff, but right now that was off limits. No matter how badly Dan was considering it. Phil seemed to be taking it harsher than Dan was, and Dan understood. He reckoned he would be mortified as well, but he honestly didn't mind Phil getting off to the thought of him at all. In fact, he was rather _flattered_. Dan made a decision then, steeling himself up and looking Phil straight in the eye. "I masturbated to you too," Dan told him bluntly, smirking a bit. "Now we're even." If he had the balls, he might have told Phil he was planning to do it again sometime as well. But sadly, he didn't.

Phil's mouth went dry in an instant. He'd has his suspiciouns that Dan may have masterbated to thoughts of him and that's how he'd discovered he was interested in Phil for certain, but it was something entirely different assuming that and _knowing_ that. He could feel a stirring in his groin at the thought of it and just how blunt Dan was about it, but he didn't have it in him to get interested again quite so soon. He had a terrible feeling he was going to be having a very physical reaction to it later. Swallowing thickly, Phil stepped forward and caged Dan in lightly against the door, leaning in so he could press his lips to Dan's ear but in a way that allowed Dan room to shove him away if he wanted. He heard Dan's breathing hitch and closed his eyes for a moment. "Considering this is the second time I've masterbated to you, I think maybe I owe you a little time to yourself to really make it even. Would you like to know what I was thinking about?" he whispered, waiting for Dan to nod that it was okay before he went any further with the teasing.

All of a sudden, Phil was caging Dan in against the door, seeming to keep his distance a bit just in case Dan wanted to push him away. He didn't, of course, curious as to what Phil was going to do and trusting him not to do anything that would make Dan uncomfortable. His lips brushed against Dan's ear as he started to speak in a husky tone that was making Dan quiver slightly, eyes nearly popping out of his head when Phil admitted this was the second time he'd done something like this. He nodded his head eagerly when Phil asked if he wanted to know what Phil was thinking about, completely addicted to the tone of his voice.

Phil took a deep breath. "I was imagining the sounds you'd make if I went down on you, if I got my mouth on you in the forest - and let me tell you Dan... the thought of it has never made me so hard before. God, I would worship you." Phil pressed his lips to Dan's ear in a light kiss, felt him shiver against him, and then pulled away. "I'll see you at the bonfire," he dismissed himself, voice husky and as horny as he mentally felt, but Dan couldn't pull that on Phil without expecting some revenge. Phil would never push him, but he would give him some time to deal with the issue in his pants.

Dan let out a small, needy whimper as Phil told him, his dick basically straining against his jeans so uncomfortably that Dan had to hold his hips back from bucking up towards where Phil was leaning over him. A moment later, Phil was leaving him in the bathroom, shutting the stall behind him. Dan got out a small, "See you," before Phil was leaving him alone to his thoughts and an unbearable erection. Dan could feel the blush on his cheeks, a constant since he'd walked into the bathroom and heard Phil jerking off. What was he supposed to do now? It was obvious by the way that Phil had left him in the restroom that he expected Dan to work out his problem, but was he really going to do it in the _restroom?_ He let out a shaky breath and dropped his hand to encase his bulge, pressing on it slightly and moaning quietly. He really hoped nobody would walk in on him, because apparently he _was_ going to fucking do this. Right where Phil had just gotten out his frustrations as well. The thought made Dan lock the stall and start to angrily tug his zip down. He was so needy that he was basically shaking, his body thrumming with need and desire. Phil's words were going through his mind and he imagined it too. As he wrapped his fist around his cock, he let out another noise and bucked into his hand, knowing that he wasn't going to last very long from all of the build up. He thought about Phil leaning over him, kissing down his neck, his chest, his stomach. He thought about Phil kissing his hip bones, nipping and licking, until he did the same to Dan's thighs. Then he would encase Dan's cock in that beautiful pink mouth and Dan would be a moaning mess under him while Phil took him into his mouth, sucking him down and running his tongue along his length. Phil's cheeks would be flushed with desire, his eyes blown black, just like he looked only a few moments ago in the restroom. Dan came with a muffled cry, having thrown his hand over his mouth to stifle his moan. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced, waves of pleasure rolling through him for what seemed like forever until he had grown soft. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. _Well, fuck_.

When Phil returned to the table, he acted as though he'd just been throwing up rather than jerking off, his face flushed and his expression as sickly as he could make it. The others wore concerned expressions that Phil was unsure how to wave off other than by telling them that he'd just eaten too quickly and it really upset his stomach. When they asked where Dan was, Phil had to work hard to hide his blush, and just smiled sheepishly. "I might have thrown up on his shoes when he came to check on me. I tried to stay and help clean it up, but he said it was fine and told me to head back to dinner," Phil explained. Despite the slightly suspicious look that Kim was sending Phil, they all seemed to buy it, and Phil played the part as a good distraction to knowing exactly what Dan was doing in the bathroom right now. He couldn't help that his mind was addicted to the thought that he'd managed to turn Dan on, that Dan was definitely sexually attracted to him enough to want to get off to him, and the fact that they hadn't kissed yet made the whole thing feel even more erotic. Phil felt powerful, and thankful that Dan wasn't afraid of him. When Dan returned to the table, Phil asked after his shoes and the throw up, and Dan just went with it, looking far less flushed than Phil had after his ruined wank session. He tried not to stare too much and didn't miss the glances Dan kept sending his way.

After Dan's wank, he felt a lot better than he had in days. He was completely stress-free, his mind-blowing orgasm making him feel like he was walking on air and the thought of Phil having gotten off to him was the biggest compliment he'd ever gotten. The sexual tension between he and Phil had increased tenfold, and every time their hands brushed, Dan was afraid he would pop another boner. He didn't. Thankfully. The group of friends headed to the bonfire as soon as they were finished eating, picking up far more smores than they were allowed and then making their way over to their own fire pit. It was a bit away from the main one, giving them their own alone time, and Dan collapsed on the grass as soon as they reached it. The grass was cool underneath his body and the stars were twinkling so brightly that he was mesmerized while his friends lit up the fire. Once the fire was emitting a soft glow, crackling to life, Phil handed him a marshmallow spear, helping Dan sit up so they were sitting beside each other. They chattered happily for a while, eating s'mores and letting the fire toast them alive. Then, Caleb clapped his hands, eliciting the attention from the entire group. "Alright, fuckers. Time for some spooky stories. Any takers?"

Phil and Caleb ended up being the two to start the fire, throwing in the starter they'd been given and the one lone match, so they wouldn't be tempted to play with fire too much - though Phil was certain that some people would be dumb enough to do so anyway. Once it was flaring warmly, Phil bent over to gather up the s'mores kit's they'd been given, and began handing out the marshmallow spears along with one baggie each, giggling when he realized they still had six more sitting in the middle of the clearing. By the time he was settling in, he'd helped Dan to sit up, and was watching the way the shadow's fire played across his face. A slow grin spread across his cheeks as Caleb immediately initiated the scary stories, and he sent a wink at Dan before turning to the others. "I'll go first," he decided intimately, leaning closer to Dan as he stuck a marshmallow to the end of his spear, and pressed it closer to the flickering flames. Kim was sitting to his right, with Caleb and Mariah nearly on the other side of the bonfire, but they were all grinning at Phil as if they couldn't wait to hear his story. "I've always been a weird kid," he began, voice pitched low. "Seeing things that most other people don't notice, learning things about the supernatural that most people couldn't dream of - but the scariest thing is a creature called the Night Vale," he introduced, watching as every single person's face around the camp fire dropped in horrified realization that Phil, at the very least, didn't appear to be joking. The best part was, they couldn't possibly know if he was serious or not, because they didn't know him enough to be able to tell his tell's, didn't know him enough to know whether or not he believed in this crap. The fire licked at his marshmallow, and he continued on. "When I was eight years old, a creature came to me, and he told me the history of his kind. The Night Vale are creatures of the dark, who haunt the places where we can't see. They are born with us, and every single person has one, following them around their entire life. There was a time when they were visible to their human counterparts, able to be seen and communicated with, but as time moved on and their purpose came to light, they began to change until they became completely invisible to the human eye, manipulating the world around them to fit their needs, stealing from their human companions and directing them into or away from danger, depending on their fate. The Night Vale explained to me how they were the cause of everything, creating and destroying and weaving the web of our lives. He told me how they fed off of it, adapted and learned to survive until they were the real sisters of fate, and when their human died? They were the light and life that they watched flash behind their eyes. Don't believe me? I'll show you. Has your pet every tracked something unseen across the room? It's your Night Vale. Have you ever put something down, and turned around only to find it gone? Your Night Vale. Ever felt the hairs at the back of your neck raise in the middle of the night, sending you fleeing across the town until you felt safe back home? Night Vale. They feed off our fear, feed off the control over our lives. They're the creature opening your bedroom door at night, flicking on your TV and appearing only once in awhile in front of your very eyes, when the fear is so real, and the room so dark, you can't hardly see anything other than shadows that creep across your eyes." The entire group were quiet, as Phil peered around at them, and then he started to laugh, smirking and shaking his head to give away that he was joking, only for Kim to reach over and smack him hard on the shoulder. “You idiot! I thought you were serious!” she complained. Dan, Caleb, and Mariah all laughed as well, albeit looking a bit disturbed, and then Dan was the next one to speak up.

Dan shivered at Phil's words. He leaned into him a bit more, enough to not be suspicious if his friends looked at them, but enough that he could feel the heat resonating from Phil's body and his arm brushing against his own. The scary thing was that he truly didn't know if that was real or not. It had to be all in fun and games, right? But Phil sounded so believable, so sure of himself, and Dan found himself a bit creeped out. Then Phil started to laugh, and then entire group dissolved into giggles, shaking their heads at having believed Phil for even just a moment. Dan cleared his throat then, and it was his turn to tell one next, wracking his brain to try and decide what to say. "Five years ago at camp, a girl mysteriously disappeared. Her name was Helen," Dan began darkly, smirking as everyone turned to face him. He was mostly telling this to Kim and Phil, to scare them and to make them wonder if this had actually happened. "Nobody knew where she went or what happened to her. A week later, they found her mysteriously dead in the lake with no physical harm done to her. Ever since, she's been terrorizing the forest, casting horror on those who dare to venture when the moon shines high in the sky. One night, we saw her." Dan's voice dropped to a whisper and he referred to Caleb and Mariah, who gave little snickers. They knew what he was talking about, even if it was stretching the truth a little bit. "We were going out for our nightly meetings when we came across someone standing a bit further ahead. She wasn't doing anything, just standing there, facing a tree and unmoving. We didn't think anything at the time, joking around that it was Helen. We turned our attention away for a split second and when we looked up, she was nowhere to be found." The entire camp was quiet, Phil and Kim looking at him with wide eyes and he was proud to have made it sound intriguing. "At night, they say if you listen hard enough, you can hear her screaming." The entire group went quiet, listening, trying to hear past the sound of the crackling fire. And then. Dan screamed, jumping at Phil, and Phil let out a high pitched squeal, punching Dan softly in the shoulder. The entire campfire dissolved into giggles and Dan grinned warmly at Phil.

Dan's words were sending a shiver of fear up Phil's spine as he cast his gaze about the small part of the forest they were in, wondering if he'd get to see the girl as well, and then - Dan was screaming, and Phil jumped and squealed at the same time, covering his mouth when the sound exploded from him before reaching out and punching Dan in the shoulder. "That's not funny, you ass!" he complained, laughing and leaning into Dan for a moment, catching himself before anyone could think anything strange about it. Kim harrumphed across the fire, and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's a lie! I read about the camp before we came. No one named Helen has ever died here." Kim's lips quirked up in a little smirk, and began her own story. "But there was a kidnapping. Have you ever heard of the campfire alien? Fifty years ago, at this very camp, a string of unexplained kidnapping took place, panicking the staff and family members of the camp as one by one, students began to disappear. Search and rescue parties pulled apart the forest looking for the students, convinced they had wandered off and gotten hurt, but when it stopped, fifty children were gone." Phil glanced around the circle to find that Mariah had frozen in place, and Caleb and Dan were looking at each other like they didn't know what to believe. "Another week had passed by, with the camp having sent home the survives, when the children began showing up again, one by one, in the exact same order they'd gone missing in. None of them knew how long they'd been gone, or where they'd been and what had happened to them. But they all had one thing in common. They swore they saw a UFO."

Dan snorted at Kim's story, rolling his eyes. Even though he felt his heart pounding in his chest (he was always more frightened by stupid things like UFOs more than anything else), he tried to feign it off as if he wasn't afraid of what she was saying. "Yeah right!" he laughed, and his voice quivered a bit so he coughed to try to hide it. Then Mariah was clearing her throat and the campers turned to look expectantly at her. "I have the scariest story of them all," Mariah said, wiggling her fingers with a dark look on her face. Everyone held their breath. "Student loans." In unison, the group groaned and Dan found a marshmallow and threw it at her, catching her right in the boob. She glared at him and went to open her mouth, and then Caleb was speaking, cutting her off. "Has anybody ever heard of the Snipes?" Everybody looked at him quizzically. "Like the guns?" Kim asked. Caleb shook his head, seeming grim. "No, not the guns. There's a group of small creatures that nobody can see with the naked eye. They hide in forests, always watching those who dare to venture inside. They are waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. But there is only one way that you can know that they are here." Everybody leaned in, waiting for him to say what it was. "If you throw a rock, they will mimic the noise it makes because it sounds like their call." Mariah shoved her brother. "Yeah, okay, Caleb." Caleb raised his eyebrow. "You don't believe me? Then why don't we do a little Snipe hunting? You just have to be sure to be very quiet when you walk or else they'll be scared away." At that, everybody scrambled for some rocks, trying to see if Caleb was telling the truth. Dan found one and gripped it in his hand, trying to calm his breath. He was always a fucking wimp when it came to spooky stories and he didn't know why he had decided to do this in the first place. The group made their way through the trees, making sure to stay quiet, and then Mariah threw her rock. It made a noise on the ground, rolling a few paces, and then stopped. Everybody listened. Nothing. "Caleb, you fucking liar," Dan muttered, and Caleb hushed him. "Throw another one," he instructed. So Dan did, listening as it made it's way through the bushes. The noise stopped and then- there was rustling, a loud crack that sounded like a rock had hit a tree trunk. Dan let out a high pitched scream and flung himself at the nearest person to him, finding it to be Phil. He didn't hug him, but he leaned into his touch, and nobody questioned it because everyone was terrified at that point. Kim threw hers next, and the noise was back again, and Dan didn't know if he should cry or scream so he just burrowed into Phil's side a little more. And then Caleb started laughing. "You gullible pieces of shit!" he cackled and dropped a handful of rocks onto the floor. "I _so_ got you!"

Okay so this time Phil was actually a little nervous as everyone got up to do as Caleb had said, shivering a bit and wishing he could reach out and snatch hold of Dan's hand. The other stories hadn't scared him too much - other than Dan screaming for dramatic effect, the little shit - but having to get up and do something in the dark of the forest always made Phil nervous. As the first rock was thrown, Phil was distracted by a movement to his right, and watched as Caleb stared at him with wide eyes, handful of rocks poised to through, and put one finger to his lips in an attempt to make Phil keep quiet about it. Grinning and nerves gone completely, Phil nodded his head, and laughed when Dan was tricked and he threw himself at Phil, burrowing into his side as he stared out at the forest with wide, terrified eyes. Phil wrapped a subtle arm around Dan's waist to hold him near, giggling as Caleb revealed himself and Dan tore himself from Phil to go and punch Caleb in the chest. Everyone laughed, and Kim, still shaking and looking nervous, declared "Let's get back to our campfire." They all agreed, but Phil fell back with Dan to gently take his hand and squeeze his fingers once.

As Phil grabbed Dan's hand, squeezing his fingers in comfort, Dan felt his nerves calm down a little. He _hated_ being scared of spooky stories, wishing they would just make him entertained, but instead they drove his adrenaline through the roof. He turned to look at Phil to see him grinning widely at him, and was overcome with the feeling of wanting to kiss him yet again. Maybe soon, Dan decided, and he found himself beyond excited for when they would be able to hang out alone that night. It seemed as though Caleb had one the spookiest of scary stories and he was rubbing in everyone's face about how he'd scared the shit out of everyone. Dan was ashamed to say it was true, he'd jumped so hard and screamed like a little girl and that was definitely not something a manly man would do. During the rest of the campfire, they were chatting happily, poking fun at each other and throwing marshmallows when someone said something particularly dumb. Dan was overwhelmed with love for his little group of friends, smiling so hard his entire face hurt. When the night ended and they headed back to their assigned cabins, Dan dressed in his pyjamas but otherwise stayed awake, antsy with the thought of finally being alone with Phil.

Seeing Dan so freaked out that night had done something warm to Phil's heart, and he was left with a smile on his face for the rest of their time at the bonfire. A few times, a counselor came around to check in on them, where-in Caleb attempted to hide all his hidden snacks, but no one seemed to bat an eye at it, and they just enjoyed each other's company and threw marshmallows at each other because Dan was a literal child who thought it was hilarious to start food wars. Phil thought it was cute, and he wasn't even disappointed for the first time in three days that they had to go their separate ways, because he was going to see Dan for some time alone in just a few minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 15,145 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: slight misunderstandings

The wait for the rest of his cabin to go to sleep was agonizing, but the second Phil thought he was safe, he got up and reached for the glasses he was no longer afraid of wearing, before pretending to yawn and head off to the loo. In reality, he left the cabin as quietly as he could and made his way to the kissing tree, anxious to see Dan. When he got there, he planned to hold Dan like his life depended on it. It didn’t help his resolve any that Dan had looked terrified when they’d parted ways from all the silly spooky stories, and Phil just wanted to hold him and protect him from everything that he was afraid of. He grinned the entire walk to the kissing tree, sneaking along the edge of the tree line as he went.

By the time everyone was asleep, Dan was fidgeting so bad that it was a wonder that he hadn't woken everyone up with how loud he was being. He made his way out of his cabin as quick as he could, not even caring that he was in his pyjamas (so what if he had on fuzzy pants with dogs on them? Maybe Phil would find it endearing). He snuck to the kissing tree as quickly as he could, his heart pounding in his chest. Phil was there first, leaning against the tree with his head back, showing the white skin of his throat. He was absolutely gorgeous in his glasses under the silver moonlight and Dan caught his breath. "Hey," Dan murmured quietly when he got close enough for Phil to hear him. Phil straightened himself at his voice and grinned, walking closer to Dan and tangling their fingers together. Dan took a deep breath and brought Phil into a tight hug, resting his head on Phil's shoulder. "Missed you," he mumbled, even though they’d just seen each other a little while ago. He hoped Phil understood that he meant he’d missed being alone with him.

Phil had been leaning against the kissing tree for a while, head tilted back to stare at the stars and distract himself from the baseless fear that Dan might stand him up. He knew they both needed to be careful coming out here, so it was no real surprise to him when Dan showed up far later than Phil. He did immediately smile, though, taking in Dan's slightly rumpled appearance and the cute dog pajamas he currently had on. Though he wanted to hug Dan so bad, the first thing Phil did was twine their fingers together instead, grinning softly at Dan before Dan suddenly pulled him in for that hug he wanted. Immediately, Phil's eyes slipped closed, and he hummed happily as Dan rested his chin on Phil's shoulder despite being taller than him. He couldn't even began to articulate just how much he'd missed Dan, and sighed instead, kissing the side of his head that was available to him, and tightening his arms around Dan's waist. "I missed you, too," he breathed back. "It sucks not being able to hold your hand whenever I want too or touch you in general."

Dan hummed as Phil kissed the side of his head. He didn't think he would ever get tired of Phil's sweet kisses. They always made his face turn a disgusting shade of pink and Dan always felt like a blushing schoolgirl whenever Phil was around. He was glad that Phil understood what he meant and he nudged his nose into the side of Phil's neck, breathing him in. Who cares if that made him a bit creepy? Hopefully Phil wouldn't mind. "It's torture not being able to touch you," Dan told him, and he finally pulled away, smiling down at Phil and tugging on his hand to bring him towards the forest, away from where they would be able to get caught. He was planning on going back to the clearing where maybe they would be able to gaze at the stars like some sappy romance movie. Even his own thoughts disgusted him, but he didn't care because he would gladly be obsessed with Phil any day. "Sometimes I question why we decided to hide our relationship because I want to show you off to everybody and call you mine in front of our friends, but it's moments like this that make everything worth it. I don't want anyone butting in on us," Dan told him, tugging him down to lay on the grass next to him. God, Dan didn't understand how he was so lucky. Phil's eyes were so pale in the moonlight and he swore he could go swimming in them.

Phil understood Dan's complaint completely, but he also felt like they'd made the better choice in keeping this a secret. "At least in the beginning, I think it's for the best," Phil agreed quietly, allowing Dan to man-handle him and get him laying on the ground out at the clearing they'd last laid in with their friends. He laid his arm out for Dan to snuggle into, head turned to gaze at him, and watched as Dan very happily lay down with his head pillowed on Phil's arm, turning to stare at Phil's face too. "Hey," he greeted softly, grinning like an idiot. "There's no pressure like this. I like it this way," he hummed, and then he was turning to look back up at the sky. "You missed my constellations lessons last time because you feel asleep. Want me to go over them again, just for you?" he wondered, stomach fluttering with nerves. He didn't want to fuck this up, but he wasn't entirely sure how he was meant to behave around Dan now that they were dating. He'd never dated at all, before.

Agreeing with Phil's statement about feeling as if there wasn't any pressure and that it was better, Dan made a noise of contentment as he snuggled into Phil’s side. He was basically curled around him, kind of like a big, clingy dog. He cushioned his face on Phil's arm and their faces were so close that he could feel Phil's breath fanning across his face. He shivered and tried to listen to what Phil was saying. "I like it like this too. It just makes me want to touch you more when we're alone," Dan told him, poking Phil's side. He then turned to stare at the sky where the stars were twinkling down at them. There were hundreds, thousands of them, so much more than he could see back at his home in London. It was nearly as breathtaking as Phil was. "I would love to hear the constellations," Dan told Phil, shifting so he was able hear Phil's heartbeat against his ear.

Somehow, Dan ended up curling into Phil completely - not that Phil was complaining - until their faces were quite close, at least until Dan shifted again to lay his head over Phil's chest, ear pressed over his heart. Phil was sure he could hear just how erratically it was beating. "There's a lot we can't see here," he murmured, reaching up to card his fingers through Dan's hair with one hand, while the other arm moved from being Dan's pillow, to curl around his waist. "We're not in the right hemisphere for some of my favorites. But I'll show you what I can." They were alone for the first time in what felt like ages. Dan was curled into his body, and Phil was the happiest he'd ever been. He liked the way it felt to have Dan breathing on top of him, liked the way he was able to card his fingers through his soft hair, and liked the way he could feel Dan's laughter rumble through him whenever he made a joke about a selection of stars that Dan didn't believe existed. It was fun, and as Phil told Dan about constellation after constellation, he felt himself beginning to relax more and more, giggling and staring down at Dan every chance he got.

Listening to Phil talk about the stars was easily becoming one of Dan's favourite thing in the entire world. Phil's voice was soft and he talked about the stars so gently as if he was talking about a childhood friend. He made jokes about them, made Dan laugh because he was such a nerd and Dan was completely obsessed with him. Phil's mind was amazing, the way he thought and the things he found intriguing, everything about Phil was so wonderful that Dan knew he definitely wanted Phil more than he'd wanted anyone else. All of the past uncertainty about his sexuality was quickly dispersing, being replaced with a sense of belonging and sureness. It made Dan relax, melting into Phil's side - and then he was moving, pressing himself to Phil's side and looking up at Phil through his eyelashes.Phil was pointing at the sky, trying to draw a picture with the stars. He watched as Phil's lips moved, so pretty and pink, and they were hypnotizing Dan, making his stomach twist. Phil was seriously the most gorgeous creature in existence. Dan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Phil glanced down at him, his eyes dancing under the stars. Phil was looking at him with the softest face he'd ever seen, one that stole his breath away. "Phil," he whispered before he could stop himself, and Phil's words died in his throat. He saw Phil swallow, his adam's apple bouncing as he listened to what Dan was going to say.

Phil was drawing something in the sky when Dan rolled even further into him, until his entire mid-section was pressed to Phil's side, and he was peering up at Phil from under dark lashes. “Yeah?” he asked, swallowing roughly and closing his mouth on the words he'd been trying to say as Dan looked up at him and said his name. His gaze was so warm, and just looking at him made Phil's heart stutter in his chest out of nervousness again. He didn't want to hope that Dan was going to kiss him, but Dan was looking at him like Phil was something precious and amazing and perfect, eyes flicking to Phil's lips as he tripped over his words and ended up failing to say anything at all.

"I..." Dan couldn't get the words out, so he didn't try to speak. Instead, he smiled at Phil, reached up to trace his fingers over Phil's cheekbone, and then over the skin of Phil's neck. There was a moment of hesitation, and then Dan decided fuck it. He leaned in and kissed him.

When Dan reached out and touched his cheekbones lightly, the pads of his fingers tracing over and down the bone until he'd found Phil's neck, Phil found goosebumps rising on his skin, and just had enough time to let out the breath he'd been holding when Dan seemed to shove himself up and leaned in to kiss Phil. Finally, finally, Phil had Dan's lips against his, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a surprised, half-sigh kind of noise in reaction. It felt like his skin was on fire, and Phil had only kissed one other person in his life, but already this was ten thousand times better. There was nothing awkward about the way Dan's lips moved carefully against his own, urging Phil to reciprocate, and there was no attempt to shove a tongue down his throat. Instead, there was just warm heat in the pit of his stomach that was both happiness and excitement, and the feeling of Dan's chapped lips sending sparks against Phil's. Unsure how to actually kiss despite all the time's he'd seen other people doing so, Phil tried to mimic Dan in the way his lips pressed to Phil's, moving gently against him, and kissed him back.

Phil's lips were as soft as Dan had imagined they would be. He covered them with his own in a gentle kiss, remembering what Phil had said about being uncomfortable with tongue, so he just moved his mouth with Phil's in a way that made them both comfortable. He sighed into Phil's embrace, basically lying on top of him, and his fingers were playing with the little hairs on the back of Phil's neck. Dan's heart was fluttering in his chest and Phil seemed a bit unsure of how to kiss, but Dan was patient, letting him figure out what to do and relaxing into Phil when he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist. There was no uncertainty in Dan's mind anymore. He was beyond gay for Phil, wanted to kiss him for eternity, wanted to feel him against his skin, and he would be totally down for eventually exploring his sexuality with Phil this summer.

It was terrifying to think that Phil just had absolutely no idea what he was doing, and Dan might be completely put off from him because of that, but he kept kissing him anyway because of how wonderful it felt. Phil had never considered just how amazing it was, though he'd seen thousands of people enjoy making out, because his first experience had just been so strange, but now he wanted to keep Dan with him like this forever. Before he knew it, his arms were winding around Dan's waist as best as he could in this position, and he was holding Dan against him while Dan's fingers moved up to thread through the hair at the back of his neck.

When he pulled away after the best fucking kiss of his entire life, he rested his forehead on Phil's, beaming at him with flushed cheeks and giggling nervously. "I really like you, Phil," he told him and then pecked his lips again. Just because he could.

It was disappointing when Dan eventually pulled away, as Phil didn't feel like he'd had enough or done enough with Dan just yet, but he still smiled when Dan told him he liked him, hovering over Phil with this soft look on his face before he leaned back in to peck Phil on the lips again. "I really like you too," he murmured back quite gently. "And now that you've kissed me once, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from kissing you some more." Phil let go of Dan's waist to reach up and cup his cheek, leaning up to do just that. This time, Dan tilted his head, fitting his bottom lip between Phil's very lightly. The motion was strange to Phil, and he gasped a little when Dan did something with his mouth that felt like he was sucking on Phil's top lip, so Phil mimicked him and did the same back, practically melting as he realized just how much better that was than what they'd been doing before. Dan's mouth was soft and pliable against his, despite just how chapped his lips were, and everything was so much better and more intense than when Phil had been kissed before.

Dan laughed at Phil's words. He was so damn happy he could barely breathe, wanting to be as close to Phil as possible. Kissing Phil was quickly becoming his favourite thing. "I give you full permission to kiss me whenever," Dan told him before Phil was doing just that. Dan decided to spice it up a bit and show Phil a few tricks to make kissing just a bit more enjoyable. He didn't want to force Phil into a full make-out session if he wasn't ready for tongue, so he'd have Phil be the first one to suggest it before he tried. Instead, he placed his bottom lip between both of Phil's and sucked on his top lip, trying to deepen the kiss without making Phil uncomfortable. When Phil did the same back to him, Dan let out a noise from the back of his throat that was half out of surprise and half out of pleasure. Dan tangled his fingers into Phil's hair and pulled him ever closer, kissing Phil harder and feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Gently, he nibbled on Phil's lip, pulling it out with his teeth and letting it ping back into place. Then, he apologized by gently kissing the area and smiling against Phil's lips.

It wasn't fair. Dan really knew how to kiss, and he was driving Phil insane with the way he knew how to move his mouth, pressing in closer and deepening it that tiny bit more. Phil's lips were already tingling when Dan nibbled on his lips, and he groaned when Dan pulled back, taking his lips with him, before releasing it and kissing it gently in apology. No one had ever, ever done anything like that to Phil, and he'd never really seen it done before, so it was quickly becoming the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. Everything he did with Dan seemed to be overly erotic, and Phil never wanted it to end. His fingers fit themselves down on Dan's hip, and he moved the other boy until he was straddling Phil, though he promised himself not to do anything awkward or too much when this was still so new to them both. Then he reached up and tangled his fingers into Dan's hair instead, and drew him back for more kisses. The idea of tongue was still strange and weird to Phil, so he just kept doing what Dan had shown him, mimicking the movements of his mouth and biting down on Dan's because he wanted to. The sound Dan made went straight to Phil's dick and caused him to breathe out a little roughly in return, but he refrained from doing anything with it other than kissing over it in apology and kissing Dan more deeply, pressing in harder and feeling his breathing becoming unsteady and uneven with every passing second.

Dan was pleasantly surprised by how quickly Phil was catching onto kissing. He was still a bit unsure in his movements, but he was slowly becoming more certain, manhandling Dan so he was straddling Phil. It made him a bit nervous because it was so hot, extremely sexy to the point where Dan was making small noises in the back of his throat. He'd never been so vocal about kissing before but Phil seemed to know exactly what Dan liked, pressing closer into him and tugging on his hair, biting his lip in the way that Dan had shown him only moments ago. The thing Dan liked about kissing Phil (other than the obvious reason) was because he didn't force Dan to do anything he would find uncomfortable. What would have been slightly sexual with Dan's positioning was mostly just an intense make out session. Phil kept their hips angled away from each other so they weren't tempted to grind against each other, and Dan was completely thankful for that. However, kissing Phil like this was kind of turning Dan on, so he detached their lips for a moment to calm himself down a bit. He didn't really want to stop but he was getting a bit too excited, so he ended up kissing all over Phil's face. His forehead, cheeks, nose, his lips once more, and then he was trailing along Phil's jawline, feeling the stubble on his lips and enjoying the way Phil was breathing heavily underneath him.

Kissing Dan was quickly becoming too much. Phil was hot all over, and if it weren't for the fact that he was inexperienced and also terrified to take things too far, he thought he might have accidentally began grinding into Dan if he wasn't angling their bodies so carefully away from each other. In many ways, Phil was relieved when Dan pulled back from the kiss to instead pepper Phil's entire face with small little kisses. He giggled at the feeling, realizing with a start just how affectionate it felt to have Dan doing that rather than kissing him on the lips. There was arousal in his belly, but there was also an overwhelming feeling of happiness as Dan kissed over his jaw. Phil rolled them over gently, laughing at the way Dan squeaked, and settled them both on their sides. "I've never done that before," he whispered, knowing that Dan already knew that. His breathing was still very unsteady, and he probably sounded overwhelmed, but he wasn't willing to let this go just yet as he leaned in to press a kiss to Dan's nose, and then both of the apples of his cheeks, and then his dimple. "But I think we should stop for now," he added as a murmur against Dan's face.

Dan already knew that Phil had never done that before but it was so much different to hear him saying it out loud. He felt a bit of pride at the fact that Phil was so out of breath, his cheeks tinted pink as he rolled them over. Dan giggled a bit as Phil kissed his nose and his cheeks, his heart stumbling a bit in his chest. Kissing Phil was pretty amazing, something he would love to do whenever he could. Although he was a bit glad that Phil had told them to stop because he could tell they were both getting a bit heated and Dan didn't want to do anything they would both regret. He melted into the ground, grinning at Phil and licking his lips. They were a bit swollen from the force of their kissing and he liked that feeling a lot. "I hope you enjoyed your first real kiss," Dan whispered to him, caressing Phil's cheek with a gentle hand.

"I very much so enjoyed it," Phil reassured Dan, closing his eyes in contentment as Dan reached out and caressed his cheek very softly. Compared to Phil, Dan seemed so much more gentle, and it was something Phil was definitely enjoying in life. He just kind of wanted to curl into Dan forever, and it was a strange feeling to want someone as much as Phil wanted Dan, to like someone as much as Phil liked Dan. "You know you're the first person I've ever really liked, right?" Phil murmured, not opening his eyes just yet. "So you'll have to be careful with my heart, Dan Howell." Despite not wanting to put pressure on either of them, part of Phil couldn't help asking Dan to be gentle with him. "Not that... not that I'm saying feelings can't change with time." Phil bit his lip. It was too early for these kinds of conversations, so he leaned in and kissed Dan on the lips quite a bit more gently than the last time, just kind of nudging him softly before pulling away, and reached out to thread his fingers through Dan's instead of finishing that conversation.

Heart swelling from Phil's words about how he was the first person Phil had ever liked, he couldn't help but grin. Then Phil was saying how Dan should be careful with him, and Dan quickly turned serious, putting a hand on Phil's hip to rub soothing circles into the clothed skin. He was definitely going to be more than gentle with Phil, never wanting to let go of him. He was hoping they'd make this last as long as possible because he wasn't planning on changing his feelings towards Phil and Phil didn't seem like he was planning on it either. "I'll never let you go," Dan told him, squeezing Phil's hip. "I think we both need to be careful, as this is something new to both of us." He was going to say more about it, how he was nervous since his relationship with Valerie and a bit insecure about everything in general, but Phil didn't seem to want to talk anymore because he leaned in and kissed him gently. It was just a feather light touch, but it still made Dan melt and hum his approval. Deciding to change the subject, Dan smiled at his boyfriend. He knew their time was going to come to an end since it was getting very late, but he wanted it to end on a happy note. "I swear when we get out of here, I'm going to date you so hard," Dan teased. "I'll take you to cheesy romance movies just so we can ignore the storyline and make out in the back of the theatre the whole time. We can go eat fancy food and do gross couple stuff like feeding each other, and don't think I'll let you off the hook when I drag you to some dumb art museum and make you look at pretentious art with me."

Phil could feel his heart tremble at Dan's words for the want of that, for the want of never letting each other go, and hoped that this was something that could potentially work out in the end. Phil wanted it to be more than a summer romance at camp, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future, and so he was clinging to just enjoying the moment now instead. "Oh are you?" Phil laughed as Dan promised him he was going to date him so hard when they got home. Phil couldn't believe how lucky he'd been to find someone who lived in London along with him even though they went to different schools. "I'd really like that," Phil added, humming softly as he looked into the best pair of eyes in the universe. He couldn't help reaching up and pushing Dan's fringe out of his eyes gently, the pads of his fingers grazing against the skin there. "All of that, even the pretentious art museums I'm sure you're obsessed with. Will you make us dress up for that? We can pretend to be fancy, cultured boyfriends," he teased, and then nuzzled closer to Dan, rubbing their noses together. "I want to know everything about you. I want to experience everything you love."

Ducking his head and chuckling abashedly, Dan admitted that he really did love those horrifying art museums, but no one could really blame him when he was literally the world's biggest art nerd. Get him in front of some Salvador Dalí art or a Picasso painting and he would go on for hours about it. The best part of any museum, in Dan's opinion, was definitely the renaissance art. He was a slut for renaissance art. "You caught me," Dan laughed, grinning at Phil. "I actually love art more than I love myself. And if I'm being honest, I would probably make you dress up, but more for a reason to see you in a sexy outfit." Dan winked at that and enjoyed how Phil snickered a bit, rubbing their noses together, and Dan took this as another chance to peck Phil on the lips. Just because he could. Phil's next words softened his heart, making Dan want to just melt completely into his arms. Instead, he just moved a bit closer to bury his nose in Phil's hair. "I want to experience the world with you," Dan told him.

Phil had never really felt like this before. With Dan's nose buried in his hair, crushing Phil forward so his own face was crushed against Dan's collarbones, he could feel something like a dizzying happiness filling him up right to the brim. He'd never grinned this hard in his life, and it was all because Dan wanted to have the world with him. So what if they had only known each other for a week? So what if things might not work out? This felt like the first friendship Phil had ever had where-in they clicked almost instantly, and just kept clicking after that. He had felt that with Kim as well, but Dan was different entirely. Everything Dan did or said, the way he joked and messed around, it reminded Phil of himself so much that he just knew that he could be friends with Dan forever. It felt like a friendship that just could not fail, so even now, when their relationship was even more new than that friendship, Phil thought that maybe they could make it. Maybe they could see the world together. Maybe, one day, they could travel, and learn, and really get to see the world before they got to settle down with each other in some grand house with a dog. "I want a dog," he blurted out, blushing as he realized his daydreaming was too much for him to hold inside. He cleared his throat. "I want a dog, when I'm older. What about you?"

Dan let out a surprised laugh, his eyebrows shooting into his fringe. Phil wanted a dog? Was he his fucking soulmate? "I want at least ten dogs," Dan joked, resting his fingers on the small of Phil's back. He dragged his fingers over Phil's back in a soothing manner, lightly trailing his fingers over the clothed skin like his mum used to do to him when he was little to make him fall asleep. Phil made a contented noise and Dan smiled triumphantly. "In all seriousness, I would love to get a dog. Maybe a Shibe? I don't know. I love dogs a lot." He pressed a kiss to Phil's head, feeling himself get a bit sleepy. He didn't want to go back to the cabin though. He just wanted to stay with Phil. "I've always wanted to go to Japan. I'm honestly weeaboo trash so of course I'd want to go there. Maybe see some cherry blossoms in real life and finally be able to sing the Ouran High School Host Club intro without looking like a complete idiot."

"You are a complete idiot," Phil replied easily, simply, but his heart was racing like it had never raced before. He felt like his face was going to explode from how hard he was grinning, and he wondered how Dan wasn't blinded by the expression on his face just yet. In so little time, Phil felt like he'd found someone who wanted all the same things in life as him without having had to even prompt him to reveal such things. "You're perfect," he said, grinning, and leaned in once Dan had kissed his forehead to instead kiss his lips, fitting his mouth to Dan's a little more properly and sucking at his lips. He liked the way that felt more than he could say, but pulled away before they could get too lost in it. Dan whimpered and followed him, but Phil ignored him. "We can go to Japan, one day, and you can be that nerd who sings Anime theme songs, and I'll be the boyfriend who pretends not to know you. I've always wanted to go. It's always been a dream of mine. And we can get a shibe, anything you want," he said, voice dreamy. He knew that for now, they were just vague promises and hopes for a future together, but he hoped above all else that it was something they really could have.

"I'm your idiot though," Dan shot back. His whole body felt warm, and he sighed into Phil's embrace. They were speaking in quiet voices as if they were afraid to break the little bubble they found themselves in. Phil was kissing him then, and Dan leaned into him, enjoying the way Phil sucked on his lip, and whimpering when Phil pulled back. He wished they would kiss more, but he knew they both didn't want to get heated again so that was alright. "Oh shush," Dan snorted. "You would probably be singing right along with me, staring at me with those pretty love eyes like I'm the most precious thing in existence," Dan teased. He leaned back and sighed. Phil's eyes were so full of affection that Dan nearly couldn't believe how much Phil liked him. He smiled softly. "I would love that more than anything in the world."

Phil wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to have a future with Dan, no matter how idealistic it seemed, and he hated thinking about that because he used to make fun of the movies and tv shows where characters acted so love sick for their first love, and yet he was finally beginning to understand that. You could reassure yourself a thousand times that it was okay to date more than once in your life, you could remind yourself all you wanted that your first relationship was not likely to last... and yet, when you were in it, all you could do was hope for a brighter future than that. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't, but for now, Phil would just sink into the feeling that Dan wanted to have everything with Phil. "You're a nerd," he said affectionately, flicking him on the nose because he wanted to kiss him again. "We haven’t known each other for very long," he murmured, lowering his gaze, “but I want you in my life." Phil knew a lot about Dan, more than he probably knew about most of his friends back home, but he didn't know everything. He knew the kinds of shows Dan liked to watch, and his favorite movies and favorite color and favorite artists just from the things the five of them had joked and talked about over the last few days of camp. He knew so many of Dan’s silly life stories, knew his future dreams about art and where he wanted to go to school, even knew some of his insecurities. Phil knew so much more about Dan than he would have thought possible in so short a time, and it was amazing. For as little time as passed, it felt like lifetimes, forced as they were to be in constant contact with each other for enjoyment and entertainment. "I want to keep your forever," he added, and flicked his gaze back up to Dan's, finding that the look on his face was just as heart-eyed as Phil's probably was. "I'm glad to have this alone time with you. I don't need someone in my ear telling me I'm being ridiculous unless it's you, and if it is you, than I know I must really be being ridiculous." He laughed and shook his head, sighing as he pressed his head up under Dan's chin, fingers curling tighter around Dan's in his hand. "We should get back. It's getting late."

Dan was smiling so hard at Phil's words that it was splitting his face in half. He was sure that his dimple was a literal crater in his face, one that would be able to show just how happy he was by seeing it. Phil made him happy, made him feel good inside. He didn't even remember feeling this good when he was with Valerie. Valerie was just someone who was there, someone he had found attractive when he was thirteen years old. Phil was... he was so much more. He was the sun, a light in a dark abyss of nothingness, someone who lit up the room just by being present. He made Dan's stomach erupt in butterflies and there was nothing more Dan wanted to do than spend forever with him, even if they'd only just begun to date. "Who cares if we hardly know each other? I know you enough to want to date you," Dan murmured, staring into Phil's eyes and watching how they danced under the stars. "Besides, that's what dating is for! To explore our opportunities together and to get to know each other. I would love to keep you with me. Seriously, being with you makes me feel like the luckiest guy in existence." Dan got a bit sad then, not really wanting to leave Phil. They would have to go back to pretending they weren't boyfriends and now that he'd finally had a taste of Phil, he just wanted to kiss him forever. He pouted his lip out. "Fine. But only if you give me another kiss," Dan whined.

Phil couldn't help laughing immediately at Dan pouting and requesting another kiss, but his heart was dancing with Dan's soft way of reassuring him that they could be as sappy as they wanted, that they didn't need to know each other that well. They were dating, and they had all the time in the world. Letting Dan's hand go, Phil rolled them both again so he was hovering over Dan, and reached out to take his chin in his hand. "Let's see how much I've learned from you, then," he whispered, and drew Dan in for another kiss. His lips moved softly against Dan's, intimately, and he closed his eyes as he sank into the feeling of having their lips pressed together like this. He didn't know how to make it any deeper, but Dan didn't seem to mind, making soft sighing noises underneath him in response to the way Phil moved his mouth against Dan's. It was enough, for now, and Phil was high on the feeling of being able to kiss Dan whenever he wanted.

The feeling that came along with Phil's kisses was addicting. They made him feel dizzy, like it had taken his breath away just to have his lips pressing to Phil's. He let Phil do what he wanted with him, kissing him so softly that it made Dan's heart swell a hundred times bigger. He sighed and kissed back just as softly, moving his hands up so he was caressing the smooth skin of Phil's cheek. He would never understand how Phil had such smooth skin. It was like silk and he could honestly just feel Phil like this forever. After a moment, Phil was pulling away, pressing a few kisses to Dan's forehead and cheeks, and Dan protested a bit as Phil started to stand. He really wished they didn't have to leave, damn it, but he stood up anyways, giving a pouty sigh. "At least walk a girl to her door before you go," Dan said in a high pitched voice, and Phil rolled his eyes at his stupidity but agreed. He held Dan's hand the entire walk back and Dan felt like he was walking on clouds when he went to sleep that night.

**

The next morning passed far too quickly for Phil's liking. One second, his head was hitting the pillow and he was smiling over the fact that Dan had not only kissed him that night under the stars, but had allowed Phil to kiss him a thousand times more after that, not to mention the fact that he'd gotten to hold Dan for a few hours for once. When he woke, he was exhausted and trying not to show it to the rest of their friends while he ate breakfast, hardly listening as they were given their new activities for the week. It took him a good fifteen minutes to realize they were headed for the kitchen to do some cooking, and by then, he;d missed Dan and their entire morning conversation entirely. By the time he caught Dan's eye, the other boy appeared to be sulking, and Phil nearly wanted to hit himself for making Dan look as insecure about last night as he had. They were just entering the cooking building when Phil fell back and grabbed Dan's hand before the others could see, dragging him around the corner where no one could see them before pressing Dan into the wall there and forcing his chin up to stare at Phil.

Dan was miserable. Phil had been ignoring him all morning, not even paying attention whenever Dan tried to say his name. He felt a stab go through his heart at that. Of course he wasn't good enough for Phil. Phil was absolute perfection and Dan was just... well, Dan. He wasn't anything special while Phil put all of the stars in the sky. He couldn't even be happy when Brittany announced that their cabins were doing cooking and archery that week, even though his friends were all whooping and hollering. He just wanted to burrow into a ditch and die. So to say he wasn't exactly ecstatic when Phil pulled him to the side was an understatement.

"Hey," Phil greeted. "Look at me." It took a good few seconds for Dan to meet his gaze, eyes miserable. "If you regret kissing me last night so much, you didn't have to get me alone to tell me,” Dan said. Phil's heart broke, and he frowned at Dan as he let him go, not wanting to make the other boy feel trapped. "I don't," he argued. "I don't regret it. I was just trying too hard to not look as exhausted as I feel that I couldn't even focus on this mornings conversation let alone you. Dan, hey. I don't regret it. Last night's the best things that's ever happened to me."

Dan listened as Phil spoke, but he didn't really believe him at first. Phil was just trying to be nice to him because he felt guilty for not wanting to be with him. Yeah, that was it. But then Phil was saying that last night had been the best thing to ever happen to him, and Dan felt hope blooming there. He looked at Phil from under his eyelashes and his bottom lip quivered a bit. "You mean it?" Dan whispered. Phil's fingers on his chin felt like they were burning him, along with the intensity of Phil's gaze. Now that he thought about it, Phil did look rather exhausted. He winced. Maybe they did stay out a bit too late last night. "I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore and that I did something wrong." Dan cocked his head to the side. He wanted to kiss Phil but he wasn't going to risk it at this point. "I suppose we shouldn't have stayed out so late last night. I'd say sorry but I'm not exactly sorry about it," Dan told him, smirking.

"Of course I mean it," Phil replied, taken aback and concerned that Dan had been so worried. He hadn't meant to hurt or scare Dan, and it made him feel terrible to hear that Dan had thought he'd done something wrong when Phil could have reassured him that he was still swimming in bliss a little with the fact that he'd kissed Dan last night. He'd kissed Dan a lot, and he wanted to do it some more. He very nearly leaned in to do so just then in order to prove his point, but he didn't want to get caught, so he didn't. "Don't be sorry," Phil murmured in reply, stroking his fingers over Dan's cheek before letting him go. "I was hoping we could do it again soon, if not tonight. In fact, I'd kiss you right now if I could," he murmured. "Wish I could take you on a date for lunch but that might give us away, and I want to keep this just between us for a little while longer." Phil's fingers lingered on Dan's skin for just a moment more before he pulled away and cleared his throat. "We should head in before someone gets suspicious. But don't think I regret last night, or that I'm avoiding you. I don't think you could ever do something wrong."

Dan relaxed with Phil's words, closing his eyes as Phil stroked his cheek. He leaned into him a bit, kind of just wanting Phil to kiss him already, but then Phil was pulling away and he was filled with disappointment that he hadn't gotten a quick peck even though he completely agreed that they probably should still continue to hide it. "I'm glad you like me," Dan murmured. He opened his eyes to meet Phil's gaze, sinking into the captivating and affectionate expression he found there. He found himself smiling and all of the tension in him disappeared. Phil still liked him, he wasn't going anywhere, and he wanted to kiss again that night. Dan was so head over heels for this man. "I'll hold you to that," Dan told him, referring to how Phil wanted to kiss him again tonight. He pulled away and tangled their fingers together for a split second. "But yes, let's go cook. I can't wait to eat your food," Dan snickered.

Phil instantly laughed, squeezing his fingers around Dan's for the second that they held each other, and then pulled away as the two headed back inside. "Guess I'll be seeing you tonight at the kissing tree, then?" he asked, turning his head to wink at Dan. "Now you've got new memories to make under those leaves." Dan blushed immediately, a pretty color that stained his cheeks often enough that Phil would never get tired of it, and he grinned as they pushed open the doors to the building and walked down the corridor to the cooking classroom. Immediately upon entering, Phil found that everyone had been paired up in two's, with Mariah and Kim already standing behind one table. Phil glanced sideways at Dan, more excited than he could say when he realized they'd be stuck together. "Guess you'll have to help me cook, then," he teased, and made his way over to the closet empty countertop while the instructor continued droning on as if Dan and Phil hadn't just walked in late. Their counselors didn't even blink at them, though Phil was avoiding the knowing look that Kim was sending him and pretending he had no idea what she was on about.

Cooking was definitely not one of Dan's greatest skills. More often than not, he would burn anything that even remotely touched the stove and nothing ever went right even if he was following directions. "Just a warning, but I'm a terrible cook," Dan told Phil as they started getting out their supplies. Apparently, they were supposed to be making chocolate chip cookies, which were supposed to be a 'starter food'. Starter food Dan's ass. Knowing him, he'd burn them right up. He could only hope that Phil would balance his terribleness out, considering Phil had once said he was an amazing cook. After a quick reassurance from Phil, the two started cooking with the rest of the class, Dan following Phil’s lead, who certainly looked like he knew what he was doing, confident and full of certainty in each of his movements. Whenever Dan was confused, Phil would stop and show him how to do something, stepping so close to him that Dan had a hard time concentrating on anything at all. It happened far too often where Dan would spill flour all over the counter and Phil would just giggle at him. Of course, Dan wouldn't be himself if he didn't throw something food related at Phil, so he ended up flicking flour in Phil's face. Phil glared at him but there was a softness behind that gaze reserved just for Dan. As the timer counted down sometime later, telling them that their cookies were nearly finished cooking, Dan bounced on the balls of his feet. He was nervous of how they'd turn out, but Phil was so certain that he tried not to worry too much. "I apologize in advance if I ruined your baking," Dan told his boyfriend just as the oven dinged.

Cooking with Dan was definitely an experience that Phil would never forget, but also an experience that he was enjoying very much. The other boy was an absolute menace, causing mayhem and destruction everywhere he went, which was a surprise to Phil as they started off pretty well - with Dan closing the fridge door at their station every time Phil walked away from it without closing it himself - but Phil quickly found that for as obsessed with keeping things neat as Dan was, he also had a very obvious need to mess about when ever he could, clearly seeming to want to make Phil laugh as much as possible. And laugh Phil did, glaring playfully at Dan and shoving him out of the way every time he seemed on the verge of messing an important step up, but enjoying the generally upbeat attitude that Dan seemed to have regarding their time together. Phil was very glad to have this time with Dan, and he wasted no chance to touch him, able to shrug it off as friendly. Finally, Phil was pulling the cookies out of the oven, ignoring Dan's comment entirely as the cookies came out golden brown and perfect. "What was that about being terrible at cooking?" Phil asked playfully, setting the tray down to cool at their station while their instructor came by and congratulated them on a job well done. "They looked perfect. I'm sure they'll taste just as good!" they said before moving on. Phil turned his smile onto Dan. "See? When you're with me, nothing can go wrong," he flirted, winking before dissolving into almost immediate laughter at his own ridiculousness.

Dan grumbled under his breath and glared at Phil, elbowing him in the side gently enough that it wouldn't cause any real damage. The cookies did look really good but he was still expecting them to taste like shit. After all, he had helped make them. "I wouldn't talk so soon before we've been able to taste them," Dan told his boyfriend, but his salty demeanor melted at the look on Phil's face. He seemed so relaxed and his face was filled with affection towards Dan and God, Dan really wanted to kiss him. Instead, Dan just rolled his eyes at Phil's comment but couldn't help but to snicker as Phil winked at laughed at his own joke. He was seriously an angel sent from above. "Alright, judgement time," Dan said, growing serious. He tried to make his face as serious as possible but it was hard when Phil was a giggling mess beside him. He ended up smiling anyways as he scooped up a cookie and handed it to Phil, moving on to grab one for himself. "Three, two, one, EAT!" Dan shrieked. They took a bite at the same time, gauging the other's reaction as they did so. It was amazing. Dan didn’t think he’d ever eaten something so delicious before. Perfectly gooey because it was still warm, the chocolate chips melted in his mouth. Dan could swear his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Oh my god," Dan moaned through his mouthful. "I think I've died and gone to fucking heaven."

The second Phil bit into the cookie, Dan was moaning from his own bite, and Phil was left to recover from the sound of that by trying far too hard to concentrate on the taste of his own cookie. His ears rang with the noise Dan made, though, and he bit down hard on his cookie, shoving the whole thing in his mouth as he shifted casually away from a Dan who was still enjoying his own cookie far too much. It really wasn't fair that Phil had such visceral reactions to Dan making moaning noises, but his mind was constantly plagued with the wonder of how Dan would sound when Phil was the one causing him that pleasure. He swallowed his cookie in an almost too big chunk before he finally reacted to Dan, cheeks flushed a little red. "You need to stop doing that," he whimpered as quietly as he could manage, clearing his throat as Dan's face brightened and he glanced down. Phil knew what he was looking for, and prided himself on the fact that Dan would find nothing. "Stop it," he repeated, and snatched another cookie, shoving it at Dan's face. "Try another one. I promised you they'd be good. Do you trust me now?" he continued far louder than before.

Dan straightened up a bit at Phil's words and could feel a flush go through him. Was he turning Phil on again? A glance down told him that Phil didn't have a boner, which was slightly disappointing, but he obviously had some effect on him if Phil was telling him to stop. Dan smirked at his boyfriend as he shoved another cookie in his face. "What, you don't like when I'm vocal?" Dan teased lowly. He didn't say much more though and instead took a bite of the other cookie. Phil was completely red in the face and Dan prided himself on that, but he stopped making moaning noises because he didn't want to make Phil uncomfortable. He saw Mariah pouting at them from across the room with burnt cookies and chuckled. "Looks like we have the best cookies in the room," Dan said proudly. He'd never baked something this good in his entire life and he was surprised and triumphant about it. Apparently, all he needed was Phil.

Dan was very obviously enjoying Phil's discomfort, teasing him as he took a bite from the cookie Phil was offering him, his cheeks red and his voice low. All Phil could really reply with was, "I'd prefer it if you were loud because of me," and then shoved the rest of the cookie the two were now sharing into his mouth. He turned his attention back to their station in the hopes that he could pretend that nothing odd had happened at all, wanting to get the sounds Dan had made off of his mind, and couldn't help smirking as Dan declared that they had baked the best cookies. "I told you I was a good cook," he said, gloating a little. "Guess you won't go hungry with me around anymore, huh? And it's all thanks to my mum's personal inability to cook," Phil teased, turning to grin at Dan and finding the boy had gotten far closer in the past few moments then Phil had expected. His eyes flickered to Dan's lips, and then back to his eyes, and he licked his own lips slowly. "H-hey," he managed to stutter out. "We should - we should start cleaning up. We have another batch to get in the oven and - and I think these ones are cool enough by now."

Dan choked as Phil admitted he would rather Dan be loud because of him. Just the thought of Phil doing things to him to get him to be loud... that thought was too good, and Dan needed to get it out of his mind immediately. He couldn't help but wonder if Phil would be able to make those noises rip from Dan's throat, and he barely registered the next words out of Phil's mouth. He was too focused on what that mouth could do and how it would make him feel. Would Phil be vocal as well? He had heard him moaning when he'd walked in on him masturbating. Or would Phil be the domineering type, the kind that would just make small grunts as Dan pleasured him? Dan needed to stop thinking about it right then. He had moved a bit closer to Phil during his thoughts, irises blown wide. He blinked when Phil began to speak once more, trying to knock himself out of his daydream. He took a deep breath. "You're right. We should, should probably get everything cleaned up," Dan repeated, sounding stupidly out of breath. Damn teenage boy hormones. He turned his attention to the last batch of cookies and put them into the oven to get his mind off of what Phil would sound like during sex.

Dan sounded as flustered as Phil felt, and it gave him a bit of peace of mind to know that he was having a similar effect on his boyfriend as his boyfriend was having on him. Realizing that Dan hadn't even seemed to notice how close he'd gotten to Phil cheered him up immensely as well, as it told him just how much he was getting under his boyfriend's skin. Smiling smugly, Phil watched as Dan started putting the second batch of cookies in, and then reached down lightly to place his hand at the small of Dan's back, reaching for a cookie with his other hand, and laughing as Dan came back up very quickly with a startled little whining noise. "Here," Phil stated conversationally, rubbing at Dan through his t-shirt lightly, and dropping his arm the second that it seemed someone was about to look over. "Good, right?" he murmured, and he wasn't talking about the stupid cookies anymore.

Dan swallowed and nodded frantically. "Good," he murmured. Phil's touch made Dan's entire body light up in a fiery touch. He wanted Phil to run those hands everywhere. The thought never left his mind even after they finished cleaning up and their second batch of cookies were finished. The second batch turned out as good as the first one, much to Dan's delight, and the camp counselor allowed them to take the rest of the cookies with them in a plastic baggie for later. Dan was in heaven. Even so, he couldn't wait for that night to come, to finally get Phil as close to him as humanly possible. He wanted to press their lips together, to explore what it was like to freely kiss Phil without a care in the world, to run his hands through his boyfriend's hair. His body was thrumming with the need. Who knew he would be such a needy boyfriend? He just couldn't help it when Phil was so intoxicating that Dan could hardly breathe around him.

Phil could see the wild desire in Dan's eyes as he pulled away, and it delighted him, gave him a sense of revenge from Dan making such erotic noises at him earlier, and he moved to clean up quickly after that, wanting to give Dan a taste of his own medicine when neither boy was able to act on the desires that came with all of the teasing they'd been doing that afternoon. As soon as they were finished and heading off for lunch with a baggie of cookies each in their hands - more for Dan, because Phil was a good boyfriend like that - their friends joined up with them, begging for well-baked cookies rather than the hard-nearly-burnt one's they'd produced. Caleb caught up with them as well, and Phil ended up giving away the majority of his leftovers while Dan hoarded his own, acting like Kreacher from Lord of the Rings as the others begged him. Phil merely laughed it off, wishing he could lean in and kiss Dan, or playfully steal the treats back, but he couldn't, and they'd have plenty of time for that later.

**

Come bed time, Phil was shoving his glasses and a jacket on before escaping quietly through the cabin's front door in order to head for the kissing tree, an excited grin stretching across his face. This was what he'd been looking forward to all day, and when he arrived, he was slightly disappointed to find that he was the first there again. It was cold, though, just as Phil had thought it would be, and he crossed his arms over his chest with his fingers hiding inside of his jacket sleeves, and waited by leaning against the kissing tree for Dan to arrive again.

When Dan headed back to the cabin for the night, he stripped into his pyjamas quickly, lying down in bed waiting for the rest of his roommates to fall asleep. He ended up taking a nap and woke up with a start, cursing under his breath when he realized it was late. He was supposed to meet up with Phil thirty minutes ago and he was the worst boyfriend. Phil deserved better than him. Basically running to the tree, Dan found Phil still leaning against it, looking absolutely freezing. "Fuck, fuck, Phil, I'm so sorry!" Dan apologized, flinging himself at his boyfriend. Phil was freezing cold and he ran his hands over his boyfriend's arms to warm him up a bit. "I ended up falling asleep by accident while I was waiting and I am the worst." Dan pulled away for a moment to look into Phil's face, relieved that he didn't look mad in the slightest. Just cold as fuck. "I give you full permission to punch me in the face."

Phil didn't have a watch, or his phone, or any technological way to check the time, but he did know that it was getting late and that he'd been waiting outside for quite some time now. It didn't help that he was pretty tired after yesterday, though the excitement of seeing Dan had been keeping him awake so far. He was a little miffed that Dan was taking so long, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to really, truly believe the possibility that Dan had stood him up. His waiting paid off in the end when Phil suddenly heard the loud sounds of someone's feet stomping on the ground as they made their way towards the tree, and then there was Dan stood right in front of him, reaching out to grip Phil's arms with a look of pure horror on his face. He sounded devastated that he'd left Phil waiting for so long, and all Phil could do was feel grateful he'd grabbed his jacket. Dan's hands ran over his arms anyway, though, like he was trying to warm Phil up, and Phil accepted it was a soft smile. "It's okay. At least you didn't stand me up," he teased, reaching up to flick Dan on the nose lightly. His heart was racing now that Dan was here. Slowly, he let his fingers move around Dan's cheekbone until they were gripping tightly to his chin. "Do I get an apology kiss, boyfriend?" he asked, voice husky and quiet.

"God yes," Dan breathed and he didn't wait for Phil to say another word before he was surging forward. Their lips pressed together and Dan was desperate. He'd been waiting all day for this moment and doing this was all that Dan could have asked for. His fingers trailed over Phil's cheekbone before he was pressing himself closer, moving his lips against Phil's and letting out a contented sigh. He could feel every breath that Phil was taking and it was electrifying. Dan was fuckimg addicted. When he pulled away, he was breathing hard, and Phil had a faraway look in his eyes as if he was under the same spell as Dan was. "We should go to the lake," Dan mumbled. They were still so close that he could feel Phil's lips brushing against his own. "Get away from any wandering eyes. 'M gonna cuddle the living fuck out of you and warm you right up."

Kissing Dan was just as amazing as Phil remembered it being, and the best part was just how passionate Dan was. Phil had hardly asked him for a kiss before Dan was practically throwing himself at Phil, pressing their bodies together rather tightly as his lips molded to Phil's. Phil let out a soft groan at the immediate contact, reaching out to brace himself on Dan's hips, fingers curling there while Dan's fingers played with and trailed along Phil's cheekbones. His lips felt amazing against Phil's, just as chapped as yesterday and yet still managing to be perfection. Phil's fingers tightened on Dan's hips as he inhaled sharply against Dan, never once wanting to pull away, but disappointed when he was forced to by Dan. Their breath mingled together, puffing against each other's lips, as Dan spoke. "Warm me up, hmm?" Phil hummed, arousal surging through him. "Planning on being a tease, Dan?" he asked, lowering his eyes and looking up at Dan coyly. "I think you liked getting me worked up."

As soon as Phil was speaking, voice low and husky, Dan knew he was lost to that sound. He could tell that his irises were blown and he licked his lips, letting out a whimper. He bit his tongue to keep from letting out a crude statement and instead swallowed his words. He just wanted to surge back in and snog Phil until his lips were red and swollen, but he refrained. They needed to get out of sight. "Maybe I do," Dan purred. He liked the teasing aura around them, how they were completely comfortable with each other. He trailed a teasing finger down Phil's chest, then turned and started walking through the woods. His hips swung teasingly and he smirked, hearing Phil begin to trail after him. "Guess you'll just have to punish me for being late and a tease, huh?" He looked over his shoulder and winked at Phil. He was glad they both had an understanding that they could tease each other but they wouldn't continue without each other's consent. Dan was so god damned lucky.

Fuck. Dan was Phil's most hated person in existence. He couldn't just touch Phil's chest like that and then walk away, swinging his hips. That was hardly fair. Phil was a little mesmerized by Dan's bum as he moved to start following after him, and only looked up at his face when Dan decided to push things that little bit further, encouraging Phil to punish him for everything he'd done tonight. The reality of it was, Phil would punish him, he just knew it wouldn't be as sexual as Dan made it out to be. Snorting to hide how turned on the thought of actually punishing Dan would be, Phil jogged to catch up with him, and didn't even blink when he reached out and groped Dan's bum lightly, pulling away with a quiet "Was that okay?" for good measure, though he had a feeling Dan wouldn't mind when he'd just been showing it off to him.

Letting out a surprised squeak as Phil literally groped his ass, Dan turned to stare at Phil with wide eyes. It wasn't a bad thing by any means, he just hadn't expected it. He also hadn't expected himself to like it that much, although he really shouldn't have been so surprised considering Dan liked everything he did with Phil. Hell, he even liked everything in his inappropriate dreams. Dan nodded, his curly fringe flopping into his face with the force. "Slap my ass anytime," he murmured quietly. He could get used to Phil touching his butt, especially with those firm hands that made Dan want Phil to touch him everywhere. Did that make him strange? As they walked, Dan put his arms around Phil's shoulder, trying to keep him warm. He'd offered Phil his jacket earlier before realizing that Phil was already wearing his own, but the boy was still shaking, seemingly freezing cold forever. Dan felt beyond guilty for leaving him in the cold earlier and couldn't help but feel as if this was all his fault for being so late. Finally away from the rest of the cabins, Dan was free to do as he pleased with Phil. As soon as the lake was in sight, Dan stopped Phil in his tracks and crowded into him, wrapping him up in his arms. Phil's lips were cold and Dan focused on warming them up, sucking on his bottom lip slightly before giving the same treatment to the top lip. He could only hope that he made Phil feel as warm as he made Dan feel.

Phil couldn't help laughing at the way Dan said it, giving Phil permission to touch him like that anytime he wanted. He turned to give Dan a wide smile, and wrapped his arm around his waist instead, drawing them tight together until Dan's arm was winding around Phil's shoulder, and their hips were bumping together with every step. It was nice, and though Phil was still freezing from being out in the night air alone for so long already, he was beginning to warm up merely from Dan's presence so close to him. As soon as the lake came into sight, Phil had fully intended to drag Dan off to the pier where they could hang their feet over the edge and lay back to watch the stars some more, something Phil truly did enjoy doing, only then Dan was stopping him, turning him, and dragging him close until they were kissing again - not that Phil was complaining. Quite the opposite, in fact. The second their lips were pressed together, Phil was sighing out a soft breath of air, and sinking into Dan, his hands coming to rest on Dan's side and haul him in closer. Dan was really good at this whole kissing thing, to the point where Phil felt like he was hardly keeping up, sighing out against Dan's lips as he sucked at each of Phil's own. Suddenly, the light feeling of Dan's tongue swiping over his mouth appeared, and Phil couldn't help the full body shudder at the wonderful feeling of that. The last time someone had done something like that, Phil had been repulsed, but when Dan did it, not asking for more but merely trying to taste Phil, it was the most amazing sensation in the world. Gasping, Phil jolted back, staring at Dan with wide eyes, and then whispered "Do that again," into the space between them.

At first, Dan thought he'd done something wrong. One moment, he was kissing Phil and, like his body had a mind of it's own, his tongue flicked out to lightly taste Phil. He learnt that Phil tasted of campfires and s'mores and Dan immediately wanted more. He stopped himself before he could shove his tongue down Phil's throat, reminding himself that Phil had hated that when his first kiss had done that to him. And then Phil was yanking away from him, staring with wide eyes, and an apology was on the tip of Dan's tongue. Before he could get it out, Phil was speaking, telling him to do the tongue thing again, and Dan blinked in surprise. "You sure?" he breathed. He felt faint. Would he finally be able to taste Phil as much as he wanted to? At Phil's nod, he nudged their noses together and surged back in. He moved their mouths together to initiate the kiss, enjoying how Phil was so reciprocating, so passionate in the way he kissed. Then Dan opened his mouth a bit, swiping his tongue over Phil's bottom lip, and was surprised when Phil made an appreciative noise, gripping hard at Dan's hips. Did this mean he liked when Dan did it? To make sure, Dan did it again, and wasn't disappointed when it elicited the same response.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Phil thought he was going to faint. Dan hadn't wasted a second in surging back in and kissing Phil, tilting his head so their lips did that thing where they pressed in-between each other's, mouth's nudging against each other roughly until Dan was licking along Phil's lip all over again, and again, and again. Each time he did it, Phil let out a soft sound of pleasure and enjoyment, unable to contain himself as his fingers moved back to Dan's hips and dug in harshly, drawing their bodies together until they were pressed chest to chest and Phil could feel Dan's heart beating against his. Unsure how to do the same, and terrified to fuck it up, Phil let his lips part and swiped his own tongue alongside Dan's lip, immediately stumbling backwards as the motion caused Dan to surge forward. Before he knew what was happening, he was careening backwards with the taste of Dan's lips on his tongue, pulling their mouths apart merely to stare backwards and flail his arms in order to catch himself before he hit the ground. His back hit first, with his palms preventing him from bashing his head as he caught himself, Dan following him immediately and ending up crashing into Phil's chest, straddling him with his palms just under Phil's collarbones. Chest heaving, eyes wide, and pupil's dilated with want, Phil reached up and gripped Dan's t-shirt in his hands before dragging their mouths back together all over again. He couldn't help it when he let out a breathless sounding moan, and collapsed backwards until he was proper laying down with Dan hovering over top of him, their fingers curled into each other's shirts.

To say Dan was surprised when Phil had swiped his tongue over his lip was an understatement. The sensation made Dan's entire body go hot, his skin tingling where Phil's fingers were digging into his hips, and he couldn't stop himself. He pressed Phil forward roughly, trying to get closer, but only succeeded in both of them falling to the ground. It seemed alright though because Dan had landed on top of Phil, basically straddling him. He opened his mouth to ask Phil if he was alright, but before he could, Phil was tugging him down and pressing him back into a heated kiss, letting out the most delectable noise. The sound went straight to Dan's dick and he whimpered, reaching up and tangling his fingers with Phil's, basically trapping him to the ground. Phil looked so good like this. His black hair was mussed and splayed on the ground, wrists pinned, chest heaving. His lips were swollen and pretty pink, pupils blown wide. Dan hesitated before he decided to deepen the kiss. Phil had seemed to like when Dan used a tiny bit of tongue so maybe he would like it if Dan used that little bit more? If he showed any sign of being uncomfortable, then Dan would pull away, but he wanted to try. He knew not to shove his tongue down Phil's throat at least. Dan took one hand out of Phil's grip and moved it to Phil's jaw, trailing it over his cheekbone and then tangling his fingers into Phil's hair. He tilted his head a bit and opened his mouth slightly, pleased when Phil mimicked his movement. So slowly, that Phil could pull away if he wanted, Dan slipped a little bit of tongue into the kiss.

Dan was on top of him. Dan was on top of him, and he had Phil's wrist pinned beneath his own, his fingers laced through Phil's as he held himself up and kissed the living daylights out of Phil. Any semblance of control that Phil thought he'd had was gone in an instant, and he couldn't help going limp under Dan, lax and accepting of every single movement against his body. His lips were on fire, his breathing uneven and erratic, and his dick growing harder and harder in his pants as the seconds ticked by until Phil was working to hold his hips back from bucking up into the intensely warm body on top of his. Things had already seemed perfect, and then Dan was letting go of one of Phil's wrists only to cup his cheek gently. Dan was definitely warming Phil up now - his cheeks were beyond flushed, and his entire body was on fire when Dan's fingers moved back and threaded through his hair, tilting his head and deepening kiss all at the same time. Phil hadn't known how instinctual these kinds of things could be, but when Dan's lips parted over Phil's, Phil mimicked him without thought, moaning out when Dan's tongue brushed against the inside of his mouth, just teasing along the seam of his lip, but definitely playing along the soft wet bits of his mouth. He couldn't believe that that felt like that, couldn't believe he'd wasted so much time kissing Dan chastely when things could be like this. Over enthused by the sensation, Phil thrust his tongue forward against Dan's, and immediately sputtered, caught off guard by how strange that had felt. That had been a little weird, and most certainly bordering on the weird way the last person had tried to shove their tongue down Phil's throat. His breathing was beyond heavy as he stared up at Dan with wide eyes, a little freaked out but also massively turned on.

Dan giggled a bit as Phil pulled away to stare at him. Kissing Phil like that had definitely made Dan have a problem in his pants but it wasn't as if he was the only one. He tried to keep their lower bodies separated though, no matter how much he wanted to just let himself go. Who knew that kissing would make Dan a downright mess? He'd never gotten like this for kissing before, but Phil seemed to just have magical lips or something. Phil had seemed so excited by the use of Dan's tongue that he'd basically shoved his own tongue in Dan's mouth, which was a bit strange but Dan didn't mind. He knew that Phil didn't have any previous experience with kissing so it was expected, and he just thought it was endearing. "Let me teach you," Dan purred, pressing a kiss to Phil's jawline. Phil was so pliant under him, rendered speechless and limp, and Dan was loving it. He trailed his lips back to cover Phil's and repeated his actions from earlier. This time, Dan bit down on Phil's bottom lip and pulled, letting it ping back into place. He soothed the wound with his tongue and let it slip between Phil's lips when Phil had seemed to welcome it, opening his mouth a bit further. Their tongues brushed very lightly this time and Dan moaned at the feeling, at the taste of Phil on his lips. He didn't want to make Phil uncomfortable by doing it again and instead pulled away, breathing heavily. "Was that okay?" He asked, voice completely wrecked. Kissing Phil was making Dan's body react in a way that made him want to ravish Phil, but he ignored the hardness in his pants and instead tried to focus on whether Phil was alright or not.

Phil was wearing his glasses, right? He felt so dizzy staring up at Dan, so breathless and mindless, that he could hardly focus on his face. All he seemed able to pay attention to were Dan's lips, and he was so focused on them that his eyes closed as Dan leaned in and pressed them to his jawline, trailing upwards and purring how he was going to teach Phil how to kiss him like that. Their lips pressed together again, with Phil shivering as Dan took control, just letting himself be touched and manipulated all over again - Dan's teeth were nibbling at his lip, pulling it out and letting it ping back before he was surging back in to kiss Phil again, sucking at the stinging spot in apology before he was finally pressing in for more. One of Phil's wrists was still trapped, but he reached up with the other one to thread his fingers through Dan's hair as they tilted their heads and Dan's tongue brushed up against his own. Phil's hips stuttered, an embarrassing reaction as his entire body flared hot, but he could hardly be blamed when Dan was moaning into his mouth for the first time ever. The feeling of that was so intoxicating that Phil's head was still spinning when Dan pulled back again. All he could taste was Dan, all he could feel was Dan, all he could think was Dan. It was so bad, he almost didn't register what Dan had said at all. "Amazing," he breathed out, and tried to tug Dan down for more. The other boy held strong, though, and in fact let Phil go entirely in order to climb off of him. The change in position confused Phil, who sat up and pouted at Dan. "Sorry," Dan said, licking his lips. "I just need a minute." It was then that Phil realized just how aroused they both were, and for all his cocky talk and the strange desire he wanted to do more with Dan right this second, Phil was shocked back to himself by the realization that this was moving really fast. For as much as Phil wanted to touch all of Dan and pleasure him, he was just as intimidated by doing much more as Dan had been by the thought of kissing Phil. He bit his lips, and reached up to fix his hair awkwardly as a distraction. "Right," he agreed, voice hoarse. "Uhm. Sorry."

Dan felt as if he was going to explode. He was a shaking and panting mess, his cock was pressing against his jeans, and Dan needed to stop immediately. He pulled away from Phil, quivering at the loss of touch. Why were they such teenage boys? Who the fuck got this aroused by kissing? "Don't be sorry," Dan breathed, taking a few gulping breaths to calm down. He could still feel the ghost of Phil's lips against his, could still taste him on his tongue. Dan would snog Phil all day if he could. If only he didn't get so fucking horny all the time. "I was the one who initiated the kiss so I should be the sorry one." Dan grinned at Phil and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, entwining their fingers together. He started to pull them up and towards the lake. The water was smooth, not a ripple in sight, and the moon cast brilliant silver rays onto the water like a mirror. Camp was the one place Dan loved to go to solely for the view of the moon and stars. They were so beautiful, and Dan was always in awe. He brought Phil over to the little dock that brought them out a bit away from shore. He always liked to come out there before he'd met Phil to see the night sky and he assumed Phil would love it as well. "If you look at the sky here, you can sometimes see a shooting star," Dan murmured, sitting Phil down on the dock. Dan took his shoes off and dangled his feet into the water, sighing at the coolness lapping at his skin. It allowed for him to cool off, growing more level-headed rather than loopy with lust. He leaned into Phil and took his hand, leaning back to stare at the expanse of stars above.

As Dan led them over to the dock where Phil had wanted to go earlier, Phil tightened his fingers around Dan's hand in his, enjoying the warm reminder that Dan was his, and that Dan was here. The fact that they were both awkwardly aroused in their trousers didn't seem to bother either one of them as much as it maybe should have, but it made Phil proud to know that he could be so comfortable around someone. It was relaxing as they sat down so close their legs were touching, and they both took their shoes off before dangling their feet in the water. Phil was the first to lay back, with Dan leaning into him and following him as their fingers twined back together again. "I love shooting stars," Phil murmured in response, grinning the second he was staring at the perfect bright sky above them. Nothing was better than seeing the sky lit up like this, without the interruption of unnatural light in the city. He squeezed his fingers around Dan's, finally beginning to feel a little more relaxed, and turned to him. "You know," he said, "You're quite the kisser."

Snickering, Dan turned to smirk at Phil, a teasing glint to his eyes. "You're not so bad yourself," Dan told him. He then grew a bit more serious, smirk growing into a soft smile. "Your kisses make me feel alive. Like I want to dance and sing and actually do sports for once. It's refreshing." God, Dan was so utterly cheesy, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Judging by Phil's expression, he definitely liked when Dan was saying that sort of thing. Dan giggled and leaned to peck Phil's lips again, backing away before they could get too into it again. Now that his arousal was wearing off, he felt high on happiness with a little bit of tiredness mixed in there. He relaxed into the wooden boards of the deck, staring at the moon. She was absolutely breathtaking tonight, big and full and shining so brightly that Dan could see some craters even from here. Space was amazing and reminded him of Phil. He wanted to paint it, to capture everything that reminded him of Phil to keep forever in physical form. "I want to paint you sometime," Dan told him. "Maybe paint you with the night sky or something. The stars remind me of you."

Phil's cheeks were red for an entirely different reason now than the sheer arousal he'd felt at kissing Dan. Instead, he was blushing because Dan always knew what to say to him in order to make him feel... well, adored. He'd never really expected to be good at kissing, especially not so early on, and had tended to be weird for so much of his life that he'd always thought this his relationships would be awkward at best when it came to the early days. But with Dan, everything felt perfect and natural and normal. Like Dan was the exact opposite of him and the exact same, meshing them together as the perfect of partners. He giggled a bit when Dan met him halfway for a quick peck before pulling back and looking at the stars. "If you painted me in the stars, I'd love you forever," Phil admitted immediately, laughing at how ridiculous a statement that had been.

Dan chuckled, his grip on Phil tightening a bit. Since he wasn't so aroused anymore, he was no longer afraid to touch Phil, so he flopped his head over to rest on Phil's shoulder. He liked touching Phil like this more than anything. "You'll love me forever, huh?" Dan mused. There was a slight smile on his lips that refused to leave because Phil just made him so stupidly happy. "Well I suppose I'll have to paint you, yeah? So you’ll love me forever?" Dan giggled a bit and kissed Phil's collarbone since it was the nearest area of Phil that he could reach.

Until Dan was parroting it back at him, Phil hadn't realized just how those words would make his heart lurch. They weren't there yet, no, and it was easy for Phil to joke about things like that, but... but he kind of wanted to be there. He kind of wanted that to be a thing. He kind of wanted to have Dan in his life forever, someone special, and a permanent partner by his side. So when Dan rolled and leaned into his touch, pressing a kiss to Phil's collarbones, he couldn't do anything else but say, "Yeah. I think you do," with the softest tone of voice he'd ever managed in his entire life, staring down at Dan with soft eyes. Dan really did feel a bit like his world, and he never wanted to let him go, now.

In that moment, Dan decided that he just had to paint Phil now. He could picture it as they both laid looking at the stars, listening to each other's breathing and the way their hearts were pounding in their chests. Phil really did remind him of the night sky now. He had stars in his eyes and moon pale skin, hair blacker than the dark. Dan thought he was absolutely perfect. Eventually, Dan sighed and started to get up. His eyes were drooping from the urge to sleep and if he'd stayed there for a second longer, he would have most likely fallen asleep. "I think it's time for us to sleep," Dan murmured, pouting in the dark. He really just wanted to pull Phil to his cabin and snuggle with them until they both fell asleep, but he knew that wasn't possible. So instead, he just pulled Phil into a tight embrace, kissing him lightly. "See you tomorrow?" he murmured against Phil's lips, dizzy from the feeling.

Phil was truly never going to get tired of the way it felt to have Dan's lips against his. It was wonderful, even now when they were just lightly pressed together. Dan spoke against them as well, which was electrifying and perfect. Phil even forgot to be upset that they were going to have to part now, but he was tired, and he did know the day was going to be a rough one if he didn't sleep soon. He couldn't stay out late every night. Sighing sadly, Phil eventually nodded his agreement. "Tomorrow," he agreed, standing. "But let me walk you back first.” He offered Dan his hand, and grinned when he took it immediately before hauling the other boy to his feet. He linked their fingers, then, and they began walking. "Feels like I'm walking you to the door," Phil teased.

Dan giggled a bit and squeezed Phil's fingers, enjoying the strong grip he had on his hand. "I'm the luckiest lady in the world to have such a good looking boy walk her to the door," Dan teased, bumping Phil's shoulder with his own. Phil's answering chuckle was music to his ears. The walk back to the cabins was too short for Dan's liking, even as he stalled a bit by purposefully tripping on the trail as they ventured down the wood path. Soon, the cabins were in sight, and Dan sighed unhappily. He would love it more than anything if he could invite Phil into his house to have a proper cuddle involving his bed, but this would have to do for now. Maybe, once camp was over, he would have that opportunity. He stopped Phil from walking and turned to face him, grinning brightly. Raising his hand, he brushed Phil's fringe away from his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow," Dan said softly. He leaned forward and captured Phil's lips with his own. "Sweet dreams."

Phil chuckled at Dan's cute remark, squeezing his fingers around Dan's in return to the other boy's squeeze and murmuring "I feel like the luckiest boy in the world," quietly and sincerely, happy to have this. He'd never thought much of the stupidly romantic things that often happened in movies, but now that it was happening to him, he felt like he was on top of the world. Therefore, by the time they had arrived at Dan's cabin, he felt pretty put out, and only relaxed when Dan turned to kiss him one last time. He loved that boy's mouth, but didn't fight it when he pulled away. "Tomorrow," Phil agreed. "Night, Dan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let us know what you thought! See you on Saturday!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 10,168 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : teasing, flirting, discussions of consent, unresolved sexual tension
> 
> Midnight positing because Eliza is moving tomorrow :P

Waking up was quickly becoming Phil's most hated thing to do. He couldn't believe how exhausted he felt, and he sat up with a surprised grunt when one of the other boys who didn't particularly seem to like or hate him nudged him and told him he was going to miss breakfast again if he didn't hurry up. HIs name was PJ, and he smiled welcomingly enough at Phil that Phil actually smiled back and got up. He was excited to see Dan again, though he was almost too exhausted to function, and knew the other boy was ecstatic that they were doing archery that morning. He was quick to drag himself out of bed and into a shower, and then he got dressed feeling a bit more refreshed and headed to breakfast. This time, he made an effort to give Dan a warm, adoring smile, before he went to chug his milk so he could have a proper coffee and wake up.

Dan was absolutely exhausted the next morning, but it was worth it when he could see Phil at night. As soon as he came into sight, Mariah was commenting on how tired Dan looked, to which he told her that he just hadn't slept well. But when Phil came into the dining hall as wrecked as he was, Dan just pretended like he hadn't seen her pointed stare. They ended up having their workshops before archery this morning, which was absolute torture. Dan just wanted to do archery already, damn it. They were all over during the workshop, starting with gaming and then moving to some dancing class followed immediately by drawing when they found out how rhythmically impaired Phil was. When the time for archery came, Dan could barely contain his excitement. He was practically quaking in his shoes, and Kim was commenting on how she'd never seen him so excited before. "Prepare to see the archery master!" Dan told them all, grabbing a bow and some arrows.

Phil couldn't even be mad about the absolute mismatch of things they'd done at workshops that morning because he'd had fun doing it. He hadn't ever thought he'd have fun doing something that absolutely embarrassed him, like dancing, but with a group of good friends who didn't mean any harm when they teased him and who helped him when he was falling down, it really /was/ fun. He’d been relieved when they'd allowed each other to move onto something different and more artsy to relieve Phil of the stress of failing to dance, though, and appreciated the way Dan moved closer to bump their hips together and slide their hands past each other in comfort, a small, sweet smile on his face. Phil loved that smile, loved that face, and he couldn't help that he brightened up immediately afterwards. By the time they arrived at archery, however, Phil could see Dan practically vibrating in place and turned to Mariah with a teasing smile. "I feel like... he's not the archery master." Mariah's only reaction to Phil was to wink at him, smirking as she walked away, and Phil was left to wonder if perhaps he'd been a little hasty in his judgement of his boyfriend. Feeling more excited than before, Phil followed his friends as they all took their places in front of targets, with Kim seemingly newly attached at the hip to Mariah, and Phil unable to help himself when he picked the spot right next to Dan.

The thing that Dan liked the most about archery was that it made him feel good. The way he pulled back the arrow, waiting to strike, concentrating on his aim, finally letting go to watch as the arrow hit it’s target; it all just made Dan feel as if he was a knight in shining armor protecting a beautiful princess. Dan glanced at Phil, who was talking to Mariah, and smirked. Well, more of a beautiful prince now, Dan supposed. The archery director was telling everybody to get into their spots, explaining how to do it, but Dan ignored her. He instead found an empty shooting range and lined himself up, setting down the copious amounts of arrows that he'd grabbed. Mariah ended up taking the target on his right, Kim next to her, while Phil chose the one on Dan's left, grinning warmly at him. Dan smiled back and winked. Then, he grabbed one of the arrows and lined it up with his bow. He took a deep breath, concentrating on the target in front of him, and pulled his arm back. Breathe in, breathe out. When he let it go, he stayed in position, watching as it hit the middle before letting out a yell of victory and dancing around. "Told you I was the archery master!" Dan squealed, grabbing Phil's shoulders (who was staring at him in utter shock) and shaking him. If he wasn't around people, he may have even kissed him. "Did you see that? My first shot! I'm a God!"

For a moment, everything was silent as Phil stared at Dan getting into position, most of his attention focused on the instructor telling them what to do while he simultaneously watching Dan, and then suddenly, Dan was screaming excitedly, his arrow having just pierced the direct center of the target. Phil wasn't ashamed to admit that his jaw had fallen open in shock. He blinked, and then Dan was suddenly holding his shoulders and practically jumping up and down with Phil, who immediately began to grin and laugh with Dan as well. "Good job," he murmured, and the words were perhaps a little too fond for a laughing Mariah and Kim, both of whose faces’ softened at the way Phil was probably looking at Dan. Dropping his gaze, Phil didn't even attempt to hide his shy smile, and patted Dan on the shoulder. "Now teach me how to do it,” he insisted, sorely tempted to wink. He didn’t, but with the way Kim was grinning and Mariah was rolling her eyes at the two of them, Phil suddenly realize he could probably get away with flirting and no one would be any the wiser.

Dan's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Phil's request. "Teach you?" Dan asked slowly, trying to make sure he'd heard Phil correctly. Phil grinned and nodded, confirming what he'd said. Dan let out a shaky breath, glancing over at Kim and Mariah to see them giggling to each other. "Sure, I'll teach you," Dan told his boyfriend nonchalantly, trying to hide that he was actually internally freaking out. He'd have Phil in his arms once more but he wouldn't be able to actually do anything about it. Ignoring that aspect, he instructed Phil to pick up his bow and arrow and moved Phil's body forcibly by the hips until he was facing the target. He was practically pressed against Phil's back as he moved Phil into the correct position, holding Phil's hand to maneuver it so it was gripping the end of the arrow and pulling it back. His other hand was resting on Phil's left hand, holding the bow up with a tight grip, and Dan was feeling faint from their close proximity. "Focus on the target and try to relax," Dan murmured in Phil's ear. "When you feel like you're ready, let go." To show his point, he let go of Phil's right hand and watched as the arrow released and struck the target. It didn't hit right in the middle, but Phil seemed happy about it anyways, bouncing a bit on his toes as Dan took a step back. "Well done, Phil," Dan told him softly, grinning at the precious boy in front of him.

The heat of Dan's hands on his hips was intoxicating. Phil loved the tingles that sent up his spine, loved how big and engulfing Dan's hands seemed to feel there. He had to hide the fact that his cheeks had gone immediately red, but he was grinning as Dan moved him into place, far too overjoyed by the casual touching than he probably should have been. The only thing that would have made this whole thing better would be the ability to do something about how Dan was holding him as he maneuvered himself until he was pressed flush to Phil's back so he could control Phil's arm movements. Phil could feel Dan's breath on his ear even before he started speaking, could feel every inch of him from how he was pressed to Phil, and felt his heart beginning to race. Was he sweating? He felt like he was on fire all over again, the heat of Dan doing things to him he didn't understand. Phil was so focused on keeping his breathing even that when he and Dan let go of the arrow, shooting it out across the field to his target, he almost didn't even notice. HIs breathing hitched as he felt Dan chuckle against the back of his ear, and then Dan was pulling away much to Phil's disappointment. It took a moment for him to register that his arrow had hit, but when he did, a giddy smile spread over his lips that he'd actually done that - Phil Lester, terrible at sports, had shot a bow and arrow. "I did it," he exclaimed excitedly, turning as he bounced on his toes, certain he must have a strange, goofy smile on his face. "I did it," he repeated more quietly, looking at Dan like he wanted to kiss him. "Thanks," he added, lowering his gaze shyly.

From the way Phil was looking at him, Dan could have sworn he was going to kiss him. He wanted it _so bad_. But he knew that he couldn't. A quick glance around confirmed that Mariah and Kim were both staring at them with an expression akin to curiosity, and Dan had to swallow his emotions and pretend as if he didn't want to make out with his boyfriend right then and there. He let his eyes travel to Phil's lips, lingering on the beautiful pink skin there. Phil's tongued flicked out and licked at them, Dan watching in awe as it left the skin shiny with spit. Dan blinked, trying to snap himself from his trance. "I'll help you any time," Dan told him warmly. He then handed Phil another arrow. "Do you want to try it on your own? Or do you need more help?" He didn't tell Phil that he kind of wished for him to say he needed more help. He would probably do anything to continue holding Phil.

Phil licked his lips. Dan was staring at their friends, awkward as ever, while the others stared on with fond, exasperated expressions on their faces, though both girls looked quite intrigued by what was going on. It was clear everyone knew they had a crush on each other, but there was no proof that there was anything going on between them other than those crushes - and that's what Phil wanted for now. So he took advantage of that fact when Dan offered to help him some more and said "Please. I think I was too distracted by you touching me to focus on much else," winking and laughing at the same time as the girls expressions turned to pure surprise, and then crumpled into amusement themselves. "Oh my God, Phil!" Kim complained, "You can't say things like that!" Seeming to catch on to the ploy, Dan reached out and swatted Phil on the arm, shaking his head. "No, I mean it though. Uhm, if it's not too awkward now, could you show me one more time?"

Phil was saying how he'd been too distracted by Dan touching him to be focused and Dan froze in shock, mouth slack. Did he really just say that aloud? And then Kim was yelling at Phil and Mariah was laughing loudly and Dan relaxed, smacking Phil in the arm and shaking his head. "You nerd," Dan told him. His brain was completely dead due to the words, so he couldn't think of a good comeback. He didn't need to apparently because then Phil was seriously asking him for help and Dan grinned. "Of course I can help you. C'mere." He made grabby hands at Phil and grasped his hips again, squeezing gently. Then, he repeated his earlier actions, holding both of Phil's hands and showing him how to hold the bow. He may have lingered a bit longer this time, not wanting to let go of Phil so soon.

Dan making grabby hands at him was the cutest thing Phil had ever seen, and he didn't even hide it as he laughed and smiled at Dan fondly before eventually turning around, sighing and relaxing into the feeling of Dan's hands on his hips as he realigned Phil with the target and got his stance correct. Phil shivered when Dan's hands squeezed and lingered, trailing up his sides lightly, and tried to relax again when the touch made his body feel like it was on fire. He didn't miss the way Dan's fingers trailed over him, lingering and soft, until finally Dan had helped Phil to shoot again, this time getting much closer to the middle, but not quite striking it. The whole time, Phil held his breath, wanting nothing more than to have Dan hold him like this forever, keep him close with a touch so gentle that Phil wondered if Dan could possibly be real. Grinning once the arrow had hit and Dan had released him, Phil turned and began to jump up and down again. "I guess you really are the Master, Dan," he teased.

Giggling at how Phil had gotten so excited from hitting the target, Dan couldn't hold himself back from reaching out and ruffling Phil's hair. Really, all he wanted was to curl his fingers into Phil's hair and bring him into a hot kiss, but he forced himself not to, dropping his hand and letting it dangle at his side. He really needed to keep it inside his trousers, take a drink of water, and stop being so fucking thirsty all the time. "I told you I was the archery master," Dan told him, winking. "And now I can pass my powers down to you, my apprentice." Phil shoved him and Dan laughed, sticking his tongue out at him. "You're just jealous that I'm the one on top now." Silence greeted him, and Dan was confused for a split second before his eyes widened and he sputtered. Mariah snorted, and Dan saw her elbow Kim out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to murder them. And himself. "No- I, not like that! I'm on top of you in archery! Not in- oh _shut up_!" Dan pouted as the laughter from his friends grew louder. "Assholes," he mumbled.

For a moment, their group was entirely silent, with Kim, Mariah, and Phil all staring in astonishment at Dan - and then Dan seemed to realize what he'd said, and the rest of them dissolved into hysterical laughter with Phil covering his mouth to hide the tongue thing from anyone but Dan, and bending over at the waist until he'd literally fallen to his knees at Dan's feet. It was only made better when Dan attempted to cover it up, sputtering over his words until he was giving in and telling them all to shut up. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Phil wheezed when he was kind of under control again, standing and finding that with Dan all hunched in on himself out of embarrassment, Phil was temporarily taller than him. "Being on top of me, I mean," he added, winking and unable to even get the words out without laughing at the same time. It was the perfect opportunity to tease Dan, when their friends were teasing as well, zero pressure for things to actually be real or to go either way. Even so, in the back of Phil's mind, he couldn't help but wonder which one of them really would top in that kind of situation. Phil could easily see it being him, laying Dan back and taking care of him in that way. Before he knew it, Phil was turning to hide a slight bulge in his jeans, picking up his abandoned bow and arrow set to focus back on the task at hand.

Dan's cheeks grew ever brighter at Phil's words. Mariah was poking fun at him, telling him how she couldn't see him as a top, and Phil was saying how much Dan would like to be on top of him. Dan wanted to die in a hole. "Guys, you know what I meant," Dan whined, scowling at all of the assholes he called friends. He saw how smug Phil seemed, how comfortable, and Dan let the idea of sex with Phil flit through his mind for a moment. Would Dan be on top? Or would it be Phil? He had absolutely no idea how gay sex worked but he could see it being pleasurable if it was with Phil. He remembered how he'd imagined Phil on top of him, pounding into him, how Phil had dirty talked him in the bathroom, taking control. He could definitely see Phil being the one in charge. But then again, what did he know? Maybe Phil liked having someone be in charge of him. He didn't care, Dan would be down for anything as long as it's with Phil. He saw Phil turn around, picking up his bow and arrow, and Dan's eyebrows furrowed. Then his eyes widened as he caught side of a slight bulge just as Phil turned. Did he cause Phil to get hard? Grinning to himself, Dan ignored Mariah and Kim's teasing to fling an arm around Phil's shoulders. "Maybe I'll let you be on top sometime," Dan murmured in his ear lowly, using the girls' interest in their relationship to his advantage. "In archery, of course." Then he was pulling back with a chuckle and grabbing his own bow and arrow to get back on track.

Phil startled as Dan's arm kind of just fell around his shoulders, dragging him in so that Dan's lips were near Phil's ear, and he could tease Phil back. It only occurred to Phil then, as Dan spoke, that he'd been able to see that Phil had gotten hard, and that he was attempting to get Phil back for his own teasing. The problem was, Dan's words seemed to have been having much more of an effect on Phil than Phil's words had had on Dan, until he was coughing and blushing and hiding his gaze with his fringe while he tried to keep his body under control. Yeah. Phil thought he might like getting to top Dan. He had no idea what it would feel like in either case, but... the idea of getting to take control and pleasure Dan was just something that Phil couldn't quite seem able to let go of just yet. "Shut up, Dan," Phil muttered, and then went about getting into position to fire again. His shot was way off, but that was no surprise with the way his body was shaking, and he tried to ignore the way the others laughed at him. In fact, he tried to ignore the others completely while they went about their task, focusing fully on archery in order to get his mind off of Dan entirely.

Dan decided to listen to Phil and back off, to leave him alone with his own thoughts. He didn't want to push Phil too far as he was a bit nervous to make Phil actually upset. He definitely didn't want that. So while he allowed Phil to calm down, he instead focused on his own archery as well as Mariah's since she was right next to him. Mariah was really good at archery as well, nearly as good as Dan, and he applauded her as she hit the center of the target for the second time that day. "Congrats," he said cheekily, winking at her. Mariah rolled her eyes and watched as he mimicked her shot and hit the target dead center as well. "Good as always, Howell," Mariah told him, patting him on the back. Dan smiled at her and turned his attention to where Phil was trying his hardest to hit the target to no avail. He winced as he saw Phil shaking, feeling a bit bad that he'd caused him to suck at archery so bad. Dan hesitated before stepping closer to him, close enough to speak without Kim or Mariah to hear him, but far enough to not look strange. "If you hit the target, I'll give you a kiss later," Dan told him. Phil glared at him, clearly annoyed, and raised his bow. He didn't look at the target as he shot it, instead keeping his annoyed stare on Dan. So when Dan watched as he let go of the arrow, Phil seemed confused when Dan let out a surprised noise and patted him on the back excitedly. "Looks like you're getting that kiss," Dan snickered, gesturing pointedly to where the arrow had hit the very outer circle of the target.

Phil hadn't intended to be so aggressively annoyed at Dan. In fact, he wasn't even actually mad at him. It was more that he was trying so hard to ignore the part of him that was currently aroused that he was taking it out on his boyfriend, and he would have felt bad if Dan hadn't then decided to come back over to him after Phil failed to hit the target another six times just to tease him that if Phil managed to hit the target, Dan would kiss him. He knew Dan was probably trying to encourage him, but it just made him feel like crap, and so he glared at the other boy and let go of his arrow all at the same time, only blinking in surprise when Dan let out a surprised noise and smiled at him, face far too excited. Turning slowly to where Dan was pointing, Phil allowed a slow smile to spread across his lips, and then he turned back to Dan and got really close to his face. "If I hit the middle target on my own, then what do I get?"

Jaw slack, Dan gulped and stared at his boyfriend. If Phil hit the middle, what did Phil get? The opportunities were endless. Now the only question was, what was Dan comfortable doing? Of course, he could always just offer Phil a hot makeout session under the stars, but where was the fun in that? That was basically every night anyways. Sex was definitely out of the question as Dan didn't even know what gay sex was like anyways and, call him crazy, but maybe having sex a few days after having their first kiss was moving a bit too fast. Blowjob? Dan pursed his lips. No, he didn't know how to do that either. He would feel weird having a penis in his mouth so soon after figuring out he was bisexual. Hand job? Maybe? Saying that out loud would be rather... embarrassing. "Cheeky grinding session under the stars," Dan blurted. His face burned red and he hid it beneath his hands. It wasn’t as if Phil was going to win anyways, so he probably didn't have to worry about it right then.

Phil had not been expecting Dan's answer. Not in the least. His jaw fell open in shock and he stared at Dan in horrified awe. Did he want that? Did he want to take a bet like that? He hadn't intended to put so much pressure on Dan and make him think that Phil had meant for to Dan to offer him more than like, some time making out, but now that he'd been offered that, he felt pretty bad. Dropping the teasing act completely, Phil frowned and looked at Dan seriously. "No, Dan, I - that's not... I didn't want you to offer me something sexual. I just. Dan," Phil sighed, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. "Dan I don't want any of our first sexual experiences to be... to be based on something like this. The first time those things happen, I want them to be because we've talked about it, or like... it's just happened, and we're enjoying ourselves. I don't - I was just teasing you."

Immediately, Phil looked horrified at his suggestion and Dan had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Did Phil not want that with him? And then Phil was speaking, sounding equally as horrified as he looked, and Dan understood what he was saying, relaxing and grinning brightly at Phil. It wasn't that Phil didn't want that with him, it was just that he thought he was forcing Dan into doing something. Dan hadn't even been thinking about it like that, but now that Phil had mentioned it, Dan _did_ feel better not committing to anything. So he just winked at Phil, bumping their shoulders together before picking his bow back up. "You weren't forcing me to say anything," he mused. "It's not like you were going to win anyways." Phil glared at him and went to slap his arm, but Dan leapt away as he did so, letting out a cocky laugh and beaming at his boyfriend. They were such an awkward couple, but Dan was so grateful to call Phil his.

Phil was going to murder Dan, but not really. For as pissed off as he was at Dan for accusing Phil of not being able to win, he was honestly just going to take it as a personal challenge. At the same time, he was relieved to hear he hadn't forced Dan to suggest anything, and while he now wanted to win to prove Dan wrong, he promised himself he wouldn't hold Dan to his promise from earlier.

**

It took an hour. Phil was on his last arrow for the night. The dinner bell had rung. Kim and Mariah kept suggesting that Phil just give it up already. Dan was standing smug behind Phil was his arms crossed over his chest. Phil took final aim, fired, and watched as his arrow sunk directly in the middle of the target. Everyone was quiet - and then Phil jumped as he turned around, screaming his excitement as Kim and Mariah raced to him, embracing Phil in their arms and jumping in victory with him. They moved in an awkward circle, but when Dan was in view again, looking stunned, Phil winked at him with a cheeky grin.

 _Fuck_. It was the first thought that went through Dan's head as he saw the arrow pierce right in the center of the target. Dan was aware that he was gaping, staring at Phil with a look of utter disbelief, and he could feel his mouth literally dropping open in surprise. _That son of a bitch_. He’d never wanted to wipe a smirk off of someone's face more than he wanted to do so now. Phil seemed so smug, so sure of himself, that Dan could barely believe this was the same guy who was so shy when they'd first met. Dan wasn't even mad at the fact that Phil had won, he was just plain shocked. Did this mean they had to 'have a cheeky grind under the stars'? Even thinking about it made Dan feel as if he needed to douse himself in holy water. If he backed out, he knew that Phil wouldn't hold it against him which was a nice thought. But... what if he _didn't_? The image in his brain was almost too nice, and he could feel the arousal stir in the pit of his stomach. Instead of acting on it, Dan walked towards Phil and patted him on the back. "Congratulations," Dan purred. Then he bit his lip, smirking darkly. "Guess you're the one who's on top now, huh?" Instead of mentioning the deal, he decided to joke around. Maybe that would give him time to decide what he actually wanted to do.

"I had to prove I could beat the Master now, didn't I?" Phil teased right back, wishing that he could reach out and comfort Dan, maybe talk a little bit more about the agreement they'd technically made, but it wasn't the right place nor the right time. Their friends were around for one, and for two, it seemed they both might need a little bit of time to think about it. They'd only just recently had their first kiss together after all, and neither boy was experienced. Phil didn't want to rush them, even if he did find himself turned on by Dan far too often. He couldn't be blamed - he was young and often horny, after all. He just needed some time to think though, needed some time to talk to Dan and make sure they were both even comfortable with what was happening. "Come on, the dinner bell rang ages ago," Phil said, changing the subject so that they could all just sit and enjoy themselves for a little longer. As the others rushed ahead, Phil fell back with Dan and lightly touched his fingers. "Talk tonight? You owe me a kiss, but that's all I'm holding you too," he said quietly before sending Dan a quick grin. "But that's what you get for doubting me."

Relief flooded through Dan as Phil told him that all he was holding him to was a kiss. Phil really did understand him and he was so god damned lucky to have him as his boyfriend. If Phil had been anybody else, he didn't think his hesitation towards doing any sort of sexual activity would be taken into account. Yet here was Phil, always wanting to make sure that he was alright. Dan wanted to get on his knees and kiss his feet since apparently Phil was a God. Dan grinned at him. "I will definitely give you a good smooch," Dan told him, squeezing his fingers lightly as they headed to the dining hall. "And we definitely need to have a talk. Hopefully this time I'll try not to fall asleep." He smiled gently at Phil and pulled away when all he really wanted to do was continue holding his hand. "Now let's go get some food and play footsie under the table 'cause we're gross."

Phil couldn't help himself - Dan was always making him laugh, and he didn't think he was ever going to get over that part of him. He wanted to play footsie under the table though, and so as soon as they were settled down at the table with their friends, Phil started screwing with Dan, grinning to himself and stuffing his face with food so he wouldn't have to talk. He'd already caused Dan to squeal when he ran his foot up Dan's calf at just the right moment while he was talking, and he knew Dan was going to be trying to do the same thing back to him, so he shrugged it all off and just nodded at his friends, refusing to speak at all while he ate. They didn't even seem to mind all that much, though Kim and Mariah filled Caleb in on what had happened with Dan earlier and how much of an embarrassment he was, further solidifying the fact home that this needed to remain a secret thing between them for a little while longer, until they were comfortable in their own relationship and no one could make them feel pressured. Phil couldn't imagine how Dan would be feeling right now if his friends had know and were teasing him about how he was going to forfeit to Phil for having lost. It was a good night though, had been a good day, and Phil had never been so in love with someone before. He even loved the way Dan kept batting at his ankles. By the time they'd settled into bed, Phil actually feared he might fall asleep, and so he went and took a late night shower instead to insure that he would be wide awake when everyone else was asleep. Wet hair and all, Phil headed to the kissing tree, nervous butterflies in his stomach.

For once, Dan arrived at the kissing tree first. After the last time, he was way too scared to fall asleep again so he ended up sneaking out far too early. He had nearly gotten caught by Brittany but had thankfully escaped just in time. When Phil walked into his line of sight, Dan giggled and ran his hand through Phil's hair. "Wet boy," Dan said, sounding like he was talking to a dog rather than a person. Phil swatted his hand away with a smile and Dan giggled, grabbing his hand to link their fingers together. "Finally alone," Dan sighed, and he wasted no time at all in bringing Phil into a kiss, sighing against his lips. They seemed to have finally gotten used to the way each other kissed, their lips sliding together in perfect sync. Dan was in utter heaven.

Always the joker, Phil wasn't even surprised when Dan teased him for having wet hair, but he was surprised to find that Dan had beat him to the kissing tree for once. He didn't have much time to express his surprise before he was being pulled into a kiss - not that he minded - and he sighed at the perfect contact. Dan seemed to know exactly how to kiss Phil, now, and Phil hoped that Dan felt the same about him, because the motions were becoming more automatic and natural, if not any less intoxicating. There wasn't any tongue, but they weren't exactly attempting to make out, so Phil didn't mind, giddy on the way their lips played off each other, off the way that they pulled apart and met again almost instantly, like neither one of them could get enough of each other. Phil was the first to pull away, though, smiling at Dan and reaching up to push back his fringe. "I'm getting really tired of the fact that I can't do that whenever I want," Phil murmured.

Dan grinned back at Phil and rested his forehead on Phil's. He slid his hands over Phil's hips and squeezed, loving the way Phil felt in his hands. "I wish I could just touch you all the time," Dan admitted. "I think about it all the time. Holding hands, kissing your cheek." To prove his point, he kissed Phil's cheek and hummed appreciatively. "Heck, I would love to just slam you against the wall and snog the hell out of you in front of everyone," Dan teased, rubbing his thumbs in circles over Phil's hips. He pulled away and glanced around, frowning at how close they were to the cabins. "Let's get out of here. That way we can kiss a bit and talk." Ah yes, the talk. Dan couldn't help but feel horrifyingly scared about the contents. But he was also curious as to what Phil would say. Obviously they were two horny teenage boys. Dan was proud of them for not being sexual with each other (despite the teasing) because hell knows how much he _wanted_ to be.

Phil shuddered and closed his eyes as Dan suggested slamming Phil against _anything_. The thought of it was... far too hot, and Phil wasn't sure he'd be able to handle something like that without immediately popping a boner. It sounded ridiculous, but, well, he was sixteen, could anyone really blame him? And Dan was hot. Like. Insanely hot. That hadn't changed since the first time Phil had thought it - in fact, now Phil was even more intoxicated with the idea of it all. "Yeah," Phil agreed, his voice a little hoarse. "Sorry. That's - that's a good thought," he mumbled, opening his eyes to find Dan was smirking at him, and Phil, annoyed with the dork, smacked Dan on the head. "Shut up. I could make you just as flustered, don't test me Howell," he teased, and then took his hand. "But let's go. I think - I think even more so now, it's important that we discuss certain things." Phil drew Dan over to the lake, then, maneuvering through the trees with determined steps and a heart full of anxiety and fear. He wanted to talk about this, yes, but it was a terrifying thing, especially when neither boy knew what they were doing when it came to sex. They were both new to this, after all. The second they had reached the lake, Phil settled both boys down on the dock again, taking off his shoes to rest his feet in the cool water. Then, he laid back and tried to steady his suddenly racing heartbeat. "So," Phil began, biting his lip nervously and frantically searching for Dan's hand until their fingers had twined together. "I uhm. I think I've made it clear that I'm very physically attracted to you, but - but today made me realize we've never exactly talked about how much we're comfortable with? And you said I hadn't pressured you into saying anything, but I can't help feeling like I put you on the spot and - and made you think you had to offer me something _more_ than what we've already done. Honestly, I was expecting you to say something like 'three kisses,' not - not grinding." Phil had to stop, then, the thought of it actually turning him on, but he was determined to hold himself together.

Dan was so embarrassed that he wanted to die. This topic was just too much for him and he couldn't believe that he had blurted out something like that in the first place. He was glad that they were talking about this, though. Boundaries were important, and Dan honestly didn't know where he stood with the topic of sexual activity. He had no previous experience and Phil didn’t either, so he didn't know what to base this on when it finally happened. Should he look at porn? Is that what he should do? Even the thought made Dan flush red and he squeezed Phil's hand for comfort. "I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't thought about it before," Dan assured Phil. It was true, he _had_ thought about it with Phil. But did that mean he was prepared? "I do think we should go over boundaries though. However, I don't think we should set like a specific time, if that makes sense? I would rather just do it when we both feel ready rather than setting a date for it." Dan chuckled, thinking about his words. He imagined how awkward it would be if they'd set a time for it and cringed. "I definitely think we should wait a bit longer, considering we just had our first kiss. I don't want to rush anything. I want it to be perfect."

The idea of setting a _date_ made Phil cringe, but he was glad that Dan had brought it up because it was part of the important something they were discussing. Setting a date felt like too much pressure, which was part of why Phil had been a little upset at the idea of holding Dan to a joking promise of grinding under the stars tonight. He'd had butterflies coming out here in the first place, he couldn't imagine how he'd feel should he know he was about to meet Dan in order to have sex. "I feel like, setting a date or planning it out would put too much pressure on us, and I don't - I don't want it to turn it into something anymore nerve wracking than it's already going to be," Phil agreed. "Boundaries, though. You know - like, you can tell me to stop anything I'm doing anytime, right? Like. If we're making out, and it's getting too intense... I never want to push you," Phil said.

Dan smiled at Phil's words and squirmed over so he was cocooned in Phil's side. Phil was so warm and the summer air was so chilly that it made Dan feel as if he was snuggling up to a living heater. "I agree one hundred percent," he murmured. "And I also agree about the boundaries. If I ever make you uncomfortable, please let me know. I'll do the same for you. Your consent is the most important thing to me." He turned on his side and nuzzled his face into Phil's shoulder, smiling as Phil put an arm around him. Dan kissed the skin of Phil's neck, loving how they felt together. He had no doubt in his mind that he was the luckiest person in existence to have someone like Phil as his boyfriend.

Phil couldn't keep himself from immediately wrapping his arm around Dan's shoulders the second that he was available for that, when Dan curled into his side like he was as comfortable with Phil as Phil has always hoped he would be. It made him smile, and he was happy for the fact that Dan seemed to find consent just as important as Phil did, that they were on the same page with each other. He sighed when Dan pressed a kiss to his neck, and nuzzled him back a bit. "So then... we'll just see how things take us, then," Phil said. "And like. Talk about it if we're uncomfortable or unsure. I just. I don't think I'm ready for...for _that,_ as much as I'm sure I would like it," Phil added, trying to explain his feelings.

"Don't worry, you dork. We won't do anything we aren't comfortable with," Dan told him, smiling into the crook of Phil's neck. In all honesty, Dan was such a sap. He liked cuddling more than he liked himself, and he enjoyed stupid romantic gestures and telling Phil how much he meant to him. This was Dan's perfect idea of a relationship, and just having Phil and enjoying each other's presence was more than he could have asked for. "Now let's stop worrying since we've established how important consent is. I know that I'd like doing all that stuff with you eventually, but I'd like to enjoy our relationship a bit more first," Dan told Phil. He then pressed a kiss to Phil's lips and sighed into the touch.

It was good, being on the same page with his boyfriend. It was good being promised that they wouldn't do anything that either person wasn't ready for, and it settled Phil's nerves as Dan leaned over and kissed him. Smiling immediately, Phil pushed his fingers through Dan's hair and held on, crooking his head so their lips pressed together more hotly and Phil was able to lick into Dan's mouth. Dan let out a soft sigh that was honestly more reassuring to Phil than anything else, and he grinned as he lightly pressed his tongue along side of Dan's, more than just a little excited when Dan immediately followed the motion. He liked that feeling and what it did to him, craving it more than he'd realized. Dan had taught him a lot, and he tugged at the other boys hair out of instinct. Dan let out a surprised noise against Phil's mouth, drawing back to stare at Phil with wide eyes. Scared he'd done something wrong, Phil frowned. "Is everything okay?"

Kissing Phil would never get old and always sent shivers right down Dan's spine. He loved the way Phil felt beneath his touch, the little breaths that tickled Dan's face, the small noises that Phil made in the back of his throat. Dan was perfectly content. It took him by surprise when Phil suddenly slipped his tongue into his mouth, tangling it with his own, but Dan let out a pleased sigh nonetheless. Phil's tongue was so hot and wet against his own, giving Dan a feeling of closeness that he had never gotten before. He tangled his fingers into Phil's shirt and pulled him closer, vaguely aware of Phil's fingers threading through his hair. And then Phil was pulling and Dan felt a burst of pleasure ring through his body, from his head all the way to his toes. He let out a noise - half surprise and half moan - and pulled back to stare at Phil in surprise. Who knew Dan was into hair pulling. When Phil asked if he was okay, Dan didn't know what to say for a moment. _Was_ he okay? "That was fucking hot," Dan whined. He was breathing heavily, surprising himself. "I didn't know I had a thing for hair pulling. Do that again sometime, yeah?" He giggled nervously at how weird he sounded. Why was he such a loser?

Dan's voice was absolutely wrecked, eyes blown out and breathing heavy as he stared at Phil, giggling nervously as he continued on, asking if Phil would pull on his hair again sometime. Phil couldn't help it when his head fell back and he made a groaning noise as he closed his eyes, fingers tightening in Dan's hair and tugging all over again. Dan groaned again, and Phil had to let go of him entirely, pushing him away to give himself some space as he sat up. Phil scrubbed his hands over his face, cheeks flushed and cock obnoxiously hard in his jeans. "Shit," he muttered. " _That's_ hot," he groaned, sighing against the palms of his hand. "I just... need a second. God, Dan." Phil couldn't believe the sounds Dan made, let alone the fact that Phil's fingers tugging through his hair was apparently a massive turn on for the both of them. Phil wanted to kiss him again, drag Dan on top of him, but he was afraid he was going to lose control if they did that.

A burst of pride swelled in Dan's chest at how turned on he got Phil. He just couldn't help it though, Phil's fingers pulling and tugging at his hair was _heavenly_. Each time Phil did it, he couldn't help the moan that leaked its way out of his mouth, interrupting the quiet darkness surrounding them. Dan didn't blame Phil at all when he pushed him away and was glad to see that he'd turned Phil on so much that there was a literal tent in his pyjama pants. The sight made Dan bite down harshly on his own lip and adjust himself so he wasn't aching and too noticeably turned on. Phil just did that to him, it wasn't fair at all. "Take as long as you need," Dan told his boyfriend. If he was honest, he needed a moment as well. They were both too horny for their own good, but Dan wouldn't change this for anything. He leaned back and kicked his feet in the water, wrinkling his nose at how pruned they were. Had they really been out here for a while? It only felt like a couple of minutes.

Phil couldn't even turn to Dan as he spoke, the other boy's voice was still so hoarse and messed up. Phil could practically hear how turned on he was, and it wasn't helping his own issues in his pants. He just wanted to pin Dan down and - and do what to him? Phil didn't even really know. It wasn't as if he'd like, done a lot of research. He'd watched gay porn, sure, but that was entirely different to being part of the act. Phil didn't even know what he was ready to try in the first place. He took a few deep breaths before turning to Dan. "I can't even make out with you for five minutes before you're getting myself hard," Phil complained, giggling when Dan immediately smiled, seeming proud of himself. Phil reached out and shoved him. "You're cute. How'd I get so lucky?"

To say Dan wasn't proud would be a lie. He was beyond excited over the fact that he could turn his boyfriend on so much just from kissing. Dan giggled as Phil admitted they couldn't make out for more than five minutes. "Guess we'll just have to work on our stamina, huh?" Dan teased, prodding Phil in the stomach. He was then shoved, and Dan let out a loud, hyena laugh that turned into a soft giggle because Phil had called him _cute_. It was Dan who was the lucky one here. Phil was so wonderful and so much more than Dan could have ever wanted. He was literally Dan's dream boyfriend. " _Please_ , it's me who's the lucky one. You're like a freaking prince from a Disney movie." He wanted to lean in and kiss Phil again but he was still trying to turn himself off and he was unsure if Phil was trying to do the same. Damn hormones.

"Stamina? More like our hormones. Though now you mention it, the first time you touch me I'll probably come on the spot," Phil said, giggling as the words made Dan's cheeks flush a darker red than they already were. Dan shifted his body like he was trying to correct what Phil had just done to the space between his legs, and it made Phil proud to know that he could really get Dan going if he just said the right words. It was a confidence boost, and Phil very nearly leaned in and kissed Dan again, but the other boy was hiding his face now and apparently trying to pull himself together after that one. Phil couldn't blame him - it may have been a bit much, but he kind of liked Dan knowing just what he did to Phil. "Prince Phillip Lester, at your service, my prince," Phil murmured, reaching over and brushing his hand over Dan's shoulder. "I don't think I've ever had a friend quite like you, let alone a boyfriend. I feel like... I stumbled into the best thing that's ever happened to me. Someone with the same interests, same sense of humor... same everything."

The thought of him making Phil come on the spot was nearly too much for Dan. He shuddered at the thought, an image of Phil being so pleasured by Dan that he comes. It made Dan's thoughts run wild and the arousal that had been so close to leaving his body was now returning tenfold. He thought about kissing down Phil's body and Phil being a moaning mess above him, of generally just making Phil feel good. Dan shifted a bit, trying to hide how painfully turned on he was, despite how he knew that Phil was already aware. Dan closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, trying to cool off his burning cheeks with his cold hands. "Christ Phil, that mental image," he muttered, and he took a few deep breaths to further calm himself. When he was able to speak, he cleared his throat so it wouldn't come out raspy, and smiled at Phil's words. "I completely agree. I've been obsessed with you since I first saw you and I'm so happy to call you mine. You're the best person in the world and I would kiss you but now _I'm_ going to come in my pants," Dan teased, lowering his hands to wink at Phil and giggling at his expression.

They just had to mix the sexual with the sweet, didn't they? Unable to help himself, Phil leaned over and kissed Dan. The other boy made a soft, surprised noise, but quickly fell into it, mimicking Phil's movements as Phil bit down on his bottom lip and dragged it back, letting it ping forward again before diving back in for more. He liked the way it made Dan's breath hitch, the way it made his lips red and swollen, and he did it again more playfully, surging back in to soothe away the aches with his tongue. Dan's mouth opened to him easily, sending a shiver down Phil's spine, and he reached up to thread his fingers through Dan's hair to tug again. He knew he was driving them both insane, that they had to stop soon before anything accidentally happened, but he wanted to take advantage of the heat here, the passion in the moment, wanted to take advantage of the feeling this was giving him even just in his heart. He didn't just _want_ Dan. Of course he desired him, but there was more to the swooping in his chest then just lust. Knowing he could effect Dan like this, knowing that Dan wanted him but also _liked_ him, it was all swirling into this mass of total desire that ran far deeper than the carnal need to come. Phil wanted this so much, wanted all of this, and it felt far more special with someone he truly _liked_.

If Phil kept continuing on like that, Dan knew he wasn't going to last long before he actually _did_ come in his pants. He still kissed back just as feverishly despite his proposition, pulling Phil closer to him and gripping his hips so hard that his fingers were turning white. There was no doubt going to be marks on Phil's hips from him, but that just added to the heat of the moment. Phil seemed to know all of the right ways to drive Dan absolutely mad. He was biting down on Dan's lip then softly soothing it with his tongue, and Dan was so surprised that Phil was now the confident one when it came to kissing. When did this happen? Dan didn't know but he fucking loved it. Then Phil was tugging on Dan's hair in just the right way and Dan was melting, becoming a pliant puddle of pleasure and moaning into Phil's mouth. The entire thing was just so _erotic_. Dan was sure he was sweating, his fringe sticking to his forehead, his entire face flushed. There was a tent in his pyjama pants that begged for him to touch, but he refrained, his grip tightening on Phil's waist to distract him from his little problem.

Dan's hands were gripping so tight to him that Phil actually thought he was going to implode. His hands felt like they were going to burn straight through Phil's clothing, and before he knew it, Phil was pushing Dan backwards again so his head was just at the edge of the dock and Phil was hovering over the top of him. He was panting, their mouths having parted from Dan's gasp as his back hit the ground, and staring with lust glazed eyes at the look in Dan's face. His cheeks were so beautifully flushed. Everything in Phil wanted to take advantage of this positioning, wanted to grind his hips down against Dan's, really get into this, and give Dan the greatest pleasure he'd ever experienced - but he didn't. Instead, instead he groaned and dropped his forehead to Dan's shoulder and just sat there, with his body hovering over Dan's, doing his damned best not to press them together. "Fuck," he said. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. We literally have no self control," he said, laughing.

Phil pushing him down and climbing on top of him was easily the most erotic thing Dan had ever experienced. Phil looked just as wrecked as Dan felt, his pupils so blown out that there was only a small sliver of blue peeking out. His hair was tussled and his lips were red and swollen, shining with spit. Dan wanted to reach out and bring him closer, to kiss the everliving daylights out of him. He wanted nothing more than for Phil to grind down on him, for them to just go that extra step they'd discussed today. Before Dan could bring Phil into another kiss, Phil was burying his head into Dan's shoulder, and Dan let out a whimper at the fact that Phil wasn't going to kiss him like that anymore. His mind quickly cleared though when Phil was apologizing and Dan giggled, clenching his fists to stop himself from bucking his hips where Phil was straddling him. "It's fine," Dan breathed, moving a hand to rub circles into Phil's back. "We _really_ need to work on our fucking hormones. My body just can't handle your level of sexiness apparently."

"Maybe I should just masturbate before I see you every night. If we're lucky, my dick won't have it in itself to get interested anymore," Phil teased, nuzzling at Dan's neck and turning his head to press a kiss there, propelled along by instinct that wanted Dan more than Phil could say. He really did want him, wanted so much with him, and sighed as he finally forced himself to pull away and roll off of Dan. "This is ridiculous. You're too hot, Dan," Phil complained, and then scrubbed a hand down his face. "I feel like. This would be a good time to retire for the night, except I really wanted to learn more about you," he complained, sighing and sitting up. "It is late, though. I'm just worried we're moving too fast."

The thought of Phil masturbating before he saw him every night made Dan's dick twitch and he bit his lip to avoid making a noise. He couldn't hold back a sigh as Phil kissed his neck, his entire body ringing with electricity. Apparently, he had a neck thing as well as a hair pulling thing. Dan was all over the place with his dumb turn ons. "Let's be honest, even if we both masturbated we'd probably still find a way to get turned on." Then Phil was pulling away from him and Dan could finally think clearly again. Crazy how Phil had such an effect on Dan. He giggled a bit and linked their fingers together, rubbing a thumb over the back of Phil’s hand. "We have a while to get to know each other," Dan murmured softly. "And considering we haven't done anything sexual together, I think we're better than a lot of people. As long as we're comfortable, that's all that matters. We've already talked about consent too which is the most important thing." Dan stood up, dragging Phil to his feet as well and stretching his arms over his head. His bones cracked deliciously and he hummed appreciatively. "I suppose it is getting late, though. I'm tired."

Phil couldn't help agreeing with Dan. His boyfriend was right, and he knew that, but it didn't change the strange feeling in his chest. Phil was terrified to do things wrong, and this is why he hadn't felt like they'd needed the added pressure of everyone knowing that they were a thing, and that they did much more than flirt with each other. They’d just make Dan and Phil feel even more like they weren’t doing things right, and who was to say what was right anyway? Phil reached up and touched his lips lightly after a moment, trailing his finger over the swollen skin, and shuddered as he remembered how much better it felt to have Dan's lips pressed to his. He took Dan's offer of a hand up, though, and adjusted himself in his jeans with pink cheeks while Dan stretched and complained about being tired. "Fine, then, you nerd. Let's get to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" Once Dan had agreed, Phil took his hand in his and walked him back to his cabin, hiding around the corner of it easily enough to press Dan into the wood, grinning as Dan's breath caught. "Wanna hold you right here, under everyone's noses, and kiss the living daylights out of you," he whispered, leaning in and watching Dan's eyes slip shut, his mouth moving as if he was waiting for Phil to kiss him - Phil didn't. Instead, he laughed against Dan's mouth, and let him go. "But not tonight. I think we've had quite enough tonight," he teased, and finished it off with a quick "I'll see you tomorrow, Dan,” before he finally took back off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 10,509 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: Frottage

Phil had never intended to find himself in the library all alone while the rest of his friends and his boyfriend were off doing their own thing, and yet here he was on a Saturday afternoon, holed up with a book by himself, and he couldn't have been any happier. The week had been a long one, far too many late nights with Dan in the woods making out under the stars, slowly learning control of themselves and their ridiculous desire for each other, but too afraid to move along any faster than they already were. Now, the week was coming to an end. Tomorrow they'd have another bonfire with their friends, and maybe, just maybe, they'd actually tell them about their relationship. They'd talked a little bit about it when they weren't making out, telling each other stories about their lives back home, their pets and families and friends, and how they wanted to be able to do this all day every day sometime soon. Some of the pressure was lifting off of them, with both boys far less awkward and terrified to talk about their feelings and what was going through their heads. Phil loved it. He'd never had so much fun with someone before, and Dan made him happy, happier than he'd ever been. They talked about everything with each other. It just felt good, and it had only been two weeks since they'd met each other. Phil already thought he'd made a friend for life, if not a partner, and he dearly hoped this love would last. Now though, they really were taking a small break from each other, tired of having to tiptoe around their friends, and with Phil desperately just wanting to lose himself in a good book for once. Tonight, after dinner, he'd have his chance to see Dan alone again anyway, and that was enough to settle him as he read.

Dan was so fucking bored. There was a bit of free time between activities and none of his friends were available to hang out with him. How rude. Phil was off reading in the library after they'd agreed to have a bit of self time, Caleb was talking to his mysterious new crush, and Mariah and Kim were having some 'girl time'. Whatever the fuck that meant. So this left Dan by himself, sulking in the cabin while everyone else had fun doing their own thing. What was he supposed to do? The entire week had gone by in a blur, and Dan could feel himself falling more for Phil each and every day. He absolutely adored how Phil's mind worked, loved how Phil made butterflies erupt in his belly, and how his kisses made Dan feel as if he were flying. It was so refreshing and new, and Dan was sinking into the stomach of disgusting romance. He loved it though, and wanted to tell everyone else just how happy he was as well. On top of that, he and Phil had also been working on controlling their emotions. It was actually going pretty well, to the point where they could make out for more than five minutes without sporting an uncomfortable erection. Dan was slowly getting more comfortable with his sexuality and with this came curiosity about, well, sex. What was it like? Would he enjoy it? What did it involve? He knew there was only one way that could soothe his curiosity, but it was beyond risky. He needed to steal one of the camp counselors' computers and look up how to safely have sex with a dude. Which brought Dan to now. Lucky for him, Brittany had left her laptop in her suitcase, and Dan had sneakily grabbed it and brought it into the bathroom. He assured himself that he wasn't going to take a long time and that he'd replace it before anybody noticed. Quickly opening an incognito tab, Dan bit his lip, thinking. What should he enter into the search? How to have gay sex? He shrugged and typed it in. Millions of results popped up and Dan clicked on the first link, excitement in his chest. By the end of this, he was going to be a gay sex master.

Sinking into a novel was all well and good, especially just before dinner when Phil knew that he could wind down and head for bed as soon as he was "ready to sleep," - by which he really meant wind down so he could go and see Dan and spend the rest of the night laughing and making out, groping Dan because he'd been given permission for that but also trying to control himself a little more - but part of him was also just wondering where Dan was now. Phil hadn't really gotten a sense of what everyone else was going to do after lunch because Phil had dismissed himself early from lunch to began with, smiling softly at Dan and giving him an extra wave before he'd gone off, so he had no idea what Dan was doing or if he was even alone. His novel was fizzling out though, losing his interest, and Phil couldn't help wondering if Dan was alone, and if he was alone, if Phil couldn’t just sneak off with him for a cheeky make-out session before dinner. Better yet, Phil thought maybe they could go and have a cuddle. He missed the way Dan settled into his side, often with his head on Phil's chest. Sighing, Phil closed his novel with a small smile and put it away to finish at a later time, deciding he'd had quite enough of a break from his boyfriend, and determined to go and find him.

Dan was actually learning some very good information. He’d learned that they should still use condoms, that they had to go pretty slowly until the person on bottom had adjusted, learned what fingering was, that you had to properly stretch a person before you put a dick up their ass - apparently you had to use a lot of lube or else that could seriously hurt the bottom - and that you still had to use lube when you were fingering. The website told Dan that there was actually a proper 'timing' to fully inserting the penis, where the top should put in only an inch per minute to make sure the person on bottom wasn’t seriously hurt. "This is like a fucking art", Dan mumbled to himself, narrowing his eyes at the computer. Last but not least, he found out that men actually have a prostate which is supposed to feel really good if it's hit. Dan shut the laptop with a huff and pursed his lips. Would he like having fingers up his ass? A sudden knock on the door had Dan scrambling to his feet, caught red handed with a stolen laptop. He cleared his throat, panicking. "Yes?" he squeaked.

It took a while for Phil to locate any of his friends, running into Caleb first who directed him to Kim and Mariah who directed him to Dan's cabin where he met a guy who directed Phil to the bathrooms, something confused in his eyes, like he wasn't entirely sure why Dan was taking so long in there. A little bit awkward and a lot worried that the person inside the bathroom wouldn't be Dan, Phil tentatively made his way over to the door and stood there for a minute. What if Dan was like... having private time, or taking a dump? Phil didn't really want to interrupt him in that case, so he stayed there for a while just curiously waiting and hoping that Dan would come out on his own. He never did, and Phil found himself moving into the lounge of the cabin to sit down, bored, for another good five minutes before he saw the boy from earlier leave. Biting his lip, Phil finally re-approached said bathroom and stood awkwardly out front of it. "Uhm," he said, clearing his throat. Slowly, he lifted his fist, and knocked. The sound of someone scrambling around echoed through the door, and then a tiny questioning squeak managed its way through, sounding just enough like Dan that Phil relaxed. "Hey. It's me. Uhm. Phil. Are you alright in there? I was just coming to find you," Phil called awkwardly. "You are Dan, right?"

Dan relaxed at the sound of Phil's voice and let out a relieved sigh. "Yeah I'm alright," Dan called. He glanced down at the computer in his hands and furrowed his eyebrows. What would he do with his crime? Obviously he couldn't tell Phil what he'd been looking up, but he also didn't want to look like a crook. He ran a hand through his hair. Fuck it, he thought. He opened the door, coming face to face with curious blue eyes and a perfect black fringe. "Hey Phil," Dan said nonchalantly. He wasn't going to mention the laptop, but then Phil was glancing at his hands with a small question of, "how did you get that?" Clearing his throat, Dan laughed nervously. "I may or may not have stolen it from Brittany. I wanted to check up on my... social media." He’d hesitated and grimaced. He was never the best at lying. Before Phil could call him out on it, Dan was shoving the laptop back in Brittany's bag and slinging his arm around Phil's shoulders. "Let's go explore, yeah?"

Phil didn't have any more time to question Dan before the other boy was slinging his am over Phil's shoulder and depositing Brittany's apparent laptop back in her bag before leading them both out of the cabin, but there was something nagging at the back of his mind that Dan hadn't sounded quite right. It seemed odd to Phil that Dan would be lying, though. Phil could hardly blame Dan - an internet person such as the likes of Phil - for wanting to check in on his social media accounts. They'd already talked about their shared love for youtube and fansites like tumblr, so Phil just tried to shrug it off, glad to have Dan's arm wrapped around him at all. "Where did you want to go? I was thinking if I was lucky, you might go have a cuddle with me?" Phil asked hopefully, dropping the subject of Dan's strangeness moments before immediately in the hopes of getting what he wanted out of this situation.

Dan hummed, trying to wrack his brain for what might be the best area to cuddle. The lake was off limits because it wasn't night time yet and it was too risky. So where did that leave them? "Let's go to the clearing," Dan said, smiling warmly at Phil. He wanted cuddles more than anything, and to do that would make him the happiest person alive. He did feel slightly guilty from what he'd looked up, but he told himself it was all in good interest. There was nothing wrong with trying to ensure they had safe sex. When the time came, at least. After they'd gotten away from the wandering eyes of fellow campers, Dan allowed himself to link their fingers together, swinging their hands between them happily.

Dan always made Phil feel good, and now was no exception as the other boy lead him to the clearing where they'd first cuddled. Those early butterfly feelings had yet to fade, and so when Dan took his hand under the cover of the trees, Phil chuckled and grinned, turning his gaze down and away in embarrassment that Dan could still do that to him. He liked it, though, and he was glad that Dan was willing to go for a quick cuddle with him. They didn't have enough time for that, in Phil's opinion, when they spent long summer days together but only got to touch under cover of darkness. As soon as they were in the clearing, Phil tugged Dan down until they were both settled down in the grass, and then manhandled Dan into the position he wanted, resting his head on Dan's chest for once instead of the other way round. Phil pressed a light kiss just over Dan's heart and linked their fingers together again, his long, lanky body sprawled out along the line of Dan's side. Dan was warm, a space heater, and so soft to the touch. Phil loved everything about this boy and just how gentle he was. "Missed you. Always miss you," Phil complained. "Although I was enjoying my book until I couldn't stop thinking of you. You have to stop interrupting everything I do."

It was a bit surprising for Dan when Phil decided to cuddle up to Dan instead of the other way around. It was usually Dan who took the initiative to bury his face into Phil's chest, to have Phil's arms around his torso, but Dan decided he liked this position as well. Of course he did, considering he liked everything he did with Phil. He let out a happy hum as Phil kissed his chest, and Dan wrapped his arms around Phil like Phil usually did to him. He turned his head a bit so he could bury his face into Phil's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his boyfriend. Phil was so warm against him, so comfortable, and Dan loved the feeling that came along with being Phil's boyfriend. "I'm sorry for interrupting your reading," Dan laughed, kissing the top of Phil's head. "But at the same time, I'm also not sorry because I like when you think of me."

Phil's heart was never going to be calm or still when he was around Dan, was it? Phil laughed at the way Dan's voice sounded - soft and fond and adoring, and all because of Phil's lavish attention on him. He liked the way that Dan was burying his face in Phil's hair, as well, like he couldn't get enough of having Phil so close to him. His arms were comforting too, and Phil was just glad to have this with Dan at all. "Yeah, well, you better be thinking of me as well," Phil teased. "What did you do while I was gone? I ran into the others and it doesn't seem like any of you had spent any time together today?" Phil really wanted to ask about the laptop, but he was refraining because Dan didn't seem to want to own up to whatever he’d been doing right now.

Dan snorted, rolling his eyes. Maybe he was a bit salty at the others for ditching him but that was alright. He was just a clingy friend who wanted to be with his friends twenty-four seven and who got offended when they didn't want to hang out with him. At least he could admit he had a problem. "Mariah and Kim said they needed girl time, and Caleb was apparently stalking a new crush of his." Dan brought his hand up to start brushing his fingers through Phil's hair, smiling when Phil made a noise of content. "So I just lazed around. Stole Brittany's laptop to look at my social media. Nothing new, nothing exciting." The lie made Dan cringe but he tried to hide it. He'd tell Phil sometime, but even the thought that he'd looked that stuff up when they hadn't even talked about having sex made Dan feel as if he were spoiling Phil's innocence.

Phil hummed as Dan spoke, enjoying the way the other boy carded his fingers through Phil's hair. "I'm sorry. When we agreed to have some time apart I didn't imagine you'd be alone. Like. I don't know of that's what you wanted, but I'm sorry if you were lonely," Phil murmured, Dan's touch making him drowsy. They;d had a lot of late nights and not very much sleep this week, so Phil wasn't even surprised he was on the verge of sleep when he was wrapped up so cozily with Dan. "But we'll have some more time alone tonight, right?" Phil murmured, yawning. "One of these days we need to sneak off for a movie date of our own..." Phil's eyes were dropping. Dan's hand felt so nice...

"I promise it's not a big deal. You needed some alone time and I know that. It wasn't as if I was alone for too long though. I ended up getting quite a bit of internet in there before you came and found me." Dan could hear Phil's voice getting more and more drowsy, and he chuckled lowly. Poor Phil. Dan was bringing his boyfriend away from a good sleep schedule for his own selfish desires. Oh well. As long as Phil was alright with it, Dan couldn't bear to quit. "A movie date sounds amazing. We should definitely do that." It was then that Phil let out something that sounded like a snore, and Dan rolled his eyes. Phil had fallen asleep. "You spoon," he murmured fondly. He couldn't bring Phil out of his slumber though, instead letting him take a short nap while Dan pet his hair.

Phil wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he was disoriented when Dan did eventually end up waking him up, shaking Phil lightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek. It was the sweetest most gentle feeling that Phil had ever experienced, and he was certain he’d crave it many times again, probably even attempting to force it like a child pretending to be asleep so his parent would carry him. Phil opened his eyes to stare up at Dan blearily, soaking in the way his face looked, all soft and kind, and then Dan was flicking him on the nose and declaring dinner. Embarrassed, Phil groaned and sat up, shoving at Dan. "It's your fault I'm so tired all the time," he complained. "But thank you for letting me nap."

Dan managed to steal one more kiss before they headed to dinner. Phil's lips were warm and welcoming, so soft that Dan didn't want to pull away, but he knew he had to so he resisted the urge to initiate an entire makeout session and pulled away. Dinner was the same as usual with Mariah and Caleb making fun of him, and Kim smiling warmly at Phil. At one point, Valerie walked past and said something about how Dan needed to stop "flaunting his sexuality" which confused him until he realized that he'd been making heart eyes at Phil while he was speaking. Dan blushed and looked down at his hands while Mariah told Valerie to "Stick it up your vagina and stop teasing him". Dan loved her. When he looked back up, Phil was gazing at him, smiling softly, and Dan realized he didn't care that much. Phil made him the happiest person in the world, why should he be ashamed of that?

Phil's favorite thing was Dan's friends, and the way they came out and defended Dan when he was being made fun of without hesitation, and without question. It made Phil feel less afraid of coming out to them as a couple, and he even considered bringing it up to Dan again as a very real possibility. For now though, he was just making heart eyes at Dan because Dan had been making heart eyes at him, and it made Phil feel all warm inside that Dan was feeling safe enough to do that in public. For a short while, Phil had feared Dan wanting to be in the closet, but he was being proven more and more wrong every day, with each increasing subtle request to one day be more open about their relationship. The group joked and made fun of Valerie after the exchange, and Phil got up to move next to Dan with a sudden surge of confidence. Without saying a word, Phil allowed his head to fall sideways onto Dan's shoulder, and closed his eyes with a tired sigh and short yawn in a fake attempt of exhaustion that really wasn’t there, heart racing as he waited for the reaction of their friends. Maybe this could be another way to reassure Phil that they could stop hiding and they would always be there to defend them.

Dan's eyes widened as Phil rested his head on his shoulder. His heart was beating fast, so loud that Dan was sure everybody in the room could hear it. Their group of friends were completely quiet, staring at the two with raised eyebrows. Dan didn't know what Phil was planning, but his friends knew him well enough that he always reacted to some affection with his own, so he drew an arm around Phil's shoulder and laid his head on top of Phil's. It was a position that he'd done with Mariah before, so he didn't think it'd be too weird. Kim was the first to make a noise, a soft cooing sound as if she were going 'aww' to a baby. Apparently, they were babies now. Mariah and Caleb soon followed, Mariah saying something to the effect of how they were too adorable for their own good. The reaction made Dan's stomach flip, and he grinned, squeezing Phil's shoulder with his hand. They were so nice about just this simple gesture that Dan felt his chest swell with happiness. Maybe they didn't have to hide for much longer after all.

Despite having intended to feign exhaustion for laying on Dan's shoulder, when Kim cooed and the others called them cute, Phil began to smile, skin prickling as Dan squeezed his shoulder lightly. Phil took advantage of their situation to snuggle even closer, done eating as it was, and decided to just go ahead and stay here, though his heart was pounding far too hard and loud for him to even attempt an another nap. Instead, he was hyper aware of their friends who lowered their voices as if Phil really were napping, while Dan rubbed small circles against Phil's skin, seeming able to tell that Phil was tense and nervous as all hell. He appreciated the notion, though, and enjoyed it for a good fifteen more minutes before the others decided that they were done and ready to go hang out at the big bonfire with the rest of the camp. Dan was gentle as he jostled Phil awake, and Phil turned to peer up at him with a soft smile. "You're a good pillow," he murmured, uncaring as their friends seemed surprised at the comment once again.

Phil was so tense as he rested on Dan's shoulder, but Dan couldn't say that he blamed him. Dan was nervous as hell too, feeling as if their friends were watching them intently, and as if he had to be careful of every move he made. Even so, he enjoyed having this closeness with Phil, and he was beyond thankful that their friends weren't teasing them for once. Mariah was smirking at Dan the entire time, but he pretended not to notice. When Dan jostled Phil awake and Phil claimed Dan was comfortable, their friends' eyes got as big as saucers so Dan just chuckled. "I'd hope I'm comfortable considering I eat far too many sweets. Makes me squishy." To iterate his point, he pinched his stomach where it was the most pudgy. "See? I'm a good pillow." As their friends rolled their eyes, they stood and made their way to the bonfire. Dan didn't feel like going to the bonfire, not when Phil was so fucking adorable when he was sleepy and he had to wait until tonight to kiss him again.

Phil frowned, lowering his voice as their friends walked away to say "I like you squishy. It makes you extra cute," and then reached down and linked their fingers together, carefully but brazenly. Dan's head whipped around to stare at him wide-eyed, but Phil didn't bother to even acknowledge the look; instead, the minute their friends were out of view, and the majority of the campers were out at the bonfire pit, Phil took off running, dragging a bewildered Dan behind him who at least had enough sense not to question Phil when they were out in the open with the potential of being seen. Phil was grinning as he heard Dan laugh behind him, fingers tightening around Phil's as they ran, and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through him, excitement at what he had planned propelling him forward despite his exhaustion. When the two finally came to a stop, it was just outside of the movie theater like room, and Phil turned to Dan with arms outstretched to say "Time for that movie date, I'd say."

The adrenaline running through Dan's body was enough to made him screech out a laugh, giggling as he allowed Phil to pull him along as he pleased. The idea of a movie date with Phil was more than Dan could have ever wanted. Some alone time with just the two of them and nobody else? That sounded like Dan's own personal heaven. Dan squeezed Phil's fingers and smiled softly at him. "You're my favourite person, you know that?" he said, leaning over to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. They headed inside, and Dan was quick to choose a movie. He ended up picking 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind' and Phil made fun of him for wanting to watch something with such a long name. Dan rolled his eyes and swatted at him as he sat down next to Phil, basically curling into his side. "You'll be sorry when you realize how amazing this movie is."

Phil's heart was still fluttering. Dan had been more than happy to have a movie date with Phil, and Phil had been partially afraid he'd be mad that Phil had just kind of... taken off with him without explanation when they were meant to be spending time with their friends and the rest of the camp. Dan kissed him on the cheek instead, grabbing Phil's hand again to drag him into the movie theater room. All the lights were out, and they turned on the dimmer to set the mood slightly, which made Phil giggle as Dan picked out a movie with an insanely long title. That made Phil giggle as well, and he settled in on the sofa as Dan put it in. There were butterflies in his stomach again because this was going to technically be their first date, and Phil was beyond excited, wrapping an arm around Dan's shoulders as Dan curled into his side. What Phil wasn't expecting was for the movie to be a tear-jerker, and as it started, he felt his heart twist at the premise. A break-up, and a girl's absolute need to forget the man who'd broken her heart. Phil couldn't imagine going through such a procedure, but he could imagine her pain well enough, and he stared down at Dan with sad eyes. Would that be them one day? Were they going to break each other's hearts? Phil's arm tightened around Dan, and he settled his head on top of the others, closing his eyes for a second to pull himself together.

"You okay?" Dan murmured to Phil as his boyfriend tightened his arm around him. Phil's answering hum wasn't very convincing, so Dan pulled away a bit to look him in the face. Phil met Dan's eyes with watery blue ones, an expression of sadness on his face. Dan frowned. So maybe he hadn't done a very good job with picking a movie, even if this was one of his favourites, and he felt a bit guilty despite the fact that Eternal Sunshine had a happy ending. "Aw, Phil," Dan cooed and took his teary boyfriend into his arms. Phil's face was hidden in his chest, and he kissed the top of his head in comfort. "Don't cry, the movie ends up happy!" He pulled Phil's face from his chest and rested his hands on both of Phil's cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe the wetness from his eyes. He smiled gingerly at Phil and then leaned in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'm here, everything's alright."

Phil hadn't intended to get teary, but when they tears came, he couldn't stop them. He just felt really emotional about it all, and as the movie went on, he couldn't help his own sense of heartbreak. The whole story was a little gut wrenching, and for as much as Phil enjoyed it, wanted to like it because Dan so clearly did, he was having a tough time separating himself. He'd always loved movies that could really make him feel, and this was no exception. Dan made him look at him, though, and, embarrassed, Phil tried to hide his face, but Dan didn't let him, wiping away his tears and reassuring him that everything was going to be just fine before kissing him very sweetly on the lips. "You had to pick a tear-jerker, didn't you?" he teased, sniffing a bit.

Dan laughed apologetically. "Sorry. I guess I didn't think about it." Dan grinned at Phil and leaned back in to press kisses all over his face. He started with both of his cheeks, then moved to his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips. Dan sighed into the kiss and was vaguely aware that he was rubbing the small of Phil's back soothingly. He felt absolutely terrible that he'd caused Phil to be so sad, but he was also pretty happy because he now had a reason to hold Phil and comfort him through his tears. "We can turn on a different movie if you'd like?"

"You sure you didn't plan this?" Phil murmured as Dan peppered his face with kisses, eyes closed and smiling at how gentle he was. Dan really was the softest person Phil had ever met for how loud he tended to be, and how exuberant he was. It was comforting and good, though, knowing that Dan was such a gentle soul, knowing things about Dan that other people didn't know. He loved that they were vulnerable with each other. Phil's mouth opened to Dan's easily, but Dan didn't linger long on tongues - instead, he just kind of nudged his mouth alongside Phil's, and even that was amazing until he pulled away.

"I may have planned this a little bit," Dan murmured between kisses. He could tell that Phil was going pliant beneath his touch, mouth parting as if he expected Dan to deepen the kiss. He didn't, though. Dan didn't know if Phil wanted to actually watch the movie or not, so he pulled away after a few more pecks and smiled at Phil.

"No. This one's fine," Phil replied, a little breathless. They'd gotten much better about their hormones, but that didn't mean Phil didn't still love kissing Dan, didn't still crave the chance to make out with him. "Come here," he whispered instead, and kissed Dan again.

Dan opened his mouth to say something in response, but then Phil was pulling him back in, lips a bit more feverish against his than they were before. This was one of Dan's favourite types of kisses from Phil, where they were both desperately clinging to each other as if they were a source of air. Phil's mouth moved expertly against his, and Dan sighed at the feeling, biting at his top lip and then allowing Phil to slip his tongue into his mouth. His heart was pounding in his ears, blocking the noise from the movie, as he reached up and tangled his fingers in Phil's hair to pull him closer.

Movie entirely forgotten for now, Phil made a small moaning noise as Dan's fingers tangled into his hair, drawing him closer and tugging lightly on the strands. It didn't turn Phil on as much as he knew it turned Dan on, but it was still good. Phil's skin was hypersensitive to all of Dan's touches, after all. He sighed as Dan bit at his lip, licking into his mouth and pressing his tongue up against Dan's. The feel of them sliding against each other like that was intoxicating, and Phil's mind was a little fuzzy as he reached up and tangled his own fingers in Dan's hair as well, pulling gently before his hands trailed down to cup Dan's neck instead, lightly tracing patterns there as Phil grinned and sunk into the way Dan felt against him.

Phil was absolutely intoxicating. Dan didn't know how Phil could make him so needy so quickly, or how kissing him could make Dan so damned turned on in just a matter of seconds. Dan was one lucky son of a bitch. When Phil ran his fingers down Dan's neck and cupped them there, Dan let out a moan. Phil had easily found that touching Dan's neck was an instant turn on for Dan, and he used it to his benefit quite a lot. It made Dan a squirming mess underneath his touch, opening his mouth just a little bit wider so he could push his tongue against Phil's and taste all of him. He was getting turned on - way too turned on - and Dan didn't know how much longer he was going to last before he'd have to pull away. But, what if he didn't pull away? He pulled at Phil's hair, tilting his head so Dan could get impossibly closer, and he was basically on Phil's lap by now but he didn't care.

Somehow, things were getting far more heated than they normally did, and Phil wasn't even sure how. He'd thought he'd managed to learn some self control, but everywhere Dan touched him sent sparks of pleasure through his body. Their lips felt sealed together, and Dan was shifting against Phil, trying to get closer to him. Phil embraced that, liking that Dan wanted to be touching more, and moved his hands all the way down Dan's neck and his sides until he was grasping Dan’s hips and shifting his own body sideways so he could lay back against the sofa they were on. Dan came with him, following him, straddling him, until suddenly Dan really was in his lap. This wouldn't be the first time, but as Dan kissed him deeper, trying to taste every part of Phil's mouth and making it terribly difficult for Phil to breathe, Phil realized that his head was becoming very fuzzy. How was he meant to make this stop if Dan didn't stop soon? Phil made a muffled humming sound against Dan's mouth, and then pulled away, gasping for air with his hair all mussed up. He was sure he looked a mess as his fingers tightened on Dan's hips. "We should stop," he gasped. He could feel himself straining against his jeans again. Dan just felt so good.

Phil was pulling away all too quickly, and Dan swallowed his disappointment. He felt as if he could just stay like that all day and the hardness in his jeans definitely wasn't helping his case. He was gasping for breath, matching Phil, and they were both completely wrecked. A single glance down told Dan that Phil was just as turned on as he was, and he almost wanted to lean in and continue on what they'd started. "If you feel like we should stop, we can," Dan told Phil. He licked his lips to wet them a bit, clearing his throat and trying to clear his mind at least a little bit. He wasn't going to force Phil into doing anything he wasn't comfortable with, no matter how badly Dan wanted to. He liked Phil too much for that, respected him, and he wasn't the type of person to force anybody into something sexual. So he sat back on his thighs and began to move off of Phil.

Phil bit his lip. Dan looked so reluctant, so turned on, like he wanted to continue this and never stop, and his movements were hesitant but certain as he began to climb off of Phil. The only problem was... Phil didn't really want to stop. He was just afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop later if they didn't stop now, and he didn't know how far Dan wanted to go. He didn't know if Dan... wanted to... wanted to... maybe have that grinding session now. Honestly, Phil at this point would be happy to shove his hands down Dan's pants, but he wasn't sure if the other boy was actually ready for that, yet. "I -" he said, hands tightening around Dan's hips to stop him from climbing away. "I just don't know if I'll be able to stop, I - don't know if you wanted..." Phil closed his eyes. His head felt so full, and his dick was throbbing, and honestly he really just wanted Dan's mouth back on his - maybe on his neck, even. They'd never done that before. "Did you - want to continue?" he asked. "I just don't want us to ... get caught up in the moment."

Now the question was, did Dan want to continue? Was he ready for that step? He thought about what he would be comfortable with, what his boundaries were, and when they should stop. Did Phil even want to continue? Judging by the way he was asking Dan, voice so fond yet full of arousal, Dan was betting on yes. Phil would tell him if he wasn't ready for anything else. "I'm not ready to go all the way," Dan told Phil, and he was biting his lip, eyes raking down Phil's face and torso. Phil's hands gripping his waist were burning a hole through his clothes, making Dan want to scream. "If- if you want to, we can continue? I obviously don't want to go... too far tonight, but I think we have the self control not to." Dan racked his brain, trying to come up with what they could do if Dan didn't necessarily want to go all the way. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Remember when I suggested that grinding session? Would you be comfortable with that?"

God. Would Phil be comfortable with that? Fuck yes. Phil groaned, eyes falling shut at the question, and nodded his head quickly while biting his lip. He would like that quite a bit. His fingers tightened on Dan's hips. "Just. Wanna touch you some more. Get you off," Phil mumbled. "You have no idea, Dan," he said, and then opened his eyes to find the arousal in Dan's. "Come here," he whispered, letting go of Dan's hips the reach up and throw his arms around Dan's neck, drawing him in until they were kissing again. Phil shifted his body underneath Dan's until Dan was properly straddling him and Phil could feel him, hard and big against Phil's own arousal. He gasped into the kiss at the sensation, completely new to it all, and rocked his hips up very lightly, experimentally, to Dan's apparent delight as he moaned against Phil's mouth. Phil trapped his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling teasingly before sucking gently, and rutted his hips up again just as slowly. The feeling sent sparks up his spine like he'd never felt before, made him feel weak at the knees, and he groaned quietly. Dan was so hard against him. The friction was so fucking good - better than anything Phil had ever felt before, and he suddenly wondered what it would feel like to be naked against each other, really touching, as his hands moved to thread up through Dan's curls to tug lightly.

Dan nearly couldn't believe it. The feeling was so much better than he'd expected, one that made his entire body light up in flames and his toes curl. He pressed his body closer to Phil, feeling one of Phil's hands tangle in his hair while the other scratched lightly at Dan's back. Dan moaned into Phil's mouth again, seemingly unable to stop himself, and ground down onto Phil's crotch. It was a strange feeling having another guy's dick rutting up against his own, but it was like nothing Dan had ever felt before and it was so good that Dan wasn't able to shut up. He was making small noises into Phil's mouth each time he rutted against him, and the way Phil's tongue was massaging his own was making him weak. He pulled back from Phil, panting, and rested his head on Phil's shoulder, beginning to grind against him in a slightly faster pace. He kind of wanted to know what it'd feel like if Phil had those beautiful hands all over his body, around his aching cock, making him feel good. Like he’d heard Dan's thoughts, Phil was suddenly gripping at Dan's ass, pushing him down against him, and Dan could have sworn he saw stars. If this was how mere grinding felt with Phil, he wondered how good everything else would feel.

Dan was so loud; louder even than he'd been the last week every time they made a pastry in cooking and he’d needed to verbally approve of it as loudly as he possibly could in the form of a drawn out moan. Phil's cock had always twitched in interest, and he'd always been left to imagine how Dan would sound when he was actually getting pleasured, but this was something Phil could not have imagined. Dan was just as loud as he'd been when he was eating sweets he loved, but not as... real as this. This was something better, something more, and Phil couldn't stop panting himself in reaction, eyes rolled back in his head at the way Dan mewled and moaned into his mouth, the kiss wetter than it had ever been before because Dan wasn't able to concentrate enough to focus on kissing Phil properly. Phil couldn't even bring himself to care - he was far too invested in the way that Dan sounded, and when Dan began to grind his hips back against Phil, only further increasing the sparks of pleasure running through him, he groaned himself, far quieter but just as needy as Dan's sounds. Phil's eyes flew open as Dan pulled their mouths apart to hide against Phil's shoulder, and his hands moved down to grasp at Dan's ass, forcing their dicks together faster and tighter than before. The sensation only grew better, stronger, more intense, and Phil found his jaw falling open as familiar heat began to grow in his belly, coiling there while his balls drew up tight to his body. He wanted release, needed release, but wanted Dan to finish first even more. His eyes dropped to Dan's exposed neck, the way he was swallowing convulsively as he continued to make those pleasured sounds, and then he was gripping Dan's ass tighter, controlling both of their movements to make the pleasure as intense as he could, before lowering his mouth to nip and suck at Dan's neck the way he'd seen done in the movies.

As soon as Phil started to suck on his neck, Dan knew he was gone. There was so much pleasure surrounding him, so much of his body stimulated, that his head was spinning. Phil's lips were so nice on Dan's neck, nipping and biting, and if Dan had to guess, he may have even been leaving behind love bites in his wake. "Ph- Phil!" Dan gasped out, a pool of heat swelling in his groin, hot and propelled forwards by the feeling of Phil's hard cock grinding up against Dan's. Phil's hands gripped tighter on his ass, pulling harder, and Dan was in heaven. He grabbed onto Phil's shirt in tight fists to keep his balance, and he was sure he looked a right mess. Dan moaned out as Phil bit down hard on his neck, his tongue flicking out to soothe the skin soon after. It was all too much, Dan felt as if he was going to explode. "Phil, I'm going to come," Dan moaned, burying his face back in Phil's shoulder. As soon as the words left his mouth, he was coming, and he sank his teeth into Phil's shoulder to stop himself from being too loud. It didn't really work other than to slightly muffle his moans, and he was a panting, sweating mess, rutting against Phil a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

It was such a different experience feeling someone falling apart on top of you. They weren't even having full sex, weren't even naked or anything even close to what would normally be done in sex, and Phil still felt like this was the most erotic and sensual experience he'd ever had. Dan's body was shaking over his, his fingers twisting in Phil's shirt to hold himself steady while he rutted his hips against Phil's, ignoring entirely Phil's controlling movements until Phil was doing nothing more than kneading Dan's ass through his jeans merely as an excuse to grope him. The feel of Dan swallowing around Phil's ministrations against his neck, the sound of his moans and the way he choked out how close he was already, they were all combining to make this the most intense situation Phil had ever felt. He hadn't known how amazing it was going to feel, make him feel, when someone else came on top of him, and even though he couldn't feel Dan's orgasm, couldn't see the result of what they were doing, he could tell he had done by the way he quite suddenly leaned down to bite into Phil's shoulder, hips rutting out of control for a moment before stilling completely, a wet patch forming over Phil's own hard cock. Phil was filled with a sense of sudden euphoria, knowing he'd done that. Even if he'd missed Dan's orgasm face, even if he hadn't gotten to touch, he'd done that - not to mention that the way Dan's body felt rocking lightly against his, the sound of his moans not so muffled and very drawn out, and the way his teeth put pressure against Phil’s skin were literally going to be the death of him. HIs hands were still on Dan's ass, and his cock was still throbbing with the need for release. Shoving his hand very suddenly between their bodies, Phil gripped his cock as best as he could, and started to jerk it, massaging himself through his jeans, and giving himself the simulated feeling of Dan still rutting into him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck Dan," he moaned, throwing his head backwards and trying to push himself over the edge. He could feel it, he was right there, and his ears were ringing with how close he was, blood pumping through him fast and hard. He strained against his hand, felt Dan release his shoulder and learn over, and then they were kissing. That seemed to be what Phil needed, because the next thing he knew, his hips were jerking, cock spasming, and he was coming in his pants just as Dan had.

The way Phil was jerking himself off through his jeans was almost enough to make Dan's spent cock hard again. He stayed in his post-orgasm shock for a moment before he realized that Phil was desperately trying to get himself off to no avail. It was then that Phil started moaning, cursing, calling Dan's name, and he looked so blissed out, so beautiful. Dan nearly considered reaching down and taking over for Phil, to take him into his hand, feel his thick cock and work him through orgasm. Dan shivered. Maybe not this time. While the thought was definitely more than pleasing to him, he thought they both needed a moment to digest what had actually happened before delving into the world of handjobs and - dare he say - blowjobs. So instead, he leaned over and kissed Phil hard on the mouth, open mouthed and wet. Dan's trousers were wet, and he could feel Phil's hand pressing against his own bulge with how close they were pressed up against each other. Dan licked into Phil's mouth, lapping at his tongue, and then pulled back to bite his bottom lip. It was messy, hot, and the most erotic fucking thing Dan had ever done in his entire life, and he was surprised that he wasn't getting hard again from it. Then, Phil was coming. His hips were jerking against Dan, into his palm, and Dan leaning back a little bit to watch the show. He wasn't going to just let this chance of seeing Phil's orgasm face go. And good thing he didn't, because Phil was the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen like this. His mouth went slack, cheeks flushed, fringe pressed into a sweaty quiff, eyes tightly shut. Dan kissed him again, chuckling, because they both literally came in their pants like the horny teenage boys they were. When Phil seemed to have calmed down enough, Dan pulled back. They were both breathing heavily, staring at each other as if they had never seen the other before. Finally, Dan grinned. "You, Phil Lester, are amazing."

Phil felt like he was in heaven, he was so blissed out. Coming because of someone else, with someone else, against someone else was more than Phil had ever imagined it could be, and he was grinning even as he panted, staring up at an equally grinning Dan as they came down from their highs. Phil's pants and boxers were going to be awkwardly stained, and he'd never be able to wear either pair without thinking of Dan ever again. Phil laughed as Dan called him amazing, and reached up to throw his arms around Dan's neck and draw him in, pressing their mouths sloppily together all over again. This kiss was uncoordinated and breathy as they continued to pant against each other, and it wasn't helping that Phil couldn't stop grinning into Dan's mouth. "That was amazing," he finally agreed when they pulled apart again, nuzzling against Dan's face. "You're amazing. I can't believe we just did that. It was perfect." Phil was giddy with his first sexual experience, and he was so glad it had been Dan.

Dan giggled along with Phil, his chest about to burst with emotion. Phil had a huge smile on his face and he was absolutely beaming, making Dan feel as if he were on top of the world. His first sexual experience! He could hardly believe it. Only a few weeks ago, he would have laughed in somebody's face if they'd told him that he was going to be kissing and doing sexual stuff with another boy, but here he was. And Dan was loving it. He wouldn't have had this experience with anybody else. Dan sighed happily and pecked Phil on the lips again before moving so he wasn't straddling Phil anymore. The forgotten movie was playing the last scene, and Dan shifted a bit uncomfortably in his jeans, cringing at the wetness he found there. "I've made a mess," he told Phil matter-of-factly. "All because somebody decided it'd be a good idea to make me come in my pants." He laughed loudly as Phil shoved him, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek in apology.

Phil didn't really want Dan to move, but he let him go when he started to try and shift off of Phil with the realization that they were both getting pretty uncomfortable in their wet jeans. Rolling his eyes at Dan's comment, Phil reached out and shoved him. "If you're lucky, next time I'll swallow," he teased with a cocky wink. He knew it was something he most definitely wanted to try, but he wasn't sure when the next time they were going to do this would be, and he hoped Dan wouldn't feel pressured by it. They hadn't even talked about telling their friends yet, though Phil had been considering it all night, but this was solidifying it for him. They were doing these things on their own because they wanted to, not because anyone had pressured them, and it was amazing. Dan didn't even seem freaked out, which was a plus for Phil. "You don't regret it, right?" He asked, feeling a little insecure.

Dan's body got hot at Phil's words. Phil swallowing? Dan nearly couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He groaned a bit, shuffling in his seat, as he thought about how it would feel to have Phil's pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock. It would truly be one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen, that was for sure. Dan pressed himself into Phil's side, trying to ignore how sticky and disgusting he felt. He'd definitely have to change soon or else he was going to have to deal with having soiled underwear for the rest of the night. Dan didn't get a chance to tell Phil how much he liked the idea of Phil swallowing before he was moving on, and Dan turned to gape at him. "Of course I don't regret it," he murmured quietly. How could Phil even think that? This was the best moment of his non existent sexual history. "I could never regret doing something like that with you. In fact, I'd love to do more stuff with you. If you'll have me, that is."

Phil's smile grew slow and big as he turned back to Dan, who'd moved to press his side into Phil's. He was warm, there, comforting and soft. Phil shifted his arm to wrap it around Dan's shoulders, wanting a cuddle and affection after everything that they just done together. He felt closer to Dan than he had felt to anyone ever before. "I definitely want to do this again. And more. I'd love to try more with you," he murmured, shy as he glanced at Dan with a blush on his cheeks "I'm just. Worried because this is newer to you than it is to me. I mean. I've at least... been comfortable in my sexuality for a while," he tried to explain, not wanting Dan to think that Phil was in anyway regretting this or wanting to stop either.

Dan understood what Phil was saying. He didn't really understand why he wasn't more freaked out himself, but he figured that he was just comfortable with Phil. Phil didn't feel like a certain gender to him, which was unbelievably cheesy. Phil felt like home. Dan relayed this much to Phil, cuddling closer to him and trying to calm the erratic beating of his heart. Even after they'd been dating for a week already, he still felt the butterflies in his chest. "I think I'm a lot more relaxed because I've had time to think about everything. We didn't rush into anything and we both made a decision to do this stuff when we were ready for it." Dan grinned and kissed Phil on the cheek, loving the way the skin heated up against his lips. "If we'd just jumped right in, I might have had more of a problem. But I'm comfortable with you and I trust you. Don't worry about me, okay?"

It made Phil feel warm and fuzzy all over. Dan's lips had been soft against his cheek, and the fact that he was so comfortable with how slow they'd taken things, waiting until they were both comfortable, was really comforting, calming Phil until he was able to roll into Dan and tuck his head up under his chin. They rarely cuddled with Phil being the instigator - that was always Dan - but Phil wanted the affection now when he was still processing what they'd done, still trying to come down from feeling so amazing. He hummed against Dan's chest, and murmured "I'm glad you're comfortable with me. I always want you to be comfortable with me." It was cheesy and maybe a little bit stupid, but Phil was feeling incredibly sappy. Apparently, he became a bit of a cuddle monster after sex, then.

When Phil was like this, Dan could literally feel warmth swelling throughout his entire body. He was in a state of euphoria, post-orgasm, with Phil cuddled to his chest. This was the best feeling in the world. He made a noise of happiness, and buried his nose into Phil's hair, kissing the top of his head. He was glad that Phil liked to cuddle after doing sexual things because Dan was definitely all for that, loving the feeling of Phil resting his face in his chest and holding him tight. He was glad they could be cheesy together. "I'll always be comfortable with you," Dan murmured, shutting his eyes. He couldn't explain how happy he was in that moment, cuddled up to Phil and feeling like he was on top of the world.

Phil never wanted to leave this moment. It felt too good and perfect, like all the planets were aligned and he needed to take advantage of all the time he had with Dan. He knew they had to get up eventually though, sneak back home before anyone really noticed they'd snuck out in the first place. Phil wanted to stay here so badly though. He wanted to hold Dan forever. Pushing himself up, Phil leaned in to kiss Dan again, melding their lips together in a sweet but definitely not chaste kiss, humming into Dan's mouth to show just how much he'd liked it - one thing they'd definitely learned today was that Dan was intensely vocal while Phil was less so, and he wondered if Dan even had room to listen to any sounds that Phil made.

The one thing that Dan liked about Phil being not very vocal was that it sent a shiver down Dan's spine whenever he let out any sort of noise. It was such a turn on like that, a gift that showed just how much pleasure Phil was getting from him. Dan swallowed the sounds up as if they were his lifeline. Their lips moulded together like puzzle pieces, Dan running his hands over Phil's arms and trying to drink him in the best that he could. He wished they could just stay like this forever, but after kissing lazily for a few more moments, the end credits of the movie started rolling and Dan knew they had to make their way back to their cabins. "I had a question," Dan murmured, pulling away and looking his boyfriend in the eye. He was a bit embarrassed, like Phil had seen so much more of him than he'd initially realized. He liked it though, liked feeling as if there was something Phil had seen that nobody else had. "Would you consider telling our friends? Y’know, about us... soon?"

Dan's hands were running all over Phil's body, and it was the best feeling. They hadn't gotten to even try exploring each other yet, but now Dan seemed to be taking a little bit of advantage of that, running the flats of his palms up and down Phil's arms, winding around his back to press against the flat expanse there - it was nowhere they hadn't touched before, no more intimate than normal, and yet it still felt like more because they'd just had sex. Well, kind of. Phil was still giddy with the knowledge that they'd done anything, and he wasn't going to let that go for a while. His cheeks were pleasantly flushed with desire again when Dan finally pulled away, looking at Phil with the gentlest of gazes. "Definitely," Phil agreed quietly, grinning. "Thought I made my intentions kind of obvious earlier today, and... and just like. After all of this, I feel safer about it. If that's something you'd want as well," Phil added quickly. Despite Dan having brought it up, Phil didn't want Dan to think they had too.

Phil's skin was warm against Dan's hands, and he wanted nothing more than to explore the rest of him. He allowed his hands to wander, caressing the skin of Phil's back as he slipped his hands under Phil's shirt just to feel him. He liked the way Phil shivered at his touch, the way Phil was so hot against his freezing cold hands. "I've been thinking about it a lot," Dan admitted. It was something that'd been itching in his mind for a few days now. While it was fun to be able to keep this to themselves and to sneak around, he also wanted to kiss Phil in front of his friends, to hold his hand, to be a proper boyfriend. He was ready. "I keep thinking about how it'd feel to hold your hand in front of them. Now that I've come to terms with my sexuality, I think I'd be comfortable with telling them as well."

Phil couldn't help feeling overwhelmingly happy to hear that Dan did want their friends to know, at the very least so that he could hold hands with Phil in public, and they wouldn't have to hide their affections anymore. It had been a mutual decision to kind of hide the whole thing, but Phil had always been that little bit afraid that Dan would never want to come out. He thought he was starting to know Dan quite well, thought he had a good idea of who he was as a person, and that definitely didn't include him being the type of person afraid to face himself or who would never want to come out, but Phil had never quite been able to still the niggling fear. Now, though, there was nothing to worry about, as Dan was feeling comfortable enough to come out. Phil ended up giggling and leaning in to kiss Dan again, sighing into his mouth and just kind of... breathless with affection. "Alright. Then let's tell them," Phil agreed when he pulled away again, grinning up at Dan.

Dan grinned back at Phil and kissed him again. He seriously didn't think he would ever get used to kissing him. Phil was addictive, a drug, and Dan was the person lucky enough to hold and kiss him whenever he pleased. To tell their friends about their relationship would just make that easier for him to do so. Plus, his friends were some of the most supportive people he knew. He had no doubt in his mind that they would be as excited as he was about his and Phil's relationship.

They ended up kissing for a little bit longer before they decided to head off for bed. It was surprisingly early for them, as they usually were out later, but they were both so exhausted that their eyes were drooping the longer they stayed up that night. Considering their plans for tomorrow, Dan figured they needed as much sleep as they could get. He ended up falling asleep full of nervous energy, barely able to hold still. Tomorrow would be the day he would finally be able to hold Phil as he pleased. He could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you on Saturday!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **This Part** : 16,755 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: teasing, body worship, handjob, blowjob**

 

For the first time in a week, Phil woke up feeling relatively normal. As he and Dan had snuck off before bed time the night before, they'd gone to bed quite early in comparison to when they usually did, and Phil was feeling positively amazing. Not only was he we'll rested, but he was still buzzing with the after effects of having orgasmed with Dan last night, and he hadn't been this happy in ages. Not to mention, they'd decided to come out to their friends today, and Phil was beyond pleased that he could proper flirt with Dan now, touch him and kiss him all he wanted without the fear of someone finding out holding it over their heads. There could be no pressure because Dan and Phil had already found their own pace, and their friends had more than proved their reliability. Things were great, and Phil got up for breakfast with a love sick expression on his face that Kim caught onto immediately. "Have fun after you and Dan ran off last night?" she asked, clearly teasing but also clearly desperate to know, if her eyes were anything to go by. They were alone for now, headed up to breakfast and with a full day of freedom ahead of them. Phil ducked his head. "I'm dating Dan," he admitted, blurting it out because he didn’t know how else to tell her. "Have been for a week. We kept it a secret to give us some time to figure ourselves out, but we decided to tell you guys today," he said, looking up and grimacing uncomfortably because he felt so bad for having lied. It didn’t seem to matter, though, as Kim didn’t look disappointed in the least bit - instead, she looked absolutely ecstatic, bursting with happiness as she squealed into her hands and danced about from one foot to the other. “Phil! That’s amazing!” she screamed, and then rushed forward to drag Phil into her sarms. “See! I told you! I’ve been telling you for ages that he’s into you, and you’ve been dating him this whole time!” she complained, squeezing the life out of Phil. "I am so happy for you," she added, whispering the words into Phil's ear. Phil squeezed her back with the sappiest of smiles on his face, heart warmed by her reaction. "Me too,” he whispered back. “Me too.” After another few excited squeals and a few more than obvious questions, Phil was walking side by side with Kim to go and find the others before breakfast.

Dan didn't know how he was going to come out to his friends today. He’d mulled it over the entire morning; while he was showering, brushing his teeth, even while he was getting dressed. He had no idea what to do. Come breakfast time, he was still having issues coming up with a good plan. Obviously, he could just straight up tell his friends, that could always be an option, but... Dan wanted his coming out to be more than that. He was always a pretty obnoxious and confident guy, and he thought that doing things that way, for him at least, would a bit... _boring_. Dan smirked at his friends as he sat under the kissing tree where they'd been meeting up before breakfast every morning. "Good morning," he sang, duly noting that Phil and Kim hadn't yet appeared. Caleb raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Mornin'. You seem chipper today." Dan shrugged, but the smirk remained on his face. He was such an asshole. "It's a pretty gay day, isn't it?" he asked nonchalantly. Mariah furrowed his eyebrows at him. "Gay?" she asked. Her voice was flat, and Dan chuckled. He could see Phil and Kim walking towards the rest of them now, and a sudden idea struck him. "Yes, the day is very gay. Gay as in happy. Because today is happy," Dan said slowly, as if he were talking to a two year old. When Phil had reached them, Dan stood, earning a confused glance from his boyfriend. "Hey babe," Dan said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. In complete synchronization, Mariah and Caleb's jaws dropped, and Dan was pretty sure he heard Kim squeal as well as Dan wrapped an arm around Phil's shoulders. Phil leaned into him immediately, and Dan took that as his chance to give him a kiss on the cheek.

It was as Kim and Phil were approaching the kissing tree that Dan stood up, a sight that was unusual even for them,. At first, Phil wasn't sure why Dan was standing, and he gave his boyfriend a confused glance right up until the second that Dan called him "babe,” leaning over to wrap his arm around Phil's shoulder. It was at that exact moment that Phil realized what Dan was doing, and he smirked as he leaned into Dan, graciously accepting the kiss to his cheek. "Always the drama queen," he complained playfully, rolling his eyes at Caleb and Mariah, both of whose jaws had literally dropped open in abject surprise. Kim, meanwhile, was squealing happily, clapping her hands together in aggressive excitement. Phil turned to Dan fondly, smiling as he swatted at his chest. "Is that really the way you've decided to come out?" he teased, but he didn't really mind it - it was very Dan, and perfect for them. "Babe, though? Is that what we're going with here?"

Dan ducked away from Phil's flailing hand trying to swat at his chest, grinning widely. "Can't help that I'm a drama queen. I wanted to make it as shocking as possible," he teased, making grabby hands to pull Phil back to his side. He was pleased when Phil accepted his embrace, sidling up against Dan without complaint. They ignored the group's gaping stares in order to bicker like an old married couple instead. "Would you prefer something else? Sweetie? Sugar plum? Based off of your Cards Against Humanity game, maybe even Daddy?" Dan enjoyed the way Phil's face turned bright red at that, shoving Dan as he cackled loudly. Their bickering was interrupted by Mariah clapping her hands loudly, and Dan turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hold up, you two are dating?" Mariah asked. Dan snickered and the twins glared at him. "Been dating for a week now. Surprise?"

Phil was absolutely _mortified_ as Dan brought up the whole "Daddy" fiasco again, and he shoved at the other boy even as he grinned, because when Dan was laughing, Phil couldn't help but to grin back. It was the best sound in the world, and honestly, Phil just wanted to lean in and kiss him, even if he _had_ been teasing him. Phil didn't even have a second to really consider that, though, before Mariah was interrupting them, and Phil couldn't help ducking a shy gaze to the ground as Dan made the great reveal that he'd already given Kim. "A week!?" Mariah screeched, launching forwards and gripping tight to the front of Dan's shirt to drag him forwards and shake him. The sight of it made Phil crack up, even as Mariah shouted "And you didn't tell us!?" on top of it all. "We wanted to try things out on our own, first," Phil answered for Dan, who was grinning but looking a little too dizzy to answer after being shook so hard by Mariah. "Uhm. Just kind of... give dating a try before we told everyone," he explained awkwardly.

Mariah was glaring pointedly at Dan, who gave her a sheepish expression. After Phil's explanation though, Mariah let Dan's shirt go with one last shove. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the both of them. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me. And here I thought Dan was just too scared to admit he was bi!" Dan rolled his eyes and kicked her foot. "I was. Which is why we decided to try things out first." He glanced over at Phil and smiled softly. "I'm comfortable with myself now, so we decided not to hide it anymore." At his words, he reached out and clasped their hands together, just how he'd been wanting to do for ages now.

Phil's heart was doing funny things in his chest again, and he was grinning like a lovesick idiot at the way his and Dan’s hands were clasped together - out in the open, in front of their friends, without fear. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was like finding out Dan wanted to date him all over again. Phil was nearly shaking with the feeling of happiness flooding through him. "You should have seen the hard time this guy gave me," he teased, nudging Dan with his elbow and taking full advantage of being able to take the mick out of Dan. "How long did you flirt with me before you realized you even liked me?" he asked.

Dan rubbed his chin and hummed, pretending as though he were attempting to remember something that had happened years ago. In actuality, it hadn't even been long ago at all. He really _was_ a drama queen. "Like five days maybe? A week? Something like that. Who knows. It was such a long time ago I can barely remember." Caleb shook his head in disbelief, and Mariah was biting her lip as if she wanted to yell at Dan but was holding herself back. Dan was thoroughly enjoying this. "But that's alright, I think we all knew I was obsessed with you before I knew it myself."

Phil snorted, rolling his eyes even as he squeezed his fingers around Dan's as affectionately as possible. His boyfriend was a freaking dork. "Dork," he muttered, so Dan would know what he was thinking. The others were still staring at them; Caleb in a state of constant near-shock, Mariah like she wanted to yell some more, and Kim like she was in love with their love. It made Phil grin, and he nudged Dan's hip lightly with his. "What, do you guys need a show or something? It's not that strange. If it was obvious we liked each other, how obvious do you think it was that you guys shipped us?" Phil didn't want to drop Dan's hand, and so instead, he tugged lightly on it. "But enough of this, you can ask all the questions you want later. Come on," he whined. "We're missing breakfast. Let's go."

To prove Phil's point of missing breakfast, Dan's stomach growled loudly, and he chuckled, allowing Phil to pull him towards the dining hall. He was glad that Phil didn't let go of his hand. It was exhilarating to finally be able to show his friends exactly what he was feeling, to show the whole damn _world_ what Phil meant to him. Dan had trouble keeping his hands off of Phil the entirety of that breakfast. Thankfully, they had the entire day to themselves and he would therefore have as much time as he wanted to touch Phil. Halfway through their meal, the tense atmosphere finally faded and Mariah seemed to be a bit less peeved at Dan for hiding his relationship from her. Instead, the twins were joking around as they normally would, and they cooed whenever Dan and Phil did something specifically "couple-y". Dan's entire body felt light with the emotions running through his veins. He was just so damn happy right in that moment, and nothing could ruin it.

Being open with their friends meant that Phil could sit next to Dan and lean into him as much as he wanted, and while Dan was usually the one tickling Phil and poking at him and laying his head on his shoulder, Phil took every chance he could get to just kind of lay against him, using Dan's chest as a kind of make-shift pillow. Their friends made fun of Phil everytime he did this, not seeming to understand why Phil chose to lay sideways like that instead of pressing his head to Dan's shoulder the way Dan did, but it didn't matter - Phil liked it this way, and he was just happy that he was being given the chance to show this. It was even better when the twins seemed to relax and stop feeling so angry about having been lied to, and Phil was able to enjoy himself more when it was more than just Kim grilling them and teasing them in a positive light about their cuddling and obvious affection for one another. More than once Kim cooed and squealed over them, just shaking with excitement, and at one point, she even got tears in her eyes. Phil didn't even have a chance to ask her before she admitted that they reminded her of her and her girlfriend back home and that it was amazing to see, which only made Phil feel even warmer inside. He leaned over and pecked Dan on the cheek before turning back to his food, equally exasperated as he was exhilarated by the way Dan kept poking and prodding his side for attention.

After breakfast, their group ended up going to the art room because Dan kept whining about how he wanted to do some painting. The group groaned in unison, but Phil just smiled and squeezed his hand, and Dan could feel the butterflies making their home in his stomach. He liked the feelings that Phil gave him all the time, and he was unbelievably happy that he was finally able to show the world just how much Phil meant to him. "So," Mariah started once Dan had gotten his paintbrush and had begun to paint the entire sheet of paper black. "Give us the deets then. How did you two finally realize you were pining after each other?" Dan tried to pretend as if the words didn't make him embarrassed, but it was hard when they were all talking about his relationship with Phil. After keeping it a secret for so long, it was strange to finally be able to speak about it. "Obviously in the best way possible. We were romantically swimming in the lake when a crazy lake monster snatched Phil right before my eyes!" Dan made an angry mark of white on his paper, accentuating his story while the rest watched on with raised eyebrows. "I dove under the water to rescue him and slayed the monster with my own two hands. After catching our breath, I swam Phil to safety and laid him on the beautiful soft sand and looked him right in the eyes. There, I finally realized my feelings for him and declared my undying love for him. Phil told me he felt the same and we passionately kissed under the bright blue sky." When Dan was finished, the entire table went silent, and Dan just smiled nonchalantly while he continued to paint. "Okay, for real," Caleb said, unamused. It was Phil who spoke next, surprising everyone when he said, "That's what actually happened." Dan grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Dan's imagination was amazing to Phil. He'd always thought he was a strange child, made fun of by his friends for saying things much along the lines of what Dan had said, but suddenly he felt a lot more like he belonged. Maybe he'd just never interacted with the right people. He'd just have to make up for that in the future. And he had Dan now anyway, plus the Internet to keep up with the others. So of course when the others asked for the true story of how they'd come to start dating, Phil informed them all that Dan had not been lying, and merely smiled when Dan leaned over him to kiss him on the cheek. "Phil!" Mariah complained. "Please?" Phil grinned, and gave in, telling his own version of events. "Okay. So do you remember when Brad punched Dan in the face? Well. I guess it knocked some sense into him, because the next thing I knew, he was pushing me over in the nurse's office and making love to me right then and there. No one's ever touched me like that. You can't imagine how it feels to be filled like that, for someone to take you so passionately. Dan's a monster in bed." Phil wanted so badly to turn and look at Dan to see if that had been okay, but he didn't want to lose his poker face, and really he was just trying to avoid anyone wanting to ask about or pressure their sex life as it was.

Dan tried to keep his face as smooth as Phil's was, but it was hard to do so with a mental image such as that one. Pushing Phil down, making love to him on the clinic bed. _Filling him up_. Dan swallowed and tightened his hand around Phil's. He was trying to keep it together, to not be so damned turned on, but it was so hard. Phil was just so unbelievably sexy. Combined with the events from last night, Dan could almost actually imagine it, imagine how it would feel to finally have sex with Phil. Oh god, he was trying so hard not to ravish him right then and there. His perverted thoughts were broken by their group of friends making a disgusted noise. "Oh, hush up, Phil!" Kim snorted and Caleb glared at Dan as if it was _his_ fault and not Phil's. Rude. "Can't we just know what happened?" Mariah whined, collapsing on the table in front of them as if she was defeated. Dan rolled his eyes. "You act as if we aren't telling the truth. I'm offended that you think we would lie to you."

Was Dan actually turned on by that? Phil risked a quick glance at him as his fingers curled around Phil's very tightly, seeming to need the comfort and reassurance of Phil in his current situation. A delighted smile took over his face when he noticed that Dan definitely looked a bit more pink than normal, and he grinned full force at their friends as they called them out for it again, glaring at Dan and flinging themselves against the table in frustration with them both. Phil hoped Mariah didn't get paint in her hair - that was a bitch to get out. "Alright, alright," Phil finally said, shushing everyone. "I'll tell you the truth. We aren't dating at all, we just wanted to get one over on you."

Now, it was Dan's turn to pout. "Nuh-uh!" he whined, leaning into Phil and giving him his best puppy dog eyes. "I had to wait twenty years to tell them we were dating, don't back out of this now, my dearly beloved." Phil snorted at his words and Dan smirked. He loved making Phil laugh. It was basically the highlight of his day - how Phil's face would completely light up, glowing with his smile that only Dan could bring to his face. Dan was completely head over heels for him. Finally, Dan sighed and smiled, giving in to his friends' complaints. "In all seriousness, we started dating after Brad punched me in the face. I think he knocked some sense into me." This made the entire table groan at the pun, and Caleb ended up throwing a paintbrush at Dan. It got stuck in his hair, painting the brown with a glorious blue streak.

Everywhere Dan touched him felt warm, even as Phil snorted and acted far more put upon than he actually was, breaking out into a grin not long after he sent their friends a long suffering look. His fingers clenched tight around Dan's, and then, because he could and Dan was telling the others the real story of how they got together, Phil let go of his hand to instead wrap his arm around Dan's waist and drag him into Phil's' side so they were pressed close together. It was a good thing their dominant hands were opposites, leaving Dan able to continue painting the way Phil wanted him to be able too. He still hadn't seen hide nor tail of Dan's promised painting of Phil in the stars, but he could be patient - and besides, they hadn't spent nearly enough time apart for Dan to have a chance to do that without Phil around. "He was a nervous wreck," Phil muttered as an aside to their friends, grinning as Mariah cackled evilly and Kim just kind of smirked like she _knew_. Phil hated her - but not really.

Dan leaned against Phil as his boyfriend put an arm around him. He smiled, happy that he was able to cuddle Phil while still painting, his brush making smooth white lines on his completely black paper. He didn't know what he was painting, he was just enjoying the way the brush was gliding across the page. "Oh hush, I'm always a nervous wreck around you," Dan hummed. Mariah made a noise of disgust, but Dan knew she was just kidding, trying to make herself seem as if she hated his affection, when really, her eyes were warm as she looked at them, and she was probably happy for them deep-down. "You two are gross," Caleb muttered, even though he was smiling too.

Phil didn't mind being gross if it meant he got to lean over and kiss Dan on the cheek, harassing him and making all of their friends hate them, while he got Dan to grin and laugh, the lightest sound in the world. If Phil had realized how happy Dan would be to finally tell their friends, he might have done it earlier.

**

"Nuh-uh. I'm not spending one more second around them! Especially not during a movie where they can make out on the sofa behind us. We get the movie room, and you guys can go make out somewhere else!" Caleb was complaining, though his expression was good natured enough that Phil knew not to take him too seriously. Caleb didn't care if they made out on the sofa behind them - he just wanted to give both boys an excuse, and permission, to run off and be a couple together for a little while. Phil appreciated that more than he could say. "That's a little harsh, Caleb," Mariah piped in, but she was smiling too. "But I'll admit, it'd be nice to get away from these two love birds. You're making me sick," she complained, grinning as well. "Besides, don't you have to help get the paint out of Dan's hair?" Kim added, giving Phil a subtle grin, as she knew about all their flirting when Dan had helped Phil do the same thing. "Of you go, then. We don't want to see you guys again until dinner. That should be plenty of time to get all of this out of your system."

Dan had to admit, the idea of them sneaking off together to be a couple was definitely the best thing he’d heard all day. He smirked and threw his arm around Phil's shoulder, drawing him in close. "You're right, we would probably have sex right on the sofa right behind you if we tried to watch a movie with you guys," he teased, swiveling him and Phil around to start walking away and out the door, taking the excuse to leave and have some private time alone with PHil. He dismissed the rest of their friends with a wave of his hand. "Sayonara, dweebs." Then, he and Phil were making their way to his cabin, giggling at how idiotic they were both being. "I can't believe they wanted us to get out," Dan snickered when they got to his cabin. They had one thing right when they told him to get the paint out of his hair though, so he made his way over to the bathroom with Phil in tow. When they were out of sight, he brought Phil into a kiss, swiping his tongue teasingly over Phil's bottom lip and then pulling away before they could get too into it. He smirked. "At least I have you all to myself now."

Heat surged through Phil immediately when Dan drew him in possessively, despite the fact that the kiss was teasing and short, not even enough for Phil to really get into it. It still took his breathe away for Dan to have done that, still made him feel hot all over, and he stared longingly at Dan's lips as the other boy turned to continue dragging Phil away, a light smirk on his face that told Phil everything he needed to know about exactly how Dan was feeling right now - and that was flirty and teasing. Phil grumbled a bit behind him, tightening his fingers around Dan's, and resolved to get Dan into his bed the second they'd gotten the paint out of his hair. He had a bone or two to pick with Dan, and some things he'd liked to try out - like actually getting his fingers on his boyfriend's skin. He shivered at the thought, but grinned as well. As soon as they were in the bathroom, Phil was pushing Dan up against the counter, hands fitting right at his hips and his face inches from Dan's. He watched Dan's eyes flutter, but didn't kiss him, instead helping encourage and hoist Dan to sit up on the sink. The bathroom door was wide open behind them, but Phil didn't care, crowding in towards Dan until he was stood just between his spread legs, with his head just level with Dan's chest. He stared up at Dan with a smirk, and reached behind him to turn the water on. "You're gonna regret getting me alone," he teased, and then pushed Dan backwards with a light hand on his chest until he was sitting leaning against the mirror and Phil could reach for a bottle of hand soap nearby. "This will have to do," he decided, already reaching up to take care of the blue streak in Dan's hair.

That little shit. Phil was _teasing_ him, and Dan was going absolutely mad. All he wanted to do was push PHil against the wall and make out with him until they were both blue in the face and wanting more. He wanted to feel Phil, to finally caress his skin, to kiss marks into his neck, but Phil wouldn't let him and he was left to pout while Phil teasingly washed his hair out. He was leaning against the mirror with Phil attempting to wash his hair, but it didn't really do anything besides get water all over his shirt. "You're making my shirt all wet, you dork," Dan scolded Phil and batted him away. He slid his shirt off teasingly, as if he was doing a strip tease, gazing at Phil through his eyelashes the entire time. Phil's cheeks went pink and Dan chuckled at how easily he could make his boyfriend flustered. " _Now_ try washing it out." This time, it went much smoother, Phil massaging water into his scalp, and then the dish soap turned shampoo. His fingers were absolute magic, and Dan went limp under his touch, humming in contentment.

Dan was taking his shirt off, and Phil really felt a bit like he was going to go crazy. He wanted to touch Dan, wanted to kiss him now that he was free to do so. This was the first time he was seeing Dan shirtless since they'd gotten together, and he couldn't believe they had waited so long. By the same token, Phil was kind of glad for it, and he swallowed thickly as Dan teasingly suggested he try washing his hair now. Phil got back to work, but his mind was on the growing bulge in his pants and the way Dan looked in front of him, a little wet but mostly lean and perfect and tanned, the opposite of Phil. Phil wanted to touch, to caress every inch of that skin. He cleared his throat as he pulled the paint free of Dan's hair, and went to rinse it. "So you know I'm not letting you leave this cabin until I've had my way with you, right?"

At Phil's words, Dan could have sworn his heart stopped. His breath stuttered while he tried to formulate a response, but he he could only really think of what Phil meant by 'having his way with him'. Dan shivered, a shock of arousal going through his body. Phil was now rinsing out his hair, the soap and blue paint going down the drain along with Dan's self control. He smirked at Phil, noticing how Phil was trying his hardest not to make eye contact while he finished his task. "Oh really?" Dan purred, reaching out and running a hand over Phil's chest. He slid it down until he was grasping Phil's hip, and then he tugged to drag Phil closer to him. They were so close now that their lips were nearly brushing, and Dan could see how Phil's irises were completely blown, hiding the blue of his eyes. "What are you going to do with me then?"

Phil gasped when Dan reached out and cupped Phil's hip, using his hold on him in order to drag him forwards until their bodies were as close as possible in the strange position they'd gotten themselves into. Dan's mouth was hovering inches from Phil's, and Phil couldn't stop staring at his pretty pink lips, the way they formed words - Phil was so busy staring, in fact, that it took him a minute or two to register what Dan was saying in the first place. His breathing hitched, and he glanced up at Dan to find his pupils had almost completely taken over his iris, and his cheeks were already flushed a pretty red. The sight of it was intoxicating, and Phil breathed out heavily, closing his eyes for a brief second as he leaned in for the kiss. At the last second, he pulled away, forcing Dan's hand to fall from his body. Phil looked up at Dan's hair to find he'd managed to rinse out most of the soap, and the blue paint with it, so he smirked and turned out, heading out of the bathroom without a word. At the last second, he tossed a smirk over his shoulder, and said "Why don't you come find out?"

Dan stared after Phil as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Dan with an awkward boner and a flushed face. He was going to _kill_ Phil. All he wanted was for Phil to push him against the wall and snog the breath out of him, but instead he was left in the bathroom with dripping wet hair. Despite this, he was grinning, hopping off of the counter and grabbing a towel to quickly dry his hair. He didn't mind that his hair was basically sticking up in every direction, he was sure his hair was going to get messed up anyways. Finally, he followed Phil, finding him laying on Dan's bed with a suggestive glint in his eye. The sight was enough to make Dan shudder, making his way over to Phil like he was in a trance. Phil was absolutely intoxicating, and Dan was a mess under his gaze. When he reached Phil, he let out a (manly) squeak as Phil grabbed his wrist and yanked him close so that he was laying on top of him, basically straddling him. Dan was breathing hard when he finally gasped out, "You fucking tease."

Phil chuckled as Dan collapsed on top of him, complaining and overall a mess as he fell, body a warm source of heat as it adjusted itself over Phil's. The sight of Dan on top of him like this was a particularly welcoming one, and Phil reached up to press his hands to Dan's hips, gripping there lightly. The shirtless boy above him was breathing heavily already, and the flush had raced down his cheeks to his chest, making the area all the more appealing to Phil, who wanted nothing more than to rut up against this boy - but he had other plans, and they most definitely involved Phil getting the chance to touch Dan's skin for the first time. "I'm the tease?" Phil murmured, grinning up at Dan. "You started it," he murmured, and leaned up so his face was pressed close to Dan's tummy before placing a gentle kiss right there, right on the freckle next to his belly button that Phil hadn't noticed before. The sight of it was cute, and he kissed it again, this time open mouthed and hot, eyes falling shut as a thrill shot through him at finally getting to do something like this. He tongued over the skin before sucking a light kiss into it and pulling away to look up at Dan, who was staring with his mouth dropped open. "Have I mentioned that you're beautiful?"

The feeling of Phil pressing his hands over Dab;s naked skin was nearly too much for him. He was painfully aroused, wanting nothing more than to grind down into Phil and let Phil have his way with him like he'd mentioned before. Then Phil was leaning up and kissing his stomach, and Dan felt his mouth drop open in both shock and pleasure. It tickled slightly, but then Phil was flicking out his tongue and Dan moaned, arching his back slightly to get closer to Phil's mouth. It was so fucking erotic, Dan wondered what it would feel like to have Phil lick his way down his stomach, to go lower until he was licking at the place between Dan's thighs. He whimpered when Phil pulled away, trying to control his body and not buck into Phil. He was panting, already so turned on, and he cursed his teenage boy hormones for making him a mess just from Phil kissing his stomach. "I think you've mentioned it once or twice," Dan gasped. He ran his fingers over Phil's chest, gripping at his shirt. He wanted to tug Phil's shirt off, to feel his skin against his, but he didn't know if it was allowed. "Have I ever mentioned that you're so god damned sexy?"

The sounds Dan made were intoxicating. Phil was almost tempted to lean in and kiss Dan's belly again, just for an excuse to make him moan like that again and lean into Phil's mouth the way he had. Instead, he ignored his steadily growing hard-on and grinned up at Dan, who was tugging at Phil's t-shirt like he wanted it off as well. Phil made no moves to make that want a reality. Instead, he moved his hands from Dan's hips up to his chest, and ran his fingers along the skin there, slowly moving upwards and just exploring. "Maybe once or twice," Phil replied, still smirking. "But it never hurts to flatter me," he said, laughing. There were terrified butterflies in his stomach, and he was trying so hard to pretend that he was confident in this, even as his hands span over Dan's flawless chest, taking him all in. He leaned in again, and licked teasingly at Dan's bare skin. "So," he said conversationally. "Where's that painting of me you promised?"

The fingers running over his chest were leaving trails of fire on Dan's skin. He was so hot, so tempted to just push Phil against the bed and kiss him until they were both panting and wanting more. He didn't though, wanting to see where Phil was taking this first. Phil leaned in again to lick at Dan's skin and he wanted to scream. Phil was teasing him and Dan was going insane from the little touches. "I've been working on the painting," Dan told him, which wasn't a lie. When he had his spare time, he was painting, trying his best to portray Phil's personality through a painting. Sadly, he couldn't finish it unless he had Phil modeling for him, and he hadn't done so yet. "To finish it, I need you to model for me. Paint you on the paper the best I can."

A slow grin spread across Phil's lips as Dan admitted that he'd been working on it, his breathing hitching over the words just from the way Phil was touching him. It made Phil feel almost powerful, and he grinned up at Dan as the other boy tried to continue speaking. It was fun to hear the way his words cut off and re-started as Phil continued his slow inspection of Dan's skin, trailing over every inch of him as gently as he could because he really _was_ afraid, heart racing hard in his chest. He didn't know how to do any of this; he just knew that he wanted to touch Dan, kiss every inch of his skin, make him feel good, and pleasured, and bring him to orgasm with nothing but his own hands at work. The idea of it was intoxicating, and Phil pressed another feathery kiss to Dan's stomach, trailing his lips slowly upwards, and then back down to kiss at his belly button. His kisses turned to messy kisses as he licked and laved at Dan, sucking at his belly button and pressing his tongue inside the little dip, finding himself surprised at how much he liked that. Meanwhile, his hands had moved to caress Dan's back and sides as he soaked up the wonderful choked sounds Dan was making. "We should get on that, then," he mumbled against Dan's skin, licking a stripe through his belly button. "Should we stop now, then?"

Dan gasped, mewling as Phil touched him all over. He was shaking, his chest arching, trying to get as close to Phil as possible. He was dizzy with pleasure, closing his eyes and his jaw slack. At Phil's words, he nearly whined out his complaint. Stop now? He didn't want to stop, not when Phil was making him feel so good and he hadn't even gotten to touch Phil in turn. He cracked open his eyes to stare at Phil through his eyelashes, licking his lips. He could feel that his hair was nearly dry now, curling wildly, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "We can stop if you want to," Dan finally got out, swallowing as his dick twitched in his jeans. "But I don't think I'll be able to focus on painting when I'm this turned on, so I'll need a moment."

Phil stopped short as Dan seemed to miss his teasing completely, so distracted by Phil's mouth on his body that he didn't seem able to think clearly at all. Smirking, Phil pressed his tongue into Dan's belly button again and licked at him, letting out a surprised groaning noise when it made his pants tighten all over again. "I don't want to stop," he muttered, pulling back and watching as a string of saliva kept him attached to Dan. He dived back in to lick it up, to lick at Dan, and pulled away. "You really think I want to stop?" he asked, rutting his hips up to show Dan the problem in his pants. "You can paint me another time. I was just trying to get you all worked up," he whispered, and kissed a trail up Dan's stomach as far as he could go. HIs hands were tight on Dan's side, just trying to hold himself together. "I want to touch you. Want to get my mouth all over you, Dan. Fuck, I dream about it more often than you can imagine. The way you taste is intoxicating." Phil didn't know where the words were coming from, but he meant every single one of them, and he closed his eyes as he took a bit of Dan's skin into his mouth and sucked, licking and biting at it lightly just because he could and because it felt right.

"Fuck, Phil," Dan moaned, basking in the way Phil felt against him. He was aware that he was tugging at Phil's shirt, but Phil didn't give him the satisfaction of discarding the cloth, and Dan was going crazy. When Phil rutted against him, he could feel the hardness in Phil's jeans, could feel how turned on Phil was, and Dan almost lost it. He ground down into Phil, head lulling to the side at the feeling. "Want you to touch me all over," Dan panted, scraping his nails down Phil's chest with heavy lidded eyes. "Want to feel you everywhere. _Fuck_!" He moaned loudly, a bit squeaky because Phil was biting at his stomach, sucking on the skin, leaving marks, and Dan couldn't help but to rut into him again. Everything he did with Phil was so good and made him feel better than anyone had before. It was the best feeling in the world.

The position Phil had himself crammed in was beginning to hurt a bit. He'd been forced to bend himself strangely so that he could actually reach Dan's belly, but he'd been too intimidated to start kissing at Dan's chest instead of lower - kind of ironic considering being so low meant he was far too close to Dan's crotch far too early on. Finally too uncomfortable to remain bent like that though, Phil released Dan's skin to find that he'd left a hickey in his wake, and it was the most erotic thing he'd ever done. He grinned as he looked up at Dan's flushed face, laughing at the way his breathing had already become ragged and needy. "Come here," he whispered, and put his arms around Dan's neck in order to draw him close and kiss him. Dan melted against Phil immediately, and wasn't that are turn on. Phil couldn't help it when he pressed his hips up and into Dan's for a little bit of relief, biting at Dan's lips and quickly finding himself just as breathless on as Dan had been. Phil moved his hands to press to Dan's chest again, and this time he dared to brush the pads of his thumbs over nipples, surprised by the loud moan Dan let out against his mouth.

Finally, _finally_ , Phil was kissing him. His lips were soft but urgent, making Dan melt into him. It was the best kiss Dan had ever received, so needy that it left him unable to breathe. Dan tangled his fingers in Phil's hair, pulling him closer, loving the way Phil was biting at his lips. Phil's hands were caressing his skin, running up to his chest, and they were so warm, so inviting. Suddenly, Phil's fingers brushed against his nipples, and a sharp pleasure struck through him. Dan moaned loudly into Phil's mouth, surprising both himself and Phil, and he pulled away to bury his face into Phil's neck to gather his wits. "Fuck, do that again," Dan ordered Phil, and let out another moan when Phil obeyed him, rolling his nipples between his fingers. Dan was a sweaty mess, writhing on top of Phil, and he barely noticed when he began to kiss Phil's neck until he heard Phil groan. Smirking, Dan began to lick and nip at the skin, trailing open mouth kisses over his neck and collarbone.

 _Phil_ was going crazy, now. Was this how Dan had felt when Phil had been kissing his stomach? Because the way it felt to have Dan sucking and licking and kissing at his neck was... was... more than he'd ever imagined it would be. How could this much pleasure exist from a place that didn't even seem like an erogenous zone? Phil had seen it in porn, had imagined kissing Dan's neck himself, but he'd never thought it was _this_ good. He clawed at Dan's chest, titled his head, and pinched Dan's sensitive nipples between his fingers because he wanted Dan to feel as amazing as he felt right then - and he felt on top of the world. His breathing was beyond ragged he was panting so hard, all from the way Dan mouthed at his neck, and his hips rocked up of their own accord, only that wasn't how Phil wanted to get things done today. "Stop, stop I-" he groaned. "Wanted to try... wanna touch you," Phil complained, and tugged on Dan's nipples again as Dan bit harshly into his neck, making Phil actually moan for the first time.

Phil's moans were absolutely intoxicating, as was the rest of him. Dan was having a hard time holding himself back. He wanted to make Phil moan, to make him squirm underneath him. He wanted to touch him, to make Phil feel good. At Phil's words though, Dan paused his kisses and leaned back. He was breathing heavily, staring down at Phil from where he was straddling him. He could feel Phil's hard on digging into his butt from where he was straddling him, and resisted the urge to wiggle his hips. "Wanna touch me?" Dan purred, letting his imagination run wild. He was lucky that they were alone in the cabin because he wanted to let Phil's wishes come true. Would he want to touch _all_ of him? To feel his body? To kiss down his torso and down his thighs? Dan bit his lip so hard that he nearly drew blood at the thought. "You can touch me anywhere you want."

Phil closed his eyes when Dan pulled away from his neck to stare at him and promise Phil that he could touch Dan anywhere that he wanted. The thought was nearly enough to make him come in his pants, and he had to stop and just breathe, try not to imagine what Dan was saying in case it was too much for him and he finished before they got to the good part. Even being a teenager, Phil wasn't sure he could get himself going again that quickly, and they only had a limited window before someone came into this cabin and interrupted them. Phil's hands were holding so tight to Dan's hips now that Dan couldn't move, and hopefully, he wouldn't misinterpret Phil's silence. Finally, Phil opened his eyes again and stared up at Dan. "Off," he grunted, voice rough and raft with arousal. Dan looked confused, but climbed off of Phil obediently. The second Phil was free to move, he rolled off the bed and manhandled Dan until the other male was laying on his back and Phil was straddling him. His breathing was still heavy, and Dan was staring up at him with wide eyes. "I want to explore every inch of you," he murmured. "I'm going to kiss every inch of your skin, Dan Howell," and then he leaned in to catch Dan's lips with his own. He kissed him hard, and they panted into each other's mouth as Phil licked into him, pressing his tongue to Dan's in order to taste him. He was absolutely addicted to the way that Dan tasted, and he never wanted to part their mouths, but more than that, he wanted to take advantage of their alone time and get his mouth on all of Dan, so after only a minute, he pulled away from Dan and mouthed down to his jaw instead, nipping and marking the skin there because he could, because he wanted the entire world to know that Dan Howell was his. Slowly, Phil kept moving downward, savoring every inch of Dan until he finally, eventually had his mouth pressed to Dan's neck and he could suck marks there as well. It was far easier a thing to do than he'd ever imagined, and he found himself aching every time he pulled back to find his handiwork pressed into tanned, unblemished skin. Dan was practically a mess under Phil, one hand stuffed in his mouth to stifle his sounds while Phil's hand moved to play with his nipples again. As he made his way to Dan's collarbones, still sucking and biting and licking and kissing every inch of Dan, all he could think about was finally getting his mouth on the sensitive nubs.

Dan could have sworn he was dreaming. The way that Phil felt licking and sucking at his skin was too much, too pleasurable, and Dan could hardly stifle his own moans. He had to though because he couldn't risk having somebody coming in and finding them in such a compromising position. Phil's lips were soft but feverish, laving at Dan's skin with his tongue and marking him all up. Dan loved the feeling almost too much. He was straining against his jeans, and in any other situation, he would have been horribly embarrassed, but he could tell that Phil was just as hard as he was, which only turned him on more. Dan stuffed his fist into his mouth after letting out a considerably loud whimper when Phil started to suck at his neck. Damn his sensitive neck, it was even better when Phil was able to mark the skin, sparks of pleasure shooting through his belly. Dan was sweating, panting heavily, his eyes half lidded, and Phil wasn't helping by playing with Dan's nipples, rolling them between his fingers while his mouth worked at Dan's collarbones. Phil's mouth was truly skilled for someone who'd never experienced something like this before, and Dan was so lucky to be able to have Phil taking care of him like this. Phil pulled away from his collarbones for a moment to kiss Dan again, open mouthed and rather sloppy with the use of tongue, and then he was diving down and Dan's fist fell away from his mouth to grab at the bedsheets instead as Phil suddenly took his nipple into his mouth. "Fuck! Phil!" Dan gasped, his mouth falling open. Phil's lips were experimental, soft, as his tongue flicked out against the nub, playing with it and sucking at it, and then he was biting down to make Dan see stars. Dan arched his chest into the touch, bunching the sheets in his fists.

Fuck, _fuck_. Never had Phil expected to have this much power over someone, this much ability to give them pleasure. Never had he actually believed that he would be good at giving his partner what they wanted, needed, and yet Dan was arching his body into Phil's mouth, calling out his name as his fingers clenched in the sheets below him. Nothing could be better than making his partner feel like that. Nothing _was_ better, and Phil continued to smile as he licked and bit at Dan's sensitive nipples, rolling the nub around his tongue and sighing at the way it felt in his mouth. Phil had never done this with anyone, but he'd never expected this to be so similar to the times he’d watched porn with women. Never had he thought his male partner's nipples would be this sensitive, and yet they were, and it was intoxicating. Finally, finally, Phil popped away, licking lightly at Dan's other nipple but ignoring it in favor of continuing his careful exploration down Dan's body. His mouth found every inch that it could, catching on skin and pulling it between his teeth, sucking and licking and drawing his tongue down every inch of Dan's body while his hands caressed and held tight to Dan's sides. His cock twitched in interest every time Dan moaned, and he was gasping against Dan just from that. Finally, Phil was back to Dan's belly, back to the first hickey he'd left on Dan's skin, and, because he loved it so much, Phil dipped his tongue into Dan's belly button all over again, moaning lowly at the way it made him feel as it sent arousal straight to his dick. He had to let go of Dan to squeeze himself through his jeans, trying to hold himself back from coming just from this, and stopped touching Dan to rest his forehead against the soft bits of his skin. "Shit. I can't - don't want to finish like this. You're so fucking hot," he groaned, panting against Dan's skin. He was so close to Dan's waistband, so close to seeing _everything_ , but it was too much, and he needed a moment even as he breathed against Dan's happy trail, dizzy with the want for more.

The entire experience was so intimate, so erotic, that Dan was trying to hold himself back from just ravishing Phil. Phil's lips, Phil's tongue, the way he was basically _worshipping_ Dan's body - it was all too fucking much. Dan could feel himself pulsing in his jeans, precome dripping from his tip to stain his trousers. Each bite, each lick, went straight to Dan's cock, and he couldn't handle it. Suddenly, Phil was pulling back. Dan lifted his head and groaned at the sight of Phil pressing his palm against his crotch, his head resting on Dan's stomach. He looked so fucking sexy like that, and his breath was tickling the space of Dan's happy trail, making it nearly impossible for Dan to hold himself back from just bucking his hips up. His fists clenched at the blankets harder before he let go of them to tangle his fingers in the black locks of hair that he loved so much instead. "Take your time," Dan breathed. Truth be told, he probably needed a moment too. He was already so close just from Phil kissing at his skin, and he wanted this to last forever. "You feel so good against me. I love feeling you. Taking such good care of me." He didn't even know what he was saying anymore, his head was swimming from the amount of arousal swirling in his belly. Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Immediately, Phil was shuddering against Dan at his words, at the way he assured Phil that Phil was taking good care of him, and that he felt so amazing against Dan. Phil hadn't known how much he'd needed that confirmation until he had it, and he was whining against Dan's skin before he knew, rutting against his hand and squeezing his fingers around himself to abruptly stop his oncoming orgasm. "Fuck, fuck," he whispered, screwing his eyes shut against the sight Dan made like this; all flushed and covered in Phil's love bites, chest heaving with his desire for Phil. It was almost too much, and Phil didn't know what to do with himself. Dan had told him to take his time, though, and from the sight of Dan's trousers growing wet, Phil had a feeling that Dan needed a second as well. Phil wanted his mouth on there so fucking badly, and he didn't even care that he'd not even had a chance to get his hand on Dan yet - he wanted to taste him more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. Before he knew it, Phil was sitting up on Dan and reaching for the button on his jeans, fingers ghosting over the bulge he found there. "Can I?" he asked, breathless.

Phil rutting against himself was certainly a sight that Dan would never get tired of seeing. He couldn't tear his eyes away, staring at the way Phil's face was contorted in pleasure, his fingers squeezing over the considerably large bulge in his trousers. He was panting against Dan's skin, whining, and Dan tightened his grip in Phil's hair as a way to steel himself, to keep himself together. Then Phil was sitting up, hands fluttering over the button of Dan's jeans, and Dan held his breath. Was this actually happening? Was this something he wanted? Phil's face was red, his fringe sticking to his forehead, and he was looking at Dan with an expression of utmost adoration. Yes, Dan definitely wanted it. "Fucking _please_ ," Dan gasped, raising his hips with need.

Phil's mouth dropped open at the sight of Dan bucking up into his hands, forcing Phil's fingers to truly brush over his hard erection until Phil was scrambling to undo the button so he could really touch Dan. He fumbled far more time's than he'd ever want to admit before he finally got it undone, but the zipper was much easier, and then Dan was nearly exposed to Phil completely - the thin piece of fabric that was his boxers the final thing left before he could truly feel and see his boyfriend. Phil inhaled sharply at the sight of the cock straining before him - Dan was far more endowed than Phil had allowed himself to imagine, and he wanted to cry he was so desperate to get his mouth on it. Without waiting for any more encouragement from Dan, Phil yanked his jeans down his legs, and got his hands on Dan's thighs as soon as the pants were resting at his knees. "Oh God," he gasped, fingers trailing lightly over the softest of soft skin. "I just - wanna kiss all of you," he repeated, leaning in and nuzzling Dan's cock with his nose. The scent of him - fuck, Phil hadn't thought the scent of dick was going to turn him on his much. He let out a soft groaning noise, and then moved away from Dan's straining dick entirely to instead push his hands up the bottom's of his boxers to really caress his thighs, mouth following immediately after until he could feel Dan shuddering under his lips.

Phil was hasty to get his jeans undone, pushing them to Dan's knees, and Dan wanted nothing more than for Phil to take his boxers off as well. He didn't do so immediately though, instead taking his time surveying Dan, caressing his thighs. Phil had groaned at the sight of him straining against the fabric of his boxers, and then he was swooping down, nosing at his hard cock. Dan let out a whimper at the feeling. Every touch was pure torture. Dan had never known that somebody else getting so turned on at the sight of his cock would be such a turn on, but here he was, sweating and trying not to shove his own boxers down to allow Phil to get his hands on all of him. Phil didn't take his boxers off yet, though. Instead, he shoved his hands up the bottoms to caress his thighs, fingers digging into Dan's hips and squeezing. Dan shivered at his touch. Phil's hands were so soft and they felt so _good_ touching him like that. And then Phil was leaning down, kissing at his thighs, and Dan gasped out his boyfriend's name. His hands fluttered at his sides before flying to Phil's hair, not pulling or pushing, but instead just tangling in the black locks. Phil was sucking and kissing and biting at the skin, and Dan was shaking under him, breathing heavily, trying his hardest to keep it together. It was so damned hard to do so when Phil was sucking marks into his thighs and making him feel claimed. Finally, Phil pulled away, and his expression was as wrecked as Dan felt from just _feeling_ Dan. It was the sexiest sight Dan had ever seen.

By the time Phil pulled away, Dan's thighs were covered in bruises. Phil could see every inch of that pale skin from the way he'd bunched of Dan's boxes, and he'd done a hell of a job on the skin there. He was panting heavily as he stared, taking in that way that Dan looked, and a little surprised by just how possessive he seemed to be when Dan was now quite literally covered from head to toe in Phil's marks. "Sorry," he managed to gasp out, voice totally gone and completely wrecked. Dan was looking at him a little weirdly, a little worriedly, and Phil reached out to dip his hand into the waistband of Dan's boxers and finally pull them down. "Didn't mean to... mark you up so much," he managed, watching as the final bit of Dan's body was finally revealed to him. "You're just really intoxicating," Phil admitted, and then inhaled sharply as Dan's dick sprung free, hard and red and leaking at the tip, large and throbbing in front of Phil's face. Everything about it was... perfect. Phil had never thought he'd think that about another man's penis before, but here he was, having to close his eyes against the sight to pull himself together. Dan let out a strangled whimpering noise, and Phil's eyes flew open, his open palm immediately reaching for Dan's dick and wrapping around the somewhat thick shaft. Instantly, Dan was crying out, but Phil was so amazed by just the mere _feel_ of Dan that he couldn't do anything more than stare at him, fingers caressing Dan's dick like it was the most precious thing in the world. It took a cry of his name for Phil to remember where he was and what he was doing, but when he did jolt back to himself, he groaned and leaned back in so quickly, it made his head spin. He needed his mouth on Dan _right now,_ so he pressed his lips over Dan's tip, and suckled experimentally, eyes fluttering closed in bliss as the taste of Dan exploded across his tongue. Was this real? Was this happening? Phil moaned, inhaling sharply again, and let his lips dip down lower until his mouth was pressed to the top of his fist and he could suckle at Dan harder.

"Like being marked up by you," Dan mumbled. He wasn't really sure what he was saying, but the words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them. All he could feel was Phil, all he could _hear_ was Phil. His senses were overtaken, and he was sure that this was what heaven was like. "Makes me feel claimed, makes me feel like yours." He stopped talking as Phil's fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and letting his cock finally spring free. He inhaled sharply at the feeling, eyes fluttering shut. Phil froze at the sight of him, and Dan wondered if he was backing out, but when he took a look at Phil's flushed face, he whimpered. Phil was looking at him as if he were a literal piece of candy, like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, and it was making Dan’s cock pulse where it was resting on his stomach. The noise seemed to snap Phil out of his trance, and he reached for Dan’s dick, wrapping his fingers around his shaft so gently that Dan might have not even felt it if he wasn't so sensitive. Thankfully, he was _very_ sensitive, every sensation building up in his stomach. Dan moaned, squirming a bit at the feeling of having somebody else touching him like that. It was all so intimate, Dan couldn't imagine what it would be like when Phil finally wrapped those pretty pink lips around his cock. "Phil, fucking hell," Dan whimpered. The thought of Phil taking him in his mouth was nearly too much for him, and then it was actually happening, and Dan had to stuff his fist back in his mouth to stifle his moans. It was better than he'd ever imagined. Phil's mouth was so wet, so warm, as he experimentally sucked on his tip, getting a taste for what it was like. He seemed to like it because he was moaning, and then he was taking Dan deeper, his lips stretched wide around Dan's cock. Dan bit down on his fist _hard_ , letting out a high pitched moan and trying to stop himself from bucking into Phil's mouth.

Fuck, _fuck_ , the _sounds_ Dan made. Phil's head was spinning, and he had to close his eyes as he moaned around Dan in response to the sounds he was making, itching to reach down and palm himself just for a little bit of relief, only he wanted to last for this. He wanted to drag Dan through his orgasm before he gave himself any relief, and that was definitely what he was planning on doing as his fingers tightened around the bit of Dan's dick that he wasn't quite ready to attempt to take into his mouth. The skin of Dan's cock was so soft and smooth, silky to the touch and _amazing_ against his tongue. Phil laved at it, suckling lightly again and trying to figure out what he was meant to do. He hollowed his cheeks experimentally, and felt Dan's dick jump in his mouth, so he did it again and sucked harder, eager to please and listening for every change in Dan's breathing, every change in the noises he was making, to figure out if what he was doing was _good_ and _right_ , and _enough_. It seemed to be, because Dan kept making these little choked off sounds, gasping around the fingers shoved in his mouth while Phil sucked at him and licked him playfully. Drawing on every ounce of porn he'd ever watched, Phil started to bob his head slowly, drawing his mouth back up to Dan's tip to lap up the cum there, and then slowly making his way back down, stopping at the top of his fist to suck and hollow his cheeks before starting the process all over again. Was he meant to go faster? He wasn't sure. It wasn't as though he'd had a blow job before either - all he had was porn to draw on and Dan's noises to teach him what felt good.

Dan knew he wasn't going to last long. Phil's mouth felt too good, too warm and wet, and he already felt so close. Phil's movements were still a bit unsure, but they gained confidence as he continued, sucking harder and playing with Dan's tip with his tongue. He moaned around Dan, and Dan mimicked his noise, arching his back and trying _so hard_ not to buck into Phil's mouth. He was groaning out curse words, breathing heavily, and his chest was flushed red, shining with sweat. His head was spinning and it was almost too much for him. Dan wanted to reach out and touch Phil, to explore Phil's body like he had done to Dan, but he couldn't make his tongue work to tell Phil to undress, so he just bit his lip instead and panted heavily. He lifted his head, looking down at Phil through half lidded eyes, and whimpered at what he saw; Phil's lips wrapped around his length, fist around the area he couldn't take. His lips were shiny with spit and swollen, and his fringe was pushed back, eyes flickering up to meet Dan's to gouge his reaction. Phil pulled off of him to breathe, and a string of spit connected from his lips to Dan's dick, his fist pumping him for a moment. Then he was going back in, taking Dan a little bit further, and Dan's head was so fuzzy he could barely breathe. There was a warmth in his stomach, his groin clenching, balls drawing up tighter to his body, and he knew he was close. "Ph-Phil!" he managed to get out, taking a fist full of Phil's hair to try and tug him up in case he didn't want to swallow. "Close!"

Phil was taking Dan a little bit further now, sucking more of his length into his mouth and trying to swirl his tongue around the girth, debating whether or not that seemed to feel good for Dan as his lips pulled back up, and then back down quite a bit faster than before, though he couldn't seem to get a rhythm going very well. Watching someone give a blow job and actually giving a blow job were clearly two very different things, but judging by the sounds Dan was making, Phil was doing a good _enough_ job to pass off as good. He was so busy trying to be _good_ at this, that Phil forgot to be amazed at the fact that he had a dick in his mouth at all. It wasn't even strange or intimidating, though, it was just natural and _good_. Phil had a feeling he'd be willing to give Dan a million blow jobs if he could just make Dan sound like that again. It was intoxicating, feeling Dan's body flutter and jerk underneath him, listening to the way he choked on moans, breathing labored, while his cock jumped on Phil's tongue. Everything about this was amazing - so when Dan started to yank on his hair, choking out that was close to orgasm, Phil merely sunk down further on his length, pushing his fist down until he was gripping Dan from base to mid-dick with his mouth taking over the rest of him. He bobbed his head faster, jaw starting to hurt, and hollowed his cheeks as much as he could as he sucked, having to relax his mouth entirely to gasp when Dan's hips really did jerk up, Dan's body finally giving in and trying to shove more of his dick into Phil's mouth. Phil gasped and sputtered a bit, but dived back in for more, licking up every last inch of dribbling cum until Dan finally came - and wasn't that a sensation to behold. Phil could feel every single inch of Dan's load pumping out of him, could _literally_ feel it as his cock pulsed on his tongue, and when Dan's spunk finally hit him, Phil had to close his eyes at the pleasure of it all. Dan just tasted amazing. The last thing Phil had ever expected was to like the taste of cum, but Dan's tasted amazing, and he bobbed his head and swallowed around Dan's length to help him ride out the orgasm, greedily sucking up every last inch of what Dan gave him because he wasn't willing to let any of it go.

Unlike what Dan had expected Phil to do, he didn't pull away when Dan warned him. Instead, he sunk down further, sucking harder and swirling his tongue around Dan's length, trying to draw him through his orgasm. That fact was amazing to Dan. Considering Phil had never given anybody head before, Dan would have expected him to not want to swallow. But no, Phil seemed a bit excited that Dan was drawing closer to the edge, bobbing his head quicker and hollowing his cheeks further. Dan's fingers tightened in Phil's hair and his body was shaking from pleasure. He couldn't hold himself back when he accidentally bucked his hips, moaning loudly as it caused Phil to take more of his cock into his mouth. He felt a little guilty at the way Phil sputtered around him, but it was quickly replaced when Phil took him eagerly, fire burning in his groin. "Fuck, fuck! Phil!" Dan moaned as his orgasm built, and then he was spilling cum into Phil's mouth. His jaw went slack, head thrown back against the pillows, toes curling. Phil swallowed around him, taking every ounce of cum, Dan's hips stuttering as he rode himself through his high. Dan had never had an orgasm as intense as that one, and it was _amazing_. Phil was lapping at his tip, making sure he got every last drop, and only when Dan stilled under his touch did he lift his head. Dan moaned at the sight of Phil, pupils blown, lips swollen. "You're fucking amazing," Dan whined, making grabby hands at Phil. When Phil collapsed into his arms, he kissed him hard, tangling his fingers in Phil's hair to pull him closer. He could feel Phil's hard cock pressing against his hip, straining against the material of his jeans, and he smirked, pulling away from the kiss. "Your turn."

Phil had completely forgotten about his own arousal at this point, despite the fact that he was aching with need, dick pressing far too tight against the zip of his jeans - and oh, right, Phil was still completely dressed and Dan was a literal mess underneath him. The sight of Dan's chest heaving, red and nearly as flushed as his dick had been, only served to remind Phil of just how much he needed some relief himself. Rather than acting on that desire, though, Phil immediately fell into Dan's arms when the other boy started to make grabby hands at him, and kissed him back, just as hard and needy as Dan was kissing him. Their tongues slid against each other, making Phil wonder what it must feel like to taste yourself on someone else, and then Dan was drawing back far too soon. Phil's eyes fluttered closed as his boyfriends smirked at him, offering to help Phil out with the erection in his jeans, and he merely nodded as Dan's hands moved to trail down his still clothed chest before landing on top of Phil's bulge. He gasped at the sensation, bucking his hips into Dan's tentative touch, and bit his lip from asking for more. He didn't know that Dan was ready to do as much as Phil had, even though he _did_ know that Dan was desperate to get his shirt off at this point, but he didn't want to pressure him by asking for anything specific. "Please," he couldn't help whimpering, staring down at Dan with lust blown eyes. He was aching in his pants, and was almost surprised he hadn't already come just on his own, just from the way Dan had felt and sounded underneath him.

First things first, Dan wanted Phil's shirt _off_. He'd been tortured enough having to feel Phil around his naked body while Phil was still completely dressed. Phil was shuddering under his fingertips as he trailed them down his body, pressing them lightly over Phil's bulge. It was a bit strange to Dan, feeling another man's dick, but he liked the way Phil felt, the way he gasped at his touch and begged for more. Dan took his hand away as quickly as he'd set it there, flipping Phil over so he was on his back. Dan was still naked, his trousers and boxers pushed down to his knees, but he knew that it turned Phil on so he didn't try to fix himself. Instead, he smirked as he lifted Phil's shirt off, finally seeing the expanse of pale skin underneath. Phil was so fucking beautiful. Dan would have taken his time like Phil had done to him, but that would have to come a different day considering how needy Phil was already. So instead, Dan ran his hands over Phil's bare chest, feeling everywhere, and then leant down to press their naked chests together. He kissed Phil hastily, teasing him, sliding his tongue in his mouth while his fingers ran down Phil's sides, playing with the waistband of his jeans. "You're so god damned sexy," Dan growled in Phil's ear when he pulled back and began to litter kisses under his jawline. He wanted to mark Phil up as well, sucking kisses into his neck and collarbones, running his lips down his chest while his hands explored Phil's body for the first time. Finally, he landed on his bulge again, and Phil let out a strangled noise that Dan quickly swallowed with his lips. Dan pressed down on Phil's clothed dick, massaging it through the material almost teasingly. "Are you sure you want me to take care of you?" Dan teased, dipping his fingers under Phil's waistband and then taking them back out again. "I'm not sure you want it bad enough."

Phil blinked, and suddenly he was on his back with a still mostly naked Dan leaning over him, jeans and boxers still pooled at his knees. Dan was smirking at him like he knew what the sight was doing to Phil anyway, and so he closed his eyes and just tried to breathe, because he could already feel his cock jerking and aching in his pants, about ready to burst all on it's own just from Dan looking like _that_ , looking at _him_ like that. He bit his lip _hard_ , and then Dan was yanking Phil's shirt over his head, leaving him completely exposed to his boyfriend's gaze. That shouldn't have been so intimidating, and yet it was, causing Phil to open his eyes and stare at Dan with cheeks stained pink - and it wasn't from arousal either, but from embarrassment as Dan took him in. Not a second later Dan was leaning in to press their naked chests together - and fuck, _fuck_ , Phil had been right; being pressed up to Dan naked like this, skin to skin, was the best feeling in the world. He arched his chest into Dan's, gasping into their kiss, and nearly melted under Dan's ministrations. His hands were everywhere, causing Phil to shiver and arch into his touch, chasing the quickly moving hands and soundlessly begging for more. He felt like Dan was worshiping him in his own way, and he couldn't help bucking his hips, arching his body into Dan's, trying his best to focus enough to kiss Dan back as desperately as Dan was kissing him. Suddenly, Dan's lips were at his ear, and Phil let out a guttural groan at the words he said, mouth moving almost immediately to Phil's jawline to litter teasing kisses there. When Dan bit down lightly, Phil couldn't help gasping, eyes slamming closed. He reached up to press his own fist to his mouth, finally understanding why Dan had felt that need earlier, and bit down _hard_ on his knuckles. Dan was a fucking _tease_ and Phil was going to cry with how badly he needed to come. " _Please_ ," he whined, gasping as he pulled his hand away. " _Please_ , Dan, I'm aching for you," he whined. His voice was desperate, even he could hear it, and his fingers and toes were curling just at the _idea_ of Dan doing anything to him. "Anything, anything Dan, just _touch me_ ," he cried out, bucking his hips as Dan teased him again again, fingers just dipping under his waistband, getting _this_ close to his aching cock. "I'm gonna come," he groaned. "I'm going to come whether you touch me or not," he warned, whole body shuddering under Dan's weight against him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Phil had never felt anything like this before. Heat had curled into his belly so tightly that he thought he would die if it didn't release soon, and he could feel himself pulsing, could feel the best orgasm of his life rushing through him, but it just wasn't _here_ yet.

Dan hummed at Phil's words, smirking down at him. He was sure that if he hadn't just came, he would have definitely been doing so now with how Phil was reacting to his touches. Phil was whining, leaning up into his touch, _begging_ , and Dan thought it was the most gorgeous sight he'd ever seen. "Be patient," Dan told him, but he was fumbling with the button on Phil's jeans, brushing his hand ever so lightly over Phil's bulge as he shoved them down. He was blessed with the sight of Phil in just his boxers, his cock making a tent in them. Dan shuddered at the sight and leaned back in to kiss Phil, biting at his lip and shoving his thigh between Phil's legs. In response, Phil rutted against him. and Dan groaned lowly in his mouth. How was one boy so fucking _sexy_? Slowly, he took Phil's clothed length in his hand and massaged him, humming at the feeling. Phil was so big, so thick and heavy in his hands. Dan wondered what it'd be like when he finally got the guts to have it in his mouth, for it to be _inside_ of him. The thought was enough for Dan to finally yank down Phil's boxers, settling back so he could take in all of Phil. And boy, was it a pretty sight. Dan could have sworn his mouth was watering. Phil's entire body was flushed red, slick with sweat. Dan leaned down to kiss his happy trail, running his hands all along the inside of Phil's thighs, scraping lightly with his nails. He bit at the skin of Phil's stomach, brushing his fingers against Phil's hip bones, and giggled when it caused Phil to buck his hips up. Leaning back, Dan used one hand to hold Phil's hips down while the other finally wrapped around Phil's length, hard and red and dripping with precome.

If Phil hadn't already been so fucking turned on, he might have been more terrified by the fact that Dan was shoving his jeans down his legs, both relieving the pressure on his cock, and making it worse for the fact that now he had no friction to grind against. The orgasm that had been _so fucking close_ a mere second ago beginning to alleviate and go away, and Phil cried out as it happened, wanting so badly to cling to it but doing his best to do as Dan had said and be patient - because God knows Dan had been patient with Phil, who'd done nothing more than get his mouth all over Dan before he'd even bothered to touch his dick. The second that Dan pressed his thigh between Phil's legs, Phil used the position to rut down against the soft, still naked flesh presented to him, and groaned into Dan's mouth as the other boy bit his lip. The friction was _delicious_. Phil just wished that Dan had yanked Phil's boxers down his legs as well so he could be equally as naked and able to grind his naked, straining cock into the soft plushy bits of Dan. Fuck, the thought of that was too much - Phil coudln't even focus on Dan's lips on his. "Dan," he groaned, just as Dan reached down and finally gripped Phil's erection through the cloth of his boxers. Was that what it felt like to have someone else's hand around you? If so, Phil never wanted Dan to let him go. His cock twitched in Dan's palm, and Phil felt it as he started to leak precum, too blissed out to be embarrassed when Dan was finally almost touching him - until he wasn't. Phil's hips jerked automatically when Dan let his cock go, but the moment didn't last long before Dan was dragging Phil's boxers down and just _staring_ the same that Phil had done the first time he'd seen Dan's dick. Phil's cheeks were getting red again, and he had to close his eyes, terrified of Dan's reaction to his size. He wasn't all that much bigger than Dan, but the proportions were all different, and he knew he was a bit thicker. Phil's biggest fear had always been that he'd be too intimidating a size for any of his partners. Dan though, Dan didn't seem to care, leaning down to finally start pressing kisses to Phil's happy trail, licking far faster than Phil had licked at him, much more eager and rushed for all his telling Phil to be patient. Phil's hips kicked and rutted into nothing as Dan's hands trailed all over his body, dipping down to caress his inner thighs before moving back up to pet over his hips, one hand curling into the curve of him in order to hold on before the other hand finally reached out and took Phil's dick in it's grip. Phil gasped as he finally got the stimulation he'd been waiting for, and he couldn't help the long, drawn out moan he let out, eyes half-closed and cheeks flushed with desire as his balls drew up to his body embarrassingly fast. Dan had barely begun to stroke over him when Phil gasped out a sudden "Close, close close," moaning and twitching under Dan's hold.

For a moment, Dan didn't know what to do. He finally had Phil's dick in his hand, was finally touching him, and- now what? He had no idea to give a hand job! His confidence from earlier was starting to sputter out like a flame, leaving him a bit insecure in his movements. Phil didn't seem to mind though, gasping out that he was close almost instantly, and Dan watched in interest as his hips began to stutter. At that, Dan finally began to move his hand, slowly up and down before realizing that it was basically just like masturbating. Just on someone else. He did all of the things that felt good to him, swiping his thumb over Phil's tip to collect the wetness leaking from his slit and using it to somewhat help his movements. Phil was a moaning mess underneath him, bucking his hips into Dan's touch, so close to orgasm already. Dan wanted to eat him up. Without thinking, he leaned forward, still moving his hand, and kissed Phil hard on the lips. Their bodies were pressed up together, Dan's legs on either side of one of Phil's, his naked hip resting against Phil. Phil was moaning into his mouth, making the kiss rather sloppy, but Dan didn't care. He sucked Phil’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting down, and then Phil let out a harsh gasp as he came undone under Dan.

Phil could feel Dan's spent cock resting against his hip as the other boy leaned in and kissed him, practically devouring Phil while his hand worked to pump Phil's cock, thumb swiping through Phil's over sensitive tip and drawing him closer and closer to the edge. He was already so close, body bowing into Dan's and about ready to snap with the tension in his body, and he cried out when Dan bit into his bottom lip. It was that sensation that finally did it - the heat uncurled in his belly until Phil lost control of himself, his hips beginning to buck and jerk into Dan's hold, wetting Dan's palm and Phil's own stomach with the sticky mess of his cum as it spurted and pumped right out of him, Dan drawing out every last drop with the continued movements of his palm over Phil's hot erection. "Oh fuck, Dan!" he cried out, eyes jamming shut as his back arched up, pressing his torso completely flush to Dan's while Dan's dick jumped against his hip from the sheer force of Phil's orgasm ripping through him. By the time he was finished coming, his entire body was shaking, and his breathing was so hard and labored that Dan had given up kissing him all together to instead press pecks all over Phil's now sweaty chest. It took him far longer than it had taken Dan to come down, but by the time he did, he was still panting, and only turned his head to look at Dan, who hadn't seemed quite able to take his hand off of Phil's dick just yet. "Wow," he muttered, dizzy with the aftereffects of his orgasm. Was this what being touched by someone else was like? Each time better and better than the last, a million times better than with yourself? Or was Phil just a horny teenager with no experience, so everything felt amazing? He didn't care when it was Dan touching him like this.

Phil's orgasm seemed much more intense than Dan's had been, probably having to due with the amount of time that he'd been neglecting his own erection. When he came, his body arched into Dan's, pressing their naked skin together in a way that was so good, so warm, that it made Dan want to stay like that forever. There was wetness on his hand and all over Phil's stomach, but he didn't move away, instead just keeping his hand wrapped around Phil and pressing kisses to Phil's chest. The experience had been amazing. If Dan was uncertain about his sexuality before, he was completely sure about it now. He'd enjoyed kissing and screwing around with Phil more than he liked anything intimate in the past. "You were amazing," Dan murmured, finally pulling away. He glanced around the room and found some tissues on the floor, suddenly aware that they’d just had sex where anybody could walk in on them at any moment. Dan wiped them up quickly, drawing Phil in for one more kiss before he began to get dressed. He was a bit disappointed when Phil tugged up his own trousers and hid his beautiful pale skin once again, but Dan figured he'd just have to reveal it again later.

Phil really didn't want to move, but then Dan was there taking care of them both, grabbing them tissues and cleaning them both up from the spit and cum and whatever else they'd managed to get on each other, all the while smiling at Phil like the giddy fool he thought they both must look like. Every inch of Dan was covered in red bruises, marks from Phil's mouth, and he felt a surge of pride rush through him that he'd been the one to do that, that he was the one to leave his lasting mark behind. His own stomach still kind of hurt from where Dan had bit him, but when he glanced down, he was disappointed to find that Dan had _not_ left a mark there. He pouted, looking up just in time to see Dan moving in for another kiss, this one much quicker, before he glanced significantly at the door and started to tug his clothes up and on. Sighing a little, Phil lifted his hips, and yanked his jeans and boxers buck up his thighs until he was tucking away his dick and doing the zip and button back up. By the time he was shrugging on his shirt, Dan was already dressed - hickeys showing just above the collar of his shirt. Phil grinned at him, and sat up, reaching out to press his fingers to the marks he'd left there. "Guess now everyone gets to know you belong to me, hmm?" he teased, using his touch to draw Dan forward and into another passionate kiss, now they weren't in any danger of anyone catching them both nearly completely naked.

Dan grinned at Phil's teasing, shuffling closer to him and melting into his touch. "Didn't take you to be the possessive one," Dan hummed, winking at Phil. In all honesty, he liked feeling claimed, liked the way his entire body was littered with hickies. He was Phil's, and now the entire world would know. Dan chuckled as he caught sight of two marks on Phil's neck as well, ones that he'd left. He hadn't left nearly as many as Phil had due to his haste, but he was proud to see that he'd at least left _some_ remnants of what they'd just done. "Looks like you belong to me too," Dan commented. He prodded at one of the marks just as Phil leaned in to kiss him, much more passionate than his last quick peck when he’d been afraid of being caught. Phil's lips moulded into his like they belonged, and Dan pushed him backwards until his knees hit the bed. Dan pulled away for only a moment to make sure Phil didn't hurt himself when he laid on the bed, and then situated himself in a comfortable position on top of Phil. They kissed a bit lazily now that they weren't trying to rip each other's clothes off, and Dan could feel his chest swelling with happiness. Being with Phil like this was surely the best feeling in the entire world.

It took a few moments into kissing for Phil to realize that Dan's hands were pressing into two points on his neck that actually kind of hurt, and he felt his heart flutter with anticipation at seeing the marks that Dan had apparently left for him. Clearly, he'd been too distracted by the way that Dan was kissing him to _realize_ , and he figured it must have happened sometime between Phil rutting against Dan's bare thigh, and the moment Dan had wrapped his fingers around Phil's erection for the first time. He shuddered at the memory, surprised when Dan kissed him back hard enough that the backs of his knees collided with the edge of the bed, and he went sprawling. As soon as Dan pulled back for just a second, Phil used the moment to push himself backwards with his feet to situate himself better on the bed, and let out a quiet mewling noise when Dan climbed on top of him to kiss him some more. Without all the sexual tension and need to just fucking _do something already_ , their kisses were a lot more lazy and enjoyable on a different level, making Phil's head feel woozy with affection for Dan. "I really like you," he murmured, when Dan pulled away again, reaching up to press his own fingers over where Dan's were. Dan pulled his hand away, and though Phil couldn't _feel_ the marks, he could feel a slight ache when he pressed down. He laughed. "I like it. Like marking you... you marking me..."

Dan smiled down at Phil, his expression extremely affectionate. The way Phil was looking at him was intoxicating, like everything about Phil was. Dan was so lucky to have Phil in his life and he wanted to keep him there with him for the rest of time. "I like you more," Dan teased. He kissed Phil again, sighing at his boyfriend's soft lips. When he pulled away, he let his hands flutter gently down Phil's neck and then down his own. "I like it too. I like feeling you all over me. You just feel so good, Phil. I can't get enough of it." To show that he meant what he said, Dan ran his hands under Phil's shirt, just caressing the smooth skin underneath. He nuzzled his face in Phil's neck, kissing his jawline. "You make me feel so good, Phil. I'm gonna keep you forever, okay?"

Phil shuddered when Dan pressed warm hands up under his shirt to pet over his skin, reminding Phil of the way he'd done the same to Dan earlier. He suddenly felt badly that he hadn't given Dan more time to touch him when he was shirtless, having refused to get undressed until he'd had his way with Dan, but Dan wasn't complaining when he leaned in and tucked his face into Phil's neck, nuzzling there before beginning to trail kisses down Phil's jawline. The feeling made his cock twitch tiredly, and he sighed, reaching up to wind his arms around Dan's waist, fingers dipping up under the bottom of his shirt to tease at the skin there. "Please," Phil agreed quietly. "Maybe it's a bit early, but I want this. I want you, and I never want to let you go." Phil swallowed back the words about teenage romances never working out, and squeezed Dan tighter to him. "Next time, though, I expect you to have your go at me. I've touched you everywhere, don't you want your turn?"

Dan giggled as Phil wrapped him up closely, holding him tight to his chest and whispering in his ear. Honestly, Dan wanted nothing more than to have Phil forever. To hear Phil say the same thing was the best thing ever. "You don't have to let me go. I'm all yours." Dan shivered as Phil teased the skin of his back, nosing Phil's collarbone. He hooked his foot around Phil's ankle, cuddling closer. The next words from Phil's mouth nearly made Dan get turned on all over again. He hummed, thinking about all the ways he could touch Phil. Maybe next time he'd even be comfortable getting his mouth on that pretty cock of his. "I'd love that a lot. Wanna feel all of you and kiss my way down your beautiful body. Get my mouth all over you just like you did to me." Playfully, Dan licked a stripe down Phil's neck. but it wasn't so much sexual as it was teasing. "Gonna take such good care of you."

Again, Phil's cock twitched in tired interest at Dan's words, and he ended up sighing softly, almost regretfully, as Dan licked at the skin of his neck teasingly, because he'd really, really love to let Dan do that right now, only he wasn't sure he could actually take it. "You've worn me out," he complained, sighing. "But I'd love it too. You're so beautiful, Dan," Phil said. "But I can't decide which bit of you I like the most. You're belly is definitely a plus," he hummed, and giggled when Dan playfully tickled his sides, muttering a quick shut up. Phil turned his head to kiss the side of Dan's sweaty one, and sighed again. "Are you going to mark me all up?" he asked, breathless, "The way I marked you?"

Dan laughed, backing away from Phil. He hadn't meant for Phil to get turned on or anything of the sort, he was just messing around. He loved messing around with Phil like this. He was so comfortable, Phil's arms around him despite the gross sweat painting their skin. "If I'm beautiful then that makes you the most gorgeous person in existence," Dan told his boyfriend. He scoffed at Phil complimenting his belly, tickling Phil's sides and enjoying the way he squirmed underneath him. "Shut up! You just like _all_ of me." Phil kissed his head in response and Dan contemplated his next words. He thought about marking Phil up everywhere, getting his mouth on him, leaving behind trails of hickies like forms of art. He liked that image and smiled. "I'm going to make you look like a piece of art," Dan told him.

"If it's anything like the masterpieces you create with paint, then I'd be happy to be your canvas," Phil agreed quietly, the words practically a whisper against the shell of Dan's ear. He liked the idea of Dan getting his mouth all over Phil, liked the idea of that close affection and intimacy. He knew he'd loved doing it to Dan, so it was only fair that Dan got his chance. Besides, Phil wasn't going to give up an opportunity like that. "And I definitely like all of you. Every single inch, Dan Howell," he continued in that same low voice, grabbing hold of Dan to pull him into yet another kiss. Phil meant to soak up every last second he had with Daniel Howell in his life, now included. There was no use in pretending how he felt.

"You flatter me," Dan mumbled. His eyes were fluttering closed and he was damned well spent after having the best orgasm of his life. Having Phil's arms surrounding him, holding him, making him feel loved, definitely wasn't doing anything to help his sudden sleepiness. Not to mention that they were literally laying in a bed. Bed and Phil, what more could Dan want in life? Besides food of course. "Can't wait to kiss you all over. You are my perfection." He hummed a bit as Phil kissed him, eyes closed, mouth moving lazily. Phil's kisses were completely intoxicating and Dan loved it so much. He sighed when they pulled away and snuggled into Phil's side, feeling much like he was holding a giant stuffed animal. Phil was just so _squishy_ and _warm_. Plus, he smelled good which was always nice. Soon enough, Dan found that his breathing was evening out and he fell asleep, tired from the late nights and the exertion from his orgasm.

The problem with having sex in a bed was the inevitable desire to go straight to sleep afterwards, and as Dan pulled back from their lip lock to instead cuddle into Phil's side, that desire began to creep up on Phil until he was yawning and wrapping his arm around Dan's shoulders to keep him close. "We should shower," he mumbled. "Especially me. I got cum all over myself," he complained, but he didn't bother to even attempt to get up. He was far too comfortable laying like this with Dan, eyes closed and feeling particularly post-coital. Dan hummed next to him, but the sound was so tired and practically non-existent that when Phil opened his eyes and glanced to his side, he found that Dan had already fallen asleep. Grinning to himself, Phil settled into Dan's bed, and let himself fall asleep as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 11,665 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: sexual comments, possessiveness, fluff

The sound of giggling woke Phil, who groaned at the intrusion to a much needed nap, rolling over only to find his progress interrupted by a solid figure that most definitely was too warm to be a wall or anything else like that. Phil groped at the object he was pressed up against, only to realize that he was touching warm flesh, and then his eyes flew open to find that he was staring straight at his boyfriend's sleeping form, lashes fanned out beautifully against tanned skin, breathing even and soft and low. Someone giggled again, and Phil remembered what had woken him up in the first place, blinking blearily as he tried to focus on the end of the bed. He was still wearing his contacts - always an unwise decision when going to sleep - so it didn't take as long to focus. When Phil did, his cheeks flushed a deep red, and he ducked his face into the crook of Dan's neck in embarrassment. "Guess who we've found all sexed out," Caleb teased. Phil could hear someone whacking his arm. "Shut up Caleb, it's cute. I doubt they'd be stupid enough to have sex where anyone could walk in anyway," Mariah complained back, informing Phil of who had hit Caleb. "They're being gross again," Kim complained.  
Dan jerked awake none-too-pleasantly to the sound of talking. He blinked opened his eyes, squinting against the sudden bright light, and immediately tried to allow sleep to overtake him once again. There was a warm figure next to him that was all too inviting, so he rolled into the touch, wrapping his arms around the body and pulling it closer to him. Then, he was interrupted once more by talking and his sleep deprived brain was actually putting two and two together, making sense of the words, and his eyes flew open. He recognized Kim, Mariah, and Caleb all standing at the end of the bed, giggling over the forms of Dan snuggling up to Phil. Mariah was saying something to do with the fact that Dan and Phil weren't stupid enough that they would have sex where anyone could walk in, and Dan's face immediately flushed in embarrassment. They had literally just had a form of sex right on this bed only hours ago and apparently they were stupid enough. He didn't say that though. He was just glad they hadn't seemed to notice the hickies littering his neck yet or else they'd probably put two and two together. "Bet you'd like it if you walked in on us having hot gay sex," Dan shot back, voice slurring a bit with how tired he was. Caleb made a noise of disgust and Mariah rolled her eyes before glaring at him. "Damn, you're right," she shot back, "I'm writing the fanfiction about you two and all your kinky sex right now." Dan snorted and he could feel Phil hiding his face in his neck out of embarrassment. "Can I read it? I'm sure it doesn't do us justice." Mariah grabbed a book from Dan's backpack and threw it at him, making him wince as it hit his chest. "Get up, you lazy fuck. Stop being so couple-y. It's disgusting." Even though she said that, she was smiling in a way that Dan knew she didn't mean it.

Being caught in bed with his boyfriend was bad enough, but being caught in bed when Dan was quite literally littered with hickies barely hidden by his t-shirt was so much worse, because Phil had the terrible feeling that if their friends were to take one quick peek, they'd know that Dan and Phil had quite literally been dumb enough to have sex out in the open. Biting his lip, Phil kept his face hidden in the crook of Dan's neck for as long as he could, and hoped that they wouldn't realize the hickeys were anything more than playful biting, rather than a heated session in a bed that had been far too public even for Phil's sensibilities. He suddenly couldn't believe it had happened at all, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. As Dan started to shift away from Phil, and Mariah tossed a book at his chest, Phil moved to sit up as well, yawning and running a hand through his hair. The sound of giggles filled the room again, but Phil played it cool, turning a raised brow on their friends. "What?" he asked, voice gravelly and deep. "Looks like you two definitely had some fun." Smirking, Phil shrugged his shoulders, and reached over to grip Dan's chin in his hand, drawing him forward slowly. He could see Dan's pulse fluttering anxiously. "Guess we did," he agreed, and pulled Dan into another lip lock, much to their friends distaste.

A chorus of disgusted noises erupted from their friends as soon as Phil brought Dan into a kiss. Dan found himself not being able to focus on the ministration because of it, instead bursting into giggles. He grinned, making Phil literally kiss his teeth, and then they were both laughing, pulling away from each other. "At least we can have fun," Dan finally responded, and he was just glad that they weren't able to see the rest of his marked body so they couldn't tell just how much fun they'd had. Caleb tsked at them, rolling his eyes. "Oh how I miss the days when you were straight," Caleb sighed dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead as if he were imagining it. "The days when you didn't kiss cute boys and have sex in front of the camp counselors." Dan rolled his eyes. "Like we'd have sex in front of the counselors. We may be stupid but we're not that stupid."

Phil was cracking up, nearly bent over at the waist from the fact that his first bad kiss with Dan had been his fault entirely. How he'd ended up kissing Dan's teeth at all was beyond him, but at least it made for a funny story. Besides, Phil couldn't help thinking about just how stupid the two of them had been getting basically naked in a public bedroom just to have sex in the middle of the afternoon on a free day. In a way, they'd had sex in front of all of their fellow campers, so Phil found it hilarious Dan would even attempt to defend them. "Alright, alright. Enough fun and games. Was it dinner time already?" he asked, stretching and yawning as he climbed out of Dan's bed easily enough. His limbs ached in a strangely pleasant way, and it was leaving him in a really good mood. It also made his shirt ride up, and he didn't miss the way Dan's eyes flashed to the bit of his tummy that was exposed. Yeah, Phil had a feeling this encounter was going to stick with them both for a long while. Once their friends confirmed the dinner bell was about to go any minute, the five of them headed out, with Mariah and Caleb stealing Dan away to talk while Phil fell back with Kim. They didn't talk much, but Kim did reach out and take Phil's hand, squeezing reassuringly. It was good to know his friend was happy for him.

Dan tried not to pout when Mariah and Caleb drew him away from Phil but he didn't complain. He didn't want to seem like the clingy boyfriend that he actually was. Plus, his friends probably missed him. Truth be told, he missed them too, but Phil was so new and pure that he couldn't help but to spend as much time as he could with his new boyfriend. They were quiet for a moment until they were sure Phil was a bit of a distance away again, and then Mariah was the first one to speak. "We really are happy for you, Dan," she said quietly. Dan beamed and felt his heart swell when the twins both entwined their pinkies with him. He was so happy to have friends like them. "Thank you. I like Phil a lot," he admitted. Caleb patted him on the back. "It's really hard to realize you like someone of the same sex. We're proud of you," Caleb told him. "Just make sure you don't get hurt, okay? We know how invested you get in relationships." Dan nodded in understanding and looked to Phil, smiling when he saw Kim holding his hand. He was glad that he didn't worry about that anymore. Kim and Phil were purely platonic and there was nothing wrong with that. "I don't think Phil would do anything to hurt me," he said. "This is new to both of us so we're experiencing everything together."

"You doing okay?" Kim asked as the others kind of took off on their own, pinkies all entwined. The sight made Phil grin, and he moved to bump hips with Kim. "The best," Phil agreed easily enough. "I'm... Happier than I thought I would be dating someone, but maybe it's just Dan," he said, laughing. Kim didn't laugh, though. She just smiled softly, and squeezed around Phil's fingers. "I'm glad. You deserve nothing but the best, Phil. But have you guys talked about after camp?" The question caused Phil to pause for a second as he thought. "Not exactly. We live quite close, though, and... and he definitely seems to want to make this work in the long run," Phil added, blushing a little as he voiced that for the first time. He was afraid the others would think they were dumb, but Kim looked at him with soft eyes. "That's good. There's no point in dating if the intent isn't the long run. Sometimes things don't work out, but they definitely won't if you don't both put in the effort." Phil's ears were a deep red, but he was grinning as he looked at his feet. "Yeah," he agreed, and grinned up at Dan’s back. Maybe it wasn't such an unattainable dream that his first love would work out. Love. That was something Phil was quickly finding happened quite rapidly and suddenly, creeping up on you when you were least expecting it. Yeah, Phil thought as he stared at Dan's back, I could fall in love with him. Phil thought he might already have, but he was too afraid to admit to that aloud.

"So." Mariah and Dan turned to look at Caleb with matching raised eyebrows, waiting for him to speak. Caleb was looking at Dan with a glint in his eye and Dan had a feeling that he was going to be embarrassed rather quickly. The feeling intensified when Caleb continued. "Those hickies. Wanna explain how you got them?" Dan's entire face turned an ugly shade of red. He could practically feel every mark on his body pulsing with his heartbeat. If only Caleb knew just how marked up he was. "I mean, how else would I have gotten them?" Dan asked exasperatedly. Mariah nodded in mute agreement but she was grinning knowingly. "Besides," Dan continued, pursing his lips, "It's not uncommon for new couples to have a bit of over affection. We're trying to get out all of our passion now so we don't just have sex right in the middle of the dining hall," Dan teased. Caleb and Mariah made disgusted noises and shoved Dan, leaving him laughing as he grabbed a tray and started to scoop food onto a plate. "At least I enjoy kissing Phil! Step number one of a good relationship!" Mariah grinned and put her arm around him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you two together so much," she admitted. "You're the cutest couple I've ever seen." Dan beamed at her and then, because he enjoyed being an obnoxious ass, shouted across the buffet line to Phil, "Hey, Phil! Mariah thinks we're the cutest couple in the entire world!" It earned him a hard shove, but he couldn't stop smiling anyways. He thought they were cute too.

It made Phil happier than he could say when he followed Dan into the cafe only for Dan to turn and shout to him almost immediately into collecting his food that Mariah thought they were the cutest couple ever. He hadn't ever expected to hear that, but with the rush of new feelings running through him from his conversation with Kim, it was the best feeling in the world to know that people liked to see them together. Grinning like an idiot, Phil winked obnoxiously at Dan, all the while chuckling a little to himself. The way Dan was looking at him wasn't helping either, making Phil's heart stutter. He couldn't help wondering if Dan loved him as well, and then ducked his head as that thought made him feel like he was on fire. He was getting ahead of himself. They needed more than going-on-three-weeks, surely. "Me too," he finally shouted back, and finished gathering himself a rather small meal because his stomach was already filled with butterflies, before he headed off to their usual table to wait for the others. Tonight was another personal bonfire night, and Phil was looking forward to being an out couple next to the firelight.

Dan grinned when he heard that Phil thought they were the cutest couple in the world as well. He had to agree completely with the statement, and walked to their table. As he set the tray on the table, he gave Phil a quick kiss on the cheek, ignoring the noises of his friends making gagging sounds as he did so. He was happy and they could deal with it. If he was being completely honest, he was so happy that he and Phil were able to be out about their relationship now. He could hold Phil's hand whenever he wanted to, kiss him whenever he wanted to. Hell, they could play footsies under the table. And nobody could tell them otherwise. Dan was the happiest man in the world.

Phil's heart was doing crazy things as Dan leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, and he couldn't hide it in the way his cheeks turned completely red. As they had for breakfast and lunch, Dan sat next to Phil, and they held hands the entire time they ate. It felt incredible to do it out in the open, and as such, Phil smiled the whole way through his meal. He hardly managed what was on his plate, little as it was, because his stomach was still so full of butterflies at the realization that he was most definitely falling in love with Dan if not already gone for him. He kept glancing at Dan the entire time they ate, as well, and it didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend, who had an adorably cute expression of confusion on his face even as he smiled at Phil. Finally, the others finished their meal and they were released to claim a fire pit. They got lucky enough to get the one nearest the lake as well, and Phil was giddy on the knowledge that he would now have an excuse to cuddle Dan at the fire pit.

Having a bonfire by the lake was one of Dan's favourite things in the entire world. This way, he could watch the way the moon shone down on the water, soft ripples disrupting the luminescence. The fire was making shadows dance around them and Dan could hardly take his eyes off of the boy next to him. Phil was so beautiful. He knew he had that thought a lot, but it really was true. The way the fire lit his cheekbones, how his eyes glittered in the moonlight. Dan could stare at him all night. So he did, smiling softly at the way Phil's cheeks turned a beautiful red under his gaze. For once, his friends didn't bully him about his obvious affection. They let him have their time, Dan wrapping an arm around Phil's shoulders to bring him in closer, Phil wrapped up in his side. Dan pressed a kiss to the side of his head, half listening to what their friends were saying, half ignoring everything except for the human beside him. "You're my favourite person," Dan mumbled in Phil's ear. He just wanted to shower Phil with all of his affection, to see the expressions flit across his face. To show him just what he meant to Dan.

Phil snuggled into Dan's warmth the second that the other boy wrapped his arm around his shoulders, just kind of burying himself into Dan's side with his head tucked into the crook of Dan's neck. Like this, he felt so much smaller than Dan, protected and loved. His cheeks were constantly red from the constant thought of that word, but he couldn't seem to make it stop, and he wondered if he actually truly wanted to. He kind of liked knowing that his feelings were so deep, that for the first time, he could bask in the high's and low's of something unique and intimate like his relationship with Dan. Phil had worried for a long time whether he'd even find something like this… and now he had it. He found himself grinning with his tongue poking out when Dan called him his favorite person, and turned to shove his face against warm skin, reaching around to hug Dan's waist and drag himself even closer. "Me too," he mumbled, pressing kissings against the skin there.

Dan was so glad that Phil felt the same way towards him. He didn't know what he'd do if that wasn't the case, what he'd do if he and Phil had never gotten so close while they were at camp. Dan was suddenly feeling extremely affectionate towards Phil, so thankful that he'd had the chance to meet the boy this year. Phil was resting his head on Dan's shoulder and Dan smiled softly and rested his head on top of Phil's. He couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was, how incredibly happy he was to have somebody like Phil showering him with his love. Dan shivered at the word. Love. What a strange thought, but he realized that it was true, a possibility that was quickly approaching them. He shoved the idea away, deciding to come back to it later. Right now, he should just focus on how soft Phil felt by his side and how their friends were singing dumb campfire songs that made his ears bleed. He grinned. He was just so thankful for this camp.

Eventually, it started to get a little colder, and their friends dissolved into telling silly stories about home while Phil cuddled into Dan's side. Unhappy with their positioning, Phil finally drew away from his boyfriend and dragged himself into a standing position. Dan turned to him with a furrowed brow, but before he could ask Phil what was wrong, Phil shook his head and smiled, directing him to move where he was sitting. Once Dan had adjusted, Phil moved to sit down behind him, scooting in until his chest was flush with Dan's back and his legs were on either side of Dan's body, arms wrapping around his middle for good measure, chin placed on his shoulder. He nuzzled at Dan when he giggled, and then kissed his neck, right where he'd left his mark, grinning at how amazing it felt to hold someone like this. For once, he felt a bit bigger than Dan, and it was glorious.

Despite how Dan was a few inches taller than Phil, having Phil hugging him from behind like this made Dan feel small. He liked it, liked feeling as if he was being protected for once, like Phil was shielding him from the cold. He settled against Phil, enjoying the way that Phil felt pressed against him. For once, he wasn't turned on by this positioning, his self control seeming to be in tact this time, so he soaked up this affection as much as he could, shivering when Phil kissed at his neck. Dan could still feel all of the marks over his body and it was amazing knowing that Phil had claimed him. He turned his head a bit while Mariah was telling the story of how she'd cut all of her hair off and dressed up as Caleb during school once and nobody had noticed. Dan caught Phil right on the lips, dragging him into a sweet kiss and humming a bit. Phil tasted like s'mores and campfire smoke and it made Dan's heart flutter in his chest, bumping their cold noses together. When he pulled away, Phil buried his nose into the nape of his neck and Dan jumped away, hissing. "Your nose is fucking cold, christ!"

Phil wasn't fully expecting Dan to turn his head and kiss him full on the lips like that, but he wasn't going to complain when it meant he was getting to kiss Dan again today. They'd kissed more times than Phil could count at this point, but each time was equally as amazing and perfect and good, so Phil never, ever wanted to give it up. Plus, it was a little nerve wracking to do it in front of their friends, but Phil was enjoying it none the less, glad that Dan would even want to do something like that with him. It was just all so precious and new that when Dan pulled away, Phil buried his face into his neck, cold nose pressing to warm skin. Apparently, Dan didn't like that so much as he literally flung himself away from Phil in reaction - or attempted too. Really, he just managed to dislodge Phil's face as he arched away from him. "Sorry," he said, pouting. "Come back here."

Dan pouted out his lip and crossed his arms. Even so, he still settled back into Phil's chest, not daring to give up this wonderful feeling of warmth for anything. "Fine, but you can't freeze me to death anymore," Dan warned his boyfriend. Phil's arms were back around his waist, holding him close as if he were afraid Dan would try to get out of his grip once more. As if Dan wanted to be out of his hold. (Truth be told, Dan would probably still stay in his arms even if Phil tried the same thing again). He tried to tune back into the conversation with their friends, but it was hard when Phil was holding him so close and he could feel his breath brushing against the back of his neck. Dan was utterly fucked, completely smitten, and he couldn't help but to be alright with that.

When Dan settled back into his arms, Phil couldn't help sighing gratefully, resting his chin on Dan's shoulder again but avoiding touching his neck with his nose again in case Dan really did pull away this time. He didn't want to stop holding Dan like this, after all, and so he settled in and laughed along with whatever story the others were telling now, occasionally jumping in to tell his own, but for the most part, he just focused on how wonderful it felt to hold Dan.

**

Apparently, they were canoeing today, and water skiing tomorrow, an interesting change of pace in their routine that Phil hadn't realized was happening because neither he nor Dan had been paying attention last night to the new activities their group would be doing. In fact, Dan was apparently mortified because both activities for the week involved water, which meant bathing suits, which meant... no t-shirts for either Dan or Phil. The problem with this? The fact that Dan was absolutely covered in hickeys from an over-excited Phil who'd just really wanted to get his mouth all over Dan. Even now, he could remember the way it had felt to dip his tongue in and out of Dan's navel, and he wanted to do it again - except he was meant to be freaking out with Dan over the fact that he was being forced to walk around shirtless. "I mean look at this!" Dan was complaining, stood in front of Phil in Phil's cabin after having just taken off his t-shirt, swim trunks hugging his hips deliciously. Phil was definitely already looking, Dan didn't have to worry about that. "Mm," he hummed, reaching out to press his fingers into a mark under Dan's nipple, which was hard and erect from the cold air. "Yeah. It's horrible," he agreed thoughtlessly, only... he couldn't help feeling like it really wasn't that horrible. Now the whole world got to see who Dan belonged too, and Phil couldn't help feeling smug about that.

Dan couldn't help but feel truly and utterly naked. Sure, he absolutely loved the marks Phil had left on him, loved the way they made him feel so claimed, but when he was forced to be in front of the entire camp in just his swim trunks while there were hickies all over his chest, stomach, and thighs? He'd rather go die in a hole. To make it worse, Phil didn't seem all too bothered by it. No, instead the fucker looked rather smug. He let his eyes wander over Dan's body unabashedly, landing on every mark as if he were trying to ingrain the sight to memory. Dan wanted to reach out and slap him, but he didn't. So when Phil reached out and touched a mark that was just under Dan's nipple, Dan had to bite his lip to stop from making a noise. He clenched onto the shirt that was discarded in his hand, trying not to melt under Phil's dark gaze. It was as if Phil was fantasizing what he'd done to give Dan those marks, how he'd like to do it all over again, and Dan had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. "You don't sound as if it's horrible at all," Dan whined, crossing his arms over his chest. It was as if he was trying to hide himself from the stares of the rest of his campmates. "Oh god, what if the counselors say something to me? Do you think they'd make it so I wouldn't be able to see you anymore?" Dan worried. Although he knew that they wouldn't do that, he still wondered. What would his friends say? "Fuck, it looks like we literally had sex! I can't believe our luck. Two water activities this week? You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Phil couldn't help glancing around his cabin at the other boy's studiously pretending not to be listening into their conversation at all, grinning to himself when he caught a few of them even checking Phil and Dan out a little, and felt his smugness levels only increasing. Because he could, and because he felt like Dan wouldn't mind too much, Phil reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist, dragging Dan close so they were nearly touching from head to toe. He pressed a soft kiss to Dan's forehead, even when he wanted to do so much more, and forced himself to focus. "Sorry. It's just - really hot to see you like this. I kind of want to... do it again," he whispered, keeping his voice quiet so the others wouldn't hear the way he was speaking to Dan. He cleared his throat as he pulled himself back together. "If I'd known there was going to be two water activities at once, I would have tried harder not to... to mark you up like that. I really am sorry, Dan," he added, hoping Dan wasn't too angry. Besides, Phil did feel kinda bad about it. He wasn't sure he'd feel all that much comfortable than Dan if he was covered in hickeys as well. "But we are sixteen. Technically we're allowed to have sex," he added, growing a little nervous at the idea of not being allowed to see Dan. "Do you really think they'll separate us? You really can't wear a shirt?"

Dan couldn't be mad at Phil. Not when he was drawing him close, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. He couldn't even be mad when Phil was telling him how hot he was, how much he wanted to mark him up again. Dan wanted to just fall into Phil's touch, to make out with him until they both could barely breathe, to let Phil mark him up as much as he wanted to. But he didn't because there were people watching, following their movements with their eyes, and Dan couldn't risk doing anything that could possibly get him kicked out of camp. So he straightened up, smirking at Phil with a glint in his eye. "I'll let you do it again one day," Dan replied thoughtfully. "But only if I get to mark you up first. Get my mouth all over your skin, making you feel good." Dan grinned evilly at his boyfriend, putting his own arm around Phil's waist and caressing his beautifully pale skin. He wished he could just get his hands all over Phil, but he restrained. "They won't kick us out. If anything, they'll just give us a warning. But Brittany and Mike are cool so I don't know if they'll say anything at all."

Phil shivered the second that Dan put his arm around his waist, whispering just as amazingly erotic words to Phil as Phil had murmured to him. Phil had already offered to let Dan have a chance at Phil, at kissing him all over, but hearing that Dan would let him do it again, hearing how much Dan wanted both of them to get their mouths all over each other? That was anyone's dream. Phil couldn't believe they'd done what they'd already done, let alone that they'd get to the chance to do it again. Phil closed his eyes, but nodded his head. "Yeah," he whispered, agreeing. He licked his lips, swallowing thickly, and nodded at Dan's reassurances as well. "I just - don't want to get you in trouble or taken away from me," he said, sighing in relief. After shaking his head and pulling himself together, Phil finally looked at Dan again with a flirty smile. "Now there can be no doubt you belong to me," he teased.

Dan rolled his eyes and kissed Phil's cheek again. "You won't get taken away from me, I won't allow it." At the sight of everyone beginning to head to the lake, Dan followed. He was admittedly a bit nervous of when they'd see their friends. They had already made a joke about Dan and Phil not being stupid enough to have sex in public, but here Dan was with obvious red hickies all over his body, including ones that disappeared underneath the waistband of his swim trunks. "I'm all yours and everybody knows it. Soak it all up, I'll get you back for this later," Dan promised. Even with his threat, he tangled their fingers together, trying to hide his nervousness with affection.

The others were leaving the cabin, and Phil found himself and Dan following after them immediately despite their own nervous fear of everyone's reactions when they did finally see Dan covered in hickey's the way he was. Dan was the one to reach for Phil's fingers, grasping them tight in his even as he spoke out of his ass to tease Phil. Phil squeezed around him, wanting to reassure and calm him down, and finding it a little bit harder than he'd anticipated when, almost the second they were out in the open, all eyes were on them - or at least, all the eyes of their friends. Mariah was the first to proper react, her eyes bugging wide and her mouth dropping open, while Kim turned her face away with a deep blush, and Caleb just started laughing. Phil felt Dan tensing, and while he wanted to reassure his boyfriend, he allowed a smirk to slip onto his lips. It wasn't that hard when Phil really was feeling quite proud of himself, but mostly, he just wanted to distract their friends from Dan's embarrassment so they wouldn't make it too much worse. "Morning," Phil greeted as they grew closer. "Daniel Howell!" Mariah complained. Dan sputtered like he was going to answer, but Phil cut him off. "What? Did you expect anything less?" he teased, winking and watching Caleb literally dissolve into tears he was laughing so hard.

Dan wanted to melt into the ground from how embarrassed he was. He'd thought it was bad before when he was just in the cabin with the other boys Phil was living with, but when he actually had people teasing him about it? He would rather just accept death at this point. He knew he must have been a sight, his hair unruly and wild with curls, his face a horrendous shade of red, large marks all down his body. And of course, Phil smirking proudly next to him as if he had painted the world's biggest masterpiece. Dan glared at him. That jackass. "Stop teasing me," he whined, trying to shrink behind Phil as if it would make him invisible. "Blame Phil, not me. I didn't do anything." Mariah raised her eyebrows. She was wearing a smirk as well, an expression that matched both Caleb and Phil's. "Sure, you didn't do anything. I'll believe that." She gave Phil a pointed look and Dan groaned. He knew what she was implying, and they hadn't even done anything like that yet. Dan hated everybody. So he scoffed, narrowing his eyes at his giggling friends. "If I did Phil, I think we can all agree that he'd be just as marked up as I am," Dan told them icily before he could stop himself. Lucky for him, it only made his friends laugh harder. Assholes. "That's it, we're not friends anymore! Stick your laughter up your asses!"

Phil couldn't help finding it hilarious, how they were all teasing and fighting like this, Dan practically shaking at Phil's side with his frustration and anger that his friends would tease him like this. The way they raised their eyebrows at the possibility that Dan would top made Phil laugh, but also want to leap out and defend him, so he let go of Dan's hand to wrap an arm around Dan's waist, and leaned into him innocently, eyes wide and begging. "Oh, he did plenty," he declared. "Just doesn't like to leave his mark." The way their friends all cackled at it made Phil feel a tad bit better, because it felt safe to have them all teasing like this, messing around while also keeping their love life and sex life somewhat secret. Dan pouted at him and turned to hit him over the head playfully, but Phil dodged out of the way, still cackling, and ignored him entirely. "Come on, Dan. It's not that bad. I mean, at least no one else will bother coming onto you now," Caleb teased, nudging him. Phil smirked to himself, nodding along, because that was definitely a benefit he approved of as a result of this.

Dan blushed at what Phil was implying, about how Dan had done plenty to him. In reality, it had been Phil who had taken care of Dan the most, giving him an actual blowjob and all. The only thing that Dan did had done was give Phil a half assed hand job because he was too scared shitless to put a dick into his mouth. He'd get there eventually, but he appreciated how Phil was sticking up for him despite that fact. He pouted nonetheless and tried to hit his boyfriend playfully, but Phil ignored him and got out of his way before he could hit him. Then Caleb was telling him how nobody would come onto him, and Dan couldn't help smiling a tiny bit. He didn't even care that nobody was going to hit on him regardless, but he still liked feeling claimed, liked knowing that everybody could tell who he belonged to as soon as they caught sight of his marked body. "I suppose that's a plus. Have to give off those taken gay vibes somehow," he snickered. Caleb rolled his eyes. "You're not even gay," Caleb snorted, and he was right but that was beside the point. "If I'm not gay then explain this!" Dan exclaimed, gesturing wildly to Phil before he pulled Phil into him, kissing him sloppily on the lips. "That was the gayest thing anyone could do."

It was unfair, the way Phil's heart lurched when Dan dragged him into a kiss, lips sloppy and messy against Phil's, but overall still lovely and warm. Phil didn't even get a chance to close his eyes before Dan was turning back to Caleb as if he'd just proven his point, and Phil was left to stare dazedly at the side of his boyfriend's face until he caught sight of the two girls giggling. "I think you've gone and mesmerized Phil, Dan," Kim teased, nudging Mariah until they were both bursting into laughter again. Phil blinked a few times before his cheeks went bright red, and then he was turning away from all of their friends and marching straight off to the lake. "Fuck off," he muttered, even as he could feel that same warm feeling in his belly building. He was very, very much into Dan and all of his kisses, and right now, all he could think about was getting him into a bed again.

Dan watched in amusement as Phil walked away from their little group to the lake. He was pleased with himself for having left Phil so dazed by his kiss that he went speechless. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to have someone be as smitten with him as Phil was of him, and he found himself trailing behind Phil, wanting to be by his side like a loyal dog. "Go get a room!" Caleb called at Dan, just as Dan flipped him off and began walking next to Phil's side. He grabbed Phil's hand and rested his head on his shoulder, looking up at him and pouting out his lip. "Love me?" Dan whined without thinking, a common phrase he often said to his friends when they were annoyed with him. Immediately after he said it, he blinked, realizing the weight of his words. What would Phil even say to something like that? They'd never said they loved each other before, so if Phil had said something to that effect, would he mean it or would he just be responding to Dan in a joking manner?

Phil would never shrug Dan's advances off, so even though he was slightly embarrassed and very annoyed he'd been so caught up in Dan, he accepted his hand and the way he leaned into Phil graciously, relaxing under the touch - or at least, right up until Dan whined the "L" word at him, and then Phil's breathing practically stopped. He tripped over his own two feet, sending Dan a look as his cheeks went dark red. Did Dan know? Did Dan mean that? How was Phil meant to respond? He was nervous, hands feeling like they were about to start sweating any minute now, because he'd already come to terms with the fact that he might just very well be in love with Dan already. Talking about it so soon, though? Yeah, Phil hadn't been anticipating that. Dan wasn't looking at him, though, seeming just as embarrassed as Phil that he'd thrown that phrase around so carelessly, and somehow, that helped Phil to make his decision. He didn't have to say the words, but he definitely wanted Dan to know he meant what he was about to say. Drawing up short, Phil pulled Dan properly into his arms, and leaned in close to his ear. Smirking, he murmured "I do," as sincerely as he could, voice throaty with how much he meant the words.

Dan was opening his mouth to take the words back, to apologize for even uttering such a sentence, but then Phil was stopping them. He took Dan into his arms, his eyes full of affection for Dan and a smirk on his lips. When he leaned in, Dan's heart stuttered and he could feel himself getting embarrassed, Phil’s lips brushing against Dan's ear when he spoke. The words sent a tingle down Dan's spine. So Phil didn't actually say the words, so did that mean he was just teasing? He certainly sounded like he'd meant it, his voice throaty and deep, hands holding Dan close to him. But they hadn't even said those words yet to each other so maybe Dan was just overreacting. If it had been one of his friends, he'd have brushed it off already, said something equally as sarcastic back. But with Phil? His head was spinning and he wanted Phil to whisper those words in his ear for the rest of time. And he also wanted to drag Phil back to the cabin, Phil whispering in his ear about how much he supposedly loved Dan while Dan marked him up. He shivered. He could not get excited right now. So instead, he shoved those feelings away and dragged Phil into a kiss, hands on Phil's lovely hips. He didn't say anything back, instead opting for putting his emotions into the kiss and hoping with all his heart that Phil meant what he'd said, hoping that Phil could tell he felt the same.

Dan only hesitated a second before he was pulling back from Phil's arms and dragging him into a kiss, hands on Phil's hips squeezing softly as he tilted his head and pressed into Phil, clearly wanting to show him something. Did that mean Dan felt the same? Phil had always been afraid of this, always been afraid it would happen to fast, and yet he did finally get that love kind of just snuck up on you. As his eyes closed and he kind of hummed into Dan's mouth, he wondered if now was the time to just say it, rather than just teasing it at Dan. But then their friends were there, slapping Phil on the back and complaining that the two needed to stop making out every few steps or they'd never make it to the lake, and the moment was broken. Dan pulled away, laughing, and Phil was left breathless and dizzy all over again, heart in his throat and mind on nothing but Dan.

Dan never did get the chance to find out if Phil had meant that he loved him. Instead, his friends were interrupting them and he couldn't tell if he was disappointed or relieved. He was always stupidly nervous about his feelings, a bit insecure and wondering if he actually felt what his body was trying to tell him or if it was simply his mind trying to trick him. He pulled away from Phil, breathless and giggling from the sudden swell of happiness in his chest. He barely registered what their friends were saying but allowed them to lead him to the lake anyways, towards the little area filled with canoes and people trying to figure out how to work them. Luckily for Dan, Kim and Mariah paired up, leaving Phil and Dan to their own canoe. "You ever done this before?" Dan asked Phil as he hopped in one of them, extending a hand to his boyfriend to help him inside as well. "They're pretty relaxing but a bit hard to get used to. I'm looking forward to watching you struggle as you try to figure out how to make it move." He grinned cheekily at Phil, winking playfully.

Phil was still reeling from the emotion swirling between him and Dan, so when they finally reached the lake, it took him a moment to register that Dan had said anything. When he did, though, he shoved at his boyfriend, grinning and shaking his head. "Idiot," he complained. "I go canoeing with my family at least once a year. I bet I'm better at it then you," he teased, wrestling Dan back into his arms and catching him in a quick headlock that Dan pushed him out of. He was grinning, though, a good sign. and Phil laughed as Dan went to shove him back. "Stop it. Don't you want to canoe with me? You can sit between my legs again," he said, smirking.

"Hey, I bet I'm great at canoeing!" Dan complained, pushing Phil away as they wrestled for a moment. He pressed his lips together and hummed at Phil's suggestion. Honestly, the sound of that was pretty tempting. He liked sitting between Phil's legs, and he wouldn't say no when it involved cuddling with his boyfriend. "Fine, but you have to do all the work since you're so good at it," Dan teased, kissing Phil on the cheek. He allowed Phil to sit down in the canoe before he situated himself in his position, snuggling himself in Phil's arms and loving the way he could feel Phil's bare chest pressing against his back. He would never get used to having Phil's naked skin touching his, and he wanted nothing more than to reenact their endeavors from yesterday. That could come later, he supposed. For now, he was going to enjoy the way the canoe felt gliding against the water, and how Phil felt bigger than him for once.

The second they were settled in the canoe together, Phil was temporarily wrapping his arms around Dan's waist to drag him in closer to his chest, nuzzling at his neck for a moment and pressing a kiss there before letting him go. "Comfortable?" he asked, personally enjoying the way it felt to have Dan in the small boat with him, pressed to Phil's chest, warm and alive. He grinned at him being there, and started to row, wanting to get them out and into the middle of the lake so they could enjoy their time alone for a little bit.

"You're always comfortable," Dan told Phil. He whined a bit as Phil let go of him to start rowing and ended up making eye contact with Mariah, who wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at them. In response, Dan rolled his eyes and settled further into Phil's chest, resting his head there. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind on his face and the way the canoe was gliding gently over the water. He could hear Phil's heartbeat, relaxing him further. He stayed like that for a moment, enjoying their time, before growing a bit antsy at their lack of talking or moving. Opening his eyes, he sat up and glanced around, grinning. "What would you do if the canoe rocked so hard that we tipped over?" Dan asked nonchalantly. Then, because he was an asshole, he put his hands on either side of the canoe and started to rock back and forth as hard as he could. He could hear Phil whining at him to stop, trying to keep them moving, but he didn't listen. He was giggling as the canoe rocked, but didn't tip, seemingly trying to stay upright as best as it could.

Phil's eye's went wide when Dan suddenly moved, reaching out to both sides of the canoe and rocking so hard, Phil was certain it was going to tip. "Stop!" he whined. "Dan, stop it!!" He was laughing, the sound of his plea's interrupted by it, causing Dan to laugh as well. "You're gonna tip us, why would you want to do that!?" he complained, but he didn't really mind, was, in fact, having far too much fun to care. His hands worked furiously on the ores, trying to keep their balance as best he could - and then it happened. The canoe tipped over, and both men plummeted into the lake below with loud gasps. Phil was more surprised than Dan, eyes wide open and chilled to the bone in seconds. Dan, meanwhile, was nowhere to be found while Phil scrambled to reach the top of the water again, breaking the surface and inhaling deeply once he got there. "Dan?" he called, confused and maybe a little concerned. Their canoe was stranded in the water beside them, both ore's beginning to float apart from each other. "Dan?" Phil called again.

Dan had a plan. He giggled thinking about it, ignoring Phil's pleas for him to stop. "It's fun!" he exclaimed, rocking the canoe harder, basically throwing himself against the side. And as soon as the canoe tipped, he was grinning, listening to Phil's loud gasp as the realization set in that they were actually falling. And then, he hit the water with a loud splash, the canoe practically flinging away from them both with the force of their fall. Dan was prepared, holding his breath so he didn't get water in his nose, and then he was in the water. He didn't give himself time to digest that he was in the water, instead hiding behind the canoe before Phil even came up for air. He made sure he was out of sight, holding a hand to his mouth to stop the giggles from overflowing. He heard Phil calling for him, his voice concerned, and Dan decided not to let it go on for too long before he revealed himself. Peeking out from the side of the canoe, he saw that Phil's back was turned towards him, looking around, and Dan decided to strike. As quietly as he could, he went underwater, swimming towards where Phil was floating in the water, and then he grabbed Phil's leg, yanking him a little bit before surfacing, laughing wildly as Phil let out a surprised scream. "Got you!" he squealed, clinging onto Phil by wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Phil was really starting to panic. What if Dan had gotten himself stuck at the bottom of the lake or something? Just as he was about to dive back under the water and look for Dan himself, something - or rather someone - grabbed his leg, and he squealed so loudly it echoed around the lake. The only reason the didn't attract any attention was the fact that the everyone was doing much the same thing. Phil kicked and spluttered as he was nearly dragged back under water, and then, there was Dan, clinging to Phil's back like a monkey, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, entire soaking wet body pressed to Phil's. It was... wonderful, even as Phil continued to splutter and wipe at his face where water had gotten into his eyes from his near death experience. "Asshole!" he whined, but he didn't really mean it, turning his head so he was facing Dan's neck, as Dan was so high up on him that his head was far above Phil's own. The sight of dark red hickey's covering his neck made Phil groan, and he turned to forcefully dislodge Dan from his position on his back, dragging them both under water for a second. When they resurfaced, it was only for Phil to take Dan's cheeks in hand, and kiss him.

In only a second, Phil was trying to dislodge Dan from his back, wrestling him until they were both under water for a split second. Dan scrunched up his face when he surfaced, but it was immediately smoothed again when Phil grabbed his cheeks and brought him into a kiss. His lips were cold, wet from the lake water, but it was still perfect to Dan nonetheless. He hummed into the kiss, one hand dragging Phil closer by the waist while the other tried to keep them afloat in the water. Their chests were flushed together, and it was the most amazing feeling in the entire world to have Phil wet and pressed up against him. He was enjoying himself so much that he didn't notice when Kim and Mariah came up beside them until a large wave of water splashed them in the face. Dan coughed and spluttered, glaring at the giggling girls. "No PDA in the lake, losers!" Mariah told him, winking. "Fuck off!" Dan whined and then kissed Phil again just because he could.

Dan wrapping his arm around Phil's waist only encouraged him, and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Their chests were pressed hard together, naked and flush, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world - until someone ruined it by throwing a wave of water over both of them, drenching them both and making Phil sputter as he pulled away. Dan wasn't doing much better than him, but he seemed able to rein himself in quicker than Phil as they both turned to find the perpetrators were their two friends, giggling and with their own overturned canoe settled somewhere behind them. Phil had hardly caught his breath again before Dan was dragging him in for round two, much to the distress of their friends, and Phil merely melted into it. He let out a soft sigh of surprise, and then he was just letting Dan kiss him, enjoying the way it felt to have Dan biting and pulling on his lip, grinning against his lips like he was proud of the way he could both piss off their friends and make Phil go limp underneath him. Phil was absolutely pliant and willing, desperate for more, and so he groaned when Dan pulled their mouths apart. Phil went ahead and let his forehead collapse against Dan's shoulder, kicking his feet to stay afloat. "Not fair. Stop interrupting us," Phil complained. "Dan's meant to defile me."

Dan flushed red at Phil's words, giggling. Phil's forehead was pressed against Dan's shoulder, so he tangled his fingers through Phil's wet hair, practically petting him. Phil wanted Dan to defile him? He shivered, not knowing whether it was from the coldness of the water or from Phil's words, but his thoughts were pointing towards the latter. Mariah and Kim were howling in laughter behind them, teasing them, and Dan just wanted to drag Phil away and continue what he'd started. "I can't believe you guys interrupted my chance!" Dan joked towards his friends, giving them a playful glare. Mariah giggled and gave him an apologetic look that wasn't exactly sorry in the slightest. "Sorry, Dan. I just figured you wouldn’t want to lose your virginity in a lake in front of other campers." Dan's face flamed red and he glared at her, probably looking like an embarrassed dog rather than anything threatening in the slightest. He didn't have anything to say in response to that, so he just said, "fuck off." Great comeback, Dan.

Phil closed his eyes at the feeling of Dan pressing his fingers through his hair, and just kind of let the motion take over him. He could feel it everywhere, the way it felt to have Dan touching him, petting him, and he was happy. So happy. Even as their friends joked and made fun of them behind him. "They're just jealous," Phil stated loudly. "I think Mariah secretly wants to be the one to take your virginity. Too bad she's already too late," Phil declared. Dan sputtered and shoved Phil away, who curled into himself he was laughing so hard, and then Mariah was here too, grasping playfully at Phil's shoulders and shaking him aggressively. "Not true! I just don't want to ever have to see his naked ass anywhere let alone when he's taking it up the bum!" Phil couldn't help choking at that, but he was still laughing, dizzy with the way Mariah was shaking him. "That's my brother you're talking about! Watch your mouth, Lester!"

This conversation needed to stop. Dan didn't think he could turn any redder, but he was once again proved wrong as Phil implied that he'd already taken Dan's virginity. He groaned, shoving Phil away unhappily. While the thought of having sex with Phil was definitely pleasant, he didn't ever want to hear the jokes their friends were going to throw at him. And he was correct in his assumptions, Mariah immediately beginning to shake Phil and screaming about how she didn't want to see Dan 'taking it up the bum'. He crossed his arms and pouted at her. "Hey!" he whined. "Who says I'd be the one taking it? I would totally top!" Mariah snorted and released Phil from her grasp, turning a skeptical eye on Dan. "Yeah right! Have you seen yourself? You've definitely got the looks of a bossy bottom." She then mimicked what Dan would apparently sound like, making gaudy noises. "Oh, Phil! Faster, faster!" Dan splashed her and she stopped, coughing as water got into her mouth. It caused a war between the two, and Dan ended up cackling as he tried his hardest to dunk her under water.

The minute the splash fight started, Phil was ducking under the water for his revenge. Dan had gotten him bad, earlier, but now, it was Phil's turn. As his boyfriend's feet kicked underwater, Phil approached him as quickly as he could and caught one of his feet, yanking hard and watching as Dan descended, whirling about in confusion. Grinning to himself, Phil let go of Dan's foot and reached for him, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and dragging the confused boy into his body. Phil knew he only had so much air to keep him going down here, and Dan probably less so when he'd been taken by surprise, so he pressed in close and nudged Dan's lips with his, close-mouthed and very, very cold, but pleased with himself nonetheless before he let Dan go and kicked himself back to the surface.

"Shove your dumb jokes up your ass!" Dan shouted at Mariah, trying to dodge from another splash she sent his way. She screeched as he did the same to her, getting her right in the face. "What, like Phil sticks his dick up your ass?!" she shot back, a playful glint in her eye. Dan opened his mouth to retaliate, but before he could, there was a hand around his leg, dragging him under water. He had a moment of realization where he took a deep breath, and then he was plunged under the surface. He squeezed his eyes shut and recognized Phil's arms weaving around his waist, pulling him close under the water. His lungs were already burning when Phil pressed their lips together, very briefly and very cold, and then he was letting Dan go, letting him breech the surface again. He took a deep breath as soon as he got to air, dragging it into his lungs thankfully and shaking his head like a dog. Water sprayed everywhere, making his friends yelp. "Ugh, you guys are too cute for your own good," Kim complained, and Dan grinned, looking around for Phil. He found him a few feet away, making love eyes at him. "I know we are," Dan said smugly, winking at his boyfriend.

Phil couldn't help it. He was completely, completely in love with Dan, and every single part of him ached to go and hold him again, but he was holding himself back, knowing the PDA was probably becoming too much for their friends, annoying and probably a bit overwhelming. Besides, Dan seemed a little annoyed with him about the sex jokes, and despite having kissed him, Phil thought they might each need a second. "I can't help the fact that he's my favorite person," Phil replied, and grinned as their friends complained. They all hung around in the water for a while longer, talking and teasing each other a bit, with Kim complaining that Mariah had no idea what she was doing, and Dan crowing about how good at canoeing Phil was. It made Phil's cheeks go bright red, but he was proud that his boyfriend would want to show him off nonetheless. Eventually, though, Kim and Mariah decided to go back and try their hand at rowing again, Dan and Phil turning back to their own abandoned canoe as well.

After they grew tired and Dan's fingers turned pruney from the water, they decided to actually start doing their designated activity again. Dan helped Phil get into the canoe first, and then grabbed Phil's hand to hoist himself in, basically sprawling the length of the canoe as soon as he was inside. The sun was so bright, so hot, and Dan could already feel himself getting a sunburn. Combined with the hickies all over his body, Dan was probably going to come out of camp the shade of a fucking tomato. "Row me away, Prince Charming," Dan yawned, waving his hand as he ordered Phil to do all the work. Phil chuckled and he saw him shake his head affectionately, obeying nonetheless and putting the ores in the water. Dan moved a bit so he could lay his head on Phil's lap, now tired from the exercise they'd done. Whenever he was sleepy, he always got overly snuggly, but he knew Phil wouldn't mind.

It wasn't even noon yet, and Dan was curling into Phil's lap, cuddling up to him and curving his body around the space of the canoe in order to do it. Phil didn't mind. He stared fondly down at his boyfriend, content and happy that he had someone like this in his life that wanted something like this with Phil. Phil, of all people. He couldn't be any happier as he slowly paddled them around the lake, turning his gaze up to the rising sun with a smile on his face, grateful for all that he had. He loved Dan Howell, as cheesy and ridiculous as it might sound. The Phil of three weeks ago never would have believed such a thing was possible so fast, but Phil had had to spend every day of the last few weeks with this boy, had grown to know more about him than he knew about almost anyone else - in fact, Phil had grown to know all of their friends better than he'd known anyone else. Love wasn't so far out of the realm of possibilities, even when he felt silly thinking it. His heart was singing with the knowledge of it when he looked down at Dan again. The words pressed to the tip of his tongue, but he didn't say anything. "You're getting a sunburn," he ended up whispering once they'd done a complete lap of the lake. "You sleeping, baby?"

From the heat of the sun, the feel of Phil against him, and the way the canoe was bobbing peacefully on the water, Dan could feel himself begin to doze off. He was in his happy place, right where he wanted to be forever. Phil's lap was the most comfortable place in the world, Dan decided, his eyes drooping closed. He was only interrupted by Phil speaking a while later, and Dan nearly didn't hear him. He hummed a bit, not caring enough to move, but then Phil was speaking once more, a pet name falling from his tongue, and Dan felt more awake than he had in years. Phil had called him baby. Phil bad called him baby. He felt as if he was soaring high in the sky, a smile taking over his face. He turned his head to glance up at Phil, grinning happily and trying to squint through the sun. "Baby?" Dan asked softly, wiping his eyes and yawning. He certainly felt like a baby right then. "I like being your baby. You feel good. Make a nice pillow." He probably wasn't making sense, his words coming out in half sentences, but he didn't care. He was comfortable and Phil really was the best pillow. "'M sleepy."

It wasn't until Dan was turning a sunny smile up to Phil and murmuring about how he liked being Phil's baby that Phil realized Dan had been using the term for them for so long because he liked it. All this time, Phil had been making fun of him. He felt badly about it for only a second, and then he was grinning, wishing he could reach down and press his fingers through Dan's curly fringe. He loved Dan's curly hair, and the dimple in his cheek when he smiled like that. "Baby," Phil agreed, the words soft and heartfelt. He could feel so much welling in his chest, bursting to get free, and he wished they could go off on their own for a bit so Phil could kiss him some more. Chuckling as Dan admitted to being sleepy, Phil finally brought their canoe to a stop, and drew the paddles in to the sides of the boat. Once settled in, he finally reached down and pressed his fingers through Dan's fringe the way he'd wanted too, tugging lightly, but mostly just petting. "Take a nap, then. Just till lunch. I'll be your pillow," he murmured, smiling sweetly down at Dan.

Dan's eyes fluttered as Phil stroked a hand through his hair. When Phil was doing that, how could he stay awake when the gesture felt so relaxing? "But won't you be bored?" Dan asked, pouting a lip out. He didn't have to worry for long though, because Phil was then assuring him that he wouldn't be bored, that he'd be happy as long as Dan was fine with taking a nap. So he smiled and sat up for a split second, long enough to press a kiss to Phil's lips. It wasn't exactly the best kiss Dan could have given him, but it still made his heart flutter wonderfully as he settled back into Phil's lap. "Fine. But wake me up in a bit, okay?" Using Phil's thighs as pillows, Dan allowed himself to relax fully, falling into a restful nap with a gentle smile on his face. He was so lucky.

Phil jumped at the chance to have Dan napping against him, and so he ended up quickly reassuring Dan that the last thing he would be was bored - and how could he be? Once Dan had leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Phil's lips, settling back in and drifting back to sleep nearly immediately, Phil was staring down at him and watching the way his chest rose and feel evenly. There was something so soft about a sleeping Dan that made Phil's heart thrum, and he smiled down at him while Dan slept, still stroking fingers through his hair. There was nothing boring about this - about thinking about Dan, and the stories he'd told him, the things he'd been through. There was nothing boring about watching the way his eyelashes fluttered, or tracing patterns in his skin with the fingers of his other hand on Dan's side. Phil felt nothing but love for this boy, and because he could, because he felt safe, he opened his mouth and tentatively whispered "I love you," to the sleeping boy in his lap. Once the words were out, however, Phil tensed, eyes going wide and heart racing hard in his chest. He waited for some kind of reaction - positive or negative, Phil wasn't sure - for a good two minutes before he was able to relax again, body unfreezing and fingers going back to stroking over Dan's skin lightly. For the moment, Phil was safe. But he wanted to tell Dan. He wanted his boyfriend to know that Phil was in this for the long run. He just didn’t know when.

Dan didn't know how long he'd been sleeping for when Phil finally woke him up. He blinked his eyes open blearily, dazed and confused of his whereabouts for a few moments before realizing that he was still on the canoe with his face pillowed on Phil's thighs. Turning his head slightly, he lightly kissed Phil's thigh before sitting up. His bones cracked deliciously as he moved and he stretched his muscles out, raising his arms over his head. Finally, he turned to look at Phil, who was staring at him with a slight smile on his lips. "Morning," he greeted, leaning forward to kiss Phil. He hummed into the kiss, enjoying it while they could, and licking into Phil's mouth. When he pulled away, he was already flustered and out of breath and was overcome with the urge to continue snogging Phil. But he didn't because lunch was sadly a thing. "Ready for food, sweetheart?" he asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

It was hardly fair for Dan to kiss him like that, especially when he'd just woken up and the lunch bell had just gone. They didn't have time for more than the quick snog, and Phil craved Dan's lips, the way his tongue felt when it pressed inside of Phil's lips, licking along his lips and tongue... Phil sighed, raking fingers through his hair, and snorted as Dan called him sweetheart while batting his eyelashes. "Idiot," he complained affectionately, grabbing the ore's and getting ready to row them back to shore. "Rather eat you," he teased, to which Dan shoved him, but his boyfriend was grinning so that was all that mattered to Phil. They got back to shore a while after the other's, as Phil had waited for Dan to come awake before turning in, but once there, Mariah and Kim trotted up to them and started talking about their escapades again all the way to the cabins. They split ways again to shower and get changed, but once that was done, they were all coming together again with the addition of Caleb, as they headed back to the cafe. Phil's stomach rumbled, and he realized how hungry he was, mind completely set on food for the first time all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know what you thought and we will see you on Saturday!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **This Part** : 13,495 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : frottage, grinding, possessiveness, homophobic themes, light angst, teasing

Before Dan knew it, it was Wednesday and the days had flown by. Yesterday had been an eventful day complete with water skiing in which Dan was allowed to laugh at Phil as he failed to stay upright on the skis. They'd snuck out the night before to have a makeout session, and had ended up not falling asleep until the wee hours of the night, leaving them extremely tired the next day. But that was alright, they thought it was worth it. Now, they had been given some free time after lunch to have a bit of fun and be teenagers, and Dan had obviously used this as an excuse to get Phil in his bed again. He didn't know how they'd gotten the cabin alone for the second time, but he was going to cherish the chance as much as he could by sitting atop Phil's thighs and kissing him messily. Dan loved the way they'd gotten used to each other's bodies, how Phil knew _exactly_ how to kiss him that would make him weak at the knees, and he did just that, nibbling on Dan's bottom lip before sliding his tongue against Dan's. His hands were gripping Dan's ass, seemingly trying to get them closer, and Dan couldn't get enough of it.

Somehow, it was suddenly Wednesday, and Phil hadn't even gotten the chance to get Dan into bed again until now - despite _wanting_ to. He'd been craving having Dan's body against his for ages, but every time they had time alone, Phil was distracted by Dan's pretty lips and prettier words. Despite having made out with him for ages on Tuesday night, he'd kept pulling away to ask Dan to tell him the story about this, or that, and what happened on that one day again? He was just addicted to everything Dan had to say to him, addicted to collecting stories and learning the deep things, understanding Dan on an entirely different level to anyone else. Now, though. Now, Phil had Dan sat on his thighs, lips glued to his, and a hard on much more demanding than he could last remember. There would be no requesting stories to interrupt them tonight. Phil licked along Dan's bottom lip, pressing his tongue past his lips and doing the same to his tongue, encouraged by the soft sounds Dan made in response. He pressed in deeper, hands roving down Dan's beautifully arched back to grasp at his bum, squeezing his ass cheeks between his fingers because he could, and humming against his lips. He pulled Dan closer, feeling Dan's erection grind into his belly, and smirked. "Got you all riled up," he teased, pulling away to murmur the word against Dan's lips before trailing his mouth down along Dan's jawline. He nipped at his chin before going lower, pressing his mouth all over Dan's neck and sensitive skin.

When it was Phil doing all this stuff to him, Dan couldn't deny that he was easily turned on. It was just so hard _not_ to be when everything Phil did to him made him feel as if his entire body was on fire. He hummed into Phil's mouth, loving the way his tongue felt sliding against his. When he pulled away, Dan let out a slight whine that turned into a moan when he connected his lips to Dan's neck. "No marks," Dan panted, arching his neck. "It's my turn to mark you all up." He could feel Phil's teeth grazing against the skin of his neck, shooting pleasure down his body. When Phil bit down harshly, he rutted his hips into Phil's stomach, grinding his hard erection into the soft skin there. The action made both of them groan out, and Dan wriggled his body down a bit just so he could have his crotch pressing right against Phil's. When he grinded down into Phil once again, it was so much better feeling Phil press up into him, and his head was going foggy with the pleasure.

Phil pouted as Dan declared that Phil couldn't mark him again, biting down regardless because he wanted too, knowing his teeth were unlikely to leave a mark the same way sucking at the skin would. He did shiver at Dan's intentions, though, fully ready to have Dan pressing his mouth all over Phil's body the same way Phil had done to him. The idea of Dan marking him up, marking him as _his_ , was intoxicating, so when Dan rutted into his stomach, and then shifted his hips down to rut into Phil's, it was a desperate motion for Phil to roll his hips up as well. The friction of their bulges pressing against each other was marvelous, but it once again reminded Phil that he'd like to know how that would feel when they were pressed together for real, naked and flush against each other. It was a difficult thing to do here, in a cabin that could any second be invaded by other bodies. Did they want to get caught? Not particularly, but Dan's body was _intoxicating_. "Then mark me all up," Phil whispered to Dan when the other boy leaned into him, lips close to Dan's ear. "Show everyone I belong to you."

Dan groaned at Phil's words, eyes fluttering as Phil pressed his lips to his ear. His breath was brushing against his skin, hot and so intoxicating that Dan couldn't think. He pressed his lips back to Phil's just because he could, biting at the lower lip roughly and then swiping his tongue over the skin in apology. He pulled back after a moment of kissing, taking a deep breath as he looked down at Phil. For once, it was Phil who was waiting for _Dan_ to pleasure him, not the other way around. He was pliant under Dan's hold, his eyes half lidded and lips parted slightly with pleasure. Dan used this dominance over Phil to be able to feel him, finally feel him as he had done to Dan, softly sliding his hands under Phil's shirt. He let his palms roam his chest, licking his lips at the silky skin underneath, lightly caressing his belly and squeezing the small amount of pudge there. God, Phil's body was so amazing, felt so good under his hands. Dan shivered and swooped down to connect his lips to Phil's neck, not holding himself back this time. He licked and sucked at the skin, trying to mark up Phil's neck as much as he could and loving the way Phil tasted.

Dan's kiss was so possessive that Phil went limp immediately, making a small choked noise at the way Dan bit at his lip, licking at it to soothe the pain away, and then pressing in deep to really kiss Phil. It didn't last very long, though. Dan was clearly too eager; not that Phil minded in the least. He wanted to scream, he was so desperate for the feeling of Dan finally touching him - and then he did. With half-open eyes, Phil stared, watching as Dan pushed his hands up his shirt to touch him, spreading wide-fingers over his abdomen and chest before exploring back down again. He squeezed at Phil's tummy, and he blushed immediately, embarrassed by the pudge there, but unable to complain when he'd laved Dan's stomach in so much attention himself. Phil watched as Dan shuddered, eyes closing at the same time as he leaned down and started to kiss Phil's neck again. Phil's lips parted, and he gasped quietly, surprised by the vigour with which Dan kissed him, arching his neck sideways to give Dan better access, and automatically reaching up to tangle his fingers into Dan's hair. "Dan," he whispered, the word a sigh of pleasure.

After making sure that Phil's neck was marked, a pretty spatter of red against porcelain skin, Dan pulled away to admire his masterpiece. He bit his lip as he stared down at Phil, at his new marks, groaning at the sight. Phil was so beautiful like this, hair splayed black against the white of the pillow, neck exposed and glistening with spit and a mixture of bite marks and hickeys. With gentle fingers, Dan ran his fingers over the marks, groaning at the feel of slightly raised skin. "Mine," Dan told Phil, a sudden rush of pride coming over him at how he had made Phil look so claimed already, and he hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. With a smirk, Dan lightly kissed Phil's neck, scattering them all over his skin while his hands reached down to take the edge of Phil's shirt in his hands. Slowly, he raised it up, lifting it over Phil's head, and then he was able to get his hands all over him without having to worry about a piece of fabric interrupting him. He took advantage of this, nosing his way over Phil's collarbones until his head was resting over Phil's chest. His fingers were running over Phil's stomach again, thumbs pressing into Phil's hipbones, and then he was lightly kissing the center of Phil's chest. Then, without thinking about it, he lowered his head and pressed his ear right over Phil's heart, listening to his heartbeat and how it was pounding under his touch. He closed his eyes and smiled. "You're so beautiful, Phil," he murmured. "Every part of you."

Phil's eyes fluttered open when Dan finally pulled back from his neck, and he felt a surge of arousal shoot through him at the way Dan was looking at him, biting his own lip as Dan stared down at him, both hungry and possessive. "Yours," he whispered back, because he enjoyed the idea of belonging to someone, of being someone's one and only in the world. He liked the idea of being someone's everything, and having them be his in return. He was smiling when Dan leaned back down to slowly trail kisses down his neck, light and sweet, unlike the feverish way he'd been touching Phil before. Phil's grip slid from Dan's hair when he took off Phil's shirt for him, making him shiver at being exposed to the cold air and Dan's critical eyes, and then returned to slide down Dan’s back, tracing the slope of him before settling on his hips. Dan seemed to have the same idea, tracing his fingers down over Phil’s stomach before settling them into Phil's hipbones, just visible over the top of where his shorts rested. Blinking rapidly when Dan pressed his head over Phil's heart, Phil clenched his fingers, and watched in wonderment at the way that Dan smiled - like Phil was his whole world. Blushing deeply, Phil made an embarrassed, giddy sounding noise, and squeezed Dan's hips again. "Dan," he breathed. "I - you too," he said, chickening out on the words he wanted to say _so badly_ now.

Phil sounded so happy when he spoke, telling Dan that he also thought the same as him. It was as if he couldn't form any other words, couldn't properly speak what was on his mind. It was unbelievably sexy to Dan, the idea that Phil was so overcome with pleasure that no words would formulate. He sighed against Phil's skin and started to mouth against it again. He was so hard, straining in his jeans to the point that it was becoming uncomfortable. But he didn't touch, wouldn't, because Phil had waited until Dan was taken care of before he'd had his release and it was Dan's turn to pleasure him now. So instead, he turned his own arousal onto Phil, focusing on making Phil feel the best that he ever had. He started in the center of Phil's chest and worked his way out, sucking along the skin and trying his hardest to make Phil feel as claimed as he had. When he got to Phil's nipple, he took it into his mouth, feeling a bit strange that Phil didn't actually have boobs. Either way, Phil seemed to like it when Dan rolled the nub between his teeth, keening as Dan sucked on it. With his hand, he played with his other nipple, trying to give Phil as much pleasure as possible. Even if he didn't seem to like it _quite_ as much as Dan had, Phil was still making delicious noises under Dan that made him want to beg Phil for his own release. But he didn't, he _wouldn't_. Not until Phil came first.

Dan's mouth was slick and hot against Phil’s skin, but it was amazing in the way his lips traveled so slowly and lovingly over Phil's chest. Phil wondered if he'd managed to make Dan feel the same way that Dan was making him feel right now - loved and treasured, like he was the best thing in Dan's entire world. That's what he'd wanted when he'd kissed all over Dan's skin - the hickey's had been entirely for his benefit, but he suddenly understood just how Dan felt being covered in them, because as Phil glanced down to take in the way he was beginning to look, all mottled and covered in Dan's marks, he could feel something perfect filling his chest. Dan was claiming him, and in such a public way as well, considering they were at a summer camp where they were not wearing their shirts most of the time. Phil loved it, loved the way it made him feel secure and wanted. He'd always feared it would make him feel trapped, but it didn't. Not with Dan. When Dan's lips finally came down around his nipple, Phil keened, embarrassed by the loud sound he was making when he was usually so quiet. He suddenly understood a little better why Dan had been so excited by Phil paying attention to him there, even as he did feel like Dan got more pleasure out of it than him. It was good, but not amazing, and Phil was kind of glad when Dan's lips started to trail along down further and away. "Baby," he whispered, because he knew Dan liked it. "Ah. Feels good."

Dan decided not to spend too much time on Phil's nipples, instead opting for trailing his lips lower. He remembered how Phil had basically worshipped his stomach and wondered if Phil would like that as well. Phil was calling him baby in the way that Dan liked, and he couldn't help but to reach between his own legs, stroking himself to relieve some of the pressure there. At the same time, he was biting softly at the skin of Phil's stomach, lapping at the skin and absolutely loving the way he tasted. He definitely had a thing for Phil's hip bones, so he made sure to spend some extra time on them, biting at the skin and sucking hickies into them as best as he could on such taut skin. Meanwhile, his hands were running up and down Phil's clothed thighs, trailing his fingers over them lightly and then scratching down them to give Phil more sensations. Phil seemed to like it, which was all that Dan could have asked for.

Phil's head was thrown back in pleasure. He felt like his entire body was on fire. Everywhere Dan touched him felt like a branding, and he'd never been touched like this before. He felt... he felt... loved. And as Dan trailed his lips all over his stomach, down and to his hips bones where he bit and sucked and _marked_ the taught skin, Phil felt the love he had for Dan burbling inside of him. He was ready to explode with how much he adored Dan and the way Dan had reached down to stroke Phil's inner thighs, dragging his nails down his jeans had enough Phil could _feel_ it. He choked on a low moan, and finally looked down to look at Dan, only to find that he was stroking himself through his jeans. "Dan," he whispered. "Let me -"

Dan didn't let Phil finish that thought, detaching from Phil's hips to look at him through dark eyelashes. He shook his head, licking his lips and squeezing himself through his jeans to stop from coming at the look on Phil's face. Phil was staring down at him with utter adoration, his pupils blown wide and his fringe pushed back to show his forehead. "I'm going to take care of you," Dan told him, sliding back up Phil's body so they were pressed fully together again and Dan could kiss him deeply. He couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips into Phil's, loving the feeling of Phil pressing up against him, his skin hot. Dan sucked on Phil's bottom lip, abusing the skin and aching to see Phil's lips swollen from kissing once again. It was the prettiest sight ever, and Dan could hardly stop himself. He ground down into Phil again and moaned loudly as another wave of pleasure washed over him. He was literally so close to orgasm, and he hadn't even been paying attention to himself. So he separated himself from Phil's lips, burying his face into Phil's neck, and took a few deep breaths while he tried to calm himself down. "Sorry," Dan whispered in Phil's ear. His voice came out completely wrecked. "You- you're just so _sexy_. I can barely contain myself."

Phil's eyes closed automatically as Dan slithered back up his body, pressing in close so their entire bodies were flush before diving in to kiss Phil again. His mouth was just as hot on Phil's as it had been on his body, and the way he swept his tongue through Phil's mouth had him moaning against him again, arching up into his body and nearly gasping at the way it felt to have Dan grinding down into him again. He ended up swallowing Dan's moans, fingers scrabbling to find purchase on Dan's hips so he'd do that again, only Dan bit at his bottom lip to make it kiss swollen again before pulling away with an almost pained gasp, and hiding his face in Phil's neck. His breathing was as wrecked as Phil's was, and it finally caught up to Phil that Dan wanted to do for Phil what Phil had done for Dan - and that was ignore his own need in favor of practically worshipping Phil's body. "It's fine," he gasped, voice hoarse with need. His hands moved to grab onto Dan's ass again, and while he ached to grind their hips together, he didn't, wanting to allow Dan to do whatever he wanted. "You don't have to - we can do something together. I want to touch you too," he tried to explain through his own heavy breathing. "You're so - fucking sexy," Phil reiterated, feeling the same way about Dan as Dan apparently felt about him. Dan's breath puffing on his neck really wasn't helping things, so Phil squeezed his bum, closing his eyes as he did so and biting back another gasping moan.

Dan couldn't deny that doing something together sounded absolutely amazing. Originally, he was just going to pleasure Phil, but now he was seriously thinking about how it would feel to have both of them being pleasured, to reach their climaxes at the same time. The thought made Dan moan against Phil's neck, licking a stripe over the skin. "Wanna do something together," Dan finally got out, deciding that he'd had enough time to calm down. He kissed Phil again, _hard_ , never being able to get enough of that feeling. He adjusted himself so he had a knee between Phil's legs, rubbing over Phil's bulge lightly. With one hand, he trailed his fingers over Phil's stomach, resting them right above the waistband and stroking where his happy trail was. Phil arched into his touch, and that was enough for Dan to dip his fingers slightly under his band teasingly, feeling the spatter of hair where his happy trail disappeared into his trousers. "Can I?" Dan asked shyly against Phil's lips. "Wanna feel you."

Shit, shit, shit. Phil wanted Dan to take his jeans off more than he wanted anything. It hurt, the way his cock was pressing to his zipper, and Dan was so _hot_ like this; desperate, needy, and determined to make Phil feel good. The way his lips felt every time he kissed Phil was so _good_. Phil was glad that Dan was getting more confident in these things as well, glad to have the chance to touch him like this, and he bit back another moan as Dan rubbed his knee into Phil's bulge, pressing hard and fast and _good_. "Yes," Phil whispered back, arching his hips up into Dan, letting go of his bum only to slide one hand down the back of his jeans to really grope, while the other moved around to the front of his pants to stroke at his clothed erection as well.

Phil was getting desperate and it was such a beautiful sight. Dan licked his lips as Phil arched his body, groping Dan's bum with one hand while the other moved to palm at his own hard erection. Dan enjoyed the sight for a moment before pushing Phil's hand away to replace it with his own. Phil bucked into his touch, and Dan pressed his palm down harder to give Phil the pleasure he needed. He leaned down to lick down Phil's happy trail as he unzipped his trousers, shoving them to Phil's knees. That just left him with a thin layer of material to work with, and Dan was getting antsy, mouthing just a little bit lower so he was tonguing at the area right under his hipbone where Phil's hips made a V shape. He sucked on the skin to make sure that he claimed that part of Phil too, all the while thinking about how _erotic_ this was. His face was mere inches away from Phil's hard cock, and he was breathing heavily, cascading warm air onto Phil's skin. He took Phil back into his hand, but was otherwise too eager to tease, his own erection so painful already and begging for attention - and he hadn't even gotten undressed at all yet. He was certain that as soon as Phil touched him, he was going to be a right mess. His eyes flickered up to Phil to see his reaction as he daringly pressed a light kiss to Phil's bulge, his heart beating fast in his ears. He didn't know if he was completely ready to give Phil a blowjob yet but he could at least get used to having a cock by his lips, right?

Phil was gonna scream. His cock was throbbing, and he was so _sensitive_ to Dan's touch at this point, and yet Dan was... almost doing nothing. Those teasing hands were pushing Phil's away from his body, instead pressing down on Phil's erection to relieve some pressure for him, but otherwise doing nothing to actually get Phil off. Automatically, Phil was shifting his hips up into Dan's touch, but Dan did nothing more than press down harder, leaning in to lick a trail down Phil's happy trail - and wasn't that fucking erotic, the way his hand was working to undo Phil’s jeans while he mouthed down Phil's body to leave more marks spread all over him. Phil grunted as Dan pulled his jeans down, biting at the little V at his hipbones, and sucking a mark there for good measure. The real kicker was how close Dan was to his aching cock - and then he really _was_ there, manhandling Phil a little through his boxers before leaning in to press his lips just to the hidden skin, kissing at him lightly. Phil threw his head back and _really_ groaned then, inhaling sharply and bucking his hips up. "Dan, Dan, fuck, please. Let me - let me touch you, or - or, help me, or - shit. Dan, I want you."

Surprised at Dan's actions, Phil let out a groan that was impossibly _loud_. The sound went straight to Dan's dick, and he moaned in response. Phil sounded so wrecked, so _sexy_ , and Dan wanted nothing more than to just give in to Phil's wishes and let him take care of him again. When Phil spoke, it was in broken sentences, voice completely wrecked, and that was all it took for Dan to yank Phil's boxers down. His cock sprung free, so close to Dan's face, throbbing and leaking precome. Dan shivered at the sight. He didn't think he'd _ever_ get used to seeing Phil like this, didn't understand how he found the sight of another man's cock unbearably sexy. But here he was, regarding Phil's dick like it was a holy object. He kissed at the skin around the base of Phil's cock, trying to get used to having his face in such an intimate area. He wrapped his hand around Phil's length just as he bit down on the inside of Phil's thigh, gentle enough so it wouldn't hurt but hard enough that Phil would feel it. He decided that he liked this, liked having Phil writhing under him like this and begging for more, liked having Phil's cock pulsing in his hand as he lightly stroked it. He rested his cheek on Phil's thigh and looked up at his boyfriend, still stroking his length and watching Phil's face screw up in pleasure. "Phil," Dan murmured, voice coming out as a whine. "You can touch me if you want. I'm so fucking _hard_ for you."

Phil gasped sharply when Dan reacted to Phil's need by yanking down his boxers as well, fingers tentative around Phil's most intimate area, and face leaning in close almost immediately. For a second, Phil actually thought Dan was going to do it - Dan was actually going to give him a blow job, get his mouth on Phil's dick and suck him off the same way that Phil had sucked Dan off. Instead, Dan pressed light kisses all around the base of Phil's cock, reaching out to grip him and hold him steady while his mouth trailed over to Phil's thigh instead. Phil had nothing to complain about when Dan's fingers were tightening around him, stroking over his sensitive skin, and his teeth dug into Phil's thigh. He made an embarrassing choked sound, and rammed one hand against his own mouth to keep the sounds inside. All of Dan's shuffling around had dislodged Phil's hand from inside his jeans, and he'd moved far enough away that even when Dan laid his head against Phil's naked thigh and offered for Phil to touch him, he couldn't reach. His face was surely screwed up in the absolute bliss he was feeling just from Dan's fingers, and yet he still pulled his hand back from his mouth and reached down to grab for Dan, dragging him up and into Phil's lap even as it caused Dan to let go of his dick. "Pants off. Now," he demanded, dragging Dan into another desperate kiss.

Dan shivered as Phil pulled him up, back into Phil's lap. He kissed him feverishly, like they were trying to get enough air to breathe, and Dan was itching to get his own clothes off, to feel Phil's naked body underneath his. He wondered how it'd feel to have Phil's naked cock pressed against his, wondered if that's what Phil would want to do with him. If he had anything to say about it, they surely would. So when Phil told him to take off his pants, voice demanding and dark and so fucking _sexy_ , Dan obeyed. With Phil talking to him in that tone of voice, he figured he would _always_ obey. He pulled away from Phil, climbing off of him to shove down his pants. He didn't even ask Phil before pushing down his boxers as well, knowing that they wouldn't need them. He was still wearing his shirt, one that was overly large and made him look like a potato, coming down to his mid thighs and covering him completely. "Do you want my shirt off too?" Dan asked teasingly, lifting up the edge of his shirt slightly to reveal the bottom of his balls - and nothing else. He got joy out of teasing Phil like this and wanted Phil to talk to him in that demanding voice more.

Phil hadn't really intended for Dan to _climb off of him_ , but he wasn't going to complain when the result was Dan stripping himself bare of both his trousers and his boxers. His shirt was long, though, covering Phil from seeing anything for now, until Dan the fucking tease who clearly seemed to know more about what he was doing than he let on, dragged it up his body lightly so that just his balls were showing. Phil was straining against the sheets of Dan's bed, staring with baited breathe and his pupils dilated. "You're a tease, Daniel Howell," he threatened, voice dark. "Keep it on," he demanded, watching as Dan's face fell into one of shock, and grinning at him. "If someone walks in, at least they won't be able to look at _all_ of what's mine. I want to get my cum all over your clothes," he decided. Where were these words even coming from? Maybe this all really was more instinct than anything else, because even Dan seemed to know exactly what to do. The second that Dan had climbed back into Phil's lap, Phil was dragging him close again, pressing their lips tight together and sucking on his bottom lip almost savagely. It felt good when Dan moaned against him, but they weren't yet touching quite the way that Phil wanted them to be touching, so he moved his hands down Dan's clothed sides until his fingers could hook around his hips again, and then he was dragging Dan's hips into his until their cocks and balls were rubbing together. The sensation was blindingly amazing, and Phil's eyes flew open at the feeling. He let out a high pitched gasp, and tightened his fingers on Dan while Dan moaned into his mouth.

Phil's words were hot and dirty, completely shocking Dan in the best of ways. That tone of voice again, _God_. Dan wanted to do anything and everything that Phil asked of him, wanted to oblige his orders the best that he could. He whimpered a bit and let the shirt fall from his fingertips, covering him once more. "I'm gonna get all dirty," Dan whined but climbed back on Phil nonetheless, sitting back on his thighs so they weren't touching in the place that counted the most. "You like the idea of staining my clothes, don't you? Bet every time I look at it after we cum all over it, I'll only be thinking about this moment." He was then roughly dragged into a kiss and he moaned at the feeling, the noise getting swallowed by Phil's mouth. He was resisting the urge to buck his hips forward, to finally have Phil's cock pressing against his, but he didn't. He wanted to wait until Phil was initiating it, wanted Phil to _dominate_ him. He didn't have to wait long, luckily. Phil was grasping at his hips, moving his shirt out of the way and moving him forward. As soon as Dan could feel Phil's entire length and balls pressing against his own, so warm and soft, he knew he was lost. Phil was making a high pitched gasping noise and Dan was moaning into his mouth once more, loving the feeling of being pressed against him so intimately. It was so new, so _hot_ , and Dan's body was fucking _burning_. "Please," Dan gasped, dropping his head into Phil's collarbone. "Fuck, Phil. _Please_ move! Make me feel good. I- I _need_ you."

The last thing Phil had been expecting was for Dan to say _that_ , and it was like every wank fantasy come true. Dan was on top of him, straddling him with their dick's touching, a sensation that Phil had _never_ been able to imagine properly, clearly, and he was begging Phil to _move_. Phil almost wished he was inside of Dan right now, except that was a terrifying thought, and so he merely ended up grasping tight to Dan's hips and _dragging_ their bodies together instead. It was like grinding in their jeans had been, except better because Dan was _right_ there, all of his skin and flesh exposed to Phil. There was nothing in the way, this time, nothing to interrupt the flow and friction of hot flesh dragging against each other, and then, because Phil had seen it in porn, he reached down and grasped both of their dicks in one hand to keep them steady and pressed together, and then rocked forward again. Dan practically screamed, and Phil had to crush their mouths together to keep him from making any more noise. The kiss was obnoxiously wet, saliva dripping from their mouths. Dan was mewling and panting, gasping against Phil, and Phil was just trying to think past the absolute pleasure and dizziness in his mind long enough to give Dan _enough_. Dan's cock head kept pushing up under his own, and he was throbbing against Phil, blood pumping fast and hard. Phil's chest was heaving, and he could _feel_ the way Dan's ball tightened against his own. "Dan," he gasped into Dan's mouth, "Dan, shit. Dan. Dan, _I love you_ ," he moaned, the words muffled between their lips, but undeniably there, just as he came undone underneath Dan, cum spurting from his now oversensitive cock.

Dan's head was completely fuzzy, overcome with everything Phil. He could feel all of Phil pressed against him and their lips were pressed so tightly together that Dan could barely breathe. It was so fucking intoxicating, definitely something that Dan wanted to repeat. Over and over again. And then, Phil was reaching between their bodies and Dan almost asked what he was doing until Phil's hand wrapped around both of their cocks, essentially masturbating both of them at the same time. Dan keened, so loud that Phil had to crush their lips together to keep him quiet. Dan didn't mind. In fact, he couldn't deny how unbelievably _sexy_ it was, having Phil mask his noises. It made him want to be louder, want to moan so the entire world could hear him, and Phil would have to restrain those noises from ever leaving his mouth. His entire body was thrumming with electricity. He could feel the way Phil's cock was rubbing deliciously against his, the tip of his own rubbing under Phil's head, giving him so much stimulation that Dan thought he was going to explode. He could feel when Phil's cock twitched, how Phil was drawing closer to the edge, _everything_. And then Phil was moaning, coming over both of them, and the way that Phil's hips stuttered, his warm cum running down Dan's length, making Phil's hand slick in its movements- Dan almost came right from that. He could feel the heat in his belly, the way his balls were clenching, how Phil was breathing words against his lips. And then he said them. Those three little words that Dan had been playing with earlier in the week. _I love you_. Dan’s eyes widened in shock, and then he was coming, spilling his load all over Phil's hand and his own shirt, head lolling to the side. A loud, high pitched moan ripped out of his throat, rendering him incapable of words. He wanted to drag Phil back into a kiss, to utter those words back, but his orgasm was so strong that he couldn't even formulate coherent thoughts.

And then Dan was coming too, moaning loudly as he spilled into Phil's hand, mixing their cum together on both of their abdomens. Phil's hand kept moving aggressively fast over Dan and his dick's, trying to work them both through their orgasm's. It took Dan collapsing against Phil's chest for him to take the hint and stop touching them, and it helped that he had long been over sensitive himself. As he pulled his hand away, though, he began to realize what he'd said, and he went bright red in horror and embarrassment. Did Dan hate him now? Had he ruined the moment? Only Dan was resting fully against him, chest heaving against Phil's as they both worked to come down, so surely that couldn't be a bad reaction. Maybe he just hadn't heard? Phil didn't know, but he felt far too pleasant and _good_ , really good, after that orgasm, to want to dwell on terrified feelings for too long. Instead, he smeared the cum on his hand onto Dan's already ruined shirt, and then wrapped both arms around Dan's waist to hug him close.

It took entirely too long for Dan to come to his senses. His brain was cloudy due to his orgasm, and Phil was warm as he wrapped arms around his waist, pulling him into an embrace. Dan didn't care that he still had stains all over his shirt, or that Phil had literally wiped the remaining cum from his hand onto the fabric. He just leaned into Phil and sighed happily, resting his cheek on Phil's shoulder. When the fog finally cleared, his heart started to pound. Had Phil really said that he loved him? Or had that just been his imagination? Dan didn't think it was. Those words were too real, too _raw_ for his mind to have come up with themselves. He felt his cheeks stain red, and he found that his mouth was completely dry. Phil wasn't saying anything, was just holding him close. He wasn't denying it or asking for Dan's opinion. It would be so easy for Dan to just pretend as if he hadn't heard, to pretend as if those were just words Phil had uttered in the heat of the moment. But then again, did he really _want_ to do that? His own curiosity was killing him, words escaping him as soon as he opened his mouth. "Do you really love me?" Dan whispered, so quietly he wondered if Phil could even hear him.

They were quiet for a moment. Dan was just resting against Phil, both their hearts pounding from the exertion, and bodies covered in cum and sweat. It was nice, though, despite the overwhelming warmth that was radiating from both of them. Phil enjoyed the moment, appreciating Dan against him, and grateful that neither of them were commenting on what Phil had said. He was anxious to know if Dan had heard, but he was also terrified, hence the anxious beat of his heart that Dan wouldn't notice because Phil was coming down from an orgasm - a really intense one at that. Every time they were together, Phil felt like things were particular intimate, so it didn't surprise him that such a moment had dragged those words out of him. They'd only just started breathing normally again when Dan spoke up, words so quiet Phil almost didn't hear them - but hear them he did. His heart nearly stopped, and he tensed, staring at the side of Dan's head anxiously were it was buried in Phil's shoulder. He swallowed thickly, but despite his fears, nodded slowly. "Yeah. I really do," he whispered back, clutching tighter to Dan. "I'm sorry if that freaks you out or if it's too early or something, but I mean it, Dan. I... I love you."

Dan could feel the way that Phil had tensed in his arms, and he knew that had meant he'd been heard. When Phil spoke, his voice was soft but he sounded nervous, like he was completely afraid of Dan leaving him for his confession. The entire idea of Dan being freaked out by Phil saying he loved him was ridiculous. Even if he hadn't felt the same way, Dan would never leave someone for that. Then Phil was admitting that he really did mean it, that he _loved_ Dan, and Dan couldn't breathe. His breath hitched and he didn't dare move from Phil's grip, only pressed his face closer. He was scared, so scared. Scared because the last time he told someone he loved them, they ended up cheating on him, scared that he was actually having feelings, _intense_ feelings for another boy. Did he love Phil? He thought about it, thought about the way that Phil made him feel as if he was flying. He made his lungs constrict, made all of Dan's worries go away with a single touch. Whenever they kissed, Dan's heart pounded in his chest and he knew he wouldn't want to change it for the world. Was this love? Dan didn't know. He certainly hadn't felt it to this extent before. Not with Valerie, not with anybody. This was much more intense, like a best friend _and_ a lover at the same time, Dan's personal lifeline. He didn't know if this was love, but he figured nothing else could feel better than this emotion. Finally, he lifted his head, looking Phil in the eye. "It doesn't freak me out and you shouldn't be sorry," Dan murmured. He pressed his lips to Phil's, sweetly and with as much passion as he could possibly muster. "I love you too, you nerd."

For a moment, they were quiet again. Phil was holding his breath in tense fear that Dan was about to be upset with him, or reject him. He could take it if Dan merely told him that he didn't feel that way yet, bus his biggest fear was Dan telling him that Phil was insane for falling in love so fast. Finally, after what felt like a thousand years, Dan shifted against Phil only to look up at him, straddling Phil again and proper facing him, eyes piercing but _kind_. Phil released the breath he'd been holding as Dann reassured him he wasn't freaked out, and Phil didn't even care when he didn't follow up by repeating the words, because Dan was kissing him again and it was so sweet and passionate that Phil felt safe - and that was the only thing that mattered. His eyes were closed when Dan pulled away, and he was smiling, just relieved to finally have those three words out and in the open. He had nothing left to fear - but his heart did almost stop when Dan continued speaking, saying "I love you, too." Phil's eyes flew open only to stare into the brightest smile he'd ever seen. "Really?" he asked, breathless, a slow smile beginning to creep over his cheeks. Dan nodded, and Phil let out a loud laugh, reaching up to cup Dan's neck and drag him back into the happiest kiss Phil had ever had, lips pressing together over and over again, interrupted by constant happy giggles. Uncaring about their half naked states, Phil rolled them both until his legs were between Dan's, and then kissed him again.

If Dan was uncertain about his answer before, seeing Phil giggling and so happy that he couldn't stop smiling even as he kissed Dan made all of his worries melt away. Phil was kissing him so passionately, and they were giggling together, and Dan's heart was going to burst with the amount of affection he felt for Phil right then. Even though Phil was still practically naked and Dan's trousers were mysteriously missing, the embrace didn't feel sexual in the slightest. Instead, it felt warm. Comfortable. Like _home_. Dan decided that he liked thinking of Phil as his home, and he kissed him harder, running his hands through Phil's hair as he flipped them around, slotting between Dan's legs. Dan was now pressed against the pillows and he reached over to grab the duvet, pulling it over them to hide their after-sex state from anybody who dared to walk in. He didn't want anybody to get an eyeful of Phil's pale ass except for himself. He then wrapped his legs around Phil's waist, hooking them together at the ankles and bringing Phil's body closer to his just so he could feel his warmth, could feel him pressing against him. And then he kissed him, sighing happily and letting his body go slack. Now that he had the words out, he wanted to say them again and again until his throat was raw and his heart was so full of affection that it hurt. So he did, grinning into the kiss and not caring when it made it a sloppier kiss. "I love you so much, Phil Lester."

Phil wasn't expecting Dan to wrap his legs around his waist and drag him closer until their bodies were flush together, but he did like it, and he appreciated the way that Dan pulled the duvet over them. Taking that as as good an excuse as ever, Phil kicked off his jeans and boxers properly, and then sighed as he settled in on top of Dan, chest's flush together. Dan didn't stop kissing him, though, drawing Phil in close to slot their mouths together passionately again, grinning against Phil's lips in the best way, and showing Phil just how much he adored him. The affection was honestly the best thing in the world, if Phil was being honest, and made his heart flutter. What made it even better was when Dan pulled back a little to say that he loved Phil again, and he practically squealed he was so happy. Dan had them pinned together, and he was telling Phil how much he loved him,and Phil had never known he could be this happy. "Daniel Howell," he murmured, pulling away from his lips to pepper kisses all over his face. "I really, truly love you," he continued, and then sighed out a soft breath against Dan's skin. He reached up coyly to stroke his cheek, and just kind of stared at Dan sweetly before diving back in for another sweet kiss. He couldn't seem to get enough of Dan's mouth on his.

Being with Phil like this was the best thing in the entire world. Dan didn't think he would ever want anything else but this, and he was practically shaking with just how happy he was. Phil had pulled his trousers all the way off, leaving him completely naked, and Dan took that as his chance to discard his soiled shirt. Then they were pressed back together, completely naked, and the feeling was so wonderful. Dan could feel Phil all over him, every part of them touching, his skin soft over his, and yet the gesture was still completely innocent. Even though they were both naked and Phil was lying on top of him, Dan didn't feel any of the usual arousal shooting through his body. Phil stroked his cheek, gazing at him with pretty blue eyes that looked like raindrops, and then he was kissing Dan once again. Dan shivered. He was so warm, feeling completely and utterly loved and also like a burrito covered with both blankets and Phil. When they pulled away, Dan giggled, burying his nose in the side of Phil's neck. "I wonder what my mom would say if she knew camp turned me gay," he snickered. "And that I was lying naked with a guy right now. I'm so lucky to be able to do this with you and to have you loving me."

Phil relaxed on top of Dan, enjoying the way Dan tucked his face into his neck, and closed his eyes. Everything about this moment felt like the most peaceful and amazing thing that had ever happened to Phil, and he was so glad to have it. He did snort at Dan's comment though, ducking his face into Dan's neck as well and peppering kisses there just because he could. "Wait till your mum see's you covered in all these bruises and then we'll see how she feels about all of this," he teased, nipping at Dan's skin lightly, playfully. "Are you going to make me stop marking you up in case she pisses herself?" Phil asked, genuinely curious but also teasing as much as he could. His hands moved to caress Dan's side, and he rolled a little so they were both on their sides, pressing to each other and able to look at each other, but resting a little more comfortably on the bed. "She's not... homophobic, is she?"

Dan ran his hands down Phil's back, caressing his skin gently. He smirked a bit and kissed the corner of Phil's mouth. "You can still mark me up all you want," Dan told him. "But maybe just keep it below the neckline for a while until I tell her about you. I think she'd flip shit on me if she found me all covered in hickeys." Dan hummed a bit at Phil's next question, allowing Phil to manhandle him on the bed. They were still pressed together but now lying side by side, a bit less awkward of a position. Was his mum homophobic? He didn't think so. She was such a nice woman and she never said anything bad about gay people. "I don't think she's homophobic. She's really open minded and a genuinely great person. She might be a bit shocked at first, but she won't disown me for it." Dan kissed Phil again, light and quick. "How could she disown me when I'm so happy with you?"

Phil hummed causally, the whole conversation reminding him of his own family, and how hard it had been for Phil to come out as anything other than straight. "It’s just cause, well. My... dad wasn't so okay with me being "queer" as he put it. I was always a "queer" child to him, even before I came out to them." Phil ducked his face into Dan's neck, but didn't kiss him anymore. Despite the happy thrum of first love, he felt a little more sober now, because he hadn't even considered ever asking Dan how his family was going to feel about all of this, and he felt bad, suddenly. Phil was already out to his family - bringing Dan home to them wouldn’t be strange in the least bit, but for Dan? This was all so new to Dan that his parents most certainly wouldn’t be prepared for Phil. "That's why he left us, by the way," Phil added, because he'd mentioned to Dan before, but he'd never really explained. "Because of me." The memory stung a big, but Phil's father had never fully been around to begin with. Phil was far closer to his mum, even if she didn't always believe Phil when he said that people at school didn't like him because he was weird. Phil nuzzled further into Dan, wrapping his arms around his body again. "Do you want to tell our parents right away, or did you want to ease your’s into the idea?"

"Oh, Phil," Dan said sadly. He wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend to bring him closer, trying to comfort him as best as he could. He wasn't really fantastic at comforting people, but he knew that Phil probably just needed to talk about it and to hear that there was nothing wrong with him. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. Your dad is wrong. Just because you love the same gender doesn't mean that you're not as worthy as he is or whatever it is he thought. I think it just makes you better because he's the one judging people for something like love." He ran his fingers through Phil's hair, basically petting him. "It's not your fault that he left, it's his. He's the one who was so much of a wimp that he couldn't handle his own son's sexual preference." At Phil's next question, Dan pressed his lips together. He didn't really know what he wanted to do, if he was being honest. "I don't know. Maybe I should wait a little bit? Maybe they should meet you first and then we can ease them into it."

Phil had his eyes squeezed shut in embarrassed pain that he'd even brought this up to Dan, but he couldn't deny he appreciated Dan's words and the way he ran his fingers through Phil's hair comfortingly. It was nice, and Dan was warm, and everything about this moment felt so intimate and good that Phil had no more room in himself to feel uncomfortably exposed. He might be embarrassed that he even needed his boyfriend to reassure him that it wasn't his fault his father had left, but he didn't feel exposed in a bad way. He felt... raw, but close to Dan, and that... that was new, and good, and special. He pressed a quick kiss to the nearest bit of Dan's skin to him, and rubbed his hands lightly down his back. "Thank you," he whispered, and finally opened his eyes, shrugging the moment off. "Is it okay if I tell my mum about you right away, though? Like. I have no problem with us easing your mum into it, but I'd like mine to know," Phil admitted shyly.

The thought of telling Phil's mum so soon made Dan both nervous and excited. He wondered what type of person Phil's mum was. She must be wonderful if she'd raised such an amazing man. "Of course we can tell your mum," Dan murmured. He rested his forehead to Phil's, closing his eyes. He felt truly and utterly relaxed like this, Phil resting up against him and cocooned in a warm blanket. "Do you think she'll like me? I'm nervous to meet her. I want her to know how much you mean to me."

It made a thrill go through Phil's hear to hear Dan say anything as cheesy as that, and he blushed, grinning like an idiot while Dan rested their foreheads together. Phil's fingers tightened their hold on Dan, and he pulled him in tighter to his chest. "I love you," he murmured, rather than replying to what Dan had asked. "I love you, Dan," he said again, heart doing that crazy flippy over thing, heart in his throat. He'd never, ever imagined himself to be this big of a dope in love, and especially not this quickly, but Phil had never been happier to be proved wrong. "She's going to love you, because I love you."

Dan laughed. Phil was such a cheese ball when he spoke about loving Dan like that. Not as if he were complaining. Hearing Phil tell him that he loved him over and over made him feel like a lovestruck teenage girl. He quite liked it, if he was being honest. "I love you too," Dan giggled and he leaned back in to kiss Phil, his lips tingling where they touched. He wanted to just kiss Phil forever but he didn't want to be overbearing so he backed off after a couple more pecks. "I really hope she likes me. I know my mum will _love_ you." Dan smirked and winked. "I mean, who doesn't?"

Phil laughed, rolling his eyes as Dan winked at him, and leaned in to kiss him again. "Shut up and kiss me," he complained, sighing against Dan's lips and thinking he'd finally found home.

**

"Hey, loser's. We missed you in the library. Mariah did dramatic readings of an old history book," Caleb greeted them when they finally emerged from Dan's cabin to go for dinner. Mariah, Caleb, and Kim were already huddled around a table with a fourth companion that Phil didn't recognize, and he couldn't help tensing, because he was holding Dan's hand and was waiting for his new girl to give them hell for it. Dan squeezed his fingers back, and Phil sent him a nervous smile. "Sounds boring," Phil replied nonchalantly. "If you want _real_ dramatic readings, ask Dan. He's the drama queen."

While the others made small talk, Dan took this chance to observe the new girl. Something in his memory told him that this was the girl Caleb had been pining after for the last few days, judging by her looks. She had long blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and pretty blue eyes framed by thick blue lashes. What was her name again? Monique? Dan felt Phil squeeze his hand nervously and he gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing back. "Oh hush, Phil," he gasped, putting a hand to his heart as if he was utterly offended. "I don't know what you're talking about! Me? Dramatic? _Puh-lease_!" The group snorted at him and he smiled, giving Caleb a meaningful glance. He seemed to catch what he meant by it, saying, "Oh! This is Clarice." _Clarice_ , that's what it was. Caleb was smiling so largely that it seemed as if his face was about to split in half. "My new girlfriend." Dan's mouth dropped open and he went over to slap Caleb on the back. "Congrats, mate!" he exclaimed before turning to Clarice. He smiled at her. "I'm Dan, and this is my boyfriend, Phil." He gestured to Phil, who looked so nervous that Dan wanted to bring him into a hug right then and there.

Clarice, Caleb's new girlfriend. She appeared nice enough, smiling just as nervously at them as Phil was at her. Phil couldn't help being scared she just hadn't picked up on the fact that he was holding Dan's hand yet, and so when Dan introduced them both, he bit his own lip _hard_ , just waiting for the moment when it all went to shit. "It's so nice to meet you. Caleb's told me so much about you, Dan. You too, Phil, although mostly Caleb just complains about you stealing his best friend. I guess that's what happens in new relationships though, isn't it?" her voice was trembling, and for a second, Phil had thought she was going to ignore him entirely, but he ended up relaxing and laughing heartedly at her comment as it hit him that she was just as nervous as he was. That seemed to help them both, as they relaxed simultaneously, sharing matching grins. Without thinking, Phil dropped Dan's hand and moved to sit across from Clarice, smiling at her. "It's good to have another outsider in the group to level the playing field. These nerds have known each other far too long, and it's not fair. You, me, and Kim need to stick together and start our own inside jokes."

Dan pouted his lip out as Phil let go of his hand to sit next to Clarice. Maybe he was a bit clingy but he just wanted to be close to Phil after they'd said those three words earlier. He ended up sitting next to Phil, that way he could still be beside him while not actually sitting directly on top of him. "Hey!" Dan whined, glaring at his boyfriend. "Are you trying to replace me? 'Cause I can assure you I'll throw a fit." He winked at Phil before throwing a look at Caleb. In all honesty, he was proud of his friend. Caleb seemed really happy and Clarice was a nice gal so far. In some ways, she reminded Dan of a female version of Phil and that made him want to giggle a bit. Apparently he and Caleb had the same taste in personality.

Phil couldn't deny how happy he was when Dan moved to come sit next to him, and he turned a grin onto his boyfriend, reaching for his hand again before tucking into his meal. He did laugh when Dan got all affronted about Phil's comment, though, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'd never replace you, love," he murmured, just low enough the table could pretend to ignore it. Without waiting for any other reaction, Phil squeezed Dan's hand and turned to Clarice. "Sorry Dan and I are late, but please tell us a little about yourself," he pleaded. "New friends are always good." He smiled, and then tucked back into his food again, just relieved that this new addition wasn't going to treat Dan or Phil badly, especially not after Phil had dredged up past rejection from his father, not to mention he'd just had sex and said I love you for the first time. He was riding hide, and he knew the crush of rejection would have stung worse than usual.

Dan tried to turn his attention to Clarice as she began to talk, telling their growing group of friends everything that made her who she was. It was just _so_ hard to concentrate when Dan was so happy he could barely contain himself. His leg was jiggling on the ground and he was fidgeting with his food, casting adoring looks at Phil throughout her spiel. "I'm from Reading and I have two brothers and a sister. I'm the baby of the family so everybody likes to pick on me. Besides that, I like to read in my spare time and occasionally go to concerts." Dan found himself perking up at that, smiling warmly at her. "Concerts? What kind?" She giggled at that, seeming to be excited about sharing the information. "Little concerts, mainly. Citizen, Brand New. That type of thing." Dan did a little dance in his seat. "Yes! That's awesome, I love those bands!" He had a feeling she was going to fit in just fine.

Phil couldn't help chuckling at how excited Dan was about the concerts of some of his favorite bands being mentioned, and let go of his hand to instead rub at his thigh, enjoying the way that Dan's muscle felt under his hand. Dan's jiggling stopped, even as he and Clarice went off on a tangent about music. Phil, meanwhile, was just happy to have a fellow reader in his midsts. He waited patiently for her to finish speaking with Dan, and then jumped in with his own spiel, smiling at Clarice and glad to get along with her as they discussed some of the classics. Somehow, fanfic came up, and Phil's eyes lit up. "That's a guilty pleasure he admitted," causing the entire group to start fighting over the best fandoms and pairings. It was the most fun Phil had had in ages, having someone come along and spark a conversation they'd yet to have. It also settled some of Phil's fears to hear Clarice was incredibly open minded in her favorite ships, and Phil saw Kim relax from the other side of the table as well. They must have had the same fears. As dinner wound down, Phil felt relaxed, like today had been an exceptionally good day, and squeezed Dan's thigh in his hand again.

Clarice was definitely a wonderful girl and Dan couldn't be happier that Caleb found someone so well-suited for himself. The group all babbled on about their interests and Dan found that they had all shared the same values, which was wonderful. Phil seemed to be relaxing as well, rubbing his hand on Dan's thigh that made Dan grin happily. Paired with his friend finding a new girlfriend and his joy over telling Phil he loved him, he knew that his day had been pretty damn complete. Dinner was then coming to a close as they ate their last bites and headed off to the campfires to sing stupid songs and tell even dumber stories. As he went to sleep that night, Dan felt more complete than he had in awhile and he couldn't wait to see what the next week and a half would bring for him.

**

This time... Phil was the embarrassed one as he walked out of his cabin with his arms crossed a little awkwardly over his chest. His neck was a mess of vicious purple marks, but nothing could compare to the sheer mass of them on his chest. Dan had clearly wanted his revenge, and now they were going water ski'ing with Phil looking like he'd been bitten in the night. At least he and Dan matched, now, but Phil was endlessly glad Caleb and his new girlfriend did not have the same activities as them, because he didn't need their new friend thinking he and Dan were sex fiends. They'd only even touched each other three times, anyway. Still, as Phil left his cabin, he couldn't help feeling a little bit of pride at being marked up by Dan. As soon as he caught sight of his boyfriend, he was glaring teasingly at him, curling his arms further around himself. "Look what you've done to me. People would think you were a vampire from the state of my neck alone!"

Seeing Phil with bruises all over his body made Dan finally understand why Phil had been so proud when he'd done the same thing to Dan. Phil was a piece of art, red and purple spatters all over his body, decorated with the occasional crescent where Dan had harshly bit down on the skin. The sight made Dan's stomach flutter and he couldn't help but smirk. His own bruises were now fading a bit, turning dark purple with yellow on the outsides and he already missed the feeling of Phil's bites, bright and red, staining his skin. But they were both a mess now, undoubtedly looking like walking sex on legs. Dan found that he couldn't stop snickering, loving the embarrassed blush over Phil's cheeks. "Good, let them think I'm a vampire. I want to show everybody who you belong to." Because Phil seemed so embarrassed about his state, he leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You're so sexy like this, all marked up by me. Wanna eat you up." He winked, leaving Phil a sputtering mess from his words alone.

Heat surged through Phil at Dan's words, and he inhaled sharply, eyes wide and surprised as he stared at Dan. His mouth was dry, and suddenly, all he wanted was to drag Dan back into his cabin and have him all over again. They couldn't do that, though, and Phil huffed out an irritated sigh as he stomped off with Dan following. "Not fair," he complained, pouting. "You can't say things like that. One of these days, I'm just going to drag you off, you know." Phil still reached out to take Dan's hands in his anyway, and pulled him close. "Is it dumb if I missed you last night?" he asked, voice hush in light embarrassment. His cheeks were red, and he was staring at their feet. Now that their friends knew about their relationship, they'd stopped sneaking out as much to save their sleep schedules, but Phil had missed Dan more than just because he missed their late night adventures. He'd just craved Dan being nearby.

Dan laughed loudly at the way Phil was clearly embarrassed by his words, stomping off and complaining about how he was just going to drag Dan off one of these days. The thought of that made excitement flow through Dan's body and he smirked darkly. He loved how much Phil was entranced by him, loved how he could just say something and it'd make Phil a right mess. He _may_ just use it to his advantage sometimes. "I'll take you up on that promise. You can drag me off whenever you want." Dan giggled at Phil as he looked down at his shoes, cheeks completely red with embarrassment. The words made Dan coo and he leaned over to press a kiss to Phil's cheek. "Of course it's not dumb. I always miss you when you're not beside me." He was so glad that Phil felt the same way about him. It was the best feeling in the world.

Phil didn't know what was better; hearing that he technically had permission to drag Dan away any time Phil wanted to have sex with him, or hearing that Dan always missed him when Phil was away - the second one, definitely. A slow grin started to spread over his lips, and his skin felt hot where Dan's lips had pressed against his skin. "Shut up," Phil complained, but he secretly loved it. He pressed his shoulder into Dan's lightly, leaned into him for a minute, and let go of Dan's hand to instead wrap it around his waist. Phil had said 'I love you' at least a thousand times last night, but now he was too embarrassed to say it again, even though he wanted to, so he kept his mouth closed for now. Dan knew... Phil's heart was racing hard in his chest. They had just about made it to the lake when Kim and Mariah caught up to them, shouting their names. Phil turned automatically, and immediately flushed as the girl's eyes went wide and they burst into laughter. Blushing like crazy, Phil let go of Dan entirely to cross his arms over his chest. He was pouting again.

Now it was their friends turn to laugh at Phil's state rather than at Dan. The situation made Dan snicker, covering his mouth with his hand. He couldn't help but to admit that he _loved_ seeing Phil like this, his own personal piece of art, a beautiful blushing maiden. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Caleb muttered, giving Dan a hard glance of utter disbelief. Dan grinned and shrugged in response. "What? I had to get my revenge somehow." Mariah groaned and put her face in her hands. "Your morals disgust me," she whined. Phil was pouting, his arms crossed over his chest, hunching into himself as if he was trying to hide from the world. Dan didn't want that. He wrapped his arm around Phil's waist and kissed the top of his head. "You're so beautiful, and all mine," Dan murmured to him.

Phil was trying to hide from Dan and their friends, but he really couldn't help the fact that he dropped his defenses once Dan wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head, murmuring sweet words to Phil and making his heart flip. Dropping his hands, Phil turned the dopiest grin onto Dan, and just looked at him. "I guess it's not so bad then," he admitted, letting his own eyes scan over Dan's decorated body. Mariah rolled her eyes, scoffing to get Phil's attention, and then Kim was bounding over and grabbing tight to Phil's hand in hers. "I call dibs on Phil being my partner today!" she exclaimed quickly, not giving Dan even a second to protest before she was dragging Phil off with her. Eyes wide, Phil followed after her, running to keep up, and laughing as he heard Dan complain loudly behind him. "I'll return him safely!" Kim declared, giggling as she ran. It made Phil feel warm and happy, and once they had reached the edge of the lake where the rest of the group was, he pulled Kim up short and dragged her into hug. He buried his face in her hair at the same time as she buried her face in his neck. They breathed each other in. "Missed you, Kimmie." Kim giggled, and pressed a gentle kiss to Phil's bare skin, a surprising but sweet motion. "Missed you too, Phil. But I'm glad you've got Dan now."

Dan pouted as Phil was dragged away from him, seemingly as surprised as he was. Dan didn't mind that Kim wanted to have some time with Phil - he understood - but he was just so clingy that he wanted Phil to himself all the time. He turned to Mariah, apparently now his partner for the day, and sighed dramatically. " _Great_ , now I have to deal with your sorry ass," Dan groaned, earning himself a hard slap on his bare shoulder. He glared at his friend, rubbing the area where she hit him and mumbling that she was a bitch under his breath. Of course, that earned him another slap. "Stop sulking and at least _try_ to have fun with someone other than Phil," Mariah teased. She then pulled him over to the lake where he could see Kim and Phil chattering away and preparing their water skis. "I have fun with other people," Dan whined, but he couldn't help feeling bad about it. Truth be told, Phil _had_ been taking up all of his attention lately. He couldn't help it though, not when the relationship was so new and _good_. Mariah just laughed, bumping her shoulder into his and then tangling their fingers together. Her eyes were soft when she said, "I know. I still love you." Dan grinned. "Love you too."

Spending time alone with Kim was... more than just good. It was wonderful, and reminded Phil why he'd loved her so much in the beginning. They just clicked so easily, nearly as easily as Phil had with Dan, and they were able to slip back into easy conversation within seconds of Phil being away from Dan. Phil had been trying to keep nudging her throughout the days, a gentle reminder that he was there, but he understood that it wasn't the same as _actually_ spending time together, so he revealed in the moment. He'd only _just_ said I love you to Dan, but if he was honest, his head was still spinning with the long afternoon they'd had, and he'd needed this time with Kim more than he'd realized. They were both a mess on their waterski's, screaming as the boat went too fast and they both ended up letting go, but they kept getting up for another go as soon as the next boat was free. Drenched and coughing up water, they eventually ended up settling down a little bit hidden away in some tree's, and just kind of cuddled together. Kim was soft on Phil's chest, and made him smile at the way she curled into him. "I miss Megan," she whispered - her girlfriend back home. Phil placed a gentle hand on her head. "I know. I'm sorry. You'll see her soon," Phil reassured her, breathing even. Kim rolled to him, eyes wet with tears, but a smile on her face. "You and Dan really remind me of me and her, you know? So it's good, seeing you together. Makes me feel happy, because I know I've got her back at home waiting for me." The mental image of that made Phil grin as well, and he sat up a little just to press a kiss to Kim's forehead. She giggled. "What would Dan do if he saw that?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, but Phil could see the anxiety behind her gaze. Phil smirked, and shrugged his shoulders. "Be understanding, I'm sure," he whispered back, feeling it as Kim relaxed against him. "So... he's okay with this? With us? Being all... touchy?" Phil wanted to snort at the question, but he knew Kim was more than serious, so he didn't, pinning her with a soft stare instead. "'Course he is. Not like he can complain when you compare us to him and the twins," he reassured her gently. "Besides..." he added, trailing off a little. "He uh... he know's I love him." And there was the big reveal, the load on Phil's chest that he needed to talk about so desperately, finally out and in the open. He was blushing as Kim gasped, sitting up and smacking him on the chest. "Phil Lester!" she cried, her grin so wide it threatened to split her cheeks. "Oh, I am so happy for you! You are such an idiot," she teased warmly, and then leaned back down to hug him. The comfort of her arms made Phil feel better, and he hugged her back tightly to his chest. "'S terrifying," he admitted, "And happened so fast, but... but I'm happy."

The only thing that would make Dan's time with Mariah better was if Caleb were there with them. Then, it'd be just like old times. But this was still fun too, even more than fun honestly. Dan was having a downright _blast_. He was terrible at water skiing, but so was Mariah, and they laughed together as they failed time and time again. The sun was beating down on Dan's shoulders, turning him red, but he tried not to care. His sunburn would go away in a few days anyways, replaced with a dark tan. They ended up swimming for a while, ditching the skis to float in the water or even pretending as if they were mermaids and diving under the surface. Eventually, they started to pretend to be waterbenders, splashing each other while Dan cackled loudly. He was having so much fun and he'd missed Mariah more than he'd realized. Now they were floating on the surface on their backs, eyes closed and arms splayed wide at their sides. Mariah was chattering about Clarice and how she'd gotten so close to Kim since everybody else had found a relationship this year. The comment made a throb of guilt rush through Dan but it was concealed at the tone of her voice, light and happy "I am so honestly glad you found Phil," Mariah told him and Dan smiled softly. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long while. Plus, you guys make the cutest couple." Dan giggled and thanked her, feeling his face grow red. "You need to be careful though. I don't know how far you've gone yet, but I suppose I would have heard about it if you lost your virginity. I just don’t want you to regret what you end up doing with him." Dan sputtered, splashing some more water at her as she laughed. "Shut up! We haven't done much. A lot of kissing and exploring." Mariah cat called quietly. "Exploring? Kinky,” she commented. "No! Just hand jobs and grinding. Maybe a blowjob in there as well,” Dan corrected her, ignoring Mariah as she made another suggestive noise. "I really... I really love him I think." The words hung thick in the air and Dan squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Mariah's answer. He got it in the form of her pinky entwining in his, her voice soft. "I'm so happy for you, Dan." Dan grinned, eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks. "Yeah, me too."

So Phil might have ditched lunch, laughing as he dragged Kim away with him for a few more hours alone. They both took quick showers, hiding from the counselors as they rounded up students to eat, and then took off down towards the horse trails where Phil remembered being alone with Dan the first time. He counted himself lucky he actually managed to _find_ the damn clearing, and while his heart fluttered at the memory of cuddling with Dan here for the first time, he was happy to share it with Kim. She seemed awed by how pretty it was, and they could both just make out the lake from here, glistening and beautiful under the afternoon sun. Phil sighed as he settled down cross legged next to Kim, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her in where she rested her head on Phil's shoulder. They talked for hours, about everything and nothing, Kim filling Phil in about her new friendship with Mariah, and the sudden reveal that while Dan and Phil lived near London together, Kim and the twins were off towards Reading. Phil laughed and congratulated Kim, who admitted that she'd realized she'd been going to school with them since forever, and was happy to have two new friends. She hadn't told them they went to the same school yet though, a bit terrified because her girlfriend, Megan, even though she _knew_ Caleb and Mariah were very accepting. "I'm just nervous that it'll be different when we go home after the summer," Kim murmured to Phil quietly. "I get that,” Phil replied. “I'm terrified things aren't going to be the same either,” he agreed. “But we’ve found such amazing friendships here. Surely, we don’t have to be afraid they’re suddenly going to change out of the blue, right?” he asked her, nudging her a little and giving her a soft smile when she looked at him. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Kim eventually agreed. Regardless of his words, the conversation topic sat heavy on Phil’s mind. It was definitely something he’d been worrying about, something that had been nagging at the back of his mind for a few days, now, but he didn’t want to think about it. There was a pit of dread inside of him that things would never be the same after this summer, regardless of what Dan said to him. “Of course I’m right,” Phil added quickly, wanting to lighten up the mood, “I’m always right.” When dusk began to fall, Phil helped Kim to her feet and started to drag her back to camp. Both of their stomach's ached with hunger, and dinner would be soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 15,844 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: possessiveness, jealousy, rimming (for the sake of fiction, hygiene practices were not endorsed), cumslut Phil, blowjob, cockslut Dan
> 
> A/N: Unfortunately do to multiple circumstances, updates are being moved to Wednesday only. Sorry about that and we hope you understand!

While Dan was trying to thoroughly enjoy his time with Mariah, he couldn't deny that he was a bit disappointed when neither Phil nor Kim showed up for lunch. In any other situation, he would have been jealous, but he knew that the relationship between the both of them was just one of friendship. Kim had a girlfriend back at home and Phil, well, he had Dan, who he said he loves very much. So while Dan wasn't necessarily jealous of the situation, he was a bit put out from not being able to see his boyfriend all day. Mariah, Caleb, and Clarice just gave him pitying looks and patted him on the back, trying to distract him with terrible puns. It slightly worked, and Dan appreciated them for the effort. Phil and Kim weren't at the workshops either, which was fine. Dan was fine. He knew Phil was probably out catching up with his friend, and Dan spent just as much time with his best friends, feeling like old times. He didn't see Phil until dinner, when he immediately caught sight of Phil walking towards them. He shot out of his seat, grinning from ear to ear. "Phil!" he screeched, and then flung himself at his boyfriend. Phil immediately started to laugh, rubbing his back, and Dan relaxed into his touch. "I missed you," Dan whined, pulling away to then kiss him on the lips right in the middle of the dining hall. He didn't care that everyone could see. He was clingy, dammit, and he was excited to finally see his boyfriend again.

The second Phil walked into the dining hall, Kim was making a bee-line towards the food, and Phil was scanning over the room in search of his boyfriend. Dan was already settled at a table with the rest of their friends with a plate of food in front of him, but it looked untouched and Dan looked a little put out. The thought of Dan having missed him all day made Phil grin, and he immediately started to make his way towards him. That's when Dan looked up, catching sight of Phil, and a large grin spread over his cheeks quickly while he sat up straight and swung his legs over the bench he was sitting on only to push himself to his feet and launch himself into Phil's arms. Chuckling immediately as Phil caught him, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan to embrace him back, and rubbed his hands comfortingly down Dan's back. He was quick to tuck his face into Dan's neck and breath him in, disappointed only for a second when Dan pulled away to give him a quick kiss - smack dab in the middle of the dining hall. Phil would have blushed if it didn't make him so happy. Instead, he grinned and drew Dan back in for a longer, more lingering kiss, uncaring if someone decided to stare. When they pulled apart again, Phil leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Dan's. "Missed you too, nerd," he teased.

Dan sighed happily as they separated. His cheeks literally hurt from grinning so hard, the shock of not seeing his boyfriend all day wearing off into complete joy. He couldn't believe how absolutely sappy he was, how he could love someone with all his heart and be sad when he couldn't see them all day. Apparently Phil was just going to have to deal with Dan's clingy ass. He just hoped he would be alright with that. "Did you have fun with Kim?" Dan asked, grabbing Phil's hand and swinging it as they walked back to their friends. "I just hung out with Mariah and Caleb all day. It was fun, I've missed them." At that moment, Dan caught sight of Valerie, who was looking at them with a contemplating expression on her face. He tried to shrug it off, tried to pretend as if he hadn't seen it, but then Valerie smiled at him he knew he'd been caught. "Hey Dan," she greeted, and Dan tried not to grimace. She had been perfectly normal towards him since he’d told her to leave him alone, so what did she want? "I just wanted to let you know that you and Phil are cute together." She gave him a grin, but Dan could see the way her eyes sparkled and he tightened his hold around Phil's hand protectively. "Thanks," he muttered, and then she was speaking again. "Weird that you left Mariah for him, though. Thought you two were inseparable." Dan cringed at that and tugged Phil away from her calculating gaze. "Yeah, well. Things change," he snarked back. He heard her giggle before she was out of earshot, and Dan couldn't help but feel uneasy the rest of dinner time.

Phil watched Valerie with shrewd eyes the rest of dinner. The way she'd stopped Dan and spoken to him earlier was bothering him, and it didn't seem to matter that Dan had shrugged her off; it was still bothering Phil. There had been something off about her smile and the way she'd spoken to Dan, something that bugged at Phil's mind. Insincerity was his biggest issue with it all. Valerie turned back and caught Phil's eye, winking at him before turning her gaze onto Dan beside him. Phil reached out to automatically grab Dan's leg, hard, and watched as he looked first at the side of Phil's face, and then followed his line of sight. Valerie waved and smiled, and Phil's fingers clenched harder. He couldn't help the fear that she was up to something.

Dan's lips were in a firm line throughout the entirety of dinner. He couldn't help but notice how Valerie's eyes had been on him the entire time they were eating. He could feel those eyes staring at the side of his head, taking in his and Phil's entwined fingers, the visible marks on their necks. It was bothering him and he could tell it was bothering Phil as well. He fidgeted in his seat and then pushed his food away, not really feeling hungry anymore. Instead, he turned to Phil and kissed him full on the lips, ignoring the noise of shock he admitted and instead tangled his fingers in Phil's hair to kiss him harshly. He was pissed; pissed that Valerie was antagonizing him once again, pissed that he could feel her watching their every move. Well, he certainly hoped she was watching as he licked over Phil's bottom lip, immediately being granted access to explore Phil's mouth. When they pulled away, they were panting harshly, and Dan had never been more frustrated in his entire life.

Valeria hadn't so much as gotten a response from Dan before Dan was turning back to his food, and somehow that was incredibly relieving to Phil, who squeezed Dan's leg harder still before reaching for his hand. Both of their appetites ruined, Phil kept his head lowered, but he was watching Valerie the whole time, watching as her expression darkened, turned more calculating, and then, quite suddenly, Dan was shoving his food tray away and leaning in to kiss a very surprised Phil. The kiss didn't stop at a brush of lips though, no, instead Dan's hands tangled in his hair, drawing him in tighter in front of everyone while he tilted Phil's head, forcing the kiss to be quite a bit deeper than Phil had been anticipating. With a low sigh of confused want, Phil kissed him back, momentarily distracted and confused from everyone around them and focused instead on Dan's lips pressed against his. His tongue brushed against Dan's, and his breathing hitched, eyes squeezing harshly shut as he really got into it, and then he was biting on Dan's bottom lip only to soothe over it in apology. By the time they were pulling apart, Phil was panting, eyes half-lidded as he stared at Dan. "What was that for?" he asked, voice hoarse and deep. He glanced side-ways, blushing as he realized all of their friends were staring. "Sorry," he muttered, catching sight of Valerie glaring, and meeting her eyes dead on. He stared, and she stared back, before a slow smile started to spread on her lips. For the first time all night, she turned away. Phil had no idea what to make of that.

Dan didn't even have time to be embarrassed that their friends had been watching their entire makeout session. Instead, he was watching out of the corner of his eye as Valerie suddenly turned away. For the first time since dinner had started, Dan relaxed. "She pisses me off," Dan muttered, reaching out and grabbing Phil's hand. Truth be told, seeing Valerie and talking to Valerie was still rather hard for him. Even though they'd broken up ages ago, every time he saw her, he remembered how he thought he'd loved her and how she’d thrown it back in his face. He wouldn't tell Phil that, though. It was embarrassing that he was still hurt over something his ex girlfriend had done two years ago. Plus, he had Phil now. He didn't need to think about her anymore. "She never talks to me unless she wants something and it bothers me that she's started to pay attention to me again. But I'm sure it's nothing. She's always been a bit strange." He let out a laugh, trying to push the thoughts away. His eyes met Phil's soft blue ones and he melted a bit. Really, all he wanted to do was drag Phil off to the nearest bathroom and take his frustrations out on him, snogging him until his lips were red and he was begging for more. But he didn't. So he just tightened his fingers in Phil's grip instead.

"Are you okay, Dan?" Mariah asked before Phil could even began to respond to his feelings towards Valerie, wanting to open his mouth and tell Dan that he hated the way she was looking at them. He bit his lip though, watching as Dan turned to Mariah instead and smiled, nodding his head with a quick "Of course, yeah," that sounded false even to Phil. His heart ached a little with fear, and he couldn't help the jealousy and insecurity rising in his belly at the thought of Valerie still holding any place in Dan's thoughts. Gripped with possessive terror, Phil squeezed Dan's fingers harder in his, and then turned his forceful glare out over at Valerie instead.

**

By the time the bonfire had stared, Phil was longing for Dan. Some deep part of him just wanted to claim him all over again, reassure himself that Dan was still his, and maybe even prove to Dan that no one could be better for him than Phil. It was dumb, he knew, and made him feel like he didn't trust Dan, and yet he couldn't help the desire. He just... he just wanted to be with Dan, especially after the long day apart, and the last thing he needed was Valerie stealing Dan's attention at any point that night - so when their friends took off for snacks, Phil grabbed Dan's hand in his and dragged him off into to the movie room. He needed a soft place for this, and Dan's bed was off limits.

Dan gave Phil a confused glance when he was suddenly grabbed and dragged away from their friends. He opened his mouth to question Phil, to perhaps whine about having to leave, but stopped when he saw the expression on Phil's face. He seemed upset, his shoulders tense and his mouth set in a firm line. So instead of questioning him, Dan just followed, squeezing his hand tightly and allowing him to tug him along the path. He recognized their surroundings easily enough, realizing that they were heading towards the theater, and that's when he decided to ask Phil what was going on. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, tugging on his hand to get him to slow down. When Phil opened the door to the theater, Dan stopped him to pull him into a gentle kiss. He knew that Valerie had been bothering them both pretty badly, but he wanted Phil to know that he was completely over her, that he only had eyes for Phil now. "I love you, y'know."

Phil hadn't so much as got the theater door open before Dan was stopping him, pushing Phil through and into the closest wall as the door fell shut behind them before kissing Phil quite soundly on the lips. His mouth was gentle and sweet against Phil's, and had him relaxing immediately, reaching out to lightly press his hands to Dan's hips. The unhappy buzz in his head was muted some just from the comfort of Dan, and Phil was able to let out a soft sigh. "Yeah... sorry. I know. I love you too. I just... missed you," he explained lamely, not wanting to go into his slightly more dark thoughts. He'd never had another relationship outside of Dan, hadn't really learned how to deal with this kind of jealous possessiveness, and shook his head at himself. "Just. Irritated with Valerie," he explained away, and then dragged Dan closer still to press his nose into the crook of Dan's neck. He still wanted to do something with Dan, still wanted to be close to him and reminded that Dan was his, and despite Dan calming him some, still wanted to prove he was all Dan needed, but for right now, he could take a moment to relax in Dan's hold instead. Just having Dan touch him was endlessly soothing.

Dan relaxed as Phil embraced him. He could feel the tension leaving Phil's body and was glad that he was able to do that for him, but he was still endlessly worried about what was bothering his boyfriend. He didn't bring it up though, letting Phil nose at his neck and just hugged him a little closer instead. "Valerie isn't a threat," Dan promised him. "I've only got eyes for you. She just likes to rile us up a bit." He stayed standing like that for a while longer until his legs started growing tired and he was overcome with the want to just lay with Phil on the couch and kiss him until they both couldn't breathe. So with that, he led them over to the couch and laid Phil down on the cushions before joining him, curling up on his chest and loving just how warm Phil was against him. "You feel so good," Dan mumbled into his skin. Then he was leaning up and pressing his lips to Phil's lazily, immediately relaxing as Phil opened himself up to him, his hands rubbing soothing circles over Dan’s back.

The mention of Valerie's name coming off of Dan's lips made Phil tense a bit more again, and he had to shake himself to calm himself down, aware that he was being ridiculous. He did hold tighter to Dan, though, just... just wanting to keep him as his, and unsure how to do that without coming off as insecure and mean to his boyfriend. One too many TV drama's later, Phil was probably just a little too in over his head with concern for doing something wrong. When Dan let him go to pull him over to the sofa instead, however, Phil could not bring himself to complain, settling down where Dan pushed him, and automatically winding his arms around Dan's body as he collapsed against Phil's chest. They were pressed together, Dan's body to Phil's side, and it was wonderful. "Mm," Phil hummed in reply, closing his eyes only for Dan to shift and lean up to kiss him. Automatically, Phil parted his lips, going a little pliant under Dan and letting him take from Phil what he would. His body felt warm immediately, warmer than before, and he felt a surge of love flow through him that made him smile. He really had nothing to be afraid of, because Dan was his, and here, and in his arms, kissing him within an inch of his life. Phil laughed when Dan surged in a little too enthusiastically, causing Phil to inhale sharply and painfully, and pushed him away. "Relax," he whispered, smug. "We've got all the time in the world." Dan's hands were gentle and perfect against Phil's back, reminding him that Dan was his, and he pushed Dan until they were both on their sides before cupping his jaw with one hand and kissing him again. His other hand settled on Dan's hip, pressing up just under his shirt to play with the soft skin there.

Dan giggled a bit as Phil told him to relax. He just couldn't help himself when kissing Phil made him feel so good. He wanted to do it forever, but he just settled for right now, melting into Phil's embrace and humming as his hands rubbed along the skin of his back. "I'm glad I have you for as long as I want," Dan murmured. Phil then kissed him once more, slotting their lips together so gently that it made Dan feel as if he were flying. The kiss was somewhat lazy, not trying to impress each other in the slightest. Even so, Dan was soon licking into Phil's mouth, just wanting him that bit closer. He sighed into the kiss, pressing his hand over the small of Phil's back, slipping it under his shirt to feel the smooth skin.

Lazy kisses with Dan were quickly becoming Phil's favorite kind of kiss, until he was sighing as Dan licked into his mouth properly and pressing in close, hand shifting further up Dan's shirt until he was fully caressing his back. Dan's hand mimicked him. Something like passion flared through Phil, and he rolled them again until he was on top of Dan, pressing his boyfriend into the sofa the way he'd wanted too earlier. Dan was just too good a kisser, too intent to press in more than he actually had to until Phil was a panting mess, as he was now. Phil dragged their mouths apart, and tilted Dan's head, only to lean in and press kisses down his jaw instead. Phil stopped to nibble at Dan's throat, by-passing his neck all together with the desire to mark him, sucking softly at Dan's skin until he felt like it was enough and then moving on further down his throat. Dan's hands were like claws on his back, but Phil didn't care, because that was his name he could hear Dan saying, and really, that was all that he wanted, all that he needed - Dan, belonging almost completely to him. Dan, in his arms, while Phil pleasured him. He chuckled as Dan said his name again, and bit down at his collarbones, pulling away only to kiss Dan fiercely again.

Dan couldn't get over how enjoyable kissing Phil was. He slid his tongue over Dan's in a way that made him want to keen, pressing into him until Dan was sure he was going to beg for more. What started off as lazy kisses were slowly getting more heated until Dan was panting under Phil as he bit along his throat. He could feel Phil pressing into him, could feel his teeth digging into his throat before smoothing the wound with his tongue, and Dan sighed out Phil's name because it just felt so good. He was clawing down Phil's back, arousal surging through him as Phil started to suck at his collarbones. "Phil!" Dan panted out again. Calling out his boyfriend's name seemed to please Phil, who smiled against his skin and continued laving at his collarbones. He bit down particularly hard on one spot, and Dan moaned, throwing his head back. He couldn't help but arch his back into the touch, a white heat flowing through his entire body.

Phil pressed his mouth harder to Dan's, swallowing his moans and pushing his hips into Dan's so Dan could feel what Dan was doing to him already. His dick was pressing so hard against the zipper of his pants, but he'd learned a lot of self control, and he wanted to drive Dan insane before they did anything. Phil wasn't even sure exactly what he wanted to try; he just knew he wanted Dan to forget about everyone else for awhile - everyone but Phil. Phil's tongue swept along Dan's again, and he bit at his lip, sucking on it to soothe it before pulling away again and smirking down at Dan. "Hi," he greeted cheekily, grinding his hips down a little and feeling Dan's answering hardness pressing up against him. Slowly, Phil reached down to press Dan's shirt up his chest. "Can I take this off?" he requested.

"Hi," Dan replied breathlessly. He was looking at Phil through his eyelashes, sure that his cheeks were flushed red and he probably already seemed blissed out. He let out a whimper as Phil ground down on him again, pressing their clothed bulges together and making Dan want nothing more than to tear all of Phil's clothes off. But then Phil was tugging at his shirt and Dan couldn't formulate any words, instead helping his boyfriend tug off his shirt as quickly as he could. Once he was shirtless, Phil was back on him, feeling as much of him as he could. Dan basked in the way Phil's hands traveled over his body, light and gentle, as if he were trying to commit Dan's entire body to memory. "Love you," Dan breathed, bringing him down for another kiss just because he could and because he liked kissing Phil when he was shirtless.

Phil's hands made quick work of Dan's shirt once Dan had given the flushed go ahead, seeming dazed and greedy for whatever Phil would do to him. It made Phil's breath catch, and then his hands were dancing all over Dan's tanned chest. He could still see the marks he'd left pressed into Dan's skin, could see them beginning to fade, and wanted to re-form them, but then Dan was reaching up to thread his fingers through Phil's hair and dragging him close. The words he breathed out made Phil's heart stutter and skip a beat, and as Phil leaned in to accept Dan's kiss, he breathed the words back. "Love you, Dan. Fuck, I love you," he murmured, heart racing. His lips glided against Dan's, and he sucked much more lightly against Dan's lips this time, wanting to show Dan just how much he loved him. His fingers pressed to Dan's sides, and he dragged them down lightly - touching, exploring, loving. He'd always love Dan's body, every chance he was given.

Just hearing Phil say that he loved him was almost enough for Dan to be overcome with pleasure. He shivered, letting out a whooshing breath as Phil leaned in to kiss him, sucking lightly on his lip. Dan felt so loved, so... wonderful. He didn't think that he could ever feel better than he did at this moment, Phil kissing him so sweetly that his lungs felt as if they were going to collapse with the weight of his love. He took this moment to explore Phil's body with his fingers, sliding them over Phil's back and then under his shirt. "Take it off?" Dan asked, whining as he tried to lift the shirt from Phil's back. He was so needy, always so needy for Phil. He could already feel his arousal pressing against his jeans, begging for release, but he just kissed Phil harder in attempts to contain himself.

Phil's breathing hitched as Dan pulled back from him and whined lightly, voice desperate and needy. Phil liked the sound of that, probably more than he was meant too, and so when Dan asked him to remove his shirt, he did so easily enough, shifting upright and lifting his shirt over his head before throwing it off to the side. He was quick to lean back in and kiss Dan, just as passionate as before, but Dan deepened the kiss almost immediately, making it hard for Phil to kiss him softly. Instead, Phil was starting to feel the arousal surge back through him, the possessive want and need to show Dan that Phil was all that he would ever need pushing through him until he was gripping tight to Dan's hands and pinning them above his head. He shifted until he was straddling Dan properly, and then sat up straight, grinning down at his boyfriend with a coy smile. "Mm, look good like this - all marked up by me," he whispered, and then leaned back down to press a soft kiss against Dan's neck. He trailed them lightly further down, before biting down and sucking at Dan's neck properly with a small groan of his own.

As if Dan thought it couldn't get better, Phil was proving him wrong once again. Dan was desperate in his kisses, whining when Phil suddenly pulled back. It was then that Phil took both of his hands in one hand and pinned them above his head. Like this, Dan felt completely exposed. His entire chest was showing, naked, fading marks still littering his body. Phil leaned back and appraised him with a look of approval, grinning at Dan, and Dan groaned at the words. "I'm all yours," Dan whimpered, and it was true. Dan belonged to Phil and Phil belonged to Dan; there was no question about it when there were claiming marks all over their bodies. Phil then surged forward and began to suck on Dan's neck, no doubt making more marks there as an attempt to mark him as his own. Dan didn't mind. In fact, he liked it, liked feeling as if he belonged to Phil. He wanted more, not really knowing exactly what he wanted, but knowing he wanted Phil and that was all that mattered. At that moment, he was sure he would give Phil anything he wanted.

It made Phil shudder in the best way to have Dan agree that he belonged to Phil, and he rutted his hips down out of sheer want, having lost a little bit of control to have Dan whimpering those words to him. "Dan," he whispered, and then pulled back from his neck to kiss him again. He couldn't seem to stop, wanting Dan's mouth on his constantly, and trailed the hand not holding Dan's wrists down to his chest. His fingers bumped into the waistband of Dan's jeans, but instead of playing with them, Phil slotted his hand between their bodies and massaged against Dan's bulge lightly. He liked the way it felt under him, liked the way it made Dan shudder and cant his hips up into Phil's. He liked the way it made Dan close his eyes and call Phil's name. He grinned at the sound, having to pull away from Dan's mouth to tuck his face into Dan's neck. "Love you like this. Love - love getting to make you feel like this. Love being the first person to touch you -" Phil choked, licking at Dan's neck and then kissing it all over again.

Phil seemed to lose himself a little at Dan's words, grinding down into Dan in a way that made him mewl loudly. He couldn't help it, everything Phil did just felt so good. Phil was kissing him again and Dan couldn't help but buck his hips back into Phil's, craving the delicious friction it brought him to have Phil's bulge sliding over his. He didn't have to wait for long, however, because then Phil's hand was sneaking down his body, fingers trailing over his skin like trails of fire, and then he was stopping at Dan's waistband. He thought Phil was going to tug his trousers down but he didn't, instead allowing his palm to press on Dan's bulge, massaging his dick through his jeans, and Dan couldn't help it when he loudly moaned Phil's name. He thrusted into Phil's hand, craving the feeling it brought him, Phil breathing sweet words into his neck that made Dan go weak. He was writhing under him, sweating already and so, so desperate. "Phil- I, oh god!" Dan keened as a wonderful wave of pleasure knocked through him. "You feel so good like this. Love having you take care of me. You're the only person I want and I'm glad to have you as my firsts." He broke off, whining again as Phil removed his hand and bit down on his neck. "I- Please, Phil!" He didn't really know what he was begging for but at this point, he would probably be fine with anything.

Right, so that's all Phil had needed to hear before he was pulling back from Dan completely and fighting with his button and zip. The second he got them down, he was dragging Dan's jeans and boxers to his ankles, and then dragging them all the way off as well. His mouth practically watered at the sight of Dan's cock springing free, and he groaned as he leaned down and immediately nipped at Dan's thighs, struggling with one hand to kick off his own jeans and boxers as quickly as he could. "Dan," Phil whispered again, dizzy with all that he was feeling. He trailed hot kisses all over Dan's inner thighs, biting down and listening to Dan keen just at the feel of it. His mouth worked Dan as best as he could, just wanting to leave an impression, and then he was lifting Dan's legs over his shoulders and holding him there while he stared at his boyfriend's balls. He'd never really seen them at this angle before, but he suddenly had a terrible need to get his mouth on them, to do things to Dan that no one had ever done before and hopefully would never do again. He glanced up at his boyfriend, face flushed and hair mussed up completely, and then leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his balls. Dan's hips jolted, and Phil reached out to grip his dick, wrapping his fingers tight around it so Dan wouldn't think him a total tease. Lightly, he tested things out, licking at Dan's skin curiously and closing his eyes at the way it felt. His mouth pressed in closer, played with Dan, sucked one of his balls into his mouth even despite the hair and the strangeness of it because Phil wanted to, and it felt good in the strangest way, sending heat flying down his spine.

Seeming to read his deepest thoughts, Phil was suddenly wrestling Dan's jeans and boxers down, and Dan sighed as his cock was finally set free. The cool air hit his skin, making him throb, and he was extremely aware of just how turned on he was now, just how badly he wanted Phil to touch him. When Phil finally got his trousers all the way off, he didn't lean back in to kiss Dan. Instead, he was nipping at Dan's thighs, the skin sensitive and making Dan's toes curl at the wonderful sensation. Phil's face was right there, so close to his cock that it was driving Dan insane; not to mention Phil was getting fully undressed as well, a sight that Dan was always anxious to see. He wanted Phil to lean down and take him into his mouth the most, though, and he whined a bit to try to get the message across. But Phil didn't do what he was expecting. Instead, he was lifting Dan's legs over his shoulders, and Dan had a moment of embarrassment where Phil just stared at the sight before him. Was this weird? Did Phil suddenly not like what he saw? Dan started to squirm uncomfortably, Phil's eyes locked on his balls. Just as he was about to push Phil away out of his own embarrassment, Phil leaned forward and pressed a tentative kiss to his balls. Dan sucked in a sharp gasp and his hips twitched at the sensation. That was... strange. The action made Phil come to life, wrapping his fingers around Dan's cock and pumping slowly. Just as he started to stroke, he leaned forward once more, and then he was sucking Dan's ball into his mouth, lapping at the skin, and Dan threw his head back with pleasure. He didn't think that he'd ever like somebody doing this to him, but Phil's mouth was so hot and wet all over him, his tongue massaging the skin and making Dan moan loudly. His toes curled, and he tightened his legs over Phil's shoulders, trying to bring him closer. "Fuck, Phil!" Dan keened. "Your mouth feels so good."

The way Dan sounded was pure sin. Phil was doing his damned best to focus on Dan's pleasure when he sounded like that, wanting nothing more than to reach down and take his own hard on into hand, but he didn't do that. No, Phil focused on Dan instead, one hand holding his leg up on Phil's shoulder, and the other making slow strokes over his cock while Phil's mouth played with his balls. He nosed along the base of Dan's cock, licking at Dan's skin and sucking at it from time to time, careful not to hurt him but absolutely soaking up the sounds that Dan made. He was proud that he could do this, proud that he could give this to Dan, proud to prove himself and show Dan that he was the only one... the only one that could do this. He just... he just felt so jealous, irrationally so, as he trailed his mouth down lower. He had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted, he wanted all of Dan, and he'd seen this in porn. Surely, surely it couldn't be hard to figure out. The space between a man's legs was completely and utterly sensitive, Phil knew that much from playing with himself, and so he wasn't even embarrassed as he shifted Dan's hips up further and nosed along his body until he was kissing at Dan's bum, fingers stroking along the crease between his cheeks. Phil wanted to taste him there. Was that weird? He didn't know how it worked, but he wanted to taste Dan, and so he let go of his cock and moved both hands down to spread Dan's cheeks. He glanced up to find that Dan was staring at him with wide-eyes full of embarrassment, and Phil tried for a reassuring smile. "Want to taste all of you," he managed to croak out, closing his eyes as he licked over Dan's warm arse, teasing near his fingers and feeling Dan spasm underneath him.

All of the sensations Phil was giving him were nearly too much. Dan didn't know what to do when his entire body was on fire and Phil was tonguing all over his balls and the base of his cock, licking at Dan's skin as if Phil were getting just as much pleasure from this as Dan was. Phil was so eager, his mouth insistent, and Dan found that he could barely breathe. He was writhing, trying to keep his eyes open so he could watch Phil, watch how he sucked his balls into his mouth and then lapped at his skin, but it was hard when there was so much stimulation, so much that made Dan want to just throw his head back and sob from pleasure. It was then that Phil leaned down lower, hoisting Dan's leg higher over his shoulder, and Dan had a moment of hazy confusion. What was he doing? When he looked, he found that Phil was staring right as his ass, face so close to the area that Dan could feel his breath brushing against the skin. Dan's cheeks turned the colour of cherries, watching as Phil looked at him intently. He'd never had somebody's face so close to his ass before and it was embarrassing. What did Phil want to do? What if he thought Dan was gross? Phil, seeming to know that he was embarrassed, gave him a reassuring smile, and then his hands were traveling lower, letting go of his cock, spreading his ass cheeks. Dan wanted to die. It was then that Phil murmured sweet words, the breath on his hole making Dan's hips stutter. It wasn't long after when Phil leaned forward just that tiny bit more and- Dan cried out, entire body doing some weird spasm as Phil's tongue flicked out and lapped at the sensitive skin of his entrance. It was strange, a foreign feeling having someone else's tongue in such a private place. It was good though, as was everything with Phil, and Dan couldn't help but push his hips closer to Phil's face, trying to follow the sensation.

Phil pulled back after that first tentative lap of his tongue over Dan to give Dan a moment to process what he’d done, but Dan didn’t seem to need it, following after Phil immediately, hips insistent as he tried to get Phil close again. The motion made Phil raise his brows in surprise, but he was quick to give Dan what he wanted, pressing his face in closer again and spreading Dan's cheeks a little bit wider for himself before trying again. His tongue made a brief swipe over this area that Phil was unfamiliar with, and Dan made a noise again, hips twitching above Phil. The sight of Dan reacting like that had Phil groaning, and he briefly closed his eyes, leaning in closer to lick at Dan again. He didn't know exactly how to do this kind of thing, but one thing was for sure - Phil loved doing it. Having Dan's body jerking in reaction to Phil, having him whine like that, getting the chance to touch a place that no one else would probably ever even think of - it made Phil even more desperate for it. Nerves washed away at this point, Phil licked furiously at Dan's rim, mouthing along the bit of skin, and not even minding when Dan ground his ass down on Phil's face. He held him in a way that assisted Phil's ability to breathe, and then just kept tasting Dan. He tongued at Dan, played with his rim, tried to press his tongue inside before finding that he couldn't, and then pressed the entirety of his mouth over Dan instead and sucked.

It was too much. This was all too much. Dan was whining under Phil's ministrations, his tongue lapping furiously at his hole, drawing out noises from Dan that he didn't even know he could make. He tangled his fingers into Phil's hair and ground his hips down, loving the way it made Phil's tongue delve more harshly at the area. "God, Phil," Dan groaned. He was basically fucking his ass on Phil's face, but he couldn't bring himself to care or be embarrassed by it. Phil didn't seem to mind at least, not when he was doing things with his tongue that should honestly be illegal. Phil was making these small noises of pleasure, as if he was getting off as much as Dan was, and then he was sucking at Dan's rim and Dan's lips stretched open wide. "Fuck, fuck! Phil, your mouth-" he gasped out, not able to formulate full sentences. He let out an elongated moan, his groin tightening already with the need to release even though Phil was ignoring his cock completely. "Phil, Phil, I'm so close. So fucking close," Dan whimpered out.

This was everything that Phil had wanted. Dan was calling his name, moaning about his mouth and how good it was, letting out sounds that told Phil just how good he felt. The idea that Dan was already at the edge of orgasm just from Phil's mouth, just from Phil licking at his rim, made arousal shoot through Phil again, and he found himself grinding his hips down into nothing, finding no friction from the way he had himself situated. He couldn't care, though. His dick was throbbing, and Dan was close, and Phil wanted to make Dan come. He wanted to make Dan feel amazing, wanted to wipe his mind of any thoughts but Phil - so Phil sucked harder around Dan, prodded his tongue at his hole, allowed one hand to move closer to his rim as well to play with the rough skin there. He knew fingering was a thing, but he wasn't sure how to do it, and he wasn't going to risk hurting Dan, so he just teased at him until he could feel Dan's thighs beginning to quiver. At that point, Phil mouth fucked him as best as he could, reaching up with his other hand to wrap his fingers around Dan's engorged cock. He wanted to feel it when Dan came.

If Dan thought that just having Phil's tongue on him was amazing, then he wasn't prepared for when Phil was pressing his fingers against his skin as well. It made Dan remember something that he'd read online about fingering, but he didn't want to do that now. Fingering was for a different time. Instead of inserting his finger into Dan, Phil was just rubbing along the skin, stimulating Dan as much as he could with just his tongue and his finger. Dan was a panting mess underneath him, writhing, moaning out Phil's name, and his fingers tangled into Phil's hair, trying to bring him closer. It was when Phil wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him while still fucking Dan with his tongue, that Dan knew he wasn't going to last long. He felt his balls clench tighter to his body, his groin growing hot. It was considerably harder to breathe now, and he was gasping, trying to draw air into his lungs. It was when Phil swiped his finger over his slit, collecting the precome there, his tongue lapping furiously at his entrance, that Dan's orgasm rushed through him. He let out a high pitched moan and threw his head back, accidentally pulling Phil's hair as spurts of white shot onto his chest. There was pleasure thrumming through his entire body, Phil working him through it deliciously, and Dan was shaking with the intensity of it all.

Dan's breathing was absolutely ragged, and it was music to Phil's ears. Dan was gasping, fighting to pull himself together, and Phil - well, Phil was trying to force Dan to fall apart. His grip on Dan's cock increased at the same time as he pumped him harder, and his fingers had just pushed up through Dan's slit when he felt it; Dan was coming completely undone around him, moaning loudly as his hips jerked and he pressed his ass down harder on Phil's face. Phil didn't mind it, didn't even mind it when Dan yanked on his hair to keep him close. He liked it, in fact, liked the way he could continue to lap at Dan and stroke him through his orgasm as his cock literally pulsed in Phil's hand, cum dribbling down his fingers and wherever else Dan had managed to get it. Phil did his best to work Dan through his orgasm, but he couldn't see his face, couldn't tell when to stop, so just focused on the way Dan's thighs trembled against his head until Dan finally tugged twice on his hair again, and Phil finally let him go. Phil was tense with his own need, but looking at Dan right now, the way he was, made Phil desperate for more of him, so he brought his hand to his mouth and licked up the cum there, huffing out a surprised breath at how much he liked it. He liked cleaning up after Dan, liked swallowing all of him, so when he was done, he leaned in again and pressed tender kisses to Dan's thighs before working his way up to his slowly softening cock to pop the head in his mouth and clean that off as well. Dan made a shrill sound, hips pumping up, and Phil grinned around him before popping off of there as well. He didn't want to overstimulate Dan, he just.. wanted to taste. So he did, trailing his lips up the lines of cum dribbled all over Dan's body until he was mouthing at nothing, biting and licking at Dan's skin just to try and get more of him.

Dan allowed Phil to work him through his high until his tongue was too much on the sensitive skin. Then he was pulling Phil away, watching through half lidded eyes as Phil looked down at him, his cheeks flushed red and his hair messy with how Phil had messed it up. Dan shivered, eyes traveling lower and taking in Phil's cock standing hard and proud, slick with precome just from rimming Dan. It was the most gorgeous sight Dan had ever seen. Before Dan could really pull himself together and start to take care of Phil, Phil was then lifting his hand to his mouth, covered with Dan's come, and was sucking it off. Dan's mouth dropped open and Phil seemed surprised by his own actions, at how much he seemed to like it. When he was finished cleaning off his fingers, he moved to Dan's cock, lapping up every ounce of come that managed to dribble there, before continuing onto Dan's stomach until there was nothing left and Phil had swallowed up all of the come that Dan's body had produced. The sight was incredibly sexy, and Dan could hardly believe he'd just witnessed that. If he hadn't just orgasmed, he assumed he would be painfully hard again, so instead he tugged Phil back up and brought him into a hot kiss. He could taste himself on Phil's lips and he groaned at that, licking at Phil's lips and wondering how this could be so erotic. He could feel Phil's hard cock pressing against his hip, and he wanted to take care of him, to make Phil feel as good as he'd made Dan feel, so he grabbed Phil's hips and ground him down onto the soft skin of his stomach. "You're so fucking sexy," Dan growled over Phil's lips, enjoying the way Phil was grinding his hips into his skin.

Phil wasn't expecting Dan to drag him into a kiss after everywhere that Phil's mouth had been, but he couldn't deny how undeniably sexy it was, couldn't deny how much he enjoyed and wanted it. He swept his tongue along Dan's, felt Dan moan against him, and sighed as he re-positioned himself over Dan only to feel his dick pressing into his hip. Unable to help himself, Phil ground his hips down, groaning against Dan's mouth as it sent shocks of pleasure through his body. He was so desperate, so desperate to come that when Dan adjusted him, and pressed him back down against Dan's tummy, he used the position to his advantage to grind himself into Dan. Dan's stomach was so soft and wonderful, just like every other part of him, and it made Phil feel crazy with want. His head was spinning as he gasped and panted against Dan's lips, kissing him fiercely again at his words. "Dan, please," Phil moaned, asking for anything right then that would help push him over the edge.

Dan shivered at Phil's tone of voice, his moan like music to his ears. He kissed Phil for a moment longer, trying to decide what to do to him, how to make him come undone, when a sudden idea popped into his head. He was nervous, of course he was, but there was no denying the want thrumming throughout his entire body at wanting to see Phil writhing in pleasure under his touch. Or more specifically, his mouth. With that idea in mind, Dan flipped them over, kissing Phil fiercely and sucking on his tongue, trying to get the last taste of himself before moving on. He then moved his lips downward, fluttering kisses over Phil's neck and collarbones while his fingers massaged comforting circles down Phil's chest and sides. "I'll take care of you," Dan purred against his skin, pressing a light kiss over the pulse in Phil's neck, He then sucked on the skin, making sure to leave his mark while his fingers brushed over the skin of Phil's stomach and then his hipbones, and finally- Dan let his fingers wrap around Phil's hard and leaking cock, giving him a few pumps and loving the way Phil moaned under his touch. If only he knew what Dan had planned for him.

Dan wrapped his leg around Phil's waist then and forcefully turned them over, using his body weight as an advantage against a distracted Phil who didn't even mind to begin with. Once on his back, Phil was left staring up at Dan with the utmost trust in his eyes, closing them again when Dan leaned in for another kiss. The way Dan sucked at Phil's tongue like he wanted to get every last lingering taste of himself out of Phil's mouth made Phil scramble to reach for him, fingers digging into his shoulders for a minute before relaxing and massaging at the skin tenderly. His cock throbbed between their bodies, and he rutted up, but it wasn't very long before Dan was pulling back from Phil's mouth to trail hot kisses over his body, stopping at the pulse point in Phil's neck to bite and suck a mark into his pale skin. They were both thoroughly marked up again, an embarrassing thing to do when they both had to finish out the week half naked, but Phil couldn't complain, not when he knew that both their bodies being covered in red would hopefully ward off people like Valerie. The memory of her made Phil clench his fingers again, but he relaxed quickly. This was about him and Dan, and no one else was going to get in the middle of them. Phil wasn't going to let them. Dan's lips moved lower, but so did his hand, and finally, finally he was wrapping warm fingers around Phil and stroking slowly, teasing but good. Phil moaned, the sound stuttered and strained, and pumped his hips into Dan's hand. "Please," Phil whined, begging Dan to do as he'd said. "Please, I want - you're so fucking amazing."

The moans emitting from Phil's mouth were so erotic, so strained and stuttered, that Dan could hardly believe that he had the opportunity to hear them. Dan hummed at Phil's words, swiping his thumb over Phil's tip and biting down at his collarbone at the same time. He wanted to drag this out but he didn't want to tease too much because it seemed as though Phil was going to explode already. Dan didn't give Phil nearly as much friction as he needed from his hand to be able to get off, instead trying to hold him back until Dan could finally get his mouth on him. So maybe Dan was stalling. Just a bit. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do, taking deep breaths and laving all over Phil's skin, biting down on his stomach and thighs and anywhere he could get his mouth on. Phil was begging him, begging for sweet release, but Dan didn't want Phil to come from just his hand tonight. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Phil's cock was right in front of Dan's face and he was sucking marks into the skin of Phil's thighs. He pulled his hand away from Phil's cock to instead push his legs apart, situating himself between them. A quick glance up at Phil told him that Phil was already so needy, so desperate for him, his cheeks flushed red and his pupils blown wide. Dan probably shouldn't have made him wait this long for him to do something, but he was now fully mentally prepared and ready to give his very first blowjob. Dan nuzzled his nose into the base of Phil's cock, into the little hairs there, and kissed at the skin. He heard Phil's sharp intake of breath but pretended not to. When he pulled away, he was shaking, not really sure what to do or where to go from there. How did someone give a blowjob? He hadn't focused on exactly Phil had done it to him because he was so overcome with pleasure, so now he was stuck. With a small amount of hesitation, he leaned forward and pressed a quick, fleeting kiss to Phil's tip. Precome smearing across his lip that he licked off, surprised to find that it didn't taste very bad at all. That assurance was what made him steel himself up and tentatively lick Phil's slit, unsure of what to do.

The weirdest sensation in the world was being thoroughly turned on, thoroughly aroused, and unable to do anything about it. Dan's mouth was everywhere, kissing all up and down his body, licking and biting and leaving more marks, his hand on Phil's cock stroking over it slowly, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't even enough to get Phil close, despite how hard he was and how turned on he was from taking care of Dan. He kept gasping, groaning, curling his fingers against Dan, but Dan still didn't give him enough and Phil didn't know why. His lip hurt from how hard he was biting into it, trying to hold back the loud sounds he was making out of pure embarrassment that someone could work him up this much, and he just wanted to reach down and take his dick in his own hand - except, even without Dan giving him the stimulation he needed, Phil still knew Dan touching him felt better than Phil's own touch would feel. He wanted to beg and ask Dan what he was doing, but he didn't want to push the other male either, so instead rutted his hips into Dan's careful hand. His own hands fell from Dan's shoulders in fear of hurting him, and clenched against the fabric of the sofa beneath him instead as his chest heaved. Dan's mouth was on his thighs, biting and nipping and sucking the same way Phil had done to him, and his legs were shaking with need. He could feel his cock literally throbbing, spitting up pre-cum but never once having the chance to even began to climb it's high. He wanted so, so badly, and then Dan was nuzzling against the base of Phil's cock and he was gasping, eyes flying open to stare between his legs. Dan was spreading them, getting comfortable between them, and Phil's toes were curling because surely, surely Dan wasn't going to do that, was he? But then he did, leaning forward quickly to kiss at Phil's tip. Phil moaned, soft and low and quiet, eyes fluttering closed because Dan had Phil's cum on his lip and the sight was too erotic for Phil. His legs trembled in Dan's hold, and then Dan was leaning in again to tentatively lick at Phil's wet slit. He moaned again, hips stuttering, and craned his head backwards in an attempt to hold himself still. His fingers tightened on the couch. "Shit. Shit, Dan," he cried, squirming as Dan continued to lick at his slit, the movements tentative and teasing. "Please, Dan. You're - you're driving me insane."

It was fairly obvious as soon as Dan started that he had no idea what he was doing. At his first lick to Phil's cock, Phil squirmed and was moaning underneath him, gasping out words about how Dan was driving him insane. He figured that Phil liked it and did the same thing once more, gathering Phil's precome on his tongue and swallowing it down, marveling at how it tasted both salty and like Phil. He decided that he liked it, that he wanted more, and so he began to lap at Phil's slit, slowly and a bit unsurely, his tongue dipping in and out. He hummed, trying to think of how pornstars had given blowjobs. He'd never seen gay porn before, but the girls in the porn videos Dan had seen were usually very messy with their ministrations, spit dripping from their mouths and even going so far as to smack themselves with the guy's dick. Is that what Dan was supposed to do? Slapping himself with Phil's dick didn't seem very sexy and Phil hadn't done it. While he thought about it, he pulled away from Phil's tip to instead lick down the side of his cock. He could feel Phil's veins against his tongue, the way Phil's cock was twitching every time he lapped at the skin. When Dan got to Phil's base, he swirled his tongue around the area and then licked a long stripe up the entire length until he was back at the tip. He was uncertain of what to do then, embarrassment flooding through his body. Oh god, he must being doing horribly. Phil probably hated it and Dan was just awful at giving head. His cheeks burned as he looked up at Phil through his eyelashes. He pouted. "I don't know what to do," Dan admitted, voice incredibly mortified. "Am I supposed to slap my face with your dick like the girls do in porn? You didn't do that, but guys seem to like it?"

Dan was... a tease. There was no other word for what he was doing. He kept lapping at Phil's tip, little kitten licks and motions that made Phil's cock sputter and twitch, but he wasn't giving Phil any proper stimulation. Phil really, really wanted Dan to just put his mouth on him already, suck around the head, something /more/ than the way he was now trailing his tongue along the underside of Phil's cock. That was good, don't get him wrong, it was amazing, and he kept shuddering and squirming at the motions, but he needed more than this. more than Dan teasing at his cock and licking at him but not properly touching him at all. He was just about to demand that Dan stop teasing him when all of the feelings of arousal and frustration stirring through him were forced to dissipate by Dan's embarrassed announcement that he didn't know what to do. Phil's fingers unclenched from the couch, but his chest was still heaving as he moved to look down at Dan - and then Phil was blanching. "What?" he asked, surprised and a little mortified. He knew what Dan was talking about, sure, he'd seen straight porn often enough, and blow jobs were kind of a staple, but - but it was kind of gross, wasn't it? Girls slapping themselves with a guy's dick. It never aroused Phil, either. He much preferred gay porn for blowjobs, because they way they sucked down a guy's cock was always cleaner and just... better. It occurred to Phil than that Dan had no idea about gay porn because he'd never been attracted to a guy before. Slowly, Phil sat up, despite how much his mind screamed at him to just get himself off already. He needed to reassure Dan, help him, because Phil kind of really wanted that blowjob now, but also because Dan looked about ready to throw himself off the sofa in embarrassment. "No. Ah. Please don't use my dick to hit yourself," he decided carefully, shoving his flushed face in his hands now that he was sitting up. He moved to cross his legs, so he could actually be sitting, and then lifted his head to look at Dan. "I don't think I like that. I'd rather you didn't do that," he explained, still panting a bit but trying to pull himself back under control. "Uhm. Blowjobs aren't that hard. It's just... like. Fucking someone's mouth," Phil explained, wincing. "Not that - not that I want to hurt you or anything. Just, uhm, essentially what you want to do is suck the person off? So like, hallow your lips around me and... and suck. Tongue is good. Use lots of tongue, guys like that. I uh - you liked it, I mean, so I'm sure... I'll like it." Phil scrubbed an embarrassed hand over his face. He barely knew how to give a blow job, how was he meant to teach one? "And like, bob your head on me. The more - the more you take the better it seems to feel? I'm never - obviously I've never had one, I just know what you liked," he explained.

Having Phil teach him how to give a blowjob was mortifying, if Dan was being honest. Phil seemed embarrassed about it too, but Dan just guessed it was because they both hardly knew what they were doing and Phil was forced to give Dan fucking blowjob lessons. Dan was the worst person in the entire world. He listened to Phil intently, watched as he sat up and started explaining what Dan was supposed to do, how he was supposed to suck around him and use his tongue and bob his head. Dan was a bit confused, but he figured that he'd need to do it to actually understand what Phil was talking about. So he moved back between Phil's legs, not really caring that Phil was sitting up now and he was crouching on the sofa on his knees. "I hope you like it," Dan told Phil, lips brushing against the head of Phil's dick. "I'm nervous." He didn't give himself time to dwell on just how nervous, though, instead trying to focus all of his energy on giving Phil the best head he possibly could. Giving Phil's tip one more lick, he then took it into his mouth. It was strange to have another man's dick in his mouth, but it wasn't bad by any means. It tasted like precome and Phil, and Dan remembered what Phil had said about sucking, so he did just that. Judging by the way Phil keened, he figured he’d done something right, and started to swirl his tongue around.

It was honestly kind of heartbreaking to have Dan say he hoped that Phil liked it because he could hear in the way that Dan's voice shook that he was convinced he was going to be bad. "I will," Phil tried to reassure him, voice soft and breathing catching as Dan stretched out his naked body to find himself level with Phil's dick, now that Phil was sitting up. "Your tongue felt so good," he added as Dan admitted to being nervous. Phil couldn't decided where to look - Dan's perfectly round bum was sticking up in plain sight, but his mouth was so close to Phil's cock now. He settled for reaching out and touching Dan's arse, watching as Dan finally, tentatively pressed his lips over his tip. Phil inhaled sharply, and then keened as Dan immediately sucked on him, hips rocking lightly. He'd never felt anything like this before and it was far more amazing than he'd even been anticipating.

Dan didn't dare go lower yet, a bit too afraid, so he just focused on the tip for a few minutes until he got the nerve to go lower. When he finally decided to go for it, he slid down a bit farther and did just as Phil had asked, sucking all the while. It was hard to move his tongue because of Phil's rather large girth, but he did it to the best of his ability, his lips stretched wide around Phil's cock. He then began to bob his head, feeling Phil's dick slide in and out of his mouth, and he decided he liked it. It was erotic and sensual and made a strange pleasure thrum through him at the feeling of Phil's cock down his throat. He went deeper still, breathing through his nose, until his nose was touching the hairs at the base of Phil's cock, and he heard Phil let out a surprised whimper, his fingers tangling into Dan's hair before pulling him off. Dan pouted, lips shiny with spit, and feeling as if he did something wrong. "Was that bad?" he asked, voice raw from having Phil's dick down his throat.

Phil tangled the fingers of his other hand into Dan's hair, and just kind of held him there, biting hard on his bottom lip as Dan continued to suck around the head of his cock. He was panting again, chest heaving with suppressed sounds and words he was afraid would scare Dan off, and then Dan was finally moving further down his dick and sucking more of him. Phil muffled a grunt, squirmed and held himself back from bucking his hips up, but he thought he was going to scream. Dan's mouth on him was better than anything that Phil had ever imagined. "Dan, Dan," he whispered as the boy used his tongue, slurping around Phil. That's when Phil realized just how big he was, and he grew worried as Dan sunk his mouth down lower and lower until he'd managed to take all of Phil in and Phil could feel his cock head brushing Dan's throat. He whimpered, the sound strangled and messy as his hips kicked and Dan swallowed around him. Actually swallowed, throat constricting around Phil's dick. He let go of Dan's arse with another strangled mewl, and reached up to tug on his hair with both hands, forcing Dan's mouth off of him entirely. Phil's head was spinning - he'd never felt a pleasure like that before. He couldn't get his strangled breathing under control, and it wasn't helping when Dan was looking at him like that. The breath whooshed out of him as Dan spoke, though, and he was using his hold on Dan to drag him in for a kiss, nodding a furious no against his face. "God, no," he huffed against Dan's lips, surprised at the taste of himself on Dan's tongue. "That was - that was - fucking brilliant," he finally managed, still dazed. "How did you do that, fuck, Dan, your mouth," Phil moaned, dragging him in for another desperate kiss.

Dan was beyond relieved when Phil assured him that he didn't do anything wrong, that he did brilliant. The words coming from Phil's mouth, praising him, telling him that he felt good, made Dan mewl. And then they were kissing again, Phil harshly biting at Dan's lips before soothing them over with his tongue, and Dan was surprised to find that he was slightly aroused again just from that. He shivered, letting his fingers take in Phil's length again to pump him while they kissed messily. When Dan separated from Phil, he smirked, eyes gleaming. Honestly, he felt overly proud of himself, at how he'd gotten Phil to be so overcome with pleasure that he physically couldn't handle it and tugged Dan away. "I was just doing what you asked," Dan said nonchalantly. Now that he'd gotten a taste of Phil, though, he wanted to get back down and taste him some more. With Phil telling him he was doing good, he could finally enjoy the noises of Phil writhing under him, could finally enjoy how Phil's cock was hot and heavy in his mouth. Dan kissed Phil again before ducking down once more, eager to get his mouth back on him. "Wanna make you cum with my mouth," Dan muttered, nosing at the skin around Phil's base again. Once he got Phil's approval, he then took Phil all the way back in his mouth, priding himself at how much of Phil's cock he could get in his throat, and swallowed him down. Without thinking, he moaned around Phil, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy this.

Dan was so fucking gorgeous - everything about him, from the way he mewled against Phil's lips, to the way he looked when he was bending back down and over Phil's body to get his mouth back on him. Phil loved being able to see the expanse of tanned skin, sure, but he also just loved the way Dan seemed so much more confident all of a sudden. Phil couldn't help feeling like that was partially down to him, and he curled his fingers back into Dan's hair as Dan nosed at his cock. "You take me so well," Phil moaned, closing his eyes. "Shit, Dan, you're so good at this. I - please, please make me cum with your mouth," he begged just as Dan took him down again, sucking hard as his lips slipped all the way down Phil's cock until he was deep throating Phil again. Phil shuddered, moaned and tugged on Dan's hair, but Dan ignored him. "Dan!" he cried out, rocking his hips and straining to hold himself back. Dan's mouth covering his entire cock was just - so overwhelming. Phil thought he was going to to explode, and his back arched off the couch when Dan moaned around him. "Shit, shit Dan. You're so good," he grunted, not holding back his words anymore, getting the feeling that Dan wanted to hear him. "God, your mouth. So fucking warm, and good, Dan," he whined, gasping as Dan's throat fluttered around him again, the sound of his moans reverberating up Phil's cock in a way he most definitely hadn't been expecting. "Ah!" he grunted, fingers digging in against Dan's scalp. He tugged again, because he knew Dan liked it, and then tried to still his hips as Dan pulled up, and then immediately dropped back down his dick again. "Dan!"

The way that Phil felt down his throat was intoxicating and Dan was pleasantly surprised by how much he liked it. He was sucking down Phil's cock as if he couldn't get enough of it, finding out very quickly how much Phil liked it when he moaned around him. He vaguely realized that he was getting himself worked up again but didn't particularly care, instead trying to focus on making Phil find his release, tonguing at his head for a few seconds and gathering every bit of precome that leaked out. He shuddered at the taste, at the way Phil was pulling his hair, and a sudden idea struck him. If he could easily take all of Phil's cock, that meant he didn't have a gag reflex, right? He smirked and pulled off of Phil's dick with a satisfying pop, looking up at his boyfriend with a flushed face and heavily lidded eyes. Phil was in the same state as Dan was, seemingly in awe, and he was spouting off praises about how good Dan felt, how well he sucked his cock, and Dan moaned, his own dick twitching with the words. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d needed to hear them until now. "Fuck my mouth, Phil," Dan asked, voice a bit uncertain but stern in what he wanted. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Phil thrusting into his mouth, the head of his cock nudging at his throat. He wanted to choke on it. To prove that he wanted it, he sucked down Phil's length again and then paused, waiting, seeing it Phil would take him up on his offer.

Dan kept tonguing at Phil's slit, sucking up the pre-cum Phil could feel leaking out, and his orgasm was beginning to finally, properly build in his stomach. It was the best, most intense feeling, and Phil didn't know what to do with himself as he slowly lost his mind. He felt like Dan was sucking the life out of him through his dick, and he didn't even want him to stop. He just wanted to stay buried in that warm heat for forever - so when Dan pulled all the way off of him with a loud pop, Phil was looking up immediately with a whine of loss. His fingers were still tight in Dan's hair when Dan asked him to fuck his mouth, but immediately at the words, Phil's eyes were going wide and he was dropping his hands in shock. He didn't want to hurt Dan. The last thing he wanted was to make Dan regret this. The last thing he wanted was to lose control - but Dan was sinking back down on his cock, without giving Phil a chance to consolidate his thoughts, and because the sudden deep throating was so sudden, Phil's hips kicked up of their own accord. Phil moaned loudly, throwing his head back again, only to find that Dan wasn't moving his mouth on Phil at all anymore. Phil's jaw fell open with desperate want, and he reached up to tangle his fingers in Dan's hair again. "Dan?" he asked, panting. "Dan, please. I don't want to hurt you," he begged, but Dan didn't answer. He hummed around Phil's over-sensitive dick instead, and Phil's hips stuttered again. He bit his lip hard, straining to keep himself still. "Please. Dan, Dan I want -" but Dan was shaking his head against Phil's dick now, moving his hands to Phil's hips and grasping hard. The next thing Phil knew, Dan was insisting he fuck his mouth by jerking Phil's hips up and down until Phil had completely lost control - the hands in Dan's hair jerked his head into place, and then he was jerking his hips back and forth so hard he thought for sure he was choking Dan. Dan didn't complain, though. Instead, he moaned so loudly that Phil's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he was finally pulling in and out of Dan's mouth so much that he kept almost slipping out entirely. Dan was making the best sounds, and Phil could feel his orgasm rushing towards him, balls drawing up tight to his body. Is this what it was going to feel like to fuck Dan? Just as warm, and perfect, and good, body taking control and Phil just... giving into instinct. If this is what that would feel like, Phil wanted it more than anything. Would Dan even let him? Phil didn't know, but he was moaning as Phil’s hips jerked faster, thrusts shorter and more erratic, until finally, seemingly out of nowhere, Phil came, orgasm drawing a loud shout of Dan's name from his mouth.

While it was sweet that Phil didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to push him past his limits, Dan wasn't having it. He wanted this. Wanted to know what it felt to have Phil properly fucking into his mouth, wanted to feel him holding Dan's head in place while he shoved his cock down Dan's throat. So he took matters into his own hands, gripping Phil's hips and moving them of his own accord, forcing him to move into his mouth. That's when Phil seemed to snap. Suddenly, he was gripping Dan's hair and holding him in place, his hips bucking up and his cock lodging deep in Dan's throat. Dan let out a whimper at the feeling, pleasure thrumming through his entire body. It shouldn't feel this good to have a cock being fucked down his throat, but it did and Dan couldn't help but shove a hand between his body to take some of the edge off of his own erection. He was choking on Phil, craving the noises he was making, and just sucked him down deeper until Phil was tensing and moaning loudly. This was when Dan became unsure. Would he even like cum in his mouth? He didn't have time to think about it because Phil tensed and then there was cum pumping into his throat. Dan let out a surprised grunt because he could feel Phil's cock throbbing at each spurt of cum. And he liked it. That feeling of Phil's cock lodged in his throat, pumping cum down his throat, is what pushed him over the edge for the second time, a surprised moan ripping from his throat at the unexpected orgasm.

Phil was dizzy with it, with the way it felt to have Dan swallowing around his dick in his mouth while Phil shot cum down his throat. He felt bad about it for all of a few seconds, and then he felt Dan jerk against him, felt him start to moan, long and hard, and looked down just in time to see Dan's cum spurting down the sofa. Phil's mouth fell open, and his hips jerked, more cum managing to spurt from his cock just at the sight of it. Over sensitive as he was, it kind of hurt, the way his cock was responding to a sight like that, and he managed a ragged groan as he pulled Dan's mouth away from his over-sensitive cock. He was still twitching and achy, but the sight of Dan coming again just from Phil fucking his throat was enough to draw him through his orgasm, and Phil dropped backwards onto the sofa cushions to stare blearily up at the ceiling. Had that actually just happened? How was it fair that his boyfriend was literally the best at giving head? How was it fair when he'd only just asked Phil how to do so? Phil's body was shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm when Dan whimpered, and he propped himself up again to see Dan looking at him with almost embarrassed eyes, panting and holding his cock with wet fingers. Phil closed his eyes for a brief second, and then whispered a hoarse "Come here." Dan crawled into his arms, and Phil moved them so they were both laying back, catching Dan's wet hand in his and drawing it to his mouth to lick the cum there away. He couldn't help it. He liked the taste of it. He wanted to push Dan over and suck his cock as well, get up every last inch of his cum... Phil shuddered, and then pulled Dan into a kiss. "You're so fucking hot. Can't believe you did that - can't believe you came again," he moaned.

If Dan was embarrassed before about not knowing how to give a blowjob, then he was mortified at how he'd just orgasmed for the second time just from Phil fucking his mouth. His body was shaking with the after effects of the force of his orgasm, and he swallowed down the remaining bits of Phil's cum before pulling back. He honestly didn't know what to do. His cock was growing soft and there was cum pooled in his hand and dripping over his spent cock, and he was just so embarrassed. How does a person come just from sucking cock? Was he weird? He let out an embarrassed whine, and then Phil was telling him to come there, holding his arms open for him. He listened, trying to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, and collapsed into Phil's arms. "I can't believe I liked sucking your cock so much that I came," Dan muttered, watching as Phil lifted Dan's soiled hand to his mouth. He moaned at the sight of Phil licking off his fingers one-by-one, savouring every ounce of cum that dripped down his hand. Dan liked having Phil cum down his throat, but he didn't like it that much that he wanted to lick it every chance he could. He licked his lips. Now, Phil's cock on the other hand... He could probably suck it all day if he had the chance. Dan moaned at Phil's words, dragging him into a kiss. "Can't believe it either," he whispered, finally feeling the after effects of cumming twice in one day. He watched as Phil lapped up the last bit of cum on his hand, amazed, before pulling Dan into another kiss. "You like my cum that much? I love watching you suck it off of my fingers. You're the one who's hot, Phil." Dan shivered

Dan was shivering against him, and Phil had no response to his words. He couldn't explain why he loved Dan's cum so much, but he couldn't ignore literally any chance to lick it all up. If Phil was honest - "I just like the taste of all of you," he admitted, blushing as Dan curled into his arms. Not to mention eating Dan's cum made Phil feel particularly close to the other male, but he wasn't admitting that much allowed. He did chuckle at Dan though when he mentioned how amazed he was that he'd come just from sucking cock, and sighed as he reached up to run a hand through Dan’s hair. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, nervous. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Dan was curling into Phil's arm, now just completely tired and ready for their next cuddle session. After that entire escapade with Phil rimming Dan and then Dan deepthroating Phil to the point where he had a second orgasm, he was about ready to just keel over and sleep for ten years. Plus, Phil's arms were so comfortable that he just couldn't resist curling into him and closing his eyes. "I'm glad you like to taste me. I like it," Dan murmured tiredly. He smiled when Phil mentioned that he didn't want to hurt him, that he was really worried about it. Honestly, Dan hadn't been hurt at all, but apparently that wasn't obvious from how he’d literally come from sucking cock. "God, no," Dan scoffed. "Feeling you in my mouth, tasting you, having you fuck into my mouth... it was the best feeling in the world." Dan sighed, thinking back again to how much pleasure it had caused him. It made him wonder how it would feel to have Phil actually fuck him into oblivion. But he quickly shook off those thoughts. They would get to that point eventually; they weren't quite there yet.

It was honestly relieving to hear that Phil hadn't hurt Dan like he'd thought he had, and it made him shiver with the way that Dan described how it had felt. Phil kind of wanted to try it himself now, but he knew he had a gag reflex, unlike Dan. "Can't believe you've never given a blow job before," Phil murmured, kissing Dan's sweaty fringe and then turning so he could pull Dan into a proper kiss, mouth slow and lazy on Dan's. He literally couldn't get enough of him, and he licked into him only to taste what had to be himself. It was strange but he didn't dislike it all that much - not when it was coming from Dan. Phil sighed, and then mewled as Dan shifted, causing him to brush up against Phil's sensitive dick. "I love you, Dan," Phil said, unable to help beginning to think about what had led them here in the first place - Phil's insecurity. "Do you still... think about her?" he asked, quiet and unsure.

Laughing, Dan nuzzled into Phil's touch, shaking his head at Phil's comment. "I mean, I was straight before I met you. Why would I have given a blowjob?" Dan teased. He leaned into Phil's kiss, loving how they were slow and lazy and without any demand. He was honestly so tired, so comfortable, and he was probably kissing like shit, but Phil didn't seem to care. When they pulled away, Dan was shifting a bit to get more comfortable, tucking himself into Phil's arms. "Love you too, Phil," Dan murmured and then frowned at Phil's next question. He furrowed his eyebrows, lifting his head up to try to catch Phil's eyes, but he was avoiding his gaze. "Who, Valerie?" Dan asked. Phil nodded and Dan frowned more deeply. Why was Phil asking about Valerie at a time like this? Was he... insecure? "Oh Phil," Dan murmured, and he kissed along Phil's jaw, trying to assure him that he loved him and that he didn't think about anybody else. If he did, why the hell would he have given up so much of himself to solely Phil? "I don't think about her at all. Even looking at her makes me annoyed. I promise that you have nothing to worry about and all of my attention is for you."

Dan's voice was so tender, Phil wanted to hide, but Dan was there kissing down his jawline sweetly and a little bit arousing, if Phil had had anything left in him. There was nowhere to run anyway, not when Phil wanted nothing more than to be comforted and reassured. "Sorry," he whispered, voice hushed. "No one wants an insecure boyfriend," he added on a sigh, burying his face into Dan's hair and lightly stroking his fingers down his side. "Just. A little jealous, I guess," he admitted, biting his lip and hoping he hadn't pushed Dan away for having said that. He nibbled at his lip for a while before just blurting it all out - "it's just how she keeps looking at you, like she wants something from you. And I trust you, I do. I'm just... new to all this," he admitted softly, tentatively, curling his arm around Dan completely with the desire to hold onto him.

Rubbing Phil's back in a soothing fashion, Dan tried his hardest to assure Phil that he really didn't mind having Phil being jealous. It bothered him that Phil was insecure, but not because he found it annoying in the slightest. Just because he literally didn't understand how someone as perfect as Phil could be nervous to lose Dan. Phil was everything Dan could have dreamt of and more, he had close to nothing to worry about. "It's alright," Dan assured his boyfriend, smiling gently at him. He was practically wrapped around his boyfriend, their naked bodies close together in the least sexual way possible. "That's just how Valerie is. She won't try anything though, and I would rather have you than anybody else. We're both new to this. We can get through this together." He leaned up to press a kiss to Phil's forehead, right between his eyebrows where they were furrowed in attempts to smooth out the wrinkles. "I belong to you. Forever and always."

Phil... Phil wanted to cry. But he didn't think that would help anything right now, so he refrained from doing so by curling into Dan more fully and wrapping his long body around Dan's like a koala, hiding his face in Dan's hair after he kissed his forehead. The way Dan's words made him feel was intoxicating, and he could feel his heart beating so fast in his chest, because he hadn't expected those words and he wanted them even more than he could say. "You're my best friend," he murmured, voice all choked up. "I... your my first, and maybe it's insane, but I'm in this for the long run," he added, sniffling against Dan. Maybe it was the intimate atmosphere, or maybe it was more, but Phil... Phil was so in love it hurt, and he was terrified something was going to come along and tear them apart.

Dan just held Phil closer, wishing more than anything that he could take all of Phil's insecurities away. Honestly, he didn't think that Phil needed to worry about anything. Valerie was all talk and no show and she wasn't stupid enough to try anything too terrible while knowing Dan was now in a happy relationship. With a man, no less. At least, Dan hoped she wasn't so stupid. Phil was wrapping himself around Dan, his voice choking up at each word he spoke, and Dan was at a loss for what to do. He wanted to make Phil understand that he wasn't leaving, no matter what, but how could he do that when Dan had hardly ever had a serious relationship before? He barely knew what the fuck to do and it was tearing him apart. "Phil..." Dan whispered sadly. "You're not going to lose me. I'm... I want you. All of you. Forever, okay? Someone like Valerie won't be able to tear us apart." He moved so he could press his mouth back to Phil's, a reassuring kiss that held all of his feelings in it. Feelings of love, of desperation. All of it. He wanted Phil to be with him all the time, no matter who tried to tear them apart.

Phil allowed Dan to pull him away and drag him into a kiss, but only because he trusted his boyfriend. Pushing almost three weeks of spending nearly every day together, Phil felt like he knew Dan better than he'd ever known anyone. He just wanted this to work out. He'd settled into something intense and special with someone so in synch with him he didn't need anyone else in his life. He appreciated their other friends and the need for them, but Dan was... so much to him. And his lips on Phil's spoke so much to him. There was such a sweet passion behind the way he kissed Phil that Phil felt like he was drowning in affection. If his brows crinkled and his mouth shifted into a pained frown, Dan didn't say anything, not even when Phil was unable to stop the few tears that had gathered from falling from his eyes. They just kissed, Dan pushing Phil over until he could straddle him, smothering him with his body, and making Phil feel safe.

When Phil was hurting, Dan was hurting. He did his best to hold together the pieces of Phil that were falling apart by smothering him with kisses, pressing their bodies together and snogging him until his face was no longer wet with tears and he just seemed more tired than anything. "I love you," Dan breathed when they finally pulled away after what seemed like hours. He pulled Phil into a sitting position, kissing the tip of his nose, and sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, we should probably get dressed. I would hate for someone to walk in on our state and the counselors are probably wondering where we've been off to." Phil giggled at that, and Dan couldn't help but kiss him once more, soft and full of passion. His heart ached that Phil was still obviously sad, but he knew that they couldn't stayed cooped up in the movie room forever without consequences. "Shall we head back? I promise to let you steal me away as much as you wish."

By the time they finally pulled apart, Phil felt... okay. And tired. And incredibly connected to Dan. It was an overall pleasant enough feeling that when Dan reminded him that they needed to leave soon, he wasn't overly disappointed, though he did frown sadly. With one last sweep of his hand down Dan's warm, naked body, fingers stopping to touch his arse, Phil finally agreed to get up. "I love you too. Come on," Phil sighed, helping Dan to stand and then swooping in for one final kiss. His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed into the motion before pulling back. "My lips are always chapped because of you," he complained teasingly, finally moving to find his clothing from the floor. He felt Dan reach out and stroke his arse, and laughed, sending him a teasing look before picking up his boxers in order to pull them on.

Dan chuckled and shook his head amused. "I can't help it; kissing you is too addicting!" Dan whined, watching as Phil bent over. The action made Phil's perfectly round ass stick out and Dan hummed, reaching out to grab it. Phil laughed and gave him a look which made Dan smile happily. Phil really had the best ass. After that, they dressed quickly despite their attempts to touch each other one last time before being fully dressed. Once they finished, they began to head back to the cabins, holding hands the entire time. By this time, the campfires were all put out, smoke billowing from the heaps of wood. Apparently they were away longer than expected. "Looks like the night's coming to a close," Dan said quietly, turning to Phil in front of his cabin. Phil's eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, so soft that it made Dan's heart swell in his chest. "Sweet dreams, Phil. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss, wishing they could just stay together but knowing they couldn't. Not yet, at least. When they pulled away, Dan regretfully walked back to his cabin, sighing pitifully as he went. If only they could sleep in a bed together.

It was harder than Phil was expecting to watch Dan walk away from him, which he knew was entirely silly, but he couldn't help feeling that way anyway. His fingers were resting on his lips, where Dan's had just been, in an attempt to keep Dan close to him for just a little bit longer. Dan disappeared around the corner to his own cabin, and then Phil was alone, staring at nothing - until he wasn't. "You were gone a long while, then," a sweet voice said, one that Phil recognized and that grated on already raw nerves. Closing his eyes for just a second, Phil turned very slowly, and then glared at the girl stood in front of him. "Oh, look. You've got a new hickey on your neck. Can't imagine what's under your clothes," Valerie continued, staring at Phil with the darkest frown despite her cheery voice. "What do you want, Valerie," Phil asked, unwilling to put up with anyone's crap tonight; especially not her's. He had Dan, and there was nothing he should have to worry about, regardless of what she said. "You know, it just confuses me. I knew Dan was lying about Mariah, but I just thought he was doing it to make me jealous. You, on the other hand... I just don't get," Valerie said, humming, eyes narrowed as she watched Phil. Phil stood up straight, narrowing his eyes back at her. "Dan's not doing anything for you," Phil muttered back, and started to try and walk away, but Valerie was quick to grab his arm harshly, fingernails digging into his skin. Phil turned back with a low hiss, and glared at her. "Let me g-" he tried to say, only for Valerie to interrupt him. "Dan's still in love with me. He always has been. Enjoy him while you can, because you're not going to have him for very long." Valerie's voice was like ice down Phil's spine, and he ripped his arm away from her with a low growl. "Fuck off, Valerie. Try all you want. Dan doesn't want you anymore, and the sooner you realize that, the better." Valerie didn't reply, but her eyes were dark as she glared. Slowly, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, and turned her back on Phil. "We'll see about that." As Valerie walked away, Phil couldn't help watching her with anxious eyes. Suddenly, he didn't feel so sure. Suddenly, he felt rather scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know your thoughts and we will see you next Wednesday (:


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **This Part** : 10,221 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : jealousy, handjob, blowjob, exhbitionism, cumslut, cockslut, misunderstandings, implications of cheating

 

Dan woke up feeling extremely confident the next morning. His hair wasn't nearly as wild as it usually was, and his face was shining with happiness. He could hardly believe that he'd been able to give his first blowjob last night and was still riding high on that experience. Without further ado, he threw on some clothes that made him feel particularly good (a button down moth shirt and some light denim shorts) and headed towards breakfast. He ended up beating Phil, surprisingly enough, and helped himself to a heaping portion of pancakes and scrambled eggs. When he sat down in his usual seat, he began to dig in until a presence notified him of someone beside him. He grinned and turned to greet Phil before frowning at the unexpected sight of none other than Valerie. "Hey Dan!" she greeted cheerily. Dan narrowed his eyes at her, running his eyes over her blonde hair and how it looked particularly fluffy that day. "What do you want?" he asked rudely. She frowned, seeming a little hurt, but Dan didn't feel guilty in the slightest. "I just wanted to apologize for everything that I put you through. I was young and didn't think about your feelings through all of that." Slowly, Dan could feel himself deflating. Before he and Valerie had dated, they had been good friends and he could now see why they'd been friends before. He _missed_ that, missed their late night talks and how they could spend hours chatting about nothing. "Thank you," Dan said quietly. "It means a lot." Then, he smiled at her.

Phil was running late. It probably had to do with the fact that he’d ended up having a wet dream that night about Dan and the way his mouth felt on Phil's dick, but the reason didn't matter. All he knew was that he'd spent far too long in the shower after everyone else had finished up their turn, and was spent by the time he was getting dressed. He ended up putting his shirt on backwards three times before managing to get it right, and his eyes hurt far too much to even attempt to try and stick his contacts in, so he ended up in his glasses. All wasn't so bad, as Phil knew Dan liked Phil in his glasses, and he knew he'd be seeing his boyfriend soon, so he trekked off to the cafeteria with a small smile and far too many memories of what it was like to touch all of Dan's naked body on his mind. He was feeling a far shy better when he finally pushed the cafe doors open - and then his eyes landed on the table they usually sat at to find Dan laughing with Valerie next to him. _Laughing_. Like they were best mates, rather than ex’s. All of Dan's reassurances from last night felt like they all came crashing down around Phil’s head in that moment, and he stared in stunned horror as Valerie reached out and touched Dan's shoulder in a way that looked more intimate than it surely was. Phil didn't like it. Phil didn't like it at all, and he knew she'd done it for him when she flashed a quick, overly bright grin his way, before turning back to face Dan rather than behind her. Phil's blood was boiling, and he suddenly felt very sick as he marched right on up to Dan's side. His anger must have been enough to warn everyone he was coming, as Kim, Mariah, and Caleb looked up immediately as if they could sense that something was wrong. Mariah and Caleb had tense, uncomfortable looks on their faces, while Kim looked kind of sick, but Dan - Dan brightened up even more than he already was when he finally noticed Phil, and Phil felt himself deflate a little. He couldn't give Valerie the satisfaction of getting under his skin if Dan was looking at him like _that_ despite having been laughing with Valerie, who he'd claimed to hate, just moments before. Phil’s steps faltered and slowed as he walked around the table and plopped himself down right next to Dan, leaning into his side and laying his head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes. "'M tired," he complained, ignoring Valerie completely and not bothering with food. He could steal Dan's if he decided he was hungry, as Valeria had well and truly ruined his appetite.

Talking with Valerie like this was... refreshing, to say the least. Dan couldn't deny how much he'd missed talking to her, even if it was no longer in a romantic way. They laughed and smiled together, and it was just like old times, just catching up and talking about what had been happening for the past few years. Dan learned that Valerie was now the cheerleading captain at her school, and her sister had gotten married and had a baby just last year. Dan ended up telling her about the concerts he had gone to and how he'd met the lead singer of his favourite band. It was surprisingly nice, and Dan felt all of his hatred towards her melt away into the floor. Mariah, Caleb, and Kim were all strangely quiet, chattering amongst themselves but ultimately ignoring him. Dan didn't mind, he knew that this was an awkward situation. When he caught sight of Phil walking towards him, an unreadable expression on his face, Dan grinned, brightening up immediately. Just seeing Phil's face was enough to make his day go even smoother and he felt lame for admitting that he'd missed him over the night. "Hey babe! Valerie and I were just catching up a little bit," Dan greeted as Phil plopped down in the chair beside him, immediately laying his head on his shoulder. Dan wrapped an arm around him and leaned into the touch, laughing at Phil's admittance of being tired. He heard Valerie coo at them, telling them about how cute they were, and Dan couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at that. Thank _God_ Valerie was finally seeing some sense. "We really need to stop staying up so late," Dan chuckled, kissing Phil's forehead. He then took a piece of his bacon and held it up to Phil's mouth, smiling when his boyfriend took a bite. "Did you sleep well, at least?"

 _There's nothing to worry about, there's nothing to worry about, there's nothing to worry about_ , Phil kept telling himself over and over again, heart aching at the way Dan held him. Valerie was coo'ing over them, but Phil could hear the falshootity in her voice, and he wished he could scoff at her for it, but the last thing he needed was to give her the satisfaction of knowing Phil was insecure. He wasn't scared of her... he just knew she and Dan had a past, and it was... difficult for Phil to work past that when he was so nervous. He knew the whole thing was dumb, but the jealousy ran rampant knowing that Valerie had kissed Dan, gotten to be with him before Phil. _Dumb, dumb, dumb._ He was being ridiculous. He did smile as Dan made a comment about staying up late, and felt the reminder of last night and this morning's wank session fill his mind until he was sure everyone could see the flush on his cheeks. Then Dan was offering Phil food, and Phil was taking it without missing a beat. He chewed and swallowed, and then made quick work of devouring the rest of Dan's plate, laughing as Dan pouted. "Hungry," he explained, suddenly feeling very much so like his appetite had come back. "You used up all my energy," he teased, turning to press a kiss to Dan's neck. Mariah made a disgusted noise, and Kim giggled, rolling her eyes.

Dan laughed, goosebumps rising on his entire body as Phil pressed a kiss to his neck. He would never get over how good it felt to have Phil's lips pressing to his neck, on the marks that he'd made just last night and a few days ago. Hearing that he'd used up all of Phil's energy made it sound like they'd had sex, but their friends wouldn't know any different. They wouldn't know that Phil had ate Dan out or that Dan had orgasmed twice just from sucking Phil's cock. They didn't need to know any of that when they could draw their own conclusions. "I'm glad I used up your energy," Dan said smugly, squeezing Phil closer to him. He was already in the mood to drag Phil away from everybody, but he obviously had to refrain from doing so. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to meet Valerie's gaze. She was smiling at him and Dan grinned back, happy that he had a wonderful boyfriend and now his old best friend back. "What do you say we all hang out tonight?" she asked, seeming excited by just the suggestion. "We can have a bonfire just like old times." Dan nodded frantically, turning to Phil with a bright smile on his face. "I'd love to. What do you say, Phil?"

Dan was holding so tightly to him that Phil could feel warm, happy shivers running up his spine. _See_ , he told himself. _Everything's fine. Dan wants you, not her,_ he promised himself, smiling as he closed his eyes for a brief moment before turning to start shoveling Dan's food into his mouth again. Unfortunately for him, that's when Valerie not only grabbed Dan's attention again, but requested they all have a bonfire together. Immediately, Phil began choking on the food he'd just swallowed, and his eyes bugged wide as he coughed and sputtered, pressing his hands to his chest and then thumping it aggressively. The next thing he knew, Dan was slapping his back as well, and he was wheezing as the food flung from his mouth and hit the ground at his feet. Phil felt suddenly quite dizzy, and quite horrified, shaking his head with tears in his eyes as he tried to regain his footing. The last thing he wanted was to spend tonight with Valerie when Phil just wanted to drag Dan off on his own again. It was Thursday morning of their third week in camp. Phil didn't need some girl dragging them all off to potentially get in trouble with their own private bonfire when Phil would rather actually _enjoy_ his time if he were going to get caught and get in trouble regardless. Still, Valerie couldn't know that, Valerie couldn't know he was bothered by her at all. Valerie couldn't be allowed to think that Phil was as jealous and insecure as he currently was. So, after Dan handed him his milk and Phil had regained some semblance of breath, he nodded. "Okay," he gasped out, nodding to Valerie. "Secret bonfire tonight." He stared at her, eyes just as challenging as hers, and wrapped his arm around Dan's waist.

As soon as Dan had turned to ask Phil if he would be okay with spending time with Valerie, Phil was choking on his food. Dan panicked, trying to help him dislodge the food from his throat by slapping his back, frowning with worry. He really hoped Phil would be okay, that he wouldn't _die_ from choking, and he was relaxing a bit when Phil finally spit the intruding food onto the floor, able to breathe again. He was still shaking as an after effect, and Dan handed him his milk, trying to help him get his voice back. Phil's face was red and there were tears in his eyes from choking, and Dan leaned into him to try and comfort him. Once Phil was able to speak, he was saying that it was alright for them to have a secret bonfire. Dan decided right then that he was going to make Phil feel as loved as possible. It couldn't have been easy to be hanging out with Dan's ex girlfriend, but Dan was so glad that Phil was understanding enough to allow him to hang out with Valerie despite it all. "Love you," Dan mumbled into Phil's ear, kissing his cheek. He then turned to his group of friends with a large grin. "So bonfire tonight! I'm super pumped for it."

The only thing making agreeing to the stupid bonfire doable was Dan leaning in to Phil to whisper in his ear that he loved him, kissing him on the cheek for good measure and sounding so happy that Phil's frustration absolutely melted away. Of course he would do anything to make Dan feel like that, anything to make Dan happy, and Phil turned to him with the brightest grin he could muster. Dan was so excited he was finally talking to the rest of their friends, who all looked a little bit shy and confused by the agreement, but were happy nonetheless. Caleb was already planning a way to sneak off, calming his girlfriend as she grew nervous about it, and then plotting again. Caleb definitely liked making mischief the most, and it made Phil laugh, forgetting for a moment that this whole thing was happening because of Dan's ex girlfriend. It was easy to kind of tune her out after that, though, what with Dan holding every part of Phil he could reach at every opportunity he could manage, and while Dan's attention wasn't verbally focused on Phil, it was physically - and for now, that would have to be enough.

**

The day seemed to be going by unbelievably fast. After Phil had choked that morning and had agreed to go out with Valerie later that night, Dan decided it would be best to shower Phil with as much love as possible. When they were on the canoe, Dan settled down behind Phil with his arms wrapped tightly around Phil's waist and his chest pressed to his back while Phil rowed them all across the lake. He used this as an excuse to kiss Phil's neck with light pecks, to feel his naked skin and to make him feel as loved as possible. Because Dan _did_ love Phil. He loved him with all his heart, loved being with him, and didn't want anything to happen to him. He was so glad that Phil trusted him enough to talk to his ex girlfriend because that spoke volumes about their relationship, and made it Dan feel as if he were floating on a cloud of happiness. During activities, Dan used this excuse to drag Phil away from their group for a moment for a cheeky snog, running his lips over Phil's and biting down softly, trying to show him just how lucky he felt to have him. Dan couldn't believe how well this day was going already and he hoped it would be like this for the rest of summer.

Things could not have been more blissful. Phil wasn't sure what had happened, but he didn't care to question it when Dan was showering him in love and affection every chance he got. It was clear that Dan was appreciative of Phil trusting him, which made Phil's heart pang a bit _because it wasn't Dan he didn't trust_ , and it made Phil happy that he'd reigned in his anger and jealousy. He kept telling himself that things weren't the way they seemed, regardless of what Valerie implied, and eventually, he started to believe it. It was particularly nice when Dan kept peppering Phil's neck with kisses, teasing and flirting and curling into him every chance he got. When Valerie wasn't around, it was even better, and Phil was beyond excited when Dan snuck him off somewhere in the middle of the day for a cheeky snog, sinking into the feel of Dan, well, essentially loving him. His eyes were closed in bliss as Dan bit down on his bottom lip, sucking to soothe the pain away, and pressing his tongue in alongside Phil's. The way their tongues brushed against each other's made Phil sigh, and he wrapped his arms around Dan's neck to hold him close. By the time they pulled away, Phil's cheeks were flushed, and he was physically aroused, but mentally just happy. "What was that for?" he asked, breathless, even though he already knew the answer.

It was easily Dan's favourite thing whenever Phil pulled away, showing that his cheeks were stained a pretty pink colour. Not to mention the fact that he was so easily aroused by everything Dan did to him. It was the best feeling in the world to know what he did to his boyfriend and that Phil was so reactive to his touches, much like Dan was for him. "I just- I'm just feeling particularly affectionate today," Dan whispered against his lips, kissing him once more. "I'm really glad that you trust me enough to let me be friends with Valerie again. I know it must be a bit hard considering she's my ex, but I can assure you that there is nothing going on between us. Everything between Valerie and I is just friendship now." To prove his point, he pressed back into Phil, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him closer so he could deepen the kiss, licking into his mouth and enjoying the way Phil tasted on his tongue. Dan didn't think he would ever tire of kissing Phil, and he wasn't lying when he said he was feeling particularly affectionate that day. All he wanted to do right then was to lay Phil down and show him just how much he meant to him, how much he _loved_ him.

Having Dan bring Valerie up didn't upset Phil as much as he'd thought it would, though his mind snagged onto the bit about Dan saying they were friends again. The idea that Dan thought Valerie only wanted friendship with him made Phil's heart ache a bit, because it was clear that Dan wanted that. Phil didn't know a lot about Dan's ex relationship, but he did know they'd started out as friends, only... now Phil was privy to more information about Valerie than Dan was, and the reality was she wanted to steal Dan back. How a girl who'd sounded so sweet from Dan's early reminiscing could have twisted into _this_ confused Phil to no end, but as Dan pressed close to kiss him again, he wondered if he should tell Dan about what had happened last night. The last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to be hurt, or back-stabbed, but... but he also didn't want to be called a jealous liar. Especially not now when things were going so well. Currently ruled by his dick and the affection he felt towards Dan, Phil kept his mouth shut, moaning at the feeling of Dan licking into his mouth and tangling his fingers into his hair. They were out in the forest, and Phil took a step backwards until he was being pressed up against a tree, drawing Dan tighter into him in the process in order to cant his hips up a little into Dan's. Would they take this any further? Phil wasn't sure, but he did know that he wanted Dan pressed tight to all of him at this point. "Always trust you. Her, I'm not sure about," Phil muttered when Dan pulled back to press kisses down his neck. Phil's arms tightened around Dan's neck when he paused, seeming confused, and then Phil was whining a little to get Dan going again. He'd already made the decision that he wasn't ruining this moment, so he needed to shut up about Valerie.

Phil didn't trust Valerie? Dan started to pull away, confused at why Phil would say something like that at a time like this. He supposed that he understood because she _was_ a bit of a terrible person before, but now? She had apologized to Dan and had even called he and Phil _cute_. There was no way that she was trying to do anything other than be friends again, which was something that Dan was all for. But Phil didn't trust her, and it made Dan's mind cloud with confusion. Was there a reason he was saying that? Or was he just a bit weary from their past? Either way, he tried not to think about it because Phil was pulling him back in, whining when Dan had paused their makeout session. He decided not to dwell on that, instead allowing himself to get lost in Phil once more. He hummed against Phil's lips, sucking on Phil's bottom lip and moaning a bit when Phil pressed his hips into his. He could feel that Phil was aroused already and was proud that he'd made him like that in such a short period of time. But they were both horny teenage boys, and Dan couldn't deny his own growing hardness in his jeans, pressing forward to grind into Phil. He didn't necessarily care that they were in a forest. At this point, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted Phil's dick in his mouth again. Not knowing if Phil would want to take this any further, though, he just kissed Phil a little bit harder and went pliant under his touch, letting him dominate their actions until his legs felt like jelly and Phil was pressed hard into the tree behind him.

No one was around, and Dan wasn't pushing Phil about his comment regarding Valerie. Their mouths were pressed almost tighter together than their bodies, and Phil could feel Dan's answering hardness pressing into his own every time he so much as jerked his hips. His heart was beating fast in his chest. Thoughts of his dream last night, of Dan's mouth on him the night before, plagued Phil's mind until he was fully considering getting both of them off right there and then. Dan didn't seem to be complaining, going limp in Phil's hold and allowing him to take control completely. It was a good feeling, and again, no one was around. Everyone was off doing their own thing, and Phil wanted nothing more than to get Dan off. He loved the way he could make Dan feel, just loved Dan in general, and while they'd done this a handful of times now, this was the first time they were doing it multiple days in a row. Phil wanted it, and Dan seemed to want it to, so he moved his hands down Dan's body, and drew their mouths apart to press kisses to Dan's jaw instead. "Wanna touch you," he whispered, just to make sure. "Can I, Dan?"

Phil was intoxicating. Dan didn't know how that was even possible, to be addicted to someone this much. He was panting and Phil pressing his hips into his was so deliciously good that Dan's brain was clouded with pleasure. He was practically shaking, arousal and affection making his body react tenfold to every little touch. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt so full with love that he almost wanted to cry. "God please," Dan gasped out at Phil's words, bucking into his boyfriend's touch and feeling his body erupt with goosebumps as Phil's fingers trailed lower. "I wanna- wanna get my mouth on you again. I've been thinking about it since last night, wanna taste you and make you feel good," Dan babbled, shivering as Phil's fingers trailed over his bulge so lightly he could barely feel it.

The way Dan _sounded_. Phil closed his eyes, releasing a heavy breath, and finally settled his fingers over Dan's bulge properly. He massaged him through his jeans lightly, just trying to get a feel for him but also nervous because this was reckless, so fucking reckless, to be doing this out here. Still, Dan’s words were echoing around Phil's head like crazy, until he was dragging his boyfriend into another desperate kiss while his fingers made short work of Dan's button and zip, dragging them down and pushing the flaps out of the way just enough he could get his hand inside Dan's insanely tight jeans. At the first touch of his fingers, Dan moaned and pulled back from Phil's mouth, so Phil turned his attention to Dan's jaw again. "Dreamt about it last night - the way you take me all the way," Phil muttered. "Got me so hard I jacked off to you this morning. Fuck, Dan. I can't believe you like it so much, I just - you're so good," he said, fingers wrapping tight around Dan to jerk him off.

What they were doing was so dirty, having sex outside where everyone could see them. Dan wondered what his friends would say if they ended up finding them like this, with Phil's fingers wrapped around his dick and Dan's hips stuttering under his touch. He moaned at Phil's words, loud enough that it echoed around them, making Phil put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Good idea on his part, Dan decided, as Phil slid his thumb over his slit, making Dan whine in the back of his throat. Phil's hands were so soft, so skilled, and they made him feel so good. His voice was muffled through Phil's palm but it didn't stop him from being so noisy that Phil kept telling him to be quiet, to try to hold in his sounds. It was so _hard_ though, as Dan got closer and closer to the edge. He let his head fall onto Phil's shoulder, biting into the skin of Phil's hand with his pleasure.

Dan was so _loud_. Phi didn't know what to do - so he shoved his hand over Dan's mouth to muffle the noises he was making, and continued to stroke his fingers over his boyfriends dick. He liked the way it felt in his hand, the silky, heavy-ness of it, how thick it was, and _long_. Dan was quite well endowed, though Phil was a little mortified to admit that he was bigger, and he loved everything about this. He hadn't known if he'd love touching another man's dick, but he _did_ , and he was almost desperate to hear the sounds Dan was making for him only he couldn't. He had to hold Dan back, shushing him and begging him to hold them in, because the last thing he needed was for them to get caught - especially when this was turning Phil on so much he wasn't sure he was going to be able to come back from this without an orgasm of his own. He groaned as Dan's hips began to kick into his touch, followed Dan with his hand as Dan tucked his face into his neck, and leaned in to press his lips to Dan's ear. "Come for me and I'll lick you clean, Dan," he whispered, desperate himself for the chance to eat Dan's cum again.

Dan was already having so much trouble holding himself back but _god_ , when Phil was begging him to cum, saying he'll lick him clean? He could feel his groin tightening already despite the fact that Phil had practically just started jerking him off. He shivered and cried out as Phil jerked him harder, faster, until he was panting and on the edge of orgasm. He moaned Phil's name through the hand over his mouth, hands flying out to grip Phil's hips hard. His orgasm hit him with such a force that it made his knees weak, and he was collapsing into Phil's arms, coming into Phil's hand just like Phil had wanted him to. He was breathing hard, his face flushed and fringe pushed back with sweat, but Phil just held him, stroking him through orgasm, until he was twitching from the overstimulation. Only then did he pull back and watch with clouded eyes as Phil smirked at him and brought his fingers to his lips, sucking the cum off of them. Dan didn't think he would ever get used to the sight of Phil eating his cum, and he whimpered again just from seeing it.

Phil's hand jerked Dan faster and tighter as Dan practically sobbed against him, holding his boyfriend close to keep him even the slightest bit hidden from prying eyes. Meanwhile, Phil moved to peppering the side of Dan's face with kisses, wanting to make him feel even better since he was certain that a hand job was less pleasurable than other things Phil had down for Dan. He nosed at Dan's neck, biting down lightly, and that's when Phil felt him come, cock twitching in Phil's hand while he jerked his boyfriend through it. Feeling Dan jerk and moan his name against Phil's fingers made his own dick twitch, but he still caught Dan as he collapsed into his body. The second he was able, Phil was bringing his now soiled hand to his mouth and sucking his fingers clean with a smirk aimed at Dan. He moaned and closed his eyes at the taste, greedy as he took it, and only stopped because Dan was forcing him into another kiss.

Seeing Phil eating Dan’s cum was the most erotic thing in the world, and Dan could hardly help himself when he brought Phil into a needy kiss. Immediately, he was licking into his mouth, tasting himself on Phil's lips. To other people, that may be disgusting, but to Dan, he didn't think there was anything better. He pulled away after a moment, when he had collected himself, and decided to quickly work on getting Phil off before someone would come try to find them. With a swift glance around, he kissed Phil once more, and then got to his knees, making quick work of the button on Phil's trousers. He licked his lips and nosed at the material covering Phil's bulge, mouthing at it and barely able to contain himself. He couldn't help it; he wanted Phil's cock in his mouth as soon as possible, a new addiction that was quickly taking over him. "Gonna make you cum so hard with my mouth," Dan growled, yanking down Phil's trousers and boxers in one quick pull. Then Phil's cock was right in front of him, thick and hard and leaking. Dan moaned at the sight. How had he become such a cock slut in just a day?

Dan's words as he pulled away and sunk to his knees were the biggest turn on of Phil's entire life, and he practically choked on his air as he groaned. The way Dan's voice had sounded, the things that he had said... Phil wanted Dan to make him come so fucking bad that he didn't even fight it when Dan started to undo his jeans. As Phil had done, Dan didn't pull them far. He merely pushed the zip apart enough to pull Phil's cock through the seam of his jeans, and then started to suck. Dan was so eager. He sunk to Phil's base almost immediately, mouth constricting around Phil, and it was both the sudden warm heat of him and the thrill of being caught that made Phil start to leak already. He groaned and threw his head back against the tree, threading his fingers through Dan's hair, and waited for Dan to suck and swallow around his tip before he slowly started to use him. He pumped his hips slowly in and out, letting both of them get a feel for it, and then, when his breathing was thoroughly ragged and Dan was tugging impatiently on his hips, Phil really let go. He had no idea how Dan was doing it, looking down to find that Dan looked absolutely stuffed with his cock, and the sight turned him on more. Dans face was red, mouth spit slick, and hot as fuck around Phil's dick. It was too much. Just as Phil had made Dan come quite quickly with just his hand compared to other times they'd done this, Phil was unraveling. "Dan," he gasped, and shoved himself all the way down Dan's throat when his orgasm started to unravel. His eyes fluttered - and that's when he saw her. Valerie, just walking into the forest, eyes wide like she hadn't been expecting to see this. Phil didn't know whether to be horribly embarrassed, or massively smug, but either way, Dan was moaning around him, working him through his orgasm, and Phil was too blissed out to stop now.

Dan didn't care to hesitate to finally get Phil in his mouth. He was too eager, too horny, and immediately sunk down to Phil's base, swallowing around him. It was a good feeling, being filled up by Phil, just as good as it had been last night. He pulled off a bit to suck around Phil's tip, lapping up the precome and glancing up at Phil through his eyelashes. He wanted Phil to use his mouth again, to fuck himself through his orgasm until he was cumming down Dan's throat like he was a naughty whore. Phil seemed to know what he wanted, jerking his hips back and forward slowly, but it wasn't enough. Dan took this chance to grab his hips, trying to urge him to move faster, and Phil finally, _finally_ , was fucking his mouth. Dan didn't care that he there was spit drooling from the corners of his mouth or that he was moaning around the cock in his mouth. All he knew was that Phil tasted so good and he loved the way Phil's cock was so big that it choked him. He could tell exactly when Phil was going to orgasm by the way his hips stuttered and his fingers tightened in his hair, trying to cover his dick completely with Dan's mouth. Dan welcomed it, sucking harshly and opening his throat so when Phil pushed his face down all the way, Dan's nose was buried into the small hairs at his base, Dan was moaning in bliss as he felt Phil shoot his load down his throat. His cock was pulsing in his mouth, and he swallowed around him until there was nothing left and Phil was slowly going limp. Only then did he pull away, finding Phil's head thrown back against the tree looking completely blissed out, face red with exertion. "God, I love your cock," Dan told him. His voice was completely wrecked, raspy from having Phil's dick in his throat. He leaned in to Phil and kissed him hotly. "I would suck it all day if I could."

Dan just kept sucking, and Valerie was turning away, and Phil's head was spinning with how good it had felt to be drawn to orgasm that way. Dan was far too good with his mouth, far too good, and Phil felt like every last inch of energy he had left had been sucked right out of him by that overly talented mouth. He groaned as Dan finally pulled off of him, opening his eyes with relief to find that Valerie had turned right back around and gone, and tucked his spent and over sensitive cock back into his jeans while Dan pushed up to kiss him. Phil could taste himself, and Dan's mouth was wet, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just loved the way it felt to have Dan against him again. "So good, Dan," Phil whispered against his mouth. "So good. I love you."

Being praised and having Phil telling him he did well was quickly becoming Dan's favourite thing in the entire world. Besides sucking his cock, of course. And kissing. Dan liked kissing Phil as well. Although if he was being honest, he probably just loved everything about Phil. What a sap he was. "I'm good for you," Dan murmured against Phil's lips. "And I love you too." He started to brush himself off, sorting out first his hair and then Phil's in a way to make them less conspicuous about what they had just done. "I would love to spend some post-sex cuddles with you, but we should probably get out of here before the others try to come find us," Dan muttered, pouting a bit that they couldn't cuddle like they typically enjoyed to do after doing something like this. But that was what a quickie was for, apparently. And it was definitely worth it.

Phil was more disappointing than he could say that they couldn't enjoy a little cuddling after something as intense as that, but he knew that Dan was right. They needed to get back before someone else came looking - because Valerie already had, and had probably stumbled upon more than she'd bargained for. Phil couldn't bring himself to feel even remotely bad about it though, even though he had been caught with his cock down Dan's throat. He should feel bad about that, but he just couldn't when he'd kind of gotten the chance to shove it in Valerie's face that Dan was _his_. He needed to stop this. He couldn't' keep thinking like this, and it hurt him a little to realize that he was being overly jealous and possessive of Dan in a way that could be harmful. He had to get himself under control... or maybe talk to Dan. No. Phil couldn't. He didn't want to ruin Dan's good mood. "I know. You're right. Let's get back," Phil eventually murmured, drawing Dan back in by the waist for one last kiss goodbye. Their mouths were always lazy against each other after sex, but Phil didn't mind - he quite liked lazy kisses with Dan that didn't mean anything. Finally, they drew apart and emerged from the tree's slowly, holding hands and laughing together as they looked for their friends.

After having a particularly good orgasm and being able to give Phil head, Dan was in a particularly good mood. They held hands as they walked to find their friends and Dan couldn't help but swing their arms between them, humming to himself. He felt all fuzzy inside, his head blissfully silent, and he couldn't believe that he'd gotten someone as amazing as Phil to love him. They eventually found their friends in the gaming lounge playing Mario Kart. It was strange seeing Valerie in their little group again, but it was also nice despite how awkward everyone seemed to be. Dan just hoped that once they got used to having Valerie around again, then they would be a bit more accepting. " _There_ you are!" Valerie said loudly upon seeing them, turning the entire group's attention onto them. She smiled at the two of them. "I tried to come find you but you seemed to have disappeared from the face of the planet. What were you doing? Having sex or something?" Her eyes flickered over to Phil at that, and Dan felt his boyfriend go rigid beside him. He couldn't blame him really, not when his own face was turning a hot red. "Shut up, no we weren't," Dan lied, tugging Phil to sit on one of the couches. "We were enjoying nature together. It's hard to go on a proper date when you're stuck at a summer camp."

The second that Valerie asked if they'd been off having sex, Phil went rigid and had to try his very best not to outright glare at her. It was hardly his fault if she'd walked in on them mid-orgasm, with Dan on his knees for Phil. He hated that she'd seen, suddenly, hated that she _existed_ , and felt his fingers tighten on Dan's as he joked that of course they hadn't. It didn't matter, though. Valerie already knew, and... well, that was suddenly the worst thing in the world. Phil felt like a pit had opened up in his stomach, and he suddenly wasn't even hungry, just like this morning. Valerie was ruining everything, and Phil just wanted her to _go,_ but Dan wanted her in his life. While the others laughed and Valerie smirked knowingly, Dan and Phil joined them in their game of Mario Kart until the dinner bell went, but the entire time, Phil was trying to decide what to do. He needed to tell Dan about the conversation he'd had with Valerie the night before. He _had_ too. He hadn't wanted to upset Dan this morning, and he still didn't now, but he needed to tell him before something went horribly wrong. Unfortunately for Phil, Valerie wasn't letting either of them sneak off again, and every second that Phil had a chance to turn to Dan alone, Valerie would suddenly appear, grabbing Dan's arm like she owned him and drawing him away. Phil followed helplessly, put out, but he could see that Dan felt bad about it. None of this was Dan's fault.

Dan couldn't help but be annoyed, and it was ridiculous because he shouldn't have a problem anyways. He was just frustrated because every time he tried to spend a little alone time with Phil, tried to kiss him, or even talk to him, Valerie was there. She didn't hold herself back from dragging him away from his own boyfriend and it made Dan pout for the entirety of dinner. He could tell that Phil was getting upset about it as well, and the last thing he wanted was to upset his boyfriend. He was mad at himself for allowing this to happen, but he couldn't exactly yell at Valerie because she wasn't doing anything _wrong_. She was just trying to spend time with him and make up for lost time, but Dan was being a dick because he really just wanted to be with Phil. It continued all the way through dinner, where he noticed that Phil wasn't really eating anything. Dan would have to bring that up to him later, ask him if he was alright and if Dan did something wrong. He felt like the worst boyfriend in the entire world right then. Soon, it was time for the campfire, and the group snuck off before the counselors could see, stealing a bag of s'mores and making their way to a fire pit that was a bit more hidden than the other ones.

By the time they were sneaking off for their secret bonfire, Phil was kind of in a foul mood. Valerie was driving Phil absolutely insane, and she knew it too. She was hoarding Dan's attention, keeping him away from Phil intentionally, and constantly taking in Phil's facial expressions when she did it. Was she trying to gather evidence against him or something? If there was one thing Phil knew, it was that he trusted Dan wholeheartedly, so even _if_ Valerie were to tell Dan a bunch of lies, he knew Dan would come to him first. Right? The doubt couldn't help but creep up on him, but Phil remained steadfast. He refused to let Valerie tear them apart, not when he was the happiest he'd ever been. Once the bonfire had been set, everyone huddled around to tell stories again at Valerie's direction, and Dan ripped himself from her hold to go and sit on the other side of the fire with Phil. Immediately, Phil was drawing him in with an arm around his waist, dragging him so close their thighs overlapped from them sitting cross legged. Because he could, and maybe because he was angry, Phil turned and kissed Dan firmly on the lips before turning back to their friends. Valerie had this suger-sweet false smile on her face, and Phil wanted to slap her with the stupid skewer thing he was using to cook his marshmallow.

Finally, Dan was able to sit with Phil without interruption. He could tell that Valerie was looking at them, probably wanting to talk to Dan but leaving them alone so he could spend some alone time with Phil. Phil seemed to be extra cuddly then, but Dan didn't care. He loved it, was basking in it. When Phil brought them closer together, Dan had to stop himself from just climbing in his lap and instead settled for a kiss. Everyone was telling stories and Dan laughed along, his thigh pressing to Phil's, until he literally couldn't help it and _did_ climb into Phil's lap. Immediately, Phil was wrapping his arms around his waist, bringing them closer together and squeezing tightly, and Dan leaned his head back against Phil's shoulder. Phil was so warm and their friends thankfully didn't say anything. He made eye contact with Valerie, who only smiled but didn't say anything. This made Dan happy. All of the people he cared about the most were finally brought together and having a good time. He tucked his face into Phil's neck and kissed the skin there. "I love you," he whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying just being in Phil's arms like this.

Phil was so fucking tense, but he was doing his best to hide it as the others laughed and joked, a little stilted around Valerie but doing far better than Phil, who didn't even bother to speak up much. He was too invested in petting over Dan's skin, touching him every chance he got, and holding him as close as possible almost in an attempt to show off to Valerie, who he'd come to hate more than anyone in the world. He grit his teeth against it, though, not bothering to look at her if he could help it, and then, about halfway through the night, Phil felt Dan shift until he was in Phil's lap, back pressed to Phil's chest, and head lolling back to rest on Phil's shoulders. Immediately, Phil reached out with both arms to wrap around Dan's waist, and he smiled at Dan, shivering a bit when he leaned in to kiss at Phil's neck. "I love you,, too," Phil replied easily, eyes flickering to Valerie's face as Dan's closed to find Valerie was glowering. "He loves easily, it doesn't mean anything," she mouthed, and Phil tensed. Had he read her lips wrong? His heart was racing hard in his chest, and he could feel anger and sadness welling in his chest. Surely she was just winding him up. Phil had been the one to say I love you first, but so what? That didn't lesson Dan's feelings. He didn't... he hadn't felt pressured to return the sentiment, had he? Phil stared down at Dan's smiling, peaceful face, and held him tighter.

Phil's arms tightened around Dan and Dan hummed at the feeling of being loved so much that Phil wanted to hold him ever closer. He was so at peace in Phil's arms, so warm, illuminated by the campfire. It was such an amazing experience, one that he wanted to cherish forever. If he hadn't been surrounded by friends, he may have even fallen asleep right then, but he did his best to stay awake for the remainder of the campfire. He could tell when it was over because there was a large sizzling noise, and he found that Caleb had dumped some lake water on the fire to put it out, the smoke billowing into the air and disappearing into the stars. "It's time to go to our cabins," Phil murmured softly in his ear, nudging him a bit. Dan sat up and stretched, feeling his bones cracking and his shirt riding up a bit, which Phil took care of by running his fingers over Dan's bare skin before tugging his shirt down to cover it. "You're comfortable," Dan muttered, but reluctantly got up anyways. He didn't want to go back to their cabins yet, but he figured it was probably a good idea considering he was so tired from last night. Their group of friends all started to collect themselves then, gathering themselves and bidding farewell before heading their separate ways. Dan made sure to stay behind so he could enjoy Phil for a little bit longer, connecting their lips and sighing. Valerie was waiting for him to follow her to the cabin, but Dan tried not to pay attention to her just yet. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Dan asked, kissing Phil a few times on the lips because he just couldn't get enough.

Valerie was waiting for Dan. Phil could see her, watching, smirking, showing off the fact that _she_ technically got to go home with Dan at night. Phil's heart kept twisting uncomfortably in his chest at the mere thought of it, and he wanted to cry, but Dan was there and a good distraction, a good reminder that Dan was still _his_. "Mm," he hummed, smiling as Dan kissed him over and over and over again, talking between kisses because he couldn't seem to get enough of Phil. His heart settled a bit more, because clearly Dan _did_ love him, whether Valerie wanted to argue that away or not. Why else would Dan be clinging to him like this, like he did every night? "I hate saying goodnight to you," Phil finally said, ignoring Valerie behind them completely. "Can I walk you back?" he asked instead, wheedling at Dan and pouting, because Dan had been letting him walk him back almost every other night. Just because Valerie was waiting for him didn't mean they needed to go their separate ways just yet. "Alright fine, you spork," Dan gave in, and Phil's grin was so wide, Dan giggled at him. "I love you," Phil murmured affectionately, taking Dan's hand in his and finally pulling him along to where Valerie was stood, looking a bit more put out than she had been before. The three of them took off then, walking slowly back to their cabin's with Valerie once again manipulating Dan's time and making it impossible for Phil to talk, but he had Dan's hand in his so he didn't mind. Besides, Dan loved _Phil_ , not Valerie, so there was nothing for him to be scared about. Right? He couldn't help hating her, though, couldn't help being afraid, so when they reached Dan's cabin, Phil pulled him to a stop and drew him in for a proper goodnight kiss. Dan gasped a little, giggling at Phil's intensity, and clearly a little awkward with Valerie watching, but Phil couldn't bring himself to care. He almost wanted to flip Valerie off for good measure, and he was most definitely shoving this in her face. "Goodnight," Phil finally said as he drew away, pecking Dan's lips one final time for good measure. Valerie was glaring behind Dan's back, and Phil sent her a smug smile. "Night Valerie," he added, and then waved them both off as he turned to walk away. He heard Dan and Valerie beginning to talk, and cast a look over his shoulder, a bit terrified. Unable to help himself, Phil skirted the edge of their cabin... and waited there, watching.

Just because Valerie was there didn't stop Phil from being as affectionate as he was earlier that night. It was still as good of a feeling as it was earlier, even if Dan felt a little bit awkward because Valerie was watching as Phil brought Dan into an intense kiss. Typically, they may have taken the kissing a bit farther, but Dan had to just settle for an open-mouthed kiss, allowing Phil to quickly slide his tongue into Dan's mouth, tasting him. It didn't last for long, due to Valerie watching, but Dan was a bit glad because he knew that if they continued kissing like that, he would probably be a begging mess in only a few seconds flat. "Good night," Dan whispered when they pulled away. Phil grinned at him and then told Valerie good night and was gone, leaving Dan pouting behind him. He couldn't help wishing he could be in Phil's cabin, that way they could sleep together, but he knew he couldn't change a thing. So instead, he turned to Valerie and smiled. "I had fun today. It was nice to have you back in the group," Dan told her sincerely, and it _was_ nice, despite him feeling as if he hadn't had enough time with Phil.

Valerie grinned at him, her eyes shining, and touched his shoulder, stopping them before they could go inside of the cabin. Dan was a bit confused at this, but he figured she didn't want to wake everybody up with their talking so he was alright with it. "It was nice to talk to you again as well," Valerie told him. She lowered her eyes to the ground, a nervous expression on her face. Her cheeks went pink and Dan chuckled at the sight. It reminded him of all those years ago when they had first admitted to liking each other. Oh, how things could change so quickly. "I missed you a lot, Dan. You've grown up to be such a good guy. Thank you for giving me a second chance." Dan laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck. Valerie was looking at him through her eyelashes and it was making Dan a bit uncomfortable. It reminded him of how he looked at Phil right before he kissed him. But Valerie wouldn't do that. She knew that Dan was off limits, so he forced himself to relax. "Missed you too," Dan murmured, and was it just him or was Valerie moving closer? He started to talk again, babbling a bit and trying to convince himself that she was _definitely_ not moving closer, that he was totally imagining it. "I mean, you were my best friend, you know? Before all of that other stuff happened. I was pretty sad when I couldn't talk to you anymore, but it's nice to have you back." Valerie giggled and her face was so close to his, and Dan's heart was pounding in his chest, his cheeks going red. She wouldn't kiss him, that's not something she would do. Dan was just overreacting. "You're so cute, Dan," she told him, and then she was leaning into him and Dan froze. When she kissed him, Dan didn't feel anything at all other than a mass of betrayal and guilt.

Phil's heart was maybe going a little haywire. Dan and Valerie were talking, and that was fine. That was okay. Phil often spent far too long outside of Dan's cabin with him just talking, it was completely normal. The way that Valerie had reached out to stop Dan from going in, however, was not, nor was the way that she lowered her gaze and blushed, looking up at Dan through her lashes the way that Dan often did to Phil just before he kissed him. His fingers curled into his fists as he stared, watching, and feeling a little like he'd betrayed Dan's trust in him for spying. But he couldn't make himself move, not when Dan was babbling and talking too quietly for Phil to really pick anything out, and not when Valerie was getting closer and closer to Phil's boyfriend - not when Valerie shifted her gaze up from Dan's and,locked eyes with Phil. That look, that look right there was why Phil hated her so much. That look was manipulative and _cruel_. That look was twisting Phil's heart into complicated twirls right up until she closed her eyes and kissed Dan. Dan. His Dan. The Dan who'd dated Valerie years ago and had only broken up with her because she'd cheated on him. The Dan who had promised Phil that he didn't harbor any unresolved feelings for her. The Dan who had yet to push her away. Anger and hurt broiled in Phil so fast, he could feel his heart breaking. His eyes burned and he could feel a lump forming in his throat as he turned away, walking as swiftly and as quietly from the scene of the crime as he could while trying not to cry. Was Dan still kissing her? Phil didn't know. Was he about to go inside that cabin with her, and kiss her some more? Phil didn't know. Had Valerie been right all along? Was Dan still in love with her, and if he was, did that mean he would leave Phil for her the way Valerie had implied he would? The thought hurt, and the insecurities Phil already had were growing even more difficult to contain now. He wanted to trust Dan, knew that he _did_ , but there was Valerie, all manipulative and cruel, kissing Phil's boyfriend who may or may not have been too stunned to push her away. Phil didn't know what was going on, but his mind was a mess, his heart in turmoil, and he was doing his damned best as he walked into his cabin and crawled into bed to remind himself that Dan _loved him_ , and that Dan was not a bad person. Surely, surely Phil had just misunderstood.

For a moment, Dan was too stunned to push Valerie away. He froze in place, eyes wide while Valerie's lips found his. Her lips were cold from the night air and thin, feeling _wrong_ against his, leaving a bitter taste in Dan's mouth. When he finally got his bearings, he pushed her back perhaps a little too hard, watching as she stumbled backwards. Her back hit the wood of the cabin and Dan couldn't bring himself to apologize for that because his mind was spinning and he couldn't breathe. He just kissed someone else. He just kissed someone else when he was dating Phil and he didn't try to stop it. He was just as bad as Valerie was, and he felt as if he was going to puke. "What the hell?" Dan asked through gritted teeth. His voice came out shaky and he couldn't stop himself from clenching his fists. Valerie was entirely too smug for his liking, as if she had planned this. Dan couldn't believe he'd been so _stupid_. "Valerie, you _know_ I'm dating Phil! Why would you _do_ that?" Valerie's expression turned to one of hurt and she walked forward to put a hand on Dan's shoulder. He shrugged her off, glaring. "Dan, I thought you wanted this?" she asked, sounding horribly confused. "The way you've been looking at me all day... You've been looking at me like you _used_ to look at me. Like you still _love_ me." Dan backed away, shaking his head. Is that why Phil had been so clingy towards him that day? Was it because he was looking at Valerie like he was looking at a lover? Dan's eyes shone bright with tears and he willed himself not to cry in front of her. "I love _him_ , Valerie! You should know better than anybody else that I would never- would never," bile rose in Dan's throat and he blanched, "Oh god, I _cheated_ on him." Valerie didn't try to touch him again, but her voice was soft when she spoke as if she was trying really hard to comfort Dan's tortured mind. "Maybe this is a good thing, Dan," she told him gently, and Dan glared at her, shaking his head and about to tell her off for suggesting such a thing. But then she was speaking and Dan felt sick all over again. "You shouldn't be with someone as jealous as he is. He's so scared of me, so jealous of our relationship. I could see it in his eyes whenever he kissed you, as if he'd won the lottery and was trying to shove it in my face that he finally had you. He was so jealous that he planned for me to find you both in the forest earlier today, when you were, ah, y'know." She looked at the ground then, avoiding Dan's eyes. Dan's face burned at what she was suggesting. "Wh-what?" he asked. She cleared her throat. "Earlier, Phil told me to come get you guys in twenty minutes when you left during activities. I didn't really think anything of it, I was just going to tell you to come join our game of Mario Kart, but then I walk in and saw you on your knees in front of him... Phil didn't tell you? That he saw me there? He smiled at me and that's when I knew he had planned for me to find you like that." Dan was going to say more but his voice was gone, his throat thick, and he felt tears welling in his eyes. Phil had done that? He didn't want to believe it, but how else would Valerie have known? "Maybe it's good he didn't trust you around me," Valerie said nonchalantly, playing with a piece of her blonde hair. "I mean, I wouldn't either if I was still in love with my ex girlfriend." She flashed Dan a grin then, and he snapped, glaring at her. Despite the poison in his look, he was shaking and he knew he needed to calm down a bit. "I don't love you, Valerie. And I never will, not after what you've done to me." He turned to the cabin, drawing in shaky breaths while willing himself not to cry. "Just- just leave me alone." As he slammed the door behind him, he could have sworn he heard Valerie laughing, but it might have just been the wind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 15,545 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> A/N: The format of this chapter is slightly different. The beginning starts with more in depth pieces by Dan and Phil’s perspectives only, separated by ** rather than swapping from paragraph to paragraph, though the format will return to normal by the end.
> 
> Warnings: misunderstandings, angst, discussions of consent and cheating, grinding, possessiveness, jealousy, dirty talk

That night was... a long one for Phil. He couldn't sleep. All he could see every time he closed his eyes was the image of Dan and Valerie kissing. There wasn't much to imagine, as Phil hadn't stayed long to see if it got more intense or if Dan had shoved the girl away, and he'd been stuck staring at the back of Dan's head, but it was enough to torture him. He kept imagining worst case scenarios including Dan taking Valerie to his bed, or Valerie shoving Dan up against the wall of their cabin and blowing him the way same way that Phil had done. The idea of anyone having Dan when they shouldn't was killing Phil, and he muffled tears into his pillow as he tried to sleep. He just wanted plain oblivion so he could forget for a few hours. Actually, could he just not wake up? That would be even better. If he could just... move on from what had happened and never be forced to face it, that would be perfect.

For hours, Phil lay in bed, wallowing in self-pity. More than once, he blamed himself. He shouldn't have egged Valerie on, he should have talked to Dan sooner, he needed to relax and stop being such a jealous, insecure asshole. By mid-morning, Phil had thoroughly convinced himself that he was the bad guy here, and that Dan deserved better than him, and by the time the rest of the cabin was getting up, Phil had convinced himself that Dan didn't love him. His mind was a mess, and he knew, he knew he needed to just calm down and talk to Dan... but he couldn't. He was scared, terrified even, that everything was about to fall apart.

What if Valerie had told Dan lies about him? Would Dan even listen long enough for Phil to tell him otherwise? What if Dan found him today and broke up with him? Phil wasn't sure if he could take that.

He was just too upset about everything by the time the rest of the cabin had filtered out for breakfast to feel safe following after them. He was angry - at Dan, but mostly at Valerie - and he was hurt, devastated even, that he might be losing Dan to his ex girlfriend, and he was filled with so much intense possessiveness and jealousy that Phil didn’t actually trust himself to see Dan right now, not wanting to do or say anything out of line when he was still just trying to react and deal with what he’d just seen.

So he just didn't even try and see Dan just then.

The dining hall would be clear of food by the time activities started, but Phil could grab snacks to tide him over if that meant avoiding Dan, and if he showed up late, maybe he could find a different partner for the last day of Water Skiing. Maybe no partner. Maybe he could just sneak away.

Phil didn't know what he planned to do. But one thing was for certain - he couldn't face Dan today.

**

After he went inside his cabin, Dan truly broke down. He planned to just lie down and sleep, but he found that he couldn't. He couldn't risk having the other boys hearing him cry, and he was too stuffed up and miserable to just not cry, so he ended up taking a shower. The shower was a long one, the warm water cascading down Dan's back as he allowed himself to finally cry. It was disgusting and he was ashamed at himself for being so gross, but he couldn't help feeling as if he’d let Phil down. He’d cheated on his own boyfriend with his ex girlfriend and he was hurt, so hurt, that Phil had tried to ward Valerie off to the point where he’d told her where to find them in the forest. He stopped himself then, shaking his head furiously. He didn't know if that was even true. He needed to talk to Phil first before making assumptions. The shower started to turn cold, but Dan didn't really care, just allowing the cold water to rain down on him, until he ended up sitting on the tiled floor of the showers with his knees to his chest. It was disgusting, but Dan was too miserable to care. He finally got out after his fingers and toes started going blue from the cold, but he didn't get a restful sleep.

Come morning, he woke up late. The other boys had tried to wake him up, but Dan had just told them to fuck off, to leave him be, and that resulted in him completely missing breakfast. He shot up in bed and hurried to put some clothes on, not caring that there were bags under his eyes and his sweatpants were red and his shirt was purple, obviously not matching in the slightest. He figured that it reflected his mood, disarrayed and unsettled. A mess, just like him. It was time for activities, so he made his way around the camp until he found his little group of friends- but Phil was nowhere to be found.

Dan furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Phil?" he asked, interrupting his friends from the game of Crash Bandicoot they were playing. Caleb paused the game and they all glanced up at him, confused. The sight of Caleb holding Clarice's hand made Dan want to take another cold shower and cry again. "We thought you snuck off together," Mariah said slowly, seemingly alarmed as her eyes took in Dan's appearance. "He didn't come to breakfast this morning." Dan cursed and ran a hand through his hair, not caring when his fingers ripped through his curls painfully. "I need to find him," Dan muttered, mostly to himself, and then he took off on a quest to try to find his missing boyfriend.

**

As soon as Phil thought the cost was clear, he snuck through the forest to the cafeteria to find some food, stuffing his pockets and holding even more cookies and crackers in his hands before finally taking off again. He wasn't sure where to go, or what would be the safest place for him to avoid Dan, but he did know one thing - the forest was huge, and though there was the chance of being caught by a counselor... Phil just did not give a fuck. He couldn't face Dan yet, not when he was still trying to work through his own emotions, and not when he was too afraid to walk in on Dan kissing Valerie again. Instead, he found a place to sit in the forest, and settled down. He could just see the lake through the tree's, but it was quite a fair way down from where he was, and he didn't think anyone could see him, so he snacked and sulked and tried to pretend that he was okay.

He was not okay, though. Not really. He was a mess, because he felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. He should have just gone straight to his cabin last night rather than lurking around and trying to stalk Dan and Valerie. He shouldn't be hiding from them at all. He shouldn't even know that they'd kissed. He wished he was blissfully unaware so that he could just get the whole thing over with. So what if Dan was with Valerie again? That was no skin off Phil's back - except it was, because he'd never been in love before now and he'd given Dan everything.

Not that he would ever regret it, but he would hurt if this was the end.

Eventually, Phil saw the lake fill with groups, watched from afar as they did water ski-ing, thought he even caught sight of Dan, but he ducked his head so he wouldn't have to see if Valerie had snuck along with him. He couldn't deal with that right now.

Lunch was another affair altogether, with Phil heading that way as quickly as he could and begging off that he was sick, and could he please take his food back to his cabin? The lunch ladies eyed him up and down, caught sight of the red nose from all of Phil's crying, and let him go. He was gone long before his friends had arrived, and even managed to hole himself up for so long that he fell asleep after eating lunch. He didn't wake up again until the dinner bell went off, but Phil didn't have it in him to go.

He sulked instead, crying into his pillow again, and wishing, hoping, that Dan hadn't just given up on him altogether. Valerie... was the worst thing that had ever happened to Phil, and he'd spent most of his life being bullied. He just… wanted this torment to end, but he wasn't ready to face it just yet.

His mind couldn't comprehend that anything could be okay.

**

Dan ended up not being able to find Phil anywhere. He searched and searched until his legs were hurting, even going into Phil's cabin, but he couldn't find him. He was panicking, wondering if Phil was alright, and he needed to talk to him. He had to get his emotions off his chest, to tell Phil that he’d cheated on him and that he really, truly did not deserve someone as good as Phil. But alas, he couldn't find him, and the feeling of dread in Dan's stomach was starting to make a home in his belly. Was... was Phil avoiding him? He didn't want to think about why Phil would possibly be avoiding him. but he couldn't help but admit defeat when, two hours later, lunch had passed, Phil was nowhere to be found, and their friends were giving him pitying looks across the table.

He didn't want their pity. He didn't deserve it. Not after what he'd done to Phil.

"Hey Dan." Dan looked up from his uneaten food to face Mariah, who had obvious concern on her face. He hummed, asking her what she wanted without words. "Do you want to do activities with me today? I miss having you around," she told him, and Dan couldn't help but wonder if this was a ploy to get him to tell her what was going on. He agreed nonetheless, not wanting to sound rude to his friend, and tried his hardest to engage in conversation despite being a literal piece of shit.

And he was right. As soon as they were heading towards the lake, Mariah was grabbing his hand and dragging him away. Her pinkie linked with his and Dan angrily wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't need to cry now. It was his fault that Phil was avoiding him, and he deserved it. Mariah sat them down away from other people and leaned against him. They were facing the lake and could see the other kids laughing and having fun, but they were sitting in silence as if there was nothing good in the world. Finally, Mariah spoke, her voice soft, "What's going on, Dan?"

He didn't mean to tell her, he really didn't, but then he was crying and there were tears dripping from his face and onto his lap and she was holding him, murmuring sweet words and telling him that everything was okay. The words came out like vomit, bubbling up and out of his throat with him being unable to hold them back. He told her about Valerie, how she'd kissed him, how she said Phil was insanely jealous and how she'd seen him and Phil in the forest together (he didn't tell her exactly what they were doing, but she could probably figure it out). He told her about everything Valerie had said, and how she was convinced Dan was in love with her. He couldn't stop the words, and Mariah didn't try to stop them either. When he finished, he felt a weight lift from his chest, but his eyes were swollen and his nose was leaking and he felt so, so tired.

"You're not a terrible person, Dan. If anything, it's Valerie whose awful. Not you. She forced you to do all of this, and I honestly wouldn't trust a thing she says. Speak to Phil first. I'm sure he has just as much he wants to talk to you about." Even though her words were supposed to be uplifting, Dan couldn't help but feel as if they were a lie. Besides, that still doesn't explain why Phil is avoiding him after all that had happened last night.

**

Halfway through dinner, Kim showed up. Her face was a little bit tortured and concerned as she looked for Phil. It was obvious the moment that she spotted him, but Phil didn't move from the heap he'd managed to form in the middle of his bed under all the covers. He was miserable, and lonely, and probably acting ridiculous, but all he could think was that tomorrow was a free day and he could avoid Dan much more easily on a Sunday.

"Hey," Kim said, moving to sit on the bed next to Phil. "You okay?" she asked, already reaching out to sweep Phil's sticky fringe from his forehead. Phil shook his head miserably, and sniffled. "Not really," he disagreed, but didn't go on from there. He felt too crappy to even try and explain what he was going through, and he didn't exactly want to drag their friends in on this when Phil literally had no idea what was going on, so he just rolled and allowed Kim to climb into bed with him.

He couldn't help wishing it was Dan instead.

"Do you want to talk about what's wrong?" she asked, and it didn't escape Phil's attention that she avoiding mentioning Dan's name at all. "Not really," Phil repeated again, sniffling again as the tears begin to drip down his cheeks once more. His heart ached. He was too scared to ask if Valerie had been around that afternoon or not. He was too afraid to ask if Dan had been looking for him.

"Dan's been looking for you," Kim whispered, to which Phil stilled, and then shrunk back into the bed. "He seemed worried?" Kim asked, hesitant.

"I don't want to talk about it," Phil insisted, cutting her off completely. With a heavy sigh, Kim settled at Phil's back, wrapping herself around him, and then went quiet.

Phil, meanwhile, tried not to let himself feel hope. For all he knew, Dan was looking for him to break up with him, was worried because he didn't want to have to admit he'd lied about ever loving Phil. He needed to put the other man right out of his mind.

**

While crying to Mariah seemed to have helped Dan to calm down a little, it didn't make all of his problems suddenly disappear. They sat at the edge of the lake for a while with Mariah patting Dan's back, trying to make him stop crying enough that they could go eat dinner in peace without Dan looking like a complete wreck. The fresh air helped a lot, as well as his best friend being right next to him the entire time. He was honestly so thankful for her. By the time dinner came around, Dan had sucked up enough of his emotions that he wasn't crying anymore, but it was still obvious that he was miserable. Mariah told him to go back to his cabin and she would bring him food, which he was eternally thankful for. He honestly didn't think he would be able to handle an entire dinner period with his friends while having the chance of coming across Valerie, who he didn't want to see at all.

He couldn't believe he'd been so dense. Valerie had always been trying to get back with him, so how could he think that this time was any different? He was the worst person in the world and if by any chance Phil had been jealous of Valerie, Dan couldn't blame him.

He sulked all the way back to his cabin, jumping into his bed and burying himself under the blankets like a burrito. It was warm and soft and Dan was thankful that he was able to spend the rest of the day in here, even if he wasn't technically allowed to. But he never played by the rules and he was sure Brittany wouldn't mind if he just... got away from everyone for a while. True to her word, Mariah ended up bringing a plate heaped with his favourite foods, which he gobbled down like he hadn't eaten anything in days. He still wasn't very hungry, but his body said otherwise so he decided it'd be better to eat everything rather than just starve himself.

He ended up falling asleep early that night, his eyes swollen from crying and his entire body exhausted from the day's events. He felt like death and he embraced sleep with open arms, thankful that he could have at least a few hours to himself without overthinking. Maybe tomorrow he would talk to Phil. At least, he hoped so.

**

Phil must have exhausted himself with all the crying that day, because he fell asleep sometime while Kim had been holding him, and woke up the next morning alone in his bed to the sounds of the other boy's getting ready. Breakfast would be soon, but Kim had promised him she'd bring him food, so Phil just kind of... let himself drown in more misery.

No one was talking to him, and it almost felt as though they knew something was wrong. It made Phil feel paranoid and even more insecure - it was no secret to the entire camp that Phil and Dan were dating, most likely having sex on top of that, and the other boy's avoiding his eyes made Phil wonder if Dan was being... overtly sexual with Valeria now instead. The thought of it stung so badly that Phil closed his eyes again and willed it all away.

Kim stopped by with breakfast, giving Phil a quick smile and a kiss to his cheek, and she looked worried but not angry. That gave Phil hope - surely his best friend would be angry if Dan was with Valerie now, whether or not she knew if he and Dan had broken up or not. They hadn't, and Phil was terrified they would, so he was hiding. His mind kept going over so many possibilities in his mind, but everytime he tried to get angry with Dan, he just couldn't.

It was pushing ten am when Phil finally wandered out of his cabin, full intent being to head out to the classrooms and sulk in the library. He was lucky enough not to run into Dan, skirting the tree line as he was, but he wasn't lucky enough to avoid Valerie.

He was just about to turn into the clearing where the classroom's would be when Valerie stepped into his line of sight, looking smug and proud of herself. Phil stopped short, wondering if he looked liked he'd been crying as much as he had been, and wishing that he didn't. "What do you want," he demanded when he tried to walk around her and Valerie just stepped in front of him. She crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up and out, and Phil stiffened. There was a dark red mark on her neck, made more obvious by the way she held herself. Phil swallowed, feeling that lump beginning to re-form. "You can't avoid us forever, you know. It's hardly fair. You can't just keep pretending he's not going to break up with you," she said. "What are you talking about," Phil growled, hands balled into fists at his sides again. "Dan. You saw us kiss, I know you did. But it didn't end there." Valerie reached up to touch her neck, right where the spot was, and Phil felt himself flush angrily. "I told you he still loved me. He hadn't forgotten the passion we shared. You might have gotten him on his knees for you, but I've done so much more, Philip. Just give it up already. He's not yours any more." "You're lying," Phil barked, but he wasn't even sure if he believed it. Valerie arched a perfect brow. "If I am, then why are you hiding?"

Without another word, Phil stormed past her, eyes burning with unshed tears, and made a beeline for the safety of the library, heart beating so hard and fast in his chest he thought it was going to explode.

**

The next morning was basically a repeat of the last one, with Dan stumbling out of bed to throw on clothes that didn't match and sulking as he got ready. The only difference was that he actually made it to breakfast that time. Phil still wasn't there, and that made Dan upset all over again. He just wanted to talk to Phil to see what the hell was going on already, why he was avoiding him, and if Phil didn't want to be with him anymore. The thought made Dan's heart hurt and he angrily wiped away a few more tears. He really just needed to stop being so pouty, stop feeling so sorry for himself. He brought this on himself, he deserved it.

Breakfast was tasteless and Kim disappeared as well after spending only five minutes with their group. She gave Dan a small smile but otherwise didn't talk to him, and he wondered if she knew what was going on with Phil when he was out of the loop. She left when Mariah sat next to Dan and put an arm around his shoulders, letting him bury his face in her hair out of comfort. He wanted to ask if Kim was going to see Phil, but he figured that if she wasn't mentioning his boyfriend, then Phil truly didn't want to see him. That made Dan feel sick all over again. He wondered briefly if he was overreacting, if Phil was just not feeling well, but that didn't explain how he had practically disappeared from the face of the Earth, only to be seen by Kim and nobody else.

After forcing himself through breakfast, he decided to go sulk in the library. Being surrounded by books and the lack of speaking seemed like a peaceful place for Dan to get his mind off of things. As soon as he walked in, he stumbled over to the sci-fi section and grabbed the first book his fingers landed on. He didn't look at the title, just curled into a small ball in one of the bean bags and started to read. It was horrifically boring and he had a hard time focusing when he felt and looked like such a mess. He was a good way into the book when things were just starting to pick up, when footsteps notified him of someone standing in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest, thinking it was Phil, but when he glanced up he was staring hopefully up at none other than Valerie.

"Oh," Dan said and his voice showed nothing but disappointment. "It's you." Valerie rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, moving to sit beside him. Dan didn't move over because he didn't want her to sit beside him. But she did so anyways, making Dan's face screw up in annoyance as she practically sat on his lap, plucking his book out of his hands. "I've been looking all over for you," Valerie said loudly and Dan shushed her because they were in a library. "...Okay?" Dan asked, confused. Why would she be looking for him after he told her off just the other night? He didn't want to speak to her at all. She leaned into him, her shirt so low-cut that Dan ended up getting an eyeful of boob. Even though he was a horny teenager, the sight didn't make him feel aroused in the slightest, only more pissed off. "I ran into Phil earlier today," she said nonchalantly, leaning close to him so she was practically whispering in his ear. Her breath brushed over his neck and Dan's face turned red because that was not comfortable at all and he really just wanted to push her away, but he was frozen in place as soon as she uttered Phil's name. "He seemed a bit upset to me. Looks like he's been avoiding you, like he doesn't want to see you or something."

"What did you say to him?" Dan hissed back, watching with narrowed eyes as she stood up. His eyes immediately landed on a red mark on her neck and something clicked into place. Dan had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach as Valerie giggled, eyes bright. "I didn't tell him anything," she told him. Before Dan could say anything else, she was walking away, leaving Dan staring after her until he could no longer see her. He had a terrible feeling that Valerie had just completely destroyed his relationship, and he gasped in a shaky breath, his entire body trembling.

Figures that whenever Dan loved someone, it had to crash and burn right before his eyes.

**

The second Phil passed the threshold into the library, he caught sight of Dan just hidden at the back where the bean bags were. Eyes wide, and face red with the force of him holding back tears, Phil scrambled to hide, just managing to get behind a bookshelf in time to hear another pair of footsteps enter the room. His heart practically stopped when he caught sight of Valerie, and while he would have assumed she was following him, he knew that Dan was in the room as well. Had they planned to meet here? Surely Dan wouldn't have done that. He knew what the library was for Phil, and he'd never even come in here this summer, though Phil knew that Dan had spent time here in the past. He'd told Phil all the best places to sit and hide if he wanted people to leave him alone, after all, and it had warmed Phil for them to share that. But here was Valerie, walking right past Phil's bookshelf, and heading towards where Phil had seen Dan. He pressed a hand to his mouth, feeling his stomach turn like he was going to be sick, and because he was a terribly nosy person far too willing to let himself get hurt... Phil followed Valerie's footsteps until he could just peer past the bookshelf he was hid behind and catch sight of Dan again.

It was so hard to look at him, harder still when Phil was forced to watch Valerie settle down right next to him, and Phil felt his heart tear in two as the tears began to fall. He was forced to hide a muffled sob when Valerie reached out and stole Dan's book but Dan didn't do anything. Phil couldn't see his face - Valerie's long blond hair was in the way - but he could see the way Valerie was curling into him, and were they kissing? No, Phil could kind of see - Valerie was kissing Dan's neck. Or, at least he thought she was.

Feeling as though he really would throw up now, Phil turned and fled. There was no need to stay here now. Valerie and Dan had taken over his only sanctuary and tainted it with that. He couldn't believe that Dan really had left him for Valerie. His worst nightmares had come true, and Phil was finally able to hate Dan for this. Hate Dan for lying to him, for kissing Valerie, for letting her back into his life... how? How could Dan do something like this to him? Phil didn't head back to his cabin, unwilling to face Kim, and instead headed out and into the forest once again. One of these days, he was going to get horribly, horribly lost - maybe it could be today, so he'd never have to face Dan again.

**

After Valerie left, Dan spent a little bit more time in the library. He was practically hyperventilating, curling up in the bean bag and not even bothering to read anymore. He couldn't stop his mind from whirling, couldn't stop the absolute anger and terror from taking over his entire body. He was crying, he was aware of that much, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Nobody really came into the library anyways, not when they had an entire camp to reign over. He only left when the librarian started to cast him worried looks, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to approach him. When she started to walk over to him, that's when Dan booked it and fled the scene, leaving the forgotten novel on the floor along with the threads keeping himself together.

He kept his head down as he walked, trying to get back to his cabin as fast as possible before anybody saw him, but that proved to be extremely difficult when literally everybody at camp knew who he was. He could hear their whispers, wondering if Dan was alright, and then Mariah and Caleb were in front of him, stopping him from walking any further. "Move," Dan told them firmly. His voice was wrecked from his tears and he didn't even try to dry his eyes. "Oh, Dan," Caleb said softly, and Dan pushed past them before he could cry even harder. They didn't need to see him like this. "Leave me alone," Dan told them. Mariah caught his hand, trying to entwine their pinkies together, but Dan yanked his hand away. "Please, I swear to god, guys. If you want to comfort anybody, it should be Phil. Not the piece of shit that I am."

They let him go after that, watching with worry etched on their faces as Dan practically stumbled to his cabin. He wrapped himself up into his duvet when he was safely away from all other humans and allowed himself to wallow in self pity. He considered taking a shower but decided not to, not really caring that he hadn't showered for two days, and decided to take a nap.

**

Phil didn't get lost, but he did disappear for the entire day. He heard Kim looking for him at one point, heard Mariah and Caleb as well, which really wasn't helping Phil's resolve - if Mariah and Caleb had come to comfort Phil, surely it was because they couldn't believe Dan had gotten back together with Valerie either. Phil couldn't face them though, not now. He knew he should be craving the comfort of friends around him, but he was too angry, and he hated just how much he'd been crying. He felt so exhausted and tired by the time night fell, and only then did he sneak into the cafeteria for some food. Most everyone was out at their own personal bonfires, so Phil had had to leave the forest, but at least now he knew no one would look at him funny for being alone in the cafeteria. There were no signs of Valerie or Dan while Phil ate, and he couldn't decide if he was happy or not. He couldn't stop thinking about what Valerie had said, about the mark on her neck, and the mental image of Dan having sex with her made him feel so sick, he really did end up throwing up. The taste and smell were so terrible Phil went back to his cabin to brush his teeth, and then crawled into bed.

But Phil couldn't sleep. He was seething. The pain was still there, but the anger was now too. Dan had been lying to him for so long, and in a way, he had cheated on Phil. If Valerie was right, then he'd cheated on Phil that night when they kissed, and even if the break-up was implied by now, that still hurt. The idea that Dan could to do to Phil what Valerie had done to Dan with Valerie of all people made him feel crushed and angry and hurt. By the time the rest of the campers were in the room, he was so angry he couldn't take it anymore, and he stormed out of his cabin and over to Dan's.

His heart was broken, he had nothing to lose. The least he deserved was to scream at Dan.

He was slow to find Dan's window, but when he did, just managing to see inside from the moonlight to catch sight of Dan, he knocked, expression furious and wet with tears as he prayed that Dan would be the first to notice him.

**

Dan’s nap was practically useless. because he just tossed and turned until he woke up to a tapping noise on the window beside his bed. It was dark outside when he awoke, and he was confused for a moment, wondering how it'd gotten so late when it had just been midday. The confusion melted away when he caught sight of the window, and just who was looking through it. "Phil?" he whispered, heart pounding in his chest. After not speaking to his boyfriend for two days, he finally shows up at his window with tears streaming down his face and fury clear in his eyes. Dan's heart constricted at the pain in Phil's eyes and he scrambled out of bed, not caring that he looked a right mess, and practically ran out of the cabin so he could talk to his boyfriend face to face. "Phil!" he gasped when he was outside. He went to wrap his arms around the boy, to barrel into him, but he was stopped by Phil sidestepping him and pushing him away. The action hurt more than Dan wanted to admit, and he curled into himself, wishing that things didn't have to be so difficult and he could just go back to how things had been only a few days ago.

The expression on Dan's face when he opened his eyes and looked up at Phil was... confusing to say the least. Phil's chest was heaving with more emotion than he could even begin to explain, and he couldn't even begin to comprehend the fact that Dan looked like he'd been crying as well. He clenching his hands into fists again, waiting as he watched Dan literally launch himself out of bed and head out of the cabin. Phil met him halfway, kind of. His limbs were trembling with anticipation, anger, and hurt, so his movements were stilted - at least right up until the moment Dan quite literally ran around the corner and tried to throw himself at Phil. What the hell? Phil sidestepped him awkwardly, reaching out and shoving Dan, harder than he’d intended, but the anger was starting to drain away in favor of pain. So, so much pain. Phil was choking on it, eyes welling with tears again as he stared at a clearly miserable Dan. What right did he have to be miserable? He had everything he wanted now, didn't he? "If you -" Phil tried to start, choking. "Just get it over with," he said instead, starting over. The words released on a tiny, heart broken sob that he tried to suck up as Dan turned confused and hurt eyes up to Phil's face. He resolved that Dan wouldn't seem him cry, and tried to harden his features. "I'd rather you break up with me then, then -" Phil couldn't get the words pat his throat. "If you want to be with Valerie, that's fine. I just don't understand why you had to lie to me about it. I'm done running away. Just break up with me already. I want to hear you say it."

Dan's head was spinning. Phil was speaking, his face scrunched up in pain and letting out a tiny sob, and Dan's chest hurt with the sight. He could barely look at Phil, could barely look at what had become of the both of them, but he forced himself to anyways. This was his fault and he had to face the consequences. But then Phil was saying that if Dan wanted to break up with him, then he should just do it, that Dan could be with Valerie and that he just wanted to hear Dan say it, that he shouldn't lie to Phil. Dan's head was hurting and he felt realization start seeping into his skin because oh, that's what Valerie had told Phil. "Phil, no?" Dan said, voice coming out as a question. He was trembling, but so was Phil, and he just wished that he could stop this right now because none of this was true. "I don't- I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you. Only you. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." Dan's eyes were welling up with tears, and it was hard to breathe. He felt as if he was just going to burst into tears again but he was trying to stay strong so they could have this conversation. "I don't know what Valerie's been telling you but I can assure you that it's not true." He wanted to tell Phil about the kiss, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up when he could feel himself about to break down all over again just by thinking about it.

This wasn't fair. Phil could hear Dan's voice breaking as he spoke, could hear the uncertainty there, but he couldn't even begin to describe how angry and upset it made him. Why did Dan get to sound like that when Phil just wanted this all to end? How could he even began to claim that he didn't want to break up with Phil? Phil was just about to angrily storm away when Dan started to speak again, voice shaking and eyes wet with tears as he cowered away from Phil. Dan should never look that afraid of him... Phil came up short as Dan told him that Valerie had been lying to him, and he stopped, confused and seething and hurt. So hurt. How could Dan still be lying to him? "But I saw you," he managed to get out around a stuffed up nose and a throat that felt clogged with emotion. "I saw you. She kissed you and you didn't push her away, and today... you gave her... and she was kissing your neck... you were sitting so close together," Phil managed, shaking his head and stepping back from Dan. "You wouldn't have done that if you loved me. Any of that. Just - I know you want her Dan, why are you -?"

"Wh-what? Phil, no, that's not-," Dan cut Phil off, voice pleading as he tried to get him to listen to him. He didn't want them to break up. He would never want something like that. Although it hurt even more when Phil had told him that he'd seen Dan kissing Valerie, followed by all of the lies that Valerie had told him. And Valerie kissing Dan's neck? What was that even about? "I was trying to find you so I could tell you that she kissed me. It took me a minute because it got me off guard, and I pushed her away. I don't know how much you saw but I feel so bad about it. I didn't mean to cheat on you, I'm the worst boyfriend ever." Dan took a deep breath, looking away from Phil and trying his hardest not to cry. "I told her to leave me alone, that I love you and not her. And when was she kissing my neck?" Dan was genuinely confused at this point. The only thing that had happened that day was when she was taunting him in the library. "She found me in the library and was telling me about how she saw you today and talked to you. I kind of assumed she was telling you lies after that happened." Dan closed his eyes and he could feel his lip quivering. "I know I'm not the best boyfriend, and that I cheated on you when she kissed me. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

Phil didn't understand. His heart was racing so fast in his chest, and he his head was spinning. He was so shocked, he couldn't think straight, and he was forced to just sit there and stare as Dan scrambled to tell Phil that he was wrong - that everything he'd thought over the last two days was wrong. How could it be wrong? Phil had seen it. And yet, as Dan talked, Phil couldn't help feeling the relief start to course through him, because that was right, wasn't it? That was right. That made more sense. Dan - Dan wouldn't leave him, right? Dan loved him. Phil was so confused that all he could do was stare with his jaw dropped open. Dan looked so horrified at the idea of him having cheated on Phil because Valerie had kissed him, and if Dan was telling the truth... well, he hadn't kissed her back, hadn't consented, so of course that didn't make him a cheater. Phil closed his eyes for a minute, pressing his balled up fists to his sides and turning his gaze to the ground. "Dan," he said, voice hoarse and pained and hurt. "I don't - I don't understand. I... Valerie told me that you'd picked her. That... that that night, after I left, after I spied on you, you took her back inside and - and - well she didn't say what, but then today, in the library and... you don't want to leave me for her?" he asked.

Dan shook his head furiously. Of course he didn't want to leave Phil for her. While he may have wanted to be with her in the past, those feelings towards Valerie were completely gone now. They were all replaced with his want for Phil, and he couldn't believe that Phil even had to question that after all that he'd done with him. But he understood and he wasn't mad. He cheated on Phil anyways, so this was all his fault. "I would never want to leave you for her," Dan murmured, and he wanted to take Phil into his arms but he was too scared that Phil wouldn't want that, so he wrapped his arms around himself instead. "The moment that Valerie and I broke up was the moment that I decided I didn't want to be in love with someone like her romantically. I know that it must have looked bad, especially after we- we kissed, but I wouldn't do that to you. I love you, Phil. Not her." He shook his head and bit down on his lip. Now he had his own questions. He knew that Valerie was a good liar but he also wanted to talk to Phil about everything so they could get their heads screwed on straight. "Valerie, she told me that she saw us, um, in the forest." Dan's cheeks burned red. "I don't know if she was just trying to break us up but she said that you saw her? That you had told her where to find us so that you could shove our relationship in her face?"

Phil was squeezing his eyes shut so hard as he waited for a reply from Dan that it physically hurt to wrench them open again. He did it anyway, head whipping up for good measure to stare at Dan and the way he hugged himself as he spoke. His eyes were still wet, and Phil could see that his cheeks were too at this point, and the sight of Dan hurting like that tugged at Phil's heart enough that he almost gave in and walked right up to him to drag him into his arms - except Dan was still talking, and it seemed like the more they spoke, the more it became apparent how hard Valerie had worked to rip them both apart. Phil flinched back at the mention of Valerie having caught them in the woods, but shook his head furiously as Dan accused him of shoving their relationship in her face. He had to take a deep breath to remind himself that Dan wasn't accusing him of anything. If anything, Phil had been the one to accuse Dan of something he should have known better than to truly believe he'd done. "Of course I didn't tell her where to find us," he blurted out, frustrated despite everything else. "Dan I could never - I don't want to share you, why would I... I did see her. I did, but it wasn't until after - when I was coming, I opened my eyes and she was just there. She must have been looking for us, and - I would never have flaunted our sex life like that. Yeah, I'll admit, I was more all over you to prove a point, but Dan... I'd never," Phil explained, swallowing thickly and covering his mouth with one horrified hand. It took him a minute to calm down, and then he was looking at Dan again. "Dan," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry that I ever for even a second believed her. I just - she cornered me that night, after she'd been staring at us all night, and I - after we got back from the movie room. She was waiting for me, and she told me that she was going to get you back. That you didn't love me. And I didn't believe her, no, but I was so scared that I kept shoving our relationship in her face, only - only I would never have done that. Of course not. But I also shouldn't have believed her yesterday, and I shouldn't have - I shouldn't have just ignored you after I saw that kiss. I just. I was so scared. How was I meant to bring that up? I didn't want to admit to spying on you of all things. I didn't want you to think I didn't trust you, because it's not that, I just - I didn't trust her, and... and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever believed her. I know you. I know you would never cheat on me, and I am so fucking sorry Dan, please. I just. I was so scared. I was so scared you were going to leave me for her." Phil was sniffling as he stared pleadingly at Dan, praying he would accept Phil's apology.

Dan's heart squeezed painfully as Phil admitted to having seen Valerie. So Valerie had at least been telling half of the truth then. Phil had seen her, he just hadn't exactly planned for her to be there at that exact point in time. Phil looked so horrified that Valerie would even suggest that, his eyes wide and covering his mouth with his hand that Dan believed him. Of course he did. Phil wouldn't do something so brash as to exploit their sex life and show Dan off. Besides, how were they supposed to know they were going to get freaky in the woods anyways? It was Dan who had initiated it, not Phil. But why hadn't he told Dan about it if he'd seen her? It would have saved a lot of confusion. He asked just that, trying his hardest to wipe away the stubborn tears that were decorating his cheeks and kissing his eyelashes. "Why didn't you tell me you saw her? I would have understood." He then listened to what Valerie had told Phil, about how he was still in love with her and he felt particularly sick. He could hardly believe that he'd dated this girl, that he'd potentially loved her at one point in his life. How had she changed from the kindhearted girl Dan had been friends with to someone who lived to watch Dan's relationships crash and burn? It was hardly his fault that she cheated on him, even if he wouldn't exactly give her sexual pleasure like she'd wanted him to. He just wasn't ready and that wasn't his fault. "Phil you have nothing to be sorry about. If I were you, I would probably be insanely jealous as well. I just can't believe that I didn't see what she was planning before. But I swear, Phil, I would never love anybody but you. I'm- I'm not like that, okay? I wouldn't just give you my heart and all of these firsts only to take it back and throw it at someone who cheated on me." Phil was then saying that he knew that Dan wouldn't cheat on him and Dan shook his head. He felt nauseous again, just thinking about how Valerie's lips felt on his, how he didn't push her away in time, how he'd just let it happen. "But I- I did cheat on you. She kissed me, Phil! I cheated on you and I don't deserve you!"

"I was embarrassed. And scared. I thought - I don't know what I thought, that you'd blame me? Or be embarrassed. I just. I had hoped she would be too horrified that she'd walked in on it that she'd just not mention it to you. I don't know, Dan, I was scared to hurt you. You were so happy to have her as your friend again, and then when I finally decided I had to do /something/, she was constantly there, and I couldn't get you alone to explain anything, and what if you didn't believe me?" Phil was an uncontrollable mess again, his heart beating hard in his ears as his voice broke. He was crying so hard. He'd cried so much today. How were there tears left? "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just. I didn't want to hurt you, so I didn't tell you what she was doing even though in the end that hurt you more." Phil sniffled roughly, dragging fingers across his eyes and cheeks to dry them quickly. He felt like he was the worst person in the world, for ever having let any of this happen. If he'd just told Dan in the first place... Phil's head snapped up as Dan's voice broke and he told Phil that he didn't deserve him because he had cheated. "What?" he asked. "Dan. She... she kissed you, it's not like you wanted that?" he said, voice turning the end of the sentence into a question he didn't mean. "Dan, don't - don't say that. You do deserve me. You didn't cheat on me - she kissed you without your consent. It's not cheating if you didn't want that. How could you ever - ever think that, Dan - Dan, please, Can I just. Come here, please." Phil was begging now, arms wide open and spread for his boyfriend - was Dan still his boyfriend? - to collapse into.

Phil was crying, sobbing so hard that his face was screwed up and his chest was heaving. Dan wanted to take him into his arms, to comfort him and to tell him just how much he meant to him, but he didn't know if that was allowed. He didn't know if Phil even wanted him anymore. The sight made him start to cry a bit harder as well until they were both blubbering messes, trying to apologize and get through this massive misunderstanding. "It's fine, I understand why you didn't tell me. Next time don't keep this stuff from me though." He listened as Phil told him that he didn't cheat on him and Dan only shook his head furiously. No he didn't want to kiss her, he really didn't, but he couldn't help but feel as if he'd done something bad. He’d kissed another woman while he was dating Phil, and even that fact made Dan feel like he was going to get sick. He couldn't believe that this had happened to him, and he thought that he was exactly like Valerie. And then Phil was holding open his arms, inviting Dan into an embrace, and Dan didn't hold himself back anymore. He collapsed into Phil as if Phil was his lifeline, and they were clinging onto each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Dan kept apologizing into Phil's neck, telling him how sorry he was and how he never wanted any of this to happen. He was shaking, and maybe he was a huge wimp, but he couldn't bring himself to care because he’d almost just lost the person who meant the most to him. "But how isn't that cheating? I had another woman's lips on mine even though I'm your boyfriend," Dan whimpered. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I don't- I don't know how to fix it but I want you to know that- that I still love you. That I'm still yours." He cleared his throat, tightening his arms around Phil. He was practically buried in Phil's chest despite being taller than him. "If you still want me, I mean."

The second that Dan fell into his arms, Phil was wrapping his own lanky limbs around Dan and cradling him close. He didn't even care that Dan was sobbing into his neck, apologizing over and over again for something that hadn't been his fault to begin with. He was just so happy to have Dan back in his arms that he immediately buried his own face into Dan's hair and just kind of held him, holding back his own sobs and just crying as silently as he could manage against Dan. He did his best to listen to Dan, did his best to catch the words he was saying, but it was a little bit hard, and it hurt more than he could say when he did pick up on what he was implying. Phil crushed him closer, not yet ready to let him go, and didn't answer him for a moment. His hands were flat on Dan's back, but he moved them up and down roughly, trying to calm Dan's shaking and make him feel better for what they'd both just gone through. Two entire days at camp, wasted over nothing. Once Phil thought he had himself under control, he pulled back, bracing his hands on either of Dan's cheeks and forcing the boy to look at him. "Stop it. Shh, stop it, Dan. It's okay. Baby, please. It's okay, shh. Just. Listen to me," he begged, trying to get Dan to stop crying for just a moment, just long enough to listen to Phil. "It's not your fault. It's not our fault. It was just a misunderstanding that never should have been blown out of proportion. I knew - I knew you hadn't kissed her back, I knew you hadn't wanted to, but she got in my head and I was so scared, Dan. But I love you. I love you so much, and of course I still want you. I'm still just as much yours as you are mine. I thought - I thought, I've lost myself to him. I don't know where to go from there, but I haven't and neither have you. I'm not going anywhere," Phil insisted, and with still watery eyes and a heavy sniffle, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dan's forehead. He stayed there, just pressing his lips there for a moment, before pulling away. "Dan. Listen to me, okay? You didn't cheat on me. Cheating is the intent behind it - just because someone touches you, or kisses you, or flirts with you when you don't want it to doesn't mean that you cheated. If someone kissed me without my consent, would you call me a cheater?" he asked, eyes piercing Dan's brown ones.

The way that Phil was holding him, speaking soothing words and reassurances into Dan's ear, was enough to get him to stop crying so hard. He was still sniffling pathetically, his voice stuck in his throat and tears wetting his cheeks, but it was much better than he had been by a lot. Phil's eyes were earnest, holding so much warmth and seriousness that Dan couldn't help but believe him. This wasn't their faults, it was Valerie's for getting into their heads. Valerie shouldn't have kissed Dan without his consent and they were able to finally talk this through to move on with their relationship. Dan still wanted Phil and Phil still wanted him, still loved him. His staying there with Dan proved that much, and Dan let out a breath he’d been holding. The kiss to Dan's forehead burned in the best way. While the last lips pressing to his body had been Valerie's cold embrace, Phil's was so warm and familiar. His lips truly belonged on Dan's skin and Dan was disappointed when he pulled away. "I- Sorry," Dan said again. He tried to speak but it was hard and he had to clear his throat. "I'm still yours. I'll always be yours. I love you and let's not let something happen like this again, okay? Valerie is behind us, we're stronger than this. I won't let her near us anymore." Phil was telling him that he didn't cheat on him because it was without Dan's consent and Dan nodded slowly, taking in Phil's question. "I probably wouldn't call you a cheater," Dan told him quietly. "I just- Her lips felt so wrong, Phil. I can't stop thinking about it and it's been plaguing my mind. She was the last person I kissed." Dan shivered at that, and he wanted to wipe his lips off as if he could still taste her on them. He felt so disgusting.

Phil nodded fiercely as Dan agreed that he wouldn't call Phil a cheater for something as ridiculous as that. He wanted to make it a point to Dan that that meant he wasn't a cheater either, only Dan still looked a little unsure. As he kept talking, though, Phil started to realize and understand how he could feel so terrible about it. "I should have been there for you," he murmured, closing his eyes against another onslaught of tears. "I should have - I should have supported you after that. I just - I was so scared. Dan, I am so sorry," Phil whispered, opening his eyes again to look at Dan and the expression of deep disgust and regret on his face. It hurt Phil to see that look, and so he used one thumb laying against Dan's cheek to wipe it across his lips. "How can I make it better? How can I be there for you now?"

Dan didn't mean to upset Phil again, he really didn’t. When Phil closed his eyes, face heartbroken, showing regret, Dan's entire chest hurt. He really didn't want Phil to think that this was his fault at all. As Phil had said before, this wasn't his fault. Dan didn't blame him for a thing. They both hadn't handled the situation well, but this was a learning experience for both of them. Now they would be able to handle these situations better in the future without hurting each other as much. "Phil, don't blame yourself," Dan murmured, nuzzling his face into Phil's palm. "It's not your fault, just like you said before. You're here for me now and I'm here for you and that's all that matters." Phil's thumb wiped across Dan's lips where Valerie's were only days before. Dan shivered at the feeling of Phil touching him so intimately. He missed this, missed Phil touching him like this. As Phil asked him how he could be there for him, Dan's eyes flickered to Phil's lips. They were just as pretty and pink as they were when he'd last seen them, and Dan was overcome with the urge to press their lips together once more. How it should be. But he still wasn't sure if that was okay, so tentatively, he murmured, "Give me a kiss?"

"I have to," Phil whispered, pained and heartbroken despite everything that Dan had said. "This is meant to make us stronger, so I have to regret that I hurt you like this. That I left you to hurt on your own." Phil sniffled again, staring as Dan nuzzled at his hand and turned to reassure Phil this time, even though Phil was pretty certain he should be reassuring Dan. "I never want to leave you on your own again," he murmured, and watched as Dan's eyes flickered down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. Phil had to admit, he'd been hoping Dan would ask him that - so he leaned in, slowly, cautiously, and pressed his lips very lightly up against Dan's. They sensation was like coming home. Phil had never felt so... happy. He could feel a burst of warmth flash through him, and he might have made a pained gasping sound as his fingers moved to thread into Dan's hair, but Dan was crying against him as well and he wasn't going to be embarrassed about it. Instead, he tilted his mouth, and fit his lip between Dan's, sucking on Dan's top lip because he could, and because he wanted to replace all of Valerie with himself. "I love you," he breathed against Dan's mouth, sighing and pulling his lips back just to kiss Dan again, just as sweetly and innocently as before. He just wanted Dan to be his again. "She didn't kiss your neck then? And you didn't - didn't give her that hickey?" he asked, shaking with anxiety. He trailed his lips sideways to kiss Dan's cheek, his dimple, and then kissed his lips again.

Dan frowned at what Phil was saying, how he needed to regret hurting Dan. But if that was true, then Dan had to regret his own actions as well. "Well if you get to regret your actions, then I can regret my own too," Dan teased, but then Phil was leaning into him and Dan's heart was beating fast in his chest. He would have thought that after kissing Phil so much, he should be used to kissing him by now, but that wasn't the case. Each time Phil pressed his lips to Dan's, Dan felt like they were kissing for the first time. It was amazing, so much better than Valerie's lips, and Dan found that he was crying again. He’d missed this, he truly had. Phil sucked on his top lip and Dan let out a breathy whine. So much better than Valerie. How had he been living without these kisses? He didn't know, but he never wanted to go another day without having Phil kiss him like this. Phil was pulling away far too soon, and Dan tried to chase him with his lips, but Phil had something to say and Dan would let him speak. "Love you too," Dan murmured, feeling Phil shaking in his grasp. He tightened his grip on Phil, trying to comfort him. "I- no. She never kissed my neck. In the library she was just whispering in my ear and taunting me. And I honestly don't know where that hickey came from, but I promise I didn't give it to her." Dan grinned as Phil kissed him all over, giggling a bit. "Besides, why would I give somebody else a hickey when I have a Phil to mark up?" Dan teased, feeling a bit more at ease now that Phil was covering him with affection. Even though his nose was still stuffy and his eyes were swollen, Phil's lips were on his and he felt as if everything was going to be alright.

Phil was relaxing immediately again at the reassurance that Valerie hadn't touched Dan again after that first time, and sighed against his boyfriend's lips. Boyfriend. After a day of thinking that wasn't true anymore, Phil was clinging to it so tightly. His hands tightened in Dan's hair, and he sighed as he pressed their foreheads together, pulling back from Dan's lips as his brow crumpled again. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have just talked to you. I'm such an idiot," he complained, dropping his hands from Dan's hair to instead press them down Dan's back. He stroked down his shoulder blades and tried not to whimper in pain. "I just. Want to get back to what we had," he whispered, pulling away from Dan to laugh shortly, realizing what Dan had said before. "You still want to mark me all up, then?" he whispered, grinning. His hands settled on Dan's hips. "You still want to be my boyfriend?"

"It's okay, Phil," Dan murmured, nosing Phil's cheek and basking in their closeness. Fuck, he’d really missed this. More than he'd initially realized. It was so nice to have Phil back in his arms like this. His to kiss, his to touch. "We can still go back to that. I'm not going to hold you back. I just- fuck, I missed you so much. I'm never letting you go again." Phil was giggling at his comment, which made Dan laugh along. "Of course I still want to mark you up. And be your boyfriend. You can't get rid of me that easily." Dan winked at his boyfriend, leaning back in to press their lips together once more. He would probably be kissing Phil as much as he could for the next week, trying to make up for those two lost days. This time, he didn't allow Phil to pull away. Instead, he wound his arms tightly around Phil's shoulders and brought him in for a long, drawn-out kiss. He sighed into the embrace, sucking Phil's lower lip into his mouth and memorizing the way he tasted, the way he felt. And fuck, did Phil feel good.

Phil absolutely melted when Dan dragged him in, allowing Dan to hold his weight up as he kissed him. He felt so good against Phil, his body warm and heady, everything that Phil loved about him. His fingers tightened on Dan's hips, and he just kind of... let Dan have him. He liked the way Dan sucked at his lip, liked the way he licked into his mouth to taste him again, and couldn't even begin to explain how good it felt for things to be back to normal. He hadn't known quite how much he loved this until it was gone, and now that he had it back, he never wanted to let go. He held Dan back as tightly as he could, but he let Dan take him because he needed this more than he could say. Dan had no idea the extent to which Phil had hurt these past two days. He'd been so scared he was the one who'd broken them apart. He sighed into Dan's mouth, letting his fingers trail up under his shirt, and caressed the soft skin there, the skin he'd been afraid he'd never get to touch again. Dan shivered against him, and Phil grinned, because he was still the only person to have those reactions from Dan.

Phil was so pliant against Dan, letting him lick into his mouth and claim what was his once again. Phil's grip was tight against him, holding him as if he was afraid to let Dan go, and he was loving this so much. As his tongue slid against Phil's, tasting him and exploring his mouth, Phil sighed and his fingers trailed under Dan's shirt. His touch was everything that Dan had missed, and he shivered, trails of fire exploding over his skin everywhere that Phil touched. He kissed him harder, bringing him closer and loving the way that their chests were pressing together tightly. He couldn't believe that they'd gone so long without kissing like this, and his fingers were tangling in Phil's hair, tilting his head to get that much closer to Phil until he was practically breathing him. Phil wasn't complaining, just allowing him to do as he pleased. He only complained when Dan pulled away, breathing hard and his entire face red. "I-," Dan tried to speak but his voice was caught in his throat, literally breathless from that kiss. He cleared his throat, brushing his fingers through Phil's fringe. "I want to be yours again," Dan finally said, but he saw the confusion across Phil's face, so he tried to explain what he meant. "I want you to mark my neck. Show everyone that I'm yours, that I belong to you. If you want to, I mean."

Phil had to close his eyes on that one - arousal surged through him, hot and leaden through his veins. He wanted that. He wanted to mark Dan as his so much. The idea of it was intoxicating, and though it made him feel possessive and mean, in a way, Dan was asking for it. Dan wanted him to do it. For some, strange reason, Dan liked it as much as he did. So Phil merely nodded, lips parted in surprised awe. "Yes," he whispered, opening his eyes again to find that Dan was bright red and breathless from his kiss, clearly just as desperate as Phil for more. The realization that Dan was still here, still wanted him, still loved him, hit Phil again then, and he gasped out a surprised laugh before drawing Dan back in for another kiss. This time, he pressed his tongue in alongside Dan's, licking into his mouth and really tasting him. Dan moaned against him, and Phil drew away with dilated eyes to smirk at him. "You're mine, Dan," he said, because he could, because he'd been given the permission to. Slowly, he trailed hot kisses down Dan's jaw, nipping at the bottom-most spot and then licking and sucking a soft new mark into his skin. Phil didn't stop to look at it, though, only gasped as Dan moaned against him, and dragged his lips to his neck. Right there, in the most visible hollow, Phil kissed him, sucking lightly on the skin and then harder still, nibbling because he could and he wanted to, and finding himself moaning against Dan as well.

Having Phil mark him up like this, almost possessively, was a new experience for Dan that he found he liked quite a bit. Phil's mouth was hot on his, licking into his mouth and making Dan moan from the raw emotion displayed there. Dan was Phil's and nobody else's. He wanted Phil to show everyone just who he belonged to, who he would allow to mark his skin. He didn't care that they were literally standing right outside his cabin or how Dan's face was still sticky with tears. And judging by Phil's reactions, kissing along his jawline until he was sucking on his skin, Phil didn't care about it either. They were both drunk off of each other, finding that they were completely infatuated with feeling and touching each other after only two days of not seeing each other. Phil was kissing along Dan's neck and Dan was whining, urging him on as he sucked and bit down on Dan's skin, thoroughly marking him as Phil's. Dan liked it, pressing himself closer to Phil and stretching out his neck to give Phil better access. He was pulling lightly on Phil's hair, urging him to continue and never wanting him to stop. "I'm all yours," Dan finally gasped out, eyes fluttering shut. "Show everybody who I belong to, Phil. Make it so there's no mistaking who I love this time." He knew he was just babbling out words now, giving Phil reassurance, but he quickly found that he couldn't shut himself up. "Fuck, your mouth feels good. I missed you so much, I'm never letting you go again."

Phil was quite literally going to explode. He gasped as Dan told him to show everyone who Dan belonged to, who he loved, and he felt himself pushing Dan backwards until he was flush against the cabin wall. He was sure there was a thunk, that they might have woken someone up, but there was no window right where they were so Phil didn't care. Instead, he bit down harder on Dan's neck, and ground his hips forward as he moved his mouth further down Dan's neck and marked him again. He wanted the whole, long column of Dan's skin to be one, long dark hickey from Phil. The idea of it was intoxicating as Phil worried Dan's skin between his teeth, gasping as Dan tugged at his hair more, and Phil used his grip on Dan's hips to grind his hips upwards into Phil's. "I missed you," he whispered. "You, not just... this," he whined against Dan's neck. His breathing was already unsteady, broken as he panted, but he didn't care as he moved his mouth to Dan's throat, sucking there as well just because he could, because he wanted to. "Dan. Dan, I love you," he managed, gasping as his cock ached in his jeans and Dan's rubbed against him.

"I missed you too," Dan whimpered. His head was spinning and he found that it was hard to talk. Phil's hands were pulling on Dan's hips, grinding him into him, and Dan's head fell slack against the cabin. There was a loud noise as his head slammed against the wood, but he barely noticed. "I missed everything about you and I love you so much." He could feel Phil's bulge grinding against his, so good and so urgent. Combined with the way Phil's lips were all over his neck, sucking and biting and claiming, Dan was already feeling as if he was in heaven. He let his hands fall from Phil's hair to brush them over Phil's shoulders, outlining his body until they settled on Phil's waist. He pulled their bodies closer together, pushing his hips into Phil's and let out a particularly loud moan as Phil bit down on his pulse. His dick was hurting in his trousers and he was so aroused that he wanted to sob all over again until he got his release. He was putty in Phil's hands, going limp and just grinding against Phil while Phil worked on his neck. "Fuck, Phil! I'm so fucking hard!" he cried out, tightening his grip on Phil's hips.

Honestly, Phil hadn't thought much about the chance of being with Dan again, but this was as good as anything else could have been. It would have been nice if it was less rushed and frantic, but it was still more than Phil had been expecting to have, so when Dan's hands moved from his hair down to his hips, and he moaned extra loud when Phil bit down on his pulse, he could do nothing more than press Dan in harder against the cabin. "Shh," Phil whispered frantically, laving over the dark marks he'd littered all over Dan's neck. He pulled back from his neck to crane his neck to kiss him on the lips, and sucked just as violently on Dan's lips as he had his neck. The sounds Dan made against him were heavenly, and Phil worked his hips harder into Dan's. His hands moved around to Dan's bum, where he squeezed his arse cheeks and groaned at the momentum that gave him. He had a sudden idea, and pulled back from Dan's mouth to whisper, "Jump."

Dan tried to quiet himself, he really did, but it was hard to do when he had Phil's mouth all over him and his crotch grinding into his. He bit down on his lip to stop the noises, squeezing his eyes shut with the effort. Phil was then leaning back to kiss him, his lips just as frantic as they were on his neck. He hadn't really planned for this to get so heated but honestly, what else could he expect? They both were horny ass teenage boys who hadn't touched each other in two whole days. What else were they going to do? Dan jumped a little as Phil's hands trailed over his ass, squeezing tightly and immediately groaning. Dan couldn't help himself when he groaned as well, moaning right into Phil's mouth and earning another hard kiss as Phil tried to quiet him down. Then Phil was whispering for Dan to jump ,and it clicked just what Phil wanted him to do, and fuck, was that a sexy thought. So he jumped, wrapping his legs around Phil's waist and feeling Phil's hands move around his thighs to hold him up. His crotch was pressed tightly to Phil's own and his back was pressed against the cabin wall, and this was decidedly the best feeling in the entire world.

It was a wonderfully addicting feeling to be holding Dan like this. Phil's arms had immediately moved to catch Dan's thighs when his boyfriend jumped and wrapped his legs around Phil's waist. It wasn't perfectly coordinated, and Dan almost slipped, but Phil hoisted him up and pinned him further into the wall while the momentum got their dicks really pressed together. If Phil had had a free hand and wasn't terrified of dropping Dan, he might have undone their zips to get them really pressed together, but as it was, they were being reckless enough as it was. Phil leaned in to press kisses along the other side of Dan's neck, biting down and sucking just as aggressively as he had done before. His dick twitched in his pants as Dan hissed and panted, making small whining noises that only turned Phil on more, and he pulled his mouth away again to drag their lips together. "Dan," Phil whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. This was really happening. Dan was still his. He groaned, and shoved his tongue down his boyfriend's throat.

Dan could hardly believe that this was happening. Phil was holding him up by his thighs as if he weighed nothing, laving at the skin of his neck and marking Dan as entirely his. More than anything, Dan couldn't believe how strong Phil was. How had he just hidden this strength from Dan? Just being lifted up like this was enough to make Dan want to orgasm, but having Phil pretend as if his weight was nothing and continue kissing him? Dan was having trouble just keeping it in his jeans. Phil shoved their lips together again roughly. His lips and tongue were dominating, taking what was his and giving Dan exactly what he wanted. God, Dan had missed this. He kissed back with just as much fervor, biting down on Phil's lips instead of his own to stop himself from being too noisy. They still had to be careful, which is the only reason Dan wasn't trying to unzip both of their pants right then and there. Just the risky atmosphere and the thought of getting caught had Dan twitching in his jeans, pressing harder into Phil and grinding down on him as best as he could when he wasn't standing. He could feel Phil's clothed cock pressed against his ass and it was strangely erotic to Dan, making him grind his hips harder down. He was so needy that he could barely breathe, just wanting Phil to take care of him and make him feel loved like this.

There was a shift, and suddenly Phil's dick was against Dan's bum. The feeling of that was... strangely erotic, and Phil found himself desperately grinding his hips up harder. This wasn't something they'd tried before, though Phil had rimmed Dan and they'd grinding together multiple times. This was something different, and Phil was... well... really enjoying it. The only thing that would have made it better was if Dan's jeans weren't in the way. He couldn't feel much, but it was the idea of what this was would be like that that was really getting to Phil. Dan's cock was pressing into Phil's stomach now as Phil pushed him up on his arms and readjusted them, panting into Dan's mouth. His cock was so hard, it hurt. He couldn't imagine how Dan felt now. "Dan," Phil said pulling his mouth away from his boyfriends. "Dan, I want to fuck you," he whispered. "Want to be inside of you. So deep I'm pushing all the right spots. I want to make you mine completely, take you until you're seeing stars, make you loved. I want you, Dan. So fucking much."

Phil was whispering dirty words into the night air and each word went straight to Dan's dick. He was pulsing in his jeans, so hard that he could barely think straight aside from feeling Phil's bulge pressing into his ass, so hard that Dan could imagine what it'd be like if Phil was fucking him. Dan whined at Phil's words, letting his head drop onto Phil's shoulder and pushing his hips down harder just so he could pretend like there was no clothes between them, like Phil was truly fucking him and making him see stars. "Oh my god," Dan gasped, biting down harshly on Phil's shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining the words that Phil was saying. He could nearly feel Phil's dick sliding into him, pressing against his walls, making Dan a moaning mess underneath him. He imagined what it would be like to have Phil thrusting into him, fucking him until Dan was sobbing, until he was coming undone beneath him. "Want you to fuck me. Want to feel you sliding inside of me until I'm begging you for more, until I'm crying because you feel so good. Fuck, I want to feel you pressing against my walls, Phil. Fu-!" Dan moaned out, his stomach clenching as Phil ground up into his ass particularly hard. He was so close just from Phil's words, panting and moaning. "Fuck me, Phil," Dan gasped, even though he knew that they literally couldn't do so right now. The words were still there, ringing through the air, and Dan's entire body was filled with pure bliss.

It should be illegal for Dan to speak. Phil felt like he was going to soil his pants right that fucking second just from the way that Dan agreed to Phil fucking him, taking like he knew more about gay sex than he really should considering being gay was so new to him, but Phil couldn't even begin to question it when Dan's words were making his head spin. He wanted what Dan was suggesting more than anything, so when Dan begged him to just fuck him, he did. Technically. He thrust his hips up even harder against Dan's bum, drawing their bodies so tight together as he hid his face in Dan's neck and just panted there. He wanted to be inside of Dan, and he could imagine it now. He couldn't reach for Dan's dick, though, so he just rubbed his body into Dan's in the hopes that it would give him enough stimulation while he worked himself to orgasm. "Please. Gonna... gonna come, Dan, I want you. I want that. I want you to be mine," he begged, practically crying his dick hurt so much. He could feel it pulling at him, his orgasm, and then, finally as Dan started to push his bum down harder and Phil's arms began to shake, he came, crying out and biting into Dan's neck for good measure.

"Come for me," Dan urged his boyfriend, letting Phil fuck his hips up harder, like he was trying to fuck Dan through his clothes. The feeling was amazing, and Dan could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer either. He longed for there to be no clothes between them, that he could just strip them both and let Phil have his way with him. But that would have to come later because Dan was so close and Phil was shaking, burying his head into Dan's neck and biting at the skin. Dan moaned at the stimulation and got out a quick, "Oh god, I'm gonna come too. Fuck me harder, Phil, make me yours," before he was gasping out, his balls tightening before he came in his jeans. At that exact moment, Phil was coming undone as well, his hips stuttering against Dan's ass, sobbing into Dan's neck as he bit down harshly. They rode out their orgasms together, not caring that they both had literally just come in their jeans, and just basking in the feeling of reaching their highs together. Phil held him up for a moment longer, but his arms were shaking so Dan stood on shaky legs, collapsing into Phil's chest as soon as he was on flat ground again. Dan hummed, feeling sticky and sweaty but overall amazing. "God, I missed you," he muttered, kissing Phil's neck softly.

By the time that Phil had come down, Dan had already jumped down from his arms holding him up, and had collapsed into Phil's chest. Phil nuzzled at him, sighing as he held his boyfriend close. The endorphins were so good, and Phil was just happy, because he had Dan back, and he had Dan in his arms. "I love you more than anything," he whispered. He pressed a quick kiss to Dan's neck before pulling back to take a quick look at his handiwork. He blushed immediately, pressing his hand to Dan's ruined neck and whispered, "I might have gone overboard. Shit. I'm sorry Dan. I just... possessive," he admitted, a little horrified by the red marks taking up almost all of the right side of Dan's neck. "I can't believe I did that," he added, flushing even darker still. He was still a little gone on the way that Dan had encouraged him to fuck him as well, and groaned as he pressed his head back into the crook of Dan's neck.

Dan giggled, completely and utterly high on happiness and what they'd just done. He could hardly believe that Phil had been telling him he wanted to fuck him and that was making Dan giddy like no other. He knew that he'd have to do a bit more research before the time came, thanks to his own nervousness, but even hearing that Phil was thinking about fucking him was enough to make Dan unbelievably happy. Besides, he kind of liked Phil being possessive of him. He liked the way his lips had felt against his skin, how it was a bit sore now with marks and bruises. "Don't worry about it, you were doing what I asked you to," Dan told him, hugging Phil tight to him. "I like feeling you marking me up like that. Now whenever people look at me, they can know who I belong to. I'm sure Valerie won't touch me at all now," he chuckled smugly. And why would she when Dan looked like he'd just had hot kinky sex? Her plans were in ruins and Dan was sure their relationship was even more secure now that they'd gone through this.

Phil shook his head. "You haven't seen what you look like yet," he mourned, though he ached to know that Dan really didn't mind it. Phil kind of really liked how it looked even if it was a bit intimidating. "Maybe in the future I'll just. Keep it under your clothes so only I'll know how massively possessive I am," he groaned, complaining a bit. He was terrified that people would think badly of him. But at the same time, he was glad for it. He nuzzled Dan once more before pulling away from him. "We should head to bed for real now. I just... did you mean it? All of it? That... that we're okay, and that you want to feel like you belong to me? That you... you'd let me fuck you?" Phil bit his lip in embarrassment, but he did want to know. This entire night had been a mess. "I wish I could just.. go to bed with you."

Hearing that Phil was so terrified of having Dan's neck be such a mess was rather endearing, and Dan couldn't keep himself from cooing. "I seriously don't mind. I think it's sexy when you're possessive," Dan laughed, winking at his boyfriend. He raised his arm and put his hand over his neck, feeling the raised skin of the love bites. He could already tell that there were so many of them and he wanted to know what he looked like, how bad the damage was, but he certainly didn't regret it one bit. Dan pouted as Phil suggested they go to bed but agreed anyways, growing serious when Phil asked his next question. Now that was a serious question, one that both excited Dan and scared the shit out of him. Of course he meant it, that he wanted to belong to Phil, but it didn't mean he couldn't be terrified. "Of course I meant it, you spoon," Dan said quietly, kissing Phil's lip to make him stop biting it. "We're fine and I belong to you and only you. As for the fucking thing," Dan blushed as he remembered what they'd just done, "I think I'd like to try with you. I might need to, like, research, to see how to do everything first though. And maybe make sure I'm completely ready for that step. But I would definitely like to have sex with you." Dan laughed again, embarrassed. God, he was such a fucking whimp. He wished he could just let Phil fuck him right then and there, but his nerves were getting in the way of that so he just kissed Phil once more. "Only one more week and we'll be out of this camp. Then we can have as many sleepovers and sleep together all we want." Dan sighed. "I want to go to bed with you too. It'd be nice."

Phil shivered but smiled as Dan reassured him that Dan had meant every last word of what he'd said. It made him feel confident and good about himself, even if the idea of having full on sex with Dan terrified Phil as much as it probably terrified Dan. "Okay," Phil agreed. "There's no - no rush. I just... not every gay couple wants that," he rushed to explain. "I didn't know... and who'd be the one getting it," Phil explained awkwardly. He cleared his throat and smiled as Dan kissed him again, reaching out to take his hands. "I can't wait to take you home, can't wait to finally have you meet my family. I just. I want a life together," Phil explained, not bothering to hesitate anymore. They'd come this far, after all. "I belong to you, just as much Dan. I'm sorry for... for the last two days. But sleep well."

"I understand, thank you for making sure," Dan whispered, smirking as Phil stumbled over his words. It was obvious that the topic made Phil nervous as well, which was reassuring. "I'll look up how to have the best gay sex there is and we'll get through that milestone together. That way you can fuck me till I'm seeing stars," Dan teased, bringing up what Phil had told him only moments before. He couldn't help but to kiss Phil once more, not able to stop himself after a long weekend of having no Phil to kiss. Phil reached out and took his hands, entwining their fingers together and speaking so earnestly that it made Dan's chest hurt. He couldn't wait to have that, to finally be able to be with Phil outside of camp. He was just waiting for the day. "I can't wait for that. I want a future with you as well. When we get out of here, I'm going to date you so hard, Phil Lester. Just you wait." He chuckled and squeezed Phil's hands. "I'm sorry too. Sweet dreams, and think of me," Dan said cheekily. They kissed goodnight, lingering a bit too long before Phil was walking away from him with a pep in his step. Dan watched him until Phil disappeared into his own cabin, and only then did he allow himself to retire to bed, sinking into the blankets and making himself into a warm cocoon. That night, he got the best sleep he'd ever had.

Phil went to bed that night feeling a million times better than he had the last two nights. There was a grin on his face and he kept thinking about the things he'd done with Dan, the way he'd made his neck look and the words he'd spoken that Dan had so cheekily thrown back at him. Phil hadn't meant to say them, - it had just kind of come out of his mouth from the sensation of grinding against Dan's arse. Now, though, now he had his mind on other things - like how thoroughly Valerie had attempted to screw with them. Phil wanted to rip her a new one, but he wasn't going to do that. He was happy enough that he'd managed to salvage a relationship he'd thought was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **This Part** : 10,114 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : possessiveness, teasing, dirty talk, mastrubation, fingering

For the first time all weekend, Phil woke up that morning feeling okay, and he got up and dressed to head for breakfast. He was out the door before anyone else, and walking to Dan's cabin with only one thought on his mind - Phil was not going to leave Dan's side once today. When the other boys saw him heading inside, they avoided his gaze, and Phil found himself smirking at the idea that they’d seen Dan’s neck and realized that Phil was staking a claim on him. It sent a rush through him that almost made him feel bad, but Dan had said it was okay, had wanted Phil to claim him, and that meant the world to him, so he tried not to be ashamed or embarrassed and headed into the boys room so he could crash on Dan’s bed until the other boy got back from the shower.

For once, Dan woke up completely awake and feeling refreshed. He was one of the first people in the shower, allowing himself a quick wank, before getting dressed in some thin clothes (due to hot weather) and a bejeweled Gatorland hat. It made him look like a fuckboy but he honestly couldn't care less because the hat hid his unruly curls and took some attention away from the dark marks on his neck. Ah yes, the marks. Dan loved them. His entire neck was practically just a huge hickey, and Dan loved the way it looked against his pale skin. Brittany just tsked at him when she saw and told him to wear something that didn't attract attention to his neck, hence the stupid hat. Dan was fine with it though, even a bit excited to be flaunting how good he looked to Phil and especially to Valerie, who had to look at the marks Phil had left on him. He came out of the shower to find Phil laying on his bed and was pleasantly surprised. "Phil!" he exclaimed, padding over to the bed and sitting beside him. "What're you doing here?"

When Dan showed up back from the shower, Phil flat out snorted, because what the hell was on his head? There was no time for Phil to answer Dan's question because he was laughing so much, and he rolled into Dan's side to hide his face there. By the time he had himself under control, Dan was glaring at him. "Sorry honey," he teased. "That's a beautiful jat you're wearing. Any special reason?" he asked, eyes raking over Dan's body and taking in the deep red hickeys against his neck. Phil stopped to admire them and leaned in to press his lips over the raised skin. "Is it perhaps to hide this?" he murmured, trailing affectionate kisses up Dan's jaw to his lips, where he took Dan's lip between his to play and nibble. He grinned as he pulled away. "Didn't want to be away from you any longer than I had to be," he finally explained, and then lay back in Dan's bed and dragged him on top of him.

Dan glared at Phil as he doubled over in laughter at the sight of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at him without amusement until he was done. Dan raised his eyebrow. He knew the hat was ridiculous, but he thought he looked pretty, damn it. Stupid Phil and his stupid lack of fashion taste. "You done?" Dan asked flatly, but he gloated a bit inside as Phil's eyes raked over his body, taking in the red skin of his neck. "Brittany told me I should wear something flashy to take away the attention of my neck. So here I am!" Dan posed stupidly as if he were in Vogue and shivered as Phil pressed his lips to the spots on his neck. Then they were actually kissing, and Phil was nibbling on his bottom lip in just the way that Dan liked. Thankfully, most of the other campers were already heading over to breakfast at that point, leaving them nearly alone, so Dan let their lips linger for a bit longer before pulling apart. Only when they separated did he allow Phil to pull him on top of him, and Dan was straddling his stomach in the least sexual way possible. "Oh I see, so you're going to be the clingy boyfriend now," Dan teased, sticking his tongue out at Phil. "You're lucky I love you."

"You like me clingy," Phil argued back, laughing as Dan hovered over him far less intimately than usual. Phil put his hands on Dan's hips and rubbed soothingly. "You like everything about me, let's face it," Phil added with a laugh, running his hands gently up Dan's sides. "But I guess I like everything about you as well. Your cute little tummy, the fact that you love me best, the way you react when I touch your nipples," Phil continued, grinning when Dan arched into Phil's thumbs when they rubbed over his chest. "Did I mention how much you love me?" Phil asked, until his hands were cupping Dan's neck and he was holding him tenderly. "But I hate your hat," he finally ended with, and reached up to shove the dumb thing off of his head, taking it in hand instead so Dan couldn’t just go and get it back.

"No, I actually hate you," Dan told his boyfriend, but his tone was lighthearted and joking. He liked being with Phil this way, how they could just joke around without a care in the world. Phil started to list off the things he loved about Dan and Dan was practically purring like a cat under his gentle touch. He couldn't help it; Phil's hands were so soft against him, holding him so nicely. Then his thumbs were rubbing over his chest, showing just how much Dan reacted to his touch on his nipples, and Dan arched into him. Phil's hands should be illegal, in Dan's opinion. Phil was so sweet, Dan like putty in his hands, until he reached up and grabbed Dan's hat right off his head. "Hey!" Dan whined, lunging after his beloved hat. "Give it back! I need that!" He was trying his best to grab it but Phil kept it out of his reach until Dan gave up and sat on Phil's stomach with his full weight, giggling as Phil wheezed under him. "Give me back my hat or answer to the wrath of my fat ass!" Dan laughed, grinning at Phil.

The best part about Dan straddling Phil was the difficulties he faced in attempting to get his hat back from Phil, who waved it around while laughing because it felt like the most hilarious thing in the world to tease his boyfriend. The worst part was Dan being able to properly sit on his stomach, and Phil wheezed as Dan did so. Despite Dan being a little heavy, him sitting there didn’t actually feel all that bad, and Phil didn't want the game to end, so he dropped the hat on the ground, and managed to curl his fingers under Dan's thighs. Slowly, he worked to lift him. "More like bony arse," Phil argued, giggling as Dan's face dropped in surprise that Phil could still lift him. "You're cute like this," he added for good measure. "Even cuter on top of me. Instead of the jat, can you wear me instead?" he teased, grinning when Dan's cheeks went red. "I'm cuter, I promise," he added, high off the fact that Dan was his again.

Dan went to whine at Phil about how much of an asshole he was for dropping his hat on the ground when Phil was suddenly lifting him up, making it so that Dan wasn't sitting on his stomach anymore. Dan glared at him, surprised that Phil could still lift him despite their situation, and just allowed Phil to move him. He couldn't deny that Phil's strength was sexy, so he wasn't exactly too mad about it. Then Phil said that Dan was cute, cuter on top of him, and Dan could feel his cheeks start to burn because _who the hell says that_? His boyfriend, apparently. Dan probably looked like a toddler by the way he was pouting, his face glowing red, but Phil looked so happy that Dan hardly cared. He was happy too, just by Phil being his. "Yeah sure, Phil. Just wrap yourself around my head so I can hide my hickies," Dan told his boyfriend sarcastically. "I'm sure that'll draw enough attention away from my neck. Have to admit, you _are_ pretty cute, though." He poked his boyfriend's stomach for good measure and laughed, watching Phil squirm underneath him.

Phil squirmed as Dan poked at his stomach, and pouted up at his already pouting boyfriend. "You know what," he teased. "I take it back. You're not cute at all!" he complained, and used his shaky hold on Dan to push him over and off of Phil entirely. Dan made a high pitched squealing noise, and Phil laughed, squirming away as Dan moved to scramble back on top of him. "No! I don't want you here! Harassment! Harassment!" he complained, laughing as Dan pounced on him and immediately began to tickle at his sides. Phil was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt, but he didn't even mind because it was the best feeling in the world after the last two nightmare days. Phil wanted to be like this with Dan forever, even as his tongue stuck out in that awkward way he had, and Dan reached behind him to grab a pillow. "No!" he shouted, still laughing and raising his hands to protect his face as Dan moved to whack him. "Stop! You're so mean!" he shouted, but his entire body was shaking from the force of his laughter.

Dan couldn't stop laughing. His abdomen was hurting from how hard he was laughing, but he was just having so much fun that he couldn't stop. Phil was squirming underneath him, trying to get him off, but Dan wasn't having it. He clung onto him hard, tickling his sides and trying his hardest not to be dislodged no matter how hard Phil was trying. "Don't pretend like you don't like it!" Dan squealed back, cheeks hurting from smiling so wide. He sat back on Phil's thighs and held him down to the best of his ability while he leaned backwards, grabbing a pillow and hitting Phil with it. "You must face the consequences of trying to dislodge me!" Dan exclaimed, hitting his boyfriend over and over again. He was then taken off guard when Phil grabbed the pillow and forced it away from his grip, leaving Dan pouting. Damn strong boyfriend. His pouting didn't last long, though, because then Phil was whacking him back, and Dan had a moment of shock where he stumbled back. Phil took this as his chance to pull Dan into an embrace, and they were laughing so hard that Dan didn't even try to fight back, instead melting into his boyfriend's hold.

Phil managed to grab the pillow from Dan's hold and use it against him, smacking him in the face with a playful "How do you like it?" before dropping the thing altogether and reaching for his boyfriend to drag him in. Dan had only just caught his breath from the pillow to his face, but Phil didn't care as he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and held him. Holding Dan like this was an amazing feeling, and Phil kept laughing into the crook of his neck, just happy to be holding Dan in his arms again at all. For a while, he'd thought he'd lost this. It didn't even matter that they were missing breakfast. Phil could do without it in favor of Dan. Once they'd both settled some, Phil hummed and moved his hands up Dan's back until Dan got the hint to look at him. "Hi," Phil greeted with a cheeky grin. "I missed you," he added, a little more sincere, closing his eyes when Dan leaned in to kiss him instead of answering.

Being with Phil like this, his hands rubbing over Dan's back and holding him close, was probably all that Dan wanted in life. His laughter died down and he was just enjoying how warm Phil felt against him. He could tell that Phil wanted him to look at him, though, so he lifted his head and gazed down at Phil with heavy, love-filled eyes. "Hey loser," Dan teased back. He didn't answer when Phil said that he’d missed him. Instead, he just leaned forward and connected their lips, showing just how much he'd missed him without words. Kissing Phil was like a breath of fresh air, and he sighed, lazily moving his lips against Phil's. He was glad that they didn't have to try and impress each other anymore, that they could just kiss like this without any judgement. Like this, Dan was truly happy.

Lazy kisses were the best kisses. The way that they could kiss and have no need to mean anything about it, no need to arouse or seduce or impress, those were the best kisses. Phil liked being able to just show Dan how he felt with no other meaning behind it, and he took advantage of that fact now. Last night had held so much more passion because of all of their heightened emotion, but this was a thousand times better. Phil didn't want it to end. So of course that's when the noise of a startled girl interrupted them, and Phil drew back from Dan with wide, surprised eyes only to find Valerie stood in the doorway, looking both annoyed and surprised.

Dan could drown in Phil. His lips were so soft against his, his fingers running soothingly over Dan's skin. He felt as if they were floating through their own little dimension, taking in all that they'd missed the two days they hadn't been talking. And oh, how Dan had missed this. He missed the way Phil felt under him, how he was so soft and warm. While he was smaller than Dan's own large frame, Dan still felt as though he was enveloped in Phil's warm arms. Their little world collapsed as a surprised gasp floated through the air. Dan flinched at the noise and straightened up, quickly turning to see Valerie standing in the room with them. He was positioned awkwardly, still crouched over Phil, so he slowly situated himself until he was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Phil, his eyes narrowing at the blonde girl. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Dan asked. He was annoyed and didn't try to hide it. After everything she'd done to them, she still got to torture them? It took her a moment to answer because she was gaping at them, her eyes scanning over Dan's neck. Dan felt a bit proud at what she found there. "I- you- You're back together?" she sputtered, and Dan threw his head back with a laugh. "Back together? Sweetie, we never wanted to be apart," Dan told her with hostility in his tone.

Phil was beyond disappointed when Dan climbed off of him, seeming embarrassed to be caught in this kind of position, and while he understood and hardly wanted to share the intricacies of their sex life, he still wanted to shove the fact that it existed at all in Valerie's dumb face. He watched as the girl took in Dan's appearance and blotched up neck, and reached for Dan's hand to squeeze it in his, snorting as she asked if they were back together. "You should work on your lies if you ever actually want anyone to believe you. All it really took was one conversation to undo the misunderstandings," Phil explained, glaring at her and not even bothering to sit up. Valerie sputtered for a minute. "Dan cheated on you," she tried to argue. Phil glared, and held Dan's hand tighter in his. "No, Valerie. What you did to Dan was cheating. But you kissing Dan without his consent? That's not cheating. I really think you should leave, now. There's nothing here for you." Valerie's face was red with anger, and she opened her mouth to speak again, but Phil wasn't having it. "Dan loves me. And no one is ever going to change that." With a frustrated huff, Phil watched Valerie turn and toss her hair behind her. "Fine! It's not as though I ever loved him anyway!" she shouted as she left, and that was the only thing to get Phil to sit up. Immediately, he was turning to Dan, eyes wide and worried - because even if Dan _was_ over her, that would never change the sting of your first love hurting you like that. "Dan?" he asked, taking both of his hands now. Dan looked stunned, but at least he wasn't crying.

The fight had lasted for only a moment, too quick for Dan to even get a word in edgewise. He was thankful for Phil being there, telling Valerie how things were, because he couldn't seem to get his tongue to form anymore words. He was pissed. _Beyond_ pissed. He had already felt guilty about allegedly cheating on Phil, and Valerie had to go and rub it in his face. When she finally admitted defeat, screaming how she never loved Dan, Dan felt as though he'd been slapped in the face. Of course, he was completely over her. There was no ounce of love left over for her, but he couldn't help the thrum of hurt seeping through his skin. What about all of those nights they had spent together? The days when they would watch the stars and whisper sweet nothings into the air? Did that honestly mean nothing to her? He took a deep breath. It's over now and there was nothing else he could do. Phil's hands were taking both of his in a firm grip, making Dan come back down to Earth. He shook his head to dislodge the thoughts and instead grinned at Phil. It was fine, he was okay. He was hurt by her words but he would try to not let her get to him anymore than she already had. "At least she probably won't screw with our heads anymore," Dan tried to joke, but it fell flat in the air. He squeezed Phil's hands, smile faltering a bit but not disappearing completely. "I don't know if I was ever actually in love with her anyways. She used to be my best friend but," Dan shook his head, "that's not who she is anymore. If that was supposed to be love, then what I have now is better. I want to stop thinking about the past and move forward." Dan paused to lean forward and kiss Phil on the nose. "With you."

Dan's joke fell so flat, Phil wanted to cuddle him, only he didn't immediately get the chance before Dan was continuing to speak, squeezing Phil's fingers back just as tightly. The way he spoke though, echoed a strength that Phil had always known he carried. It made him happier than he could say, to know that Valerie couldn't get to him any more than she already had. "I want that. I want to be the best thing for you," Phil murmured, giggling as Dan leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. He let go of Dan's hands to instead cup his cheeks, smiling sweetly. "You're so strong, love," he added, and then leaned in to actually kiss him properly, chaste and sweet before pulling back and pushing Dan's fringe from his eyes. "I love you. I know I do. And she doesn't matter, because I'll always care for you. Regardless of what happens. You have my heart, Dan."

"I want you more than you'll ever know," Dan told Phil, smiling widely as Phil cupped his cheeks and told him just how strong he was. Dan didn't really agree, he was a pretty big wimp, but Phil thought so and therefore it must have some truth. They kissed then, one full of so much love even with such a chaste kiss, and Dan felt his heart swell in his chest. Fuck Valerie. Why should he care about her when he had the perfect boyfriend sat right in front of him? "I love you too, Phil. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and it makes my insides feel all tingly. I want to go through life by your side. You're- ah, you're just the best, alright?" Dan giggled. His emotions were so high right then that his throat was closing just from the swell of love in his chest. He grasped Phil's hands and kissed him once more, closed-mouth but hard, trying to convey just how fucking happy he was. When he pulled away, he was breathing heavily and grinning widely. "Shall we go steal some breakfast then? I'm starving." He then leant over and grabbed his hat, putting it back on top his mass of curls.

Phil's heart was doing somersaults in his chest, and when Dan leaned in to press their lips together _hard_ , all he could do was kiss back and try to think past the love in his heart. All he wanted was to curl up in Dan and never leave him again, never leave this moment. He wanted to hold these tender feelings forever, never wanted to go through the past two days ever again, even though he knew one day in the future they would likely fight, because that's what happened. He just clung to the hope that when they did fight, they'd work past it. Sighing in disappointment as Dan requested they run to breakfast, Phil reluctantly agreed. "Alright, but only because I haven't been eating properly lately. Have you?" Phil asked, suddenly worried. "Kim didn't tell me much, only that you were worried about me." Phil got up, then, sad to be leaving Dan's bed, but determined that he would most definitely not be leaving Dan's side again for the rest of the day.

Dan giggled at Phil's obvious worry for his eating habit and tried to resist the urge to pull him close again. He settled for second best, curling their fingers together as soon as they were both standing and kissing Phil's cheek. "Admittedly I haven't eaten much either," Dan told him. "But that's okay. We can go eat so much that we'll be puking for days." He started to pull Phil through the cabin, feeling a little bit exposed due to his neck and the low cut material of his shirt, but he hoped that the jeweled jat would help him out a bit. He didn't care much anyways in all honesty. He loved the marks on his neck and didn't regret them one bit. He _did_ however regret not marking up Phil last night and gave Phil's neck a forlorn glance. The hickies that were previously there were fading quickly. He'd have to change that sometime soon.

Phil snorted as Dan teased about them gorging themselves now that they were together again, but smiled grandly as Dan kissed his cheek. He felt like the luckiest person in the world, even more so when he turned his head to take in the marks pressed into Dan's neck. The reminder of how possessive Phil had felt, how... primal he had felt, made a shiver go up his spine. He hadn't thought he had that in him, but now he understood. He didn't miss the way Dan looked at his neck though, like he was disappointed, and grinned. "Are you upset you didn't get to mark me back?" he teased quietly. "Did you want to mark me up the same way?" he asked, and he meant the underlying permission there. "Because you can. I belong to you just as much as you to me." Besides, the thought of Dan getting his mouth anywhere on Phil was particularly good right now.

"I'll get you back later," Dan promised, squeezing his hand and giving him a teasing wink. "After all, I can't be the _only_ one looking like my neck got mauled by a vampire. No matter how much I liked the treatment." They were coming closer to the dining hall and Dan realized then just how hungry he was. His stomach growled, confirming his suspicions, and he sped up his pace a bit, practically dragging Phil behind him. He wasn't lying when he said his eating had been a bit screwed up the past few days. He noticed Valerie when he walked in, seemingly quite pissed off, which gave Dan an extra pep in his step. He smirked a bit as he maneuvered them to the buffet table, grabbing as much breakfast food as they could fit on their plates. When they sat down, their friends grinned. "Glad to see you two together again," Mariah said softly. Dan smiled, looking over at Phil and squeezing his hand. "Me too."

Seeing their friends together was kind of relieving. Phil hadn't realized how much he'd made them all worry until he was sitting in front of them again, and they were turning concerned but gentle looks their way. "Sorry. About the last two days." Kim reached out to take Phil's hand across the table, squeezing quickly. "It's alright,” she whispered, offering them both gentle smiles. The others were quiet for a moment, seeming unsure of what they should said, and then, Caleb, who looked particularly pissed,b broke the silence with a heavy glare Valerie’s way. “Should we be planning on jumping someone today?” he asked, fingers clenched tightly into fists. Phil went to jump in and protest, but Dan beat him too it, shaking his head with wide eyes and a pleading expression as he went ahead and explained to everyone what had happened while Phil stared moodily down at his plate. He still felt terrible for ever having believed Valerie in the first place. He appreciated the fact that all their friends got angry on their behalf, though, and smiled lightly when they started to joke about what they would do to Valerie as revenge.

Being able to explain what had happened to their friends allowed a huge weight to lift from Dan's chest. They were all plotting what to do to Valerie as revenge and Dan was snorting with laughter, pressed to Phil's side like they were glued together. It was already starting off as a good day, and it was even better when the camp counselors announced that they were going to be doing fencing this week. Pretending to stab people with swords? Yeah, Dan was digging it. The other activity (much to Dan's pleasure) was an arts and crafts class, which made him practically wiggle in excitement. Maybe now he could actually finish painting Phil! Even though Phil seemed a bit sad at the mention of what had happened, Dan was trying to reassure him through gentle touches. He also brightened up after they began to joke around and Dan couldn't blame him either. Some of the things their friends were coming up with were _priceless_. By the time breakfast had come to a close, Dan was laughing so hard that he was practically crying, and he was feeling so happy that he could probably burst.

The best comfort to a hard time was having Dan there next to him, his presence reassuring and a reminder that Dan had already forgiven him for the horrible things he felt like he'd done. And Dan touching him all morning was a plus as a well. By the time breakfast was over, Phil was just feeling happy and lucky that things had turned out the way they had. As they got up to leave, Phil took Dan's hand in his, and held on tight. No one was going to make him let go until he absolutely had to. They walked close together to their first activity, fencing, and Phil had to keep reminding himself that this was actually happening and that there would be no Valerie around to interrupt anymore. Their friends constant stream of conversation helped Phil to relax as well, and then they were all being shown how to fence and given special clothing to wear to keep them safe from each other. Of course, Phil took Dan as his partner.

The chance to stab Phil with a sword? Yeah, Dan _definitely_ had to experience that. Fencing was one of Dan's favourite classes apart from Archery, just because it made him feel like a knight in shining armour. Even if that's not exactly what it was, it was almost the same thing, and Dan lived for it. He wasn't exactly great at it (Mariah happened to be the fencing master), but he was alright and could probably kick Phil's ass considering he was just starting. As the teacher explained what they were supposed to do and they all put on their protective gear, Phil was by Dan's side. Partners again, and Dan had no issue with it at all. "I'm gonna stab you," Dan teased his boyfriend, knocking into his shoulder lightly. Phil rolled his eyes before putting on his protective headgear. "Not before I stab your ass," Phil told him, his voice muffled from the mask.

Phil didn't understand fencing. He tried to listen to the teacher and how she explained what to do, but he wasn't afraid to admit that he was completely and utterly distracted by Dan. It didn't help that Dan kept nudging him with the fencing sword, knocking their hips together and generally being _cute_ , so by the time they were set free to practice on each other... Phil had no idea what he was doing. "Dan, I don't -" Phil tried to say, but Dan was already leaping at him, grinning and laughing as he shouted "On guard!" at Phil. Phil only had enough time to jump out of the way of Dan jabbing at him, and then he was laughing as well. "You're such an idiot!" he complained, randomly stabbing his fencing toy at Dan and getting nothing at all done as Dan stabbed at him back.

By the time their little game was finished, Dan had won far too many games and Phil had definitely not 'stabbed his ass'. He was giggling, gloating about how he had won to Phil, teasing at him and being all-around obnoxious. Phil was glaring at him but there was an undeniable twinge to his lips as if he was trying to hide a smile. "So what do I get for winning?" Dan asked, winking seductively at his boyfriend, watching as said boyfriend just shook his head at what he was implying. Just as Dan turned around to see how his friends had been doing with their games, he felt the blunt tip of the sword smacking his ass cheek and he squealed, face turning bright red. He whirled on Phil to find his boyfriend doubled over in laughter. "You literally just stabbed me in the ass!" Dan whined, pouting and crossing his arms. He changed his mind; Phil wasn't cute at all! His boyfriend was a dick!

Phil rolled his eyes as Dan began to tease him, a little put out he hadn't gotten to make do on his promise of stabbing Dan in the ass. The opportunity was quick to present itself to him, however, as just as Phil was about to reach out and shove Dan for implying that he got _anything_ for being a jerk who didn't bother to teach Phil how to fence, Dan turned around, presenting his ass right to Phil. He couldn't help himself then - he reached out with his fencing sword, and poked Dan in the bum. Dan squealed, whining as he turned around with a face red as a tomato, and Phil could do nothing other than double over in laughter, dropping the fencing sword on the ground while he guffawed, and feeling like the real winner here. "You should see - your face," he gasped out.

Dan glared at Phil. "No more kisses for you for the entire rest of the day!" Dan told him, but his voice was pouty and made him sound like a baby. "That's your punishment!" Phil whined at him then, and Dan just shook his head, turning his head up. He couldn't help but crack a smile though at how domestic they were being. He saw Phil come closer to him and Dan tensed, willing himself not to give in no matter how hard Phil tried. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and steeled himself, crossing his arms over his chest and clenching onto the sword.

At first, Phil just kept laughing, play whining at Dan for threatening to take his kisses away, and then he took in the expression on Dan's face and realized that he was actually kind of serious. That realization hit Phil like a ton of bricks, and his smile wilted as he dropped the head gear he'd been wearing and made his way over to Dan's side. "Daaaan," he whined again, this time more seriously. "But... but I already lost you for two days. You can't be serious," he complained, pouting as well as Dan bit his lip and turned his back to Phil. Phil moved to stand in front of him, but Dan turned again, until Phil finally reached out and gripped his arms lightly. Dan didn't fight him, softening a little instead, and Phil felt his lips quirk. "What if I said I was sorry. Then could I have kisses?" he teased quietly, half sincere in his request.

Despite Dan telling himself that he wasn't going to give in no matter what Phil did, he couldn't help but soften when Phil mentioned how they hadn't kissed for two days. That much was so true that it hurt, and his eyes flickered over Phil's lips hungrily. If it were up to him, he would have already dragged Phil away and snogged him for hours until they got in all of the missed kisses. "I'm serious!" Dan said instead, but his voice came out less convincing than he intended and he cursed in his head. Damn soft spot for Phil. Then Phil was coming closer, gripping onto his arms, and Dan knew he couldn't last much longer. "Only if you prove you're sorry," Dan told his boyfriend, melting like putty under his hands. He both hated and loved how Phil could do this to him. "Then I _might_ give you some kisses." He winked at Phil, licking over his lips and waiting for Phil's reply.

Pouting again as Dan demanded that Phil prove himself for the _possibility_ of kisses, Phil let Dan's hand go, and then got done on one knee at his feet. Phil watched as Dan's eyes went wide, both mortified and giggling while his neck went a deep, embarrassed red. Phil, meanwhile, had the most serious expression he could manage on his face as he reached out for Dan's left hand. He took it in both of his, and then very quietly said, "Daniel Howell. I am so, so sorry for poking you in the ass with a fencing stick. If it will prove my love for you, I will kiss it better."

As soon as Phil got on his knee, Dan's heart was pounding in his ears. He couldn't hear anything else in the room, just Phil and his soft words. He was holding Dan's hand so delicately, face so serious, that Dan had a moment where his mind went blank. He felt as though he was in a romance movie and swore for a split second that Phil was going to propose to him. But then he was speaking and Dan's eyebrows rose in surprise. He then snorted, pressing his hand to his mouth. Phil wanted to kiss his ass in apology? God he would _love_ to see that. But... What if Dan said no? An evil grin spread over Dan's face and he didn't miss the nervous expression that flickered over Phil's face. "No," Dan told him, smirking down at him. "Beg for it. Beg for me to let you kiss my ass."

Phil was absolutely floored. Dan could not be serious? Here Phil was, down on one knee _offering to kiss his ass in public,_ and Dan wanted him to beg him for it? Phil's face was beet red, suddenly, as he stared up at Dan with his jaw dropped open. Dan was smirking at him, laughing with one hand pressed over his mouth, and waiting. Just waiting. He wasn't even joking, was he? Phil's expression hardened, and then he said "Please, Daniel. Please let me kiss your ass. I'll do anything to make it up to you," he simpered, eyes going pleading and wide. "Oh, please Dan. I'll even lick it if it'll make you feel better," he plead, and then lost it completely as he dissolved into his own laughter, falling over on the ground and curling into himself he was laughing so hard.

For a second, Dan didn't think he was going to do it. He was fully prepared for Phil to wimp out, to say that there was no way in hell he was going to do something that promiscuous. But then Phil's eyes went wide and his mouth opened and suddenly, he was begging. Begging Dan to kiss his ass. To do anything to make Dan feel better, even going so far as to say he'd _lick_ it. If it weren't such a hilarious situation (people were even starting to look), then Dan might have been turned on by that. But no, instead, he was cracking up, laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes and he was clutching his stomach. Still snickering, he turned so he was bending over slightly, ass right in front of Phil. "Well go on then," Dan giggled. "Kiss my ass."

When Phil finally had himself under control, he looked up only to find that Dan had quite literally positioned himself for Phil to actually kiss his ass. Surprised, but also grinning because they were both so freaking ridiculous, Phil pushed himself up so he was crouching, and kissed Dan's back pocket. He knew they had a little bit of an audience, but considering Phil had pretty much forced Dan to walk around with a possessively marked up neck, Phil decided this was only fair. He was grinning when he stood up to dust himself off, and then he was turning Dan and drawing him into his arms. "There. Kissed it all better," he insisted, arms around Dan's waist. "Now I want my kiss," he insisted, and leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Dan's.

For the second time that day, Phil surprised him. As if kissing Dan's ass was no big deal, Phil leaned forward and quickly pecked his butt cheek, making Dan burst into giggles all over again. He heard snickers behind them but he didn't care, not when Phil was standing up straight and bringing him in close. Dan shivered as Phil nuzzled his nose, his breath cascading over his lips, and Dan decided that Phil had earned a kiss from him. "C'mere, nerd," Dan whispered, and then he was cupping Phil's cheek and bringing him into the softest kiss they've ever shared, one that made Dan literally melt into his boyfriend's arms.

Dan's little giggle was the most beautiful sound Phil had ever experienced, and he sighed as Dan drew him in. There lips pressed together so softly and tenderly that Phil felt his heart tremble and burst with affection. Dan relaxed in his arms, body so lax against Phil that Phil felt light himself. How much Dan trusted him was apparent, even more so with the love in that sweet embrace. Phil didn't pull back for a long while, enjoying this sweet moment far too much, but when he did, he was giggling as well. "How's that for an apology?" he whispered, and smiled as he rested his forehead on Dan's. God, he'd nearly allowed himself to lose this. His heart panged, and he maybe held on tighter. Anything was worth having this with Dan.

Dan didn't want to stop kissing Phil, but obviously they had to when there was so much going on around them. Dan didn't open his eyes. Instead, Phil pressed his forehead to his, their breath mingling together, and Dan lost himself in the sensation of having Phil loving on him, holding him, making him feel as though he belonged right there in his arms. It was everything Dan had ever wanted and more. "That was a pretty good apology," Dan allowed his boyfriend, although he was still in the teasing stage, so he smirked when he opened his eyes again, connecting his gaze with the beautiful blue that he'd grown so used to in the past few weeks. "Would have been better if there wasn't anything between your lips and my ass though, if you get what I mean," Dan teased, throwing in a wink just to be annoying.

Phil flushed immediately, pulling back from Dan to stare around them and make sure no one had heard that. He just couldn't believe that Dan would say something like that so publicly. Didn't he know that was dangerous? But at the same time, it turned Phil on, remembering what it had felt like to eat Dan out the way he had. If he had his way, he'd ruin Dan for anyone else, learn how to be the best at every way of pleasuring Dan, but especially at that. So Phil stopped, pulled Dan back in, and whispered in his ear, "You'd like that again, wouldn't you? Having me lick you open. Maybe next time I can finger you too, _really_ eat you out. You taste so sweet, Dan."

At Dan's words, Phil's cheeks were turning a pretty shade of pink and Dan had the urge to coo at him. He didn't, instead just giving him the sweetest look and wondering what he would said. What Dan didn't expect was for Phil to pull him back in to whisper in his ear, his words hot and dirty. Dan bit back a moan in the back of his throat. How could Phil just say stuff like that? Sure, Dan could _joke_ about that, but Phil? He was absolutely serious, giving Dan a smug smirk, his breath sending shivers down Dan's spine. He ended up clasping Phil on the arm with a tight grip, trying to hold himself together as his breath hitched. Fuck, he could _imagine_ it. Phil's fingers sliding into him, stretching him open while his tongue lapped at his entrance. Dan shivered, trying to shake those thoughts out of his mind so he didn't get a hard on in the middle of everybody. He ended up just gasping out, "God, Phil. I would fucking love that," before trying to catch his bearings. Once he was able to straighten his composure, he decided to play Phil's game back. "You like eating me out, don't you? Want to finger my tight hole?" Dan chuckled, closing his eyes and just letting the words fill his mind. "Maybe while you eat me out, I can suck your cock at the same time. I love having your cock shoved down my throat, so big and good while you fuck my mouth."

Phil was absolutely powerless to it when Dan suddenly griped his arm in a tight hold and pulled him even closer still to speak hot words back at him. Phil could feel Dan's ragged breath, could feel how Dan was effected by his words, but Phil was effected even more so, eyes fluttering shut as the breath was knocked out of him in a rush. He gasped against Dan's neck, pressing a quick kiss there in the hopes of calming himself a little, and then inhaled sharply as Dan _went on_. God. Phil wanted to finger Dan's tight hole more than anything in the world, but the idea of Dan sucking him off at the same time was absolutely intoxicating. Getting to stretch Dan open, taste his rim, taste _all_ of him, licking deep inside that hole the way he had Dan's belly button...it was intoxicating. He wanted that so fucking bad. "Don't tempt me, Howell, or I will drag you off right now, and there is no way I am willing to hurt you. Wanna learn how to open you up to me properly, wanna learn how to make you feel amazing. I want all of you, to taste all of you, to have every inch of you memorized, all while you suck my cock. God, Dan, your mouth is amazing. You take me down so well. I wanna give that back to you as well. I want you screaming for me by the time I'm done."

Dan's fingers were twitching from the desire to just palm himself, to drag Phil away from everybody and allow him to have his way. But Phil was right, they needed to learn how to do this properly or else Dan could get hurt. He already knew how to finger himself open from when he'd stolen Brittany's laptop, but he didn't exactly _know_ how to do it since he hadn't seen it done. He stored that information in his brain for later, to learn how to finger himself as quickly as possible so he could take Phil up on his offer. He didn't know that he needed it, _wanted_ it so bad, but now that the subject had come up in conversation, Dan suddenly had a great desire for Phil to be sliding those long fingers into him to open him up. Shivering, Dan thought about what exactly Phil would be opening him up _for_ one day, his words from last night about wanting to fuck him rang through his mind. Damn Phil, making him so horny in public. Although, that was probably his fault for making Phil kiss his ass, now that he thought about it. Dan cleared his throat, trying to contain himself by _not_ smashing his lips to Phil's in the middle of their fencing class. "I swear to god, Phil. As soon as we get the chance, I'm going to hold you up to that offer. I can't wait to feel you pressing your fingers inside of me, eating me out while I swallow down that big cock of yours. By the time I'm done with you, I don't want you to be able to think about anything else other than my mouth all over your cock and your fingers stretching me out." Dan smirked and kissed the side of Phil's head teasingly. "Stretching me for something _much_ bigger," Dan whispered in his ear, feeling completely dirty for what he was implying.

Phil... was not okay. His dick hurt, it was pressing so hard against his jeans, and he was practically panting against Dan's neck from his words alone. He didn't know when they'd have the ability to look up how to properly finger your partner, but Phil couldn't wait for the day, because he was never, ever going to be willing to try unless he'd done his proper research. Porn made it look easy, but Phil wasn't dumb, and he never wanted to hurt Dan if he could help it. He groaned into Dan's neck, though, because he wanted nothing more than to be stretching Dan open for himself. "Wish we were home. I'd - I'd learn just for you and take care of you right now if I could," he breathed out. "But we'll wait. And it'll be even better when we do." Surreptitiously, Phil reached down to adjust himself, blushing furiously as he tried to make it look like nothing was wrong. Then, he finally pulled away from Dan and took his hand to lead him away. "Lunch?" he offered, voice still wrecked from what they'd merely been discussing. At Dan's hesitant nod, Phil led him away. They caught up with their friends in the cafe, where Mariah shared a story about how she'd harassed Valerie during fencing, and they all laughed. Phil couldn't help that it made him feel better.

Now that Phil had mentioned wanting to research before doing anything, Dan was more determined than anything to do just that. He made mental notes in his head about how he could get away with stealing Brittany's laptop again, how he could look up what fingering entailed. "God, I can't wait," Dan whined, pouting his lip out a little bit. He was at the point where he wanted everything from Phil and waiting was torture. But of course he agreed because they really _should_ go into a relationship knowing how to take care of each other. "Lunch sounds good," Dan grumbled and followed after Phil, trying to hide the rather large erection he was sporting from their dirty talk. When he'd told Phil to beg, that was certainly not the direction he was thinking that would go in, but he couldn't say he regretted it in the slightest. By the time lunch was nearing a close, Dan's awkward boner was officially gone and he was glad that Mariah's stories of terrorizing Valerie were distracting him from the sex beast of a boyfriend he had. Later that night, he was going to go on a mission to figure out how all of this sex stuff worked when you were gay, but for now, he could manage laughing maniacally while Mariah recalled how Valerie had ended up getting her hair caught in Mariah's sword. 'Accidentally', of course.

The afternoon wore on quickly after lunch, the group heading off to another painting class for Dan’s sake, and with Phil laughing at Dan when his boyfriend managed to get paint in his hair again. Phil towed him off to get it out for him, and they maybe had a quick make out session while they were at it. When they returned, their friends were in the game room having a go at the pac man game, which of course, predictably turned into a competition dominated by both Dan and Phil with Dan winning by quite the large margin. Everyone groaned as he cheered, but Phil kissed him reluctantly as a reward, and they were off once again to play another game. They were quickly running out of fun activities they actually felt up to doing, so Phil might have snuck off with Dan again, where they cuddled and made out under the kissing tree, with a determined Phil trying to give Dan a few new memories to think on instead of Valerie. The dinner bell going off interrupted them, and Phil pulled back from leaving another impressive array of hickeys this time under Dan’s shirt to groan and adjust his hard on his pants again. Dinner was another intense affair with Phil working to will his erection away, and then they were all dancing at the camp fire again, a tired Phil clinging to Dan but unwilling to let him go for the night. Their friends didn't mind, and Phil might have seen Mariah and Kim dancing a little too close, but he cast it from his mind as he held Dan close. Dan was careful to make himself small so he could tuck himself into Phil's arms, and Phil kissed the top of his head, swaying with him and content just to have a peaceful night like this. He was reluctant to leave Dan's side that night, but with another sweet kiss, he managed it. The clingy boyfriend thing aside, Phil really did miss Dan was he got ready for bed and climbed under the sheets, a bit put out that they'd been too tired from last night's adventures to do anything alone today. At the same time, for as much as Phil was disappointed that he couldn't spend more time with Dan, he was kind of... happy they hadn't had any time to run off and do something stupid, like attempt to finger Dan before either of them knew how to do it. It seemed like the best thing to give them both a chance to cool down from their dirty talking that morning. That didn't mean Phil had to like being away from Dan, though, nor did it mean he couldn't miss him. And he did. He missed him a lot. He just wanted to sit in Dan's back pocket and never have to leave his side. It was kind of ridiculous, but Phil was lonely, and a bit sad. Valerie had made him feel so horrible the previous two days, and he was still attempting to recover from it. He'd have been much happier if he could curl up in Dan's arms and remind himself that he was not alone, and that Dan loved him. Sighing kind of heavily, Phil managed to curl up in bed, and went to sleep.

**

As soon as Phil sent him off to bed with a soft kiss, Dan was on a mission. He couldn't get the mental image of Phil fingering him out of his head and he just _had_ to find out what that was like as soon as possible. So when Phil bid him farewell and a good night, Dan took off into his own cabin. He showered, brushed his teeth, and got ready for bed just like the other boys did. The only difference was that as soon as everybody climbed into bed, Dan didn't bother trying to sleep. He stayed awake until he was absolutely positive everyone was sleeping. Only then did he lift his covers and tip toe as quietly as he could into the room where he knew that Brittany kept her stuff. His heart was pounding in his ears, each noise of the creaking floorboards way too loud, but eventually, he was able to grab her entire backpack and run out of the room and towards the bathrooms as fast as possible.

Once he was behind locked doors, Dan rummaged through the backpack like he was looking for buried treasure. He hadn't meant to come across it, he really hadn't, but his fingers brushed against something that felt like foil and he was pulling it out curiously, stopping his attempts at getting out her laptop. His first thoughts were _Oh my god, why does Brittany have condoms at a summer camp?_ But then he found that he didn't care too much, especially when he could use them for his own personal usage. He ended up pocketing a few of them, grinning to himself all the while and cackling when he also came across packets of flavoured lube. Not exactly what he'd been expecting to find in Brittany's backpack, but they would definitely be helpful for when he and Phil actually _did_ something.

After laying out the two treasures to his side, he finally pulled out the laptop. Immediately, he went onto Incognito and started searching how to properly finger somebody. He already knew the basics obviously, but he wanted to learn _more_ , like how to do it so he could show Phil and finally, _finally_ , have those long fingers pressing into him. He knew that he had a prostate, that he had to adjust to each digit one at a time, but how could he know how to do that without some visual representation? In other words, porn. Dan was definitely going to watch some porn. It was a strange experience trying to search for gay porn when Dan was really just used to seeing boobs and vaginas everywhere. Now he was seeing dicks everywhere, a compilation of boys giving head and even some bondage. Dan shivered. He wondered if Phil would be into bondage.

He ended up clicking on one of the more appealing ones with two boys that reminded him a bit of he and Phil. Obviously, he wasn't going to watch the whole thing, so he skipped ahead until things started to get heated, where the brunette was sucking down on the other man's dick. Dan squirmed uncomfortably, watching as the guy with black hair whispered praise back, telling him he was a good boy and that he was doing so well. The brunette then pulled away and Dan's face flushed red as he called the other man 'daddy'. Is that what guys did when they had sex? Did they call their partner daddy? Dan tried to stop thinking about it right then, instead focusing on how they started to prepare the bottom. He would store the 'daddy' issue to his mind for a later time.

He watched as the top started stretching the brunette out, pressing his fingers in and out slowly, one finger at a time, until he was a moaning, begging mess. It wasn't long before Dan found that he was horribly turned on just from watching, and he licked over his lips, starting to palm himself through his jeans. He cast a glance at the lube beside him, an idea striking him. Maybe... Maybe he could try to learn to finger himself now? It seemed as good of an idea as any and Dan grabbed the lube before he could go back on his thoughts. He was yanking his jeans down around his ankles as far as they would go, eyes glued to the screen. He double checked that the bathroom door was locked, and then took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He could do this. He was ready to learn.

Slowly, he spread the lube on his fingers, shivering at how cold it was. Figuring that it wouldn't feel very good if it was that cold inside of him, Dan rubbed it between his fingers in attempts to warm it up. The black haired man on screen was eating the brunette out while he fingered him, and Dan growled lowly in his throat, thinking about when Phil would finally be able to do that to him. He pressed the tip of his lubed index finger to his rim, circling around it experimentally, before slowly inserting it inside of himself with a deep breath. It was weird. He'd never had anything inside of him before, and while he wasn't expecting it to be pleasurable right off the bat, he also didn't think it would be so _strange_. But obviously since so many boys liked being fingered, it _had_ to be good, so he continued. As soon as he was stretched enough, he stretched himself wider, his eyes squeezing shut as his second finger slid in with some resistance. To take his mind off of the weird feeling, he started to stroke his cock, humming as that took away some of the pain from stretching. He was soon bucking into his hand, deciding that it was safe enough to start scissoring his fingers - just like the man in the video. And _that_ felt a bit strange too. He felt like he was so full and he only had two fingers in. Imagining it was Phil who was fingering him, he let his eyes flutter shut and curled his fingers.

" _Fuck_!" Dan gritted out, a flash of white hot pleasure filling him. He'd never felt anything like that before, and he was immediately curling his fingers into that spot again, rubbing his length faster, and biting his lip to stop the moans from leaving his mouth. He knew from reading that he must have hit his prostate, and he could hardly help himself from adding a third finger, pausing to give himself more time to adjust. He was a sweating, panting mess, his toes curling every time he hit that little bundle of nerves, and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He was barely paying attention to the two boys on screen anymore, instead thinking about Phil fingering him, stretching him wide open, hitting his prostate with well-aimed thrusts. When he ran his thumb over his slit, Dan gasped as he came all over his hand, accidentally getting it on the wall as well. His orgasm seemed to last forever, with Dan bucking into his fisted palm and backwards into his curled fingers, until he was just panting and sweating from what he'd just done. As he cleaned himself up quietly, shutting down the computer, all Dan could think about was how much better it would feel when Phil was doing it to him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 8,785 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: teasing, flirting, voyeurism, handjobs, grinding

The next morning, Phil was the first boy out of bed again, and he showered quickly before heading to the cabin next door to once again harass his boyfriend.

Dan woke up feeling superior. He'd finally done it! As if giving a blowjob wasn't gay enough, he'd finally had his own fingers up his ass! And he liked it! He was officially higher up on the gay scale now and he couldn't help but feel a bit triumphant about that fact. Still, having to wear his stupid jean hat to distract from the marks on his neck, Dan decided to just go for the whole flamboyant look that day and put on a pair of leggings that definitely made his ass stand out more than it should have. He was feeling particularly in the mood for wrecking gender roles that day, especially after he finally decided that he did like being fingered, and that he would probably like it more if his boyfriend did it for him. Yes, there was nothing that screamed 'i fingered myself last night' other than a pair of tight leggings. When Phil saw him, his mouth literally dropped. and Dan giggled, waving at him. "Hi?" he questioned, deciding not to mention his choice of clothing just yet. "Beautiful weather we're having today, huh?"

Phil didn't get the chance to surprise Dan that morning, as the second he walked into the boys room of the cabin, he found Dan was already up, showered, and dressed, standing by his bed wearing... were those leggings? Phil's jaw dropped open as he stared at Dan's bum, and the way the tight black leggings framed his ass. Then Dan was turning around, and Phil couldn't seem to move his gaze away from his crotch. There was something about the way the area was framed that made Phil's mouth literally feel like it was watering. It took quite a bit of self control for Phil to move his gaze up to Dan's face. "Beautiful weather," Phil muttered in reply, shaking his head for a second, and then taking an awkward step forward. The other boys were getting up or changed, not bothering to pay attention to either Dan or Phil, but Phil wished they were gone. He wanted to press Dan back down onto his bed and... and... do something right now. "What are you wearing?" he asked instead, as he approached Dan, jaw finally re-hinged as he took in Dan's attire. He looked incredibly in leggings, and Phil really just wanted him to turn around again so he could oggle his boyfriends ass.

Dan snorted at his boyfriend's remark, shaking his head in amusement. He was thinking that Phil wouldn't comment on his clothing choices if he didn't bring it up first, but he was obviously wrong. The way that Phil was looking at him, though... Dan definitely wanted to show him what he'd learned last night. Dan snickered, doing a little one-eighty and showing off his leggings. And more specifically, his ass, which he could tell Phil was checking out quite obviously. "I decided today was a good day to shove my manhood aside and go for some leggings. I thought they were very fingering- I mean, fitting," Dan corrected himself, giving an innocent giggle as if he hadn't meant to do that. "Sorry, freudian slip. Apparently my mind is elsewhere." He walked up to Phil (making sure to sway his hips a bit) and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Do you like them?"

Phil's mouth had gone from ridiculously wet, to incredibly dry in a matter of seconds at Dan "accidentally" saying "fingering" instead of fitting, and he suddenly had the strong mental image of Dan... well, Dan on his knees for Phil, but in the air as he waited for - Swallowing thickly, Phil allowed his eyes to scan over his boyfriend's body again, and then pull back up to his face as Dan kissed him on the cheek. "Definitely like them," Phil agreed, licking his lips. "They look really good on you," he added, catching Dan quickly with an arm around his waist. He still wanted to take Dan to bed, but this really wasn't the place or the time for it. Still, he was so tempted, so tempted to just wait it out, until the other boys were gone. The sexual tension was thick. "Still manly to me," he added quietly, and then leaned in to breathe gently against Dan's neck. He wanted to touch, but he was determined to control himself.

Dan shivered as Phil started to breathe against his neck, knowing exactly how he would react to it. Well, Dan wasn't having any of that now. He'd already made up his mind. As the day wore on, Dan would tease Phil as much as possible until Phil was so frustrated that he just had to drag Dan away from everybody else. Maybe then, Dan could teach him what he'd learned. The idea of Phil stretching him open had Dan kissing Phil hotly, licking into his mouth and pulling lightly on Phil's hair. He didn't have it last for long, however. He was pulling away before Phil had the chance to respond, glancing around at the other boys starting to make their way to breakfast. "I wore these just for you today," Dan told him, grinning innocently. "But we must be off to breakfast now. As much as I'd like to stay in the rooms and eat breakfast here, camp would rather we eat out." The innuendo hung thick in the air but Dan pretended not to notice, instead tangling his fingers with Phil's and tugging him out the door. Today was going to be a fun day.

Phil didn't understand what was happening, but one second, he was crowding into Dan's space, and the next Dan was kissing him so hot and fast and needy that Phil was certain things were going to get heated. Only they didn't. Somehow, they didn't. Dan pulled away from him instead, cheeks a little bit red with obvious want, and then he was telling Phil that they needed to go and eat breakfast, and was that an intentional innuendo? Because fuck, first Dan slipping up about fingering, and now him slipping up about eating out, and Phil wanted that. Phil wanted that so fucking bad. But how could he have that? He wasn't going to hurt Dan, and he wasn't going to try until he'd done his research, and Dan wasn't being fair. "What - what are you doing?" he managed to gasp out as Dan tangled their fingers together, suddenly and very quickly dragging Phil from his cabin. Dan didn't answer, but he did turn around and wink, his ass swaying in front of Phil as he moved. Phil swallowed. He wanted to reach out and pinch it.

Teasing Phil like this was definitely something he could get used to. He could see the actual torture in Phil's eyes, the obvious need, the want to touch Dan, and that's how Dan knew his teasing was working. He couldn't help himself- teasing Phil was just too damn fun. He liked the way Phil's porcelain complexion turned a dark red, how his eyes went a darker shade of blue. Dan was living. He was sure he was going to get Phil so riled up that Phil would hardly be able to take it when they finally did do something later that night. So all throughout breakfast, Dan made sure to give Phil tiny touches, ones that never lasted more than just a few seconds. He touched his thighs, his shoulders, even going so far as to accidentally brush against Phil's crotch. He could tell from the deep inhale that Phil was trying so hard not to let Dan affect him. Obviously, it wasn't working. But Dan was having so much fun, so how could he stop?

Dan was being a tease, and Phil still didn't understand what was going on. He kept flaunting his outfit at Phil, touching him softly and brushing his hands over Phil's crotch when Phil was least expecting it. It was driving him mad, not to mention the way that Dan kept dropping strange hints and comments about eating out. Their friends thought he was gross, but they didn't seem to get that Dan meant eating out the way that Phil understood from him, and it was making Phil's skin go a darker and darker red as the morning went on. The worst part was knowing that they had to go to activities with their friends this morning, and for as horny as Phil was getting, Dan had this puppy dog look on his face when the others asked if they wanted to go watch a movie before art that afternoon. Phil could never say no to that face, no matter how badly he wanted to get Dan back for teasing him all morning. As they headed for the theaters, Phil watched Dan sway his hips in front of him, and couldn't help gazing at the way his leggings framed his bum. It was such a good sight. Phil was so dead to the world, so focused on Dan's bum, that he didn't notice when they all came to a halt just outside the theater room, and accidentally found himself running into Dan. His crotch came into full contact with Dan's bum, and he gasped out a loud, surprised noise of half pleasure that made him flush immediately. Dan's ass was right fucking there, so exposed to Phil. He shoved a hand over his mouth, and then started to hop on one foot, desperate to make every one there think he'd hurt himself rather than have them know the truth. "Fuck!" he groaned, and grabbed at his toe.

Phil was absolutely and completely ridiculous. Dan knew that much when his boyfriend ran into him, basically shoving his crotch right into Dan's ass. Dan bit his lip at the feeling. His leggings were so thin that he could basically feel Phil's entire bulge pressing into his ass. It was such a good feeling that Dan had to hold himself back from grinding his ass back into Phil. However, just as soon as it happened, Phil was gasping, pleasure and surprise in that tone, and jumping away. As everyone looked back at him, they saw Phil hopping on one toe, groaning out curse words and grabbing onto his toe. Dan rolled his eyes. Did his friends really believe that terrible acting? But it was apparent that they had because Kim was immediately at Phil's side, asking if he was okay and rubbing his back. Dan couldn't have that, though. Not when he had the perfect opportunity to make Phil even more sexually frustrated. Dan sidled up to Phil's side, rubbing his shoulder and practically gluing himself to his boyfriend. "Did you hurt your toe?" Dan asked, voice worried to anybody else that was listening. "Do you need me to get on my knees and kiss it better for you?" Phil didn't answer, his eyes wide as he stared at Dan, so Dan took it upon himself to literally get on his knees, hearing their friends giggling behind them. He made sure that his face got unnecessarily close to Phil's crotch, not so close that it'd look weird to their friends, but close enough that it obviously caused Phil some sexual tension. He began to bend over to kiss Phil's toe when Phil snorted and shoved him away, his voice shaking lightly as he laughed, telling Dan to knock it off. Dan giggled as he stood back up, but he was proud that he was causing Phil to be such a mess.

This wasn't happening. Why was Dan doing this to him? Phil's eyes were absolutely wide as Dan moved to crouch in front of him, teasing Phil completely by getting so close to his dick when he had to have been able to feel just seconds ago just how turned on Phil was. Was he kidding him right now? Apparently not, because as he went to lean down and kiss Phil's toe he let the top of his head rub against Phil's dick, and he had to hide a moan with a high pitched laugh as he shoved Dan away. "Knock it off!" he complained, shaking his head at Dan and praying that no one else could tell that Phil's dick was quite literally twitching in his jeans. One glance down showed Phil how it was cupping the front of his jeans, and he wanted to adjust himself, but he didn't want to drag anyone's attention to his little problem, so he instead shook it off and headed into the theater room alone, and first. The others were giggling about the two of them being idiots, Clarice complaining that she'd missed Phil kissing Dan's ass and hadn't even gotten to enjoy Dan returning the favor, which made Phil snort and decide that he very much so liked her. They settled down on the sofa's, the couples together on one and Kim and Mariah on the other because "ewww, necking." The thought of it made Phil realize that Dan's teasing was no where near it's end now.

Just the chance of being able to sit next to Phil during the movie made Dan smile evilly. Their friends were making this almost too easy for him! He sat down next to Phil easily, humming and curling into Phil's side. Their friends put in a movie, apparently feeling in the mood for a spooky movie considering they threw on The Witch. Dan had already seen the movie so he wasn't too worried about missing all of it, trying to come off as innocent enough by just cuddling into Phil's side. Phil was tense at first, seemingly wondering if Dan was going to do anything, but he was slowly relaxing as Dan didn't. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, and he found it when Phil began to lean in towards him about thirty minutes into the movie, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Dan then decided to innocently climb into Phil's lap, nuzzling into his arms. Normally they wouldn't have had a problem with this, but due to Dan's leggings and the way he situated himself, his ass was practically pressed right up to Phil's dick. Because he was evil, he then began to adjust himself, wriggling his hips slightly to make himself more comfortable, the ministrations only making him able to torture Phil completely. Dan smiled, keeping his eyes focused on the movie. He really couldn't wait for that night.

Things started out okay. Unlike at breakfast, when Dan nuzzled into Phil, it was with no other intent than to cuddle - or at least it seemed that way. Dan was was in no way touching him inappropriately, and it was both relaxing and a little disappointing because, as much as Phil felt awkward being turned on in plain sight of their friends, he was also kind of sad to be missing the feeling of Dan touching him. He liked the way Dan's hands felt against him, after all, but this was just as good, and Phil eventually ended up wrapping his arm around Dan's shoulders and drawing him in. They weren't half way through the movie before Dan moved, though, and Phil watched with suspicious eyes as Dan moved to climb into his lap. Calrice and Caleb were paying them absolutely no attention, cuddling and kissing themselves when Phil checked, but Phil was still nervous as his boyfriend crawled into his lap. This was by no means a new occurrence for them - Phil loved having Dan in his lap, loved holding him and petting him and being able to kiss the back of his neck, but never before had Phil had Dan in his lap when he was wearing leggings, and let him tell you, there was a huge difference. For one, Phil could feel everything. Dan might as well have been wearing nothing for how snug Phil's cock fit between his bum cheeks. Phil's breath caught immediately, and he hid a groan by biting his bottom lip as Dan began to try and adjust himself on top of Phil's dick. The way his bum rubbed against him made Phil want to run off with him again right then and there, but he didn't know if Dan would even let him. He seemed determined to torture Phil. Phil wrapped his arms securely around Dan's waist and held him in place on top of Phil's quickly growing dick, and then ground himself up for good measure, hearing Dan gasp and biting into his neck as a warning. "Stop," Phil whispered, "Or I'll get you off right here, right now, in front of all of your friends."

Dan was just feeling smug about himself, feeling Phil's dick start to harden under his movements, when Phil was suddenly wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and holding him down, making it so he couldn't move at all. Dan was put out for a moment, not even trying to struggle, and then Phil ground himself upwards, and- were they really doing this right here? Dan glanced around the room to see that nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention to them. They hadn't even noticed when Phil had pushed Dan's hips down. Dan gasped quietly as Phil bit harshly onto his neck, obviously something to tell Dan not to do that. He was then speaking, whispering, telling Dan to stop or else he'd get Dan off in front of their friends, and boy, did Dan want to test that. Surely, surely, Phil wouldn't have the guts to do something like that. Their friends weren't paying attention to them and Dan was horny as fuck. Plus, if Phil got Dan off, then it was Phil's issue when Dan wouldn't return the favour, therefore allowing him to tease him for the rest of the day. Smirking, Dan whispered, "Sorry, Phil," just as he wriggled his hips a bit more, loving the feeling of Phil's bulge sliding through the thin material of his clothed ass cheeks.

Phil's eyes went wide as Dan whispered back a quiet "Sorry, Phil," and quite suddenly started to wriggle his hips again, even under Phil's hold. The sound he wanted to let out would have been embarrassing as fuck, and Phil ended up biting into Dan's neck again to hold it back, eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment and frustration. He was so turned on it hurt, and it wasn't fair that Dan got to do this to him. Had this been his plan all along, to tease the crap out of Phil with the thin, practically non-existent leggings he currently had on? Because if it was his plan, it wasn't a fucking fair one, and Phil felt like he was going to go crazy. "Dan," he hissed, but his boyfriend wasn't listening to him and Phil had to get his revenge. So really, no one could blame him when he glanced around the room, certain no one was looking their way, and reached down to palm at Dan's own erection through too-thin leggings. "You aren't wearing boxers, are you?" Phil whispered suddenly into the shell of Dan's ear, palming Dan harder and feeling Dan arch into his touch. His boyfriend shook his head, and Phil groaned as softly as he could, nibbling at Dan's ear. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? Then I'm going to give it to you," he decided, one hand moving to Dan's hips while the other continued to massage Dan's now fully erect cock through his leggings. Slowly, Phil began to shift his hips up into Dan's bum, using his grip on his hips to grind Dan down. He hid his face in Dan's neck, and sucked, because otherwise he was going to be giving himself away.

Really, this hadn't been Dan's plan at all, but he could hardly complain when it was happening and Phil was actually palming him through his leggings, taking a bit of the edge off of Dan's own growing erection. All he had been planning was for Phil to get so frustrated that he was taking it out on Dan that night, fingering him open until Dan was a mess underneath him. He hadn't planned to be so turned on himself, waiting to release in front of their friends. Dan couldn't help but be okay with that fact anyways, biting his lip as Phil palmed him through his thin leggings. He was trying not to cry out. It just felt so good, Phil's hands so rough on him as he grinded into Dan's ass, the hand on his hip so tight that Dan was sure it was going to leave a bruise. To stop himself from moaning aloud, Dan decided to turn slightly so he could whisper in Phil's ear, making his voice as dirty as he possibly could. He knew that Phil liked dirty talk a lot, and admittedly it turned Dan on even more when they used it as well. So he could hardly help himself when his mouth started running, trying to make Phil even more frustrated with him. "I've been such a bad boy," Dan said huskily. "I think you're going to have to punish me, Phil. Show me how awful I've been, make me sorry for what I've been doing to you." Phil was biting his neck so hard that Dan was sure it was going to leave a pretty purple mark, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he felt so good. Without their friends there, Dan might have already pushed Phil past his breaking point, but this was so much better when the adrenaline of getting caught was making them even more aroused.

Dan's mouth should be illegal. It wasn't fucking fair. He was far too talented with that tongue, clearly, and the way he used it to form words was about to send Phil off the deep end - only he had no choice, here. There was no deep end to fall off of. He had no ability to give himself relief, at least not properly without someone noticing, and he was having enough of a hard time palming Dan off. He wanted to do so much more to his teasing boyfriend, punish him the way that Dan was suggesting, and the way those words made him felt was sending warmth all the way through Phil to the point of his dick hurting. He bit down harder, fingers digging in deeper to Dan's hips, and then he was really pushing the boundaries here - he pushed his hand up under Dan's shirt, and played at the waistband of his leggings. "Bad boy," Phil agreed hotly against Dan's neck, glancing sideways to find that Clarice was definitely making out with Caleb right now. They were temporarily in the clear. "Bad boys shouldn't get to come, but I guess if it means I get to lick you clean, I can let you finish for me. Are you going to finish for me, Dan?" Phil asked, his hand pushed past his pants while his hips continued to rock upwards. "Do you like how that feels? Me fucking into you? Imagine how much better it'll feel when you really let me in. Thick cock buried so far inside you, we'll both be panting. God, Dan. What are you doing to me?"

Phil's words were hot against Dan's ear. He felt so dirty with what they were doing, knowing they were literally about to get off with Dan's friends in the room. Well, Dan was going to get off at least. He wasn't so sure about Phil, who wouldn't be able to buck into him as much as he wanted to without being noticed. Dan prided himself on this fact, stomach clenching hotly as Phil's fingers trailed over the waistband of his leggings. He tried to position himself then so they wouldn't be able to be seen as well by drawing one of his legs up to try to cover some of his decency. Phil's words knocked the breath out of Dan. He could feel Phil's hard cock pressing against his ass, lightly fucking against him, and Phil's fingers were slowly reaching down his leggings, closer to his cock. He imagined what Phil was saying, biting his lip harshly against making any sound, thinking about Phil's dick actually fucking him, stretching Dan and making him sob with pleasure. He was sure it'd be so much better than fingering. Grinding a little bit harder against Phil, Dan finally opened his mouth to speak. "I can't wait until you fuck me," Dan told his boyfriend lowly, smirking as an idea came to mind. "I'll bet you'll make me feel so full, so stretched out that I'm practically crying under you. I can't get that image out of my head. I want to know what it's like to have your cock buried so far up my ass. I'm sure it'll feel much better than it did when I fingered myself last night."

If Phil had thought Dan's mouth was sinful before now, he had no idea how he felt now. The breath knocked out of him in a loud "whoosh," as the mental image of Dan fingering himself last night suddenly filled his mind. Quite abruptly, Phil knocked his hand into Dan's cock and wrapped his fingers around the thick flesh he found there. Before either of them could make any more surprisingly loud sounds, Phil was forcing Dan into a messy, wet kiss, gasping into his boyfriend's mouth and far, far too pleased with himself when Dan mewled against him, huffing against Phil's lips. Phil's dick was throbbing, and he was an absolute mess as he thought about what Dan had said. So that's what was up with all the fingering jokes, the eating out jokes. Did that mean that Dan knew how to finger himself now? The thought of it made Phil whine deep in his throat, and he bucked his hips again as he practically shoved his tongue down Dan's throat, thumb playing over Dan's wet slit. He liked the idea of that, of Dan with his fingers up his bum, stretching himself for Phil, stretching himself for more. Phil wanted to be the one doing that. Phil wanted to eat Dan out so fucking bad, and there was the possibility now that he would get it. His hands worked faster over Dan's cock as he pulled back from his mouth to whisper in his ear. "Did you like that, Dan? Did you like how it felt to fuck yourself? Wanna feel me fuck you instead? Cause that can be arranged. Want me to eat you out, Dan? I will. I will, baby, tonight. I promise. But for now, be a good boy, and cum for me."

As soon as the words were out of Dan's mouth, Phil was dragging him into a messy kiss. Unable to help himself, Dan mewled, letting Phil practically attack him. He was shoving his tongue into Dan's mouth and there was an excess amount of spit, and Dan was wondering how their friends hadn't heard them by now when they were practically having sex on the couch. Phil's hand moved to engulf Dan's cock and he started jerking him off, urging Dan to come with soft hands and a dominating aura surrounding him. It was the hottest thing Dan had ever experienced and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last, especially when Phil started playing with Dan's slit, teasing him and making him hide some of his own moans by biting on Phil's lower lip. Then they were moving apart and Phil was whispering in his ear, his words hot and heavy and making Dan a mess above him. He was trying so hard not to make a sound, but it was hard when his hips were bucking into Phil's hand before grinding back down onto Phil's hard cock. "Want you so bad," Dan managed to get out, but he couldn't form any more words because Phil was telling him to be a good boy and Dan didn't realize how much he liked those words until they were coming straight from Phil's mouth. "Fuck me, Phil! God, I'm so close!" Dan whined lowly, and then Phil was kissing him, whispering hot words into his ear, and Dan's entire body went rigid. He grasped hard onto the couch and to Phil's thigh, letting Phil's hand work over his cock, and then he was coming, spilling into Phil's hand. He was trying so hard to be quiet that he forgot to breathe, holding his breath until Phil thoroughly worked him through his orgasm.

Hearing Dan consistently beg Phil to fuck him was really getting Phil going. There would come a day when he would actually get to do just that, and he couldn't wait for it. He couldn't even began to imagine what it was like. The only reference that came even close to that was the hot, warm heat of Dan's mouth on him, and he was ninety-nine percent certain that fucking Dan was going to be a trillion times better. He wanted that, he was desperate for that. It already felt so good having his cock nestled up between Dan's ass cheeks, how much better could it be? A million times, he was certain. Dan was kissing him again, trying to hide his noises, when Phil whispered to him "Come, now, or I'll stop." Dan did. He came so hard, Phil could feel his hips rocking up and down, trying to gather every last sensation of his orgasm while he bit down so hard on his own lip that he seemed to stop breathing to avoid letting any noises spill out. Phil bit down on Dan's neck once again to hide his own noises, and realized quite belatedly that there was no way he was orgasming right now. He tensed, and tried not to moan at the horrible realization that he was going to have to wait, and then, when Dan stopped rocking into his first, Phil released Dan’s dick only to draw his hand to his mouth to lick it clean. He huffed out a needy noise against Dan's ear, prayed they had both been quiet enough, and quite literally sucked up every bit of Dan's cum from his fingers.

When Dan came to, he recognized that Phil had stopped grinding into him, clearly realizing that he wasn't going to get his own relief. Dan hadn't even noticed that Phil had already sucked off all of his cum, making sure there were no traces left, due to how much bliss he'd felt during that orgasm. Sure, it was even better when Phil could actually do something with him, but it was amazing none the less, even more intense when he wasn't allowed to make any noises. Dan collapsed against Phil's body, curling himself up and practically wrapping himself into Phil's arms. They were so warm and comfortable and Dan was so grateful that Phil wasn't angry at him for teasing him. He couldn't hide how pleased he was that Phil would have to hide his sexual frustration until later that night. And oh boy, Dan was sure he had it in for himself. But for right now, he thought they both deserved a well needed break. "Love you," Dan murmured quietly into Phil's neck, kissing the skin there delicately. He glanced around the room with sleepy eyes to find that Kim and Mariah were practically screaming at the television, saying that the character was stupid, and Caleb and Clarice were heavily making out. Dan couldn't help but feel proud at what they'd done.

Phil was just wiping the spit from his hand away and onto his pants when Dan seemed to come back to himself, pushing his dick away and straightening up his clothing while curling into Phil at the same time. Phil’s dick hurt, aching inside of his constraining jeans, and he wished they were somewhere more private so that Dan could get him off too, but for now, Phil was just trying to will it away. He could wait. He could be patient. And Dan had definitely gotten his way, working Phil up in enough of a frenzy that he'd wanked Dan off in the same room as their friends. "Love you too," Phil murmured back, nuzzling at Dan's neck with a soft little sigh. "You did so well," he added, because his head was still buzzing with his own desire, and there was no room left for him to embarrassed about the way he apparently spoke when he was turned on. He knew later, he'd be horrified that they'd even done such a thing, but for now, he was too horny to care.

A shiver ran down Dan's spine at Phil's praising words. He didn't know why but hearing that Phil thought he did well was enough to make a warmth pool in Dan's stomach, a surge of love run through his body. He wished he could just whisk Phil away from all of their friends and take care of him, just as Phil had done for him. But he didn't, deciding that it'd make everything so much better for both of them later when Phil was so overcome with want for Dan that it made him unable to think of anything else. "You okay, Dan?" Mariah's voice cut through his post-orgasm thoughts and he startled, staring at her with wide eyes. Phil went still under him, hands tightening around Dan's waist as he probably tried to hide how aroused he was. (Dan could still feel Phil's hard cock nudging at his ass, but he didn't mention it). "Yeah, I'm fine," Dan told her, smiling. "Just a bit sleepy." He yawned to make it more believable and stretched his arms over his head, arching his back. Mariah gave him a weird look but didn't say anything else, just turned back to the movie.

Phil's entire body went stiff as Mariah turned around to check in on Dan, alerted by who knew what, but clearly aware that something was going on. Phil's arms tightened around Dan's waist, terrified his boyfriend would move out of his lap and make it obvious that Phil was sporting a hard on of his own. He didn't know, just making up an excuse about being tired and yawning widely enough to make it believable. Mariah didn't look entirely convinced, but she turned back to the movie regardless, and Phil, flushed impossibly red, let out a breath and caved in on himself. "Never again," he muttered, embarrassed as all hell, and finding that despite Dan's hardly covered ass still hovering just over Phil's cock, he wasn't aroused anymore. Instead, he was fucking terrified. Caleb and his girlfriend were finally done making out, though they looked pretty red in the face as well, and Phil wondered if they'd disappear off somewhere alone today as well. Phil kind of hoped so, because then he might get a chance to drag Dan off somewhere as well in that case. He sighed, buried his face in Dan's neck, and tried to calm his racing his heart at having been so close to getting caught.

Dan let Phil off the hook for the rest of the movie, knowing that his boyfriend was a bit spooked after Mariah had asked Dan if he was okay. He didn't want to push Phil too hard, knowing that he was already being a little bitch for practically urging Phil to give him a handjob amidst their friends. Phil had said that he never wanted to do that again, and Dan didn't blame him. He wasn't exactly evil, no matter how much he liked to torture his boyfriend with their sexuality. Finally, lunch approached and Dan was back at it again, urging Phil on with little touches and being generally obnoxious about the whole thing. He was smirking while they ate, rubbing at Phil's thighs with small touches and just generally being a bit more touchy than usual. He liked feeling like he was in control of their relationship. With the leggings came Dan's new found sexual nature, almost predatory, and he wanted Phil to know just how much he liked doing anything sexual with him. He wanted Phil to be about ready to burst by the time Dan was finished with him. He was going to assure that they had their alone time tonight, no matter what happened. There was nothing in the world that was going to stop Dan from having Phil finally fingering him that night, especially now that he was dead set on it.

Dan's reprisal barely lasted until lunch. The minute they were sat down with plates of food in front of them again, Dan was back to teasing him, urging Phil along with simple touches to his thigh that quickly aroused him. Phil learned fast just how tense he was, just how bad he needed to get off, and he so nearly left the lunch table to go and wank in the bathroom stalls - that is, until he saw the look on Dan's face. A bit irritated, and incredibly turned on, Phil had turned to snark at Dan before leaving to take care of himself when he saw the way Dan's face was all lit up, the way he was biting his lip and looking... incredibly in control of himself, ten times more powerful and sexy than usual. It hit Phil, then, that Dan wasn't being malicious, not the in least bit. He was... he was trying to show Phil just how much he loved their sex life, show him the different things he wanted to be able to do while also showing Phil that he most definitely wasn't shy about this. It made something deep unfurl in Phil's belly until he was settling back in at the lunch table, and just accepting his fate. The teasing he could take, knowing that tonight, he could have Dan in an entirely new way. And oh, was he going to have Dan. After lunch, four of them headed to the classrooms for the art activity they had this week, filled with all kinds of supplies that hadn't even been there when they'd done them for fun during free time. In fact, the room was different as well, an entire studio that Phil could see delighted Dan. It made him smile to see his boyfriend lighting up again, and he wrapped an arm around Dan's wait to pull him close despite how his cock still ached with the desire for more from him. "Have your fun now," Phil whispered lowly to him, letting his hand drop just enough to squeeze Dan's ass. "Because later... it'll be my turn." It was both an invitation for Dan to keep teasing him, and a request that Dan actually enjoy today's activity, because Phil...well, Phil wasn't going to be able to concentrate enough to enjoy it himself.

Dan could tell the exact minute when Phil just gave up, deciding not to fight back during the intense teasing that Dan had gotten in the habit of. He seemed to just accept it, squeezing Dan's ass and saying that Phil was going to have his turn with Dan later. Dan felt an excited quiver run up his spine just thinking about what was going to happen, how Phil was going to take care of him. To punish him. Not able to contain his excitement over what was to come, Dan could barely focus on his art. He forced himself to though, shaking away all of the teasing aspects just for this class. Dan had something he'd been wanting to try out since he'd met Phil and he wasn't going to let his horny self get in the way of that now. "Phil," he murmured excitedly when they walked through the doors of the class, allowing him to see all of the supplies that he now had full and complete reign on. "Can I paint you? If that's alright with you?" He could barely contain himself, practically vibrating in his seat. For the first time that day, he wasn't trying to turn Phil on and was just trying to enjoy their time together. So with that, he attached himself to Phil's arm and gave him wide puppy dog eyes, hoping that he would agree.

Phil hummed when Dan called his name, not having reacted to Phil's earlier threat, and turned to him just in time for Dan to take his arm in his and stare up at him with wide, puppy dog eyes that made Phil's heart do a bunch of strange, flippy over things. He blinked at his boyfriend, and felt himself flush red when the words he was saying finally registered in his brain. "I uhm. I mean. Yeah, of course," he agreed, realizing with a slow tilt of his mouth that Dan was finally making do on that promise of a painting he'd offered Phil before. "Wait. Like, in the stars, right? LIke you promised?" he asked, just checking as Dan grinned at him, seeming to drop the teasing act all together for a moment. When Dan nodded a bit shyly, Phil's grin turned full blown until he was nodding enthusiastically at Dan. "Okay. Yeah. I have to pose, right? Just tell me what to do," he insisted, suddenly excited again despite the insistent need to come that was just broiling under his skin. That could come later. The sexual tension could wait. Phil wanted his damn painting, and he was beyond excited for it.

In all honesty, Dan really didn't need Phil to do a huge pose. He had an idea in his head and it didn't involve Phil doing any sort of tacky posing. He jumped on the balls of his feet as Phil agreed and gave him a big, sloppy kiss on the lips. "Thank you, thank you!" Dan squealed. He then began to tug him by the wrist and to a stool, where he had Phil sit. "You don't have to really do anything besides sit. I just need to look at your facial features and your upper body, so try to sit as straight as possible," Dan told him, watching as Phil did as he was told. Before he began to do anything, Dan kissed him again, sighing. He really had the best boyfriend. When he pulled away, Dan giggled. "Pose like one of my french girls," Dan joked and then began to situate his own art table. He put all of the paints he needed out on a plate and grabbed one of the fancy canvases that were provided. Dan was nearly quivering with excitement when he began to paint. It was a long process, one that would surely take hours, much longer than the length of time this class was, but Dan figured he would just try to focus on Phil's portrait for now and do the rest later as he put the paintbrush to canvas.

Watching Dan paint was... always a magical experience for Phil. He could watch him for hours; the way he held the paintbrush steady in his hands, dipping it into the water and then picking up an entirely different brush for reasons entirely unknown to Phil in order to do something different, the way his face was so concentrated that Phil didn't think anyone could break his focus if they tried, the way his tongue stuck out when he was particularly focused on any one thing. All of Dan was beautiful to Phil, but this Dan, this Dan when he was in his element and doing something he clearly loved, this was the best Dan, because Phil could see the passion in his movements, the passion on his face, and knew that Dan was happy. Seeing Dan happy made Phil happy, unlike anything else in the world could, and he sighed as he felt his heart do that stupid flippy over thing. His sexual frustration was currently forgotten, replaced by nothing but love, love for this boy that Phil had been lucky enough to stumble upon. He hadn't realized he was smiling until Dan pouted at him and said "relax your face!" but it wasn't really a surprise to Phil at all.

Time seemed to pass by quickly whenever Dan was in his art mode. He was so focused on the task that he couldn't pay attention to anything else besides the little details of the painting like the little beauty marks that Phil had on his face or the wild strand of hair that poked up in Phil's fringe. He was using watercolours, which was always a bit difficult, but he liked the way the paint dried to make the painting look much more soft than just regular acrylics. It was perfect for the mass of colours that made up Phil's eyes, the blend of blues and greens and yellows and how they made Phil's entire face look so soft. Sadly, watercolour had to be worked on in stages where he had to make sure that one layer was completely dry before adding the other, so he had to keep taking breaks. When they dried, he was back at it until the bell was ringing and signaling time for dinner. Dan blinked in shock, not realizing that time had gone by that quickly, but he supposed it made sense when he saw the way Phil's shoulders had started to slump and he looked a bit tired of sitting still for so long. "Can I see?" Phil had asked as Dan washed his brushes and laid his canvas out to dry. Dan shook his head, smiling at Phil. "Nope! It's going to be a surprise for when I'm finished. I have most of your body done so after that I'll start working on the background." He kissed Phil's cheeks in apology but hoped that the finished product would make up for it.

Phil pouted as Dan leaned in to kiss him but refused to let him see the painting he'd done so far, groaning and so, so tempted to just force it, only he wanted Dan to be happy, and he understood when it came to art, you couldn't just steal it from your friend to force them to let you see it. Phil ended up accepting Dan's refusal, and sighed. "Fine," he agreed, and kissed Dan on the cheek in return as his boyfriend went about cleaning up. Phil, meanwhile, yawned and stretched, as he'd been sitting in the same position for so many hours now that he was feeling rather exhausted. He hadn't minded, though. There really was nothing better than watching Dan do something he loved, and it helped that Phil knew the finished project would be a present for him. Trailing after Dan, Phil followed him in a sort of daze, eyes half closed but also half on Dan's butt, because he couldn't help the part of him that still wanted to grope that ass as much as he wanted. A slow smile came over his features as he realized that he could now. Or, well, soon, and he grinned as he reached out and touched Dan's bum softly when he thought no one was looking. "You're so soft," he hummed quietly. "I really, really do like you in those leggings."

God, was Phil trying to egg Dan on? As soon as they were alone, his hand was on Dan's ass, thoroughly groping him through his leggings. Dan paused for a second, surprised by the turn of events, before he was immediately thrown back into his teasing mood, giving Phil a dark smirk. "Is that so?" Dan hummed, moving his bum back so Phil's hand was fully gripping his ass cheek. "I wore them especially for you today. I knew you wouldn't be able to stop looking at me. Probably thinking about how much better I'd look without them on, huh?" Dan laughed and shook his head, grinning down at his boyfriend. He loved Phil so much, he truly did. "You horny bastard."

Phil was admittedly a little embarrassed when Dan turned to him and called him a horny bastard, but there really was no denying that fact. Besides, it was kind of Dan's fault they were in this mess to begin with. He could hardly complain about having made Phil so damn hard he thought he was going to explode. He wasn't even hard right now, but the sexual tension and the need was still there, clawing it's way back through Phil now he was less distracted from Dan's body. "Nah. I actually think I like them so much on you I'll just leave them there," Phil shot back, licking his lips. He only partly meant to be teasing. He honestly thought Dan looked amazing in the slim material. He grinned anyway, and squeezed Dan's bum when he pushed backwards into Phil’s touch. "Besides, you clearly intended to get me worked up. You can hardly complain about me being horny, now can you." Phil got closer, at that, close enough to whisper in Dan's ear, "Besides, who's the one who got off earlier today? That'd be you," he murmured, and nipped playfully at Dan's ear.

Okay, Dan definitely couldn't deny that he was just as horny and that this was pretty much all his fault. He was just so proud of himself for learning how to finger himself last night that he wanted to flaunt himself to Phil, to make himself as untouchable as possible until Phil was on the brink of exploding. Although he'd slipped up earlier and let Phil touch him, but that was fine because it had only fueled Phil on more, it seemed. He shivered at Phil's tone of voice, looking at him through his eyelashes. "Guess I'm just as horny as you are, then," Dan replied. He continued their walk to the dining hall, feigning nonchalance. "Can you blame me though? Especially after learning how to finger myself open last night. I was so proud of myself for bringing myself to orgasm with just my fingers that I had to flaunt how much I learned to you." He smirked at Phil, hoping that his boyfriend was imagining what he'd done last night. "I could just barely hold myself back, especially after you'd mentioned wanting to finger me. I wasn't going to let a chance slide past of getting your long fingers inside of me." He laughed, putting his innocent demeanor back on and grinning widely. "I heard they were serving popsicles after dinner today, by the way. I can't wait to suck on it, I'm sure it's going to taste amazing."

Phil's breath caught again as Dan lowered his lashes and gave Phil near exact details of what he'd done last night. Phil couldn't believe Dan had drawn himself to orgasm just from fingering himself, and suddenly, Phil wanted to be the one touching Dan like that more than anything in the world. He shuddered at the mental image of it, and just like that, he was hard again, imaging Dan on the bathroom floor, bent over with his ass in the air and his fingers pressing past that rim of muscle Phil had tongued just the other day. Oh, how he wanted to taste Dan again, eat him out, really get him going. His fingers caught Dan's as his boyfriend started walking again, tangling them together as they moved, and Phil swallowed thickly. "You're going to kill me, Daniel," he managed, groaning as Dan mentioned sucking on popsicles. "Fuck," he muttered, and shook his head, taking a deep breathe. He still had dinner to get through after all.

Dan could tell that Phil was struggling with the way Dan had laid out all of the details from what he'd done to himself last night. But that wasn't really Dan's fault! It was Phil's for trying to play this game with him! Dan snickered and squeezed Phil's fingers from where they were linked together. "Sorry, I just really love sucking on things," Dan told his boyfriend unabashedly. He smiled at Phil's expression and then waltz confidently into the dining hall with Phil trailing awkwardly at his side. Dan could see that Phil was a bit hard, but he had just adjusted himself so it wasn't as noticeable, and Dan was proud of himself for being able to do that to Phil at all. That night was going to turn into an interesting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> If you’re wondering about why we chose to cut the fic up the way we specifically did this chapter… just know that the next chapter is about 18k words, so look forward to that next week lol.
> 
>  **Warnings** : dirty talk, praise kink, fingering, rimming, blowjobs, teasing, terrible singing

Once they got their food, they sat down at the table with their friends and Dan immediately took this as his chance to slide his hand over Phil's thigh. Caleb began to talk to him about what activity they were doing that week and Dan smiled and nodded in all of the right places, meanwhile sneaking his hand lower and lower until he was brushing his fingers over Phil's bulge. By the end of the night, Dan was sure Phil was going to be so frustrated he was going to make Dan see stars.

Phil really, really hated Dan right now. Except, he didn't really. There was something wonderful about this game, despite the state it had left Phil in. He liked the way Dan seemed so confident in himself the most, though, liked that his boyfriend was happy and excited and ready to try something new with Phil, something he'd gone out of his way to learn. Phil had yet to ask him how he'd fingered himself, but it was all down to his punishment later. Phil already had an idea of what he was going to do, and the more Dan played with him out in the open, the worse his punishment would be - well, if Phil could hold his composure that long. He wasn't entirely sure he _could_ after all, and he had to muffle the rough sounds he made every time Dan stroked his hand over his bulge by instead shoving endless amounts of food into his mouth. By the time dinner, was over, Phil was aching in his pants, face flushed red with the energy it was taking to hold himself back. "Phil?" Kim asked, concern written clear across her features. "Are you alright?" The entire table turned to look at Phil, then, including Dan, whose expression went from excited cheer to worry in a flat second. The realization of that almost made Phil want to smirk. That's what Dan deserved, for making Phil suffer like this. Deciding to play it up a bit, Phil shook his head, pressing a hand over one eye. "I don't feel well at all," he complained. "I think I'm getting a migraine." "Oh, Phil," Mariah said, sounding concerned. "Here, make Dan take you to bed early. He can cuddle you until you feel better. We'll cover for you if anyone asks where you've gone off too!" she offered, smiling and none the wiser of what Phil wanted here. Nodding appreciatively, but groaning as he got up, Phil moved to hide his not so subtle erection, and took Dan's hand in his. "Dan, come cuddle me," he whined, and pulled _hard_ to make his boyfriend come with him. He had no intention of heading back to his own cabin, nor Dan's, when there was a very easy to access room they could sneak into instead, and Phil had... plans for Dan.

That... That _little shit_! Dan was totally going to tease Phil for the rest of dinner, for the rest of the _campfires_ actually, but as soon as Phil saw the opportunity to leave, Phil was taking it! Dan pretended to be concerned for Phil for all of two seconds until they were out of earshot and Phil's hand was tight around his wrist, showing just how much frustration was going through Phil's body. "Phil!" Dan whined, stumbling along after his boyfriend. They were walking so fast that Dan had a bit of trouble keeping up, despite his legs being longer. They weren't going to their cabins either, which was confusing him. "Where the hell are we going? I was looking forward to that popsicle!" Phil didn't answer him. Instead, he was pulling him along faster, making Dan smirk a bit. Honestly he was so excited, wondering what Phil had in store for him, wondering just how Phil was going to _punish_ him for what he'd done today. Since Phil wasn't answering, Dan decided to play with him a bit more, just to get him a bit more worked up. Dan could feel his leggings tighten even as he was thinking about it. "Are you going to punish me? Like the naughty boy I am? Going to make me so pleasured that I start sobbing out your name?" Dan snickered and reached forward, smacking Phil's butt just because he could and he liked to egg Phil on. "You've got a nice ass," Dan told him, giggling.

Dan was a cheeky little shit, and there was no way in hell Phil was even going to _bother_ responding to him when he was acting as if he didn't know what was going on. He knew perfectly well what Phil wanted, and Phil wasn't giving him any more opportunity to tease Phil more than he absolutely had to be teased. His cock managed to grow impossibly harder in his jeans, absolutely throbbing, as Dan spoke on, though, until he was moaning aloud just at the _thought_ of Dan sobbing for him. Oh, how he wanted to make Dan sob for him, more than anything in the world. He wanted to get Dan on his hands and knees, get his mouth all over him, and when he was done with him, Dan was gonna suck him so hard - Phil squealed when Dan reached out to smack his ass, and turned a dark look on him. Dan's eyes were glowing, and his cheeks were a delicious red as he grinned, smug and proud and _happy_. Phil softened a little. "I love you like this," he murmured quietly, before turning back around. "But yes, Daniel. I am going to punish you." Phil pushed through the doors to the theater room again, but this time, he locked the doors behind him, just in case someone came looking for them tonight. He was certain someone _had_ to have figured out where they were going at night by now. As soon as they were inside, Phil was pushing Dan down onto the bigger sofa, and standing in front of him, cock hard and an obvious a bulge in his jeans, arms crossed over his chest. He smirked down at his giggling boyfriend, and said "Tell me what you did last night. Every. Last. Detail."

Hearing that Phil loved seeing Dan like this, combined with such an affectionate expression, made Dan's original playful mood take a turn as he was so overcome with _love_ that he could barely answer back. He didn't have to, though, because Phil was telling him that he was going to punish him and pushed him through the doors to the theatre. The sound of the lock clicking made the hairs stand on the back of Dan's neck. He was so excited for what Phil was going to do to him that he was practically shivering in his shoes as Phil pushed him onto the couch, leaving Dan giggling as he loomed over him, a primal expression on his face. Dan's mouth went dry at the words and he licked his lips to wet them. "As soon as you mentioned fingering, I couldn't get it out of my head. So when everybody went to sleep, I snuck into Brittany's room and grabbed her backpack and took it into the bathroom. First I found lube," Dan didn't mention that he’d also found condoms as he fished around in the tiny pocket of his leggings to find a package of lube hidden there all day, throwing it at Phil. "And then I pulled out her laptop." Dan blushed, looking down at his hands as if he was ashamed. (He wasn't). "I ended up watching a porn video of some guy getting fingered. They looked so much like us that it ended up turning me on and I had to do something about it." Dan bit his lip and then glanced up at Phil, smirking wickedly as an idea popped into his head. His voice was low, almost a purr as he spoke. "Would you rather I tell you about what happened next, or did you want me to show you?"

Dan had stolen Brittany's backpack, and her _lube_ , of all things, just to learn how to finger himself because he wanted Phil to do it for him. Phil's breathing was absolutely ragged, and he wanted so, so badly to get his jeans off, the pressure there was so intense - only he wasn't really ready to take things any further, desperate to get Dan back for his teasing earlier. Dan's words were not making things any easier on Phil either as he found himself unable to stop imagining Dan all sprawled out and trying that on himself, just to see if he would like it. Phil's toes curled, and he stared at Dan suspiciously as he offered to show Phil the rest of what he did. While Phil wanted nothing more than to take control, while he knew this was just another ploy for Dan to tease Phil, he _did_ need Dan to show him how not to hurt him. "Show me," he demanded, swooping down and taking Dan's mouth in the most demanding kiss he could muster. It wasn't hard when there was so much sexual frustration thrumming through his body that he was physically aching for it, groaning as he bit and nibbled at Dan's lips, played with his tongue and absolutely devoured his boyfriend all together. Dan was making these little whining, desperate noises, and it was turning Phil on even more. When he pulled away, he picked up the lube Dan had had hidden all day, and handed it to his boyfriend. "Show me how not to hurt you," he demanded, but he hoped that Dan knew how much he meant that.

Phil's words were so demanding that it had Dan growing harder in his leggings, the material feeling so constrictive on his cock that it was really beginning to hurt. Dan let out a shaky breath at Phil's demands, but he didn't get to let it out fully before Phil was leaning down and engulfing Dan in the most demanding kiss ever, so that it literally left Dan unable to breathe. He was biting and sucking at Dan's lips, licking into his mouth with so much force that Dan was finding it hard to focus on anything but that. He whimpered as Phil sucked on his upper lip, reaching up to touch Phil, but when he moved, Phil pulled away and Dan was left whining from the loss. He was already shaking under Phil's touch and he hated that Phil could so easily ruin him. But then Phil was handing him the lube, telling him to show him not to hurt him, and Dan had to take a moment to get his breath back. When he did, he was turning around on the couch so he had his chest against the arm, knees bracing him up, and his ass in the air right in front of Phil. He swayed his hips a bit first, teasing Phil a bit and sucking in a breath when Phil lightly slapped his ass. It wasn't hard enough that it would hurt Dan, but it was hard enough that Dan moaned quietly, reaching behind him to pull down his leggings. He didn't pull them down all the way, just enough that his entire ass was on display, a little private show just for Phil. When he glanced behind him, he saw that Phil had his eyes trained on his ass and Dan whimpered, grabbing the packet of lube and spreading some on his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Dan reached behind himself and slowly circled a finger around his rim, eyes fluttering at the feeling. As soon as he was relaxed enough, he started to insert his finger inside and let out a low moan at the feeling.

"Good boy," Phil praised as Dan took just a moment to pull himself together before turning and pressing his body up against the arm of the couch he was on. His butt was on full display for Phil, and he watched as Dan wiggled it a little just to drive Phil nuts, and reached out to smack it lightly, just wanting to reprimand and _feel_. "Be a good boy, or I'll have to punish you," he demanded, voice low and hot. He loved the sound of Dan's moan, the way his body seemed to seize up at Phil's words, at his touch, and folded his arms back over his chest as he waited for Dan to get started. He was staring at Dan's bum when he pulled his leggings down just enough that his ass was showing, just for Phil, and it was the best thing in the world. Phil licked his lips, watched as Dan let out a whimper, and then reached for the packet of lube to get started. Dan didn't bother to tell Phil what to do as he got started, and for a moment, Phil forgot to ask, stunned as he was to see Dan spreading himself and circling one finger around his rim before he finally pushed it inside, slowly but surely, as he let out a moan. Phil groaned quietly himself, having to reach down to press a palm to his dick for some kind of relief, and then he was reaching out and catching Dan's wrists. "Tell me what to do, Daniel. Tell me what you're doing. Tell me how to love you."

Phil was spouting out the words 'good boy' as if it wasn't having an affect on Dan at all. In actuality, every time he said those words, Dan's body wanted to give out and his dick twitched, wanting him to reach down and palm himself. He didn't though, knowing that he had to be a good boy for Phil. He wanted to hear more praises coming from Phil's lips, telling him how amazing he was and how good he was doing. So when Phil stopped him, catching his wrist and ordering him to tell him how to properly finger him, Dan obeyed despite the fact that he could hardly breathe. He sucked a breath in, whimpering low in his throat. "I- You have to put lube on your fingers first, b-but make sure you - ah - warm it up first." It was proving to be a bit difficult to talk as Phil had started to kiss the back of his neck, distracting him. Phil let go of Dan's hand so he could start to show Phil what he’d learned, except this time, Dan was vocalizing it. "Start off with o-one finger and put it in slowly to make sure I can g-get used to the f-feeling. Then you can start to move it." Dan started to move his finger in and out of himself, making a show of it so Phil knew what to do. "Once I'm used to the one finger - I'll probably tell you - then you can put in another." Dan did as instructed and slowly put in a second finger, groaning as he dragged his digits against his walls. He let his head fall forward into the couch and nearly forgot to tell Phil what to do. When that earned him another smack on the ass, he gasped and started to talk again. "You can start to scissor your fingers to really get me stretched out. But one of my favourite things to do," Dan curled his fingers, right where he knew where his prostate would be, and let out a guttural moan as he hit it, needing to take a moment as pleasure flowed through his entire body. "I-if you curl your fingers, you can find my prostate, which feels _really_ fucking good."

Phil was quick to smack Dan's ass when he forgot to tell Phil what to do next, unforgiving when Dan had already gotten off once today and Phil had not. He was so, so careful with Dan, though, unsure and trying to only do things Dan seemed to enjoy. Dan's voice was choked and rough as he spoke again, telling Phil how to stretch him and scissor his fingers to get Dan all loosened up for him. All the while, he was gasping and whining while Phil watched him go, occasionally planting distracting kisses all over Dan's back. Then Dan was telling Phil his favorite thing to do, and Phil hadn't thought his dick could get any harder. He groaned as Dan let out his loudest sound yet, and then, while watching Dan open himself up for Phil was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, Phil grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers free before Dan could pleasure himself anymore. He was quick to pull Dan's head back, forcing him to turn, and whispered against his lips, "Good boy, Dan. You're so hot like this, doing everything I say without holding back, following my every command. Thank you for teaching me," he said, and then he was kissing Dan, pressing up against him and grinding his bulge into Dan's waiting bum. Phil devoured him all over again, desperate for all of Dan, aching for him, and licked into his mouth until he was satisfied with the noises Dan made. Soon enough, he pulled away, picking up the lube packet and drizzling it on three of his fingers, just like Dan. He was careful to warm it up, just as he'd been told, and then, with one soothing hand rubbing Dan's lower back, Phil pressed the first finger very slowly in. He was gasping immediately, feeling Dan's body work to suck him in, and basically collapsed against Dan's back. "Oh, shit, Dan. You're so - so... _everything_."

Dan let out a loud whine as Phil was suddenly forcing Dan’s fingers away, leaving his body to clench around nothing, but then Phil was making up for the loss by forcing him to turn his head and whispering hot words to him, telling Dan how he was a good boy and telling him how hot he was. The words made Dan whimper quietly, his eyes falling shut, and Phil took that as his chance to kiss him. _Hard_. He was licking into Dan’s mouth, pressing his tongue alongside Dan's in just the way that made Dan a panting mess. When Phil was suddenly grinding his bulge against Dan's bare ass, Dan gasped and arched his back, trying to get Phil to press harder into him. The feeling of Phil grinding against his ass was just so good, and Dan wondered how it would feel if there were no jeans separating them at all, just Phil's dick pressing against his bum. Phil was pulling away all too soon, but Dan couldn't be disappointed when Phil was grabbing the packet of lube and pouring it onto his fingers. Dan watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Phil made sure to warm it up, seeming so careful, and Dan was thankful to have a loving partner like Phil, someone who wanted to please him and make him feel good. He didn't think he could have anybody better than Phil. Phil's hand was soothing Dan's lower back, and then he felt one finger against his rim. Dan took in a deep breath as Phil's finger slowly slid into him, and Dan's mouth dropped open. It was so much different to have somebody else's fingers inside of him, so much more _intense_. Dan's body was on fire and he was mewling, loving how Phil's finger was so long, pressing into him until Dan could think of nothing else. "Phil, god! You- you feel so _good_!" he moaned, arching into Phil's touch.

The sound of Dan moaning, arching back into Phil at just one finger, was enough to encourage Phil to start moving it slowly in and out, mouth hanging open at the heat of Dan's body, the way he seemed to eat up Phil's finger like he couldn't get enough. Phil pressed in a little deeper, to the knuckle, and moaned long and hard with Dan, far too desperate and needy to stop now. Even so, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Dan, and so he started peppering kisses all down Dan's neck and then down the middle of his back. "Gonna eat you out, baby. Gonna take such good care of you. You're so good for me, Dan. God, you're so perfect. The way your body begs for me, shit. I love you," Phil managed, trying to be hot and authoritative but unable to help himself, wanting nothing more than for Dan to know how much he adored him, how much he appreciated him, how good it felt to finger him open. He waited until Dan demanded he press in a second finger, and then Phil was sliding in two at once, pressed tight together so as not to hurt Dan. He went slowly at first again, panting as Dan moaned underneath him, shifting his hips like he wanted more, but Phil was going to make him wait. Phil was going to draw this out. Phil was never going to hurt his Dan. He licked his way down Dan's back, shifting back on his knees and pushing Dan down until he was practically face first in the couch, and then he was using his other hand to spread Dan's ass cheeks, getting a good look at Dan's rim and the way it opened and stretched for Phil.

"I love you," Dan whimpered out, but it was hard to talk when he was finally getting what he'd been thinking about for the past two days. Phil's finger was pressing all the way into him, so deep and gentle, before he pulled it back out. "Want to be a good boy for you. I can't wait to have you eating me out too. Your finger feels so good inside of me. _Fuck_ , please, I need more. I'm ready." Dan pushed his ass out, practically begging for Phil to insert another finger, not holding himself back from letting out a whine when Phil did as he asked. Dan already felt so stretched out, and Phil hadn't even begun to scissor him open or do _anything_ yet. He was perfectly still, waiting for Dan to adjust, and it was driving him absolutely crazy. Why wasn't he doing anything? Did he know Dan was practically putty under his hands? Dan whined and pushed his hips back, trying to get Phil to do something, _anything_ , but Phil wasn't having it. Instead, he pushed Dan down so his face was buried in the couch, and then his lips were trailing light kisses down his body, his fingers knuckle deep inside of Dan, until he was face-to-face with Dan's ass. His face was so close that Dan could feel his breath against his bum, and he moaned quietly, becoming a bit antsy with the slow pace. Dan clenched down on Phil's fingers, trying to get him to _move_ , but Phil didn't listen, just staring at him and spreading his ass cheeks apart. " _Phil_ , please! Do something, I'm so ready for you. Make me feel good!"

It was Dan's begging that finally got to Phil, snapped him out of his staring, and reminding him that he could do more than look. He groaned a bit, sighing against Dan's open and spread hole, and then he was finally moving his fingers the way Dan so clearly wanted him too. He didn't even care that Dan had teased him within an inch of his life earlier - he just wanted to make Dan feel good, so Phil spread his fingers a little, moving them slowly, and then faster as Dan became more and more receptive to him, trying to crook his fingers and find that spot inside of Dan that had made him moan before. Meanwhile, Phil was watching the way Dan sucked his fingers up,debating, and finally leaned in to start biting at Dan's bum, teasing and licking and sucking because he could, because Dan tasted good, and because he wanted to make his boyfriend scream for him. He wanted Dan to fall apart. "Dan," Phil whispered, licking tentatively between his fingers, spreading them a bit wider, and watching as Dan's rim opened up for him, just enough space for Phil to prod his tongue inside. He couldn't find that damn spot, but he would. He crooked his fingers again, searching, and used his tongue to lap at Dan until he could feel Dan trembling under him. He grinned as Dan called his name, and then, quite suddenly, Dan was arching his ass backwards into Phil's face, and practically sobbing as Phil's fingers pressed into something that felt a bit different than the rest of Dan. Phil grinned, and pulled his lapping tongue back to say "Did I get it, Dan?" nipping Dan's bum when he didn't answer right away.

As soon as Phil started to move his fingers, Dan was done for. When he'd done it himself for the first time, the process had just felt weird, but with Phil, he could feel sparks of pleasure flowing through his entire body at each drag of his fingertips. Dan closed his eyes and just focused on the feeling, letting small gasps and whimpers out without trying to hold himself back. He thought that this was heaven, surely, until Phil's tongue flicked out against his entrance, and Dan basically descended to a different plane of existence. "Oh, fuck!" Dan cried, eyes flying open as Phil started lapping around his fingers. Coupled with the way Phil's fingers were pushing in and out of him at a steady pace, Dan had never felt so good before. And then Phil was spreading his fingers out just a little bit, and Dan allowed himself to go pliant, letting out an elongated moan when Phil prodded his tongue inside of him. Everything felt so good, from the warm, wet heat of Phil's tongue lapping at his rim, to the way Phil's fingers were spreading him open. Dan was sweating, an absolute mess, and when Phil finally crooked his fingers into that spot, Dan couldn't help but to sob, crying out Phil's name. He had let his eyes fall shut again, panting against the material of the couch as Phil just kept his fingers pressed to his prostate, and he couldn't even register that Phil was asking a question until he nipped at his ass. "I- Yes! God, fuck, do that again!" And Phil did, beginning to attack Dan's hole with a new vigor, creating a steady rhythm with his fingers and his tongue until Dan could hardly take it anymore. He felt his groin start to tighten and he didn't want to stop yet. It felt too _good_. They couldn't stop! "Phil, Phil!" Dan gasped out, voice absolutely wrecked. He looked behind himself to see Phil staring at him hungrily, obvious bulge in his jeans. "Wanna- wanna suck you off while you eat me out. Wanna taste you too. Can I? Please?" he whimpered.

Dan was absolutely wrecked by him, and it was driving Phil insane. He had no free hand to press against his jean clad erection, so he rutted into nothing, moaning around Dan's body as his fingers continued to press and prod, massaging against Dan's prostate and milking him while his tongue continued to lap around his rim, around his own fingers, making subtle motions to press inside. It was difficult to get the angle right when Phil was so focused on making Dan see stars by pressing into that little bundle Phil could feel under the pads of his fingers, but he was going to do his damned best, determined to eat Dan out. Until Dan stopped him, shouting Phil's name with a voice so wrecked, Phil couldn't help the surge of need that rushed through him. His cock pulsed, and he felt himself start to spurt, felt himself starting to unravel, only he didn't _want_ to when he hadn't even had any stimulation yet, when Dan was offering something even _better_. Nodding hungrily, Phil licked at Dan's rim one final time, and drew his fingers away, much to Dan's distress. "Up," Phil grunted, reduced to one word replies as he climbed off of the sofa and began to yank his jeans and boxers down, dropping them to the floor immediately. Dan was watching, panting, chest heaving and cock sputtering as well, leaking and so, so ready to come. Phil huffed out a rough noise at the sight, reached down to take his dick in his hands, and held tight to the base. He was _so close_ , and all he'd done was watch Dan all day. Fuck, _fuck_. "Gonna... gonna lay down for you, baby. Want you to straddle me backwards," Phil managed, biting his lip _hard_ as he held himself back. Dan was so fucking hot like this, all spread out for him. As soon as Phil thought he had himself a little more under control, he climbed back onto the couch, stretching himself out on his back and watching Dan immediately climb back over him, face so red and fringe sweat plastered to his forehead that Phil almost worried for him, only he knew that Dan was in throes of deep pleasure and not sick. He grinned to himself, because _he'd_ done that, and immediately grabbed for Dan's bum, pulling his ass cheeks apart and pressing his face in close immediately.

Even though Dan had asked for it, he still whined and tried to push his hips back when Phil pulled away. It was probably a good thing, though, considering he was literally about to come right then and there and he didn't necessarily _want_ to yet. He wanted this to go on forever. Dan scrambled into a sitting position as Phil ordered him to, watching hungrily as Phil started to take off his jeans and boxers, and pulled his own leggings the rest of the way off of his legs. Phil’s cock sprung free, red and leaking, and Dan's mouth almost watered at the sight. He couldn't wait to get Phil’s dick back in his mouth, feeling Phil shuddering as he worked him down his throat. For a moment, they both just stared at each other, and Dan understood. He didn't know if he would be able to last long at all when he had Phil's cock in his throat _and_ Phil's tongue working against his hole. They both needed a moment to get themselves together, and Dan could hardly believe that Phil was already so close (he could tell from the way he grabbed the base of his dick) just from pleasuring Dan. The sight was the hottest thing Dan had ever seen. Dan nodded frantically when Phil told him what to do, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself as Phil began to lay back on the couch. He loved seeing Phil all stretched out like that, his cock resting hard against his stomach and leaking precome, face red. "Can't wait to get my mouth on you," Dan whimpered and climbed on top of Phil, just how he told him to. He couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed that his ass was literally in Phil's face because he was so turned on. He presented himself to Phil while he hovered his own face over Phil's length, licking his lips hungrily at the sight. When Phil spread him apart, his tongue flickering against Dan's entrance once more, Dan moaned and lapped at Phil's slit, licking up all the precome before taking him into his mouth. Phil's cock was hot and heavy and twitching in his mouth. He heard Phil make a noise of pleasure as Dan swallowed him down, not taking him all the way and instead bobbing his head in shallow bursts. He wanted to make Phil wait for him to take him all the way, wait until Phil was moaning and writhing underneath him before he swallowed him whole.

Even now, somehow even now, when Phil had his tongue against Dan's rim and his fingers teasing and pushing past the slick mass of muscle to press back inside, Dan still somehow managed to be a goddamned tease. His tongue was hot and soft against Phil's slit, licking away the precum that had drizzled there, only to be replaced with another spurt as Phil shuddered under Dan, and then his mouth was on him, but not to the extent that Phil knew Dan could take. Dan was driving him mad, even as he let out a pleasured sound, fingers jerking against Dan's skin and finally pressing inside. Dan's mouth was so good on him, so fucking good, but it wasn't enough and Phil wanted to strangle Dan for making him wait so long - instead, he just pressed long fingers deep inside of Dan and found that spot again, groaning as Dan moaned around his dick, sending hot vibrations all down his spine. "Fuck!" he managed, panting against Dan's rim and licking possessively again. His tongue worked its way past the rough mass of muscle, and finally, finally he was licking the inside of Dan's walls, fingers scissoring Dan apart and hardly bothering to abuse his prostate anymore. Somehow, the new sensation made Dan keen louder, and Phil bucked his hips up from the sheer pleasure that made him feel. Dan's mouth was so hot and slick, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked and moaned around Phil, and it was almost as good, almost as tight, as Dan's hole as he sucked up Phil's fingers deeper inside of him. Phil moaned, huffed against Dan's rim, and then he was sucking, pressing his face as far and as close as possible as he licked into Dan and sucked at his tight rim, hips kicking with desperation and _need_.

Soon enough, Phil was scissoring him apart and Dan felt Phil's tongue slide past his tight ring of muscles until his tongue was _inside_ him. Dan keened, pulling away from Phil's dick for a moment to push back into the sensation, trying to get Phil to go _deeper_. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his entire body trembling with each flick of Phil's tongue, each drag of his fingers. Dan felt so stretched out, his hole constricted around Phil's fingers and tongue, and it was the most erotic thing Dan had ever experienced. He couldn't help it when he leaned back down and sucked Phil back into his mouth. He was being sloppy, he knew that, with spit dribbling from the corners of his mouth as he made sure Phil's entire length was slick with spit and precome. He moaned around Phil's cock as Phil began sucking on his rim, Phil's hips beginning to buck into his touch. He knew Phil was getting frustrated, knew that they both knew Dan was teasing, playing, waiting for that exact moment to finally take in all of Phil. He found that moment when Phil's hips started quivering, trying to get himself fully in Dan's mouth, tip spurting more and more precome. Dan took his mouth away from Phil then, licking his wet lips before trailing little kitten licks all up and down Phil's length. Phil was whining, his ministrations on Dan's ass weakening with need, trying to buck his hips up. Dan giggled at his desperation and held down his hips, making sure they were secure and Phil couldn't move them anymore. Then, he swallowed his boyfriend down whole.

Phil's cock was dribbling so fucking much, his balls pulling up tight to his body with need. It was clear that if Dan didn't fucking help him _right now_ Phil was going to come with or without his help, and he was terrified it was going to end up in a ruined orgasm, with Phil sensitive and raw to the nerve, but feeling close to no pleasure at all. He was whining, hips bucking against Dan, as his boyfriend moaned against him and drew his mouth away to fuck his hips back into Phil's mouth. Phil couldn't bring himself to ruin Dan's pleasure as well, knew Dan would help him in the end, and tongue fucked him as best he could fingers pulling Dan apart as far as he could manage so his tongue could slip in and out unfettered. Phil's chin was pressed tight to Dan's ass, and it was the way he was holding Dan open that helped him to keep breathing despite his nose being pressed to Dan's skin as well. Then, finally, Dan's mouth was back, and he was sucking Phil down sloppily. Phil could feel the dribble coating his entire lower half, but he didn't even care because it felt so god and he'd made Dan lose fucking self control, how amazing was that? Phil's fingers delved in deeper, letting Dan's body go, and he kept sucking at what he could while he pressed inside to find Dan's prostate. Phil's own hips were kicking, desperate with desire, desperate for _more_ , but Dan wasn't giving it to him and Phil thought he was going to cry, because his orgasm was arching, cresting, and he was almost _there_ \- " _Dan_!" Phil screamed the words muffled against Dan's skin as Dan suddenly took him whole - just in time, too. Phil's hips pushed up, up, up, and Dan was swallowing around him, and his orgasm was _there_ , his orgasm was there ripping through him unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He could feel himself pumping, pumping, pumping into Dan's mouth, the feeling never ending and _amazing_ as Phil mouthed lazily at Dan's hole, moaning around him and pressing his fingers _hard_ into Dan's prostate, desperate to milk him but so overcome with pleasure he couldn't even _think_ anymore.

As soon as Dan took Phil all the way into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and opening his throat, Phil was coming. Dan let out a moan of pleasant surprise, his eyelashes fluttering at the feeling of Phil coming undone in his mouth, the way his hips stuttered and his cock pulsed as cum shot down Dan's throat. He made sure to swallow all of it, sucking Phil down to the best of his ability. This was what pleasure was, Dan decided, and it was then that Phil decided to jab his fingers hard into Dan's prostate. Dan gasped, choking a bit around Phil's length as the pleasure flowed through his body so intensely that he was suddenly coming as well, right onto Phil's still-clothed chest. He didn't move his mouth off of Phil because Phil was still orgasming but his mouth went slack, allowing Phil to buck up into his throat while Dan's hips jerked of their own accord. Phil's fingers were still pressing into him in just the right way, and Dan was moaning loudly, still kind of choking, but it was that feeling that made his orgasm the most intense one he'd ever had, pushing back into Phil's fingers and tongue while his brain went blissfully blank. He could have sworn he'd passed out for a second, but when he came to, he pulled away from Phil's horribly spit-ridden and spent cock, and just kind of collapsed. If Phil wanted him to move, he'd have to move Dan himself because he was pretty sure he was incapable of doing so right then after that mind-blowing experience.

For a while, Phil just kind of drifted. His cock kept twitching, and he was so fucking sensitive, but he liked the feeling of Dan's hot, wet mouth still pressed over him, liked the way he could feel Dan unraveling as well, hips canting against Phil's fingers and mouth until he had fallen apart as well. He was choking, Phil could feel that much, but there was something about the way Dan moved against him that gave Phil the idea that Dan was _enjoying_ that, enjoying choking on Phil's dick as Phil did his best to help Dan ride out his orgasm. He couldn't do much more than whine pitifully as he lapped at Dan's sensitive rim, fingers still tense against the bundle of nerves deep inside of Dan, but it seemed to be enough, as soon enough, Dan was collapsing against him, pulling his mouth from Phil's dick reluctantly. Phil, meanwhile, was too fucking exhausted to move. HIs entire body had this amazing sensation of relief flowing through it, but mostly, he just felt too broken to move. It was a miracle he managed to get his fingers out of Dan's ass, but even then, he just kind of held Dan's hips there, pressing soft, pointless kisses all over his sensitive skin. He had no words, no energy left, and could have quite happily have died right then and there. The sexual tension was finally broken, but the orgasm had been the best thing Phil had ever experienced.

Phil was laying soft kisses against Dan's skin, everywhere that he could reach, and Dan hummed gratefully. He just laid there for a while, head resting on Phil's thigh, until he was getting tired of not seeing Phil's face. Only then did he clamber off, only to turn himself around and burrow into Phil's arms. For some reason he was feeling particularly delicate then, not even caring that Phil was still wearing his soiled shirt and staining his own, as he basked in the feeling of Phil holding him. Dan pressed a light kiss to Phil's jaw, his eyelids heavy. "Love you," Dan murmured against the skin there. "You always take such good care of me." He didn't care about anything else in that moment, just loving the way Phil felt against him, head still fuzzy from his orgasm.

It was really disappointing when Dan started to move, pulling his soft bottom away from Phil's willing lips as he clambered off of him. Phil made a soft whining noise, but he didn't even have the strength to pull Dan back and make him stay. He was relieved, then, when Dan didn't go far, merely turning his body around and burrowing himself into Phil's arms. Phil moved to wrap his own arms around Dan, holding him as tight and as close as he possibly could when he felt so fucking weak. "I love you, Dan," Phil managed in response, squeezing just that tiny bit tighter. "Glad you - taught me," he managed kissing the side of Dan's head with the last of his energy, eyes already firmly closed as he lay under Dan's weight. "Wanted to do that for you so bad."

Dan hummed, smiling at Phil's words. He couldn't even bring himself to say anything else, already so fucking comfortable that he felt as though he was going to fall asleep right then and there. Phil was just so _comfortable_ , his arms securely around Dan's waist as he held him close, his breath tickling Dan's cheek. After such an amazing orgasm, it wasn't hard to understand when Dan actually _did_ fall asleep, nuzzled up to Phil like Phil was his own personal teddy bear.

**

Dan didn't know how long he was out, but soon he was waking up to the sound of the doorknob rattling and muttered voices on the other side. Dan was hazy when he first woke up, eyelashes fluttering, until he realized what was happening and shot up straight, tugging his leggings back on. "Phil! Get up!" Dan hissed quietly, trying to wipe the terrible stain off of both of their shirts. It didn't really work, but it'd have to do for now. "Dan! Phil! We know you're in there!" Mariah's voice called through the door, and Dan allowed himself to relax but still made Phil pull his jeans up all the way before he opened the door. He was greeted by the smiling faces of Mariah and Caleb, who's eyes immediately flickered to the stain on Dan's shirt. Caleb snorted. "Well at least we know why they left dinner so early," he teased. Dan glared at his friends. He hated them so much. "Fuck off and let us be," he whined.

Phil woke to the unpleasant sound of Dan freaking the fuck out, and managed an unintelligent groan of "What?" before Dan was tossing Phil's boxers and jeans at his face, hands rubbing furiously at Phil's shirt as Phil moaned and tried to sit up, beyond confused and a little distressed. He'd been particularly comfortable all wrapped up in Dan like that, half naked and taking the excuse to actually sleep with Dan for once. He was disgruntled right up until the moment he heard Mariah's voice shouting through the door, and then he was shooting into a sitting position and yanking his boxers up his legs. Mortified, Phil just managed to get his trousers on before Dan was going and opening the door - so much for dignity. Phil did up his zip with cheeks so red, he thought if someone touched him he might actually manage to burn them. He couldn't meet any of their friends eyes as he stared miserably past them to see it was still dark out. Still night, then. They must not have slept as long as Phil would have liked. In fact, Phil could still feel the warm buzz under his skin from the best oragasm of his life, and his blush burned hotter.

"Sorry Dan! We just noticed that you both hadn't come back to the cabins and we were worried about you," Mariah told him. She looked a bit dejected at Dan's annoyance and he couldn't bring himself to stay so mad at her when she was obviously just worried. Dan shrugged. "It's fine. What time is it?" "Just past midnight," Caleb said. Dan glanced over at Phil just to see him avoiding everyone's gaze and he cracked a smile. Phil still looked a bit wrecked. His hair was everywhere and he had the biggest stain on his shirt that nobody could have missed even if they’d tried. Dan hadn't even thought about trying to make sure his hair looked good, especially since his hair was always wild without a straightener. He must have forgotten Phil's own decency. Oops. "We should probably head to bed then," Dan said softly. He really just wanted to stay here with Phil but he couldn't risk being caught again.

Phil was hardly listening. He was just too damn embarrassed, even though he knew he had no reason to be. He wasn't in the least bit embarrassed by Dan, nor was he shy about the fact that they did have sex, but he was a bit mortified to have been caught looking like... well, a mess. He didn't want anyone to see just how wrecked Dan could make him, because it felt like something intimate, something Phil wanted to keep to himself. He reached up and ruffled his hair back into place, and then finally stood, turning his gaze on Dan because Dan always relaxed him. True to form, Phil found himself grinning softly, and he finally made his way over to Dan's side. "Ah, right. Bed," Phil said, trying to awkwardly insert himself into the conversation as he took Dan's hand in his and squeezed. The others were giggling a little, but mostly they were behaving themselves. "Sorry ah - about this. And earlier."

"No need to apologize, Phil," Caleb chuckled and Dan was glad that the twins had decided to behave themselves for once. Normally, they were extremely childish about this sort of thing, but something made them understand that now wasn't exactly the best time to joke about Dan and Phil's sex life. Phil seemed so embarrassed that Dan just wanted to drag him away from everything, to make sure he was alright and to kiss that terrified look from his face. But they couldn't do that now because Dan's friends were there so he just reached out and entwined their fingers instead, smiling gently at Phil. They began to walk back to the cabins, chattering nonchalantly until they had to part their separate ways. Thankfully, the twins didn't mention their obvious state and Dan and Phil didn't comment either. When they left Phil and Dan alone, Dan turned to his boyfriend and brought him into a sweet kiss. "Sorry for waking you up like that," Dan murmured against his lips. "Wish I could have just slept with you the entire night."

Slowly, Phil began to relax as Dan and their friends walked back to their cabins in a loud, chattering group who were being far more respectful than they had to be about having caught Dan and Phil post-sex. The cum stains on Phil's shirt were impossible to explain away, as well, so it wasn't as though the others didn't have enough fodder to use against them, and yet they didn't. It reminded Phil again of why they'd chosen to share with their friends in the first place - for all their good natured teasing, they seemed to know where to draw the line. As soon as he and Dan were alone, however, Dan was dragging Phil into a sweet kiss, the kind of kiss Phil would have preferred to wake up to rather than what he had woken up to. "Mm," he hummed, pulling Dan back in for another sweet draw of their mouths together. "'S okay," he mumbled against Dan's lips, eyes closed and body completely loose limbed even now. "One day, never gonna let you leave my bed," Phil added, and kissed Dan a third time, sucking sweetly on his bottom lip and trying to get across _just_ how much he loved and appreciated Dan. He still couldn't completely comprehend that today had even happened.

Dan smiled as Phil kissed him, making him feel as if he was the most precious human in existence. Phil always made Dan feel like that and it was amazing to know just how much Phil loved him. Dan sighed happily and embraced Phil for a moment, basking in the events of the night. He was so glad they were comfortable enough to do sexual things together now, it was the best thing in the world. "I'll be holding you up on that offer," Dan told him, leaning down to kiss him again. "Sweet dreams, and thank you for the best night ever. I love you." Dan kissed all over Phil's face, grinning widely, and then made his way into his cabin. If only they could actually fall asleep together for the entire night.

**

Wednesday dawned bright and early, reminding Phil with a frown that camp was nearly over. He knew he should be happy for that, looking forward to the chance to have Dan over and in his room, in his bed, where there would be more privacy once his mum calmed down a bit about Phil having a boyfriend at all, but it was bittersweet, because Phil had so many memories of Dan here at camp now. It was difficult to consider the fact that soon, Dan and Phil would have to leave - leaving behind their friends and some pretty amazing memories, if Phil did say so himself. Virginity might have been a construct, but in a way, Phil still felt like he'd lost his here, or at least lost a sense of innocence, and gained something just as special and amazing in Dan. He dressed quickly, eager to get back to fencing so he could kick Dan's ass, and hadn't so much as made it the lounge before Dan was there, stood in front of him with the sweetest grin of all on his face. Phil quite literally melted, leaning in to kiss Dan good morning. "Hey, you," he greeted once he'd pulled away.

As soon as the morning arrived, Dan jumped out of bed, excited for the rest of the day. He did his usual morning routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed while glowering in the mirror about his awful hobbit hair, before practically launching himself out of the room and over to Phil's cabin. Usually it was Phil who was meeting him in his cabin, but Dan was excited because in only a couple of days, the camp was producing a talent show and Dan _really_ wanted to do it with Phil. He grinned widely as soon as he saw Phil, accepting a soft kiss before speaking. "Hi," Dan said, grabbing Phil's hand in both of his. His eyes turned wide and serious, as if he was about to pop a huge question. His words came out in a giant _whoosh_ , excited to the point where he was practically quivering. "The camp puts on a talent show on the last Friday of the month. Did you want to do a duet with me?"

Phil was a bit taken aback when all the air seemed to rush out of Dan's lungs in one go, and the words that came out took him by surprise. A talent show? And Dan wanted to sing a duet with him? Slowly, a little smile pulled up the corners of Phil's lips and he stared at Dan curiously. "A talent show, hmm? Does this have anything to do with your desperate need for attention?" Phil teased, laughing when Dan pouted and shoved at his chest. Phil immediately reached out and took Dan's hand back in his, pulling him close. "If it'll make you happy," Phil whispered, "Of course I'll sing a duet with you on Friday." The answering beaming smile he got in return made it all worth it to Phil, and he grinned as Dan dragged him close for a sweet kiss. It was a bit awkward as Dan couldn't stop smiling, but Phil didn't mind. "So what are we singing?" Phil asked as soon as Dan had pulled away from him.

Dan glared at Phil and shoved him, but it didn't stop the wide smile from taking over his face as his boyfriend teased him. "I do _not_ like attention that much!" Dan whined, but the words sounded like a lie even to himself. So what if he liked to be loud and a little obnoxious? He wasn't an attention whore; he knew people _far_ worse than he was, but then Phil was dragging him in closer, saying that he'd do it if it made Dan happy, and Dan was once again awed by just how lovely his boyfriend was. Even as Phil brought him into a kiss, Dan couldn't stop smiling which made the kiss a bit awkward, but it ultimately didn't matter. They were too comfortable with each other to care about awkward kisses anymore. "You're seriously the best!" Dan exclaimed, a gleam in his eye. "I was thinking we could sing a High School Musical song? Like Breaking Free? Since I'm such a slut for Troy Bolton, obviously."

Phil blinked in shock for a moment as Dan immediately suggested a High School Musical song, and had to shake himself with the reminder that, well, _duh_ Dan would pick something from those silly movies. His boyfriend owned High School Musical merch, and Phil had heard him singing the catchy songs with his friends more than enough times to realize that it shouldn't have come as a surprise at all. Slowly, he shook his head, smiling again as he rolled his eyes and drew Dan in. "Yeah, yeah. Sure. Sounds great," he decided, and smushed his mouth to the top of Dan's head for extra measure, a reminder of just how much he loved his boyfriend. "But I don't remember the lyrics, so if you want it to be a successful talent show, you're going to have to teach me," he said, deliberating, a quick gleam coming to his eyes. Slowly, he leaned in close, and nipped at Dan's ear. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself, so I refuse to do anything more than kiss you again until you've taught me the entire song. _And_ how to sing it well enough not to get laughed at."

Dan beamed as Phil told him that he would be fine with performing a song from High School Musical, but that quickly turned to a glower when his boyfriend decided to be a right _dick_ about it. "You- you _what_?!" Dan sputtered, glaring at his snickering boyfriend. Depending on how musically inclined Phil was, this could either go really smoothly, or really terribly. Dan was betting on the latter. "Well, fine then! Looks like I'll just have to get to work." Dan's frown quickly turned into a smirk. Phil was just as horny as Dan was, if not more, so he could have some fun with this. "But if you cave in before I teach you, I get to tell you to do whatever I want." He trailed his finger down Phil's chest seductively, licking his lips as he did so. He could do this. How hard could it possibly be to go without sex for a couple of days?

Phil shuddered under Dan's touch, unable to help himself as Dan trailed seductive fingers down Phil's chest while licking his lips. The sight made Phil's breath catch, and he had to stop a moment to pull himself together. His eyes closed, and he swallowed determinedly. Last night, they'd had the most mind blowing sex... Phil could wait for another go, if it meant not embarrassing himself. Besides, with a challenge like that, how could he refuse? "Fine," Phil agreed, swallowing thickly. "Look's like we've both got a tough road ahead of us, then."

**

Contrary to Dan's belief, it was not easy. Of course, their entire relationship wasn't based off of sex and they actually enjoyed spending time with each other, but they were still at the stage where everything was so raw and new that they just wanted to _touch_ all the time. Dan was getting more and more irritated by the minute and he could tell Phil was as well by the way they had to keep putting a hold on their makeout sessions in order to compose themselves. Dan then made it his mission to teach Phil how to sing as soon as possible, making them spend hours in the theatre during workshops just working on the songs. Phil was... _terrible_. He wasn't exactly an awful singer, but he was just a bumbling mess where he stuttered over his words and didn't know how to stop making himself sound drunk off his ass. Oftentimes, Dan would have to tell him to stop just because he couldn't stop laughing over how Phil sounded. He was improving, though, as the day wore on, and Dan had to wonder whether or not that was because the sexual tension was getting unbearable, or because Phil was actually becoming more confident.

The whole thing was a mess. Dan didn't seem to get that Phil had a lot of fear when it came to doing _anything_ in front of other people, and while it was okay when it was just Dan and their friends, every time they stopped for a singing lesson, Phil found that terror rising in him, the knowledge that other people were going to hear him sing. He really wanted Dan to teach him, though, really wanted to make his boyfriend happy, and so despite the fact that they both had to keep stopping their lessons to laugh at Phil, Phil couldn't find it in himself to completely mind. He enjoyed it, even, and was happy to be growing a little more confident, because the more times he had to stop making out with Dan because they weren't able to go any further, the more unhappy Phil grew. He wanted _more_ , and he felt ridiculous for being so... so... horny all the time, but it was hard. Everything was still so fresh and new, and Dan was intoxicating. Phil loved all the time he spent with Dan, but... intimacy was something he was quickly finding himself craving. Besides, he liked touching Dan, and there was nothing wrong with a healthy sex life. By Thursday morning during workshops, Phil was beginning to feel far more confident in his singing, and he knew all the lyrics to the song now, so that was a plus. "How was that?" he asked, giggling as he stopped singing and found Dan was frowning up at him, but not quite laughing this time.

Finally, _finally_ , Phil had all of the words down and he was actually sounding like he wasn't drunk all of the time. Dan was extremely proud of him, excited that Phil was doing well and seeming to enjoy himself. Phil's voice was a bit deeper than Dan's, so he was singing Troy's part while Dan was singing Gabriela's. He didn't know if that was why Phil seemed to be having such a hard time or if it was just because he literally didn't know how to sing very well, but by thursday morning, Dan was ready to burst with pride. Phil still needed a little bit of work, but they had an entire day to practice and it was looking good. If Dan was lucky, he might even be able to be sexually satisfied by tonight. Dan was sitting on the couch, staring up at Phil with a slight frown of concentration as Phil asked how he'd done. "Really good," Dan told him seriously, allowing a smile to slowly raise on his lips. "You're doing so well, Phil. We're going to sound amazing." Dan stood up and crowded into Phil, kissing him lightly on the lips. "We are going to be the cutest couple on stage with our amazing duet."

Phil was admittedly a little nervous for Dan's reply because he was frowning, so he shoved his fingers in his trouser pockets and rocked on his heels as he waited for a reply from Dan. The slow grin that came over his boyfriend's features made Phil grin as well, and then Dan was there, crowding into him as he kissed Phil lightly on the lips. Phil closed his eyes, expecting more, but it didn't come. He frowned, sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, but smiled again as Dan reassured him that they were going to sound amazing. "Good. I'm glad," he admitted. "I don't want to embarrass us both," he added, and then wrapped an arm around Dan's waist and dragged him closer. Phil liked when Dan crowded into his space. Phil pressed his face into the crook of Dan's neck, and just held him. He was really starting to regret the agreement they'd made, but it _had_ gotten Dan to take Phil seriously when he'd said he needed to be taught how to sing so he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

Dan smiled as Phil held him close. He always loved when Phil held him like this. It made him feel safe, made him feel as if there was nothing wrong in the world. He wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and held him close, burying his nose in Phil's hair and inhaling the sweet scent of his boyfriend. "I love you so much," Dan murmured, closing his eyes and just holding Phil against him. Soon it was going to be time for lunch, and then they were going to go to painting class. Dan was excited because he was going to be able to work more on the portrait of Phil and then hopefully have it finished by Saturday. He wanted something that Phil could take home from here, something that made him remember all of the fun times they'd had at camp. When the lunch bell rang, Dan didn't want to part from Phil's nice hold. But he did anyways, complaining all the while. Hopefully they would be able to spend some more time together that night. Then, Dan was going to absolutely _attack_ his boyfriend.

Phil sighed as the lunch bell went off, forcing both men to let go of each other in order to head back to the cafeteria. If Phil had had his way, he would have practiced singing some more so he could convince Dan that he was ready and they could go back to...intimate time together. As it was, he was kind of hungry, and they had painting class next - which meant that Dan could maybe hopefully finish his painting of Phil. Feeling a bit better and lighter at the prospect of that, Phil took Dan's hand in his and allowed them both to head out. He nudged Dan's shoulder a little with his own, tossing him a grin. "So you're gonna finish my painting, right? Cause I kinda need something to hang on my wall so I can say hey, look what my boyfriend made me, to anyone who's willing to listen."

Hearing that Phil wanted to hang his painting on the wall to brag about it made Dan's entire body erupt with sparks of happiness. There was nothing he wanted more than for Phil to tell everybody about the painting Dan did for him. He wanted everyone to know about it, wanted everyone to understand just how much he loved Phil. Dan was fucking cheesy, but he couldn't help it when he had a boyfriend like Phil. "I'm definitely going to finish your painting. I have most of you done so I just have to work on the finer details so you won't have to sit there for hours on end this time." He nudged Phil with his shoulder, smiling. "I'll make sure to do my best on it so you can gloat about it to all of your friends."

Phil felt warm all over, and he couldn't stop smiling stupidly as Dan talked about his painting and how he was nearly done with it. Two days ago, Dan had said he'd nearly finished up Phil, so Phil knew that at the very least he wouldn't be posing all day - not that he minded. Phil loved posing for Dan, loved watching him work, and had a feeling he'd be doing the same rather than working on his own painting once he was free to settle in while Dan finished up with whatever else he planned to do to it. "You better," he griped playfully as they made their way into the cafeteria to catch up with the rest of their friends. All of lunch was spent talking about the talent show, and how everyone was working so hard to get ready, and it was overall good. Phil couldn't wait to see his friends acts, let alone have them see his own, and blushed as Dan complimented his own abilities in teaching Phil. Phil was just glad to make Dan proud.

After lunch, everybody split up to do their own activities, Caleb and Clarice having to leave the group with pouting faces. Dan was just excited to be able to have the chance to paint again. If it were up to him, he would be painting every single day. However, he had other people to complain about it if he did, so he just sucked up all the time he possibly could when he had the chance. As soon as they got to the studio, Dan relaxed from the smell of paints and dragged Phil back over to the stool to get started. This time, he just had to focus on the little aspects of Phil, like the beauty marks and the pretty pink of his cheeks. Then he would be able to start the background, which was making him excited to the point where he was having trouble sitting still. "I'll tell you when you can move," Dan told his boyfriend softly as he got out his paints. Thus began the next two hours where Dan was hunched over a canvas, squinting with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth while he made thin strokes of the paintbrush, alternating between dipping it in the water and then the paint. After about thirty minutes, Dan finished painting Phil and sat back to admire his work. He still had to do the background, so it wasn't completely finished, but he grinned at the product so far. "It's looking really good, I think!" Dan exclaimed. "You can move now. I just have to work on the background."

Phil was so mesmerized with watching Dan paint, that he actually forgot to notice that he was stuck sitting still once again. At least this time, Dan wasn't complaining that Phil kept smiling at him, as Phil really couldn't find it in himself to stop. He just really liked the way Dan looked when he was happy and passionate about something the way he was with painting. Phil wondered if it was something Dan would want to do later on in life... he was startled out of his thoughts by Dan dismissing him, telling him he had nothing left to paint except for the background, and Phil immediately stood up, trying to make his way over to Dan so he could get a look of the painting himself. "Can I see?" he begged, giving Dan his best puppy dog eye's. "Please?" he whined, as Dan shifted to move his canvas with him, glaring at Phil and shaking his head all the while.

Dan shook his head at Phil's question, glaring at him and swatting him away. "No way! Not until it's finished!" he exclaimed. He wanted Phil to see the finished project so his mind would be blown. That, and Dan often became self conscious when people watched him do art, whether they were just admiring the way it looked or if they were watching in general. Dan hated feeling like people were judging him work, he performed much better without an audience. Phil pouted and sat on the other side of Dan where he couldn't see Dan's work, getting his own paints and paper situated. They fell into a little pattern of artwork, eventually bursting into quiet song when Dan began to hum his part for the talent show. It resulted in them practically serenading each other across the table, but Dan was smiling so largely that he didn't mind the curious stares they got from their peers. He was happy and they could all fuck off.

At Dan's refusal to let Phil see his work, Phil slunk away sadly, drawing forth a table and a chair as well as some art supplies so he could sit in front of Dan and start working on his own project - a really shitty painting of his boyfriend from memory, because Phil couldn't paint for shit but he kind of wanted to give Dan something anyways (and if he painted a giant heart around Dan's head, well, he wasn't embarrassed because he was rather in love with his boyfriend.) When the two of them burst into song, Phil couldn't help smiling, because he was growing to actually really love this song, and it was something that made Dan happy, so how could he regret the strange looks they were getting? Plus, it was good practice for when they got up on stage tomorrow. Phil shivered in anticipation just at the thought of it, remembering again that in three days, he and Dan would be going their separate ways. At least for a little while; Phil couldn't imagine either one of them would be willing to be far from each other for very long, and what with them living in the same city, there really was no reason for it at all.

The singing really helped to make time go by faster. Dan was painting a beautiful array of colours behind the Phil in his painting, a galaxy that really wouldn't be finished without the last touch planned for Saturday, but he was finished with all of it except for the stars. That would come for next time, though, because he wouldn't be able to do much else with the entire canvas being such a sopping mess of colours. So when the bell for dinner rang, Dan made sure Phil couldn't see his painting while he hung it to dry, marveling at the beautiful mess he'd made. Dan really couldn't wait to add the stars; right now, it looked like a mass of colour behind Phil's head so he was sure it was going to be a hundred times more beautiful when he could tell what the background was actually supposed to _be_. When he was finished hanging it, Dan turned and grinned at his boyfriend. "I have to say, your singing is really going well. I think you're pretty much ready for tomorrow." He had tried to make his voice as nonchalant as possible, but it ended up sounding a bit seductive with the underlying meaning behind it. He honestly couldn't believe he was so horny.

Once again, Phil found himself a little disappointed that when the dinner bell went, Dan didn't move to let Phil have his painting; instead, he watched as his boyfriend once again moved to hide it from Phil's view while it dried, muttering under his breath about it being too wet with water color to share with Phil just then. Pouting, Phil looked down at his own mess of an art piece, and had just picked it up to hand to Dan when his boyfriend sauntered over and started talking in a low, seductive voice that made heat surge to Phil's cock almost instantly. He turned to Dan with suddenly flushed cheeks and murmured almost as huskily, "You think?" He wasn't so sure they _were_ ready, but he wanted Dan just as much as Dan seemed to want him, and if Phil was honest, he'd regretted the stupid agreement he'd made with Dan almost instantly after having made it. The only upside to it was the fact that he hadn't allowed himself to get distracted from learning to sing by Dan's touches, so he was going to count it as a win. "Do I detect something else in that tone, Daniel?" Phil asked, practically purring as he pushed his painting into Dan's hands, grinning before he pulled away. "Whatever it is, it'll have to wait until after dinner."

Dan hummed, smiling when Phil's cheeks turned a pretty shade of peony pink. His boyfriend was seriously the cutest. "We could probably squeeze in a little bit of practice tomorrow but I'm positive that you won't embarrass yourself on stage." Dan grinned at Phil's next words, throwing his hands up in surrender. "What can I say? I'm a horny teenage boy who can't stay away from his sexy boyfriend." It was then that Phil was pushing his own painting into Dan's hands, and Dan's next words died in his throat as he looked at it. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as one of Dan's paintings, but was rather simple. It was clearly Dan with his brown fringe and smiling face, a sloppy red heart behind his head. Dan's entire body felt warm and he smiled at Phil, crowding into him and holding him close. "I love it," Dan whispered. "Thank you, I love you." He couldn't believe that somebody would actually take the time to draw a picture of him, no matter how well-done it was. It was the best gift Dan had ever received.

Phil hadn't been expecting Dan to hug him _or_ thank him for the cruddy drawing, and he ended up wrapping his own arms back around Dan in confused surprise. It wasn't even that _good_. Phil couldn't figure out why Dan sounded so happy about it, but he held him back anyway and dug his face into Dan's neck, just breathing there because he could. "It's nothing," he complained back. "But I love you too, and you're welcome," he replied, embarrassed and very, very confused. His hands moved to hold Dan tighter, and then he was pushing him away. "Come on, then. Let's get to dinner. Then I promise you can have anything you want afterwards?"

"It's everything," Dan assured quietly, smiling into the hug. Phil sounded so surprised that he'd liked it so much, but how couldn't he when the person who meant the most to him had painted something for him? Dan would probably keep it hung on his wall, if he was being honest. They were separating all too soon and Dan let out a noise of complaint that was soon quieted by Phil telling them to go to dinner. Dan chuckled. "Anything I want?" he asked, biting back a smile. "And what does that insure?" Honestly, he would just be happy with making out for a while, but he would probably be a little ecstatic if he and Phil could fool around again. Besides, Phil's singing was great and Dan deserved some mindblowing sex for being sexually frustrated for two days for no good reason.

Phil still didn't understand Dan's enthusiasm for his shitty painting, but he'd accept it anyway because there was nothing else he _could_ do. Smiling warmly at Dan, Phil leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before finally turning around and beginning to actually lead Dan out of the now empty art room. They were the last to head out, including their friends who'd taken off without them. Phil didn't mind - it gave him room to tease Dan a little, and he turned to wink at Dan when he asked if he could have anything. "Anything," Phil agreed. "Literally anything. I mean, you kind of deserve it for putting up with my terrible singing, so anything you want, you shall recieve," Phil promised, grinning as he turned back around. "But hurry up. I'm starving, and probably a little more strung up than I probably should be. You're not the only horny teenager here, you know."

Dan threw his head back and laughed, glad that he wasn't the only horny teenager out of the two. He reached over and entwined his fingers with Phil's, grinning widely at him. "Well I'll just have to think of something good then," Dan murmured, but honestly he didn't think he could _choose_. They'd done so many things, all of which felt absolutely amazing. How could he choose from them all? "Maybe I'll just let you have your way with me. At this point, I think anything we do together would feel amazing." They soon came to the dining hall, which Dan almost catapulted himself into. He wanted to finish his meal as soon as he possibly could so that they could finally get along to doing _more_. Dan just couldn't help how badly he's been craving Phil. For now, he just had to deal with cramming food down his throat as fast as humanly possible.

Phil felt another flush of heat rush down his spine as Dan suggested letting Phil have his way with him, and his cheeks burned hot as blood coursed down. His mind kept spinning with the possibilities, but mostly, he just wanted to kiss Dan some more, maybe body worship him again because Phil just loved the way it felt to kiss and lick all over Dan's body, not to mention licking at his belly button. Phil groaned a little as he imagined fingering Dan open for him again, tongue fucking his belly button all over again. He had to squeeze his eyes shut for a second to get himself back under control, and then he found that he and Dan had arrived at the cafeteria. Phil really shook himself then, laughing as Dan rushed inside to get his meal - Phil had the uncanny feeling that he wasn't _that_ hungry, and smirked to himself as he went about leisurely putting together his own.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 17,992 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: cumslut, cockslut, blowjobs, fingering, face fucking, unintential edging, handjobs, dirty talk, intercrural (thigh fucking), overstimulation, multiple orgasm, cum milking
> 
> A/N: The smuttiest of smut chapters, let’s be real. ALSO! Eliza and I just finished the epilogue and it's about 55k words long. Should we post all at once or should we separate into two chapters with one posted on Wednesday and the other posted on Thursday? Let us know!

Phil did his best to eat slow, just to mess with Dan, smirking at his boyfriend when he glared in agony at Phil's still full plate. He didn't let it bother him, though, making small talk with their friends until they were all a laughing mess despite Dan's current bad mood, and by the time they finished, the tables were being dismissed for the night.

Dinner seemed to go slowly just for the fact that Dan wanted it to go quickly, but before he knew it, the tables were being dismissed and Dan was dragging Phil away all while spouting apologies to his friends. He told them that he and Phil needed to practice more for the talent show, but judging by the smirks the twins wore, Dan knew he wouldn't be getting out of this one so easily. At the moment, he tried not to care, instead dragging Phil to their beloved theatre room and locking the door behind them. Dan whirled on Phil, hands on his hips with a smirk on his lips. "Well?" he asked, giggling. "Here I am. Make love to me, Lester."

Phil was rather smug when Dan jumped from his seat to drag Phil away, and winked and waved at their friends for good measure, because this time, Phil wanted the one up on Dan, unlike the last time they'd had sex. Laughing as Dan took him to their tried and true favorite room, Phil let himself be dragged along, and smirked smugly when Dan locked the door behind him. He had to admit, though, it did something to him to have Dan asking him to make love to him. "Make love to you, hmm?" he repeated quietly, reaching out and moving Dan's hands from his hips to replace them with Phil's. "I can do that," he said, and then they were kissing, soft and sweet and with far more passion than they'd allowed themselves for the last two days.

As soon as Phil was moving into his embrace, Dan allowed himself to melt. Phil's hands were so soft against his hips, caressing his sides with gentle fingers and pulling him close. When their lips touched, Dan made a small noise of surprise. He hadn't expected for the kiss to be so gentle, so passionate, making it seem as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. With the way that they'd been holding themselves back the past two days, Dan would have assumed they'd be ripping each other's clothes off by now. But that wasn't happening. Phil was doing his best to love Dan, just as he’d asked him to. Dan was enjoying it. Phil's lips were soft against his, hands drawing soothing circles on Dan's waist as he pulled him into his chest. Dan parted his lips and tried to deepen the kiss a little, still just as gentle as before. He licked along Phil's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and sighed happily when he was granted it. Even though they'd kissed the past two days, it was never with more intent, a will to move forward. Dan was bouncing with excitement to be able to do anything sexual now, drawing Phil close and kissing him with all the passion he could possibly convey. He was giving himself up to Phil, his to do whatever he wanted with him.

Phil's new favorite thing was feeling Dan melt against him, and he hummed softly as Dan just kind of... slipped into Phil, allowing Phil to suck at his lips as tenderly as possible before licking into his mouth. The hot slide of their tongues was amazing, especially because of the easy way they touched each other now, and Phil was doing all that he could to touch Dan gently. He might have been a little bit pent up with sexual need the last few days, but the last thing he wanted was to rush things now that the time had finally come and Dan had given it to Phil's hands to do as he pleased. He fully intended to make love to Dan, as a thank you for the last incredible night they'd shared, but also just because he wanted to. Phil had loved how passionate they'd been last time, but there was something especially perfect about being soft with Dan. "Come here," Phil whispered, drawing Dan impossibly closer and pushing his hands up the bottom of his shirt as he moved to take it off, lips not moving from Dan's until he absolutely had to let him go to get the shirt off. Once that was done, however, Phil was back to kissing Dan just as sweetly, trying to convey as much hot, sweet passion as possible, the slide of their bodies intending to be heated and slow. Phil's hands came up to caress Dan's newly exposed chest, and his thumb brushed over one nipple, grinning as Dan mewled against him at the touch.

Phil's lips were hot against his, so full of love that Dan felt as though he was going to explode from it. He shivered as Phil's hands moved up his shirt, pushing it off until Dan's torso was on full display. Phil's hands left trails of fire as they caressed his naked skin, brushing up against Dan's nipple in a way that made his mewl into their kiss. Dan could barely breathe. He was so turned on, so loved, that every single touch left him dazed. Dan clung to Phil, their lips pressing together with both heat and passion, and Phil's fingers were tweaking his nipple, rolling the nub between his fingers in a way that made Dan arch into his touch. When he moved to give Dan's other nipple the same treatment, Dan quivered underneath him. "Phil," he whimpered, and then, because he couldn't take it anymore, he began to remove Phil's shirt as well. He wanted to be skin to skin, to feel Phil against him as they did this. The last few times they'd done this, they still wore some articles of clothing, but this time, Dan wasn't going to let clothing get in the way. He wanted to feel all of Phil against him, to have Phil's hot skin brushing against his, making him feel warm. Making him feel loved like no one else could.

Dan's soft whimper of Phil's name as Phil moved his fingers from one nipple to the other with the full intent of squeezing and thumbing it until Dan made that wonderful mewling sound again sent heat rushing down Phil's spine until he made a small whimpering noise of his own in reaction to Dan's breathless call of his name. Phil would never get over the way it felt and sounded to hear Dan calling for him, and he would have kissed Dan harder if it weren't for the fact that Dan's hands were now on the hem of his shirt. Sighing gratifyingly to feel Dan touching him back, Phil allowed his shirt to be pulled up and off of his back, and then he was reaching up to cup Dan's cheeks and kiss him again. "Love you," he murmured, parting their mouths slightly for a quick breather, and gasping in surprise when Dan's hands on his back pulled him closer, until they were pressed chest to chest. The best feeling, Phil decided, was his own naked skin against Dan's, and he ended up dropping his mouth to Dan's jawline to kiss there instead, a little breathless and a lot turned on. His hands moved from Dan's face, to the back of his neck, where he pulled on the little strands of hair there just to hear Dan moan.

"Love you too," Dan replied breathlessly, and then he was pulling Phil closer, wanting to get him ever closer. At the touch of Phil's skin against his own, he sighed, whining a bit when Phil started to press kisses to Dan's jawline. He managed to stutter, "D-don't mark me up too much, don't want my mum to see when she picks me up," before he was letting Phil do as he pleased. Phil's fingers went to tangle in Dan's hair, pulling in the way that he knew Dan liked, and he couldn't help it when he let out a loud keen, feeling Phil mouthing down his neck until his lips were mouthing against his pulse point. He shivered and tugged Phil closer by his hips, pressing their lower halves flush together so Dan could feel the familiar bulge growing in Phil's jeans. The feeling of Phil pressed against him did things to Dan, making all of the blood rush straight to his dick. But he didn't want to ruin the sweetness in their movements, so he held himself back from just grinding up into Phil like he wanted to. "Feels so good," Dan whimpered, squeezing Phil's hips tightly as he bit down on Dan's neck, albeit a bit more careful as to not leave a mark in plain sight.

Phil loved leaving Dan covered in hickeys, a subtle reminder to them and everyone else that Dan belonged to someone, but he knew that Dan wasn't ready to come out to his mum just quite yet, so he did as he was asked as Dan keened under his touch, and made his kisses far more gentle, nipping lightly but not hard enough to bruise. He mouthed his way down Dan's neck because he loved the way it felt, and then sucked lightly at his pulse point with a small huff of his own because it felt so good. Dan's hands were tight on his hips, now, drawing their lower half's together, and Phil shivered as he felt Dan's bulge press into his own. He could feel his boyfriend growing against him, and it was more of a turn on then Phil would have expected it to be. He ended up biting down on Dan's neck in reaction, trying to control himself and feeling his breathing growing heavy already. Dan arched into him, and Phil grinned as he spoke, before pulling away completely to look into dazed brown eyes. "I want to see all of you," he murmured. "I want to touch all of you. Can I, Dan? Can I have you?" he asked, voice hoarse and soft and low as his hands went to move to Dan's jeans, playing at the zip and the button but not pressing to Dan's bulge at all. He wanted to make them both wait, but in a good way. He wanted to get them both worked up, but in the best way. He wanted to get Dan on that sofa, and he wanted to kiss every inch of his skin, and make love to him the only way he knew how - with his mouth and his fingers and words he didn't even know he was going to say until he'd already spoken them.

Dan groaned at Phil's already wrecked voice, asking him if he could have him. Dan would honestly let Phil have all of him, in a way that neither of them had had before. He knew that they both probably weren't ready for that, though, no matter how hard Dan's horny mind tried to convince him of that. So he nodded furiously, gripping tightly to Phil's hips while trying to ground himself. Phil's fingers were playing with his zip, so close to his bulge but not actually touching him, and it was pure torture. "Fuck, please Phil. I want to feel you all over me, making me feel loved. I want to feel you against me." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling his face flush a horrible red colour. "Touch me, Phil. Please?" Even the thought of just have having Phil's hands all over his body was making him feel hot everywhere. He shivered and bit back another groan as Phil undid his zip so gently that Dan could barely feel it. Before they'd even started, Dan knew that this experience was going to be an amazing one.

Phil's fingers were slow in pulling down Dan's zip, careful, cautious, as he watched Dan's face and bit his lip against the smile that threatened to split them. He loved having Dan like this, shaking with anticipation and already all riled up, looking like he would do anything for Phil - but mostly, he liked the way Dan begged Phil to give him exactly what Phil wanted to give him. "Promise," he whispered, as he got Dan's jeans undone and let them drop to the floor. "Going to make love to you, Dan," he whispered, and kissed him again, sighing at the feeling of Dan opening up to him and moaning under Phil's touch. His finger pushed under the waistband of Dan's boxers, and then those were gone too, and Phil was pushing Dan backwards, forcing him to step out of the clothing pooled at his feet. They kept walking, and Phil had one hand on Dan's hip, and the other discarding his own jeans. Dan fell back against the sofa by the time Phil was stepping out of his own clothes, and then they were all heat and skin and mouths as Phil climbed on top of Dan, pressing his body flush to his boyfriends as he kissed him just as deeply as before, tongues a slow slide against each other while Phil's dick pressed to Dan's hips and he felt Dan's do the same. It made Phil shudder to feel himself against Dan like this - they'd only been fully naked together like twice, and even then, not always until after sex, but this, this was amazing, and the hot slide of their bodies together made Phil shiver as he pulled his mouth back from Dan's to start trailing kisses down his chest again.

Dan could hardly stop himself from making little noises as Phil undid his jeans, kissing him, touching him, making him a panting mess when they'd barely even started. Dan didn't know how Phil could turn him on so much with just little touches when they had barely started, but he was straining in his jeans, practically quivering every time Phil so much as touched him. He moaned low in his throat at Phil's words, jeans dropping to the floor and boxers following soon after. "Can't wait to have you all over me," Dan breathed out. He allowed Phil to manhandle him backwards, watching as Phil started tugging off his own jeans. Phil's hand on his hip was burning through his flesh, Dan's cock jumping as he watched with hungry eyes as Phil was finally, finally undressed. He barely had time to react before Phil was pushing him backwards on the couch, clambering on top of him, and Dan let out a high pitched whine as he felt Phil press into him. His cock was pressing against Dan's hip and Dan tried his hardest to hold himself still so as to not buck up into Phil just yet. He wanted to be good for Phil, to let him do as he pleased to him while Dan was putty under his fingertips. Phil's lips were back on his, kissing him hotly, and Dan's entire body was shaking with need. Being with Phil like this was amazing and he couldn't help but wish they could be naked together all the time. Phil pulled back, beginning to trail kisses down Dan's chest, and Dan arched into his touch, accidentally pressing his cock into the soft skin of Phil's hip. The sensation made Dan moan loudly, sounding a bit strangled from trying to hold himself back.

Before Phil could get very far at all, Dan was arching up into Phil's touch, his cock pressing hard against Phil's skin and making them both shudder and moan from the pleasant feeling. Phil was maybe a little bit in love with the feeling of someone so hard against him, and it didn't help that he was in love with the silky softness of Dan's dick. Phil had never imagined that he'd love someone else's dick as much as he loved Dan's, but here they were. Breath stuttering a bit, Phil moved backwards, and then resettled himself on Dan in a position that better gave him access to all of Dan's chest and stomach. One hand moved to press down sharply on Dan's hip, an attempt to keep him still until Phil was ready, while the other caressed down his side, petting soft skin with little strokes of his fingers. He loved how soft Dan was, and told him as much from under dark lashes while he mouthed along down Dan's torso. "You're so soft, Dan. Love everything about you," he murmured, and closed his eyes with a little groan as his lips stuttered over Dan's ribcage and found their way to Dan's stomach. He loved Dan's stomach, the softness of it and the little pudge he found there. It was cute, endearing even, and Phil just kind of wanted to tongue fuck his belly button for ten thousand years.

Phil's hand was pressing Dan's hips down, rendering him motionless, and it was both the hottest and the most frustrating thing Dan had ever experienced. He wanted to buck up into Phil's touch, to take the edge off of his own leaking erection, to make himself feel good. But he couldn't because Phil's hand was strong over his hips and Dan didn't have it in him to disobey. He was trying his best to be good, but it was so hard when he was so aroused and Phil was trailing kisses over his entire torso and ribcage. "Phil," Dan breathed out, closing his eyes. He tangled Phil's hair in his fingers, loving the way Phil's mouth was so hot and gentle over his skin. "You feel so fucking good." He didn't know what else to say, not when his brain was short circuiting and he was having trouble focusing on anything other than Phil's lips against his bare skin.

It made Phil shiver to have Dan telling him he liked what Phil did to him, and he found that he couldn't help himself when he pulled away in order to lean up and kiss Dan again, just as hot and slow as before. Dan's tongue felt molten against his, desperate with want and passion, and yet controlled easily by Phil's. It made Phil grow harder against Dan's thigh, and he huffed out a surprised groan at the sensation of his dick pressed so tightly to Dan. He might have rutted his hips a little bit, so sue him - Dan felt so good underneath him. "I can't - can't get over how much I love you," Phil whispered as he pulled away from Dan. "Want to give you everything," he admitted, unable to help himself as he thought about how it would feel to really make love to Dan, to give them the closest of close intimacy by pushing himself inside of Dan, connecting them properly. Dan wasn't ready for that, though, Phil was sure of it - even the thought of it was a bit intimidating for Phil himself, though, and he ended up pulling back from Dan's mouth after one last quick peck to move back down to his belly. Both of Phil's hands moved to shift under Dan's thigh, drawing them up so Phil could sit between them, and then he was kissing the sensitive skin, biting and nipping and mouthing along it because he could and it made him feel powerful when Dan shuddered underneath him. "Can I - will it hurt, if I finger you?" Phil asked, desperate to get his fingers back inside of Dan's tight heat, desperate to get him off the way Dan seemed to have enjoyed so much last time. He wanted to tongue fuck Dan while his fingers crooked inside of him, make love to his body in every way that he could, but they didn't have any lube and Phil was afraid.

At the feeling of Phil rutting against him, Dan couldn't help it when he let out a loud keen. Every time Phil so much as touched him, Dan felt as though he were flying. Everything was just too good, too sensitive, and Dan couldn't help but want more. Phil was loving him so well, making him feel amazing, and Dan wondered how it would be when they finally took that extra step. He imagined that Phil would be so gentle, just as he was now, and Dan felt so warm with the thought. His heart pulled in his chest and he had the sudden feeling that he might cry just from how emotional and loved he felt, but he willed that to go away. No way in hell was he crying when Phil was kissing and biting at the soft skin of his stomach, making Dan squirm underneath him in pleasure. The way Phil was kissing him, sitting between his thighs, was enough for Dan to spurt little droplets of precome onto his abdomen. Phil looked so good sitting between his naked thighs, his cock on full display. Dan had to push the idea out of his mind of Phil pushing his hard cock inside of him. Now was not the time. He was taken off guard by Phil's question, his mind cloudy with want, so it took him a moment to register what he'd said. "I-," Dan choked out, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Just- Let me suck on your fingers or something. I was you to be inside of me." The slip of his tongue made Dan's entire body flush red and he bit his lip, embarrassed but massively turned on. "Want your fingers in me, I mean."

Phil was impossibly turned on. He was staring at Dan with absolute awe on his face, because Dan had just basically admitted to both of their deepest fantasies. But they weren't ready. Phil wasn't an idiot, he knew that neither of them was ready just yet for full, actual sex, not to mention that Phil was far too large to even consider pressing inside of Dan without proper lube, but he wanted it, and hearing Dan slip up and admit that he wanted it as well? That was the best feeling in the world. Phil leaned up and over Dan to kiss him again, full and sweet on the lips, tongue sliding along Dan's bottom lip hotly. "Soon." he whispered. "One day. When we're ready," he whispered, and then nudged at Dan's mouth with his own once again. He might have been a bit teasing when he coaxed Dan's tongue out of his mouth, but he liked having Dan chase after him, desperate for more and eyes half-closed with want. He kissed him again, nibbled at his bottom lip, and then finally pulled away with a gasp to press his fingers to Dan's lips. "Suck me," he whispered, and let himself fall back down to continue licking at Dan's stomach. His boyfriend looked so good like this, caging Phil's body in with his thighs, and his cock was spurting cum all ready. It was a delicious site, even better to lick up, and Phil couldn't be judged for leaning in to lick at Dan's tip, trying to get up every last bit of semen from his dick.

Phil didn't particularly seem to mind Dan's slip-up, leaning up to kiss him with something akin to awe on his face. It was clear that they both had understood exactly what Dan had wanted, but Dan was grateful that he didn't comment on it, other than to say that they would be able to do so sometime soon. Even the idea of finally having Phil in that way, connected like they'd never been before, was enough to make Dan twitch under Phil's touch. But then Phil was kissing him, a bit teasingly, his tongue sliding against his in a steamy kiss, and Dan couldn't think of anything else. He was shivering, whining, panting, wanting, and Phil was hopefully going to relieve his need soon. Any more would just be pure torture. Phil's lips were replaced with his fingers, tapping against Dan's lips, and Dan opened his mouth immediately. He sucked on Phil's fingers, trying to make sure that they were coated with enough saliva that he wouldn't get hurt. He swirled his tongue around the digits, biting down lightly on the pads of Phil's fingers. His boyfriend was then back between his legs, fingers still in Dan's mouth, licking at Dan's stomach. Dan's body was responding as it always did, spurting cum and painfully hard, and Phil seemed pleased by that fact. He dragged his lips lower until he was lapping at the precome on Dan's tip, and Dan jolted, moaning around Phil's finger tips. Phil had only sucked Dan's cock once and he had forgotten how good it felt to have Phil's hot tongue against Dan's cock, trying to gather every last drop of Dan's cum. That tongue was surely the most sinful thing Dan had ever experienced.

Dan's mouth was so warm around Phil's fingers. He didn't know why, but he'd never really considered how much of a turn on it would be to have Dan sucking any part of him, let alone his fingers, and now he was paying for that as his cock twitched unhappily at the lack of stimulation down there. It didn't help that Dan was just as good with his mouth around three of Phil's fingers as he was around Phil's dick, and he moaned a bit around Dan's dick before pulling away from teasing licks to stare up at Dan with dark eyes. It occurred to him, then, that he hadn't sucked Dan off since the first time, and he licked his lips hungrily before pulling his fingers free from Dan's mouth. "God, I want to do so many things to you," he admitted, leaning over Dan's dick to nuzzle at his belly again. He let his tongue dip out to dip into Dan's belly button, and moved his hand between Dan's legs to press a teasing finger against his rim. The muscle was clenching up hard, there, and Phil remembered Dan telling him how he needed to get Dan to relax, so he slowly started to really mouth at Dan's belly, tongue flicking into the dip of his skin slowly and sinfully, over and over again, until he was lapping at him. Meanwhile, he felt Dan flutter against his finger, and grinned, pressing a little harder but not pushing in just yet. No, he refused to hurt Dan. He'd wait until Dan was relaxed, and then get his fingers inside of him again. "Fuck, Dan, I love everything about you," he whispered, and moaned against Dan's belly button. He sucked at the top edge of it a little, and then moved to dip his tongue inside again, liking the way it felt and his tongue fit as he wiggled it around, much to Dan's seeming delight.

Having Phil practically tongue fucking his belly button was a different feeling altogether. It was strange and pleasurable all at the same time, and Dan could barely contain himself. He moaned unapologetically, writhing under Phil's relentless ministrations until he felt Phil's finger pressing against his rim. There were so many sensations going on at once, Phil's mouth hot against his stomach, finger rubbing against Dan's entrance, that Dan was practically mewling. Everything just felt so good, like nothing he'd felt before. After a moment, Phil pushed his finger to Dan's rim more, but wasn't going all the way yet. Dan figured he was probably just trying not to hurt Dan and he appreciated it, especially with the lack of lube. He wondered for a brief moment if Phil had planned to use all three fingers on him that day, since he'd been sucking three fingers into his mouth, and he groaned some more just thinking about how stretched out that'd make him feel. It would pale in comparison to Phil's much bigger length, but Dan couldn't help but be extremely turned on just thinking about being prepared for something much bigger. He whimpered, glancing down at Phil through his eyelashes. "Phil, I think I'm ready. Want your fingers!"

Dan was begging Phil to press inside of him already, but his rim still felt really tight against Phil's finger, and he was terrified to fuck this up. He kept mouthing at Dan's belly button a little longer, pressing his tongue in faster and stronger, and then finally pulled away to a groan from Dan. He needed to get his boyfriend to relax a little more or Phil wasn't going to be willing to finger him at all. He bit his lip, and then got an idea. Phil shifted up to kiss Dan again, wanting their mouths together for a minute, and tried to soothe him when he started to mewl and complain, finger brushing harder against Dan's rim now, before pulling back and smirking again. "It's been awhile since I sucked you off, huh?" he asked, sweet and seductive. He watched the way Dan's eyes widened in surprise, and then settled back down between Dan's legs. Dan's dick was leaking and bobbing practically right in Phil's face. The tip was red and delicious looking, and Phil already wanted it in his mouth. He licked his lips a little tauntingly, and then wrapped his lips around just the very tip, sucking vigorously. Dan's hips canted up, and his mouth dropped open on a low moan at the same time as his body relaxed, and then Phil was finally pressing his fingers inside of Dan, groaning around the tip of Dan's dick when Dan's body immediately started to suck him up inside.

Despite Dan's begging, Phil didn't press his fingers inside of him just yet. Instead, Dan had to bear the torture of him circling his rim, Phil's tongue flicking in and out of his belly button like he was truly trying to tongue fuck him. Dan was ready. He wanted more. But Phil didn't think so because he was suddenly coming up to kiss him, soothing him, explaining how long it'd been since he'd sucked Dan off and Dan gasped in surprise. Phil's face was full of hunger, of want, just for him. He was taking care of Dan in the best way, and Dan couldn't believe how lucky he was. Just the idea of Phil's lips around his cock, fingers inside of him, made Dan's entire body flush an ugly red. He didn't even have time to dwell on that, though, before Phil was leaning down and taking the tip of Dan's dick in his mouth. Dan whimpered at the feeling of warm wetness covering his throbbing length, Phil's cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Hard. Dan moaned loudly, going completely pliant, and he didn't expect it when Phil suddenly pressed his finger inside of him, just as he'd been begging for all along. All of the air rushed out of Dan's lungs, and he made a choked noise in the back of his throat. It was just that Phil's finger was so long, pressing so far inside of him, and his mouth was hot over Dan's length. He clenched around Phil's finger, trying to draw it inside impossibly farther while his hips stuttered under Phil's touch. "God, Phil," Dan breathed, letting his head fall back. "Can't believe I'm fucking your mouth while you're fucking me with your fingers.

Phil immediately groaned at Dan's words, and found himself losing his control a little bit. He hadn't thought that Dan fucking his mouth would be such an appealing idea when Phil had only ever given literally one blow job in his life, but it was so hot it made Phil's cock twitch and leak against his own thigh. He whined a bit around the dick in his mouth, and pressed his one finger impossibly deeper into Dan, crooking against his walls and already pumping in and out of him because it was so impossible to control himself. The way Dan felt, sucking him up - fuck, what Phil would give to get his dick in there. The thought of that was equally arousing, until Phil was letting his mouth slip down further on Dan's cock to envelope more of his thick skin. Dan tasted so good. Phil didn't think he was ever going to stop thinking so. Slowly, he pulled his mouth back up and off of Dan, and stared up at him with dark eyes once again. "Do it, then. Fuck my mouth," he insisted, even as he was a little bit scared he wouldn't be able to take it the way Dan was able to take Phil - and Phil was larger than Dan. God, just the reminder of it made Phil remember again just how lucky he was, and his cock pulsed hard once again. His lips slid back over Dan's dick before his boyfriend could respond, but that was probably for the best. Phil was afraid of being told when it would start, so instead, he did his best to work his mouth over Dan's dick, licking and sucking and slurping the best he could while his finger continued to press and stroke and pump in and out of Dan's rim.

Phil's finger was relentless, pushing in and out of his hole while his mouth sucked lower on his cock. Dan didn't know what to focus his attention on. He was a right mess, feeling every inch of Phil's finger inside of him and the way his cock was hard and leaking in Phil's wet mouth. Phil was then pulling away, drawing a whine from Dan, but his words quieted Dan jnto shock. He wanted Dan to fuck his mouth? Dan was a bit worried, if he was being honest. He didn't want to hurt Phil at all and he knew that Phil had a gag reflex when Dan didn't. But then he thought about it more; of thrusting into that wet heat, having Phil's tongue gather all of the precome while he took as much of Dan as he possibly could, the way his cheeks would turn red and his lips would be swollen around Dan's own arousal. He didn't have time to think about it any more because Phil was back on him as soon as the words were uttered, slurping around his length and sucking around him in a way that made Dan's toes curl. He moaned and stuttered his hips forward, shoving his dick into Phil's mouth a little more. Phil took it well enough, staring up at Dan through his eyelashes like he was urging him on. Dan couldn't help himself then. He pushed his hips up once more, and then again, until he was finally fucking Phil's face. Granted, he was going a bit easy as to not make Phil gag too much, but the way that his cock was constricted as Phil swallowed around him was absolutely breathtaking.

The first stuttered pump of Dan's hips made Phil gasp a little in surprise, but it wasn't really all that bad, and he kind of liked the way it felt like Dan was losing control, liked having the power stripped away from him just enough that Dan could show Phil exactly how to pleasure him. It was an overall good feeling, so he took Dan a little more, sucking and hallowing his cheeks as much as he could, and stared up at his boyfriend from under dark lashes until Dan really started to get going. Phil moaned as Dan's cock head started to brush further against the back of his mouth, but he only gagged once as he closed his eyes and pressed a second finger to the edge of Dan's rim. Phil gagging seemed to act like a warning to Dan, who was careful never to push any further than Phil's gag reflex even as worked to fuck Phil's mouth. It was an overall good feeling, though, and Phil found that he didn't mind it at all. He wasn't quite as in love with it as Dan always seemed to be, but it didn't bother Phil, and he liked the way Dan moved hips, liked the way it made Dan's breath stutter out. It was on one particular thrust forward into Phil's mouth that Phil pressed a second finger in alongside the first, just kind of stilling at the first knuckle until Dan relaxed and pushed back against him. That's when Phil started to finger him all over again, jaw aching already as Dan continued to fuck his mouth, only this time with quite a bit more vigor.

Phil's mouth was so good, working over Dan's cock. Dan was breathing hard, his eyes glued on Phil to watch as he swallowed him up, his lips stretched beautifully over Dan's length. He wasn't able to take as much of him as Dan was able to, but that was alright because it felt amazing anyways. He was sucking and hollowing his cheeks and his lips were glistening with spit each time Dan thrusted into his mouth. Phil's fingers were carefully trying to push into Dan's hole, making sure that Dan was ready before sliding in a second finger. Dan let out an elongated moan at the feeling of Phil's second finger pushing into him, stretching him just a little bit more, and he couldn't help himself from pushing his hips into the touch. He wanted more, wanted to feel all of Phil. He was torn between bucking his hips into Phil's mouth, and pushing them down into his fingers, causing his hips to stutter awkwardly for a moment, but it was easy for him to gain a rhythm after that. He didn't want this to ever end. "Fuck Phil, your mouth," Dan groaned, propping up on one elbow and reaching down to cup Phil's cheek in his hand. Phil looked up at him, his mouth stretched wide, and Dan watched the way his dick disappeared into his mouth with slight amazement. How could his boyfriend be so fucking perfect? "Don't think I'm going to last much longer, but I don't want this to end," Dan whined.

Phil was kind of surprised when Dan reached down and cupped his cheek with one hand, and he looked up at Dan as best as he could to see him staring at Phil in awe, something adoring and amazed about his expression that made Phil feel particularly good about himself. His heart did something weird, and he hadn't realized oral sex could feel like this. Dan wasn't just taken by pleasure, he was looking at Phil like he was the most amazing person in the world, and it was making Phil feel even more adamant that he would make this the best damn blow job of his life. He sucked harder, hallowed his mouth on and off to give Dan different sensations, and licked at him all at the same time. Dan was talking but Phil couldn't hear him over the buzz in his own ears, the desperate desire to make Dan's toe's curls and have him seeing stars flushing through him. His fingers pressed in deeper, trying to match the tempo Dan had set, and then he crooked them. He found that bit inside Dan that felt different than any other, and pressed into it relentlessly with every push of his fingers inside. Dan seemed to go mental, his fingers curling over Phil's jaw, because then he lost rhythm with his hips, and Phil found himself gagging on his boyfriends cock - only be couldn't find it in himself to care. He moaned loudly instead, gagged kind of loudly, and swallowed reflexively as his fingers pressed deeper and he sucked faster, dripple dripping down his chin.

Despite Dan's protests, Phil didn't stop. Instead, it seemed as if he started to suck harder, like he was trying to get Dan to orgasm. Dan didn't mind, even though he wanted this to last longer. Phil was sucking him harder, licking up his entire length and lapping up any precome that seemed to escape. Dan was going absolutely crazy. There was absolutely nothing in the world that could be better than this. Except he was suddenly proved wrong when Phil was then crooking his fingers into that little bundle of nerves, and Dan basically lost control. He moaned loudly, letting his head loll to the side and his mouth drop open. His grip on Phil's cheek went slack as his fingers curled over his jaw, and he couldn't help himself when he began to buck more forcefully into Phil's mouth. Phil was gagging, but Dan couldn't stop, whimpering because Phil kept abusing his prostate and Dan was seeing stars. There was that familiar warmth in his groin, growing more and more intense when Phil moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through Dan's entire body. Phil wasn't pulling away even though he was obviously gagging, instead swallowing around Dan. There was spit dribbling down his chin and Dan thought he was the most beautiful person in the entire world, even then. Dan took a few deep breaths, trying to ground himself as his orgasm started rushing towards him. He didn't want this to end yet, but he didn't know if he could stop it when Phil was taking care of him so well. His fingers slipped into Phil's hair and he started to tug upwards, a loud groan ripping out of his mouth. "Phil, Phil, I'm gonna come if you don't stop!"

It was the sudden tugging of Dan's fingers in Phil's hair that got his attention, and Phil very abruptly allowed himself to be tugged up and off of Dan's dick, fingers going very still half way inside of Dan. Phil was confused, and it took a moment for Dan's words to register in his mind. He'd known Dan was about to come, had been able to feel it in the way his chest had started to heave harder, and his cock had grown somehow harder in his mouth. He’d felt the pulsing start, the tell tale pull of Dan's groin, and yet Dan had pulled him away, complaining that he was going to come if Phil didn't stop. It was that one little word that made Phil pull his fingers from Dan entirely, frowning when Dan whimpered in a way that suggested regret. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, quiet and hesitant. "Why - don't you want to come?" he asked, confused and a little but more than worried. He'd just wanted to give Dan the best orgasm of his life, and he'd been pretty sure he was about to manage it, and yet Dan had asked him to stop. Technically. Kind of. Not in so many words, but the word stop had been used, and that was enough for Phil.

Even though Dan had basically yanked Phil off of him, he still whined when Phil's hot mouth lifted off of his throbbing cock, being replaced with cold air. He writhed around for a moment, panting as he came down from his orgasm, squeezing his eyes shut to try to contain himself. He was cursing under his breath, wondering why he'd just stopped Phil when he was about to have the best orgasm of his life, but then his lust-filled mind caught up to him and he suddenly remembered why he had tugged Phil off. "No, no," Dan whimpered. "You didn't do anything wrong." He opened his eyes slightly and glanced down at Phil, leaning up to kiss him hotly. He was sweating and his entire body felt like it was on fire. "I just- wanted us to come together. Want this to last," Dan breathed. He could tell that Phil was worried about him, worried that he'd hurt him or done something to make Dan not want to continue, and he was grateful for that but it wasn't really needed. Dan was just relishing in the passion in their movements and he didn't want to finish this just yet. He wanted them to be able to take their time together.

Dan was whimpering and panting, staring down at Phil and reassuring him that none of this had anything to do with Phil doing anything wrong. Then their mouths were being drawn together, and Phil really couldn't help the fact that he immediately sunk into that, closing his eyes immediately and letting his tongue slide out to press alongside Dan's own. It was still the best feeling in the world to do something like that, and Phil's toes might have curled when the sensation went straight to his dick, reminding him that he was hard and wanting too. Phil whimpered a little himself when Dan pulled their mouths apart to talk to him, but he did his best to get his muddled brain to process the words correctly. He laughed a little at Dan, and then kissed him again, understanding completely, before slithering his body up to properly rest over Dan's. "We can make it last longer," he promised, and pushed his hips into Dan's for a little bit of friction of his own. He had a feeling he needed to give Dan a minute, though, before they really got going with anything else, as Phil had pulled away just on the edge of an orgasm. He made love to Dan's mouth instead, kissing him sweetly and passionately, tongue making slow caresses against Dan's, hands coming up to stroke along Dan's neck on either side just for an excuse to touch him.

Dan was so sensitive. Every little touch from Phil made him want to scream and beg to just let him reach orgasm already, but he did his best to hold himself back. He didn't know why he was doing this to himself because he was sure this was torture, but he was glad that Phil seemed to be giving him time to gather himself. If they continued right away, Dan was sure he wasn't going to last at all. Phil's mouth was hot against his, showing just how passionate he was and how much he loved him. Phil was touching him everywhere he could besides the area most important, their tongues tangling together, making it hard for Dan to breathe. He was well aware that he was whining, his dick hard against his stomach and begging for more stimulation that he was denying himself. Dan threw his head back, releasing Phil from the kiss. "Can- Can I touch you?" Dan gasped, his fingers fluttering over Phil's hips, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. "I want you to feel good too."

Dan was a mess. Dan was a literal mess under Phil, and it was the most gratifying thing in the world, feeling Dan’s hips twitch and his body twist for want of an orgasm, for want of stimulation and a chance to reach his own end. Phil thought he should feel bad, but it wasn't that he didn't want to help Dan finish, it was that Dan wanted more time to be with him like this, wanted more intimacy and a chance for them both to come together. Phil wanted that too. He wanted to feel Dan coming undone around him and have that be the catalyst for why Phil came as well, wanted to do something together for once rather than taking turns, something closer to the last time but fresh and exciting and new. He shuddered a little as Dan moved his hands down Phil's body, fingers playing tentatively against Phil's hip, and he pulled back from Dan to stare at him with a dry mouth and a desperate want. "Please. Touch me," he breathed, eyes maybe a little wild.

As soon as Phil was giving him the okay, Dan was diving in. He moaned as he wrapped his fingers around Phil's length, feeling it twitch in his hand from the stimulation. He brought Phil back into a hungry kiss, shoving his tongue in Phil's mouth and wrapping his free arm around Phil's shoulders to bring him closer. He began to move his hand, pumping Phil's cock and swiping his thumb over his slit to collect the leaking precome. Phil was so hard in his hand, and it was satisfying to know just how wrecked his boyfriend was even when he hadn't had any stimulation before now. "God, you're so sexy," Dan growled. His inhibitions had practically flown out the window with the way he'd denied himself, and he was now focused on just pleasuring Phil until he could calm himself down enough to do something together. He had an idea of what he'd like to do, he just didn't know if Phil would want something like that. "Bet you can't wait to get inside of me, to fuck me until I'm seeing stars." Dan couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He was so overwhelmed that he didn't have it in him to have a filter anymore. "I can't wait to feel you inside of me, having your big cock stretching me out until I'm sobbing with pleasure." Dan gasped, clasping Phil's bottom lip between his teeth. His hips stuttered, his own words and imagination running wild.

Shit, shit, shit. The first touch of Dan's hand had Phil bucking his hips into his willing fist immediately, and he stuttered out a moan that was interrupted only by Dan's mouth coming down roughly on his. Dan's arm wrapped around his shoulders, dragging them both in far closer than before, and then Dan was jerking him off, hand rough and perfect around Phil's aching cock. Phil couldn't keep himself from rocking back into the touch, gasping and panting into Dan's mouth with his eyes fluttering from the stimulation. It was difficult to focus on kissing Dan, then, and it was clear that they'd both kinda lost control, so when Phil reached up and dug his nails into Dan's shoulders, he couldn't bring himself to even attempt to soften the touch. Instead, he clung to Dan for dear life, just trying to remember how to breathe while Dan kissed him. His heart stuttered and his cock twitched painfully when Dan started to talk, words mumbled against Phil and teeth sharp on his bottom lip. He felt Dan's hips kick in reaction as well, and felt a swell of heat fill his belly with fire. He wanted to fuck Dan so bad, wanted to be pressed up inside of him more than anything, wanted to feel that physical connection and never let go for as long as he could. "Yes," he gasped back to Dan. "God, yes. Want to be connected to you like that. Want all of you, Dan. Want to feel you around me, sucking me in. Want to make your toes curl, want to make you feel so good," he gasped, rocking his hips a little faster. Dan's fist tightened around his dick, and Phil groaned, finally pulling back from Dan's sinful mouth to drop his head against his shoulder. He rocked his hips faster, moaning and biting at Dan's neck because he needed something to distract him, and then he was reaching down and tightening his own hand around Dan's, forcing him to stop. "Tell me what you want," he demanded, words harsh with the sound of his panting. His chest was heaving. "Tell me what you want, before I come just thinking about you."

Everything was so hot and passionate that Dan was dizzy with it. Phil seemed to be losing control just as much as Dan was, his fingers biting down into Dan's shoulders as his hips rocked into Dan's hand. Dan could feel Phil pulsing in his hand, straining like he was going to come, and Dan's fingers were relentless, trying to get Phil to be as wrecked as he was. It was when Phil started to speak that Dan could hardly believe his ears. He loved when Phil got like this. When he was so overwhelmed by pleasure that he started to talk about all the things he wanted to do to Dan right then, how he wanted to fuck Dan and make him feel good with his dick. The words made Dan whine, and he kissed Phil again with more fervor until Phil seemed to be taken over by pleasure, his head dropping to Dan's shoulder. "I can't wait for that, Phil. It'll be so good to finally have you inside of me. I can't wait to see what it's like to have you pounding into me." Phil moaned and his hands went to tighten over Dan's fist, forcing him to stop abusing Phil's cock. Dan stopped immediately, chest heaving as he waited for Phil's instructions. When they came, Dan shivered at the demand clear in his tone. What did Dan want? He wanted something new, wanted something that they hadn't done before. But what could that be? He wouldn't risk having sex yet, not when they were both underprepared and without lube or condoms, so that was out of the question. Dan could rim Phil, but he didn't know how he felt about that either, hadn't really thought about it too much. So what was there to do? His mind was spinning with the possibilities, and when he found one, he froze, his eyes widening. Would Phil be okay with something like that? The only way to find out would be to ask, but he was nervous. His face was already turning a bright red, and he bit his lip, shivering at Phil's intense stare. Dan's voice was a mere uncertain stutter when it came out. "I- Maybe- Do you want to fuck my thighs?" Dan asked. He wasn't sure if his awkward question got across to Phil or if he needed to expand more, but he had a wonderful image in his head of Phil bending him over and squeezing his legs shut, sliding his dick right between his thighs and fucking him without actually putting his cock in Dan's ass. Maybe he could finger Dan while he did that too. The image made Dan moan low in his throat, and he closed his eyes to vocalize his thoughts to Phil. "Want you to bend me over and fuck my thighs like you would if you were fucking me."

The breathe punched out of Phil's lungs at Dan's request, the question awkward and stilted and unsure, but enough to really get Phil going. Fuck, the idea of fucking any part of Dan was... intoxicating. He was still shuddering just at the mental image Dan had given him about pounding Dan, and now he was technically being given the chance. No, he wouldn't fuck Dan yet, of course not. They weren't prepared, even if they were technically ready, and Phil would never risk hurting Dan. Fucking his thighs though? Phil let out a guttural moan as Dan started talking again, practically begging Phil to bend him over and fuck him, and bit down hard on his neck. He felt bad a second later, realizing that he wasn't meant to be marking Dan, and whined a little as he licked over the tender flesh. Maybe it wouldn't bruise. Maybe they'd get lucky. "Sorry," he gasped. "Too good a thought." His cock was throbbing under both of their touch, desperate for what it was being offered. "Wanna fuck your thighs," Phil agreed. "Wanna fuck your thighs and wank you off like I would if I was fucking you. Unless you'd rather I finger you, make you take me both ways. Would you like that, Dan?" Phil asked, words husky with want.

Phil was moaning at Dan's words like it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard Dan say, and then he was biting harshly into Dan's neck. Dan moaned at the touch, the way it slightly hurt but ultimately faded away to pleasure. His entire body was thrumming with pleasure, and he bucked his hips up, accidentally grinding into Phil's own cock, and he whimpered at the stimulation. Everything was too good. And then Phil was speaking again, his voice husky and seductive, filled with lust just for Dan. "Yes, yes!" Dan cried out, digging his fingernails into Phil's hips. He arched his back into Phil's naked body to try and press them together. Phil felt too fucking good. "Want you to fuck my thighs and finger me open at the same time. Want to take you both ways, want to be completely fucked by you!" He didn't know what he was saying anymore, but he was absolutely certain that this was what he wanted. If he couldn't have Phil fuck him for real, then this was the closest he could have.

"Jesus, Dan," Phil managed to gasp out, pushing himself up and licking into his mouth all over again. Dan shouldn't be allowed to speak. The things he did to Phil. God, that mouth was just too perfect, and Phil was arching into him before he could stop himself. Dan's hips twitched back, their dicks's sliding together deliciously, and Phil was so tempted to just continue on like this, grinding into each other endlessly until they came, but he wanted so much more. Now that Dan had offered it to him, Phil wanted so much more, wanted to overwhelm Dan with pleasure and give him everything he was asking for. Phil pulled their mouths apart, panting against Dan, and reached up to cup his cheek, stroking his fingers over the tender skin there. "God, I love you so much," he mumbled, and kissed him one last time before drawing away. His body complained immediately, and he found himself biting back a whimper as their bodies unglued, but he knew he wasn't going to be away for long, and what he was going to have was going to be a thousand times better. Pushing his fingers against Dan's hips, Phil shoved at him, whispering "Turn over. On your knees for me," and then stuck his still slick fingers back in his mouth to suck and make them wet again. If he was going to finger Dan, he was going to do this right. The second Dan was on his knees, Phil was fitting himself behind his boyfriend, pressing sweet kisses up and down his back, the fingers of one hand massaging at Dan's hips while the he sucked on the other. As soon as he thought his fingers were wet enough, he drew away, and then he was positioning Dan the way he wanted him too. Dan had his thighs pressed tight together, and his butt was angled up, hips in the air and chest practically flat to the sofa under them. Phil couldn't blame him, and he stared shamelessly at the pretty picture Dan made. His fingers trailed down Dan's back delicately, and he kissed his bum because he could. "You're so fucking beautiful," he mumbled, and kissed him again, laving at the soft skin and wanting to show Dan just how much Phil loved him. Dan wasn't having it, though, complaining loudly for Phil to just go already, so he chuckled and got himself into position as well, dick pressed just at the seam of Dan's thighs, pale and practically glistening with sweat. Phil groaned at the sight, and pushed lightly, watching Dan's legs part just a tiny bit. He pushed a little harder, groaned at the friction, and pressed two fingers to Dan's rim. "Ready, baby?" he asked, one hand tight on Dan's hips to hold them both in place. At the sound of Dan's pleading wine, Phil finally thrust his hips and his fingers forward at the same time, letting out a loud moan of his own at the intense and strange feeling.

"I love you too," Dan whispered, melting into Phil's naked body hovering over him. He almost didn't want them to pull away since he could feel every little part of Phil's body glued to his, their dicks pressed together deliciously, but he knew there was something better coming so he didn't complain when Phil moved away. Instead, he obliged Phil's commands, turning over and getting on his knees. There was a moment where he felt a little bit self conscious, moving his ass in the air and his legs pressed tightly together. It was Phil's soothing kissing down his back, the hand massaging at his hips that had him relaxing, melting into the couch until his entire ass was in the air and his chest was pressed against the sofa. He turned so his face was also pressed against the cushion, trying to look back at Phil the best he could when he was in such a compromising position, but he could just make out the pure love and lust on Phil's face. Phil was being so gentle with him, and it was clear that he loved his body by the way he was trailing his fingers over Dan's back, kissing Dan's ass, commenting on how beautiful he found him. Dan's head was swimming with emotion and he found that he couldn't bring himself to be so embarrassed when Phil was very clearly turned on by the view. He arched his back a bit, shoving his ass towards Phil, and practically making it so he could present himself to Phil, showing that Phil had complete dominance over him in that moment. The position made Dan shiver, thinking about how it would feel to have Phil's dick pressing into him, but he shoved those thoughts away for later when Phil pressed his dick at the seam of Dan's thighs. Dan whimpered and tried not to press back. He wanted Phil to have total control over him right then. "Phil, please. I'm ready for you to fuck me," Dan breathed. His words were dirty and they both knew it. Phil's fingers were pressing to his rim, circling the outer skin, and his dick was pushing into Dan's thighs. He wanted to scream for Phil to hurry up but before he could, Phil was thrusting his fingers into him at the same time that his cock completely sheathed into Dan's thighs. This time, Dan did scream. He moaned so loudly that he was sure the entire camp could hear. Phil's cock was warm between his thighs and he could feel Phil's pelvis pressed against his ass. His fingers were so long, giving Dan the stimulation as if it were actually his cock inside of him, and Dan was in absolute heaven. He wanted more but he didn't know how to ask. He wanted Phil to try to put in a third finger, to stretch him out just a little bit more, to give him the feeling that he was truly and utterly fucking him, but Dan couldn't form the words. Instead, all he could do was whine and push back against Phil, driving Phil's fingers deeper into him and his cock deeper between his thighs until it was slightly brushing against his own cock.

Phil could feel his dick pressed against Dan's balls, could feel his fingers slipping so deep he could practically massage all of him from the inside, and it was both the most intense and the most amazing sensation in the world. Phil was gasping before he knew it, thighs shaking as he worked to hold himself up, and hips kicking just that little bit further in. Phil's movement forced a sound so loud out of Dan that Phil wasn't even surprised when his boyfriend couldn't follow it up with any words. In fact, Dan was rendered a speechless mess, melting further into the sofa as Phil found his dick pressing now just at the base of Dan’s cock, and all of that was just from one smooth thrust. Phil wanted more, he wanted so much more, so when he drew his hips back slowly, he pulled his fingers back with him, and when he thrust back in, he gave it everything he got. The sensation of something so tight taking him in in two different ways pulled the loudest moan from Phil he'd thought he'd ever made.. Phil's fingers pressed deep, his cock juddered against Dan's balls until it hit his dick again, and then Phil was pulling back just as slowly only to thrust back in just as quickly as before. His breathing was laboured, and he could feel himself beginning to sweat, vision going a little fuzzy around the edges as he did it again and again and again, until he'd worked himself into a pattern, fingers rubbing rough against Dan's walls. His boyfriend shook underneath him, whimpering and moaning softly as Phil went, hardly keeping himself up as he melted under Phil until even two fingers fit too well. Phil didn't ask before he pressed the third finger to Dan's rim, knowing he could take it, and when he thrust back in, Dan's long wail sounded so good that Phil could only lean over the back of him and whisper, "Now imagine that was my dick inside of you. Imagine if that was me fucking you so deep I could touch your belly button from the inside. Imagine it was my cock dragging against your walls. Bet you want that, want me stretching your hole so wide. Fuck, Dan, look at you take me. You take me so well. Can see your rim stretching to accommodate me already. You're so tight, so fucking tight, the best thing I've ever felt." His hips were snapping forward now. They could both hear the slap of skin on skin, and it echoed loud in the room. Phil's fingers were crooked, and he could feel the pads keep passing over Dan's prostate with every thrust inside. It wasn't hard to imagine how it would be if it really was his cock, because with each thrust of his fingers was a thrust of his cock just as good. He never wanted it to end, but he was barely keeping himself up with the force of his trembling, and he'd already dissolved to pressing messy open mouthed kisses all over every inch of skin that he could reach. Phil let go of Dan's hips, reached around to press a hand to his belly, and held him close. "Can feel - feel myself fucking you. Feel my dick so deep inside. You take me so well, babe. So fucking well. Look at you, you're so beautiful. The prettiest thing I have ever seen."

Dan could hardly believe that Phil was moaning louder than he was. Normally, Phil was relatively quiet whenever they had sex, but now he was making noises that put Dan to shame. It was the single most amazing thing that Dan had ever heard. It turned Dan on so much that he could practically feel himself leaking, dribbling down his own length to make everything just a little bit more slick. Dan was shaking and he could hardly breathe, could hardly speak. The only thing he could focus on was Phil's dick sliding between his thighs, his fingers plunging deep into him at the same exact time. Phil began to make a steady pace, pulling both his fingers and dick out slowly before pushing in roughly in a way that made his knees weak and heat swell in his belly. Dan knew that he wasn't going to last long at all. And then - oh God - Phil was pressing in a third finger, stretching him wide open, making Dan's entire body feel as if it were on fire. He couldn't help himself when he let out a moan so loud that it echoed around the walls. He could feel Phil's fingers dragging against his walls, fucking him open, stretching him until he felt so completely full. Phil leant over him, beginning to speak filthy words into Dan's ears, and Dan had to close his eyes because everything was too fucking much. Everything was too fucking intense. Each word went straight to Dan's dick, and he let his imagination run wild. He could practically feel it when Phil pushed his thick cock inside of his tight hole, stretching him so wide that Dan was squealing underneath him. He could feel Phil's hot length pressing against his walls and abusing his prostate. Dan was having trouble holding himself back from telling Phil to just fuck him already. His fingers were so hot and long inside of him, and Dan wanted nothing more but for Phil to just fuck the daylights out of him. He was cursing himself for not being prepared, but this was good too, so Dan wasn't complaining. He tightened his thighs a bit more, crying out as Phil massaged his prostate over and over, fucking his thighs so hard that Dan could feel his balls slapping across his skin, echoing around the room. "Fuck, Phil!" Dan whined, his toes curling. He was definitely not going to last. "I want that so bad. Want to feel you inside of me already, fucking me so hard and deep. I want to feel myself being stretched around your dick and feel us connected like we've never been before." Phil was reaching around to press a hand to Dan's belly as if he was trying to feel his dick pressing into him, feeling him from the inside. He was pressing hot kisses all over his skin, words filthy. "Fuck me harder, Phil. I'm so close- ah, gonna come!" Dan screamed, his mouth dropping open and his eyes rolling as the familiar heat pooled in his belly. He could feel Phil's cock pulsing between his thighs, his fingers abusing his prostate, and Dan couldn't handle it anymore. WIth a loud, broken moan, he came, thoughts of Phil fucking him filling his mind.

Dan was cursing at him, his thighs quivering under Phil's touch, tightening nonetheless as Phil fucked him over and over again, unable even to differentiate between his fingers and his cock anymore. He just felt so overwhelmed with pleasure, and as Dan begged him to fuck him harder, Phil could do nothing but imagine that's what he was actually doing. He clung tighter to Dan, thrust faster and harder, braced himself against Dan's back while he moved and did his best to make Dan feel just as amazing as Phil felt just then. It was so intense that Phil felt like he was on fire. He could hardly catch his breath, he was fucking Dan so hard, and he could feel his dick pulsating, could feel the heat beginning to curl. Dan came first, a loud, broken sound pulling from his chest. It reverberated through Phil, and even though he wasn't touching Dan's dick, he could still feel Dan coming, the sticky cum shooting up enough to catch Phil's wrist. Dan's body was liquid underneath him, jelly as his trembling seemed to take over and he lost control. Phil just managed to catch his body and hold Dan still while he continued to fuck into him, trying desperately to help Dan ride out his orgasm while reaching for his own as well. He bit down at the indent in Dan's side, gasping around the skin and feeling his balls tighten, thrusting harder still with desperate need. He was so close, so fucking close. Dan's tight heat was just sucking him in, and Phil didn't want it to end, but at the same time, it just kept building and building and building, and it was almost too much. He was panting harshly, vision going kind of black, and Dan was murmuring something to him that Phil couldn't quite - "-love you." He came. He came so hard, that it almost hurt, and he jerked his hips hard between Dan's thighs again, and again, and again, fingers stilling in his hole, until he'd emptied himself out. Phil couldn't hold himself up anymore after that, and there wasn't much room on the couch, but he still managed to roll himself off of Dan's back before his legs completely gave out.

Dan's orgasm didn't seem to stop. He just kept coming and coming until his vision was blurry and he could hardly get out a coherent thought. He could tell that Phil was getting closer too, his fingers still pressed deep inside of him, his hips stuttering harshly. Even though Dan had already reached his orgasm, Phil didn't stop fucking him. Instead, he thrust forward harder, his cock pulsing between Dan's thighs, pushing into Dan so hard that Dan could hear his balls slapping against Dan's ass. It was so fucking hot to be used like that, and Dan tried his hardest to get out words to help Phil come just as hard as Dan had. His face was still pressed to the couch, his thighs quivering from exertion, but he was still pushing his hips back to meet each of Phil's thrusts, plunging Phil's fingers deeper into him and making him whimper from the overstimulation. He didn't try to pull away though, knowing how much Phil loved to finger him and hoping it would make Phil feel just as good as he had. So he clenched tightly around Phil's fingers, trying to give him the feeling that he was sucking him up. "Fuck Phil, you feel so good," Dan gasped. He could feel the way Phil was shaking with his oncoming orgasm, panting harshly. "I love your cock in me so much. You're so amazing. Fuck, I love you." It was with Dan's words that Phil came, and Dan could feel his cum splatter over Dan's stomach, dripping down his thighs and making him let out a surprised noise at how much he liked the warm feeling of Phil's cum all over his thighs. It was then that Dan couldn't hold himself up anymore, and Phil seemed to have the same idea because he was rolling off of Dan, collapsing beside him with a loud groan. Dan took his chance to turn and snuggle up to him, kissing his sweaty chest. "God, I love you so much," Dan murmured into his skin.

The orgasm was everything. Phil had never experienced so much pleasure until he'd met Dan, until they'd started fooling around. Every new orgasm with Dan seemed more intense than the last - but maybe that was just love. Every time they had sex, it was amazing, and Phil never wanted to give it up. He groaned a little as Dan rolled into his side, blinking away spots in front of his eyes, but managed to hold Dan back, despite his body feeling like rubber. He could hardly move it without feeling like his limbs would give out. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, and he could still feel the pleasure rolling down his sensitive skin, prickling at him until he was almost over sensitive and he wasn't even doing anything, touching anything. His cock was still twitching, dribbling cum a little, and Dan was there, so Phil just tried to focus on that. "Amazing," he managed, turning his head to press a sloppy kiss to Dan's head. "Love you."

Dan shivered into Phil's embrace. He couldn't help but feel as if they were closer now just for what they'd done. They hadn't gone all the way yet, but this was almost the same thing, and Dan didn't think he could wrap it around his mind what they'd just did. He could still feel Phil's cum painted around his thighs and stomach, mixing with his own, and it was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. Dan nosed Phil's collarbone and just stayed there like that for a while. He was in absolute awe, and Phil seemed to be in the same state as he was, his arms limp around Dan as he held him close, their naked skin pressing together. When Dan started to feel far too drowsy, it was then that he decided they should get up before they fell asleep once again. He didn't want a repeat of last time. So he sat up, rubbing Phil's abdomen soothingly. "We should clean up," Dan murmured quietly. "We have a big day tomorrow."

How was Dan up and moving? Phil had no idea, and he stared up at his boyfriend in a kind of exhausted awe. He knew Dan was right, that they needed to move before they fell asleep again, maybe get proper cleaned up this time, but at the same time, he really didn't think he could. He was sore all over, weak, limbs feeling like they were made of lead, and his chest was still heaving with the effort he'd just put into fucking Dan. God, if he was this out of breath just from fucking Dan's thighs, how was he going to feel when he actually fucked Dan? "How are you moving right now," Phil managed to muddle out. "I think you broke me," he added, and closed his eyes again, just managing to reach up and push a hand through his sweaty fringe.

Dan rolled his eyes at Phil's complaint and shoved him, just a little bit. His boyfriend was so lazy. But then again, he did do all of the work while Dan just laid there. "I didn't get nearly as much exercise as you just did," Dan told him, looking around the room to try to locate their clothes. He didn't know how he was going to wipe all this cum from himself so he just stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. "I guess we'll just have to work on your stamina. Can't have you too worn out to finally fuck me." He chuckled and kissed Phil on the forehead, finally locating his underpants all the way across the room. He didn't even want to think about how they got there. "Just rest a little while I clean us up," Dan told him, grabbing his boxers. The best source of action would probably be to just clean them up with his boxers, considering they didn't have anything else with them right then. He could just go commando until they got to the cabins again.

Phil watched as Dan proper stood up and seemed to take himself in. He was kind of covered in cum, both Phil's and his own, and there was a wet spot on the couch to go with it. Phil would have felt bad if he didn't love the way it looked, love the way it made Phil feel like Dan was his. As it was, he kind of wanted to reach out and lick him up - so he maybe sort of did. Before Dan could so much as do anything other than wander across the room to pick up his boxers, Phil was following after him and pushing Dan into the wall there. He didn't know where the sudden strength had come from, but he could feel arousal stirring again. He was still panting, but his breathing was a little more under control now, and he just couldn't stop staring at the way Dan looked with half-clear stains against his skin. "Shit, Dan. You look so good," he complained, and kissed him softly, licking into Dan's mouth all over again because he hadn't gotten to kiss him near enough now. He pulled away after a moment, leaving them both panting, and then dropped to his knees, hands bracketing Dan's hips against the wall and keeping him still. Phil started on Dan's belly, where strips of sticky cum pooled in his belly button and leaked down to his thighs. Phil tongued at him, groaning as he took it, and didn't even care that he was about to be eating his own cum just as much as Dan's. He just - he just wanted to clean him up, and this seemed the best way to do it as he trailed his mouth to Dan's belly button and sucked there.

Before Dan could so much as make his way across the room, Phil was grabbing him and pushing him into the wall. Dan's eyes went wide with surprise, looking at Phil and opening his mouth to ask what he was doing, but his words died right in his throat. Phil's face was flushed a beautiful pink colour, and he was panting. His pupils were blown wide as he looked at Dan, and Dan could feel his dick twitch again in interest, even though he was already so worn out from what they'd just done. Phil could just do that to him, and he didn't know how but Phil made his entire body respond with every touch. Dan whimpered at Phil's words, their mouths pressing together as Phil licked hotly into Dan's mouth. It was a softer kiss than their original heated session, but it still made Dan pant against him, his eyes half lidded when Phil pulled away. It didn't take long before Phil was dropping to his knees and Dan watched in awe as he leaned forward to lick at the cum spattered across Dan's stomach. He moaned loudly at the sight. That was- that was both his and Phil's cum he was licking up. Dan's cock twitched in interest as Phil lapped at his soiled skin, sucking at his belly button where there was cum pooled in the crevice. Dan's fists were clenched at his sides, willing himself not to get turned on again, as he watched the cum from his body disappear into Phil's mouth. Phil was just too damn sexy for his own good and Dan was so lucky.

As soon as Dan's tummy seemed clean enough, Phil was moving his mouth further down his body, licking up his thighs and the crease between his legs - anywhere he could see a drop of cum, he was licking. He moaned at the taste of it, the sensation of it all, and found his hips kicking a bit in interest, but he honestly didn't have the energy to go another round, even if he'd wanted too. He had to hold himself back as best he could, and so he just licked more, cleaned Dan more, until his mouth was coming down to Dan's half-soft cock, and he was licking over that too, trying to clean up every last inch of him and replace the sticky feeling of cum with Phil's spit instead.

"God Phil," Dan whispered, running his fingers through Phil's hair as his boyfriend took his time cleaning him up. He was licking off every drop of cum from Dan's body, lapping between Dan's sensitive thighs and all over his soiled skin. Dan had to close his eyes so he didn't get himself worked up again. His boyfriend was just too sexy and he was maybe just a bit too horny. Closing his eyes seemed to be the wrong thing to do, though, because then Phil's mouth was laving at his soft cock, sucking lightly as if he was trying to make sure there was no more cum in Dan's body, and Dan gasped in surprise, his hips stuttering a bit from the overstimulation. "You better stop now before you make me hard again," Dan warned tiredly. He had no doubt in his mind that he would be able to get turned on again, thanks to his teenage boy hormones, but he wouldn't be able to take care of himself from how tired he was.

Phil grinned around his boyfriend's cock at Dan's words, and sucked one last time for good measure before he pulled away. If he thought he could handle it, he might have worked Dan up again just for the sake of sucking his dick again. Phil was finding he liked it a little bit more than he'd realized, when he could make Dan feel amazing. Still, there was a bone deep tiredness to Phil after how hard he'd worked to get Dan and himself off earlier. Was he going to be able to do it again?. "What if I wanted more," Phil teased, getting to his feet. "What if I wanted you to come down my throat. What about then?" One word from Dan, and Phil would do it. Even if they did have a busy day tomorrow. Even if he was exhausted. Anything for Dan.

Dan whimpered in his throat at Phil's words. He didn't even think he could handle doing more, but Phil was making him second guess himself. Phil's lips had felt entirely too good around him, so warm and wet, and Dan was buzzing with emotion and want, despite how exhausted he was. Instead of answering, he dragged Phil into a searing kiss, sighing as their lips collided. They were still naked and Dan could feel their bodies sliding together in the way that he absolutely loved, and he was trying desperately not to get hard again. Even if Phil was offering, he was a bit embarrassed if he was so horny that he'd want to get off again. And then there was the question of he even could get off again. "I'm all yours," Dan ended up murmuring against Phil's lips. "If you wanted to eat more of my cum, then I won't stop you, but I definitely won't be disappointed if you're too tired to continue." He pressed a few light kisses to Phil's mouth, small pecks to show that he meant it.

Phil loved it when Dan kissed him like that. It was the most wonderful thing in the world to have Dan so open to him, so demanding and hungry, like he wanted Phil. No one had ever wanted Phil before. Very few people even liked him. This sensation was so new and good that Phil never wanted to give it up. He shuddered as Dan reassured Phil that he had all of Dan, and found himself nodding desperately when Dan offered to let Phil have more. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he wanted, so after three, four more pecks from Dan, Phil was dropping to his knees again and hungrily taking Dan's cock back into his mouth. He suckled sweetly at the tip before taking more, licking around the head of Dan's cock and so desperate for more that he sucked him down easily. He used his hands to brace himself on Dan's hips and hollowed his cheeks out, bobbing his head while Dan moaned in surprise above him. It was a little strange at first - Dan's dick was soft to begin with, and it grew on Phil's tongue, but he found he liked it, found he liked the heaviness of Dan's dick and the heady taste of it as it slowly filled more and more of Phil's mouth. He hoped Dan wouldn't push himself. Phil was happy to do this as long as it took for Dan to have a second orgasm. He wanted more of him, so much more, and he wasn't ready to give that up just yet.

To say Dan was surprised that Phil even had the energy to get down on his knees and suck him off once more was an understatement. Dan barely registered what was happening as Phil dropped to his knees, immediately taking Dan's soft cock into his mouth. Dan couldn't help the startled noise that erupted from his throat at that. He was still soft, why did Phil want him in his mouth right then? But he didn't complain because his dick was quickly growing once again, aroused by the stimulation of Phil's hot mouth sucking around him. Soon enough, Dan was just as hard as he had been before, and his fingers tangled in Phil's hair. He didn't push Phil down further, just let him go his own pace as Dan lazily stuttered his hips a few times. He wasn't quite fucking Phil's mouth, his movements weren't nearly demanding enough for that, but it was hard to stop himself from moving when Phil was presenting him with such wonderful heat. "God, your mouth is so hot," Dan purred out, looking down at Phil through his eyelashes. "Looks so good stretched around my cock. Just can't get enough of my cum, can you? Want to suck me til I'm dry?"

Having Dan's hips stuttering into his mouth, fingers tangled lightly in his hair while he spoke hot words, only served to make Phil more desperate to get him off, and he found himself gasping around Dan and clutching his hips harder. He felt kind of light headed but in the best way, and while he was too spent to be aroused again, he did feel another kind of heat twisting through him. Having Dan come for him would be enough to satiate the need suddenly filling Phil, and he reached down with one hand to press his fingers to the back of Dan's balls. The sound Dan made caused Phil to grin, and he sunk down further, until he was gagging around his boyfriend's dick. He closed his eyes and fondled Dan's balls, just working to take him further and further. Phil didn't even care how long this took; Dan tasted so good on his tongue. Dan was fucking his mouth lazily again when Phil pulled back and off. "You're so hot like this. Wanna suck you dry. Wanna make you weak for me," he insisted, before taking Dan's cock in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the head and then further down until he was sucking all of him again.

Phil's mouth was so good, so hot. His tongue was swirling over Dan's length, giving him sensations that Dan would never tire of. He kept letting out little noises of contentment, urging Phil onward, that turned into a full-on keen when Phil started to fondle his balls. It wasn't something that Dan had ever experienced another person doing to him before, and sent sparks all over his body. He didn't know how long it was going to take as he didn't even feel close to orgasming again, but Phil didn't cease his ministrations in the slightest. Instead, he was deep throating Dan, taking him as far as he could, and gagging on Dan's length. Dan just allowed himself to get lost in the feeling. His head was spinning, and his knees were weak, and he was sure he was going to collapse, but no matter how much he wanted a second orgasm, it wasn't coming. Phil pulled off to utter more dirty words to him that had Dan whining. His dick was shiny, covered in Phil's spit, and Phil's lips were red and shiny, his hair pushed back with sweat. He was so beautiful that Dan wanted to take a picture just so he could frame it. "I- It's going to take me a while," Dan admitted to him, his eyes fluttering shut as Phil took him down again, so far that Dan could feel his entire dick constricted in the tight heat. "But fuck, you feel so good, Phil. The best thing in the world to have you sucking me down. You look so fucking beautiful."

Phil somehow managed to nod around Dan's dick, wanting him to know that Phil already knew it was going to take a while and that he was willing to wait. He wanted too, even, and took his time licking over Dan and taking all of him. He wanted to taste every inch of Dan's cock until he was intimately familiar with how to draw every sound imaginable from him. Phil pulled off again, and stared up at Dan with Dan's cock resting on his bottom lip. "It's okay. Wanna draw this out. Wanna enjoy you," he agreed easily, closing his eyes and trailing kisses down Dan's dick. He liked the way it made Dan react, and slurped around the base, kissing it open mouthed because he could never fit it all the way. The little hairs pricked him, but he didn't care, and then he was drawing back upwards to suckle Dan's head again, wanting to milk it of all it had. It wasn't coming yet, but Phil could be patient. Phil could make this worth it for both of them as he let his lips slide down further. He licked at Dan, kept his mouth nice and loose, and allowed his hands to wander and touch all of Dan.

Everything that Phil did to Dan felt so good. Even though they weren't frantically trying to get Dan to reach orgasm, their movements were both rather lazy, and it was obvious just how much Phil loved to pleasure Dan. Dan shivered as Phil sucked around his base, not caring that there was spit getting everywhere, and Dan was able to just focus solely on the feeling of Phil's hot mouth sucking him down. He was shaking from exertion, but it felt so good that he couldn't bring himself to care. Phil's mouth was just too fucking good, too fucking hot and wet, that Dan was overwhelmed with pleasure and overstimulation. He couldn't believe that he was actually getting close to orgasm again so close after he'd just came, but there he was. He tugged on Phil's hair, moaning loudly as Phil slid further down his length, his mouth loose and his throat constricting around him. He wasn't taking him all the way, but he nearly was, and it was the best thing in the world. Phil's hands roamed around the bare skin of his hips until they rested on his ass, kneading there and feeling Dan up hungrily. He pushed Dan a little bit closer, shoving his cock further down Phil's throat, and Dan could hear Phil gag a bit. "So perfect," Dan whimpered, gripping Phil's hair a bit too hard. "You take me so well."

It was a bit strange to have Dan praising him for once, and while Phil didn't have quite the same excited response that Dan did to the sweet words, he still quite liked it, and found himself pushing himself to take more, wanting as much of Dan as possible, but aware that his gag reflex was holding him back. Maybe one day, he'd learn how to do this and not gag, the way that Dan could, and then he could show Dan just how good he made Phil feel. Dan's fingers were tight in his hair, but Phil didn't care as he squeezed at Dan's arse, loving the feel of it under his hands far too much. He licked at Dan's shaft some more, pulling up to tease at the head, and then pushing back down to suck greedily at him, wanting to bring Dan to orgasm again so he could suck him down, swallow everything he had to give to Phil, maybe play with it on his tongue some. The thought of it made him moan, and he was so far down Dan's cock that he felt Dan's hips twitch in interest at that sensation, so he did it again, and he moved his fingers to spread Dan's arse cheeks and kind of just play with his sensitive rim. Dan arched into him, cock going almost all the way, and Phil sputtered and pulled back, embarrassed but unable to take that much without feeling like he was choking. Dan didn't complain, for which Phil was grateful, and he resumed his careful perusal of Dan's dick, sucking and licking and trying to find new ways to make Dan feel good with just his mouth on his dick.

Phil was swallowing around Dan so well, his finger playing with his rim, that Dan couldn't help it when he arched into Phil's mouth. It make Phil choke and pull away and Dan apologized quietly, but Phil didn't seem to mind and instead dove right back in. Dan was panting, sweating, and he could tell that he was already getting so close. So close that it was burning under his skin, the sounds of Phil sucking around his cock making Dan's head spin. It was just too good, and he let his head fall backwards, slamming against the wall. He didn't register the pain because he was in so much pleasure, Phil's tongue swirling around the tip of his cock and making him moan loudly. "Oh fuck!" Dan groaned, hips stuttering lightly. He really just wanted to push his cock down Phil's throat more, but he didn't because he didn't want to choke Phil again. He was shivering, clenching his fists to his side, balls drawing into his body as his orgasm began to crash over him. "Phil, Phil, I'm coming!" Dan choked, and then his head was spinning with pleasure as he came hard into Phil's mouth, unable to stop himself from bucking into Phil's hot mouth this time.

Phil could feel Dan beginning to tense up, could feel him getting close, could feel the way his body started to pulse and grapple with the sensation about to pour over Dan, and felt himself smiling around Dan's dick. He sucked him further, played with him, teased at his tip with quick sucks and licks before going down further. Dan's hips began to buck, and Phil knew it was coming, moving one hand down to press up into Dan's balls, which had drawn up close to his body in preparation of coming. Phil loved that feeling, loved the way that Dan tried to hold himself back, and braced himself for the incoming orgasm. When it came, so did Dan's hips, pushing forward and back until Phil was taking even more of him, nearly gagging around it as cum filled his mouth. The taste was salty and the texture rather thick, but Phil loved it, and he lapped at it with a happy, blissed out moan as he sat on his knees at Dan's feet, and tried to work him through the orgasm. He knew how it felt to be swallowed around, so he did so, taking most of Dan's cum and loving the fact that bits of it clung to his tongue and the back of his teeth, clung to Dan's skin so Phil could lick it off afterwards. It was maybe ridiculous how much Phil liked this, but he was doing everything he could to milk Dan dry, moaning around him and feeling his own balls draw up tight to his body. Before he could really think about what he was doing, Phil reached down to wrap his fingers around his own dick, and while he worked Dan down from his orgasm, he worked himself up to his own. His head was fuzzy with it, fuzzy with the feeling of Dan rocking his hips into Phil's mouth to get more of that delicious sensation, fuzzy with the taste of Dan sliding down his throat. He felt connected to Dan like this, felt powerful and good and like they were one, felt proud of himself for being able to do that to Dan at all, and it was the thought of how much he loved Dan that brought Phil over the edge as well, moaning around Dan's dick as he did so and collapsing a little bit into him. He took more of Dan into his mouth for the sake of resting his forehead against Dan's belly, and then just kind of sat there, Dan's dick in his mouth, while he tried to recover from his own quick second orgasm that he hadn't been anticipating having at all.

Phil was swallowing him down, swallowing every last bit of Dan's cum, and Dan watched in wonder through half lidded eyes as Phil took all of Dan that he could. Dan was coming hard, slightly out of it from two orgasms in the past hour, and he could hardly believe that Phil loved his cum so much that he was sucking him dry. He was swallowing around him, lapping at his cum, sucking all of it down his throat, and moaning like it was the best thing in the entire world. "God, you're so hot," Dan gasped out, bucking his hips to ride through his orgasm. He watched as Phil reached a hand down his body, stroking himself hard, and Dan growled at the sight of Phil jacking himself off. He was still in Phil's mouth, but he didn't try to force him off because he knew just how much Phil loved the taste of him, and Phil seemed to be getting off on that, on Dan's length pulsing in his mouth, the last bits of cum dripping out onto his tongue. He watched in amazement as Phil took him farther, resting his forehead on Dan's belly, and then Phil was coming, long spurts of white staining his hand and some of it even landing on Dan's feet. He was moaning around Dan, seemingly surprised by his own orgasm, and Dan groaned at the sight of Phil coming undone just from having eaten his cum. "I love you so much," Dan whispered, reaching down to stroke Phil's hair while he still bucked into his palm, now just suckling slightly on Dan, trying to milk anymore cum out of his body. "You're so beautiful like this. I can't believe I have you all to myself."

Phil was far too exhausted and dizzy to fully register what Dan was saying right away, but he did know he liked the feeling of Dan stroking his hair back as Phil suckled loosely at him, swallowing around Dan and trying to get every last bit of cum from his cock before he'd even be willing to pull away. He wondered how it felt to Dan, having Phil all over him like this, and smiled to himself when Dan's dick seemed to pulse in response. His fingers were loose around his own dick, but he wasn't ready to pull away just yet, so he just sat there with his eyes closed as Dan pet at his head, and thought this was the most wonderful thing in the world. He had all of Dan, just as Dan had all of him, and he'd never expected to experience something so amazing and great with a boy as beautiful as Dan. As soon as Phil thought he had the energy too, he finally pulled off of Dan and kind of just... collapsed at his feet. It was a bit embarrassing, except then Dan was sliding down the wall and lying with Phil, both boys exhausted and in desperate need to get to in a bed. "Mm," Phil moaned, rolling over and on top of Dan, resting his head on his chest as Dan's arms came up to hold him. "You make me - you make me someone I never thought I could be," he whispered, and he was only half talking about how Dan made him want things he'd never known he would want out of sex, made him say things he hadn't realized he was capable of. Dan had brought a new found confidence out of Phil that he'd never thought he would have, and... well. It made him happy.

All too soon, Phil was pulling away, collapsing at Dan's feet. Dan didn't blame him in the slightest. He felt as if he was about to keel over and die, his legs immediately giving out when Phil pulled away to lay next to Phil's spent form on the floor. "I think we're perfect together," Dan murmured, nuzzling his nose into Phil's sweaty hair. There was a swell of love that overtook him, love that Phil would do things for him just to make sure he felt good, and that he had a partner as wonderful as Phil was for all of his firsts. He tightened his arms around Phil's body and kissed his head. "I don't want to ever let you go, you're mine forever, okay?" Dan asked, but it wasn't much of a question as it was a statement. Now that he had Phil, he was never letting him get away.

Phil found himself laughing throatily into Dan's skin, holding him back just as tightly as Dan was now holding him. "Perfect, yeah," he agreed easily, snuggling closer and feeling his heart swoop with joy. He'd been afraid he'd never find love, if he was being honest with himself, and yet here he was, holding this perfect boy in his arms, and feeling on top of the world. For the first time, he wanted to believe that first loves could work out, because Phil wanted nothing more than to have Dan forever, just as he'd said. "Forever," he agreed, thinking back on how they'd so nearly broken up over a misunderstanding. Never again. Phil would do his damned best to face things head on in the future and do whatever he could to make this work, because he wanted Dan in his life for a very long time, and maybe, just maybe, he kind of saw Dan as his soulmate.

They laid like that for a while, just bundled up together on the floor. With both of their multiple orgasms, they were practically melting into the floorboards, but Dan didn't mind. With Phil, it was safe. He would love to just spend all the time in the world with his boyfriend. Come tomorrow, they would have only three days left of camp before they went home, and Dan couldn't help but feel sad about that. So much had happened this year. He'd found Phil and experienced so many firsts that he never would have thought he'd have when he first came to camp. Now, he was thrumming with excitement to have Phil outside of camp, but also nervous to see how they would spend their time together outside of camp. Either way, Dan wasn't letting Phil go. After what seemed like hours, they finally decided to untangle themselves. The moon was high in the sky, unobscured by clouds, and the exhaustion was seeping deep into Dan's bones. So with that, they gathered their clothes and made the blissful walk of shame back to their cabins. "I'll see you tomorrow," Dan murmured once they reached them. He leaned down and kissed Phil hard on the lips. "I'll expect your singing skills to be top notch after all those throat exercises you did tonight." He winked at the innuendo, giggling as Phil shoved him and told him to shut up.

Phil couldn't stop laughing after a comment like that from his boyfriend, and he shook his head at him as he walked away, but it made something warm fill him in a strange way as well to have heard Dan put it like that. He liked what they'd done tonight, probably more than anything else, and he went to bed thinking about how wonderful it was going to feel when he finally got to actually have Dan, like properly, like all the way. It was intimidating at the same time, but Phil was excited.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **This Part** : 11,598 Words
> 
> For reference, @phansdick is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : sex jokes, competition, physical injury, misunderstandings, hurt, insecurity, sick (vomit)

Phil woke up the next morning feeling absolutely terrified, because that night was the talent show, and he might have had a mini freak out for a few moments before getting up that no one but himself needed to know about. He emerged late for breakfast as usual after a quick shower, and didn't eat very much, his nerves were so bad, but he did drink much water which resulted in him having to rush off to pee in the middle of a story by Clarice. He felt really bad, especially considering he already hadn’t spent very much time in her actual company, but he also kind of wanted to throw up, so he didn't say anything to anyone as he left, rushing off like a dog with it’s tail between it’s legs. Luckily enough for him, he didn’t end up throwing up, but he did end up washing his face and staring at the pale, tired features that stared back at him, murmuring quiet reassurances to himself that he was going to be okay. And he would be, he knew he would be, it was just - well, stage fright, kind of. Mostly, he hated the idea of being made fun of once again.

Dan felt amazing when he woke up that day, as he usually did nowadays. However, that quickly faded to worry when Phil showed up late to breakfast. The entire morning, Dan could tell that Phil had something on his mind. He wondered if he did something to make Phil upset, but knew that wasn't the case because he didn't actually _do_ anything. When Phil rushed off to the loo, Dan worriedly nibbled on his lip, contemplating running after him. "He okay?" Clarice asked, cutting off her own story to make sure Dan's boyfriend was doing alright. Dam ran a hand through his hair, shrugging. "I don't know what's going on. I'm going to check on him." He stood up, chair creaking across the floor, drawing many pairs of eyes towards him. He could feel Valerie's eyes on him, but he ignored her, instead focusing on making sure his boyfriend was alright. He arrived at the restroom and hesitated. What would he even do? Knock, obviously, so he did. "Phil?" He called. "Can I come in?" The bathroom was stall based, but Dan still felt uncomfortable just letting himself in when he already knew that Phil wasn’t feeling so well.

Phil jumped when he heard the sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door, and was about to rush out of the bathroom to avoid any strange questions when he heard Dan's voice calling to him. He relaxed by a little, and moved to open the door, realizing belatedly that it wasn’t locked and Dan could have easily of just walked in, but didn't speak as he moved back to the sink and tried to breathe normally again. He heard Dan come in, but he was too embarrassed to face him, and ended up shoving his face in his hands out of embarrassment. "Sorry," he muttered as he heard the door shut again. "I'm just nervous about tonight. I- I'm not used to doing things like singing in front of lots of people."

As soon as Phil pushed the door open for Dan, he quickly stepped inside. He was greeted by the sight of Phil leaning over the sink, his skin a pasty white, and his expression completely terrified. At first, Dan thought he was going to puke. But then he was speaking, explaining himself with a hand ruffling through his hair, and Dan couldn't help but feel guilty. It was ultimately he who had caused Phil to be so panicked in the first place. He was the one who wanted to do a duet, not Phil. Phil was just doing it to make Dan happy, not because he actually wanted to do it. Dan frowned and slowly walked over to his boyfriend. He rubbed a hand over Phil's low back, feeling his sweaty skin through his shirt and pressing a kiss to his hair. "Hey, it's not all that bad," Dan murmured. "I know it's a really scary thing to do, but nobody is judging you. It's all just for fun. Besides, I'll be right by your side at all times. If you think you'll look like an idiot, then I'll be right there with you."

Dan's touch on his back was a comfort, and Phil leaned into it, managing a smile when Dan leaned in to kiss his head for good measure. He couldn't help the embarrassed little chuckle, and let out the breath he'd been holding. "Yeah," he agreed simply, not because he actually thought Dan would look silly, but because he didn't know what else to say and he didn't want Dan to think Phil wasn't trying to take his advice seriously. "It's all just new to me, that's all. I'm used to making an idiot out of myself - just not usually for fun," he added, finally turning and facing Dan properly with a slightly terrified smile. "But I guess if I have you there, it can't all be bad."

Dan beamed at his boyfriend, his stomach flipping when Phil mentioned that it couldn't be too bad if he had Dan there with him. It wasn't like Dan didn't understand the terror of going on stage - it was just that he was _used_ to it. He did drama at school so he was used to having all eyes on him, used to having the attention. But Phil was not. Phil was used to staying in the shadows, of blending into the crowd as best as he could. Dan made a promise to himself that he would make this the best thing in the entire world, and that Phil would have fun. He wouldn't forgive himself if Phil went off stage feeling worse than starting off. "We'll only be on stage for a short amount of time, so I'll make sure that you have a lot of fun." Dan giggled and leaned forward to kiss Phil's cheek. "I'll even give you a kiss afterwards!" Dan would probably already have kissed him anyways, but he just wanted to see Phil smile properly so he was trying his damned hardest to do just that. "We'll be great, we make a great duo."

One of Phil's favorite things had always been when Dan kissed him on the cheek, and he flushed a dark red even now. He wasn't embarrassed so much as... warm, his heart doing strange things in his chest at the feeling of such open and honest affection, all for him. He found himself smiling before he knew it, and then he was laughing and rolling his eyes playfully at Dan, but secretly, deep down, he couldn't wait for a kiss as a reward after their performance, preferably where everyone could see it, maybe right at the end of the song... Phil wondered if he could convince Dan of it, and found his smile growing even larger, until he was reaching out to proper hug Dan and pressing his lips to Dan's while he was at it. Dan made a surprised noise, but then he was sinking happily into it, and Phil found that this was all he'd really needed to calm down. “Okay,” he eventually ended up agreeing, kissing Dan once more for good measure. “But I’m holding you to that promise of a kiss after.” After that, they returned to their friends, holding hands once again with matching smiles on their faces, and Phil didn't miss the way that Valerie's eyes followed them, looking disappointed like she'd been convinced they were in the midst of a breakup she could take advantage of. Phil was tempted to stick his tongue out at her, but he didn't. Just the thought of her still made his blood boil, and he didn't want to think about her any longer than he absolutely had too. He had Dan, and that was all that mattered.

Much to Dan's relief, Phil seemed to calm down after they kissed. Dan stored that in his mind for future reference and made an effort to be extra clingy that day. The talent show was happening later that night in place of the usual camp fires, allowing the campers to have an entire day to prepare and get some extra practice in. So even during activities, Dan made sure to be extra affectionate to Phil. It made Phil relax some, relax into him and to stop thinking about the show later that night. Dan was so grateful that he had the opportunity to calm Phil down, and he made sure to place extra little kisses on his lips and cheeks whenever he saw the chance. They still practiced a little during workshops, using the little theatre room, but Dan made sure to make it as fun as possible. As they sang, Dan took Phil in his arms and began to sway them back and forth. When he got a bit more into the song, he was then twirling Phil around, the room filling with their giggles. They knew how ridiculous they looked, but they found that they didn't care because they were having _fun_. Phil's smile was wide, and that was all that mattered to Dan. He would do anything just to make Phil keep smiling.

Practicing with Dan was... suddenly less terrifying and a lot more fun that afternoon, and Phil found himself giggling in the theater room as Dan insisted on distracting him from all of his lines to dance around the room with him. Phil couldn't bring himself to mind, when Dan kept catching him and twirling him in his arms, making a fool out of both of them all for the sake of a good laugh. Phil found himself relaxing before he knew it, really getting into it then, and dancing with Dan back, spinning him because he could and giggling into his mouth when he stopped in the middle of the song to kiss him full on the lips. Dan kissed him back, even as he complained afterwards, and was just as much to blame for having such a tempting mouth, but it made Phil happy, and it helped him to calm down, until finally, he felt so comfortable in the whole situation that he was singing it all on his own - under his breath, of course, but his ears weren't completely red and he wasn't entirely terrified anymore, and Dan was hanging off of his arm, so what did Phil really have to be afraid of? Nothing, it turned out, because when the talent show began that night, right outside in front of the largest camp fire, Phil found that most people were taking the mickey out of themselves just as much as they were the rest of them, and suddenly, the whole thing seemed a whole lot easier. Just before they moved to take their turn up on the stage, Phil turned to Dan and whispered in his ear, "I want you to dip me, at the end, and kiss me, right there in front of everyone," he insisted, and then their names were being called and Dan didn't have a chance to deny or confirm or argue or anything like that. The nerves were back, but they were partly excitement, and Phil's heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest, but how could he complain when he had Dan right here, right now - the music started, Phil's voice cracked, and then they were on.

Phil's words made Dan's eyes widen in surprise. He wanted Dan to kiss him? In front of everybody? Not that Dan was complaining because he would love that, but he would have thought it would make Phil even more nervous or something. But Before Dan could speak, all eyes were on them and the music was starting. It was Dan who had to start first because he was Gabriella, and he played it up as a nervous girl who had no idea what she was doing on stage. When Phil began to sing, his voice cracked, but Dan then saw him turn his attention away from the audience to look at Dan instead, probably as a way to cope. So Dan grinned and began singing again. By the time the chorus came, the entire audience was forgotten. They were absolutely _jamming_ , hearing the screams of the audience and the nostalgia hitting Dan right in the feels. He was grinning, laughing, as he and Phil spun around the stage, much like they had earlier that day, and his chest swelled with pride as Phil seemed to be getting over his stage fright as well. The last notes were fast approaching and Dan didn't want to disappoint. As soon as they sang the last words, he grabbed Phil, dipped him (earning a few cat-calls), and kissed him. Right on stage. Right in front of everybody. Dan couldn't stop grinning.

Phil didn't know for sure if Dan was going to kiss him, but the whole idea of it was kind of gone in the moment, because within the first few lines, Phil was turning his attention to Dan, and there was just something calming about his boyfriend's face that helped to relax Phil quite a bit. Somehow, they ended up getting the loudest cheers from the other campers as Dan took Phil in his arms and spun him across the stage, something un-Gabrielle like but still cute nonetheless. Phil did it back, a little more clumsily, but laughing through the words of the song, and having the most fun of his entire life. He'd never been one for the stage, too afraid of making a fool out of himself, but in this moment right then, he was living for it. As the song came to an end, the two leaned in to smile at each other and look in each other's eyes, and that was the exact moment that Dan reached over, dipped Phil, and kissed him full on the lips, Phil full on melted, going soft in Dan's arms and feeling his heartbeat go erratic in his chest, and while he knew it was something he'd requested, knew it was partially for show, Phil felt so loved in that moment that he couldn't stop himself from reaching up to cup Dan's cheek and kiss him back just as sweetly.

Dan didn't want to pull away from Phil. The kiss only lasted seconds, but Dan wanted it to last for hours. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he was giddy with emotion, happy that he could finally perform a duet like that with someone that he truly loved. But even though Dan didn't want to pull away, he knew he had to because the kiss was getting to the point where it was holding on for too long, making it a bit more awkward and a lot less sweet (in the audience's eyes at least). So he pulled away with one last peck on the lips, grinning wildly at Phil as they turned to bow. The audience went crazy, and Dan had to wonder if it was because they actually did well, or if it was because they crushed the heteronormativity of the song with their own gay asses. For some reason, Dan couldn't help but like to think it was the latter.

The kiss was over far too fast for Phil's liking, but he understood the need for it as Dan pulled away and helped to pull Phil back up until he was standing. Feeling a little woozy from the head rush, but grinning none the less, Phil bowed with Dan to their audience, and couldn't help his breathless laughter in happy wonderment that people were actually clapping for them. Phil turned to Dan with the brightest smile of his life, and the second they managed to get away from the front of the bonfire, as soon as their act had been replaced by another and the attention dragged away from them, Phil yanked Dan into the best hug of his life, squeezing the life out of him as he laughed. "That was amazing!" he managed, voice high and squeaky in his excitement. "I can't believe we did that. Dan, you're amazing!" he said, still laughing as he jumped a little with Dan in his arms and dug his happy face into Dan's neck, laughing there and feeling Dan laugh against him in response.

Phil was so happy, and his laughter was honestly contagious. He was clinging on to Dan for dear life, laughing nearly hysterically with his face buried in Dan's neck. Dan was happy. He was _ecstatic_. He couldn't believe that Phil had such a wonderful time to where he was jumping up and down with excitement, and it was the most precious thing in the entire world. "They loved us," Dan agreed, giggling and doing a little dance with Phil in his arms. "You did so well, I knew we were going to be the perfect pair." He ignored how their friends were sidling up to them, walking towards them, and instead took both of Phil's cheeks in his hands. His eyes were soft as he looked at his boyfriend, watching how Phil's cheeks were flushed from happiness, his blue eyes shining. Dan leaned forward and pressed their lips together slowly, his heart stuttering in his chest. If it was even possible, he thought that he fell even harder for Phil then. They truly were an amazing pair, and Dan couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Phil was always going to love it when Dan kissed him, and today was no exception. He hummed in surprise and contentment when Dan pressed their lips together, and all other thoughts of their success or friends flew from his mind in preference of thinking of Dan and how perfect his mouth fit against Phil's. It didn't take long before he was threading his fingers into Dan's hair to deepen the kiss, but that was also when their friends caught up to them and started complaining. "We had enough of that on stage you attention seeking love birds," Mariaha complained playfully, causing Phil to release Dan with another happy giggle. He pressed his forehead to Dan's for added grossness and said "You're just jealous."

Dan didn't want to pull away from Phil, just like he never wanted to, but he didn't complain when they had to anyways. He didn't want to make their friends uncomfortable and he knew that he would be able to kiss Phil all he wanted later. Hell, he'd be able to kiss Phil forever if he had the chance. "Jealous my ass," Mariah muttered, and Dan giggled because she was _totally_ jealous. Out of their entire friend group, Mariah was now the only one who was single. He couldn't help but feel sad about that. So he separated from Phil, instead opting to entwine their fingers and practically lean into his side. "I say we party for a job well done tonight," Dan suggested, grinning. "It's the last few days before camp is over. Let's fucking wreck this place."

Phil rolled his eyes, because his boyfriend was as dramatic as always, but couldn't bring himself to disagree with the sentiment. His fingers tightened around Dan's at the reminder of how little time they had left, however, and he felt his stomach swoop once again as he realized that things were... getting closer to an ending. Phil didn't know how to be with Dan outside of camp, as silly as that sounded, and he was scared everything was going to change in a not so pleasant way. For now, though, he was just going to cling onto Dan and all the firsts they'd treasured together, the way Dan made him feel, and how he brought things out of Phil Phil hadn't even realized he had in him. Their friends dragged them off for some well deserved fun, and before Phil knew it, they were swimming in the lake in nothing other than their undergarments. Phil was shaking in the cold of the water, but it was fun as they took turn after turn after turn shoving each other off the bridge, jumping in and teasing each other, having so much fun that Phil didn't have another chance to worry. More than once, Phil felt Dan brush against him, and more than once, Phil brushed against him back, but for the most part, they focused on their friends because they were sure the others would give them the last night to themselves - and Phil had a few ideas in his head about skinny dipping.

Swimming in the lake late at night with his friends was something that Dan would never get tired of. They were all laughing, the moon illuminating the surface of the water, small ripples interrupting the smooth expansion before them. It didn't even matter that they were all in their underwear- The girls were unashamed of their bodies and their bras were technically like a bathing suit anyways. Besides, Dan was gay as fuck for Phil and Caleb's girlfriend was with them so there was no need to worry about the boys coming onto them. Dan liked the way Phil's body felt against his in the water, and he had to hold himself back from just dragging him away, but he was sure they'd have more time to themselves sometime soon so he wasn't worried about it in the slightest. The entire group was just having a good time, spending their last few nights together and trying to make the most of every moment together. Not for the first time, Dan was thankful that he had met this group of wonderful people, and as the night came to an end, shivering with curled hair, Dan couldn't stop smiling.

It was on the way back to the cabins that Phil finally brought something up to Kim, later that night, that had been bothering him for a few days. He’d seen how close she and Mariah were getting after all, had seen the way they’d teased each other in the water tonight, and it was worrying Phil, who hadn’t spent very much time recently properly catching up with his best friend. So, once they’d all said goodbye to each other and taken off in different directions for their cabins, Phil reached over and took Kim’s hand in his. “Hey, so uhm. What’s like, going on with you and Mariah?” he asked, ever terrible with managing to act casual in anyway. Kim’s turned to look at him, her brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” she asked. Phil found himself blushing and ducking his head, wondering if he was making a big deal out of nothing, but pushed on anyways. “It’s just - you seemed like you’d been getting really… close, recently, and I was just wondering -” Kim cut Phil off before he could continue, a grin stretching the corners of her lips, “If anything was going on between the two of us?” she finished for him. Blushing even harder, Phil nodded his head, and was relieved when Kim merely started to laugh at him. “Ah, Philip. There’s nothing going on between us! We’re just really good friends, and since everyone _else_ in the group has gone and paired themselves off, we’ve really only had ourselves to bond with. She’s just a good friend. I have a girlfriend, you know,” she explained, nudging Phil gently, to which Phil laughed. “I know, I _know_ , and it’s just, in the beginning of camp you missed her so much that I just wondered if - not that I think you would cheat, but sometimes…” Phil hated himself for even suggesting it, but to his relief, Kim merely snorted at him and shoved him for good measure once again. “Shut up, you goof. Yeah, I miss her, but that’s just it. I miss _her_ , not the like, affection or whatever. Stop worrying so much. It’s possible to love different people in different ways, you know,” she reassured Phil, and then knocked into him once more. “Just like I love you, but the last thing I ever want to do is have sex with you. Ewwww,” she whined, and then they were both laughing, the part of Phil that had been scared suddenly reassuringly soothed.

**

Phil took a shower that night, exhausted as he was, to warm up from the cold lake water he'd spent far too much time swimming in for how late it had been. His thoughts were all focused on Dan, though, especially know that his concerns about Mariah and Kim had been laid to rest, and he couldn't stop thinking about the way Dan’s skin had shimmered under the moonlight, the way he'd smiled and laughed, and how it had felt to have him touching Phil even that little bit that night. He couldn't help this feeling of moroseness suddenly growing in the pit of his stomach at the thought that they'd be leaving here in just two more days. Just two more days of being with Dan. Two more days… As Phil pushed his fingers through his hair to wash it, he couldn't help thinking of all the missed opportunities he'd had with Dan that they could have shared before they'd be forced to go home. Maybe it was silly, but Phil was terrified that things were going to change once they left here, and he just wanted to cling to Dan as tightly as he possibly could. His mind was a bit of a sad mess when he went to bed that night, but the warmth of the shower at least kept him from shivering his way to sleep, and he dreamt of Dan not for the first time.

**

Dan wasn't prepared to wake up that morning. He made a huge fuss about it, even as Mariah was the one trying to get him out of bed. "Dan, come on! You're going to be late for breakfast!" Mariah snarled, tugging on his arm and trying to get him out from his blanket cocoon. Dan groaned unhappily and burrowed himself in further. "But I don't wanna," Dan grumbled. He was just so comfortable, and he absolutely did _not_ want to move. Why would he leave his warm cavern into the coolness of the cabin? He would be crazy if he did so. Mariah jostled him a bit more, sighing in annoyance. "I swear to god if you don't wake up I will have to get Phil in here to force your pale ass out." Dan snorted but didn't move. "Now you're just making me _want_ to stay in bed." He could practically feel Mariah's glare on him as she scoffed. "Fine, I warned you!" She told him, and Dan sighed in relief as he buried himself back in his covers, trying to cling onto the last bits of sleep.

It seemed to be an unusual morning, as Phil had only just finished getting dressed when Mariah of all people stormed into the boys room of his cabin, and marched right on over to Phil before gripping tight to the sleeve of his shirt and dragging him from the room. Phil didn't even have a second to ask her what was going on he was so busy trying not to trip and fall as he followed after her. "Dan won't get his lazy ass out of bed, so you have to do it. No silly business, Phil Lester, today is a friend day! You can have Dan all to yourself tomorrow for all I care, but this is the last weekend of camp, and I won't have it if you're both late to breakfast, Mister!" Mariah was saying, to which Phil could hardly croak out a comment of consent before he was being pushed into Dan's cabin, the door slamming shut behind him. The other campers milling about in the small lounge like area gave Phil strange looks, to which he blinked blearily back at them before smiling, waving, and fast walking away to the boy's side of the cabin to go wake up Dan. There was a small smile on his face from Mariah's words, though, and he felt warm and loved knowing that she wanted everyone to spend the day together in order to say goodbye. It didn't' take long for Phil to locate Dan's bunk, and he smiled even sweeter as he took in Dan's curled up form on his bed. He looked so warm snuggled up like that. Phil sighed. He wanted to wake up to this sight every day. Leaning over Dan gently, Phil pressed his lips to Dan's cheek and murmured "Wake up, sleepyhead. The kids want breakfast."

True to Mariah's word, she actually _did_ get Phil to come and wake him up. Dan was just about to drift back to sleep, his mind going blissfully numb, when a pair of warm lips pressed to his cheek. Dan melted under the touch, but whined when Phil told him to wake up. "Don't wanna," Dan pouted, peeking up at Phil sleepily. He couldn't hide the smile that found his lips when he saw Phil's soft expression as he looked down at Dan. So instead, Dan reached out of his blankets, grabbing Phil's hips, and effectively pulled his boyfriend into his little warm cocoon. "Why would I wake up when I am warm?" Dan muttered, tightening his arms around Phil's middle section and nuzzling his nose into Phil's neck.

Phil honestly hadn't been expecting Dan to reach out and grip tight to his hips before dragging him into bed with him. For the second time that morning, Phil had to catch himself before he lost his balance and tripped over nothing, falling into the bed nonetheless and far too pleased by the way Dan wound himself around Phil for it to be normal - he just really loved the way that Dan clung to him. It was the best feeling in the world, and soothed some of the parts of Phil terrified that things were going to change as soon as they left camp. Phil shivered a bit at Dan pressing his nose to his neck, but reached up to hold him back anyway. "Well, mostly because you want to spend the day with me, but also because our friends are waiting," Phil returned, pressing another soft kiss to Dan's head. His hair was soft and curly, and Phil loved having it pressed against him like this. He loved having all of Dan pressed against him like this.

"But we can spend the day together here!" Dan argued. At this point, he knew he was being ridiculous, but he really just liked being surrounded by warmth. Having Phil snuggling against him wasn't helping his want to stay in bed either, and he found himself curling around Phil, throwing one of his legs around Phil's waist to pull him closer, trapping his boyfriend in his grip. He was pouting even as Phil kissed his forehead, trying to urge him out of bed. "You're comfortable," Dan whined. But then he cracked open his eyes and sighed, peering up at Phil. He couldn't keep his upset facade for long because Phil was looking at him with an expression of pure love that was driving Dan insane. "Fine, I'll get up," Dan told him begrudgingly. "But only if you kiss me first and agree to be mine forever."

Phil couldn't stop giggling when Dan insisted they stay pressed together by wrapping his leg around Phil's waist and dragging him ever closer. Phil didn't actually mind, and he laughed as Dan snuggled him closer, seeming to want nothing more than to stay pressed tight to Phil. "I'm not a pillow," Phil complained back, smiling fondly at Dan, and surprised when his boyfriend actually bothered to move and looked up at Phil's face with the softest pair of brown eyes in existence. Phil's smile grew softer still, until he thought surely Dan could see just how much Phil loved him, and then Dan was agreeing to get out of bed, but first - with a roll of his eyes, Phil reached up and cupped Dan's cheeks gently. "I promise to be yours forever, Dan. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health..." he trailed off in favor of kissing Dan, lips melding together in that perfect way they always did now, eyes closing as he hummed and sunk into Dan properly.

Phil's words made Dan's entire chest tingle, and he shivered at the depth of them. He hadn’t realized how much he’d needed to hear those words until Phil was saying them, voice warm and soft like velvet. "Didn't know we were getting married now," Dan managed to choke out, voice teasing, but Phil didn't let him go on because then he was kissing him, lips moulding together with such familiarity that Dan's entire body went limp. Yes, he would love to be able to do this together forever. He kissed Phil back just as softly, humming as Phil's fingers stroked through his curly hair. They allowed themselves to bask in that feeling for a moment, until Phil pulled away and Dan was whining, trying to chase after his lips. "We should go," Phil whispered to him, making Dan pout. But he had promised, so he kissed Phil once more before moving to get up.

When Dan pouted, Phil was almost tempted enough to lean back in and kiss him again, push him over in his bed and snog the life out of him before doing... potentially other stuff. They hadn't fooled around yesterday, Phil could be convinced to do so today... but then Dan really was getting up, pressing another quick chaste kiss to Phil's lips and getting dressed, so Phil resolved himself to getting up and going to breakfast as well. Besides, Mariah had promised Dan and Phil could spend tomorrow together, and they couldn't very well just completely ignore their friends. Mariah and Caleb were quite a bit further away from Dan and Phil than Dan and Phil were to each other as well, so really, there were no more excuses left. Phil yawned as he stood, and then he went over as Dan pulled off his sleep shirt to wrap his arms around Dan's waist and drag him close. He hadn't missed what Dan had said before Phil had kissed him, and he could still feel the butterflies in his stomach at the idea of it. "I could marry you one day."

It was a lot harder to get up from his warm burrito than Dan had anticipated, and he huffed, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he turned to rifle through his luggage, looking for something to wear for the day. He was a bit excited for their activity that day because he was going to _finally_ finish the painting of Phil. He wanted to see Phil's reaction when he saw it for the first time, how his eyes would light up and he would probably kiss the daylights out of Dan. The thought made Dan smile as he tugged off his bed shirt. Immediately, a pair of arms were wrapping around his bare abdomen, and Dan hummed, leaning into Phil's warm embrace. The words Phil uttered made Dan's breath catch, and he could hardly believe what he'd just heard. So he turned around in Phil's grip, grinning down at him, just to make sure he’d heard him right. "You mean that?" Dan asked softly. His entire body felt warm. "You'd really marry me?" It was a bit sickening considering they were so young and talking about marriage already, but Dan didn't care. The thought of marrying Phil one day put a grin on his face and made his stomach flutter. He wondered who's last name they would take, if Phil would want kids. But they weren't there yet. They were sixteen and had the entire future ahead of them. Still, Dan could dream.

There had been a time where Phil had thought he'd never be that guy, talking about marriage two weeks into a relationship - to be fair, he'd been with Dan for _three_ , but that was besides the point - and yet here he was, determined to marry Dan in the end. Phil didn't imagine it would make any sense for him to date Dan if he _didn't_ want to hopefully marry him one day, so he smiled at his boyfriend and nodded his head before he leaned in to kiss him, one hand coming up to cup Dan's cheek gently. Yeah, Phil wanted to marry Dan one day, if this all worked out, and it was kind of a promise. Phil thought he could marry Dan easy, and if he had his way, it would happen. Their mouths came together softly, with Dan humming against Phil's lips and kissing him back passionately while Phil just kind of held him, cradled his jaw in the palm of his hand the same way he wanted to cradle Dan's heart and keep it forever. When Phil pulled away, it was with tender eyes as he said "I love you, Dan."

Phil wanted to marry him. _Phil_ wanted to marry _him_. Dan, of all people. He wondered what his past self would think of this moment, of how he was getting giddy over the possibility of marrying another man. He thought back to the very first day he'd laid eyes on Phil, how he’d thought he was intriguing although he didn't know why. How he couldn't take his eyes off of Phil no matter how hard he tried. Dan grinned as he thought about that. Turns out, he thinks he'd loved Phil ever since he first laid eyes on him. When Phil kissed him, Dan couldn't help but to melt into his touch, to kiss him so passionately that he could feel his heart in his throat. "I love you too," Dan whispered, trailing kisses all over Phil's face, from his cheeks to his nose to his jaw. He never wanted to stop kissing him. "I'd be honoured to be your lovely housewife one day," Dan snickered, because he just couldn't give up a chance at joking around. Phil just made him too damn happy that he could hardly contain himself.

It always felt wonderful to be peppered in kisses, and Phil was admittedly happy to have Dan being the one to want to do that to him. He laughed at the feeling of it, and rolled his eyes as Dan teased him, because he knew it just meant that Dan didn't know how else to express his own feelings of happiness right then. "Yeah? Alright, then, I guess I'll have to be the one to get a job and take care of you, then," he replied, and nuzzled at Dan a little more before pulling away, fully intending to let Dan go so they could go and have breakfast, but ended up stopping and leaning back in for one last kiss. Dan laughed at him, but Phil didn't mind, and he kissed him sweetly once more before pulling away. He didn't want to leave this moment, because he knew his worries about what was going to happen after camp would only come swooping back at him the second they were given a chance, and Phil didn't want to think about the possibility of their relationship crashing and burning the minute they were back in the real world. "Come on," Phil said, clearing his throat and pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. "Let's go have breakfast."

"I mean I don't mind if you have to take care of me and our twelve kids," Dan shot back. He couldn't stop giggling at the image of him being a housewife, cooking dinner in an apron for when Phil got back home from work. It was just too endearing and he couldn't help leaning into Phil as he kissed him again. It was then time to leave their little sanctuary and head to breakfast, and Dan pouted as they left the cabin. Right away, he was grabbing Phil's hand, entwining their fingers together and swinging their arms happily between them. He didn't think anybody could ruin his good mood. "Took you long enough!" Mariah groaned when they found their group of friends in the cafeteria. "I thought we'd lost you to the land of sex again." Dan glared at her, his cheeks turning red. "Shut up! We wouldn't do that this early," he shot back. But that only made his group snicker a little more, Caleb muttering that _yes_ , _they would_ , under his breath. Okay so maybe they would do that, but it was a friend day. and Dan was not that much of an asshole.

Phil didn't even bother trying to defend them from their friends accusations, and he shrugged his shoulders with a light laugh instead, smirking when Caleb and Clarice realized Phil was looking at them specifically. He waggled his eyebrows a few times, and then discreetly fixed the color of his shirt. Immediately Clarice's eyes were going wide and she was adjusting the collar of the button up she'd chosen to wear that morning, while Caleb spluttered and tried to avert everyone's attention away. The others caught on quite quickly, however, and the taunting turned from Dan and Phil to Caleb and Clarice while the six of them wandered off to the breakfast hall. They settled in for breakfast quite quickly, with Caleb and Clarice talking about sneaking off to join them for painting today, and Mariah rolling her eyes but agreeing. The whole camp was sure to be a mess now that they were down to the last weekend, the last day of proper structured activities.

Dan was pleasantly surprised when he found that Clarice and Caleb had been doing some of their own messing around. Don't get him wrong, he figured something like that would be going on, but sometimes he forgot about anything else but his and Phil's relationship. Just goes to show how far he had his head up his ass in his own relationship. He just reminded himself to taunt Caleb about it later, just like they'd been doing to him for the past month. Breakfast went by quickly, everyone just shooting off snide comments about each other's sex lives, until it was time for workshops. Dan was completely antsy the entire time, excited to be getting back to his painting, but he did his best to pay attention to his friends while they all played ping pong. Dan, of course, had to get rather competitive, resulting in a deathly match between he and Mariah while the others watched on in silent horror. They were flinging the ball at each other _hard_ and Dan even got hit in the face, leaving a bright red spot in it's wake. That only compelled him further though, until he was throwing out taunts and refusing to let Mariah win the match.

So Dan was competitive. Phil had already known that, but watching him go after Mariah the way he was, was... well. Terrifying. And Phil had thought his ping pong match with Dan had been scary, but this was on another level. Phil didn't ever want to face Mariah now. He was so intent on watching though, that he flinched violently when Dan got hit with the ball, about ready to walk on over there and make them both stop when Dan went after the ball determinedly and went back to his game. Phil was horrified, and he wasn't afraid to admit that he pouted a bit, concern for Dan brewing all the way until the last swing, when Mariah broke the tie and won. Dan looked pissed, Phil was relieved, and he immediately walked over to fuss over his boyfriend. "Come here," he insisted, taking Dan by the arm to draw him close. He was as careful as possible as he examined Dan’s cheek.

"No!" Dan screeched just as Dan missed the ball and felt it whir past him. Mariah let out a triumphant laugh, gloating about how she'd won, and Dan was about ready to throw the biggest temper tantrum of his life. He was so competitive it wasn't even funny, and Mariah was the only person who was just as competitive as he was, making them a terrifying match. "You bitch!" he sneered while she spit her tongue out at him, and he was tempted to just throw the stupid paddle at her. He was interrupted by Phil walking over to him, grabbing his cheeks in his hands and examining the spot on his cheek where he was hit with the ball. Dan had been so into it that he hadn't noticed the sting of the wound, but it was apparent now as Phil ran careful fingers over it. He allowed himself to relax, turning to putty in Phil's hands, and just let Phil look at him. "I'm fine," he insisted, smiling at Phil. "I promise it doesn't hurt that bad."

Phil didn't believe Dan in the least bit, tutting at him as the other boy winced a little at the feeling of Phil's fingers passing over the dark red mark on his face. Phil had seen the ball hit, he knew it was far worse than Dan was letting on, and he wasn't going to let him just ignore his injury. "It's not fine. You're face is getting swollen. It's going to bruise," Phil complained, examining the small wound carefully. He couldn't help feeling protective, couldn't help the way his stomach flipped in concern, and he winced again at the memory of seeing the ball strike Dan. "You're an idiot," he complained, tutting at Dan again and then pulling away. "We should get some ice," he decided, and flashed Mariah a quick smile when she seemed to start growing concerned. "He's fine. I'm just overprotective," he decided, taking Dan's hand in his and tugging him away. Dan was fine, Phil knew it, but he was still upset that Dan had gotten hurt in the first place.

Dan grumbled a bit as Phil insisted that they get him some ice for his face. He hadn't been lying, it _wasn't_ that bad. It did hurt a bit, but not much at all, and Dan didn't think he needed any ice for it. "I promise it's not that bad," he said as Mariah looked at them with concern, and he flashed her a smile to prove it. Phil was so concerned that he didn't have it in him to complain when he started to pull him away towards the nurse's office, most likely. He liked when Phil was overprotective of him, like when he showed just how much he cared for Dan. It was nice and Dan didn't have it in him to argue. "This was just a ploy to get me alone, wasn't it?" Dan asked teasingly, winking.

Phil rolled his eyes, lips pursed as he dragged Dan off to the nurse's office to ask for some ice. As much as he knew he was being ridiculous, he definitely hadn't done it just to get Dan alone. He just.. he really couldn't get the sound of Dan being hit in the face out of his mind, and just thinking about it was upsetting Phil now. He shook his head, and bit his tongue, and didn't reply to Dan until they were safely locked away on a bed in the nurse's office with Phil pressing a bag of ice to Dan's face. "You're an idiot," he complained, then, because he felt ready to burst with incredulous indignation that Dan would let himself be hurt at all.

Dan giggled at Phil's words. His cheek was nearly frozen now where Phil was pressing the ice to his face, but he tried not to let it bother him. He knew just how much it meant to Phil to take care of him, so he tried to just allow him to do as he wished and baby him until Dan was all better. "I may be an idiot, but at least I'm your idiot," Dan told Phil, grinning widely. He threw a wink in there before sighing, glancing around the room with a small smile on his face. The nurse's office held a lot of memories for them and Dan could feel his heart swell just thinking about it. "Remember when I got punched in the face and ended up in here with you?" Dan asked quietly. His eyes found a loose thread on Phil's shirt and he stared at it in interest. "How we ended up really close, and I almost kissed you but didn't because I was scared?" Dan chuckled, shaking his head fondly. "I was so enamored with you, I could hardly believe you thought I didn't want to be with you. It was all I could think about. I was just too scared to act on it to protect my heterosexuality."

Phil swallowed thickly when Dan turned his gaze downward, playing with a loose thread on Phil's shirt as he spoke, reminiscing about the moment they'd gotten together. Just thinking about it still made Phil's heart race, made him ache with longing and fear, because in the back of his mind he was still so terrified that he was about to lose it all. They were going home in two days. _Two days_. Two more days to be with Dan unconditionally without the constant fear and pressure that everything would change the minute they were back home. This was Phil's first proper relationship, his first proper everything, and he didn't want it to end. There was no point in dating if you weren't in it for the long run, and yet... what happened when Dan had to come out to his family? What happened when he had to tell them he was dating Phil? "I remember," Phil murmured gently, eyes glued to the ice pack pressed to Dan's face so he wouldn't have to look into Dan's eyes. He was afraid Dan would see the fear there. "I was so scared... I'd started thinking, maybe he likes me, maybe he really likes me, and he's just going through a sexuality crisis. So when you asked me on the horse... I thought, I could help him, here, and maybe, I could even have a boyfriend out of it. But you wouldn't kiss me, you pulled away and I thought... I thought of course, just my luck."

Phil wouldn't look Dan in the eyes, instead keeping his gaze firmly on the ice pack on Dan's face. Dan had a sneaking suspicion that Phil was upset about something, but he didn't really know what. He frowned, mind racing. Why did Phil sound so sad? That moment was the best moment of his life. It was the moment he'd realized that he could have Phil, that he could _be_ with Phil, and that he didn't have to do anything he was uncomfortable with just to prove that. He reached out and grasped Phil's hand in his, trying to catch his boyfriend's eye. "Realizing I wasn't straight had taken it's toll on me for a while. I was in denial about the whole thing for a while, but that moment on the horse made me realize that I had nothing to be afraid of." Dan cleared his throat, cheeks turning pink at the thought of just _how_ he'd realized his sexuality, but he didn't bring it up. "I wanted to kiss you so bad, but I was just scared. It was like I'd woken up one day and suddenly had a thing for a pretty boy with the most beautiful blue eyes. It was pretty scary, but the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm glad I didn't let myself get scared and run off." Dan grinned at Phil. "It got me you, and that's all I could have ever asked for."

Phil couldn't help it - as soon as Dan assured him that what he'd said to Dan on the horse _had_ helped, he found himself smiling. He squeezed Dan's hand, the one he'd reached out to grab Phil's free hand with, and kept his eyes trained on the ice pack he was still holding to Dan's face. Phil was kind of surprised Dan was letting him draw this out when he was certain Dan must think it was ridiculous and unnecessary to begin with. "I'm glad I could help, then," Phil murmured, heart beating hard in his chest, and tears beginning to prick at his eyes, because what was he going to do if Dan got scared off once they were free of the camp? Was Phil still going to be everything he wanted, the boy with the pretty blue eyes who had won his heart, or was he just going to be that fling he’d one time when he was experimenting before his parents set him right? Phil bit his lip. He didn't want to cry. "I'd just been waiting so long for... for someone I could truly _like_. For someone who I could fall in love with. And then you were there, and so close, but I just - I thought you were rejecting me. When you told me you weren't, when you said you just needed time... I was so happy, Dan. I was so happy." Phil was sure he sounded choked up, and he removed the ice from Dan's face for something to do. He placed it gently next to him on the bed, and removed his hand from Dan's grip, and then leaned in close to peer at the red mark, still somewhat swollen, but definitely not as bad as Phil had made it out to be. He sighed in relief.

It was as if Dan's words triggered something in Phil because suddenly Dan could see tears glittering in those beautiful blue eyes. Phil's voice was choked up as he spoke, and Dan couldn't help but panic slightly. Was it something he'd said? Was Phil upset with him? Phil's words showed nothing but happiness and thankfulness, but there was something in his tone that wasn't quite right, and Dan couldn't figure it out. His hands fluttered nervously by his sides and he bit his lip before bringing the hand that wasn't gripping Phil's hand and placing it on his cheek. He swiped his thumb under Phil's eye, even though he wasn't crying, in a soothing motion. "Well you have me now, don't you? And I love you so much that I don't think you can even comprehend." Phil was taking the ice pack from Dan's cheek, and he just then realized how numb his skin was from the cold. He'd hardly even noticed but he shivered now. "I could never reject you. You make me the happiest man in the world, Phil. And I can't wait to get out of this camp so I can finally bring you on a proper date. I can't stop thinking about it. Finally free to do as we please." Dan smiled softly at Phil. "It'll be amazing."

Phil startled a bit when Dan reached out and swiped a thumb under his eye, soothing him and wiping away imaginary tears that weren't so imaginary when Phil could feel them still there, prickling at his eyes. He had a hard time meeting Dan's eyes, but he did it, because Dan was speaking and looking at him with an earnest expression of absolute love and adoration. He seemed confused by Phil being upset, but determined to push through, to make him feel better. At the mention of finally being free of camp... the tears fell. Phil felt his lip wobble a bit, and tried to hold himself back, but he couldn't stop it now that it had started. Dan stared up at him in confusion and worry, managing a quiet "Wha - Phil?" before Phil was kind of just... collapsing. He let Dan go to sit down next to him, and pressed his face into his hands with a silent shudder as he held back the sobs in his chest. He didn't want to cry, didn't want to look so weak and dumb, but he couldn't help it. Dan sounded so... hopeful about their future outside of here, and Phil? Phil was convinced everything was going to fall apart. Dan put an arm around his shoulders that Phil nearly shrugged off, but instead, he found himself collapsing sideways into Dan and removing his hands to stare into his palms instead. "I don't want to leave here," he whispered, voice sounding thick with tears.

Dan had just been trying to make Phil feel better, and he was _sure_ that he was going to. How wouldn't Phil feel good when Dan was promising him that he loved him and that they were going to be able to spend time together outside of camp? It was all that Dan had ever wanted, and he was sure that Phil wanted that to. So when Phil was suddenly collapsing, loud sobs racking his entire body, Dan couldn't help but be horribly confused. He didn't know what to do or what to say because everything that came from his mouth just seemed to make Phil feel worse. What a useless boyfriend he was if he couldn't even make Phil feel better. He wrapped an arm around Phil and brought him in close, wanting to press kisses to his hair but refraining in case Phil wasn't in the mood or didn't want it. To hear that Phil didn't want to leave camp shocked Dan, and his entire body tensed on accident. He took a deep breath. "I- why don't you want to leave camp?" Dan asked, choking out his words. "Don't you want to go on real dates and stuff? I... I don't really... understand?" At that, Phil started crying harder and Dan felt absolutely helpless. "Phil, please tell me what's bothering you," Dan begged, squeezing Phil's shoulder comfortingly.

He just couldn't stop. He wasn't _trying_ to be insanely obnoxious or annoying, wasn't trying to confuse Dan, and yet it seemed they were both causing a mess between each other now. Dan kept trying to say that he wanted to go on dates and stuff with Phil outside of camp, and Phil had gone and convinced himself that they couldn't have that. Hearing Dan get all choked up in confusion wasn't helping in the least bit, as it made Phil feel worse, but he didn't know what was going to happen outside of camp and that was what was upsetting him the most. Turning as Dan squeezed his shoulder, Phil moved to wrap his arms around Dan and dragged him in as close as he could. Dan let out a surprised sound, but otherwise hugged Phil back easily enough. Phil sniffled against his neck, trying to calm down, to find his words, but found that he couldn't. He just wanted to hide here and pretend that everything was going to be okay.

Phil wouldn't stop crying and it was making Dan upset as well. Suddenly, he was getting extremely self conscious, as if he wasn't good enough, like Phil actually didn't want to do that stuff with him. As soon as they were out of camp, did Phil want to break up? Is that why he was crying? Did he not want to go on dates and hang out with Dan? Dan's heart was sinking with each heavy sob from Phil's chest, and he did his best to bite back his own tears. He absolutely didn't want to lose Phil, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was. Phil was suddenly miles away from him, no matter how close they were in proximity. Dan let out a surprised noise when Phil suddenly turned and barreled into his chest, hugging him close. He didn't push Phil away, instead burying his nose into Phil's hair and inhaling the familiar scent of raspberries that he'd gotten used to over the past month. Even though they were hugging, Dan felt distant. He didn't know what was wrong with Phil, but he could feel himself building walls around his heart. Dan may be inexperienced, but he knew that a crying boyfriend wasn't a good thing after talking about their future together. So where Dan would normally be kissing Phil all over, he didn't. He just stayed frozen, waiting for the moment when Phil was going to tell him that he didn't truly want to be with him outside of camp.

It hurt, when Dan didn't try and fight to calm Phil down. It hurt, when he sat there frozen while Phil sobbed into his neck. It hurt when all Phil wanted was for Dan to hold him back, to mean it in his embrace, to be certain that what he wanted was a future with Phil. It hurt so, so much that Phil just cried harder, trying to cling tighter to Dan, his fingers twisting up in his shirt as he sobbed. He pressed his nose to Dan's neck, kissed him there, made a strangled sound when Dan still didn't respond, and then just kind of... let himself cry himself out. Dan never really clutched him back the way Phil clutched Dan, and all he could think was _this is it. He already doesn't want me anymore_. By the time Phil had stopped crying, there was a small hiccup in each of his breaths, and his nose was so blocked up that he was sure he wouldn't be able to speak properly if he tried. His hold on Dan loosened until he was letting him go all together and turning his body away. He wiped under his eyes, but he still didn't speak, because Dan - Dan didn't want him anymore, and it felt like that was it. All those false promises, and for what? What reason could he possibly have wanted to pretend like he wanted Phil after camp? He sniffled, and then stood up on shaking legs, shoulders slumped as he turned his back to Dan. He didn't know what to say. "I feel like I've ruined everything," he managed to get out, coughing because hi voice sounded rough and hoarse in all the worst ways. "This camp was - is - has been like a safe place, and I don't - I don't know what's going to happen when we leave, but - but you - do you even want me after? When everything goes back to normal? When - when you're back home, before you - before me? It doesn't - it doesn't even seem like you do."

Phil was a mess on the outside and Dan was a mess on the inside. He could feel his heart straining against his chest, beating so hard that it hurt. His hands were shaking, his hold on Phil loose, and he stared blankly at the wall as Phil cried himself out. He couldn't really feel anything at this point. He didn't know what he'd done wrong. He had thought he'd been a good boyfriend, someone that Phil could depend on, but here was Phil sobbing in his arms after Dan admitted to being excited to having him after camp. He didn't know what to feel, didn't know how to respond. How do you react when the same person you love so much is about to break your fucking heart? Dan didn't meet Phil's eyes when he finally backed away. Instead he stayed slumped in the chair, his eyes moving to stare glumly at his hands. His lips were set in a firm line, waiting for Phil to just tell him that he didn't want him anymore. So when Phil spoke, Dan was surprised. He was worried Dan didn't want him? It was a mix of emotions for Dan at that. First, he felt surprise. Surprise that Phil apparently didn't want to break up with Dan. Then came the anger because he was accusing Dan of not wanting him. And finally, the hurt. Because apparently he didn't trust Dan enough to believe that Dan would want to be with him even outside of camp. Dan felt as if he was going to puke. "I- why wouldn't I want to be with you?" Dan asked slowly, his voice quiet. He could tell that his hurt had seeped through and he didn't try to stop it. He felt like a right mess. "I wouldn't just give myself away to you only to throw you away as soon as camp is over. I'd like to think I'm better than that. I'm not- not _Valerie_ , Phil." He took a deep breath and scratched at a spot on his thigh. "Just because I had a sexuality crisis doesn't mean my feelings for you are going to change. I'm still- still _Dan_. I'm still _your_ Dan. Whether we're in camp or not wouldn't change that." Dan cleared his throat, his voice small. He couldn't look at Phil. "I love you and you should know that by now."

When Dan finally spoke up, his voice was so hurt that Phil spun on his heel immediately, staring at Dan with a tear stained, red face and a nose so stuffy he probably looked like a goose. He couldn't even began to pretend that he cared about how he looked, though, not when Dan's' voice was so small and he was avoiding Phil's gaze the same way that Phil had avoided Dan's earlier. Suddenly, Phil felt like the biggest idiot on the face of the planet, because somehow, in the midst of his own panic and unease and pain, he'd managed to hurt Dan. Phil felt his heart plummet to his feet, felt himself want to start crying all over again, and could do nothing other than stare as Dan spoke. It hurt, hearing Dan have to defend himself, hurt to realize that Phil had done that, had put that pain and hurt there, had caused something deep to press between them. He could practically see Dan curling into himself, drawing away from Phil, even as he said that he was still the same Dan, _Phil's_ Dan, that he loved Phil and that he'd expected Phil to know that by now. Phil's bottom lip wobbled, and he pressed a face to his hand all over again to cover the tears. Fuck, _fuck_ , how had he messed this up so spectacularly. "I -" he tried to say, but there were no words to fix this. What was he even meant to do? "I love you," he managed, and let himself collapse to the floor and curl into himself as well, arms wrapped around his legs. He pressed his face to his knees and tried to quiet the new tears as they came. "I - I do know that, I _do_ ," he tried to argue weakly, but even he knew that it hadn't sounded like it just then. "I'm just - I'm so scared. I - I don't know what's going to happen after all this, when we're not - when you have to come out, and - and be with me in public, and I -" Phil cut himself. He wasn't meant to be making excuses, what was he _doing_. "I didn't - I'm just -" insecure. He wanted to say he was insecure, but he couldn't make the words come out, and before he knew it, he was going quiet again. He heard Dan stand up, felt him move around Phil, knew he was leaving, and managed one more broken "I'm sorry," before Dan was gone.

Phil had started to cry again and Dan could feel the crack between them begin to deepen just a little bit more. He was trying to defend himself, trying to say that he loved Dan and that he knew Dan loved him too, but it just didn't sit right with Dan. If Phil trusted him, then why was he sitting there talking about how Dan was going to lose feelings for him as soon as they were out of camp? Dan wasn't _like_ that. He loved Phil, he fucking loved him and it hurt to hear that Phil didn't trust him. He would cross any bridge as long as it meant he would be with Phil. He would come out to his parents and walk down the street holding Phil's hand. He would shout it from the fucking rooftops if he could. So why was his own boyfriend sitting there telling him that he wouldn't make these sacrifices when Dan was completely sure of what he was getting himself into and was ready to cross these bridges for their relationship? He couldn't listen to this. He felt like he was going to throw up. His own boyfriend didn't trust him because Dan had a fucking sexuality crisis, and Dan thought he was going to actually be sick. Without thinking about it, he stood up. His legs were shaking and his entire _body_ was shaking, and there was bile rising in his throat. He didn't even get out any words, couldn't, before he was out the door, Phil's apology ringing in his ears. He needed time to think. Dan got approximately twenty steps away from Phil, just outside the nurse's office, when he leant over and retched right into the bushes. It left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth and he couldn't help but chuckle dryly at the irony.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think the angst was over? ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 14,220 Words
> 
> For reference, @botanistlester is Dan, @insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: heavy angst, insecurity, lack of self-care, self punishment (nothing extreme, just like, berating themselves and generally not caring about their own well being)

Dan was gone.

Dan was... Dan was gone, and - and Phil wasn't entirely certain he was ever coming back.

After everything that they'd been through, Phil had just gone and fucked it all up. Every last second of their time here at camp, Phil had blown up in one second, and he hated himself so much that he could do nothing but just there and continue to cry. His head was buried in his knees, and his head hurt from how much he'd been crying, but mostly, his heart hurt.

He hadn't meant to make Dan feel like that. He hadn't meant to make Dan think that Phil didn't believe in him, in them. It was just that Phil was so fucking insecure, terrified of everything changing when he'd only just found happiness between them to begin with. He was used to being the guy who always got the short end of the stick, was used to being the guy that people only liked as a joke, and it was hard to imagine that by the time they got back home, nothing would change. Surely, nothing could be that simple. Phil hated his mind in those moments, hated it for making him so insecure, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He cried until he couldn't anymore, and then he stood up and headed for the cabins. The lunch bell had gone ages ago, but Phil had skipped it, and he definitely wasn’t planning on showing up late now. Instead, he was mourning the fact that he'd let his fear overtake him and ruin everything. He should have known better than to doubt Dan, but there was so much clawing at his mind - the fact that first loves, young romances, never worked out, the fact that Phil was a freak in his own right and had very few friends in school, the fact that coming out was terrifying and hard and put a strain on all of your relationships if things didn't go right... it had all added up to this loud voice in Phil's mind that told him everything was going to end the second they stepped foot outside of this camp. But Phil should have trusted Dan, and he hated himself a little as he headed for his cabin to lay down and pretend he was sick. Their group would be at art now, and Phil could do nothing but wonder if Dan would ever forgive him.

**

Dan headed straight to the showers after throwing up, needing to clear his head and wash himself off. He was feeling strangely void of emotions, like he was detached from reality. It was as if he was walking through a dream and nothing was real. He took off his clothes with foreign hands, turned on the shower through someone else's body. The cold water raining down on his back were merely pinpricks that hardly bothered him. He washed up as if he was in a haze, eyes weirdly dry. He could hardly comprehend what'd just happened, and his body didn't seem to want to catch up to it all. Dan found himself laughing as his toes turned purple, the cold water taking it's toll on his body. It was amusing, and he watched his skin change colour with mild fascination until his arm was reaching for the handle and turning the water up to the hottest setting. The air was then filled with steam, and he watched as the purple of his toes turned to an angry red. The water was supposed to be seething hot, but his skin just felt lukewarm. Dan vaguely realized he was shivering regardless.

When he got out of the shower, he dressed slowly, his fingers fumbling on the buttons of his trousers. He tried to get them on once, twice, three times, until he finally succeeded the fourth try. Dan's body was slow in its movements, like he was wading through water, and he didn't know what was going on, but it was scaring him. His mind whispered to him that he shouldn't be alone in his room right now, and he argued with himself for a moment, telling himself to get in bed, that he just wanted to sleep and forget about what had just happened, but his body was bringing him to the art room where he knew his friends were instead. They were no doubt going to ask questions, questions that Dan didn't want to answer. And he was right.

"Dan! Where have you and Phil been?" Mariah asked as soon as he walked in. Dan blinked sluggishly. His mouth wanted to blurt Phil who? but he held himself back and instead said, "I'm going to finish my painting in the cabin." Yes, the painting. The painting of Phil. The painting he had made for Phil of Phil. The painting he made for his boyfriend who he wasn't really sure where they stood right then. "Are- are you okay?" Mariah asked. It took Dan a minute to process her words. He laughed loudly. "I'm fine," he told her. "Peachy actually. I'm just going to..." he trailed off, making hand movements and side-stepping her before she could ask him anything else. He grabbed some art supplies and his painting, turning it upside down so he didn't have to look at it. Mariah caught him before he left, and her eyes were full of concern. "If you need to talk to anyone, I'm here okay? I love you." Dan smiled and his lips felt like they belonged to someone else. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you too," he told her before walking away, a painting of a person who didn't trust him tucked under his arm.

**

Phil felt useless. He felt like the worst person in the world, like the freak everyone told him he was. He felt like every bad thing that had ever been said to him had to be true, and his heart hurt for it. The guilt was fresh and harsh, curling in his stomach until he felt like he was going to throw up, but he didn't. Instead, he lay curled up in bed, allowing all the hateful words of his fellow peers to overtake his mind, and just... punished himself in the only way he knew how. He didn't feel like he had any right to ask for help from their friends, didn't feel like he had any right to ask Dan for forgiveness, didn't feel like he had any right to face Dan at all, and instead wallowed in self-pity like the horrible person he was.

He hadn't believed in Dan, hadn't trusted in the relationship they'd been building, hadn't truly believed that Dan could want from Phil what Phil wanted from him - and he had hurt Dan for it. Dan, wonderful Dan, who'd shown Phil nothing but kindness from day one, who'd shown him nothing but love and generosity and a heart worn on his sleeve. How had Phil even once doubted that Dan would always pick him in the end? The insecurity ran deep, and while he wished his boyfriend could be there to comfort him in that way, he knew he didn't deserve it. What he'd done was far worse, far more cruel, and he'd hurt Dan more than he himself was hurt. Phil couldn't face it, couldn't face him, and so he forced himself to just take the brunt of his thoughts, and just lie there in bed. Maybe, when he woke up again, he could try his hand at fixing things, but for now, he would give Dan his space.

**

Phil next woke up to the dinner bell, and a face so wet with tears that it took him a few disoriented minutes to realize that he'd been dreaming. Dan had been screaming at him, Dan had been screaming so loud, and PHil could still hear his words echoing through his head, the pain of them almost unbearable; "It's over, Phil! I never want to see you again!" Phil couldn't get the words to go away no matter how many times he reassured himself that it had just been a dream, and he choked on his tears as he curled up in on himself and rocked himself into oblivion for a few moments longer, just trying to calm down and remind himself of the fact that Dan - surely… Dan wouldn't do that, right? Eventually, Phil managed to get himself to sit up in bed, but he didn’t have the strength to do anything other than curl his body around his knees and sniffle pathetically some more. If he didn't want that to be how things ended, he needed to get his sorry ass out of bed, and go face Dan. He needed to apologize, beg on his knees if that's what it would take, and find some way to make this up to Dan, because Phil loved him. Phil loved him, and even if he didn't deserve Dan after betraying his trust like that, he was damn well going to try and make himself deserve Dan. He would fix this if it was the last thing he did. With that thought in mind, Phil wiped off his face, and strode determinedly to the dinner hall. Surely, Dan would be there.

**

It seemed like it took far too long to walk from the art hall back to his cabin, like he was running but not going anywhere. Everything felt muted, and it was a sensation that was strange for Dan. He'd never felt so detached from everything, and it was honestly terrifying. But he managed to get into his cabin after what seemed like years. It was empty, thanks to activities, so Dan set himself up at one of the tables in the lounge. It was hard to look at his painting, but when he finally got enough guts to look, he just stared for a while. He missed Phil. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Seeing those blue eyes and the way the painting looked so at ease, framed by the beautiful night sky, Dan's chest constricted painfully. He didn't know what he'd done to make Phil unable to trust him, but he hoped they would still be able to overcome this. Dan just needed time. He just needed to figure out what the hell he was feeling, because right now he couldn't feel a damned thing. He snapped out of his trance after fifteen minutes of just staring before he got to work.

His movements were slow, sluggish, and he was having trouble mixing the paints, but eventually he got there. He let the finishing touches on Phil dry before he was covering the silhouette with another piece of paper, blocking Phil from his sight. He laid the canvas flat on the table so the paper wouldn't move and squirted out a bit of acrylic white paint. He dipped in a medium sized paint brush, making sure to lather it up well, and then he was flicking it at the canvas, making the stars to the galaxy shine brightly. Then he gathered up more paint on the brush and placed it close to the canvas before quickly running his fingers through it, spraying dozens of thin spatters onto the paper, a small cluster of stars. When he was finished making the stars, he grabbed a small paintbrush and turned it over to the handle, running it through some of the white dots to make them look as though they were illuminating. When he was satisfied with the painting, the dinner bell had already rung and Dan didn't move, taking off the sheet of paper that hid Phil's face. As he stared at the finished project, his heart jammed painfully in his chest once again. It was as if a cold breeze had suddenly hit him in the face and there were tears running down his face. He reached up and wiped them away, smearing white paint on his face, but he didn't care. Everything hurt, and Dan brought his tear- and paint-stained fingers in front of his eyes to stare in wonder at the glistening wetness there. It was then that he started to sob, the damn inside of him suddenly breaking free.

**

When Phil got to dinner, the first thing he did was look for Dan. His eyes scanned the room the second he walked in, but it wasn't Dan who he found, nor was it Dan who found him first; instead, it was Mariah, grabbing so violently to Phil's forearm that he yelped in pain, and turned to her with newly wet eyes. "What the hell did you do to Dan!?" she demanded, her look of anger draining after a second to confusion, and then to annoyance. "Are you kidding me? You guys run off, ditch us, and all so you could get into a stupid fight that's left you both a mess?" she demanded, to which Phil winced, remembering belatedly that they'd promised a full day with their friends after all the time they'd been apart recently. Phil suddenly felt even more wretched, and he took a step back from Mariah, hanging his head. "I -" Phil tried to say, but Mariah cut him off short before he could finish his sentiment. "Don't 'I' me, Phil. I don't want to hear it. Go fix things with Dan before I bash both of your heads in, because this is ridiculous, and I've never met a pair of people more perfect for each other." With that, Mariah stormed away, leaving Phil to stare after her in upset confusion.

She didn't even know why they were fighting. Shouldn't she be on Dan's side here? But she wasn't, and the way she’d said with such absolute surety that Dan and Phil belonged together bolstered his resolve until Phil was sniffling one last time, and once again turning on his heel to once again go and find Dan. The only place he could think to find him would be Dan's cabin, and so he headed over there with quick footsteps, walking in without bothering to knock, and pushing open the dorm room fully expecting to find Dan on his bed. What he found instead was paint, paint everywhere, white stains on the camp duvet and opened pots and wet paintbrushes scattered everywhere. Phil was startled by the sight, and the sudden realization that Dan had spent all afternoon alone hit him like a ton of bricks - not only that, but he'd been working on a painting, and Phil couldn't help the hope that suddenly filled him as he turned and rushed back to his own cabin, terrified that Dan might have destroyed the painting he'd been making for him, but equally hopeful that he had not.

Maybe… maybe things would be alright after all.

**

It took Dan a while to calm himself down. He was finally feeling something, but he couldn't tell whether he was thankful or not. Was it better like this, feeling as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, or was it better when he couldn't feel anything at all? As his tears ran dry, his eyes stinging as he pressed paint-clad fingers to his eyelids, he couldn't help but wonder if he preferred the blissful silence of his mind. He was aware of how much of a wreck he was. He had white paint all over his hands, and now his face. His eyes were red and puffy, and he was almost certain his hair was also stuck together with white clumps. That shouldn't bother him right then. He needed to get this painting out of his face. Now.

With shaking limbs, he lifted himself from his chair and steadied himself when he nearly fell onto the table with the motion. He'd been sitting for hours, and the blood rushing through his body was making him feel light headed. When he felt sturdy enough, he grabbed the painting and made his way out of the cabin. The hot outside air hit him in the face and made him gag, so he hurriedly walked to the next cabin over. It was all he had in him to hope that Phil wasn't in his cabin, and his wishes came true when he was met with an empty bed. He didn't want to stay in there for long, couldn't stand it, so he quickly placed the painting on Phil's bed, making sure it was dry enough not to drip onto the bed sheets.

And just like that, Dan was fleeing before Phil could see him. He was running, and his lungs burned with the exertion, but he needed to be as far as possible from there right then. He let his legs carry him where they wanted, and wasn't disappointed when they brought him to the lake. Gasping for air after his run, he knelt down and practically collapsed onto the wooden dock, his back pressing against the cool wood while his face was turned towards the sky. The sky was a beautiful pink colour, fading into purple and blue and orange. It reminded Dan of his watercolours, and he closed his eyes. He imagined that he was a painting, the colour of his body flowing naturally with the brown of the deck beneath him, intertwining to make the most beautiful piece of art ever. He wondered what colour his silhouette would be. Would it be pink like the sky? Or would it be black, seeping into the beautiful scenery like a plague and dampening the brightness of the world?

**

Phil couldn't even begin to describe the disappointment that surged through him when he rushed into his own cabin, into his own bedroom, to find that Dan was not, in fact, there, waiting for him on the bed as Phil had hoped. His hopes crashed in an instant, and he very nearly sunk to his knees in defeat when he just so happened to catch sight of what was on his bed. Not once during the painting process had Dan let Phil see the painting of himself he was making. Not once had he even had a glimpse, but now, as he walked slowly up to his bed, terrified to find it destroyed and his heart ripped out, he was stunned to realize just how beautiful it really was.

The canvas took up a large portion of his bed, far larger than Phil had realized it to be, and the colors were - well, the colors were striking. Immediately, tears sprung to Phil's eyes, and he hesitated as he reached out to touch the beautiful piece of artwork Dan had done for him, stopping only out of fear that he would be the one to ruin it. Was it even dry yet? Phil couldn’t quite tell, but he didn’t think so. His heart was beating so loud in his chest, then, that Phil could feel it in his ears, could hear his blood rushing through him and heartbreak surging through him like never before. He was scared. His eyes kept scanning over his own face painted in blacks and blues with lines of near white at his neckline, and all he could do was think that Dan had done that for him. Dan had so clearly put his heart and soul into every last line of this piece, and Phil... Phil had broken his heart.

The sight of his own blue eyes staring back at him, his own calm expression pressed against the backdrop of the most beautiful galaxy behind it, almost made Phil hate himself even more, and Phil really did sink to his knees then. He didn't know what this meant, why this was on his bed, why Dan had chosen to finish it, but he was too scared to hope that it meant Dan had forgiven him, might still forgive him, loved him anymore, even. He wanted so badly to believe, but the back of his mind kept telling him that this was a farewell gift, and that Phil really had fucked things up royally.

**

Phil ended up finding him at the lake.

He should have known that Dan would be there.

Phil's footsteps were hesitant as he approached the bridge they normally sat on. Dusk had long since fallen, and the purple's of the sky at dinner had faded to a nearly inky black with the red of the sun just disappearing down the lake, now. Dan was a distinct blur laying out across the bridge, not moving even once Phil's footsteps landed loud on the wood. Phil stopped, hesitated, step forwards again. "Dan?" he asked, and his voice was so small, so broken, so hesitant that he thought it'd be a miracle if Dan responded to him at all.

**

Being on the lake was relaxing to say the least. Dan could feel the cool summer breeze drying the paint on his skin, making goosebumps raise on his flesh. The sound of leaves rustling in the air was music to Dan's ears and he could hear the water lapping at the shore. If he listened closely enough, he might even be lucky enough to hear a fish jumping out of the water, only to surge back under moments later. The sound of birds chirping was replaced with crickets and the crying of cicadas. It was peaceful, and Dan allowed himself to bask in it. He laid there for lord knows how long. It was as if he was sinking through the wood of the deck, submerging himself in the water beneath, and he allowed his imagination to run wild. He didn't let himself think of Phil simply because he didn't want to. He wanted to enjoy his last day at camp, whether Phil was with him or not. He would let the existential dread set in later. For now he was going to fucking enjoy his time with nature.

Or at least, he was, until the very person he was avoiding showed up.

Dan didn't move, didn't even acknowledge him, not even when Phil spoke up. Dan held his breath, and pretended to be asleep. Maybe Phil would leave him alone if he thought he was sleeping.

Phil felt the rejection like a slap to the face, and he flinched back when Dan didn't respond to the sound of his voice at all. He could see his breathing was even, though, would have thought he was just sleeping if it weren't for the way that his body shivered in the cold of the freezing night air, like he couldn’t quite control himself. Phil didn't know how much more of this he could take. He'd come out here with the last vestiges of hope that this wasn't the end, that this wasn't goodbye, and Dan was slowly picking away at that until Phil was certain this was a waste of his time. But he couldn't give up, whether Dan was willing to acknowledge him or not. Phil took another tentative step forwards until he felt like he was close enough to Dan, and then he lowered himself down a good six feet from Dan's head, so he was sitting cross legged on the same wooden dock, and could stare pitifully into his lap. His hands shook where he rested them on his knees.

Dan's breathing became irregular as Phil lowered himself beside him, and he was sure, so sure, that Phil knew he was just faking it now. He kept quiet anyways, kept his eyes closed. If he ignored this for long enough, then maybe Phil would just go away.

"I'm sorry," Phil murmured, certain that Dan was awake and could hear him. If his boyfriend wasn't going to answer him, then Phil was just going to have to speak at him. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm sorry I ever doubted how much you love me," he said, and his voice might have hitched a little because this was hard, this was so hard. Phil didn't know how to do this right, and while his mind kept repeating over and over to himself that stupid tumblr post about how you should never ruin an apology with an excuse, Phil couldn't help speaking up to at least try and explain himself to Dan. "It's not you Dan, I swear. It's me. This is all on me. You never did anything wrong, never did anything to lead me to believe that you would ever be less than the kindest, brightest person I have ever known - I just. I'm insecure, and stupid, and scared, and I thought - I don't know what I thought," he finished off quickly in despair. "I thought, somehow, we were going to get back to London and you were going to realize I was a freak, the same way everyone at school thinks I am. I thought we were going to get home, and you weren't going to be stuck with me anymore, and suddenly you'd realize that I was a loser, that I wasn't worth your time - and none of that is your fault. You've never once done anything to lead me to believe that that would actually happen - but in my mind, it feels like nothing else could happen, because no one - no one has ever accepted me the way you have, and I think... I think that just scares me." Phil's heart was racing, he could feel the hot pressure of it sinking hard into his chest, and it was making it hard to breathe. He could feel himself starting to cry again, and was sick of it, wiping violently at his eyes as he sniffled to hold back more tears. "Dan. I love you. And I'm so, so sorry for making you feel like - feel like I didn't trust you or value our relationship as much as I do. I'm sorry I ever made you feel like you haven't given me enough, because you've given me everything and I - I don't deserve you." Phil's voice cracked at that, and he stared hopelessly at his hands as he waited, waited for something, for anything, that didn't come. His heart broke, then, but even as he held back the tears, he couldn't blame Dan.

It hurt to hear Phil's words, about what he thought of himself, of what he thought Dan would do when they got outside of camp. He was angry, so angry and hurt, that he wanted to just grab Phil by the shoulders and scream at him that he wasn't like the others. He wasn't going to fucking judge him because Dan wasn't some stupid bully that was out to get Phil. He was his boyfriend, who Phil was supposed to fucking trust. He miserably sunk into the wood below him, Phil's words going in one ear and out the other. He was seething with emotion and didn't know what to do with himself. He loved Phil so much but he just... he needed time. He needed to think. And Phil was doing nothing but making his chest hurt more and more. All this time, he thought that he would get out of camp and be able to take Phil on cute dates and have sleepovers and kiss him in bed. But the only thing Phil could think about was how Dan would surely break up with him as soon as camp was over. Every 'I love you' from Dan was just a lie to Phil, was another manipulative word just to screw Phil over in the end. Dan squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to let the sob escape his throat.

After another long moment, Phil stood on shaking legs, and turned his back to Dan. "I'll always love you," he whispered, and started to walk away.

Suddenly, Phil was moving, getting up, saying that he'd always love Dan, and Dan didn't know what to say. If he told Phil that he loved him too, would he even believe him? Dan didn't think so, so he kept his mouth closed as Phil walked away with an air of finality. Dan wondered if this was the end of their relationship, and he let out a shaky breath as he finally opened his eyes and glared at the stars above. Fuck the stars, Dan thought. They were just watching as his entire world broke apart, not even caring a bit. The stars winked at him. Dan told them to fuck off.

**

Phil didn't quite make it back to his cabin before he had to stop and sit down, pressing his face between his legs to prevent the resulting panic filling his chest from over taking him completely. He didn't want to have a fucking panic attack when he was the one who'd ruined everything. Dan couldn't even look at him, couldn't even speak to him, and the reality of that weighed on Phil's heart until his chest was constricting and he found it hard to breath. He wanted to go on hoping that this was something he could fix, but after that, after all of that, after all that he'd said... he really didn't think there was any part of him left to hope. Phil felt broken, devastated, gutted, and all because he'd managed to fuck everything all up just by being his usual self.

The voices of his bullies from home filled his head until all he wanted to do was claw his eyes out, rip out his hair, just to make it all stop, but they wouldn't, and eventually, Phil just gave into it. Not once did Dan appear to comfort him, not once did Dan come chasing after him, and finally, after what felt like hours of crying in the dark of the night leaning against a tree just on the edge of the forest near the lake, Phil stood up and headed for bed. He shook, and it wasn't from the cold. His stomach ached, and his head hurt, but all that mattered any more was sleep. The only good thing about the day, about the panic that had clawed at his chest and the voices in his head, was that Phil fell asleep the second his head hit his pillow, but his dreams were anything but peaceful.

**

Dan tried to continue to enjoy nature after that, he really did, but he suddenly couldn't. The stars were mocking him, the trees were screaming at him, the rippling water was whispering how he was a fuck up. Eventually, he had to tear himself away from it all. He was shivering from the cold, and his body felt as if he'd dumped himself into a bath of ice water. What he needed right then was to go to sleep, his eyes drooping until it was hard to walk straight. He felt drunk, his eyes wet and swollen, and he heard Mariah calling his name as he passed the campfires. He ignored her, not wanting to deal with their friends when he was dealing with his own inner demons.

The cabin wasn't much sanctuary when the corners were growling with stalking shadows, but it was better than when the stars were watching him, so Dan snuggled into bed with his blanket wrapped tight around his body.

He lay awake, unable to sleep. His brain was going haywire, and he started to wonder if he'd made the right decision just ignoring Phil like that. Phil obviously regretted his actions and wanted to make everything right again, and Dan hadn't even attempted to make things right. He was silent, running away from their problems like he'd promised Phil they'd never do only a week ago. But was it without warrant? Should he be in a relationship without trust? Was there anything they could even fix? If Dan said yes, that he wanted to try again, then he'd go back into the relationship knowing Phil didn't trust him. They'd have to work on that and make sure to build it until... until.

Dan buried his face under the blankets. Until Phil believed him when Dan told him he loved him. The thought hurt more than anything, and he wanted to prove to Phil that he wasn't lying. Right then, it probably sounded like he didn't care, which definitely wasn't the case. He was just hurt. Angry. And for good cause. But Phil deserved an explanation. He deserved to let Dan hear him out. Dan couldn't let a good thing go to waste just because he was too stubborn to talk out their problems.

When everyone fell asleep that night, Dan slipped his shoes on. He snuck out of his cabin without anybody listening in, going straight for Phil's. When he got there, he hesitated at the door. What would he even say when he got in there? He tried not to think about it, and pushed open the door of Phil's cabin. He held his breath as he snuck past the sleeping bodies of Phil’s bunk mates until he came past a Phil-shaped lump in the covers. Even in the darkness, Dan could tell that Phil's face was tear-stained but he was sleeping. It made guilt so heavy crash through Dan that it nearly knocked him over. He stood there debating what to do for a moment before sliding into bed beside Phil and bundling himself under the covers. Just being next to Phil again made Dan's heart hurt, but it also made him feel at home.

**

Phil was dreaming about Dan breaking up with him again. His words felt so loud in his ears that he thought it must be real, but they were so cruel that he knew they must be fake. That didn't stop Phil from crying, though, didn't stop him from feeling like his heart was being ripped right out of his chest, and it was somehow worse than Dan merely having ignored him at the lake. He had no hope left in him, no belief that Dan was actually still his boyfriend, but hearing Dan scream at him in his dreams was somehow much worse than what he'd already experienced. There was a loud pounding in his ears, and his body felt ice cold when he came awake, shaking with a muffled sound of pain - Dan's voice continued to echo in his ears, shouting "You're nothing but a waste of space! How could I ever love you?" and Phil curled into himself, trying his best to drag the blankets further over him, trying his best to wrap himself up tight so he could just cry and pretend that nothing else existed - except, when he tugged on the blankets, they didn't come easily, and Phil felt his blood run ice cold with fear.

Dan was just starting to drift off when Phil began to shuffle in bed. He writhed around for a moment in a way that made Dan think he may be having a wet dream, but then he was pulling the covers, trying to yank them, and Dan didn't let him because he didn't want to be cold, dammit. It was then that Phil seemed to realize that someone else was there, and Dan heard his sharp intake of breath. He cursed in his head and turned to face Phil, surprised when he saw the glint of tears on his face. Was... was Phil having a nightmare? Dan's heart was in his throat, and he swallowed to clear his voice. With a shaky hand, he lifted his fingers to Phil's face and wiped the tears away. "It's okay," Dan croaked out, voice sharp from misuse. "I'm here now. I..." he wanted to say that he loved Phil but the words got stuck in his throat. Would Phil believe him? He had to close his eyes before he could get them out. "I love you. I'm here. I'm sorry." He hadn't exactly planned to have a conversation when he slid into Phil's bed, but he couldn't run away this time. He wouldn't let himself.

Phil's eyes were wide open, searching for the heavy shape in the dark that was weighing down his blanket, preventing him from bundling up and staying safe and warm. His heart was beating so fast he thought he might explode, and his mind was going over idea after idea of who might be there - and then there was Dan, with sad eyes and a pale face, reaching out with soft, tentative fingers to wipe the tears away from Phil's cheeks. He could only stare, heart in his throat, as his Dan, his Dan, touched him, reassured him with quiet words, because he was here, somehow, in Phil's bed. He would have thought he was dreaming if it were a nightmare, but it wasn't, and he was left staring in surprised awe at a boy who looked as devastated as Phil felt. He choked on another sob, wanted to reach for Dan, but held himself back. When those eyes slipped close, those eyes Phil loved so much, he thought he was going to break - until Dan was speaking again, voice low but good, and so, so honest that Phil could do nothing then but reach for him. When he pulled the other boy into his arms, Dan did not pull away, and while Phil couldn't allow himself to believe that things were going to be okay, he did allow himself to bury his face into Dan's chest and just cry. He wanted to say that he knew Dan loved him, he wanted to say that he knew Dan cared. He wanted to say that Dan had nothing to be sorry for, but the words stuck in his throat, and instead, Phil could do nothing but sit there and cry.

When Phil pulled Dan into him, Dan didn't try to stop him. He didn't hold himself back either, because he'd been craving intimacy just as badly. He buried his face in Phil's hair and just held him, inhaling his familiar scent and holding him so closely he thought he might be suffocating Phil. But Phil didn't complain, instead sobbing into Dan's chest as he held him. His tears brought an onslaught from Dan as well, until he was dampening Phil's hair by accident. He wanted to whisper to Phil how sorry he was for ignoring him because it fucking hurt to see Phil like this, but they had to be quiet, and Dan was certain he'd start bawling as soon as he tried to speak the words. Instead, he clung to Phil as tight as possible, his fingers tangling in Phil's shirt to pull him ever closer, as he cried into Phil's warm embrace. He couldn't believe he was so stupid that he'd almost lost this. He was just so, so scared. He wanted Phil to trust him, and the knowledge that he didn't ran deep within Dan's veins. Dan had no idea what to do to fix this.

It was simultaneously the best, and the worst feeling in the world to have Dan clinging back to Phil just as tightly as Phil was clinging to Dan. His arms were wrapped up tight around Dan's waist, trying to force him close and keep him there, and Dan's arms were tight in the front of Phil's shirt, dragging him closer still and clinging hard enough Phil could feel his nails against his skin. He couldn't bring himself to care, couldn't bring himself to ask him to stop, because this was the complete opposite reaction as to what he'd gotten in the nurse's office earlier that afternoon, and Phil never wanted it to stop. He didn't care that he was a goddamn mess, didn't care that he was getting snot and tears all over Dan, because Dan was here and Phil didn't know if that meant anything but he wanted it to too. Phil could feel it when Dan started to cry as well, both boys trembling in each other's arms as tears dripped down on the top of Phil's head. They did their best to stay quiet, though, muffled the sounds they were making into each other's bodies, and Phil sniffled a million times in an attempt to get himself under control. It was difficult, though, despite the headache and the way his stomach rolled with the feeling of sick. His eyes were heavy and achy, and he wanted nothing more than to just sleep, but Dan was here and Phil never wanted to let go. He was scared that when he woke up in the morning, Dan would be gone, and he didn't think he was going to be able to cope with that. "M sorry," he managed to gasp, pressing his face tighter into Dan's chest.

Phil was apologizing once again, and Dan couldn't help but feel guilty all over again. He was the worst boyfriend in the world, so stubborn that he'd made Phil so upset that he couldn't even utter anything but apologies. Dan wanted to make things right, but he didn't know how. He was still hurt about Phil not trusting him, so he didn't want to say it was okay because it wasn't, but he was willing to work on their problems if Phil was. He pressed a kiss to Phil's hair finally, calming down enough to get a small sentence out. "We'll be okay, I love you," Dan told him, his breath rustling Phil's damp hair. "Sleep now, and talk in the morning, yeah?" While he would want to talk now, he still needed to rest on it. Too much had happened that day, and Dan would rather pretend as if nothing was wrong, lying in bed beside Phil until they both were able to lure themselves into a restless sleep.

It wasn't exactly what Phil wanted to hear, but it did bring with it a renewed sense of hope, and how could Phil push for any more than that? If Dan was willing to promise that they'd be okay, than Phil was going to do nothing other than believe him - because that had been the problem before, hadn't it? He hadn't trusted Dan enough to go to him about his problems, and now here they were, on the cusp of a fight, crying in each other's arms. Phil didn't fully believe that he deserved Dan at all after the way he's made him feel, but he'd do just about anything to make it right. And he was tired. He sniffled, holding Dan tighter to him, and asked "Will you be here in the morning?" His voice was so clogged, Phil thought it would be a miracle if Dan had understood him, but he couldn't sleep if Dan didn't promise him at least that much as well. Phil knew he didn't deserve to ask for anything, but he needed this.

Dan hadn't caught what Phil had said at first and he sat silent for a moment, trying to digest exactly what had been said. When he finally figured it out, he chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Phil's hair again. He couldn't smell because his nose was so clogged now, but he was yearning for that familiar smell of his Phil to assure him that Phil was with him, that they hadn't broken up, that they were going to be alright. Dan knew that they needed to talk, but they couldn't do it here. Not now, when there were dozens of sleeping boys around them. "I'll be here in the morning as long as you want me," Dan promised. He leaned back to stare into Phil's eyes, aware that his own were probably rimmed red. On top of that, he had never actually washed off the white paint so he must look a right mess. But he didn't care, and neither did Phil. He hesitated, biting his lip, before uttering a small, "Kiss me goodnight?"

Phil thought that was a silly thing to say; he was always going to want Dan, wasn't that were all their problems had started? With Phil being terrified that Dan was going to leave him? "Then you're always going to be stuck here," Phil managed in reply, a fresh wave of tears washing over him and making him choke on the words. He wasn't expecting Dan to draw away just to look at Phil in the eye, hand cupping just under his jaw and drawing him tentatively near. This was the first clear view of his face that Phil had gotten to see, and if he was honest, Dan looked a mess. He was covered in white paint, and his eyes and nose were a raw red from both their crying. It honestly tore at Phil's heart, but he nodded shakily at Dan because of course he wanted to kiss him goodnight. He hated that Dan looked so hesitant, looked as though he wouldn't get his request - so Phil pressed in close and fast and opened up to Dan in the best way he knew how. He kissed him with everything he had despite not being able to breathe, and kissed him with even more, wanting to get across every inch of the emotion and love he was currently feeling. He tried to tell Dan he was sorry with lips and tongue, tried to tell him he'd make this better, and only pulled away because they both kept inhaling awkwardly and the kiss just wasn't working anymore.

"I think I could be happy if I was stuck by your side," Dan whispered tentatively. He didn't have to even ask twice before Phil was leaning in to kiss him, his lips once again claiming Dan's. Dan remembered how he had felt earlier, or rather, how he hadn't felt, and he shivered. He reckoned that if this had happened earlier, he probably wouldn't have even be able to respond. Now though, he was tightly gripping onto Phil's shirt, dragging their lips together as Phil so obviously tried to pour as much love as possible into the embrace. Dan didn't mind that the kiss was messy with snot and tears, or that he couldn't really breathe. He was just glad he could kiss Phil again. When they pulled away, Dan was gasping for breath, his nose completely blocking his ability to breathe. He looked Phil seriously in the eye, and cradled his cheek. "I swear I'll make you believe I love you more than anything one of these days. I'll try my hardest." When his voice cracked and his lip quivered, Dan didn't even try to stop it from showing. He was way past caring at this point.

It hurt. God, it hurt, hearing Dan's voice break in the middle of his sentence, watching his bottom lip quiver as he spoke, having to listen to Dan tell him that he would prove to Phil one day just how much he loved him. It broke him, a little, broke him to hear just how much damage he'd done, that he'd led Dan to believe that Phil didn't truly believe him when he said I love you. He didn't know how to fix it, didn't know how to prove to Dan that that wasn't it - that Phil knew he loved him, he did/, he swore he did. There was just... such deep rooted insecurity in him, deep rooted belief that he was somehow worth less than those around him, that he couldn't possibly ever be loved. Maybe that was it, then, maybe... maybe, in a way, he didn't believe Dan, and the realization of that hit him like a sucker punch. He inhaled sharply, the tears coming faster now, but he didn't have time for his own break down as he reached for Dan again and curled his boyfriend into his chest protectively. Boyfriend, still, right? Dan still wanted to be with him, surely, or he wouldn't be saying all of this. Phil shuddered against Dan, buried his face into his hair, and whispered "I love you," because he had nothing else to give. He held onto Dan as tight as he could, willing them both to sleep now, but it was hard, and it came as no surprise to Phil that it took hours for him to drift back off again. His only consolation was that he had Dan in his arms, now, that he could hold him, and that for the first time, they were proper sleeping together, even if the cause hadn't quite been the positive experience Phil had been hoping for.

Dan knew the moment that his words were out of his mouth that he was going to regret it. He saw the way Phil's face had changed, how his face screwed up and his eyes widened slightly before tearing up. The sight made Dan's chest hurt so badly that he wondered if his heart truly was breaking. Just through those expressions, Dan could tell that it hit Phil just how true Dan's words were. That Phil didn't believe him, no matter how much he said he did. Dan wanted to cave in on himself, he wanted to leave the cabin entirely, but he willed himself not to. He'd made a promise to himself not to run away from his problems and to face them head on. So Dan just made a humming noise in response, and tried to bury himself into sleep. It didn't come easily, and he could tell Phil wasn’t resting well either. He tossed and turned, and while Dan was grateful to have Phil beside him, his stomach was churning and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to get sick again. He eventually managed a dreamless sleep for a few hours, Phil's arms wrapped tight around him. Come morning, they would talk about this. Come morning, Dan suddenly had his own insecurities flaring up that he had to sort out.

It was... a bad night. Phil didn't have nightmares anymore, no, but he didn't sleep well, and it was far from peaceful. The pain and turmoil of his realization washed over him like a wave, drowning him and filling his lungs until Phil actually felt like he was going to suffocate on it all. He didn't, though. No, but he did wake up every hour or so. He couldn't tell without an alarm clock, but he woke up far too many times in the night, always in a panic and searching for Dan. He whined brokenly every time, curled himself into his boyfriend, and more than once fell asleep weeping against him. He hated himself a little bit right then, hated that he couldn't be perfect and good for Dan. He hated that he couldn't just - couldn't just be fucking normal for once in his life. He was still terrified he was going to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him, but this time, Phil knew it would be entirely his fault, not Dan's. There would be no Dan leaving because he'd realized he'd made a mistake, that Phil wasn't worth it. If Dan left, it would be because it was too hard to love someone who didn't believe you when you said the words. It left a hole in Phil's heart that was too large to fill, and he shuddered with each moment it widened like a chasm in his chest. He was so tired, by the time he did wake up, groggy and sniffly from all the crying, eyes crusted over and in pain. There would be no contacts today, but there would also be no lessons, possibly no friends. Today was their last full day at camp, tonight their last night, and the counselors were leaving them all to their own devices. When Phil finally opened his eyes for the final time, it was to find that he and Dan were completely alone. His arms tightened their hold around Dan's body, and he closed his eyes again, afraid to face the day again just yet. His heart hurt, but his eyes had gone dry - at least for now. Phil... Phil was a bad person. Phil... Phil did not deserve Dan. He squeezed his eyes shut, and held Dan harder.

Dan didn't sleep well at all. He awoke many times to Phil clinging hard to him, even crying into his chest at random points in the night. It was awful. Dan didn't think he could hate anything more than he hated this. When he had imagined sleeping with Phil in his bed for the first time, this was definitely not what he had pictured. He had pictured close cuddling, sleepy kisses, even brushing the fringe out of each other's faces. But tonight he was greeted with restlessness, puffy eyes, and a need to be close in case Dan decided to leave. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave at all. and he wasn't planning on it. As long as Phil was willing to work on his trust issues, Dan was as well. That morning, he woke up to Phil squeezing the daylights out of him once more. He grumbled and shuffled around before deciding to crack his eyes open. He knew he needed a shower to wipe off the paint and grime from last night, but he didn't have the energy right then. And Phil needed him right then anyways, so there was no way in hell he was planning on bolting. He turned his face so his nose was brushing against Phil's cheek. "Mm, you awake?" Dan whispered quietly, nuzzling his face into Phil's soft skin. Maybe he could pretend for now that everything was perfect. That they were happy.

Phil knew Dan was awake the second he started grumbling. He wasn't entirely sure what the noise meant, but he did know that it upset him probably more than it should. It felt like a terrible sign that somehow meant Dan was planning on leaving him, that he was already sick and tired of dealing with Phil, and it caused panic to seize Phil's chest all over again. He felt like the worst person, the most dramatic and annoyingly needy boyfriend, and found himself slipping into the belief that somehow, this just meant that Dan was even more likely to leave him. Phil's fingers gripped tighter, and his chest ached with the desire to cry. Dan nuzzled at his cheek, then, taking Phil by surprise, and when he spoke, his voice was gravelly but not hurt or angry. Phil didn't understand, stilled against Dan, but managed a broken "yes," in response. It felt good, to have Dan nuzzle him again, almost felt normal, almost felt okay, except that Phil knew nothing was okay right now. He shuddered a bit against Dan, but managed to make himself pull away enough to look his groggy boyfriend in the eye. His bottom lip quivered. "Dan," he said, lowering his gaze. He had no concept of what he was even meant to say.

If Dan was being completely honest, he’d somewhat hoped that Phil would say he wasn't awake. He wasn't quite ready to face the depth of what had happened between them yet. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle close to Phil while he was sleeping, basking in great oblivion as he ignored every aspect of their argument in favour of sleepy cuddles. So when Phil let out a soft agreement that he was awake, Dan couldn't help but fall quiet for a split second. Then, Phil was pulling back to look at him in the face, already looking on the verge of tears, and Dan's throat clogged with emotion. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't they have been in happy bliss for their last day at camp? Dan hoped they could work this out. And soon, otherwise he didn't know what he was going to do. "Didn't sleep well?" Dan murmured, not knowing what else to say when Phil was looking on the verge of tears again. "I'm sorry." Were they going to talk now? Dan's heart hurt.

Phil bit his bottom lip, hard. Dan was looking at him like... like he'd lost something, like things weren't ever going to be the same, even as he spoke and attempted to pretend that they were, that nothing had happened. It hurt so fucking much that Phil was tempted to just reach inside his chest and yank his heart out that way. It would hurt less than this torture, surely. It would hurt less than having to see the disappointment and pain in Dan's eyes. Phil didn't want to let him go, but when Dan apologized to him, he felt like he could do nothing but that. His arms recoiled, and he pushed himself up, into a sitting position, as the tears started to roll down his cheeks once more. He stared into his palms blankly, and shook his head. "Don't apologize to me. You have nothing to apologize for, please. I - I love you, Dan. I'm sorry."

As soon as Dan had apologized, it seemed as if Phil had broken once again. Dan frowned as he watched Phil push away, into a sitting position where he buried his head into his arms. His voice was so broken, and Dan could hardly look at him because it made him want to cry too. He didn't want to cry anymore. Dan swallowed the lump in his throat and drew in a few shallow breaths as a way to hold his tears in. So they were talking now, then. "But I reacted badly yesterday and hurt you too. I should have listened to you, not run away." Dan pushed himself up too so he was sitting beside Phil. Their thighs were touching, and Dan leaned into Phil a bit so their arms were bumping together as well. "I guess I just didn't understand, y'know? I put so much into this relationship and it- ah, it hurt, I guess, to hear that you didn't really believe in me still." He wasn't trying to put Phil down in the slightest, so he spoke up quickly before Phil could take it in the wrong way. "I'd like to work on it though. If you want to, I mean. We can... we can get there. Eventually. I know we can. Together."

It helped when Dan sat up in bed too, probably just as sleepy and exhausted as Phil was feeling, but willing to press up along his side. His presence was reassuring, but his touch even more so, until Phil almost felt himself relaxing a little. Things couldn't be so bad, if Dan still wanted to be near him, right? Phil was still miserable, though, because he'd come to realize something about himself that he'd never wanted to know. He had trust issues. Trust issues of all the things, and while he felt like he believed it when Dan said he loved him, there was something that tugged at the back of his mind that was making him believe it was false. Phil could feel Dan's love for him, and yet something held him back. He hated that, he hated knowing that, wanted to go back to blissful oblivion and just... trust Dan. But he couldn't, that much was true. He flinched a bit as Dan admitted to being hurt that Phil didn't believe in him, but Dan didn't stop there, telling Phil that he wanted to work on it, that he wanted to fix it, and that he thought they could. "How can you even still want me? I - I - I'm a freak," he managed, sounding gutted even to his own ears. "I can't even - I can't even begin to describe how I feel. I love you. I love you so much, but I'm so insecure and afraid and broken that some part of my head doesn't even - doesn't even -" Phil couldn't finish that sentence.

"You're not a freak," Dan said firmly. He was cut off by Phil listing off some reasons why he was a freak, and he could feel his heart cracking just a little bit more as Phil began to admit that he didn't believe Dan. He didn't show it, though. Instead, he steeled himself and let out a few deep breaths. Calm, calm. Dan couldn't freak out now. He was trying so hard to salvage his relationship that he couldn't fuck it up by running away again. "Everybody has their flaws, don't they? Hell, I couldn't even kiss you until a week after we started dating and you stuck by me. You may have some trust issues, but it's nothing we can't get past. I'll just have to work harder to prove my love to you. You stuck with me through my shit, and now it's my turn to stick by you." Dan leaned over and pressed a kiss to Phil's shoulder.

Phil didn't like the way Dan said he had to prove his love to Phil. He didn't like the way his voice trembled and he seemed to think that any of this was on Dan. He didn't like the way this conversation was going at all, so even when Dan kissed his shoulder, even when he promised to stick by Phil, Phil turned to him with darkened eyes, a heavy heart, and the sternest voice he could manage. "You don't have to prove anything to me. This isn't your problem. You loving me is enough, Dan. What you do for me, how you show me your feelings, is already enough. It's not - it's not on you that I don't - and I do believe you, Dan. I do,” Phil suddenly said, feeling himself growing with confidence, with the realization that that tugging on his mind wasn’t something trying to tell him that he didn’t believe Dan, wasn’t something trying to tell him that he had to acknowledge that he had trust issues, because he didn’t, at least not in that way. Dan loved him, and Phil knew he did. It was just - “There is not one part of me that actually thinks you don't love me, Dan, I just - I just - I'm scared it won't be enough... that I won't live up to what you think of me..." Phil trailed off, voice going low and scared again as he sniffled and felt himself cry a little more. His breathing was hitching, but at least he wasn't sobbing anymore. "It's not you, Dan... it's not you. It's me." And it wasn’t that Phil didn’t trust Dan. He’d been so afraid that Das was right last night that he’d just accepted it, but it wasn’t true, and Phil was certain of that now.

Dan frowned. He had been trying to console Phil, but it seemed as if it wasn't working at all. In fact, it seemed to be having the opposite effect. Phil's eyes were damp, and although he was stuttering out his words, his voice was firm and leaving no room for argument. Dan was at a loss. It seemed as if everything he had said was just being taken the opposite to how he meant it. He grabbed Phil's hands in his, squeezing gently even though Dan's palms were clammy from nerves. "Phil, you could never ruin my impression of you. I... ever since I first saw you, I thought you were the most wonderful human I've ever known. As we've gotten to know each other this past month, my feelings towards you have only strengthened." Dan's voice was pleading, as if begging Phil to believe him. "I love you and that's not going to change. We can get through this, okay? You're not alone anymore. I'm here now, and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon."

Phil didn't know if Dan completely understood the problem here. It wasn't so much a matter of Dan needing to tell Phil these things. Phil didn't reply, trying for a moment to figure out what was wrong with him exactly, how to explain it, perhaps express a solution. He hated where they were, now. He hated that he'd ruined things, hurt Dan by making him feel as though his words and feelings weren't enough. Forcibly trying to pull himself together, Phil slowly started to speak again. "I - its... I shouldn't have tried to hide my problems and worries from you. I never should have just exploded on you, attacked you or made you feel the way I did. I didn't mean to accuse you of ditching me back home. I was trying to - to ask for reassurance that it wouldn't happen. It was never that I actually - I'm scared. I'm insecure. And I have terrible thoughts that make me think that... think bad things, like my brain telling me that no one can ever love me. And I just hold it inside instead of asking - instead of telling you I'm thinking bad things. And bottling it up just made me explode. It's not that - it's not that I don't believe you when you say otherwise, it's not exactly trust issues so much as - so much as my mind hates me, and I need constant reassurance, only I don't ask for it and I - I ended up hurting you because of it and I hate myself for doing that to you."

Dan was starting to understand where Phil was coming from, why he had said the things he said. Dan didn't know if the knowledge that he hadn't reassured Phil yesterday or today should make him feel even worse, but he tried not to let it get to him. Phil wasn't making a stab at him in any way, he was just trying to express his feelings to Dan. "You know you can always talk to me about this type of thing, Phil," Dan murmured quietly. He nibbled on his lip, a nervous habit. "I know I reacted badly earlier, but I won't walk away like that again. You don't have to be scared or nervous or whatever to talk to me about your fears. Like you said, you can't just bottle it up all the time. So whenever you get bad thoughts, just tell me okay? I think it'd make us both feel better in the end. That way you can get it off your chest and I can reassure you in whatever way I can."

It was difficult for Phil to turn and face Dan, but he did, forced himself to look him in the eye despite how difficult it was. "It was my fault you walked away," Phil countered. He hadn't gone about that properly at all, he knew that now. He hadn't meant to accuse Dan of not wanting him after they went home. He'd meant to ask for reassurance. He was just stupid. Still, Phil couldn't deny it would likely make it difficult for him to want to talk to Dan in the future, because he wouldn't know how to do it right. He lowered his gaze. "I can try. I can... I can promise to try and come to you, but I... I hurt you, Dan. And... I don't know how to make it better." Phil's heart still ached, and he could feel the tears prickling again. He hated this. He hated this so much. "I don't know how to reassure you that I - that I want everything with you, and that my fears and insecurities don't change anything. Not really. I don't - I don't know what you need from me."

Dan could already feel a permanent frown settling on his features. He absolutely hated how Phil blamed everything on himself, as if Dan hadn't had anything to do with their relationship being torn to shreds. Sure, maybe Phil hadn't known how to go about the whole issue, but Dan hadn't done any better. He was just as at fault for this as Phil was. They’d both fucked up equally. "Phil, you're not the only one at fault here. I fucked up just as much as you did. We both didn't know how to deal with the situation and we... we let it damage us more than it should have." Dan entwined their fingers together and squeezed Phil's hand softly, smiling gingerly at him when his boyfriend's eyes started welling up. He untangled one of his hands and raised it to brush Phil's tears away. "It's gonna take a bit of work," Dan admitted, "but we can get there. I know we can. We're stronger than some little fight. We can get through anything. All the reassurance I need is just us working through this and having you come to me when you're feeling... feeling a bit down. You don't have to prove anything to me because I already know that you want to be with me, and I want the same with you. I'm not going anywhere, love."

Phil felt like he was the one at fault, here. He'd caused the fight to begin with, all because he'd been holding back on his fears about going home. Dan had just been trying to express his excitement for the new turn their relationship was going to take, and Phil had come crashing in and ruined it all by freaking out. How could he blame Dan at all for being hurt by that? Phil would have been equally hurt by something like that. Maybe he wouldn't have run away, but how could he blame Dan for panicking? For freaking out and being hurt? No, Phil would take all the blame for this whether Dan wanted him to or not. He shook his head, but Dan wasn't letting him speak up, wasn't letting up, insisting that they had both fucked up and that none of this had had to happen the way it had. His fingers came up to brush away Phil's tears, soft and calming and reassuring all at once, leaving Phil with nothing but a desire to love this boy in front of him. "I know that you love me," Phil insisted, voice broken as he stared at Dan. "I know you do. I swear on my life, Dan, I do. Last night I convinced myself that maybe I didn't, but that's not true. I'm insecure, and a bit of a mess, and I let my thoughts consume me and convince me that - that I'm not worth your love, but I've never - I've never doubted you."

Dan just wished he could make everything better. He wished Phil didn't look so broken, wished he could just tell Phil that it was alright and that they could go back to how they had been. But he didn't say it was okay because they both knew those two small words didn't mean a thing when they were both hurting. Dan's anger from yesterday had subsided, muted to a dull ache in his chest and a strong desire to make everything alright between them once more. He was going to fix this no matter what it took. "Okay," Dan said quietly. "Okay. I'm glad. That- that you know I love you. That's good. Really-" Dan cleared his throat. He felt as if he was going to cry again, voice thick with emotion. He was so tired of crying. "Really fucking good,” he said, with so much emotion he didn’t know how he didn’t burst. Without another thought, he was pushing Phil back down to the mattress until they were both lying down. Dan tangled their legs together and laid his ear on Phil's chest where he could hear his heart beating just slightly too fast. Dan closed his eyes and just listened to the thrum.

It seemed that the words had been exactly what Dan needed to hear. Finally, Phil had done something right, and Dan tackling Phil was the best feeling in the world. He still felt choked up and stupid and upset, but Dan was in his arms again, desperately holding onto Phil this time rather than the other way around. It felt good, holding Dan, having his boyfriend's body pressed to his and his ear over Phil's heart, like he just wanted to hear him. Despite the tears in Phil's eyes, and the way he kind of hated himself for every hurting Dan at all, Phil reached up and held him tight, taking a moment to just piece Dan back together again. They could deal with Phil's issues later - for right now, Phil just needed to make sure Dan knew he loved him, and knew that Dan loved him in return. "I know you love me, Dan. I promise," he whispered, and leaned back down again to press a lingering kiss to the top of Dan's head. His voice was still all choked up and broken, but he could do nothing other than pray that Dan believed him.

Phil pressed a soft kiss to the top of Dan's head, so gentle it was like he was afraid to break him. Dan shivered at the feeling, and couldn't help it when tears started to leak from his eyes. He sniffled, trying to keep it all in, but it didn't work. As if Phil had flipped a switch, Dan was suddenly crying. Hard. Just as hard as he had when he'd finished the painting of Phil and had felt all of his emotions come rushing back tenfold. He was just so emotional. Thankful, even, that Phil even still wanted to be with him even though he'd abandoned him. He knew that Phil believed he loved him, but he also knew things weren't really that simple at the moment. He tightened his hold on Phil and buried his head into his boyfriend's chest, trying to stop his tears. "I really- really fucking love you," Dan whimpered, voice muffled by Phil's sleep shirt. "I-I don't ever w-want to lose y-you. I swear to g-god, I'm going to t-take you on that d-date when we get h-home."

Phil could feel a lump forming in his throat again, threatening to choke him as Dan began to cry in earnest, falling apart in Phil's arms and twisting to properly bury his face in Phil's chest. Phil's arms came up to really embrace Dan, then, holding him as tightly as he could, and rocking him with tiny shushing noises as he cried, even as he himself wanted to cry as well. He couldn't help the wet laugh at Dan's words, at how he promised to take Phil on that date, and silently agreed that he couldn't lose Dan. It was the last thing he ever wanted, as he dragged Dan up further so he was properly pressed to Phil, and shoved his face into Dan's hair so he could cry silently there as well. "So take me," he agreed brokenly, and wrapped his body around Dan, kept him close and secure and his.

Phil was pulling him close to his body, and Dan felt more secure than he had since this entire fiasco had began. Phil was crying into his hair, and Dan was letting it happen, too tired to complain anymore as they both just let their emotions out. They were crying together, and in a fucked up way it made Dan feel a lot better, like they were connected. They were sharing their emotions together, their chests pressed together, and Dan could finally push away the anxiety he had that Phil didn't want to be with him. They were going to be okay, and Dan was going to be able to bring Phil on that date with him. He melted into Phil's embrace. "Gonna date you so hard when we get outta here," Dan mumbled. He pressed a chaste kiss to Phil's collarbone. "You'll just have to deal with it, I suppose."

Dan's voice was all stuffed up by the time he spoke again, but Phil didn't care. He was equally as stuffed up, sniffling against Dan's hair and trying to pull himself together because he could feel Dan doing the same, and he wanted to be able to talk to him more, reassure him more, do his damned best to make things alright between them again. Dan could always make Phil laugh, though, apparently, as he did now, with Phil sounding extra ridiculous with how he was still half-crying. "Want you too," he agreed quickly. "Want this to feel real," he murmured, and then quickly hated himself for it. "No, I - I just mean, it'll be different outside of camp, I just meant it'll feel like more...when we're not so isolated. When we can do more together. When I can - when I can do everything I've ever wanted with you."

Dan didn't even have it in him to feel offended once again when Phil practically implied that their relationship wasn't real. He knew that it wasn't what Phil meant, and it was even clearer from how he immediately panicked and tried to correct himself. His voice was thick and he was speaking so quickly that he was stumbling over his words, making Dan giggle slightly. "You nerd," Dan said lightly, emotion clear in his tone. He lifted his head so he could look at Phil, and his lips tilted up in a small smile. "I get what you mean. I can't wait to be free and actually do things together rather than just think about them. It'll be amazing." He leaned up a bit and nudged Phil's nose with his, eyes fluttering. "Kiss?" Dan asked softly. He had a strong pull in his chest that was telling him to kiss Phil, and he wasn't going to ignore it.

Being offered to kiss Dan, after all of this, despite having gotten to kiss him goodnight last night, felt like the best outcome in the world. There had been a moment, when Dan had been ignoring him, that Phil had lost hope, and now, with Dan in his arms all over again, that hope was back. Dan wasn't going to leave him, no, not for fucking up and not because he would go home and decide that he'd made a mistake with Dan. Dan was going to keep him, and the thought of that was... frankly, amazing. Phil didn't waste another second before he was reaching up and bracketing Dan's face with his hands before dragging him into the sweetest kiss he could muster. Unlike last night, he didn't try so hard, didn't push himself to show Dan everything he felt, he just kissed him as sweetly as he could, licking into his mouth gently and slowly. Dan responded to him easily, opening up to him, and even sighing into the kiss like it was all the soothing he'd ever needed. Things weren't perfect, weren't completely okay, Phil knew that, but they felt like they were mending. Phil felt as though this was something they could actually manage, and that was more than he could have asked for last night.

As soon as Dan was asking for a kiss, Phil was granting it to him. His hands were soft as they caressed Dan's face, as were his lips when they kissed. Dan absolutely melted. He sighed as Phil licked into his mouth and allowed his body to respond naturally, opening his mouth and letting Phil's tongue slip inside. Phil's mouth was warm against his, tasting sweet and familiar, even though they both definitely had morning breath. Dan didn't care because it was the most intimate thing in the world and it was exactly what he needed right then - a reassurance that Phil wasn't going anywhere even when he first woke up and was probably less than presentable. Phil was giving him everything he asked for, kissing him lazily and in the way that Dan loved more than anything, and his hands were warm against Dan's skin. In that moment, it didn't matter that they'd both been hurt the past day. They still had each other and that's all Dan really needed.

Phil was forced to pull away again when he found he couldn't breathe, nose too stuffy to keep him going while he made out with Dan. It was more than a little disappointing, as he'd missed kissing Dan all of yesterday afternoon, but breathing was more important at the moment. Phil's eyes were wet as he stared at Dan, gaze burning and serious as he said, "I am always going to love you, Dan. I don't want anyone else. I don't. And I am determined to do everything I can to keep you." Phil pressed another swift kiss to Dan's lips, then, eyes closing briefly, before he pulled back away, resting his forehead against Dan's. His fingers stroked at Dan's cheeks as he breathed against him, uncaring that they both had terrible morning breath and looked a mess, getting snot and tears everywhere.

The kiss didn't last nearly as Dan wanted it to, but it was understandable considering they were both having a hard time breathing anyways. As it turns out, kissing is relatively difficult when you both had been crying, resulting in stuffy noses far too clogged to be able to breathe correctly. Then Phil was backing away, staring into Dan's eyes with his own serious blue ones, and Dan shivered at the intensity. "I know," Dan whispered. And he did. He knew that Phil loved him, knew that he'd do anything to keep him. Even if things weren't perfect right then, Dan was sure things could only go up from here. "I love you too, Phil. I'm not going anywhere, and I don't think I'd let you leave even if you wanted to," Dan teased, running his hands over Phil's sides and poking him to show he was kidding. He liked that they were able to joke, at least a little bit, now. He was feeling strangely soft as Phil leaned their foreheads together, rubbing fingers over his tear-clad cheeks. Dan closed his eyes and let himself bask in the feeling of closeness.

Phil managed a small laugh in response to Dan, but mostly, he just appreciated that Dan thought that way, that Dan would be willing to cling on to Phil even in their worst of times. That was enough for Phil, for now. That was enough, because he was tired of fighting, and crying, and hating himself. He was tired of the voice in his head, and the niggling fear that he wasn't ever going to be good enough. Dan thought he was good enough. Dan loved him. Dan was promising that that wasn't going to change - and Phil was going to accept that. So he settled into Dan's hold, let their foreheads remain touching, and rested in his boyfriends arms. They had time to meet up with their friends later. They had time, to say goodbye to the camp. They had time, to make sure that they made up for the loss of yesterday. They could stay here, resting in each other's arms for a little while longer.

Just laying in Phil's arms like this with no interruptions was exactly what Dan needed at the moment. He liked feeling loved, liked the warmth that came along with Phil's embrace. Phil was always so warm and it made Dan feel like he was safe. Like he was home. Even though they had been through a rough time the past day, they were still in their little sanctuary, and that was all Dan really wanted. He dozed off for a bit, the thrum of Phil's heartbeat lulling him to sleep, and was awoken only when he started to stretch and shuffle within Phil's arms. It took him a moment to realize where he was, but when he did, he looked up and smiled softly at Phil. He felt a bit disgusting after not taking a shower or brushing his teeth that morning and decided that they should probably start getting ready.

Sometime later, Dan began to stir under Phil, and Phil opened his eyes to find Dan staring up at him with a tiny smile. It was heartwarming enough to make Phil smile automatically in response, and he didn't even mind it so much when Dan pulled back and away, gently slipping out of Phil's arms. Phil craved the chance to reach out and hold him again, but he held back. There was no use in being a clingy boyfriend right now, when they both needed to get up and do something to get themselves out of this funk.

"I need to get ready," Dan murmured quietly, trying his best to slip out of Phil's hold without jostling him too much. Phil was watching him with a slight smile, an expression so warm on his face that it made Dan's heart burst. He giggled and leaned back in to kiss Phil once, twice, on the lips. "I'll see you in a bit, yeah? Then we can get something to eat and have some fun." At Phil's confirmation, Dan left the cabin and went to his own where he could finally get ready, the warm water of the shower beating down on his shoulders and finally relaxing his tense muscles. It was much different than the cold shower he'd had last night, and he watched as the white paint from his face and hands disappeared down the drain. He imagined that it was the bad memories washing away, a promise of new experiences replacing them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **This Part** : 15,047 Words
> 
> For reference, @[botanistlester](http://botanistlester.tumblr.com) is Dan, @[snowbunnylester](http://snowbunnylester.tumblr.com) is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : competitiveness, sexual innuendo, light angst
> 
> Hey guys! In case you hadn’t noticed, Rachel and I have both changed our URL’s on tumblr! You can now find Rachel (phansdick) at [botanistlester](http://botanistlester.tumblr.com), and Eliza (insanityplaysfics) at [snowbunnylester](http://snowbunnylester.tumblr.com)! We’d be happy if you followed us or stopped in for a chat :D And yes, this does mean updates are back to Wednesday and Saturday. Love you!

Once Dan had left, Phil reluctantly got out of bed as well. He felt sluggish and heavy, but mostly just relieved that he and Dan seemed to be okay now. He knew things weren't perfect, but he was also beginning to realize that they never _would_ be, which was okay. Phil didn't need perfect, he just needed Dan. Getting ready felt a bit like a chore when Phil just wanted to sit in bed all day and cuddle with Dan, but he managed it, yawning while he brushed his teeth after a shower, and pushing his hair back to try in a quiff because he really couldn't be bothered for the day. After pulling on a pair of jeans and an old, ratty t-shirt that Phil wasn't entirely sure was his, Phil wandered out of his cabin and was just about to head into Dan's cabin when said boy appeared in front of him, smiling and holding out his hand in offering to Phil. Phil smiled, ducked his head, and took Dan's offer to hold hands while they headed off to get a snack from the cafeteria. It had to be near lunch by now, or something.

One of Dan's favourite things in the entire world was seeing Phil with a quiff. He didn't think he would ever get used to it, the way that Phil's forehead was so beautifully framed, making him look like some sexy model god. He nearly dropped to his knees and thanked the lord right then as soon as he saw Phil walk out of his cabin with a quiff but decided against it only because he didn't want his boyfriend to think he was weird. So he simply grinned widely and held out his hand. Phil’s hand fit perfectly in his, just as it usually did, but now Dan couldn't help but feel extremely clingy. He wanted nothing more than to show Phil how much he loved him today, and he had a strange wanting to just cling to him whatever chance he got. "You look stunning," Dan told his boyfriend matter-of-factly, kissing him on the cheek. He was going to say more but his stomach growled loudly at that moment, making him roll his eyes and begin to tug Phil towards the cafeteria.

Phil wasn't used to styling his hair much. It was pretty simple to just push it sideways in his usual fringe, but he was suddenly happy that he'd quite lazily shoved his hair back today because Dan was complimenting him and it made Phi's heart quiver a bit. It was an overall nice feeling, even as Dan ruined it with his stomach growling, and Phil laughed at him for the sound. When they got to the cafe, it turned out the entire thing had just been turned into an all-day style buffet, rather than being split into mealtimes, since no one was following any guidelines or rules today. Phil really liked that, and was happy he and Dan could have a proper meal with the few other people who'd woken up so late. It was comfortable as well, and Phil was glad to have a little more time with just him and Dan before they met up with their friends again, wherever they were. Phil hooked his ankle around Dan's under the table, and swung their legs a bit just for the comfort of remaining close while they ate.

Dan was thankful for the entire buffet because he was so hungry that he was sure he could ravish an entire horse. It was nice that it was just he and Phil so they could cuddle and be as affectionate as they wanted without having to worry about friends, and he was basking in their closeness. It seemed as if he just wanted to be as close as possible then because he had absolutely no issues with Phil linking their ankles together, their thighs pressed together while Dan shoveled forkfuls of food into his mouth. He even leaned into Phil just because he could, settling in comfortingly to his side. Dan was practically _glued_ to Phil, but they didn't seem to mind at all. It was a nice change from yesterday, when they were arguing and Dan could hardly stomach being around Phil. But Dan didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about how he'd thrown up in the bushes after their encounter, or how there was a void in his chest where his emotions should be. Right now, he could only focus on Phil. They were back together and Dan wouldn't let go this time. He was in this for the long run, no matter what. Dan took another bite of his food and nestled just that little bit closer to Phil. He wanted to be as close as he could get. He wanted to make sure he couldn't lose Phil again.

Dan was a warm, comforting presence against Phil's side, solid in the way that he leaned into Phil. They ate in silence, but the way they touched seemed to say it all. It was more than enough. It was everything. Phil ate slowly, while Dan ate fast, gobbling his food down like he couldn't get enough, and the sight of it was absolutely endearing to Phil. He smiled indulgently when his boyfriend got up for seconds, and welcomed him back by re-twining their ankles together as he ate as well. Despite having eaten so little yesterday, Phil wasn't able to stomach nearly as much brunch as Dan, but Dan still finished before Phil, collapsing with a sigh as Phil finished off his pancakes. If there was one thing Phil wasn't sure whether to miss or hate, it was camp pancakes. He laughed at Dan's long moan of pleasure and distaste as he complained next to Phil about being full, and shook his head. "Come on," he urged Dan after his final bite. "We have some very good friends to apologize too, and one final day at camp. Let's make the most of it."

The mention of their friends made Dan's insides turn inside out. He grimaced at how much he'd undoubtedly worried them after practically behaving like a maniac last night. He could hardly blame himself though, especially when he was feeling rather void of emotion. They had rights to be worried about him, so he owed them an explanation. Dan made a big deal about grumbling as he stood up, rubbing his hands over his stomach because he was just so fucking full that he felt bloated. "What do we even say to them?" Dan asked, grabbing Phil's hand as they began walking. They had no idea where their friends were, but Dan had a niggling feeling that he'd find them in the gaming room, as per every year on this day. "'I'm sorry we worried you, but Dan was being a major ass hat and wouldn't own up to his own dumb emotions'?"

Phil frowned, not liking the way that Dan put himself out like that. Phil was just as much at fault for yesterday as Dan, if not more so for making his boyfriend feel like Phil didn't trust in him at all. "That's not right, Dan. If anything, it should be 'Sorry we worried you, Phil doesn't know how to deal with his insecurities and made Dan feel like shit,' but we're not going there, alright?" Phil insisted, nudging Dan in the side with his elbow. "What use is there in us blaming each other, or trying to take more of the blame?" Phil shook his head again for good measure, and squeezed Dan's fingers in his. "No, we're just going to tell them that we're sorry, and that we were dealing with some problems, but that we're here now." Phil's words were easier said than done, however, as when they did find their friends, all four of them were staring at Dan and Phil with both worry and irritation on their features. It ended up being Phil who spoke up first, apologizing and hanging his head in shame, but promising them that everything was okay now, and that, well, they'd missed them. It didn't take much from Dan as well for the others to cave, shaking their heads and pushing the conversation away completely in favor of playing games. When they picked up Monopoly, it was reminiscent of the early weeks, before Phil had even thought he truly had a chance with Dan, and he laughed at the memory of Dan flipping the game board as he sat down next to Dan and whispered, "What's mine is yours, right?" teasingly.

Dan knew that Phil was right. Phil was _always_ right when it came to these types of things. Dan was shit at handling sadness and emotions, so he allowed Phil to explain to their friends what had happened. He didn't say _what_ had gone on between them, persay, but he did mention how they'd been going through a few things, that everything was fine now, that they were working through it. Dan was grateful that Phil was there, because his mouth had dried up, and his throat wouldn't form any words, no matter how pleadingly their friends were looking at him, begging for some sort of explanation. When they headed off to pick up a board game, Mariah stayed behind for a moment and linked their pinkies together. The act made Dan feel somewhat guilty. He wished that he'd gotten to spend more time with his best friends, but she understood, and he was thankful for that. Maybe he could even take a trip to see the twins this year, if his parents allowed it. "Are you doing okay, Dan?" Mariah whispered, her eyes searching his for some sort of semblance that he truly _was not_ okay. Dan nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm alright. It's been rough but we're getting there. Just a misunderstanding so it's nothing we can't work through." He watched as Phil and Caleb got out the game of Monopoly, and smiled at how comfortable Phil was around them now. Back in the beginning, Phil had still been a bit awkward and unsure about himself, but now he was confident and sure of his movements. Dan couldn't help the pride from raising in his chest. "Thank you for being here for me," Dan continued, detaching from Mariah and going to walk over to where his friends were setting up the game. He chuckled and bumped his shoulder to Phil's at the teasing comment. "Anything for you, honey," Dan giggled. He hoped that maybe this time they would actually be able to play the game without Dan flipping shit.

Phil couldn't help thinking that Dan should not have agreed, because once the game started, he took advantage of Dan's words - at last in jest. In the early rounds, Phil called for a boyfriend tax, and constantly reached over to pinch bits of Dan’s money, but he always gave it back. It amused him when Dan let him get away with it, though, sometimes for three turns in a row before he returned the fifty, or the hundred that he'd stolen. Sometimes, Dan didn't even notice, and Phil paid for his boyfriend to buy a property, laughing when Dan went from "Fuck! I can't afford it!" to "Oh, thanks Phil," with a glimmer in his eye. Phil would always smile sweetly back at him, and once they game had progressed to buying houses for their property, Phil went around the board collecting money, only to land on Dan's and lean over for a kiss as "payment." They'd argue until Dan agreed that Phil didn't have to pay him, and then Phil would slot the money on over to him, smiling to himself all sweetly and resting his shoulder against Dan's. It was comforting, and fun, and everyone was teasing everyone, and it felt okay. It felt good. It felt like a proper end to their month long sentence at camp. Phil was suddenly going to miss these guys more than he'd realized.

The game had a new twist to it, and Dan couldn't exactly complain about it. How could he complain when his boyfriend was just so cute? He couldn't stop Phil whenever he stole his money, or when he gave Dan a kiss as payment. It made Dan's competitive side damper a little bit, leaving him a flustered and smitten mess. God, he was wrapped around Phil's finger, and he couldn't even bring himself to care. The others just laughed as they watched them interact. Kim often called them cheaters, and Caleb would roll his eyes and mimic Dan and Phil's actions with Clarice. It was basically couple against couple now, with Kim and Mariah teaming up until it was basically a clusterfuck of people ultimately 'cheating' to win. "We're never going to finish this fucking game at this rate," Dan laughed, shaking his head. Phil was cuddled against him, and his entire body felt warm, giddy with happiness of being able to have a good last day at camp. _Finally_. Caleb grinned at him and shrugged. "Who cares? It's more fun this way." Mariah snickered and added, "Especially if it keeps Dan from destroying the game." Dan glared at her, but he couldn't exactly argue with that. It _was_ more fun this way, and he felt pleasantly at ease with Phil wrapped up in his arms.

Phil didn't bother to reply to the other's, just looking over the pieces on the board and watching as slowly but surely, all three unofficial "teams" became real teams, merging their property and money together, making the game three times harder than it had been before. Phil could see Clarice and Caleb had the least, though, as he went about stationing hotels on three of the properties he now shared with Dan. Dan cackled besides him, and Phil rolled his eyes at him, but it was fond, and he loved it. He loved seeing Dan like this, carefree and having fun. It was a good afternoon, and as Calrice and Caleb, and then Mariah and Kim, went bankrupt, Phil tried to pretend that it had all been Dan's doing - the mastermind behind the entire win. He laughed when Dan cheered so loud that he dislodged Phil from his side, and shared a conspiratorial smile with Mariah, who winked at Phil and rolled her eyes at Dan with a loud moan of distress and annoyance. "You only won because you cheated!" she complained, to everyone's laughter because they'd all cheated by the end.

"Suck my cock!" Dan shot back in response to Mariah. He was fully aware that he was gloating, proud that he'd finally won a game. Even if they'd all cheated in the end. He vaguely heard Phil mumble something about how he was the only one allowed to suck Dan's cock, but he ignored it in favour of sticking his tongue out at his friend, childish in the name of glory. Once they'd cleaned up and Dan had finished his victory dance, they decided to head over to the televisions so they could play a 'fair' game of Mario Kart. Dan didn't quite know why he was so competitive, but he knew Phil found it both endearing and annoying by the way he kept shoving Dan whenever he spouted out curses at their friends reprimanding him for his use of language. Dan just couldn't _help_ it. Whenever he was playing games with someone else, he just wanted to _crush_ them.

Sometimes Phil didn't know what was worse - Dan being a competitive little shit, or his fighting talk, because half the time his fighting talk was hyper sexual and inviting, and Phil was the only one allowed to do any of those things with his boyfriend. For the most part, though, Phil just found it all very amusing, especially when they sat down to play Mario Kart and Phil actually found himself wrecking Dan for once. He laughed as Dan shoved at him, sticking his tongue out, and rolled his eyes every time Dan burst out with something else sexual and a little rude. Mariah and Caleb were used to it, with Kim blushing but mostly comfortable around it as well. Clarice was the only one who blanched every time Dan said something even remotely sexual, though Phil couldn't blame her. There were a few times when Dan went a little too far, but Phil just nudged him roughly to get him back on the right track, and they moved on. By the time they'd finished clearing upwards of seventeen tracks, Dan had pulled out the lead, and everyone groaned at his gloating.

Dan let out an obnoxious holler as he finally pulled ahead of everybody, claiming his rightful crown to the winner throne. There were collective groans from the entire group, especially Mariah and Caleb, because they all knew what this meant. "In your faces!" Dan screeched. He leapt to a standing position and slammed his controller on the couch, doing a little dance. The dance was basically just him wiggling his hips and ass while his arms flailed wildly, making himself look like a dumbass, but he truly didn't care. He was overly proud of this moment and the entire _world_ had to know. "You guys didn't know you were battling against the Mario Kart Master, did you?!" Dan exclaimed, smirking at his friends. Mariah had her face in her hands, and he didn't even feel guilty that Clarice and Kim looked utterly embarrassed. He couldn't tell what Phil was feeling, but he had a quirked brow, so Dan assumed he was amused.

Dan was an absolute dork, and Phil was entirely in love with him. He couldn't even bring himself to be upset that Dan had ended up beating him, not with the way Dan stood up in excitement and started to do a little dance. It was a ridiculous dance, something that embarrassed the rest of their friends, but a cute dance all in all. Dan's butt jiggled cutely in his jeans, and he just looked so happy that all Phil could do was stare up at him with a quirked brow, asking him silently if he was done yet. Dan smirked back at him, but finally stopped wriggling around, settling back down on the sofa next to Phil, who moved to wrap an arm around his waist but otherwise didn't say anything. "You guys are gross," Mariah complained, but it was affectionate as she came over and perched herself on Dan's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold herself there. "Jealous, Phil?" she asked, teasing. Honestly, Phil was a little bit, having not sat in Dan's lap himself _ever_ , but he wasn't going to admit that _or_ cause a stir when it wasn't that big a deal, so he just shrugged his shoulders and let Mariah and Dan do their thing, knowing as he always had that they cuddled often. It wasn't weird, Phil liked to cuddle as well, even with his friends. "Caleb, start it over. These two are distracted and I want to kick your ass," Phil said, laughing as Caleb rolled his eyes but did as he said. Phil pulled his arm away from Dan to grab his controller, sending his boyfriend a smile, and then he was leaving Dan to Mariah, because it was clear that she wanted some time with her best friend.

When Mariah first settled into Dan's lap, Dan was immediately afraid that Phil was going to be jealous. He stiffened slightly but wrapped his arms around his friend regardless, sending Phil an apologetic look. This used to be something that he and Mariah had done a lot back before he'd met Phil. They were always particularly cuddly, but it didn't mean a thing. He let out a sigh of relief when Phil said he wasn't jealous and turned his attention back on the game, leaving Dan and Mariah alone. Phil really was the best and most understanding boyfriend Dan could have found. He allowed himself to relax then, his hands wrapped around Mariah's stomach to keep her in place. She was short and Dan was tall so he could easily rest his chin on top of her head, which is what he did now. "Are you and Phil going to see each other outside of camp?" Mariah asked quietly when the group had all of their attention on the game and away from them. Dan nodded, his chin digging into Mariah's head. "Yeah. He lives in London with me so we were planning on going on a date sometime." Mariah was quiet for sometime. When she spoke, her voice was soft, tentative. "Are you going to tell your mum? About your... sexuality?" Dan thought for a moment, panicking a bit when the topic was brought up. In all honesty, the fact that he'd _actually_ have to come out to his parents had completely escaped his mind. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Eventually," he said slowly. "I'd like to wait a bit so my mum can get used to him and allow us to have sleepovers and stuff. But I'll come out to them." He looked over at Phil and smiled, his arms wrapping tighter around Mariah's waist. "He's worth it."

Phil could just about make out the fact that Dan and Mariah were speaking, and it made him uncomfortable to think that he was eavesdropping, so he moved to settle himself on the floor where Caleb was crouching instead so he could give them their privacy without feeling like the jealous boyfriend he kind of sort of was. Maybe he could just... fix it later, when he had Dan alone, and sit in his lap as well. The thought made him smile, but he did his best to tune back into the game, laughing as Caleb took a blue shell and fell back to third place, with Phil zooming past him into first. It could be a dangerous position, but Phil wasn't letting up for the world. By the time three races had ended, Phil had taken the lead again, with Kim moaning beside him, and Caleb throwing his controller in frustration. "That's it! You and Dan deserve each other! Take your earnings and leave!" Caleb thrust empty hands at Phil, and Phil accepted his "prize" with a laugh, knocking shoulders with Caleb and glancing behind him to find Mariah had curled up against Dan, looking a bit sad. Phil's heart melted, and he smiled softly before turning away, deciding that yeah, Dan needed more time with his best friend. Phil could wait to have his attention back later. "Another round?" he asked, to a chorus of boo's, so Phil laughed and stood up, rooting through the other game collections before stopping on the newest Mario Party. He turned with a shit eating grin and asked, "So who wants to be Bowser and lose all their friends?"

Mariah was nestled in Dan's arms, her curly brown hair tickling his nose. He could tell that her eyes were glued to the television but he didn't say anything about it. "I'm glad you have Phil. You're good for each other," Mariah murmured. "Admittedly I was a bit jealous for a while, though. I felt like he'd stolen my best friend from me. But I don't think you can even compare Phil and I because we're on two opposite spectrums. It's just... it's hard, I guess. To be so far away from your best friend only to see somebody else take him away as soon as you finally see him." Dan frowned and nuzzled his nose into her hair. There was a pit of guilt in his stomach that wouldn't go away. He just wished he could make everybody happy. "I'm sorry," Dan whispered. "You'll always be my best friend. Phil is just so new and I feel like I can finally be myself around him. It's hard to ignore the dumb honeymoon stage, y'know?" Dan backed away slightly and turned so that he could look Mariah in the face, tilting her face up with his fingers. He grinned widely down at her. "But I'm going to try to see you before next summer. I'll talk mum into it in one way or another." Mariah giggled and leaned into him, shaking her head with amusement. "Always the people pleaser. But I'll hold you up on that, Howell."

Kim ended up playing Bowser, grinning manically and hiding the screen with her face pressed up close until they were all playing their mini games, and cackling every time she took the majority of their lives. It was a fun game despite the odds being stacked in Bowser's favor, and Phil was having so much fun he almost forgot to be vaguely jealous of his boyfriend and his best friend cuddling behind him. He reminded himself it was platonic and didn't feel that badly despite it all, and was even happy when he saw Dan and Mariah start to laugh together. It made him feel warm, and when all the mini games were said and done, with Kim as Boswer coming out on top, Phil turned to talk with her. "Are you excited about going home?" Kim half smiled, half grimaced. "I'm not excited about going home to my homophobic parents... but I'll be happy to see my girlfriend again," she admitted, the smile turning shy. "I'm so in love with her, Phil." Phil smiled, turning to glance at a still laughing Dan. "Yeah. Me too."

Dan and Mariah stayed cuddled together for the majority of the time while the rest finished playing Mario Kart before moving on to Mario Party. Mariah was so soft and small and Dan enjoyed it because he'd gotten used to having her cuddling up to him for three years and, hey, girls smell _really good_. They watched with small smiles as their friends played games, bashing each other until the games were finally finished and they had nothing else to do. Dan watched with mild curiosity as Phil turned to begin talking with Kim and he tried not to spy on them too much. Apparently, his jealous streak hadn't gone away, even _if_ Kim was a lesbian. But how could Dan help himself when he'd been deprived of his boyfriend's love all of yesterday?

It wasn't long after that, that Kim and Phil started talking rather secretly about their partners with small smiles on their faces, giggling and nudging at each other as slightly more raunchy things came up, but they didn't go into detail. Mostly, they were just thinking fondly of the people they'd fallen in love with, and it was amazing. Phil ended up reaching over to hold Kim's hand for comfort, knowing this was harder on her than it was on Phil, who had Dan _right there_ , and squeezed it when she seemed to get too emotional.

Finally, they all decided they were hungry and began piling out the door where they could stuff their faces with shitty camp dinner one last time. When Mariah jumped from his lap, Dan took his time stretching his limbs out, reaching his arms over his head and sighing dramatically. He stopped Phil before his boyfriend could leave the room, feeling a bit too needy at the moment. He watched in minor interest as the others went ahead and Phil turned to stare expectantly at him. Dan didn't really know what to say at first, biting his lip as his eyes raked over Phil's mouth. He could really go for a snog right then. "To proceed forth, you need to pay a toll," Dan told Phil bluntly, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest.

It wasn't all that long before the rest of their group decided they were hungry, though, and that they could go for dinner just about then. Phil and Kim were the first to stand, with the others following more slowly, and Phil let go of Kim's hand the second Mariah jumped off of Dan's lap. Despite having enjoyed his time with his friend, he was itching to get back to holding onto _Dan_ instead, so he waited by the door for Dan to join in him in following their friends out when Dan stepped in front of the doorway instead of walking out. Phil blinked slowly at him, trying to register his words, and ended up with a furrowed brow. "What kind of toll? Come on, Dan, I'm hungry," he complained, a little bit put out and scared that Dan was punishing him - for what, he didn't know, but he _did_ know that he wanted to go and sit with Dan and be cute while they had their last dinner together.

Phil looked so put out that Dan almost laughed. He didn't though, not wanting to be rude. Instead, his smirk grew wider and he snickered, licking over his lips. He was blatantly checking Phil out, blocking his boyfriend from moving forward at all. He wasn't going to let Phil go without a price. Besides, he couldn't help that little niggling bit of jealousy gnawing at the back of his mind from watching Phil and Kim hold hands the entire time back there. Phil was his, and he wanted both of them to remember that. So with a giant smile and a glint in his eyes, he leaned forward a little until he was at the same height as Phil, a few inches away from his face. He could Feel Phil's breath on his lips, making him shiver. "A kissing toll!" Dan remarked. "Gotta give me a kiss before you can continue on your way!"

Phil shivered a bit as Dan started to smirk, leaning in at the same time and making their faces level so his breath fanned across Phil's lips. Phil breathed out on a surprised sigh, only to watch Dan shiver in response as well, and felt his heart beat harder in his chest. He'd never get over how amazing it felt to have Dan so close to his face, to have Dan close in general, and hoped he never got used to it. He wanted to feel this tingly sensation forever. Phil was just about to close his eyes and lean in for a kiss despite whatever Dan's "toll" was when Dan spoke up, sounded overly excited and extra trolly. Phil's half-lidded gaze turned into surprised eyes as he looked at Dan's excited face, and then he was grinning, long and slow. "Oh yeah?" he asked, laughing. "And what if I don't?"

Dan truly hadn't been expecting Phil's response, so he tapped his finger to his chin and pursed his lips. He hummed, long and drawn out. "Well, obviously you couldn't eat dinner with the others," Dan told him seriously. He backed away a little so that their faces weren't so close anymore. Hopefully Phil could feel the loss. "Then because you didn't pay the toll, you'd be trapped in this tiny room forever. Eventually you'll probably even _die_ , considering you can't eat. All because you didn't want to pay the toll." Dan clicked his tongue, shaking his head and chuckling. "Plus, you'd be missing out on a Dan kiss, which is the absolute worst thing in the world."

Before Phil knew it, Dan was pulling away, and somehow, it felt like a tug on Phil's heart. He leaned forward to follow him instinctively, and then caught himself, shaking his head a little so he could pay attention to Dan - ridiculous Dan, who was talking about Phil starving to death and missing out on the best thing in the world, Dan's lips. Phil couldn't exactly disagree with him there, though, as Phil definitely agreed that it would be the worst thing to miss out on a Dan kiss. Still, he couldn't help teasing his boyfriend a bit more. "But normally, I get my Dan kisses for free. Are you bribing me with food?" he asked, grinning and tilting his head.

Dan was growing frustrated and flustered. He was really wanting to kiss Phil and Phil was denying him so well. How could Phil keep his lips to himself so easily when Dan was having so much trouble? He held in a whine and instead tried to focus on what Phil was saying. He licked his lips again, nibbling on the skin. Hopefully it looked stupidly sexy and not like he was trying to distract himself enough to come up with a witty response. "I'm most definitely bribing you with food," Dan said slowly. "My kisses may typically be free, but the food comes with a price." Dan waggled his eyebrows, finishing with a wink and puckered lips. "And that price just happens to be my lips! Now kiss me, Philip Lester. Else you whither away in this tiny room!"

Phil had to bite his own lips to stop himself from laughing when his denial of Dan caused his boyfriend to whine and pout, biting at his lips as he clearly attempted to think of a good enough response to get Phil to kiss him. The idea of Dan trying so hard just for a _kiss_ tickled Phil's fancy, and he crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully. "Hmm," he said, "Withering away might not be so bad, though, if your boyfriend is charging for kisses he'd normally give for free anyway. Nah, I think I'm fine right here," Phil decided with a shit eating grin, and managed to tear himself away from a pouting Dan who made a rather undignified noise behind Phil. Was that a foot stomping, as well? Phil stifled a laugh against his hand, and turned back around with a raised eyebrow at Dan. "Is that how the troll behaves when he doesn't get his way?" he asked. Dan's face was red and a little upset, reminding Phil of yesterday all over again, and his stomach fell, the teasing rolling away with sudden ease. Smile turning gentle, Phil took a step back forward until he was crowding into Dan's space. Slowly, his hands came to rest on his boyfriend's hips, and he tilted his head at him. "There are better ways of asking me for a kiss," he murmured, leaning in a little bit, until his breath fanned across Dan's lips all over again. "But I guess if the only price is a kiss... I could afford that," he said. Their lips touched then, just light enough to make Phil sigh, and he closed his eyes as he kissed Dan, revealing in the comfort of touching him again after this afternoon.

Dan couldn't believe it! His boyfriend was _actually_ denying him of a kiss! Dan took every single good thing he said about Phil back, because his boyfriend was apparently a _dick_. Dan whined as Phil turned his back on him and stomped his foot a bit too hard. He didn't know why he was behaving like a two year old, but the rejection hurt just a bit more than it should. All Dan wanted was a kiss and he didn't know why Phil was taking so _long_. He almost just wanted to push Phil over and ravish him right then and there for making him wait. They hadn't had a good snog in a few days. Not since... Dan didn't want to think about that right then. Phil was turning back to look at him and his smile was so gentle when he was walking over his way. Phil's hands were then resting on Dan's hips, and Dan couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him. _Finally_. "I think this is the best way to get a kiss," Dan disagreed, but he didn't get to add more because they were kissing then. It was so soft and warm that Dan's breath escaped from his lungs. His head felt cloudy and his eyes fell shut and he was gripping onto Phil's hips and breathing him in. Everything was so soft. Dan swore he fell a little bit more in love right then. All too soon, Phil was pulling away and Dan chased him with his lips. "The kissing troll says it's not enough!" Dan demanded, giggling. "The price is now _two_ kisses!"

Phil couldn't do anything _but_ laugh when Dan chased after his lips and demanded a second kiss, chuckling for all of a few seconds before their mouths touched again. At that point, Phil melted against Dan, licking into his mouth and _really_ kissing him, unsure if he was trying to satisfy the troll, or just take what he wanted as their lips smacked against each other and their tongues slid together. It was always particularly wonderful to kiss Dan, and Phil didn't want to stop. Instead, his fingers creeped up the end of Dan's shirt and teased softly with the skin of his sides as he kissed him deep and hard, a proper snog after they'd struggled so much that morning. It was good. It felt a little like coming home, and tasted even better. Dan always tasted wonderful. Phil couldn't get enough of him, tilting his head further and pressing into Dan until he had Dan pushed against the far wall. The sensation of Dan running into anything made them both pull away for a moment, Dan giggling and Phil staring down at him fondly.

Finally, _finally_ , Phil was kissing him. _Really_ kissing him. Full-on, with tongues sliding against each other's and Phil's fingers playing with the skin of Dan's sides. Dan let out a noise of appreciation and tangled his fingers in Phil's hair, tugging him a bit closer. He wanted to be as close as he could get. Not kissing Phil the past day was really taking it's toll on him, and not in the way Phil was being tolled just now. Phil was licking into his mouth and Dan was sucking on Phil's bottom lip in turn, trying to taste Phil as best as he could with such a short time period together. He was already out of breath, going to show just how much they'd been away from each other. They must have gotten too into it because suddenly, Dan's back hit the wall and he let out a small whimper, pulling away as he did so. He giggled, embarrassed, and met Phil's fond eyes, feeling his heart melting in his chest. He really just wanted Phil to look at him like that all the time, wanted to be able to spend forever just kissing like this. But he knew they couldn't. Their friends were waiting for them. "I expect to finish this later?" Dan whispered, nuzzling his nose against Phil's cheek. "The kissing troll is satisfied for the moment but I assume he'll be needing more payment later."

Phil had known the moment would have to end. That didn't mean he had to be happy about it, however - and he wasn't, not really, but he accepted it as Dan told him the toll booth was satisfied for now. Phil could be satisfied for now as well, knowing that Dan had plans for later. It made Phil's body start to react, but he did his best to stomp down on it before it could become too much. Swallowing, Phil laughed lowly and pulled away from Dan. "The kissing troll can have all the payment in the world if he kisses like that," Phil agreed, laughing loudly when Dan snorted and smacked him. Phil let go of Dan, then, before he lost himself completely, and sorted out his clothing before straightening up and offering Dan his hand. "Come on, then. Let's go have dinner with our friends. And then I can have you for dessert later," he said, and laughed again as Dan shoved him.

Dan couldn't help but feel extremely thankful that he had Phil as a boyfriend. They seemed to know exactly what the other wanted and even the thought of seeing Phil later that night was making him feel giddy with happiness. Sure, they'd seen each other the entire past month, but he was excited anyways. They would finally have some well-deserved alone time, some time that wasn't sad or filled with tears. He was thinking about what it'd be like to hold Phil again, to kiss him into oblivion until they were both panting and filled with want. Dan's excitement was filling him and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Now was not the time. Phil seemed to be having to same thoughts as Dan because he was suddenly proposing having Dan for _dessert_ , and Dan had to shove him to make sure he didn't actually take him up on the offer right then and there. "Shut up! I swear to God, I will make you get me off right here if you don't watch that dirty mouth of yours," Dan said flatly. Before Phil could actually tell him that he'd be down for that, Dan was dragging him away and out the door where he saw his friends disappearing down.

Phil would have been happy to have Dan for dessert right that second if it weren't for the obvious way that Dan showed he didn't want that. Phil understood, which was probably for the best as he could have easily been hurt by Dan's lack of desire to have sex with him right then - the thing was, Phil knew it wasn't a lack of desire. The two of them had been ignoring their friends far too much recently, and it was their last day at camp. Their friends damn well deserved to spend some time with them. Phil followed Dan into the cafeteria easily, trailing after their friends and finding the room full, but not as full as it usually was. It seemed most people had decided to catch a vaguely late dinner. Phil didn't mind it as he and their friends went through the buffet line for dinner before sitting back down at their preferred table, which was miraculously empty. Phil sat next to Dan and Kim, mostly because he didn't want to leave his friend out anymore, but also because he couldn't _not_ spend his last dinner right next to Dan where he could press along his side and feed him bits of food.

Dinner was just how Dan had imagined it would be. He and his two closest friends were sitting in a subdued silence for a bit, taking in the fact that they would be away from each other for yet another year. Dan didn't want to get sappy but it really fucking _sucked_ not being able to see his friends as much as he wanted to. He wished they could go to the same school and hang out whenever they wanted to. That would make this friendship thing _loads_ better. But sadly, that wasn't the case. Dan was just happy that he got to bring Phil along with him outside of camp, otherwise he may have thrown a tantrum like he had the last three years. Finally, they all relaxed enough to tease each other and Dan felt warm as he threw grapes at Caleb, Mariah snickering beside her brother. Phil was a warm presence by Dan's side and he couldn't help but be ever thankful for that. He never really did well when he had to leave the people he loved and cared about. "Last dinner, huh?" Dan asked quietly. The whole table went silent. He smiled softly and looked around. There were so many new faces, so many new memories. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve because he was a fucking sap and couldn't hold himself together. "I fucking love you all, and I better see you guys here again next year," Dan reprimanded the group. His voice was thick though, making the threat lose it's power.

The atmosphere at dinner was an odd one. It couldn't seem to decide between their usual giddy repertoire, or solemn with the fact that they would be going home soon. Phil hated it, and his laughter was extra exuberant because of it. That was, of course, until they hit a lull in the conversation that Dan filled with the thought on everyone's mind - this was their last dinner. Tomorrow morning, they'd be taking the bus back down to the drop off point to be picked up by their parents, and in some of their cases, they wouldn't physically see each other for another long while. When Dan choked up, Phil felt the tears sting his eyes too, and he reached over to grasp Dan's thigh in a hopefully reassuring grip. "Yeah. I'm going to need your numbers and your social media or I don't think I'll survive until next year," Phil complained, to which everyone laughed, getting a little wet behind the eyes as well. Phil grinned as Kim reached over to hold his hand, and squeezed her fingers in his. "Especially you. You have a girlfriend to introduce us too," Phil complained. The others laughed again as they all began to talk over each other about how they were going to keep in contact, teasing and insisting on weekly skype calls. Phil, meanwhile, watched Dan and how emotional he got. That was something Phil had definitely grown to love about Dan. He smiled at him, completely gone for him, before doing his best to join the conversation again.

Everyone was then passing out their phone numbers and doing their best to assure everyone that they were, in fact, going to keep in touch no matter what. Phil's hand was on Dan's thigh and Mariah was kicking her foot against his lightly in a nice game of footsies, and Dan was getting more and more emotional as the dinner went on. He wanted to just take all of his friends into a giant group hug and never let them go. The world could be cruel sometimes, having the most amazing people living so far away from him. He laughed wetly as Phil mentioned Kim's girlfriend. "We better go on a double date," Dan told her. Caleb piped in with a, "Make that a triple date!" The group laughed as Mariah then complained about how she would have to somehow find a boyfriend before then so they could have a quadruple date. Dan loved his friends so much, and his heart hurt just thinking about leaving them. As dinner came to a close, Dan was feeling rather somber, but everyone was as upbeat as ever, claiming that they were going to make the biggest campfire that night, one that would be unforgettable. Dan giggled as he followed after them to the fire pits, hesitating just a bit so he could clasp onto Phil, needing as much comfort as he could get. Mariah and Caleb were used to Dan being extra clingy on the last day of camp. Phil, however, was not. Dan just hoped his boyfriend didn't mind being smothered.

As dinner wound down, Phil couldn't help dreaming of the day they could all go on a quadruple date together. The idea of he and Dan staying together that long, of all six of them staying friends that long, was intoxicating to the boy who'd had so few friends in his life. He almost wasn't paying attention to anything else he was so deep in his daydream that it shocked him when Dan slipped his hand into Phil's, holding so tightly Phil thought something terrible was happening. When he blinked back into reality, however, he found that their friends were just headed off to the campfire's now, having declared, Phil vaguely remember hearing, that they were going to have the best damn campfire ever. Phil turned to Dan, smiling a little, and was about to ask if everything was okay when he saw the tears still glittering in Dan's eyes. Things were clearly not alright, not really, but as Dan clinged to him and pulled him after their friends, Phil thought he might have an idea of why. So he held Dan's fingers back just as tightly, and led them both out to the fire pits.

True to their word, they did have the best damned campfire they possibly could. It was much like the very first night of camp. They all sang dumb songs and danced around like idiots, the flames casting shadows on the trees so the darkness danced with them. This time though, Dan was allowed to dance with Phil. Hell, he danced with _everyone_. Mariah, Clarice, Caleb, Kim, and _definitely_ Phil. He twirled Phil around until he couldn't help but laugh, his tears drying to be replaced with wide grins and clumsy footing as he tried not to make them both fall on the ground. Dan was enjoying his time, and he sure as hell didn't want it to end. So he soaked the moment up as much as he possibly could, singing louder, dancing until he was sweating, and he clung to Phil until he was sure his boyfriend was getting sick of him. By the time the night drew to a close, Dan wasn't tearing up anymore, but there was still a sadness deep in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to leave but he knew there would always be more summers to look forward to. Dan had faith that their friendship would travel with them throughout the entire year.

It was the most fun that Phil had ever had. He'd never known a more joyous group of people than the friends he'd made a camp, and he never wanted it to end. He clung to every second of their final campfire, singing and dancing despite the fact that it usually terrified him to be so strange in public, and even allowed Dan to twirl him around the fire. Phil tripped a few times, but Dan never let him fall into the pit or burn himself, and Phil even rewarded him with a kiss by the end of it. It was cute, and sweet, and probably a bit too sappy, and their friends made sure to make fun of them, but Phil couldn't find it in himself to care. Instead, he just laughed and pulled away from Dan and enjoyed the fact that his boyfriend was so clingy. The pit of sadness in Phil's stomach was a constant nagging reminder that things were about to change for them again, but he held it at bay with the reminder that Dan was still going to be there. So were their friends, but Dan was the most important person on Phil's mind just then, because there had been far too many near misses this summer where Phil had truly been afraid that he might just be about to lose the love of his life. Love of his life. Yeah. Phil wasn't lying when he said he wanted to marry Dan. Some deep, deep part of him just knew. As their final camp fire came to an end, and as their friends grew tired, Phil realized that he didn't want to sleep. He bit his bottom lip and wondered if there was a way he could sneak away with Dan again, just to enjoy their last night together under the stars, maybe star gazing again like they had back in their first week. Phil smiled at the thought, and went around to hug all of their friends goodbye, twining his arms around them and hugging so hard they had to slap his back to let them go. Kim got the biggest hug of all, and when Phil was done, he pulled back to kiss her on the cheek, pushing her hair out of her eyes and smiling dumbly at her. "You're the best," he said, to which she giggled and smacked him on the arm. "You're so weird, Phil Lester," she said, but her voice was laced with affection. "And this isn't goodbye just yet, you know! We've still got breakfast, and a bus ride back down to the drop off point, and -" Phil shut her up by dragging her back into his arms once again. "I know, but no one wants to get all sappy in front of their parents. Just let me have this you dork," he teased and squeezed her until he couldn't squeeze her anymore. They all started heading back up to their cabins, then, talking in small voices while Dan and Phil stayed near the back, holding hands.

Dan watched with a faint smile as Phil crushed Kim in a hug and turned to have his own sappy time with his two friends as well. He knew they would still have tomorrow so he wasn't full-out crying yet, but he was feeling rather sad and they knew it. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Caleb said softly as he and his sister wrapped Dan in a huge group hug. Dan nodded into where his face was smushed in their shoulders. "I'm just gonna miss you nerds a lot," Dan mumbled. They laughed in sync and rubbed his back. "We'll miss you too," Mariah said. "But there's always next summer," Caleb added. They both kissed his cheeks and then began to make their way back to the cabins while Dan migrated to Phil's side. He was happy that Phil had the same idea as he and seemed to want to spend a bit of extra time together tonight. Dan really didn't feel like retiring to bed just yet. He entwined their hands together and kissed Phil chastely on the lips. "I have to run back to the cabin real quick, but I'll meet you at the lake?" Dan asked. Phil looked at him quizzically as if wondering what the hell Dan needed, so he rolled his eyes and nudged Phil's hip with his own. "I just wanted to put some snacks in my bag in case we get the munchies. Nothing too serious." He then thought back to the condoms and the lube sitting in his bag and his cheeks turned a bright red at the thought. Hopefully Phil didn't notice.

Phil only got a few seconds of holding Dan's hand in his before the other male was saying he wanted to run back to his cabin for a bit. Phil frowned, a little put out by this and very confused, but let go of Dan's fingers obediently as his boyfriend turned and started to head off. Doing as Dan had said, Phil started the small trek down through the tree's and to the lake, where they'd spent a lot of time this summer. Phil knew already he was going to miss this place, but he could have a proper goodbye tonight. As soon as Phil hit the edge of the lake, he found a spot not too far off and under a tree to lay down, crossing his arms under his head and staring up at the night sky while he waited for Dan. The stars were beautiful tonight, and Phil had fun tracing out the patterns he still recognized, the constellations he'd grown to know back home but that were so much more visible out here away from civilization. He was lucky to see much of anything even _with_ his telescope in the city, but for all that he'd missed this clear night sky, part of Phil missed the view from his own window. He sighed, smiling to himself as he realized that he could bring Dan over some time, show him the things Phil was most passionate about the way Dan had shown Phil his paintings. A giddy rush flew through Phil at the memory of the painting Dan had done of him, and he rolled on his side to giggle into his arm, shy and beyond happy that Dan had wanted to do anything like that for him. The sheer amount of love in that image was clear. Phil would treasure it forever.

Dan detached himself from his boyfriend and started to walk quickly back towards his cabin. He really had just wanted to grab some snacks but now that he had the image of the condoms in his mind, his imagination was going wild. This was the final night of their summer camp experience. They were going home tomorrow and who knew when they were going to be able to see each other next? And even if they _did_ see each other, it didn't necessarily guarantee that they would be able to do risque stuff. And everybody knew how much of a horny boy Dan was. He walked into the cabin as quietly as he could until he came to his own bed. He rummaged through his backpack, ensuring that he had a few bags of crisps and waters, before his hands fell on the little packets of foil. Dan bit his lip. _Hard_. It was no secret that they'd talked about having sex before now. Hell, Phil had admitted many times to wanting to fuck Dan, and vice versa. At the time, they both weren't ready, but as Dan crouched in the dark with his fingers running over the condom packet, he was left to think. Was he ready? And did he want Phil like that? Did he want Phil to take his virginity? Dan shivered and he knew what the answer was as soon as he zipped his pack shut, leaving the condoms inside. There was no ensuring that Phil was ready, even if Dan might be, but he could come prepared just in case. He tried to shove those thoughts out of his mind as he made his way back over to the lake, their beloved destination that Dan had grown to become so familiar with. He smiled softly as he found Phil stargazing under a tree by the edge of the lake. Phil looked so beautiful lit up by the moonlight, skin white as snow. Dan plopped down next to him, his bag strewn to the floor. "I brought the goods," Dan told his boyfriend, his stomach a nervous wreck because he had fucking _condoms_ and Phil didn't even know about it. "Got some crisps and water, just in case we get thirsty."

When Dan appeared beside him, Phil instantly turned to him, eyes bright and smile huge as he took in the way Dan looked under the moonlight. He'd never forget this, never forget how carefree and happy the other male looked, hair a little bit windswept and eyes bright as he smiled down at Phil. Laughing a little as Dan told him what he had in his bag, Phil sat up and went to drag it towards him to rummage through it now, but Dan caught it and dragged it towards him before Phil could. Arching one eyebrow at him, Phil tilted his head in question at him. "You okay, there? Thought those were snacks for _both_ of us. Don't be selfish, Dan," he teased, glad when Dan's face lit up all bright and happy as he threw his head back and laughed. It made something soft and sweet curl in Phil's stomach, and the look on his face was surely fond when Dan turned back to him.

Dan's stomach did a flip when Phil went to grab the bag. He couldn't have Phil finding the condoms, not now! He was regretting his entire decision to bring them along with him and immediately found himself snatching the bag back, laughing a little bit too hysterically when Phil made a joke about him being selfish. He just couldn't have Phil finding out about his dark thoughts. What if Phil thought he was dumb? What if Phil wasn't ready? Dan didn't want to push him and bringing those condoms with him was probably a mistake. "Sorry, just don't want you to find the huge dildo I hid in my bag," Dan told his boyfriend sarcastically and threw Phil a smirk so he knew he was kidding. He rummaged through his own bag and pulled out two packages of crisps and two bottles of water, tossing one of each at Phil, who caught them both easily. Dan then zipped up the backpack and set it aside, instead leaning into Phil and melting into his warmth. "Finally some peace and quiet," Dan murmured. And just because he was a little shit, he opened the bag of crisps as loud as he possibly could and then chomped down on one just as loud, giggling as Phil scoffed at him and shoved him away.

Phil rolled his eyes, laughing and shoving at Dan when his boyfriend decided to be a complete dork and make as much noise as he possibly could just to combat his usual words, but gratefully picked up his own bag of crisps to sink his teeth into as well. He opened his up much more neatly and stuck one in his mouth to eat normally, all while giving Dan a side eye as he continued to eat his own bag rather nervously and quickly. Phil wondered about the wild look in his eye, but decided not to question it as he moved over to press his side up along Dan's, their shoulders touching. With his free hand, Phil reached for Dan's, resting over the top of his own the grass. He smiled at Dan and then moved to look up at the sky, eating his bag of crisps far slower than Dan. "I'm going to miss this place," he confided. "And the stars. They're so beautiful and clear, here," he said, letting Dan in on what he'd been contemplating earlier.

It was relaxing when Phil rested his hand on top of his, squeezing ever so lightly and making Dan's entire stomach light with fire and butterflies. Dan grinned at him and nodded in agreement at his comment. "It's definitely beautiful here. I'm going to miss the lake especially." Dan wiped his crispy hands on his shorts and leaned into Phil just a tiny bit more, moving his hand so it was facing palm up and he could actually hold Phil's hand properly. "At home I like to go on my roof and stare at the stars sometimes. It's not as beautiful as it is at camp, but it's the same sky so I like to reminisce while I'm up there." He smiled and turned his head to press a light kiss to Phil's cheek. "Maybe we can do that when we go home. Watch the stars on my roof. Maybe throw some meaningful spiel in there somewhere right before we begin to make out." Dan didn't know why he was in such a mood tonight. Maybe he was nervous and it was making him joke around more, but that was okay because his jokes made Phil laugh, the noise ringing through the trees and making Dan's heart pound in his chest.

The thing about Dan was that he could always make Phil laugh, no matter how he was feeling. It wasn't that Phil was down tonight, not at all, not when he had Dan back and there was no threat of them breaking up hanging over their heads anymore, but at the same time, he was kind of sad. It was difficult to feel anything other than happiness with Dan beside him, though, so he threw his boyfriend a delighted smile when the peals of laughter calmed down a bit, and nudged him with his shoulder. "You're an idiot," he complained, but he didn't mean it. He loved that Dan always seemed to want him, and knew that it wasn't always about that with them. Phil nodded his head, though. "Yeah. I could definitely go for spending some time on your roof, but only if you agree to come over and use my telescope sometime. It's hard to see through my window, but on a really good day, there are some really amazing constellations out there," he mused happily.

A loud giggle burst from Dan's throat as Phil called him an idiot. He knew his boyfriend didn't mean it, though. His voice was so warm and fond and it made Dan tingle all over. "I'm your idiot though," Dan sang. He hummed as Phil brought up the telescope and nodded enthusiastically, his nerves going down quite a bit. They were having a conversation, nothing more. Dan didn't have any reason to be nervous. This was _Phil_. "In all honesty, I would love that. Maybe, if we can manage, we could take your telescope to my roof sometime. Then we can be outside while watching the stars." Dan sighed happily and set down his bag of crisps. The bag was half full but he wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. Instead, he fell over so his head was in Phil's lap, that way he could stare at the stars and his boyfriend at the same time. "You're so gorgeous," Dan sighed dreamily.

Phil was still contemplating the logistics of carrying his telescope to the top of Dan's roof when his boyfriend fell over and put his head in Phil's lap, staring up at him and speaking all dreamily, like Phil was the best thing he'd ever seen and he was starstruck. The idea of that made Phil blush and laugh again, smacking Dan's arms and reaching down at the same time to drag his fingers through Dan's hair. "Oh, am I?" he teased, shaking his head. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face though, even as he pushed his crisps bag against the side of Dan's bag and picked up his water bottle for something to wash the salt away. "If I'm gorgeous, than you're out of this world," he shot back, giggling behind his hand when Dan gave him an incredulous look before bursting out into laughter of his own. Phil's eyes crinkled up in humor, and he had to lean back when he started laughing too hard. Dan followed him, burying his face into Phil's stomach, breath hot through Phil's shirt.

So maybe Dan had the cheesiest boyfriend in the entire universe, but he wouldn't change it for the whole god damned world. He loved Phil more than he could even express. He loved the way they were so comfortable with each other, how even though they were both new to this whole dating thing, they still tried to do whatever they could to make the other as happy as possible. Dan was so lucky and as he laughed aloud, burying his face into Phil's stomach, he could feel his entire face burning with happiness and love. God he loved Phil. He couldn't ever get over that fact. "I love you," Dan breathed into Phil's soft stomach, and then he nipped at the skin softly before pulling away and pushing himself up to a standing position. He stretched his arms over his head, groaning, before smirking down at Phil. "You want to go for a swim?" Dan asked. He was dying to make the best of their last moments at camp and if he wanted to take a swim at midnight under the stars, then Phil couldn't stop him.

"I love you too," Phil said, startled when Dan stood up rather suddenly after saying the words, and staring up at his boyfriend in confusion. Dan was stretching, arching his body in a way that made his shirt ride up. Phil smiled at the sight. He'd always loved Dan's stomach, and he was just about to reach out and touch it, maybe tease him by pressing wet, silly kisses to it, when Dan asked if he wanted to go swimming. Phil's expression only grew in confusion, and he glanced down at his clothes, and then back up at Dan's. "You want to go swimming," he asked, deadpan. "At midnight, when we don't even have our swim clothes?" he asked, arching a brow up at Dan. "Unless you plan on going skinny dipping, I'm not sure how that's going to work out," he said, reaching for his bag of crisps again and shoving a bunch into his mouth.

Dan crossed his arms and stared down at his boyfriend stubbornly. He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" Dan asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes when Phil grabbed the bag of crisps and started to eat them. Phil obviously had zero faith in Dan's swimming abilities. But Dan wanted to _swim_ damn it! He tsked and shook his head. "Must you doubt me, love?" Dan sighed dramatically. "Besides, skinny dipping could be fun! It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." To prove his point, Dan shrugged off his shirt and threw it to the ground. Phil squeaked as Dan started to unbutton his pants. "What? You've literally had your tongue up my ass only days before, it's not time to start getting shy now," Dan joked just as he shoved his trousers and pants off, leaving him stark naked in the middle of the clearing. He felt horribly exposed and he was feeling a bit self conscious that Phil was judging him. But _really_ , they'd done worse things so there was no need for him to worry. "Well?" Dan asked, lips cocked in a smirk. "Are you going to join me?"

Phil found himself rolling his eyes as Dan sighed dramatically, not bothering with his over dramatic boyfriend right up until the moment he started stripping off his clothes. At that point, Phil very nearly upended his bag of crisps as he squeaked, Dan moving to start undoing his jeans as well. "Dan!" he complained in a loud whisper-hiss, glancing around the area they were sat at as if expecting someone else to be around and see them. It wouldn't be the first time they'd been caught in this kind of situation, only there was nothing to hide behind _now_ and Dan was just stripping naked like it was no big deal. Phil groaned as Dan started to tease him, pointing out the fact that they'd done much worse, and pushed his face into his hands to hide his blush. Yeah, he'd done a lot of things for Dan, and in quite public places as well, but at least in Dan's bed they could have hid under the covers. Out here, they were completely exposed to not only people, but the elements, and... well, Phil was a bit embarrassed, that was all. The next time Dan spoke, Phil looked up only to find his boyfriend completely naked, eyes practically daring Phil to do the same. Dan looked good like that, skin shimmering under the moonlight, and Phil was distracted for all of a minute by the sight of him. When he looked into Dan's eyes again, there was a hint of insecurity there that forced Phil to get up off his ass and start stripping off his clothing as well. "I hate you," he complained as he undid the button and zip on his jeans, blushing furiously as he shimmied out of his clothes. "I hate you so much, Dan Howell," he said again, bending over to get his legs out of his shorts and boxers, and then shivering as the cold night air finally seemed to hit him. "I can't believe we're doing this," he said. Dan's only response was to grin.

It satisfied Dan more than it should have to finally have Phil standing and stripping right in front of him. There was a joke on the tip of his tongue about succumbing to peer pressure but he bit it back just in case Phil changed his mind because of it. Dan wouldn't let anything ruin this moment for him. "You love me," Dan argued, but he was grinning so large that his cheeks hurt, and his hands were itching to just reach out and touch Phil. He tried to restrain himself a bit though because he was initially trying to have an innocent swim and he didn't want Phil to think he only wanted sex. He ended up giggling as he pecked Phil quickly on the lips before grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the lake. "Now hurry up and quit grumbling before someone sees us!" This was a new experience for Dan, and he was excited to try it with Phil. Sure he'd swam in the lake at midnight before, but never had he done it completely naked before. His body felt unrestricted and free, sensitive to the slightest touch of breeze blowing over his body. When they finally submerged in the water, goosebumps attacked Dan's flesh and he shivered, allowing the water of the lake to swallow him whole. He turned to Phil and smiled widely. "See? This isn't so bad," Dan said softly. They were waist deep in the water so nobody could tell they were naked, fingers intertwined, and Dan's heart was pounding in his chest.

It was like a whirlwind when Dan grabbed Phil's hands and started to tow him to the water they were moving so fast. Phil's entire body was extra sensitive to the wind rushing against him, and he almost wanted to reach down and cover himself up, but it was like free falling to follow Dan down and into the water of the lake, crashing through and making a loud splash as their bodies were submerged. It was exhilarating, entirely foreign and new to Phil, who could do nothing but laugh even as the cold water struck him and _really_ made him start to shake and shiver. Dan was holding him, though, Dan was there. Dan's fingers were twined with his, and they were waist deep in the water once Phil had enough control over himself to actually look around, their feet still hitting the bottom. Phil's smile was huge from the adrenaline rush of doing something so absolutely ridiculous, and despite Dan's soft tone, Phil felt like teasing. So, without thinking, he drew his arm back under water, and _launched_ it at Dan's face, laughing as he squealed and cursed at Phil. Before Dan could get him back, Phil was swimming away, feeling strangely free to be alone and naked like this with Dan.

The moment had been soft, all up until Phil was suddenly launching water in Dan's face and ruining everything. "You ass!" Dan screeched, trying to splash back. Before he could, Phil was swimming away as fast as possible and Dan was left a spluttering mess as he tried to get the water out of his face while still attempting to chase after his boyfriend. "Get back here you little fucker!" Dan roared. He splashed through the water none-too-gently, trudging after Phil, and Phil's laughter was ringing loudly through the trees. When he finally caught up to him, he grabbed Phil's shoulders and pushed him under the water with his hands, giggling when Phil submerged once more with a soggy fringe and a pouting face. Despite them both being naked, it wasn't awkward. Dan felt completely free and comfortable with Phil, more than he ever had been before. He wanted to just bring Phil into a sweet kiss, but they were both feeling particularly teasing, so Dan just decided to play instead. "Tag, you're it!" Dan squealed as he slapped Phil on the arm and then swam away as fast as he could. He felt like a literal child and it was exhilarating. He was going to remember this moment for the rest of his life. The way his body was unconfined, how his laughter was ripped from his chest, and especially the way Phil's entire face lit up under the glow of the moon.

It was absolutely ridiculous. _They_ were absolutely ridiculous. They were like two children playing in the water, completely free of inhibitions as they chased each other around the lake, dunking each other when they managed to catch up, and swimming away before the other one could get them back. Phil was breathless with laughter, with the way it looked to see Dan all wet and shining under the moonlight, and their laughter echoed through the tree's in a way that made Phil think it was going to give them away. No one came looking, though. They were completely alone, going pruney in the water as they laughed and splashed and played, Dan catching Phil's foot on more than one occasion and trying to pull him close only for Phil to start kicking, splashing water in his face until he was forced to let go. It didn't count as "tag" unless you dunked the other person, either, apparently, as Dan shouted at Phil who'd just managed to grab Dan's arm but hadn't managed to dunk him. Phil couldn't even manage a pout in reaction, merely dunking under water and trying to swim as fast as he could to catch up to Dan. Dan seemed to lose track of him this way, which Phil used to his advantage, and twisted his body under Dan's treading legs, only to launch himself up in front of Dan and drag him into his arms before dunking them both, laughing silently with his cheeks all puffed out and air bubbles escaping as he tried not to breathe. Dan was kicking and squirming against him, but Phil didn't care. He could see nearly everything, despite being half blind, could see all of Dan's perfectly beautiful tanned skin under the water, and before he knew it, he was drawing Dan close. They were both kicking to get back up to the surface now, but there was something peaceful about being under the water like this, so before the moment could be lost, Phil let go of Dan to tangle his fingers into his hair instead, and dragged their mouths together. Kissing under water was... strange, as it turned out. It felt cold, and a little unnatural, and Phil was too afraid to swallow water and _die_ to force Dan's mouth open under his, but he still liked it, on some strange level, because it was new and exhilarating, and Phil could feel all of Dan's naked body pressed up against him.

While most people would assume that skinny dipping was supposed to be sexy, Dan could digress. Sure, maybe he had a great appreciation for his boyfriend's naked body and the way it pressed all up against him, but the way they were joking around was the least sexy thing Dan's ever done. It was nice. He liked playing with Phil like this, liked giggling and being completely stupid without a care in the world. Hell, he even enjoyed when Phil dragged him under the water and gave him a great big kiss under the surface. But then again, Dan would probably like anything if it were to do with Phil. He could feel Phil's body pressed against his, all the way from their lips to their chests to Phil's beautiful naked hips. It was sweet, it was everything Dan could have ever wanted, and it was even slightly erotic. When their lungs threatened to give out, they finally resurfaced, and Dan took in a large gulp of air before he was launching himself back at Phil and attaching their lips - properly, this time. Kissing Phil was even better when they didn't have to worry about water getting in their mouths, and even though their lips were cold and wet, Dan was opening his mouth and letting his tongue swipe along Phil's bottom lip. It was all Phil needed from him to accept the invitation, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to entwine, tasting each other, and Dan could hardly breathe again because Phil just took his fucking breath away.

As soon as the two broke the surface of the water, they were yanking their mouths apart in order to inhale deeply, gasping a little from the exertion of messing around and being dragged so far under water, not to mention the way they'd had to struggle to kick back up to the surface all while Phil kissed Dan. It was good, though, something Phil would not forget, and he laughed when Dan launched himself back at Phil the second that they'd caught their breath. He made a small mewling noise in reaction to Dan swiping at his bottom lip with his tongue, and then he opened up to his boyfriend, reaching under the water to steady himself with his palms against Dan's hips. It was nice, being like this. A perfect end to a perfect summer, even if said summer wasn't actually just quite over. Phil had another month back home with Dan, hopefully with Dan, before they had to go back to school, but who was counting? All Phil really wanted was to soak up every last second with Dan. He laughed when they pulled their mouths apart again to breathe, and leaned in to nuzzle at Dan's nose. Dan's skin was beginning to get a little warm, as was Phil's, with arousal, and Phil knew where this was headed. But not yet. He didn't want to go and mess around just yet. He wanted a little more time to just... be. Taking Dan's hands in his, Phil started to kick backwards towards the shore, smiling softly at his boyfriend and hoping he'd go along with what Phil wanted. "Come with me. Wanna lie under the stars with you for a little bit."

While kissing Phil was extremely pleasant, Dan may have to admit that it was a bit _too_ pleasant. Even despite the cold water lapping at his skin, his body was getting warm, and he didn't know whether or not to be disappointed or relieved when Phil pulled away. He didn't know if he quite wanted to get into that particular mood right then, especially when he was feeling a bit insecure about what words would come out of his mouth as soon as they were getting freaky. Who knew, maybe he could start spouting off some bullshit about how he wanted Phil to fuck him right then and there and Phil would say no, because he wasn't ready? But then again, kissing Phil was so wonderful that he just wanted to do it forever and never ever pull away. Even if it meant they both couldn't breathe. He couldn't complain when Phil was suggesting they lie under the stars, though, although it made Dan wonder if they were going to have to put their clothes back on. They didn't, much to his excitement, and Dan took this to his advantage as he carefully took out two towels from his backpack and laid them on the ground so they wouldn't get leaves stuck to their asses. Admittedly, it was slightly cold due to the night breeze against his wet skin, but he didn't mind when Phil was next to him. That was enough to make him warm.

There was something so vulnerable and intimate about laying next to each other completely naked. It wasn't that it was the first time Dan and Phil had done such a thing, but it was.. different, when it was before they'd even had sex, yet, before they'd done anything other than make out a little. Dan was teasing him about his earlier reluctance to swim naked, and while Phil was laughing and swatting at him, his eyes were following the curve of Dan's body, the soft bits of him where there was just that little bit more flesh, plump and perfect and beautiful. Dan was by no means unattractive, dressed or not dressed, and it made Phil feel all warm to be next to him. He rolled into Dan, affectionate as he nuzzled his shoulder, pressing a light kiss there. "It's not my fault I was concerned. What if someone saw us? What if someone still finds us?" he complained, though he had no intentions of letting Dan move from where Phil was now partially laying against him, hips and stomach pressed to Dan's side while he wrapped one arm over his waist. He stared up at Dan's glittering eyes, and felt nothing but adoration for this man. Dan was everything to him. Dan was... Dan was Dan, and Dan was Phil's, and there was really nothing more to it than that. If Dan asked, Phil would give him everything. He ducked his head to kiss him again, and then let out a breathy sigh, turning to gaze up at the stars again. "At least when we get home, when we look at the sky, we can pretend we're back here."

Dan laughed and shook his head, grinning down at Phil as he expressed his worry of being found out. "Oh hush," Dan replied quietly. He leaned down (a bit awkwardly due to their positioning) and pressed his lips to Phil's forehead, silently thanking the gods that Phil's wet hair was slicked back, showing his forehead. "Even if they found us now, what would they do? Kick us out when we're literally going home tomorrow morning?" Dan snorted and wound an arm around Phil's waist, holding him closer to his side. He could feel Phil's tummy pressed to his side, all soft and squishy, and Dan was currently in heaven. "Let them find us. I'm enjoying my time with you. Being naked with you is probably my favourite hobby, next to arting." He heard Phil mock his use of words and tried to shove him, which really just made Dan squeeze Phil closer. "When we get back home, I won't have to pretend to be back here anymore." He felt Phil look at him questioningly and giggled, feeling extremely gross and cheesy as he said," Because I'll have you by my side and that's all I need."

Phil squirmed and laughed as Dan "shoved" him, only causing Phil to press in closer. The feeling of his slightly aroused body pressing to Dan's was not helping him to keep this a peaceful cuddling moment, but Phil was insistent that he would have it. Oh well if he started to get a hard on - he just wanted Dan to hold him. He liked being held like this. Of course, then Dan had to go and make everything far more cheesy by saying what he did, and though Phil laughed and smacked him and made fun of him for being a complete nerd, he was blushing all the way to the tips of his toes. It was good, to hear someone say something like that. It was soothing to the soul. Phil couldn't help it when he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Dan's laughing mouth, giggling himself when Dan immediately grew a bit more serious in order to kiss Phil back. It was an interesting moment, and he pulled away from the kiss with the biggest smile on his face. "I love you," he said.

Phil could act like he didn't like Dan's cheesy words all he wanted, but Dan knew the truth. He knew Phil liked it by the way his cheeks grew all rosy and his entire face brightened. Plus the way he leaned in to give Dan a kiss was definitely a pointer to make Dan believe he didn't hate his words as much as he said he did. "I love you too," Dan murmured once they pulled away. His lips were tingling from where Phil had kissed him and he didn't feel the cold bite of the air against his skin anymore. It was instead replaced with complete warmth, filled with love and the way that Phil's body was pressing against his. Dan wanted to keep this moment forever and he told Phil as much, nuzzling their noses together. They were being so grossly affectionate, but Dan couldn't bring himself to care when he was so happy. It was a nice contrast to yesterday and he wanted to hold onto this feeling for forever.

They lay like that for a while, with Phil all tucked up in Dan's arms, his cheek pressed over his heart, naked bodies partially entwined. Dan was flat on his back because Phil wasn't allowing him to move, but that didn't mean Phil couldn't wind himself all around Dan as much as he wanted, with one of his legs tucked between Dan's, and his arm holding his body close to Dan's. It was peaceful, just resting together, Dan's body keeping Phil warm despite it being so cold out. The breeze kept Phil shivering a bit, but he wasn't willing to move. At least, not until he started getting thirsty. They were talking about nothing, just mumbling to each other and pointing out sets of stars, Dan teasing Phil that he'd seen a shooting star even though Phil knew he hadn't, when Phil got up with a yawn. He was starting to get tired, but he wasn't willing for this night to end, so he stood despite Dan's protests and headed over to his backpack to grab another water bottle. The one Dan had gotten out for him earlier seemed to have disappeared into the grass. Behind him, Dan was saying something along the lines of "What are you doing?" but Phil ignored him, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's strange behavior. Dan's bag was already unzipped when Phil started to dig through it, practically blind in the middle of the night, and he was sticking his tongue out in concentration when his fingers hit something - strange. Like foil. Small, and square, and most definitely not a bag of crisps. Suddenly, Phil's heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles an hour as he slowly drew the strange object out of Dan's bag. He thought he was going to have a heart attack he was so anxious to see what it was, and then it was there, lying innocuously in his palm - a condom. Dan had condoms. Why did Dan have condoms? Phil's mouth was dry, and he slipped in the grass a bit so he was sitting down, but his dick was definitely starting to grow... interested. Did that mean... did Dan want...? "Dan?" Phil asked, turning his head very slowly towards his boyfriend, who'd propped himself up on the towel and was looking at Phil was wide, terrified eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 14,383 Words
> 
> For reference, @botanistlester is Dan, @snowbunnylester is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: blowjobs, body worship, dirty talk, penetrative sex
> 
> A/N: Just a reminder that we have moved our updating schedule back to wednesdays and saturdays! If you haven't read the last chapter (ch 28) then make sure you go do that :D

Time seemed to go by too quickly before Phil was getting up and moving away from Dan. Dan was a bit groggy, his eyes starting to grow heavy, so it took him a moment to realize that Phil was no longer in his arms. It took him another long moment to realize that Phil was walking towards his backpack, and once more to realize that he had condoms in said backpack. His heart was doing somersaults in his ribcage as he asked, "What are you doing?" His voice came out weirdly panicky, but Phil didn't listen and instead began to pick through his backpack. Dan couldn't just launch himself at his boyfriend and tell him not to do that without looking suspicious, so he just stayed propped on his arm as he prayed Phil wouldn't find the obvious condoms stored in the pocket. Luck was not on Dan's side that night. He knew the exact moment that Phil had found the condom by the way his entire body froze. Dan's words died in his throat, and he imagined that the ground was swallowing him whole. His entire body was hot with embarrassment as Phil turned to him with confused eyes, holding up the foil packet. Dan opened and closed his mouth a few times. He had no idea what to say! Did he tell Phil that he wanted to have sex? Did he tell Phil it was a joke? And was it suddenly extremely hot outside? "Erm-," Dan whimpered, hands sweating with nerves. "I- ah- just. Just in case?" Dan stuttered. "In case y-you wanted to - ah - sometime?"

Phil thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. In case he wanted to sometime? Wasn't that a question for Dan? They'd talked about it before, pretty much agreed mutually that they both wanted Phil to fuck Dan, but it was - it was a step up from being fingered, from what they'd done so far, incredibly more intimate and intimidating than just... well, just what they'd already done. Phil knew he wanted to, thought he knew he was even ready, but Dan? Dan was the one Phil had been worried about. He had no idea what he was doing, was terrified to hurt him, but at the same time, wanted it more than anything. Slowly, Phil licked his lips, and then he was pushing himself forwards so he was on his knees and he could crawl over to Dan slowly. He didn't know what had come over him exactly, but he stopped just next to Dan where he was still propped up on the blanket, and felt his cock start to stir just at the thought of doing that with Dan. The condom was still secure between his fingertips. He'd forgotten to look for lube. He'd have to go back over to Dan's backpack if they had any plans to do this. "Do you want to?" he asked, voice quiet and husky with want.

There was a series of emotions that flitted over Phil's face in the span of three seconds. Those three seconds felt like forever to Dan. He could see confusion, worry, surprise, before he Phil finally settled on an expression so soft that it made Dan's worries simultaneously disappear. Of course Phil wouldn't judge him. This was Phil. They'd talked about this before, and they both knew what they wanted, and Dan had nothing to worry about. Even so, he was still nervous. He'd never done anything like this before, was practically giving himself to Phil. Was he really ready? He didn't even have to answer that question, watching as Phil crawled over to him, speaking in a voice like honey. Dan knew the answer to his question days ago. Dan's cheeks flamed at Phil's words, and he was torn between being massively turned on and also extremely embarrassed. "I-," Dan started once again. "Yes. Of course I do." He bit down harshly on his lip, looking at Phil through his eyelashes. He could feel that his cheeks were bright red. "I want you to make love to me, Phil."

Phil's heart stopped. He could feel his breathing hitch and his stomach do a flip before his heart started up in quicker motion than before, something warm and happy filling him. He hadn't been expecting Dan to say that, hadn't been expecting a request like that, and it caused him to close his eyes and hang his head as a small whimper escaped his lips. His arms were already shaking, and his head felt a little fuzzy with how much he wanted that, but mostly... mostly Phil just felt love like no other coursing through him. Dan wanted Phil to make love to him. Dan wanted Phil to have all of him. Dan was giving something to Phil that he'd never given anyone else, something so intimate that Phil had to reach down between his legs and grip tight to his dick before he blew his load just at the thought of it. He was biting his lip insanely hard as he tried to pull himself together, get himself under control. He was rock hard by the time he looked back up at Dan with glossy eyes, and then he was whispering in the hoarsest voice "Come here," and reaching out to thread his fingers through the back of Dan's hair. When their mouths came together, it was both the hottest and sweetest kiss Phil had ever experienced in his life. He groaned against Dan's lips, licking into him like he wanted nothing more than to devour him, shifting his body so he was hovering over Dan while he stood on his knees, the hand not in Dan's hair moving to caress up Dan's side. The condom lay in the grass, but it was not forgotten. In fact, it was all Phil could think about as Dan fell apart underneath him, mewling as their kiss grew more heated and more wet. Phil had never felt this before, and before he knew it, he'd pushed Dan back down onto the blanket and had crawled over the top of him, hands caressing everywhere.

There was a moment where Dan was on the brink of panicking again, his eyes wide as he registered what had just come out of his mouth, but then Phil was closing his eyes and gripping his cock so tightly that Dan knew he'd said exactly the right thing. It was that look of Phil trying not to cum that made Dan completely and one hundred percent sure that they were both on the same page. It was also that sight that made Dan's cock twitch with interest, noticing how Phil was already painfully hard, his body flushing red with Dan's words, choking on a soft moan. As soon as Phil was telling him to come there, he didn't hold himself back. Warmth rushed through him as he was pulled into Phil, their lips connecting hotly, and Dan couldn't help but to let out a soft whine. He could hardly believe this was happening, that he was about to let Phil take his virginity, and even the idea was enough to make the kiss mean something more than usual. Even when it grew hotter and Phil was pushing Dan to lay down, there was still a sweetness behind each action. A reassurance that they were both enacting something that they undoubtedly wanted, something that they'd never given anyone else before. Dan was painfully hard and he could feel himself straining against Phil's stomach as Phil pressed into him. Each touch felt as if electricity was coursing through Dan's skin, and he was trying his hardest not to completely lose it like he so badly wanted to do. "I love you," Dan whimpered, eyes fluttering shut and head thrown back as Phil caressed his body with gentle hands. Dan knew that he was so lucky to have Phil as his first partner, to have someone love him as dearly as Phil did.

"I love you, Dan," Phil replied easily, words as heartfelt and sincere as he could make them. His eyes were dark as he caught Dan's gaze, settling properly on top of him so their cocks just brushed against their stomachs. Dan's lips parted even more than they had been before, and Phil leaned back into his face slowly. "I'm going to make love to you," he whispered, and kissed him again, mouth just as hot and needy as before. Dan sounded broken under Phil, absolutely falling apart, and Phil hadn't even done anything to him yet. It made Phil weak at the knees, made him tremble and gasp as he pulled away, trailing wet kisses down Dan's body until he could love at his belly the way that Phil always did. He didn't want to leave Dan's side, didn't want to ever put clothes on again, in fact, if he could just continue to feel like this always. His hands had moved from Dan's sides and chest down to his thighs, where he caressed the skin as lovingly as he could, fingers moving over the sensitive inner thigh and down his calves, just trying to take him all in as he painted his belly in hickeys. Dan better wear a shirt around his mom, because Phil wasn't stopping now, not when his breath was hot against Dan's cock and his belly was so soft under his tongue. Phil lifted Dan's legs, wrapped them over his shoulders, and stared up at him with hooded eyes. "Gonna make you all mine, gonna give you all of me," he whispered, and licked at Dan's tip. Dan spasmed and gasped under him, so Phil did it again, and said, "I'm yours, Dan."

"Please," Dan gasped into Phil's mouth. Their tongues were tangling together and his head was fuzzy. He could barely think about anything other than the way that Phil felt against him, how they were going to be connected in only minutes. He could barely even speak, but he tried to so he could tell Phil just how much he needed him. "Want you to make love to me," Dan whimpered. Phil was then pulling away and Dan tried to chase his lips with his own, but Phil didn't listen to him and instead began to kiss down his stomach. Dan was a fucking mess. Every kiss went straight to his dick, made his mouth fall open a little wider, and he liked when Phil began to suck harsh hickies into Dan's skin. Phil was still respecting his wishes to not mark up his neck while still taking advantage of how Dan's belly was usually covered, painting his skin with splashes of red. Dan was tangling his fingers into Phil's hair and whining softly, his hips bucking gently as he was so turned on that his dick was leaking with precome. Finally, finally, Phil lifted Dan's legs to wrap them over his shoulders. He whispered dirty words right before he licked at Dan's tip, licking up all of the precome while Dan let out a strangled gasp. "Fuck!" He cried. Dan was so fucking sensitive right now. He could have sworn he could cum just from Phil laving at his slit like this. He tugged on Phil's hair a bit harder by accident while he tried to get his cock closer to Phil's face. "'M yours too," Dan managed to rasp out. "Can't wait to finally have you inside of me. You're going to feel so good."

Dan was absolutely coming undone, and Phil had hardly touched him yet. Seeing how his words, his touch, affected Dan was going to give Phil a complex, because now all he wanted was to have Dan like this all the time. He wanted to make Dan a mes, and he promised himself he would as Dan strained to push his cock to Phil's lips, tugging on his hair so hard it actually kind of hurt. It was good, though, made Phil laugh, and beside's, Dan was leaking pre-cum now. Phil could never resist the option to lick that up. Before he could second guess himself, Phil was hiking Dan's legs up higher on his shoulders, and taking his dick into his mouth, sucking and licking at the head before pushing himself lower, sucking up every last inch of pre-cum that he could and trying to make Dan feel good at the same time. He moved his hands to Dan's thighs again, found them quivering and straining, and soothed them with soft fingertips while he sucked, savoring Dan's taste and trying to memorize it. Despite having only given head twice now, Phil was starting to grow confident about how to bob his head properly, and he did so now, though he didn't take much of Dan when he wanted to keep him from coming. He needed to go and get that lube. There was no fucking way he was going to try and take Dan without it. Slowly, Phil drew back from Dan's dick and sat up properly between his legs, panting and rock hard. "Did you bring lube?" he asked slowly, carefully, soothing his hands down Dan's legs.

As soon as Dan's begging words were out of his mouth, Phil was providing to him what he wanted more than anything. He took Dan into his mouth, sucking up every last bit of leaking pre-cum, laving at his skin with his tongue. Dan was trembling. He let out a moan that was probably a bit too loud, and bit down on his lip to stop himself from bucking up into Phil's hot and wet mouth. He really just wanted to shove his cock down Phil's throat, but he knew that he wouldn't last very long if he did that, and so he didn't. Phil was soothing the skin of his thighs with soft hands, and the whole thing made Dan feel so loved that he could hardly fucking handle it. If there wasn't the promise of sex, he might be asking Phil to let him come already, but he wasn't going to do so yet. He wanted to do this with Phil. He wanted to have sex with Phil. Dan whined when Phil pulled off of him but nodded frantically at his boyfriend's question. "In my backpack," Dan gasped out. He was squirming, painfully hard, trying to calm down just a little bit. It was amazing how worked up Phil could make him in such a short period of time. "Hurry, I want you," Dan whimpered as Phil seemed to search through his backpack as if he had all the time in the world. Dan couldn't have that. He wanted Phil so badly that he didn't know if he could wait.

The second Dan reassured him it was in his backpack, Phil let out a relieved breath, having been terrified he was going to have to let Dan down by insisting that they wait to go all the way for the first time until they had some lube. Phil stood up to walk back over to Dan's backpack, too turned on to be embarrassed that he was stark naked and hard for anyone to see if they so happened to be lurking around in the woods. Of course, the further he got from Dan, the more nervous Phil became as well, so as he started to root around in Dan's backpack for the lube, fingers curling over what felt like another foil packed - and fuck, how many times did Dan want to do this? Phil settled down slowly, wanting a second to just… catch his breath. He was scared, more nervous than he could ever say, because he'd never done something like this and he wanted it to be good for Dan. Dan was impatient, though, as proven by the way he called over for Phil to hurry up. The way his voice curled around the words "I want you," got Phil, though, breathing hitching and mind going a bit fuzzy with desire again as he looked harder. Finally, his fingers curled around another packet, one he knew to be lube, and he yanked it out before scrambling back over to Dan, settling between his legs again and stopping to admire the way he looked all spread out for Phil, chest flushed and red as he panted into the cold night air. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, and leaned back in to kiss him. Dan's mouth opened to him easily, and he tilted his head, threading his fingers through Phil's hair to keep him close. Phil couldn't complain when Dan was also wrapping his legs back around him, seeming desperate to be touching and connected and together. Phil could give him that. Phil wanted that. Phil wanted everything with Dan.

Dan let out a relieved breath when Phil hurried his pace, snatching a packet of lube from Dan's backpack, and then rushing back over to him. Dan looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes, reaching for Phil and sighing happily when Phil reattached their lips. He wanted to be attached to Phil, wanted to be connected and feeling every ounce of love pouring through his body. Dan shivered as Phil's tongue massaged his own, his fingers tightening in Phil's hair and trying to bring him ever closer. To further that even more, Dan then wrapped his legs around Phil's waist, bringing their bodies together so that Phil's cock was pressed snuggly against his. Dan moaned at the feeling of Phil's cock sliding against his. He was getting so impatient, sweating and panting already, and while he didn't want to hurry this up he also really wanted Phil. He lifted his hips and ground into Phil, loving the way he could feel Phil's cock pulsing against his own, so hard and heavy and familiar. Phil bit down on his lip, not so hard that it would hurt Dan, but hard enough to make Dan's entire body go slack with need. Dan was in absolute heaven. He couldn't believe they were going to do this, that this was actually happening and he could have Phil in the way he’d wanted for so long. He was no longer worried about whether or not he was ready or if he would like it. As long as he was with Phil, he knew that this was going to be a pleasurable experience for both of them.

Phil groaned when Dan lifted his hips in a way that made their cocks press together, rock hard and pulsing as they slid against each other. Phil bit Dan's lip in response, unable to help himself, and soothed over the plush skin with his tongue as soon as he was done. The bite seemed to break Dan a bit, though, as he relaxed against Phil, going pliant and willing under his touch until it was Phil rocking their hips together, Phil giving them a little sense of relief as he tried to work himself up to actually taking Dan. The idea of it lay a frazzled mess in his mind, got him panting even more than grinding naked against Dan could, and he found himself pulling back from Dan's mouth to press hurried kisses down the length of his skin. Phil just wanted his mouth all over Dan, just wanted to taste him, and savor him, and take him. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned again, reaching down to fist both of their cocks in his hand, and rocked into his own touch, gasping when Dan gasped against him as well. "Fuck, Dan. I - I want you," he whispered against his skin, pulling away entirely with a desperate whine as he detached their bodies and let both of their cocks go. He licked his lips, staring down at the beautiful boy below him, and wondered how to get started. The nerves were coming back full force. He didn't want to do this wrong, didn't want to fuck it all up, didn't want to hurt Dan. He bit his lip, playing with the lube packet in his hand, and eyed Dan a little warily. "What... what's the best way to do this so I don't hurt you?" he asked nervously. For all that Phil had the experience of watching endless gay porn in his youth, Dan had been the one to do the research into actually fucking like this.

Even when Dan's body completely relaxed, Phil began to rock their hips together, taking care of Dan as best as he could when Dan was an utter mess. When grinding wasn't enough to sustain their need, he then reached down and fisted both of their cocks together, making Dan gasp out a moan. He'd never get used to how it felt to have Phil jerking both of them off at the same time, how the head of his dick was nudging right up against Phil's in the most delicious way possible. Phil was kissing the entire length of his skin, working them up to ultimate pleasure, and Dan was a fucking mess. He was moaning, panting, arching into Phil's touch, and as soon as Phil told him that he wanted him, Dan's hands fell to his side to grasp at the blanket on the ground, trying his hardest not to cum right then and there. He was so close, but he wanted this so bad, so he fought off his high as best as he could, breathing heavily as Phil let go of their lengths. Dan's dick fell against his stomach and he squinted his eyes open to watch as Phil nibbled nervously at his lip, playing with the lube packet. Was... was Phil nervous? The words from Phil's mouth were enough to confirm his suspicions and made Dan sober up, propping himself on his elbows and leaning up to kiss Phil gently on the lips. Sure, he was nervous as well, but he knew that Phil was as going to make everything feel as wonderful as he possibly could, so Dan wasn't overcome with anxiety. Phil, on the other hand, seemed to be scared. Scared that he was going to hurt Dan, that Dan wasn't going to like it. Dan ran his hand over Phil's naked shoulders, nuzzling their noses together. "I read the best way to make it not hurt is - erm - doggy style? So with me on my knees and you behind me?" He kissed Phil again, smiling. "You're not going to hurt me, we know how to prepare me for you properly. It's going to be amazing."

Doggy style? Phil hadn't been expecting that answer, even as he was distracted by the way Dan had leaned up and kissed him softly, a chaste little peck of reassurance as his arms come up around Phil's shoulders to help him to relax. Dan's touch was always going to be relaxing to Phil. Did Dan know that? Or was he just doing what any good boyfriend would do? "Doggy style?" he asked aloud this time. "That... feels so derogatory," he mumbled, blushing as he remembered all the times he'd seen men do it that way in porn. It was normal, he knew, even pleasurable, it seemed, but Phil had also seen them do it with one man between the other's legs, and the man's legs wrapped around his waist. He wanted to see Dan's face, but not if it was going to hurt him... He grimaced a little. "Okay. Uhm. Okay, we'll start with - we'll start with that position, then," he replied anxiously, wringing his hands a little. He knew that Dan didn't think Phil was going to hurt him, but Phil was still terrified. He wanted this to be good, to be perfect, and he leaned in to press another chaste kiss to Dan's lips that turned into something more. Maybe Dan knew Phil needed some more relaxing, because he didn't let Phil go that easily, arms braced around his body and keeping him in place before Phil could pull away. Dan's mouth was sweet and gentle on his as he licked into Phil's mouth soothingly, his chest pressed to Phil's and his breathing so even that Phil could do nothing but follow him. His eyes were heavy lidded by the time Dan pulled away, and his head was a bit more clear. He was calmer, even if he was scared, and he let out a breath against Dan's lips before he opened his eyes properly again. Carefully, Phil reached up and pushed Dan's fringe out of his face, smiling softly at him. "Thank you," he whispered, swallowing thickly. Dan's touch was a balm to Phil's nerves. "Can you... can you get on your knees for me now? So I can prep you," he requested cautiously. He still felt like the position was a little bit derogatory, but anything to make their first time good.

Dan giggled as Phil said doggystyle was derogatory. He could understand how that could be seen as derogatory, but Dan would probably be down to have Phil fucking him in any position. Besides, they could change it up once Dan got used to the feeling of Phil being inside of him. God, even the thought of Phil being in him made Dan weak at the knees. He tried not to focus on his own arousal though, and instead on calming Phil down. If they wanted to go through with this, they would both need to be relaxed. "When I get used to having your dick in me, I'm sure we can change up the positioning so it feels less derogatory. But I'm sure I'd like being fucked by you in any position." Dan giggled a bit, trying to keep the conversation light hearted so it would calm Phil down. Phil was agreeing with him, saying that they'd start with the position, and then he was leaning forward to press a kiss to Dan's lips. It was supposed to be chaste, quick, but Dan could feel how tense Phil was, how nervous he seemed, so he deepened the kiss once more and licked into Phil's mouth. It wasn't as heated as before, instead sweet and comforting with as much love as Dan could pour into it. Even though he was massively turned on, he forced his breathing to become calm, and he could feel Phil following his lead until Phil was relaxing, becoming slightly more confident in himself. Dan grinned when they pulled away and melted under Phil's loving gaze. Phil's voice was still slightly nervous, but Dan had to stifle a moan because having Phil tell him to get on his knees for him was almost too good. He obliged, kissing Phil's cheek quickly before turning over and raising himself to his knees. He braced himself on his forearms with his ass raised in the air in front of Phil. The position was almost embarrassing, but Dan could hardly be embarrassed after everything they've done together. He wiggled his butt in the air a little and flashed a grin back at Phil. "Finger me?" Dan requested. "I want to feel you stretching me open for your cock." Albeit a bit dirty, his words were soft and encouraging, trying to show just how much he wanted this.

Having Dan turn around and prop himself up on his knees, practically presenting himself to Phil, was enough to short circuit Phil's brain until all he could really think about was how good Dan looked like this, open to him and just waiting for Phil to devour all of him. Phil licked his lips as Dan started to wiggle his butt a little, the view of it undeniably pleasing. Phil could see all of Dan's pale skin on show for him, and he swallowed as his dick twitched in interest. Right. Phil wanted this, and Dan had reassured him that when they'd had more practice, they could try other positions. Phil moaned and closed his eyes at the thought, at Dan telling him to stretch Dan open for his cock, at the idea of what being with Dan like this all the time would feel like. Fuck, he hoped Dan liked this. Phil hadn't even penetrated him yet and he already knew he wanted to do this over and over and over again. Maybe they could get tested, as well, do it bareback and without a condom. One day, Phil was going to get to come inside of Dan, and he had to shake himself to push those thoughts away. Instead, he pressed in close to Dan to press kisses to his shoulders, down his spine, hands comforting and caressing as he brought them down along Dan's sides. Dan was just so soft, Phil wanted to touch him forever. Phil stopped at the curve of Dan's bum, laving his body in more kisses as he removed his hands to fumble with the lube packet. He knew he was going to need to make use of all of it, so he was careful as he opened it, coating three fingers with about half of it so that he could used the rest on his dick. Phil could still remember how it had felt to rut into Dan's thighs, all pressed close and tight around his shaft, and groaned as he imagined how much better being inside of him was going to feel. "Gonna open you up for me," he murmured, once his fingers were ready, and then he was trailing his mouth down lower over Dan's body, using his hands to push Dan's back further down so his bum would open itself up to Phil. As soon as Phil saw Dan's entrance, he was laving his tongue over it carefully, grinning at the way Dan moaned and shivered underneath him. He wanted to be able to make Dan feel like that forever, wanted to make him feel more, so he pressed one finger against the edge of his rim and watched as his body started to flutter around Phil already. The sight was intoxicating, and Phil slowly pressed the first finger in, loving the way Dan gasped around him, loving the heat that encompassed him. Dan was tight, and so, so fucking good as Phil started to slowly pump the finger in and out, mouth nipping and biting at Dan's exposed skin. "You take me so well," he murmured, finger pumping a little bit faster already.

Phil was staring and Dan knew it. He didn't mind. He wanted Phil to be just as comfortable as he was right then, so if Phil wanted to stare and drool over him, then Dan would be patient. He felt exposed, his body on display for Phil as the wind kissed his skin and made him shiver slightly. He was still slightly sweaty, hair wet from the lake, and it made him somewhat cold despite the heat rising through his body. He was so hard, his cock begging for attention, but he ignored it as Phil finally began to move, his hands gliding over Dan's naked skin, and his eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. Phil was just so soft with him that every touch made his body thrum with excitement. His soft hands stopped on the curve of Dan's back, pushing him down so that his ass was even more presented to Phil, if that was even possible. Dan could hear foil crinkling and his breath quickened, knowing that Phil was lubing up his fingers. "God I want you so bad," Dan whimpered, and because his eyes were closed, he didn't notice when Phil began to lean in until his tongue was prodding at his entrance, lapping at the skin. Dan moaned loudly, pushing his hips back, but Phil only backed away slightly. Then there was a finger circling Dan's rim and Dan thought he was going to die. Phil was going so slow, even though he didn't need to, and Dan's body was reacting desperately to his touches. When Phil began to push his finger in, Dan whined loudly. Even if it was just one finger, it felt way better than normal. This time, Phil was fingering him with an intent. He wasn't just fingering him to get him off, but so that Phil could finally fuck him, make love to him like they'd been talking about for so long. Dan clenched around Phil's finger as he began to move faster, trying to grasp onto the feeling, trying to get him deeper into his body. His toes were curling and he couldn't form a single coherent thought. So when Phil started to spout praises, Dan cursed loudly and his body did a strange spasm of pleasure as his cock spurted pre-cum onto the towel, dribbling down his length.

Hearing Dan curse and watching his body violently spasm under Phil's touch, under his praise, was just about the most erotic and amazing thing Phil had ever seen - and Phil had now seen a lot with Dan. They'd done so much together already, and yet Phil was still able to tease new reactions out of Dan. He had no idea what to do with himself when Dan was reacting to him like this, though, and he hunched a little as his cock started to ache. He wanted to be inside of Dan already, but despite his eagerness, he wasn't willing to fuck this up. He was going to make sure Dan was thoroughly and safely stretched before he even attempted to press himself inside. He inhaled deeply as Dan's body started to tremble even more underneath him, and pressed his finger in harder, twitching and curling it to make Dan's walls loose so he could press in a second finger. Dan's breathing was heavy and shallow as he shuddered under Phil, but it wasn't until Phil felt him relax under him that he pulled his finger out so he could press two back inside instead. The push was a little harder this time, but just as satisfying, and Phil found himself reaching down to grasp the base of his cock again when Dan cried out underneath him. "Look at you," he mumbled, fingers pushing and prodding and stretching, demanding Dan's body become loose for him. "You're trembling just from my fingers. God, Dan, you're so hot. You're so beautiful. You're perfect, you know that? Opening up to me, just for me. You want me don't you, you want my cock inside of you." Phil groaned, pitched forward a bit, and started to bite and nip at Dan's skin all over again, thrusting his fingers faster, stretching them apart and pushing Dan more and more open for him. He wanted Dan to be ready for him, wanted Dan to want this as much as Phil suddenly did, and the nerves were gone, sort of. The nerves were fading to be replaced with desperate desire and overwhelming love. "You're amazing. I love you so much, Dan," he said.

Dan was so sensitive, so fucking sensitive, that even just one finger was doing wonders to his body. He worried that he was going to cum from just this but he ignored that thought for now as he pushed back onto Phil's finger, eager for more. When Phil pressed in another digit, Dan let out another moan, high pitched and needy, and he bit down on his knuckles to stifle his noises. His arousal seemed to set off something in Phil because words were suddenly rolling off of his tongue, dirty and hot and demanding. He was becoming the Phil that Dan had grown used to in their sexual experiences, telling Dan how well he was doing and how he bet Dan couldn't wait to have Phil's cock in him. Which he couldn't. He was a fucking mess, just from Phil's words and fingers alone, and he could hardly even fathom what it would be like when he would finally be able to have Phil's cock sliding into him, making him feel good just like his fingers were right now. "Phil!" Dan managed to gasp out. He felt like he was going to cum. But he couldn't, not then, so he did what he had seen Phil do so many times before and grasped at the base of his dick to stop himself. He could have just told Phil to give him a moment but frankly, he didn't want to stop feeling this fucking good. "Want your cock so bad! Need it in me, want to feel connected to you. I want to feel you fucking me," Dan gasped out. His voice was all whiny and needy. "I love you, I want to be good for you." Phil's fingers moved faster at his words, stretching him wide open, and Dan's eyes rolled with pleasure. He could hardly fucking wait to feel Phil inside of him.

Phil saw Dan's hand disappear between his legs, and was just about reach between them to bat Dan's hand away from his cock when he realized that Dan was trying to stave off his orgasm the way that Phil always did, grasping the base of his dick to keep himself from coming too early. Knowing that Dan was so close already just made Phil want him more, and he leaned over Dan's body, one arm braced around his middle while the other continued to stretch him open, so he could speak into his ear. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Dan," he whispered, finally pulling back with two fingers to press in a third. He was cautious this time, easing them in despite Dan crying out for more, and shushed him. "Be good for me. I'm going to take care of you. Wanna make sure you're stretched wide enough to take me. I don't want to hurt you Dan. Wanna fuck you so deep you can feel all of me," he insisted, remembering how he'd told Dan the last time he finger fucked him that Dan should be able to feel Phil rubbing his belly button from the inside. Phil could only wish that were actually possible, if only so he could have the excuse of feeling that close to Dan. He just wanted all of him, just wanted to take him and make him feel amazing, make them both feel that connection. Phil's mouth dropped to Dan's shoulder, and he sucked there lightly, not wanting to leave a bruise, as his fingers eased further into Dan. This wasn't the first time he'd gotten all three int here, but this was the first time that Phil was trying to stretch Dan open for him, not make him cum, so the feeling was almost entirely different as he worked his fingers open, spread them apart, felt the resistance of Dan's walls but pushed past that anyway. "Tight," he muttered, feeling light headed with desire. "So tight. God, Dan. You're going to feel so good around me."

Dan didn't think that Phil could get any more sexy, but then he was leaning forward with his free arm around Dan's stomach, his lips brushing against Dan's ear as he spoke lowly to him. Phil pressed a third finger into him, making Dan feel so stretched that his mouth dropped open at the same time as his head dropped to the ground in pleasure. With the way Phil was leaning over him, Dan could feel Phil's chest pressing against his skin and his hard cock twitching against Dan's lower back. It was erotic, it was sexy, and Dan whimpered pathetically as Phil fingered him open while murmuring dirty words into his ear. "I want that so bad," Dan whispered, his voice completely wrecked. "I can't wait to feel your cock pressing so deep inside of me. I want you to make love to me so bad." Dan shivered as Phil pressed a kiss to his shoulder and he pushed his hips back into Phil's fingers, gasping as it forced them deeper inside of him. Phil was stretching him more than he ever had before, muttering about how tight Dan was, and while it was a strange feeling to be so open, it wasn't unpleasant or unusual in the slightest. They'd been preparing Dan for this and they both knew he could take it. "God, Phil! Please! Want your cock in me already!"

Phil had to bite down onto Dan's shoulder when he started begging again, because if Phil was honest, all he wanted at this point was to be buried inside of Dan. He couldn't do that to his boyfriend though. He needed to make sure he was ready, actually ready and not just horny as fuck. He needed to make sure they were both ready, and that Phil would be able to take this nice and slow rather than rutting aggressively into Dan the way he suddenly wanted too. The idea of fucking Dan was really starting to fill Phil's mind until it was all he could think of. He moaned lowly against Dan's skin, and pressed his fingers in deeper, still stretching Dan, forcing his body to take more of Phil and pushing him open as best as he could. He needed Dan relaxed and loose to take him, wanted to make sure he felt good, but it was becoming more and more difficult to focus beyond the part of him that wanted to be inside of Dan. Phil squeezed his eyes shut when Dan suddenly clenched around him, and wrenched his fingers free. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he groaned, pulling back completely, and settling his body back on his heels. He needed a second. He just needed a second to breathe. "Dan," he whispered. "Dan, are you sure? I want - I want this more than anything, but are you sure?" he asked, desperate for confirmation before he lost himself completely. They could do something else if Dan wanted to wait longer, if Dan wasn't ready. Phil could still get off on something else. He wouldn't mind. He just. He just kind of really wanted to be connected to Dan like this, fucking him properly with his cock and making Dan come just from the feel of that alone. Dan's tight heat surrounding him was the only thing that Phil could think about. He was sure his pupils must have been blown. He was biting his lip impossibly hard when Dan turned to him with dark eyes of his own, glancing over his shoulder and already looking to be covered in sweat. His rim was wide and gaping for Phil, ready. Dan was shaking.

As soon as Dan began to beg, he could tell that Phil lost himself just a little bit. He dug his fingers deeper into Dan's hole, a little bit aggressive, but Dan didn't mind. It was heavenly. He squeaked at the feeling and his lips parted as a breathy sigh left his lungs. Phil's fingers were Dan's favourite thing. They were so long and slender, skillful to where they could expertly press into all the right areas inside of Dan. He was avoiding Dan's prostate, probably wanting to wait until he was inside of Dan properly to hit that part of Dan, but it felt so good that Dan couldn't help but to clench down hard as he tried to urge Phil on. He was ready. He was fucking ready and Phil needed to get in him right now. But just as soon as Dan was clenching down on Phil's fingers, Phil was cursing and pulling away, leaving Dan's body wide and gaping and clenching on nothing at all. Dan whined, his hips bucking a bit at the loss, and his body seemed to forget how to hold itself up properly for a moment as he lost his balance. Phil was speaking then, asking Dan if he was sure he wanted this, and how could he even ask that? Dan was more sure than he'd ever been before. Even if he was nervous at the start, embarrassed, he wanted to take the next step. He wanted Phil's thick cock buried in him, pressing as far into him as he possibly could, until Phil's balls were slapping against Dan's ass and he could barely hold himself up. He looked over at Phil, his face flushed and his lips red from biting them. The good thing about Phil pulling away was that he could take a few moments to pull himself back together, and he let the hand gripping his cock fall to the blanket in front of him. Phil's eyes were anxious and they really didn't need to be. Dan wanted to show him just how much he wanted him. "I'm sure," Dan breathed. He licked his lips, wetting them. He could still feel his body trying to adjust to not having anything pressed in him anymore, his rim fluttering desperately. He was quivering. "I've never been so sure in my life. I want you to fuck me, Phil. So bad." He closed his eyes and took a few more deep breaths to calm himself. "Please fuck me?"

How was Phil meant to say no to that? How was anyone? Dan's voice was all sorts of wrecked and needy, breathy in the way that he begged. He clearly couldn't even hold his body up anymore he wanted Phil so bad. His eyes were dark and glassy, and he just sounded so sure that Phil could do nothing other than give in. He closed his eyes briefly to pull himself together, and then he was nodding his head. "Okay. I want to, too," he reassured Dan, in case he thought that there was any way Phil wouldn't want him. Wouldn't want this. Phil scrambled to find the condom packet on the ground so he could wrap himself up, ripping the package open before fumbling with the condom in order to roll it on. The second he had, he started to fumble for the lube packet on the ground as well so he could use the rest on himself, and as soon as his fingers wrapped around it, he was squeezing the rest into his palm. Slowly, Phil stroked himself. He wanted this to last. He didn't want to get to worked up. Dan was watching him and it was nearly too much. He wanted to be inside of Dan so bad. He groaned and bit his lips, fingers wet over his dick, and then finally, finally, he was ready. Slowly, Phil moved into position, gripping Dan's hips in his and nudging his cock head against Dan's stretched rim. "Ready?" he asked, breathless and hard.

Dan let out a sigh of relief as Phil agreed to fuck him. His whole body was yelling at him, telling him to get release, but he wasn't listening. Instead, he watched as Phil started to fumble around, clearly in a nervous hurry. He fumbled with the condom packet, ripping it open clumsily. Then he fumbled with the actual condom and tried to put it on the wrong way. Dan bit down on his own giggles, not wanting to discourage Phil. Phil was just too cute so nervous like this. He bit down hard on his lip when Phil started spreading lube over his length. His dick bounced in his touch, straining in his hand, and the muscles of Phil's arm rippled as he stroked himself. Phil was too fucking hot and Dan could barely handle it. Before Dan knew it, Phil was lining himself up to Dan's entrance and Dan could hardly believe this was happening. He could feel Phil's tip nudging against his rim, the latex of the condom feeling rather strange. It made Dan wish they didn't have to wear a condom, that he could feel Phil skin-to-skin, but that was for a different time. Dan nodded aggressively when Phil asked if he was ready. "Please, I love you," Dan whispered. And just like that, Phil was pressing into him, just the tip, and Dan's mouth fell slack at the stretch. It was- it was so good already, and they’d barely even started. "Holy fuck," Dan whimpered, his rim stretching to accommodate Phil's girth.

The sound of Dan whimpering underneath him was intoxicating, especially considering Phil had hardly pushed any more than his tip past Dan’s rim. He almost stopped and pulled back to check everything was okay, but the sounds Dan kept making and the heat of him taking Phil were too much. He couldn't stop, and Dan wasn't asking him t o, so Phil kept pushing forward as slowly as he could, mouth falling open at the feel of Dan taking him, slowly but surely, walls hot and constricting around his cock. It felt like Dan was sucking him in the same way it always felt like Dan was sucking his fingers in, and Phil was arching his hips into him harder because of it. "Dan," he gasped, fingers gripping tighter to him. Phil had never felt anything like this before. "Dan" he said again, scrabbling at his body and hunching over him as his cock pushed in deeper. Dan was chanting Phil's name as well, body sucking him in, and then suddenly Dan's arms were giving out on him as Phil sunk home. He whined, dick pulsing with want, with need and pleasure as he shook over Dan. "So good," he breathed, breathless. Phil panted against Dan's back, holding himself as still as he could. Dan's hips were bucking, and his body was clenching, clearly trying to grow accustomed to Phil's length inside of him. Phil wanted to whine. He wanted to fall apart and rut into Dan, to use him to bring himself to orgasm, but more than that, he wanted to make Dan feel good. Having Dan clench around him, body out of control under and around Phil, was making his head fuzzy. It was impossible to think past the sensation of Dan tight around him, but he was determined to do so. He wanted to be in the right mind, to make Dan feel better than he ever had before. His arms were shaking, and his knees were too, and he didn't know how he was going to keep himself standing upright, but he was going to do his best so he didn't hurt Dan. Dan moved in a way that dislodged Phil's dick a tiny bit, and then Dan moved so it sunk back in, and Phil groaned loudly against Dan's skin. "Dan," he gasped. "Tell me when - tell me when you're ready, I can't -" he choked out. "You're so good."

Everything was almost too much for Dan. He was squirming and his body was adjusting so well and he could feel every inch of Phil inside of him and it was so good. So much better than he'd ever imagined it would be like. That's why when Phil told Dan to let him know when he could move, Dan had to take in a few breaths before he was able to speak. Because like this, he wasn't able to. He felt too good that his mouth quit forming words and he was just left to gasp and squirm as Phil pressed all the way into him. "I'm- I'm ready!" Dan got out at last. His voice was all breathy and came out as a whine. He pushed his hips back again and cried out as it forced Phil deeper inside of him. "I want you to move. You feel so good, Phil!"

Phil didn't know how it was possible, but somehow, Dan was forcing Phil to take him deeper, pushing his hips back until Phil felt like he really was so deep inside he could feel Dan's stomach. He knew it wasn't possible, but it was like the air had been punched out of both of them. Phil felt his body tighten up, and then he was moving because Dan was telling him to, because Dan was whining about how good Phil felt, and all he wanted was to fuck him now. Phil didn't pull back very far the first few times, body too desperate to stay inside of Dan, and his thrusts were entirely uncoordinated, but Dan didn't seem to care. In fact, Dan was making noises Phil had never heard before, groaning and grunting and gasping these pitiful little whines every time Phil's hips stuttered forward. Phil, for his part, was just trying to focus, to keep them both upright enough that they could keep going, that Phil didn't have to stop. Dan's body like this...God, Phil could already feel his toes curling and they'd only just began. Phil didn't know what to do with himself, but he did want to make Dan feel even more amazing, so he started to try and get a rhythm going, angling his hips to drag against Dan's prostate, waiting for the sound that would tell Phil he'd found it. What were words. "You feel....fucking amazing," Phil whined, gasping.

Just as Dan wanted him to, Phil began to move. He felt all of the breath leave him as Phil began to move ever so slightly, pulling out just a tiny bit before thrusting back in. Dan could feel how hard Phil was inside of him, his thrusts a little unsteady at first. But no matter how unsure Phil was of how to properly fuck Dan, it still felt good. Really good. It was better than anything Dan had ever done before. He could feel Phil's cock brushing against his walls, could feel the exact point where they were connected. He could feel Phil's stomach tense against his back whenever he thrusted his hips forward, and how Phil was gasping out breaths in his ear. Dan wished he could see him, that he could see his face, but this was amazing either way and again, Dan couldn't get over how lucky he was that Phil was his lover. Dan was letting out girlish whines, sounds that had never come out of his throat before, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially not when Phil's thrusts became more steady, more timed, and he was finally pulling out enough to let him properly slam back inside of Dan. When Phil spoke, Dan cried out a few curse words. He could tell that Phil was angling his hips, trying to find that spot inside of Dan that would make his toes curl, and Dan was doing his best to help him. "Phil," Dan whimpered. "Your- your cock. So fucking good." He pushed back against Phil's own thrusts, and that's when it happened. Phil's cock nudged against that spot inside of him so suddenly that Dan forgot how to breathe. He choked on air, letting out a strangled noise that turned into a sob. Dan was seeing stars, and Phil seemed to know what his noises meant because he continued thrusting into that spot a bit rougher than before, and Dan couldn't do anything but writhe underneath him. There was so much emotion inside of him, so much pleasure, that everything felt like fire. He didn't even notice when he started to cry, so overwhelmed with love that actual tears were falling down his face.

 

Phil could tell the second his dick smoothed over Dan's prostate from the way that Dan practically screamed, the sound half a sob as he moaned and writhed under Phil's body. It only added to it when Dan started to clench around Phil, showing Phil just how good Dan was feeling, and Phil couldn't even begin to describe how it was making him feel. Dan's body was so tight, but there was something entirely different and better about the way that Dan's walls spasmed around him nw, constricting around Phil's dick until he almost thought he was going to scream in pleasure. But finding Dan's prostate did more than just encourage Phil to fuck him harder; it gave him a sense of power that made him finally snap out of his own pleasure enough to focus on Dan. Phil straightened against the other male, fingers bruising on Dan's hips as he worked to find a rhythm to his thrusts, drawing further and further out of Dan before driving forwards again. Dan was practically wheezing under him his moans were so choked, and then - and then Phil realized that he was crying. Instantly, everything stopped, and Phil pulled out of Dan so fast he couldn't help his own groan of pleasure at it. This was no time for pleasure, though. No. Dan was crying, and Phil was terrified he'd done something wrong. What had he done? Only moments before Dan had been telling Phil how amazing his cock felt, and now he was crying? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Dan, whats wrong? What did i do?" he asked, gasping from his own pleasure and the desire to slam his dick back inside. He felt suddenly empty, and he wanted the connection to Dan back, suddenly realized that he was crying a little too. He'd never felt so... so... close to Dan before.

Everything felt so good. Phil felt so good. He was rutting into Dan at a nice rhythm now, fucking into him harder and more rough. Dan was sobbing with pleasure, his mouth wide open in a loud moan, and there were tears running down his face that he didn't quite understand. All he knew was that being with Phil like this, having Phil pushing into him and making him feel good, was the most pleasurable thing that Dan had ever experienced. His heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest, and he liked the way that Phil's hands were squeezing tightly to his hips. All too suddenly, it was gone, and Dan made a noise of complaint and confusion as he lost his balance and fell to the floor, Phil scrambling away from him as if he were on fire. Had he done something? Did Phil suddenly not want to have sex with him for some reason? He was just about to ask what had happened to make Phil change his mind when Phil was speaking first, and oh. Oh. Phil thought he was crying because Dan didn't like it, because Dan was hurt. He should have known. Dan shook his head, wiping the tears from his face the best he could when his hands were shaking so fucking hard from his pleasure. "N-nothing!" Dan exclaimed. His voice was still choked and more tears fell from his eyes and he probably looked like a wreck so he didn't blame Phil for getting worried and pulling away. With a single look at Phil, Dan realized that Phil also had tears falling from his lashes, and he giggled a bit at the irony. Of course they would be the two nerds crying when they lost their virginities for the first time. He wanted to move over to Phil, but he couldn't find the strength, he was so weak. Instead, he rolled over and made grabby hands at Phil, gesturing him towards him. When Phil fell into his arms, Dan was relieved, kissing him hard and sighing happily. "I'm just- happy," Dan told his boyfriend when he pulled away. "It just feels so good, better than anything. I like feeling connected to you like this." Dan wiggled his hips, trying to display that he was still so fucking aroused. "I just got emotional for a minute." He was still emotional, still crying a little, but so was Phil, and he let out another breathy laugh at that fact.

Phil didn't understand. Dan was crying but he was trying to tell Phil that nothing was wrong. Phil did not have the brain capacity left to try and read Dan's mind, not that he could have done so successfully anyway, but that was besides the point. Phil tried to calm his breathing down when Dan rolled over and opened his arms to Phil, so of course Phil forgot everything else and moved into his arms. He never wanted to be without Dan. Phil kissed him easily, having missed being able to do that, and reached up with shaking hands to hold him. His cock was throbbing from pleasure, but he wanted to focus on this right now. When their mouths parted, Phil was still panting, chest heaving from the exertion of having sex. He opened his eyes slowly to see Dan looking up at him with the utmost love in his eyes. It was the best thing, hearing that Dan hadn't been crying because Phil had hurt him, but because it had been so good, because he was happy and felt so close to Phil. Sniffling, Phil offered Dan a shaky smile and another wet kiss. "I love you. God, you feel incredible around me. I feel... amazing, like that. Being so close to you," he whispered back, because even now it felt wrong being apart. He wanted to be inside Dan again, and only partially for the pleasure. He leaned in and kissed Dan for a third time, because he wouldn't be able to when he was inside of him again. Their kisses were uncoordinated and messy, with Phil shoving his fingers through Dan's hair over and over again, caressing his cheeks until they finally parted. Dan arched into Phil and Phil smiled. "Want me again?" he asked, voice wrecked. When Dan grinned at him, Phil helped him to roll back into position and urged him to lower his back, so his bum was high in the air. Dan went easily, and Phil felt his dick twitch with want. He'd never felt this way about anyone, but right now, all he wanted was to get back inside of Dan. After pressing a few scattered kisses down Dan's spine, Phil lined himself back up, and sunk himself home.

Phil accepted Dan's explanation and Dan was really glad because all he wanted was for Phil to be inside of him again. He was painfully hard and his body was clenching around nothing and he wanted to feel that close to Phil again. He sighed as Phil pulled him into a messy kiss. His hands were raking through Dan's hair and his lips were sliding over Dan's in that familiar way he's grown so accustomed to. Dan shivered and he grinned widely, nodding, when Phil pulled away to ask if he wanted him again. He was fucking aching with desire, trying so hard not to grind up into Phil's touch. Thankfully, Phil was helping him turn over again into position, and Dan wiped away his dumb tears as well as he could. Phil didn't even try to have him brace himself on his arms this time, instead pushing him down so Dan's chest was on the blanket and his ass was in the air, hands grasping Dan's hips as he finally guided his cock back into Dan's hole. He kissed down Dan's back, and then he was pressing inside, just as amazing as it was the first time. Dan clenched around Phil, wanting to feel every inch as Phil completely sunk into him, drawing a simultaneous moan from both of them. Looking through half-lidded eyes, Dan saw the way that Phil's mouth had dropped open, and his eyes were trained on the way Dan's body was swallowing him whole. Using this to his advantage (and how Dan had been able to clear his mind a little bit from their break), Dan started to speak in a low and sultry tone. "You like that?" Dan purred, moaning out as Phil began to move inside of him. "You like seeing how well my ass takes all of you? How my hole stretches around your dick and sucks you up?" Dan bit his lip at the beautiful flush that took over Phil's face. "God Phil, I love the feeling of you fucking me with your thick cock. Want you to just fuck me forever."

Phil was so far gone, and it really wasn't helping that Dan was talking now, that Dan was asking Phil questions in that low sultry voice of his tinged with arousal and pleasure of his own. Phil's eyes were trained on Dan's ass and they way he took Phil, rim stretching wider and wider to accommodate Phil's length, and it was almost too much. Phil felt a little like he was suffocating, and his breathing had faltered the second he'd pushed inside of Dan and his jaw had dropped open and he was sure he was covered in sweat. Dan was talking though, telling Phil how good he felt and that he wanted Phil to fuck him forever. Phil wasn't sure how he was meant to respond, so he merely muttered back a breathless "Yeah," no other noise managing to come from his mouth he was so blissed with pleasure. Dan was looking at Phil over his shoulder, though, and he had this look on his face like he just wanted to tease Phil, and Phil was so not having it. Dan should not be coherent right now. Before Phil could consider what he was doing, he was reaching out with one hand and taking a fistful of Dan's hair in his hands He tugged. Hard. He pulled Dan from his position against the towels until he was nearly upright against Phil's chest, and he held him there, groaning and dropping his forehead against Dan's shoulder when the movement somehow managed to slide his cock even deeper inside of Dan. Dan made a stuttered sounding noise, and then, when Phil started thrusting again, trying to gain back his earlier rhythm, started making those desperate, high pitched noises Phil liked so much again. "So good for me. Take me well. Can you feel all of me? Feel me fucking you so deep?" he asked, groaning as Dan started to convulse around him again.

It was hard to tease Phil when Phil was bringing Dan so much pleasure that it took his breath away. But he did it anyways, loving how flustered it made Phil, loving the way that Phil's thrusts became slightly unsteady and his hips stuttered ever so slightly. Dan's own cock was still begging for some much needed attention which they were denying him of. Dan didn't mind. He knew that as soon as he touched himself, he was going to cum, and he didn't want that just yet. He wanted this moment to last forever. Dan hummed at Phil's single comment, pushing himself against Phil and smirking back at him. "Feels so good you can't say anything, I see," Dan teased. "Glad to know I make you at a loss for words." He was just opening his mouth to say something else when Phil was suddenly reaching forward, grabbing a handful of Dan's hair. He let out a surprised squeak that turned into a moan when Phil yanked him upright, his back arched against Phil's chest. To say the action was unexpected was an understatement, and it was even more so to say Dan didn't like it. And that's when Phil started to thrust into him harshly. It literally sucked the air out of Dan's lungs. He could feel Phil pounding into him, could hear his balls slapping against his ass. Phil's hand was tight in his hair, his arm around Dan's abdomen to hold him in place while he fucked into him, and Dan let his head loll to the side. It was like Phil was a completely different person all of a sudden, murmuring words in Dan's ear that made him a panting mess in his arms. This time, it was Dan who was at a loss for words. "F-fuck!" Dan cried out. At this angle, he could feel every fucking inch of Phil dragging against his walls. Dan was fucking spasming in his arms. "Fuck me harder! I need you, Phil." He didn't know how Phil could even fuck him harder than he currently was, but somehow he managed. In response, Dan practically wailed, his cock dribbled with pre-cum. He was so close already.

That seemed to shut Dan up, and suddenly, he was a pliant mess under Phil again. Phil's fingers were splayed over Dan's stomach, feeling every heave of his breath, every tremor of his body, and it was amazing. He just wanted this moment to last forever, the pleasure overwhelming. Phil could drown in it, was already finding himself losing control, and all he could think was that he needed to make Dan drown as well. He wanted Dan to feel all of him, wanted Dan to love this as much as Phil was loving it, wanted Dan to feel Phil for days because Phil was certain he'd be feeling Dan. Being close like this was something entirely foreign and new, and Phil could feel it in his chest, heart aching with it. He never wanted to let Dan go. "Now who can't talk," Phil grunted, thrusts growing more erratic, dick slipping impossibly deeper, balls slapping against Dan's ass. "You love this. You love taking me, taking all of me. It feels so good, doesn't it?" Phil managed to gasp, somehow finding it in him to fuck Dan harder when he asked. His knees hurt, but he didn't have time for pain when his dick felt so swollen and good that he was sure he would come any minute. Dan's body was just - Dan's body was the best think Phil had ever felt, and the fact that Dan was just taking him... Fuck. Phil pressed his stomach to Dan's back, held him tighter, tried to make them both secure. "God, Dan. I love you so fucking much, you're perfect. You're so perfect. So good," he gasped, hips stuttering in their rhythm until he was thrusting shallow and deep, short strokes of his cock staccato against Dan's prostate. He could feel his orgasm pooling in his belly, and he didn't want this to end.

If Dan could fight off his oncoming orgasm, he would. He didn't want to cum, for the first time in his life. He wanted Phil to keep fucking him and wanted to continue being so close with his boyfriend. This was an experience that Dan was surely never going to forget, and one that he wanted to continue doing for as long as he possibly could. The next time he got the chance to have Phil fuck him, he was going to snatch it up as quickly as possible, he was sure. Phil's words were hot in his ear, his hand splayed over Dan's stomach as he kept him in place only to fuck him harder, just as Dan wanted. Dan was moaning, letting out strange squeals and noises that he'd never made before. It only spurred Phil on more, made him speak even dirtier, until Dan's hands were twitching and he gave in, stroking himself lightly just to take some of the edge off. "I love it, I do so much!" Dan whimpered. "I love taking all of you like this." Phil was quick to slap Dan's hand away, which he expected. He knew they both weren't wanting to finish and Phil was trying to make it last. Hell, he wanted to make it last as well. Which is why he didn't complain and only let out a breathy answer in response to Phil's words. "I love you, Phil," he breathed. Phil was hitting all the right places, his rhythm getting slightly sloppier, which made Dan realize that Phil was also getting close. To prove this, he could also feel Phil's cock pulsing inside of him, becoming ever harder, and his grip tightened in Dan's hair and on his stomach. All of Dan's breath punched out of him. His mouth had fallen open and he could no longer form any words. He wasn't able to warn Phil of his oncoming orgasm, so when Phil hit his prostate particularly hard, Dan's entire body went limp as a loud moan ripped from his lungs. He was only being held up by Phil's arms as he continued to fuck him, whispering praises in Dan's ear while Dan's entire body spasmed and white cum spurted onto the towels below them.

Dan had reached for himself, was stroking his fingers over his own cock quickly, arching into his touch like it was the best thing in the world. Phil wasn't having it though. He was quick to reach down and slap Dan's hand away, not even bothering to replace it with his own as he said, "No, Dan. You're gonna come from my cock alone. You're gonna come from me making love to you and nothing else." Dan groaned under him, arching backwards onto Phil, whispering "I love you," as both their chests heaved with exertion. Phil could hardly breathe, but he still didn't want this to end. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching though, losing rhythm completely as he started to thrust erratically, chasing that high. He needed Dan to come first though, needed it more than he'd needed anything ever before, and he grit his teeth as he thrust against Dan as best as he could, tried to keep himself up and going until finally, finally, Phil felt Dan convulse around him for the final time, body absolutely shaking as he started to come, and then he was going limp, Phil's arm the only thing holding him up and his hand in Dan's hair the only thing keeping him from sagging to the ground completely. Phil let out the breath he'd been holding, and used Dan for a moment longer, thrusting a few more shallow times, until the feeling of Dan clenching erratically down on him finally drew his own orgasm forth. Phil let out a moan to rival Dan's as he came undone, and squeezed his eyes shut as he started to feel himself fill the condom. The orgasm felt like it lasted forever, and he could feel himself being milked by Dan's body, could feel his cock pulsing and pulsing, and it was the best feeling in the entire world.

Dan could tell the exact moment that Phil was coming undone and that was amazing. He could feel Phil's cock pulsing inside of him, and then Phil was moaning loudly, almost as loud as Dan had been. His hips were bucking forward erratically, making Dan whine at the overstimulation, but he liked it. He liked having Phil continue fucking him even after he'd cum himself, liked having Phil use his body in that way. He had a weird moment where he wished that he could actually feel Phil coming inside of him rather than coming inside of the condom. But this would have to do for now and for a while until they both mutually agreed on not using condoms anymore. Phil was then stilling inside of Dan, his cock growing slightly flaccid, and he stopped pulling Dan's hair so hard, instead stroking through the sweaty locks as they both collapsed onto the ground. Dan groaned, his eyes shut and his heart racing in his chest. Phil's arms were around him, and they were spooning, and Dan didn't ever want to move. He didn't ever want to stop feeling so attached to Phil. That's why when Phil started to pull out of him, Dan whined and pushed his hips back, keeping Phil lodged inside of his body. While it wasn't anything to do with Dan being turned on anymore, he liked the feeling of being connected, of being filled by Phil. He knew that they would have to clean up soon, but Dan wasn't quite ready yet to let this euphoric moment go.

Phil's fingers loosened their hold on Dan as he slowly tried to lower them back to the ground, but it wasn't as simple as that, and before Phil knew it, he was threading his fingers lightly through Dan's hair, combing through it, as they both just kind of collapsed. Phil had at least enough presence of mind to roll them some before they landed, so they were more a tangle of limbs lying on their sides rather than collapsed on top of each other, but then he was too exhausted to do anything more than stroke his fingers against Dan's belly and comb through Dan's hair. Phil hadn't even touched him, had hardly let Dan touch himself. He'd come from Phil's cock alone, and the thought of it made Phil's hips stutter a little bit. He could feel himself starting to grow that little bit more flaccid, no longer rock hard as his body started to work it's way down, and let out a breathy sigh of contentment. When he tried to pull out, though, afraid he was hurting Dan or that he was too sensitive after all of this, Dan didn't let him, whining and pushing his hips back to force them to stay connected. Phil didn't have it in him to complain, to push Dan and encourage him to let Phil go, because being inside of Dan like this was the best feeling in the entire world. Phil wrapped his arms tighter around Dan's middle because it felt right, and just held him close, breathing in his scent and basking in the warmth of being together like this. Phil's cock was twitching, just lightly, but mostly he was still, calm, relaxed, trying to regulate his breathing as Dan did the same in front of him. Phil peppered his skin in kisses, wherever he could reach, because he could, and because he wanted to, and because Dan was his. Dan was his. Dan had given Phil something amazing, allowing him to do this, and Phil wanted nothing more than to do it over and over and over again. He never wanted to be parted from Dan again.

They laid like that for a while, until Dan's eyes were growing heavy and he was dozing off to sleep. He just couldn't help it when Phil's arms were so warm around him, their bodies connected and their breathing beginning to slow down. Dan was tired from the exertion of having sex for the first time, even though he didn't do anything other than let Phil fuck him. It didn't matter, he was tired anyways. Only when Dan started to shiver from the breeze and his body started to whine at him for their positioning did he move. He groaned as he drew away from Phil, effectively dislodging Phil's cock from his ass. He felt bad that he'd made Phil leave the soiled condom on but at the same time, he couldn't really be bothered. Dan hummed and turned over, watching as Phil slipped the condom off and knotted it, giving him a warm smile. Dan grinned back and then he was back in Phil's arms, his face buried into Phil's collarbone as he peppered kissed to his sweaty skin. He wanted to tell Phil how much he loved him, how much he meant to him, but he couldn't form the words. His heart was beating out of his chest and his stomach was warm with butterflies. "I fucking love you," Dan breathed, pulling away only to kiss Phil softly on the lips.

They were starting to drift to sleep when Dan finally groaned and pulled away, body moving until Phil's nearly softened cock was dislodged from him. The second that he was free, though, despite being groggy and having nearly fallen asleep, Phil pulled off the condom and tied it off, tossing it a bit carelessly to the side for now so that he could go back to cuddling Dan. Dan seemed to have the same idea as him, because suddenly Dan was rolling over and burying himself in Phil's arms, peppering his chest in kisses, lips curled up in the softest of smiles. Phil loved the feeling of that, loved the way Dan curled into him, intimate and affectionate, and it helped to make up for the sudden feeling of loss that came with not being connected to Dan in that way anymore. Sighing quietly, Phil watched as Dan pulled away, and giggled as Dan spoke up before kissing Phil on the lips. Phil had missed that. It was hard not to be allowed to kiss Dan when they were having sex the way they had, and Phil couldn't wait for the day when they could try a different position, so that Phil could face Dan the way he so desperately wanted too. Dan lingered for a second against Phil's lips before pulling away, and love tugged at Phil's chest for it. He tucked his arms around Dan when Dan buried himself back in his chest, and Phil whispered against his hair, "I fucking love you too," with another small giggle at the words.

Being with Phil like this was special. Dan didn't want to move, not even when they both started to shiver from the cold and their noses were turning red. Not even when his eyes were drooping with the need to get some sleep. Dan didn't want to move. He didn't want this moment to end, didn't want to leave Phil's side after they'd done such a thing. But sadly, they both knew their time was coming to an end, and Dan whined when they both moved to sit up. "I don't wanna sleep without you," Dan murmured, pouting out his lip. Phil laughed and leaned forward to connect their lips in a soft kiss again. He promised that they would sleep together one day soon, but for now, they shouldn't get in too much trouble by staying out any later than they already had. Dan agreed, but he didn't let Phil start to get up until they'd kissed for a bit longer, until his lips weren't so cold anymore. Only then did they break apart and begin to slip their clothes back on, a giddy silence between them because they both couldn't believe that they'd finally taken the next step in their relationship.

Having to come to terms with the fact that they needed to get up before they found themselves in any trouble, Phil started to unwind himself from Dan only to have Dan whine back at him, sitting up as well because he didn't have Phil's arms around him to protect him anymore. Phil was kind of glad for it because it meant that he could reach for him as Dan complained about not wanting to sleep alone, and leaned in to press their lips together again. He sucked at Dan's pouting mouth for a moment before murmuring to him that one day soon, they'd get to spend the whole night uninterrupted and unafraid in each other's real beds, and then it would be so much better than the previous night and the difficulties they'd been facing then. Phil wanted a do over on his first night sleeping in Dan's arms. He and Dan kissed for a while longer, though, despite Phil murmuring against his lips that they needed to get going before they got in trouble, and Dan wound his arms around Phil's neck, holding him close as their mouths came together lazily again and again. It was one of the best sensations in the world, to be able to kiss like this, especially after they'd just had sex, actual sex, for the first time, and Phil never wanted to let go, but eventually, Dan was pulling away and Phil was staring at him in a bit of a daze. Phil took Dan's offered hand to help him get up after a moment, and then they were moving about to get dressed in clothes Phil was suddenly glad were not wet. He kept stealing glances at Dan, wanting nothing more than to pull him into his arms, but the second they were both clothed, did just that. If he drew Dan in for another kiss, sue him. "You were amazing," he murmured, because he didn't think he'd told Dan that yet.

Dan giggled as Phil took him into his arms, his embrace warm and soft and reflecting exactly what Dan was feeling at that moment. He couldn't believe that after this entire summer, they were finally at this point. They were finally at the point where they were both comfortable enough with their sexualities that they could be who they were without any worries, that they could be as sexual as they wanted without Dan freaking out or the both of them not really knowing what to do. It was an amazing thing, and Dan really didn't want to let this go right then. "You were just as amazing," Dan told his boyfriend, nuzzling his nose into Phil's neck. "I don't think I've ever felt this good in my entire life." He allowed Phil to hold him for a bit longer, embracing and swaying back and forth, until he sighed and broke away. He really didn't want to let Phil go, but he knew that they had to get back before they were found like this. Otherwise he would really just want to stay in Phil's arms here for the rest of the night. They began walking back to the cabins, their hands intertwined, and Dan felt as if he was walking on a cloud. His entire body felt free from all stress and any bad emotions, his post orgasm clearing his head. When they got to their cabins all too quickly, Dan pulled Phil into a large hug, kissing him hard. "I'll see you tomorrow," Dan murmured against his lips. "I love you so much."

Saying goodbye was always the hardest part of the night for Phil, but as Dan pulled him in until they were embracing sweetly, Phil could do nothing but sigh happily, relaxed and reassured by his boyfriends touch. The way Dan kissed him before pulling away to return to his own cabin only added to it all, and as Phil murmured back "I love you, too. More than you know," all he could think was that this was going to be okay. Tomorrow, they would be going home, but they weren't going to be apart for very long, and that... that meant the world to Phil. He wasn't going to be alone anymore. He had Dan. And Dan was going nowhere.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **This Part** : 17,670 Words
> 
> For reference, @botanistlester is Dan, @snowbunnylester is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : shmoop, fluff, coming out, teasing, dirty talk, humor
> 
> The chapters are only going to get longer from here, my friends <3 Just a warning!

**Three Weeks Later**

"Straighten your collar, come on Philip! This is your first date! Why couldn't Dan meet you here? I wanted to take pictures of the two of you together!" Phil's mum was complaining, bustling about Phil and trying to fix his fringe for him, adjusting his clothes despite the fact that he wasn't even _that_ dressed up. Dan had told him it was casual dressy, and that he didn't need to wear a suit or anything. This was just them. So Phil was dressed in a nice blue button up with little heart patterns on the fabric, and his cleanest pair of skinny jeans so dark that they could have passed for black dress pants. Still, his mum would not stop fussing over him.

"He said the place was closer to his house, and you know how he is. Lazy," Phil teased. Phil's mum gasped, and smacked Phil on the arm, but she quickly found herself laughing as well because it was true. Dan was rather lazy, and he'd not even tried to hide that fact from Phil's mum, who he'd charmed quite quickly the moment they first met.

Coming out to his mum hadn't been a difficult thing at all for Phil, and she knew more about Phil's relationship with Dan than Dan's parents did. While Dan had stayed true to his word and had agreed to let Phil tell his mum almost immediately about Dan, Phil had always allowed Dan to have the time he needed to come out to his own. Phil's mum was well aware of this, and tip toed around the subject because she knew how hard these kinds of things were, but Phil also knew that she was excited for the moment when the two of them could feel more free in their relationship. Phil didn't care either way, and when he was at Dan's house, they got away with quite a bit.

They got away with a lot at home, as well, but only because Phil was nearly seventeen and his mum knew that she couldn't' stop them from doing stuff, but it was... almost like being back at camp when they had sex at Dan's house. There was the whole idea of being _caught_ weighing on their minds that made everything seem so much hotter, in a way. He liked doing those things at Dan's house; needing to stay quiet, and muffling Dan by shoving his face into the pillows.

Phil shook his head, focusing back on his mum. With a heavy sigh, she stood in front of him with crossed arms and said, "Alright, fine. You're ready to go. Have a good time, honey, and don't be back too late. I just. I'm so happy for you," she said, and leaned in to kiss Phil's cheek with tears in her eyes. A lump formed in Phil's throat, and he almost wanted to cry as well. He and Dan had been dating for two months now, school was about to start, and they were just barely going on their first date. But he was happy. He was so, so happy that he thought he could burst.

"Me too, mum. Me too."

After another few wet kisses from his mum, and a tearful goodbye filled promise to please take a photo of him and Dan _before_ they messed up their looks for his mum's benefit, Phil was finally able to head out and over to Dan's. He was walking because he couldn't drive yet, and he'd been too embarrassed to ask him mum to drive him fifteen minutes away to Dan's house. Besides, Phil had made this walk on more than one occasion, and it wasn't like it was very far or hard at all. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful pink and purple as the last rays started to disappear, and it was kind of chilly out, but Phil didn't mind.

Walking to Dan's was always a good time as it allowed Phil to psych himself up for seeing Dan's parents. They seemed to like him well enough, but he tended to be stiff in an attempt to hide his relationship with Dan, which he found difficult to do when all he could ever think about was how many times he'd fucked Dan right under their noses. He was always blushing, and while he'd made Dan's parents laugh on more than one occasion, he was fairly certain they saw him as that weird kid who was Dan's friend. It was okay, though. Phil didn't mind so much. So long as they were okay with it when Dan did eventually decide to come out to them.

As Phil had thought, it didn't take all that long for him to reach the Howell household, and he was growing more and more nervous with each step. He didn't know why he was so nervous, though - he and Dan had been together for just about two months, now, and it wasn't as if this was them trying to decide if they wanted to be together or not. They were dating sure, and this was their first _real_ date, fine, but... but Phil knew Dan loved him. That was a lot more than most people had on their first dates.

Still, he was terrified somehow he was going to mess this all up just by being himself. Phil didn't even know how to go on a date, and he'd been both excited and terrified for tonight for the last month. He'd known it was coming, but when Dan had brought it up last Monday, Phil had started to sweat. It was Friday night now, a few days out from school starting, and he was nervous as all hell. At least there was less terror than if he’d thought he actually needed to impress Dan's parents any more than normal. He was just that awkward friend of Dan's.

Once Phil had rounded the corner onto Dan's doorstep, he rang their doorbell and waited patiently for Dan to answer.

**

Dan took a deep breath. He was practically quivering in his shoes, his hands shaking as he straightened out his shirt. He was nervous, his heart pounding in his chest and his entire body feeling as if it was vibrating at high velocity. He was going on a date with Phil tonight, one of their very firsts, and he was dressed in his moth button up and dark skinny jeans in attempt to look nice. His hair was straightened to perfection, and he even made sure to iron out his shirt. In all honesty, there was nothing that could make this day go bad. He'd been dating Phil for two months now, knew him like the back of his hand, so there should literally be nothing to scare him. Except that wasn't true. Not right now, at least. Because today was the day that he's decided to come out to his parents.

It'd taken the entire rest of the summer for him to get up the guts to finally do this. He knew that they wouldn't necessarily mind because they were pretty open-minded, but coming out was fucking _scary_ , especially if you grew up your entire life thinking you were a heterosexual male. His hesitation had only increased as he realized how amazing it was that his parents didn't know who he was dating. They loved Phil, often asked Dan when Phil was going to come over again, and didn't ask him to leave his bedroom door open or tell them to sleep in different beds. Obviously, this was only fueling Dan on to keep it hidden for longer. He wanted to relish in his hidden relationship for a while, wanted some time to let his parents live in peaceful oblivion while Phil fucked their son senseless behind a closed door. To his parents, a closed door just meant they were playing video games. But to Dan and Phil, that was an opportunity for Dan to get his hands all over Phil in every way that he possibly could. So of course he didn't want to rush the news. However, he figured that he'd waited long enough.

Phil was more than he could have asked for, never pressuring Dan to come out to his family and just allowing him to do it on his own terms. For this, Dan thought he owed it to Phil. So in commemoration of their first date, Dan was going to do it. He was going to tell his parents he was dating Phil before Phil showed up to his house. He loved Phil and he wanted to be able to show that. With thirty minutes remaining until Phil arrived, Dan made his way to the lounge where his parents were watching television. They eyed him curiously as Dan came to stand in front of the telly, nerves making him thread his fingers together.

"Son? You okay?" Dan's father asked, and Dan took a deep breath and nodded.

"I need to talk to you both about something."

Dan gulped as his parents continued to stare curiously at him. He followed his mum with his eyes as she reached for the remote and turned off the television, somehow knowing that he wanted to talk about something rather serious.

"You know you can always talk to us about anything," Dan's mum told him with earnest. He was grateful that she'd brought that up, but he still was unsure how they would react if they knew that their son was in a relationship with another man. That their son was _banging_ another man. His hands shook and he stuffed them in the pocket of his jeans, taking a deep breath. His eyes flitted around the room, trying to look anywhere but at them. The best thing to do in a situation like this was to just spit it out. Beating around the bush would only make it worse.

"I'm dating someone," he blurted out. Dan's face immediately turned red and he couldn't help but be embarrassed by it. Of course he couldn't just blurt out that the person he was dating was Phil, no matter how much he had prepared for it.

His mom's voice was soft when she spoke up, "I'm happy for you, Dan. Who is it?"

Dan gulped and fidgeted a bit. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and his blood roaring through his veins. They wouldn't be disappointed, he knew that, but it might come off as a shock. He just didn't want to disappoint anybody.

"It- Phil?" Dan squeaked.

Everything stopped. He could hear his mother let out a breath at the same time as his father inhaled. Not being able to help himself, Dan finally stopped to gauge their expressions, wondering if they were disappointed. His father had wide eyes and his mother just seemed as if she was thinking long and hard. It was his father who let out a laugh first, one that was surprised and breathy, and then he was standing up and bringing Dan into a hug. Dan froze, eyes wide. This... this was good, right?

"I should have known there was something weird about you boys locking yourselves in your room whenever he came over," Dan's father chuckled.

"Stephen!" Dan's mum gasped, but then she was crowding into the hug as well, making Dan into a sandwich between his two parents. "Thank you for telling us," his mum murmured finally. "I'm proud of you."

Dan sniffled, so overcome with the emotion that his parents were accepting, and he had to press his fingers to his cheeks to cool himself down. "We're going on our first actual date today," Dan whispered. "He'll be here soon I think."

With one last squeeze, his parents finally released him and backed away with identical smiles. Dan was so grateful that they were so accepting of him, even though he knew he had nothing to worry about in the first place.

"You don't have any money!" Dan's father berated him, and then pulled out his wallet, handing Dan a couple of bills. "Here. It's not much but you can at least buy the boy a nice milkshake or something."

With his parents blessings, Dan felt a lot more at ease about his date now. His mum was fussing over his hair, asking him why he didn't wear a nicer shirt, and claiming that she had to get a picture of him and Phil on their first date together. Dan just went with it, his entire body warm from the acceptance. He didn't think there would be anything that could possibly ruin his high right then. He had a wonderful boyfriend who he was about to take on his first date, and he had accepting parents who allowed him to be exactly who he wanted to be without telling him that he should be feeling differently.

Then the doorbell rang and Dan couldn't help his hands from doing that dumb fidgety thing again.

"Go answer it!" Dan's mum hissed excitedly, nudging Dan towards the door.

Dan took a deep breath. How was he going to act around Phil now that his parents knew they were a thing? Should he kiss him? Hold his hand? Dan didn't know, but he _did_ know that he liked being dramatic.

With that thought in mind, Dan walked over to the door and flung it open with a smile on his face. "Phil," he breathed, eyes raking over his boyfriend's appearance. Immediately, those blue eyes were calming Dan down. He knew that he wanted nothing more in the world than to be with Phil like this. "You look stunning, as always." With that, he leaned forward and kissed Phil's cheek, smiling as he felt the skin heat up under his touch and a confused noise tear from Phil's mouth.

Dan's front door opened up directly into the living room, and Phil was used to seeing either his mum or his dad or both of them sitting on the couch and waving hello whether Phil was going to come inside or not. That meant that usually, when Dan answered the door to come and get him, the usual greeting was a quick hey and either a bye to his parents, or a welcome into Dan's home where Dan then took off with him upstairs. Tonight, Dan not only gave him a very obvious once over and complimented him, but he leaned in and kissed Phil on the cheek rather deliberately and sweetly. Phil blurted out a surprised sounding noise, and turned startled, terrified eyes onto Dan's parents, both of whom were indeed standing in the middle of the living room, both with wide grins on their faces. Phil's cheeks turned a darker red as he noticed the camera in Dan's mum's hands, and he felt his palms start to sweat with even more nerves as he realized _they knew_. They knew. Phil's heart was racing fast in his chest, and he darted his gaze from his overly excited boyfriend and back to his parents a few times over before he kind of slumped into himself and tried for a shy smile. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Howell," he greeted with a short wave. "Uhm. So. I take it Dan told you, then?" he asked, awkward as ever and already wanting to shove his face into his hands in humiliation. Why was he so terrible at talking to other people?

It took Phil a maximum of two seconds to realize what was going on. Dan saw the confusion flit over his face, followed by realization and then embarrassment. Embarrassment for what? Dan didn't know. He was afraid that he'd done something wrong, that he wasn't supposed to tell his parents, but that quickly diminished when Phil greeted his parents. Of course Phil would feel a bit awkward about something like that. Dan had just gone up and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek with no warning whatsoever. He was bound to be feeling rather confused right then. Dan's parents just laughed at Phil's awkward tone though, and Dan took this as his chance to weave an arm around Phil's waist, holding him as close as he could without being weird in front of his parents. "Dan's told us!" Dan's mum chirped, and she quickly walked over to Phil and dragged him away from Dan's arms and into an embrace of her own. "We're glad that Dan's found someone that can make him as happy as you can. You know you're always welcome here, Phil." Dan giggled and grabbed ahold of Phil's arm, trying to pull his boyfriend away from her tight grip. "Mum, stop trying to steal my boyfriend from me!" And boy, was that a weird sentence. Never in a million years did Dan think he was going to say the words 'mum' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence, but here he was. He didn't have a damn thing to complain about, though.

Phil hadn't exactly been expecting a _bad_ reaction from Dan's parents when they found out that he and Dan were dating, but he hadn't been expecting _this_ either, especially assuming that Dan had told them just how long they'd been dating right under their noses. In a lot of ways. Phil had been expecting Dan's parents to be a lot harsher on their... activities upstairs than Phil's mum was, potentially angry that they'd been keeping their relationship hidden so long and taking advantage of that to have sex upstairs, but that isn't what happened at all. Instead, Dan was pushing his arm around Phil's waist, and then Dan's mum was dragging him into her arms, and then Dan was yanking on his arm and complaining about his mum stealing Dan's boyfriend. Boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. It wasn't the first time they'd used the word, but it was the first time it had been said around Dan's parents. Phil's cheeks were bright red and he was kind of dizzy with everything that was happening right now. It was hard to digest the fact that Dan's parents were _happy_ , that they didn't have to hide anymore, and Phil had no idea how to hug Mrs. Howell back. It was silly, but he was nervous as hell when his arms finally came up to embrace her lightly. "Ah - uhm. Thank you?" he tried. "I uhm. I really uh. Well, love your son," he admitted shyly when Mrs. Howell finally let him go, allowing Dan to draw Phil back to his side and hold him close. Phil's skin buzzed all over, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He'd never been introduced to someone's parents as a love interest before, and it was more terrifying than he'd ever anticipated it would be. That didn't change just how freaking happy he was that it was happening, and a smile finally found itself twisting at the corners of his mouth.

Dan could tell that Phil was nervous by the stuttered words that came out of his mouth when he tried to speak to Dan's mum. Dan couldn't lie. He was beaming, absolutely shining with the happiness that he was able to finally tell the entire world about his relationship with Phil. They could finally go on a date like they'd been talking about since they'd first started dating, and they no longer had to worry about sneaking around without his parent's knowledge. He did suspect that his parents would want to have a sex talk with them, but they'd never been too strict about that sort of thing, so Dan was comfortable and confident about his sex life. Hopefully they would still allow them to have their sleepovers, though. Dan's mum laughed as Dan drew his boyfriend back into his side, trying to make Phil a little less nervous. "You two have fun now, alright?" His mum said, grinning happily at the two of them. Then she threw her hands up, seemingly remembering something. "Oh! Let me get a picture of you on your first date!" Dan groaned, but really he was happy about it. He liked thinking about what Phil looked like next to him, how they would suit each other and how they were happy in the other's presence. So they shuffled around until Dan's mum was happy with their placement. Dan put his arm around Phil's waist and Phil put his arm around his shoulder, drawing Dan into his side. Pictures were taken and Dan's cheeks hurt from smiling so widely. And then they were out the door, a bounce in Dan's step as he led them away from his house and towards the burger joint just a few blocks away.

The next few moments seemed to happen so fast that Phil was merely unable to keep up. His head was spinning and he knew he was smiling, and the flash of a camera kept going off as Dan shifted and maneuvered Phil the way he wanted him, but mostly, Phil was just staring at Dan. Dan. His Dan, so strong that he'd told his parents about Phil just before their first date in a way that reassured Phil that it didn't matter what anyone thought of their relationship - Dan was never going to let him go. Dan really, really wasn't ever going to let him go, regardless of anyone else opinions. If tonight had not gone well, Phil was confident Dan still would have taken him on this date, and that was everything. The second that Phil was released from Dan's mum's hold, and Dan was dragging him outside and down the street, Phil seemed to come back to himself. Dan's hand was in Phil's, fingers wrapped up tight, and there was a brick wall up at the corner up ahead that Phil was definitely about to take advantage of. They were both smiling so widely that neither boy even questioned the sudden lack of conversation, and then they were rounding the corner and Phil was shoving Dan up against the wall, crowding into his personal space and sliding between his legs. Their faces were close enough together that Phil could feel Dan's breath against his lips. "I can't believe you did that," he whispered, his hands coming up to brace himself on the wall either side of Dan's head. He laughed, bright and happy, and then nuzzled in close. "I can't believe you did that for me." And then they were kissing, hot and wet and _good_.

As they made their way down the street, the aura around the two boys was giddy with excitement. Dan could hardly help the gigantic smile from taking over his face, and he didn't try to stifle it at all, unbelievably happy that this entire night was going so well so far. Honestly, even if the date went badly (which honestly wasn't possible if he was with Phil), then Dan still counted this night as a success, if only because he got to show his parents the love of his life and finally got to show Phil how much he meant to him. He was so wrapped up in his happiness that it came as a complete shock to him when Phil was suddenly pushing him up against the brick wall, so close that Dan could feel Phil's breath against his lips. His eyes were wide, but as Phil spoke, Dan's face split into another large grin. "I did it for you!" Dan giggled, and then a bit quieter, "I did it for _us_." When Phil smashed their lips together, right in the middle of the pavement where anyone could see, Dan wasn't surprised in the least. He even _welcomed_ it. No longer did they have to hide in fear of Dan's parents finding out. No longer did they have to keep their relationship confined to the bedroom. They were _free_ , and Dan showed it in the way he opened himself to Phil completely, let him explore his mouth with his hot tongue despite it being a tad messy. Dan gripped onto Phil's shirt hard and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together as tight as he could possibly manage. "God, I love you so much," Dan gasped, breaking away briefly to catch his breath only to surge back in for another kiss.

It was the first time they were free to do this in public, the first time Phil had been offered the chance to kiss Dan, really kiss Dan, where anyone could see them since they'd left camp, and it was wonderful. Phil felt free in the best way, and while the thrill of being caught had always been good to Phil, the thrill of being open now was even better. Dan opened up to him completely as well, allowing Phil to show him just how happy he was, and while the kiss was a bit messy and wet, neither boy seemed to mind. Phil let out a gasp when Dan pulled away, heart swelling in his chest to hear those words said so openly, and then they were kissing again. This time, Phil crowded in even further against him, pressing his body fully to Dan's, uncaring who might pass by. He just needed to be close, to show Dan just how happy he was. It was like something had come full circle and Phil's unavoidable final fears had been erased. The feeling was... liberating.

Phil didn't stop kissing him, no matter how many people walked past them. Dan liked that. He liked it so much that he nearly didn't want it to end. He just kept kissing Phil until his lips were hurting and he was sure that there was gross saliva trailing down his chin. Neither boys really cared in the slightest about that. The happiness of coming out to Dan's parents was taking over every other emotion, taking over every other thought, and Dan couldn't bring himself to care about anything else. Phil felt good against him. Good and right and _real_. Not like it wasn't real before, of course, but now they were able to kiss whenever they wanted, to touch whenever they pleased, and Dan was going to take full advantage of that. He only pulled away once he began to grow a little bit aroused, not wanting to do anything of that sort in front of the entire world. He was panting when he leaned his forehead on Phil's shoulder, his hands bunched tightly in Phil's shirt. "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to hold myself back from pouncing on you later," Dan whined. He felt Phil laugh lightly and smiled as well, lifting his head to give Phil one last chaste kiss. "Ready for the best date you'll ever go on?"

They kissed for what felt like ages, Dan making small, wonderful mewling noises against Phil while Phil held himself back from making much noise himself. Instead, he just kind of hummed, hands moving from caging Dan in, to pressing against his hips, holding him in place when Phil started to realize they were both getting a bit excited. Phil didn't want to stop though - he just felt so happy. That horrible insecure part of him felt sated, at least for now, that there was no way Dan was going to change his mind about being attracted to Phil or whatever, and that no one was going to change his mind. It made Phil feel relaxed in a way he hadn't realized he _wasn't_ , and he felt badly about the whole thing, but he and Dan had been carefully chipping away at his insecurities for ages now. It only made sense that the more time went one, the better Phil would feel. Eventually, though, after they'd been making out for however long, Dan pulled away with a whine, dropping his forehead onto Phil's shoulders and making it more than apparent that he needed to stop. Phil giggled at him, and nuzzled at the top of his head, feeling a little dizzy with desire himself right then. "Maybe I want you to pounce on me later," Phil murmured in response, and then pulled away to give them both some space, wiping at his mouth and blushing a bit as he realized that things had most definitely gotten very intense. He cleared his throat, and then offered Dan his hand, grinning at the way Dan looked unsteady on his feet. "Boy am I ever. You gonna show me a good time tonight, Howell?" he teased.

Dan laughed, throwing his head back and letting his head hit the brick wall behind him. In reality, what Phil said wasn't even that funny, but Dan was just in a giddy mood and wanted to let out all of his energy, to show the world just how happy he was. "I may have to take you up on that offer then," Dan replied, smiling as he allowed Phil to tangle their fingers together. In all of the time that they'd been together, Dan was still not used to holding Phil's hand, and he wondered if he ever would be. Phil's hands were just so delicate, so smooth in his own that they just fit together perfectly. As dumb or as cliche as it may sound, they felt like two puzzle pieces clicking together. "I'm gonna show you such a good time tonight," Dan giggled, taking the shit with how sexual in nature the sentence sounded. He started to tug them away, back towards their destination where they would be able to have their very first date. _Their first date_. Dan couldn't believe that he was finally able to have this with Phil. He'd been waiting for this for what seemed like ages. After only a few moments of walking and swinging their arms between them, Dan stopped them in front of the restaurant, holding his arms out wide as if revealing a huge secret. "Viola! We have arrived!" It wasn't even a very expensive place, just a burger restaurant that wouldn't hurt Dan's wallet too much, but it was homey and comfortable and perfect for them. Dan just hoped Phil would think so too.

Phil rolled his eyes at how ridiculous and giddy his boyfriend was acting, but he didn't really hate it. In fact, he felt just as shamelessly giddy, laughing softly and staring at Dan with the sweetest gaze he could muster, like Dan hung the moon - which Phil honestly thought that he did. Soon enough, they were walking on, with Phil marveling at how big and warm Dan's hand was in his. The other male tended to feel so much smaller than Phil - in stature more than anything else - but his hands had always been all encompassing. It was a good feeling, a warm, strengthening one that reminded Phil just how yin and yang they were, as if they were soulmates. He'd thought that on more than one occasion, about how they fit each other so perfectly, balanced each other out, held just as much sway in their relationship as the other person. It never felt like Phil was giving more than Dan, because Dan always gave just as much, and it was _good_. When they finally arrived to their mystery date location, Phil couldn't help laughing, staring up at the sign he knew fairly well. It was a good, well-priced burger joint that Phil had gone to with his family before, and it made Phil feel all warm inside to be going with Dan now. "How'd you know burgers are my favorite thing _ever_?" Phil teased, secretly jumping for joy but embarrassed to act like an idiot on his first date. _First_ _date_.

Dan chuckled and winked at Phil, squeezing his hand in his own. "I know many things about you," Dan replied vaguely. He honestly hadn't known that Phil liked burgers this much, but he was glad that he'd at least gotten something right as Phil seemed very pleased to be there. The first phase of their date had gone smoothly enough and Dan couldn't be happier. He opened the door for Phil, bowing and gesturing for Phil to go in with his arm. "After you, m'lady," Dan teased, and watched fondly as Phil laughed, shaking his head, but went inside anyways. He followed close afterwards, immediately reattaching himself to Phil's side and winding his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Soon enough, they were seated in a booth. Dan had opted out of sitting across from Phil and had instead shoved his boyfriend over so that he could sit beside him as close as humanly possible without sitting on his lap.

It was such a new and refreshing thing for Dan to wrap his arm around Phil's waist so publically in a place where it couldn't be misunderstood whether or not they were on a date, and it was so nice that it literally shocked Phil's laughter out of him at Dan being such a _fuckboy_ all the time. His laughter was short lived, however, as he was flushing darkly, grin impossibly wide, as they were seated. Dan did not quit with the couply stuff there, choosing instead to sit right next to Phil on the same side of the booth, thighs so closely pressed together that Dan might as well have been sitting on top of Phil. Phil couldn't find it in himself to complain, and before Dan could do it first, Phil slung his arm around Dan's shoulder, and pulled him in impossibly closer. "Hey," he greeted quietly, turning to look at Dan and finding their faces impossibly close. He giggled and reached up with his free hand to flick Dan on the nose, laughing as Dan went cross eyed and stuck his tongue out at Phil in a clear attempt to make him laugh. "Stop," he complained, rolling his eyes and pulling Dan ever closer, shaking his head at him before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, amazed he could do that so openly now. Their menu's sat untouched before them, but it was okay, because soon after they were being asked for what they'd like to drink, and Phil was instantly replying with "just water please," because Dan had mentioned paying and Phil didn't want to put him out.

Much to Dan's delight, Phil was slinging an arm around his shoulder, pulling them in close. Dan grinned. "Hi," he replied and then made a funny face as Phil flicked him on the nose. It was lighthearted and easy. Dan didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't, didn't have to worry about acting too childish. Phil knew exactly what he was getting into and Dan knew exactly how Phil's mind worked. This date literally couldn't go wrong, not when they both knew so much about each other already. When the waitress interrupted them for their drink orders, Dan shook his head stubbornly as Phil ordered himself a water. He wasn't going to allow that. "He'll have a chocolate shake and I'll have a vanilla," he said, giving Phil a challenging stare. Maybe he would have accepted the water offer before, but now he had a few extra quid in his pocket that his father had told him to use for buying Phil a milkshake, and he was taking full advantage of that. The waitress laughed a little at Dan's demand and agreed, walking away to get the two milkshakes.

Phil pouted immediately upon Dan interrupting his drink choice, and wanted to argue, but there was something about the expression on Dan's face that stopped him. Instead, he squeezed his arm around Dan's shoulder until the waitress left, kind of low-key proud that Dan had remembered just how much Phil loved chocolate. "Dan, you didn't have too," he insisted, once the lady was gone. He bit his lip. "It's not like either of us have jobs. You don't have to go all out for this. I'm just - I'm just happy to be here with you," he insisted, worried that Dan was going to put himself completely out over this. Yeah, they'd both expressed they wanted tonight to be special, but that didn't mean it had to be expensive as well. Just being out and proud about their relationship was enough for Phil, who'd never been treated like he was something special before in his entire life.

Dan couldn't help himself but to smile when Phil expressed his worry over the cost of this date. If it were up to Dan, he would have taken them to a fancier restaurant rather than just a burger place, so he had to just be happy with getting Phil a milkshake. He expressed this much to Phil, tucking himself into his boyfriend's side and kissing his cheek. "If I had more money, I'd be spoiling you so much," Dan told Phil. "Just let me do this for you. You're definitely plenty worth it in my book, and I think I can risk a few extra notes to get you a nice drink." He didn't mention how Dan's father had actually given Dan a few extra quid to buy them milkshakes, but he didn't really think it was that important. "Once I get a job, I swear I'm going to spoil the _fuck_ out of you. And you can't stop me," Dan teased, tickling Phil's side.

Tonight seemed like it was going to be a night of nervous excitement and heart flips, because every time Dan did something couply like kiss him in public, Phil found himself glancing proudly around the room, wanting to show off, and so, so happy that he finally could. He squeezed his arm more firmly around Dan's shoulders, and then squealed as Dan started to tickle his side, squirming against him and trying to get away while simultaneously dragging Dan with him. "Stop it!" he gasped, shaking his head at Dan and laughing uncontrollably. "I give, I give! If you want to spoil me, who am I to stop you?" he begged off, unwilling to let Dan go even to make him stop tickling him. "You're a dork," he complained when Dan finally stopped, gasping a little for air and staring at Dan with shining eyes. One of these days, Phil was going to get a job and spoil the fuck out of _Dan_ , but Dan didn't need to know that now. He could go ahead and think he was the only one with plans. "Fuck, I love you," Phil murmured.

Dan grinned with joy at Phil's words. He was unbelievably happy to be able to spoil Phil, even if 'spoiling him' was just buying him a milkshake. He just wanted Phil to have the best of the best. "I love you more than you could ever know," Dan hummed back, kissing Phil lightly on the lips. Just because he could and because he could never get enough of the feeling. He only broke away when the waitress came back, this time with two delicious looking milkshakes. She set them in front of the boys and her face was overly happy as she asked them if they were ready to order. Dan ended up ordering a burger with bacon on it, which sounded interesting enough, and he couldn't help but to lean further into his boyfriend as she finished taking their orders and walked away to put it into the computer. Dan liked fitting into Phil's side more than anything, even if he was slightly taller than him. He liked to make himself feel smaller just because Phil made him feel protected and warm. It was the best thing in the entire world.

It was automatic to lean into Dan's kiss, to close his eyes and just let Dan have that as he murmured words of endearment and love to Phil, mouth soft and self-assured in it's movements. Phil loved that familiarity, and sighed softly when Dan pulled away, realizing with a blush that he'd only pulled back because he'd heard their waitress re-approaching. Glancing up at her, Phil noticed with relief that she was smiling, and at the very least seemed to find them both cute, her expression one of endearment as she took their orders. Phil picked something familiar, a barbeque monstrosity with bacon and swiss cheese, and grinned as Dan flashed him a wrinkle nosed look from where he'd moved to snuggling into Phil's side. Phil wrapped his arm more securely around Dan again, and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the nose. "So. Is this just a dinner date, then? Or were you planning something more?" he asked, curious but not in the least bit expecting anything. He knew Dan only had so much money, and Phil didn't want to make him go completely broke.

At Phil's question, Dan nodded frantically. He'd been saving up enough money the past month to bring them on a full, proper date, including a dinner date and a movie, doing chores around the house for his parents to work up the price. This way they could both understand a little better what all of those mainstream first dates were like. Plus, he really liked the idea of making out in a movie theatre, but Phil didn't need to know that right now. "I was thinking we could go see a movie after this." Dan turned his head and kissed the part of Phil that was in reach, which just happened to be right below his ear. He felt Phil shiver a bit under his touch and he smirked. "Like one of those corny first dates we always see on television."

Phil couldn't help it. Dan kissing him under his ear made him shiver in the most pleasant of ways, and he wanted nothing more than to turn his head and kiss Dan properly again, only they really shouldn't be getting worked up right now. So instead, he tried to focus on what Dan had said, and found himself smiling. "Yeah?" he asked, "I like the idea of doing something mainstream with you for once," he teased. "Even if it is corny as hell," Phil nudged at Dan playfully again, and then kissed him on the cheek purely because he _could_ , and he was _living_ for how open their relationship could once again be. The secrecy was always fun for a while, but being able to hold Dan in public was so, so much better

"What can I say?" Dan replied smugly, pulling away just so he could wink obnoxiously at his boyfriend. He laughed and dodged it as Phil swiped a playful hand towards his face. "I think I'm allowed to be as corny as I want after having hiding you the entire summer." Dan leaned back into Phil, crowding into his personal space and kissing his cheekbone gently. "Not that I minded having you all to myself as my dirty little secret for a while," Dan whispered huskily, trailing kisses to his ear. "Made everything really exhilarating." Then he pulled away, grinning widely and grabbing Phil's hand to entwine their fingers together and took a large sip of his milkshake. "But this is better than I could have ever asked for! I can finally show the entire world how lucky I am to have such a gorgeous and wonderful boyfriend."

It wasn't fair. Dan knew what kind of an effect he had on Phil, especially when he was trailing kisses across his face to his ear, words hot against the shell of Phil's ear. Instantly, at the sound of Dan's voice gone all husky like that, Phil was closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip to avoid groaning, dick growing instantly harder in his pants until he was a little bit uncomfortable. Dan didn't give Phil any chance to react, however, before he was grasping Phil's hand in his and pulling him along another emotional roller coaster, straight from arousal to surprise and then to happiness as he practically melted against Dan, dropping his forehead to Dan's shoulder and actually groaning this time. "You don't play fair," he complained, heart beating harder in his chest for more than one reason now. Phil swallowed thickly - Dan wanted to show Phil off, and that was.. that was something Phil had been terrified would never happen.

Dan could tell exactly how his words had been affecting Phil as soon as Phil tensed up just that tiny bit. He smirked around the straw in his mouth, glancing down at Phil's crotch to see that - yup - his jeans were _definitely_ a bit tighter than they had been. Not that Dan minded at all. In fact, he was proud of himself for getting Phil to that point just by his words and a few well-placed kisses. It just went to show how well Dan knew his boyfriend, how he could tell exactly what worked Phil up. Dan was about to comment on the problem in Phil's jeans when his boyfriend's head flopped on his shoulder, and Dan giggled a bit at his words. "I think I play perfectly fair," Dan purred. He then turned his head just a little bit and pressed a kiss to Phil's temple, nuzzling his face into Phil's hair. "Love you lots."

Phil felt warm all over, his heart beating hard in his chest just at the way Dan nuzzled him so publically, spoke soft, sweet words to him, reminding Phil just how much Dan loved him. Over the course of the last month, it had sometimes been a struggle to believe that Dan could love him, could keep loving him, but Phil's self esteem was growing, and it was all thanks to Dan. Wanting to get Dan back for the issue currently in his pants, however, Phil nuzzled Dan back and murmured to him, "Mmm, right. You play fair?" he asked, humming a little as he snuck a kiss to Dan's neck. "I'm so sure," he added, breath hot and fanning against Dan's skin. He mouthed at him softly before pulling away with a confident grin.

Dan tensed and shivered as Phil pressed a kiss to Dan's neck. Obviously by now, Phil would know that the action just made Dan a complete mess, and Dan cursed him for using that to his advantage. Of course they couldn't have a single innocent date without one of them getting unnecessarily turned on. He didn't know what he was hoping for in the first place, but Dan couldn't find it in him to complain. In all honesty, Dan would probably let Phil fuck him in the middle of the restaurant if Phil had asked him to, but he wouldn't let him know that now. "I was playing fair, but now you're not," Dan whined, letting his head fall to Phil's shoulder as he pulled away from his neck. His skin was still buzzing where Phil's lips were pressing to it, and he shivered, adjusting in his seat just a little bit. "You're evil, Phil. How dare you torture your boyfriend like this?" So what if Phil was just giving Dan a taste of his own medicine? He was a brat, and Phil had to put up with that now.

Phil chuckled, the sound husky and dark from his own desire, but he could hardly blame Dan for complaining. Still, it was his own damn fault for using that voice on Phil. All he had to do was _plead_ like that and Phil would be a goner in seconds. "This is nothing, Dan. Wait till we get to the theater," he threatened, and then sat up straighter as he could see their waitress coming back. "Remember the last time we had a movie with our friends? What you made me do on that couch? That's going to seem like a cakewalk compared to what I'm going to do now," he murmured, smiling and thanking the girl as she set down their food with a cheery smile. Phil didn't look at Dan for a moment, and then he was picking up a fry and offering it to his now flustered boyfriend. "Eat up. I have a feeling you'll need your strength," he said, and then winked.

Holy. Holy _fuck_. Dan could hardly believe what was coming from Phil's mouth. He was so nonchalant, seemingly almost uncaring about what he was insinuating, but there was a dark edge to his tone that showed dominance over Dan that nearly made Dan want to submit to him right then and there. He bit back a low whine in his throat as he saw the waitress walking over with their food, food that Dan hardly wanted anymore. Phil was still speaking lowly until the waitress was in hearing distance, and then he thanked her while Dan kept his eyes on the sweat dripping down the side of his milkshake like it was the most interesting thing in the entire world. All he could think about, though, was what Phil had been saying, how they'd gotten off in front of their friends and how this was going to be considerably _worse_ than that. Dan was a lucky man. He couldn't get out a response before Phil was holding up a fry, an offering, and Dan's cheeks grew a bit red at Phil's wink. Leaning forward, Dan took the fry between his lips, making eye contact with his boyfriend all the while. He took a bite and chewed slowly, swallowing before licking his lips. "What are you going to do with me?" Dan sighed, eyes wide and innocent. Struck with a sudden idea, Dan plucked the cherry from his milkshake and put it in his mouth, trying to mimic what he saw those porn stars doing. "I've been a bad boy, Phil. Are you going to take care of me?"

Phil had half been joking. He'd fully intended to tease Dan worse than Dan has teased him that day, but he'd never even consider doing anything to Dan without asking for his permission first. Dan's reaction, though, the way his voice went all soft and pliant, _submissive_ even as he called himself a bad boy and stared at Phil with a cherry between his lips, made Phil want to try so much more than they'd ever tried before. Maybe... he could test the waters. He knew Dan well enough to know Dan would stop Phil if he took it too far, or so he hoped, and if he got worried he knew he could always stop. The last thing he wanted was to do something against Dan's will, but on that same token, he could feel a thrill go through him at the idea of....trying new things with his boyfriend. Slowly, Phil reached under the table to press his hand on top of Dan's thigh. "You're a naughty boy, indeed, Dan," Phil agreed, voice low. He licked his lips, stared at Dan like he wanted to eat him, and reached out to draw the stem of the cherry from Dan's lips. The way it slid out was obscene. Phil smirked. "You wanna know, baby?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow before nonchalantly turning back to his meal and popping a fry into his mouth. "Ever heard of orgasm denial? I've never put you through that, have i?" He Asked, humming thoughtfully. "Never brought you to the brink, and let go just before you could come. I think that's what you deserve though, isn't it? I'll tease you until you're breathless, drag you to the edge over and over again relentlessly. And then I’ll make you walk us home, aroused, before I finally fuck you. How’s that sound, love?" All the while, Phil's voice was carefully dangerous.

The way Phil was talking was sinful. Dan had to close his eyes to be able to clear his head, a low noise coming out of his throat that was somewhat a growl and somewhat a whimper. Dan was practically thrumming with excitement, arousal pooling in his belly as Phil called him a naughty boy. He hadn’t know that he'd like to hear that so much until then, how Phil was suddenly suggesting something they'd never tried before - orgasm denial - and went into detail about what exactly that entailed, telling Dan how he thought he deserved the treatment. Dan licked his lips now that the cherry was out of his mouth, licking away the red cherry juice that had collected on his lips. He copied Phil and tried to be nonchalant as he started to eat a few of his fries, but it was extremely hard when Dan just wanted Phil to start his treatment right then and there, his hand burning on Dan's thigh. "That- that sounds..." Dan couldn't even get the words out, swallowing and trying to cool himself down a little. How could Phil reduce him into such a mess with just a few words? It wasn't fair. "Sounds like you need to punish me like that," Dan finally finished, his cheeks red like the cherry. He was imagining it already, the way his body would be screaming for release but never granted it. When he finally did cum, Dan was sure he'd be seeing stars. "I'm sure it'll be amazing, how I'll be a mess underneath you. Will you make me beg for it?" Dan smirked, straightening up. "You'll have to try really hard to make me beg, if that's the case."

Phil was watching Dan again, watching the way his cheeks went a deep, obvious red and he flushed all the way down his neck, licking his lips with pupils blown so wide Phil thought he was certain that Dan did want this. Phil wouldn't be forcing anything out of Dan. The sound of his voice when he spoke again was breathless, desperate as he stuttered over how to agree that he deserved to be punished. Dan and Phil had never really roleplayed, despite all their dirty talk, and it didn't surprise Phil that Dan didn't know how to play a part. That was fine, though. Phil had no desire to be called master or daddy or anything like that. First and foremost, he just wanted to be Phil and Dan, even if they did say things like they were right now. Phil smirked as Dan insinuated that Phil would have a rough time making Dan beg, though, and thought back on the porn he'd zeen. He wasn't certain he could manage this correctly, but if he _did_... slowly, Phil leaned into Dan, and nipped at his ear. "Babe, by the time I'm done with you, I won't have to _ask_."

"Christ," Dan hissed. Right about now, Dan was cursing his sensitive teenage hormones, wishing more than anything else that he wouldn't get so worked up over simple words. It was just so _hard_ , especially when Phil was literally the most gorgeous person Dan had ever seen and he knew exactly what to say to make Dan weak at the knees. They'd never done this sort of thing before, Phil had never been so dominant, leaving Dan unable to really know what to do in this situation. Especially when they were in public, where everyone else could hear. Dan was trying to stay quiet when all he really wanted to do was let Phil have his way with him, but he fucking couldn't and it _sucked_. He supposed this was the whole point, though, so he couldn't complain. At that moment was when the waitress decided to make another appearance, giving them both a strange look as Phil sat back and Dan's face went even more red than before. They hadn't touched much of their food yet, and Dan took it upon himself to take a huge bite of his burger, just to hide the fact that anything was wrong. "Everything tasting okay?" The waitress asked. Dan nodded a bit too enthusiastically into his burger. "It's great! Just fine!" he squeaked, feeling Phil shake as he tried to hide his laughter at Dan's obvious discomfort. The waitress didn't question them any longer, taking that as an alright answer, and walked away. As soon as she was gone, Dan turned a flustered glare onto Phil. "You ass," Dan whined. "How am I going to last long at all when you make remarks like _that_? It makes me want to get on my hands and knees right on the table for you."

The sound of Dan's voice in reaction to Phil made a chill go down his spine, and he shuddered a little as he pulled away, fully intending to smirk at Dan and maybe even let his arm creep up his thigh to start the teasing _now_ , when the waitress made her way back over, checking to see if their food was alright. Dan, at that exact moment, shoved his burger into his mouth to start chewing, and nodded enthusiastically as he spoke around the food in answer to her question. Phil, meanwhile, was shaking with laughter now, smiling at the waitress and turning a fond look onto Dan. She giggled, seemed quite taken with the two of them, and said, "Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," before taking off again. Slowly, Phil's expression changed again, and he turned to Dan just as Dan turned to glare at him. Phil's mouth nearly fell open at Dan's words, and he felt his breathing hitch as arousal stirred in his belly, stronger even than before. "You'd like that, wouldn't you," Phil replied breathlessly, eyes wide even as he managed to hold the dominant voice. "Letting everyone see me take you, knowing people are _watching_ ," he said, but there was a hint of question in his voice, and he tilted his head so Dan would know Phil was checking to see if he'd crossed a line. He knew neither of them _actually_ wanted that, had talked about their refusal to share and had even expressed embarrassment over how many times sthey'd nearly been caught, but the thought of it, talking about it, _teasing_ , that had been good in the past

Just as soon as Dan had spoken, Phil was back at it again, teasing him in the same domineering voice that made Dan shift in his seat. How could Phil talk to him like that right in the middle of the restaurant? Dan should have known that their first date would turn out sexual, especially since their sex life was so healthy at this point in their relationship. The words Phil uttered made Dan's head spin. There was a careful edge to Phil's tone, one that said he didn't want to push Dan past his comfort limit, but that was the last thing Dan was worried about. He zoned out for a moment, imagining Phil fucking him right here, right where anyone could see them. Admittedly, Dan did have a thing for adrenaline and the thrill of doing things where they could get caught at any moment, but he had a hard time imagining doing anything while others were watching. Despite that, he still shivered. "Fuck, I'd love to have your cock in me right now," Dan murmured, closing his eyes a bit as his words made Phil put a hand on his thigh. It was _so close_ yet so far from where he wanted that hand. "Right here where everyone is watching. Then everyone would know who I belong to and how good you make me feel."

That was... that was good. That was amazing, and Phil had to close his eyes at the mental image of everyone knowing that Dan was _his_. Publically his, for the first time since they'd left camp. Phil's mum had known they were together, but no one else in their community, and now they were out at a restaurant on their first day, and Dan was expressing the desire for everyone to know that Dan belonged to Phil. Phil had the sudden fierce desire to grab Dan and force him into a passionate kiss, desperate to have his mouth all over his boyfriend's body. He wanted to _worship_ him, if for no other reason than to show Dan just how _lucky_ Phil felt, just how _grateful_ he was. Instead, he let out a quiet little groan, and then shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, he was sure his pupils were blown. "God, Dan," he whispered, fingers inching up his thigh. Finally, finally, Phil snatched his hand away from Dan's body entirely, and turned back to his food. He cleared his throat gruffly. "Later," he insisted. "This is our first real date, we can't make it all about... that," he insisted.

Phil went quiet for a moment and Dan turned to look at him, watching with a small smile as he saw that Phil's eyes were closed and he seemed to be trying to catch his breath. He was beyond glad that he could still get reactions like that out of Phil and that Phil had the same reactions to Dan as Dan had to Phil. It was the best feeling in the world. When those blue eyes opened, Phil's pupils were blown, large and black, and it made Dan's stomach drop to the floorboards. Phil was so unbelievably attractive like that, when he was turned on by Dan and _Dan alone_. Dan licked his lips and willed himself not to start making out with Phil right then and there. There was a place for everything and here was not one of them. He had to stifle a groan behind a sip of his milkshake when Phil began to trail his fingers over his thigh, the skin burning where he touched. He was aching with the need to touch Phil, hoping by some miracle that he would close his eyes and they would suddenly be back in his room again, where he could act upon his fantasies. Then Phil was withdrawing from him, a sigh leaking out from his lips, and Dan's eyebrow raised with amusement. "Yeah," Dan mumbled back, his voice wrecked. He cleared his throat to try and speak normally. "Sorry. You're just- you're so great, Phil." Dan covered his burning face with two hands, cold from where he'd been gripping his milkshake, and tried to cool himself down. He needed his awkward boner to go away so he could enjoy the rest of his date with Phil without wanting to jump his bones. "Just give me a minute, sorry. I'm all worked up now," Dan whined, embarrassed that Phil could still make his body react like this even though they'd been together for a decent amount of time now.

Phil's heart did a little stutter at Dan's words, and he found himself grinning all over again, warm to the stomach to be told that. He still couldn't get over how much Dan seemed to love him, couldn't get over the fact that Dan thought he was amazing _at all_ , and he was all tongue tied as he pressed his shoulder into Dan's and moved to wrap his arm around his shoulders again to drag him in close. He laughed as Dan dropped his face into his hands, clearly embarrassed and clearly trying to get himself under control, but Phil did feel a little bad for making Dan feel about sorry the situation at all. Leaning over again, Phil pressed his lips to Dan's ear once more. "Don't be sorry. I like you all worked up," he insisted, pursing his lips before kissing Dan's ear lightly. "I just... want to talk about embarrassing things like a real couple and feed you food too. I want to make you happy, and not just... tease you. Was that alright?" he asked, because he had to, and he was embarrassed that he'd said any of what he'd said. When he got like this, he never knew what he was going to say until it was too late.

Even through his embarrassment, Dan allowed himself to relax into Phil's touch, completely melting into his arms. He giggled and shoved at Phil's shoulder a bit when he made a comment about liking Dan being all worked up. "Oh hush, we're both just raging with teenage boy hormones. It's hard not to get worked up when your boyfriend's breathing dirty words into your ear." Phil kissed Dan's ear lightly and he grinned, allowing the expression to completely take over his face. He was just extremely happy to have Phil, and he liked that Phil could switch from sexual to just _Phil_ within the course of a few seconds. It was refreshing, and Dan found that he fell in love with Phil a little bit more. "No, that's not okay at all Phil! How dare you ask me such an insensitive question!" Dan gasped dramatically, putting a hand over his heart for added emphasis. He was smiling so large, it felt as if his face was going to melt off. "I need to be teased 100% of the time and approximately every two seconds I need you to tell me that you want to fuck me. And don't forget about kisses! I need kisses every ten seconds or I'll pass out and die." To prove his point, Dan turned his head and planted a kiss right on Phil's lips. "See? I can live now, thanks to you and your kisses." He did it again just to be annoying. "Sorry, it's been ten seconds. It's the rule."

Dan had misunderstood Phil's question, but it didn't even matter, because the outcome was about three times better than he'd been expecting. Suddenly, Dan was going on a rant about how he needed a kiss every ten seconds or else he'd die, and how he wanted Phil to tease him all the time while promising to fuck him, and it made Phil giggle as Dan leaned in and kissed him, sighing and acting as if he were safe now before kissing Phil again. It made him warm all over, made him reach over and drag Dan into a hug with both his arms around Dan's neck as he pressed his face there and just _laughed_. "You dork," he insisted, giggling as he pressed kisses all over Dans' skin. "That's not what I meant, but if you _insist_ ," he said, and pulled back to lean up and peck Dan on the lips too. "It's been ten seconds, do you need another kiss?" he asked again, and kissed Dan again.

Only with Phil's comment did Dan realize that he had misunderstood Phil's question and he snorted at himself and his own silliness. Phil didn't seem to have any complaints though, and just allowed Dan to kiss him, to be dramatic with him, and it made Dan's heart soar as Phil just went with it with hardly any questions. "I definitely need another kiss," Dan demanded, grinning. His sighed again as Phil kissed him lightly on the lips, tasting slightly of salt and chocolate. Once they separated, Dan stayed close enough that he could nudge Phil's nose with his own, giving him an eskimo kiss. "It seems I got ahead of myself," Dan murmured, chuckling as he understood what Phil had been asking. "I was totally fine with all of that, I promise. No need to be embarrassed, love. Although doing cute date stuff with you is always something I'm interested in too." He pulled away and reached for his burger, raising his eyebrows as he tried to think about how he could feed Phil like those cheesy movies had done. Obviously he could just grab a fry but where was the fun in that? He smirked as he turned back to Phil, holding his burger up to Phil. "Let me feed you, oh love of my life. Open up!" Dan teased, trying and failing to hold his giggles in at his sheer ridiculousness.

It was always particularly nice to have Dan press his nose alongside Phil's, a different, softer kind of kiss that wasn't really a kiss at all, and that Phil probably shouldn't like as much as he did. It was nice, though, affectionate, and Phil was tempted to go for more but he had to remember where they were. Instead, he smiled softly at Dan, and turned back to his food. He hadn't had much of it, but that was Dan's fault for distracting him. He was drinking from his shake when Dan assured him that Phil hadn't said anything wrong, and as Phil's ears went red, he was able to hide himself in his drink instead. He didn't bother to reply to Dan, though he was glad to know that he hadn't crossed any lines with his boyfriend tonight. He'd just put down his shake and turned back to Dan when Dan lifted his burger and insisted that Phil open up, all while he giggled and Phil stared at the food dubiously. This was not going to turn out well - nevertheless, Phil sighed, and turned to accept the food, opening his mouth obediently and biting down as soon as he could. He could feel the sides of his mouth getting wet, but he didn't mind so much when Dan's expression softened, like this actually was something cute and he actually did enjoy doing it, watching Phil eat from his hands, even something as uncoordinated and messy as a fast food restaurant burger. As the food was taken away from him, Phil chewed and grabbed for a napkin, quickly wiping his mouth but humming in enjoyment nonetheless. Dan had good taste. "'S good," he reassured his boyfriend, picking up his own untried burger and offering it to Dan. "You're turn," he teased lightly.

To Dan's surprise and sheer delight, Phil actually ate the food that Dan was holding out to him. He hadn't actually thought he would do it, just because the burger was a bit awkward to eat and forced Phil's mouth to open wide just to take a bite, but Phil always continued to surprise Dan with everything he did. Dan watched in amusement as Phil ate a bite, getting grease and general burger-y stuff on the sides of his mouth. It was endearing, something that Dan didn't know he needed to see until then, and he grinned happily at his boyfriend's obedience. But then Phil was holding his own burger to Dan's lips and Dan suddenly didn't feel so lucky anymore. But since Phil had done it, Dan supposed he could do it as well. Phil hadn't even tried his own burger yet, but he offered it to Dan nonetheless, who took a bite and chewed slowly, sighing because it was _that good_. He didn't think he would ever enjoy sharing food like this, but here he was, and there was a little fuzzy feeling in his stomach that wouldn't go away. "Yours is good too," Dan murmured, his cheeks pink and his grin so big that it split his entire face. "I'm glad I got to try it before you were able to. Makes it even more delicious."

Amused when Dan obediently ate Phil's offered food as well, Phil found himself laughing as general burger bits got all over his face, a bit of tomato having smashed against his chin. The sight was adorable, and the sound Dan made a turn on that Phil tried to ignore. Rolling his eyes fondly at Dan's teasing, Phil shook his head at him. "Is that how this relationship is going to go?" He asked, "you always having to have my things first?" He teased. If that's what Dan wanted, Phil would never complain. He adored spoiling Phil more than he adored anything in the world, and he even reached out with a napkin to clean his face up after he'd cleaned his own. Dan smirked at him, waggling his eyebrows, so Phil leaned in close again and pressed his lips to Dan's ear, unoccupied hand going for Dan's thigh and curling around the more sensitive, inner bit. "Cheeky, are we? I can take care of that," he whispered, and slid his hand all the way up against the bulge in Dan's pants. Dan made a small, surprised noise, and Phil felt his dick jump. He smirked, before pulling away. "So what movie are we seeing again?" He asked as he casually pulled away.

Phil was looking at Dan with so much fondness that it made Dan's entire heart ache. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky as to get a man like Phil to take care of him, but he was forever grateful that he had. He didn't think he could ever imagine a life without Phil now, a life without feeding each other grotesque burgers and pushing each other around like best friends while kissing like boyfriends. It was the best thing in Dan's entire life. He didn't speak as Phil wiped the remaining burger off of his mouth, taking care of Dan like it was expected of him. Dan felt a rush of warmth go through his entire body at that. "What can I say? I'm a needy boyfriend," Dan teased, waggling his eyebrows. His breath hitched as Phil suddenly put his hand on his thigh, rubbing over his clothed skin. His breath brushed against Dan's ear and he shivered, his entire face red. He jumped a mile out of his seat when Phil's slender fingers brushed over the obvious bulge in Dan's jeans, and he glared at his smug boyfriend. "I'm dating a jerk," Dan hissed, sipping his milkshake angrily. "Just because of that, I'm forcing you to see Twilight with me. And you can't stop it. Jerk."

Phil jerked back from Dan's comment with a horrified frown, terrified that he'd upset his boyfriend for a moment, only to catch sight of Dan's expression and burst into laughter. Immediately, he was reaching up to cover his mouth in embarrassment, shaking in his seat and staring at Dan with eyes that were wet with tears. It took him a long while to stop laughing, all while Dan grinned at him, but when he did, he shook his head at his boyfriend. "You're a nerd," he complained. "But twilight's as good as anything I if get to make fun of it _and_ make out with you in the back during it." With that, Phil winked before turning away and presing his hand to Dan's thigh. He muttered a quick, "and other things," before turning back to his burger.

Seemingly actually thinking he was pissed, Phil jerked away with such nervousness that Dan couldn't help but to grin, giggling slightly. He liked that Phil didn't want to upset him, didn't want to cross any boundaries that Dan may have. It was sweet and Dan wanted to just snog the hell out of him. They both laughed then, realizing that Dan wasn't serious, and Dan rolled his eyes at Phil's comment, even despite the furious blush on his cheeks. "Is this a fucking challenge?" Dan snickered, eating more of his food with a twinged eyebrow. "Who says I wanna do anything with you during the movie? Maybe I'm actually interested in how an old ass vampire stalks a young girl until he manipulates her to fall in love with him. I'm sure my eyes will be glued to the screen," Dan teased, winking back at Phil.

Phil had just shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth when Dan started to tease him back, absolutely dissing the twilight franchise all while pretending that he actually wanted to see it, just so he could act like he didn't want to get up to any funny business in the movie theaters with Phil. Rolling his eyes, Phil shoved him with shoulder, chewing and swallowing thickly so he could talk sooner rather than later. "Coming from you, that's difficult to believe," Phil teased back, leaning in and kissing Dan softly on the lips. He rubbed at his thigh a little longer before pulling away and deciding they most definitely needed to save the flirting for when they got to the theater, or Dan was going to find himself being edged far longer than he wanted. Phil grinned to himself at the thought of trying something new, and then cleared his throat. "Besides, I'd much rather be sappy with you anyway. Do you remember the first time we kissed?" he asked softly, eyes sparkling as he smiled up at his boyfriend.

"I don't think it's _that_ difficult to believe," Dan mumbled, but he accepted Phil's kiss anyways, not able to turn Phil's advances down even when he was trying to be difficult. He let out a half-hearted whine when Phil pulled his hand off of Dan's thigh but otherwise didn't complain, instead leaning into Phil's side while he tried to eat his food a little quicker. They'd been teasing each other for so long that Dan's fries had started to go cold. He grinned and nuzzled his face into Phil's shoulder when Phil brought up their first kiss, his cheeks hurting from smiling so hard. "Yeah, how could I not?" Dan murmured just as soft, kissing Phil's cheek. "You were so pretty under the moonlight and so passionate about the stars that I just couldn't hold myself back." Dan smiled at the memory, his face feeling hot with happiness. "I think that's when I started to properly fall in love with you."

Phil's heart was maybe freaking out a little bit. He'd remembered their first kiss from a different perspective, obviously, and it was kind of wonderful to hear Dan's view of it. Feeling a bit flustered, Phil turned to Dan slowly. "I mean, it was my first ever kiss. It was pretty magical for me," he murmured, grabbing his milkshake to cool himself down a bit. "But I don't think that's when I started to fall in love. I think I started to fall for you when you got punched by Brad in the face for me, even _if_ I was angry at you for letting it happen," he murmured with a soft smile.

Dan couldn't seem to wipe the happy look from his face, absolutely beaming at Phil as he sipped at his milkshake. He wanted to hold Phil and to never let him go again, to kiss him until they were both blue in the face. He couldn't wait until they were alone again, just so that he could have his boyfriend all to himself. "Well, you're the first boy I've ever kissed, so it was pretty special for me as well," Dan told him. He hummed, wiping his salty fingers on a napkin. "Let's be honest, Phil. I think I was head over heels as soon as I first laid eyes on you. I couldn't seem to look away. Remember that? How I would watch you all the time?" Dan snorted and shook his head, remembering all the times he was literally pining after Phil. "Even during that, it's funny that I thought I was straight."

Warmth spread through Phil so fast that he wasn't even surprised when he started to beam, face lighting up. His heart lurched, and he nudged at Dan's shoulder again. "Dan. I'm pretty sure everyone knew I was in love with you before either of us did. You were like... my world," he admitted, not so shyly. He could still remember how much time he'd spent staring at Dan, and how he’d already know... "I change my mind. I knew I was in love with you when you threw the monopoly game and I still wanted to kiss you." Phil grinned at that, and nudged Dan one final time before leaning in close. "You want to know a secret?" He asked.

Dan could hardly believe that he was here, having a date with the most perfect person in the world, talking about sappy things that made Dan want to shout from the rooftops. "We were so daft back then," Dan murmured quietly. "Everybody seemed to know how we felt before we did." He then laughed at the memory of throwing the monopoly game, at how mad he'd gotten over the stupid game and how often he got so heated up over a board game. He cocked his head. "A secret? Of course I want to know."

Phil was pretty certain that Dan did _not_ want to know, and he found himself smirking as he leaned back in, closer than before. "Even I knew you liked me before you did," he whispered, pulling back with a cheeky grin only to find Dan gaping at him with wide eyes. The confusion there was clear, and Phil could hardly blame him. Likcing his lips, Phil cocked his head. "Or, at least," he added conspiratorially, "I knew you were attracted to me."

Dan felt his entire face turn red and his jaw fell slack as he regarded his boyfriend in disbelief. Phil _knew_? How the fuck could he _know_ something like that? Dan wasn't obvious, at least he didn't think he had been. So had Phil read his mind or something? That was hardly fair. "You're fucking kidding me," Dan said flatly. "There's no way you could have known! Hell, _I_ didn't even know until that time we talked on the horses and I got off to the thought of you. So how did you know?!" He wasn't mad, not actually, but he was horribly embarrassed at how cringey he apparently was.

Phil's face went horribly red at Dan's sudden outburst, staring madly around the restaurant to find that no one had actually heard - or, at the very least, were pretending not to have. What Dan had done after their time on the horse was not a surprise to Phil, as they'd talked about it sometime afterwards, before they'd even kissed for the first time, and Dan had admitted to masturbating to thoughts of Phil in the past, but it was still something Phil thought Dan would have known better to be quiet about. Turning his red face back to face Dan, Phil reached over and shoved him, and then pushed in close to whisper in his ear with one hand braced on Dan's thigh again. "I can't believe you said that aloud, shut up, Dan," he moaned, shaking his head. "No. Remember after you told me Mariah wasn't your girlfriend? Well, you fed me a s'more, and it was so obvious you were flirting with me I'm surprised _you_ didn't realize. Of course, horseback riding together surely helped - that's the first time you popped a boner for me, wasn't it?" Phil asked, voice going lower, and lower, and lower still as he finally let Dan in on the secret that Phil _knew_.

It was obvious that Dan had embarrassed Phil with his words, probably speaking a bit too loudly about his actions while he was trying to figure out his own feelings for Phil. He hadn't meant to be so loud, but it just happened sometimes where he couldn't seem to shut himself up. Phil's face was red, a beautiful blush spread over his cheeks, and Dan wanted to reach out and kiss him again. He didn't, though, only because Phil shoved him, making Dan cackle obnoxiously. "Sorry, babe," Dan teased. He frowned then, thinking back to when he subconsciously flirted with Phil, feeding him s'mores and doing generally touchy things. "I guess I just blamed it on the fact that I was a touchy person in general. I knew that you made me feel good and I knew that I liked to touch you, but I didn't really want to admit to myself that I liked a boy, you know? So I just told myself that I was a clingy friend." Then his mouth fell open, his cheeks flushing and his eyebrows shooting up into his hair. Dan dropped the burger from his hands and drew away from Phil to gape at him, his face filled with horror. "You- _what_?" Dan whispered, voice cracking. "You _knew_?"

Really, the bit Phil had been waiting for was Dan's reaction to Phil's admittance, and so when Dan drew back from him startled and horrified enough to _drop his meal_ , Phil started cackling. Dan's nervous fear about liking a boy wasn't new to Phil, but _this_ was comedy gold, and all he could do was snort and laugh, tongue sticking out from between his teeth, and hand flying up to hide it. His entire body shuddered with his laughter, tears gathering in his eyes, and he nodded kind of cruelly at Dan, whose face was beyond red with embarrassment. Phil's hand on Dan's thigh pushed up further, until he was pressing against his suddenly flaccid bulge, and shook his head. "It's okay, Dan. It happens to the best of us," he managed to wheeze as he calmed down some. "If it makes you feel any better, it made me happy."

Dan twitched as Phil palmed him through his jeans again, except this time he didn't feel the slightest bit turned on. He was way too embarrassed, completely mortified, and his dick seemed to understand exactly what he was going through as well. He whined and dropped his head into his hands, pressing his fingertips to his hot cheeks. Phil always made him feel like a blushing teenage girl, but this was ten thousand times worse because Phil _knew he'd gotten an erection before Dan had admitted to even liking him_. How fucking embarrassing could he be? "It doesn't happen to most people," Dan whined, his voice muffled through his palms. "And it doesn't make me feel better that much, I'm so awful. Who the hell gets turned on by a boy sitting behind him on a horse? I'm too horny for my own good," Dan sniffed.

Phil's expression of glee dropped the second that Dan started talking, and his eyes went wide as he realized he maybe should have kept that one to himself. Instantly, Phil was leaning forward and pulling Dan into his arms, one arm wrapped around Dan's shoulder. It was the best he could do with the way they were currently sat. "I"m so sorry, Dan, I didn't mean to like... actually upset you. Hey," he said, nudging at him, and then reached under his chin to force Dan to look at him. "Hey, hey. It's really not that bad. I was getting pretty turned on, too. It was literally the most erotic thing I'd ever done in my life," Phil whispered to him, wanting to reassure his boyfriend as best as he could. "My dick was literally nudged in your ass crack, Dan. I mean - I was practically fucking you," he whispered quite softly. "Who could blame either of us? I was so terrified I was going to have a physical reaction, and then you'd never want to speak to me again. I just got more lucky than you, that's all. It's okay, baby. I was never upset about it, and you're not awful - you're just human."

Dan leaned into Phil and buried his face into Phil's neck, trying to hide how red his face was and the mortification that was surely showing on his features. Truthfully, he wasn't mad at Phil in the slightest, but more angry at himself for being so easy to turn on. Phil knew more about Dan than anyone else, so Dan really shouldn't be embarrassed, but there was still shock coursing through his entire body from finding out that Phil knew far more than he’d originally let on. Dan was so _daft_. "You didn't upset me," Dan murmured, kissing Phil's neck in assurance. "I'm just shocked, I guess. I didn't know I was that obvious. But _god_ , Phil. You're just so attractive to me, how could I _not_ get turned on by every little thing you do?" He chuckled as Phil continued on, explained how it was erotic to him as well, how he was practically _fucking_ Dan. The words made Dan close his eyes and breathe heavily through his nose to try and get the image out of his mind. He had to last through the rest of dinner and a movie with Phil before he would be able to get off. He had to at least try to contain himself a little bit. "That's reassuring," Dan eventually got out, nuzzling his nose into Phil's collarbone. "It makes me wonder what would have happened if you did have a reaction like I did. Would I have made a move on you sooner? Or would we just be sitting in awkward silence with the knowledge that we both were very much turned on by the other person?" Dan snickered and pulled away, giving Phil a smug look. "I bet it'd be the second one. Then once I was by myself, I'd probably think back to how it felt to have your hard cock against my ass and get myself off on it." Dan sighed, looking around and feigning innocence. "But I suppose we can think about that another time, yeah? Let's finish our perfectly innocent meal and go to the perfectly innocent movie."

Dan was a dirty, lying, sneak, and Phil was so going to get him for this. Here he was playing up how upset he'd been - and Phil was certain that he had been upset, no matter _how_ Dan had chosen to use Phil's concern against him - before turning around and being just as suggestive as Phil had been in order to get him all riled up. Phil inhaled sharply at the thought of Dan pleasuring himself, dizzy with it. He was quite intimate with the sight by now - it wasn't as if they hadn't had skype sex from time to time, wasn't as if they didn't like to experiment. Still, right now, being turned on was the last thing that Phil needed, and he moved his hand back between Dan's legs to fondle him quite properly before leaning in close to whisper in his ear again. "Daniel, have your fun now, because you're going to be a _mess_ when I get hold of you later." Then, Phil innocently turned back to his meal, and smirked to himself at the way Dan's face had gone red again. He still felt kinda bad for embarrassing Dan, but Dan was also a little shit and he wasn't going to be allowed to get away with things like that.

Dan couldn't help being smug for what he'd so obviously done to Phil. He was absolutely sure that he'd pay for this later, that Phil wouldn't try to hold himself back when he fucked him senseless, and he was thrumming with excitement. He couldn't fucking _wait_. Dan let out a choked moan as Phil palmed him once more, making his dick twitch in tired interest. He was already getting rather exhausted from being turned on and then neglected, and they'd only just begun. He didn't know what to expect but he was excited nonetheless. "I don't think I know what you're talking about?" Dan replied instantly, innocently smiling. "I'm just talking to you normally. Why, are you getting flustered by my words? Are you thinking about it?" Dan giggled and started to eat again, albeit a bit faster this time. He was excited to get to the theatre to see exactly what Phil would do to him. Dan's own face was red though, thinking about all that Phil was going to do to him. He really was fucked wasn't he?

Phil sent Dan the darkest look he could manage, staring from under his lashes as he pressed a french fry past his lips and chewed slowly, thinking how to respond. He decided on not saying anything all. Dan knew exactly what he was doing, and Phil was not going to humor him. Turning back to his meal, Phil ate rather quickly after that. Dan's leg was shaking next to his in clear anxious excitement, and there was no room to speak when they both had their mouth's full. From time to time, Phil would reach over and stroke his hand up Dan's thigh, or rub circles into it, teasing and ever close to his dick, but never quite there. Dan sometimes squeaked, sometimes jumped, but mostly, he continued to stuff his face, cheeks red and eyes a little glazed. Yes, Phil was definitely going to enjoy himself tonight, and when he finally got to fuck Dan... well.

Dan could hardly believe this was happening. Phil was actually being a tease, doing his best to make sure Dan always had one thing on his mind: how fucking bad he wanted Phil. It was unfair, but it was exciting, new, and Dan couldn't decide whether he should eat quicker to get to the next stage of this little rendez-vous, or if he should eat slower to draw this out. He ended up downing his food as fast as possible, trying to hide how excited he was and how fucking turned on he was whenever the waitress came to check on them. If she noticed the glazed look in Dan's eyes, then she certainly didn't mention anything. All too soon, Dan's food was completely gone and he couldn't help but wonder if it really was a good thing that he'd finished so quickly. He could feel Phil's dark stare on the side of his head, and his stomach did flips at that. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly Phil had in store for him tonight.

By the time Phil finished his meal, Dan was long done as well, twitching in his seat and doing his best to avoid Phil's dark gaze. Phil could hardly blame him, though he did feel a little bad he'd turned their first date into _this_. It seemed on par with everything else they seemed to do, though, the perfect full circle of their relationship, and besides. School was starting soon. Neither of their parents were going to be letting them spend the night at each other's houses nearly as often as they had this summer. Phil just wanted to take advantage of the time they had left. Dan had already made tonight the best night of Phil's life - Phil wanted to give Dan something back. "I think we should get the check," Phil murmured to Dan with one final squeeze to his thigh before he removed his hand, reaching for his wallet and hoping to sneak a few bills into the bill book.

The rest of dinner went in a daze for Dan. While he was waiting for Phil to finish eating, Dan was trying his hardest to calm himself down by taking deep and even breaths. Despite that though, he could never fully seem to calm himself, excitement thrumming underneath his skin like an itch that couldn't be scratched. Dan fidgeted. Whenever he came to restaurants, he was the worst person about fidgeting, and it seemed even worse with Phil sitting next to him. He ripped up the draw wrapper, ended up dumping salt on his empty plate, and then pushed the salt around with his fork before moving to rip up a sugar packet. He felt bad that the server would have to deal with his mess, but he needed something to do to distract himself from the unbelievably attractive man at his side. Dan nodded when Phil suggested they get the bill, but he glared as Phil reached for his own wallet. "Phil, no," Dan whined, stopping him by putting a hand on his arm. "I'm paying, not you." Without another word, he flagged down the waitress and got their bill, passing it back with a few extra dollars and telling her to keep the change before Phil could butt in with his own money. Dan smiled triumphantly at him. "How's that for a first date?" Dan asked smugly.

Phil frowned as Dan caught him before he could pull out his wallet, let alone any money, sighing but secretly pleased as all hell that anyone would want to pay for his meal for him. His heart fluttered a bit at Dan's insistence and the way it made his eyes light up again, like he'd just come back to himself and he was less distracted by the urge to get off than he had been before. That was good. Phil didn't want his attention all on sex, despite wanting it himself, and it would make it more erotic for Dan when Phil did get him going again at the movie theater. Phil was more excited for that than he could say, and he watched Dan pay and tip the server before Phil could get a word in edgewise. As they both stood, Phil quietly took Dan's hand, still thrilled he could do that in public now, and half afraid that any second Dan was going to yell at him for it or something. Of course he didn't, tossing Phil a happy smile, before they started to head out. "Absolutely perfect, but I think that's because it was with you," Phil replied easily.

Holding hands in front of everybody felt right. Dan didn't think he'd ever get used to it. He was able to show Phil off, to show everybody that _hey, this human is mine_! He liked the way Phil's hand was so soft in his own, just that little bit smaller so Dan's hand could completely envelope it. He ran his thumb over Phil's hand and grinned, squeezing lightly as they walked. He swung their arms between them a little, giddy on happiness. "I'm happiest when I'm with you," Dan informed Phil, leading them towards the nearest movie theatre. "In all honesty, we could be doing absolutely nothing and I think I'd still be entertained. Just because you're by my side." So maybe it was a little cheesy, but it was the truth and Dan wanted Phil to always understand his feelings.

Phil's cheeks were red again, embarrassed as he was by Dan's words, but they made him feel warm at the same time. He shook his head a little and squeezed his fingers around Dan's as Dan led them towards the movie theater. Phil didn't usually visit this part of town, but it had become more frequent with Dan in his life now, and he was starting to get vaguely used to where things were. "You're a nerd," Phil complained, chuckling a bit. "But yeah. As long as you're around, I think I'll always be happy," he agreed.

"I may be a nerd, but at least I'm your nerd," Dan murmured, squeezing Phil's hand. They walked for a bit longer before finally reaching the theater, where Dan then tugged the both of them to the ticket booth. The man working seemed rather bored but he had muscles bigger than Dan's face and a jawline that could probably cut into Dan's skin. He didn't look like the kind of guy to be working at a movie theater, but Dan didn't mention that. "How can I help you?" The worker, whose name tag read 'Quinn' asked. Dan cleared his throat and moved so he could wind his arm around Phil's waist instead. "Two for Twilight, please," Dan said brightly. The man printed off the tickets and told them where the room was before ushering them off to the side. Dan turned to Phil, smiling warmly. "Did you want some popcorn or something?"

Phil was the teeniest bit intimidated when they came up to the window to buy their tickets and a man whose nametag read "Quinn," started to serve them. His muscles were huge and bulging at the arm, threatening the fabric of his shirt, and it was - not what Phil had been expecting to see. He hardly paid any attention to Dan or Phil, but the image of him was not going to leave Phil's mind for a long while. Soon enough, though, the two were heading inside of the theater proper and towards their theater number when Dan stopped and turned to Phil with a small smile. At the mention of popcorn, a slow smile started to grow over Phil's cheeks because, if you were to ask him, he'd definitely say it was his favorite food. He could eat popcorn for ages and be perfectly happy with it. "Yeah, alright," he agreed, and didn't even fight Dan on who was going to pay, because,well, if Phil was being honest, he was enjoying being the spoiled one for once.

Judging by the look on Phil's face when popcorn was mentioned, it was more than alright for Dan to buy Phil popcorn. His lips slowly turned up into a smile until his teeth were completely showing and his entire face was shining with happiness. Dan beamed at him, cooing, and leaned over to kiss his beloved boyfriend on the cheek. "You're so precious," Dan murmured, watching in amusement as a pink glow erupted over Phil's pale cheeks. He didn't say anything else on the topic, instead ushering Phil over to the food booths where a girl had the biggest smile on her face for no apparent reason. "Hi!" she exclaimed as they came into earshot. Dan grinned back and repeated her greeting, regarding all of the food options. He knew they were definitely going to get a large popcorn, but he didn't know if he wanted to get a drink and some candy as well. "Do you want a drink and candy too?" Dan asked Phil quietly, putting his arm around his waist and pulling him close to his body. He couldn't seem to stop himself; he just wanted to be touching Phil at all times.

Phil's cheeks went bright red the second that Dan leaned over to kiss him the cheek, calling him precious and staring at Phil with such a fond expression that Phil's heart fluttered in his chest. He swallowed thickly with a new found inability to speak, and followed after Dan almost mindlessly to the food booths. They weren't holding hands at the moment, but it hardly seemed to matter, as as soon as they stopped moving, Dan wrapped his arm around Phil's waist and dragged him in close, making Phil's cheeks flush darker still. He wanted to protest, to ask Dan to stop, but the truth was, he _didn't_ want that at all. He wanted Dan to hold him like this forever, and the fact that it was happening in public made it all the better. "Uhm. A drink, sure," he said, clearing his throat when it came out weaker than he'd expected it too. "Maltesers, as well, because you love them."

Dan smiled gently at Phil, a fond look on his face. It seemed sort of like Phil was at a loss for words, all of his thoughts dying as soon as Dan's arm wrapped around his waist. Apparently Phil couldn't even formulate thoughts enough to tell Dan what _kind_ of drink he wanted. Or at least, that's what it seemed like to Dan. He chuckled and turned back to the smiling girl. "I'll have a large Fanta and a packet of Maltesers, please." He turned back to Phil, a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you wanna be gross and share our drinks like in those cliche movies or did you want your own drink?" Dan teased.

Phil laughed immediately, trying to play it cool now he'd made a fool of himself, and rolling his eyes at Dan. Secretly, he wanted to do all the cliche things, and he loved sharing things with Dan. They'd gotten pretty used to being essentially attached at the hip the last two months, and Phil had no plans of changing that anytime soon. "Obviously," he replied, like that was common sense. The overly cheery front counter girl smile brightly at him, nodding and glancing between them like she thought they were cute. "That'll be 11.50. Cash, or debit?" she asked, Phil watching as Dan handed over some cash. It warmed him, knowing Dan was taking care of him tonight, and he promised himself to take care of Dan, as well.

Hearing Phil say that he wanted to do all of the cliche things with Dan was more than he ever really needed. He didn't realize how much he needed to hear that until then, his heart swelling in his chest and his head going all fuzzy. He barely heard the girl tell him his total, handing over a wad of cash as if he was a robot. Once she handed him back his change, she left to go get those two items prepared, and Dan couldn't stop himself from gazing at Phil like the lovesick bastard he truly was. Phil caught his eye, a small smile on his lips, asking Dan what he was staring at. Dan chuckled and flicked Phil on the nose with his free hand. "Your pretty face," Dan said bluntly. "I could stare at it all day. I'm such a lucky guy." He wanted to say more, but he was interrupted by the worker interrupting them, handing him their items. Dan took them, happy to be able to have some food, but also _really_ wanting to spend some quality time with Phil with no interruptions. He truly was whipped, just for Phil.

Phil's eyes went wide and his cheeks turned crimson at Dan's comment, not even getting a chance to reply before the girl from before returned. It wasn't as if Dan hadn't said similar things in the past, but every time, it got to Phil. He couldn't seem to help himself, surprised each and every time that Dan said anything nice to him, anything like _that_ at least, like he really did love just looking at Phil. "Shut up," he muttered after a moment, accepting the large popcorn Dan shoved into his hands, and smiling when Dan bumped their shoulders now that his hands were full. "Ready, then?" Phil asked, waggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend suggestively, sticking out his tongue as he did so. At Dan's quick promise of a "yes," Phil led them both to the theater their tickets read, and got ready for a hell of a night.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 18,257 Words
> 
> For reference, @botanistlester is Dan, @snowbunnylester is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: teasing, edging, dirty talk, neck kink, handjobs, stretching, penetrative sex, schmoop
> 
> Hey guys! Honestly, we cannot believe what a wild ride it’s been over the course of the last… how long? Few months that we’ve been posting this. When we started this RP, I don’t think either of us realized it was going to end up being over 400,000 words long, and yet it most definitely did. We set out for this fic to be an exploration of sexuality and, obviously, sex, and that’s exactly what we’ve done. We honestly hope you guys have enjoyed this wild ride as much as we have! But don’t worry, this isn’t quite the end! We’ve still got the massive epilogue to go, a whopping 55K words long that we’ve decided to split in half and post back to back thanks to your guys vote! 
> 
> On Friday, we’ll hit you with part one of the epilogue over at @snowbunnylester ‘s blog, followed by part two on Satruday on botanlistlesters ‘s blog! Of course, it’s also getting posted to ao3 in the same chaptered fic as chapters 32 and 33, so stay tuned, and I can’t believe the ride is nearly over… I’m going to try not to cry!

Phil glanced around the mostly empty room as they finally made their way into the theater for their movie. It had been out for a few weeks at least, so Phil wasn't surprised, nor was he surprised to see the few couples dotted around, but he was thankful, as it made his plans for that evening far easier to manage. After spotting an empty row to the left, Phil started to make his way down it, deciding they were going to need a little privacy, and walking all the way to the end against the wall before settling down with one seat open for Dan right next to said wall. He smirked as his boyfriend moved past him to take his seat knowingly. 

Dan giggled at Phil's flustered response, shoving the bag of popcorn at him. "I can say what I want to," Dan told him stubbornly. But he didn't try to stop Phil when he started to lead them both to the theater, asking Dan if he was ready with a rather suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Dan almost didn't want to know what Phil was planning for him, could feel his entire face growing hot at just the thought, but he knew this was going to be an... interesting date, one that he would truly never forget. For that, he was beyond thankful, zoning out slightly as he followed Phil through the rows of chairs. He was thankful because he could be himself in front of Phil without having to hide his desires. Their sex life, while mostly vanilla, was open to new ideas or kinks, and Dan felt free to talk about those subjects with Phil. He didn't know much about other relationships, but he did know that most couples didn't dare to venture into such territory. And yet, here was he and Phil, about to do sexual actions in the middle of a movie theater with Phil promising to edge him nearly the entire time. Dan was such a lucky guy. Thankfully, Phil chose an area that was more separated from the rest of the moviegoers, and it almost made Dan feel like he was doing the walk of shame. Phil's teasing smirk definitely wasn't helping, only made the hairs on Dan's arms stand up until he was shivering with anticipation. When he sat down in the seat Phil had saved for him, their arms brushed, and Dan felt electricity strike through his entire body. It was almost like they'd just met and Dan was freaking out at every little interaction. Except this time, it was much, much different. 

Dan settled in rather quickly. When Phil risked a glance at his face, it was to find that Dan had already gone a deep, beet red, and it made Phil's smirk widen. He turned back to the movie screen casually, deciding that he was going to make Dan wait for him to start, make Dan die a little from the anticipation of it all first. Phil hoped that he liked this, that he wouldn't go too far, but he knew Dan would stop him if he did. The movie previews were just starting as well, something Phil loved, and he leaned into Dan's side with a little smile. "The previews are sometimes my favorite part. Do you think they're just gonna advertise all romance stuff to us?" he asked, casually propping the popcorn in his lap and holding it with one hand while he used the other to throw over Dan's shoulders and drag him in. 

Despite Dan's original thoughts, Phil didn't start right away. Dan had totally and completely expected Phil to get his hands on him as soon as he sat down, so when Phil started to ask about the previews, drawing him in with a gentle arm around his shoulders, Dan couldn't help but let out a small noise of confusion. He relaxed after a few moments, melting into Phil's side. Phil was warm and safe and Dan liked being tucked into his embrace more than he liked anything else in the whole world. Dan shook his head, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. "Who knows?" He responded easily. "Probably romantic things that'll make me want to barf. Maybe we'll get lucky and see a few previews for horror films though. Like they think this movie is actually scary."

The laugh came out as half-bark, surprised as Phil was to hear Dan say that. The sound of his voice was perfectly sarcastic to top it all off, and Phil just shoved his face into his shoulder while his own shoulders shook with laughter. "Oh my God, Dan," he muttered, and kissing him there, through his clothes. "You're such an idiot," he said fondly, rolling his eyes. "If you wanted to be scared again, we could have just gone and seen the new horror film that's out rather than this dribble," he complained, but he didn't actually mind. Mostly, he was just excited to have the almost-freedom to get distracted and make out with Dan, not to mention what else he had planned. "You gonna make fun of the previews with me, then?"

Dan snickered at Phil's utterly adorable reaction. He hadn't actually thought Phil would react in such a way to his dumb joke, but it made him feel all warm and tingly inside. Although he should have expected that feeling by now; Phil always made him feel warm and tingly inside. "I may be an idiot, but at least I'm your idiot," Dan murmured, giving Phil a bright grin. He hummed at Phil's next words. "We can watch horror movies later. Seeing Twilight in theaters is like a dream come true," Dan sighed out sarcastically. He was grinning so widely that his cheeks were hurting and his dimple was making a rather large dent in his cheek. "It's the best part of a date. We make fun of the previews and we make fun of the movie. Can't really do that when I'm scared shitless. I'd rather make fun of things with you, tbh."

Phil snorted out another laugh, shoving himself over in his seat so he could hide his face more properly against Dan's shoulder. His leg was pretty securely pressed up to Dan's, now. Dan was so warm against him. "You're an idiot," he jested, moving his face to prop his chin on Dan's shoulder instead, only to find that Dan was already staring at him with a bright grin on his face. Phil smiled back at him, and reached up to press his finger into Dan's dimple, just because he could. "I'd rather make love to you," Phil teased back with a little wink, waiting for Dan to go breathless before he pulled away. "But making fun of movies will have to do. Look, they're putting out another valentine's romance. This time, the girl has lost her memories of her current husband and he has to make her fall in love with him again. How much you want to bet he's going to have competition with an ex boyfriend of some kind?"

Apparently Phil always knew what to say to make Dan's mind go a bit foggy because before he knew what was going on, Phil was murmuring teasing words and Dan felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment. He inhaled sharply and shook his head to clear his dirty thoughts, giving Phil an unimpressed glare. His boyfriend was the worst. "I don't see why we even came to the movie then, if you're just going to distract me from it," Dan sighed out dramatically, but he pushed his shoulder against Phil's to show that he was just kidding. He watched the previews, making a grossed out face. "I can almost guarantee it. I feel like these tropes are so common that it's just downright easy to guess what's going to happen. He'll probably lose the girl for a few days to her ex and be completely heartbroken, making him try just a bit harder. Then he'll take her to a nice dinner, treat her really well, and she'll fall in love with him again before earning all of her memories back." Dan tsked. "Shame."

Phil was grinning completely shamelessly at Dan, knowing full well that Dan wanted everything Phil had promised just as much as Phil wanted it, and not even bothering to hide his excitement. He just wanted to spend his last few days with Dan in the best way possible, and to be fair, Phil wanted more than sex, but he also couldn't help loving the way Dan fit against him and how it made him feel so close to him. Phil also liked being a giant tease, though, so that wasn't helping. He snorted at Dan's quick summary of events, and nodded his head. "When is something new and original going to come out?" he complained. 

Dan gasped, feigning offense. "You mean, Twilight isn't original?" Dan asked, winking, practically purring. The lights started to dim, leaving Dan to snicker. His voice dropped to a whisper so they didn't disturb any of the other moviegoers. "I don't know, a few hundred year old vampire stalking a teenage girl until she falls in love with him sounds pretty original to me." Because he couldn't help himself, he pressed a kiss to Phil's cheek, nuzzling his nose against Phil's skin for a moment before pulling back to continue watching the previews. "Oh look, a horror movie where a doll comes to life and tries to kill the whole family. Never would have guessed."

Dan's teasing was so ridiculous, that Phil spent the entirety of the previews muffling his laughter into his boyfriend's shoulder, not even getting one second to stop and actually focus on anything let alone eat their snacks - which was a miracle in and of itself, considering Phil loved popcorn. Dan was funny though, and Phil might have been a little slap happy because Dan just made him so happy, but no one needed to know that, exactly. It was fine, anyway. Dan loved him, and they had fun together. That was all that mattered. By the time the movie was about to start, Phil had given up on even trying to communicate with his boyfriend, and instead, grabbed for his chin to drag him into a searing kiss. Dan was quick to respond, despite both of them still giggling, and it warmed Phil to the core. He loved that Dan was always so, so open to him, and he just wanted to hold onto him forever. 

It was ridiculous. They were ridiculous. Dan hadn't thought he would be able to find someone who matched all of his traits so perfectly, but here they were. In the back of a movie theater, trying to stifle their giggles behind trembling hands with tears in their eyes. Dan definitely wouldn't change this for anything. The lights dimmed more and Dan was mentally preparing himself for the shittiest movie he'd ever seen when Phil suddenly grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. It was passionate, hot, but Dan couldn't hide his laughter nonetheless, way to slap happy to even try to make the kiss very good. He was smiling, Phil was smiling, and it made for some awkward teeth clacking, but they really didn't care. They were happy and that's all that truly mattered. 

By the time that Phil pulled away again, he was still cackling away pretty hard, having to shove his face back into Dan's shoulder, but missing and landing against his neck instead. Dan's laughter abruptly stopped at the feeling of Phil's breathing hitting his neck, and Phil's laughter stopped as well when he took in the way Dan shuddered at the feeling, clearly turned on by it. It took the mood down to an entirely different level, one that Phil hadn't anticipated starting just yet, and he glanced up at Dan to find that Dan was holding his breath, eyes wide in surprise. Wondering just how far Phil could take this, Phil pressed his lips properly to Dan's neck and pressed a little kiss there, nipping for a moment before pulling back, and watching as Dan slowly let the breath he was holding out, eyes still wide. Phil chuckled, unable to help himself, the feeling welling in his stomach. Dan glanced down at him, pupils blown and amusement completely gone, and it made arousal shoot through Phil as well. Pulling away, Phil winked at Dan again, and said, 'pay attention. The movies started," before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

Everything was innocent enough until Dan had to go and ruin it. Maybe it was the anticipation wearing on him, making him more sensitive. Or maybe it was just that Phil had that effect on him no matter what the circumstances. All he knew was that when Phil buried his face in Dan's neck, breath cascading onto the sensitive skin there, Dan felt as though he were suffocating. He couldn't breathe, his eyes widening and slightly glossing over as the hairs on the back of his neck rose and an undeniable heat surged to his crotch. Phil could tell. Because then he was kissing Dan's neck, biting at it, and Dan had to bite his lip to hold back any noises. They were in a god damned movie theater and the movie was beginning to start and this was going to be a long movie. Phil was pulling away all too soon and Dan didn't know whether he should be disappointed or relieved when Phil told him to pay attention to the movie, shoving popcorn into his mouth. Dan listened as well as he could, taking deep breaths through his nose to try and calm himself. What had he gotten himself into?

The best part about being with dan was knowing that Phil could have the fun times, and the sexy times, and the sweet times, and Dan would always give him everything. Now, though, now Dan was going to have a hell out of a time with what Phil had planned for him, and he was so happy he could have this. He grinned as the movie went under way, just as cheesy and terrible as Phil had imagined it would be, and shoveled popcorn into his mouth while his hand remained over Dan's shoulder. For a long time, Phil didn't do anything other than laugh and joke quietly with dan, but as time went on, Phil started to do more, until he was breathing right up against the shell of Dan's ear, the touch teasing and annoying. Apparently, it was also a turn on, as Dan’s breath caught nearly every time. Phil grinned to himself, doing it over and over again within the first half an hour, and then, slowly, he started to use his fingers to trail along Dan's neck as well. 

The movie was just as awful as Dan expected it to be. Not that he had high hopes for it at all anyways. The only thing that made it even slightly bearable was the feel of Phil sitting next to him, his arm around Dan's shoulders. He was warm against Dan and didn't try anything for a good while, allowing Dan to actually relax and melt into the embrace. He was still slightly paranoid that Phil was going to do something at any moment, but for now he allowed himself to enjoy the experience. The relaxing feeling didn't last for long. After an undetermined amount of time, Phil started to breathe against his ear, making Dan shiver and try to ignore him. It didn't work, of course, and Phil knew that. He didn't let the ministrations ease in the slightest, especially when Dan's breathing caught every single time. He was quivering, trying to pay attention to the movie, but that all went out the window when Phil's fingers started trailing over his neck. "Fuck," Dan hissed quietly, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and arousal. He couldn't wait to have Phil's mouth all over him, making him feel so many different sensations. He wished he could just push him over right now and drag him into the hottest kiss he could muster. But he didn't. No, instead, he waited, waited to see what Phil would do next. 

Phil was starting to get a little hot under the collar himself, a little warm in the face, and he was so tempted to lean over and do more - so he did. Curious if he could make Dan close just from his neck, Phil leaned in close and whispered, "I want you to keep watching the movie," before he pressed his lips so lightly to Dan's neck it was like a ghost of him there. He grinned when Dan shivered underneath him, and used his fingers still over Dans shoulder to tease his fingers along there as well, getting Dan at both sides. Slowly, he worked himself up more, until he was really trailing his lips along Dan's neck, but when he heard Dan moan, he pulled away, wanting to work him up little by little. He grinned when he saw Dan’s eyes were closed and leaned in close to whisper again, "eyes open, Dan."

Dan couldn't seem to stop quivering. Phil's touch was doing something to him, making his entire body feel hot, and the fact that he couldn't fucking do anything about it made him want to explode. Phil's lips were hot against his neck, the touch so light that he could barely feel it. But that was the point, though. Every touch was so sensitive that Dan could feel it down to his bones, Phil's fingers teasing the other side of his neck, until Dan was moaning softly, his mouth slack and his eyes falling closed. Phil reprimanded him for that, ordering him to open his eyes, so with great difficulty, Dan pried his eyes open and tried to pay attention to the movie to no avail. He was already hard in his jeans, twitching, excitement running through his body. He gave Phil a pout, his eyes wide and begging, but he didn't say anything. All of his words seemed to die in his throat before he could formulate them. 

The little pout was cute; cute enough that Phil couldn't help leaning in to nip at Dan's neck in quiet reprimand, smirking all the while, but also trying to give him a little more of what he so obviously wanted. Dan sighed under him, and Phil stroked his fingers a little harder. "If I catch you with your eyes closed again, you won't like what comes," he whispered, before leaning in again, starting all over with the teasing feel of his lips just ghosting over Dan's neck. He wanted to suck at the tanned skin there, but he knew he was going to have to be careful not to leave a mark. Already, Phil could feel his control slipping, though. He wanted Dan to nearly come in his pants just from this, and Dan's parents knew about them now. They knew what they were doing together, that much was quite obvious considering they knew they'd been dating a while, and that Dan had had Phil up in his room alone with the door closed before, so why hide it? Phil closed his eyes against his own moan, and mouthed harder along Dan's neck, still just hardly scraping his lips across, not wanting to give Dan anymore for a while longer. It was so tempting though, and he found himself scraping his teeth along the skin as well, lightly enough to tease while his fingers turned to the use of his nails on the other side of Dan's neck. 

Dan whimpered at Phil's words, not able to even hide how much he was enjoying this pleasurable torture. He tilted his neck just a bit more, giving Phil more access to do what he wanted with Dan. He tried to keep his eyes open but it was hard, so fucking hard, that he had to try and distance himself from the situation, just to calm himself down and to make it easier for him to control himself. It didn't work, to say the least. The way Phil's lips and teeth were gliding across his skin was almost too much, made him want to scream. His head was swimming and his cheeks were flushed, little noises making their way out of his mouth without his permission. Phil was unrelenting and Dan squirmed under him, panting. "Fuck, Phil," Dan whimpered, ignoring how Phil whispered for him to hush into his skin. His hand grappled for something to hold onto, and he ended up grabbing onto Phil's knee, squeezing tightly. A particularly hard bite had Dan's breath whooshing out of him, his eyes involuntarily closing before he could stop himself. 

The sounds Dan was making were everything Phil could have wanted and more. He was smirking against Dan's skin now, hushing him while he continued the slow torture, barley gliding his lips and teeth along Dan's neck, glad when Dan leaned into him. Phil glanced up at Dan's face, tried to make out his eyes from the angle Phil was in, but it was hard, so he just kept going, deciding that if Dan thought he'd get away with it, Phil would pull away and catch him in the act soon enough, and that would have to do it. After another moment, Phil bit down at Dan's neck in a particularly soft spot, and grinned when Dan instantly whimpered and reached out to grasp Phil's knee. Deciding that was quite enough, Phil pulled away, only to find Dan's eyes were closed, and tutted softly, grasping tight to his chin and forcing him to look at him. "What did I tell you, Dan?" he asked, before dragging Dan in for a fierce kiss, lips dominating over his boyfriends. 

Before Dan could even react, Phil was pulling away from his neck, and Dan couldn't even sort his thoughts out enough to pry his eyes open again. So he just clenched his eyes a bit tighter while Phil expressed his disappointment, tutting at him. Even then, Phil sounded mostly amused, as if he was somewhat glad Dan couldn't fucking contain himself. Has Dan mentioned how much of a dick his boyfriend was? He only opened his eyes into little slits when Phil forced his chin to turn towards him, whimpering at the clear dominance Phil was showing over him. Apparently he was a slut for dominance, and Phil was thriving on it. Dan was too though, so he couldn't exactly be mad about it. Phil surged forward and kissed him rather aggressively, all tongue and lips and teeth. He bit down on Dan's bottom lip and then smoothed over the wound with a hot tongue, leaving Dan a complete mess under his every touch. In that moment, Dan was ever grateful that Phil had picked a place away from everyone else because Dan didn't know how much longer he could contain himself. He was practically leaking precum already, his cock pressing tightly against his too-tight jeans, and Dan wanted nothing more than to get his hands down his pants just to relieve some of the ache. He didn't though, knowing Phil would definitely not approve of such behavior. 

Dan's whimpers were definitely getting Phil going, and he sucked at Dan's lips harder, pushing into his side and trying not to tip over their snacks in the process as he got himself closer still to Dan. He liked the way Dan was falling apart under him, liked the way Dan couldn't seem to contain himself, liked the way he went limp and docile under Phil's lip. He wanted more, wanted so much more, but he was going to force them both to wait. He wanted this to be even better than the time Phil had gotten Dan off behind their friends, and then practically fucked him later when he'd got Dan alone. He wanted this to be a night Dan would always remember, and so, he pulled away from Dan's mouth and muttered, "Now the fun really begins." He didn't want to push Dan over the edge, didn't want to hurt him or let him cum, and he really was determined to make Dan get to the edge by his neck alone, but he was done teasing. If Dan couldn't keep his eyes open, then Phil was going to give him what he wanted, and show him exactly why that was a bad idea. He moved his mouth back over Dan's neck, but this time, he didn't hesitate to start nipping and sucking hotly, making wet smacking noises as he worked his mouth down his jawline and to his adam's apple, up along the curve of his neck and just behind his ear. He knew he was leaving marks behind, but he couldn't be bothered to care right now, not when Dan was shaking underneath him, bucking his hips and whining for more. Phil bit down at him, sucked and soothed over the pained bit of skin, and then moved on, moved back down, licked along Dan and huffed into his skin. "Taste good," he muttered, just against the shell of Dan's ear. "Want all of you," he gasped, grinning when Dan gasped underneath him. "Is that what you wanted?" he asked, biting down on his ear, and then moving back down, one hand bracing himself on Dan's thigh to feel it tremble. He could tell Dan was getting close by the way his boyfriend shook and moaned, but he didn't know when it would come, so, after a few more bites to Dan's neck, a little more sucking at his adam's apple, Phil pulled completely away, until he wasn't even touching Dan at all, and turned back to the movie with a triumphant smirk at the way Dan whined in distress at the lack of stimulation, but didn't reach for his own cock the way Phil had half expected him too. "Well, you got it," he stated calmly, and went straight back to eating his popcorn. 

This was bad. This was bad. Well not really bad, because it felt so fucking good, but this was getting Dan going way too much and he had a terrible feeling that nothing was going to come out of this that he wanted. When Phil pulled away from Dan's lips to start sucking and biting at the skin of his neck, much harsher this time, Dan didn't have it in him to stop them. Phil felt too fucking good and he could deal with the repercussions later. For now? Dan was going to fucking enjoy it. He loved when Phil marked him more than anything, not giving a fuck that it'd be awkward to explain to his parents. He was putty in Phil's hands, bucking his hips and trying to relieve the ache in his trousers in any way that he possibly could. Phil was too damn good with his mouth now after all the practice they'd gotten this summer, and Dan could hardly bring himself to regret it now. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Dan cussed, his vocabulary apparently minimized to one single word. He threw his head back as Phil spoke hot words against his neck, his eyes practically rolling when Phil put a hand to his thigh. He was so close, his high building, his hips grinding into nothing. Just a little bit longer and he would be pushed over the edge just from his neck alone. "W-want you," Dan whispered, trying his hardest not to get them noticed by any of their surrounding peers. Just as the words were uttered though, Phil pulled away. Dan couldn't even hide the way that he let out a dejected and frustrated noise, hips stuttering with the loss and his hands clenching to fists at his sides. Dan glared at Phil when he spoke, his face red all the way to the tips of his ears and his lips wet with spit. He dug his nails into his palms to distract himself as Phil started to eat the popcorn again, completely ignoring him and not even touching him anymore. Dan wanted to kill him. After he got Phil to fuck him, of course. Instead of speaking his thoughts aloud, Dan just hissed out a frustrated, "I fucking hate you, you fucking wanker." He didn't mean the words, but he was hard and needing to cum and his dick was in a rather uncomfortable situation at the moment, all thanks to Phil. 

Phil rolled his eyes and laughed off the comment completely, shrugging his shoulders at Dan's dramatics. "No you don't," he whispered back, offering the popcorn container back to Dan. The movie was just getting into that ridiculous scene where Bella goes into the woods with Edward, whose all grumpy and what not, and Phil was too busy laughing at it to even bother feeling any regret at his own arousal just then. Instead, he turned to Dan to start talking to him again, making fun of Edward's voice, the way Bella said "say it," like she actually believed all of this, and asked Dan if it were possible Bella was crazy. Dan, meanwhile, was breathing rather heavily, and not eating Phil's offered popcorn at all. Phil couldn't help feeling rather proud of himself at that. 

Dan didn't care what Phil said. He actually did hate him. How couldn't he, after everything he was doing to his sanity? Dan couldn't seem to calm down, even as Phil thrusted the popcorn towards him, even when Phil started to laugh and joke about the movie. He couldn't get his mind off of how it would feel when Phil finally started to do more than just tease him. He wondered what Phil would do when they were alone, if he would maybe suck down Dan's cock and whisper words into his skin. If he would lick him open, his fingers unrelenting over his prostate. If he would fuck Dan into the mattress until he was unable to make any noise, the pillows blocking his sounds and making it hard to breathe. The possibilities were endless. How could he possibly focus on a dumb movie after imagining something like that? The pout stayed on his face and he grabbed their drink to quench his suddenly dry mouth, adjusting himself in his seat. His boner was pressed up uncomfortably to his jeans, making it painful, so he ended up giving in and reaching down to adjust himself, making it less noticeable how turned on he was while also making it more comfortable to sit regularly. His touch made him let out a sigh, but he didn't allow himself to do anymore than adjust himself, knowing that even touching himself in the first place was probably not something that Phil had wanted at all.

Phil's eyes followed all of Dan's movements, tracking them mostly out of curiosity, but also because he didn't want Dan touching himself to get himself off. It didn't seem like it was going to be a problem they were likely to encounter, and when Dan shifted his arm down, Phil could see that it was mostly to relieve the awkward pressure of his dick pressing to the zip of his jeans. Dan's soft, breathy little sigh got Phil a little bit more excited himself, until he was forced to look away and back up at the movie again. It wasn't a boring movie, with all the laughs it brought, despite it not being meant to be funny, and so Phil didn't mind watching it so much - besides, it gave him more time to mess with Dan. After another little while, Phil reached over and put his hand on Dan's knee, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, "Ready for round two?" Phil didn't give Dan much of a chance to reply before he was peppering his neck with little kisses again, fingers drumming softly on his knee and moving slowly up his thigh. He was grinning when Dan let out a little shocked huff. 

Finally, finally, Dan was able to calm himself down. Now that his cock wasn't pressing against his zip in an uncomfortable fashion, he was able to focus less on his arousal and more on the movie. He tore open the pack of Maltesers to distract himself and popped one in his mouth, relaxing at the familiar taste. If he's being completely honest, he had close to no idea what was going on because he had been so distracted by Phil, but he picked it up again relatively quickly, giggling when there were parts that were a bit dumb. "How can anybody like this movie?" Dan snickered, shaking his head. "It's so cringey and disgusting. Imagine if /our relationship was like that. Would you still love me if I watched you sleep at night and drank animal blood and sparkled in the sun?" He was going to say more when Phil suddenly put his hand on his knee, and Dan felt his heart start to race in his chest. Round two? Oh god, how many rounds were there going to be? Dan didn't think he could fucking last that much longer and his body seemed even more sensitive this time, each kiss to his neck making Dan let out shocked breaths. Phil was an actual sex demon and Dan was quaking under his fingertips.

Phil hummed out a happy little laugh to have distracted Dan so thoroughly, and allowed his lips to trail lower down Dan's neck, before giving it up completely and pulling away a little, though his hand did not stop it's slow ascent up Dan's thigh. His fingers were gentle along the clothed skin, spread out properly to catch on Dan's bulge instantly upon reaching it. "If I answered your questions, you'd think I was disgusting and cringey as well, so I'd rather not," Phil whispered, smiling as Dan turned to him with wide, conflicted eyes. Phil waggled his own eyebrows, smirk growing on his mouth as his fingers finally trailed up and over Dan's thigh, dipping between his legs to tease along the sensitive, inner bits, and then traveled further up until Phil's fingers were encountering Dan's bulge. He didn't quite stop there, the touches mostly feather light as he trailed further up, but once he'd reached the very top of Dan's thigh, Phil allowed his hand to move back down, and then over Dan's bulge, where Phil cupped him gently. He felt Dan's hips jerk, and leaned in close again. "How's it feel?" he asked, squeezing lightly. 

Dan let out a noise of disappointment as Phil backed away from his neck. It was strange because as much as he was being tortured, knowing this would probably not equate to an orgasm for him, Dan still enjoyed Phil's neck kisses and didn't want him to back away. He was conflicted, Phil's words echoing around in his head as he focused all of his attention on the light touches Phil gave to his thighs. Occasionally, his fingers would brush lightly over his bulge, making Dan huff and bite his lip to stop himself from making a loud noise. He both hated and loved Phil in that moment. "Feels- feels so good," Dan gasped out quietly, bucking his hips into Phil's touch, trying to get him to touch him more. He was aching and this wasn't fair and he wished Phil was as hard as he was at that moment. "God, I-," Dan gulped, closing his eyes while his mouth fell open slightly as Phil squeezed his cock through his jeans. "I want you to fuck me so hard after this."

Phil grinned, eyes bright as Dan's reaction, and squeezed just that little bit harder around the bulge in Dan's jeans, happy with the reaction it garnered for him. Dan moaned, soft and low, hips kicking even harder into Phil's hand, and Phil massaged harder, faster, watching as Dan started to come undone for him. "You sure you want me to fuck you, later?" Phil asked Dan, breath hot against his ear. "You sure you don't want me to get you off right here and now? How good do you think it's going to feel if you wait for me?" Phil asked him, moaning softly against the shell of Dan's ear. "I'm so hard for you, Dan. I promise if you wait like a good boy I'm going to take such good care of you. But if you say you can't wait - I'll let you come, right now," he whispered, pressing his palm down harder, strokes more firm as Dan practically withered underneath him. More than anything, Phil wanted Dan to say he'd wait, but even he could feel his own erection straining. watching Dan like this - Phil hadn't known it would turn him on so much. He wondered if even he could wait. 

Phil's ministrations became even more irresistible. Soon enough, Dan was writhing under Phil's touch, eyes rolling with pleasure as Phil palmed him through his jeans. His words were hot in his ear, and Dan gulped, trying to keep himself quiet and attempting to think as hard as he possibly could with Phil treating him like this. Did Dan want to cum right then? Of course he did. He wanted it more than anything. He wanted Phil to continue, to bring him to release, to make him cum in front of all these other people. Dan was already spiraling into the bliss of orgasm, his head spinning and his groin tightening. His mouth had fallen open and he was panting, not even trying to hide how utterly turned on he was by Phil's handiwork. But then he stopped himself. He didn't want to cum right then. He wanted Phil to make him feel good, to fuck him until Dan was screaming, begging, for release. So with a shaky hand, Dan grabbed Phil's wrist and stopped his movements. His cock strained with despair at this, but Dan didn't let it deter him, remembering how good it was going to feel later. "S-stop," Dan gasped out. A bead of sweat was dripping down his face and Dan wiped it off shakily. "Wanna last. Want you to make me beg for it later. Wanna cum with you fucking me."

The sound of Dan's voice as he begged for more, begged to wait, begged for Phil to fuck, him, nearly made Phil come in his own pants. He moaned, panting softly in Dan's ear as his hips kicked, canted into the air, and nearly made him lose his breath with his own want. He was desperate to reach down and relieve some of the tension on his own dick, but Dan's hand was firm over his, forcing it away from Dan's dick, and Phil's other arm was too busy grasping to the seat behind him to even attempt to move it to his own dick. "Shit," he gasped against Dan, eyes fluttering closed. He wanted to kiss Dan, to get on his knees and suck him off right then and there, take him back home and fuck him so hard, he never forgot what Phil could do to him - but more than that, he just wanted to make this good for both of them, and so he released Dan and backed off. "I love you so much. You're so good for me, Dan," Phil managed, pulling away completely now so he could get himself under control. 

At Dan's words, Phil let out a noise that should probably be illegal, his hips bucking in the air for a moment. It was as if he was as turned on as Dan was, and Dan had to close his eyes to get himself under control, to stop himself from reaching his own orgasm just from seeing Phil so turned on. He took a few deep breaths, whining deep in his throat when Phil pulled away from him completely once again. He tried to remind himself that it was all worth it, that he'd get rewarded later, but his cock was angry with him and it was rather painful. He gnawed on his lip, whimpering at Phil's words. "Love you too," he breathed out, pressing the palm of his hand into his eye to try and focus himself. "I want to be good for you."

It sent another rush of heat down Phil's spine to hear Dan say that like that. His voice was wrecked, and he was scrubbing at his eyes, and he wanted to be good for Phil. What else could Phil want in life? Before he could stop himself, Phil was shooting forwards and gripping Dan's chin in his hand only to drag him into another fierce kiss, teeth biting at Dan's lips before he soothed over the pain with soft little licks. Dan tasted to so good, was making little panting noises underneath him - and someone was clearing their throat. Phil pulled away from Dan with dazed eyes, only to realize a flashlight was on his face. He blinked up at the guy checking down the aisles, only to grimace a little and shake his head, relieved that they hadn't been doing anything else in that moment, and hoping their noises had been quiet enough. The attendant merely nodded, though, and continued on his way down the aisle, now his job was done, and then came back up it a few minutes later. All the while, Phil waited, tense, for him to be gone. 

With Dan's admittance, Phil was suddenly surging forward and capturing Dan in a kiss that had him panting under him, in almost as much pleasure as he had been when Phil had his hands on him. Kissing Phil was just as good, in fact, especially when he was licking and biting and claiming Dan as his. It was hard to ground himself when Phil was practically attacking him and Dan ended up digging his nails into his palm to silence himself, to stop himself from making anymore noise. Good thing he did, too, because then someone was clearing their throat and Phil was ripping away from him, a bright light replacing the darkness of Dan's eyelids. He didn't open his eyes, trying his hardest to melt into the seat. He could practically feel the judging eyes of the attendant on them and he didn't want to seem even guiltier than he already was when they had a little stare down. So he stayed perfectly still, his arousal making him quiver, and tried his hardest to calm himself down. He stayed there for god knows how long, the sound of screams from the movie making his head swim. Finally, after hearing footsteps retreat for a second time, Dan opened his eyes to find Phil already staring at him, his gaze burning and intense, and Dan almost became a literal puddle once more.

It was so hard to keep his hands off of Dan, now. All Phil really wanted was to reach for him, touch him, make him make the noises he'd been making only a few moments before. But he had to pace himself, had to pace both of them, before he ruined the night entirely. Or, well, he supposed he couldn't possibly ruin the night, perse, but he'd ruin his plans, and that was nearly as bad. He just wanted to rile Dan up, try something new and go home to see just how spectacular an orgasm he could give both of them. Licking his lips, Phil leaned in once more to peck Dan quickly on the lips, before pulling away again. "Five minutes," he got out hoarsely, before reaching for the drink Dan had bought them and sucking it down quickly, suddenly incredibly thirsty. 

Dan pouted as Phil took the drink, slurping it down quickly. He knocked his shoulder into Phil's, trying to distract himself by joking with his boyfriend. "Hey, you and your thirsty ass better save some for your amazing boyfriend," Dan whined, throwing in a pout just for good measure. Phil made a show to be much noisier and enjoy the drink much more, and Dan glared at him. He reached out and snatched it away from Phil, giggling triumphantly as he obtained it easily. "Mine," Dan said stubbornly, taking a sip even though he wasn't necessarily too thirsty. He needed to distract himself from his aching arousal, and joking with Phil was the perfect way to do so. 

Phil snorted and nearly choked as Dan snatched the drink his hands away from him,and he made a loud complaining noise to make it clear to Dan that he was not happy about the circumstances they'd just been in. Dan didn't seem to care as he drank the soda just as loudly and enthusiastically as Phil had. Glaring at him, Phil couldn't help admitting that the joking around was definitely helping him to deal with his arousal. "Rude," he complained, and knocked shoulders with Dan. "You could share, Howell," he complained, though he knew Dan was just being dramatic for the sake of being dramatic, and that Phil had very much so not been sharing himself a few moments ago. 

"I'll share when you learn to give me proper rights to our drink," Dan quipped back, wriggling his eyebrows and slurping through the straw again. He made sure to give an overly enthusiastic eye roll to show that the drink was seriously something he enjoyed more than anything, just to make Phil mad. After he had finished and had practically downed half of the drink, he finally gave it back to Phil with an obnoxious wink. He bumped Phil's shoulder again with his own, settling into his side. Now that he wasn't nearly as turned on, he actually craved Phil's touch, wanted to be touching him in any possible way. He put his head on Phil's shoulder despite being taller than him, and sighed happily, closing his eyes as Phil warmed up his entire body.

Phil was a little bit surprised, to say the least, when Dan quite suddenly leaned over to rest against him, curling into Phil's side and pressing his head into the crook of Phil's neck. It was a nice, soft gesture, but completely at odds with what they'd been doing before. In fact, it was so at odds that it took Phil a moment to process it, but when he did, the arousal burning in his belly seemed to relax almost completely, and he sighed blissfully. It was nice, just being able to rest with Dan like this, nothing else in the way to bother them, sweet and gentle. Phil always loved these moments, but it suddenly felt like a proper date again, like a proper first date, and Phil reached over to thread his fingers through Dan's nervously, despite knowing he wouldn't be rejected. This just felt... oddly more intimate than the teasing from before. Fuck five minutes ago... Phil just wanted to do this for a little while. 

All Dan apparently needed was for Phil to relax into him, cuddling into his side like Dan was doing to him. He wasn't being chastised for it, not like he thought he was going to be in the first place, and it made Dan's entire body warm. He was practically bathing in it, humming quietly as he let his eyes slip closed in absolute bliss. What they'd been doing only five minutes ago was now just distant memories and Dan truly felt like they were in one of those corny teenage romcoms now. "I love you," he sighed, and maybe he said so often, but he wanted to make sure Phil was always aware of how he made him feel. With Phil by his side, Dan could do pretty much anything. It was more than he could have ever asked for. 

A smile tugged at Phil's lips, and he closed his eyes to just soak this moment in. They said I love you a lot, both the kind of person needy for it, and it was good, but it was moments like these that made the words even better. There was just something about the way Dan's voice went all soft and adoring, something about the breathy feel of it, and the emotion he managed to convey, that meant something different to the other times. This was a declaration of absolute affection, like nothing could come between them, and Phil was glad for it. Gently, he turned his head, and pressed a kiss to Dan's shoulder, whispering back "I love you, too, Daniel Howell."

Dan giggled at Phil's use of his full name, a shock of warmth going through his entire body. He could probably listen to Phil saying his name all day if he truly wanted to, and shuffled just a little bit closer to Phil. He pressed a kiss to the side of Phil's neck for good measure and then began paying attention to the movie once more. It seemed as if the movie was reaching the climax, and Dan had hardly been able to pay attention to what had gone on at all. The only thing he truly cared about was that Phil was beside him and they were having the best first date he could have asked for. Not to mention that he was slightly excited to get out of the theater, just so they could make their way back home and spend the remainder of their time together doing god-knows-what.

The movie was reaching it's climax, something that both excited Phil, and disappointed him. He hadn't meant to get so caught up in all of the ridiculous things he was doing to Dan, but at the same time, he'd wanted to do so much more. Sneaking a glance at his boyfriend's face, Phil reached over to take his hand and squeeze his fingers in his before letting him go entirely again. He tried to keep his face as straight as he could as he worked himself up to do the one thing he'd been imagining all night, the one thing he thought would really get Dan on edge, and make tonight the best night they had ever had before. Slowly, Phil reached for the waistband of Dan's jeans, and started to work his fingers away at both his button and his zip, pulling them down as quick as he could when he was shaking so much. Dan shot him a questioning look that Phil ignored, pretending as if nothing was happening at all, and slowly, started to work his hands into Dan's jeans, finding the slit in his boxers to pull his dick out, fingers fluttering along the soft, silky skin he found there. 

A few minutes passed before Phil was suddenly moving, dislodging Dan's head from Phil's shoulder. He didn't mind much, Phil probably had to get a drink or eat some popcorn, so it only confused him when Phil didn't reach for the food, but instead reached for Dan. Considering the situation, Dan really shouldn't have been taken so off guard by this except for the fact that Phil was suddenly messing with his trousers, undoing the button and shoving them down enough to free Dan's half-hardened cock from the restraints of the uncomfortable material. He sucked in a breath, gazing at Phil with amazement as Phil then found the slit through Dan's boxers. His fingers were shaking as he pulled Dan's cock out into the open air, where everyone could see, and Dan was quivering as well. He gasped out Phil's name quietly, arching his hips into his touch and hoping it would spur Phil on to actually move, to take care of Dan and pleasure him like Dan has been craving. 

The quiet mewl of his name made Phil closed his eyes, desperate to get Dan to make that sound again, and despite his terror at getting Dan off like this, in public, where anyone can see him exposed at any second, Phil didn’t stop. It was just like that day with their friends, where Phil didn't even bother to pretend to be ashamed as he'd gotten Dan off. Now, now, Phil slowly got his fingers around Dan's cock, and finally started to stroke, determined as Dan bucked into him to not let him come, but to get him so close to the edge Dan thought he was going to die if he didn’t come now. Giving up on the pretense of doing nothing, Phil turned and pressed his face into Dan’s neck again, licking lightly over the marked skin. "Fuck, you're so hot," he whispered, gripping harder to give Dan that little bit more pressure he seemed to need, fisting his fingers over the head of Dan's cock, and drawing them tight back down. Phil played with Dan's foreskin, but he didn’t tease, stroking rough and hard and fast, just wanting to make Dan see stars only to take it away again at the very last minute. 

When Phil began to move his fist over Dan's length, he nearly lost it. It was rather embarrassing that Phil could get Dan worked up so easily, could make him lose all control as soon as he got his hands on him, but Dan didn't particularly care at that moment. It felt too good, so surreal, that he wanted nothing more than to have Phil get him off and make him whine in front of everybody in the theater. The thrill of doing this in public where anybody could see was nearly as good as it felt to have Phil's hands all over him. Even though he had been winding down and not feeling nearly as turned on before, he was already achingly hard, throbbing in Phil's fist, and he could already feel the precome beading on his tip. Phil's fingers were soft and his grip was so firm, and Dan let out another quiet gasp as Phil started to lick at his sensitive neck. His parents were going to be pissed that Dan's neck was marked, but he didn't care. He didn't care when Phil bit down on his skin, or when he flicked his wrist in a way that made Dan mewl, or when he swiped his thumb through Dan's slit. The only thing he cared about was Phil. And Dan was about ready to fucking explode. 

Dan was starting to get more vocal, his body moving in synch with Phil's ministrations, a sign that he was getting close, but Phil didn't let up just yet. He was far too invested in the sounds Dan was making as he bit and licked at the sensitive skin of his neck. Phil's own dick was growing impossibly hard, throbbing against the zip of his pants, but he didn't care. Right now was about Dan, and all Phil wanted was to get him off properly - except, no, he didn't. He'd meant to tease, not get so lost in the sensations himself that he let Dan come before Phil had had his way with him. With one final suck at Dan's neck, and one final upstroke of his hand, Phil quite suddenly let Dan go, and reached for his cheeks, dragging him into a heated kiss to distract them both from Dan's imminent orgasm and to keep Phil from reaching down and just finishing up the job already. 

Dan was so close. He was teetering right at the edge, about to fucking burst. It didn't take him long at all before he had gotten to this point, but Phil had such skilled hands. After being with each other sexually for the amount of time that they had been, they both found that it was easy to know what turned the other on. This could be either a blessing or a curse, and Dan didn't know whether to be frustrated or grateful that Phil was doing something like this for him. He bit down on his lip - hard - as Phil continued to jerk him off even more intensely, biting and sucking at the one spot on Dan's neck that felt better than the rest. He was panting, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, and he really hoped that nobody would see him now when he was so fucking close. His groin was clenching, and he tightened his hands into fists to steel himself for his oncoming orgasm- except, it never came. Because Phil was pulling away completely, Dan's dick suddenly without the warm tightness of Phil's hand, and Phil was then pulling him into a hot kiss before he could even get a whine out. His hips were still bucking erratically into the air, his cock pulsing with the need to release, and Dan could feel tears of frustration in his eyes. He was so fucking close. And while kissing Phil was nice, it wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed Phil to get inside of him as soon as fucking possible.

Dan was whining into his mouth. It was clear he had no ability to focus on the kiss, saliva dripping down the sides of Phil's mouth from his attempts to get it deeper, to make it good, - nearly as good as the orgasm Dan had just been refused. Phil would have felt bad if he didn't have better plans for Dan, if Dan hadn't agreed to this. As it was, all Phil wanted now was to get Dan out of this movie theater, and back home and into one of their rooms so he could fuck Dan within an inch of his life. But first, Phil needed to know if that was alright, because he could hear the credits of the movie beginning to roll, and Dan's dick was still out for the world to see. Pulling back from his attack on Dan's mouth, Phil leaned into his ear instead. "Are you okay? Can you wait until we get home? I wanna take care of you, Dan. Please," Phil whimpered, reaching down to palm at his own erection for the first time all night, hips bucking into his touch the same way Dan's hips were bucking into nothing. "You're such a good boy," he gasped as he realized that Dan wasn't even reaching for himself. Phil would have. Phil would have reached for himself in an instant. 

The kiss was sloppy, one that Dan wasn't necessarily proud of himself for. Phil was trying his hardest to make it pleasurable for the both of them, to make it a good and hot kiss, but Dan wasn't able to focus on anything. There was dribble running down the sides of their mouths, and Dan was making noises in the back of his throat that only made it worse. He barely noticed when the credits began to roll because he was so focused on Phil and his arousal, only noticing when Phil pulled away and started to speak to him. He could tell that his own eyes were probably glassy, his cheeks as red as his lips. His ears were roaring and Phil was looking as him like he was the hottest thing in the entire world. "I- yeah," Dan managed, wriggling his hips a bit. He was still horribly exposed but he didn't know if he could manage touching anything down there at the moment without wanting to just continue the job. So he waited, trying to angle his hips away from everyone walking past. He watched with hungry eyes as Phil began to palm himself and let out a small whimper as Phil called him a good boy. "Phil," Dan gasped out, putting his hands over his face to try and cool himself down. "Need you." It seemed as if Dan couldn't form any proper sentences at the moment, but he knew that Phil didn't mind.

"Yeah, yeah. I got you, baby," Phil muttered, already reaching for him to draw him back into an intense kiss, hoping it would not only distract them both, but keep anyone from glancing over at them at the end of aisle. Dan had shifted his lower body to hide the fact that he was most definitely exposed right now, and Phil wished he could lean over and just look, but he knew if he did, he'd be too tempted to get his mouth on his boyfriend. They couldn't afford that right now. So Phil just kissed him instead, took charge and tried to make Dan feel better about the lack of orgasm, coaxing his tongue out and playing with it lightly, nibbling on his lips, and sucking at his mouth until his lips were so cherry red, no one could mistake what they'd been doing. In fact, Dan's neck was probably a mess as well. That wasn't going to be easy to hide. Finally, the movie credits seemed to start dying out, and, terrified the cleaners would catch them, Phil released Dan's mouth to instead help him clean up. "You're so good, Dan. Better than me," Phil gasped, reaching for his dick and helping to tuck it away for Dan, who shuddered at his touch and whined the way he usually did when he was over sensitive. Phil couldn't imagine how over sensitive he felt now. "I would have asked to come, Dan. You're so strong, baby." As soon as Dan was all tucked away, Phil dragged him in for one last kiss, lingering and sweet, before adjusting himself in his own trousers and standing to reach for their leftover food. The popcorn had been mostly finished, the drink long gone, and the chocolates untouched. "Come on," he insisted, offering Dan his hand. "Let's get you home."

Dan didn't think he would ever get used to having Phil call him 'baby'. It was such an endearing nickname, one that Dan had never thought he'd like before. Usually, it was he who was calling a girlfriend by the name, but he'd never thought he'd be the one to like it when another man called him his baby. He did, though. He liked it a lot. Phil's kisses definitely weren't helping Dan to calm down much, just because he was so damn good at it, but at least Phil wasn't trying to touch him anymore. He reciprocated the kiss as best as he could, trying to focus on Phil's lips more than his own arousal. It was working slightly and before Dan knew it, he was only half hard and Phil was pulling away from him once more. Dan didn't want to stop kissing but he knew he's have to, that way they didn't get caught. "I knew you'd take care of me," Dan whispered, wincing as Phil tucked him away and zipped him back into his trousers. That was fucking uncomfortable and he was so sensitive it almost hurt. "I wanted both of us to feel really good later. Knew it'd be worth it." Phil kissed him once more and they stood up, Dan wavering on his feet a little bit. His legs felt like jelly but he refused to let that fact get in his way of going home and getting Phil just how he wanted him. 

It made Phil so happy to know how much Dan wanted more than what Phil had been offering, and he felt another surge of arousal spark through him to hear that Dan wanted to wait for him. The power that gave him was too much, almost, except they both knew that Phil would never abuse it. He couldn't - he would hate himself too much for that. Still, Phil had to stop for a moment and close his eyes to pull himself back together before he could take Dan's hand and continue to walk with him. Feeling particularly emotional and clingy himself, Phil drew Dan close into his side, and held him as they both walked. The trek home, he worried, was going to be a long one. "I'll always take care of you," Phil finally responded as they exited the theater room, having to stop and swallow thickly. It was just, he loved Dan so much, and the trust between them in this was... massive. "I just want to get you home. GIve you anything you want, baby," Phil promised, so, so tempted to just stop and shove Dan up against a wall right there and then. 

Dan smiled fondly and cuddled into Phil's side as he pulled him close. He loved being next to Phil, loved feeling, well, loved. Phil was warm and familiar and he knew that he would take care of him no matter what they did together. He allowed Phil to lead them, head too much in the clouds to really pay attention to their surroundings. "I can't wait to get home," Dan mused, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Phil's neck. He sighed and nuzzled his nose against the skin there before backing away and continuing to follow Phil out of the theater. "This better be worth the wait," Dan teased, bumping his hip into Phil and flashing him a wide smile. 

Honestly, Phil couldn't wait to get home either. There was nothing more he wanted than to have Dan writhing on the bed underneath him, right now, and if he had it his way, Dan would be riding him for once. It was Phil's personal favorite position, next to taking Dan from behind, but he liked it even better because he got to watch Dan pleasure himself on Phil's cock and see his face. Even thinking of it now made Phil shiver, until he was sending Dan a hungry look at his teasing and the bump to his hip. "I promise," Phil said, his voice all husky with want, cock twitching in his jeans. Dan's pupils enlarged, and Phil thought, maybe, Dan was having a similar response in his own black trousers. "God, Dan. I'm going to make you see stars."

While Dan's comment was relatively innocent, Phil's mind seemed to go to a completely different place. Dan saw his eyes darken, could see the way Phil's face was suddenly filled with lust and longing, and he was fixing Dan with a gaze that made Dan's hands start to quiver. His neglected cock twitched in his jeans, painfully sensitive, but he didn't try to touch himself now. He would wait for Phil, he would make sure that he could be a good boy for Phil. He made a low whimpering sound in his throat, gripping hard onto Phil's hand and trying not to think about how it would feel to finally have Phil's cock buried deep inside of him. He managed a small 'please' but otherwise couldn't seem to find his voice. How would they do it this time? He would probably do anything Phil asked of him at this point. He just needed to get home.

Dan's whimpered "Please," was so hoarse and quiet it almost wasn't there at all, and it pulled at Phil's cock until he was just as desperate as Dan, feeling like he must be leaking by now. All Phil needed in life was to get Dan home and into his bed, so he didn't waste anymore time in speed walking Dan back to Dan’s house. They'd originally agreed to head back there because Phil had though Dan's parents wouldn't know they were a couple, and a sleepover would mean less, but even with that new factor involved, Phil didn't mind going to Dan's. He did like being there, after all, and it only made it better that they kind of sort of had permission to be together now. Phil knew Dan's parents weren't going to stop them from doing anything as they seemed to understand they'd already done things in the past. As soon as they reached Dan's doorstep, however, Phil started to grow a little nervous. It wasn't that late, and he could see the flicker of a TV screen from the window. Phil swallowed… would they be allowed in Dan's room alone together?

It seemed as if something clicked inside of Phil because he was suddenly walking so quickly that Dan could barely keep up with him. He managed, though, taking longer strides in attempt to ignore the nagging hardness in his trousers. Soon enough, they were approaching Dan’s doorstep, and only then did Phil start to slow down. In fact, he seemed to stop completely, looking at the door with something akin to hesitation. Dan touched his shoulder lightly, trying to comfort him while wondering what was wrong. "Are you okay?" Dan murmured quietly. 

"Your parents are still awake," Phil mumbled as he turned back around. "I - I - I thought they'd be asleep. I uhm... Should we swap houses?" Phil asked, unsure. Did they need to go back to his own, instead, or find a place to - to finish what Phil had started without thinking things through. "I don't want to get you in trouble, or make you wait any longer than you already have," Phil explained quietly, flicking his gaze back into the window where he'd seen the light from a TV. 

Dan hesitated, looking between his house and Phil. Now that Phil had mentioned it, he could also see the television flickering through the window shades and he was filled with uncertainty. Obviously his parents knew he was having a healthy sex life. But would they be okay with him trudging Phil up to his room, obvious hickies all over his neck and stiff arousal coursing through him? Would they just let it slide? Would Dan have to watch his actions and make himself be quiet? Could he even be quiet after being edged for so long? Gnawing on his lip, he turned back to Phil and cocked his head to the side. "Is your mum home? My only issue is I don't know if I can necessarily... be quiet today."

Phil's mum was definitely home, but she also wasn't expected Dan or Phil to come back to her place today. If Dan couldn't be quiet, for all Phil knew, she was going to end up with the scare of her life to hear them around. Nervous, Phil nodded his head. "Yeah, she is. Uhm..." Phil trailed off. He really, really didn't think doing this in public was a good idea, and he hadn't brought any lube or any condoms. They were definitely not at the stage where Dan could even think of taking Phil without lube, and Phil was not a fan of barebacking when they hadn’t been tested yet. He bit his lip, turned to Dan. "Do you think - what do you think of us - maybe we could turn on your tv, put a movie on? If they're watching something downstairs, maybe they won't notice? Or like... how much trouble do you think you'd get in?" Phil asked.

With the news that Phil's mum was home, Dan could feel his stomach drop before new hope started to raise in his chest at Phil's next words. If they happened to put a movie on, there was a higher possibility that they could avoid any noise leaking downstairs. Hell, even if they just put on Dan's record player super loud, they could probably get away with it. Slowly, Dan started nodding. "It could work," he said, excitement showing in his voice. Before Phil could reply, he was grabbing Phil's hand and yanking open the door, tugging him inside. Just like he was prepared for, his mum turned to look at him from the couch. "Dan?" She asked. "How was your date?" Dan didn't stop to chat, continuing to tug Phil towards the stairs to his room. "Date was great, I bought him a shake and we saw a dumb movie. We're going to go watch another dumb movie and get ready for our sleepover." He said it in a rush and he could feel the surprise coming off of Phil in waves, but he didn't comment on it. "Okay honey. Have fun!" Dan's mum called after them, but Dan was already upstairs, closing the door behind them and rifling through his stack of movies.

Phil didn't even get a chance to react, to say or do anything, really, before Dan was grabbing tight to his hand and pushing open his front door. The next few moments were a whirlwind, with Phil hardly having a chance to toss Dan's parents a quick smile before Dan was rushing past the doorway to the lounge and zipping up the stairs, shouting over his shoulder about dumb movies and milkshakes. Phil fully expected Dan's mum to stop them, to call them back, but she didn't, telling them to have fun while Dan tugged Phil through his bedroom door and closed the door behind him. Eyes wide, Phil watched as Dan started to shuffle through his stacks of DVD's. "Holy shit, Dan," Phil murmured, rock hard in his jeans. "Brazen, much?" he asked, growing excited. 

"Shut up," Dan hissed, trying to figure out which movie to put on that would be loud enough to hide their actions. He ended up picking The Revenant, feeling slightly weird about having sex to a fucking bear attack but sliding it into the dvd player regardless. As he was doing so, he was speaking, voice low and demanding. "If I don't have your cock in me within the next five minutes, you will have a very cranky boyfriend on your hands," Dan stated nonchalantly. He straightened up, clicking through the advertisements of the movie until he was on the home screen. Pressing play, Dan turned and gave Phil a sly smile. "I think I've waited long enough," he purred.

The words went straight to Phil's dick, and his mouth fell open at the very thought of it. All he wanted was to be buried inside of Dan at this point. He could already feel it, able to remember quite clearly just how warm and tight Dan always was for him. Phil found himself moaning before he could help himself, and instantly started to pull at his belt buckle, sliding his belt from his jeans rather quickly. "Is the door locked?" Phil asked, breathless, as he wrestled with his jeans next, bulge pressing tight against it and making it difficult to pull his zip down without getting distracted. He wanted so badly to just palm himself while he watched Dan, but being inside of him would be about a million times better, Phil was sure.

"Door's locked," Dan said nonchalantly. He crossed his arms as he watched Phil struggle with the belt and zip of his trousers, slightly amused but mostly impatient. After a few seconds had passed and Phil still hadn't managed to take his jeans off, Dan sighed with exasperation. "Oh my god, just get them off already," Dan whined. He crossed the space between them, shoving Phil's shaking hands out of the way to replace them with his own. He nearly moaned aloud at the feel of Phil's bulge finally in his hand, but the sound of the movie swallowed his noise. "You're taking far too long. I don't appreciate that," Dan murmured mindlessly, marveling at the expanse of skin that showed as he unzipped Phil's trousers and shoved them past his milky thighs. 

Phil was more thankful than he could say when Dan marched right on up to him to take care of him himself, and he shivered at the sound of Dan's voice as he claimed that Phil was taking too long. If it meant Dan would help him, Phil didn't care how long it took him - he just wanted Dan, wanted to touch him already, to have him all over him, and fuck, the way it felt to have Dan cupping his dick like that, holding him... "Please," Phil whispered as Dan moaned, the sound lost to the sound of the movie Dan had put on. "Dan," Phil gasped, stepping out of his pants the minute Dan shoved them past his legs. Phil reached for the hem of his shirt and tore it over his head thoughtlessly, reaching for Dan instantly and dragging him in for a hot kiss. 

Kissing a mostly naked Phil while he was still completely dressed was something that Dan didn't think he'd ever get used to. It made him feel powerful, dominant like Phil usually was. Phil was kissing him so passionately that it made Dan's knees weak. His fingers trailed over the naked skin of Phil's back and chest, finally feeling him like he'd wanted to so bad during the movie. He bit down on Phil's lip harshly, tugging him closer until he could feel Phil's bulge rubbing against his own. It made him whine in his throat and he backed away, panting. "Phil, I'm gonna fucking explode if you don't touch me right now," Dan whimpered, giving his dominance easily back to Phil. 

It was a strange role reversal for a moment, with Dan being the one fully dressed and touching Phil while Phil remained completely vulnerable to him, but Dan gave the dominance up so completely so quickly that Phil couldn't say no. He just reached for Dan at his request and grabbed the hem of his shirt to drag it over his head, tossing it over his shoulder in his haste and then grabbing Dan's belt loops with his fingers to drag him forward until they were both stumbling backwards. Phils legs hit the bed, and then they went tumbling backwards, with Dan in top of Phil and their crotches pressed tight together by Phil's hold. "You're gonna ride me, Dan Howell," Phil growled into his ear. "And you aren't going to come until I tell I do," he added before dragging Dan back into a hungry kiss. Phil knew he wasn't going to last long at all anyway, but it was the words that mattered. 

Thankfully, Phil was abiding by Dan’s wishes and was all too eagerly gaining back his dominance. He easily dragged off Dan's shirt before allowing them both to tumble on the bed. Dan groaned, high pitched and needy as their crotches were pressed tight together. He hadn't known how much he'd needed the stimulation until now, and he was already so close to coming that he could feel it thrumming under his skin. But then Phil's words were echoing through his skull, bringing him back to reality, and Dan whined into the skin of Phil's neck. He didn't know how long he could wait, honestly, and he was quite certain he was going to cum as soon as Phil's cock was inside of him, but he didn't dare complain. Not now, when he was finally getting what he wanted. "Anything," Dan gasped out, head spinning. "Just- fucking do something to me, Phil! I'll be a good boy, I promise!"

Dan saying things like that, they always went straight to Phil's dick, and before he could stop himself, he was grasping at Dan's button and forcing it through the hole, not bothering with Dan's zipper before he tugged at the waistband of Dan's pants and yanked them down to his knees. "Off. Now," Phil insisted, struggling with his own boxers, and not bothering to get them anywhere past his cock. He just needed to be out, he didn't care if Dan soiled his clothing. He needed Dan now. Dan climbed off of him just long enough to strip himself of his clothing, and while he did that, Phil scrambled for the lube he knew to be under Dan's pillow. There was a condom there as well, which made Phil smirk, and he slicked up his fingers instantly while Dan clambered back over the top of him. "Spread your legs," Phil insisted, before moving his hand between them and staring up at Dan, finger teasing at his rim. "Be my good boy," he whispered, before pressing it in. 

Trying his best to do as Phil said, Dan began to remove his clothing, hazardously throwing them across the room in his rush. His skin prickled as the coolness of the air touched him, and he shivered, but soon enough he was back in Phil's warm arms, letting out a slight displeased noise that Phil hadn't removed his boxers all the way. He didn't get to express his displeasure, though, because Phil was telling him to spread his legs, to be good, and there was no way in hell Dan couldn't just listen to him. He obliged, spreading his legs further from where he was sitting atop of Phil's lap. It forced his back to arch slightly, sticking his ass out, and he shivered as Phil's lubed finger circled his rim. Dan was about to gripe at him to get a move on, and then Phil was finally getting his finger inside of him. Dan's head fell to the side, his jaw slack. His body was so sensitive that it sent sparks shooting up his spine at just the single intrusion. He wanted more. Dan's head fell to Phil's shoulder and he whined loudly, trying to get Phil's finger ever deeper, thankful that he'd turned the sound of his television up so high.

The minute Phil's finger pressed past Dan's rim, Dan was collapsing into him. The movement made Dan's back arch delicious, caused his ass to push backwards in the most beautiful of ways, and made his lean body fit against Phil's perfectly. Phil groaned at the sight of it, and used the hand not currently stretching Dan open to run his hand down the curve of Dan's body. Phil was never going to get over his beautiful Dan's body was, how pretty and smooth he felt, how good he was under Phil's hands, and he ended up mouthing along Dan's jawline and neck as he moved his finger in and out. Dan was already so loose, so pliant against him, that Phil did not hesitate to just go ahead and press a second finger in alongside the first. He did meet resistance then, as he always did, but he never rushed. Phil was so, so careful, because as much as Dan could enjoy pain, stretching improperly could make things so, so much worse than it was worth. "I love you so much, Dan. You look so beautiful under me, your back arched all pretty, your bum pressing back against me. I can feel your cock pulsing against my stomach. Want it inside me one day, wanna feel you fuck me so deep I can feel you on the inside too. Not tonight, though - no, no tonight you're gonna fuck yourself on me, Dan. You're gonna fuck yourself on me until I come, and then I'm gonna watch you come undone on top of me, too."

Dan was on fire. He could barely keep himself upright on top of Phil because he felt so fucking good all over. Phil was running one hand all over his body, caressing him and leaving trails of heat all over Dan's skin. When he started to put in a second finger along with his first, Dan tried to relax his body to make the process easier. While fingering was pleasurable to Dan, he also knew that this was a vital part of their sex life that couldn't be rushed no matter what. Regardless, Dan liked the feeling of being stretched open, of having Phil get him ready for his cock. When Phil started to speak, Dan's hips bucked and a low whine escaped his throat. He thought of the image Phil put into his head, of having his cock buried deep inside of Phil. He had no doubt in his mind that Phil would be so warm, so tight, and Dan would have the pleasure of knowing that he would be the very first person to ever have his cock inside of Phil. "Love you," Dan whispered. He shivered and started to fuck himself on Phil's fingers - just slightly. Phil was going so slow and he needed him now. "I would like that someday. You'd be so gorgeous all laid out for me, my cock buried deep inside of you. I can't wait to show you how good you make me feel." Dan shivered and tried to push the image away, that way he didn't cum too early. "Fuck Phil, I need you inside me. I've been waiting so long," Dan whined.

Phil had to close his eyes, gasping against Dan's neck as Dan started to push himself backwards, started to fuck himself on Phil's fingers, just as slow as Phil as Phil slowly started to scissor them outwards. Dan's body was so warm and accepting of him, used to the intrusion, used to Phil pressing inside of him, stroking along his walls. The way he was speaking, though, that was what was really getting to Phil. He couldn't even imagine how it would feel to have Dan inside of him. They'd not even tried fingering Phil before, Dan far too obsessed with the sensation to trade off just yet, and while Phil didn't mind, seeing how badly Dan wanted his cock was making him curious as to how good it could feel - not to mention, he really was turned on by the idea of Dan's dick being inside of him, practically massaging his belly button from the inside. Phil knew that wasn't technically possible, but the idea of it - he'd always gotten off on that. "I know, love, I know. Shh, I promise, I promise, just a little bit longer." Phil was terrified of hurting Dan. He knew it wouldn't hurt in the moment, but the results could be disastrous. After they'd gotten home from camp, Phil had done research, and the possibility that he could have torn something inside of Dan had broken his heart. Not doing a thorough enough stretching could cause bleeding and the like, and Phil was not having that. Still, Dan's dick was leaking, throbbing as he fucked himself slowly, so Phil went ahead and pressed in a third finger slowly, before allowing Dan to keep moving on top of him. 

"Phil, Phil, Phil!" Dan exclaimed loudly, inhaling deeply as Phil was suddenly pressing in a third finger. The stretch was absolutely delicious and it took a few moments for Dan's body to get used to it, but when he was, he started the slow ministrations of his hips once more. Phil was scissoring his fingers, stretching Dan open as wide as he could, and Dan was so glad once again that his television was on so loud. He just hoped his parents wouldn't try to come up the stairs and hear Dan moaning, because that could be embarrassing as hell. In order to make himself stop from begging Phil for more - he knew that they needed to be careful, so he didn't want to push it - he latched his mouth onto Phil's collar bone and bit down harshly, hoping he was going to leave a pretty red mark.

It was almost too much, when Dan quite suddenly leaned over and bit hard at Phil's exposed collarbones. Phil knew why, knew Dan was trying to control himself, to allow Phil to take care of him, but it was the most intense and delicious feeling ever. Phil loved it when Dan bit him, loved it when Dan did just about anything to him, but in particular if it meant leaving marks behind that showed just how much pleasure Phil had given to Dan. His own finger nails dug into Dan's skin as he swiped them down Dan's back. Dan arched into the touch, his hips stuttering and his back shifting until his dick was pressing up into Phil's flesh. Fuck, how Phil wanted to touch that, to have that in his mouth, or to tease it with his fingers, but he'd pushed Dan enough as it was, if the sweat on his forehead wasn't obvious enough at that point. "Dan," Phil gasped as Dan bit down again, laving and licking over his flesh, finger stuttering inside of Dan. It was hard to keep a good pace, a proper stretch, when Dan was biting at him. Phil's cock throbbed, and all he wanted was to press himself in already. 

One of the things that Dan would never get tired of was how Phil reacted to his bites. No matter how harshly Dan bit down, Phil would find it pleasurable, would keen underneath Dan and run his fingernails down Dan's back. Dan could feel his nails biting into his skin, making him arch again under the touch and press closer to Phil. His cock was pressed tight to the squishy skin of Phil's stomach, creating delicious friction and making him moan into Phil's skin. He pressed back down onto Phil's fingers, lifting his head from Phil's collarbone and admiring the dark red mark painted there. He pressed his thumb into it in awe. "You're like a fucking painting," Dan murmured, licking his lips and allowing his eyes to rake over his boyfriend's apparel. He loved the way Phil's black hair was mussed and tousled over the white of his pillow, his lips cherry red, and his eyes glossy with lust. He was the most gorgeous thing Dan had ever seen.

"Your painting," Phil agreed, panting harshly and hardly able to keep his eyes open to look at Dan. It was just, everything about Dan was attractive, beyond attractive, even, and Phil wanted nothing more than to have him like this forever. It was mostly just the lust talking, but Phil was always attracted to Dan, and having him completely naked and disheveled on top of Phil, desperate with his need to come, was all the better. Phil bit his lip, and grunted as his hips bucked up against Dan, just needing some kind of friction. Dan felt so good on top of him, to the point where Phil found himself throwing his head back on the pillow with his own desire to come, all the while finger fucking Dan as slowly as he could manage and stretching him open to take Phil's cock. "God, Dan. Are you ready?" he asked. "I'm not gonna last."

Dan nearly jumped on the chance as soon as it was presented. He was vibrating with the anticipation, nodding erratically and wriggling his hips, somewhat like a happy dog. "I've been ready," Dan growled, his patience wearing out as he thought of everything Phil could have done to him by now. Everything that Phil hadn't done yet. He was ready, more than ready. He wanted Phil's cock in him. But he waited. He waited for Phil's okay, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could possibly manage. "Can I pretty please with sugar on top fuck myself on you?" Dan asked sweetly, moving to sit up on Phil's thighs. His mouth watered at the sight of Phil's dick, all hard and red and leaking precome, standing tall against Phil's pale stomach. 

Phil had just wanted to make sure that Dan was prepared enough, never wanting him to hurt in the aftermath because they'd both been too desperate and too needy to just do it already. The rush wasn't worth the extra pain or Dan potentially never wanting to do this again. Still, when Dan pulled off of Phil's fingers to sit up straight on his thighs, and he stared down at Phil with those insanely dark eyes, whispering the strangest string of words he’d ever that that still managed to be arousing just from the way he said it, Phil gave in with a loud groan. "Yes, yes, yes," he chanted, canting his hips up and reaching down to fist himself for a second, stroking over his hard length and gasping at the feeling of it. He was aching, absolutely aching for it, and he just wanted Dan to sit on him already. Dan, who Phil could feel moving, Dan, who, when Phil opened his eyes, looked to be panting, red faced and needy. Phil reached for his hips, one hand sliding up his body to end up tangled in his hair, and dragged him into a fierce kiss, nipping at Dan's lips because he could and because Dan liked it and because Dan always wanted to be dominated. Bossy bottom he might be, but, well, Phil knew what he liked by now. "Fuck yourself on me," Phil whispered, and bit at Dan's lips once more. "Want you too, Daniel. Want you to use me."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Phil was kissing him. Dan could barely breathe. He could feel Phil's hands gripping him, their bodies flush tight together, and he wanted more, more, more. So when Phil was offered, telling him to fuck himself on him, Dan was suddenly scrambling off of Phil to rifle through his bedside drawer. He heard Phil's noise of complaint, but he didn't bother to explain as he grabbed a foil packet and clambered back onto Phil's thighs. While Dan had thought about not using condoms with Phil before, they both hadn't talked about it with each other yet so he would rather take their usual precautions and not regret their decisions later on. As quickly as possible, Dan tore open the packet and started to roll it onto Phil's length, humming as his hand came in contact with Phil's girth. It was heavy and hard in his hand, and he would love to get it in his mouth. But not now. No, he had other plans for now. He snatched the lube up from beside Phil and started to spread it over Phil's cock before moving himself so Phil's tip was pressed against his entrance. He waited, looking at Phil with pleading eyes. "Can I?" he begged. "Please." He was about desperate at this point, so when Phil gave the okay, Dan didn't hesitate and sank down onto Phil, mouth dropping open in a moan. 

It was incredibly distressing to have Dan pulling away from him, and Phil was whining before he could help himself, tangled up in the boxers he'd failed to take off completely and so unable to properly chase after Dan. He ended up kind of just attempting to stretch his body after Dan and failing, his hips arching into nothing as he watched Dan scramble in his bedside drawer for the missing condom of earlier, before returning and rolling it onto Phil. The feeling of Dan's hand engulfing him, even just to put on the condom, made his breathing hitch, and he tried to spread his legs some, but his boxers were still in the way, and then Dan was lubing him up and - and - "Fuck me," Phil said, and Dan slammed himself home. The feeling of Dan's tight heat surrounding Phil's cock made him surge forward to take Dan's mouth into his, licking into him aggressively until split was pooling down the sides of their mouths. Phil didn't care, reaching for Dan's hips already and moving them of his own accord, even as Dan tried to fuck himself onto Phil. Phil needed the control, though, was desperate for it, and canted his hips up and down as he moved Dan's hips for him. His back was no longer against the bed as he bent forward to get Dan at the best angle, to continue kissing him while they did this, feeling the heat curl in his belly already. He'd been hard for so long, desperate for so long, and he truly did not think he was going to last. It didn't help with all the low sounds Dan was making against his mouth, under his tongue, unable to focus on the kiss any better than Phil. Phil's fingers tightened on Dan’s hips, one hand moved to scratch his nails up Dan's spine. "Dan," he moaned into Dan's mouth. "Dan, I'm so - I - fuck, Dan, Dan."

Dan didn't waste any time to bottom out, knowing he could take all of Phil's cock. The stretch was delicious and he loved how he could feel Phil so deep inside of him, loved how he could feel exactly where they were connected. It took him a moment to recover from the initial shock and pleasure of sinking down on Phil's dick, and he didn't even get the chance to fully before Phil was kissing him - hard. It was sloppy and messy and Dan was trying and failing to move his hips in a nice rhythm. He could feel Phil sliding in and out of him, slick with lube and so thick. All of the sensations made Dan a moaning and writhing mess on top of Phil. He couldn't control himself, but luckily Phil didn't expect him to. Phil was gripping his hips with so much strength it would surely leave bruises, manhandling Dan's hips so he was moving up and down to Phil's liking. It was dirty and hard and Dan always was a slut for Phil being dominant. "Fu-uck," Dan groaned out, sitting up a big straighter and bracing himself with his hands on Phil's chest. He used Philms chest as leverage to fuck himself harder, slamming his hips down onto Phil's cock like his life depended on it. He could already feel himself drawing close, knew he wasn't going to last long. He only hoped he could last longer than Phil did. "Feels so good," Dan whined. 

It didn't take long for Dan to move his hands to Phil's chest and shove him back down onto the bed, pulling away so the only parts of them really touching anymore were their hips and Dan's hands on Phil's chest. Phil didn't have it in him to complain when Dan started to really ride Phil, shoving himself up and down roughly and at a rather quick pace - not that Phil could blame him. His own hands had fallen back to the bed, and he wanted so badly to reach for Dan's cock to stroke him off, but Phil was so blissed out he couldn't think straight anymore. All of his senses were assaulted by Dan, leaving neither of them any room other than to just attempt to consume each other. Dan was so tight on him, as he always was despite the stretching, and the way he moved caused him to keep hitting all the perfect spots, getting Phil deeper inside of him. It was not long before Phil had been reduced to a fucking puddle of nothing but panting gasps and ragged breaths. The heat in his stomach coiled tighter and tighter. Phil reached for Dan. "Gonna - gonna fill you up," Phil gasped. "Dan, gonna - gonna make you mine. All mine. For the whole world to see, Dan, fuck, just like that!" Dan kept going, stretching his body so the angle would allow him to take as much of Phil's cock as possible, and the fact that he could never seized to amaze Phil when he'd read online that it could be too much for some men. Phil's hands tried to caress Dan as best as he could, but when the orgasm ripped through him, he was unable to do anything except moan and scrabble for a half, gasping Dan's name again and again and wishing he could give his boyfriend so much more. 

Riding Phil was turning out to be one of Dan's new favourite positions. He liked the way it got Phil so much deeper inside of him, hitting him just how Dan liked, obliging to Dan's wishes. He loved the feeling of sitting on Phil's cock, of being stretched open so wide. Phil's hips were bucking slightly, just enough to help Dan bounce on his cock, and each thrust went straight into Dan's prostate. Dan was moaning, clenching around Phil to make it more pleasurable for the both of them. When Phil gasped out dirty words, Dan could feel that they were both already so, so close. His cock was leaking and he could feel Phil's thrusts getting slightly more erratic. "Fill me up," Dan panted out. He could feel his orgasm start to charge towards him, so he reached down with one hand and grasped the base of his dick to stave himself off. He had to be a good boy for Phil. "Come on Phil, make me yours. I want your cum." He knew the words were pointless. Phil was wearing a condom, which is what he'd actually be filling up, but the words seemed to send Phil over the edge anyways. He came hard, his hips stuttering in a way that made Dan whine. This was always Dan's favourite part because he could feel Phil's cock pulsing, spilling into the condom, holding Dan in place so he was buried deep inside of him. Dan moaned loudly, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock. He needed to come, it was building inside of him and begging for release. "Phil, please?" Dan begged. "I need to come. I've been such a good boy for you. Can I please come?" 

Phil's hips stuttered erratically, and his jaw had fallen open in ecstasy, trying desperately to get himself as deep as he could to make the pleasure of orgasm last longer. Dan was clenching around him as well, still trying to move, groaning on top of Phil, and Phil couldn't help wondering what it must feel like for Dan. Unfortunately, he was so blissed out and boneless that despite wanting to reach for Dan, he couldn't, couldn't take his cock in hand and take care of him. What was worse was how long it took him to realize that Dan was waiting for permission to come, and Phil felt another surge of arousal and another wave of orgam crash through him at Dan calling himself a good boy. "So good, so good, so good, come for me," Phil managed, this feeling working to overwhelm him completely until he absolutely had to close his eyes just to gain his senses back. His chest was heaving, and he could feel Dan coming apart on top if him, cum landing on Phil's chin, and he didn't even care because he knew that it meant he'd made Dan feel good and that was all that mattered. Dan had been so fucking good for him, Phil wanted to give him the world back. 

When Phil gave him the okay, that was all Dan needed to quite literally explode. With one more stroke of his cock, he was coming hard all over Phil's chest. His body sagged, mouth falling open as a moan ripped out of him, and his body was quivering with the force of his orgasm. He clenched hard around Phil's softening dick, hips moving slightly to stimulate his prostate just that little bit more, and he was sure this was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dan cried out, raising his other fist and biting hard on his knuckle to stifle himself. Phil's hands were resting limply on his hips, thumbs stroking the naked skin there but not moving otherwise. Dan watched through half lidded eyes as a droplet of cum splattered on Phil's chin. He would have laughed if he had the energy, but he didn't, so he ended up just collapsing on Phil's chest, not even caring that they were both messy and streaked with cum. 

Phil was far too out of it to be very aware of himself just then, so when Dan collapsed onto his chest, muttering expletives as he came, Phil could do nothing but just let him. He didn't have the energy to hold him, wasn’t sure if he was holding Dan at all at that point, and wanted nothing more than to go to bed now. He was just - he was so overwhelmed and happy and blissed out. Today had been pretty fucking amazing, especially for a first date, and everything had gone just how Phil would have wanted it too. Dan had come out to his parents, they were out to the world now, no longer hiding their affections, and Phil had gotten to try something new with Dan in the bedroom. His lips were quirking with a smile as he came down from his high, shifting hands he realized were on Dan’s hips up and over his back to hold him properly. "I love you," he told Dan, and meant every word of it. "You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me." Both of their chests were heaving, they were panting and trying to come down from their high, but Phil thought the words were important, and the teasing all night had been totally worth it. 

Dan was floating. It seemed as if an intense orgasm was exactly what he’d needed to end the day with, along with Phil's arms wrapped around him and sweet words being whispered in his ear. He smiled, his cheek squished to Phil's sweaty chest, and hummed tiredly. "Love you too," Dan murmured, yawning. He felt as if he could sleep for years with Phil as his comfortable pillow. "I'm glad I met you over the summer. I don't think my life would be as great as it is now if I hadn't." And it was true. This summer was a roller coaster for the both of them, with Dan figuring out his sexuality, losing his virginity, and making the ultimate best friend that he'd been looking for his entire life. Dan didn't want to think of how his life would be if he hadn't met Phil. 

"Me too," Phil agreed softly, shifting his hips some and feeling his cock slip out of Dan. Dan whined, but Phil knew it was for the best as he reached down carefully to pull the condom off. He didn't have the hands to tie it off at the moment, so he just kind of held onto it until he could move again, and let himself relax. At the very least, Dan wouldn't be in too much pain overnight now with Phil staying inside of him too long. "I'm glad I let my mum convince me to go to that camp," he added softly, pressing a kiss to Dan's sweaty head, shifting a little bit more uncomfortably, and managing to get the condom tied off. He dropped it because he knew he could, knew he'd remember to take care of it later, or in the morning, whichever came first, and then just went ahead and went back to holding Dan. "Because you've taught me more than I ever expected to learn about love, and all that comes with it. You, Dan... are amazing." And today had only gone to show Phil jus thow amazing. Dan had quelled so many of Phil's insecurities, and given Phil more than he'd ever imagined he would get from someone else. Their relationship so far had been a roller coaster of firsts and insecurities, but Phil wouldn't do anything to change that. "One day," he whispered like it was a secret, "I'm going to marry you."

One of Dan's least favourite things after sex was the feeling of Phil slipping out of him. He liked being filled by Phil, liked being connected in that way, and it sucked a lot when Phil eventually had to pull out. He whined every time but Phil never listened to him, claiming it would 'hurt him'. But Dan didn't care about that, damn it, it'd definitely be worth it. Dan giggled as Phil started to speak, hiding his blush in Phil's sweaty skin. "Same," he said lamely due to his brain turning to mush. And then Phil was speaking more, voice dropping to a whisper, and Dan's throat swelled, his mouth going dry and his eyes going wet. "I..." Dan started, swallowing thickly. He surged up and captured Phil's lips with his own in a soft and loving kiss. He pulled away after a few moments and started to pepper kisses all over Phil's face, speaking between every kiss. "I," a kiss on the nose. "Love," on the forehead. "You," on the cheek. "So," on the other cheek. "Much," and finally on the lips again. "And I swear to god, I will hold you up on that promise, Phil Lester."

Dan's reaction was more than Phil ever could have asked for, and he was giggling into the kiss before he could stop himself, breathless and surging back in to kiss Dan on the mouth again when Dan attempted to pull away. The sound of their mouths coming together over and over again was nothing compared to the sound of Dan's voice as he spoke, peppering Phil's face in kisses while Phil laughed. There could be no better ending to a date, no better ending to a summer, than this. "Okay," Phil agreed, "Just watch me," he said, and, with a rather impressive show of strength considering he'd nearly died from that orgasm, Phil flipped them over to kiss Dan some more, mouth soft and sweet against Dan's as he took him, fingers painting over his skin the same way Dan had painted Phil more than once by now. This had been the best ending to a summer that Phil had ever experienced, and as he made love to Dan’s skin with his mouth all over again, all he could think was that he was definitely certain he wanted this for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you on Friday and Saturday! Let us know what you think!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **This Part** : 27,072 Words
> 
> For reference, @botanistlester is Dan, @snowbunnylester is Phil.
> 
>  **Warnings** : angst, misunderstandings, paranoia, fingering, barebacking, bdsm, sensory deprivation, light airplay, praise!kink, handcuffs, blindfolds

**Two years later**

This was it. Tomorrow was the day. Two years to the date since Dan Howell and Phil Lester had first started dating that fateful day back during summer camp, and Phil was nervous as fuck.

He hadn't seen his boyfriend in a few weeks due to summer school and the ridiculously fast paced semesters at Dan’s prestigious art school he'd been invited too, but Dan had managed to set some time aside for tomorrow, their anniversary, and Phil was - well, Phil was excited, but he was also nervous as fuck, because tomorrow... tomorrow, Phil was planning to propose.

It had been two years since they'd gotten together, and to be fair, not only was it rather soon, but they had been spending a lot of time apart since they'd started college last fall, but, well, distance made the heart grow fonder, and Phil had never been so sure in his life that he wanted Dan and only Dan. He'd been thinking about this for _months_ now, been talking to Mariah and Kim, and his mum, of course, and he was ready. He was certain.

He'd been saving money for this since last summer, before he was sure, and had managed to scrape up just enough to afford a more than half decent ring for Dan, and now he had it packed away in his pocket for the morning of their anniversary while he stared blankly at his phone and prayed that Dan would soon call for their nightly routine just as excited as Phil for tomorrow.

More than anything in the world, Phil just wanted to see Dan. He was on a scholarship with a lot of conditions that included him attending summer school, unlike Phil, who'd come home for the summer, and it had been kind of hard on Phil. This was the first summer since he'd met Dan that he'd had to spend apart from him, and it had been a bit of struggle, but it was worth it for Dan to get his degree in something he loved.

Phil, meanwhile, had gone into astronomy and was working on becoming a teacher in a high school one day, but he wasn't on a scholarship, nor was his school as expensive as Dan's, so he'd been able to take the pace a bit more slow. He felt lucky in that, especially when Dan made the trip down to visit him on weekends during the school year and Phil was able to see just how tired he was.

They skyped a lot as well, but it wasn't the same as being with Dan, because sometimes the stress would get to Dan and Dan would cry and Phil would feel horrible that he couldn't hold him and make him feel better.

Things had been okay though. They were getting by, and Phil was sure; Phil was sure that Dan was the love of his life, was sure that he was the love of Dan's life, and while he had some new uni friends who liked to talk shit about Dan probably having some bit on the side for when Phil wasn't around, he'd never once listened.

Phil was certain that, like him, Dan was unable to even _look_ at other people like that, and he'd long since been secure in their relationship - well, kind of.

The truth was, Phil was every bit as insecure as he'd ever been. Dan had just spent a lot of his time proving himself to Phil, and while they still had problems, Phil was certain that this was what he wanted - to marry Dan, and have him always, no matter what happened. He'd been learning to trust, been learning to accept commitment without fear, and he thought he was ready now.

Now, all Phil needed was for Dan to come home so Phil could take him out on a proper date, and propose to him.

**

Dan was practically vibrating with excitement. After weeks of not seeing Phil due to conflicting uni schedules and distance, Dan was _finally_ able to make some time for him, and it wasn't just any day, no. It was their fucking two year anniversary.

Two years of being in the best relationship that Dan had ever had, of sappy love and hour long skype calls that ended with Dan falling asleep. Of Phil supporting him through everything, even when Dan got accepted to Herron School of Art that meant he'd be hours away from Phil even during the summers. Call Dan a sap, but this was a pretty big day for him.

Except, he couldn't figure out how to surprise Phil. He wanted to do something for him, something big, something that would make him forever grateful that Dan had done that thing for him. He was at a loss, though, and his flatmate, Colby, wasn't helping in the slightest.

"Dude just fuckin' buy lingerie and show up on his doorstep," Colby told Dan, making Dan glare at him.

"Fuck you," Dan seethed. He had finished packing for Phil's house hours ago and was now pacing the room.

"Oh!" Colby exclaimed suddenly. Dan turned his attention on him, hard glare on his face. "Tell him you can't make it up there tomorrow and then you show up anyways! It's the best surprise!"

Dan hesitated, biting his lip. "Isn't that, I dunno, a bit harsh? It'd crush him."

Colby shook his head. "Dude no. Phil's the most understanding guy in the world. Just tell him you have a big art project due this week that you forgot about and that you can't come for another few days. Then show up with flowers and a list of reasons why you love him or some sappy shit like that."

Dan sighed. It was better than any of his other ideas, at least. But did that make him a bad boyfriend to lie like that? He just wanted their anniversary to be the best it could be.

"Fine," Dan muttered and picked up his phone. He gnawed on his lip as he tapped on the familiar number, holding his breath as the phone rang. When Phil answered, Dan let out his breath and opened his mouth to blatantly lie to his boyfriend. He reminded himself that it was for Phil's best interest - hell, maybe he _would_ show up in a maid outfit or something.

**

Just as Phil was growing anxious that Dan wasn't going to call for the night, his phone began to ring, and he smiled at the sight of Dan's name showing up on his phone screen. They called each other before bed _every_ night, and Phil knew that Dan had been planning on sleeping early so he could leave early and spend as much of their anniversary with Phil as possible. It helped that Phil was home for the weekend, Dan's school being that little bit closer to their hometown than it was to Phil's uni. It had been getting kinda late now, though, or late for Dan to claim going to bed "early" at least, so it had surprised Phil when it had taken Dan so long to call him. He picked up eagerly now, with a chirpy "Hey baby." The smile on his face would not leave, now that Dan was here, and his fingers clenched around the ring box he'd been clinging too all night. His mum had told him he should put it away, somewhere safe so he wouldn't lose it, but Phil was clinging to it with all his might. "How are you? Doing okay over there? I can't wait to see you," he said, voice going soft and sappy already.

Dan was immediately relaxing at the sound of Phil's voice, grinning like the lovesick fool he was. Colby rolled his eyes and muttered something about how Dan was disgusting, to which Dan shushed him. "Hi Phil," Dan murmured warmly. He couldn't even try to hide the affection in his voice. _Two years_. He couldn’t believe it'd already been so long. "I'm okay. Good. I can't wait to see you either." Dan swallowed and braced himself. "Er- about tomorrow," he started. He felt so awful about lying that he could barely get it out. "I don't know if I'll be able to come up?" Colby was glaring at him and Dan glared right back. "Make it believable at least," Colby hissed quietly. Dan waved him away. "I got assigned a huge art project that I have to work on. Is it okay if i come up in a couple of days instead? I'm really sorry."

The sound of Dan's voice over the line was the loveliest sound Phil had ever heard, and he found himself relaxing against the bed just to listen to Dan. He could listen to Dan for ages - they'd already established that. It was hard being apart for day's on end like they were, but they managed, and if their friends made fun of them for staying up all night to talk to each other, oh well. It was what made them the most happy anyway. Besides, Dan was coming up tomorrow, and then no one could make fun of them for being all over each other, and - "What?" Phil asked, dumbstruck as the weight of Dan's words hit him at full force. HIs stomach clenched tightly, the ring box in his fingers slipped out and onto his mattress, and he sat up so abruptly, his head spun, but he didn't' care because his mind was still reeling with what Dan had just said. "I - I thought you said you got everything all sorted, you know, so you could - so you could come up..." Phil's heart was steadily breaking, because he'd been looking forward to Dan's visit for _days_ , and he had a _ring_ , for him and now - now... "Are you sure you can't - work something out?" he asked, desperate.

It took Phil a moment to respond, but when he did, Dan's heart fell to his feet and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from blurting out his plan. Phil just sounded so heartbroken, and Dan didn't want that at all. He wanted Phil to be happy, wanted him to know that Dan was going to try and surprise him and show up with a cute present that could top anything Phil could have possibly gotten him. (Just because he didn't know what to get yet didn't necessarily mean anything). "I thought I did have everything sorted out," Dan murmured quietly, staring at his shoes. His stomach was clenching with guilt and making him sick. "But my professor gave us an assignment today and it's absolutely huge... I really don't think I can make it up there tomorrow and have my project done in time. But- but I'll still come up and see you! It'll just have to be in a few days!" Dan clenched the phone tightly in his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm the worst. But I love you so, so much."

Phil's heart was absolutely shattered, and he didn't even know why. Maybe it was the fact that Dan had promised him something and broken that promise, or maybe it was the fact that Phil was afraid it wouldn't mean as much if he didn't propose on the _day of_ their anniversary, but whatever the problem was, it was killing him right now. He almost wanted to snap at Dan, to tell him fuck the assignment, fuck the project, wasn't Phil more important? But he didn't, because he knew that would be cruel, and he didn't mean a word of it. He understood completely were Dan was coming from, understood how important his education was, and Phil would never, ever get in the way of that. So he sighed, and he flopped back onto his bed, and he rolled over with his phone still pressed to his ear, and he said, "I love you too, Dan. It's okay. I understand." And he did... so why did it feel like a lie?

**

Phil went to bed that night with a lump in his throat. He'd cut his conversation with Dan short not all that long after Dan had called him, claiming to just be a little upset and not wanting to take it out on Dan. It wasn't a stretch from the truth, but the reality of it was Phil had been able to hear Dan joking with his roommate again, and that always bothered Phil.

Dan's roommate was kind of an asshole, and Dan didn't actually like him all that much, but he also always said that Colby had his good traits too. That wasn't all that was bothering Phil, though. A few times during their call, he'd heard Colby hiss something at Dan that had made Dan giggle, and the sound of it had grated on Phil's nerves more than it should have. He knew better than to think that it meant anything, knew better than to be offended that just because _he_ was heartbroken Dan wasn't going to get to come and visit tomorrow, it didn't mean Dan couldn't have fun stuck back in the dorms with Colby.

The fact of the matter was, though, that Phil _was_ bothered by the fact that Dan could have fun right now, when Phil was outright devastated. It just made no sense that Dan hadn't even seemed upset that he couldn't see Phil anymore, and it didn't really add up that he had a project either.

The more Phil thought about it, in fact, the more he felt like something was wrong, and a pit opened up in his stomach. Hadn't Dan just been showing him his syllabus and how the teacher had written out every single due date already, because he wouldn't have time in the summer classes to add dany more homework? And hadn't Dan said he'd done all of his projects in advance just for an excuse to see Phil? So he wouldn't have to worry, or panic on their anniversary? So why... why all of a sudden had that changed?

Terror filled Phil as some of his uni friends words came back to him.

 _Long distance never works out, mate. He's just gonna find someone closer he can fuck and hang you out to dry. It's better not to put yourself through that. Just break up with him already_.

Had Dan found...someone else? Phil couldn't bear to think about it, even as Dan and Colby's laughter echoed in his ears.

**

The phone conversation was finished far before Dan wanted it to be over. But maybe that was a good thing, seeing as Dan couldn't lie to Phil quite as well as he thought he'd be able to. It was especially hard with Colby whispering nonsense to him about how Dan was a terrible liar and Phil must be head over heels for him if he believed _that_ act.

So when Phil excused himself to sleep, Dan sighed and fell back on his bed. He looked over at the bags he'd packed today, telling himself that it wasn't for long that he'd have to keep this lie up. He'd see Phil tomorrow and then everything would be okay again.

"You alright, mate?" Colby asked, nudging Dan's foot with his own.

Dan scoffed. "I just lied to my boyfriend and broke his heart, but yeah I'm totally fine!" Dan said sarcastically. He shook his head.

"Listen. Just help me figure out a good present for him tomorrow and I'll forgive you for making me do that."

Colby muttered something about how Dan had done that of his own free will, but Dan ignored him. He just wanted to see Phil already.

**

Phil woke up the next morning feeling nearly as bad as he had when he'd gone to bed, except come morning he'd gone mostly numb.

It was hard to think past the heartbreak and the lump in his throat, and it really wasn't helping that he'd had dreams about Dan getting into bed with someone that wasn't him.

It was hard to think about.

Phil had spent every day of the last year thinking of Dan, even as he'd made new friends and seen his fair few classmates who were objectively attractive. Never once had Phil even considered being with anyone _but_ Dan, not even on his loneliest of nights when Dan was too busy to even call him, let alone skype him, so to think that Dan might have - that Dan might have grown tired of waiting... that was enough to break him.

Was Phil not good enough?

When he climbed out of bed, his foot kicked something soft and velvety, and he had to stop and look down at his sheets to find the ring box he'd left there for Dan. Inside was Phil's heart, really, and before he could stop himself, he was crying, sobbing into his hands, and shoving the ring off of his bed and onto the floor into the mess of his room.

If he never found it again, he wouldn't even care just then, because Dan hadn't even said when he was _coming_.

**

The next morning was an early one for Dan.

His train left at noon, so he had to make sure to go shopping for Phil before he had to leave. He'd already gotten a few things, of course, but nothing that he felt really screamed _two year anniversary_ to him. And of course, he had to have somebody to brainstorm with, so he decided to bring Colby along for his (most likely useless) two cents.

They were looking around the shopping centre, sneaking peeks into shops and trying to figure out just what to get Phil that would show just what Dan truly felt for Phil, how Phil lit his heart on fire and made him feel alive. He was texting Phil all the while, sending a long ass message about how much he loved Phil and how their two year anniversary meant more to Dan than Phil would ever know. He even sent Phil a picture of himself with another sappy caption, hoping it would make Phil feel slightly better.

"Oh, stop moping," Colby muttered as they made their way through the shops. "You act like you're actually not seeing him today."

Dan rolled his eyes and poked his head into another store, looking over the various knickknacks.

"Shush. I just hate making him sad for no reason." And that's when his eyes fell on the most perfect gift Dan could have ever have thought to buy.

Slowly, a smile made its way onto his face, and he nearly ran to the item, snatching it up.

"It's perfect," Dan gasped, marveling at the beautiful object. There was a lady at the counter, grinning at him, and Dan couldn't help it when he blurted out, "Can I get this engraved and how long would that take?"

**

It took a long time for Phil to calm down, and by the time he did, it felt like his heart had been wrung out, and he had no more tears to shed. His eyes were sore and red, his parents thankfully away for the week, and he was alone. So, so alone, with no boyfriend to look forward to coming home for their anniversary, and not even a text - his phone chimed, and Phil sat up instantly, searching blindly for the offending object as he had yet to stick his glasses on yet today.

His heart was in his throat, and there was hope thrumming in his veins by the time that he found his phone - hope that Dan _was_ coming after all.

Instead, there was a long heartfelt message from Dan wishing Phil a happy anniversary, full of sappy confessions of love and affection, and even though it wasn't a promise for Dan to come and visit him after all, it was a _message,_ and it meant the world to Phil. For the first time since last night, he suddenly felt quite silly for being so ridiculous.

Of course Dan wasn't cheating on him, of course Dan hadn't found someone better, or got tired of waiting. Of course he wasn't just looking for an excuse to avoid Phil.

His phone buzzed in his hand again. Phil glanced down, giggled at the sight of Dan, reaching to reply, only - was that… was that Colby behind him? And where were they, because that sure as hell didn't look like their dorm room...

Dan was... Dan was doing his art project, right? Maybe... maybe he was just at an art store, picking up supplies? The project had been a last minute addition, something Dan had not been expecting, right? But... that didn't' look like an art supply store, and that didn't look like Dan's dorm, and... and Phil didn't know what to think anymore, so he dropped his phone and decided that there was just no point in replying right now when all he could feel was devastation and rejection and absolute heartbreak.

**

"Engraving will take approximately an hour, sir," the shop attendant informed Dan, the grin not leaving her face once. Dan looked at the time on his phone, hesitating slightly. It was currently 10:30. If he decided to go through with his master plan, the present would be finished thirty minutes before the train left. Could Dan still make the train?

He shook those thoughts out of his mind. Of course he could. He'd just have to go and grab all of his bags from his house, get dressed, and then grab the present on his way to the train station.

"Deal," Dan said, handing the beautiful heart-shaped locket to the woman. It was silver and decorated with beautiful black and light blue jewels. At home, he would also have to print off a picture small enough of he and Phil to put inside the locket, but he would be able to insert it on the train.

"I'd like to get 'I Love You Always' engraved on the back, please." Dan handed the money to the girl and she told him to come back for it in an hour. He thanked her profusely before leaving the store.

"God, you're cheesier than I thought," Colby told him matter-of-factly. Dan shoved him.

"It's meant to be cheesy. Hence why I'm getting him a bouquet of roses as well." Colby just groaned, but he followed nonetheless as Dan dragged him to another store. Phil still hadn't replied, which made Dan frown, but he tried not to think too much of it. Phil was probably just asleep still.

**

It had been just over an hour since Dan had texted Phil.

Phil hadn't responded, and if he was honest with himself, the more time that passed since Dan's message, the more crushed Phil felt inside, because Dan didn't even bother attempting to send anymore. It was like he hadn't even noticed that Phil hadn't replied, and Phil wondered how long it would take him to realize.

Whatever he was doing with Colby must be a pretty good distraction, because it never took Dan long to bug Phil if he didn't respond fast enough for him, especially not to a sappy message like that. Still, despite the pain and the anger at Dan, the terror that Dan was lying to him and something nefarious was going on, he found himself picking up his phone more often than not to look the message over; it was just as sappy as anything they did, full of heartfelt admonishes and little Dan-ism's that never seized to make Phil laugh, even now. It had their inside jokes, and memories that Phil never wanted to let go of, and even a cheeky mention of something more private in nature that Dan fully planned to do the next time he saw Phil. It was just... what if he didn't mean any of it?

Phil couldn't help the fear broiling inside of him, and as time wore on, he found himself scrolling through old pictures on his phone of Dan and thinking about all the ways he must have gone wrong to lose the best person who had ever been in his life.

**

The first thing Dan did when he and Colby got back to the flat was put on the fanciest clothes he owned. He wasn't just about to show up at his boyfriend's house unannounced in just trackies and a jumper. Oh no, Dan had to go _all out_.

He put on a nice white button down shirt and even put on a red tie to accent it, and his signature black skinny jeans that were more skin than jeans. Then he bid farewell to Colby because he definitely wasn't going to see him for a few days, grabbed his bags, and headed back to the shops to grab the locket he'd gotten for Phil.

He was probably a sight dressed in fancy clothes, carrying a bouquet of roses and a suitcase, but he didn't care. Phil was worth it.

When he picked up the necklace, it was better than he'd originally thought it was going to be, the engraving in the back making Dan feel all giddy inside. The picture of Dan and Phil that he had cut out at his flat was going to fit inside wonderfully.

Phil still hadn't texted back when Dan got himself situated on the train, which made Dan's eyebrows crease. It was noon already, was Phil really still asleep? He decided to text him again just to make sure, worry making his stomach clench.

 _You still asleep love?_ Dan texted before getting to work on placing the picture in the locket while the train finished loading passengers.

**

Phil had just run downstairs for a late breakfast when his phone went off in his pocket, and he felt himself freeze. He wanted to hope that it was Dan, wanted to hope again that it was Dan telling him he'd been lying the whole damn time, wanted to hope that Dan still loved him, but it was hard when Phil couldn't' even calm himself down enough to think straight.

He knew, without a doubt, that he was overreacting right now, and if he just gave himself some time to relax, he'd feel better and not be so scared about Dan cheating on him. After all, he trusted his boyfriend, he _did_ , it was just hard when he was feeling so rejected right now, when so many people had been telling him for so long that he couldn't just trust that a long distance relationship like his and Dan's was going to work out when they were both so young, in the prime of their lives, and had rarely experienced anyone but each other.

It was hard when Phil's mind and insecurities were playing up, when he'd been so, so ready to propose to Dan, certain that,despite going off to uni, not together, and seeing so many other people in the world, they'd only cemented the fact home that they wanted no one but each other.

It was hard when Dan wouldn't even text him back.

Fumbling in his pocket, Phil finally pulled his phone free, and felt his lips tug to see a message from Dan. When he opened it, he felt his heart crack a little, because Dan was worried about him, and Phil should have known better.

Slowly, he forced himself to text Dan back, and hoped his boyfriend would forgive him for being such an asshole that he couldn't' even be bothered to reply to his anniversary text. After all.. Phil was feeling rather shit just then.

_Yeah, sry._

_**_

For a moment, Dan didn't think Phil was going to text back again.

He frowned, staring at the dead phone on his lap like it was a poisonous snake trying to bite him. Was Phil angry with him? Sure, he'd 'canceled' on their plans, but he'd done so before and Phil was usually pretty understanding about it. He couldn't help the nagging feeling that Phil was upset with him, and it distracted him from putting the picture in the locket.

His finger slipped and he ended up giving himself a paper cut, hissing at the sting and lifting the cut to his mouth to lick off the blood.

At that moment, Dan's phone went off, and he scrambled for it, nearly dropping the locket in the process. His eyebrows furrowed even more, however, at Phil's distant message. Just a yes and a sorry? Even after Dan's long message wishing Phil a happy anniversary? Even when Phil was a sleepy grump, he usually had the decency to at least respond to Dan's lovey-dovey messages. What had Dan done wrong? What if Phil... what if Phil didn't _want_ to see him today anymore?

He tried to tell himself that he was being ridiculous. Talking about his feelings with Phil was the only way he would get his emotions sorted out and he knew this.

_Are you mad at me?:-( i rly wish i could be there with you rn_

**

Phil sighed after he sent the message, feeling pretty cruddy about it despite everything, because it made him feel like he was being a dick. Dan had just been trying to be sweet, after all, trying to make up for the fact that he couldn't come to visit Phil like they'd planned, it was just. Well, even if Phil convinced himself that he was just overreacting, that didn't still his mind from coming up with more and more insane ideas of what could possibly be going on right now.

Dan had clearly been out somewhere with Colby, and he'd canceled really last minute under some really shady excuse, and it had taken him a good hour to realize that Phil hadn't text him back after his "heartfelt" message and the awkward picture he'd sent Phil... it wasn't Phil's fault his mind was going crazy on him.

He'd promised Dan to try and get a hold on these feelings, though, to try and talk to Dan when he was feeling insecure, it was just... Phil was feeling pretty raw right now, what with Dan not coming to visit _and_ it being their anniversary, so when his phone went off again, he didn't answer this time. Instead, he just settled himself down with a bowl of cereal, and tried not to cry anymore.

The ring, the proposal, it was all forgotten now, because Phil didn't think he could ever do it, anymore.

**

Dan spent about thirty minutes of the train ride trying to wrestle the little pictures into the locket, cursing at them and trying not to bend them too much. It had to be perfect because Phil deserved the best of the best, so there was no way he could get some bent picture in a locket.

Dan's hands were shaking pretty badly and he kept casting glances to the roses and his phone sitting in the seat beside him. The phone had stayed completely silent. Phil hadn't texted back once in the past thirty minutes, despite Dan's upset message.

He didn't want to piss Phil off even more (even if he didn't know _why_ Phil was ignoring him), so he tried to refrain from double texting, but it was getting increasingly hard to do so.

When he finished up the locket and put it in the black box it had come in, Dan finally allowed himself to dive for his phone again, texting Phil a bunch of question marks that were probably more annoying than anything else.

**

When Phil's phone went off again, he couldn't' help himself. He reached for it almost instinctively, something in him soothed by the action of Dan double texting him like he normally would, and unlocked the screen to check his messages.

For a moment, all he saw was some spam email from his email app, and he nearly tossed his phone away in mortification and heartbreak, but then he saw the little notification, delayed, from Dan, and his heart instantly calmed. He really, really needed to get himself under control.

Of course, Dan's message then ripped into Phil like no other, and he felt his eyes start to prick with tears all over again, because how could he be such a dick? Dan was upset, of course Dan was upset - Phil hadn't said _anything_ about their anniversary, and he was being a right dick right now by ignoring him.

It was just, Phil was an insecure jerk, and he didn't know how to fix it, so he picked up his phone and did the best he could.

_no bby, course im not mad at u. i kno u wanna b here, and i wish u were, i just need some time. love you <3_

_**_

Just another hour until Dan would be at Phil's house. Just another hour and Dan would be able to hold his boyfriend in his arms and kiss away all of his worries. He couldn't fucking wait for this hour to pass, and it felt like a fucking eternity to him.

His phone vibrated and his heart melted at the message Phil had sent him, sounding much more like the boyfriend that he knew and loved. At the same time, it also made him worry more. Phil had said he needed time. Did Dan seriously mess up that much that Phil couldn't even talk to him on their anniversary because he needed time? Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

Dan shouldn't have listened to Colby. He should have known Colby was a dumbass who never had any good ideas. Hopefully, he could fix it in an hour though.

_Okay_

If only Phil knew how soon that would be.

**

The next time Phil's phone went off, he picked it up because he was itching too, because he wanted to know if Dan would apologize for canceling on him, or make any more excuses, or worse yet, break up with him because Phil was just far too needy. What he got instead was Dan as he always ways, understanding despite his possible own pain, and a lot of hugs and kisses at the end of his message.

Phil sighed and put his phone down. He was being such a dick. He was just _disappointed_ and _paranoid_ and now he felt like he was ruining everything with Dan, but he couldn't make himself stop. He'd meant it when he'd said he just needed some time. He just wanted to calm down, to think straight, to stop being so terrified and letting other people get into his head again.

He’d spent far too much of his life already letting other people dictate how he felt about himself; he shouldn't be letting other people dictate how he felt about Dan, or how Dan felt. They'd been together for two years, the last one long distance, but so far, it had worked out, so what was Phil so afraid of? Depressed as he was, Phil sulked into the living room and crashed on the sofa, turning on the TV that he wasn't even going to watch. It was pushing one pm, and yesterday, Phil had anticipated that he would be seeing Dan by now, get to take him out of a picnic lunch, propose, and then take him back home for some celebrations, but now, he was left with nothing.

**

As it seemed like Phil was going to take a long time to respond again, Dan decided not to bother him. He'd said he needed some time, and Dan would respect that. Pushing Phil into talking to him would only make matters worse, and that was the exact opposite of what Dan wanted to do today.

He leaned his head back, shoved his headphones in, and closed his eyes, thinking about what his plan was for the day. Obviously Phil was going to be surprised. He probably wouldn't have anything planned for them, so maybe Dan could take them out to dinner and woo him with the necklace, that way Phil wouldn't be so upset that Dan had hidden such a large thing from him. Maybe afterwards they could go back to Phil's flat and fuck around and Dan could show Phil just how much he loved him once again...

He ended up falling asleep to those thoughts, a smile on his face. When he awoke, it was to the overhead speakers calling that they were approaching the station in five minutes.

**

The afternoon bore on slowly, and if Phil was being honest, rather boringly as well. He missed Dan, like a lot, and he was working on not doing that because thinking of Dan hurt a lot as well. He didn't want to believe that it was possible Dan could possibly be cheating on him, but the signs weren't exactly the most positive ones in Dan's favor, not to mention the fact that he'd seemed to have given up on texting Phil at all, _on their anniversary_.

The more time that passed, the more Phil was offended at the fact that Dan hadn't even bothered to call him, choosing instead to send a sappy text that suddenly meant nothing. Phil just... Phil just wished Dan hadn't canceled on him, and while he knew under any normal circumstances he would have been much more understanding, all the little signs pointing to something terrible going on where really just far too overwhelming for Phil just then.

He napped, on and off, suddenly grateful his parents weren't home, and dreamt of Dan with his roommate Colby, and all the terrible things they could be getting up to just then.

**

As soon as the train came to a stop at the correct station, Dan was shooting out of his seat. He slung his luggage over his shoulder, shoved the locket in his pocket, and grabbed the roses. With his other hand, he checked his phone.

Phil still hadn't responded to him, which hurt Dan immensely, but he probably deserved it for the stunt he pulled last night. He knew it would all be okay though. After everything Dan and Phil had been through, this situation was the least of Dan's worries. Once Phil saw him, Dan had no doubt it would make Phil turn to mush.

And vice versa, considering Dan was Phil trash number one. He sped walked in the direction of Phil's house, breathing heavily and even breaking a sweat. Honestly, it probably wasn't smart to wear a long sleeved shirt and jeans on a hot summer day, but Dan wanted to look his best. Phil would just have to deal with a slightly damp Dan and curly hair.

By the time Phil's house came into view, Dan was seriously regretting his clothing choices and in need of some water. It felt like he'd been walking through the fucking desert. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered anymore, because he was here and Phil was only meters away, and then Dan was knocking on the door - _knock, knock, knock_ \- and the entire world fell silent.

**

Phil was awoken by the sound of a knock on the door, a sound that startled and confused him enough to wonder if he wasn't just having a dream just then. He sat up quickly, though, distressed enough by it to stare around the room, disoriented and confused. Who was knocking on his door and why? He wasn't expecting any visitors except for - Dan. But Dan had said that he wasn't coming, and Phil was almost certain he was spending the day with Colby considering that picture Dan had sent him, and... and... but what if it was Dan? Trying desperately not to get his hopes up, Phil got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, heading to the front door at a sluggish, disappointed pace. That's why, when he did throw open the door, he was still taken by surprise to find Dan standing before him, dressed to the nines and looked downright _exhausted_ with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a huge smile on his face. "Surprise!" Dan shouted, to which Phil couldn't help himself - he slammed the door in his boyfriends face.

It took longer than expected for Phil to answer the door, and when he did, Dan noticed how disoriented and tired he seemed. He was dressed in his pyjamas still, his hair all ruffled and mussed from sleep, and he was wearing his glasses. Dan tried not to let himself feel guilty at the sight, grinning brightly and shouting, "Surprise!" like his life depended on it. What Dan didn't expect was for Phil to slam the door in his face. He didn't expect the flash of anger on his boyfriend's face, and he didn't expect to suddenly be an inch away from a closed door. Dan flinched and the smile fell from his face, tears burning in his eyes. "Phil?" Well. Okay then. Dan probably deserved that. He was suddenly terrified, terrified that he'd come all this way for nothing, terrified that Phil didn't want to see him anymore. But... it was their anniversary. He had to try. So he knocked again, to no avail, and rubbed angrily at his watery eyes. _Dont cry, dont cry_ , he repeated to himself as he sat on the steps of Phil's house, putting the flowers beside him and his head in his hands.

Phil's head was spinning, and he could feel himself getting irrationally angry as he stood on the other side of the closed door and just glared at the wood. His eyes were wet, his brow furrowed, and he could hear Dan calling for him, knocking again, but he was just so _angry_. His hands were shaking and he knew, if he let himself, he'd be crying in an instant. It was just - it was just - why had Dan broken his heart like that? Why had Dan let him believe, even for a second, that he wasn't going to come? Why had Dan let him think that he was _cheating_ on him, when he knew already how insecure Phil could be. Phil, more often than not, didn't even believe that anyone could love him, and here was Dan, on the other side of the door, the love of his life, who'd gone and let Phil believe that Dan didn’t love him either. Gritting his teeth, Phil reached for the doorknob and twisted it back open, practically throwing it in his urgency to get back to Dan. "You're an asshole!" he claimed, even as he felt his own heart break at the sight of Dan sat on his doorstep with his face in his hands.

It seemed like it took hours for Phil to finally open the door, but in reality it was probably only a few minutes. Dan perked up immediately, but he stayed frozen, trying not to let Phil see him crying like the pathetic loser he was. He didn't even know why he was so upset; he should have seen this coming. And when Phil's first words to him were that he was an asshole, Dan couldn't even argue because it was true. "I deserve that," Dan told his boyfriend, and his voice cracked when he did so. Taking a deep breath, Dan stood and turned around to look Phil in the eyes, holding the flowers out with uncertainty. "I wanted to surprise you, but I guess I did that in the worst way possible. I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want to see me right now."

Dan's face was red, particularly his nose, and Phil could hear him sniffling as he turned to look at Phil, eyes wide and a little bit sad. At the very least, he seemed to understand that he'd fucked up, and on their anniversary of all days, because he wasn't trying to defend himself, and he was still offering Phil the flowers he'd got for him. Phil kind of sagged into himself, some of the anger draining away as he took in the fact that not only was Dan actually _here_ , he more than likely was _not_ cheating on him. Reaching out, Phil took the flowers a little bit too aggressively, threw them on the floor behind him, and reached out to drag Dan into his arms for a hug. "You're an asshole," he reiterated, and pressed his face in close to Dan's neck, desperate not to start crying again. "I thought - you're such a bad fucking liar, you made me think you were - you were -" Phil couldn't' even say the words as he clung to Dan, held him close. He couldn't even laugh, because this wasn't funny in the least bit, like he was sure Dan had thought it would be, and while the tension had released in him and he was honestly relieved more than anything, he was still feeling rather crushed. "I hate you," he groaned, and shoved his face harder into Dan's neck.

Phil took the flowers angrily and Dan watched with wide eyes as Phil threw them on the ground. He thought _this was it, Phil's had enough of me and doesn't want to see me_ , but then Phil was dragging him into a tight hug, speaking thickly into his neck, and Dan couldn't help but to feel relieved. He was a piece of shit and they both knew it. The only thing he could do now was let Phil take out all his anger through hissed words. Dan almost wished he'd scream at him, but Phil didn't. Dan thought he deserved it anyways. "You thought I was cheating on you?" Dan finished for Phil gently. He pulled his boyfriend at arms length and held his face gently but firmly in his hands. Phil's eyes were red rimmed and his eyebrows were furrowed, but the anger seemed to be slightly dissipating. "Phil," Dan said. "I would _never_. I love you. More than anything. Distance isn't going to change that for me. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to marry you one day, you know," Dan promised softly and with all the love he was feeling.

Phil wasn't exactly happy about it when Dan dragged them apart to instead bracket Phil's face with his hands. He'd much rather be hiding in his neck right now, and it didn't help that the way Dan so gently finished Phil's sentence really _hurt_ him. They'd talked about their friends making fun of their long distance relationship before, had talked about how people liked to tell them that their partner was statistically likely to find someone new and cheat on them while they were away, and they'd talked about how that was never going to be them, so to have Dan so quickly figure out that Phil had still been plagued by fears nevertheless was enough to nearly break him. He felt like a piece of shit for ever having thought so badly of Dan, so having Dan look him in the eye and promise him that he would never do something like that hurt far too much. Of course, then Dan had to go and remind Phil of the friggin engagement ring he had up in his bedroom somewhere, and he felt his heart breaking all over again as the tears started to drip down his cheeks. "Dan," he mumbled, and closed his eyes. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I just - you had told me about your syllabus, and that you were done with everything, and then you sent me a picture this morning and I could see you were with Colby and it didn't look like you were in an art store and I just - I just thought - I thought maybe I wasn't enough anymore," he said, his entire body shaking with the pain of it all. Phil hated that he was always such an insecure mess, the one Dan always had to put back together again. Why couldn't he just - trust?

"Phil," Dan whispered, shaking his head. He wiped the tears from Phil's face with his thumbs, smearing wetness over his pale cheeks. It broke Dan’s heart to see Phil cry like this, all because of him. He never should have taken Colby's advice. He should have done something else to surprise Phil, not one that could have hurt him so so badly. "You'll always be enough for me. I just- I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary and I went about it in a completely different way than I should have." He couldn't believe he'd caused something like this on their _anniversary_. Why did Phil still want to be with a piece of shit like him? "Colby and I ran to the shops today and he helped me pick out some stuff for you. Or, he tried to help. He's useless, really. But I can see how you thought I'd- I'd have done something like that. I really am a bad liar." Dan looked around sheepishly, noting they were still outside and not wanting anybody else with prying eyes to see their fight. "Why don't we go inside? We can talk more and I can explain better why I'm the worst boyfriend in the world and why you deserve the best of the best."

Phil sniffled a bit. He hated crying so much, hated looking like a mess and being a dick to his boyfriend. Dan had brought him flowers, had tried to surprise him on their anniversary by showing up despite having said that he would not, and while it still hurt and he was still pretty angry that Dan would allow him to think such horrible things by lying to him, he did think it was as pretty amazing gift, in a way. "You asshole," he said again, chuckling this time. "You're not the worst, and I don't want anyone better. I just want you, I thought that was clear," Phil murmured, though he did take Dan's advice to go inside, picking up the flowers Dan had brought him while he was at it and carrying them inside. It was Dan who closed and locked the door behind him, a relief to Phil who headed straight to the kitchen to get a vase for his bouquet. It smelled heavenly, and was really quite a nice thought. Phil's heart ached. He couldn't' believe he'd thought so badly of Dan. He was just turning around to take the flowers back into the lounge when he realized Dan had followed him, looking a bit miserable, and he jumped. "You scared me!" he claimed, putting a hand over his heart. "Don't do that," he berated, and tried for a soft smile.

Dan wanted to tell Phil that he was wrong, that Dan _was_ the worst, because he'd allowed their anniversary turn to shit just because he wanted to 'surprise' Phil. He didn't even have a really good excuse. He was just a dick and that was that. Dan didn't say so out loud though. Instead, he followed Phil into the house, watching as Phil picked up the flowers. He didn't let his eyes wander from his boyfriend, even as he locked the door behind them. Phil had all of his attention, just like he had ever since they first met. He was relieved when Phil pulled out a vase, filling it with water and plopping the flowers into it. Dan was relieved. At least he wasn't throwing them away. He chuckled as Phil jumped when he saw Dan had followed him, but the smile didn't really reach his eyes. Guilt was truly tearing him apart and he didn't quite know what to do with himself. Hell, he hadn't seen Phil in weeks and they still hadn't shared a kiss. Dan was craving that. "Hey, I wanted to make sure you took care of the flowers. Those were expensive you know," he joked weakly.

It was such a weak joke, but it spoke _volumes_ to Phil. He knew exactly what Dan was getting at from the sound of his voice, and the guilt was so real that Phil found himself sighing, turning around, saying fuck it, and leaving the vase on the kitchen counter. "Dan," he said, as he turned back to face him again. Suddenly, Phil felt exhausted. "Dan, stop beating yourself up, okay? I... I freaked out for no reason, I'm sorry. There was no reason for me to think so badly of you, I just... I really wanted to see you. I miss you when you're gone," he explained lamely, staring down at his feet as he stood glumly in front of Dan. "You know how it is. Everyone's always telling me about how we're not going to work out, that you're going to find someone else while you're at uni because I'm not around to keep your attention on me, so when you lied to me I just thought... it's been two years, you've finally had enough of me." Phil sniffled again, and shook his head. "But I should know better. I just - I wish you'd thought of a better surprise than pretending you couldn't come and see me like you promised. I had so many plans -" Phil stopped, then, remembering again the ring up in his bedroom. He wondered after everything had been ruined, if it would be stupid to propose _now_.

"I know," Dan said honestly. He glanced around the room, trying not to look at Phil. He didn't want phil to feel guilty for Dan's actions. He hadn’t done anything wrong. It was Dan who did this. "I'm not upset with you for thinking that. I know how it is and I get that from my peers a lot too. But I swear, Phil, I'm not going to leave you. Ever. You're kind of stuck with me whether you like it or not." Dan chuckled and found a spot on the wall to stare intensely at. "Colby's just an idiot and I'm an even bigger idiot for taking his suggestion of a surprise." His head snapped up when Phil mentioned he had a lot of plans and he smiled sheepishly. "Well, why can't we do those plans still? I may or may not have a couple more surprises up my sleeve, hopefully ones that are better than my other shitty idea." Dan grinned brightly, waiting a few suspenseful moments before telling Phil his plans. "I managed to talk to my professors, and since I've done all of the work for the next week, they agreed to let me have the rest of this week's classes off." It was currently a Saturday. "So you have me until Sunday morning, unless you'd like to ship me back before then."

Phil's heart was in his throat, and his eyes were wide, because _wow_ , now _that_ was quite the surprise. His mouth quite literally fell open to hear what Dan's plan had been all along, and then, because he couldn't' help himself, he rushed forward and slapped Dan on the shoulder. "You're so stupid!" he groaned, throwing himself at Dan. "God, you absolute _idiot_ , why didn't you just surprise me with that! I thought you were going to have to catch the train tonight, _damnit_ , Dan," he complained, and shoved his face into his neck again. Why was his boyfriend so dumb? He could have just started with that, or, you know, not pretended that Phil couldn't see Dan at all. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, though he couldn't seem to keep himself from smiling. "I hate you so much, Dan, God," he complained. He couldn't believe that he was going to have Dan all to himself for practically a _week._ Even though it really wasn’t much, it felt like everything because more often than not, Dan and Phil got about eight hours maximum with each other a week, and that was on a _good_ week. Nothing could have been better than Dan planning a few _days_ with him, despite school, and Phil just wanted to curl up and hold him tight. If nothing else could have proved to Phil just how much Dan loved him, that had. Slowly, he pulled himself out of Dan's arms with a wide grin, and said "You're not messing with me again, right? LIke, you really _can_ stay, and you sorted it all out before you left?" he asked, just to make sure. Screw his plans, they could talk about those later.

At first, Dan thought Phil was mad again. He nearly had a heart attack when Phil launched himself at him, smacking his shoulder and berating him, and then Phil was just complaining that Dan hadn’t led with this, and Dan knew it was a good surprise. He grinned and laughed, burying his face into Phil's neck and kissing the skin there lightly. "Sorry, sorry! You know I have to be overdramatic. You should have figured I'd make a dumbass out of myself at one point or another today," Dan giggled. He tightened his arms around Phil, basking in the feeling of holding him. "You secretly love me, I know you do." He frowned as Phil asked if Dan was sure, a pang going through his chest at that, but he knew Phil had the right to be cautious now. Dan probably would be too at this point. "I promise. You have me all to yourself for an actual week. No if, ands, or buts. Just me and my sprawling ass taking up more than half of your bed."

Phil relaxed immediately at Dan's reassurances, and sighed, letting himself melt into Dan's embrace and just hold him back. This was the longest they'd ever gone at first seeing each other again without kissing, and Phil was starting to miss it now. Holding Dan was just as amazing, though, and he wasn't ready to give it up just yet, so he didn't, choosing instead to just hold onto Dan for a little bit longer. He should have known; Dan was right, he was always way too over dramatic. "Well, my plans for the day are ruined now. I literally have no time left to prepare..." he trailed off. "I swear to God, Dan, if you ever let Colby or anyone else convince you to do something so dumb ever again, I think I’m going to kill you," he said, and finally pulled back from Dan's neck to smile up at him. Dan had gotten taller again. Dan was getting taller than him by quite a bit, now, enough that Phil could _tell_ at least. That reminder for some reason made him grin, and he leaned up to peck Dan on the chin. "You idiot... did you know you're the only person I can even _think_ of when I'm at school? I don't have eyes for anyone else," he said, sappy as fuck.

Dan didn't have any complaints about holding Phil. He could probably hold him forever, if he was being honest. They were way past due for an embrace, and Dan didn't think he wanted to let go anytime soon. The only reason he would possibly want to move away was if Phil were to kiss him, but he didn't think that was something Phil wanted to do just yet. "Well good thing I have some plans," Dan murmured, nuzzling his face into Phil's hair and breathing in deeply. "I promise I won't do something like that again. I'll make it up to you one way or another." Phil pulled away, looking up at him with a smile that took Dan's breath away. It was strange how short Phil was now, how he could press his lips to Dan's chin without having to bend down anymore. Dan didn't mind, he kind of liked it. "I can only think about you as well. I've only got eyes for you, honestly, and everything I do is for you. I have so much artwork of your face hanging up in my room that it's on the verge of stalkerish, if I'm being honest."

Honestly, Phil was more happy than he could say that Dan had so many pictures of him. Phil had seen it, actually, and Dan often asked Phil to pose for him during skype calls because he apparently needed constant reminders of Phil in his dorm room. It was hard, when he had Danh directly in front of him, to remember why he'd ever thought Dan would cheat on him. Phil sighed. "I'm sorry I'm so insecure. I should know better by now. It's just. This is a huge day," Phil said, and he didn't just mean because it was their two year anniversary. Phil had been planning to _propose_. He still was, if he could just find that ring... "How bout this," Phil decided suddenly. "Let's make the next eight days all about our anniversary. Then we can celebrate both our plans, and I don't have to feel so bad about mine getting messed up," he declared.

Dan hummed and tightened his arms around Phil's waist. He set his chin on Phil's head and tried to resist the urge to just kiss all of his worries away. He wouldn't kiss Phil unless Phil wanted him to, he didn't want to overstep his boundaries right now. "It's hard to be reminded of that stuff when I'm not with you all the time. Besides, I have stuff to work on too, just like everyone else. I'm too overdramatic and make horrible decisions. It's just something we need to work on together." Dan lightly kissed Phil's hair, swaying them back and forth. It was almost like they were dancing. "I like that idea a lot. We'll start all bright and early tomorrow so we can do your plans, sound good? We have all the time in the world."

Dan was way too wonderful. Phil still had no idea how he had ever gotten so lucky as to get Dan to be his boyfriend. Always understanding, and despite how over dramatic he could be, the most gentle person Phil had ever known. He sighed pressed his face into Dan's neck where Dan had pulled him close, and kissed lightly there. "I love you a lot, you know?" he said gently. "Happy anniversary, since I haven't said it yet. You're... honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do with you," he added, and finally, because he'd been thinking of it for hours now, he pulled away from Dan and leaned up to kiss him, soft and sweet. The feeling of their lips being pressed together again after so, so long of not seeing each other was actually heaven, just as it always was. Phil would never get over how it felt to kiss Dan, and he sighed as their mouths came together, opening himself up to Dan, and just wanting to let Dan have all of him. After a day like today, Phil just wanted to be close to his boyfriend.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," Dan sighed. Phil's words made him smile, made him think that perhaps he didn't fuck up this day nearly as much as he'd thought he had. He was so grateful to have someone like Phil in his life. Someone who loved him and made him feel like he could achieve anything. Someone who loved him despite his bad decisions and overdramatized personality. Even after two years, it was refreshing. Dan would never get tired of being with Phil. "Happy anniversary, love. I can't imagine a future without you and you make me the happiest man alive." Phil leaned up then, a soft smile on his face, and Dan had a moment where he lost his breath just as Phil leaned in to kiss him. Dan melted, putty in Phil's hands. That's what he'd been waiting for all this time, and it was absolutely much needed. Their lips fit together just as they always did, perfectly and in sync. Phil was as soft as ever, holding Dan like he was the most delicate thing in the world, and Dan found that his eyes were wet with emotion. "God, I've missed this," Dan murmured when they pulled back, nuzzling his nose against Phil's.

Phil was reluctant to pull away, as he always was, if he was honest, but he did so because he didn't want to make this kiss about lust. He just wanted to have a moment with his boyfriend, sappy as that was, and sink into him for forever. Dan was Phil's whole world, and he'd missed him so much these past few months. Sighing as their lips parted, Phil's eyes opened slowly, and he frowned to find Dan's eyes wet with tears. "I missed this, too," Phil whispered, reaching up to wipe his fingers under Dan's eyes, towards his nose to catch the few tears that had slipped off there as well. "Hey, shh... don't cry. Aw, Dan... one day soon, we'll be done with school, and then we won't have to be apart anymore," he said, suddenly feeling his own heart break. He hated seeing Dan cry, hated when it was something that Phil couldn't fix for him. "Come here," he whispered, and drew Dan back in for a tight hug. "Don't think about it, okay? Let's just enjoy the next eight days we've got off together. My parents won't be home for another week, we have the house to ourselves... and no one's gonna come around and interrupt us this time. We can have these days completely to ourselves," Phil promised him.

"I'm just sappy and I love you and I want to live together already," Dan whined, pouting. But he let Phil wipe away his tears, let him draw him closer and whisper sweet things into his ear that made Dan feel warm inside. He melted into Phil's embrace and just let him hold him. Today was emotional, more so than Dan thought it would be, but then again he was always sappy as fuck around Phil. "I'll take you up on that, then. I'm glad I could come when your parents are away. I want you all to myself."

Phil could hardly blame Dan for wanting to live together already when Phil wanted nothing but the same. In fact, Phil wanted so much more... he wanted to marry Dan, and even if it did seem early to others, even if it did seem strange to get married but not able to live together just yet... Phil wanted this. Phil wanted to tether himself to Dan already, wanted to feel like this was real, and permanent, and that they were secure. He thought, maybe, it might even make being apart easier, knowing that in the end, their hearts belonged to each other. Yeah... yeah, Phil was still going to propose this weekend, whether it was tonight, or the final night, he didn't care. Grabbing hard around Dan's waist, Phil pulled him in close. "You've got me," he insisted, and leaned in for a more than brief kiss, sighing as their lips came together again. Dan really did look nice today, all dressed up just for Phil. It was really too bad that all Phil wanted was to get him out of those clothes now - or better yet, get Dan to do _something_ with him while they were still on.

"I know I've got you," Dan murmured, and he sighed appreciatively as Phil leaned back in for another kiss. It was different than the last one, not quite as soft but just that little bit more intense. Dan opened himself up to Phil, letting Phil do what he wanted with him. He knew that no matter what, Phil would make him feel good and wanted. He'd missed Phil so much that he would pretty much jump him right here and now if he had the chance. But they were still in the kitchen, and Dan didn't think that was very sanitary. So instead he bit down on Phil's bottom lip before sucking on it, soothing it over with his tongue. Phil made a small noise into the kiss and Dan used this to his advantage to slide his tongue past his lips. He explored Phil's mouth in just the way he knew Phil liked, running his hands down his sides and just _feeling_.

It wasn't fair. It was never fair how Dan could make him feel. A jolt of arousal surged through Phil at the feeling of Dan biting his lip only to lick into his mouth immediately after, hands rubbing down Phil's sides. Phils stomach clenched, and he reached for Dan, grabbing at his hips and pulling him closer still. It was so hard being away from Dan so often, so hard having to feel his absence. They used to go at it pretty often as well, holding a healthy sex life, and while they still sometimes had skype sex, Phil missed this, being able to feel Dan under his hands. Before he could stop himself, he was running his hands up under Dan"s shirt, just to touch him. "You had plans," he gasped, pulling back from Dan's gorgeous mouth the tiniest bit. "If you don't want to wait, I suggest you stop before I shove you onto this kitchen counter and get you back for lying to me."

Even though they'd been together for two years now, kissing Phil was always a new experience. Sure, he knew the things that Phil liked, knew what got Phil to tick, but he learned something new about Phil every day. He would never, ever get tired of this. Phil pulled away far too soon, his lips cherry red and his pupils blown wide with arousal. Dan was there too. He hadn't been touched like this in weeks, so even just kissing was enough to make Dan sport a semi. He felt like he was sixteen again, getting aroused at every moment possible. "My plans definitely include getting into your trousers one way or another, so I wouldn't have any objections if you shoved me onto the counter now," Dan teased lightly, kissing the tip of Phil's nose when he pouted. "But you're right. I have a few tricks down my sleeve. I did want to give you something first, though, to celebrate our anniversary." He stepped out of Phil's arms and turned to where he'd laid his backpack on the ground, digging through it until he found it. When he did, he handed it to Phil, grinning. "Happy two years! This is a scrapbook thing I made for you. Except I took pictures we had of ourselves and recreated them in drawings and painting, so it was a bit more special." He watched as Phil opened the first page, pointing at the first picture. It was a painting he'd replicated of the picture his parents had taken before their first date together. "There's a bunch of them in there. I really hope you like it."

Phil shuddered and closed his eyes at that, disappointed when Dan pulled away, but also really excited for whatever Dan had planned for him. Of course, when Dan turned to pull something out of the bag Phil hadn't even realized he had, he wasn't expecting the scrap book handed to him. His eyes had gone wide before he had even opened the first page. But the second that he did, his jaw dropped open and he nearly started crying all over again. Somehow, with all the work that Dan had been doing for school, he'd somehow also managed to do all _this_ , as we, paintings and drawings of all the special moments of their lives, with the first one being that of their first date. "Dan," Phil said, voice choked up with emotion. "How...?" he asked

Dan knew that Phil liked it by the way his voice got all choked up, how his eyes were wide and he seemed as if he was going to burst into tears at any given moment. A burst of pride rushed through Dan at that. He was happier than he could ever explain that Phil liked this present, and he was excited to give Phil his other presents too. But not yet. Those could wait until later. "I stayed up late a lot of nights and started working on my projects as soon as I got them. If I had an hour between classes, I would skip lunch and go straight to the studio to work on that. Took me about two months and I nearly didn't get it finished in time, but I'm glad I did." Dan smiled down at Phil. "Like it?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Phil didn't know whether to thank Dan again, or smack him for putting himself through that for Phil. He was too busy staring at his scrap book as he slowly flipped through to do much of anything though, the tears quite suddenly overflowing and cascading down his cheeks. Finally, about three pages into the scrap book, flipping past a photo of their first weekend together _ever_ outside of camp, Phil slowly looked back up at Dan. "You promised you were looking after yourself. That isn't looking after yourself," he complained, sniffling. "Of course I like it, you idiot. It's amazing," he whispered, and turned his attention back down to the art sat open in his palms. If he could, he would stroke his fingers over it, but he was struggling to hold it enough as it was. His hands were shaking. His present suddenly didn't seem to add ip to this at all, despite the price. This was - "Priceless. This is priceless, Dan, I can't -" Phil closed the book carefully, placing it down on the table, and threw himself back into Dan's arms again. "Thank you so much."

Phil had started to cry - actually cry, tears of joy - and it made Dan's heart swell in his chest. He reached for Phil, but Phil was still looking through the scrapbook and he didn't want to interrupt him. So instead he let his hand just reach out and stroke Phil's cheek, gathering the wetness there. "I was taking care of myself. Besides, I think you're more important than a few less hours of sleep each night. It was worth it, and I’d do it a hundred times over again if it would make you happy." The words were so fucking cheesy, but Dan didn't care. It was their anniversary. He was allowed to be cheesy, dammit. Phil was back in his arms then, and Dan let him snuggle into his chest. He would gladly throw away all of his plans just for this, if he was honest. "I'm glad you like it so much. Can we - can we just go lay down and cuddle for a bit?" Dan asked, squeezing Phil tightly. "I just want to be with you like this for a bit. My small plans can wait for a bit longer. I just wanna hold you."

There was nothing Phil could want more than to have Dan holding him, and he found himself smiling and nodding into Dan's hold in no time. He still couldn't get over just how much taller Dan suddenly was, and sighed into his embrace. "Yes, please," he agreed softly. "I'd really like that," he added, any sense of arousal temporarily gone from the inordinately sweet anniversary present Dan had gotten for him. Phil didn't know how he was going to explain he'd spent all of his spare money on an engagement ring and was therefore unable to offer Dan any other presents. "God, I love you," he said, before finally pulling away and taking Dan's hand in his. The scrap book could wait. Phil had more important concerns right now, and that included taking Dan up to his bedroom for a cuddle; so he did just that, dragging Dan along with him upstairs before collapsing onto his bed in Dan's arms. "I think you're forgiven with a present like that," he said. "As long as you promise nothing is ever gonna happen with your stupid roommate," Phil added, half teasing.

"I love you too," Dan replied easily and with feeling, allowing himself to be dragged to Phil's room. When they got there, he raised his eyebrows at the mess that was Phil's room. It looked like he'd literally pulled all of his things out of his drawers and just left them on the floor. "Damn, you really let yourself get out of hand, Phil," Dan sighed dramatically, giggling but allowing Phil to tug him into his bed. This was all he wanted, truly, and he sunk into Phil's arms easily. With his new height, it was a bit harder and stranger to lay his head on Phil's chest, but he still managed, listening to Phil's heartbeat thrumming calmly. "I won't. Colby's an even bigger idiot than I am so you don't have anything to worry about." Dan leaned his head up and kissed Phil's chin. "I'm all yours, Prince Charming."

Phil's heart nearly stopped when he remembered the fact that his room was a mess, and that he'd tossed the soft, velvet box of his engagement ring onto the floor last night, where Dan could potentially find it if worse came to worse, and stilled in his arms on the bed, hoping and praying that despite the fact that his room was a mess, it would be for the best, so Dan wouldn't find Phil's present _early_. He was determined to have his romantic picnic date before he popped the question, determined to wait until the sex was out of their systems a bit more so they could just focus on the romance of being together, and so when Dan leaned up and kissed his chin, calling him Prince Charming, Phil felt himself relax. "Is that who I am to you?" he murmured, kissing the top of Dan's head. He'd always enjoyed being the one to curl around Dan, and Dan was making it so he could, despite his new height. "I think I could get used to being your Prince Charming if you'll be mine."

"You've always been my Prince Charming," Dan said conversationally. He grinned into Phil's chest as Phil kissed his head, making his heart do that weird flutter that it always did whenever Phil did something exceptionally sweet. Phil really was his Prince Charming, considering the way they'd met and Dan had fallen head over heels for him. "Think about it. I was straight until you came along - the prettiest boy I've ever seen - and you swept me right off my feet. You definitely have the charm of a prince as well." Dan laughed, shaking his head as Phil told him that Dan had to be his Prince Charming as well. "I think I'm more of a damsel in distress, considering half the time we talk on the phone I'm always crying about my art homework."

Phil should have been expecting this to get sappy fast, considering it _was_ their anniversary, and yet, when Dan started complimenting him, he couldn't help feeling himself blush and want to hide, something warm and sudden curling in his belly. His heart was doing those crazy little flips it always did when Dan talked about just how much he loved Phil, and he found himself squirming a little bit under Dan. "Stop," he whined, the sound soft and breathy and full of _adoration_ despite it all. "I did not sweep you off your feet," he denied, even though it very much so felt like he had. "I love you, so much," he added for good measure, and kissed Dan once more on the head. His lips quirked down to have Dan say he was a damsel in distress, though, and he squeezed his arms more tightly around Dan. "That's not true. Even Prince Charming's have to cry sometimes. Besides, school is hard. You can't blame yourself for having a rough time sometimes. You work so hard, Dan," Phil murmured to him, the way he always did, only for once, he could actually hold Dan like he normally wanted to but couldn't. It was a reaffirming feeling. Phil was happy for it. "You're the strongest person I know."

Dan giggled as Phil grew embarrassed by his compliments, beginning to squirm under Dan like he always did when he got slightly overwhelmed by Dan's utter cheesiness. Dan just couldn't help it, though, if he was being honest. Phil was easy to compliment, and Dan was just so utterly in love with him that it made compliments very easy to provide. "You _did_ sweep me off my feet though!" Dan exclaimed, laughing. "And I love you too." Phil kissed Dan's head once more and Dan felt warmth in his entire body again. He just couldn't believe how far they'd gotten, if he was being honest. From when they first met at the young age of sixteen to being in university, Dan wanted nothing more than to celebrate what they had between them. It was a good thing, despite all of the hiccups, and it was definitely worth the long distance. Dan groaned though, when Phil brought up school. "Art is hard considering I'm going to probably be a starving artist," Dan muttered, shaking his head. He was smiling nonetheless though, because Phil was here and Phil made him feel good. He tilted his head up to look at Phil, smirking. "When I'm out of a job and have to stay at home with the kids, I fully expect you to provide for our family," Dan teased, laughing loudly as Phil smacked him lightly on the back to hush him.

Phil smacked at Dan, scoffing at him and nuzzling at him all at the same time, uncaring that Dan seemed to think he wasn't going to get anywhere with his art. Phil knew better; Dan was a truly stunning artist, and even if it did take a little while for Dan to get his feet off the ground, Phil knew he'd manage it. Still. "I promise to keep you on your feet with my teacher's salary when we get there, but _only_ if you promise to let me retire early once you start making millions." Phil laughed, knowing that he'd never want to give up teaching if he got to talk about astronomy and the stars and space all day, but the teasing was well meaning regardless. He knew Dan's concerns were sincere, despite Phil not expecting them to ever be a problem. There were so many ways Dan could make a living with his art, and Phil believed in him completely.

"I'll be the new age Van Gogh," Dan joked. "Except hopefully I start making money before I die." He sighed, nuzzling his face into Phil's chest. He honestly didn't like to think about his future with art too much, just because he didn't know what he wanted to _do_ with it yet. He did have somewhat of an idea, thinking that perhaps he would like to work with an animation company at some point, but most of the major companies like Adult Swim and Disney were in the United States. He didn't know if Phil would be down to moving all the way across the planet just so Dan could pursue a career with one of those companies. Instead of voicing his concerns right now, he just leaned up and pressed his lips to Phil's, sighing as their lips moulded together once more. Kissing Phil was his favourite thing in the entire world.

Phil didn't really get a chance to reply to Dan before Dan was leaning up and kissing him once more, and really, who was Phil to deny him that? It seemed like a natural, necessary end to their conversation regardless, something they both needed right then so they could get back to their happy anniversary rather than stressing about their futures. They did enough of that already, so Phil shifted so Dan could move to straddle him, lay on top of him, and threaded his own fingers through the back of Dan's chestnut hair, just to tug him close and because he liked the feeling of his fingers buried there. He'd missed touching Dan like this _so_ much.

Always giving Dan what he wanted, Phil adjusted him so he was no longer buried into Phil's chest, but rather straddling him. Dan's legs were on either side of Phil's thighs and he was leaning down so his arms were braced around Phil's head, kissing him softly. Dan let out a pleased sigh when Phil threaded his fingers through his hair, loving the way he just ran his fingers through his hair, how it made Dan relax and completely melt. "Missed you so much," Dan mumbled against Phil's lips before attaching his lips back to Phil's without giving him a chance to speak. He didn't want Phil to be speaking right now. He just wanted to be kissed until he couldn't breathe, damn it.

Phil didn't get a chance to reply to Dan before Dan was kissing him all over, sighing against Phil's mouth and situating himself a little more comfortably on top of Phil. So far gone for his boyfriend, Phil didn't even mind, and found himself returning the kiss a bit more passionately than Dan might have actually wanted right then. To be fair, though, Dan and Phil had a tendency to fall into making out intently on whatever surface was available when they were finally able to see each other again. Phil let one hand stay in Dan's hair as they kissed, licking into Dan's mouth with intent, while he let the other trail down over his back until he found the hem. He rucked that up with his hand, wanting to touch Dan properly, and stroked over the soft, tanned skin he found there lightly, nails scratching because Dan liked that, and because Phil wanted to mark Dan up as all his all over again. He was panting into the kiss before long, moaning as he turned his head to get in deeper, caressing Dan's tongue with his own and mouthing against him aggressively, fingers twisting in his hair and pulling him even closer still. Dan had a semi - Phil could feel it pressing into his stomach, and he used his touch on Dan's back to press him down harder, press him in deeper against Phil's body, rolling his own upwards so that Dan could feel his own semi pressing into his thigh.

The kiss went from zero to a hundred really quick, and Dan didn't mind in the slightest. He always liked to kiss Phil, always liked anything that Phil wanted to do with him, so he wasn't going to complain when Phil suddenly seemed to want just that little bit _more_. Because truth be told, Dan wanted that too. He wanted to finally feel Phil against him, to get their naked skin touching, to feel Phil pushing into him once again. It had been far too long since Dan had had sex, and it was obvious. As soon as Phil was running his hands against the skin of his back, sliding his tongue past Dan's lips to explore his mouth, Dan knew he was a goner. He was breathing heavily, panting, and whining each time Phil scraped his nails down his back. Dan knew what Phil was doing. He was marking him up, just in the way they both liked, that way Dan would have long red lines down his back. Phil pushed his hand down on Dan's lower back, forcing his hips down so Dan was grinding his growing hard on into Phil's, and it made a shock go up Dan's spine. He groaned rather loudly at the feeling of Phil's own erection pressing up against his own. He needed this, more than he had originally thought. "I want you," Dan whispered hotly, trailing kisses down Phil's jawline and sucking a mark into the sensitive skin of his neck.

Phil wasn't particularly happy about Dan removing their mouths from each other, but if the exchange was Dan mouthing along his throat instead, he was hardly one to complain. Not to mention Dan was asking him for _more_ , very clearly and obviously desperate for Phil's body pressed to his. Groaning a bit at the way Dan scrabbled against him, readjusting and grinding their hips together all over again, Phil tightened his hold on Dan and arched his own neck. "You have me," he growled, "So do with me what you will." At that, Dan bit down into Phil's neck, marking him up, and Phil used his fingers in Dan's hair to pull his head back, both of their eyes half lidded as they stared at each other. Dan was panting, the sound harsh in the quiet of Phil's room, desperate, and enough to almost make Phil want to really get him undone. There were so many things that Phil wanted to do to Dan, so many filthy things, and before he knew it, he found himself rolling them both over until he had Dan pinned underneath him, his wrists in a hold over his head, and Phil's hand rucking up his shirt past his nipples, but not bothering to take it off. "Have me," Phil whispered to him, before leaning in to press his own lips over Dan's naked chest, biting and sucking at the skin there to leave his mark.

Dan growled low in his throat and bit down hard on the skin of Phil's neck. He liked the way Phil told him that he had him, that he could do what he wanted with him, and he did just that, biting and sucking until Phil grabbed his hair to pull him away. He knew he looked wrecked, just as Phil did too. They were both thriving on lust at this point, on the lust that they couldn't release just by masturbation alone. It was then that Phil was flipping him over, pinning him down. His hands were soft but demanding when they lifted up his shirt, and Dan just wanted to scream at him, to tell him to do something, _anything_ , but Phil was just staring at him, telling Dan that he could have him. Finally, Phil was lowering his mouth, giving Dan the same treatment on his chest as Dan gave to Phil's neck. He whimpered loudly, his hips bucking erratically, and he tried to lace his fingers through Phil's hair, except Phil was suddenly pushing him down, holding his wrists in place and making it so he couldn't move anything but his hips. "Phil," Dan groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

The way Dan said Phil's name would always make arousal shoot through him unlike ever before, and he made a low whining sound in the back of his throat as he continued his ministrations on Dan's naked upper body. All this skin, unblemished, unmarked, all laid out before him for Phil to claim all over again. The lust was purely taking over now. All he wanted was to have Dan, as he nipped and sucked, scraped his teeth down Dan's skin, moved to his bellybutton to suck at the hole he always abused. He mouthed over Dan, sucked at him, dipped his tongue into that small little spot, his hands releasing Dan's wrists so he could reach down and push Dan's hips into the bed. Dan's hands tangled into his hair, but Phil didn't mind, nipping at Dan all over again before pulling away, staring up at his boyfriend with lust tinged eyes, his pupils blown. "I fucking missed you," he managed to growl, his dick twitching in his pants, fully hard now. All he wanted was _Dan_ , he just didn't know in what way, this time. Making love would have to come at another time - all of a sudden, Phil was far too swept up in the passion to take this slow, and he dug his fingers into Dan's jeans, his boxers, and yanked them both down, the button popping on its own and the zipper coming down too.

Over the years, Phil had gotten way too good with his mouth. He knew exactly how to make Dan moan and writhe under him, knew all of the soft spots to suck to make Dan keen. It was wonderful. _Phil_ was wonderful. And Dan just wanted nothing more but to have Phil right here and right now. "I missed you too," Dan managed to gasp out, and then his trousers were gone, his dick springing free as Phil tugged his boxers down as well. He was naked from his waist beneath Phil, staring up at his boyfriend hungrily as he struggled a bit with his own clothes. Dan was still wearing his shirt, but he didn't mind. He always liked to give Phil the power to choose what he did with him. Even when Dan was the one fucking Phil, topping on those rare occasions, he usually liked for Phil to call the shots, just because it made him so happy to have Phil do what he wanted. That alone turned him on more than anything else in the world. "Hurry up," Dan whined, noting Phil's hesitation as he raked his eyes down his body. "I'm not gonna fuck myself you know, Phil."

Phil groaned. He'd been doing his best to get his clothes off now that he'd gotten Dan as stripped as he'd wanted him, but he’d hesitated because he'd been unsure how they were going to do this. Apparently, Dan was all for getting fucked tonight, so Phil groaned, and climbed over Dan for his bedside drawer. "You sure?" he asked. "I could - anything you want, Dan," he insisted, even as he pulled out the lube and a condom, unsure what exactly Dan wanted but wanting to be prepared with everything.

Phil seemed unsure of his actions, which made Dan roll his eyes playfully. Usually, Phil was so sure of what he wanted, so positive, telling Dan how he wanted him, when he wanted him, and who was getting fucked that night. But apparently, Dan was going to have to take his own initiative and say what he was thinking. Dan shook his head as Phil pulled out the condom, plucking it out of his hands. "No," he said simply, tossing it to the side and looking at Phil with a half question in his eyes, as if asking _is this okay?_ "I want to feel you. All of you." And then Dan thought, he wanted to try something new, something for the special occasion. Then he had an idea and his eyes lit up. "Phil. Do you have that blindfold and the handcuffs we bought a while ago and never used?"

The condom was gone, ripped from Phil's hands, before he could even think to rip it open, and he stared nearly astonished as he looked at Dan. They'd only barebacked a few times now, and it was usually really messy. While Phil liked it well enough, something that ignited the desperate, possessive urges deep inside of him, he'd never been sure if Dan liked it _that_ much, so to have Dan being the one to suggest they do it bare this time was completely new. To be fair, Phil had kind of left the decision making to Dan for once. Of course, nothing could top the way Dan asked for the blindfold and the handcuffs they had bought and never used before, and Phil felt a surge of arousal so hot rush through him then that he groaned as he scrambled from the bed and onto his hands and knees to find the items he'd tossed under his bed so long ago. "One - second," he gasped, bare bum high in the air as he searched.

It made Dan laugh slightly at how surprised Phil was when he took the condom away and demanded they have sex without it. It wasn't like they'd not done it bareback before so it wasn't like Dan was asking something particularly strange, but that was just it. Dan was usually not the one to initiate things, and Phil was insecure about how Dan felt having cum in his ass, so Dan understood. Truth be told, he liked it a lot. Loved it, even. He liked the feel of Phil sliding into him with no barrier between them, liked the warmth that spread through him when Phil came inside of him. Fuck, he was leaking just thinking about it. And then Phil was bending over, putting his bare ass in the air, and Dan's mind went blank. He just _stared_. Phil's ass was the definition of perfection, round and plump and pale, and Dan loved to grab it, to smack it, to make it turn a bright red colour. He couldn't hold himself back when he stood up, coming to stand behind Phil, and slapped his boyfriend's ass. And just because he could, he grinded his hard cock on the soft skin, groaning deep in his throat. "So fucking pretty, Phil," Dan murmured, bending over so he could press a kiss to Phil's spine. "When you bend over like that, you're the one practically begging to be fucked."

Oh. Phil's eyes were wide, and he actually shot up, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the bottom of his bed as he came out with the blindfold and the handcuffs he and Dan had bought, surprised by how much he'd just liked the feeling of Dan spanking him, grinding into him with his cock all hard and leaking already, and suddenly, he was _throbbing_ for exactly that, the way it felt to have Dan pressed all deep inside of him, making him feel so, so fucking good. Everything Phil did with Dan was good, but he rarely bottomed, though when he did, it was always amazing. Despite Dan's earlier obvious desire to get fucked, Phil suddenly wanted nothing more than to have Dan in _him_ instead, all bare so he could mark his territory coming inside of Phil. Phil shuddered at the idea of it, at the idea of using Dan like that, all tied up for him while Phil fucked himself on his boyfriends cock. "Fuck," he muttered, tossing the items onto his bed in front of him, and stood to turn and grab Dan's hips. "Fuck me, then," Phil growled, slamming their mouths together roughly. "Let me use you, Dan, all tied up for me," he groaned into the kiss, and bit down on Dan's lip, grinding his dick up and into Dan's body, head turned awkwardly as Dan reached to hold him back.

The moment where everything clicked into place and Phil realised what Dan was insinuating was both torturous and hilarious. Dan was slightly unsure of himself, if Phil even _wanted_ to be fucked, but the way that Phil's eyes bugged out was way too cute. And then Phil snapped, cursing under his breath as he threw the items on the bed. Dan nearly wasn't ready when Phil crushed their lips together in a heated kiss, one that left Dan gasping for air and wanting more. Phil was nipping at his lips, grinding into him and speaking dirty words that made Dan feel like _he_ was going to cum right then and there. He didn't though, instead grabbing Phil's hips and grinding roughly into him, moaning as their bare cocks pressed tight together. He was still wearing his shirt, which was strange, but that didn't seem to matter now. "Tie me up, Phil. Use my cock like one of those vibrators you have when I can't be here to fuck you." Phil was pushing Dan back onto the bed, and even though he was topping tonight, Dan still felt like Phil was somehow still the one in charge. "Let me fill you up and feel how tight you are around me."

God, _God_ , Dan's mouth was going to be the death of him. Phil could feel his skin growing hotter and hotter with every word, his body aching to have Dan pressed deep inside of him, and all he could do was moan as he managed to maneuver the two of them until Dan had fallen back flat on his bed. He could still remember the night's he'd ached for Dan, buying a vibrator off the internet to be delivered to him discreetly so he could fuck himself on camera for Dan, loving the way Dan's mouth fell open to see Phil straddling the black silicone deftly. The colour had reminded Phil of Dan, and while he sometimes used it to press against his own dick, the vibration settings enough for him to pretend he was rutting against Dan, he did actually use it to fuck himself from time to time as well. Having Dan remind him of that made Phil's hole clench in desperate desire, and as he climbed on top of Dan to straddle him, he grabbed the blindfold as well. "Fuck, Dan. Wanna use you so bad. Gonna let me?" he asked, desperate and horny. They'd never done this before; never had Dan been at Phil's complete mercy until now, and he felt like he was going to _burst_ with it.

"I can't wait to have you using my cock to get off," Dan agreed, watching with bright eyes as Phil grabbed the blindfold. Before he allowed Phil to put it on, he dragged him into another kiss, slipping his tongue past Phil's lips to taste him. His hands explored the rest of Phil's body, so warm and soft on top of him, and he pressed his fingertips all over Phil's sides and hips because he knew that he wouldn't be able to do so later on. He was excited, his body practically vibrating as he thought about Phil's body sucking him up, allowing Dan to mark him as his own. He groaned and fell back, panting, watching as Phil raised the blindfold once again. "Do you want me to finger you first?" Dan asked, seriously. The last thing he wanted was to have Phil hurting because they didn't properly prepare him first. "Or are you going to finger fuck yourself for me?"

The kiss was heated, and everything that Phil had not realized he'd needed. He could feel his dick pulsing already with want, with a desperate need to get off, aching where it rested on Dan's belly, and his mouth was open and willing with the way Dan kissed him, but he wanted _more_ too, and as Dan pulled away, stopping Phil before he could put the blindfold on him, Phil realized one crucial defect to his plan. He was _not_ going to let himself be fucked before he'd been properly prepared - but how did he want it? If he finger fucked himself for Dan, it wouldn't be worth it if Dan was wearing a blindfold already and couldn't see him, nor could Dan finger fuck him for him if he was blind to the world, so Phil dropped said blindfold onto Dan's chest and grabbed for the bottle of lube, shoving it into Dan's waiting hands and leaning back in to kiss him. "Get me ready for you. Want to stuff myself with your cock."

The words that came out of Phil's mouth were filthy, and the thoughts that flooded Dan's mind afterwards were even filthier. Dan grabbed the lube eagerly, his mind focused on Phil's pretty ass and how he'd be able to bury himself in it. Better yet, he'd be completely in Phil's control, unable to do anything as Phil used him to get off. It was perfect, and so so sexy. Dan couldn't fucking wait. But he also couldn't speed this up, knowing that he'd have to take the proper time to stretch Phil because he wasn't used to it like Dan was. "Gonna make you feel so filled up," Dan purred mindlessly, squirting some of the lube omto his fingers and warming it up. Then he pressed Phil closer to him by the small of his back with his clean hand, a lubed finger prodding at Phil's waiting hole. "Ready?" Dan asked gently.

It was always one of the best feelings in the world to have Dan pressing Phil’s body down on top of him, until their chest and stomachs were pressed together, Phil's cock trapped between them, Dan's nearly pressed aligned with his. It was even better to feel Dan's fingers pressing to his desperate rim, and when Dan asked him if he was ready, all gentle and kind the way he always was, Phil groaned and shoved himself backwards, crying out softly when Dan's' finger pressed inside of him surprisingly deep. "Fuck, fuck," Phil whined, the stretch _burning_ , and not in the best way. He knew it was his own damn fault, but he couldn't' help burying his face into Dan's neck and biting down lightly to keep himself from crying. "Keep - keep going," he insisted despite it all, "Please."

Dan gasped as Phil pressed back without any warning, Dan's finger completely disappearing inside of him, sucked in by Phil's body. Almost immediately, Phil was clenching around him so tightly that Dan knew it had to hurt, and he pressed light peppered kissed around the bare skin of Phil's shoulders. "Phil," Dan reprimanded, shaking his head softly. He could tell that Phil was in pain and he wasn't going to just finger Phil through it. He needed his boyfriend to enjoy this too. "I need you to relax for me, babe. I'll keep going when you're not in pain, okay? I don't want to hurt you." He soothed one hand over Phil's back, guiding it towards Phil's hair to brush his fingers through it. All the while, he mouthed along Phil's collarbones, trying his damnedest to distract Phil enough to keep going like they both wanted.

Phil should have known better. Dan always refused to do anything that might possibly hurt Phil, just the same as Phil always refused to do the same to Dan, and so when Dan shook his head against Phil's, whispering soft, sweet words to him, Phil could do nothing but try and listen to him. The feeling of Dan's mouth on his collarbones, his hand brushing up Phil's back and into his hair. was helping with the tenseness immensely, and, after a short while, once the initial surprise and shock at the pain of Dan penetrating him so quickly had faded, Phil managed to relax himself, unclench so that Dan could prepare him properly. "Okay," he exhaled softly, moaning against Dan's skin when he started to move his fingers slowly, carefully. Phil eagerly went to match his movements, but Dan wasn't not having any of it, his hand in Phil's hair moving swiftly down his body to still his hips with a hand on his lower back. Phil whimpered, but stopped moving nonetheless. If he wanted to get fucked senseless by Dan, wanted to use his boyfriend, he needed to be good right now.

It took a while for Phil to relax around Dan's finger, but that was okay. Dan didn't mind at all. He wanted Phil to enjoy this and have just as much fun as Dan was about to have. He didn't want to rush and hurt Phil just because he was too excited to get Phil on his cock. So Dan waited, kissing all over Phil's skin and petting him with his free hand. Eventually, Phil relaxed, beginning to push his hips back onto Dan's finger, but Dan wasn't having it. He wanted Phil to be at his command, just for a little bit. So with his free arm, he wrapped it around Phil's hips, stilling him firmly in place. "Patience, Phil," Dan murmured, Phil's answering whimper sending a shock of arousal to his cock. He shivered as he started to work his finger in and out of Phil's hole, the tightness of Phil's body driving Dan insane. When Phil had seemed to relax enough, Dan then added his middle finger to slide in alongside his index. He groaned as Phil clenched tighter around him, moving slowly so he could get past that tight ring of muscles and start making Phil feel _really_ good.

The moment that Dan entered the second finger, Phil felt his entire body go taut with desire again, and he knew that was wrong. He needed to relax if he wanted to enjoy this, if he wanted Dan to continue to finger him open, if he wanted to use Dan's cock and get himself off with Dan all tied up for him, but it was hard. It felt so good, and at the same time, it hurt because he couldn't unclench, and he just wanted to get to the good part already. So he huffed, and he panted, and he tried to relax his body on top of Dan's, and he stilled until he could feel himself opening up to Dan. Dan took that as his cue to start pressing in deeper, his fingers searching, and crooking, looking for that spot inside that Phil loved so much, and - _there_ , there it was. Phil moaned, loud in Dan's ear, and bit down at his shoulder as Dan started to abuse that spot with his fingers, making Phil's legs spasm with pleasure and his cock twitch with desire against Dan's belly. "Please," he whined, squeezing his eyes shut and rocking his hips.

"Relax," Dan whispered, though he knew it probably wouldn't help very much just to speak to Phil. Still, he murmured calming words in Phil's ear despite that. He could tell that Phil was turned on, leaking precum onto Dan's belly, and Dan could feel his thighs shaking with the effort not to push down onto Dan's fingers. Dan just held him down with his arm, making sure that Phil couldn't move and hurt himself anymore. He, more than anyone, knew how hard it could be to control yourself when you were so overcome with arousal. Finally, Phil opened up to him once more and Dan let out a little huff of triumph. He started to work his fingers in deeper, crooking his fingers and scissoring them open until he found that spot inside of Phil that made Phil moan loudly and bite down on his shoulder. It kind of hurt, but it was more of a turn on than anything, knowing that Phil was so overcome with pleasure that he resorted to such an animalistic action. He started to rub his fingers repeatedly over Phil's prostate, abusing it, making sure that Phil was open enough that he would be able to fit a third finger inside of him. "I can't wait to get my cock in your pretty little hole," Dan growled in Phil's ear, scissoring his fingers just that much more. Phil was rocking his hips despite Dan's hold on him, and Dan let him because it made Phil's cock brush against Dan's deliciously, and he _needed_ the friction more than anything. "You're so _tight_ , Phil, you're going to feel so good around me."

It wasn't rare for Dan to dirty talk to Phil, no, that was rather common, even. Dan liked to talk just as much as Phil did, but it _was_ rare for Dan to be quite so dominant, rare for Dan to be praising Phil and calling him pretty and suggesting that he was going to feel so good sitting on Dan's cock. It was rare because even when Dan was being dominant in anyway, he was being a bossy bottom, very much so unlike how he was acting now - but now was just as much of a turn on as anything else ever was, and Phil sunk into Dan, licking at his neck and sucking the skin there as he turned his head because he needed some way to show just how good Dan was making him feel, and his vocal chords were currently all tied up with his uneven breathing, making it impossible for him to speak. He started to fuck Dan's fingers in earnest, then, desperate for more, mind spinning with just how overwhelmingly good it felt to have Dan touching him like this, and spread his legs a little as his dick started to rub against Dan's, his body trying to prepare itself for what was coming - his boyfriends really quite beautiful dick. "'Nother," he managed to gasp against Dan's skin where he was still mouthing against him.

For once, Dan decided to listen to Phil. He hummed appreciatively as Phil's hole sucked his fingers in deeper before trying to press a third one inside. As usual, there was some resistance, but Phil seemed to be so overwhelmed with pleasure that Dan didn't have nearly as much trouble this time. The anticipation was killing Dan, making his dick throb, and he rocked his hips to stimulate both of them. His free hand trailed down and grabbed Phil's ass, spreading his cheek so he could press his fingers just a little bit deeper. "Feel good?" Dan hummed, drawing Phil in for another heated kiss.

Did it feel good? Didn't Dan know? Of course he knew, he'd been in the exact same situation as Phi a million times over, now. He should know just how amazing Phil felt right now, and it wasn't' helped by Dan spreading his ass cheeks further apart to get his fingers more properly inside of Phil. Phil couldn't help the way he whined against Dan's mouth, unable to focus on the kiss other than to lick at Dan distractedly. Was there three fingers inside of him now? Phil wasn't sure, but Dan was scissoring him, pressing in deep,stroking along his prostate every chance that he got, stimulating Phil until Phil could feel his cock leaking with the need to come. His dick twitched on Dan's, he could feel Dan leaking in return, twitching and pulsing underneath him, and then, rather suddenly, the coil of tight heat in Phil's stomach burst to release, and Phil dragged himself from Dan with a terrified groan. "Stop, stop, stop," he mumbled, getting Dan's fingers out of him and scrambling off of him with one hand fisted tightly over his cock. He groaned at the stimulation, squeezed, made it hurt, fought off the incoming orgasm, and hated himself for how close he'd come. "Fuck," he said. They hadn't been together in so long... "Sorry, sorry, didn't want to - to come yet. Want you inside of me first."

Dan was being brutal with Phil, and he knew it, but he didn't want to let up. He liked making Phil a right mess on top of him, liked to show Phil just how good he made _Dan_ feel all the time. So when Phil pulled off, his face flushed red, his cock twitching as he squeezed the base, Dan wasn't surprised. He sat up, shaking his head lightly and smiling. "Don't apologize, love. We haven't seen each other in forever." Dan was careful not to touch Phil in any way other than to press his lips to Phil's cheek sweetly. "Do you think you're stretched enough? You can tie me up while you calm yourself down a bit, that way you can take a break."

Phil was definitely stretched enough. Even now, he could feel it, this strange sense of openness, strange sense of emptiness that always came after Dan had been with Phil this way. He was huffing as he tried to agree with Dan, though, still clutching his cock roughly in his hands to keep himself from coming. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah wanna... wanna do that," Phil finally managed to say, and stood to grab the handcuffs and the blindfold. He was shaking from his near orgasm, but he still managed to get the handcuffs out and undone, taking Dans hands in his gently and asking to make sure nothing was too tight as he tied Dan up. They played with the give, made sure Dan would not get hurt, and then Phil reached for the blindfold as well. "Ready?" he asked, knowing any kind of sensory deprivation could be terrifying.

"I'm ready," Dan managed to get out. He watched with hungry eyes as Phil shakily grabbed the blindfold and handcuffs, seeming to still be trying to get himself out of his near-orgasm. He held still as Phil cuffed his hands to the headboard of the bed, making sure that they were tight enough that Dan couldn't get loose, but not tight enough that it would hurt him. A thrill went through Dan at this, and he nodded once more as Phil held up the blindfold. Once he had those on, he would have next to no idea what was going on, would only be able to hear Phil and feel him on top of him. It was going to be such a new experience for the both of them, one that Dan was excited to try with Phil. "Safe-word is cats," Dan told Phil, a word they used only on rare occasions when their kinky sex got a bit too much. Dan grinned lazily at Phil, trying to reach out to grab him, but the handcuffs held him back. Dan loved it. "Blindfold me. I want to feel you."

Relieved when Dan had the presence of mind to remind them both of their rarely used safeword, Phil swallowed thickly at him and started to get the blindfold ready, feeling a thrill go through him at both Dan’s words and the way he reached for Phil, held back by the handcuffs already around his wrists. Phil leant forward for one final kiss, feeling his cock twitch between his legs, and when he pulled back, he pushed the blindfold over Dan's eyes to instantly blind him. His heart was racing as he encouraged Dan to lean his head forward so Phil could tie it, and he found himself going breathless at the sight laid out before him; Dan, completely at his mercy. When he was done, he pulled away and found himself moaning softly, leaning in to pepper Dan's face with kisses. "Fuck. You look so good like this," he insisted, pushing himself backwards so he could get into position, grabbing Dan's dick in his hand and aligning him at his entrance. "Can't wait to have you inside me. Can't wait to use you for my own pleasure. Look so pretty like this, Daniel. Gonna take all of you," he breathed, and because he knew Dan wouldn’t see it coming, he slammed Dan's cock home inside of himself.

Putting on the blindfold was... strange, to say the least. Dan had thought he was prepared for it, thought that he knew what to expect, but that wasn't the case at all. As soon as Phil put the blindfold on him, a whole new world opened up for Dan. He couldn't see, couldn't move, and his skin prickled with the anticipation. He didn't know what Phil was planning on doing, or how he was looking at him. All he could feel was Phil's thighs on either sides of his hips, just sort of holding himself up, and then there were small kisses being pressed to Dan's face, brushing against his skin and making his cheeks tingle. Phil's words went straight to his dick, every touch electrified a thousand times over. Dan could hardly breathe. "Please," Dan begged, and it was strange how easily he fell back into his routine of being submissive during sex, even though Phil was the one who was going to have a cock in his ass this time. "Please fuck yourself on me. Need to feel you, want to fuck you so b- _oh_!" Dan let out a sudden gasp, his entire body spasming as Phil quickly and very suddenly sunk down on Dan's cock. He was so warm, and Dan could feel his body just sucking him in, so tight around him. "F-fuck. So good, feels so fucking good," Dan moaned, apparently not able to think of anything other than Phil at that moment.

The sound of Dan's voice crying out for Phil like that, even when Phil was the one taking Dan for once, it was - it was ecstasy. Knowing just how much Dan wanted him, knowing just how good his boyfriend was for him... Phil groaned, steadying himself with hands pressed to Dan's chest when the pleasure of sinking down onto Dan like that struck him hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. Phil hadn't anticipated that. He never did; he wasn't used to how good it felt to be impaled by Dan's dick, and he found his mouth falling open, his eyes falling shut, as he waited for his body to adjust. The stretch burned, but the pleasure outweighed the pain, Dan's dick pressing right up against him in all the right ways. Phil's chest was heaving, his eyes pricking with tears, his cock twitching with desperation. He could feel himself dripping, quickly losing control, and it was all because of Dan. Phil whined on top of him, scrabbling for a hold, and when he pulled his eyes open, it was to find Dan trembling below him with his own mouth dropped open, hands shaking under the cuffs Phil had around his wrists. "Dan," he gasped. "The way you look right now. So... so tempting," he whispered, hardly able to keep his eyes open with how good he felt right now. "I just want to eat you all up. You're shaking for me, all for me... even when it's your dick inside of me, you're such a good boy for me." Phil huffed as he shifted his hips, felt his mouth fall open again at the unfamiliar but amazing feeling. Dan's tight heat around him was just as amazing when Phil fucked Dan, but this was so rare and so good when it did happen that all he wanted right now was to be filled up by Dan forever. "So good for me. So good, Dan. Look at you," he cooed, and shifted his hips all over again, moving them up the slightest bit, before dropping straight back down, sudden and abrupt enough for both of them to moan. Dan, helpless underneath him... Dan, tied up, blindfolded... the trust in that. "I love you so fucking much," Phil said, and pulled himself up off of Dan's cock, whimpering as he lost him, and dropped right back down again with a breathy moan.

It seemed to take both of them by surprise. Even Phil, who Dan couldn't see, was breathing heavily, his hips stuttering as he adjusted to the size of Dan's cock inside of him. His hole was fluttering around Dan in the most delicious way, drawing whimper after whimper from Dan's mouth, even though Phil wasn't moving too much. It was just so different to what Dan was used to. Sure, they'd done this before, but it was always such a new experience. Dan was usually the one begging for Phil to fuck him, feeling Phil inside of him, and to be the one actually fucking Phil for once, to have his cock wrapped in such a tight heat, was fucking erotic. He was shaking, trembling beneath Phil, and even though it was he who had his cock inside of Phil, he still felt like he was the one getting fucked. Phil was moaning over him, the sound music to Dan's ears, and he was speaking through stuttered moans and gasps, telling Dan how good he was being, how amazing it felt to be fucked by Dan, and Dan... Dan could hardly _stand_ it. He bucked his hips, trying to- to do _something_. What, he didn't know, but he knew that Phil felt so good and he wanted nothing more than to hold onto Phil's hips and cant his hips into him, to make Phil absolutely speechless. Instead, it was Dan who was the speechless one. Dan whimpered, tugging on his cuffs, and his mouth was gaping open. "Fuck me, Phil," Dan begged, shivering as Phil raised himself up before slamming back down on Dan's cock. "Fuck yourself on me. Make me scream for you." He swallowed, tried to think around the fog in his mind, but it was so hard when there were so many feelings fluttering through him. "You can do whatever you want to me, so fucking _use me_." And then, because they had to throw a little bit of romance into their kinky lives, he gasped out, "I love you too."

With an offer like that, how could Phil refuse? His cock was hard and leaking, desperate for him to just finish already, the heat starting to become almost unbearable. He could feel it weighing hot and heavy between his legs, could feel himself starting to tremble with the effort of keeping himself aloft on top of Dan, and, because he could, he leaned in and pressed his mouth onto Dan's, kissing him despite the constant, heavy huffing noises he was making as he started to really move his body. "Gonna - gonna use you," Phil managed to get out, nails digging into Dan's chest. This was so much different to when he'd rut into Dan, chasing his high. Now, now, his cock was getting no stimulation at all as he ground himself downward. It was so hot, though, so incredibly hot, and Phil wanted nothing more than to force Dan to fill him all up. The fact that there was no condom involved either... Phil shuddered with it, lifting his hips further still, shifting back down, groaning with the motion of it. He was feeling all of Dan, bare and open to him, his cock pulsing inside of Phil. Phil didn't want it to end - and then, the head of Dan's cock shifted, and suddenly, he was rubbing right alongside Phil's prostate, and Phil practically _screamed_ the pleasure was so amazing. His hips stuttered, and he lost his rhythm, stuttering up and down, pulling himself off of Dan further, taking him in more, trying and striving to take all of Dan that he could, all while he continued to kiss him, their mouths pressed hot and tight together, saliva getting everywhere. "Dan," Phil gasped, tears dripping down his cheeks. He was so _overwhelmed_ and he wasn't even the one blindfolded right now.

All of a sudden, Phil's mouth was pressing against Dan's, warm and urgent and messy. It seemed as if it had come out of nowhere. Dan could only feel where their lips were touching and where their bodies were connected, the slick friction against his cock as Phil slid down on him. It was amazing, one of Dan's new favourite kinks. He wanted Phil to try this sometime, that way he could make Phil feel as good as Dan was feeling right then. Phil's nails were digging into his chest, hurting slightly, but it was more stimulating than anything. His hips were raising off the bed, trying to stuff his cock further into Phil's hole, trying to angle himself to make Phil lose control. Then it finally happened, and Phil was letting out a moan that was so loud, Dan could barely hear his own rivaling whimper. His cock pulsed at the noise and he struggled a bit against the restraints, gasping as Phil suddenly started to ride him in a less controlled manner, capturing his lips in yet another sloppy kiss. Dan just let it happen. He just let Phil use him, bucking into Phil lightly just to stimulate himself and his boyfriend just that little bit more. He felt like he was about to fucking explode. It was all too much. He could feel how Phil was sliding over him, hear the way Phil rasped out his name, could feel the cuffs digging into his skin. Dan couldn't seem to stop himself when he let out a loud sob and a few curse words. "Phil!" Dan answered, shaking under his boyfriend's hold. His toes curled and his groin was clenching, but he didn't want to cum yet. He wanted to stay wrapped up in Phil's tight heat forever. "Please, please, _please_ ," Dan begged, even though he didn't know what he was begging for. His head lolled to the side and his mouth dropped open once again as he let the sensations overcome him.

Their mouths slipped apart as Dan tossed his head to the side, moaning and crying out pleading words. Phil had no idea what Dan wanted, all he knew was that he needed _more_ , and he found himself shifting on Dan's body to push himself up, until quite suddenly, he was sitting properly, reaching behind himself to hold himself up on Dan's thighs, fucking himself up and down on Dan's cock, riding him in earnest now. He still had no control over himself, over the rhythm of his movements, no forethought to force Dan's hips into submission so he'd stop fucking up into Phil when it felt so good, but it didn't matter. His thighs were shaking, his body felt warm and oversensitive, a familiar sensation burning in his groin, boiling in his belly. He knew he wasn't going to last that much longer, but he _wanted_ too, so Phil tried to make himself move slower, tried to keep himself from reaching for his cock, and let his body pulse up and down on top of Dan just as heady as before. Dan was gasping below him, his hips surging up for _more_ , but the angle was difficult now. Phil could feel Dan's dick pressing into him, could practically imagine Dan's cock pressing into his belly from the inside, distending him. The idea of it was too much, and Phil lost his breath all together, gasping and throwing his head back as his hips stuttered and stilled. He was growing exhausted, unused to riding Dan like this, and took to rocking himself on Dan's dick instead, just trying to keep the stimulation going but needing a second to catch his breathe. "Beautiful, like this. Watching you fight against your restraints like that, seeing you try so hard to reach for me - you can't. You're completely under my control, and it's _intoxicating_ Dan. Unlike anything I've ever felt before," he said, and shifted himself forwards again, letting go of Dan's trembling thighs to sit astride Dan's dick like it was easy. Dan's hips shifted, he grunted, and Phil stopped moving to pant. "Wanna just keep you like this forever."

"Holy _shit_ ," Dan hissed out as he felt Phil move, bracing his hands on Dan’s thighs behind him and beginning to ride him like his life depended on it. Dan couldn't seem to do much else than to spout expletives, trying to fuck into Phil despite the odd angle. It just felt so _good_. Phil was bouncing on his cock so well, bringing Dan closer and closer to what felt like an oncoming orgasm. While he didn't want to cum just yet, he also knew that he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was letting Phil use him, was letting Phil do with him what he wanted, and he would try to stave off his orgasm as long as he could, just so this feeling could continue. Dan groaned low in his throat at Phil's words. He’d stopped bouncing on his cock and was now rocking back and forth in a way that made Dan believe his thighs were probably hurting from so much strain. Dan wished he could help, but he was literally helpless. "It- it feels amazing," Dan panted out, grunting as Phil stilled his hips and stopped moving. It made Dan's balls clench with the need to cum, but he held himself back. He could feel Phil clenching around him, could feel every part of Phil's walls around him, and that was always Dan's favourite part about not using a condom. "I can't focus on anything but you. Can't feel or hear anything but you. So many _sensations_ ," Dan moaned. He moved his hips again, pushing himself just a little bit deeper inside of Phil so he was completely sheathed in Phil's body, his balls against Phil's ass. "Wish I could just stay in you forever. I love it when you use me like this."

It was rare enough for Phil to be filled up by Dan, but he'd never really tried to ride Dan like this before. Sure, they'd tried a few positions the few times they'd done this, and Phil _had_ sat astride Dan like this before, but never before had he taken his time with Dan, never before had he taken full control like this, never before had he found himself so completely _full_ , stuffed with Dan's cock until with one, tiny movement of Dan's hips, he was fully sheathed inside of him, his balls straining against Phil's ass. The sensation knocked the breath out of him, and he found himself reaching for _anything_ to hold onto, crying out when the shift nearly dislodged Dan from being so deep, and forced himself back ramrod straight. "Dan," he gasped, the sound broken and half a cry as he held himself as still as he could, trembling on top of Dan. All he could focus on was how Dan must be feeling right now, the sheer control Phil had, and how Dan was _still_ able to make him feel like it was so much more than just him in control right now. His eyes slipped closed, and he reached for his cock before he could stop himself, fingers shaking, hand stuttering against the soft skin of himself. He could feel how hot and heavy he was in his palm, and he stroked over it once, twice, feeling himself tense. "Want you," he gasped, "to milk me for all I'm worth," he finished, and forced his legs to work, forced them to propel him up and off of Dan's dick before falling back down again. Dan's cock pressed flush to his prostate, and Phil cried out, did it again, and again, and again, slow and steady, legs shaking with the effort, his fingers braced around his cock.

The response Dan got when he shifted his hips just that little bit more almost made Dan cum right then and there. Phil tightened around him and Dan could feel every inch of himself wrapped up tight in Phil's body. He keened, kept his hips in that position, and could only imagine what Phil looked like right then. He probably looked so pretty, completely fucked out with lusty blue eyes and kissed swollen red lips. Maybe he would be stroking himself, working himself off to the feeling of Dan completely filling him. Dan moaned loudly at the thought, drew his hips back slightly before slamming himself back into Phil just as deep as before, his balls taught to Phil's ass. "I want you to cum so hard from my cock filling you up," Dan growled, and his whole body was warm, his head spinning, thighs quivering from trying to stave off his orgasm. His words seemed to shock Phil into movement because he was then raising himself back up and down slowly, taking inch by inch of Dan's cock like he was trying to savour the moment by also making it more intense. Dan could feel each bit of his cock sliding up into Phil, and he could feel himself spurting precum inside of Phil as well, making everything so wet and smooth. "God, Phil. You take me so well. Can't wait to see you all filled up with my cum and claimed by me. You'll look so pretty like that."

Oh. Oh God, oh fuck, oh shit, was this happening right now? Phil's mind was _gone_ , his body working off of pure adrenaline and his chest heaving with sobs, desperate sobs of pleasure, Dan’s voice echoing in his ears. He felt so powerless then, Dan suddenly shifting his own hips up and down to fuck Phil too, and all Phil wanted was for Dan to claim him. He could feel the heat curling through him, felt it when he fell forward, unable to hold himself up any longer, mortified when Dan was unable to hold him. Phil didn't stop himself, then - he reached up with blind fingers, breathing hectic and uneven, desperate, and fought with the hook of the plastic handcuffs, desperate to unchain Dan so he could just - so he could just - "Hold me," Phil whined as he felt the handcuffs come undone, shifting his hips back on Dan's cock, sensitive all over, shivering with it - and then Dan's hands were there, on his hips, holding him, tight, taking control, fucking up into Phil because Phil couldn't do it anymore. "Make me yours," he gasped, sobbing with the pleasure of it all, nearly hyperventilating with how bad he needed, how bad he _wanted_. "Dan!"

Dan could feel it when Phil fell forward, crashing into Dan's chest like he couldn't even hold himself up by himself anymore. Dan wanted to reach out, to take Phil into his arms and hold him down while he fucked him, but he couldn't get free of the cuffs no matter how hard he tried. So he did what was second best and braced his feet on the bed, trying to fuck into Phil without being able to hold him in place. Then Phil was scrabbling forward, undoing the cuffs, whining for Dan to hold him, and- well, Dan did. He braced his hands on Phil's hips, squeezing gently at the bare skin there, and then held onto him tight. He held him in place and roughly fucked up into him, just how he'd been wanting to do moments ago. Phil was letting out sobs and Dan still had the blindfold on, but he didn't try to reach up and take it off. There was something amazing about not being able to see what he was doing, and it made Dan so much more sensitive to every touch. "Fuck," Dan groaned, and then he was flipping them over, taking control for once, and Phil just let him. With the new angle, he was able to fuck Phil so much deeper, slamming into him so hard that the bed was creaking and his balls were slapping harshly against Phil's ass. He could feel Phil's body clenching around his cock, and Dan was aching, throbbing with the need to cum, and so he leaned forward and latched onto the first bit of skin he could find. He didn't know what part of Phil he was biting into, but by the sound of Phil's answering moan, it seemed to feel good at least. One thing he did know, however, was that he refused to cum until Phil did. He wanted to be good for Phil, wanted to wait until Phil was pleased to chase his own orgasm.

It felt like his lungs were shrinking. Phil couldn't get enough air, but he didn't _care_. He was so, so fucking overwhelmed with Dan and the way he fucked up into Phil, taking complete control over him until, finally, and surprisingly, he was pushing them both over on the bed, completely blind, and just managing to avoid making them both tumble to the floor. Phil didn't have it in him to care. He threw his head back, exposing his throat, overly turned on by the fact that Dan was _still_ blind, that Dan was taking control, one of the rarest events their sex life ever enjoyed, and he arched his hips into Dan's touch as he started to really fuck Phil in earnest. When Dan got going like this, Phil never wanted it to end, and he opened his eyes to find that Dan had gone red all the way down his chest, was straining as he fucked into Phil, the sound of his balls slapping against Phil's' skin echoing in the room. Phil moaned, the sound more a sob than anything else, and closed his eyes, only for Dan to quite suddenly lean in and bite into the skin of his throat - right at the jugular. The feeling was unlike anything Phil had ever felt before. He could hardly breathe, his head was swimming with it, and holy fuck Phil _liked_ that. Dan wasn't even _trying_ to take his breath away, but Phil was light headed with it anyway, massively turned on by the sensation of Dan _biting_ him like that, threatening while Phil's lung seemed unable to take in anymore air. He arched his hips, reached for Dan, scratched his nails down Dan's back and cried out as he managed to inhale sharply, and then he was coming undone right then and there, hips stuttering and pulsing, a long, drawn out whine ripping from his throat, the feeling of his orgasm uncurling hot and hard in his stomach. He felt his cock twitch, felt himself choke on another sob, and his vision went black when he tried to open his eyes, as if _he_ were the blindfolded one here. He couldn't breathe, and he didn't want to, and he was floating, floating, _gone_.

It was good and rough and hot, and Dan was pretty sure he was going to explode. His thighs were quivering with strain, his teeth unrelenting on Phil's skin, and the way he was fucking into Phil was so raw, so desperate. The fact that he wasn't used to sensations like this made it a hundred times better. He was fucking so _deep_ , hitting Phil's prostate each time, and he still couldn't see anything so he could feel it _everywhere_. Phil was sobbing below him, squirming, and Dan grabbed onto his thighs, lifting them up so he could try to get himself deeper- and then Phil was coming. He could tell by the way Phil went rigid underneath him, wetness splashing onto Dan's chest, Phil's hole clenching around him, sucking him in. Dan groaned at the tightness, his cock throbbing, his groin tightening, and then he was coming too. He let himself go, spurting hot cum all over Phil's insides, and he moaned at the feeling of coming undone connected to Phil like that. There was a wetness between them, he could feel himself pushing the cum deeper with each thrust, and he was gasping, hardly able to breathe. "Phil," Dan gasped, finally releasing Phil's skin from his teeth, and instead buried his face in what felt like a neck. He could feel his orgasm thrumming everywhere in his body, his hips ceasing movement, until he was just pressed deep inside of Phil, keeping his cum inside of Phil and loving the warmth it provided him.

Holy fuck. Phil could have come again from that alone; the sensation of Dan fucking his own cum into Phil's body, pressing the warm substance deeper and deeper. It felt so good, and the _sound_ it made - Phil was a complete goner for it, for the knowledge that Dan had orgasmed and hadn't just filled Phil up, but had also forced his cum to stay inside of Phil by fucking it into him. There was a dribble of it, near constant as it dripped out of him, but most of it stayed pressed up inside of Phil's body, and if he could made a sound, he would have groaned at the feel of it. Dan was holding Phil's legs up, his chest was heaving, and that was quite possibly the best coming home sex they'd had in awhile. Phil's head was spinning. He was still dizzy from the lack of oxygen, was certain that his neck must look a right mess, mottled red from Dan's teeth biting into him. He didn't' care. He just wanted to float, right here, and try not to come again just from the feeling of Dan pressing his cum so deep inside of Phil. Dan was on top of him, that much was clear. Phil's thighs were up, Dan was pressed in between them, and Dan's head was pushed into the curve of his neck. Nothing could have been more wonderful in that moment than _that_.

Dan didn't try to move, didn't trust himself not to collapse as soon as he pulled away. He liked being pressed inside of Phil so much, understood why Phil sometimes took so long to move away. Phil was just so warm, and he liked being connected like this. There was a certain closeness that came along with not wearing a condom, one that made Dan feel every bit of Phil around him. He could feel some of his cum leaking out of Phil's hole, but it mostly staying pushed inside with his cock. He didn't want to pull away, didn't want to lose this feeling just yet. So he just stayed there, pressing light kisses to Phil's neck, until he got enough energy to pull off the blindfold. He was greeted to a beautiful and sweaty Phil, who's eyes were slightly watery, cheeks flushed a gorgeous red, fringe pushed back into a quiff. There was a mottled red mark on his neck that looking suspiciously like teeth marks, which Dan brushed his thumb against, wincing. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" he whispered, kissing the mark lightly.

Phil moaned a bit as Dan started to shift on top of him, refusing to pull out of Phil just yet, but shuffling around on top of his spent body. Phil assumed Dan was trying to get the blindfold off of his eyes, but he was too tired to open his own eyes and check, let alone help, so he just kind of lay there, attempting to catch his breath, and enjoying the way the pleasure continued to course through his veins. Dan's fingers pressed lightly over his throat, right where Dan had bit down, and then Dan was kissing it as well, seeming worried that he'd hurt Phil. Phil shook his head, dizzy with it. "Opposite. Dan," Phil gasped, too boneless and weak to reach for him, instead laying kind of star fished on the bed. How did he even go about telling Dan he'd gotten off on the idea of Dan closing his airways off, gotten off on the fact that he'd been so exhausted and spent that his own wheezing and inability to breathe had given him one of the best orgasms of his life? Dan didn't generally even like to dominate... Phil didn't want to freak him out with just how much he liked the idea of Dan... well... choking him, almost. Dan hadn't even been choking him, it was just like... Phil would really like to try that again, or something similar... Maybe the next time he rimmed Dan, he could shove his nose closer so he couldn't' breathe, or something. "Good," he said, and decided he'd figure out a way to explain later.

Dan furrowed his eyebrows as Phil told him that he liked the pain Dan had caused, in very little words. He seemed so out of it, like he could barely speak or think, so Dan didn't try to force his boyfriend to speak. He would talk to him about it later, ask him if he'd like Dan to be that rough with him _more_. Dan wouldn't exactly be opposed to that, especially if Phil liked that sort of thing. He would probably do anything his boyfriend asked, even if he asked him to do some kink Dan'd never thought of trying. Dan hummed and snuggled back into Phil's chest. He was going soft inside of Phil, and it was getting a bit overstimulating, so Dan shifted his hips slightly, accidentally pushing further inside of Phil for a moment, before slowly pulling out. He moaned, feeling each and every inch as he pulled out of Phil. It was slippery with his own cum, so warm and wet, and Dan nearly pushed himself back in, but he knew they were both overstimulated, so he forced himself to keep pulling away until he was collapsing back on Phil, kissing his jaw over and over again. "Love you. Love you so much."

Dan didn't reply, but he did finally start to shift like he wanted to pull out of Phil. He ended up pushing deeper instead, which made a low sound punch out of Phil's stomach that he was unsure came from pleasure or pain, and then Dan was slowly pulling himself all the way out. The sensation was always the strangest of sensations to Phil, and he winced, screwing his face up in disgust, as Dan pulled out. He could feel Dan's cum dribbling out with him, something he disliked more for the fact that he kind of didn't want it to leave his body, but also because it felt strange and uncomfortable. If Phil had had any more energy, he might have squirmed from the strange sensations, but he didn't. He was far too broken at this point, all of his limbs burning and shaking. Once Dan was free, he collapsed on top of Phil again, knocking the breath from him once more, and started to pepper kisses all over his jaw and chin. "Mm," Phil hummed, managing to pry his eyes open and turning his head to look at Dan. "Love you," he replied, and leaned in to kiss at whatever bit of Dan he could reach, eyes falling shut once again. His neck hurt, and his lungs ached, but there was such a pleasant buzz from it all that Phil couldn't even bring himself to care.

They stayed like that for a while, and Dan was on the verge of falling asleep, the pleasant buzz inside of him making his entire body thrum with pleasure and sleepiness. Plus, he had Phil, who was the most comfortable pillow in the entire world. Eventually, he could feel Phil's cum drying on their chests and making it uncomfortable. With regret, he dragged himself away from Phil and groaned as his bones cracked. Phil made a noise beside him, like he didn't want him to get up, and Dan gave him a warm smile. "Gotta clean us up," he said. "I'll be right back to cuddle the hell out of you." With that, he got a rag and wet it as quickly as he could before returning to Phil's side. He gently started to clean Phil up, wiping the dried cum from his chest before realizing with slight disgust he’d never taken his own shirt off, and yanking it over his head now. He’d have to find something else to wear later. "You're amazing," Dan hummed.

Phil didn't know how long they laid like that, but eventually, Dan was pulling away and climbing off of the bed. Phil made a noise of protest, unwilling to open his eyes, but reaching up to make grabby hands at Dan, who merely laughed at him and told him he needed to clean them both up. The last thing Phil cared about was getting cleaned up right then, but if Dan wanted too... Phil must have drifted off, because the next moment, something cold was being pressed to his bare chest, and he gasped, eyes fluttering open to find Dan cleaning them both up. The sight made Phil's heart flutter, and he grinned, because Dan always took care of them. "No, that's you," Phil disagreed softly, reaching for Dan again the second that he was done cleaning them up. Dan smiled and indulged him, placing the wet rag he'd retrieved on Phil's bedside table before climbing into Phil's arms. Phil sighed as Dan settled his weight back onto Phil, this time shirtless, and closed his eyes. "I uh - really, really liked that," Phil admitted, then, starting to wake up and recover his energy a little bit.

Being in Phil's arms post-sex was probably Dan's favorite past time. He was just so warm and lovely, especially after sex. He clung to Dan like he never wanted to let him go, and Dan always loved to curl into him like he was smaller than him. Dan wanted to stay in Phil's arms forever. "I liked it too," Dan told him honestly. And it was true. He never really topped much, and when he did, he was never that dominant. So this was an entirely new experience for the both of them. Dan didn't know where his dominant side had even come from. It was like a new part of him that he never knew had existed had emerged and taken over him. "Sorry for biting you so hard, though," Dan said earnestly. "It just felt so good and I couldn't help myself."

Phil felt something warm start to curl through him again, a nervous energy thrumming through him as Dan apologized for biting him so hard again. Phil couldn't' stop thinking about how it had felt, where Dan had bit him, and the primal spike of fear and adrenaline that had rushed through him in reaction. Dan hadn't affected his breathing by biting him, not in the same sense of choking him would have, but he had made Phil feel vulnerable to him, open to him, and he'd already been struggling to breathe, so to have Dan bite him there, like an animal... fuck, _fuck_. Phil moaned, his eyes fluttering, and curled himself tighter around Dan. "Liked it a lot," Phil disagreed. "Being... vulnerable to you... couldn't breathe. The way it _felt_ , Dan," Phil tried to articulate himself, but he was scared, and embarrassed, tortured at the idea of Dan thinking he was a freak because Phil had gotten off on the head rush of not being able to breathe.

Dan's eyes widened at what Phil was insinuating. His boyfriend seemed embarrassed about it, about how he'd potentially gotten off to the feeling of Dan essentially not letting him breathe. Dan didn't think this was embarrassing. They'd been together for two years, learned things about each other that they never would have told anyone else, and this just added to the list of things to spice up their sex life. "You liked it when I made it hard for you to breathe?" Dan asked, making sure. Phil's arms were tight around him like he was scared Dan was going to leave, so he stroked his skin soothingly. Admittedly, he didn't want to hurt Phil. He worried constantly about it, but if Phil was into something like that... "I can... I can do that for you again sometime if you want?" Dan squeaked out. He was already thinking of the ways he could make Phil feel like that again. Maybe next time he could make Phil choke on his dick, or tighten his hands around Phil's neck the next time Dan was riding him. Dan shivered thinking about it.

Phil should have known better than to ever be afraid that Dan would be against something he was interested in. He should have known better than to ever think Dan would think he was a freak, or make fun of him, or be disgusted by him. He should have seen it coming when Dan offered to do it again sometime for him, when he asked, just to make sure, if what Phil had liked was the idea of breath play. _Breath_ play of all things. Phil's dick twitched feebly with desire, but he was far too gone to go again. Slowly, Phil nodded against Dan,and pressed his face into Dan's neck, nuzzling at Dan's skin with his nose and reaching up with tired hands to card his fingers through Dan's hair. Dan wasn't usually comfortable being in charge, wasn't comfortable being the rough, dominant one. Phil hated himself for asking Dan to give him something along those lines. "Please," he said anyway. "I liked it a lot," he agreed. This had been meant to about Dan, and the handcuffs, and the blindfold, but something primal had taken over both of them. The second Phil had let Dan free from his binds, he'd pushed Phil over in the most aggressive action Dan had ever committed towards Phil. It had been hot, so fucking good, and Phil just hoped that Dan had liked it, too.

Dan hummed, loving the feeling of Phil nuzzling into his neck, his fingers brushing through Dan's hair in the way he knew he liked. His eyes fluttered shut and he shuffled closer to Phil, just trying to feel close to him, the warmth radiating off of Phil's skin extremely relaxing. "Don't be embarrassed," Dan murmured because he could feel that Phil was embarrassed even asking him to do something like that again. But again, he would do anything for Phil, so he truly didn't mind in the slightest. Phil always let Dan act out his kinks, so why wouldn't Dan do the same for him? "It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. I'll always take care of you and make you feel good. I'd do anything for you, y'know." He tilted his head to the side and kissed Phil's eyebrow, smiling. He really loved Phil, more than anything, and he was glad that they could figure out something that made Phil tick like this.

It was just.... embarrassing. Dan had hit the nail on the head while reassuring Phil that he didn't need to be. Phil didn't even really talk about his kinks. Dan knew what he liked, what they both liked, and it was rare that they did something that triggered Phil like this in a positive way. "Okay," Phil eventually ended up agreeing, because it was clear Dan wanted to make him feel comfortable. "I uhm. How was the - the other stuff, for you?" he asked, clearing his throat and pulling back a bit so Dan could speak. "The blindfold and the uh, the handcuffs?" Phil asked. He hoped Dan had enjoyed that. He hadn’t safe worded, at least.

Dan smiled. Phil seemed so awkward talking about this, but it was endearing. He seemed so legitimately worried about how Dan had liked the sex this time, if he'd liked the roughness and the dominance, and Dan was just so happy that Phil seemed to be so concerned. "I loved it," Dan told him earnestly. "10/10 would try again." Phil snorted and shoved him, telling him to be serious, and Dan finally decided to tell him how much he really loved it. "It was new. I liked that I couldn't feel or hear anything but you. It made everything more intense. It kinda made me lose myself, if you could tell or not." Dan could certainly tell, at least. Considering he'd flipped them over and taken initiative for once, fucking Phil into the mattress. Yeah, that was... that was nice.

Phil shivered at Dan's sudden insistence that it had been good, being able to lose himself. If there was one thing Phil had learned, it was that Dan always had a hard time actually losing himself to his desires. That was why Phil was always in charge. Having Dan lose control in an entirely different way to what they were used to, though; that was intoxicating even now. Phil let his eyes flutter closed again. "You've never fucked me like that," Phil agreed, going breathless again. "Not that it isn't good what you usually do, but you were like - an animal," Phil admitted. That was what he'd liked. Phil reached for Dan's face, cupped his cheeks and drew him up for a kiss. Their lips came together sloppily, but it was good, lazy, soft. "I liked it. I'd like to try it again sometime... see what I can make you do," Phil admitted. He would be happy to just do what they normally did, but a change of pace sometimes could be good as well. "I hope i didnt ruin your plans by dragging you up here, by the way," Phil added, half dreaming. "If it helps, just having you here is the best anniversary gift I ever could have asked for."

Dan agreed with Phil quietly. He _hadn’t_ ever fucked Phil like that, that much was true. He'd always stuck to being submissive, never really had any desire to dominate Phil in such a way. Maybe it was because he was self conscious and really just didn't like taking control, but the way he'd lost himself just now... it really was like he was an animal. The primal instincts had somehow slipped in, making him fuck and take and bite in a way he'd never done before. "Maybe the blindfold made me lose myself to the sensations," Dan said thoughtfully. Phil kissed him, sloppily and lazily, in a way that Dan melted into him. "I would be down to try that again if you are. Might need to build up the stamina first though, before we try anything." Dan nuzzled his nose against Phil's. "But then again, we have all week. And don't even say you ruined my plans. This was better than anything I could have ever wanted and it's been far too long since we've been together like this. We were due for a good fuck," Dan teased.

Phil found himself smiling, giggling, at Dan's comments, nuzzling him back and thinking exactly the same thing. Phil had most definitely not had the stamina for what they'd just done, if the fact that he'd lost his ability to ride Dan quite early on was any indication. He could deal with waiting until they'd perhaps had a little more practice to try something like that again. Still, he couldn't help teasing, "Did I tire you out?" He wore a shit eating grin as he managed to pry his eyes open again, his heart rate and breathing finally having settled down some. He shifted against Dan, rolled them over so he was holding himself up over his boyfriend, legs tangled together, pelvis hovering near each other. His fringe fell into his eyes as he stared into warm, brown eyes. "Or are you up for another round?" Phil wasn't even sure if _he_ had it in him, but when Dan nodded his head and pushed himself up with dilated pupils to kiss Phil, Phil thought he could find it in himself somewhere.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> This Part: 28,772 Words
> 
> For reference, @botanistlester is Dan, @snowbunnylester is Phil.
> 
> Warnings: schmoop, romantic baths, proposal, multiple orgasm, humour, edible body paint, penetrative sex
> 
> A/N: Wow, I can't believe this story is over! It's been literally such a wild ride and I'm so overcome with emotions now that we've officially posted all of this story for the world to see. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who's been here with us since the start, and thank you to everyone who we've picked up along the way. Your support means the world to us. We love you all and will hopefully see you again soon with another RP <3

"Okay," Dan said, trying to keep his eyes open so he didn't fall asleep. Phil hummed in question as Dan tried to separate their sweaty limbs. He ended up giving up after a moment and just groaned, falling back into the bed. "Why did we think having a round two was a good idea when we are literally the least athletic people in the world?" Dan muttered, and smiled when it made Phil laugh at him. This time when he got up, his thighs were shaking and it felt like his legs were going to give out, but he stood his ground, staring down at a naked Phil buried underneath the blankets. "Get up before I drag you into round three. I don't think our bodies are quite ready for that, do you?" He shuffled around the room until he found his (slightly wrinkled clothes) and slid on his boxers, tossing Phil his own. "I swear to god Phil, if you don't get up right now..." Dan threatened, eyeing Phil up and down.

Phil did not want to get up right now. Why was Dan making him get up again? At this rate, he'd take the round three over getting out of this bed, where he was all warm and the sheets were cocooning his sore, shaking limbs. His heart rate had gone back up again, and he felt fucking amazing, but he didn't think he was ever going to want to go for a round two again. He'd just missed Dan so much, and Dan had made him feel so safe with him, able to discuss things like a breathplay kink of all things, that Phil had just... not been able to help himself. It didn't help that Dan was incredibly sexy. Groaning, Phil managed to get himself to sit up, and glared at the pair of boxers Dan had tossed his way. "Why do we have to get up again?" he asked, "And you can't tell me you didn't enjoy the hel/ out of round two," he added, managing to make himself stand and wincing as his bum started to ache. His legs were jelly, that wasn't helping, and he was far more sore than he probably should have been, but, well, they had had really rough sex the first time round, with a nice, calm, grinding session the second time.

Dan glared at his boyfriend, but there was no venom behind his gaze. In all honesty, Phil was endearing as hell and Dan was completely and utterly whipped. He wanted to just crawl inside of bed and hold Phil forever, just as Phil seemed to want as well. "While round two was fucking fantastic, I think we're forgetting an important thing." Phil stared at him dumbly and Dan shook his head, rolling his eyes and smiling. "It's our anniversary, you spoon." Still, Phil said nothing, and Dan threw a clean pair of jeans at Phil's face. "I'm taking you out to dinner. So get up! Rise and shine, motherfucker!"

Phil's jaw dropped. Had Dan just said that? Instantly, before he could control himself, Phil was laughing, throwing his head back with it, having failed to capture the jeans Dan had thrown at him until they were falling to the floor in a heap at his feet. Phil hadn't forgotten about the fact that it was their anniversary, but he hadn't really considered the fact that they would probably be going on a date for Dan's plans. He didn't know what was more funny - what Dan had said, or the fact that Phil had pretty much ruined and rumbled Dan's dinner clothes. "What are you going to even wear to this dinner you're taking me to? I've ruined all your clothes,” Phil said, eyeing Dan’s crumpled and soiled shirt in particular. “And where did you get any money for a dinner, anyway? It better not be fancy, Dan, whatever money you have should go to school," Phil complained, but there was affection in his voice, and all he really wanted was to tug Dan in and kiss him again for even thinking of a romantic evening. Phil's gaze flicked to the floor, then, and as he went to collect his pants, something small and black caught his attention. Heart leaping into his throat, Phil looked up to find Dan was yanking a shirt from Phil’s closet over his head, and kicked the box he'd just seen until it slipped under the bed, desperate that Dan not find out about the ring until Phil was ready for him too.

Like a light had switched on in Phil's head, he started laughing. Rather hysterically. Dan tried to glare at him, unimpressed, but he ended up giggling along as well. He busied himself by riffling through Phil’s closet for a dress shirt to pull on. "I'm just gonna wear some of your clothes, obviously, considering there is an actual cum stain on my nice shirt." He gave the offending object on Phil’s floor an affronted glare before turning his attention back to Phil, who suddenly seemed more flushed than he was before. He decided not to question it. They had just had two rounds of sex, after all. Dan was pretty flushed as well. "It's not too fancy, don't worry. We're just going to get some food and eat some dessert. Just like old times." Dan's voice had gone soft at the end, thinking about their very first date and how it'd been so, so long ago.

Now that the ring box was properly hidden, Phil turned back to Dan, yanking on the jeans he'd picked up as well, and smiling a little at the way Dan complained about the cum stain on his nice shirt. Some part of Phil was kind of happy for it, to have this little mark on Dan even if he wasn’t going to wear the shirt, just like the bite marks at Phil's throat that marked Phil as Dan's. It was the memory of old times, of the dates they used to go on in High School, their very first public date out at that coffee shop before the movies that really made him melt, though, and he felt his heart stutter in his chest. Phil was so, so tempted in that moment to crawl under his bed, retrieve the ring, and just propose right then and there - but he didn't. He wanted to wait until the right moment, the perfect moment, and that was hopefully tomorrow during the picnic he'd intended to prepare. "Alright, cool. I can't wait," Phil admitted, abandoning his search for a nice shirt to push in close to Dan so he could kiss him, cupping his cheeks softly in his own and sighing against Dan's mouth.

Dan tugged on his jeans, grumbling more about how he looked all raggedy, but he didn't actually care if he was being honest. It was worth it, and he didn't care about his own appearance as long as he was with Phil. As soon as his trousers were buttoned, Phil was crossing the room and giving him a sweet kiss, cupping his cheeks. Dan smiled and reciprocated, loving the feeling of Phil against him. He was the luckiest guy in the entire world. "Are you ready?" Dan asked when they pulled away, but Phil looked so kissable and smaller than Dan was used to, so he ended up kissing him once more, sighing. "Can't stop kissing you," Dan murmured, pecking Phil multiple times on the lips. "Let's leave before I start making out with you again, otherwise I don't think I can stop."

It wasn't fair. Dan had gotten far too tall, and he was using that to his advantage with all of the little kisses and the hovering over Phil and the staring with the softest look imaginable, Phil being forced to look up at Dan not for the first time, but the first time to this degree. Phil pouted, but his heart was still fluttering away happily,and all he could think in that moment was that he wanted to marry this man. He wanted to marry Dan, and he didn't care if they couldn't' actually get married until after school, didn't care that if they did get married anyway, they'd still have to be a part until they got their degrees or whatever, he was just ready to be engaged, to know that Dan would say yes, and that Dan would forever be his. Phil was one of the lucky ones, having found his one so early on in life, his first love. Dan was everything to him. He pushed up on his heels, and kissed Dan again. "Wouldn't be such a bad thing, in my opinion," he murmured, but sighed, knowing Dan really wanted to take Phil for this date, and made himself pull away. "Okay. Come on. Take me wherever - I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth.”

"You make a convincing argument," Dan murmured between kisses. He grinned, his dimple making a cave in his cheek as Phil said something so incredibly cheesy that Dan could feel the butterflies eating away at his stomach. He kissed Phil once more before backing away and taking his hand. "Ready then?" he asked softly. At Phil's okay, he started to lead them out of the house. The restaurant was a short distance away so Dan decided to just walk there and bask in the pretty summer scenery, holding hands and just enjoying each other. Dan had decided on a little Italian place that had the best Fettuccini Alfredo Dan has ever tasted. They'd gone here a few times and loved it, so Dan decided to take Phil here again. He planned to buy them a nice bottle of wine as well, just for the celebration.

They made their way out of Phil's house at a leisurely pace, something comforting after the day they'd both had already - what with the angst of Dan lying, and then the copious make up sex. It as nice now to just meander down the stairs, lock up the house, and then meander down the street as well. The walk was familiar to Phil, and he knew before they arrived at the italian restaurant where they were going. Phil found himself chuckling to himself, nudging at Dan lightly with his hip and sending him a happy smile, but otherwise not speaking. They were both rather quiet, actually, just basking in each other's company, knowing they could play catch up at dinner when they got there. For now, Phil just enjoyed their time together, staring up at the sky, and basking in the fact that he could hold onto Dan again. Being home was nothing without Dan. Phil always missed him so much.

It was perfect. Phil's hand was entwined in Dan's and they were swinging them between them happily. They weren't talking, but that didn't matter. They were just enjoying their time together, loving how they could be comfortable enough to walk in complete silence. Eventually, they reached the restaurant, and the hostess took them to a booth where Dan and Phil slid into the same seat together. They always sat in the same seat together, thighs pressed together and their hands still entwined. "I've missed this with you," Dan murmured, looking over the menu and giving Phil a sweet smile. "I can't wait for the day I can finally be with you every single day."

After their first fateful date, sat next to each other at a cheap but cute little burger joint, Dan and Phil had chosen to sit next to each other from then on, finding it far more comfortable and enjoyable to be pressed up together next to each other on the same seat. No one seemed to notice or care, and it left Dan and Phil able to hold hands while they ate, with Phil always sitting on the outside so their non dominant hands would be free to hold between each other. "I missed it too," Phil agreed instantly upon being seated, Dan taking his hand in his again, their menu's dropped off in front of them. Neither boy needed the menu tonight - which was why Phil was surprised when Dan picked his up. "Thinking about changing up your usual order?" he asked, surprised.

"I may change a couple of things," Dan mused, giving Phil an amused glance. He understood why Phil was so taken off guard; they always got the same thing to eat, so Dan didn't really need to look at the menu, never really did anymore. He was mostly looking at it now so he could check out the wine. He had a general sense of what sort of wine Phil liked, the sweet ones that tasted more like grape juice than alcohol, and Dan was glad because he was the same. What came along with growing up together seemed to be their sense of tastes and likes as well. They were practically the same person now. Except Dan was a drama queen and Phil was rather insecure. "I like to weigh my choices," Dan told him, but when the waitress came back and asked for their drink orders, Dan bought them the sweetest kind of red wine, making Phil complain. "Hush, let me do this for you," Dan whined, making pouty eyes at Phil.

Phil should have known when Dan started behaving strangely that he was up to something, and yet he didn't see it until it was too late and Dan was ordering them a nice red wine. Phil whined as soon as the waitress was out of earshot, not getting even the chance to say a word before Dan was shushing him and staring at him with puppy dog eyes. "Dan," Phil admonished, even as he tried to prevent himself from smiling. "Wine is expensive. I appreciate the sentiment, but, like, you need that money for school. Please don't waste too much on me," he insisted, even as he remembered the rather expensive ring he'd bought back home. That was different, though. Phil had been saving for that specifically, had - mostly - kept himself from dipping into his university money. Phil had a terrible idea that Dan had not been able to do the same. He was on a scholarship; he didn't need a job, and his parents gave him money for the semester. Phil didn't want to take that money from his boyfriend.

Dan batted Phil away with the hand that was free. He knew he didn't need to do this, but he wanted to and Phil was important. Today was important. He wanted to celebrate, and what better way to do so than to celebrate with a glass of wine? "Hush. I know it's not necessary but let me do this for you. I want to celebrate us." Dan grinned at Phil and kissed him on the cheek, loving how the gesture made Phil smile. "Look- it's not even the most expensive wine. I think I can spare a few extra quid if it's spent on you." Dan didn't dare tell him about the locket necklace sitting in his pocket either. Phil would probably have a fit that he'd spent money on that as well. And not to mention the other surprise he'd spent a few dollars on, but that one could wait until later.

The sensation of Dan kissing him on he cheek would always make Phil smile regardless of how upset he was. It made him warm to the core, made him feel loved, and he found himself sighing and giving in before he could stop himself. With small pout, Phil crossed his arms over his chest but nodded his head. "Okay, fine," he agreed. "But please promise me you won't overspend on me today, or this week we have together," Phil insisted, "and promise me you aren't breaking the bank to do this," he added for good measure.

Dan laughed, shaking his head fondly. Of course Phil would want him to keep from spending his money. He always seemed to have an issue with Dan spending money, but then he would turn around and spend a lot on Dan. Hypocrite. "Okay, mum," Dan teased, flicking Phil on the nose. "I promise I won't go too overboard, and it's not eating at my bank account at all. Let me spoil you today." It was then that the waitress came back with the two glasses of wine, and Dan watched with a smile as she placed them down in front of Dan and Phil. Dan took his glass and held it up to Phil, raising his eyebrows and smiling easily. "Here's a toast to two years," Dan murmured. "I'm sure there'll be many more years as well."

Phil couldn't exactly argue with something like that. Phil spent more than half of his own time spoiling Dan; it was only fair that he allowed Dan to spoil him as well from time to time. Giving in with a sigh, Phil nodded his head and offered Dan a small smile, reaching down to take Dan's hand. Not long after, the waitress returned with glasses of wine for the two of them. She offered them a smile before she too was gone, and then Dan was picking up his glass and offering it up to Phil's, like he wanted to toast. Phil picked his up as well, feeling something warm and giddy fill him at Dan's words. "To two years," Phil agreed softly, his eyes melting at the way Dan promised they'd have more time yet to come. Their glasses clinked, and Phil raised his own to his lips for a sip, eyes never leaving Dan's.

Two years. The realization that they had been dating for two years was pooling with excitement and warmth in Dan's chest. He couldn't believe it. After they'd been through so much, they’d made it. They’d made it through jealous ex girlfriends, separate high schools that moved to even further universities, and people telling them over and over again that they couldn't do it. Dan wanted to shove it in their faces, tell them all to look at them now. Two years. Dan couldn't have gotten luckier. He sipped at the wine, humming pleasantly. "So," Dan started, kicking Phil's foot lightly under the table. "What have you been up to lately? Tell me about what you do whenever I'm not around."

"Hmm?" Phil asked, lowering his glass and swallowing his mouthful of wine carefully. "I tell you like, everyday," Phil laughed, shaking his head a bit. "Well, I mean, when we talk on Skype...although I guess we have a bad habit of getting distracted." At that, both boys giggled, and Phil found himself smiling fondly up at Dan. He hadn't known a person like Dan could exist let alone want to be with him, so to have all that he did have with Dan was the most wonderful sensation in the world. Phil just wanted to cling onto it forever, wanted to marry this man, and soon enough, hopefully he would. He sighed, and lowered his gaze so Dan wouldn't' see the sheer emotion shining there. "Uhm, well, since school ended I've been pretty bored. Summer just isn't the same without you," Phil teased, thinking about how last year they'd gone back to summer camp one more time with their friends, and how they'd spent the weeks not at camp with each other, curled up in either of their bed's. "But it's been good. Mariah and Caleb visited, and so did Kim, but it's not the same without you either. School's good though. I've been doing some student teaching with one of my professors. That's actually the best thing," Phil said, proceeding to gush about teaching astronomy and how amazing it was to talk about all the things that interested him. He'd even taught a lab last semester, showing the kids later at night how to see certain constellations even in the summer with the telescope the school had. They'd gone on a field trip later on, as well, that Phil had joined in on. "The last semester has probably been the best of my life, aside from all the time I get to spend with you."

Dan grinned as Phil started talking about his summer, his school year, and all of the positives that came with it. If he was being honest, he could probably listen to Phil talk about school all day. The way that Phil's eyes lit up and sparkled in the dim lighting of the restaurant was intoxicating, and his cheeks would get a little rosy, and he would start to gesture with his hands. It was obvious that his studies were something that Phil loved a lot, probably only second to loving Dan, and he definitely showed it whenever he talked about it. Dan nudged Phil's shoulder with his own, smiling as he mentioned spending time with Dan being the best thing in his life. "You cheese ball," Dan murmured fondly. "It sounds like you've been having a good time. I'm so happy you like your studies. You've got to be the best teacher, in my opinion. I can see it now, how you probably go on little rambles about the stars and the stories behind them, and what constellations there are." Dan squeezed Phil's hand lightly and gave him a cheeky wink. "You're probably the hottest teacher around, as well. I'm a lucky man."

Phil's cheeks went instantly rosy, and he found himself staring wide eyed at Dan as he teased him. It wasn't all that much of a surprise; Dan flirted with Phil every chance he got, despite them being together already. It was just the idea of being a teacher, and having Dan crushing on him that kind of got to him - made him feel kind of awkward and like that was bad, but also kind of happy in a strange way. Phil had always been seen as the strange person, that would never change, and being a teacher wasn't exactly an "attractive" profession to most people, so to have Dan imply that he would still be attracted to Phil, even dressed up as a teacher... it was just. It was good. It made him happy, something fluttery happening to his stomach as he leaned in closer to Dan and pressed his lips solidly to Dan's. "Happy anniversary," he said again, grinning as he pulled away, fingers latched onto Dan's hip, and when did that happen? "You're the actual best thing that has ever happened to me."

Phil didn't answer in so many words, but he did surge forward and pressed his lips to Dan's in a way that made Dan melt. They kissed for a few seconds, lips soft and not demanding in the slightest, a complete contrast to just an hour ago. Dan grinned immediately when Phil pulled away, happiness bubbling in his chest. "Happy anniversary, babe. Thanks for being you and loving me and supporting me through all of my decisions." He kissed Phil on the cheek, loving the way the skin heated up under his touch. "Best boyfriend award goes to you."

Phil blushed and shook his head instantly, because Dan was the best boyfriend. Phil might be supportive, but Dan was like, the best person in the world, in Phil's opinion. He couldn't even quite explain that, really, but he did know that he loved Dan with all of his heart, and he didn't know what he would do without him. Reaching over, Phil squeezed Dan's hand with his. "No, that's you," he insisted. Before either boy could reply, the waitress returned to take their orders, and once they'd placed their usuals, they got to talking again. It was nice, just having this time with Dan, no rush or worry that they only had so little time left together and they needed to take advantage of it, do as much as possible in as little time as possible. It was nice because they never had this anymore, and all Phil really wanted was to spend all the time in the world with Dan - or all of his free time, at least. He already did that as best as he could, but it was different when the person was solidly in front of you. The two played footsie, teased each other, fed each other bites of their food once it had arrived, and giggled over their silly stories, until Phil finally stopped Dan to ask him "So what have you been up too, Mr. Scholarship? We talk about your art all the time, but how are you really? How is school really?"

It was like they were on their first date again. They were giggling messes, playing footsies under the table, making intense eye contact and blushing bright red. Dan's stomach was filled with butterflies and his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He appreciated this time more than anything. The downside to going to school year-round was that he didn't get to see Phil nearly as much as he wanted to. Not even during the summer. He just got to see him on the off chance that they both were completely free, which was a rarity with Dan's school load. This was nice though, having their food arrived and being too distracted by each other to eat it much as they continued to joke and tease and love each other. Dan hummed at Phil's question, lips quirking upwards at the mention of his scholarship. When he'd applied to the school and sent in his portfolio, the university apparently thought he was good enough that they offered him a full ride scholarship. In other words, Dan didn't have to pay a dime. Of course, that meant he couldn't really have a life, but it was going to be worth it in the end. "I love it, honestly," Dan said, knowing that Phil already knew this. Maybe Phil just liked to hear him talk about his artwork, just like Dan liked to hear Phil talk about astronomy. "It gets really hard though, and I don't have much free time. I'm taking a glass blowing class, though, which is super interesting. I had to make a weird 3D sculpture using bits of glass that I glued on a little log to make it look like leaves. It was strange, but somehow aesthetically pleasing." That was one of Dan's hardest projects, in all honesty. His professor had told him not to superglue the glass to his project but he'd procrastinated so badly that he did it anyways, and on the way to class, his sculpture ended up falling apart. Dan cried so hard that his professor gave him two extra days to redo it. "I've also been messing around with a project series about skeletons in my drawings class. It features a skeleton named Billy Bones who likes to wear turtle neck jumpers and smokes cigarettes. It's really strange but I think it's one of my favorite projects I've ever done."

Phil remembered vaguely hearing about the glass blowing class this summer, but Dan hadn't gone into much detail about what had happened after he'd burst into tears for a half hour on skype, something he'd insisted on being comforted through with some dirty talk and his own hand, and then he’d disappeared for two days to finish a project he'd apparently failed. Hearing the details now made Phil smile indulgently, knowing Dan and his procrastination habits, but proud of him nonetheless. Phil would have to force Dan to let him keep all of his art projects when he eventually moved home, so that Phil could hold onto those bits of Dan he'd missed out on when he was at school. They still had a long way to go, but Dan would be done with school one day, and they'd live together, and hopefully... hopefully Dan would agree to marry him in the interminum. "That sounds amazing!" Phil said, laughing at the idea of Billy Bones in his jumpers and smoking a cigarette. "Let me guess; did you design him after Sans?" Phil teased.

"I may or may not have designed him after Sans," Dan admitted, letting out a little giggle. Undertale had been Dan's favourite past time whenever he actually had some free time during uni. On those rare nights, Dan and Phil would get on skype together and play Undertale together until the early hours of the morning when Dan was literally falling asleep on his keyboard. It was nice, relaxing, and Dan was thankful he could have something that simple and relaxing to look forward to after a hard day of studying. "Wanna know something funny about my glass class?" Dan asked, grinning as Phil nodded eagerly. "We call the furnace we put the glass into to heat it up the 'glory hole'."

Phil had just been about to take a sip of the wine Dan had gotten them, the glass near to half by now, when Dan asked him if he wanted to hear something funny. Unthinkingly, Phil nodded, and took a sip, only to promptly choke on the wine at Dan's comment. No way, no way did they call it that!? Thumping himself on the chest, Phil managed to choke down the wine, and slammed his glass down, only to turn and look up at Dan with huge wide eyes, lips pulling into a smile as a laugh built up in him. "They call it a what!?" he asked, already starting to chuckle, the sound loud and gruff from Phil's coughing fit seconds ago. "There's no way," he gasped through the laughter. "The kids call it that, but not the teacher, right? That's not like - that's not like, the name for it, is it?"

Dan snickered as Phil started to choke on his wine, thumping himself on the chest and practically looking like one of those characters from a television show. It was cute, how his face went completely red and his voice went all gruff as he asked Dan to repeat himself. "A glory hole!" Dan said excitedly. If he was a dog, Dan would probably have been wagging his tail in excitement and joy. "The very first day of class, my professor was explaining all of the equipment in the room, and he literally told us to call it a glory hole, because that's what it looks like. So now every time one up us has to use it, we just say, 'hey I gotta use the glory hole' in the most nonchalant way possible. It's amazing."

Phil was laughing so hard by now that he was crying. He could not believe it had been the professor all along who'd gotten the students to call it that. Phil's chest hurt from the choking, from all the laughing, and he reached out to grab Dan’s hand in order to steady himself, shaking his head as he tried to pull himself together. By the time he finally did, he was still kind of shaking with mirth, and he looked up at Dan with wet eyes. "Daniel Howell, are you telling me you've been using a glory hole without me on the other side? How rude."

Grinning triumphantly at his ability to make Phil laugh so hard, Dan squeezed Phil's hand tight and pressed his thigh into Phil's. His cheeks flamed red at the insinuation however, and he hid his face with his free hand, groaning. Despite his groans, he was still laughing, smiling so hard it started to hurt. "I suppose you could say I have been," Dan replied after his own giggles died down. He wiggled his eyebrows at Phil, trying to make his voice deeper and huskier. "What can I say? He blows me better than you do," Dan teased. Then he nudged Phil's side with his elbow, vibrating in his seat. "Get it? cuz it's a glassblowing class?!" Dan snickered at himself. He was so fucking funny.

For a second, Phil was going to get fake offended at the idea that anyone could blow Dan better than Phil did, but then it hit him what Dan was getting at, and before Phil could help it, he was bursting into laughter once more. He couldn't believe Dan's puns had gotten worse since the last time Phil had seen him, but he didn't mind it. It was cute, and endearing, and made Phil's heart do funny little flutters. He loved Dan so much that he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a dork," he stated fondly, "But I love you.'

Dan was proud of himself, he could admit that. He liked making Phil laugh, liked watching his face light up as he realized what Dan was saying, little giggles bursting out of his throat. It was Dan's favourite thing in the entire world, how happy he could make Phil with his dumb jokes."I'm your dork at least," Dan murmured, smiling at Phil's lips on his cheek. "I love you bunches." It was then that the waitress appeared with their check, dropping it off with an overly enthusiastic smile on her face, and Dan had to quell his surprise because he'd forgotten that they'd come to a restaurant for a meal and not just so he could flirt with his boyfriend. Dan started to dig into the food he’d mostly forgotten about, groaning appreciatively at the delicious food. Going here to eat had definitely been a good idea.

Phil rolled his eyes at Dan, despite knowing he was right, and turned back to his plate, finishing off the last few bites of his pasta and then grabbing his cup of wine to finish the last few sips of that as well. He closed his eyes with a small sigh, feeling a bit tipsy, a bit light, and full in all the best of ways. Dinner with Dan was something Phil had not realized he'd needed so bad, and he was so, so ready to just head home with his boyfriend now and get him in bed to cuddle and watch a movie. They'd had enough sex for the day. Meanwhile... Phil had to pull together his plans for tomorrow, and for his hopefully successful proposal.

***

Waking up next to Phil was something Dan wanted to do for the rest of his life. He smiled sleepily and snuggled further into Phil's chest. He could hear Phil's heartbeat pounding rhythmically through his ears, so calming in the morning sun. It seemed as though Phil was still sleeping, so Dan just let himself enjoy the morning cuddles, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a wonderful boyfriend. Last night, they'd watched a movie called In Bruges, and Phil had laughed as Dan fed him popcorn, trying to be 'romantic'. It ended with a fight between them trying to shove an entire handful of popcorn into each others mouths, but it had been the most fun they’d both had in ages. Dan fell asleep before he saw the end of the movie, but that was okay, because he fell asleep with Phil next to him so he didn't mind all too much.

It had been a long time since Phil had woken up wrapped up in someone's arms like this - so long, in fact, that for a moment he was disoriented as he came awake, confused and a little bit afraid he'd managed to do something really stupid last night. The thing was, Phil knew himself better than that though, knew he could never ever cheat on Dan, and so after a quick shake of his head, his eyes fluttered open and he knew exactly whose arms he was in; Dan's. Dan was here, and Dan was spending the night for the time in months, and it was their anniversary. Two years. Dan and Phil had been together for two years, now, managed to survive a year apart going to school, and Phil wanted nothing more than to marry his man. His lips curled into a smile as he rolled over in his bed only to find Dan's face this close to his own, eyes open as well. "Morning," Phil whispered, voice gone all husky and rough. There was popcorn on his bed, he could see it now, from where they'd fallen asleep in the middle of a movie, but Phil didn't mind. He could clean it up later; for now, he was just going to soak up the fact that he was finally, finally waking up in Dan's arms again.

It wasn't long after Dan woke up that Phil started to wake up as well. Dan could tell when he started to wake when his breathing sped up slightly and his body started to move underneath Dan. Dan turned his face up to stare adoringly at his boyfriend, watching as his eyelids fluttered and then his eyes slowly opened. Dan grinned, leaning up to press his lips to Phil's, not caring about his own horrendous morning breath. "Morning," Dan murmured. He shivered at Phil's husky voice, and curled himself further into Phil's chest. He tucked his toes under Phil's calves. "How was your sleep?"

It was so, so wonderful to have Dan kissing him awake like this. Could this moment get any better? Really, this was the best morning Phil had had in ages, and he sighed a little as Dan kissed him, a little put out to have Dan pulling away from him. despite the fact that he knew they both had horrible morning breath just then. If Phil had it his way, they'd kiss for far the rest of the morning, maybe get themselves worked up... and then Phil remembered his plan for the day, and his heart skipped a beat at what he wanted to do. Hissing a little as Dan's cold toes pressed up against his calves, Phil tucked his chin over the top of Dan's head, happy Dan still seemed to want to be the little spoon, even if it was backwards. "Amazing with you here," Phil replied.

"I like being here more than anything," Dan replied quietly. The entire mood was quiet, almost raw, gentle. It was sleepy and filled with complete affection that made Dan's heart swell in his chest. He littered kisses over Phil's collarbone, just wanting to kiss every inch of Phil that he could possibly reach. Phil was warm and his arms were tight around him, and Dan could feel his small breaths puffing against his head. It was such a soft atmosphere, and Dan didn't ever want to move. He would probably be able to die happy here, as long as he got to stay in Phil's arms for the rest of his life, as cheesy as it sounded. "Don't ever wanna move. You're comfy," Dan murmured against Phil's collarbone, lips brushing against the skin as he kissed it again.

Phil shuddered a bit under Dan's kisses. Dan always made him feel incredibly sensitive, like he was on fire from every tiny little touch. He let out a little sigh, because Dan was getting comfortable all settled in against him again, but the kisses were still there and they were almost unfair. Phil didn't want to get worked up this morning. Dan's mouth was hot, though, always hot, and so, so good. It was impossible to resist him. "Me neither," Phil agreed softly, voice probably breathy enough to give him away. "But we have to. What time is it? I have an anniversary to plan, seeing as you ruined my plans last night," Phil teased, pushing Dan away so he could climb out of bed

Phil's voice was breathy when he responded, and it made Dan grin triumphantly. He loved how easily he could work Phil up, even through the tiniest touches and (almost) innocent kisses. Dan liked having that impact on his boyfriend, and it made him feel good about himself. But then Phil was pushing Dan away and getting out of bed, and Dan whined at the loss of a warm body under him, the coldness of the outside air chilling him to the bones. He stole all of the blankets and buried himself beneath them, glaring at Phil through a tiny hole in his self-made burrito. "I can't believe you would just get out of bed when your boyfriend so obviously wants a cuddle," Dan scoffed. He wasn't really offended though, smiling blearily up at Phil as he started to move around the room. "At least let me take a shower before we do anniversary things. I feel like a ball of trash."

Phil had fully intended to take advantage of Dan curling up in bed to go downstairs and take care of their picnic for lunch when Dan stopped him one foot into his boxers to suggest a shower. Phil turned to look at Dan slowly, all curled up and warm, and melted. He wanted to save the sex, or hopefully celebratory love makin, for after the proposal, but a shower he would be on board with. Even better; "How about a bath?" Phil suggested, dropping the boxers and turning to smile at Dan. Dan really did look warm and soft and perfect in Phil's bed.

"A bath!" Dan exclaimed excitedly. He nodded furiously, a grin lighting up his entire face at the suggestion. He hoped Phil would be joining him, that way he could curl up and just feel Phil against him, warm water cascading around them. It was a nice thought. "Can we make it a bubble bath?" Dan asked innocently. At Phil's nod, Dan started to peel the sheets away from his body, shivering at the coldness that touched his skin. When he stood up, he attached himself to Phil's side, throwing his arm around his shoulders. "Join me?" Dan whined, kissing Phil's cheek sweetly.

Phil chuckled at Dan's enthusiasm, and nodded his head as Dan moved into his side. "Course I'm coming with you. Did you think I'd spend more than a few minutes outside of your company these next few days, really?" Phil teased, immediately wrapping his own arm around Dan's waist to pull him in close. Dan nestled into Phil's side where Phil wanted him for the rest of their lives. He sighed. "Not that we'll fit very well, but I'll force us to fit," Phil added, and then started to lead Dan away so they could both get warmed up. Hopefully it wouldn't be a cold day, therefore ruining Phil’s picnic.

Dan did a little hop as Phil said he was definitely going to be joining him in the bath, humming in triumph. "Good! I get you all to myself then," Dan teased, squeezing Phil's shoulder. They started walking to the bathroom, still tangled in each other's arms, and Dan was so happy he could be as disgustingly in love with his boyfriend as he wanted to be. When they got to the bathroom, Phil immediately started to prepare the bath, and Dan sat on the edge of the tub, a small grin on his face as he watched Phil start up the water. "Bubble bath," Dan demanded, getting up to go through the bathroom cabinets. Then he gasped, eyes wide. "I take that back. When the fuck were you gonna tell me you have bath bombs?!" Dan exclaimed, taking one out and shoving it towards Phil. "We are so totally using this. I don't care what you say."

Phil was just about to point out where the bubbles were to Dan when Dan gasped and apparently found Phil's mum's supply of bath bombs. Phil didn't mind, and it made him laugh a lot to see, so he reached past Dan in the cupboard for a night sky one. "Galaxy," Phil insisted. "If we're borrowing from my mom, I insist on picking what we borrow," he added, giggling. Instantly, Phil was turning back to the bathtub with the bath bomb in hand, and preparing to drop it. Once the bathtub was filled, Phil turned off the water and said, "Ready?" to Dan, who nodded enthusiastically. Phil dropped the bath bomb, and they both watched as it turned the water a beautiful menagerie of colours, reflecting the sky Phil studied night and day.

Dan pouted a little as Phil completely disregarded his choice of bath bomb, reaching past him to grab a different one. But then he brightened up, seeing it was the colours of the galaxy, swirling with pinks and blues and whites. It was much better than the pink one Dan had picked out. He watched excitedly as Phil dropped it into the water, the bomb immediately fizzling and spreading colour through the bath tub. Dan smiled, nudging Phil's shoulder. "It does look like the night sky," he murmured. "Reminds me of you. Good choice." Then he began to strip himself of his clothing, not waiting for Phil to give him the okay. Phil had seen him naked plenty of times anyways.

Phil couldn't help beaming. Dan was so cute, and obnoxiously sweet. Honestly, Phil should be sick of him by now, but he wasn't, so as Dan moved to start stripping, Phil moved into his space and kissed him. He couldn't help it; Dan just made him so happy. Dan was his ray of sunshine, and after spending so much of yesterday laying around moping in bed, assuming his boyfriend was cheating on him like a jackass, and then having the heat pulled out from under him like a rug, he'd really needed this. He just needed Dan. His lips played with Dan's for a moment, sucking and licking at him, as they both hummed, but before they could get heated or too interested, Phil drew back, grinning fondly up at Dan. "Still can't believe you're taller than me," he complained, and then started to strip himself of his own clothes too.

Dan smiled as Phil kissed him, his lips gentle before gaining intensity. He bit down and sucked on Dan's lips, and Dan just let him. He loved the feeling of Phil getting like that, anyways. He wasn't even in a particularly horny mood for once, didn't feel the need to press their dicks together to get some friction, didn't feel the need to get down on his knees and take every inch of Phil into his mouth. The entire aura of the room was loving and gentle. They were enjoying each other's body heat and company, and Dan's heart swelled in his chest. He giggled and rested his forehead on Phil's, nuzzling their noses together until Phil pulled away and started to get undressed. "I think I've won the trophy for 'Tallest Awkward Noodle'," Dan said, licking his lips as Phil's skin was revealed. He stepped closer to Phil and laid a kiss right on his bare shoulder, humming. "I kind of like being taller than you. Gives me easier access to forehead kisses." To accentuate his point, he then kissed Phil's forehead and grinned like an idiot.

Phil snorted. Dan was such a dork. There was nothing but fondness in the sound, however, and Phil sighed at the feeling of Dan so softly and sweetly pressing a kiss to his forehead. It made him feel warm inside, made him feel loved, something he didn't get as often as he'd like anymore. Of course he always felt loved talking to Dan, but the physical touches were something even better. Phil honestly couldn't wait for the day where they could just have each other like this all the time, never have to leave each other's sides for days at a time instead of hours. One day, Phil was going to get to come home to Dan every evening, and he couldn't wait for that day to come. "Come on you nerd," Phil complained jokingly, stripping out of the rest of his clothes, happy when Dan finished undressing as well. "Let's get in the bath. I have plans for us today, remember? And they're important!" Phil complained, already climbing into the bath and deciding that despite Dan being taller than him, Phil was going to act as the big spoon. Dan could sit between his legs for once, and that was that.

"Fine, fine," Dan huffed, but he was grinning, watching as Phil got into the bath. Water splashed around his ankles, blue and sparkling, and the scent of lavender and honey was making Dan's head spin pleasantly. They were going to smell so fucking good after this. "They better be good plans if you're making me hurry up my loving attitude!" Dan joked. He stepped into the tub after Phil settled down, seeming to want to be the big spoon by the way he settled against the back of the bath and opened his arms and legs for Dan to sit between them. He did exactly that, sighing as he made himself comfortable between Phil's legs, his back to Phil's chest. He hummed, the bath water licking warmth against his skin. "This is the perfect start to the morning," Dan murmured, leaning his head back and resting his head against Phil's shoulder.

Phil couldn't help the way his lips tugged upwards at the mention of Phil's plans being good. Phil didn't doubt that Dan would eventually come to agree that Phil's plans were definitely more than good, and if he had his way, and everything went according to the plan, he thought this might be their best anniversary of all time. Well, maybe not best, but best up until now. Phil wanted nothing more than to be engaged to Dan by the end of the night, and his thoughts flickered to the ring he'd bought earlier again. It was beautiful, just like Dan... Phil could not wait to present it to him. He found himself chuckling after Dan settled against him, and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist. "I promise, you won't regret hurrying up for me," Phil whispered in the shell of Dan's ear, before kissing just behind it and humming to himself. The water was licking against their skin, pleasant, warm, and smelling amazing. Phil hadn't had a bath in forever, and he was kind of amazed that he and Dan fit, even if it was tight. Honestly, he could not have been any happier. "You're right," he agreed. "This is the perfect start to the morning, and it's all because you're here."

**

Later, when they were finished with the bath, Phil sent Dan downstairs so Phil could get ready in secret. What he said was that he wanted to surprise Dan with his outfit of choice, but what he really meant was that he needed privacy to find the ring he'd kicked under the bed sometime last night. With his bedroom door locked behind him, and Dan bustling around downstairs, Phil scrambled to his knees and crawled under his bed to the best of his ability, head stuck under uncomfortably and his fingers scrambling around the crap underneath for the little silken box. His heart was racing in his chest when, after five minutes of searching, he came up empty handed. Heartbroken and devastated all over again, Phil pulled himself out from under his bed, and started to shake. No, no, this could not be happening. How had he lost the ring he'd spent all of his savings on? How could he have done that? How was he so stupid? Phil was mortified, but just as he was getting up to scramble around in his desk drawer, praying he somehow maybe put it away rather than throwing and kicking it around, his foot landed on something hard under a crumpled upshirt he'd uncovered a few minutes before. He hissed, and then kicked the object, only to watch as the ring box was uncovered from the movement of it rolling across the floor. "Oh thank God," he said, releasing a heavy breath and working to regulate his nearly panicked breathing. "I found it," he expressed happily. and picked it up, placing it carefully on his night stand so he could get dressed. He did so quickly, in a nice pair of jeans and a cute button up, suitable clothing for the current weather, for a picnic... for a proposal. Before he left the room, he shoved the ring box into his pocket, and felt excitement began to fill him.

Dan was a bit surprised when Phil kicked Dan out of the room almost as soon as they were done bathing. He'd allowed Dan to take his straighteners into the bathroom downstairs, but Phil was smirking as he did it, his eyes warm as Dan complained about being kicked out. Of course, that didn't change Phil's mind, saying something along the lines of how he wanted his appearance to be a surprise to Dan, but Dan liked to complain anyways. He obliged, grumbling to himself as he went to the downstairs bathroom and did his hair, effectively straightening out those god awful curls he'd been born with. It didn't take him long, only about ten minutes, and Phil was still not downstairs by the time Dan was sitting at the table, bored and scrolling through his phone. "Where is that fucker?" Dan wondered aloud. It was then that he was interrupted by a throat clearing and Dan turned to grin as his boyfriend walked into the room. "About time!" Dan exclaimed, standing with a large grin on his face. "I feel seventy years older just waiting for your slow ass." He did a once-over of Phil, whistling as he took in his beloved boyfriend's appearance. He was wearing a blue button up that accentuated his eyes and a nice pair of jeans that had Dan's mouth watering. Phil was seriously the most gorgeous person in the entire world. "You look lovely," Dan commented, swooping over and kissing Phil on the cheek lovingly.

By the time Phil got to the kitchen where he'd heard Dan waiting for him, he was starting to feel the nervous, terrified butterflies filling his stomach and making his heart race. He was honestly terrified about his plans. What if this was too soon? Or not what Dan wanted for them? He knew they'd talked about marriage before, but proposing? Actually proposing? What if Dan said no? Phil was knocked out of his thoughts by Dan moving over to him and kissing him on the cheek, complimenting him on his appearance and helping to settle his nerves some. Dan loved him; even if Dan refused now, Phil knew better than to believe that it was an actual no. Dan loved him, regardless of the outcome of today. Phil just had to remind himself of that. "Thank you," Phil murmured back shyly, grasping Dan's hip and drawing him close to kiss him again. His fingers played with Dan's towel, and he grinned. Later. Later, he wanted to make love to all of that beautiful tanned skin. But for now - "Go get dressed! Lazy bones. I'll take care of... the rest of my plans while you're upstairs. Off you go," Phil insisted, swatting Dan playfully on the bum.

Dan pouted as Phil insisted he go and get dressed. If he was being honest, he quite enjoyed the nakedness. Besides, it wasn't his fault that he hadn't gotten changed yet. Phil had pushed him out of the room as soon as a towel was wrapped around his waist, so he blamed everything on his smug looking boyfriend (who also looked too damn good to be a real person). He obeyed anyways, excited about their plans. What did Phil have in store for him today? Especially that made him have to get together some stuff downstairs? Dan shrugged it off. He'd find out soon enough. In the meantime, he hummed as he slipped on his clothes, slightly crinkled from being in his travel bag overnight. It was pretty hot outside so he wore a pair of nice shorts and a gray button up, trying to look half as nice as Phil. When he was finished, he poked his head out of the door. "Phil?" he called, "Can I come down?"

Phil hadn't even felt this nervous yesterday, or the days before as he'd mentally prepared and even gone shopping for picnic foods. He supposed then the idea had still been far too insubstantial for him to really feel anything about it, though, and now the idea was looming in front of him, about to happen, taunting him. In a few hours max, Phil was going to be getting down on one knee, something he'd almost never foreseen for himself as a kid. He could not believe that Dan... might finally be someone he could really call his. Fiance. What a beautiful concept... Phil sighed, trying to pull himself together, and got out the picnic basket he'd bought before pulling out the makings for the perfect picnic lunch; he made sandwiches, deli meats and cheeses, smeared with mayonnaise because Dan loved it so, and a little hint of spicy mustard, cut to perfection just how his mum had taught him, and wrapped up in cellophane before being packed away on top of ice packs wrapped thickly in napkins. Next came the soda's, a few of them, because Phil could see now that it would be hot, two water bottles as well just in case, and then the chips and the snacks and the fruit bowl and - "Almost! Just one more minute!" Phil shouted back, panicking once more as tried to fit everything, including the desert he'd gotten in the hopes that Dan would say yes. As soon as everything was packed away, and Phil's heart had managed to settle into something close to normal, Phil sighed and tried to relax. "Okay, Dan, I'm ready!" Phil shouted up to his boyfriend, before straightening out his clothing, and checking once more in his pocket for the ring. It was still there, a great relief to Phil, who suddenly wanted nothing more than to get this over with.

Dan made sure to groan extra loud as Phil told him to wait just a little longer. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to get himself back in Phil's arms as fast as humanly possible once more. Phil was just so warm and welcoming and Dan didn't want to be away from him for even a second. But he knew that Phil was planning something out that would make Dan the happiest man in the world, probably trying to come up with something surprising and cute for them to do. So he didn't try to rush him. He just leaned against the door, waiting for Phil to tell him when he could come back down. True to his word, it didn't take much longer at all. Only a moment later, Phil was yelling at Dan to come downstairs, and he threw the door open, bounding down the stairs to go meet Phil in the kitchen. There he was, with a big brown wicker basket, looking slightly nervous. Dan raised his eyebrows. What the hell was Phil nervous about? It was just him, not Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson. "You good, babe?" Dan asked slowly, smiling as he walked over to Phil. "What's in store for me today?'

Phil could hear it as Dan started to race down the stairs from his bedroom, clearly excited to see what Phil had planned for them, but Phil mostly just felt... terrified, in the strangest of ways. He couldn't' seem to get past the lump quickly forming in his throat, now, couldn't' get past the part of him suddenly terrified that nothing was going to go to plan. Dan was going to think the picnic was dumb, was going to think Phil was proposing too soon, was going to be angry at Phil for - for - who know's what, but Phil knew it was going to happen. Things had been going far too well... there was just no way they wouldn't crash and burn now. Then, quite suddenly, Dan was stood in front of him, smiling as he moved slowly towards Phil. Phil's mouth was dry. "'M fine," he muttered, blushing darkly, He shifted his eyes down and away from Dan's face, and lifted the wicker basket in his hands. "The - the weathers nice. I thought we could go on a picnic?"

A picnic. It was perfect. It was different, something people didn't really think about doing anymore. They could sit outside and eat with each other, enjoying each other's company and just chatting. It wasn't too fancy, wasn't too stressful. It was perfect. It was them. Dan grinned widely, leaning in to press his lips to Phil's forehead, just because he could. "That's the best idea I've ever heard," Dan assured his boyfriend softly. He could tell Phil was still nervous, so he brushed his fringe out of the way and stared into his eyes. "I couldn't have thought of anything better for us."

Phil could see the confusion on Dan's face, despite the gentle way he spoke to reassure Phil that he thought Phil had the best ideas in the world. Phil could see that he didn't understand why Phil was so nervous, and he couldn't imagine Dan's mind right then. Phil, at least, knew what was coming. Dan could only see that Phil was insecure, the way Phil was always insecure, and he knew how to handle that at least. It made Phil's heart swell with warmth; this is why he wanted to marry Dan so bad. There was no one in the world as perfect for him as Dan was for him. Dan was just... amazing. Lips curling up in a hesitant smile, Phil nodded his head. "Okay... okay, yeah, great. Uhm, so I know this really pretty spot," he insisted, and reached out with trembling fingers to take Dan's hand in his. The feeling made him sigh with relief as Dan squeezed around his fingers, and despite the way his heart was racing away in his chest, he felt better already. They started to walk, then, heading out together, Phil grabbing his keys to make sure he had them, his wallet in case he needed it, and a surreptitious grope at his pocket to check for the ring, and shoved everything into his other pocket. He locked the door behind them, fingers unsteady, and offered Dan a heartfelt smile when he looked at Phil carefully, cocking his head like he wanted to check to make sure Phil was alright. "Let's go," Phil insisted, and started to lead Dan down the street. This was going to be okay. Dan wasn't going to say no... was he?

Why was Phil so nervous? Dan didn't understand. He could see the way his fingers were quivering as he grabbed the remainder of his items before they walked out. His pretty eyes were filled with uncertainty and his voice was soft, hesitant, as he answered Dan, trying to assure Dan that he was okay. Dan didn't believe him because he didn't sound sure of himself at all. But he couldn't exactly tell Phil that he didn't believe he was alright. So he just followed along, tried to understand why Phil was so nervous when they were just going on a picnic for their two year anniversary. Maybe Phil was worried Dan wouldn't like it? That was the only thing Dan could think of, the only thing that actually made sense. It's not like Phil was breaking up with him or anything, so that was out of the question. Dan pressed his lips together and didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed Phil's hand to calm him down, rubbing his thumb over Phil's smooth skin. "Love you," Dan reminded him easily. He wanted Phil to be okay, wanted him to be happy and without uncertainty.

"Love you too," Phil murmured back, soft, but too shy to turn and look at Dan in the eye. He didn't want to look at Dan, not just then. He was too afraid Dan was going to see it on his face what Phil wanted to do, what he planned to do. Phil just wanted to take Dan by surprise, but he also wanted Dan to say yes, and he wanted this to be the best picnic either of them had ever had in their lives. "I really hope you like this," Phi added, talking anxiously because what else was he going to do? "I made the sandwiches myself, and I got chips and dip, and theirs fruit and soda and water too," he went on, dragging Dan around the corner to a park he'd stalked out the other day in order to find the absolute best place for this picnic. He'd almost picked right next to the lake, but then he'd seen the ducks harassing people for food, far too friendly and terrifying for Phil to face, and then he'd nearly picked a nice little bench with pretty trees just overhead, and then a fucking spider had fallen on him, and then he'd found it - their spot, the perfect place, in the perfect weather, just waiting for them. "You can't imagine how hard it was to plan this without telling you outright, either. Remember when I texted you about the scary duck's and the spider? Yeah, I was trying to find the right spot," Phil said, as he led Dan into said park and down a path he knew far too well now because he'd walked it six or seven times just checking if everything was still perfect - nature had a bad habit of fucking everything up, after all.

Phil didn't look at him, but he replied with an I love you, so Dan tried not to worry about it too much. Phil was just so tense. Dan could see the way his shoulders were all tense and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his eyes were troubled as he stared straight ahead. Dan wanted to reach over and smooth the crinkle from his brow, to kiss him over and over again and tell him that this was perfect, that Dan was so happy to be with him. There was nothing else Dan wanted except for Phil, so there was no need for Phil to worry. "I already love it," Dan assured, squeezing his hand tightly. He was dragging Dan to a little secluded patch of grass and he was babbling words without taking a breath and Dan just wanted to lean over and kiss the breath out of him, make him stop worrying so much. Dan laughed as he remembered Phil telling him about the ducks and spider and how there had been several terrified emojis following the texts. "I was wondering why you'd been out somewhere with ducks! Your excuse of just going for a walk was shit! Since when do you go on walks?" Dan teased, bumping their hips together before pulling away as he watched Phil open the basket and drag out a quilted blanket.

They managed to reach the small secluded area Phil had found a few days before, a little patch of grass just on top of an almost hill far enough from trees and lakes that nothing could bother them, but with a wonderful view at the same time. Phil could not wait to point it out to Dan, who was distractedly teasing him just then. "Hey," he complained, hip checking Dan now they were putting all their stuff down. "It fooled you, didn't it? You can't tell me you saw this one coming," he added, eyes twinkling as he looked at Dan, their fingers brushing as they both worked to smooth out the blanket Phil had had the foresight to bring. Phil's lips were twitching in happiness, though. This was Dan, the love of his life, the only person he would ever want to know him so well, they could see right through his silly surprises. Clearing his throat, and pulling back from Dan, Phil stood up straight as soon as everything was prepared, and then pointed out the view. "Look, Dan. This is what I wanted to show you."

Giggling, Dan helped Phil smooth down the blanket. The teasing seemed to calm him down a little bit, allowing him to actually joke back with Dan, and it made warmth spread through Dan's entire chest. He was just so fucking happy, especially because it seemed as if Phil hadn't been thinking about breaking up with him after all. Not like Dan thought he was going to anyways, but it was still a relief. "I didn't see it coming," Dan admitted, shaking his head. "But I still thought it was weird you suddenly took up walking. Since when do we like getting exercise?" Dan was then pulled out of his thoughts by Phil pulling him up and spinning him around to look at the view. Immediately, Dan's eyes widened and he lost his breath. "Wow," he whispered, taking in the scenery around them. It was a sunny day in London for once, and the sky was a beautiful eggshell blue with puffy cotton candy clouds. They were on a slightly raised hill, so he could see a vast expansion of green grass, only interrupted by foliage and a pond in the distance. Further away, Dan could see a group of children playing what looked to be tag, and he could even see the ducks Phil was talking about fighting over bread an elderly woman was throwing to them. "It's fucking beautiful, Phil."

Phil was watching Dan when the other male turned around, wanting to see the look on his face when he finally seemed to take in what Phil wanted to show him. He was eager, probably too eager, terrified that Dan wouldn't love the view as much as Phil had hoped he would, but when Dan turned around, it seemed Phil's fears were unfounded. Dan was - breathless, it seemed. Phil had done something good, and as he watched Dan take in the sight before him, he felt his heart flutter anew. This was going to be fine, this was going to be okay. Dan... Dan loved him, and Phil hadn't fucked up the place to propose, and hopefully he wouldn't mess up when he got down on one knee, and soon, so soon, he was finally going to be with Dan... hopefully, forever. Grinning softly, Phil leaned over and pressed his lips to Dan's cheek. "You're fucking beautiful," Phil shot back.

Dan hummed and leaned into Phil's embrace, letting his eyes flutter shut. Phil's lips were warm against his cheek and his breath tickled his skin as he spoke, making Dan's entire body feel as if it was alight with flames. His cheeks heated up at Phil's compliment, and he smiled softly. "You're the one who's beautiful," Dan murmured quietly. He turned and grabbed Phil's hand, tugging him down to the blanket. "Now show me what you made! I'm starving!'

Dan was the most perfect person Phil had ever known. The way his cheeks went all soft and cute, reddened from their mutual compliments, the way he smiled, and his eyes twinkled. Phil was so, so in love, and he couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop thinking about the ring resting in his pocket, couldn't stop thinking about how amazing this moment was going to be. He laughed at Dan's pushing for them to sit down and eat finally, and rolled his eyes affectionately as he willingly let Dan drag him onto the blanket. They settled in together, and then Phil started to pull out their meals, sandwiches wrapped as well as he could make them, drinks, depending on what Dan was feeling for, and some fruit and crisps for them to share. Dan stared like he was the hungriest man alive, and Phil laughed at him. "Does it actually look good, or are you just hungry?"

"It looks fucking amazing," Dan moaned, taking in all of the different kinds of food Phil had packed for them. There was literally an abundance of food, so much that Dan had no idea how they were expected to eat it all. He made grabby hands at one of the sandwiches, smiling softly as Phil laughed heartily and passed him one. "How did you even fit all of this in one basket?" Dan wondered, unwrapping the sandwich. "There's so much food!" He then took a rather large bite of the sandwich, groaning as the taste of it exploded across his tongue. It was amazing, and Dan didn't know whether it was because it was a damn good sandwich, or if it was just because Phil had made it. "You're amazing at making food and I'm signing a petition to make you my own personal housewife."

Phil blushed. He had packed a lot of food, but it was mostly because he wanted to make sure he had all of his bases covered. Besides, it was a good way to distract them both from what Phil was about to ask Dan, if things went well. "I brought a card game as well, if you wanted to play that later, so we don't have to go home for a while?" Phil offered, though he was slightly unsure if he was really going to push forwards and do so when all he really wanted was to propose to Dan, and then make love back at home. He'd see where the day brought them. Phil just... wanted to be with Dan, that was all that mattered in the end. He chuckled at Dan's comment about the food, though. Dan always seemed to love when Phil cooked for him, and it made him feel warm inside. He'd cook for Dan forever, he promised himself that now. "Yeah, well," he murmured, and started to dig into his own sandwich. "Anything for you."

Dan nodded and scooted closer to Phil, pressing their thighs together because he wanted nothing more than to be close to him, to feel him. "Sounds perfect," Dan replied, settling his hand on Phil's knee and rubbing circles there with his thumb. He was extremely hungry and had apparently not realized this beforehand, either, so he was scarfing down his meal as if it was his final one. Dan hummed, smirking sideways at Phil. "You'd do anything for me?" Dan purred, winking seductively. "Would you..." he looked around, trying to figure out what he wanted Phil to do. "Would you hug one of those geese for me?" Dan asked, pointing to a group of geese at the bottom of their cozy hill.

Phil had been expecting Dan to find the comment romantic, had been expecting a blush or some kind of positive, romantic gesture in return; instead, the jerk that he was, Dan asked Phil to go and hug a goose for him just to prove his love. Smile slipping into a frown, Phil glared at Dan for all of a few seconds while his boyfriend laughed at him, and then his own expression morphed into something like wry amusement. With a sigh, Phil heaved himself from the floor, and glared at Dan again. "If I do this, I expect you to marry me immediately," he teased, heart racing and lodging into his throat the second the words were out of his mouth. They were so close to the real proposal Phil wanted to make tonight. What was Dan going to say in return? Phil tried not to let the terror show on his face. If Dan agreed, surely the real proposal would go alright?

Dan was wheezing by the time Phil started to stand, glaring at Dan as if this was all his fault. Which it was, but Dan didn't care. Because, was Phil actually going to hug a fucking goose? It seemed like he was, because the next words out of his mouth had a mixture of both seriousness and teasing in it, and Dan found himself gaping at Phil. His cheeks were steadily turning redder as he processed the words, the tone of voice, everything in that little sentence that made Dan's heart want to escape from his chest. But then he giggled, nodding up at Phil. They'd already discussed marriage before and Dan had known for the longest time now that he wanted nothing more than that. Even if it did take him some getting used to, hearing Phil saying something as sappy as that. It made him feel like a teenager again. "If you hug a goose and then don't ask me to marry you, I'll be mildly offended," Dan replied dramatically, putting a hand to his chest. He could feel his heart beating against his fingertips, and he grinned at Phil so wide that it hurt.

Phil's eyes went wide for a moment, and his heart stopped in his chest as he stared at Dan. Had he just said that? Phil felt his mouth go dry... He really couldn't believe Dan had said that. But now that the words were out of his mouth, who was Phil to deny him. Suddenly feeling a thousand times more confident than he had pretty much all day, Phil turned around, and marched right on up to the geese at the end of their hill. Dan was shouting behind him about being half joking, but Phil ignored him, filled with determination now. His sights were set, and before he could stop himself, he was there, stood right in front of an angry looking goose who wanted nothing more than food. Phil turned to look behind him; Dan was there, still giggling, staring at him. The ways his eyes twinkled... Fuck, Phil loved him so much. He stopped to stare for one more second, and then he turned around, and did his best to scoop the goose into his arms. It honked at him, ruffled its feathers, panicked, and Phil couldn't blame it as he tried to grab hold of it's tiny little body, fighting against it, but it ran, and Phil ran after it,shouting "Come back here!" all while Dan giggled behind him.

Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Was Phil actually going to do it? Was he going to hug a fucking goose? Just because Dan said he'd marry him? That probably wasn't the reason why, but the way that Phil turned towards the geese with such determination in his eyes made Dan's chest flutter with warmth and love. Christ, he was an absolute sucker for Phil. "Phil! I was kind of kidding!" But Phil didn't stop. He just kept going. It was fucking hilarious and Dan didn't know what Phil was expecting. He was surprised the goose hadn't bit him yet, if he was being honest, instead just honking at Phil like it was mildly offended by the picking-up. Dan was pissing himself, clutching his stomach as he doubled over in laughter, watching as Phil chased the geese around the park. It was amazing seeing something like this, seeing his lanky boyfriend trying to catch a goose that was much faster than he was. Dan fell in love just a little bit more.

The goose was not having any of it, and every time Phil managed to catch up and scrabble for it's feathers, nearly pulling it into his arms, the goose fluttered its wings and scared Phil so much, that he dropped the creature. He found himself growing more and more frustrated, but he as amused at the same time, because he could hear Dan laughing at him, and if there was one thing Phil loved above all else, it was the sound of Dan's laughter. His heart lifted and fluttered, and he grinned to himself, finally letting it all go when he grasped for the goose one more time and it honked at him, nearly bit him. He dropped it, and promptly fell on his ass. Dan was running up to him now, and Phil's heart was hammering away in his chest, painfully hard. He could feel the emotion swelling in him, the love for this man, and he thought, fuck it. What better time to propose than now, like Dan had said? Phil lifted himself up, reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring, and got on one knee all at one time, staring as Dan's movements slowed to a walk the closer he got to Phil. Phil could see the surprise filling his eyes, the smile dropping from his lips, the humor gone, but Phil didn’t think he was upset. Dan was just surprised, and Phil could hardly blame him as he stared until Dan came to a stop right in front of him. Slowly, Phil looked up, and opened up the ring box to present the shiny diamond inside to Dan. "I didn't quite manage to hug the goose, but will you still marry me anyway?"

Phil, the idiot, didn't stop running after the goose, trying to get it to hug him, and Dan's cheeks were hurting from laughing so hard. He watched as the goose got a tad angrier, hissing and trying to bite him, and Phil, the nerd, got so scared that he dropped the bird and then fell straight to his ass like a wet log. Deciding to intervene now that the hell birds were starting to disperse, no longer a threat to him, Dan started to jog over to Phil, the grin still not gone from his face. He thought it'll be there for forever, his lips frozen in place, and then Phil began to move. He got to his knee and reached into his pocket and Dan could hear his heart pounding through his ears. He slowed down a bit, confusion flowing through him as he gaped at Phil, coming to a stop in front of him. His cheeks were red, and he wanted to speak, but no words would come out. And then Phil was opening the little box, presenting a diamond ring to him, and Dan had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from crying and flinging himself at Phil, forcing himself to listen to what Phil was saying. He laughed wetly, putting his fingers on his eyes and pressing down because he could feel his eyes stinging with tears. "You're the only person who would propose after trying to hug a goose," Dan exclaimed, sniffling slightly. But then he nodded, dropping his hands and looking at Phil with warmth. Phil, who had been with him for two years. Phil, who has made him happier than any other person. Phil, who was now on one knee and presenting a ring that probably cost more than Dan's life with fingers that were quivering so badly, and a green stain on his ass from where he'd fallen. "Of course I'll marry you, you nerd."

Phil was shaking, from head to toe, absolutely trembling with the terror that Dan was somehow going to say no. There was no way, right? But Phil couldn't possibly know, watching as the confusion swelled over Dan's face, and then the tears as Dan reached up to press his fingers to his eyes before they could truly fall. He was grinning, and that should have been good news, but Phil still didn't know. For all he knew, Dan was gearing up to tell Phil it was too soon, or asking if this was a joke, or saying yes but not realizing that Phil meant this with all his heart, had, to some extent, planned this whole thing out. It took a moment, but eventually, Dan started to speak, and his voice was choked with so much emotion that Phil couldn't even begin to decipher it in that moment. And then, Dan was saying yes, and Phil's heart soared, his face splitting into a grin as he stared up at his boyfriend, who was staring at him with all the love in his eyes. "Really, though? Cause, like, I wasn't kidding this time, and I kind of spent a fortune on this ring for you," he teased, just checking, eyes glistening with love of his own.

Dan laughed, shaking his head. He was truly crying now, wet tear drops dripping from his eyelashes and cascading down his face. He didn't think he would be a crier when it came to something like this, but he should have guessed that he'd have this kind of reaction. Considering how much of a drama queen he was and how much he loved Phil with all of his heart, Dan should have assumed he'd be a sobbing baby. "I'm not kidding!" Dan said loudly. He waved his hands at Phil, trying to get across all that he was feeling in that moment. His emotions were going to suffocate him. "Now put that ring on me and get off your knees so I can kiss the daylights out of my fiance." Fiance. Holy shit. Holy shit. Dan was getting married. To Phil, to the person that he had been in love with since he was sixteen years old. He felt like he was going to faint.

Dan's voice was so broken up, but so happy that Phil could do nothing but do exactly as he'd been asked; he was up in an instant, fingers still shaking as he worked the ring free from the box and took Dan's hand in his. Dan was shaking as well, the both of them staring at each other, Dan with tears dripping down his cheeks, and Phil with a lump in his throat so big he was certain he would start crying as well any second now. He smiled at Dan, eyes going misty, and finally slipped the ring onto Dan's finger, staring between them at the way the delicate metal framed his hand. Dan looked beautiful. Not to mention, the word finance kept dancing through Phil's head, until it was all he could think about. "So kiss me," Phil insisted, then, and then Dan did. Dan practically threw himself at Phil, his arms winding around Phil's neck as he drew him in flush to Dan's body, and pressed their mouths together rough, but sweet. There was the clash of teeth, and then nothing but lips on lips, and them loving each other, the tears breaking free from Phil until he was finally crying as well.

Having metal around Dan's finger was undeniably strange, but he couldn't have been happier. Dan was shaking, they both were, and the ring was absolutely stunning against his tanned skin. He laughed wetly again, and then he was launching himself at Phil, pressing their lips together urgently. It was messy and painful when their teeth clashed together, but it was perfect nonetheless. Dan dragged Phil closer by his hips, not giving a fuck that anyone could see them. He was too happy, too wrapped up in their own little world, to give a crap about anyone else. He pulled away slightly, lips still brushing against Phil's, foreheads resting together. "Fiance," Dan giggled, smiling dopily at Phil. He still had tear tracks on his face but they both didn't care. "We're getting married!"

Phil made a small humming sound at Dan pulling away, fully intending to take Dan's mouth back into a searing kiss when Dan kind of prevented that by pressing their foreheads together, sniffling and speaking up instead. The reminder once again that Dan had just said yes coursed through Phil like nothing else, and he giggled as well, this time forcefully moving to kiss Dan again, gasping into the kiss and finding himself taking Dan's mouth over and over and over again, enjoying the feel of it, the affection coursing through him. Dan was such a beautiful soul. By the time Phil pulled away again, he was full on crying. "We're getting married," he agreed softly, and didn't even care when. It was just the fact that Dan was promised to him now, and all of his own free will. Phil kissed him again, just for good measure.

Kissing Phil was so much better now that they had a promise to get married. Dan had thought he'd known what Phil's kisses were like, but there was nothing in the world that he had experienced like this. They were both crying, Dan could feel the wetness on both of their cheeks and lips, and he could feel how urgent Phil was feeling by the way he drew him in close and refused to let go. Dan couldn't fucking breathe. He kissed back just as passionately, and he couldn't stop smiling, so Phil kept kissing his teeth, but then Phil was smiling too and it was sort of sweet amidst the way their teeth knocked together. Dan didn't want to stop kissing. He didn't want to let go. He wanted Phil to kiss him until his lips were numb. Fuck the picnic, fuck the geese. Dan was happy and nothing else mattered right then.

Eventually, eventually, the two let their mouths come apart, eyes closed, to breathe softly against each other, grinning like two idiots who were completely in love; which is exactly what they were. If Phil had it his way, he'd do nothing but kiss Dan for the rest of eternity, but as it was, he kind of wanted to get home. Or, you know, finish that picnic. "I have desserts. For if you said yes," Phil finally said, grinning like a fool as he finally opened his eyes for Dan. "And, you know, we didn't' really eat much," he explained. The faster they ate, the faster Phil could get Dan home and love him so, so freaking hard.

Phil all too suddenly pulled away and reminded him of the rest of the food sitting just up the hill. Dan whined a bit, kissing Phil on the mouth once more. "Wanna eat you for dessert," Dan snickered, but then he pulled away fully and started bounding back up to their picnic blanket. "Can't let this food go to waste, I suppose. It's too delicious for that." He plopped down on the blanket and patted the area beside him, smiling warmly up at Phil. "You can't just let your fiance eat by himself, you know." Now that he was using the word, Dan couldn't seem to stop himself from throwing out that they were fiances every chance he got. It made him feel warm, loved, and he wanted to shout it to the world. Not to mention, he couldn’t for the life of him stop grinning, and he felt like he was vibrating in place with happy energy.

Heat surged through Phil like no other at Dan's heated comment, and he let out a soft sound close to a moan, eyes closing, as he felt himself twitch with interest. He needed to try and control himself, especially as Dan started to run off back to their food, clearly intent on finishing his meal despite their jokes. Phil kind of wished Dan would eat him for dessert instead, but they could do that anytime, technically. Well. One day, they could do it anytime. For now, what they had was wonderful, and they had a few days still together, and Phil was going to make the best of it. "No, I suppose I can't just let my fiance eat on his own, can I?" Phil teased back with a little roll of his eyes, though the continual use of the word was making him happier than he could say. 

Dan ate his meal as quickly as he could. It was probably disgusting because he was quite literally shoving food into his mouth like a homeless person, but Phil was staring at him like he was the most precious thing in the entire world despite it all. He tried to keep a straight face, but ended up grinning into a bite of fruit. "Stop staring at me," Dan whined, shoving a strawberry at Phil and laughing as the entire thing - stem and all - went into his mouth. Phil glared at him and spit it out, but Dan couldn't stop grinning anyways. "Eat quickly! We need to get back home to have our actual dessert!" And then just because he could and because he liked to tease, he watched as Phil quickened his pace slightly, and then Dan started to eat slower in reply.

As soon as Phil settled back down on the blanket, far closer to Dan than before, the two started to eat again. Dan was so ridiculous that he was making a mess, however, a mess unlike any other, almost hilarious in his ridiculousness. Phil just grinned at him, fond as ever, until Dan shoved a strawberry into his mouth that he nearly choked on, because he'd given him so much of it. Phil spit it out, moaning at Dan a little, but ate it anyway, another thrill going through him at Dan wanting to get home for their real desert. Just as Phil started to speed up his eating, however, Dan started to slow his down, and Phil reached over to shove at him. "You're a tease," Phil whined. "Aren't you supposed to like, give me everything I ask for now that we're engaged?"

Dan snickered, beaming as Phil called him a tease. Of course he was one, he wouldn't be Dan without being a tease. As Phil shoved him, he bounded right back and leaned against Phil's side, putting his head on his shoulder. Phil was always so comfortable. "Everything you ask for," Dan snorted, shaking his head and feeling his hair tickling Phil's neck. "Hell no! I get to make your life hell now, remember? Got you under lock and key." He knew it wasn't really like that, but he thought it was appropriate anyways. "Now I get to torture you for the rest of my life."

Even as Phil continued to shove bites of his sandwich into his mouth, he was distracted by Dan. He wanted to finish eating as soon as possible though, work up the energy to go home and have sex with his beautiful boyfriend, but Dan was so annoying in the best of ways. Even with sex on his mind, even with Dan teasing him, Phil couldn't help feeling anything but affection towards him. Everything Dan did was just so fun in the oddest of ways. Dan made Phil feel light inside, always had. He laughed at his boyfriend, shoved him over, and he would have climbed on top of him for good measure if he wasn't afraid he'd lose control of himself and do something stupid in public. Instead, he just said, "If you get to torture me for the rest of my life, then I get to torture you back, Daniel Howell." Phil couldn't help wondering, in that moment, whose last name they were taking. A slow grin took over his face. "Wait. Since I was the one to propose, does that mean you'll be taking my last name? Daniel Lester, my husband," Phil thought dreamily.

Dan opened his mouth to tell Phil that he would let him torture Dan right back, that he would rather have that than nothing at all. Having Phil teasing him was so good and pure, and if the rest of their lives were how the past two years had been, Dan would be the happiest man in the entire world. Hell, he already was. His stomach flipped as Phil interrupted him before he could speak, asking about what their last names would be. He was beyond excited. Daniel Lester. It had a nice ring to it. But he couldn't tell Phil that, no. So he just kissed Phil on the cheek, smirking, and said, "We'll have to fight to the death for last names, I suppose. Whoever wins the brawl gets to keep their last name." Dan snickered, tickling Phil's sides with dancing fingers. "You'll be Philip Howell before you know it!"

Phil wasn't exactly expecting Dan to agree to taking Phil's last name, but he also wasn't expecting the sudden attack of tickles, and he found himself giggling before he knew it, gasping and shouting "I don't like it!" as he squirmed away from Dan's relentless fingers. "No!" he complained, giggling and falling backwards, sandwich thankfully landing mostly on a napkin on the blanket below them as he squirmed and fought against Dan. "Stop it!" he moaned, and pushed Dan over until they'd both rolled onto the grass, tickling Dan back to the best of his ability. He was breathless with laughter, breathless with the sensation of being like this with Dan at all, beyond happy, and filled with endorphins. This man was his. Before he knew it, they were kissing all over again, with Phil muttering, "I'll take any last name, if it means I get to have you," before licking into Dan's mouth passionately.

"Take your punishment!" Dan squealed, chasing after Phil and refusing to let up. He giggled along, and then screamed as Phil pushed him over to return the favour. Dan groaned and wriggled his body around. He was laughing so hard that it hurt, and after all of the laughing he'd done today, he'd probably have some really nice abs by tomorrow. Then the tickling stopped, and Phil's hands were steady on his hips as he held him in place, his lips coming down to meet Dan's. Dan moaned quietly as Phil whispered to him, licking into his mouth, and Dan couldn't fucking believe that he was now engaged. If Phil had this planned the whole time... oh. Oh. No wonder Phil had been so upset by Dan’s idiocy yesterday. He'd been planning to propose and Dan had 'cancelled' on him. Dan could punch himself. But instead, he just intensified the kiss, biting at Phil's bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth, running his hands down Phil's back.

The little moan Dan let out was making Phil well excited. He couldn't help himself; suddenly, his cock was growing stiff in his jeans. It didn't help when Dan started to kiss him back just as passionately, biting on Phil's bottom lip and then sucking on it, forcing Phil's tongue back into his mouth. He let out a moan of his own, surprised by the sound and feel of it, deep from within him. Dan... Dan was his, and it had never felt as real as it did now. To be fair, it never felt real in general, like Phil was always in a dream every time he got to touch Dan, but this was so much more now. Dan and he were going to get married, how amazing was that? Phil pressed his body down on top of Dan's, and he kissed him harder, lips pulling back from his mouth to trail down his chin and to his ear. "Are you full, yet?" he asked, voice husky and hot.

Phil was pressing his body down onto him and Dan could feel the way their hips were pressed together. Just a small movement and Dan would be able to get some friction on his responding body... No. He couldn't do that. Not here, no matter how hot Phil sounded when he spoke, his voice deep and wrecked just from kissing. They were both obviously excited, the emotions from Phil's proposal making them revert back to their sixteen year old selves already. "I'm full," Dan gasped, biting his lip harshly to try and hold himself back from bucking up into Phil's body. "I think I'm ready for dessert," Dan teased, but the joke fell flat because of how turned on he was already. Damn himself and his body's hormones.

Phil could hear how wrecked Dan was just from the way the joke fell flat from his mouth, and it made him shudder on top of Dan. He was so tempted to roll his hips down and really make Dan crazy, but he wanted to get Dan in private even more, so he pulled back some, grinning down at Dan's flushed face. "That was a faster picnic than I was expecting," Phil murmured. "But we can finish the rest later," he added with a small wink, and then pushed himself to his feet. He stretched, and then adjusted himself in his pants, before going about getting the food put away. He was grinning from ear to ear, still hyped on the fact that Dan had said yes. He laughed because he couldn't contain it.

Dan grinned as Phil said they could finish later and pushed himself to his feet as Phil started to pack everything up. He was painfully hard, but he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest, knowing they would be able to celebrate when they got back home. In the meantime, he had to adjust himself to hide just how turned on he was, and tried to help Phil pack up what was left. There wasn't much after throwing away the empty wrappers from what they had eaten, but there was still a hefty amount to save for later. It didn't take too long, and then they were walking home at a fast pace, holding hands and just drinking in each other's company. Phil kept playing with the ring on Dan's finger, and it made Dan smile at the reminder of what had just happened.

As they walked, Phil found himself obsessively playing with the ring that now adorned Dan's left ring finger, twirling it around his fingers softly and smiling to himself. He kept wanting to stop walking and make out with Dan some more, so fucking happy that they were engaged now, but he knew it would only dissolve into more if he didn't wait until they were home. He did his best, turning to smile at Dan nevertheless, until finally, eventually, they made it back home. Phil unlocked the front door, was the one to get it open,and before Dan could distract him anymore, forced himself to put the food and the picnic basket in the fridge, too lazy to get it all put away himself.

Dan was kind of expecting Phil to push him against the wall and take him as soon as they were in the house, but that didn't happen at all. Not in the slightest. Instead, Phil went and started to unpack their lunch, sticking everything uneaten into the fridge, and Dan whined pathetically. He grumbled all the while, until Phil quite literally put the entire picnic basket into the fridge. Dan grinned triumphantly and crowded Phil against the refrigerator, humming as he nudged their noses together. "I've been waiting all morning," Dan murmured, breath fanning across Phil's lips. "Best not make me wait any longer, dear." And then he pressed his lips hungrily to Phil's.

It wasn't until Phil got the fridge door shut that Dan pressed him into said door, and he found the breath knocked out of him. He'd nearly forgotten how amazing it felt to have Dan pressed to him like this. He didn't have much time to react before Dan was kissing him hungrily, reminding them both of the fact that Phil had avoided sex that morning as well. He moaned against Dan's mouth, but fought against him until he had room to speak as well. "Wanted to wait - wanted to make love to you with a ring on your finger," Phil explained. "Would have waited yesterday too but I was mad at you," Phil explained, before kissing Dan back just as hard.

"At least I can see what you were mad about now," Dan breathed against Phil's lips. He felt like his entire body had burst into flames, like he needed to get doused by cold water to put himself out. He shivered as Phil dragged him closer, his lips unforgiving, and Dan couldn't speak anymore. His body was Phil's and there was nothing else he wanted in that moment. He was already panting, already so hard, just from being kissed. Perhaps it was from the excitement of the proposal, or perhaps it was just from Phil kissing him and saying he wanted to make love to him, but Dan didn't know how long he could possibly last if he was this worked up already. "Phil, please," Dan whimpered quietly. And then, to be funny, he said, "Talk about the future to me," in a sultry voice, as if asking Phil to talk dirty to him.

Dan was always so unforgivingly pliant under Phil’s touch. It was kind of amazing and wonderful, to have someone trust him so much. Phil sighed into Dan's mouth, hands moving to his hips in order to drag him in closer, already pushing his shirt up and running his palms over Dan’s back. Dan just felt so good. Already Phil's mind was a mush of want and desire and not very much else. He wanted to take Dan to bed almost more than anything else. So, when Dan asked him to talk about the future, Phil almost didn't know what to say for a moment; therefore he just said whatever came to mind first as Dan’s crotch finally met his. "Gonna get a dog with you," Phil gasped into Dan's mouth.

Dan moaned low in his throat and his hips stuttered forward of their own accord. Why was that so sexy? Why did Dan's dick twitch with the words? Of course, it could have to do with the fact that Phil's voice was so completely wrecked, throaty and filled with lust, paired with the promise of a future. Dan attacked his lips with more fervor, and he felt sort of like an animal. He pulled away only to press kisses along Phil's jawline, trying to calm himself down because he was way too turned on. At this rate, he wouldn't last. "Yeah?" Dan breathed. "Fuck, how many dogs do you want?"

Dan's mouth was hot and hard on his, harsh in the way he kissed, desperate and needy. Phil found his cock twitching all over again and they were hardly grinding on each other yet. His hips kicked, and his fingers found Dan's hips as he pulled him close, got their bodies lined up, and started to press them together properly. A low moan fell from Phil's lips, but honestly, he just wanted more. He was about to suggest they take this to the bedroom when Dan pulled back from attacking Phil's mouth and asked him instead how many dogs they were going to have. Why was that a turn on? Maybe it was the way Dan asked, desperate, like having a future with Phil was the only thing he needed in life. Phil didn't even think, forcing Dan's hips into a steady rhythm rolling into his own, and pronounced, "Four, four dogs, Dan, fuck."

This shouldn't have been such a turn on. Why was this such a turn on? Dan already felt like he was going to explode, and it worsened when Phil dragged his hips forward and started to grind against him. He groaned, dropping his head onto Phil's shoulder and just letting Phil rock their bodies together. Phil's breath was hot in his ear as he spoke, and Dan was glad that Phil was actually going along with his request, because fuck, this was good. Dan was riding on endorphins and lust and it was the most amazing combination. But then Phil bucked into Dan in just the right way, where he could feel their hard ons sliding together through their trousers, and Phil's words washed over Dan, and then he was coming. He let out a loud choked noise and dug his teeth into Phil's shoulder, shaking with the force and surprise. "I- oh fuck!" Dan squealed, spilling into his jeans as his hips stuttered to give him the stimulation he needed. He didn't even have time to be embarrassed before Phil started to giggle and Dan's cheeks were flaming red. He couldn't believe he just came in his pants. Was he sixteen again?!

It was clearly a surprise to both of them; one second, Phil was grinding their hips together as a kind of foreplay, trying to get them both worked up enough to head upstairs, to want to strip out of their clothes so they could properly touch, and the next, Dan was coming in his pants purely from the sensation of Phil speaking hot words into his ear that weren't even that hot. Before he could help it, Phil was giggling, holding Dan in place as his boyfriend bit into his shoulder, and rocked forward with the force of his orgasm. Phil knew it was there from the way Dan had tensed, from the way he'd moaned, and his pants started to grow wet. Phil didn't mind so much as he was a little bit confused, and hella turned on now. He found his hands moving up from Dan's hips to press up under his shirt, caressing his skin as he moved to press kisses down his throat. "Well, now I know how badly you want a future with me," Phil murmured against his skin, biting down at Dan's clavicles as he went.

"Don't laugh at me," Dan whined, lifting his head to glare at his boyfriend. He knew it was all in good fun by the way Phil was grinning widely at him, amusement and fondness in his gaze, but he was embarrassed, damn it! Phil started to run his hands all over him, brushing against his skin under his shirt. He connected his lips to Dan's neck, making Dan whimper quietly. He was so oversensitive from his orgasm that each touch made Dan feel like he was on fire. He shivered and pressed closer to Phil. "Of course I want a future with you," he muttered. "Didn't we establish that with your proposal?" Phil shushed him by biting down harshly on his neck, and Dan's eyes rolled with pleasure. He could tell he was going to have a second orgasm already, and the excitement made his spent cock twitch in interest.

Phil found himself chuckling against Dan's skin, and while he had yet to have an orgasm of his own, Dan's orgasm seemed to have calmed him down some. He was kind of glad for it. He hadn't intended rough, heated sex just then. He wanted to make Dan feel loved, amazing, like he was the most important person in the world to Phil, because that's what he was. Phil found his hands moving more gently against Dan’s skin, his lips trailing back up to his mouth to take him into a kiss, but this time, he took charge, licking into Dan's mouth sweetly, trying to show Dan just how much he loved him. "M not laughing at you," Phil said as he drew away again. "I'm just so happy you're mine, and that this is real."

Before he replied to Dan's complaints, Phil kissed him so sweetly, so lovingly, that it made Dan's knees weak. He hummed, reciprocating with just as much love as Phil was putting into it. It didn't last too long before Phil was pulling away and speaking soft words to him. Dan's eyelids flickered closed and he smiled happily. "I'm happy too. The happiest man in the world." He giggled and nosed Phil's jaw. "I wanna show you off to everyone. Just wait until all of my friends and family know we're getting married. I'm never gonna shut up!" He kissed Phil once more, sighing softly. "Wanna go to your room?"

Dan was still kind of shaking in his arms, clearly trying to come down from his orgasm, but the way Phil had kissed him had made him melt all over again. Phil loved the feeling of Dan melting in his arms, loved the way it felt to have Dan seeming to come apart for him. He loved Dan so, so much, and knowing how much Dan loved and trusted him in turn was the best thing he had ever experienced. He rolled his eyes a little at the way Dan nosed his jaw and suggested they head up to his room, feeling arousal surge through him once more. "If you keep touching me like that, we might not make it at all. Think you can come for me again, Dan?" Phil asked, nosing him back and kissing his way along his jawline. "I think it gets us both going, talking about the future. God, I can't wait for everyone to know you're mine..."

Dan nodded eagerly at Phil's question, not letting up and just breathing against Phil's skin. He liked the way Phil felt so hot against him, how he leaned into his touch just that little bit more. "Might take me a bit, but I'll get there," Dan admitted, pulling back. He stared into Phil's eyes, loving the amount of adoration and fondness he found hidden in their depths. Dan felt his stomach clench with love, shivering. "I can't wait for our future. Love you so much." He grabbed Phil's hand then and started to drag him away from the refrigerator and back to his bedroom. He was eager, eager to have Phil show him just how loved he was and eager to show Phil how much Dan wanted himself to belong to him for the rest of their lives.

Dan's hand was warm in his as he dragged them both on their way, Phil smiling like a mad man at Dan and the ring on his finger. The band was pressed to Phil's skin, and one day, it would be accompanied by an actual wedding band. Phil truly could not wait. He knew that moment was going to be the best in the world for him, knew that every first of his from here on out would be made amazing by the fact that it would be Dan guiding him through them all. All he wanted was to kiss the living daylights out of Dan, so halfway up the stairs, Phil stopped and shoved Dan against the wall to do just that. He kissed him fiercely but lovingly, with as much soft passion as he could manage. "You are the love of my life," he whispered against Dan"s lips.

They were almost to the bedroom, almost where Dan could lay Phil down and kiss him all over, show him how much he loved him, when Phil stopped them both. Dan turned to look at him in question but didn't get to stay confused for long, because Phil was quite suddenly pressing him to the wall and kissing him hotly right on the staircase. Dan made a small noise of surprise, but didn't complain. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Phil and brought him in closer, opening his lips to let Phil explore his mouth. He giggled when Phil spoke and showed him just how much the words meant to him by squeezing Phil's love handles and kissing him softly. "You're the love of mine. Forever and ever."

Phil shivered under Dan's touch, appreciating it because it made him feel so overwhelmingly loved. Dan loved all of the parts of Phil that Phil didn't always love about himself and vice versa. Not bothering to reply to Dan, Phil let himself get lost in the sensation of kissing, and pressed his own hands up the bottom of Dan's shirt to play with his chest, nails scratching gently down the skin. Dan hissed under him, and Phil grinned, pulling back from his mouth to lick down his neck. "Where were we?" he asked, teasing, knowing Dan would want to get back to Phil's room now.

Dan didn't know how Phil did it. He'd literally had an orgasm not even five minutes ago, and his body was already responding so strongly to Phil as if he hadn't just busted a nut. It was amazing, and Phil had some really talented hands and lips. "You better get me up to your room before I make you fuck me on the stairs," Dan threatened, glaring at Phil as hard as he could. Phil didn't seem to find him scary, though instead just giggling and dragging him back towards his room.

The threat was less of a threat and more of a turn on; for one moment, Phil even considered it. He'd quite like to fuck Dan on the stairs, and in the kitchen, and just about everywhere, really. Phil wanted to have an imprint of Dan's memory all over the house, even if it wasn't sanitary. Despite the temptation, Phil wanted to make love to Dan more than anything else tonight. They could be kinky anytime, right now, Phil wanted to love Dan until Dan couldn't take it anymore. "Don't tempt me," he whispered, voice husky, before pulling away from Dan and tugging him by the arm gently back up to his room, letting out a small giggle at Dan's attempt at a scary face. "Or I might just fuck you here. Later. Right now, I want you on the bed," Phil decided.

Dan muttered under his breath how Phil was an evil man who just wanted to see how much he could turn him on in a short period of time. It wasn't fair. "Deal. Fuck me on the stairs later, love me in the bed now," Dan mused. He flung open the door to Phil's bedroom and didn't wait a moment before literally throwing himself on the bed. Then he froze and a smile came to his face. "Phil, Phil, Phil," he said darkly. Phil looked at him with confusion as Dan stood back up and made his way over to his luggage, rifling around in it. He snickered to himself when he pulled out something he'd been saving for this exact week. "I bought this the other night. Can I paint on you?" And then he flung the package of edible body paint at Phil. "No kinks involved. Just me, you, and my fabulous painting skills."

Phil couldn't help the next surge of arousal at hearing Dan suggest that Phil fuck him on those stairs later, just as Phil had admitted to wanting to do, and he bit back a moan as he stared at his boyfriend's ass as he pranced across his bedroom floor to jump on Phli's bed. Phil, meanwhile, was busy pulling his clothing off - or attempting to, all while he stared at Dan all pretty and spread out for him, just waiting for Phil to come and make love to him. Phil loved sex with Dan so fucking much, and while Dan had come in his pants mere minutes ago, Phil was still rock hard and desperate. Therefore, when Dan stopped everything to head to his bag, suddenly asking if he could paint on Phil, Phil frowned. He didn't want Dan to paint him right now, didn't Dan know how horny he was? But then he saw the name on the paints, and realized that Dan wanted to literally paint on him and lick hun clean afterwards, and while the foreplay almost seemed too much, Phil couldn't say no. "Fuck yes," he agreed, and stripped off his shirt instantly.

Dan could have started purring just from hearing Phil's agreement. He watched hungrily as Phil stripped his shirt from his body, revealing his pale chest and stomach. Dan wasted no time and practically attacked Phil, shoving Phil backwards until he was sprawled on the bed with Dan hovered over him. Dan licked his lips as he stared down at his boyfriend, trying to decide which part of him he wanted to paint first. Every part of Phil looked like a canvas; it was hard to make a decision. Dan attached his lips to Phil's collarbone first, biting and sucking on the skin while he ran his fingers down Phil's sides until they rested on the waistband of his jeans. "Take these off. Don't want to stain your clothes," Dan purred, tugging on the material. He couldn't wait to get his mouth all over Phil.

The shirt was on the ground the same second that Dan was shoving Phil onto the bed this time, climbing over top him and staring at his body like he wanted to eat Phil - which, technically, he did, when he leaned over and bit at his collarbones, sucking to soothe over the mark he'd made. Phil could feel his cock twitching in his jeans from the sight, and was tempted to reach down and palm himself, but before he could, Dan was interrupting his movements to instead tug at the waistband of them, purring out a demand that made Phil's skin prickle with heated tension. Nodding his head dumbly, lips parted as he panted, Phil reached down and undid the button and zip, wiggling out of his jeans almost instantly afterwards; all the while, Dan stared on, looking almost cat like as he stared at Phil's body.

Phil obliged Dan's commands, shoving his jeans off as fast as he possibly could while Dan just sat back and watched. When he was sat in just his boxers on Phil’s bed, he made a noise in the back of his throat that resembled a growl more than anything else. Phil's boxers left close to nothing to Dan's imagination, his milky thighs revealed and a large tent in the fabric. "So gorgeous," Dan murmured, wasting no time getting his hands all over that beautiful pale skin. He leaned in for a kiss, rubbing his fingers over Phil's thighs. He was still fully clothed, but Dan paid no mind to it yet, instead directing his entire attention to how good Phil felt underneath him, all laid out for him and ready to be made into a piece of art. Ready for Dan to lick him clean. 

Phil's favorite thing in the world was Dan petting over Phil's thighs. He didn't know why but it was a massive turn on, and only made more so when Dan was calling him gorgeous and admiring his body like this. Phil often spent so much time in control that he forgot how wonderful it felt to have Dan saying sweet things to him. Phil made a small moaning noise as Dan leaned in to kiss him, and hummed sweetly into the kiss, feeling small and vulnerable in all of the best ways. His body shook under Dan, and he was suddenly cold as Dan pulled back to stare at him again, blushing darkly to be stared at like Dan wanted to eat him. Biting his lip, Phil said, "Are you going to paint me now?"

Dan was shaken from his awed stares by Phil asking him if he was going to paint him. He'd nearly forgotten what he was going to do because he was so caught up in how gorgeous Phil looked, how Dan had gotten so lucky to have Phil as his boyfriend- no, Fiance. He shivered, realizing he'd been getting lost in thought again, and nodded. "Of course,” Dan murmured. But first... he started to strip himself of his own clothing, starting with his shirt before moving to his trousers. His boxers came off with them due to how tight his jeans were, but he hardly cared. "Oops," he said noncommittally, dropping all of his clothing to the ground and then grabbing the box of paints. He smiled at Phil, trailing one of his fingers over Phil's chest. "I figured I'd experiment and try finger-painting this time." And with that, he dumped the little of bottles of paint on the bed.

Dan, newly galvanized into action, made Phil remember that he still had his own boxers on, so while Dan stripped, Phil did too, pulling off his last article of clothing to leave himself open and exposed to Dan. He shivered under the cold evening air, but was happy to see Dan getting undressed, giggling a bit at the way Dan accidentally yanked off his boxers and his jeans all at the same time. Seeing all the skin newly revealed to him, though, was amazing, and he stared hungrily until Dan reached for the paints, declaring he was going to try finger painting this time around. Quite suddenly, Dan was sliding a playful finger down Phil's chest and dumping the paints out all over the bed next to him, something that made Phil shiver in anticipation. "Fuck," he muttered, and arched his chest into Dan's chest. "Paint me, then. Wanna see what you can do to me, wanna see you lick me clean"

Dan shivered at Phil's words. Fuck, how was he so attractive all the time? Dan didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. He hummed, rubbing over Phil's abdomen and thighs before finally reaching for the paints. "Lay down, love, let me take care of you," Dan purred, cracking open the jar of red paint. It was apparently supposed to taste like cherry. Dan didn't know how he felt about that. He dipped his index finger in, swirling it in the paint while he stared at Phil thoughtfully. When he was presented with such a beautiful canvas, where could he even start? As it stood, Dan pressed his painted finger to Phil's chest, drawing a heart. It was quickly followed by more paint and him drawing the words, i love you in sloppy script. "Love you," Dan murmured quietly, just before leaning in to lick the paint from Phil's chest. It was slightly strange, a thick and chalky consistency, but it wasn't terrible in the least. He liked laving his tongue around Phil's skin, even caught Phil's nipple between his teeth playfully, his fingers splayed on Phil's thighs while he leaned over him.

There was something particularly erotic about having Dan painting his skin, painting his chest. Something erotic in the way his fingers moved over Phil's body with a purpose that wasn't exactly sexual, but was all the same. Maybe it was the knowledge that Dan was going to lick it off, or the way Dan looked at him, but Phil's' cock started to strain painfully, and he was panting before Dan had even properly done anything to him. He could see that Dan was starting to grow as well, until he was nearly fully hard again so soon after his first orgasm. Phil was never going to forget the way he'd made Dan come just from talking about their future together. Even now, it turned him on, until he was gasping out an "I love you, too," and moaning at the feeling of Dan leaning in to kiss and lick away the paint on his body. It was.... an amazing feeling. He gasped as Dan licked around his skin, and then let out a proper, loud moan at Dan biting his nipple, body bucking up into his touch, legs shaking at the way Dan stroked his thigh along with it. Dan knew all of Phil's spots, knew everything he loved, and he was going to scream with how intense everything suddenly seemed to feel. "Dan," he said.

"What?" Dan purred, loving how needy and wrecked Phil sounded already. And he hadn't even really touched him yet. Dan was lucky because he had already had an orgasm, while Phil was probably desperate by now. Dan was starting to get there too, ignoring how his own body reacted to each slide of Phil's skin against his own and how good Phil looked laid out for him like that. "You like that? Like me licking all over you and cleaning you up?" To prove his point, he dipped his finger in blue and dashed it right under Phil's chin. He didn't give him time to process before he was leaning forward and lapping that off as well, his mouth exploding with the taste of Phil and blueberries. Phil shivered under him, and Dan smirked, trying not to just give in and grind down on Phil right then and there. It'd be so easy. Phil was just laid out underneath him, Dan could feel Phil's dick brushing against his stomach. He marvelled at how much self control Phil had not to just tug him down and have his way with him right then. Dan knew he wouldn't have done that if he hadn't just come.

Dan was hot like this, taking charge. It happened so rarely, but now, two days in a row, Dan was the one making love to Phil and taking care of him in all of the best ways. It made Phil heady with desire, and his eyes were half mast as he stared at Dan hover over top of him, made him grunt in agreement when Dan leaned in and licked a stripe of something blue from his chin. Phil was so, so tempted to forcefully drag Dan down, to make him grind against him, but Phil wanted this to last. He wanted Dan to make him feel loved and marked all over. "Love it," Phil agreed, closing his eyes now as Dan swiped something along his neck, only to chase it with his tongue. He shivered, cock throbbing at the feeling, and clenched his fingernails into the duvet underneath him. Shit, shit, Dan's mouth felt so good on him. He turned his head, gave Dan better access to his neck, and arched once more, though he was doing his best to keep himself in check. He didn't want to come too early.

"Good," Dan said, and he went to town on Phil's neck. He liked the way it made Phil shake under him when he licked along the sensitive skin, how he seemed to be doing everything in his power not to just buck up into Dan right then and there. Dan bit down lightly on Phil's collarbone, sucking to make a mark, and then leaned back to look at his work. He pressed a purple finger into it, drew a star, and then licked it off again. He made his way all the way down Phil's body, laving along his skin and tasting grape and lemon and apple. He licked orange off his hipbones, smiling into the skin when Phil moaned loudly and tried to thrust into his touch. He had to force Phil's hips down with his hands to keep him in place while he sucked love bites into Phil's hips and his inner thighs. He liked the way it made Phil whine above him. Heat pooled in Dan's abdomen and he panted against Phil's skin, rubbing his erection against the bed to get some of the pressure off. He wanted this to last, wanted Phil to make love to him. Phil was just so attractive like this. Dan moaned lowly and took a bit of green on his finger, pulling away from Phil's thighs. He smeared the paint on Phil's lips, chuckling as Phil's tongue immediate flicked out to lick it up. "No," Dan ordered, tapping on his lip and leaving a green smear again. "Don't lick." Phil obeyed, his eyes blown wide with lust as he looked at Dan. That's what spurred Dan forward, pressing their lips together sloppily. It tasted like apples and Phil and everything that Dan loved when he sucked Phil's lip into his mouth. His tongue lapped off the paint and he groaned low in his throat, finally collapsing on top of Phil and feeling their bodies slide together. 

It seemed to take forever, Dan painting over him and licking it back up, sucking marks into his skin and driving Phil crazy. It reminded him of back when they'd first gotten together, first had sex, and Phil had loved every inch of Dan's body with his mouth. That's what Dan was doing now, what Dan had done many times in the past, but this time, this time, he was eating literal food off of Phil's skin, and somehow, that made it so much more erotic. The feeling of Dan painting on him, only for his tongue to come along and warm up the cold bits of skin, sucking and biting marks into his body, the most sensitive of places, was driving Phil furcking insane in the best of ways. His hips kept pushing up, trying to get something, but Dan was good, Dan was good at keeping them in place, in pushing them back down, even as he bit and licked at Phil's inner thighs, so close to where Phil wanted him most. Phil was glad for Dan though, glad Dan was taking his time with him, glad that Dan loved him so fucking much. When Dan finally moved back up to his lips, Phil immediately licked at them, only to have to force himself to hold back when Dan asked him to, painting over his lips all over again before surging in for a proper kiss. It felt so fuckin good, to finally have Dan's mouth there, and then, just as it was getting good, Dan pressed his body over Phil's and Phil gave in. His hands fell to Dan's hips, instead of the bed, and he shoved them both over until he was climbing on top of Dan, rutting his hips down into his boyfriends - fiances - and licking into his mouth hotly. He took control, fingers trailing up Dan's skin, nails scratching, mouth yearning, and he let his hips take over. They rutted together in the best of ways, with heat pooling in Phil's belly, only he didn't want to come like this. He wanted more, wanted to take Dan, to have him, to make him feel amazing, and so, despite the way his body screamed at him to keep going, Phil pulled his hips back and panted down at Dan, pupils blown wide. "Fucking - fucking love you," he groaned, and then he was attacking Dan's mouth all over again, scrambling for something to use to prepare Dan's body to take him.

The paints dropped from Dan's hands as Phil surged forward and kissed Dan back as if he'd been waiting his entire life just for that one gesture. Dan almost felt bad; he could tell that paint had gotten on Phil's bedsheets. But then, Phil was pushing them over, climbing on top of Dan, dominating him like he knew Dan liked, and he didn't have the willpower to care about the dumb paints. Why would he, when he had the man of his dreams grinding into him so deliciously and devouring his mouth like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted? "Love you more," Dan gasped, opening himself up for Phil. He put his legs around Phil's waist, dragging them closer together while Phil tried to scramble for something, probably lube. He just wanted to hold Phil closer, to feel him against him. To show him how much he loved him. Dan groaned, scratching his nails down Phil's back hard enough to leave marks behind. "I can't wait for you to make love to me," Dan admitted softly, pressing a kiss to Phil's jawline.

Somehow, Phil's fingers came into contact with the paints, first, and while there was no way he was sticking that up Dan's bum, it did make him pause. As Dan pressed a kiss to Phil's jawbone, wrapped his legs around his waist, and generally made it known that he wanted Phil to fuck him now, Phil couldn't help thinking of the fact that he hadn't really gotten to work Dan up at all. Slowly, very slowly so as not to upset his fiance, Phil untangled himself and stared down at him with a soft, predatory gaze. He licked his lips for good measure, grinning widely, and then shimmied down the bed while Dan watched, popping the lid on the green paint he'd accidentally grabbed. Dan hadn't done this, so maybe it wasn't the safest thing, but Phil had heard of people eating whipped cream off each other... surely...surely. Phil lathered his hand in the green paint, and then slowly reached for Dan's cock, stroking it gently but avoiding the slit as he watched Dan stare with his mouth open at Phil. Phil winked, and then, when he thought Dan was worked up enough, when his eyes went half mast, Phil leaned in and sucked Dan's cock into his mouth, moaning around the taste of him. It was some strange appley thing, but it was nothing compared to the taste of Dan on his tongue, and Phil moaned as he realized he could still taste Dan's last orgasm on him. He sunk down low to get more of the taste, more of the sensation, before bobbing back up, gasping around Dan's cock and pressing his fingers into his hips when Dan started to buck into the sensation. Lube. They needed lube. Phil couldn't for the life of him remember where he'd stashed it last night. Gasping as he pulled off of Dan's dick to a whine of protest from Dan, Phil reached for the green paint again, coated it over his hand, and said, "Find the lube, and I'll finger you too."

Dan let out an immediate whine as Phil started to disconnect himself from their embrace. How dare he try to get away? Especially when Dan was so comfortable and turned on, kissing him like that! But then Phil reached for the paints, seeming a mix of cautious and curious, and Dan kind of just went, oh. His mouth dropped open and he stared at his boyfriend with heavy lidded eyes and ragged breaths. Was he...? His question was answered when the bottle of green was popped open with a loud pop and Phil smeared the liquid on his hand. He looked between the paint, and then to the area between Dan's legs, and Dan spread his legs further subconsciously. His mouth dropped open as Phil reached for him, wrapping his hand around Dan's cock and smearing the green paint all over it. Dan wanted to make a joke about the Hulk, but his thoughts came to a screeching halt as Phil leaned forward and quite suddenly sucked him into his mouth. Dan gasped loudly, his hips bucking into the delicious heat of Phil's mouth. He could feel Phil sucking around him, running his tongue over his skin to lick off the paint, and Dan's eyes rolled back with pleasure. It didn't last long before Phil was pulling back, demanding Dan find lube, and he scrambled for the drawer as Phil coated more green on his hand. He couldn't find it. Where could the lube have gone?! They couldn't have thrown it that far! Dan rifled through the drawers and all over the bed, coming up empty handed. He was about to say fuck it and just tell Phil to take him raw, when he looked on the floor and found it amidst a pile of clothing. "Finally!" he gasped, reaching for it and chucking it at Phil. "Finger me open. Please!"

Phil hadn't actually thought about the fact that, if Dan went looking for the lube, he wouldn't be staying still enough for Phil to suck on his cock some more, so when Dan started to move around just as Phil reached for his dick again, he found himself pouting and instead reaching for his own cock with his paint less hand, stroking over himself languidly as Dan went about searching for the lube everywhere. His lips were parted, his breathing heavy, and he couldn't stop staring at all of the skin left exposed to him. Dan was so, so beautiful. Phil grunted a bit, his hips bucking into his hand, and then, just when it seemed like all hope was lost, Dan was reaching over the bed and coming back with the lube, which he then tossed at Phil with the demand that he finger him open. Phil grinned, letting go of his own dick and pushing Dan back down against the bed, the hand coated in paint going straight for his dick to stroke over it again. Dan let out another moan, and Phil reached for the lube with a grin and popped open the cap one handed. It was a messy struggle, but Phil managed to get his fingers wet with lube, and then he was leaning in and taking Dan's cock back into his mouth to suckle at it, messy as ever, fingers prodding at Dan's bum. Dan spread his legs further for Phil, which he appreciated, and then, when Dan seemed to have relaxed, Phil pressed the first finger forward, all the while never once moving his mouth from Dan's cock.

There were so many sensations. Phil immediately got his hands back on him, his hand wet with paint that he smeared all over Dan's dick the second Dan laid back down. He moaned and bucked into the touch, his eyes hungry as they followed Phil's fingers where they opened the bottle of lube. He watched through half lidded eyes as he poured it over his fingers, a bit messily, and then let the bottle fall back to the bed. Dan spread his legs, presenting himself to Phil, and awaited for the moment Phil sank his digits into him. Before Phil got his fingers in him, he leaned forward and took his cock back into his mouth, sucking it down as far as he could take it. Dan moaned, and then keened even louder as Phil suddenly prodded at his hole, sinking his finger into him. Dan didn't know whether to fuck his hips forward or back, and he ended up messily thrusting into Phil's mouth while simultaneously trying to grind back into Phil's fingers. It was messy and didn't really work, and they both knew it. Phil ended up slapping Dan's thigh as a warning, and Dan stopped moving his hips. It was so hard, though, especially when he was so hard he could feel the pleasure of Phil all the way through his toes.

It was the strange sensation of Dan attempting to fuck forwards and backwards that threw Phil off, and he ended up slapping at Dan's thigh to make him stop despite his whine of protest. It was just too difficult to keep any kind of rhythm when Dan was fucking himself messily like that, and besides - "Wanna take care of you myself. Let me take control," he insisted, knowing Dan liked it best that way regardless, even as he always acting like a bosy bottom. Dan moaned at the words which spurred Phil on even more, and he found another rythym despite pulling away from Dan's cock to instead lick at his belly. His intent was to kiss the soft, tender flesh of Dan's tummy, but he was distracted by Dan's hips where Phil had pressed some paint on accident. He nuzzled at Dan, fucking him slowly with his finger, before biting into that bit of flesh on his hips and licking it over for good measure. Dan always tasted so good.

Dan gave into Phil without a fight. He liked having Phil take control anyways, liked to just let him do as he pleased without any input. He always made Dan feel so, so good no matter what he did. He let his head fall back onto the pillows, his hands bunching into the duvet as he tried to hold himself back from grinding into the feeling. Phil fingered him skillfully, knowing exactly where to press and how to curl his fingers. He knew just how to pleasure Dan now that they'd been together for so long. Dan was then distracted by Phil pulling off of him, whining at the loss of warmth. That was then turned to a moan of surprise as Phil bit his hip. He soothed the wound with his hot tongue, and Dan shivered. "Want you," Dan murmured quietly, practically shaking in his skin.

Grinning against Dan's skin, Phil just continued to nip at his hip lightly, the bone there tender and warm. Dan always seemed to like when Phil bit into places like that, usually preferring his collarbones, but he'd have to make do down here because the sweet scent of Dan's dick was so intoxicating that Phil didn't want to move too far away from it. Besides that, he had a finger pressed deep inside of Dan at just the right angle. Shifting up to bite Dan's collarbones would only cause him to lose it. Panting a little, Phil pressed a second finger to Dan's entrance, and really started to stretch him, spreading his fingers apart inside of Dan and watching him writhe under Phil's ministrations. "Want you too," Phil finally muttered back, licking over Dan's hip again now, and moving down to the supple skin of his thigh. "You are so, so beautiful Dan. My fiance," He whispered, reminded once more of the fact that Dan was so, so his.

Finally, Phil was adding another finger, stretching Dan open further. This was one of Dan's favourite parts of sex with Phil. He loved how long Phil's fingers were, how delicate and gentle they were. He also liked the feeling of being fingered open slowly, getting him ready for something much, much bigger. Maybe Dan had a kink for Phil's hands. He wouldn't put it past himself, if he was being honest. By now, he practically had a kink for everything to do with Phil. Dan shivered, whimpering out high pitched and needy. "Your fiance. All yours. Can't wait to marry you."

Shit, fuck, there was nothing like hearing Dan say those words to him, nothing like Dan being so desperate to marry him, nothing like having him whine and shiver under Phil's touch. It did something crazy to Phil's insides, and he bit down harshly on Dan's thigh to hide the overpowering whine that was about to slip past his own lips. His fingers kept working, but they stuttered inside of Dan's body, pressing into that little bundle of nerves he knew Dan loved so much. He heard Dan cry out and felt him arch his hips, and had to fight to keep himself from pulling his fingers out and just fucking Dan right then and there. "Shit, shit, Dan," Phil groaned, and crooked his fingers, rubbing the pads of his fingers against that little spot. "I am so in love with you."

A sharp pain notified Dan of Phil's teeth biting down harshly on the sensitive skin of his thigh. He cried out, squeezed his eyes shut, to try to contain himself. He felt like he was going to lose it already and he hadn't even gotten Phil's dick in him yet. He was probably going to last a total of two seconds when Phil finally got inside of him at this rate. “Fuck!" Dan cried out, his body lurching violently when Phil's fingers crooked and they were pressing into his prostate. Hard. Dan let out a moan akin to a sob and arched his hips, unable to stop himself from moving with the pleasure. "I love you, I love you, please Phil!" Dan sobbed, wriggling on the bed. Phil's fingers were relentless, rubbing into the same spot with no cares in the world. Dan was mumbling gibberish, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he was this pleasured just by Phil's fingers.

God, Phil wanted to make Dan sound like this forever. He could already see Dan's cock dribbling pre cum, and Phil knew he'd only come maybe a half an hour ago now. Seeing Dan getting so close already was particularly hot, but it wasn't helping the way Dan was gasping out "I love you's" you like that. Phil loved that sound more than anything in the world, loved getting to hear Dan say those words so close to him now, when he could kiss them off of his tongue - only he couldn't, and he wouldn't, not just now. Instead, he slipped his fingers out only to press in three instead, and, doing his best to avoid Dan's sweet spot, stretched him open the rest of the way to take Phil's cock. "Tell me when you're ready for me, love," he whispered against silky skin, and kissed his thigh all over again.

Instead of just fucking him senseless like Dan wanted, Phil took his fingers out instead. Dan whined with the loss, trying to chase them, to shove them back inside so he could be in blissful pleasure for the rest of time. Then Phil was pressing in three fingers, narrowly avoiding his prostate, and Dan didn't know what was worse: nearly coming again with just two fingers, or being stretched open without any prostate stimulation. Apparently Dan was just insanely sensitive today, because he could hardly hold himself back from screaming at Phil to just forget the third finger and fuck him already. He made himself wait. It wouldn't be very pleasurable if Phil was forcing him past his breaking point just because he was too impatient to be stretched properly. So he waited, breathing heavily through his nose with his mouth gaped wide open. His eyes were closed and he was trying not to focus so much on the amazing feeling, but rather whether he was okay to continue or not. It worked to calm him down a little bit, just enough so he didn't feel like he was going to come at any moment. Finally, after a few agonizing minutes, Dan caved in. "I'm ready," he panted, opening his eyes and staring down at Phil. "Love me, Phil. Please."

Phil could practically see the struggle painted across Dan's face as he attempted to control himself, not wanting to come before the real fun began. It made Phil tempted to take a break, but it wasn't as easy as that. It was clear Dan didn't want to stop, regardless, so Phil just continued to prep.him all while avoiding any actual prostate stimulation. He knew Dan didn't prefer that, but Phil was more concerned with getting them to the end; therefore, when Dan begged him to love him, Phil could do nothing but groan and pull his fingers out of him. "Yes," he agreed instantly, wanting nothing more. Being pressed to Dan like that - it was all that Phil could ever want. He reached for the lube once more to coat it over his dick, and leaned over Dan at the same time to finally kiss him again. The touch was electric. It made Phil feel loved in a way not much else could as he panted into Dan's mouth, lining his hips up with Dan’s. He wanted to do this face to face for once. "Dan," he whispered. "Ready?" he asked, just for good measure.

Dan was glad that Phil had opted out of a condom this time. Sure, sometimes he preferred to do it with, just because he was lazy and didn't like to clean up after himself, but he wanted to feel Phil today. He wanted to feel every inch as Phil pressed himself into him, and every slide as he pulled out. He wanted Phil to show him how much he loved him, wanted to feel connected. He watched through lidded eyes as Phil rubbed lube over himself before lining himself up with Dan. He kissed him, his mouth hot and passionate, and it was all that Dan had wanted. He hadn't noticed that he'd closed his eyes again until Phil was whispering his name. Only then did he look up, staring into Phil's gentle blue eyes. Dan nodded wildly when Phil asked him if he was ready. He could feel the head of Phil's cock pressing against his entrance, and his hole was practically twitching with anticipation already. "Oh, fuck yes," he whispered breathlessly.

Lost in the moment, Phil couldn't even consider stopping to find a condom, and Dan wasn't complaining. They both liked it bare sometimes, and today seemed like as good a day as any to go without. Phil was waiting, though, waiting for Dan's approval, so when he got it, Dan's voice already gone, Phil grunted and shifted his hips forward with a drawn out sigh of pleasure as the head of his cock pressed past Dan's rim. This was always one of the most wonderful parts, the feeling of sinking so slowly into Dan, a tease to both of them, but the best kind of tease. Phil’s stomach curled with pleasure, and he could feel heat flaring through him from head to toe. His mouth dropped open, and Dan was crying out beneath him, so Phil leaned in and kissed him just as passionately as before, but doing his best to make this feel like love, rather than getting so lost in the pleasure that he just took. Once he'd bottomed out, he stayed there, just reveling in the sensation of being connected to Dan, in the sensation of being pressed so far into him, cock warmed by his body. "Dan," Phil whispered once more into his lips, and then kissed him again, soft and lazy.

As soon as Dan was giving his approval, Phil was sinking into him. He went slowly, making sure that he didn't hurt Dan, but it never really hurt much more anyways. It was always the same overwhelming feeling of being full, of being connected, and it was always much more intense without the condom. Dan was glad they decided not to use one this time. His mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut so he could just focus on the amazing feeling of Phil's cock entering him, dragging against his walls and opening him up little by little. He whimpered, reached down to clasp a hand around the back of Phil's thigh to urge him forward. When he bottomed out, it was the most amazing feeling, as it always was. Except this time, Dan had the knowledge that this was their first time having sex engaged, that he was able to keep Phil with him for forever. Phil's groin was pressed snugly to Dan's ass, letting Dan adjust to his length, and he just stayed there while Dan clenched around him. "Phil," Dan whined. His eyes were still closed but he could feel Phil bending down to meet his lips, kissing him with so much love and passion that Dan could feel tears start to prick at his eyes. He was just so happy.

This time, when Phil started to move, it felt like something entirely different to normal. His mouth was still on Dan's, sweet and gentle, his tongue stroking sweetly along Dan's, and his hips shifted just the barest amount. He didn't truly want to leave the warmth of Dan, not even for pleasure, but he knew what they both wanted, both needed, and he picked up a slow pace of rolling his hips, pulling out the tiniest bit before pressing back in. Dan was whimpering underneath him, one of his hands on Phil's thigh, and the other locked in his hair, but Phil didn't mind. He had both of his own hands braced on Dan's sides, holding him as gently as he could while he rolled his hips into Dan, taking him slow and neatly. It felt so fucking good, even these tiny little movements, and Dan's cock kept sliding along his belly, and it made Phil feel warm inside. He could feel all of Dan, so tight and warm around him, his rim fluttering to take Phil, his body sucking him in. He groaned against Dan's mouth, felt tears starting to prick his eyes. This man was his, all his now, and always would be. They were engaged, and God, God, did that feel amazing.

So slowly that Dan probably wouldn't have felt it if he weren't so sensitive right then, Phil started to move. It wasn't their normal, needy fucking. Instead, it was just Phil gently holding Dan while he made love to him. He was so soft, as if he was scared Dan would break, and for once, Dan didn't try to hurry him up. He was happy with the pace, happy to have Phil showing him how much he meant to him. He was whimpering, never breaking their kiss, and tried to meet Phil's tiny thrusts each time. He stopped that after a minute though, wanting to have Phil take control and decide where they went next, so he just reveled in the feeling of Phil's cock stretching him open and the slow and steady movements. This way, Dan could feel every inch as Phil pressed into him, every slide as he pulled back out. It made it so much more intense. "Love you," Dan breathed once again, not being able to say much else. He kept his eyes closed, knowing that if he opened them, he would probably start crying right then and there. Sometimes, he just couldn't help it though. Phil just made him feel so loved that his tears came out, and there was not much he could do to stop them.

Phil smiled at the words, at the breathless way that Dan said them, whispered them against his lips, and finally stopped kissing him to press his lips to Dan's ear instead. The pleasure was sending sparks of fire up and down his spine, and his body wanted to move faster, to take and take and take, but Phil wasn't having it. No, he pressed his lips to Dan's ears, and he started to talk, all while he kept up the slow, steady pace of his hips, rolling them into Dan, back and forth, pulling out a little bit more here and there, and pushing back in, but never in a rush. "I love you so much, Daniel Howell. You're the love of my life, God, all I want is to marry you. All I want is to spend every waking moment of the rest of our lives together. How did I get so lucky with you? You're so amazing, Dan, so, so fucking amazing. You make me feel alive," he whispered, gasped as Dan clenched down around him, hips stuttering, and then groaned as he leaned further down to bite down into Dan's shoulder. He could feel his body starting to shake from the effort of taking this slow, could feel himself starting to sweat, but he didn't care. "Beautiful," he whispered then, and kissed at Dan's perfect skin. "And mine. My fiance."

The words were exactly what Dan needed to hear, and were too much at the same time. He was shaking, his hole clenching down and his cock jumping with the praise. He moaned loudly, his fingers squeezing tighter to Phil's thigh and his head nuzzling into the crook of Phil's neck. His heart swelled in his chest, adding onto the sensitivity of the experience. "Oh God," Dan choked out, and then he made the mistake of opening his eyes. Phil was staring down at him with a look of complete adoration, his hair messed up from where Dan had tangled his fingers. His cheeks were tinged pink from the exertion of taking Dan slow, and there was a fond smile on his lips. He was looking at Dan like he was the most amazing thing that he'd laid eyes on, and Dan believed it too. Lips quivering, Dan could feel his eyes well up with tears, and he threw his arms around Phil's shoulders to bring him closer as the tears started to overflow. Dan clenched his eyes shut and wrapped his legs around Phil's waist, doing everything in his power to get Phil pressing deeper into him until he could feel the extra burn, the extra stretch. It was Dan's favourite feeling. "I love you, I really do. I don't want anyone else, Phil. I can't wait to marry you and call you my husband soon. I want-," Dan cut himself off, gasping as Phil moved a bit and consequently rubbed against his prostate. The responding fuzzy feeling was welcomed. "I want to be a Lester more than anything in the world."

When Dan opened his eyes, Phil could see the tears there, and the only reason he didn't panic instantly at the sight was the fact that there were tears in his own eyes, and he was certain, so certain, he wasn't hurting Dan. Dan was crying because he was so overwhelmed with love for Phil, and when he threw both his arms and his legs around Phil's body, dragging him closer and getting his cock ever deeper, Phil knew that he was right. He gasped at the sensation regardless, hips jerking for more, but he tried to hold himself in place, tried to keep up that same pace, making a small whimpering whining noise when Dan gasped and Phil realized he was pressing into his prostate. Dan's tears had started to fall, but Phil's did not until Dan told him he wanted nothing more than to be a Lester. In that moment, the tears flowed freely, and his hips really started to take Dan, fucking into him, deep and that little bit faster. Phil just wanted now, wanted so much, and he pulled himself up to kiss Dan sloppily and deeply. "Daniel Lester," he gasped, giggling out a half sob of desire, and closed his eyes to just take this moment in.

Like a switch had been turned on, Phil let out a noise akin to a sob and started to actually thrust, fucking into Dan like he physically couldn't hold himself back anymore. They were overwhelmed with the feeling of each other, of the promise of a future, and it made everything feel so much more intense. Dan let out a giggle as Phil kissed him hard, sloppy, so overcome with joy that they couldn't even try to make it good. He was pressing so deep into Dan, and his body was responding accordingly, precome dripping from his slit and his toes curling with pleasure. Phil was pounding repeatedly into his prostate, and it was making his head spin and his stomach clench. "Phil, Phil," Dan gasped, throwing his head pack and panting. He was squirming, trying to keep himself from coming undone. "I'm close! So close!"

His hips were well and truly out of his control now as he rutted into Dan, chasing his pleasure despite wanting to make this good for Dan. His balls were clenching up tight to his body, and his stomach was clenched as well, his breathing broken and ragged as he panted against Dan's lips. He wanted to touch Dan, to pet him, to tell him again how much he loved him, but he couldn't. He was just so overwhelmed, so desperate for Dan, so needy and ready to come, the orgasm drawing out of him impossibly slow. Phil gritted his teeth, the feeling of fucking Dan so deep giving him the most intense of pleasure, but if he was honest, he was so ready to come now. He'd been hard for ages, and Dan was clenching up around him as well, gasping out that he was close, squirming under Phil's ministrations as Phil's cock continued to rub along his prostate, stimulating him from the inside. That's when Phil started to feel the pull behind his belly button, the tell tale sign that was he was going to come, and he gasped out his own warning as he reached between their bodies to grasp Dan's cock in his hand. He collapsed, half on top of Dan, as his hips lost their rhythm, fucking Dan good and proper now, and then he was well and truly coming, feeling himself fill Dan up with his come, and overjoyed with the fact that Dan was well and truly his.

Phil only fucked him harder when Dan gasped out, hitting his prostate each time he pushed back into him. Dan could feel Phil's cock pulsing, growing impossibly harder as he drew closer to the edge, and Dan sobbed with pleasure. It was almost too much when Phil reached between his legs to stroke him, his thumb sliding over the head of his cock to gather the leaking precome. He knew the moment that Phil started to come, slamming into his hole hard, once, twice, and then there was the feeling of warmth as he came in Dan, filling him to the rim. "Fuck, you feel so good!" Dan moaned, long and drawn out, his eyes rolling with pleasure and his mouth slack as Phil continued to ride himself through his orgasm. It was with that that Dan came as well, his body going completely still and a sob tearing from his throat as he came in hard spurts over his stomach and Phil's hand. It was almost like he'd never orgasmed the first time, and he was left twitching as Phil stroked him through it until he was squirming away from the overstimulation.

The orgasm had basically knocked everything else out of Phil, and it was kind of a miracle that Phil even managed to keep stroking his hand over Dan's dick, his hips pressing pressing, pressing inwards until his own crotch was flush to Dan's ass and there was nowhere for either of them to go. It was one of the most intense sensations of Phil's life, something he got often with Dan, but never like this; never when he was still high off the feeling of love that came with being newly engaged to Dan. He managed to work over Dan's dick with his hand until his boyfri- fiance came as well, and then he just kept going until Dan was squirming away. "Sorry, sorry," he whined, still panting and trying to come down from his own high. "You just - you're amazing," he gasped out.

Dan was still feeling extremely fuzzy, shaky like he'd just run five kilometers. He breathed out a laugh, shaking his head fondly. "You're even more amazing," Dan admitted, relaxing into the pillows. He was so tired all of a sudden that he felt as if he could sink into the bed and through the floorboards. He made grabby hands at Phil, pouting. "Well?" he asked, teasing. His voice was tinged with both warmth and tiredness. "Aren't you going to cuddle me until I'm sick of you? Fiance?"

Phil could hardly hold himself up, let alone pull out of Dan, so at the pouty face and grabby hands, Phil merely moaned and tried to move himself so he could at least properly pull out of Dan. "Let me, just - shush, you can't use that as a weapon against me!" he complained, even as he did manage to push himself up so he could feel free of Dan. Dan would only be even more sore later if Phil stayed in him too long. Meanwhile, his mind was fuzzy with the love he felt for Dan and the ecstasy of the orgasm. "I just. Love you so much," he said once more, and let himself collapse into Dan's hands once he was free of his body.

Dan giggled as Phil whined at him, catching him red handed. "I'll do as I please!" Dan argued. He groaned as Phil pulled out of him, and he crinkled his nose at the feeling of Phil's cum leaking out of him. It was always the weirdest thing, and Dan wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He ignored it in favour of Phil collapsing on top of him, snuggling into his chest with a sigh. Dan wrapped his arms around him, trailing his fingertips over Phil's spine softly. He nuzzled his face into Phil's neck, smiling. "I love you very much, dear," he replied. He didn't know what he'd do without Phil, to be honest. This was all he'd ever wanted.

It felt so good having Dan reach his arms around Phil to hold him, and he smiled when Dan nuzzled his neck, reassuring Phil that he did indeed love Phil as well. He knew that, he did, but it was good to hear it. It was good just feeling loved. Phil pressed a kiss to Dan's neck in return, sighing as Dan's fingers pressed to his spine and caressed down them lightly. It felt so nice. "I'm tempted to have another bath with you, if you keep petting me like this," Phil explained, voice whisper soft and content. He just wanted to be in Dan's arms like this forever. They still had like, six days together. Phil was going to treasure every second.

Dan laughed, pressing a dozen kisses to Phil's neck and shoulders. He kept doing that over and over, just wanting to sprinkle Phil with as much love as he possibly could. "I might have to take you up on that offer," Dan admitted against Phil's skin, nipping his shoulder teasingly. Then he perked up, almost shoving Phil off of him completely. "Ah!" he exclaimed. Phil gave him a strange look and a glare, like he was mad Dan was disrupting his comfort, but he definitely wouldn't be mad in a couple of moments when he understood what Dan's fuss was about. "Get up, get up," Dan urged, giving Phil a quick kiss on the lips and gesturing him to roll over. With a lot of complaint, Phil complied. It allowed Dan to hop out of bed with sudden energy and to rifle through his backpack. His fingers came in contact with the little black box and he smiled, straightening up and walking back to Phil. "Here," he said, handing it to him. "Happy anniversary. Again."

The worst feeling in the world was having to roll off of Dan when Dan had been treating him so well, those tiny little kisses and the warmth of his touch the best thing in the world. Phil missed it already, and it was worse because he couldn't for the life of him figure out why on Earth Dan would insist on getting up and moving now. So when Dan returned to him with a large silky box, something that was also clearly jewelry, Phil felt his breathing stop. "What is this?" he asked, sitting up and taking it tentatively in his palm. "Dan.... you got me too much, I," he started, only to trail off as he opened the box and found a heart shaped locket necklace glinting up at him. He felt a grin starting to tug at his lips as he gingerly picked it up. "Dan..." he whispered, taking it gently between forefinger and thumb, and then carefully pulling it open. He laughed, bright and loud, when he saw the pictures of them inside, and turned to grin up at Dan. He was so tempted to throw himself bodily at him, gross sweat and body fluids be damned.

"Consider it your engagement ring for now," Dan teased, smiling warmly. He watched with complete and utter adoration as Phil opened the box and started to tear up upon opening it. Dan knew how it felt, considering he'd had the man of his dreams kneeling on one knee only hours before. "You deserve the world. How could I not get you a bunch of stuff?" He motioned for Phil to turn around, taking the necklace from his fingers. Delicately, he put the locket around his neck and kissed his nape. "You deserve the world. This is the least I could do."

Phil would never understand how he'd gotten so lucky. It seemed impossible that he had a boy securing a locket around his throat just then, seemed impossible that he could have someone who'd want to give him the world, and he found himself covering his mouth over the soft sound of a hiccuping laugh that was half sob. He was crying again like an idiot, and he didn't know whether or not to hate himself for it, but mostly, he just wanted to kiss Dan some more, so the second the necklace was hanging freely on it's own around his neck, Phil turned and really did throw himself at Dan this time. "It's perfect. You're perfect, Dan, fuck, I love you so much. Come here," he said, and pulled Dan into his arms, dragging them both back down and onto the bed in a messy tangle of sweaty limbs. He laughed, and Dan laughed, and Phil kissed him soundly on the lips the second they were available to him, sinking into the feeling and thinking, this is it. This is the future I want, and the future I can't wait to have. "You are my world," he added for good measure when they pulled apart. "And you already gave me you. Happy anniversary, Dan," Phil said, and kissed him once more.

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Let us know what you think!


End file.
